


The Heart of a Man

by KenaiOkami75, ZephyrDany



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Cuddling to Fucking, F/M, Fellatio, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, Language Barrier, Meditation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Worship, Other, Panic Attacks, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wire Play, alcohol consumption, blood mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 350,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenaiOkami75/pseuds/KenaiOkami75, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrDany/pseuds/ZephyrDany
Summary: Love is a wonderous thing. Some believe in it. Others do not. Love will lift you up when you are down, but sometimes even love can be dangerous. Love is a battlefield. And the heart of a man lies at the center of it.





	1. Dragon and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP fic my dear friend, KenaiOkami75, and I have been writing for a few months that include her OC, Samantha Weaver (written by her), and eventually my own OC (written by me), Lejla Grey. This is my first rodeo, but not hers and any constructive criticism is welcome! We originally had no intention of posting this anywhere, but it's sort of taken off and we wanted to publish for anyone out there that might enjoy reading any of the Overwatch heroes with OCs.
> 
> I will be writing some one shot spin offs for this fic that will fall during fast forward moments and any gaps there might be. I recently decided to do this not only for fun, fluffy fillers, but also as a way to show the heroes getting to know one another better so the relationships don't seem so rushed. Kenai and I have had a lot of dialogue regarding this fic outside of what we write into our RP and it's something I'd like to share with anyone who is interested in reading about these heroes further. Once the fillers are written, they will be posted at the end of the chapter, so they fall chronologically with the story.
> 
> The ------ represents a change in perspective/writer. Please let us know if this is jarring while reading.
> 
> This story is smut heavy and it's in almost every chapter in some form, so if that isn't your jam, turn around... you've been warned! But there is a lot of plot and character development as well. Thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an RP fic my dear friend, KenaiOkami75, and I have been writing since September of 2016 that includes her OC, Samantha Weaver, and my own OC, Lejla Grey. This is my first rodeo, but not hers and any constructive criticism is welcome! We originally had no intention of posting this anywhere, but it's sort of taken off and we wanted to publish for anyone out there that might enjoy reading any of the Overwatch heroes with OCs. We will be introducing new Overwatch heroes as well as other original characters, so hang in there.
> 
> I have plans to write several one shot spin offs for this fic that will fall during fast forward moments and any gaps there might be. I recently decided to do this not only for fun, fluffy fillers, but also as a way to show the heroes getting to know one another better so the relationships don't seem so rushed. Kenai and I have had a lot of dialogue regarding this fic outside of what we write into our RP and it's something I'd like to share with anyone who is interested in reading about these heroes further. Once the fillers are written, they will be posted at the end of the chapter, so they fall chronologically with the story.
> 
> The ------ represents a change in perspective/writer. Please let us know if this is jarring while reading.
> 
> This story is smut heavy and it's in almost every chapter in some form, so if that isn't your jam, turn around... you've been warned! But there is a lot of plot and character development as well. Thanks for reading!

Samantha Weaver opened up the palm of her cybernetic hand and the pieces of crushed mahogany wood clattered to the ground. Her face under her visor scrunched up in frustration as she groaned at herself. Upon the very first attempt to use her violin with her new body, she had simply crushed the neck of the poor instrument within her robotic hand’s grasp.

Frustration, confusion, and anger swelled within her like a fire doused with gasoline. Suddenly, the half of the violin that remained in her other hand burst into flames. Although the fire would not harm her metallic body, she flung the burning wood to the floor in alarm.

Staring at it through the cybernetic vision her golden visor allowed, the shards of wood burned as she replayed in her mind something that Winston had said to her earlier:

_“You know, you should contact agent Genji Shimada. If anyone in Overwatch knows what you’re going through, it would be him.”_

Samantha had been reluctant to be in contact with ANY other agent, including Shimada. She just didn’t know to what extent their acceptance spanned.

But watching the last of her beloved instrument fall to ash at her cybernetic feet, Sam sighed to herself in defeat.

“Alright, Winston,” she murmured to herself, “I’ll ask him.”

Standing up, Samantha turned to the only small window in her quarters. Mostly so she didn’t have to see what remained of her violin, but also to concentrate on what she was going to say.

Finally opening her comm, the cyborg tried to speak plainly and briskly, “Hello, agent Shimada? Sorry to be bothering you, but my name is Samantha Weaver. I’m a new agent with Overwatch and Winston suggested I contact you.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji sat quietly in his quarters, focused on the light hum his body provided while in low-power mode. He was attempting to meditate for the second time that day, but failing miserably. He couldn’t seem to focus his mind and body on relaxing with the anxiety coursing through him. He hadn’t felt this anxious in quite some time and he couldn’t quite pinpoint the source of it. After several moments, he decided it was a lost cause for the day and resorted to listening to music instead.

After turning on some tunes he used to enjoy during his time at the arcade in Hanamura during his youth, he settled onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. A few songs into his playlist and he was closing his eyes and finally relaxing. Static from his comm brought a break in his rest and he heard a timid voice on the other end.

 _Who is Samantha Weaver?_ he thought.

“Hello. This is agent Genji Shimada.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Hearing the accented voice respond over the comm caused Samantha to snap out of her sullenness almost immediately. She wanted help, but she didn’t want to sound like she was the swiftly unraveling ball of nerves and temper that she was becoming.

“Ah, hi. Yes.” She tried to sound upbeat though her throat contracted slightly. “I know this is kind of weird, but I was wondering if- I mean, I’ve recently become one of the Overwatch agents because-” Samantha spun quickly on her heel, her head drooping and her hand going to her temple as she stumbled over the words to explain why she was contacting the stranger. “I- I’m sorry Mister Shimada. I was just wondering if you could help me…” she finally croaked out.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Greetings, Samantha Weaver. You may call me Genji.”

Sensing the nervousness in the girl on the other end of the call, Genji smiled behind his visor.

“New agent, huh? I would love to assist you with whatever you may need.”

He’d always liked helping people. He made it a point to do whatever he could to help out in any way possible. He always looked for ways to repay Overwatch for saving his life. The least he could do is help this Samantha out with whatever she may need.

 _Perhaps a tour around the base? Why would Winston have sent her specifically to me for that?_ he wondered.

The sudden silence was deafening.

“How can I assist you, Samantha?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha tried to swallow the growing lump in her throat. She knew of Genji Shimada: the famous cyborg who aided Overwatch for years as a hero for the people of the world. She had seen the news reports, watched the documentaries, even heard second-hand stories from the other scientists as gossip of the Overwatch agents’ adventures trickled down to the research and development areas. What was she doing enlisting the aid of... of an international hero just because she simply was unable to control her temper? But then she wasn’t just Samantha Weaver anymore. Nearly everything about her had been burned away.

She lifted her mechanical hand from her visor to look at its makeup, the servos and metallic plating that made up her new appendage.

Suddenly she noticed the yawning silence over the comm as Shimada awaited her answer.

Quickly dropping her hand she sputtered a response, “I ah, was wondering if you could uhh, g-give me some advice?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

For a brief moment, Genji thought the call had been disconnected until he heard the timid voice on the other end finally speak. He couldn’t help but wonder what type of advice she might seek. He wished he had time to pull her agent record from Athena and do some research.

“...Sure. Would you like to meet somewhere and speak face-to-face?”

 _What is wrong with me? Why am I hesitating? How am I going to help anyone else if I feel a mess myself?_ he pondered.

Genji was not feeling like himself lately. During the past couple of weeks, he found deep meditation had been difficult to achieve. He was also feeling a great deal of anxiety on top of it. He had kept to himself instead of requesting help from anyone, including Zenyatta, who had traveled with him from Nepal to Gibraltar upon Recall.

Before waiting for an answer from the girl, he spoke.

“Practice Range 2 appears vacant. Let’s meet there. Do you know the way?”

Genji kept the call open while exiting his quarters and making his way toward the practice range.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“I uhhhhhhh...” Samantha didn’t want to sound as hopelessly lost as she actually was when it came to navigating the agents’ section of the base. Clambering quickly to her laptop, she tried to tap at the keys as quickly and quietly as possible so he wouldn’t hear her trying to hastily find a map and the location of the practice range. “Sure, sure...” she lied as the file finally popped up on her screen.

Noting its location, Samantha quietly closed the laptop and continued in false briskness, “I’ll see you there in a bit. Bye!”

Quickly clicking off the comm before Shimada could even respond, Samantha gathered up her cloak and clasped it around her neck with the shining golden Overwatch clip Winston had given her. Keeping the mental image of the map in her head, the cyborg was able to make it to the range with only one wrong turn.

She entered her pass code into the door lock as had been explained to her when she became a new agent and she carefully pushed open the door when she heard the clack of the lock releasing. Samantha’s cloak wafted behind her as she stepped into the target range hall where she abruptly stopped in her tracks.

Standing halfway down the hall at some sort of programming console was the figure she had seen only in brief snippets of historical holovid and newspaper clippings. Seeing Genji Shimada in person was nothing like seeing him in a mere photograph. His armor glinted under the bright lights of the range, metallic but warm, a figure of power and grace. Samantha immediately thought of a proud and powerful stag. Beauty and deadliness all bundled into one if he felt the need to attack.

She stood there dumbly for much too long as her visor drank in the figure before her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji glanced over his shoulder when he heard the click of the door closing. When he first saw Samantha, he was taken aback by her appearance. Slowly turning around and abandoning the console, Genji made his way toward Samantha and halted in front of her, slowly eyeing her from head to toe behind his visor.

Her face and body were partially covered with the cloak she wore, but it was obvious she was mostly cybernetic, much like himself. Where he was green, she was golden. Her visor glowed a rich golden hue along with other accents along her body. It reminded him of the scarf his brother was so fond of, and wore often, as well as the sun that used to bake his skin before his own cyberization.

Closing his eyes behind his visor and taking a deep breath, Genji hoped she didn't notice his interested scrutiny.

“Greetings.” He bent at the waist in an elegant bow.

“You must be Samantha. I am Genji. It’s an honor to meet you.”

He smiled warmly behind his visor and extended his hand, waiting for her to take his in a friendly handshake.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As soon as Shimada turned and began to walk towards her, the image of a proud stag vaporized to be replaced with a lithe and muscular panther, muscles rippling with pent up power ready to be unleashed more quickly than a lightning strike.

And then he stopped before her, a few inches taller from what she could tell. The green slit of his visor flashed like an emerald for a moment before he bowed low, introducing himself.

"Sa- Samantha Weaver," she finally sputtered, reaching for the offered hand. But as soon as she grasped it, she startled and nearly pulled away. The clank of their metallic hands against one another was gentle, but jarring nonetheless because of Samantha's unfamiliarity with it, and thus her handshake became disappointingly weak. However, she tried to muddle through it, quickly withdrawing her hand as soon as it felt the gesture had lasted long enough.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji was aware of the turmoil brewing within Samantha simply from her body language and the response of her uncertain handshake. He considered himself skillful at reading people and he immediately wanted to calm her fears and insecurities. He wondered how long she had had this cybernetic body and could only assume Dr. Angela Ziegler built it for her since it was so similar to his own. When he left Overwatch, he did not keep in touch with many of the agents. He was not in a good place at the time and did not want to burden anyone else with his dilemma of accepting his new, cybernetic body. There were several occasions when Dr. Ziegler attempted to reach out to him, but he only spoke with her once. He could only deduce that she and Samantha had only met somewhat recently.

He was dying to ask.

He still couldn’t believe this cybernetic girl stood in front of him. _What is going through her mind?_

He realized how quiet he was and quickly rectified it.

“I’m sorry… I do not mean to be so quiet or seem standoff-ish.”

He raised a hand and shyly rubbed the back of his neck and toyed with the scarf that hung there.

“I have never met anyone else… like me… before.”

He felt strangely unsure of himself. He hoped his words weren’t offensive. He let out a soft laugh and awkwardly walked toward the the open area of the practice range itself. He turned toward Samantha as he slowly walked backwards toward some of the targets.

“Have you been to any of the practice ranges before?”

He spread his arms widely, a hint of pride in his voice, as he said, “A lot of fun ensues here! We hold mock missions here as well as solo and group practice sessions.”

As Genji took a seat on a nearby bench, off to the side, he beckoned Samantha over to join him. He watched her slowly approach, his eyes not leaving her for one second.

After a brief moment of silence, he spoke.

“What advice are you seeking, Samantha?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As the handshake ended and Shimada quietly stood before her for what seemed like an uncomfortably drawn out time, a prickle in the back of Sam’s brain grew. It needled her consciousness like a burr stuck inside one’s clothing. What was he doing? Judging her?

The prickle started to grow into a small ember when suddenly the other cyborg broke the silence, apologizing abashedly, tugging at the scarf that sprouted from the back of his helm. The ember quickly doused at his gentle laughter and Sam’s eyes under her visor widened in intrigue as Genji turned and walked away. Watching his backside and the immensely pleasureable view of his V shaped torso as he stepped lithely away, caused a different ember to spark.

As he sat and invited her to join him, Samantha blinked rapidly behind her visor, breaking the hold of whatever had been stirred so that she could answer his question.

“Ahh, no. I haven’t been to any of the ranges yet. This is my first time,” she explained as she closed the distance between them. Sitting down on the very edge of the bench farthest from Genji, she continued, her visor fixed straight ahead, “I actually don’t know how to fight…”

Moving her hands to clasp them in her lap, Samantha finally dared to turn her helm slightly in Genji’s direction. “But that’s not what I had wanted to ask you about, sir,” she murmured.

Looking down at her metallic hands, Sam rolled her left hand to look at its palm and she flexed her fingers slightly. Still examining her digits, she murmured even more quietly than before, “When... When did you stop breaking things?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Yet again, Genji sensed the other cyborg’s nervousness. He took note of how far she sat from him on the bench. He respected her personal space and resisted the urge to slide any closer. He couldn’t help but feel drawn like a moth to a flame regarding this Samantha he had only met moments before. He had never met anyone like himself previously and found himself wanting to learn more about what he hoped would be a new friend.

As she spoke, she never turned her visor to meet his, but his eyes never left her as he focused on what she was attempting to convey. His eyes dropped to her metallic hand as she flexed her fingers, listening intently, her voice merely a whisper.

Finally realizing the type of advice and help the other cyborg was seeking, Genji spoke.

“Ahhh. It will take some time. I was raised to be a warrior. My father ensured my brother and I were trained in the art of combat from an early age. So… I had that advantage. For you, it will take a lot of practice and patience. I am willing to help you, if that is what you desire. How long have you had your… cybernetic body?”

He felt awkward asking the question, but in order to help her, he needed to know. He also wanted to know her story, but perhaps that wasn’t a complete necessity to answer any questions she might have, but a personal desire he wanted for himself.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha sighed softly, releasing a bit of her pent up anxiety. Genji’s voice was strong but gentle, like a breeze that pushes off of the ocean and up the coast. Soft, but with the threat of being able to take your breath away with a gust of power at any moment. Also, his accent was rich and pleasant and Samantha found herself wanting to hear more of it.

Finally turning her visor to meet his gaze, she answered softly, “Ah, a few weeks... I’ve been in Dr. Ziegler’s lab for most of the time trying to learn to uh, control myself.” She looked away again at the last sentence, wondering how much to tell the fellow cyborg. Wondering what he would- _will. He and everyone in Overwatch will have to learn eventually_ \- wondering what he will think about not just the cybernetic changes she had endured, but the strange event that had occurred when her last experiment seemed to mysteriously bond itself with the cells of her own body.

“I’ve had trouble with my hands, too.” She lifted them up off of her lap slightly as she gazed at them, “So far I’ve broken eight toothbrushes, two cell phones, one of Dr. Ziegler’s tablets, mangled three doorknobs,” then lowering her hands into her lap again in defeat as she lifted her gaze to stare at nothing, “And just before I called you I crushed and bur- I crushed my violin.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji attempted to stifle a soft laugh at her predicament. He grinned fondly behind his visor and shifted closer to her on the bench.

“Look.”

He hesitated before gently taking her hand in both of his. He spread her fingers and placed two of his fingertips to her palm. He lifted his visor to meet hers and slightly tilted his head, catching her full attention. He then took two fingertips from his other hand and softly placed them against her temple after sliding her hood back.

“It involves patience and control… deep breaths... intense focus,” he said, his voice low.

He felt her tense under his touch, but kept his fingertips in place.

“I sense your nervousness. Please do not be nervous around me. There is no need. I need you to relax. Hold my gaze.”

He gently and slowly tapped the tip of his index finger against her palm, mimicking a heartbeat. If his hands could sweat, they might be sweating right now.

“Close your eyes and take three deep breaths and slowly exhale. No peeking.”

Genji waited until Samantha took her first breath to let his eyes trace her body from head to toe again. He closed his own eyes and focused on her heartbeat, continuing to tap his fingertips against her palm. He heard it beating quickly and wondered if it would ever slow. He realized if this was going to work, he would need to approach it differently.

He waited until she exhaled her last breath to speak.

“Your heart is racing,” Genji whispered, leaning a little too closely to Samantha’s visor.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

That it was. Samantha was all too aware of her heart racing within her still human chest. His closeness, his voice, his gentle touch; it was all causing that same fire to smolder that had appeared briefly as she had watched him walk to this bench just a few minutes before.

Opening her eyes again at his voice, Samantha flushed deeply and was glad for the visors that kept their faces from each others’ sight. What was wrong with her? What was it about this man, this cyborg, that was causing her heart to race and her mind to blur?

Alarmingly she realized she could feel a strange prickle in what was left of her skin. The sign she had felt before sometimes when she or things within her contact would suddenly burst into flames.

“I- I know,” she choked out, her mind rapidly darting between wanting to stay and wanting to get away before anything terrible happened to this sweet man.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji sensed the other cyborg’s trepidation and pulled his hands away from her abruptly.

“I’m sorry. I can sense your tension. I did not mean to cause you any more.”

He took his leave from their shared bench and walked a few feet away, keeping his back toward Samantha. He crossed his arms across his chest and bowed his head, deep in thought. After several seconds, he spun quickly on his heel to face his new friend.

“Is it me? Do I make you nervous? Scared?”

His voice was low and calm, his gaze focused on her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha was relieved when Genji withdrew and rose from the bench. It wasn’t that she didn’t want him near, but she was afraid. Afraid of herself and of what her barely contained powers might do.

Panting under her visor, Samantha’s breath caught for a hitch when he turned to her and asked her if he was the one causing her distress. He most certainly was, but of course that wasn’t completely it, she had felt herself unraveling in more ways than one since she awoke upon Dr. Ziegler’s gurney. She honestly didn’t know how to answer him.

“I- No, I’m not frightened of _you_ , I...”

Samantha bit the corner of her lip. She was afraid to show him, but she also knew there was no reason in hiding the part of her that everyone would soon know about.

Lowering her helm in defeat, Samantha exhaled audibly. Standing up from the bench, but not taking a step from it, she raised her left hand, palm up, and concentrated. The prickling sensation of the fire being summoned from her very cells grew and within moments Samantha held a small, dancing flame within the center of her palm.

“I’m afraid of this.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s eyes widened in surprise beneath his visor. He gawked behind his mask, thankful the other cyborg could not see the expression his face was holding.

“Whoa!”

As quickly as lightning, he was standing directly in front of Samantha.

“That’s amazing! How are you doing it?”

His voice sounded mesmerized and completely interested. He slowly raised a cool, metallic hand close to the flame, almost as if he was feeling the warmth from it, then let it drop to his side. His gaze left the flame and settled on her visor.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Uhh...” she breathed, “I was in an accident, the same one that took my body. Ever since then I can... burn... things. I just concentrate and can make flames. But... I can’t always control it. That’s why I’m afraid... “ she ended in a whisper, her visor dropping his gaze.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s brows furrowed in puzzlement.

“An accident? What… what happened?”

 _Did she know what happened to him?_ he wondered. Probably not. That was not public knowledge, but who knows what rumors or stories might have floated around Overwatch during the earlier years.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Bringing her gaze to the flame in her hand, she watched it dance. She stared at the fire, but did not see it as she began to recall the events that had brought her here.

Inhaling deeply she tried to explain, “I’m a cytologist- a scientist that specializes in cell structure. I had a theory to induce incendiaries with programming, with intelligence, to counter and combat wildfires. Almost two months ago I was successful in bonding a program with an incendiary for the first time. But as I was working one night, fine-tuning the programming for ignition during testing the next day, something went wrong. I don’t even know how the fire started, all I remember is being in the center of it.”

Samantha’s eyes bore into the flame, seeing only the inferno that had surrounded and ignited her that day. Her hand holding the flame remained steely steady, but the other at her side had balled into a fist and trembled.

“It hurt... you can’t imagine… but there was no way out, I was completely engulfed. I collapsed and lay on the ground burning and wishing I would die more quickly. I think I was screaming, but it was hard to hear anything over the roar of the flames. Just before I passed out I saw... something...”

Samantha’s entire body shivered, her armor clacking slightly where the pieces lay closely together. Her gaze then lifted to Genji who was staring at her.

Quietly she finished, “When I woke up, I was in Dr. Ziegler’s lab. They had to put me in an enclosed room because my body kept flaring up on its own. Luckily, they were able to eventually manage and put out the flames almost as soon as they appeared. The doctor kept me heavily sedated the entire time until they could schedule my surgeries between flare-ups. She finally woke me up when it was all done and I had this new body.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He stared at her intently, not removing his gaze from her visor, knowing her face laid beneath it.

“Actually… I can imagine how intense the pain must have been for you. I am so sorry you had to endure that…”

Genji resisted the urge to reach for Samantha and cradle her face in his palm. He felt the touch would be too much for her, too personal, although he wanted only to comfort her. He also wanted to share the story of how he ultimately gained his own cybernetic body, but resisted because this was about her, not him. He wanted to help her accept her new form.

He continued to watch the flame crackle in her palm with awe, knowing she couldn’t fully control it. That made Genji shiver. If he could somehow help her harness this power, she could potentially be an unstoppable force.

“These… flare-ups.... what happens? What does it feel like? How often does this occur?”

Genji was so curious. He wanted to know more. He found himself wanting to learn about this Samantha and everything about her.

He blushed beneath his visor at the thought.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha swallowed, edging away some of her nervousness. She had told him what she was and he hadn’t responded in fear or disgust. Taking a deep breath, she answered his questions.

“If I don’t use the flame every day it seems to build in my cells until there’s a spontaneous release. Dr. Ziegler told me the window of occurrence was about every eighteen to twenty hours. As far as how it feels...”

Samantha’s torso flushed warm but she reached for his hand anyways, wanting to show him the flame, but also, surprisingly, she realized, wanting to feel his hand again. His hand that was almost exactly like hers.

Taking Genji’s hand, Samantha slowly lifted it to match hers, palm up, next to her hand that held the flame. Almost with a whisper, she spoke nervously, “I don’t really feel any pain from the flame with my cybernetic body.” With that, she tipped her hand and the tiny fire rolled into Genji’s palm, still burning brightly. Sam lowered her hand that had held the flame, but her fingers remained gently grasping Genji’s wrist.

“My... remaining body though. If it’s exposed to the flame it still hurts, it still burns. I think that’s what is happening when I begin to feel the flame coming on. I feel a tingling sensation, that’s the best way to describe it. I think it’s my cells... heating up...”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji watched with fascination as Samantha answered his questions. He was surprised when she took his hand and placed it beside hers, his breath hitching in his chest. He held his breath as Samantha deposited the flame into his palm, her firm grasp never leaving his wrist.

“Ouch!” Genji yelped. Smiling widely behind his visor, he noticed Samantha flinch, then the flame vanished. Her visor darted to meet his and he chuckled softly, bringing a fist to his visor, in front of his mouth, in a failed attempt to stifle his laughter.

“I am joking. It didn’t hurt.”

He frowned when she released his wrist, the absence of it frustrating. He began to reach for her hands, but halted when he realized her overall anxiety seemed to have waned once she opened up to him.

As his hands dropped to his sides, he asked, “Are you okay, Samantha?”

Samantha. He liked the name. He smiled to himself beneath his visor again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

She jumped slightly when Genji yelped in surprise, a cold prickle icing the back of her neck under its armor at the thought that she had harmed him.

But then a moment later, he was laughing. Just standing there giggling at his own joke.

Samantha squinted her eyes under her visor for a moment at the other cyborg, but then a realization came: he was a lot like her. Many times had she gotten a good chewing out by Winston in the labs for her jokes and tomfoolery. The worst dressing down had come after the time she had stuffed his entire desk stash of peanut butter into the lyophilizer; a device for freeze drying. By the time he had discovered it, all of his precious snacks had been turned into powder within their frozen jars.

Giggling softly, Samantha’s body relaxed even more as she threatened, “I’ll get you back for that one.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji folded his arms across his chest and smirked, “Then I shall be prepared.”

A moment of silence fell between them, but it was short-lived.

“Hey...” Genji’s voice drifted. “I have an idea. Stay here.”

He sprinted toward the exit to the practice range and turned to Samantha when he reached the door.

“I will be right back! Don’t go anywhere!”

He disappeared through the door and made his way toward the mess hall. His steps were quick, not wanting to leave Samantha waiting any longer than necessary. He pillaged every cabinet looking for the biggest bowl he could find. When he laid eyes on a massive, purple mixing bowl, he grinned. He snatched the bowl from the cabinet and tossed every fruit he could find into it. He quietly ducked out of the kitchen, attempting to evade any other members of Overwatch, in hopes of avoiding any unnecessary conversations.

When he reached the door to the practice range, he exhaled a sigh of relief that he had avoided everyone else on base and no one had caught him stealing all the fruit from the kitchen. He entered his code and pushed the door open, his eyes immediately searching to find Samantha.

She looked regal. She had removed her cloak and her cybernetic body twinkled beneath the lights. He wasn’t sure if she heard his return, but if she did, she did not turn around to meet his gaze. He took a few moments to stare before walking toward her. Genji paused closely behind her, holding the massive bowl in his grip.

“Psst…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s smile dropped and she blinked at Genji’s speedy departure.

Suddenly, she was alone.

Removing her cloak and looking around at the training room awkwardly, Samantha noticed all of the equipment and targets scattered around the large area. Some of the equipment she recognized, but most she did not. A small knot began to form in her belly at the thought that she may have gotten herself in over her head by agreeing to be an Overwatch agent.

Samantha was so deep in thought with her growing worry that, even though her enhanced cybernetic hearing could hear Genji’s approach, she didn’t register it until he spoke directly behind her.

The woman startled and, as she whipped around to face Genji, her entire body flared momentarily. The short burst of flames licking out and up about a foot off of her armoring. But they extinguished almost as immediately as they came and she was left standing embarrassed for her lack of control.

“I- I’m so sorry!” Samantha cried out, about to touch the startled Genji’s arm which held the bowl, but then quickly realizing he may not want her touch after witnessing her uncalled for flare up.

So instead she clenched her teeth, her fists balled at her sides in disappointment at herself. She was temporarily glad for the fact that she could not produce tears anymore as she stood there with a lump hard and painful within her throat.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As Samantha’s body flared into an intense fireball, Genji quickly took a long stride backwards to avoid the flames. They dissipated as quickly as they appeared, the faint smell of smoke in the air. Glancing at the other cyborg’s clenched fists, he realized the frustration she must be experiencing. Genji was aware she had no control over her random flare ups and he felt guilty for startling her. He sat the bowl of fruit down on the floor and took a few steps forward to narrow the gap between them.

“Samantha,” he whispered, reaching for her metallic hands with his. He waited for her to reciprocate, his gaze never leaving her visor. He wished he had the guts to pull her close into an embrace and reassure her everything would be alright. That she would learn to control her flare ups. That he would be there for every step of the process if she allowed.

He knew how she must feel. Angry. Frustrated. Hatred toward herself and her new body. Those are all emotions he felt upon waking from the multiple surgeries he endured to repair his broken body. Month after month, surgery after surgery, he awoke so many times with new pieces and parts attached, having to learn each one. It took him a very long time to adapt and adjust, learn his limits, and how to control all the pieces as a single unit. The mental dilemma took even longer, almost a decade. He bowed his head, deep in thought, and sighed heavily. Finally, he spoke.

“Samantha, I am so sorry I startled you. It was not my intention. Please forgive me.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As Genji took her hands, Samantha released a shuddering sigh, a different prickle covering her skin in goosebumps as she thankfully realized she hadn’t harmed or frightened him.

She gently squeezed his hands for a moment after he apologized and her heartbeat finally slowed to a normal tempo. She had the overwhelming urge to hug him, cling to him, draw security from his strong personality and embrace.

But she only swallowed the last of the lump remaining in her throat and murmured awkwardly, “It’s okay. Really...”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji firmly grasped both of her hands and squeezed back. Moments later, he released one of her hands, but continued to firmly grip the other as he slowly started to take a step backwards toward the bowl of fruit. He found himself smiling widely beneath his visor yet again. He pulled her closer and sat on the floor beside the bowl. He beckoned her to sit in front of him.

“Come. Sit.” He patted the ground in front of him.

He admittedly felt a little giddy.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s curiosity was peaked as Genji led them to the bowl filled with fruit. Why had he brought food to a practice range? Why did he even have food when they were both cyborgs?

Following him to the ground, Samantha sat down where Genji had indicated. Crossing her legs to sit in front of him, she lifted her gaze to meet the green slit of his visor, wondering what would come next.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

It was impossible for Genji to wipe the stupid grin off his face. He couldn’t help it. The anxiety he had felt for the past couple of weeks was slowly fading and his mind was finally feeling more at ease. He watched as Samantha gracefully lowered herself to the ground in front of him. Genji grabbed a tangerine from the bowl and tossed it toward her.

“Catch.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s own reactions probably wouldn’t have been quick enough if it weren’t for her visor’s connections to her senses and her cybernetic body’s enhanced reflexes. But despite her lightning reactions, Sam still couldn’t control the strength of her cybernetics. Hand flashing out into the air to grasp the small fruit, her fingers instantly crushed it, spraying both cyborgs with juice and a little pulp.

Sam remained that way for a moment in shock, with her hand in the air and the last of the juices trickling down her arm. Then, she slowly lowered her arm, not knowing what to say to Genji as she could only exhale a sigh of defeat into her visor.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji erupted with laughter, his shoulders shaking slightly.

“Cheer up,” he cooed, gently taking the destroyed fruit from her hand and tossing it aside.

Abruptly, he grabbed an apple from the bowl and tossed it toward Samantha and firmly stated, “Again.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha nodded to him and took a deep breath. Her hand flashed again just as quickly as before, catching the apple. But this time her fingers did not destroy the fruit. Her metal digits dug deep into its flesh, juicing it slightly, but she did not crush it completely as she had done the tangerine.

Looking up into Genji’s visor, Samantha smiled more broadly than she ever had since she had woken up a cyborg. Meeting his emerald gaze in her joy, she felt a small opening in her heart appear, warming her mind and body.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji excitedly praised Samantha, “YES! See! I knew you could do it. I never doubted you for a moment.”

He instructed her to toss the apple into her other hand and focus on catching it without crushing it again. He asked she repeat this again and again, alternating between her cybernetic hands, until she had completed the task without damaging the apple. Genji beamed behind his visor.

He saw Samantha’s rapid breathing by the very slight heave of her chest and felt her excitement like a soft electrical shock. His smile grew softer and he leaned closer, slowly taking the apple from her hand and tossing it aside. Genji rose to a crouch and moved closer to Samantha, slowly taking the end of the scarf attached to the back of his helmet, and gently wiping the tangerine juice from her visor.

He whispered softly, “Is this okay?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s heart was beating rapidly again, but this time with excitement. Genji had so quickly and simply shown her that she was capable of controlling her body. That there was hope that she wouldn’t be a bumbling force of unnecessarily overpowered cybernetics after all. With each pulse of her pounding heart, her appreciation for the fellow cyborg grew in strength.

When he suddenly tossed aside the apple and leaned in to clean her visor, Sam’s heart phased from pounding to fluttering. She gulped slightly, nervous of his nearness, but not wanting him to know in case he mistakenly took her nervousness as a desire for him to stop.

“Y-yes...” she whispered and then carefully raised her own right hand to his helm, cupping its side gently, and brushing away with her thumb, a tangerine seed that had stuck just below the green slit in his visor.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He continued to crouch in front of her, gently leaning into her touch, wishing he could shut off the nervous energy building in his mind and body. His vision felt foggy and he tightly closed his eyes. His mind started wandering places it shouldn't, but he couldn't stop it. He had closed himself off from the world for so long, he had almost forgotten what it felt like to find another so attractive. In his youth, before his cyberization, he had invited many people to share his bed, but none of the rendezvous were ever meaningful. They were there for one reason: to satisfy his carnal craving, nothing more. He had given up that part of himself when he received this new body. Who could be attracted to him in this form? No one could find him beautiful anymore. He was a deadly, killing machine and nothing more.

He released the scarf and it fell down and across his shoulder, hanging between them now. They were so close in proximity, he could hear Samantha’s rapid breathing and the fluttering of her heart. Genji swallowed hard, hoping it went unnoticed. Hearing her rapid breathing and quick heart rate caused his heart to start beating faster and he felt a slight flush warm his cheeks. His eyes were still tightly shut, but he knew their visors were only a couple of inches apart. His metallic, left hand never left her visor, the tops of his knuckles gently stroking where her cheek would be. He moved his right hand from his own thigh and planted his fingertips on the floor next to her for support. Genji wanted nothing more than to press his visor to hers, to feel the slight vibration of her body against his, the emotional and carnal side of him taking over, like it had so many years ago.

He was terrified of scaring her. He was terrified of her possible reaction. He was terrified of rejection. What if she combusts at his additional touch? Why is his body suddenly disobeying his mind and this fortress he built for himself over the last decade?

Genji’s eyes shot open, pupils slightly dilated. _Fuck it_ he thought. The risks were worth it. He would never know if he never tried. Against his better judgement, he knew he was moving fast, but he threw caution to the wind, which was something he hadn’t done in a very long time.

His visor gently clanked against hers and he brought his other hand to her visor and cupped her head in his hands, nuzzling his visor against hers.

“Samantha… I…” his voice was breathy and quiet.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha continued to caress his faceplate with her thumb even though she'd wiped the seed away long ago. As they remained there in silence, barely touching but sharing so much through those gentle motions, Samantha felt her heart continue to flutter, but amazingly her mind cleared more than it had since she had acquired her new body.

It was because of him. Because _he_ felt right. Because he was giving back to her parts of herself she had thought were lost forever. Not just in helping her to learn to control her power, but the sheer fact he wasn't frightened of her, that he understood her being a cyborg himself.

Also...

Samantha Weaver hadn’t had much of a romantic life before the accident, but even then she had begun to mourn with the knowledge that she would most likely spend her extended cybernetic life alone. But amazingly, here now, she felt not just the connection they shared in being cyborgs, but a clear and strong tension that sparked like a live wire between their motions, their touch, and their visored glances.

When he moved closer and met their helms together with a gentle clank and a nuzzle, Samantha exhaled a ragged breath that felt hot with fervor as her body continued to respond to his nearness.

"Genji..." Samantha finally dared to breathe his name for the first time.

Inhaling again nervously, she brought her other hand up to mirror his action, cupping his helm in her smaller hands.

Returning the gentle nuzzle, she realized she had no idea who he really was apart from what history had told her of Overwatch and meeting him here today.

Bumping her metallic cheek into his gently for another nuzzle she whispered his name again, "Genji, what happened to you? Why are you a cyborg?"

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

His name on her lips was music to his ears. He wondered if she was an angel sent to bring him back to life in a way he never expected. His blood boiled and his chest tightened with a feeling he had never experienced before, not even when he was human.

Genji exhaled the breath he was unaware he was holding when Samantha cupped his helmet and returned the nuzzle. He felt the heat in his cheeks rise as they sat in silence, no words spoken, but emotions raging.

He hadn’t realized his eyes were shut again until he heard her say his name a second time, asking him why he was a cyborg. He didn’t open his eyes as he slowly released Samatha and bowed his head and leaned back, no longer feeling her warmth. He was crouched in the same spot, but was no longer touching her. After a few moments, he finally took a breath and exhaled slowly.

Genji sat back on his heels, resting his hands on his thighs. He proceeded to tell Samantha the story of how his brother attempted to kill him.

“Almost 11 years ago, my brother, Hanzo, confronted me and attempted to kill me.”

He finally raised his gaze to meet hers.

“It was his duty. Back then I had no interest in my family’s illegal businesses. I lived the life of luxury and privilege and I was a free spirit and completely carefree. However, I did always enjoy my ninja training. Father felt it important for us to be sculpted into great warriors as well as savvy businessmen. My brother was always interested in the family businesses, doing as father wished, and eventually becoming the heir to his empire. The Shimada clan resented my father for not reeling me in, melding me to be more like my older brother. After my father passed away unexpectedly, the clan and my brother demanded I take an active role in my father’s empire. When I refused, it enraged them. Eventually, Hanzo confronted me and it escalated into violence. Hanzo thought he killed me. I survived somehow, but I wished I was dead…”

Genji diverted his gaze from Samantha and off to the side, not focusing on anything in particular, deep in thought and drawing the energy and confidence to finish his story and answer the question she asked.

“Overwatch had been monitoring my family and the clan, searching for a weakness, a way to dismantle the empire. They are who saved me, but not without a price. As I laid dying, Overwatch offered to rebuild my body if I helped them dismantle the Shimada clan. Of course I accepted. I wanted revenge for what they had done to me. I was mutilated, no longer a complete being. I was angry. Resentful.”

Genji stood and folded his arms across his chest, feeling completely exposed in front of this timid and sweet cyborg he had only met several hours ago. He still didn’t meet Samantha’s gaze.

“I served Overwatch for a few years, helped them dismantle the Shimada clan, and then abandoned them once my mission was complete. I made it my soul purpose to complete the mission, wipe the Shimada clan from existence. My brother had left the clan before our initial attack, so he was not part of the carnage. Looking back, I don’t know that I would have even harmed him then.”

After a quiet moment, he spoke again.

“I am a different man now. I found peace. I forgave my brother. I am free. I only wish he would forgive himself now.”

Genji finally met Samantha’s gaze again and searched for clues showing she was not completely terrified or about to leave him standing alone.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The coolness in how he detached himself from her touch shocked Samantha. She immediately realized she must have tread upon forbidden waters when he pushed away, refusing to meet her gaze.

She stared at him in shock as he told his story, unable and afraid to move from where she sat. As his tale unfolded, she felt the horror of how his own brother turned on him. One who should have sworn to protect him as an elder sibling had instead chosen to destroy that life.

Anger began to grow in Samantha’s chest, hot and swelling, gaining speed like a fiery tornado. Her skin began to prickle and she squinted her eyes under her visor, her breathing became rapid again.

But when Genji rose from where he had knelt, it distracted her slightly. Watching him grow ever further from her caused something cold to suddenly appear and it washed over the angry fire within her chest.

The fire in her was gone and as he finished his story and stared down at her, all that she wanted to do was to hold him. To be near him just a little longer. To somehow understand how he survived and accomplished to forgive his brother’s terrible act.

Climbing to her feet slowly, Samantha stood for a moment as the two gazed at each other. It hurt her heart immensely that it wasn’t a freak accident that had taken his body from him, but a chosen and calculated act of violence. Such strength he must possess. Such a decisive and resolute mind and heart.

Samantha took careful steps, gradually closing the gap between the two. Not taking her gaze from his, she slowly lifted her trembling hands to his helm again, meeting her own visor upon his in a gentle nuzzle just as she had done before when they had shared the contact while seated upon the ground.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji stared at Samantha for what felt like an eternity before she moved. He watched her rise from her seat on the ground and carefully walk toward him. He never dropped his gaze from hers. When she cupped his helm and nuzzled her visor against his, he released the breath he had been holding. He felt his eyes sting and he closed them. He returned a nuzzle and dropped his arms to his sides. After a brief moment, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her even closer, squeezing and never wanting to let go. He lowered his head and nuzzled his visor into her neck and sighed with relief.

“Thank you,” he eventually mumbled.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam’s heart skipped a beat as Genji’s arms wrapped around her, her heart melting further for the cyborg as he bowed his head to her neck and expressed his thanks.

Her lips parted in a gentle sigh and Samantha closed her eyes, her own hands slipping under his arms to hold him tightly in return. Her heart began to race again due to being held by this amazing and beautiful man. With each beat of her heart, Samantha could feel her body flushing, every part of her that was left human. And an ache, deep and low. And another up higher at her lips. But she knew that could never be. He would never accept her if he saw what the fire had left behind.

And so she took delight in simply being in his arms, tilting her own helm to nuzzle into his broad shoulder and neck.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When she hugged back, Genji slowly slid a metallic hand up and down her spine. He sniffled quietly and spoke, not moving his visor from her neck.

“I’m sorry I got so emotional. It has been a long time since I shared that story with anyone. Most people are curious, but never ask. I am glad you asked. I find myself wanting to share myself with you, whether it good or bad, and I also would love to know more about you, if you will allow me the honor.”

He stood up straight, slightly breaking their embrace, but never removing his hands from her waist and back. One hand rested on her hip, the other continued to fidget with her spine. He held her gaze, waiting for a response. But before she could respond, he spoke again.

“Actually… you don’t have to say anything right now. Please don’t feel obligated to open up to me. I know I am practically a stranger to you.”

He drew a breath and paused before he spoke yet again.

“I’ve only wanted to openly share myself with one other in a decade, that being my mentor, Zenyatta, the one who helped me accept myself, my cyborg body, and assisted me with becoming whole again and forgiving my brother.”

Genji felt anxious because he knew this would be a lot for anyone to absorb and accept. He knew it felt fast, but he also knew it felt right. He just hoped he could convey his thoughts to Samantha properly without scaring her away.

“I know it’s a lot… and it’s fast…I just...” Genji’s voice fell. He felt flustered.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Experiencing a shiver of pleasure at his touch along her back, Samantha gazed into Genji’s shining emerald visor as he spoke, struggling to express himself at that moment. He didn’t know it, but she was smiling fondly at him nearly the entire time.

When he finally ceased speaking in frustration, Sam moved one of her hands from his back to cup his faceplate again. “I would very much like to get to know you more, Genji Shimada… and you myself.”

Sliding her hand down to his neck, Samantha curled her digits around it, feeling the ridges that served as his cervical vertebrae armoring. She pulled at him gently as she tilted her helm to nuzzle into his neck as she murmured, “You’re right, it does seem fast… but, it doesn’t feel wrong.”

Her heart continued to pulse powerfully within her chest, the undeniable desire to know Genji, all of Genji, keeping her flushed and praying this embrace would never end.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji grinned beneath his visor at her voice and at the fact she wanted to get to know him. He felt honored she would allow him to get to know her as well. He stilled when her fingers curled around his neck, stroking the ridges of his armor. He hummed softly at her touch. It felt good.

When she nuzzled his neck, his smile grew wider and he squeezed her again. After a few quiet moments, he tilted her head up, so she would meet his gaze. Her visor seemed to glow a brighter hue of gold than he had ever seen it glow before, the color warming his heart. He leaned into her as if planting a kiss on her visor above the warm, golden hue.

“I want to do something,” he said, still smiling. His cheeks were starting to hurt.

“You do not have to reciprocate.”

Letting his arms fall from their tight embrace, he took a few steps back and sucked in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly, gently shaking the nervousness from his hands. He tilted his head down, hands grasping the sides of his visor and releasing the latches on both sides with clicks and a slight hissing sound. Genji grabbed his visor with one hand and slid it down and off his face, exposing the pale, scarred skin underneath. With his head still tilted down, his eyes slowly raised to meet Samantha’s visor, a smile spreading across his lips and a light flush pouring across his cheeks.

“Hi.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam was sad Genji stepped away, but curiosity prickled her mind as he released her.

However, as soon as he reached up to his helm and she heard the tell-tale sound of a visor being removed, a deep stab of icy fear shot up her spine.

Despite her growing anxiety, Sam stood and watched Genji remove his visor and reveal his face to her. It was deeply scarred, but beyond that, more beautiful than words. Genji’s brown eyes sparkled merrily to match his handsome smile. A perfect smile directed at her imperfect self.

She had heard his words to her assuring her he didn't expect her to return the gesture, but she knew... she knew that one day he would want her to and then it would be over.

Samantha couldn't speak nor move, she just exhaled a choking sound and raised her hand to her faceplate as if to cover her mouth.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

His eyes widened with her response and his flush grew brighter and spread, covering more of his scarred skin. His smile slowly faded and he started to retreat within himself. _Oh no_ he thought to himself. _No, no, no… too much, too fast._ He felt his eyes sting for the second time today. _Fuck._ He fumbled with his visor, quickly turning away to replace it. In his nervousness, the visor fell to the ground and clattered at his feet. _Calm yourself and focus._ He knelt to pick up his visor and stayed that way.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Watching his face fall into such devastation jarred Samantha. She watched in disbelief as the ninja fumbled to hastily replace his faceplate and failed. Her mind raced, making the connections of why he would be acting that way and it quickly became clear.

"You're beautiful," she stated bluntly but truthfully, hoping that he would find her sincere.

Genji didn't move from his crouch, but he did pause reaching for his dropped visor and turned his head slightly, not quite looking over his shoulder at her.

Sam cleared her throat and continued, "I'm afraid I can't reciprocate because... well," her tone lowered, more hesitant, "I just don't want you to think of that face when you think of me."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji stayed crouched for a few moments longer, squeezing his eyes shut and bringing a metallic hand to his face to quickly rub his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose. He slowly rose from his crouch, leaving his visor on the ground. He turned to meet Samantha’s gaze, his face expressionless. He moved to her in the blink of an eye and embraced her, kissing her visor with his human lips, as if he was kissing her forehead.

He pulled back and looked at her and said, “That... was what I wanted to do.”

He flashed her a soft, crooked smile, his skin still flushed.

“Please know you do not need to remove your visor for me if you are not comfortable doing so. I will never pressure you. If one day you feel comfortable with it, I will be with you every second to reassure you. But also know, whatever you are hiding behind that visor, is already precious to me.”

“And I am not beautiful,” he said, smiling crookedly and laughing softly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha couldn’t help but giggle softly. “May I be the judge of that?” she murmured with a smile.

Without waiting for his answer she gazed intently at his face, her visor’s opticals tracing every feature and every scar. The way his lips puckered slightly, soft and inviting. The bridge of his nose where a couple of the scars ran, almost criss-crossing each other. And his eyes. Those eyes that sparkled like afternoon sunshine reflected upon a deep and dark lake when he looked at her.

Samantha found her hand suddenly wandering to his face. Gingerly, she traced his jawline with the tips of her digits until she came to his chin where her fore and middle digits lifted to barely touch his lips.

Sam’s entire body released a gentle, rapturous shudder. For a moment, she hoped he hadn’t noticed, but of course he did because they were pressed together so tightly. So she decided she didn’t care if he noticed her reaction and continued to slide her digits delicately across his cheek full of scars until his face of flesh was cupped within her hand of metal.

Under her visor, Sam’s lips were parted as she rapidly inhaled and exhaled shallow breaths. She had intended on saying something witty to him, but instead she found the way he was looking at her with such intensity and focus made it hard for her to focus herself. Releasing an exhale of defeat, Samantha slid her hand from Genji’s cheek and replaced it to join her other at his back, hugging him tightly to herself and once again nestling her face into the space between his shoulder and neck.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji hung on her every word. His smile slowly waned and he felt self conscious when he realized how closely Samantha was examining his face. A light flush swept across his features under her focused scrutiny. _How many times would he blush in one day?_ he wondered. He tensed under her delicate touch, her metallic fingers tracing the scars on his face, then wandering to his lips. He could feel himself blush harder beneath her touch, his lips parting slightly, when he felt her cool touch there. His eyes never left her. This closeness, and her touch, felt overwhelming. His scarred skin had never been touched like this. When she cupped his face with her palm, he couldn’t help but lean into it. Her cool, metallic hand felt incredible on his bare skin, helping soothe the warm flush. Samantha eventually dropped her hand and wrapped it around him again, while nuzzling into his neck. He pulled her into him as much as physically possible, one of his hands stroking the back of her helmet.

“It’s getting late. Do you want me to escort you back to your quarters?” he asked, the silence between them finally broken.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha closed her eyes as Genji pulled her tight. She could feel the pounding of her own heart, but now, now that her mind was finally beginning to calm from the tension, anxiety and frustration of her new existence, she could hear his heartbeat, too. It beat strong within his cybernetic chest, their pulses nearly matching apart from Sam’s being just a slight bit faster in pace. She inhaled deeply and for the first time she could pick up scents from him. There was the familiar scent of metal and of synthetic skin which was not unlike her own. And there were traces of the unique lubricant that Dr. Ziegler had designed for the joints and spaces in between cybernetic armor in order to avoid unnecessary and uncomfortable friction between the components. Finally there was the warm scent of sandalwood that Samantha realized was coming from his ribbon that was dangling close to her helm.

Sam wished to be able to hold him forever, his fingers playing at the back of her helm comforting and reassuring her of the bond that was swiftly growing between them. But when he spoke she knew it was time for them to part. Though her heart ached in her chest, she straightened her stance to look at his handsome face once again as she nodded gently.

“Yes,” she breathed, “I would like that.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He was hesitant to break their embrace, wondering when they might meet again. Genji pulled away from Samantha, his eyes meeting her visor. He blinked lazily a few times, his eyes slightly lidded and a small smile on his face, before he took her hand into his and slowly led her toward the exit. He grabbed his visor from the floor as they passed it. He was about to replace it, but instead tossed it upwards once and caught it in his cybernetic hand. He opted to leave it off for now. Visor in one hand, Samantha’s metallic hand in the other, he continued leading her toward the exit. He dropped her hand and opened the door for her, letting her exit first. He followed closely behind, catching her hand when he was beside her again.

He looked down at her as they walked, side by side, hand in hand.

“Thank you for today. I never expected this. I had a lot of fun… even if things got a bit sticky.”

A smile spread across his scarred face.

They continued walking at a relatively slow, but steady pace, finally reaching the living quarters. Samantha led them to her door. Her room was on the opposite end of the hallway from Genji’s.

“So, this is it? My room is at the end of the hall, on the right, if you ever need anything,” he said, pointing down the hallway with the hand that held his visor.

He stood facing her, still clutching her hand, not wanting to let go or say goodbye.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s antics as they left the range caused Samantha to smile brightly. It was a smile that wouldn’t leave her lips until they suddenly and too swiftly arrived at her door. She turned her helm to look down the hall in the direction he indicated his own room was in, noting its location.

Still holding his hand, Sam stood between her door and Genji, her other hand joining the first to hold his hand between them. Looking into his eyes, the smile behind her visor momentarily returned, but more softly. “Thank you, too, Genji. I... “ her gaze dropped, but she continued to cradle his hand, “I’ve really been headed downhill lately. Things were just getting worse and worse and,“ lifting to meet his eyes again she smiled wryly, “well, I know you know what that’s like. I just want you to know how much I appreciate what you’ve done for me today.”

One of Samantha’s thumbs gently stroked the back of Genji’s hand as she looked down at them. “I hope you’ll be available to keep helping me. I really would like to be able to keep myself from flaring up like I did today.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As they stood in front of Samantha's door, Genji’s eyes never left her. _What a beautiful girl_ he thought to himself as he watched her intently, hearing her thank him, feeling her fingertips cradle and stroke his own hand.

“I will always help you, as long as you will have me,” he spoke quietly, leaning closer to her and planting a soft kiss to her visor, where her cheek would be. “Rest well, Samantha,” Genji cooed, pressing his forehead to her visor.

He took a step back, seeing her door open and watched as she took a step inside. He smiled, a slight glimmer of his teeth showing, and gave her a little wave.

Turning on his heel, Genji made his way down the long corridor to his room, turning around twice on his way there to peek at Samantha’s door. He smiled to himself, already reminiscing about the evening’s events. When he reached his room, he took one last look down the long hallway, then made his way into his own room as the door slid open. He laid his visor on the nightstand and plopped onto his bed with a huge sigh, a smile still on his face. Finally, he was able to fully relax and dreams came quickly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha blushed as Genji kissed her visor, her own lips secretly puckering as if she were returning the kiss to his own cheek.

“Goodnight, Genji,” she whispered.

Taking a reluctant half-step back as their faces departed, her fingers found the button on the door jamb and it opened behind her. The last thing she saw as she slowly backed inside was his wonderful, shining smile. When the door closed between them she immediately shut her eyes, singeing that last look of his face into her memory forever.


	2. How to Train Your Cyborg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha’s training lesson goes awry, but the two cyborgs make the best of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an RP fic my dear friend, KenaiOkami75, and I have been writing since September of 2016 that includes her OC, Samantha Weaver, and my own OC, Lejla Grey. This is my first rodeo, but not hers and any constructive criticism is welcome! We originally had no intention of posting this anywhere, but it's sort of taken off and we wanted to publish for anyone out there that might enjoy reading any of the Overwatch heroes with OCs. We will be introducing new Overwatch heroes as well as other original characters, so hang in there.
> 
> I have plans to write several one shot spin offs for this fic that will fall during fast forward moments and any gaps there might be. I recently decided to do this not only for fun, fluffy fillers, but also as a way to show the heroes getting to know one another better so the relationships don't seem so rushed. Kenai and I have had a lot of dialogue regarding this fic outside of what we write into our RP and it's something I'd like to share with anyone who is interested in reading about these heroes further. Once the fillers are written, they will be posted at the end of the chapter, so they fall chronologically with the story.
> 
> The ------ represents a change in perspective/writer. Please let us know if this is jarring while reading.
> 
> This story is smut heavy and it's in almost every chapter in some form, so if that isn't your jam, turn around... you've been warned! But there is a lot of plot and character development as well. Thanks for reading!

For the past three days, Genji and Samantha had spent more and more time together, finding more reasons to be near one another. He continued to teach her to control the strength of her cybernetics, and Sam luckily hadn’t broken anything in two days. He also had begun to teach her some basic hand-to-hand combat. She had been tentative at first, still not completely confident of the control of her strength, but Genji had simply chuckled, reassuring her that his own cybernetic body should be able to handle anything hers could dish out.

They’d worked on that in Practice Range 2 for the past two days, Tracer even joining them for half of the day yesterday, which had turned out quite interesting. At first, Genji had instructed and the women had sparred. Lena thankfully was considerate to Samantha and opted out from using her Chrono accelerator or the cyborg wouldn’t have been able to land a hit. But it wasn’t long before jokes between Genji and Lena turned into boasting and then somehow things shifted into a contest. Genji and Lena began to spar. Samantha had stepped back to watch in awe as the two zipped around the entire range like furious hummingbirds, darting from one another and then zipping in to strike.

Before they had all left from the range that night, Genji had mentioned to Sam that he would like her to try her hand at some weapons the next day. And so, it was back to the range right now that she was headed, wondering what kind of practice the other cyborg had in store for her today.

Slipping through the door after entering in her key code, Sam was pleased to see that Genji was already there. He was about thirty paces off with his back to her, performing his stretching routine. Samantha blushed deeply as she quietly watched him for a moment.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji was preparing himself for today’s lesson by stretching and thinking back on the previous days. He found he looked forward to these sessions more and more as time passed. He truly enjoyed Samantha’s company. He smiled behind his visor as he stretched, thinking about the progress she had already made and the blooming friendship between them.

When he heard the click of the door to the practice range, he ignored it for a brief moment while finishing his stretches. He knew it must be Samantha. When he turned to greet her, she was still standing at the door. He quickly made his way toward her. When he reached her, he bowed quickly in greeting.

“Yo, Samantha! Greetings.”

As much as he wanted to train with her today, he would rather take her on a picnic somewhere secluded, but he knew he needed to train and help her as much as possible. He made a mental note to ask her if she might want to do something with him away from base sometime soon. He wondered if she would like that or would even want to do so.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha tilted her visor away quickly when Genji turned around, attempting to look nonchalant as he made his way over to her, chirping his hello. It made her smile, his cheeriness and boundless energy. Her own personality before meeting him had begun to grow darker, more hopeless as she had gone on day to day, failing to be who she had once been and finding no new Samantha that could help her to survive what she had now become.

But with him, a new door had opened. She knew that he had gone through what she was going through, and much worse. But here he was, all smiles and mirth, loving his life and who he was. Samantha wanted that for herself. She wanted to learn what he had to teach. And she hoped that he would agree to be by her side through it all.

“Hello, Genji,” she answered, smiling softly behind her visor. Stepping over to some pegs on the wall a short distance from the door, Sam unclasped her cloak and swung it off, hooking it onto one of the pegs. She then stepped over to the other cyborg and stood before him, her hands hanging clasped before her.

“What’s on the agenda today?” she asked curiously.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He watched as she removed her cloak and hung it up, eyeing her from head to toe as he had done so many times before, drinking her in. Genji hadn’t felt this sort of attraction for anyone in over a decade. He attempted to reel himself in and focus on the session.

“I thought we might try some weapon training today. Is Winston still working on developing something for you?”

His body felt loose from stretching and the meditating he had done earlier. He considered teaching Samatha meditation and how it might help her control her flare ups. That is something they could practice later at some point.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam’s shoulders slightly slumped as she answered with a hint of disappointment in her voice, “He hasn’t had time to. Things are so busy for him right now that I’m kind of on a side-burner as far as projects go. I’m still at a loss as what use I could be to the rest of the agents anyways.”

Sighing, she continued, “It’s not like I’ve known how to do this kind of stuff for decades like most of you. All I know how to do is accidently crisp violins.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji chuckled quietly and said, “You’re very important. He will figure it out. In the meantime, you and I will continue to practice and train so you’re better prepared.”

He took a step closer, wanting to be near her.

“So…” he moved a single metallic hand to rest on the back of his neck. “Did you sleep well?”

Samantha gave Genji butterflies. He hadn’t felt this way toward anyone in over a decade. Before his cyberization, he only had confidence, never hesitating to say what he wanted or take what he desired.

However, he was a different man and everything concerning her was different. He was older, wiser, and of a completely different mindset, but he would be begrudging himself if he thought some of his former self did not remain. Certain cravings never vacated his being. He remained part human afterall.

He was thankful for the visor that shielded his eyes. He would have been too embarrassed to admit to the amount of times he blushed behind it when being in Samantha’s presence, not to mention all the staring he had been attempting.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji stepped closer, awkwardly placing a hand to the back of his neck, a gesture that Sam was beginning to realize meant that the cyborg was feeling coy. She smiled softly. He was so damn charming! Did he know that he was? Did he know how adorable he could be with a simple gesture, even though she couldn’t even see the expression on his face?

Sam kept her hands clasped in front of her, but also took a small step forward as she answered his question. “About as well as I do every night,” she said, not eluding as to whether she meant it was good or bad. “How about you?” she asked a little more quietly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Hm.” He smiled behind his visor, his hand still on his neck. “I slept well.”

His grin grew behind his visor and he tilted his head to the side. He had a thousand questions buzzing through his mind he wanted to ask her. He was curious about Samantha. Did she have family somewhere? Did she have a significant other before her accident? He felt it inappropriate to ask, but maybe he could squeeze in a few questions during training today. He wondered if she would mind. Maybe he should just take a chance like he did the night he met her. It was something he did before his cyberization regularly. Being reserved was a little tiring.

“Are you ready?” He took her hand and led her toward some of the practice targets on the opposite side of the practice range.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

What remained of Samantha’s human body flushed warm as Genji took her hand. She really was trying to be focused on everything he taught her. It was just very hard sometimes when she was constantly feeling this pull from him.

She cleared her throat a little before she answered, “Yep, I’m ready. I think.”

To say that Samantha had been doing little thinking about the other cyborg these past few days was a blatant lie. She wondered about his past, about what it was like for him growing up in Japan, about what kind of adventures he had had during the early years of Overwatch. She also wondered about his cyberization. How much of him was man and how much of him was machine?

Samantha blushed slightly and decided to distract her thoughts with a different question, one regarding their practice here today.

“What kinds of weapons do you usually use?” she asked.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji took his time escorting Samantha to the furthest practice targets, never dropping his firm grasp on her metallic hand. He walked beside her, his gaze never leaving her. When she asked what types of weapons he used, he explained.

“I have three different weapons. The first are my shuriken. I am able to carry quite a few within my forearm thanks to Dr. Ziegler. It makes for quick and easy reloading so to speak.”

Sensing her confusion, he spoke again.

“Shuriken are… ninja stars!” He laughed lightly.

He stopped, dropped her hand, and faced her. He held out his right arm in front of her and with a flick of his wrist, he instantly had three shuriken elegantly placed between the digits of his right hand. He quickly spun on his heel toward some targets off to the side and at lightning speed threw all three deadly stars into the center of the target.

He turned back to Samantha and softly released an almost half-laugh. He snatched up her hand and they continued walking.

Once they reached the targets at the opposite end of the range, Genji picked up his swords to show Samantha.

“Here are my other two weapons of choice. My katana…” he spoke as he placed the sword within its sheath upon his back. “And my wakizashi.” He placed the smaller sword within its sheath horizontally upon his lower back.

He proceeded to pull the wakizashi from its sheath to show Samantha.

“As you can see, the wakizashi is much smaller and used for closer encounters and deflection,” he said before returning the weapon to its sheath. He then pulled his katana free and held it out in front of Samantha.

“This is my baby. I’ve had her for a long time. I use her for more… deadly attacks.”

He returned his katana to its sheath and he smiled down at Samantha, excited to share all of this with her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s eyes had widened in surprise as Genji had quickly produced the throwing stars and promptly threw them at a target off to the side, every one hitting their mark dead on. She knew what shuriken were, she just hadn’t expected them to pop up from his wrist and into his hand like that. She wondered at this ability and was curious if she would ever have any such augmentations.

Genji continued to lead her over to another set of targets, finally stopping before them to show her his blades. She examined them with interest as he held them out for her to see. Samantha had seen blades like it before, mostly during a six month excursion she had taken shortly after graduation. She had visited many countries, but had spent more time in Japan than any of the others. It had fascinated her; the people, the culture, the food. She had always meant to return, but the chaos of life had swept her away and the return trip had never occurred. Despite that, she had learned enough tidbits of Japanese culture to induce her next question.

“They’re beautiful,” she said sincerely. “Do they have names?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji gave her a quick nod, a smile on his face beneath his visor.

“My katana is called Ryu-ichimonji.”

He reached back and briefly touched the hilt of the sword fondly. He took a half-step closer to Samantha and was about to grab her hand again, but stopped. Instead, he lifted his right arm up in front of her and flicked his wrist, three shuriken rolling forward and stopping just between his digits. He grabbed one with his left hand and held it up between them, the grin on his face wicked.

“Wanna give it a shot?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

 _What a beautiful name_ Samantha thought and was about to say so and ask what it meant when Genji moved toward her slightly and produced more of his throwing stars.

“Ahh..” Sam uttered, somewhat unsure of herself. She paused, looking around at the otherwise vacant practice range. At least if her aim went wild there wasn’t anyone else here with a fleshier exterior to accidentally injure. “O-okay,” she finally said, plucking the star from Genji’s hand.

The ninja nodded toward a target and took a step back, folding his arms to watch, amusement no doubt playing at his lips.

Taking aim, Samantha tried to remember back to a few minutes ago when Genji had thrown his own stars so that she could figure out how it was done. But the ninja’s hand had moved so quickly, throwing the stars with such blinding swiftness she wasn’t able to glean anything to help herself from the memory.

She shrugged to herself and decided to just throw. Holding the star as if it were a Frisbee, Sam’s arm swung wide out in front of her but she miscalculated the release of the star, letting go far too late. The bladed projectile flew, but far off to the right, right towards a row of punching bags where it lodged into one, a small trickle of sand falling to the ground from the puncture.

“Ahh.. oops,” she muttered.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The smile never left Genji’s face. He took a step back, crossing his arms, waiting to see what Samantha would do with the shuriken. The way she flung the star toward the target made his heart tighten ever so slightly. _So cute._

When it lodged into the side of a punching bag, Genji faltered and he let forth a rather noisy laugh.

“Nice arm! Aim needs some work…” he softly chuckled.

He stepped behind Samantha, close enough that his torso touched her back. He leaned in close, his visor next to hers and spoke closely to her ear. His voice was low.

“Watch…”

Placing his left hand on Samantha’s left wrist, he held it firmly down by her side. He took a single shuriken into his right hand and reached around her as he spoke again, quieter than before.

“You have to soothe your mind, control your breathing, before aiming and releasing.”

Extending his right arm and flicking his wrist, he quickly released the projectile. It swiftly traveled toward the target and in an instant was planted directly into the center of it.

He slightly turned his visor toward her, cutting his eyes even further in her direction. He wished he could see her face. He smiled regardless. He didn’t move from this position immediately, wanting it to last as long as possible. His breathing and heart rate were steady, but his mind was racing.

He only moved his right hand, reaching down to grasp Samantha’s hand, which was resting by her side. He laced his metallic fingers within hers and slowly raised it, extending it out in front of them. He released her hand and offered her another shuriken. He dropped his right hand and rested it on her hip.

He spoke into her ear again, “Remember what I told you. Soothe your mind. Control your breathing. Throw the star just like you did last time. Hit the target.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Before she’d met Genji, Samantha had gradually become more and more on edge so much so that, if anyone had laughed at her like that then, they may have gotten a fireball to the face. She didn’t like to dwell on just how uncontrolled her temper had become up until a few days ago, and so she turned to the other cyborg, his presence and laughter comforting instead of infuriating.

“Well, you didn’t give me much to go on,” Sam smirked behind her visor.

“Watch...” he murmured, turning Samantha back around and pressing himself into her. Instantly, her body flushed, her insides tumbled, feeling soft and weak. Somehow she resisted the urge to push back into him. Genji took her hands, instructing her where to place them and all the while Sam’s heart fluttered as he whispered low into her ear.

Taking the shuriken from him, she barely noticed the projectile in her hand as she felt Genji’s hand move to her hip. Biting her lip, Sam had to fight the urge again to push back into him, grinding her hip. Grunting softly in frustration, she took a good, long few minutes trying to calm her heart and breathing as Genji had instructed. But he didn’t seem to mind, he remained quietly standing behind her, their bodies pressed into one another and his hands holding her steady.

Samantha closed her eyes. _Come on, Weaver, get a grip. Just throw the damn star._

Opening her eyes and loosing a long exhale, Sam flicked her wrist, trying to emulate Genji’s motion as much as possible. The star left her fingers, not flying as fast as his had, but making contact with the target nonetheless. It landed on the very bottom edge of the bullseye, nearly falling out because the corner of the star was barely lodged into the target.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji waited patiently, pressed against her, while she focused on throwing the second star. After a long exhale from her, he watched as she mimicked his movements, flicking her wrist and releasing the jagged projectile. It hit the target, sticking into the bottom edge of the bullseye. He squeezed her hip and raised his left arm and wrapped it around her chest, then praised her, excitement in his voice.

“There it is!” His smile was wide and toothy behind his visor.

He gently squeezed her, their helms creating a light clanking sound as they bumped. He spoke again.

“Now… let’s see you do that again.” He dropped his left hand to her hip, mirroring his other. “Dead center this time,” he said, his voice low and serious again.

He moved closer, if it were even possible, his hips pressed against her backside, both hands gripping her hips, his torso flush with hers, his visor still next to her ear. He handed her another shuriken then quickly dropped his hand back to her hip, very slightly rubbing his thumb in a circular motion, unaware he was doing so. He stilled his body, allowing her to focus.

He knew he was distracting, being this close to her. On the battlefield, there would always be distractions, and she needed to be prepared for them when it was time. However, he knew it would be a long while before she would be sent on a mission. He was aware there were plenty of other ways he could distract her, but he liked the idea of using this as an excuse to be this close to her.

He quietly waited for her to fling the third star toward the target, a small smirk across his lips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s enthusiastic hug nearly took the breath out of Sam, because it surprised her and because now he was pressed up even tighter into her back, his body curving into hers in the embrace. She didn’t know how much hotter her cheeks could burn.

Her heart was beating like a rabbit now as he calmed, placing another star into her hand and asking her to try for the center this time. His body shifted and his hips bumped ever so slightly into her backside, causing a wave of desire to crash down onto Sam’s will like a tsunami. _Fuck..._ she thought to herself. Somehow Genji was making this harder and harder to do. Her blood was starting to feel like it would boil.

Rather loudly than she had meant to, Samantha released a shuddering breath as she lifted her arm to aim. Peering intently at the target over her forearm, she felt her body trembling even as she tried to put all focus into the star and where it would go. Her eyes locked onto the bullseye.

His thumb shifted. Caressing.

Sam’s blood felt like fire racing through her veins.

She released the star with a jerk, but a fraction of a second before she did so the shuriken burst into flame from the fervid intensity of her focus and yearning. It flew, flaming even with its speed, right into the target, just off from the bullseye. But as soon as it hit, the material of the target caught fire, lighting up from the still flaming shuriken. It was engulfed in almost moments as the cyborgs stood and watched in shock.

Before either of them could move, the sprinkler system initiated, dousing them in its attempt to put out the fire.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji didn’t miss the breath Samantha released before aiming for the target. His body remained unmoving except the small caress of his thumb. He watched as she released the star, quickly realizing it was ablaze, a small fireball trekking toward the target. It struck the target and it was quickly engulfed in her flame.

In the next few moments, the sprinkler system spilled thousands of water droplets from the sky.

Genji spun Samantha around and took her hand in his as if inspecting it.

Athena’s voice broke over the speakers in the practice range, interrupting them, “Agents, I have detected a fire in Practice Range 2. Should I sound an alarm? Is anyone harmed?”

Genji was swift to answer. “Athena, this is Agent Genji Shimada, no need for alarm, we are safe, the fire is contained and almost extinguished.”

“Affirmative, agent Shimada. Perhaps you should be more cautious in the future. Flaming shuriken, agents? Nice.” Athena had a hint of playfulness in her tone.

He chuckled lightly at Athena. Genji never dropped Samantha’s hand and his gaze never left her. He brought her hand to his visor and held it there. If his visor hadn’t been in the way, he would have kissed each of her metallic knuckles. The sprinkler system still rained down on them. The water felt cool as it surrounded them in a downpour. He knew he should step over to the control panel located nearby and shut off the sprinkler system, but he wanted to enjoy this moment beneath the falling water with Samantha. The target’s fire had been extinguished, the flame long gone, but the flame Genji felt for this other cyborg persisted.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha was still somewhat in shock about what had just occurred when Genji spun her around, grabbing up the hand with which she had thrown the flaming star. She just stood there, looking up at his visor as rivulets of water ran down her helm and over her visor in small streams. The false rain came down in sheets upon them, bouncing off of their metallic bodies hard enough to mist upon impact.

Sam somewhat heard the computer’s voice in the background, but her focus, her eyes, were locked on Genji’s visor as he carefully inspected her hand. His voice answering Athena finally broke through her haze. He held her hand so tenderly, and up near his face as if he were an old-time gentleman who was greeting her, a lady, with a kiss.

She knew there were still sheets of water cascading down on top of them, chilling their already cool armoring even more, but she didn’t care. Samantha was warm, very warm, within her metallic shell as her heart continued to race. What she wouldn’t give to be normal again. To have a lovely face to bare to Genji right now so that she could dispose of her mask and take his lips up into hers. His lips that she remembered seeing smile at her, teeth glistening, as they said goodbye that first night they’d met.

Sam reached out the hand that wasn’t being held by the other cyborg, her fingertips going to the jawline of Genji’s visor to barely caress it with her fingertips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He slightly tilted his visor into her fingertips as they caressed him. Then, he slowly reached for his own visor, still holding Samantha’s hand with his other, and unlatched both sides with two clicks and a small hiss and slid it off. He let his hand drop to his side again and turned his face to the sky. Closing his eyes, he let the water cascade across his face. The coolness felt wonderful on his warm skin. He squeezed Samantha’s hand and after a few moments, looked down at her, searched her visor, and wished she was brave enough to remove her own as well.

He understood her trepidation. He didn’t remove his visor or helmet too often in front of others, but didn’t mind it too much with some of the other agents he was close with, like McCree or Angela. Dr. Ziegler had seen every part of him, so he wasn’t shy in front of her anymore.

He couldn’t look away from Samantha, his eyes tracing her from head to toe. A smile grew across his lips as he met her visor again. He dropped his own visor to the ground and lifted his hand to hers this time and slid his fingers across it slowly, tracing where her cheekbone would lie beneath. He knew her eyes bore into him beneath the visor and his grin grew wider, his teeth showing. His eyes slowly closed, water dripping from his thick eyelashes.

He wished he could kiss this girl in this moment. He hoped one day he could do so. Until then, he would be patient. He took a deep breath, his smile slowly fading, but not from sadness. He felt happier than he had in a long time.

Upon Recall, he was hesitant to come back to Overwatch, but he wanted to make a difference and help people. He was a different man than when he was when he served Overwatch before. Previously, he had only one mission - to dismantle the Shimada Clan. Other than that, he owed the organization nothing. As soon as the mission was over, he abandoned the institution. He had made a couple of friends along the way, one of them being Jesse McCree, an American cowboy in the flesh and a complete riot. He was the first agent to befriend Genji after he awoke from his cyberization. He hated saying goodbye to the cowboy after his mission, but Genji needed time for himself, to figure out who he was, to accept his new form. Even after the time he spent wandering the world in an attempt to find himself and meeting Zenyatta who helped him like no one else could, he still never felt like a complete human being or man, although he knew a human heart continued to beat within his chest. However, he had found a peace within himself to accept who he was now.

He opened his eyes to look at Samantha’s visor again, biting his cheek. The adoration he felt for this other cyborg brought him back from his reverie. He felt more alive in this moment than he had in a long time.

He finally spoke, “...are you okay, Samantha?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As Samantha watched, Genji removed his visor and tilted his face towards the sprinkling water cascading down. It quickly wet his face, drops clinging to his eyebrows and lashes, glistening.

God, he was beautiful. If he didn’t think so, then Samantha was content to be the only one the in the world who thought so. Past his cybernetics, past his scars, she could see the man that once was, and still remained.

He lowered his face again, bringing his eyes to her visor as drops of water dripped from his lashes and Sam’s heart constricted within her chest. She watched him with intensity as he reached out to her, lightly touching the side of her helm. Samantha tilted her head slightly into the touch as she watched his eyes wander over her body. If anyone else had done such a thing she would have been embarrassed and upset with the person for staring at her unusual cybernetic body. But for Genji, she stood there proudly, knowing that what he saw in her was not freakish, or out of the norm, but a figure to be appreciated.

His eyes met hers behind her visor again and he slowly closed them, his smile fading and she wondered what he was thinking. There was a melancholy about the look on his face and Samantha’s heart went out to him. How long had he been alone? She was new to cyberization compared to him, and he was helping her. Who had helped Genji? Sam knew that Tekhartha Zenyatta had led the cyborg on his way to finally accepting himself, but how long before that? Samantha yearned for him, for them to be closer, to be one... but yet her fear still held its grip.

Genji opened his eyes to her again and she released a deep breath before answering his question quietly, “Yes, I’m okay. Should we get out of the water?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He brought both of Samantha’s hands to his mouth and kissed them.

“Probably, but I’m enjoying this so much,” he sighed. He dropped her hands and made his way to the console to disable the sprinkler system. The waterworks quickly faded and he swiftly collected the discharged shuriken before making his way back to Samantha.

“I guess this puts a bit of a damper on the rest of our training session, huh?” He laughed softly.

He motioned for Samantha to stay put. “One second…” He disappeared into a storage room to collect two towels.

When he returned, he had one towel tossed over his shoulder and the other he used to gently wipe her visor and helmet, then wrap around her shoulders. He used his towel to dry his face. Genji was silent for a moment, then he looked to Samantha inquisitively.

“Samantha… would you like to hang out with me today? I mean, outside of the practice range.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam watched in silence as Genji turned off the sprinkler system, retrieved his shuriken, and fetched some towels from a side room. Her mind was tumbling in disappointed thoughts as she did so, realizing that her unexpected flame had probably cost her the rest of the day's lesson, and thus her treasured time with Genji.

Her frustration grew when the other cyborg tenderly toweled off her helm and visor. It was such a sweet act and here she was just standing like a statue. Soon they would part for the day and it was all her fault! Her stomach churned and she knew if she were still able, tears would be forming in her eyes.

But then Genji toweled himself, casually asking if she would like to do something else for the rest of the day.

"Y-yes!" She exclaimed, her heart immediately lifting. Then, trying to calm herself and appear more nonchalant, she asked more quietly, "Well uhh, what did you have in mind?"

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The excitement in her answer caused Genji to raise his eyebrows and smile. He continued drying himself with the towel, but his gaze never left Samantha. He wondered if she was smiling as well. It definitely sounded like it with the answer she gave him regarding hanging out. He also wondered what she looked like when she smiled, if her smiles traveled to her eyes, if she had full lips. He knew she suffered from burns on majority of her body and he wondered how extensive the damage was. He wished he could help her feel less self conscious about it, but he knew exactly how she felt. He had tremendous damage done to his body which left horrible scarring. He was hopeful that one day he could help boost her self esteem, at least around him.

He caught himself silently staring at her, still smiling, and he blushed slightly. He slung the towel over one of his shoulders and shrugged playfully.

“Wanna go somewhere and make out?” His smile grew wider.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha just stared at Genji in silence for a moment. He was slightly flushed and grinning at her charmingly. She was taken aback for a moment by his question. Was he serious? No, he was joking. _Just look at that grin_ Sam thought to herself. He couldn’t be serious, he knew she couldn't reveal her ruined face.

She smirked at Genji behind her visor.

Samantha didn't say a word at first. She just casually pulled the wet towel from around her shoulders and then dabbed her arms and chest a bit, wetting it even more. As she did so she spoke matter-of-factly, "That’s a very appealing proposition, Mr. Shimada."

Sam finished toweling herself and moved her hands to dangle the now quite wet towel in front of her. She began to fold it neatly as she continued, "But, I'm afraid I have to let you know-"

Suddenly her wrist flicked, almost exactly like when she had thrown the shuriken, and the folded towel hurtled towards Genji, smacking him full in the face.

"I don't kiss on the first date," she expounded with a smirk.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji couldn’t help but wonder what her expression looked like upon his proposition and her response. Before he knew it, Samantha was tossing her wet towel into his face playfully. When he pulled it from his face, he laughed, his mouth wide, showing his sparkling white teeth. He tossed her towel over his shoulder to meet the other one and in the blink of an eye, was against her, holding the bottom of her helmet between his metallic thumb and index finger, tilting her visor to meet his eyes. His other hand hovered above her hip, his fingertips barely making contact.

He leaned in closely to her ear and whispered, “Maybe I do…”

When his gaze met her visor, he held a small smirk on his lips and he winked.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam blinked and suddenly he was there, pressed up against her again, his lips close to her as he murmured. She stared through her visor into Genji’s eyes as they looked into hers, sparkling playfully. She swallowed, her body instantly reacting to his closeness, heart fluttering yet again. But she forced herself to take deep breaths, controlling the urges this other cyborg caused within her.

Samantha brought both of her hands up to cup Genji’s head, just below where his ears would be. Sighing into her visor she murmured with melancholy, “Maybe next time...” as she leaned in, gently pushing the cheek of her visor against one of his cheeks.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Her visor felt cool against his slightly flushed skin. He continued to smile, nuzzling against her.

“I am a patient man and as I said before, I will never, ever pressure you. But please know, you are safe with me.”

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and squeezed. After a few moments, he dropped his arms back to his sides, then collected his visor from the ground below them. He held it in his hand and stared at it for a few moments before speaking.

“Does it make you uncomfortable when I remove my visor?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“No, I- “ Sam began to blurt out, but then halted, knowing that what she was about to say wasn’t the entire truth.

Lowering her eyes, Samantha gazed at the visor in Genji’s hand for a moment, trying to think of the right words to say. Stepping closer to him her hands moved to join his, also holding the faceplate with a delicate touch.

Still looking down at it Sam spoke quietly, “I was going to say no, but that’s not entirely true.” Looking up to meet his gaze she continued, “I enjoy seeing your face, your smile. Especially when you’re smiling at me,” a slight blush and gentle smile, “But... It makes me feel... frightened, guilty. Frightened because I can’t do what you do, and I don’t know if I ever will have the bravery to do so. And guilty...” the fingers of one of her hands brushed against the back of his hand slightly, “Guilty because you are so willing to give that to me. To look me in the eyes with your real eyes, and I can’t.” Sam’s throat tightened a bit, but she was able to finish what she had to say without her voice losing its normal timbre.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s gaze only left her visor when he briefly looked down at their joined hands. He hung on her every word, as usual. He didn’t want to seem like a puppy, but he loved being in the presence of this other cyborg, this woman who brought out a side of him he thought had long departed.

“No,” he said as he squeezed her hand around his visor.

“Never feel guilty for this. I want to share this part of myself with you. I don’t do it to intimidate or frustrate or make you feel guilty. I have never wanted to share myself so openly with someone.”

He was looking at their hands now. He cut his eyes up to her visor and smiled softly.

“Let’s get out of here.”

He hesitated before replacing his visor, wanting to look at her through his own eyes longer. When his visor clicked into place, he took her hand and lead her toward the exit of the practice range. He deposited their wet towels into a chute near the storage room where he initially found them while Samantha fetched her cloak. They walked hand in hand to the living quarters and down the long corridor to Genji’s room.

“I just need to drop off my weapons. I will only be a moment,” he stated as the door to his room slid open. He stepped inside and removed his katana and wakizashi and laid them across his bed. He swiftly spun on his heel to find Samantha standing in the doorway. He hesitated for only a moment before making his way over to her, daydreaming about pulling her inside and closing the door behind them.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As Genji disappeared into his room, Sam slipped to the doorway behind him. She gazed around as his back was turned to her, curiously inspecting her fellow cyborg’s living quarters. To say her own quarters were sparse was a severe understatement. Sam was currently forced to dwell in a rather destitute manner because of her lack of total control over her fiery outbursts, but Genji had a cozy and modest room. It was clean and organized nicely, with a comfortable looking berth and she could see a framed photograph on a shelf.

Samantha’s eyes were still trained on it as she tried to make out who the figures were in the picture when Genji suddenly whirled around and approached her.

She blushed for a moment at being caught peering at his things, but the other cyborg didn’t notice or seem to mind. And so she lifted her hand slightly to point at the frame. “What’s your picture of?” she asked softly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji was caught off guard by the question and he looked over his shoulder briefly, then back at her. He slowly took a few steps backwards, not dropping his gaze from hers. He turned and grabbed the framed photo from the shelf and stared at it for a few moments. He scarcely smiled to himself beneath his visor, but it didn’t reach his saddened eyes. He turned to meet Samantha’s gaze again and handed her the photo.

“That’s my brother, Hanzo, and me. This picture was taken almost 12 years ago, during better times.”

Genji’s eyes fell behind his visor, but his outer appearance remained resolved. It still pained him when he recalled the confrontation between himself and his brother, the harsh words, the anger and disappointment in his brother’s eyes, the searing pain of his brother’s blade when he only tried to defend himself instead of strike back. His eyes stung and he felt tears threatening to spill. He decided to briefly close his eyes and let them.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam took the photo from Genji’s hand, turning it around to inspect it while he spoke. She couldn’t stop the soft smile that came to her lips at the picture of the two brothers. It bothered her what this Hanzo had done to his brother, the man Samantha was coming to care deeply for, and so she focused on the youth next to the sullen looking young man. The one with the adorable smile and the…

“Green hair?” Samantha tried to keep the amused giggle out of her voice as she raised her visor to look up at Genji.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

With a half-laugh, Genji opened his still wet eyes at her question regarding his green hair, but he never met her gaze.

“It started out as a fun way for me to rebel, then I started to like it. Turns out, so did most everyone else.”

He rubbed the back of his neck with one of his metallic hands.

“Hanzo hated it. Or so he said.”

Genji was quiet for several moments before speaking, dropping his hand back to his side to mirror his other.

“I have a lot of fond memories from during that time. Sparring with my brother. Visiting our favorite ramen shop, even if he thought I looked and acted ridiculous. I know he loved me and always looked out for me. Our training and studies. My father was proud of us both, even if I didn’t share the same interests as my brother. He always supported me. Things would be so different now if only I had listened to my brother.”

He folded his arms across his chest and laughed quietly in a poor attempt to hide his poignancy.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha had been smiling down at the image of Genji in his youth while he shared his memories. But as he continued she noted the change in his voice, the slight shift in pitch as if he were speaking of distressing memories, not fond ones. She looked up from the photo and to his visor, he stood there partially defensive, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Sam’s own smile faded, her eyes trailed back down to the photo and dwelled on the dark haired young man next to Genji. His arms crossed just as Genji’s were right now, his face looking cross and severe.

Samantha moved to place the photo back on its shelf, but as she reached to straighten it with both hands she spoke gently, “Would you have? If you knew then what you know now?”

Turning to Genji, Sam’s eyes met his visor, “Would you have submitted?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji looked at her for a few moments before dropping his head to look at the floor, deep in thought, his arms still folded across his chest. He wished his eyes would stop burning and the lump in his throat would disappear.

He turned his visor toward hers and finally spoke.

“I don’t know. I was very headstrong and enjoyed my lifestyle of living wildly.”

He unfolded his arms and brought his hands to the top of his helmet and rested them there, intertwining his metal fingers, still staring in her direction. He sighed deeply.

“I would be the co-leader of a criminal organization, dealing in several illegal activities and probably many other dangerous things. I would be flesh. I would be whole, possibly. Or I may have died anyway. Ultimately, my death saved both my brother and myself.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha stood and watched the cyborg wrestle with her question. She had only been curious, but she now realized just how difficult talking about this must be for him.

She stepped lightly to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and joining her hands together at the small of his back, pressing herself into him slightly. Looking up into the glow of his green visor where she knew his eyes to be, she spoke sincerely, “You are whole to me, Genji. It makes me very sad, angry even, about what happened to you.” She paused for a moment, and then continued more quietly, “But, if it hadn’t, I wouldn’t have met you.”

Samantha smiled softly behind her visor, her eyes traveling all over Genji’s helm. Lifting a hand to it, she cupped the side of his face tenderly. “And everything I’ve learned about you, learned from you... you are no criminal, Genji Shimada. I don’t believe you could ever bring yourself to hurt people like that.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s eyes still brimmed with tears. He wished he didn’t feel so emotional. He’d recently been in touch with Hanzo and everything, their past, their confrontation, came spilling into his mind and he felt like he had been swept up by a whirlwind. Although he had forgiven Hanzo and accepted himself as a cyborg, he continued to feel emotional regarding his brother. He didn’t want to put a damper on the rest of the day he wanted to spend with Samantha, so he was trying to keep himself in check.

When she wrapped her arms around his waist, he paused for a moment, then dropped his arms to encircle her, one wrapped around her shoulders, the other around her waist. He pressed the front of his visor to hers with a light clank. Frustrated, Genji quickly removed his visor and tossed it onto the bed and stared at Samantha, the rims of his eyes reddened and his eyelashes wet. He pressed his forehead to hers again, placing his arms around her body once more.

He wanted to continue to hide his face, his emotions, but he was also tired of his armor plating getting in the way of his skin touching any part of Samantha.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I don’t want to ruin our day together.”

Genji closed his eyes and tears wet his scarred cheeks. With as emotional as he had been over the past several days, he would be surprised if Samantha didn’t choose to leave. Usually a wall of control and discipline, Genji Shimada had severely faltered.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Genji removed his visor, tossing it away, Samantha was shocked at what she saw. She knew he was becoming bothered by their discussing his family, his brother in particular, but she hadn’t realized to what extent.

“Oh, Genji…” she whispered, her throat tightening as she felt the urge to cry herself though nothing came. Pulling back a bit to see his face, Sam raised both of her hands to his cheeks, her thumbs stroking gently to wipe some of the spilled tears away. “No,” she uttered gently, “No, don’t be sorry, Genji. It’s my fault for bringing these things up. I should have known...” Her voice hitched in her throat as she choked on tears that would never come.

Samantha tilted Genji’s forehead gently back down onto hers, stroking away tears with her thumbs as he wept. She would kiss them away if she wasn’t so afraid that taking off her visor right now might scare him away. She inhaled a ragged breath. She was content to remain here holding him however long he needed to be comforted.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“It’s not your fault,” he choked out as soon as Samantha finished speaking. Genji’s hands reached up to grip her wrists as she wiped his tears away. His voice was a whisper as he explained how he had spoken with his brother recently after so many years and the prospect of him joining Overwatch.

“Even after everything that has happened, I miss him, but I am also torn on having him in such close proximity after so many years apart and after… everything. I also want to help him because he feels he is beyond redemption and forgiveness, but I know he is not. But I don’t know if he will ever fully accept me as I am.”

He stood in silence, his forehead still pressed against hers. He attempted to stifle his sniffles and dry his tears. He finally spoke after what felt like an eternity.

“And then there is you…” he started, pulling back to look at her, his eyelashes wet, but cheeks finally dry. All he could do is stare at her, his eyes tracing her visor and helmet. He thought his heart might burst for this woman who was comforting him in this moment.

“Samantha… I…” he hesitated. He pulled her into a tight embrace, his mouth close to where her ear laid beneath her helmet, and whispered, “Spend the night with me. Watch the sunset with me. Lay under the stars with me.”

He pulled back to look at her visor again, his face serious. “Please.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha wished she had the words to make things right for Genji. As a scientist, she was used to delving into problems and solving them. But these kinds of things... there wasn’t any way she could fix this for him. The solution would only be found between Hanzo and Genji, in time.

She could only imagine his pain. Samantha had never had any siblings, and her parents had been unusually old to have children when they had her. She had never even gotten to know very well what little extended family she had. Age differences and physical distance had caused Sam to grow up without the knowledge of what it was like to have a relative with which to share childhood with. She felt desperately at a loss. All that she could do was to be here for him.

Which is exactly what he asked of her as he held her close and whispered into her ear. Samantha slowly closed her eyes, and she felt him shift away, but not release her. She opened her eyes again to find him staring at her with an intensity, his eyes still rimmed with red from his anguish.

Without a second thought, Sam leaned in close, snaking one of her hands around to the back of Genji’s neck as she rested her head on his shoulder, her visor lightly pressed against his neck. “Of course,” she whispered, “I would like to stay, Genji. For as long as you wish.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

With her response, a small smile spread across Genji's lips. He pulled her into a tight embrace and sighed. He felt frustrated with himself for becoming so emotional. He needed to be strong, be her pillar, to help her through her struggles with her cyberization and acceptance of her new body and power. His breaking down would only hurt. He vowed to hold himself together better in the future.

“Thank you,” he whispered into her ear. “I'm so thankful for you and happy you're here.”

He pulled back from their embrace and looked at her. He smiled, “Ready to get out of here?”

Genji turned and grabbed a small backpack and tossed it onto his back before replacing his visor. He took Samantha's hand in his and lead her out of the room, sliding the door closed behind them. The door to the room across the hall from Genji's was slid open when they departed. Jesse McCree sat at his desk perusing his computer console with his feet propped up. He tipped his hat in Genji's direction with a warm smile upon his face and Genji saluted respectfully. He led Samantha down the long hallway, his grip tight on her hand.

As they made their way toward the exit at the Watchpoint, they passed a few more agents who waved. Genji briefly greeted them, pausing only to politely bow and say hello, before proceeding to the exit.

The air outside was crisp, but the evening’s sun felt warm. Genji led the other cyborg up a steep hill next to the base. He stopped and turned to Samantha.

“We have to do a little climbing,” he said, with a small smile beneath his visor. “Ready?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha returned Genji’s smile even though she knew the other cyborg couldn’t see it. He had given her so much, and in such a short time, it warmed a place in her heart to know that she could do anything to help him, even if it was so little as just being in his presence.

Nodding to him she grasped his hand, finding that now instead of their metal hands clanking together being a disturbing experience to her like it was when they’d first met, she delighted in it. She nodded somewhat shyly at the agent she guessed from appearance was the one named McCree as Genji paused to bow to him.

The continued on and, even through her visor, Sam squinted a little as they exited the dorm area and out into the sun. It was warm, but the air was cool, making her want to lean into Genji and hang from his arm, but she held back, unsure of how familiar he wanted them to appear to the other agents they ran into as they made their way through the base.

They arrived at a hill and Sam looked around, wondering why they’d come to this spot. But Genji soon made it apparent as he told her they were to climb from there.

Samantha made an unsure half-grin under her visor as she looked at him, “I suppose, just as long as things don’t get too tricky.” She bumped her shoulder into his arm playfully, “I’m not a super ninja like some people.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He laughed at Samantha’s remark about not being a super ninja.

“It’s not bad. It’s more of a short hike.” He continued smiling behind his visor. He was already starting to feel better.

It only took them a few minutes to reach the top of the cliffside. Genji came here often for alone time and to meditate. He also enjoyed climbing to the top of the comm tower and relaxing inside the satellite that was there, but he felt like the cliffside would be a more romantic spot to take Samantha. This was their first time doing anything outside of the practice range and he wanted to share his favorite spot with her. He hoped she would like and enjoy it.

Genji took Samantha’s hand and helped her last steps over some rocky terrain to the top.

“We’re here,” he said, standing closely beside her, looking out over the ocean.

The view was breathtaking. The ocean was endless with light waves lapping at the bottom of the cliff. There wasn’t a single cloud in the sky and it stretched on forever. The air was cool and crisp with a very slight breeze. He watched Samantha take in the view and he couldn’t help but softly sigh and smile fondly in her direction. The sun glinted on her armor plating and she was as breathtaking as the rest of the view. And she was here with him. For him. He couldn’t take his eyes off her.

Finally, Genji opened his bag and pulled out a blanket, spreading it upon the ground for them to sit on. He pulled out a second blanket for them to sit beneath later. Although cold weather didn’t bother their cyborg bodies much, it was more out of habit than anything. Plus, he had a beautiful woman with him and that was good reason to hopefully snuggle at some point.

He stepped closely behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his visor into where her ear laid beneath hers helmet. He wished he could stay this close to her all night, his arms planted firmly around her, his face next to hers, trying to breathe her in. He wanted to breathe her in, all of her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When they had crested the ridge, Sam's breath caught in her throat upon seeing the view. She stood, nearly frozen from the beauty, her cloak ruffled gently by the wind. In her mind, she was suddenly caught up by memories of her youth; of iron grey skies and rolling waves, rocky beaches and the family's dogs barreling past her as her father threw a small branch of driftwood over and over again. Of cozy campfires and snuggling closer to her mother as the wind picked up and her father told them about the stars, pointing them out and calling them by name. Of blue-sky days where the wind had blown all of the clouds away, but launched her kite so far up into the atmosphere it was only a speck to be seen upon the azure sea of the heavens.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when Sam felt Genji’s arms wrapping around her. He held her silently as they both gazed out over the sea. Bringing her hands to cup over his as they clasped together lightly around her, Samantha spoke wistfully, with a smile, "I grew up by the ocean." She took a deep breath, and then released it slowly. "It's so beautiful up here, Genji."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s smile widened when Samantha spoke. This was his absolute favorite spot around the Watchpoint and he was sharing it with this woman who made his heart swell. When he spoke, it was a whisper.

“Do you know what else is beautiful? You. The way the sunlight glints off your body. The sight of you staring out over the ocean, enjoying my favorite spot. Also, the fact you're here with me… for me.”

He gently spun her around and unclasped her cloak, letting it drop to the ground. He stared at her for a moment before taking her hand and raising it above her head to slowly twirl her around so he could see all of her in this light.

He released her hand, letting it drop back to rest at her side. He was smiling behind his visor and he decided to remove it. He wanted Samantha to see what she did for him. He reached to the sides of his visor and with two clicks and a hiss, his imperfect face was revealed again. He tossed his visor onto the blanket he had spread out for them and turned his face back to hers, a smile still lingering on his lips.

He could feel the cool, salty breeze against his skin and it was exhilarating. He hadn't taken his visor off very often in the presence of others before meeting Samantha and it was freeing. He felt at such ease sharing himself with her, he was sure she must be some sort of angel.

“This is what you do for me,” he said to her, moving closer.

“And I would kiss you like you've never been kissed before, if I could.”

His face was more serious now, but his eyes still held the smile and they sparkled along with it. He cupped her helmet and leaned in to softly kiss her visor where her lips laid underneath. He continued to linger there, staring into the golden accent of her visor, knowing her eyes were staring back at him, his own eyes half-lidded with adoration.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji's words made a blush come to Samantha’s cheeks. Before she could collect her flustered thoughts to reply, he turned her around, removing her cloak and spinning her around gently, his eyes appreciating her cybernetic form.

She smiled beneath her visor as she came to gaze at him again. He removed his visor to unknowingly smile in return, his dancing eyes sparkling.

Genji murmured again and Sam's blush deepened, her smile widening. She wondered how much more he could fluster her with his words and adoration. She had never experienced anything like it. She didn't feel that she deserved it, but she knew she didn't want to resist it.

Then he leaned in to kiss her visor and Samantha’s lips automatically pursed as if to return the kiss, her eyelids fluttering as she gazed deeply into his warm, brown eyes, her body flushing.

"Genji..." she breathed, barely audible. Her hands slipped around his waist to gather at his lower back, her fingers slightly brushing against his plating.

Her emotions were heaving, swelling and crashing like the ocean upon the rocks below. She had so much to say to him and had no idea on how to utter one semblance of it.

And so she remained holding onto him, her chest slightly heaving as she gazed up into his eyes, her body and mind yearning.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When her arms wrapped around his waist, he instinctively dropped his hands to her shoulders and slowly slid them down her cybernetic arms then to her hips, where he firmly gripped them and pulled her even closer. His face was still close to hers, his breathing a tiny bit heavier.

“It’s almost time,” he whispered.

He didn’t pull away from her, but instead took a couple of tiny steps backwards, pulling her with him and grinning wildly. Once they reached the blanket, Genji took her hand, kissed it, and helped her lower herself to the ground. He sat beside her, leaning back on his metal hands for support, his legs outstretched in front of him. He gave her a quick sideways glance with a slightly crooked smile.

He then looked straight ahead, waiting for the sun to drop closer to the horizon, but not wanting to take his eyes off Samantha.

“Tell me about your family. Your parents. Your siblings. Do you have siblings?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam settled in next to Genji on the blanket, folding her legs to the side with her shoulder brushing against his, leaning into it ever so slightly. Following his gaze to the blazing horizon, she watched the sun inch its way downward while she took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly before she answered his questions.

"No, I don't have any brothers or sisters. My dad was in his sixties when I was born and mom was in her fifties," she explained. When she glanced over, she saw from Genji the typical reaction: eyes widened and brows raised. Sam giggled slightly, "They met and fell in love at an older age than most people, but they still wanted to have a family, just like most couples. And so, with a little help, ta-daaa." Sam punctuated her last word by gesturing to herself with both cybernetic hands. She lowered her hands again, leaning on one slightly as she continued, her gaze still watching the sunset, "The closest I ever had to siblings was our dogs. We almost always had two or three springer spaniels while I was growing up."

Samantha tilted her head slightly to look at Genji. "Did you have any pets while growing up?"

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s eyes widened when Samantha spoke of her parents. _Wow_ he thought.

“That is a great story of your parents. They didn’t let finding each other later in life stop them from having what they truly wanted. I’m glad they did that. I’m glad they had you,” he said, staring ahead, smiling.

“But I couldn’t imagine growing up without my brother. He taught me so much and we spent so much time together. I know I was an annoying little brother, but I practically worshipped him.”

He grinned as he spoke of his brother.

“We didn’t have pets growing up. Father thought they would take too much of our time and focus away from our studies and training. When I was a teenager and young adult, I was so busy with school, training, partying, I probably wouldn’t have had much time to care for an animal. It would have fallen on my brother and he honestly didn’t have time either, so it’s probably for the best, when I think back.”

Genji sat forward, his back straight and his legs crossed in front of him. He glanced at Samantha and smiled, then took her hand into his, gently stroking it with his fingertips.

The sun continued inching toward the horizon and he watched as it slowly disappeared. The scene was honestly breathtaking, all pinks and oranges, the water completely calm. It never got old. This never failed to relax him.

He watched Samantha as the sun set, the light of the day slowly fading from her metallic body, her cybernetic lighting taking its place. Genji powered his own lighting off as he watched her. He didn’t think anything could surpass this evening with her. No sunset would ever look this gorgeous.

Genji turned toward Samantha and slid closer to her. With one hand planted on the ground behind her, he brought the other up to cup her visor. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She looked beautiful in the dusky evening, her cybernetic lights softly illuminating the area around them.

“You know you’re beautiful, right?” he asked her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha turned her head slightly towards Genji, listening with a trace of smile on her lips to him as he spoke of his youth.

When he took her hand, she gently curled her fingers to hold his hand in return as they watched the last of the sun dip beneath the horizon. The sky began to fade into a deep purple and a few of the brighter stars became visible as the corona from the sun began to fade away.

Samantha felt Genji shift closer and then his hand on her chin. Turning her gaze toward the cyborg, she realized his lighting was turned off. She was about to ask why when he spoke first.

Sam's cheeks burned crimson, and her gaze dropped as she tried not to smile at his words. She was silent for a moment before speaking, lifting a hand to cup his at her visor.

"Genji, I honestly don't know what to say, what to think, when you talk to me like that." Her gaze fluttered around his face apprehensively.

"I haven't even looked into a mirror but for one time since I woke up a cyborg. Once was more than I needed to discover what I really am now, to remember forever what I look like. I would never have thought this-" she gestured to herself, "as beautiful."

Samantha shifted a little to face Genji more, her hand slid off of his and she tenderly stroked his cheek with her fingertips. "But meeting you, you've begun to show me," her fingers slid down Genji’s neck, to stop at the top of his chest where she stroked his plating, "that there is a real and true beauty to what we are."

Sam's face suddenly broke into a smile, it carried to her voice. "I guess what I'm trying to say is: keep talking like that and I might start believing you."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As her fingertips danced across his cheek, his eyes fluttered momentarily. While she continued speaking, his eyes traced her body from head to toe, studying her metallic curves and plating. Her fingers moved from his fleshy cheek to his chest, gently stroking the plating there.

Genji could hear the smile in Samantha’s voice as she spoke. It made him smile in return. As she stroked his chest, he dropped his hand from her visor to the nook between her neck and shoulder and gently squeezed. He slowly slid his hand down her metallic arm to her elbow joint and back up, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck and pulling her closer, her visor only inches from his face.

“I mean it. You are beautiful to me and I will tell you everyday if that is what it takes to encourage you to believe my words.”

The sky continued to darken, their bodies turning into merely silhouettes, Samantha’s cybernetic lights and the moon the only illumination near them. The stars were bright tonight, but Genji couldn’t take his eyes off the other cyborg.

“Thank you for coming here with me,” he breathed quietly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha continued to smile softly at Genji, not sure of what else to say of his adulation. When his hand slipped down to her neck and squeezed softly, her breath caught slightly as a mild, warm shock of pleasure fired under his fingertips. His hand continued onward, but Sam could only wonder about the sensation she had just felt, her synthetic skin still blissfully tingling for a moment afterward.

Her smile widened at his words and she dipped her helm slightly in demure. "You're welcome..." Sam murmured quietly, shifting her body closer to his, pressing against him so she could lean her visor into his neck. She slid her hand back up to cup his neck from the other side. Nuzzling her faceplate into his corded synthetic neck muscles from one side, Samantha's fingers brushed into Genji's neck on the other, attempting to recreate the touch he had just unintentionally performed on her, wondering if he would feel the same unusual but pleasurable feeling she had experienced.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When she shifted closer and nuzzled into his neck, Genji leaned into her. Her visor nestled into his neck and he rested his cheek against her cool helmet. Samantha brought her hand up to caress his neck intimately, which sent a shiver throughout his body. She continued stroking there carefully and he felt as if his body was slightly aflame, like tiny electrical shocks tickling all the nerves throughout his torso, from his core to his metallic fingertips. He held his breath as she continued toying with his synthetic musculature, silently wishing she would never stop touching him there. He slowly released the breath he was holding, softly expelling a faint sigh along with it.

He continued to alternate holding his breath and releasing it as Samantha stroked his neck. His grip tightened on the back of her neck and he gently toyed with the plating there with his fingertips, gently pressing and stroking different areas.

He wanted to melt into her in this moment. Every inch of his flesh must have been covered in a light blush.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha heard Genji release a gentle sigh and she continued to smile, her digits pressing a little more firmly into his synthetic muscle as she dragged them up and down repeatedly.

She felt Genji's digits begin to toy at her neck plating, his fingertips playing at the different sections. Each time he applied enough pressure to push a panel into her synthetic flesh below, a pulse like an electric thrill shot through her body, pleasurably tingling every nerve.

Sam began to mirror Genji’s own pants of pleasure beneath her visor, her flesh warming at the stimuli. She had the urge to push onto him, push him down and let her hands wander all over his body to see if her touch might elicit more satisfied sounds from the cyborg.

Instead she decided to cautiously ask him if he indeed was enjoying himself. "Is this okay?" Sam asked almost breathlessly as she pressed her digits in firmly again, even pinching slightly between forefinger and thumb.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji answered her with a raspy, “Yes,” as she firmly massaged him. He’d never quite felt touches like this before and his mind reeled with pleasure. Her breathlessness didn’t go unnoticed and he wondered if his touches felt as wonderful as hers did on him.

Wrapping his free arm around Samantha, he reclined back on the blanket, pulling her down with him. He continued to fondle her neck plating, gently pressing and massaging each section, slowly applying greater pressure. His other hand slid to her lower back and he gently palmed the plating there, stroking and applying light pressure.

As Samantha continued stroking and pinching at his neck, he finally spoke, a breathless whisper.

“Please, don’t stop.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha leaned upon Genji slightly as he lowered them both to the blanket, her hand never leaving his neck though her head slid down slightly as she nestled up tight against him, the side of her helm now resting upon his chest. She moaned softly when his other hand began to apply pressure to her lower back panels just as his first was doing upon her neck. The waves of pleasure were coming from two different points now, cresting and crashing together in firecrackers of sensation.

Sam loosed another breathy moan as her human body began to also respond from the stimuli her cybernetic flesh was experiencing. Taking a deep breath to gather herself, Samantha let go of Genji’s neck as she sat up next to him and then climbed over him, straddling his body at the hips. Leaning forward, she placed both hands on either side of his head, just below where his neck met his helm. Dragging her fingers with pressure just firm enough to be felt but not painful, Sam traced down the synthetic musculature of Genji’s neck, all the way to his collar bone where she fanned out her fingers, still pushing as her digits traveled out towards his shoulders. She smiled softly down at the other cyborg as she watched his reaction, trying to detect which parts she touched brought him the most pleasure.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Hearing Samantha’s soft moans caused a spark of desire to pulse through Genji’s body, straight to his core and lower. He attempted to control his breathing knowing that, without his visor, it would be more apparent. As she mounted his hips, his cybernetic lights flickered on, further illuminating the two cyborgs.

When she leaned forward and dragged her metallic fingers down his neck, he balled his hands into fists against the blanket in an attempt to not roughly grab the other cyborg and have his way with her. He wasn’t even certain she was capable. All he knew in this moment was her touch completely setting his cybernetic and human body on fire. Although the air was cool, Genji could feel his still human flesh tingling with pleasure as his body responded to her touch. The vents located on his cybernetic body clicked and hissed, releasing steam into the crisp night air.

As Samantha continued to massage his neck and fan her fingers out to his shoulders, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, giving her more access. Her firm touch on his neck and the feeling of her straddling his hips caused him to audibly moan and move his metallic hands to her hips where he firmly gripped and massaged the plating there, rubbing his thumbs in circular motions.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam drug her fingertips back upon the path they had just taken, massaging with an exploring touch all the way until they met his helm. She sighed audibly as Genji’s hands moved to her hips, applying some pressure to the paneling. Straightening slightly as he did so, Samantha pulled down again but didn’t turn her touch along his collarbone, instead playfully playing her fingers down his pectoral armoring. Finally, she swept her hands out to his sides to claw at the thick synthetic musculature, her metallic fingers and palms pushing in, feeling the telltale bumps of harder cording that she guessed were wire clusters lining just underneath each muscle. Sam shifted herself a little as her hands slid down his sides until they met her own inner thighs. Her lips parted and her heart fluttered somewhat at the pleasurable feel of his cybernetic body beneath her fingertips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s entire body tensed when Samantha’s metallic fingers danced from his neck to his sides. His eyes fluttered open and he grunted in response, tightening his grip on her hips, gently pulling her into him. He slid his hands from her hips to her backside, firmly gripping her there before slowly sliding his hands down her outer thighs and back up to grip the plating at her upper thigh.

He clenched his teeth and moaned again as she clawed and palmed his sides. Her touch was overwhelming and he gently bucked his hips into her, his half-lidded eyes never leaving her visor.

“Samantha…” he breathed heavily, another small grunt escaping his parted lips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha tried not to gasp when Genji’s hands slid to her backside, then down her thighs and back up again. She bit her bottom lip to cut short another expulsion of air from escaping as he bucked up into her. Continuing to keep her visor locked on Genji’s eyes, Sam concentrated on her breathing, on keeping her own heart calm as he breathed her name.

Sam slowly worked her hands back up each portion of mounded musculature, noting that Genji seemed to respond most where the synthetic material disappeared under his armoring, where she could feel the clusters of wiring the most. Paying particular attention to those parts, she slowly worked her digits into each corded synthetic muscle until she reached his chest once again.

Taking in and releasing a deep breath, Samantha rode Genji's writhing body as he continued to buck underneath her, her entire body flushing and yearning like it never had since her change.

Placing one hand on his chest for balance, but also because she adored the feel of his plating under her metallic hand, Samantha brought her other hand behind herself, lowering it to the synthetic musculature of Genji’s outer thigh. She flexed her hand upon his thick leg muscles, feeling along them to discover where the wire clusters were located.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He continued to writhe and pant beneath her magical touch. Every inch of his human flesh was tingling and every piece of his cybernetic body felt like live wires sparking. Genji sucked in a deep breath as Samantha grasped his thigh and played with his leg muscles. It was taking every ounce of self control he could muster to continue laying beneath her and remain as calm as possible. He hadn’t felt desire this strong in over a decade and he had always taken control before, in his youth, before his cyberization.

His gaze never left Samantha’s visor and his heart raced. He was failing miserably at controlling his emotions and his body, both cybernetic and human. As she continued massaging and stroking his thigh, his eyes traced her body, down her shoulders, across her chest, to her sides and hips. He wanted to touch and feel every inch of her. Sliding both of his metallic hands from her thighs up to her waist, Genji gripped her there, fondling her synthetic musculature, much like she was against his thigh. He gently pressed his metal digits into the muscle, feeling the thick, corded wires beneath. He gently, but firmly, massaged them, sliding his digits down to her hips and pressing there, slowly sliding his thumbs toward the plating covering her groin.

He looked up at her, lips parted, his tongue lightly brushing his bottom lip, searching her visor for reassurance.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha was trying to focus solely on her touch upon Genji’s body, the movements of her fingers as her visored gaze locked with his. She didn’t realize he was lifting his hands to her waist until his digits dug into her own cybernetic muscles causing blossoms of sparking pleasure to erupt from his firm touch.

“Ahh!!” Sam gasped, her body hitching slightly, her legs tensing and squeezing Genji’s hips as his digits continued downward towards her groin plating. Her own hand at his thigh faltered, she had to bring it forward to join her other at his chest for support. The diodes of her cybernetic body fired with pleasure at each motion of Genji’s digits, and her human body responded as well, her heart beginning to pound and an ache beginning to pulse down below.

“G-Genji...” she gasped, slightly leaning over him as her head swam, her eyes trying to stay locked on his.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When she called his name, he moved one hand from her hip to cup her visor.

“Too much?” He asked breathlessly.

His other hand remained at her hip, thumbing the edge of the plating near her groin. He wanted so badly to press his finger beneath the edge of the plating, but he was afraid his touch would be too much. He grunted, partially from frustration, partially from desire, as he quickly sat upright to be closer to her. The hand that cupped her visor slid to the back of her neck to pull her closer. His other hand remained on her hip, gripping tightly, still fondling the edge of her groin plating.

He focused on her visor, desire dancing in his eyes. Genji hadn’t forgotten her struggles with containing her random, accidental flare ups and he certainly didn’t want to send her over the edge tonight. He knew he needed to stop now, but he was so hungry with desire, wanting to please her.

“Look in my eyes, focus on me,” he whispered, making eye contact with her.

He shut his eyes for a brief moment, quietly muttering profanities in his native tongue. His eyes shot open, his gaze piercing and his voice a fraction deeper.

“I want you so badly, Samantha.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha was beginning to feel the tingling, the faint burning of her cells building up the fire when Genji’s fingers slowed, bringing one of his hands to her helm. Nodding to him breathlessly, she was grateful that he had eased up, but his one hand was still there, pushing, massaging, creeping so very close to where her body cried out for him to go.

She tried to meet his gaze, her head clearing a bit as he muttered something in Japanese. Still panting, Sam brought her hands up under Genji’s arms and around to press against his back. “Genji…” she breathed again in response to his declaration, her own body craving the same, but her mind knowing she didn’t have the fortitude to keep herself from becoming a blazing inferno if she let her desires loose.

A lump of frustration and anger was growing in her throat and Sam tried to swallow it down. Her face burned with a blush of desire and embarrassment as she reached one of her hands down to Genji’s and slowly pulled it from her body. She lifted it to her helm, placing it palm down over her face as she bowed her head into it, shuddering slightly. “I’m so sorry, Genji... I just...” her voice cracked a little. Samantha took a few long, deep breaths but remained holding the cyborg’s hand to her faceplate. “You spark something within me, Genji,” she murmured, “I don’t know what to do with it, with myself. I can’t lose control around you and harm you.” Then even lower, barely audible and with a groan, “Oh God, Genji, I don’t know what to do with myself, you’re the spark to my everything.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He watched her intently as she grasped his hand at her hip and moved it to her helmet, resting her face against it. He pressed his lips to her helmet in an attempt to comfort her, sensing her frustration with the situation.

When she finished speaking, he cupped her helmet in both of his metallic hands and tilted her head up so her visor met his eyes. He smiled.

“Oh, Sam. I understand… please don’t be sorry. Never be sorry for this.”

He planted small, quick kisses across her visor, then pressed his forehead to the front of her helmet. He wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. He quickly flipped them around so she was laying on the blanket and he was above her and grinned playfully when he felt her body tense.

“Your spark, huh?”

Bringing his metallic hand to rest above her heart, he leaned in close to her helmet, where her ear laid beneath, and whispered, “I could say the same about you. You set my body ablaze… in a really good way.” He leaned back to peek at her visor, wishing he could remove it. Pushing the thought out of his mind for now, he leaned in and nuzzled his face against it instead.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha had felt the urge to cry, if she could, as she sat there upon the cyborg that lit her desires, knowing that proceeding would mean a very horrible result. Her lips quivered in a frown as he took her helm in his hands, whispering to her sweetly, kissing her visor. Her heart was aching as much as her arms were to hold him and her body was to take him.

Suddenly Genji flipped, switching positions with her and Sam’s eyes widened a bit, looking up at his unmasked face. She finally relaxed and loosed a small sigh when he brought his head close to nuzzle into her visor. Wrapping her arms around his back again, Samantha hugged him to herself, adoring the feel of some of his weight pressing against her.

“Yes,” she whispered back to him, “You are my spark, Genji. You light my soul, you light my mind, you light my body... you come near and your spark makes me burn.” Turning her head to bury her visor in his neck she mumbled, “I don’t know... I don’t know what I’m going to do...”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji heard the trepidation in Samantha’s voice when she spoke and his smile faded. He rolled to his side and pulled her close, rubbing her back with his metallic hand in hopes to comfort her. Silence fell between them for some time as he thought about her words before speaking.

“Do you… need space? Time away from me? Or…”

He was fumbling over his words, not sure what he was attempting to convey or ask. The thought of giving her space made his human heart ache, but if it would help her, he would understand and would accommodate. All he wanted was to help her and in this moment he thought he might be doing more harm than good. He sighed, burying his face against her helmet. He was quiet when he spoke again.

“Samantha, I want to help you… not hurt you. I’m just… not certain how. I have a few ideas though. I know it must be frustrating and scary for you.”

He paused, wanting to say a thousand different things, but deciding not to do so.

He threw caution to the wind again, his voice still quiet, but more serious.

“I hope you realize what you do for me. You make me feel alive. You make me feel human again… and I want you, all of you, so I’m willing to do whatever it takes to help you, to get you there, if that is what you want as well.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha huddled into Genji’s embrace, nuzzling into him, feeling grateful that he was understanding of the war that was going on within her.

But when he spoke of letting her go, of pulling away from her, of giving her space, a deep gash of fear began to grow in her chest. She couldn’t let that happen. She had met him only a few days ago but the thought of not being able to be near him felt as if her heart was being squeezed to nearly bursting. She shook her head silently into his shoulder as she held her faceplate pressed up against him, afraid to utter any words.

After a few moments of silence, her heart was relieved to hear Genji murmur of helping her instead of leaving her alone. Sam’s lips parted slightly as she loosed a gentle sigh of relief. It took her a few moments to feel as if she’d composed herself, but finally she was able to speak.

“I want you, too, Genji…” she whispered. Squeezing him a little tighter she continued, “Please, help me. I know you’ve already been helping me this whole time but... I want to be able to show you how I feel too... someday.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey…” he tilted her head up to meet his gaze and smiled warmly, his teeth slightly showing.

“I got you.”

He squeezed her, nuzzling his face into her neck and lightly kissing the musculature there. He half-laughed softly into her neck, astonished he had someone here with him, someone like Samantha.

Although he had been comforting her, attempting to reel her in and soothe her, he was still feeling the heat from their earlier passion. While holding her close, the vents on his cybernetic body clicked and hissed once more, releasing steam into the crisp night, his body almost immediately cooling. He laughed again, more audible.

“Sorry. You see what you do to me?”

He leaned back to look at her visor, a small smirk planted across his lips. He held her gaze for a few moments, then rolled on his back, one of his arms still beneath Samantha’s head. He rubbed his face with his free hand, then gazed up at the dark, night sky, watching the stars twinkle. He deeply inhaled the salty air, slowly exhaling, in an attempt to relax himself more. He still felt wound tightly from before, to the point his human parts ached, and yearned for some sort of release or reset. Maybe he would hit up the practice range later, after taking Samantha to her room.

Not breaking his gaze from the starry sky, he spoke.

“Thank you again… for being here.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha couldn’t help but release a soft giggle as Genji vented, her heart lightening somewhat. How was he able to do this? How was he able to comfort her and make all the things right that, before, were causing her to quickly take a nosedive into a lifestyle of constant frustration and anger? The person she had been becoming had virtually disappeared the moment they met. There was a calm that seemed to radiate from Genji. A peace of mind and heart that made her want to always be near him so that she might also feel that peace. He was just like her, yet a mystery to her. The sound of his voice could calm her just as much as the touch of his hands could excite her. She was becoming a real person again, closer to the Samantha she was before everything, closer to who she used to be and truly was.

Genji rolled away onto his back and Sam continued to gaze at his face, his profile was softly lit by the combination of their green and golden lighting. She was still upset that they couldn’t enjoy each other in the ways that they obviously both wanted because of her, but she also knew the other cyborg would accept no more apologies and that the best thing for her to do would be to try to find a way to control herself, contain the power that constantly built up and creeped out at uncalled for times within her very cellular structure.

Sighing to herself, Sam tried to shift a little closer to Genji without being too close, knowing that to do so would only distress them both all over again.

“You’re welcome.. “ she whispered, her eyes tracing his handsome face in the dim light, her heart aching faintly. Following his gaze up into the heavens, she started to name the stars and constellations to herself until a thought occurred.

“Do you know all of their names?” Samantha asked, tilting her visor slightly towards Genji. “My dad was an astrometeorologist. He taught me most of the stars names, the constellations, too.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s eyebrows lifted at her question and comment about her father.

“I do not,” he stated before looking over at her.

“But I would love to hear every single one of them,” he cooed with a smile growing upon his lips.

He thought about his life and how he always loved nature, but never made time to learn much about it in his youth due to his training and his father’s empire. There were always more important things to learn or study. In this moment, he was thankful for it. He wanted to hear it all from Samantha, his ray of sunshine.

“Your father must have been something,” Genji said, looking back up at the starry sky, the smile still spread across his lips.

He grabbed the other blanket, shimmied closer to Samantha, and placed the backpack beneath his head for support. Pulling her close to him, he covered them with the spare blanket. He wrapped one arm around her, the other he rested on his plated stomach, settling in for what he hoped was hours of listening to her talk about the stars and hopefully more about herself as well.

Genji sighed with contentment and faith there would be many more nights like this one.


	3. Nightmare and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Samantha help one another to overcome their personal doubts and fears about their cyberizations and their relationship with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an RP fic my dear friend, KenaiOkami75, and I have been writing since September of 2016 that includes her OC, Samantha Weaver, and my own OC, Lejla Grey. This is my first rodeo, but not hers and any constructive criticism is welcome! We originally had no intention of posting this anywhere, but it's sort of taken off and we wanted to publish for anyone out there that might enjoy reading any of the Overwatch heroes with OCs. We will be introducing new Overwatch heroes as well as other original characters, so hang in there.
> 
> I have plans to write several one shot spin offs for this fic that will fall during fast forward moments and any gaps there might be. I recently decided to do this not only for fun, fluffy fillers, but also as a way to show the heroes getting to know one another better so the relationships don't seem so rushed. Kenai and I have had a lot of dialogue regarding this fic outside of what we write into our RP and it's something I'd like to share with anyone who is interested in reading about these heroes further. Once the fillers are written, they will be posted at the end of the chapter, so they fall chronologically with the story.
> 
> The ------ represents a change in perspective/writer. Please let us know if this is jarring while reading.
> 
> This story is smut heavy and it's in almost every chapter in some form, so if that isn't your jam, turn around... you've been warned! But there is a lot of plot and character development as well. Thanks for reading!

Genji laid wide awake in his bed.  He stared at the ceiling before checking the time.  1:37 a.m.  He replayed the previous week in his mind, focusing on his favorite moments:  Samantha.  Since they’d met that emotional night in Practice Range 2, the two had been nearly inseparable.  Genji continued helping Samantha to fine tune her motor skills.  He had also begun teaching her some basic hand-to-hand combat strategies as well as some weapon training.  He chuckled to himself thinking about her fear of accidentally hurting him while throwing punches or kicks.  He was quite impressed at the progress she had made in such a short amount of time.   _She’s sharp_ he thought.   _She’s adorable, too._  Genji buried his face into his pillow and sighed, a fond smile creeping onto his face.

He contemplated smothering himself with his own pillow when he thought about how smitten he was with this girl, but decided against it when he realized how much paperwork would be involved and the handful of people that might miss him.  A moment later, he heard his comm buzz to life and then Samantha’s panicked voice on the other end.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

  

Samantha lay on the gurney, bright lights shining in her eyes so harshly she could barely see anything.  But what she could see was sterile, white equipment surrounding her.  Tubes everywhere, extending from the table on which she lay and to the beeping and clicking instruments that felt like they were growing larger somehow and encroaching ever closer.  She tried to move, but her body wouldn’t respond.  She was about to cry out when suddenly, something came close that blocked some of the bright light.

It was a figure standing there, no features because of the bright lights behind it, but it had a halo of golden hair.  Then it spoke.

“You’re doing fine,” it said with a German accent.  “We’ll be done with you before you know it.”

“Doctor Ziegler?”  Samantha uttered, confused as to why she was on the operating table again when she had already been given her new body.

“Just hold still,” the dark figure of the doctor leaned close over Samantha’s chest.  Her shadowed hand moved to Sam’s torso and the cyborg tried to lift her head to look down, but her entire body was still immobilized.

The dark figure pushed its hand deep into her chest and then pulled up.  To Samantha’s horror, her still beating heart was grasped within the doctor’s fist and shadow-Ziegler began cutting the arteries that bonded the heart to the cyborg.

“You won’t be needing this anymore, meine libe,”  The doctor said matter-of-factly, as if she were merely removing a sliver.

Samantha gasped, “No!  No, you can’t take that from me!”  She cried out, begging the doctor to not take her human heart.

The doctor did not heed her pleas.  Instead, she cut the last vein that had once given life to Samantha’s body and the cyborg screamed as shadow-Ziegler chirped merrily, “Doctor’s orders!”

Bolting upright in bed, Samantha choked out a yelp of desperation.  Her head flew from left to right as her disorientated mind tried to fully awaken from her nightmare.  Gasping in horror, she immediately looked down to her chest to see that it was not actually opened up.  She laid both of her cybernetic hands upon it anyways, feeling it to make sure it was indeed still whole.

But that was when she realized she no longer had a heartbeat.

Franticly, Samantha placed and replaced her hand in different positions all over her chest, desperately seeking the telltale thump that she did still indeed possess her human heart, but she could not find it.

A mewl of hopelessness passed from her lips as she tried to detect her pulse on her wrist before she remembered that she no longer had a human wrist with which to have a pulse in.  That realization sent her over the edge.

“G-Genji!” Samantha cried out the only name that had given her comfort since her cyberization.

Metallic fingers scrabbling, Samantha scooped up her comm unit and dialed the other cyborg.  As soon as she heard the click of his answering, she didn’t wait for him to say anything and instead cried out through her panic-constricted throat.

“Genji!  Genji, help me!”

  

\---------------------------------------------------

  

“Samantha?  What’s wrong?”  

Genji heard every ounce of distress and panic in her voice when she called his name.  His mind was a blur, attempting to grasp what might be happening on the other end of the call.

“Are you hurt?”

  

\---------------------------------------------------

  

Genji’s voice was like a bucket of ice water being poured over Samantha’s panic-fevered mind.  It jarred her thoughts, knocking her out of her post-nightmare delirium.  
  
Her cheeks burned red when she realized how foolish she would sound trying to explain why she had just called, waking him in the middle of the night.  
  
"I- I'm sorry.  It's okay.  Sorry for waking you," Sam muttered hurriedly and cut the connection.  As soon as she hung up, her hand covered her heated face, her cool digits still feeling odd upon her scarred skin as she sat in the dark, chiding herself.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s mind was buzzing while attempting to focus on what Samantha was saying before she disconnected the call.   _What… was that…?_

In the blink of an eye, he was closing the door to his room behind him and darting down the hallway toward Samantha’s room.  He quietly knocked on the door.

“Samantha…?  It’s me.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Ah!”  Samantha startled at the knock on her door and the familiar voice that followed.

Quickly she scrabbled for her faceplate on the nightstand next to her bed and hastily clicked it into place, her visor lighting up and glowing gold into the dimness of the room.  Leaping from her bed she flew to the door and opened it.  However, she kept one hand on the door, one on the jamb, not opening it entirely.

“I’m really sorry, Genji.  Really.”  She rushed to explain, “You didn’t have to come down here.”  Samantha’s cheeks burned, embarrassed to have caused him any concern.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Sam…”  Genji furrowed his eyebrows, concern written all over his face.  His eyes traced her body from head to toe, looking for any sign of trauma.  

He looked to her and met her visor.

“Are you hurt?  Are you okay?”  What is wrong?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“No.  No, I’m not hurt.”

Her face burned.

He looked so concerned, so worried.  Her stomach dropped and so did her gaze when she realized she couldn’t let him stand there without an excuse as to why she had called so frantically in the middle of the night.

“I had a nightmare,”  Sam muttered, not able to meet his gaze.  “I can’t... I can’t feel my heartbeat anymore.”

Despite knowing it was a dream, Samantha’s chest constricted in worry that it might be true:  That she was without a human heart.  That Dr. Ziegler had really put something else inside of her to keep her biological body still functioning.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s concerned eyes never left her, “May I come in?”

He hoped he wasn’t being too forward by asking.  He only wanted to comfort her, to hold her close, until she relaxed or fell back asleep.

He waited for her answer, expecting rejection, but remained hopeful.  

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha looked up into his eyes without answering.  Those _eyes_.  Usually temperate and sparkling with mirth, they now crinkled at the edges, pinched with worry.  Worry for her.

Sighing, she nodded her head, taking a couple of steps back and letting go of the door to let it slide open.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He immediately stepped into her dark room, the only lighting produced by their cybernetic bodies.  He took a quick look around cautiously, as if something might jump out and attack either of them.   He then focused on Samantha, pulling her into a warm embrace, pressing his cheek to her visor above her forehead.

“You scared me.  I thought something was terribly wrong.”

He pulled away from the embrace so he could look at her again, keeping a snug grip on her shoulders with his hands.

“Do you want to tell me about this nightmare?  Why you think you cannot feel your heartbeat?  I know it’s there.  I hear it.”

He took her hand in his and lead her to the bed and offered her a seat.  He remained standing, but completely focused on her and what she had to say.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As he entered the room and embraced her, Samantha felt her human body flush like it usually did when Genji was near, when he touched her or held her.  But her mind was still swimming so wildly from the dream and from the franticness of the last few minutes since waking that she couldn’t respond.

When he sat her down, Sam placed her clasped hands between her legs; an embarrassed posture.

“I’m sorry I frightened you,” she murmured.  “I dreamt that someone... well, a shadowy version of Dr. Ziegler, took my heart out just before I was finished with my cyberization.  She said I didn’t need it anymore-” her voice caught a little in her throat.

Sniffling, she continued, her hands wringing one another between her knees, “When I woke up I couldn’t feel my heartbeat even though I tried and tried.  And when I went to try to check my pulse- Well, that’s when I lost it.”

Lifting her visored gaze to his, she whispered sheepishly, “I’m sorry.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji listened to the details of the dream intently.  When she finished, he moved before her and knelt, taking her hands in his.  He looked up at her, concerned, but gave her a small, crooked smile.  Although it was dark, he knew she could see him perfectly through her visor.  Bringing her hands to his lips, he placed a kiss on each of her cybernetic knuckles, then her palms.  He moved even closer when he dropped to his knees between her legs.  He released her hands and moved his to either side of her thighs, laying his palms flat on the bed, careful not to touch her too intimately.

“Look at me.  Don’t stop looking at me.  Focus on nothing but me.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha blinked as Genji knelt in front of her.  When he lifted her hands and began to kiss them her lips parted in a soft gasp.  It was good that he had seated her because, despite being cybernetic, Sam felt that the strength had left her legs.

And then he shifted, even closer.  She gasped again, haltingly, trying not to tremble as he settled between her knees and placed his arms to each side of her.

Without warning it came. _thm-thm. thmp-thmp. Thmp-Thmp. Thump-Thump! THUMP-THUMP!_

Samantha gasped a third time, loudly this time.  Her gaze was locked on Genji’s, but she raised her hand to her chest, her digits feeling the pounding of her human heart as it responded to the cyborg nestled in front of her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji could feel Samantha trembling with his close proximity.  He couldn’t help but grin inwardly at her reactions to his closeness.  He could hear her heart increase in rhythm and he wondered if the flesh behind her cybernetic plating was flushed.  He briefly closed his eyes to shut out the thought before he spoke.

“There…” he hummed.  

He realized his heart was racing now, probably due to the fact he was considering her flushed skin.  He quickly took her hand and placed it upon his plated chest.

“Do you feel that?  Can you hear it?”  He hesitated briefly, then said, “It races for you…”

His lidded eyes slowly raised to meet her visor.  He flushed.   _Calm yourself, Shimada._

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Genji...” Samantha sighed, barely audible as his name drifted from her parted lips.

She could indeed feel his heart racing, just as hers was for him.  Never had she felt so strongly for someone as she did for Genji.  Not even when she was completely made of flesh and bone.  Oh, those few times she had found someone to love, she thought she knew what she was feeling, but this, this blew those experiences out of the water.  Her head spun with desire almost as strongly as it wrestled with her fear of what he would think of her ravaged face... her wasted body...

She continued to tremble despite herself, her body yearning for one thing and her head denying it at every turn.  Her frustration growing as her gaze was locked into his.  She attempted to break it, to break free from the pull that was drawing her ever closer to potentially ruining what little she had with him.  Trying to break the spell, her eyes darted around his face.  From chin to left ear, to temple, to hair.  Hair?

“Ah!”

Raising a hand to cover her visor where her mouth lay beneath, Sam excitedly exclaimed, “Oh Genji, you have hair!”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s heart skipped a beat each time his name rolled off of her tongue.  He almost cooed with adoration for this woman in front of him.  He wanted to know her, all of her, and his body ached like never before.  His mind attempted to thwart his body’s control over his thoughts, but failed miserably.  His reverie was broken when Samantha exclaimed, regarding his hair.

His eyes widened at her proclamation.  He laughed quietly, “Yeah, I do…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha couldn’t take her eyes from it.  His hair was short and dark- well, so was the room so she couldn’t tell its exact hue- and it was mopped about in a spiky sort of manner.  Her hand went to reach for it, but halted after only a few inches.

She blinked away some of her shock as she met his gaze again.  “Can I... touch your hair?” she asked, unsure of herself.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“You want to touch my hair?” Genji asked, feeling surprised.

“...yeah...sure,” he knew he sounded unsure.  No one had ever asked permission before touching his hair.  It had been a very long time since anyone had touched his dark locks.

He watched her intently.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Tentatively, Sam reached out toward Genji’s head, her cybernetic fingertips just brushing the tips of some of the spikiest peaks.  She rotated her wrist slightly, drawing the bottoms of her fingers over more of the spikes.  She couldn’t really feel anything, but she knew she was touching them by the way his hair bent for a moment and then sprung back.  But she wanted to _feel_ it.  And so she brought her digits down to where his hair sprouted from the top of his forehead.  Pressing in firmly but carefully, Samantha drew her fingers across his scalp, his thick hair pushing between each of her digits.  Now she could feel it.  Not how hair used to feel to her human hands, but the sensation of the fine fibers nonetheless.

Samantha smiled, pulling her hand back to push it into his thick hair once again, and then again.

“It’s beautiful,” she sighed with her smile.  And then with a shiver from a forbidden thought that flashed into her mind:   _I wonder what it smells like…_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Her touch against his scalp was overwhelming.  Genji loved the way her hand felt in his hair.  No one had played with his hair in ages and definitely not as adoringly as this.  He was still on his knees between her thighs as he looked up at her with adoration in his eyes.  He eventually closed them as she fingered his scalp and ran her fingers through his hair.

If he were to die in this moment, he would die happy.  He couldn’t help but want more of this girl.  The girl who told him he was beautiful.  The girl who made his heart flutter like no one had before.  The girl who fondly traced all of the scars that decorated his face.  The girl who was now, in this moment, lovingly touching his hair.

He slowly slid his hands, which were still by her thighs, even closer, placing his palms against her legs.  He looked at her, searching her visor, listening to her body, waiting for confirmation this touch was okay.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha's smile never left her lips as she continued to play gently at Genji's hair.  It pleased her that he still had some remaining.  Her own body was hairless because of the intensity of the fire that had burned her.  Yet another reason she was loath to let him see the monstrosity she had become.  
  
Suddenly she felt him shift.  His palms moved to press against her upper thighs from where they had been resting to her sides.  She continued to breath steadily, but released a small pleased sigh at his touch, hoping it was enough for him to hear and know that she approved.  
  
As his metallic digits began to flex at her thighs, gently massaging her, Sam's resolve began to crumble like a storm wall that had taken too much of a beating from the unrelenting sea.  
  
Samantha’s heart then suddenly fluctuated in her chest as a thought came to her.  
  
Not ceasing her tender hair stroking, she whispered, "I want to do something, but you have to make me a promise... would you do that?"  


\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha's delicate sigh was enough encouragement for Genji to continue softly stroking her thighs.  Their hearts fluttered as one.  Genji hummed quietly, wanting to tell her how incredible her touch felt, but he couldn't find the words.  When she spoke, he finally found his breath.

“Anything,” he nodded.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Shifting both of her hands to cup the sides of Genji’s jaw, Samantha tilted her visored gaze down at him.

“Close your eyes,” she whispered.  “Promise to close your eyes for me, and don’t open them until I tell you to.”

Genji’s slight nod into her hands reassured Sam that he would do as she asked and soon she watched his eyelids flutter shut.

Samantha removed her hands from his face and said quietly, playfully, “No peeking.”

Exhaling a nervous breath, Sam reached behind the sides of her head, depressing the latches that held her faceplate in place, a soft hiss following as the locks released.  Her hands shook as she pulled the visor from her face and she blinked her eyes as they adjusted to the darkness, only the gentle lights of their armoring now visible.  She set the visor on the bed and once again reached for Genji’s face.

Cupping his jaw line again on each side, Samantha carefully tilted Genji’s face up while she slowly descended, her lips finally brushing against his.  Light, soft, barely a touch at all.  But she felt as if it were a warm, electric shock, the feel of his lips touching hers thrilling through her entire body in a lightning bolt of pleasure.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Doing as Samantha wished, and as he had promised, Genji closed his eyes.  The corner of his mouth curved up into a smirk when Samantha playfully told him not to peek.  Next, he heard the all too familiar click and hiss of a faceplate being removed.  He wanted to open his eyes, take her face in his hands, tell her how lovely and precious she was to him, but he obeyed her wish and kept his eyes shut.

A moment later, her hands returned to cup his jaw and he felt her lips brush against his.  They were warm, inviting, and he was frozen, but for only a moment.  His hands gripped her thighs tighter and he leaned into her kiss, firmly pressing his lips against hers.  He pulled back for a split second, then pressed his lips against hers again, a little firmer this time.  He parted his lips and lightly brushed his tongue across her bottom lip.  Keeping his eyes closed, Genji kissed the corners of her mouth, her chin, her cheeks.  Feeling breathless, he pressed his forehead to hers, while bringing the knuckles of his right hand to her cheek to caress it.  He kissed her nose, then fondly nuzzled his against hers.  He backed away enough to move both of his hands to her face, cupping her jaw this time.  He gently rubbed his thumbs across her cheeks, feeling the scarring beneath his metallic fingers.  He could feel the heat radiating off her bare skin, which made him want to move even closer, if it were possible.   _Oh, it’s possible_ he thought.  Genji wanted to press his body into her, kiss every inch of her.

Eyes still shut, he dropped his hands back to her thighs and gripped them firmly.  He finally spoke, “Oh, Sam...”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha was overwhelmed by Genji’s reaction to her soft kiss.  She had hoped he would reciprocate, but the urgency in which he did so caused her mind to spin.

She hadn’t expected him to touch her.  She hadn’t thought of adding that to his promise of not looking at her.  At first she almost pulled away.  But when she quickly realized he wasn’t pulling away from her as he ran his digits down her scarred skin, surely feeling the damage, Sam stayed in place, her lips parting as she began to pant from his eager kisses and exploring touch.

Samantha’s own eyes were still open, slightly wider than normal, as she looked at his face, so close to hers as he nuzzled their noses together.  When he finally seemed to calm, lowering his hands and breathing her name, Samantha’s own fervor finally boiled over.

With a gasp, she slipped both of her hands behind his head, just below the ribbon, intertwining her fingers and at the same time she pushed her lips into his, her lips parting and licking at his own, begging for them to open for her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji was surprised when Samantha grabbed his head and pulled him into her, their lips locking.  He felt her hot tongue stroke his lips and he immediately parted them, allowing her access.  Her tongue darted inside his wanting mouth and he allowed her to maintain control of the kiss.  Still kneeling before her, perched between her legs, he wrapped his arms around her and slid her entire body against his.  Their torsos pressed together, her thighs on either side of him, his hands still wrapped around her.  

His tongue darted into her mouth with fervor.  Genji attempted to control his heavier breathing, hoping he wasn’t coming on too strong.  He couldn’t help himself, she was driving him wild.  Their mouths never parted, Genji tracing his tongue across her lips and teeth.

He never once opened his eyes and he wouldn’t until she instructed him to do so.  His skin flushed with their close proximity and the passion of the moment they were sharing buzzing between them like electricity.  

He pressed deeper into the kiss, slowly tracing a metallic hand up her plated back, to her neck.  His other hand firmly grabbed her hip and squeezed.  He wanted more of this girl, but he knew he should stop.  He had been holding back, not wanting to move too quickly, not wanting to cause her any distress, but his mind and body were on two very different wavelengths.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha released a short gasp of exhilaration as Genji opened his mouth for her, her lips quickly locking with his again as she explored with her tongue.  Her breath came in hot pants as they pressed tightly together, and when his tongue entered her mouth, a thrill blossomed throughout her chest.  His metallic fingers stroked her synthetic skin and brushed along her armoring as Samantha’s hunger for Genji grew with each second they remained intertwined.

Desire began to pump hot and needy through Samantha’s veins as her mind loosed its hold on her body.  She wanted to explore Genji’s cybernetic body and beyond.  What parts of him were still human?

A red haze began to grow at the corners of Sam’s mind.  It took her a few second to notice it, but her flesh prickled and she realized that the heat she was feeling was not just from her contact with Genji, but from something more dangerous.

Samantha mewled with frustration against Genji’s lips, wanting to still hold and kiss him, but fearing her unhitched desires would bring on the fire.

Reluctantly parting from his lips, Samantha rested her forehead against his as she panted, trying to calm her body in two different ways.

Speaking haltingly between pants, Samantha kept their heads together as she asked, “Do you want to be able to open your eyes?”

Genji nodded, his forehead gently rolling against hers.

“Then turn off your lighting,” she instructed, turning off her own with a thought.

Genji complied and his green accents flickered off.  The room was now nearly completely dark, only deep dark shadows upon blackness could be seen.  Samantha hoped that it was enough to keep her features thoroughly shrouded from his sight.

Whispering tentatively, Sam invited, “You can open your eyes now.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s eyes shot open, pupils blown.  He was breathing heavily, forehead still pressed against Samantha’s.  He could feel her warm breath on his face.  In the darkness, she was only a shadow to his human eyes, but he still searched, wanting to see her.

He dropped his hands to rest on the bed in an attempt to calm himself.  She remained slid forward, pressed against him.

“I really… _really_ … want to do that again,” he finally said, his voice a little shaky.  He was smiling although he knew she couldn't see it through the darkness.

He attempted to divert his thoughts from Samantha's body.  He wanted to explore all of her, but he sensed she might need a moment as well.

He hadn’t noticed before, but Samantha’s bed was solid, no mattress, no fluffy blankets or pillows.   _She was quite the fireball, in more ways than one_ , he thought to himself.  That must be why.  He wondered what the rest of her room looked like.  He wondered what the rest of _her_ looked like.

He reached a single, metallic hand up to her head and lovingly stroked a thumb lightly across her forehead and down her cheek to meet her lips.  He rubbed his thumb across her lips a couple of times before dropping his hand back to the bed.  He was still smiling fondly, his eyes lidded with adoration and lust.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam not only accepted his touch as the other cyborg traced the features of her face with his digits, she leaned slightly into them.  
  
"I would like to do it again, too," she sighed breathlessly as Genji's hand moved to rest upon the bed.  She heard it clank slightly against its bare metal surface and she winced inwardly a little.  
  
"I'm sorry, my room is far from cozy and inviting," she said sadly.  "But... I really do want you to stay."  
  
Her mind scrabbled, but there really wasn't much she could do about the sterile accommodations, and besides, there was still a very good reason to why they were like that.  
  
But then an idea occurred to her.  It felt almost childish, and she began scolding herself for being so selfish for even considering putting Genji in any kind of danger.  
  
But he was right here, pressed up against her, slightly out of breath just as she was.  His cyborg body both warm and cool in its invitation.  
  
Biting her bottom lip then releasing it, Samantha whispered, "If you'd be willing to take the risk and stay, there might be a way to protect you should I lose control..."  Her words hung like a question, hoping but fearful he would agree.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s face was only inches from hers.

“Don’t apologize.  This moment is perfect.”

He was taken aback when she mentioned him staying.  His mind raced.  It had been over a decade since he had a lover.  What if he failed?  What if he hurt her?  With his cyborg body, he wasn’t sure what to expect.  He hadn’t even considered it until now, in this very moment.  He barely touched his own body himself.  His body burned, every bit of flesh tingling and on fire beneath his cyborg plating.

He gently grabbed her face and kissed her deeply before speaking with a shaky breath, “Samantha… I… if I stay…” he hesitated.  His hands were still cupping her jaw.

He faltered.  He fell silent for a brief moment.

“What is this idea you have?”  He sat back on his heels, raising his hands behind his neck and intertwining his metal fingers.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam was surprised somewhat by the hungry kiss Genji gave her before he spoke.  And she was very surprised by the hesitation, the.. fear? she heard in his voice.  She wasn’t used to him being unsure of anything.  He had been the one guiding her since they met nearly a week ago, showing her how to take control of her own strength, teaching her how to fight, and how to defend herself.  Showing her that with a peaceful mind, anything could be accomplished.

She felt him lean back and away from her and she felt the absence of his hands as he withdrew them as well.

Samantha ignored his question as she reached a hand out in the dark, searching for him.  Her fingertips brushed the side of his helm and she rested it there.

“You’re hesitant.  Please don’t be afraid of me,” she tried to speak plainly, but her voice cracked a little at the end.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He immediately straightened and was back on his knees between her legs, as he had been before.  He held her hands in her lap and he gave them a squeeze.

“I’m not afraid of you.  I…just…”  His heart was racing.  He felt silly and petty.

He had so much he wanted to say, but was unsure how to say it.  He was scared.  He hadn’t felt fear like this before.  Genji didn’t scare.  Genji didn’t falter.  He was a strong warrior.  He had fought in many battles.  Real fear is the terror he felt when his brother unleashed his dragons upon him and nearly killed him.  That was fear.  What he was feeling now, this was new to him.  He was unsure of how to convey his feelings without saying something wrong.  He wanted to blurt out his feelings.  He did it before and look at them now.  He was in her room, melting into her, she had removed her visor for him finally.  Maybe he should throw caution to the wind again, like before.

And that’s just what he did.

“Sam.  I want you.  My body burns like a thousand embers for you.”

He dropped her hands and stood, but continued to speak.

“I’m scared.  I’m scared of failing.  I’m scared I might hurt you.  I’ve never… used my cyborg body in… in that way.  It has been over a decade since I’ve had someone to warm my bed.  I had plenty of lovers before my cyberization, but they were all meaningless, just bodies to warm my bed at night.  You’re more than that.”

_What are you doing, Shimada?  Shut up before you wreck this._

He continued, hesitantly, “I want to see you.  All of you.”

He looked toward her dark silhouette and waited for rejection.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Upon Genji’s confession of his desire for her, Samantha’s cheeks burned hotter than ever before.  She yearned for him as well, with every fiber of her cybernetic and human body.  Her thoughts on how to answer him were interrupted however when she felt him depart again.

Sam next heard his voice higher up and she knew that he was now standing.  She could only wordlessly listen to the proud warrior pour out his doubts and fears to her, some of the fears being the same ones that she held herself for him.  And the doubts, oh yes those were similar as well.  Samantha’s romantic experiences before her accident had been few and far between.  The lab had been the only place she had ever felt comfortable in.  Outside of it her personality had usually shrunk to what people would call shy and mousy.  And now, in this new body, she didn’t even know exactly how things could possibly work between herself and anyone let alone herself and another cyborg.

When he finished, she lowered her head as if she could see her loosely clasped hands in the darkness with her human eyes.  They remained in silence for a while, two cyborgs in the dark gloom of night, being equally crushed by their own insecurities, fears, and doubts.

But then Samantha inhaled, and then exhaled slowly.  She carefully rose from the bed, hoping that she stood before Genji.

Reaching down with her right hand, she was able to find his left hand and she lifted it up so that his palm was facing her.  Samantha pushed her own palm gently against his and folded her fingers down, one between each of his down digits.

“I’m scared, too,” she whispered, “But... maybe instead of letting our fear decide if we have any future at all, we should face it together.”

Suddenly Samantha’s golden lighting upon her armor activated, casting a faint glow upon the room.  She hoped that it was enough for him, but not enough that she looked too frightening.

Whispering, barely audible, she apologized, “I’m sorry I’ve let my fear keep me from sharing what I look like with you, Genji.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Genji felt like he stood in silence for an eternity.  He was so flustered, his mind telling him to let it go, to give her some space, but his heart made him stay.  He would never leave her like this and he would wait forever to see her, all of her, if that is what it took.

He heard Samantha shuffle and stop in front of him.  He wished he could see her, look into her eyes, and lovingly trace and kiss her every scar.  He didn’t care how many scars she had.  He didn’t care she found herself terrifying.  He found her beautiful inside and out already.  Nothing would change that, not one scar, not a million scars.  He knew she had been badly burned.  He knew the damage was extensive.  He had no idea how much of her human body was left.  None of that mattered.  He was falling for this woman and he was falling hard.   _Genji Shimada falling in love?_   _Fuck._

She took his left hand and raised it, pressing her palm to his, and folding her digits down in between his.  He listened to her speak of also being scared and how she wanted them to face their fears together.  He smiled inwardly, knowing she couldn’t see his face in the darkness.

Suddenly, the room was filled with the faint glow of golden from Samantha’s armor.  He gripped her hand tighter than he previously had been and his eyes widened.  He moved closer to her, finally able to faintly see the skin on her face, barely lit by the faint glow.  Genji activated his own armor, faint green haloing around them, mixing with the warm, golden hue of her armor.  His lips parted slightly as if to speak, but no words escaped his lips, only the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.  His eyes stung.

“There’s my girl,” he said, a smile spreading across his lips, teeth showing.  His smile spread to his eyes.  Releasing her hand, he brought his up to her chin.  He tilted her head up, so she met his gaze.  His eyes scanned her face.  Even with only the faint glow of their cybernetic lighting, he could tell her cheekbones were high and defined, her face thin and… perfect.  Everything about her took his breath away.  

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha was tentative about what he was truly thinking to see her face, even faintly, but she was not willing to let him slip through her fingers just because of her own reservations.  He meant more to her than anyone else had in her entire life.  Each day together felt more than right, and she had found that each time they had had to depart for the day the goodbye was more painful than the last.  They had spent nearly all of their time together but even during the small amount of time they were apart, Samantha’s heart ached to be with him.  
  
Genji’s hand moved and she felt him lifting her gaze to his own.  Her lips were slightly parted as her human eyes nervously met his for the first time.  She had expected to see scrutiny, a measuring or judging stare, but instead her eyes met his beautiful smiling face.  Genji's hooded eyes were alight with wonder and his teeth shown handsomely in the dim light.  His smile and happiness was so contagious that Samantha could not help her own lips from bowing at the corners, returning his smile shyly.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

When she smiled, Genji’s smile grew wider, even more of his teeth showing.  He leaned close and kissed each of Samantha’s cheeks softly.

“Mmm,” he hummed, his smile returning after kissing her face, his nose scrunching up a bit with it.  “You’re beautiful.”

He stepped closer to her, their midsections almost touching.  He wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing his thumbs in circles against her spine.  His smile slowly faded, a look of desire replacing it.  His lips parted and the tip of his tongue toyed with one of his canines.  He reached beneath her backside, planted his hands on her upper thighs, and lifted her.  She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his shoulders.

She was light in his arms and he spun around, walking toward the wall.  Pressing his body against hers, he pinned her between himself and the wall.  He felt her gasp and pressed his lips to hers, his tongue quickly darting into her hot mouth.  Genji kissed her deeply, passionately.  He swiftly moved his mouth to her chin and along her jaw, to her neck, breathing heavily against her synthetic flesh.  He nuzzled into her neck, then slowly brushed his tongue from her cybernetic collarbone up to her jaw.  He wondered how much she could feel and how it felt to be pinned, unable to go anywhere, and desired so much.

He took her hands from his shoulders and pinned them against the wall above her head with one of his metallic hands, the other still beneath her, slightly caressing her, and looked directly into her eyes.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s cheeks flushed, burning with warmth when he complimented her.  It was her natural reaction to want to retort, to degrade herself, but when she saw the sincerity in his eyes she instead wanted to accept his adulation.

She enjoyed gazing at him, too.  Now that she could see more of his face than she could the other day, Sam found herself appreciating the more complete picture of Genji Shimada:  his tousled hair, his strong and angular face, his soft lips.  She adored his hooded eyes and the way they seemed to stare into her soul.

Samantha slipped her arms under Genji’s to return his embrace when he stepped close and continued to gaze at her.  A gaze that she saw slowly grow more serious as undeniable hunger grew in his eyes.  Suddenly she was up in his arms, her legs and arms grasping to cling to him as she half gasped, half giggled.

He turned and pushed into the wall, pinning Sam and she gasped quietly, but it was cut off as Genji moved in quickly, his lips pressing into hers.  She returned the passion of the kiss, her tongue exploring and her hands moving across his shoulders, stroking them from neck to upper arm.  When his lips moved to her neck, Samantha gasped quietly.  The unarmored front of her neck could feel his lips even if the sensation was different from what it would have been with normal skin.  It still caused goosebumps to rise on the back of her neck under her armor, and it still made the rest of her body crave his attention.

Genji grasped and trapped her wandering hands and he leveled his gaze at her.  Meeting his gaze, it took Sam a moment to realize his other hand was sensually caressing her backside.  The motion of his digits and their close proximity to her womanhood when she was already so turned on caused Samantha to flush crimson and wiggle slightly in his grasp.  She very much wanted to touch him, explore him as well, but she also didn’t want to complain about the eagerness in which Genji was handling her.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

He continued to hold her gaze, pressing his forehead to hers, panting.  He lightly kissed the tip of her nose.  “You’re beautiful,” he said again.

He leaned in and whispered close to her ear, “And you feel _so_ good against me.”

He leaned back to look her directly in the eyes again.  He was smiling, but his gaze was carnal, his eyes wild.

Genji wanted to tear her away from the wall and take her to the bed, have his way with her, ravage her, then hold her all night.  Her body language was enough to encourage him to continue.  The armor plating between them was frustrating, and he was unsure how much of hers he could remove.  He wasn’t even sure how much of her body was complete below her waist.  He would love to find out.

He held her arms above her head and caressed her upper thigh still, as he gently rolled his hips into her and asked, “Sam.  Do you want me?”

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

The look in Genji’s eyes was something that would probably have frightened the timid Samantha from before the accident, from before she had been fused with something that had changed her very makeup and, she suspected sometimes, her personality to a degree.

But this Samantha, the cinder that always burned just beneath the surface, relished the way he wanted her as badly as she wanted him.

She shifted in his grasp again and gasped slightly when he rolled his hips into her.   _Yes_ , she answered in her mind as he asked her, _Yes, I want you badly, Genji._

Samantha began to nod, her lips parted as she panted quickly and shallowly.  But as her desire for him rose even higher, as he continued to leer at her and stroke her backside, Sam could feel the tingling coming on.

Rolling her head back to bump it against the wall, Samantha groaned.  Why did this have to happen?  Why was the power so uncontrollable and seem to be tied to her base emotions:  anger, fear, passion?

Samantha bit her bottom lip, hard, hard enough to taste a trace of blood from the inside of her mouth.  It broke the growing feeling of the fire within her, but she knew it would return.

Straightening her head again, Sam met Genji’s stare.  But then the thought she had before she had finally shown her face came to her again.

“I do want you, Genji...” she breathed, “But if we’re going to go any further, I think it’s safest to try and do it my way.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

He was breathing heavily, trying to control the wave of emotions lapping against his mind, the burning of his body.  He felt on fire.  And she burned for him, too.  That made him smile.  He released her hands, letting them fall to his shoulders, bringing his additional hand down to her backside, mirroring his other.  He gently squeezed her there.

He pulled them away from the wall and walked to the bed and sat down, holding Samantha in his lap.

“Anything for you.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha had to try to focus, to keep her desire from mounting again as Genji smiled at her and moved his hand, cupping and squeezing her backside more.

After he sat them down on the bed, Sam smiled at him and released a large sigh.  She slid off his lap and onto the hard surface of the bed, cringing inward at the uncomfortable way in which she had to live.  She wanted to make the best of this and so she pulled Genji’s arm slightly, indicating that she wanted him to lie down.

The other cyborg complied and Samantha moved over him, straddling his upper thighs.  She leaned over towards the wall where her blanket and cloak both lay crumpled up as she explained softly, “If your body is like mine, and I’m nearly certain it is, it won’t be hurt by any of my flame.  Not from brief contact at least.”

Sam pulled her cloak over her shoulders and clasped it in place as she continued, “But your face, any part of your non-cybernetics that are exposed, well, I don’t think I need to tell you it will hurt.”

Grasping the blanket, which was somewhat larger than her cloak, Sam pulled a corner of it to drape across Genji’s neck slightly, the rest of it near his head.  “My blanket and cape resist fire and can even smother it.  If anything happens and you feel in danger, pull the blanket over your exposed areas and get away from me as quickly as you can.  I’ll try to keep myself from lighting up by keeping my cloak on.”

After her instructions were over and he lay beneath her, still looking up with expectancy, Sam smiled seductively down at Genji, her eyes locking with his.  Placing a hand on the armoring of his abdomen she pushed her digits up his chest as she leaned down.

“It would probably be best if I stay on top, alright?” Sam murmured playfully.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s absence on his lap made him frown briefly.  Before he could pout, she had him laying back on the bed.  When she climbed above him and straddled his thighs, he initially wanted to grab her and pull her up to straddle his hips.  He opted to have some self control and left his hands laying on the bed by his sides, waiting for her next move.

He watched as she slipped her cloak around her shoulders and fastened the ornate Overwatch clasp.  Then, she reached for a blanket made of the same fabric as her cloak.  She explained both items were fire resistant and could help smother any flame she may accidentally produce.

 _Hot._  He smirked inwardly at his own silly joke.

Before he knew it, she was smiling down at him, their cybernetic bodies still the only illumination in the room.  She placed her palm on his abdomen and slid her fingers up his chest while leaning in closer.  He felt heat rising in his body again as his face flushed and he was thankful for the dim lighting.

He sucked in a quick breath, smiled at her with half lidded eyes, and reached down to grab her backside and slide her further up his body so she was now straddling his hips.  He slid his hands from her backside, down her thighs to her knees, and back up, gripping her hips firmly.  He gently thrusted upward, acknowledging he approved of her being on top.  For now.

Genji used his powerful abdominals to sit up halfway to meet Samantha’s lips.  He knew he was being impatient.  He didn’t care.  He slid his hands from her hips to her sides and slowly made his way up to where her rib cage would lay beneath her armor.  Still kissing her softly, he rubbed his thumbs in a circular motion.  He broke the kiss to briefly search her face.

“I want to touch you everywhere… if you’ll let me.” He didn’t give her time to respond.  

He laid back flat on the bed, pulling her down, so their torsos were close again.  His left hand grabbed her hip, while the digits of his right hand traced her plated collar bone.  His heart was racing.  Hers was as well.  He gently laid his hand across her chest, feeling her heartbeat as his eyes met hers.  Her big, beautiful eyes.  His throat felt tight and his eyes stung.  The passion he felt for this woman was overwhelming.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha gasped slightly when Genji grasped her, pulling her further up onto himself.  If they had still possessed normal human bodies, being in that position would have been provocative enough, but Sam didn’t know what to think right now.  Her own body had been responding to him for quite some time now.  Did he still have... Samantha flushed hot at the thought just as Genji pushed up with his hips into her with a slight grinding motion, tilting her body even closer to his as she leaned over him.

Genji’s lips caught hers and Samantha returned the kiss, still eager, but softer than before.  Her left hand curled onto his side, slipping to his back slightly as her fingers pushed into his plating and the synthetic skin that peeked between the partitions.  Her other hand brushed the side of his face, her fingertips wandering up to trail through his hair while their lips danced.  Genji then pulled her down, gazing with hunger into her eyes.  She knew her own must have surely been reflecting the same hunger.

Samantha leaned upon her right arm slightly as they gazed at one another, Genji moving his hand to her chest as her heartbeat fluttered beneath his touch.  Her left hand lovingly caressed the side of his face, continuing down to trail upon the corded synthetic muscles of his neck, and then down to his chest to mirror his hand placement upon her.  She could feel it.  Strong, steady, but racing powerfully.  Her digits flexed upon his silver armor and she wondered...

“Genji can you... is any of your chest armor removable?”  She almost felt embarrassed asking, as if she were treading somewhere too personal for a cyborg, but she very much wanted to know.  “I want to touch you everywhere, too,” she whispered.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Genji relished this moment.  Samantha above him, placing her metallic hand on his chest, feeling his heart race as he did hers.  He felt her cybernetic digits explore his chest armor, her eyes inquisitive.  He shut his eyes tightly, but only for a second, trying to calm the stinging sensation he felt there.  Then, he heard her ask if his chest armor could be removed.

His eyes never left hers as he moved both of his hands to his chest, fingering slightly beneath the edge of the armor plating.   _Click._  He moved his hands lower on his abdomen and did the same.   _Click._  And again a bit lower.   _Click._  And finally at his hips.   _Click._  With a small hissing sound, he removed the armor plating from his torso, portions of his chest and abdomen exposed.  The cool air nipped his bare skin and he sighed.  The majority of Genji’s human chest and abdomen were still intact and consisted of pale, severely scarred flesh.  There were also areas that were made of synthetic material, fillers where he had been sliced by his brother’s blade, areas that were not salvageable upon his rescue.  He laid the plating off to the side and looked up at Samantha.

He felt exposed and completely vulnerable.  No one had seen him like this aside from Dr. Ziegler.  His heart pounded in his chest.  For the first time since he’d removed his visor for Samantha, he felt self conscious of himself.  Normally, Genji never felt self conscious.  He had always been confident in his appearance.  In his youth, he was very popular.  He never had a reason to doubt his looks.  He so desperately wanted this woman to love him regardless of his scarred and synthetic appearance and flaws.

He brought his metallic hands to his face, rubbed his eyes with his palms, then ran his digits through his thick, dark hair.  His hands remained entwined in his hair and he shut his eyes.  He wanted to crawl into a deep, dark hole, but he also wanted to make love to her right then.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Samanta watched in awe as Genji slowly unlatched and removed his chest and abdominal plating, his human flesh appearing, soft and ridged with scars in contrast to the hard and smooth metal that was just covering it.  She had been hoping to at least get to see and touch a little of his upper chest, but seeing how much of him was still human under the armor was a very pleasant surprise.

Her eyes wandered back up to his face as she saw his arms moving in the dim light, his hands going to his face.  He couldn’t meet her gaze and a tinge of guilt pinched Samantha’s conscience.  Here she had been so reluctant to just show her face, but Genji was bravely exposing flesh to her that was probably rarely revealed.

Sam couldn’t find the words for what she was feeling right now.  Her heart swelled with love for the cyborg who lay here beneath her.  From the moment they had met he had given her so much and he just continued to give and give, even to the point of complete vulnerability.

She had no words, and so she instead leaned forward, hovering over his chest.  She would show Genji how she felt for him, man and cyborg.

Resting on her forearms at either side of his chest, Samantha began to plant light, exploring kisses just below Genji’s collarbone.  From one side to the other, then down his left pectoral, her kisses lingering on any particularly deep scars and being carefully light wherever they reached a portion where his human skin melded into synthetic.  She worked her way across to the right side of his chest noting how, even though his flesh was damaged, the human musculature held its definition.  His muscles were chiseled, firm and warm beneath her wandering lips.

Coming to the center of his chest again, Sam slightly shifted herself back down to Genji’s thighs so that she could kiss down his stomach, her lips suckling slightly with each kiss along the small rolling mounds of his abdominal muscles.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

He was beside himself when Samantha leaned down to plant kisses on his chest.  His hands never moved from his head, his digits still tangled in his dark locks.  He opened his eyes to glance down at her as she slowly planted kisses across his chest, showing particular care on the areas where flesh met synthetic.

Genji rubbed his hands down his face and gently placed them on Samantha’s shoulder and the back of her head as she kissed lower toward his stomach.  He tensed and sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling of her lips on his abdominal muscles.  He released a small gasp, spouting something in his native tongue and wriggled slightly beneath her, feeling pleasure spark throughout his body, human parts tingling and cyborg parts vibrating.

“Sam,” he gasped.  “Don’t stop.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Sam released a small sigh of relief between kisses when she felt Genji’s hand upon her; gentle, accepting.  She also smiled against his flesh when a moment later she heard his voice utter something in Japanese.  Sam wondered what it was and would try to remember to ask him later, but for now the reaction of Genji’s body to her kisses was all that she needed to know that he was enjoying himself.

As he encouraged her to continue, Sam’s kisses became slightly firmer.  Still resting on her forearm, she slipped her left hand, palm up, under Genji’s back, her digits pawing up and down the ridges of his lower back while her right hand lifted to his chest, her metal fingers carefully caressing the flesh, real and synthetic.

Shifting again, Sam began to wander her kisses up his abdomen towards his chest.  When she had almost over extended the reach of her lips, she placed her hands on the bed to his sides and pushed up slightly, dragging herself up his thighs to his hips, settling herself there once again as she looked down into his eyes with a teasing smile.

Leaning into him once again, Samantha rested on her left arm as she brought her lips down to the right side of Genji’s chest.  Her right hand cupped his other pectoral, digits flexing slightly into the flesh as she hovered her lips just over his nipple.  She opened her lips and exhaled hot breath onto it before slowly taking it into her mouth, suckling softly as her tongue circled.   Loosing it, Sam breathed upon it again, long and slow.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

The more Samantha kissed his body, the faster his heart raced.  His mind was a blur, her hand on his lower back, her digits fingering the ridges there, sending sparks throughout his body.  His entire body buzzed with pleasure and his body slightly vibrated below her.  He loved this new courage Samantha had found.  When she slid up his body to straddle his hips and kiss his nipple, teasing it with her warm breath, it took all of the self control he could muster to not grab her and flip her onto her back and take complete control.  His metallic digits scrabbled to grip sheets that weren’t there.

Instead, he reached for Samantha and pulled her up to him and kissed her deeply, all tongue and teeth.  He was cupping her head in both of his metal hands as he pulled her back and stared at her, eyes wide, searching.  With fervor, he pulled her back into another deep kiss.

“You’re driving me wild,” he finally spoke, his lips brushing against hers.

 _Fuck it_ he thought.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and back, flipping them over, so she was now beneath him.  He looked down at her, breathing heavily, eyes still wide.  He firmly ground his hips into hers, squeezing his eyes shut briefly.  When he opened his eyes to meet hers, he leaned close to her head, whispered something in Japanese with a very soft laugh, then kissed her cheek.  His nose met hers and he nuzzled her and smiled.

He took her hands in his and placed them above her head.  

“Leave these here.  Do not move.  Relax.”  

He quickly kissed her lips, then moved to her jaw, placing small kisses from her chin to where her ear laid beneath her helmet.  He continued placing small kisses down the side of her cybernetic neck, gently lapping with his tongue occasionally.  He kissed across the metal plating above her collar bones and slightly beneath them on her chest, darting his eyes up to her face to gauge her reaction.  Her armor plating felt cool to his lips.  He wanted to kiss and lick every part of her cybernetic body as well as what remained beneath.

He continued placing kisses across her metal plating down the center of her chest, between her breasts.  He could feel her heart pounding beneath the armor under his lips.  He had no idea if any of her plating could be removed.  He had no idea what parts of her human body remained.  He hoped there was flesh beneath he could touch, kiss, and love.  However, if nothing remained but synthetic fibers and plating, he would touch, kiss, and love those just the same.  He wanted nothing more than to make this lovely girl he cared for so much to feel beautiful and loved.

Genji continued down her metallic torso, slowly kissing his way down the center of her chest and abdomen to her hips.  He stopped directly below where her belly button would lay beneath her armor if she still had one.  His breathing was heavy as he nuzzled there, nervous to go further.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha was somewhat surprised when Genji pulled her up to kiss her deeply, but not enough that she didn’t return the fervency of his lips.  She smiled against his lips as he murmured into hers, but the smile quickly vanished as suddenly he was flipping her over, taking control.  
  
It wasn’t that she didn't want him to, it wasn't that she didn't enjoy his powerful, lithe body hovering just over hers, so hot and cool at the same time, heaving slightly with his panting breaths.  She wanted that, she wanted him.  Needed him.  Sam bit her lip.  It wasn’t those things, but that she was afraid.  His body was so close, so vulnerable to her uncontrolled power.  
  
"I don't think-" she began to say but was interrupted as he took her hands, requesting her to leave them above her head and to relax.  To trust him.  
  
She did.  Deep breath, then exhale.  
  
She just prayed she could trust herself.  If she harmed him, burned his already blade ravaged body, Sam didn't think she could live with herself.  
  
Genji began to kiss her, working his way down her body with eager lips and tongue.  Sam wrenched her hands together over her head, her back slightly arching up into him and her cybernetic body beginning to vibrate with pleasure, her human body trembling.  She hadn’t known what this would feel like until his lips and caresses were upon her.  Where his kiss met her synthetic plating, Sam could feel something alike gentle, warm electric shocks that shot like lightning bolts to her brain.  He continued down and Sam writhed slightly, trying to breathe steadily and deeply, to concentrate on protecting the man she loved.  
  
If she could sweat, Sam's body would be covered right now.  Underneath her abdominal armoring, she could feel her flesh shift against its smooth metal as Genji kissed there repeatedly.  Her flesh ached to be touched.  His lips were parted from her flesh by a sheet of metal, but it felt like a thick concrete wall instead.  She pushed her heels slightly into the bed, her hips pushing up against Genji as he suddenly paused, gently nuzzling and allowing Sam to catch her breath.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

He laid between her legs, his face nuzzling the armor plating of her lower stomach.  He felt her raise her hips into him and he grinned.  He looked up to her face.

“Sam… is this okay?  Focus your breathing.  I have the blanket right here just in case… I’ve got you.”

Genji started moving again, lightly kissing the plating that covered Samantha’s lower abdomen.  He slowly kissed his way from the center to her left hip, his eyes staring upward observing her body and her reaction.  He worked his mouth over her hip, kissing and licking his way to her thigh.  His eyes never left her.  He wanted to take his time and be cautious so she wouldn’t accidentally flare up, but he also wanted to dive in and become one with her.  He continued to kiss and lap at her thigh, toward her knee.

“Take a deep breath and exhale slowly... I’ve got you,” he spoke against her leg, blowing his warm breath on her thigh.  He could feel the tension in her body and he wanted to help keep this part of her under control.  Genji wanted her to be able to completely let go with him and not have to worry about accidentally injuring either of them.  After a very brief moment of silence, he spoke again, somewhat hesitant.

“I want to see you… feel you…”  He kissed the inside of her cybernetic knee.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha trembled.  She trembled because of his lips.  She trembled because of her fear.  She trembled because she wanted more, more so badly.

She heard his voice and, as always, its comforting tone calmed the waves tossing in her mind.  Listening to his instruction, Sam breathed in and out, deep and long, her body still trembling at his hot breath upon her thigh, but her mind feeling more clear.

When he murmured into the inside of her knee his wants and needs, Samantha’s next deep breath became an audible sigh.  Oh, how she yearned for that.  But the thought caused a knee-jerk reaction of fear and shame to knife through her thoughts.  Her body was now far from the loveliness a woman should have, the perfection Genji deserved.

Samantha squeezed her eyes shut tight, clenching her teeth and wrenching her hands that still lay above her head.

But Genji had done it for her upon her request.  He had trusted in her and made himself vulnerable in her sight, and she had not adored him any less for it.  She had to believe that he would do the same for her.

Keeping her eyes shut, but opening her mouth as she panted nervously, Samantha reached both of her hands to the sides of her chest and carefully depressed the restraints holding her armor into place.  The entire chest piece and abdominal section was similar to Genji’s, all one piece, and she moved her fingers down releasing the locks by memory.  When she was done however, she didn’t remove the armor and she lowered her hands to rest above her helm again and remained lying there, her chest heaving with her heavy, nervous, excited pants.

Still not opening her eyes, Samantha spoke to Genji who was still low, between her knees, watching her every move.

“Would you do it please, Genji?”  Her voice quaked, “I’m not brave enough...”

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Genji crawled from his position between her knees to place his mouth on hers and he kissed her on the lips softly.  

“I think you’re very brave,” he reassured her.

The room was darker since he had removed his chest piece, but he could still faintly see the features of her face and he smiled down at her.  He slowly slid one of his metallic hands from her chest, up one of her cybernetic arms, to her hands.  He pulled them down to her sides and kissed her again.

He gently laid his hand above her stomach, on her armored chest piece.

“Are you sure?” he asked, his face close to hers.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

She still couldn’t open her eyes, even though she knew his face hovered near.  Samantha felt his hand trailing up to hers and she yielded when he brought her hands down to her sides again, kissing her.  She returned the kiss softly, somewhat unsure as she waited.

And then she felt his hand upon the armoring and heard his question.

Breathing in as she spoke, Samantha could feel her body yearning even as her mind resisted, “Yes...”  And then with her exhale, “Please...”

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

“That’s my girl…” Genji whispered against her cheek.

He sat up, perching himself between her knees and carefully grasped her loosened chest piece and lifted, hearing a small hissing sound.  He laid it to the side with his own and without yet looking at her exposed torso, moved above her and pressed his fleshy stomach against hers.  Her heated skin radiated against his and he closed his eyes.  She was so warm.  He laid over her, their hips pressed together again, their bare torsos touching and he kissed her forehead.

He noticed her eyes were still shut and he gently kissed her eyelids.

“Sam… open your eyes…”

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha felt her armor being removed, felt the coolness of the air upon her bare skin once again.  As she felt her nipples begin to slightly firm up from the cool air, she wondered what Genji was thinking.

“Ahh…” Sam gasped softly with pleasure at the sudden sensation of Genji’s flesh upon hers.  Her arms reflexively lifted and curled around his torso, wanting to hold him tightly lest he change his mind and move away again.  His face was close, she could smell his warm skin and the synthetic and metallic tinge of his cybernetics.  She felt his breath upon her forehead just before he lightly kissed her there and then moved to press his lips softly to her eyelids.

At his request, Samantha’s eyes fluttered open, her pupils dilated.  Her eyes met his immediately and she couldn’t help but take a breath, a sigh of relief.  His eyes showed only adoration as they gazed down into her own.

Inside her now exposed but warmed chest, Samantha’s heart began to race and words came bubbling to her lips.  But instead of speaking, she swallowed them back down and lifted her head, pushing her lips up into Genji’s to kiss him deeply, her tongue eagerly lapping.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Genji kissed back with fervor.  His face flushed again and his body felt hot.  The ninja shifted so his body straddled one of her thighs as he slid his right hand across her collarbone, to her chest and laid it above her heart, feeling her heart beating beneath.  He continued to kiss her deeply, sliding his metallic index finger down her chest, between her breasts, down her stomach, resting it near her belly button.  He so desperately wanted to go further, but he also wanted to worship the rest of her.  

His body shifted again, breaking their embrace, as he knelt between her legs and admired her in the dim lighting.  She was breathtaking.  He didn’t mind her scars.  He would kiss and love every single one.  

“My Sam…” he cooed adoringly, then was quiet for a moment.  He leaned closer, hovering above her again.

“You take my breath away… and I’m going to make you feel so good.”

He quickly brought his lips to her chest and kissed her heart.  Lingering there for only a moment before moving to her left breast, Genji gently planting small kisses all over, careful to be extra gentle on the synthetic fibers on the outer sides.  He felt her squirm a little beneath his body and smiled.  He quickly lapped at her nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking gently before rolling his tongue around it, lightly flicking.

He sensed Samantha’s fervor and spoke, “Take a few deep breaths, babe.”

Genji slowed down for a moment before continuing.  He kissed her rib cage below her breasts and down to her stomach, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton, noticing how soft her skin was.  He kissed below her bellybutton until he reached the plating that covered her groin.  Running his tongue across the edge, he wished it wasn’t there and hoped he could remove it soon.

Throwing caution to the wind, he kissed even lower on top of the armor plating that covered her there.  The metal was cool against his lips.  He extended his tongue and very slowly rocked his head side to side, cutting his eyes up toward her face.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

The feeling of shame tried to trickle back into Sam’s thoughts as Genji rose and gazed at her flesh, but he murmured sweetness to soothe it away.  Blushing from his words with another sigh, Samantha’s hands both encircled Genji’s head as he brought his lips to her skin.

She gasped softly, breathlessly, at the touch, the suckle at her breast, her nipple reacting to his lips by hardening between them.  Sam’s hand fisted into Genji’s shock of hair while the other cupped the back of his head.  The stimulus to her breast caused a pleasant shock to shoot down to her womanhood, and Samantha shifted, her hips moving slightly under Genji as she felt herself react in a way she hadn’t been sure was still possible.  But it was possible, it would seem.  She could feel the trace of moisture.

Sam’s body vibrated as her heart raced wildly, but again Genji paused, using the soothing balm of his voice to call her back.

Inhale.  Exhale.  Again.  Again.

Samantha breathed out slowly, wanting to thank Genji for helping her, keeping her focused, making her feel this way, but words refused to form as her mind continued to feel scattered with the sensations she was experiencing.  Some old, familiar, but many so new.  New because of this new body and the fact that she didn’t realize that they were even possible.

Her breathing remained calm as Genji proceeded to kiss down her abdomen, his lips would have been ticklish if she hadn’t been so far gone, especially when his tongue met her belly button, causing a tingling sensation deep in her belly.

But then he moved lower, off of her flesh and onto the protective groin plating.  The digits of both of Sam’s hands were now buried within Genji’s dark locks, pulling ever so slightly at them.  As his tongue tentatively explored, Sam couldn’t help but to groan breathlessly, her hips pushing up into him as she was reminded again of the wetness growing between her legs.

“Ohh... Genji…” she panted, heart racing.

If only she could be sure, absolutely sure, that she wouldn’t harm him!  She would rip off that plating this instant.  Let his tongue discover the new combination of outer synthetic flesh and inner human flesh that no one had explored before.

Samantha gritted her teeth in the near-dark, grasping at his helm and hair, pushing her hips up into him, holding back as if letting go would be as sure as putting a gun to Genji’s head.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Genji loved the feel of Samantha’s metallic hands in his hair, lightly pulling his dark locks.  He continued to tongue the armor plating covering her groin and wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep himself under control.

Samantha’s writhing, heavy panting, and racing heart turned him on like nothing had before.  He knew if he wasn’t careful, he may accidentally tip her over the edge into an unforeseen flare up that could potentially harm them.  The thought frustrated him, not with her, but the situation itself.

He slowly slinked up her body, softly kissing her flesh as he made his way to her face.  He was laying between her legs, his hips pinning hers, and he buried his face into her neck, softly swearing in his native tongue.

“I need you, Sam… but I don’t want to cause you distress and risk you getting hurt.”

He sighed heavily, his arousal painful.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha wrapped her arms around Genji as he moved up close once again, one arm around his shoulders, the other cupping the back side of his head as he nuzzled into her neck.  She groaned at his pained words.  His words were her words, burning on her tongue.

Then a realization came, lightning striking in her mind.  What he had just said; his needing to have her.

“Genji.  You are... able to then?” she asked, hoping he understood her meaning, her fumbling attempt to ask him if he remained sexually intact.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

His face never left the warmth of her neck.  Her embrace was perfection, helping soothe some of the tension in his body.  His eyes opened at her question and he paused a moment before answering.

“Yes… I’m… I was only mildly injured there.”  His voice drifted to a whisper, “I just… haven’t before with this body.  I dismissed that part of my human self from my mind because I never thought anyone would want or have me again.”

He honestly felt a little nervous.  His carnal craving had taken over after being suppressed for so many years and he felt vulnerable.  He felt overwhelmed not knowing the full potential of that part of his body after being unused in this way for so long.  He’d only occasionally touched himself since his cyberization and had only done so, not so much for pleasure, but for a simple release of tension and frustration.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha pressed her lips into Genji’s hair, kissing gently with a smile, then inhaling the warm scent of his hair and scalp, a pleasant citrus aroma.

“Well,” she murmured into his locks, “someone wants you now, very much so.”

Sam shifted, her hands moving to the front of Genji’s chest as she pushed him up off of her slowly and steadily.  She hoped that he would yield for her and he did so, though the look on his face was a bit bewildered.  Sam leaned up, placing an elbow beneath her while one hand remained upon Genji’s chest.  Her eyes crackled like sparks in the wind as she smiled reassuringly up at the man she loved and wanted to please.

“Let me do this for you.  Let me touch you, Genji,” her hand trailed from his chest, down his abdomen, brushing along the fine line of hair that descended to disappear under his armoring, “Let me... taste you.”

Samantha didn’t give Genji a moment to respond.  She sat up further, wrapping her arms around his chest as she rolled to the side, taking him with her.  With a bit of a rough clanking of cybernetics upon metal, Sam pinned Genji beneath herself, on her hands and knees straddling the cyborg.  She didn’t know how to remove his groin armor and she wouldn’t even if she knew.  She wanted him to decide when he was ready.

Instead, she brought her lips to his, kissing him deeply but slowly, her tongue exploring while her right hand traced down his neck, digits clawing slightly, down to his chest where she squeezed his flesh carefully.  Continuing the kiss, suckling at his lips, Samantha’s hand trailed down, slowly, but confidently.  Her metallic hand slid across his abdomen and past the border of flesh into where the metal began again.  Cupping the plating over which his member should lay, Sam stroked firmly but carefully, her digits flexing and flattening against the surface as she pushed down ever so slightly.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s heart fluttered and raced with Samantha’s reassuring tone telling him she wanted him.  She shifted beneath him, lightly pushing against him, instructing him to roll off her.  He obeyed, his eyes never leaving hers.  

Her next spoken words made his mind spin.  She wanted to touch him, feel him, taste him.  He wanted her mouth to explore every inch of him.  Before he could open his mouth to speak, Samantha was rolling him onto his back and climbing atop him, straddling his body.

When she leaned in to kiss him, he reciprocated passionately, their tongues sliding across one another, tasting each other.  He reached up and cupped her face with his hands.  His body burned hot at her taking control and her metallic digits felt cool as they traced his skin.  Before long, she was touching the plating that covered and protected his groin.  

He released a small grunt as she cupped and fondled the plating that covered him.  Her touch felt like a firm pressure against him and it was exhilarating, arousing him further.  He hadn’t been touched like that in so long and he craved to feel every part of her there.

Still deeply kissing her, Genji reached down with one of his hands and met Samantha’s.  He laid his hand on top of hers and pressed her hand harder against his body and slightly thrusted his hips forward.  Without skipping a beat, he fondled beneath the edges of the armor plating and a few clicks later, he removed it and tossed it aside, fully exposing his manhood.

He cupped her face again, briefly breaking their kiss, his eyes wild as they met hers.  He pulled her face close to his, breathing heavily, and traced her lips with his tongue before diving into another passionate kiss.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Sam returned the eagerness of Genji’s kiss, panting between brief breaks of their dancing lips.  She felt his hand join hers and she curled her digits as he pressed down on her hand, her fingers slightly scratching at the metal.

Her heart fluttered with excitement when she felt his fingers shift and heard the locks being released on his armor.  Shifting her hand away, Sam slipped it to the curve of his lower back while he removed the covering.  Then, she heard it clank upon the metallic bed and Genji’s hands moved to cup her face, their kiss pausing as the two panted excitedly, gazing deep into one another’s eyes for a few precious moments.

Smiling with reassurance to him, Samantha slowly leaned in to kiss the corner of Genji’s mouth.  Her lips trailed soft kisses down to his chin and the bit of metal there that lined his jaw.  She continued on down his neck, pressing firmer kisses into the synthetic cording of his neck, down to his sternum.  As she shifted her body to allow her lips to reach his chest, Samantha felt the bottom of one of her breasts brush against the heat of Genji’s erection.  She gasped slightly, wanting to behold it, but she also wanted to adore him with her lips everywhere, to savor him and this moment.  As Sam moved to kiss one of his nipples, she carefully drew her hand out from behind his back, sliding it down the outside of his hip to his thigh.  She suckled lightly at his nipple, her hand crossing over to touch Genji’s inner thigh.

Carefully, slowly, oh so tenderly, Samantha drew her metallic digits up until she felt softness.  She felt Genji tense reflexively for a moment and then relax.  She hadn’t been sure what to expect, her tactile senses with her fingers were not the same as they had been with her human hands, but the softness she felt was familiar, delicate, but with an inner weight.  Carefully cupping that weight in her hand she realized that the texture was not exactly like the rest of Genji’s skin.  It was smooth, but with a different feel, a very minute and gentle texture.

Carefully rolling him in her hand, Sam planted light kisses along Genji’s chest and she could hear his heart racing as she arched her back downward, pushing her breasts towards his lower abdomen and purposefully brushing her soft skin into Genji’s erection again.  After a moment, she straightened again slightly, her kisses wandering to his upper abdomen.

Finally, with a bit of nervousness in her belly, Sam loosed Genji’s testes and slid her digits delicately up his shaft as she bowed her head just below his chest, looking down at him through a hooded gaze.  Watching herself, Samantha carefully curled her digits around his cock, feeling the heat of it through her cybernetic hand.

Swiveling her head back, Sam kissed Genji’s chest, glancing up at his face long enough to make sure that he was still okay with everything she was doing.  Shifting her body lower, Sam moved to settle in between Genji’s legs, her hand still on him.  She now got to look at what she had been feeling.  There was some damage to his groin, which was understandable, but she was slightly shocked by how much.  Genji’s testicals were no longer encased in his own flesh, though the material that did hold them was virtually the same color as his skin.  It was soft, but strong, as Sam had noticed upon handling them, unlike any material upon her own body.  Dr. Ziegler must have created this type of synthetic skin particularly to preserve these delicate parts.  The synthetic skin continued up, encircling the bottom of Genji’s shaft where it covered at least the first few inches of his penis.  The texture there looked to be a bit more rough than on the testes however, ridged even, and with a hot blush Samantha wondered how that skin would feel brushing up against her.

She grinned at herself.  This wasn’t about her though, this was about pleasuring the man her heart swelled for.  Sam slowly pulled her hand down Genji’s shaft, noting that he was uncircumcised as the foreskin rolled beneath her digits.  Shifting herself, Samantha lowered her body between his legs, her left arm lying over his thigh, her breast pressing up against it as well, as she brought her face low.  Breathing slowly, deeply, as her heart raced, Sam angled Genji’s cock towards her mouth and breathed hot upon the side of his shaft, not yet touching it with her lips.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

As Samantha kissed a trail from his mouth to his chest, his skin tingled beneath her lips, sending small sparks to his brain.  Her skin felt soft and warm against his as her chest lightly brushed his now-exposed erection.  She focused her hot mouth on a hard nipple, lightly suckling and drawing a small sigh from Genji’s mouth.  He gently placed a hand on the back of her helmet, resting it there for reassurance and comfort, the other laid by his side.  

He felt her hand leave his lower back, graze his hip, then rest on his thigh before slowly creeping to stroke his inner thigh, closer to his erection.  A moment later, her cool metallic hand was softly touching him, feeling the texture of the synthetic skin surrounding his testes.  With this touch, he released a small groan from deep within his throat as his lips parted.  Samantha’s touch was so gentle and loving.  It made him shiver, his entire body softly humming with vibrations.  

When Samantha slid her metallic fingers along his shaft, he gently thrusted his hips forward, his cock feeling extra sensitive.  He grunted and bit his bottom lip, almost drawing blood.  His eyes were shut while he attempted to relax and enjoy every second of her delicate touch.  

Her quick absence from his body caused him to suck in a small breath.  He laid the hand that was previously on her helmet to his side.  He wished he had sheets to grip as his metallic fingers clacked against the metal bed.  He slightly bent his knees and spread his legs further, giving her more room and access to him and he hoped she liked what she saw as she nestled herself between his legs.

He felt her hot breath on his shaft and his mind blanked.  He breathed, “Fuck…” under his breath, praying she would take all of him soon.  His hands balled into fists at his sides and his erection jerked under her touch and her breath.  He attempted to control himself and not thrust his hips toward her, his heart practically beating out of his chest.  He thought he might die in this very moment from sheer blissful torture by the hand and mouth of this gorgeous woman laying between his legs.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha could feel Genji writhe beneath her, and his hushed curse.  For a quick moment she thought she had done something wrong, but quickly realized that, when there came no comment from him for her to stop, he was merely becoming overwhelmed.  Sam’s heart thrilled within her to be able to give Genji this much pleasure.  She hoped this was just the first opportunity of many to come.

“Shhhhhh,” Sam hummed as she brought her lips again to his cock, rock hard and bordering on purple because of its swelling.  Delicately, she traced its side with her rigid lips as she still held it in her hand’s delicate grasp.  Dipping her head, Sam reached the base and extended her tongue, lapping up the entire length of his shaft.  Reaching the top, she pulled down gently with her fist, rolling back the foreskin to expose his swollen head.

Panting with desire at the sight of it, Samantha whispered, “Genji...” and folded her lips over the top, pushing down as far as her throat would allow and grasping the rest of his length gently in her cybernetic fingers.  She could feel him pushing up, pressing into her and wanting more.  Creating some suction with her cheeks, Samantha swirled her tongue around Genji’s cock until she reached the top.  Dipping her head she repeated the process two more times.

Releasing his erection from her mouth for a moment, Sam moved her hand out of the way to lap around his lower half, wetting it as much as she could.  When she replaced her hand she tested, stroking up and down gingerly.  Her robotic hand wasn’t as smooth as her human hand would have been, but with the help of Genji’s foreskin, which folded down upon his shaft, Sam was able to stroke at what she hoped was a pleasurable rate and pressure.

Panting a few excited breaths, Samantha once again took Genji into her mouth, pushing down until her lips met her finger.  Then, moving her mouth and hand in unison, she carefully sucked and stroked in a rhythm that slowly grew a bit faster as Genji moaned beneath her.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

When she brought her lips to meet his cock, he released the breath he’d been holding.  Genji felt her tongue lap from the base of his shaft to the tip and he shuddered, moving both of his hands to his head, digits intertwining in his own hair.  He tried to relax his body as she spoke his name and took the majority of his length into her wet mouth.  He moaned loudly at the sensation, gently thrusting his hips into her, pushing himself slightly deeper.

He felt her tongue working his cock, swirling around his length over and over.  The sounds Genji made intensified, turning into strings of breathy Japanese mixed with English.  He reached down with his hands to gently cup the back of her helmet, careful to not push her onto his length.

He writhed in passion as she focused on the base of his cock, lapping and licking, then stroking.  Her mouth returned, taking his length again as another moan escaped him.

“Oh fuck, Sam…” he managed in a raspy voice, followed by a breathy grunt.  His cybernetic vents clicked and hissed, releasing steam into the dim room in an attempt to cool his overheated body.

She continued sucking and stroking him rhythmically and he felt himself reaching release.  He continued to gently meet her with small, calculated thrusts, while moving his hands back to his head.

“Sam!” he interjected with a breathy cry.  “Sam, I’m close.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Hearing Genji’s impassioned groans and words caused Sam’s own excitement to mount and stir, building within her like a steady wind.  She couldn’t help but moan deep in her throat as she continued her rhythm, her own body shifting slightly as her hunger for him grew.

She could taste the droplet of his precum just before Genji cried out to her his imminent release.  Moaning again, Sam’s head swam as her own body reacted, feeling the swelling and wetness grow between her legs.  The vents upon her shoulders clicked, extending and releasing puffs of steam as the cyborg’s excitement began to cause her cybernetic body to overexert.

But despite her own mounting passion, Samantha continued with uninterrupted steadiness, determined to bring Genji over the edge.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Feeling the vibrations as Samantha moaned around him threw Genji closer to the edge.  Every hair on his body felt like it was standing on end.  He felt tiny electrical shocks pulsing throughout his body, especially in his groin.  His cock and even deeper into his pelvis felt charged, tensed, pulled taut, ready to rupture.  His breath hitched in his throat and his entire body quivered.  He felt like he was gliding forward at the cusp of a tremendous wave.

Genji gripped his hair, throwing his head back, voicing his orgasm through gritted teeth.  He didn’t bother containing his voice, calling Samantha’s name over and over as his cock pulsated and cum streamed from it in waves.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha shifted, raising to her knees between Genji’s legs as she knelt over him, her mouth and hand working in unison.  She was attempting to quell her excitement, her mind blurring at the edges as Genji continued to breathe haltingly as he approached climax.  
  
It came on like a strong wind blowing upon cinders of a previous burn:  the sensation that had been smoldering this entire night she had spent with Genji.  It flared fiercely and before Sam knew it, her very skin felt pinched by the burn, the oncoming release.  
  
_No!_ She thought to herself, cutting through the haze of her desire.   _I won't hurt him!_  
  
Still lapping and stroking with one hand at Genji in her unceasing rhythm, Sam extended her other hand out to her side, pointing away from them both and into the emptiness of the rest of the room.  She felt the unwelcome power swelling to a breaking point just as Genji cried out her name, releasing into her mouth.  
  
Sam grunted slightly, her mouth stilling as she took in his fluids while at the same time the fire tickled her fingers and palm.  A fireball blossomed out from her hand and briefly lit up the room, causing a backdraft of warm air to rush over to two cyborgs who were locked within their passion upon the bed.  
  
Samantha’s flaming release flashed away quicker than Genji's, and she brought her hand back in to help steady herself, the last of Genji's spurts flowing into her mouth.  When she felt him finish, Sam delicately pulled up, creating just enough suction to make sure his juices stayed within her mouth as her lips finally released him.  
  
Her eyes remained shut as Sam tilted her head up and swallowed in one gulp, not minding the salty trace left on her tongue.  Breathing heavily, she then carefully bowed her helm to rest her forehead on Genji's hip, his already relaxed manhood still lightly grasped by her fingers.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Genji's hands remained in his hair, his eyes closed tight, lips parted with Sam’s name still burning the tip of his tongue.  His chest heaved as he tried to calm his breathing.  He felt overstimulated and completely spent.  He opened his eyes and looked down, searching for her face.  Her forehead was resting on his hip and he slowly reached down and stroked the back of her helmet.  

Since his eyes had been shut and his face covered by his own hands, he hadn’t noticed the room’s illumination due to the fire Samantha had released during his climax, but he had felt the heat from it.  He reached for her, pulling her up to him and holding her against his chest, his arm wrapped around her.  With his free hand, he tilted her head toward him so their eyes could meet.

“Are you okay?”  

He searched her face, smiling down at her.  He wanted to thank her.  He wanted to tell her how amazing she was.  He wanted to return the favor and make her feel good.  But he needed to know she was okay first.  

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha's body trembled from what had just happened.  Her body was exhausted from the exertion of her loving Genji and from her intense excitement doing so, but also from the effort it had taken to redirect and channel away from them, the outburst of her wildfire.  
  
Genji's strong hands pulling her up to himself woke Sam from her stupor and she half crawled, helping him to move her onto his chest.  He tilted her face to his and she was met with his beautiful smiling face and sparkling eyes.  His happiness was contagious, and despite her exhaustion, her own lips curled softly to smile in return.  
  
"I'm okay, I'm just really tired," she murmured in answer to his question.  Reaching a hand, Sam cupped Genji’s face tenderly.  "Are you alright?  You didn't get singed, did you?" she asked with worry in her voice, her smile gone and her eyes pinched with concern.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Genji squeezed her, not breaking eye contact, a smile still on his lips.

“I am fine.  I am more concerned about you.”

He studied her face, noticing the exhaustion in her eyes.  He realized how spent she must be after the excitement of their passion, pleasuring him, and the restraint to keep her wildfire flare up in check.  He felt a pang of guilt, feeling selfish for having lost control of himself and granting his carnal side that freedom.  His smile slowly faded and he broke eye contact with her, but he leaned in to softly kiss her forehead, not wanting her to see the distress in his features.

Also, he made a mental note to start meditation classes with Samantha tomorrow.  He didn’t have any missions coming up for a while, so he should have plenty of time.  She is clever, a quick learner, so he knew it probably wouldn’t take her too long to master the art of meditation.  He hoped it would help her to better control her accidental wildfire flare ups.

He pressed his cheek to her forehead when he spoke again, barely a whisper.

“Thank you.  Thank you for taking care of me.  You didn’t have to.  I never expected it.  You make me…” he stopped, looking for the right words to convey how she made his heart sing.

“You make me feel… complete.  You made me feel like a man tonight.”

His eyes stung, but he fought back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.  Sure, Zenyatta’s teachings and friendship helped him feel at peace and granted him the power and resilience to forgive his brother for past events, but he never thought for a moment he would feel completion like this again.

“Sam, I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel,” he said as he looked down at her, adoration in his eyes.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Sam's hand slipped from Genji's cheek as he shifted to kiss her forehead, her digits coming to rest on his chest next to her face.  As he whispered his thanks so quietly and sincerely, another smile came to Sam’s lips.  It gave her such joy to know how she had made him feel, for he had been doing the same for her since the day they’d met.  
  
Samantha's fingers shifted upon Genji's chest, caressing his scarred flesh tenderly.  She hoped she could continue to make him feel good, feel more human again.  
  
She felt his face shift away from hers and Sam tilted to look up at Genji as he spoke of his desire to please her.  
  
Without answering, she pushed up slightly to reach his lips, kissing them softly, gently suckling for a few moments.  She then parted from him again, her eyes smiling.  
  
"I want you to as well," she whispered, lifting her hand up high to run her fingers through his hair.  "I just need to figure out a way to keep my emotions from triggering my powers.  Until then... it's just too dangerous..."  Sam continued to play with Genji's hair gently, but her face had fallen, her disappointment in herself evident.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

He closed his eyes for a moment when her fingers teased his scalp and rustled his hair.

“I love it when you play with my hair,” he spoke quietly.

He cut his eyes down at her, seeing the saddened look on her face.

“Hey…” he met her gaze, and his free hand gently cupped her jaw.

“You’ll get there.  I will get you there.  I promise.”  He hoped he could keep this promise more than anything.  If Genji was anything, he was a man of his word.  He hoped and prayed he could help Samantha control her power.  He kissed her nose and wrapped his arm around her, enclosing her in a tight embrace.

“Thank you again for tonight, Sam.”

He kissed and nuzzled the top of her helmet.

“Get some rest.  I’ve got you.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha tentatively smiled back at Genji when he reassured her that he would help her learn to control and channel her powers.  She was confident in him, any doubt or worry she possessed lay within herself.  
  
Reaching to pull her blanket up to cover them both, Sam decided she didn't want to dwell upon that.  Not now while they lay together so close and comfortable, finally, with each other and most importantly; themselves.  
  
"Thank you, too, Genji," Sam murmured as she snuggled into the crook of his neck, arm still hooked around the side of his head to play her fingers lazily through his hair.  She soon drifted off to the most peaceful sleep she had experienced since her accident.  Because of him, because of the security and peace of mind he was helping to build up in her every day, and now hopefully, every night.


	4. It's High Noodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Samantha encounter each other when they least expect it and Samantha meets a new friend, learning that others are more accepting of her than she realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an RP fic my dear friend, KenaiOkami75, and I have been writing since September of 2016 that includes her OC, Samantha Weaver, and my own OC, Lejla Grey. This is my first rodeo, but not hers and any constructive criticism is welcome! We originally had no intention of posting this anywhere, but it's sort of taken off and we wanted to publish for anyone out there that might enjoy reading any of the Overwatch heroes with OCs. We will be introducing new Overwatch heroes as well as other original characters, so hang in there.
> 
> I have plans to write several one shot spin offs for this fic that will fall during fast forward moments and any gaps there might be. I recently decided to do this not only for fun, fluffy fillers, but also as a way to show the heroes getting to know one another better so the relationships don't seem so rushed. Kenai and I have had a lot of dialogue regarding this fic outside of what we write into our RP and it's something I'd like to share with anyone who is interested in reading about these heroes further. Once the fillers are written, they will be posted at the end of the chapter, so they fall chronologically with the story.
> 
> The ------ represents a change in perspective/writer. Please let us know if this is jarring while reading.
> 
> This story is smut heavy and it's in almost every chapter in some form, so if that isn't your jam, turn around... you've been warned! But there is a lot of plot and character development as well. Thanks for reading!

Genji had, of course, held true to his word and had begun teaching Samantha meditation techniques the very next day.  This meant the two cyborgs spent even more time together during the day and Sam relished every moment.  They had continued to work in the practice range as well this past week, and Samantha was relieved to finally be seeing results from the training and meditation.  She hadn’t had an accidental flare-up in two days now.  She was even becoming confident enough in herself and her control that she felt it was safe enough for the rest of the agents for her to leave her quarters and take an occasional walk around base.

It was nice to be able to take these walks, not just to familiarize herself more with her new home, but to gain a sense of normalcy.  She still usually stayed away from areas she knew would be the most populated at any given time of the day, but she also wasn’t afraid to quietly say hello to anyone that she happened to pass by.

Today she had decided to stroll along the end of the base that contained the recreational and communal areas.  Genji had told her many of the agents were out on mission right now and, it being late afternoon, she knew the rest would most likely be training.

And so, as she walked past the large double doors that led to the kitchens and commissary, she was surprised to hear movement from within.  Stopping in the doorway, she turned her helm to look inside.  Half of the lights were off, but where the tables were lit she could see Genji just sitting down at a chair, his back to her.

Samantha cocked her head slightly in confusion.  What was Genji doing in the commissary?

She watched his back for a few more moments as he seemed to draw his hands up in front of himself and she heard the soft sound of two sticks rubbing against one another.

Now her curiosity was bubbling over and Samantha stepped into the room and approached the other cyborg.  Trying to peer around him as she approached, Sam spoke, knowing the ninja wouldn’t startle easily.

“What are you doing?” she asked curiously as she moved around near enough to see a bowl in front of Genji and chopsticks in his hand.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji heard light footsteps behind him, then heard Samantha’s questioning voice.  His eyes got big, his eyebrows lifting, and he turned sideways toward her holding a bowl of noodles in one metallic hand and chopsticks in the other.  Noodles dangled from his mouth as he looked up to her.  He quickly swallowed them down and grinned at her mischievously.

“Ramen!”

His eyes twinkled as he smiled at her.  He quickly sat the bowl down in front of himself and balanced his chopsticks across the top of it.  He stood, greeting Samantha.

“Hi,” he said as he placed a single metallic hand on the back of his neck, somewhat shyly.  His visor laid on the table beside the bowl of noodles, his scarred flesh exposed.  His cheeks flushed slightly at her presence.  He hadn’t expected to see her until later that day, but was pleasantly surprised she was here in front of him now.

He offered her a seat beside him at the table and took her hand as she sat and he quickly followed suit.  He gently scooted the bowl toward her, an offer to share.

“Want some?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha was still slightly confused as he helped her take a seat then returned to his own.  Her eyes never left the steaming bowl of noodles as she settled into the chair.  Her visored gaze shifted to Genji's smiling eyes when he offered her some.   
  
"You eat?  Why?" she asked instead of answering his question, truly bewildered.  Doctor Ziegler had informed her early after her cyberization that her human body had little need for organic sustenance anymore.  Aside from some supplements, her body, and she had assumed Genji’s as well, was charged by powerful fuel cells that rarely needed to be replaced.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji studied her visor, the smile never leaving his face.  He shrugged.

“I don’t HAVE to, but ramen was always my favorite and it’s delicious and makes me feel… more like myself.  I didn’t try it until recently.  Dr. Ziegler reassured me it is okay if I partake occasionally, just don’t overdo it.  Same with drinks.  Although those are a bit easier on my body.  Our bodies, assuming yours is the same.”

He arched a single eyebrow and slowly eyed Samantha’s body from head to toe, then back up to her visor and smiled again.

He grasped some noodles in his chopsticks and held it close to Samantha, lifting both of his eyebrows, his eyes hopeful.

“Do you want to try?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

"I, uhhh..."   
  
Samantha’s gaze traveled from the noodles, to Genji’s face, and then back again.  If it were anyone else but the cyborg in front of her, she would have immediately declined and excused herself.  But this was Genji, not just anyone.  Even then, she hadn’t removed her visor for him since the steamy night they had come together in her darkened quarters.   
  
Sam looked around at the vacant, half-lit cafeteria.  No one was here besides them, and she guessed no one would be until dinner was to be served a few hours later.   
  
"Okay," she agreed quietly, her hands lifting to the sides of her helm.  Depressing the latches with a hiss, Sam slowly removed her visor, her gaze downcast shyly as she was afraid to meet Genji's eyes in the full light.  She placed her faceplate gently upon the table.   
  
Still not making eye contact with the other cyborg, Sam turned to Genji’s hand that held the noodles up for her.  Gently cupping her hand around his, Samantha brought her lips to the tip of the chopsticks where the noodles dangled from.  She took them in her mouth and moved away from the chopsticks, the noodles hanging ungracefully from her mouth.  She immediately realized how foolish she looked and tried to inhale the noodles while also trying to stifle a giggle.  Raising her hand to cover her mouth she kept trying to shimmy the long noodles up with her lips as her cheeks began to flush pink.  Another nervous giggle erupted and Sam brought her other hand to cover the rest of her face in an attempt to hide from Genji’s sight.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s breath hitched in his throat when she agreed to try the noodles and reached to remove her visor.  She had only removed her visor once for him before.  He thought back on that night in her room, her nightmare, consoling her, her gentle touches, the way she brought him to an orgasming mess in her hands.  He took a slow, deep breath, trying to calm his heartbeat.

She didn’t immediately make eye contact with him and he understood why.  The only other time she’d removed her mask was in total darkness.  She was probably feeling insecure, but Genji couldn’t wait to lay eyes on her face in the daylight.

He watched her intently as she took his hand into hers and gracefully slurped the noodles and giggled while doing so.  A huge smile spread across his lips at her pleasant giggles.  He watched as she shielded her face from him, obviously embarrassed.  After a few moments, he sat the bowl down along with the chopsticks and slowly raised his metallic hands to hers, gently pulling them away from her face and placing them in her lap.  Her head remained tilted down and Genji slowly grasped her chin between his metallic thumb and index finger and raised her face to his, encouraging eye contact.  

His heart raced and he felt his own cheeks flush slightly at his excitement.  

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam felt Genji’s hands touch hers and her giggling stopped.  She sucked the last of the noodles up into her mouth as quickly as possible just before he moved her hands away, lowering them to her lap.  Her breath quickened somewhat as he was silent, she wondered what he thought of her face in the harsh light.    
  
She felt quite foolish still holding the last of the noodles in her mouth, too afraid to even chew, as he tilted her face up to his.  Her face was still flushed when her eyes finally met Genji’s, but his were warm and soft even in their amusement.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Samantha’s eyes met Genji’s, he froze, wordless, only able to stare at her.  His eyes drifted across all the features of her face.  Her defined cheekbones.  Her adorable button nose.   Her full lips.  Her chin.  But her eyes are what caught his attention.  They were a piercing green, big and beautiful.  He brought his free hand up to touch her flesh and scars, lightly tracing across her forehead, down the side of her face, finally cupping her helmet.  His other hand never released her chin and he brought his thumb up to brush her bottom lip.  Her skin radiated warm against his cool, metallic hand.

“Oh, Sam…” he began, smiling at her.  “It is so good to finally SEE you.”

He sensed her nervousness and quickly cupped her helmet with both of his cybernetic hands, moving closer to her as he did so.  He gently kissed the tip of her nose and pressed his cheek to hers, feeling the heat radiating from her skin.

After a few moments, he whispered, “You are gorgeous… and perfect to me.”

He pulled back, locking eyes with her and smiling contagiously.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha held stone still as Genji’s hand wandered the features of her face, even her breathing almost completely stilled.  And when he brought himself closer, kissing her nose lightly and complimenting her, the only reaction she showed at first was a deepening of her blush.

He leaned back to smile at her again and Samantha blinked slowly, her eyes locked upon his again, his beautiful, sparkling, warm brown eyes.

Sam swallowed the mouthful of noodles. “Good,” she whispered quietly, her head still in Genji’s hands.

She blinked rapidly, her gaze fluttering away from and back to Genji’s as she cleared her throat and brought her hands to cover his. “I- I mean the noodles.  They’re good,” she uttered with a shy smile.  Gently removing his hands from her helm, Sam brought them down, but didn’t let go of them, lightly holding his fingers in the space between their two bodies.  “That’s the first time I’ve eaten anything... since my cyberization.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

His smile slightly faded when she removed his hands from her helmet, but he didn’t skip a beat.

“Aren’t they awesome?”

He squeezed her hands then grabbed the bowl, playfully jiggling it in front of her.

“Want more?”

He grinned at her and took a big bite himself.

“Also… your eyes… whew.”  He swiped a metallic hand across his forehead mimicking someone wiping sweat from their brow.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha couldn’t help her smile from widening as Genji playfully offered more noodles, giggling again as he ate some himself.  Her heart swelled for the other cyborg.  Before she had met him she had had little to smile about.  Now, he brought it out so easily in her.

Her lips closed to a smaller, shy smile as he complimented her eyes and she glanced away at some random corner of the cafeteria for a moment.  But then she looked back, gazing straight into his eyes as she lifted the fingers of one hand to brush his cheek for a moment.  “I could say the same about your eyes, Genji,” she said, still smiling.  “They’ve brought me comfort more times than you realize.”  Sam gazed deeply into his eyes for a few moments, and then let her hand slip away from his face.

Turning her attention to the bowl, Sam nodded at it, “I’d love some.”  She only moved her eyes to look up at him with a grin, “If you’re willing to share your precious noodles, that is.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s eyes widened as Samantha’s smile grew.   _ Are those dimples?  Oh!   _ He sat the bowl on the table.

“Samantha!”  Genji called her name excitedly.  “You have dimples!  My weakness.”

He playfully grabbed his heart, leaning back in his chair, head falling backwards, pretending he’d been shot.  He slowly lifted his head to peek at her, one eye open, the other squinched shut.  A moment later, in the blink of an eye, he was upright, leaning toward her, his forearms resting on his thighs.  He was only a few inches from her face.

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

“My lady, I must kiss your dimples or I cannot go on living.  I shall perish from this Earth.  We cannot have that.  I am not finished with us… barely even begun…”

He looked deeply into her eyes, deadpan at first, then his lips slowly grew into a massive smirk, his lips slowly parting.  He took her chin in his metallic fingers again, overdramatically turning her head from side to side, ogling her dimples and face.  He leaned even closer, softly kissing one dimple, then the next, then moving to her lips, but not touching them.  He hovered closely, his eyes nearly closed and his words a soft breath against her lips.

“Never stop smiling.  You’re taking my breath away.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Smiling, teeth glinting as the other cyborg feigned shock, Sam giggled his name, “Genji!”

And then another blush as he kissed her hand and murmured to her.  She still grinned at him, lips closed, with a slightly audacious smile.

Sam’s smile remained as he drew close, kissing her cheeks where her dimples lay, then moving to hover near her lips.

Samantha brought one of her hands up to cup the back of Genji’s neck, her first two fingers intertwining into his ribbon a bit before she lay her hand against his plating.  Whispering to him, her own lips nearly brushing his, “I hardly ever do stop when I’m around you, you just haven’t been able to see it.”

Before his smiling lips could comment again, she added with a tilt to her head, rolling her eyes up and to the side, “But perhaps I should stop, I might have to perform CPR on you if you completely lost your breath.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Mmmmm,” he cooed against her lips, teasingly darting his tongue out to quickly lick her bottom lip.  “Can’t tease me like that…”

He leaned back and winked at her.  Shortly after, he glanced over his shoulder, the sound of footsteps approaching in the distance.   _ Spurs _ .  He looked back to Samantha.

“We have company.”  He raised his eyebrows quickly and grinned at her.  He leaned in swiftly and planted a quick peck on her lips.  Feeling her apprehension already, he quietly reassured her.

“It’s okay.”  He continued to grin at her and nodded once, gently cupping her cheek.

As the footsteps grew closer, Genji reached for Samantha’s hand beneath the table and held it, using his other to take another bite of noodles.  He offered another to her as well.

A moment later, Jesse McCree, the American cowboy, stepped into the doorway, stopping in his tracks, but making eye contact with both cyborgs.  A smile spread across his lips as he adjusted the cigarillo between his teeth.

Tipping his cowboy hat in greeting, he also spoke, his voice deep and warm, “Well… hey there.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s smile and stomach dropped immediately at the sound of footsteps approaching.  Her eyes darted to the doorway, to Genji, to the table and her visor, and to the door again, her heart beginning to race.  Her hand had slid away from Genji’s neck and she was about to make a grab for her visor with the other hand, which was closest to the table, when the other cyborg grasped it, speaking words of reassurance.  His voice helped somewhat, but she couldn’t shake the cold chill in what was left of her skin.  In her distress, she didn’t even notice Genji trying to offer her more noodles.

Suddenly the cowboy’s silhouette filled the doorway and Sam’s eyes involuntarily darted to him, her eyes meeting his for a brief flash, then darting away again to Genji for a half-second, then turning her head to look far off into the large room, averting her scarred face from the stranger.  Her fingers in Genji’s hand curled around, grasping him tightly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji heard Samantha’s heart rate increase and he gripped her hand tightly, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles against the top of it.

“McCree!” Genji blurted, excitement obvious in his voice. 

He shot a rather large smile in the direction of his comrade.  Genji bowed slightly from his seated position in greeting.

“Please, join us.”  He squeezed Samantha’s hand again, gently fanning his fingers out to rub her metallic thigh as well, a comforting gesture.

McCree sauntered across the room, spurs jingling the entire way, to sit across the table from the two cyborgs.

“I don’ mean ta interrupt,” he said calmly, a smile still planted on his lips.  

As he reached the table, he pulled the unlit cigarillo from his mouth, holding it in his prosthetic hand.  He was eyeing Samantha, prepared to greet her properly.  He had seen her a couple of times around base, usually hand-in-hand with Genji, but hadn’t had the opportunity to introduce himself properly.

Before taking a seat, he spoke again, the smile never once leaving his face.

“Samantha, is it?  My name’s McCree.  Jesse McCree.  You can call me Jesse.”

He offered his gloved, human hand to her, hopeful for a handshake.  She had yet to make proper eye contact with him, but he didn’t mind.  Not one bit.  Genji had spoken of her over the course of the past week or so and he understood she had only gone through her cyberization recently.  Jesse was the first agent to attempt to befriend Genji after his cyberization and he would do the same with Samantha, especially knowing how fond of her his friend had become.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s head remained turned away as she heard the cowboy approach and start to walk around the table.  As he did so, she dropped her gaze down to the table, almost looking in her lap in an attempt to hide herself.  If Genji hadn’t been there, clutching her, she would have left as hastily as possible.

She could feel the cowboy’s presence as he stood across the table quietly for a moment, she could feel his eyes upon her and she grimaced, squeezing Genji’s fingers tighter.

Then she heard him introduce himself.  He had a low, slightly gravelly, but pleasant voice.  From her peripheral vision, she could see his hand hovering over the table, obviously offering it to her.

Samantha swallowed and then took a small halting breath.  She reluctantly slid her hand from Genji’s and tilted her face up just enough to help her hand make contact with McCree’s for a weak handshake.  “Hi...” she breathed, barely audible.  Quickly slipping her hand away again to Genji’s, Samantha’s cheeks burned, hoping she didn’t seem as rude to the cowboy as she felt she was being.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

McCree’s grip was firm on her metallic hand.  As he held her hand in a friendly handshake, he replaced the cigarillo between his lips, bringing his metallic prosthetic hand to join his other in the handshake, cupping Samantha's own metallic hand between his own.  

“Yer in great company here,” he said, the smile never fading.

His eyes darted over to Genji’s face and he winked.  He took a seat, folding his hands on the table in front of him.

“Whatchy’all eatin’?”  He asked, peeking into the noodle bowl, his face a bit more serious now.

“Yummy noodles,” Genji replied, grasping a mouthful of noodles with his chopsticks and dangling them between himself and the cowboy, grinning.

“Hoo boy,” McCree spoke again.  “Ya got me hooked on ‘em dang things,” he laughed, his voice gravelly and soothing.

“Don’cha overdo it, Genji-kun.  We don’ wanna belly ache now,” he snorted.

Genji chuckled.  He felt elated.  His best friend and his girl finally meeting.  He had been nervous for Samantha, but knew the day would come eventually.  The ninja hadn’t expected it to be so soon, especially with her visor removed, and he knew she must be beside herself with embarrassment and self-consciousness.  He wished she understood she didn’t have a thing to worry about with him or McCree.  McCree was a gentleman and she was beautiful, regardless of her scarring.  He thought of his own nerves when he first removed his visor in front of someone other than Dr. Ziegler, so he understood her trepidation.  He gripped her hand again and gently nudged her shoulder with his.

McCree spoke again.

“How ‘bout you, Miss Samantha?  Ya like ‘em noodles, too?”  He raised his eyebrows in her direction, waiting for an answer.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha sat quietly while the two friends talked and jested with one another, her eyes tilting up slightly, wanting to see them, to engage too, but afraid to do so.  Her free hand slid to her visor and she considered replacing it, but then her hand stopped, afraid that doing so might upset Genji in some way.

Her body swayed slightly as he suddenly bumped her lightly, bringing her attention back to the two men.

Lifting her gaze to look only at the noodle bowl, she quietly answered McCree’s question, “I.. I do.  They’re the first thing I’ve tasted since…” her voice trailed off awkwardly, not knowing how to even mention her cyberization to someone besides Genji.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

McCree leaned back in his chair, another smile growing upon his lips as she answered, a small chuckle escaping his mouth.  He removed the unlit cigarillo from his mouth and toyed with it between two metallic fingers.

“Shoo… lemme tell ya… all it took fer me was one bite an’ I was sold.”

Genji took another bite of noodles and leaned back in his chair releasing Samantha’s hand, continuing to sense her fear.  He wrapped his arm around her, resting his arm on the back of her chair, lightly stroking her shoulder for comfort.

Jesse looked to Genji, sensing Samantha’s trepidation as well.  He took his hat off, laying it down on the table and running his fingers through his messy, brown locks.  His face was warm, understanding.

“So, where ya from, Miss Samantha?  Genji’s told me a lot abou’cha, but not that.” Jesse asked, eyes wandering across the small amount of her features he was able to see.

Genji leaned close to Samantha’s ear and whispered, “It’s okay, Sam.  I’ve got you.  You are safe here, with both of us.  No judgement.  Let him meet the girl I have completely fallen for.”

He lifted her face and turned her gaze to meet his smiling face.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha relaxed, warmed even, as she felt Genji’s arm around her.  She released a small sigh, but her hand felt empty now that he had moved his from hers.  Sam slowly slid her hand to Genji’s thigh, placing it on top, just to feel him, to draw comfort from feeling his plating under her hand.

McCree drawled a question about where she had come from before Overwatch, and Genji’s words in her ear calmed her heart even more, as they never failed to do.  She even smiled softly at his comment about her being his girl.  It was so unexpected, so sweet, so... human.

Before she could answer the cowboy, Genji lifted her face, her eyes, to look into his.  She tried not to swallow or look in McCree’s direction, knowing that he was now getting a full look at her scorched profile.  Instead, she locked her eyes on the cyborg she had fallen for, and that steadied her heart.  Her eyes looked deeply into Genji’s for quite a few moments, their exchange wordless but saying enough to give Samantha a boost of confidence.  Her lips curled slightly at the edges in a soft smile and again she could feel the swelling of her heart for this cyborg.

Finally turning her face to McCree, her eyes flitting to his for a moment, then back down to the noodles again, Sam answered, still quiet but a little stronger than before, “I’m from the US.  Seattle, Washington to be exact.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s gaze never broke hers as she stared at him, building her confidence.  His eyes were soft and reassuring.  He watched quietly as she turned to face McCree, answering his question.  He watched her eyes meet his for a brief moment, then drop to the noodle bowl.  Genji beamed inwardly at her confidence.  He would continue to boost her everyday.  

McCree watched when Genji whispered to the other cyborg and lifted her face to meet his.  He smiled to himself seeing his friend so happy and seemingly much more confident himself.  Jesse knew the struggles Genji had faced after his cyberization and in the years he wandered after abandoning Overwatch.  He was very thankful when Genji had answered the Recall.  Jesse had gravitated toward Genji upon first meeting him, shortly after his cyberization.  He had even visited the medbay between Genji’s surgeries to greet him and welcome him to Overwatch and to attempt to be a friend to him knowing he had no one else.  He never fully agreed with the ultimatum the organization had given him, but that wasn’t up to him anyway.  What he did know was this man would need support and a friend and Jesse had turned over a new leaf and wanted to be that for him, get off on the right foot from the get-go.  He had known loneliness all too well with his own past.

When Samantha made eye contact with him, he saw past all of her scarring, all of her fears, as he had done with Genji.  Every single one of them had scars in some shape, form, or fashion.   _ She’s quite the looker beneath it all _ Jesse thought to himself.

Still leaning back in his chair, McCree let out a low whistle.

“Seattle.  Been there.  Probably jacked a train there, too,” he released a low laugh and a wink in her direction.

“You outlaw,” Genji laughed.

McCree’s gaze was locked on Samantha when he spoke again, “Genji said ya worked behind the scenes before becomin' an agent.  What was that like?  Hear any good gossip down there?”  He wiggled his eyebrows, smiling again.

He replaced the unlit cigarillo between his lips, gently chewing the end of it with his teeth.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha shifted in her chair a bit, her hand lightly squeezing Genji’s plating for a moment.  She cleared her throat quietly and her gaze bobbed around a bit nervously, but trying to not appear so.  As she replied to McCree’s question she tried to bring her eyes to his a couple of times, but her gaze always shifted away self-consciously.

“Ahh, yes.  Actually, I worked in the labs before Overwatch was disbanded.”  Her voice was still soft, unsure.  “We rarely came into contact with the agents, or I did at least, other than Winston, and sometimes Doctor Ziegler.  My field was... is... in cytology.  So sometimes I’d get assignments directly from Doctor Ziegler when she needed some work or research done that had to do with cellular structure,” Samantha finished, biting the corner of her lip, hoping she wasn’t boring the Overwatch hero.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji felt Samantha grasping at the plating on his thigh and moved his free hand to hers and held it soothingly, his other hand remaining on her shoulder, gently stroking.

After listening to Samantha’s reply, McCree let out another low whistle, then spoke, looking directly at her.

“Smart AND beautiful.  Genji-kun, ya done good.” 

He flashed both cyborgs a toothy grin, gripping his cigarillo between his teeth.  A moment later, his comm buzzed to life.  He answered the call, said a few things, then disconnected.  He released a huge sigh, letting his head fall backwards over the back of the chair.  With a grunt he sat up and placed his hat upon his messy head.

“Duty calls.  Got an appointment with the good doc to get this thing looked at.”  He leaned forward, waving his prosthetic arm around.  “Got good an’ knocked up on that mission last week.  Reckon it’s for the best.”

He stood and stretched his arms above his head.

He looked to Genji and spoke with a wink, “You n’ me, practice range soon, pardner.”

“You got it, cowboy,” Genji replied with a grin and a salute.

McCree’s eyes moved to Samantha and he dipped low, bending at the waist.  He took her hand in his, removed the cigarillo from his mouth, and brought her hand to his lips, very lightly kissing the top of it.

“Miss Samantha, it’s been an absolute pleasure, darlin’.”

The cowboy sauntered off, turning in the doorway to tip his hat at the cyborgs, then disappearing down the hallway.

Genji’s gaze rested on Samantha.  He squeezed her hand and shoulder and whispered, “I’m so proud of you.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam smirked, still looking away when the cowboy complimented her to Genji.  But when his comment buzzed, she lifted her eyes to him as he was distracted, talking into the comm to someone else.  She noted that it looked like he hadn’t shaved in weeks, but beneath all of the scruff, she could see a well chiseled and handsome face.  Her eyes wandered to his cybernetic arm.  She wondered what had happened to his original arm and how much of it was replaced with the cybernetics.  She could see most of his forearm but the rest disappeared underneath the red serape draped over his shoulders.

McCree’s call ended and Sam dropped her eyes from the cowboy, but she didn’t drop her face as before.  She was surprised when he suddenly took the hand she had left resting next to her visor, lifting it as he bowed over the table to kiss it.  She looked up at him, a bit bewildered, and would later chastise herself for not saying anything in return to the cowboy for his gesture.

Both cyborgs turned to watch him leave and then Genji turned to Samantha.  She blushed at his adulation, shaking her head and looking away, but with a small smile on her lips.  Then, she blew out a long breath, still looking away, “I’m glad your friend was willing to overlook my insecurity.  I was afraid if my face didn’t scare him off my aloofness would.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“No worries, babe.  McCree is not like that.  You do not know it yet, but you made a friend for life today.”

Genji smiled at her yet again and pulled her into a warm embrace.

He looked down at the noodles and wrinkled his nose.  They were more than likely cold by now and he decided he was finished unless Samantha wanted more.  He hoped they would have more days like these, enjoying noodles together, and whatever other goodies they could find.  He wondered what her favorite foods and candies were.  He made a mental note to ask sometime.

He released Samantha and hopped up from his seat to empty the remainder of the noodles into trash and quickly clean the bowl and put it away.  When he finished, he made his way back over to Samantha and took her hand, helping her up from her chair.  She stood and he raised her hand above her head, guiding her into a twirl, her cloak waving behind her.  He pulled her close, her hand still in his, and wrapped his other arm around her waist and quickly dipped her.  Standing up straight and assisting her up along with himself, he pulled her into him, holding her even tighter, their faces only inches apart.

“Bet you didn’t know I could do that,” he half-laughed, grinning from ear to ear.

He looked deep into her eyes for a moment, then released her, and gathered their visors from the table.  He extended his hand toward her, offering her visor.  He watched her take it and hold it in her metallic hands for a few moments.  He hesitated replacing his as well.

“Would you like to meditate with me?  I planned on going to our cliffside to do so.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha turned her face back to Genji when he called her ‘babe’.  It amused her and her lopsided smile was telling.  No one had ever called her anything like that before and she found it adorably charming, along with the rest of Genji.

He hugged her close and she rested in his embrace, holding him as well as she closed her eyes, feeling his breathing and his heartbeat.  But the comforting embrace ended too soon for Sam as Genji hopped up and cleaned up his noodles then returned to her.  She stifled a giggle as he helped her from her seat and then proceeded to spin her around and then dipped her low.  Samantha’s hand lifted to his cheek while the other was wrapped around his back and it remained there as he pulled them to standing again.  Her heart fluttered and she wished to press her lips into his when he began to laugh quietly.

But then he was releasing her and gathering their visors, handing Sam her own.  She looked down at the interior of her mask, the inside of the prison that gave her comfort and security, but also held her hostage at times.

She lifted her eyes to his when he asked her if she’d like to meditate with him.  Smiling at Genji, Sam nodded, her eyes sparkling. “I would love to,” she answered, then carefully lifted her visor up to clasp it back into place.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji watched as Samantha smiled and nodded, acknowledging that she wanted to meditate with him.  She replaced her visor with a click.  The smile never left his face, but he immediately missed her precious face.  He lifted his metallic hand to her visor, cupping it and gently rubbing his thumb against it, as if he were touching her fleshy cheek.  He took a few moments to stare at her adoringly before replacing his own visor with a click.  He wished he’d kissed her before she replaced hers.  He sighed quietly to himself and took her hand, leading her into the hallway and toward the exit.

The two cyborgs made their way to the cliffside and started hiking up the steep pathway to the top.  Once there, they perched where they had the night Genji brought her there to watch the sunset.  They shared an intimate moment and had slept beneath the stars that night.  Genji experienced sensations he’d never felt before during those moments with Samantha.  Thinking back, he smiled to himself and hoped there would be many more nights like that one.  

They sat cross-legged across from one another and started their meditation routine.  Genji pretended to fall deep into meditation, but instead watched Samantha from behind is visor instead.  She had quickly improved her techniques in everything he had taught her since they first met.  He beamed at how clever she was.  He eventually powered off his cybernetic lights and entered low-power mode, his eyes still on her.  As his eyes finally fluttered shut, his felt his heart swell even more for the cyborg sitting in front of him.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Genji could no longer see it, but Sam smiled back at him in return as he caressed the side of her visor.  She had been so frightened of removing it again in his presence, in anything but a dimly lit room, but this experience had been good.  Not only had she found the courage to remove it for him, but he had given her the strength to even meet another without her concealing shield.  Sam was far from going about the compound without her visor, but this had been a good step in the right direction.

She walked with Genji to the cliffside that they had spent the night on many days ago.  And just like that day, the view took her breath away.  Sam stood for a moment, looking over the ocean as the sunlight glistened upon the waves, a large ship was traveling far upon the horizon; hazy, dark and broad.  She then joined Genji, lowering herself to sit across from the other cyborg, her legs crossed.  As she settled in she decided she wanted to meditate on what had occurred today:  her face being seen by other’s eyes, her first taste of food since before her change, meeting Genji’s good friend.  Sam dwelled on these things, examining them, pulling them apart as if dissecting a test subject, putting them back together again and pulling back to look at them as if it were not herself who had experienced them.  Deeply examining her experiences and emotions had helped her to begin to learn to control her emotions, and thus her power, and Samantha was greatly appreciative to Genji for teaching her to do so.

Eventually her thoughts blurred and she too entered into her low-power mode, her lights dimming.  To anyone viewing them from a distance, the two cyborgs would most likely appear to be two unusual looking rocky outcrops upon the cliff.  Silent, unmoving, but connected with each other through an unseen but nonetheless firm bond that grew stronger day after day.


	5. Genji's Sword of Damocles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troubled by nightmares and the news of his brother’s recruitment by Overwatch, Genji begins to break down. Samantha confronts him about his distant behavior toward her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an RP fic my dear friend, KenaiOkami75, and I have been writing since September of 2016 that includes her OC, Samantha Weaver, and my own OC, Lejla Grey. This is my first rodeo, but not hers and any constructive criticism is welcome! We originally had no intention of posting this anywhere, but it's sort of taken off and we wanted to publish for anyone out there that might enjoy reading any of the Overwatch heroes with OCs. We will be introducing new Overwatch heroes as well as other original characters, so hang in there.
> 
> I have plans to write several one shot spin offs for this fic that will fall during fast forward moments and any gaps there might be. I recently decided to do this not only for fun, fluffy fillers, but also as a way to show the heroes getting to know one another better so the relationships don't seem so rushed. Kenai and I have had a lot of dialogue regarding this fic outside of what we write into our RP and it's something I'd like to share with anyone who is interested in reading about these heroes further. Once the fillers are written, they will be posted at the end of the chapter, so they fall chronologically with the story.
> 
> The ------ represents a change in perspective/writer. Please let us know if this is jarring while reading.
> 
> This story is smut heavy and it's in almost every chapter in some form, so if that isn't your jam, turn around... you've been warned! But there is a lot of plot and character development as well. Thanks for reading!

Genji awoke with a startle, sweat beading on his forehead, his exposed hair damp.  He didn’t dream often, but when his mind wandered to that land, it normally wasn’t pleasant.  His head darted around the dark room in an attempt to regain his bearings.  He felt his dragon stir, knowing it sensed his disturbance.  He quickly leapt from his bed and entered the lavatory, turning the cold water of the sink on high.  Leaning over the sink, gripping both sides of the ceramic basin, he retched multiple times, but nothing came.  He slowly raised his head to look at himself in the mirror.  His scarred face was paler than usual, sweat continued to bead across his forehead and trickle down his temples.  The cybernetic vents clicked and whirred releasing a small amount of steam into the air.  He closed his eyes tightly, wishing the remnants of the nightmare away.  His breath came in short, quick heaves and his eyes watered.  He splashed cold water on his face, leaving his cool, metallic palm pressed against his complexion.  His scars ached.  He knew it was phantom pains, but in his current state, he couldn’t differentiate.  He retched again, his throat burning, and he gripped the basin tighter, afraid it may crack beneath his cyborg hands.  Images of his brother’s blade slicing his flesh haunted his mind.  The blood... so much blood.  Genji’s heart raced, feeling like it might explode within his chest.  His human body trembled, his cybernetic body unable to control it.  He took a step back, leaning against the cool, concrete wall, rolling his head back against it.  Tears stung his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, which felt like they were ablaze.  He slowly sank to the floor, resting his arms on his knees and his forehead against his arms.

“Why…” he cried.

He mentally begged his demons away.  He tried to wipe his mind blank and focus on the white of the floor and calm his breathing, but was interrupted by the buzz of his phone on his nightstand in the next room.  Only one person would need to contact him via phone.

Hanzo.

Genji ignored the buzz of his phone and continued to focus on the floor, the wall, anything blank within the room around him.  He listened to the water rush into the basin above him and took many deep breaths.  His heart rate started to slow, his breathing returning to normal.  He finally stood, grabbing the basin for support, although his cybernetic body wouldn’t have allowed him imbalance.  It was such a human gesture.

He made his way to the nightstand and grabbed the phone.  As he suspected, there was a message from Hanzo.   _What is he doing up at this hour?_ Genji wondered.  He took a deep breath and opened the unread message.

Genji slowly placed his phone back on the nightstand and sat on the edge of his bed.  He ran his hands through his damp hair and sighed.  It was confirmed:  Hanzo would be joining the ranks of Overwatch.  He would arrive at the Watchpoint within the week.

Genji laid back on his bed, staring into the darkness, the sun only threatening to peek over the horizon outside.  He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  He knew he wouldn’t be able to rest now, so he replaced his faceplate and grabbed his swords, then made his way to Practice Range 2, his range of choice.  When he reached the range, he entered his code and the door clicked, telling him it was unlocked.  He pushed the door open and entered.  The room was alit and he found McCree sitting on a bench off to the side, a beer in one hand, a lit cigarillo in the other.   _He must have had a rough night, too_ Genji thought to himself.  McCree looked toward Genji, but didn’t greet him.  Genji made his way to the bench and sat beside his friend.  No words were exchanged.  McCree offered the bottle to Genji and he accepted, removing his visor, and taking a big gulp.  They sat in silence, not needing to exchange words, for they each understood already.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha tossed and turned on her metallic bed.  It was slightly more comfortable now that she had risked to add some bedding.  Genji’s lessons on meditation had helped her to begin to control her fiery outbursts, but something was bothering her nonetheless.  She’d had a hard time falling asleep last night, thinking about the ninja and how detached he had slowly become over the last few days.  Each day he spent less time with her, and when he did, the usual vivacious Genji was absent, the Genji she had fallen for.

Sam’s gut twisted inside of her cybernetic shell.  If she had need of food still she knew that the growing weight in her stomach would have kept her from any appetite.  But now a lump also remained in her throat for all of her waking hours.  It had formed yesterday when Genji had abruptly left the practice range after she asked about watching him use his swords.  She hadn’t seen nor heard from him again since then and the hard lump in her throat remained.

She clutched her pillow, burying her face into it and wished she could cry, to feel the release of emotions through wet tears.  But as always, nothing came.  Doctor Ziegler had tried to repair her tear ducts, but Samantha was still mysteriously unable to cry one drop.

What had she done wrong?  The two cyborgs had at first been immediately attracted to one another, even sharing some intimate moments over the past few weeks that Samantha treasured and had hoped for more of.  Had he grown tired of her?  Now that Genji had taught her how to fight and control her emotions with meditation, was he done with her?  He never said anything outright to that degree, but then, what was going on?

Samantha would rather hear it from his lips than play this kind of game.  It wore on her and she knew she didn’t need the mental distress distracting her at this point in her life.  Sighing deeply, Sam sat up in bed, the first light of day making the sky glow a deep azure blue between the slats of her window shade.  She didn’t know if Genji was awake yet, but she had to talk to him.  Now.

Reaching for her comm unit, Sam flicked it on and dialed Genji’s number.  The lack of even the telltale beep that the recipient was receiving the call alert told her immediately that he had turned off his comm.  Dropping the comm from her ear, Sam peered at it in the dim light with a frustrated look.  Was it all so bad that he was outright avoiding her, too?

A prickle of anger flared to accompany her sadness and despair, then quickly faded.   _If it was to all be over, let it be over._  The very thought made the desire to weep come again, her heart breaking within her human chest.  Her head lowered, Sam rolled the hand not holding the comm over in her lap, palm up.  Within a moment, a small flame flickered in its center, and she peered deep into the dancing flame.  Everything had burned that day.  Everything had burned away; her life, her body, her very identity.  But Genji had begun to return some of what was lost and to help rebuild the parts that could be rebuilt into something new.

_He was so very precious to her!_

Closing her fist, Samantha snuffed out the flame and lifted her head.  She fixed her comm to her helm and reached to fetch her faceplate from the shelf next to her, clasping it into place as she shifted to rise off of the bed.  Grabbing her cloak, the cyborg exited her room and marched down the corridor, clasping the cloak into place as she walked.

She would find him.  She would find him and they would talk and she would know where she stood.  What had happened and/or what she had done.  And she would find a way to fix things if possible.

Samantha stopped at Genji’s room first, rapping just loud enough to be heard inside without waking any of the other agents in rooms nearby.  “Genji?” she called out in a hushed but urgent tone.  She could hear no movement from the room, but she still waited a few moments just to be sure.  Turning to look down the long hall, Sam bit her lip as her mind worked on where he could have gone.  The ridge, the satellite dish, practice range 2.  Those were the three most likely places the ninja would be, those three locations being his favorite and most frequented.  Samantha started briskly down the hallway again, deciding she would try the easiest place to visit first; the practice range.

Reaching the range door, Sam quickly entered her code, swinging the door open as soon as the locks clicked out of place.  The cyborg took a few steps in, letting the door slam shut behind her, as her helm swiveled around the room, searching for the other cyborg.

She froze in place when she saw him.  But not just him, his good friend McCree also, sitting on the same bench they had once shared weeks ago when they’d first met.  The two were staring at her and she wondered now if she should not have barged into the room so hastily.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The silence between Genji and the cowboy drew on for what felt like an eternity, but was broken after a few shared beers between the two.  Genji spoke of his dream and the message from his brother while McCree listened intently.  The cowboy simply stated he was unable to sleep and decided to kill some time in the practice range instead of laying in his dark room, unproductive.  He consoled Genji as best as he knew how:  by listening.  Genji would be forever grateful to this man for everything he had done for him over the years.  Even though the two didn’t talk from the time Genji abandoned Overwatch until the more recent Recall, they picked up right where they left off, as if no time had passed.

Their quiet conversation ended and they fell into silence once more in an attempt to relax.  They both knew they shouldn’t train or practice after having had a few beers together, so they opted to sit, think, and simply be.

The silence was broken when the door to the practice range clicked and opened and Samantha hastily entered the room.  Genji, as well as McCree, both looked over to her, still silent.  After a moment, Genji’s face dropped and he looked at the ground beneath his feet.  He shuffled his cybernetic feet against the concrete floor and leaned forward to rest his forearms on his knees, bringing one metallic hand to his face to rub his eyes.  Genji felt McCree silently tip his hat toward Samantha in a brief greeting.  The cowboy continued to puff on his cigarillo and down another beer.

Genji looked toward Samantha and attempted a small smile in her direction.  He was in no state to be around her.  He didn’t want her to see him like this - partially inebriated, emotional over his brother, sleep deprived because of his nightmare.

He wasn’t sure if he should stay where he was seated, go to her, or just leave the practice range altogether and close himself off from the rest of the world and hide in his room or somewhere else on base, but the last thing he wanted to do was be rude to Samantha.  She had done nothing wrong and he truly missed her.  He knew he had been standoffish in the recent days.  It was nothing she had done, his feelings for her never changing.  He was simply going through something and he needed to figure it out on his own, not involving anyone else unless absolutely necessary.  He didn’t want to be a burden on anyone.  He hated downloading on McCree like he had done earlier, but he felt like might have exploded had he not gotten it off his chest.

Genji stood, quickly replacing his visor, and made his way to Samantha.  He stopped about an arm’s length away from her and slightly bowed in greeting, then spoke, quietly.

“Samantha.  Hello.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha remained standing, stone still, just a few steps within the doorway to the range, her visor never leaving the two as Genji shuffled awkwardly, not able to meet her gaze, and as McCree only touched the rim of his hat in greeting.  She knew she should leave, excuse herself from interrupting whatever private time they were having right now, but she also felt stubborn.  She didn’t want to wait another moment to understand what the hell had happened between herself and Genji.  And so she remained in place, wondering if she should step forward or just speak to the ninja from where she stood.

Her predicament was solved for her when Genji rose to meet her.  She didn’t miss the fact that he replaced his visor before approaching her and she frowned in dismay under her own visor, realizing that the other cyborg now wanted to hide from her for the first time since they had met.

“Hello,” she returned his greeting softly, still not moving a servo.  Her eyes darted to McCree who was watching them, and then back to Genji.  She lifted her chin slightly and spoke a little bit louder, “I’m sorry I’m interrupting you, but could you please speak with me, Genji?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s voice was like music to Genji’s ears, but he frowned to himself beneath his visor.  He wanted her to know nothing was wrong between them, but he also didn’t feel like chatting about things either.  He wanted to retreat into himself and be in silence.

Upon her question, he glanced over his shoulder in McCree’s direction.  The cowboy was unmoving, but had focused on the wall across the range instead of the two cyborgs.  Genji’s voice was still quiet when he spoke.

“What would you like to speak to me about?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam watched Genji look back at McCree, and she knew he was reluctant to talk to her.  Her lips parted as a disheartened sigh silently escaped.  She blinked slowly and took a large breath.  He may not want to talk to her but she needed to, she couldn’t wait any longer.

Lifting her visor to his again she shuffled her feet a bit, wishing to approach him but holding back.  “I need to talk to you about us...” she spoke just loud enough for the other cyborg to hear, “If there still is an us...“

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He was taken aback by Samantha’s words.   _Of course there is still ‘an us’_ he wanted to yell.  His eyebrows furrowed beneath his visor and he huffed.  He crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively.

When he replied, his voice was level and serious, but not harsh.

“Samantha, we are fine.  What are you getting at?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

His arms crossed, and instead of approaching him, Sam took a shuffling half-step backwards.  “I…” she started, but didn’t know where to go from there.

They were _fine_?  All of these days of his pulling away, of his finding more and more reasons to not be with her, of his just leaving her standing there with no goodbye; was that what they were now?  And he was okay with it?  That was what he wanted them to be?

“Okay…” she said softly, her gaze drifting to the floor.

Then, tentatively lifting her visor to his again, “So… I haven’t done anything wrong?  Things are as you want them to be between us now?”  Her heart ached and what was left of her skin pricked in goosebumps, fearful of his reply.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He sensed her apprehension and most likely frustration with him.  Genji always intended to be upbeat when in Samantha’s presence and he just couldn’t be that for her lately.  He felt guilty for pushing her away.  He truly hadn’t even realized its effect until this very moment.

He dropped his arms from his chest and took a half-step in her direction, slightly reaching his metallic arms toward her.  He opened his mouth to speak, then abruptly stopped, dropping his arms back to his sides.

A moment later he reached one metallic hand toward her and spoke slowly and quietly.

“I am sorry.  You have not done anything wrong.”

His visor dropped and he focused on the ground beneath them.

“I have a lot going on right now and need to figure it out is all.”

His visor slightly tilted from looking at the ground and met hers.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s heart lifted for a moment as it looked like he was about to cross the distance between them, but then he faltered, lowering his arms again and her face fell, her visor and her gaze dropping to the ground in front of her feet.  

Then she heard his voice, gentle and quiet.  She looked up again to see him also not able to meet her gaze, not able to even look at her.  His hand was extended somewhat towards her and Sam’s insides all felt like they were being crushed.  She knew he hadn’t wanted to be in contact with her, to touch her much lately, but Sam’s emotions overwhelmed her in this moment.  Not caring if the touch would be welcome or not, Samantha stepped forward to cup the back of Genji’s hand in hers, then she stepped even closer to hold his palm up to the side of her visor as she closed her eyes, nuzzling into it, hungering for his touch after so many days.

Not daring to open her eyes, trying not to cling too tightly to his hand in case he chose to withdraw it, Sam croaked out past the knot in her throat, “Isn’t there any way I can help you...?  Anything apart from becoming less of a part of your life?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji watched as Samantha stepped closer, taking his hand in hers and placing his palm against her visor.  He shifted slightly and looked over his shoulder toward McCree, who stood and sauntered toward them, closing the gap between himself and the two cyborgs.  Genji felt McCree’s hand on his shoulder, massive and warm, then heard his thick drawl a moment later.

“I’ll catch ya later, pardner.”

Genji brought his free hand up to McCree’s and rested it there a moment, a silent thank you, and nodded once.

“Thank you, friend,” he replied, watching McCree tip his hat toward Samantha, a silent goodbye, and then walk toward the exit.

The door closed and locked behind him, leaving the two cyborgs alone and in complete silence.  

Samantha’s questions reverberated in his mind.  Genji gripped Samantha’s visor, never wanting to let go.  He brought his free hand up to his own and covered it with his palm, as if he needed it to shield his face from her.

“I do not want less of you in my life, Samantha.  I need…” he hesitated, removing his hand from his own visor and bringing it up to hers to mirror his other.  He wanted to tell her he needed her now, more than ever, but he faltered.  “I need… I have some things I need to figure out and handle without bringing you into it or being a burden to you, or anyone else.”

He was silent for only a brief moment before speaking again, his voice even quieter than before.

“Please don’t give up on me.”

Continuing to cup her visor, he shut his eyes behind his own and recalled all those years ago when his brother had been so disappointed and given up on him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha heard the jingling steps of McCree’s boots and finally opened her eyes but didn’t move, her hand remained pressing Genji’s to her visor, not wanting to let go for anything.  She only watched as McCree said goodbye and then quietly left.  It hadn’t mattered to Samantha if the cowboy left or remained; all that she cared about in this moment was not letting Genji slip through her fingers forever.

Her eyes had moved to his visor the moment McCree had stepped away and they never left him as he struggled, faltering with his words to her.  But those words loosened the tight grip of dread upon her heart somewhat and she breathed softly through her parted lips, trying to stay calm from the emotions that continued to wash over her.

Without a word, Samantha lifted her other hand to Genji’s and she slowly lowered both of them, removing them from her visor.  Letting go of his hands, she then lifted her own to her helm again, depressing the locks that held her visor into place.  Blinking slightly from the light of the practice range, Sam dropped the visor to the ground.  It bounced and skittered until it came to a stop a few feet away.  She lifted her hands to Genji’s helm now, locking her eyes with the viridian slash that she knew his eyes hid behind.

Panting slightly through her lips, Samantha gazed intently at Genji, her fingertips slightly curving into his helm as she clutched him.

With conviction she spoke, “I will never give up on you, Genji Shimada.  I…”  Her breath caught for a moment as her heart began to thrum forcefully.  She then said quieter, but with no less conviction, “I love you.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

His eyes opened when Samantha removed his hands from her visor.  He watched as she unlatched her own visor and let it drop to the ground.  His eyes searched hers.   _Oh, her eyes.  Her big, beautiful eyes._  He slowly moved his metallic hands up to gently grip her wrists as her cybernetic hands held his visor.  Her eyes pierced his soul as she spoke and reassured him she would never give up on him.

When she spoke of loving him, Genji’s heart raced.  Three words he hadn’t heard since he was a small boy.  Three words no woman or lover had ever spoken to him before.  Three words he had been sure he would never hear from anyone in his lifetime, especially not since his cyberization.

His heart ached for the cyborg standing in front of him.  He felt like he was no good for her right now, but he had grown to love her as well.  His eyes stung and he squeezed them shut beneath his visor.  He wanted to tear his visor from his face and kiss her, vocalize how much he loved her, how deeply he’d fallen in love with her, but he refused.  Instead, he squeezed her wrists he was gripping and slightly lowered his head, releasing a deep sigh.

“Oh, Samantha…” he finally murmured.  

“I love you so deeply...” he said, his voice a little shaky, “but I’m no good for you right now.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha's heart squeezed tight again as Genji lowered his head and sighed.  She was prepared for him to not reciprocate her feelings.  She loved him and didn't care right now if he didn’t feel the same, she would love him one-sidedly for as long as he would allow if that was how things had to be.  
  
But then he breathed his shaky words of his love for her, but also his illusions of unworthiness.  She wished she could see his face right now, kiss his soft lips and any tears he may be spilling at this moment.   
  
Samantha shifted closer, pressing her body into his as she slipped one hand from his visor to curl around his lower back.  "I get to be the judge of how good or not you are for me, my spark," she murmured to him, the thumb of her hand left at his helm's side shifting to caress the plating as she looking up into his visor.  "Let me help you.  Let me help you through this like you‘ve helped me," she whispered.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

His hands dropped from her wrists as she shifted and placed an arm around his waist and pressed her body into his.  He wrapped his metallic arms around her shoulders and rested them there.  Although his eyes were hidden behind his visor, he locked them onto hers.  He searched the familiarity of her features, adoring every inch of her face.  Breaking eye contact, he leaned into her, pressing his visor into her helmet.

“I don’t know how anyone can help,” he finally uttered, voice raspy and filled with exhaustion.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha closed her eyes as he pressed their helms together, her other hand joining the first at his back, both caressing his plating gently.  Her heart ached for his troubled mind.  
  
"Just hold me then.  And let me hold you, Genji.  If you don't want to tell me about it, I won't ask you to.  But please know, I'm here.  I'm ready to share your burdens," Sam whispered.  "I will help in any way I can."   
  
Samantha rolled her head slightly, tilting her face to kiss Genji's visored cheek softly.  "Please let me see you, my spark."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji knew he looked like hell beneath his visor.  On top of his horrible scarring, he knew the brims of his eyes would surely be red from his earlier emotional bout in his room, the lack of sleep from the night before, and the effect of the shared alcohol with his friend.  Samantha had seen him becoming emotionally overwhelmed and cry before, he hated for it to happen again.  He attempted to blink away the tears threatening to spill over his lower eyelids, knowing it truly wouldn’t matter when he removed his visor.  There was no hiding it from her now.

Pulling away from the other cyborg, he sighed heavily.  He took a step back and swiftly removed his visor with a click and hiss, letting his hand drop back to his side.  He made eye contact with her and attempted a weak smile, his eyes heavy and lidded.

“Sorry.  I had a trying night and morning,” he exhaled.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji had stepped away from her, but as soon as he lowered his hand with the visor in it, she rushed back into him, barely letting the other cyborg finish his sentence before she wrapped an arm around his back and the other around his helm, pulling his lips down to hers.  Samantha kissed him eagerly at first, her lips thirsting for his as if it had been months instead of days since they'd last kissed.  She then slowed, her kisses becoming soft as she moved her lips to his eyes, kissing each lid softly, his tears remaining on her lips.  After kissing his tears away, Sam's kisses wandered down again to kiss the corner of his mouth before she pulled back just far enough to see his face, to look into his eyes.  
  
Samantha smiled lovingly at Genji, her hand slipping forward to cup his face now, her thumb lightly brushing a scar on his cheek.   
  
"There's the face I love," she murmured, her heart pacing quickly within her chest.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

In the blink of an eye, Samantha was pressed against him once again, her lips pressed eagerly against his.  He returned her passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.   _I missed you_ he thought, but not breaking their kiss to say so.  His eyes were closed, but he felt her lips slowly move to his eyes to kiss him there, then to the corner of his mouth.  She softly traced his cheek with her metallic digit.   _I missed your touch_ he thought to himself, no words leaving his mouth.

All Genji could do was look into Samantha's eyes, afraid to look away, afraid his emotions would bubble over and erupt again.  So, that's what he did.  He stood wordless, motionless, staring into her eyes, with a very slight panic in his own.  Panic because he was anxious to see his brother again.  Panic because what if he made a mistake in inviting him to join Overwatch?  Panic because he knew his brother was worthy of redemption and forgiving himself, but what if Genji failed in helping him?  Panic because of what he had become and Hanzo not accepting him.  He wanted to hide it, but was tired of doing so.  His breathing slightly quickened before he spoke.

“Hanzo.  My brother... my brother is joining our ranks.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha searched his eyes, her smile fading slowly as she realized the fear that shown in his, that pinched at their corners and made them continue glistening.  Her thumb continued to stroke his cheek as he finally spoke.  
  
Her knotted stomach had started to unravel finally with their reconciliation, but his words made it clench again.  Samantha held a deep fear for Genji regarding his brother who had already tried to kill him once before.  She had often thought from time to time what kind of monster would try to slay his own kin.  But then, Genji had also expressed his willingness to forgive and embrace his brother’s return to his life once again.  Samantha had no siblings.  She had no idea how to fathom the depths of which brotherly love could extend.  And so she knew she had to put her trust in him, in what Genji thought was best.   
  
Her hand at his back shifted, caressing as she continued to look into his eyes.  "Do you think there's a possibility he could try to harm you again?"  She was reluctant to ask the question, but she needed to know.  She needed to know if he had any reservations about his brother joining their ranks.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji shook his head no in response to Samantha’s question and mouthed the word, but no sound escaped his throat.  He wanted to go somewhere, anywhere but here.  He was tired.  He hadn’t slept properly in days.  He was unable to achieve deep meditation again and he felt on edge.  He remained quiet when he spoke.

“He cannot harm me physically anymore.  Emotionally, perhaps, but I know it would not be his intention.  I have my own reservations regarding him being here, so close, indefinitely, and those are things I have to work through on my own terms.”

His eyes met Samantha’s.  His mind recalled the nightmare he had only several hours ago and his heart started to race.  His breath hitched in his throat with the remembrance of the vivid images that danced behind his eyelids earlier.  He took a step back from Samantha’s embrace and dropped his visor to the floor with a clank.  He grabbed her hand with one of his and brought his other metallic hand to his face to shield it.

“Can we get out of here?  Please…” Genji felt panicked again, crying out internally, but attempted to keep his poker face on in front of Samantha.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha watched Genji’s face intently as he spoke, she had never seen him look worse and she was growing increasingly worried, her own brow ridge furrowing.  When his eyes met hers again they had grown almost wild with panic and he had visibly paled.  Her lips parted, about to ask him if he needed to sit down when he began to stumble backwards, grasping at her hand.

“Genji!”  She gasped in alarm just before he asked if they could go.  Samantha nodded, “Let’s get you out of here,” and hurriedly scooped up both of their visors, slipping them into two large inner pockets of her cloak.  Sliding her shoulders under Genji’s arm, Sam wrapped one arm around his back and grasped his wrist as his arm dangled across and over her other shoulder.

Walking with the shaky cyborg to the door they made their way awkwardly through it and Sam was grateful for her new, powerful cyborg body.  Without it she would not have been able to let Genji lean upon her as she was doing now.  At first, she thought to bring him back to his room, but then she remembered the photograph.  What if seeing it hurt him more?  Make whatever kind of anxiety attack he was having right now boil over into something worse.

“I hope you don’t mind coming back home with me, Sparky,” she tried to jest, attempting to lighten the atmosphere even as her skin crawled with worry for the other cyborg.

Finally reaching her room, Sam let go of Genji’s wrist, unlocking and opening her door.  Letting it close shut behind them, she helped to guide him over to her bed, turning so that they both sat at the same time.  Samantha then stood right back up, gently pushing the shaken cyborg down onto her bed, helping him to lift his legs up onto it.  When he finally lay reclined upon the bed she quickly unclasped her cloak, turning to hang it on a hook then turning back to Genji again.

She leaned over his head, he was no longer pale, but flushed.  Sam reached with both hands to unclasp the top portion of his helmet, revealing his forehead and sweat-matted hair.  She reached to place her hand on his forehead and then cursed at herself.  How was she supposed to determine if he had a temperature with her cybernetic hands?  Then she remembered how her mother used to check if she was running a fever.  Bending lower over the cyborg, Samantha placed her lips delicately upon Genji’s temple, feeling the warmth of his skin.  She released a sigh of relief as she realized that his skin was not burning up, warm, but a normal temperature.  She kissed his temple lightly before righting herself again.

Sam moved to the foot of the bed and murmured to Genji softly, “It’s a good thing I finally got some bedding.  Makes this place seem less like I’m living in the caveman days,” she tried to jest again, a wry smile coming to her lips as she pulled a light blanket up and over Genji’s body.  As she moved to his side again, pulling the covering up, Samantha dropped to her knees at the bedside, both hands adjusting the blanket upon Genji’s upper chest.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji continued his attempt at ridding the morbid images from his mind, but failed.  He was thankful Samantha grabbed him, allowing him to rest some of his weight against her.  His breathing increased and he felt much like he did when he woke up from his nightmare earlier.   _What is the big deal, Shimada… get your shit together._  He hadn’t had a panic attack in years and had almost forgotten what they felt like.  He had them regularly after his cyberization, but luckily had been in the medbay with Dr. Ziegler when they occurred and she was able to medicate him or sedate him if they were particularly bad.  

He felt faint, although his cyborg body resisted and attempted to regulate his body, however, it couldn’t regulate his mind or his thoughts, unfortunately.  Moments like this made Genji wish he was 100% machine with no human emotions.

He felt nauseous.  His mind was foggy, heart rapidly beating, chest heaving with each breath.  His cybernetic body was failing him.  He had tears in his eyes as Samantha lead him to her room and sat him on her bed.  She leaned him back and removed part of his helmet, revealing his forehead and sweat-soaked hair, and covered him with her blanket.

He brought his hands up to his face, covering his eyes, feeling distraught and embarrassed.  His chest ached because his heart was beating so quickly.  His human body shivered and his cybernetics slightly vibrated and he wished he could make them both stop.  

He sat up on her bed, kicking the blanket off himself, bending his knees and resting his elbows atop them.  He rested his face in his hands.

“Sam, I’m sorry.  All of this is affecting me in a really bad way.  I thought I was past it all.  I mean, I am, but… I don’t know...” he finally muttered, his voice quiet and breathy.  His head still rested on his forearms, but he turned his head to the side to meet Samantha’s gaze.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s attempt to comfort and calm Genji had failed.  She rolled back onto her heels, her scarred face wrinkled even further with a mask of worry as he flung the blanket from himself, sitting up upon the bed.  Finally, he turned his pained eyes to hers and she leaned back up to the bed, placing a hand upon his cheek, stroking it gently.

“Please, my spark, don’t be sorry.  You know... you have to know I understand at least in some way.”  She pleaded with him.  She wanted him to know that she understood his despair.  Her tragedy was not his tragedy, but she knew the raw core of it, the pain, the confusion.  Sam begged Genji with her eyes that he wouldn’t get up and go, leaving to be alone in his pain and leaving her also alone to possibly dive into her own deep chasm of despair.

Samantha rose, climbing onto the bed behind Genji, leaning against the wall.  She reached for him and pulled him gently, lowering his shoulders into her lap.  With his head now resting in the crook between her thigh and hip, Sam looked down into his eyes, her own welling with the sincere love and concern she held for him.  One hand she placed on the side of his helm, gently cupping over where his ear would be, the other she began to stroke through his hair, slowly from forehead to where the shock of hair ended and his helm began.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji closed his eyes when Samantha pulled him back to lay down in her lap and he rested his metallic arms on her legs.  He grit his teeth in an attempt to quiet their chattering.  He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to her.

“I’m sorry I pushed you away.  I’m glad you’re here with me now.”

Tears stung his eyes.  He felt foolish for having hid from her and everyone else as well, but he only did so as to not burden them.  His breathing was slowly starting to return to normal, but his heart continued to race.

“I had a much worse episode this morning after a dream I had,” he told her, his voice barely a whisper.

After a few moments, he found the courage to recall the dream for Samantha.

“It was so real, Sam.  It felt like reliving it all over again.  The night before Hanzo confronted me…” he hesitated before continuing.

“The evening before, I had gone out with friends and didn’t return home until early the following morning.  There was a private meeting Hanzo had attended with the elders of the clan, but I was uninterested and didn’t think much about it, so I had left the castle while my brother was in the meeting.  When I returned early the next morning, Hanzo was awake and he was upset with me, for what, I had no idea.”

Genji closed his eyes, breaking eye contact with the other cyborg.  He was quiet for only a brief moment before speaking again.

“He held such pain in his eyes and when I asked what was wrong, he ignored me.  My brother has never been a man of many words, so I stopped asking and assumed he would eventually tell me when he was ready.  Our routine the following afternoon was as usual.  Hanzo was completely silent as we walked to our usual sparring area.  I was aware the previous night’s burden continued to weigh on him, so I tried joking with him to lighten the mood and it fell on deaf ears.  When we reached our destination, he closed the gap between us and got in my face, and that is when he unleashed his verbal hell on me.”

He felt his human body begin to shiver again, not due to being cold, but from the rehashing of past events and reliving his dream all over again.  He opened his eyes to meet Samantha’s in hopes her beautiful eyes would help keep him level and calm while he spoke.

“I remained calm, but also defended myself against his harsh words.  His words stung, but not nearly as much as his blade.  My defending myself, my beliefs, and my disinterest in the clan’s shady businesses enraged and upset him and he struck me.  One punch lead to two, which lead to three, and so on and so forth.  I blocked as many as I could, not throwing any myself, but attempted to talk him down from his anger and his rage.”

Genji paused again for a moment, collecting his thoughts and taking a deep breath.  He brought his hands to his chest and rested them there.

“I failed to get through to him.  When he unsheathed his blade, I panicked.  The emotion and rage in his eyes and on his face, Sam… I’d never seen him like that.  I never attacked him.  I only defended myself until I could no longer.  There was so much blood.  My dream… in my dream… my nightmare… everything was red and wet.  I felt every slice, every cut, all over again as I called out to my brother, begging him to stop.”

His eyelids brimmed with tears that eventually spilled down his temples.

“I had forgotten and shut out so many of the graphic details… memories… and now they are back, with this… this dream.  And why?  Why now?”

Genji sat up, his back to Samantha, his forearms resting on his knees like before.

“I’ve forgiven Hanzo.  I want him here so we can move forward and so I can help him forgive himself as I have forgiven him.  Why did these horrible memories have to come to haunt me now when all I’ve ever wanted is to forget it all?”

He rested his face against his arms and let his tears fall freely.  He wanted so desperately to disappear.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha listened quietly, her fingers still stroking Genji’s hair as he recounted the nightmare and deathly encounter with his brother years ago.  Her human skin prickled with cold horror at the image his words painted in her mind, her lips parting to pant in distress to imagine the wounds his body beheld that forced him to this cyberized state.

She watched as his tears finally spilled over and he pleaded into the empty air around them for answers that couldn’t be found.

And then, most painfully, he withdrew from her once again, curling upon himself to weep bitterly.

Sam lowered her head, a mewl of grief leaving her own lips.  Again, for the second time this morning, she craved to cry herself, to release the emotion bursting within her chest, but she couldn’t.

Her arms ached as much as her chest and Sam scooted herself to Genji’s back, wrapping her arms around to cling to him, nestling her face into the back of his neck as she mewled pitifully and tearlessly for his pain.

“Genji…” she finally croaked, “I know you were alone, for a long time.  You’re not alone anymore.  You don’t have to go through this alone.”

Samantha loosened her arms from around him and shifted around to his side, lifting his tear streaked face from his arms, she pressed her lips into Genji’s, tasting the salty sadness upon his lips.  Her kiss was light at first as she pecked at his lips, wandering up his cheek on the trail his tears had taken until she had kissed both of his eyelids again.  Wandering back down to his mouth she kissed more firmly, her tongue brushing against his dry lips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji was motionless as Samantha wrapped herself around him comfortingly.  His tears continued to pour from his soaked eyes.  He wished it was over, that he could pull himself from this panic and hurt.  He needed to be strong for Samantha, for his brother, and for himself.  Samantha shifted to his side and brought her lips to his, kissing him softly.  She kissed his eyes again, soaking her lips with his tears.  When she returned to his lips and pressed them to his more firmly, he finally returned the sweet favor, and kissed her back.  Her tongue gently brushed his lips and he quivered slightly.

He continued to kiss the other cyborg, allowing her to remain in control.  Tears continued to streak his cheeks, but his heart swelled in a good way, feeling Samantha’s lips pressed to his.  He pulled back for a brief moment to catch his breath and look her in the eyes.  

“I love you,” he said breathlessly, through his tears.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

"Genji..." Samantha breathed softly through her parted lips as their eyes remained locked, her fingertips brushing the hair at his temple.   
  
If only she could take his pain away.  She would take it all upon herself if she could.  Burn it all away to ash and cinder to be blown away by the wind forever.   
  
Shifting her legs underneath herself partially, Sam leaned into him, pressing her helm against his forehead, closing her eyes.   
  
"I love you," she breathed again.   
  
Tilting her face, Sam brought her lips to Genji's again and kissed him urgently, feeling the fear she’d had bottled up for days.  The fear that he was pulling away so that he could soon tell her their relationship was over.  She felt some relief now, knowing that her doubts were unfounded, but still the phantom of that intense fear lingered.   
  
Samantha knelt at Genji’s side as she lightly clasped the sides of his helm, her lips and tongue relieving some of her anxiety as they danced with his.   
  
Soon she lowered one of her hands to his chest and pushed just enough to let him know she wanted him to lay down again.  Only parting his lips for quick breaths, Sam swiveled over top of Genji as he lowered, bringing her arms to rest at each side of his helm.  She now hovered over him, straddling his body as her tongue lapped at him, brushing against his teeth and tongue.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He relaxed back onto her bed as she gently pushed him down and straddled his body.  Her mouth was hot and wanting on his and it made his head swim.  Through wet eyes and slowly streaming tears, Genji pressed his mouth firmly to hers, his tongue darting to meet hers.  His metallic hands reached up to gently grasp her sides, pressing his fingers into the synthetic musculature.  He squeezed his eyes shut, panting heavily between passionate kisses.

“Mmm,” he quietly cooed, pulling her head away from his slightly to look into her eyes, his pupils dilating.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha's heart began to race as Genji reciprocated her kisses.  And when his strong cybernetic hands squeezed her sides she felt as if sparks were traveling through the wire clusters just beneath her synthetic muscles, shooting little lightning bolts of pleasure throughout her body.  
  
Genji paused his lips and pulled her away, their eyes locking.  His glistened, still lovely and warm brown despite the tears.  Samantha’s heart fluttered so powerfully as they exchanged their loving gaze that she felt it might burst from her chest and armoring.  Her heart yearned, but so did her body.   
  
"Genji, I..." want you - she tried to begin, but then halted, finishing only in her mind.  He was so very worn and tired and emotionally strung out.  How could she ask him to lay with her?   
  
Squeezing her eyes shut for a moment, Sam then settled herself upon Genji’s chest, her forearms taking some of her weight.  She cupped his helm with one hand as she brought her lips to his cheeks and eyes again, carefully and lovingly kissing away each tear that streamed down.  Her face then slipped to the side, nuzzling for a brief moment where his ear would be, then dipping her face down to bury it in the crook of his neck, her lips parting to pant upon his corded neck as she tried to calm her heart and aching body.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji wrapped his arms around her as she melted into him, nuzzling his neck.  His eyes shut and his metallic hands ran the length of her cybernetic spine from her neck to the small of her back.  One hand palmed her lower back as the other made its way back up to her neck to gently apply pressure to the plating that made up her cybernetic vertebrae.

Her warm breath felt soothing against his neck.  His breathing had settled and his heart continued to race, but for another reason.

“What were you going to say, Sam?”  He nuzzled his face against her helmet lovingly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha gasped gently across his neck as Genji's digits pressed into her plating, the sparks of pleasure he created making it hard for her to center herself.  
  
Her focus was brought back somewhat though when he murmured to her.  Her eyes opened, but she continued to breath heavily, resting under his chin.   
  
Her thoughts tumbled for a few moments.  Should she shrug off his question so he could hopefully settle and rest soon, or should she tell him the truth?  

Sam watched as she moved her hand down to Genji’s chest, digits playing lightly at the different plates of armoring there.  Before she realized what she was doing, the truth bubbled out past her lips in a hushed whisper, "I want you, Genji..."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

His hand left her lower back and he tilted her face up to meet his gaze.  He stared at her a few moments, eyelashes soaked, but cheeks finally dry, before speaking.

“Yeah…?” he inquired, a corner of his lips slightly curving upward, his eyes soft and lidded.  His eyes stung again, threatening.

He pulled her up to rest on top of him again, leaning up to press his lips to hers.  He continued stroking and pressing the plating that protected her vertebrae, knowing it would send sparks throughout her body.  His other hand gently grasped the back of her helmet and slowly danced to her neck, across her plated collar bone, then rested atop her plated chest.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam bit her bottom lip as soon as the words slipped by and she hoped he had missed them.  She felt selfish for having these feelings, these thoughts, at a time like this.  
  
But he tilted her face up to his, a smile teasing at one corner of his lips even as his eyes were still damp with tears.  She could only gaze back at him, her lips now parted slightly.   
  
Genji pulled her to his lips, and she pressed into him more urgently as his hands played at her plating again, waves of warm electronic bliss coursing through her synthetic muscles.  Parting from his lips for a moment, she breathed a whisper upon them, "Yes..."   
  
Pushing herself up slightly, Sam deepened the kiss, her tongue brushing against Genji’s as she began to let herself go, her heart racing.  Sam's hand brushed up his neck, fingers folding up into his hair as they reached above his forehead.  She continued to kiss Genji deeply as her digits dug into his locks, pulling slightly with each brush.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

With her urgency, Genji laid back on the bed, pulling her with him, sliding his hands across her plated shoulder blades and then to her sides above where her rib cage lay beneath her synthetic musculature.  He gripped her firmly, his metallic thumbs gently stroking the edge of the plating that covered her chest.  He kissed her with fervor, his tongue dancing across hers, while he carefully dipped his thumbs slightly beneath the edges of her chest plate.

He broke their passionate kiss again to look into her eyes.  His breath was coming in quick pants, his pupils blown, as his eyes darted back and forth between hers.  He pressed his thumbs deeper into her synthetic musculature and further beneath her chest plate.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam's eyes searched his as they met, and with a thrill that flushed her human skin, she realized she saw hunger like hers in his own eyes.   
  
Genji’s thumbs dug deep under her plating and twin lightning strikes webbed out to the rest of her body from those two points as the pressure tweaked wire bundles close to her body of flesh.   
  
"Hnngg!" Sam grunted with pleasure from the intense shock of it, her breath intaking sharply and her teeth clenching.  Her hand at Genji’s hair also clenched, pulling it sharply.   
  
Recovering from the blissful shock, Sam gasped lightly and panted, her eyes shooting back to Genji's as he continued to gaze at her with a hungry smile.   
  
Still panting slightly, she trembled even as she teased with a smile, "Is there something under there you're after?"

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji quietly moaned as Samantha grunted and pulled his hair.

“Yes,” he hissed his answer, digging his thumbs into her again, watching her tremble beneath his touch.  He quickly released the latches holding Samantha’s chest armor in place, gently pulling it from her torso with a hiss, and carefully laying it in the floor beside their shared bed.

He laid back on the bed, enjoying the sight of Samantha straddling him.  He encouraged her to sit up so he could admire her body in the light of the room.  He slowly traced all of his metallic digits down her neck, across her breasts, and down her abdomen, then back up to her chest.  He felt the warmth of her skin through his cybernetic touch and sighed.

He grabbed her sides where he had before he removed her chest plate and pulled her down onto him.  His heart raced in his chest as he brushed his thumbs across her breasts, gently teasing with his cool, metal digits.  He only broke eye contact when he pressed his lips to hers, gently brushing his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As Genji released her chest armor, Sam gasped slightly as the cooler air met her skin.  Sitting upon his hips, she gazed down at him through hooded eyes as the other cyborg drank in her figure, his hands wandering sensually across her bare skin.  Sam's nipples began to firm from the air and Genji’s digits lightly brushing against them.  She took deep, slow breaths, trying to keep her body and mind in check.  She would keep control of herself, of her power, she was determined to.  She would be the mistress of her body finally and give it all to him today.  
  
Sam sighed in bliss as Genji pulled her down, his fingers causing shivers of pleasure.  Meeting his lips, she closed her eyes, her mouth opening for his as his hot tongue darted in.  She licked, brushing against it as he explored her mouth, then slid her tongue past his into his mouth.  One hand moved to paw at his chestpiece, wanting to feel his warm flesh.  Still exchanging the heated kiss, Sam's fingers felt along one side of his chestpiece as she slowly unclasped its restraints.   
  
She paused the kiss, sitting up and gazing down into his eyes, licking her lips.  She then unclasped his chestpiece from the other side and carefully removed it with a hiss.  Leaning over just far enough, she placed it on the floor, bracing it against the bed near her own chestpiece.  Placing both hands upon his muscled abdomen, Sam shifted on his hips a bit, then proceeded to massage, her fingertips traveling from human flesh to synthetic as they slowly worked outward, then inward, over and over, gradually moving up towards his chest.  Her digits were more delicate on the human skin and cybernetic connections, but pushed more firmly into the corded synthetic muscles.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji watched as the other cyborg gracefully removed his chest armor and laid it aside with her own.  He squirmed beneath her when she shifted upon his hips.  The sensation of her metallic digits massaging where synthetic met human flesh caused a small grunt to escape Genji’s throat.  As she worked her fingers across his torso, pressing into the synthetic musculature, he arched his body into her touch.  Moving his resting hands from his sides, he latched onto Samantha’s thighs, firmly massaging the musculature there.  He slid his metallic hands up her outer thighs to her backside and squeezed, very slightly pulling her forward, then sliding her back where she began, their armored groins rubbing together.

His eyes left her body to meet her face and he half-smiled, playfully licking his bottom lip.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam's heart raced excitedly as she worked her hands up Genji's torso, his hands at her backside flexed, causing her to grin down at him.   
  
He licked his lips invitingly and Samantha leaned over him, her eyes never leaving his as she brought her lips to his nipple, flicking it with her tongue.  Still gazing at him through lustful, hooded eyes, Sam circled his nipple with her tongue repeatedly, her hand sliding up behind Genji's head to intertwine some of her digits into his ribbon.   
  
She then closed her eyes and closed her mouth around his now erect nipple.  Suckling gently, flicking with her tongue again, Sam pulled lightly at Genji's ribbon, causing his head to bob slightly.   
  
Samantha continued to suckle at Genji's nipple, shifting to attend to the other one while still pulling at his ribbon, each slight yank punctuating her light nibbles and tongue flicks.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha suckling at his nipple and tugging the ribbon that attached to his helmet caused Genji to release an airy moan.  His metallic hands wandered across her back lovingly, applying pressure to every piece of plating he came in contact with.  He gently thrust his hips into her as she worked her mouth against his chest and continued to tug his ribbon.  

His hands found his way to her sides and he slid her up his body, rising close enough to kiss her chest in return.  Her fingers remained entwined in his ribbon and she tugged again, sending a spark straight to Genji’s groin.  He grinned up at her, seductively.  He brought his wet lips to her chest and kissed directly above her heart then immediately to her nipple, taking it into his warm mouth, sucking gently.  His hands wandered down to her backside again, where he firmly stroked every inch, his fingers dancing across her playfully.

He rolled his tongue around her hard nipple, very lightly nibbling, then licking with fervor.  He quickly switched to the other to do the same, not wanting to neglect it.  He lapped at it with urgency, then backing away, he lightly blew his breath on it, only to close his mouth around it again, quickly flicking his tongue.  A quiet and deep moan rumbled in his throat.

He moved to Samantha’s mouth, kissing her deeply, his tongue dancing across hers, before he backed away, only inches from her face.

“I’m so hot for you right now…” he said, his voice breathy and full of passion.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

"Ahhh... Genji..."  Samantha gasped breathlessly as he took her nipple into his mouth, his suckle causing her womanhood to pulse with a hungry ache.  His fingers at her backside wandered, sometimes slipping close to the armoring that covered her opening, making her squirm.  Sam cupped both hands around Genji’s helm, holding his head to her chest as he shared his attention between both breasts, her hand entangled within the ribbon, periodically tugging.  
  
Sam's breath continued to come in increasingly quick pants as her excitement mounted, Genji's deep moan and eager mouth only stoking the fire.  She reciprocated his kiss as he brought his lips back to hers finally, her hand tugging with a constant pull to help tip his lips up into hers.   
  
Genji murmured hot into her lips and Samantha grinned back into his.  She pulled a little sharper at his ribbon and shifted her hips, grinding her groin plating into his.  Sam quickly snatched Genji's top lip in her teeth and bit it firmly, but not painfully.  Rocking into him again she breathed teasingly against his lips in reply, "Hot is what I do best, Sparky."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji grunted through gritted teeth when Samantha bit his lip and rocked against him.  He laid back and grinned at her words.

“Sparky,” he echoed, breathless, with a light laugh, his smile reaching his eyes as they finally twinkled again.

His body burned for her.  He gently pushed her back onto his thighs and reached for the plating that covered his groin, swiftly releasing the latches that restrained it.  Before removing the plating, his eyes slowly raised to meet Samantha’s.  His heart swelled for her.  Feeling his cheeks flush, he looked back to the plating and removed it, placing it alongside their other plating that had already been discarded.

He reached for her, grabbing her backside and sliding her up his thighs and onto his hips, her cool, plating sliding across his erection.  He sucked in a breath and grabbed her hips to rock her against himself again, this time pressing himself up against her at the same time.  His lips parted and an airy moan escaped them.  His lidded eyes never left hers and he shuddered with a burning desire to feel her warm flesh against his aching cock.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s heart thrummed with excitement as Genji moved her down to his thighs, reaching for his own groin plating.  She remembered beholding his partially reconstructed manhood in the dim light of only their bodies’ lighting.  It had intrigued and excited her then, and she was impatient to touch and fondle Genji again, to give him even more pleasure this time than she had before.  Sam’s eyes met with his and she smiled at him demurely, her racing heart swelling with love.  Genji’s eyes were once again sparkling as he peered deep into her soul, his loving gaze like an anchor to her very being.

She felt his hand shift and heard the click of armor being released, but she couldn’t tear her eyes from his face.  Her smile had fallen, but only because the beauty of this man, this cyborg, that she loved was starting to overwhelm her.  Sam gasped quietly in surprise as she felt him grasp her and pull her back up to his hip, her groinal plating feeling the sudden hardness and heat from his erection as he slid her over top of him.

Samantha swallowed deeply, her eyes locked on Genji’s once again as she felt herself start to swell, to pulse.  She hoped that she could do for him what they both were looking forward to.  She, of course, hadn’t been with anyone since her cyberization.  No one had even seen that part of her apart from Doctor Ziegler and she wondered what Genji might think of her recreated womanhood.  The fire had burned the exterior, leaving scarring and no hair.  Her outer lips had been repaired, reinforced with synthetic skin, but her inner folds and her clit remained intact, very human.  Samantha blushed slightly.  Genji didn’t know it, but she had taken to playing with herself a few times over the past couple of weeks, testing herself, curious to know if she could still feel anything like she used to feel.  She had discovered that her sensations were indeed still intact, and even heightened a little.  She wasn’t sure if the heat had made her flesh hypersensitive or if it was something else, maybe even just the fact that it was him she had been thinking of as she had touched herself.

Sam leaned over Genji’s chest, her eyes locked onto his as she braced herself with one forearm beside his head, her lips almost brushing his, her breath coming in hot pants upon his mouth.  With the other hand, Sam reached down and unclasped her groin armoring, carefully removing it and dropping it to the ground.  Her green eyes moved between both of Genji’s, nervous, but so very excited.  Still panting strongly against his lips, Sam finally closed her eyes as her hand shifted to grasp Genji’s length in her fingers.  Carefully and slowly she brought the tip to brush against her unusual exterior lips, the synthetic skin of her new pussy.  His head slipped along her opening, wet from her excitement.  It struck her clit and Samantha gasped in bliss.  She rubbed Genji against her clit for a few moments, each brush sending waves of pleasurable hunger surging throughout her wanting opening.

Samantha opened her eyes again to gaze into Genji’s.  His eyes were open slightly wider than usual as he panted with excitement, seemingly barely able to contain himself.  Keeping her eyes locked on the cyborg she loved, Sam pulled her hand away from his cock and shifted her hips, gliding his fullness deep within her with a loud gasp of euphoric pleasure.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji embraced Samantha as she leaned into him, her face close to his.  His metallic hands slowly slid from her backside to her shoulders.  Genji heard the all too familiar sound of armor latches releasing and realized Samantha was removing her groinal plating.  He swallowed hard and panted with excitement, his mind a blur.  He wanted nothing more than to become one with this woman, this beautiful cyborg he had grown to adore.

When Samantha’s metallic fingers grasped his erection, he moved one metallic hand to the back of her helmet, the other sliding to her hip.  When she slid the tip of his cock against her wet opening, Genji closed his eyes, his breath catching in his throat for a brief moment.  He remained motionless, but continued to grasp her helmet and hip, allowing her to keep complete control.

Genji opened his eyes to find Samantha peering down at him, excitement and love in her gaze.  She looked incredible above him and he felt overwhelmed with desire for her.  As she pulled her hand away from his cock, he slid his own metallic hands to her thighs and gripped them firmly.  A moment later, he felt Samantha’s tightness gliding down the length of his shaft, his entirety burrowing deep within her.  His mouth fell open and breathy moans escaped his lips.  She felt insanely warm and tight wrapped around him.  He remained unmoving, allowing her to stretch to his size.  Squeezing her thighs, Genji used every ounce of willpower he could muster to not squirm or thrust against her.

He pulled her face close to his and nuzzled his nose against hers and kissed her deeply, all teeth and tongue.  When he broke the passionate kiss, he spoke, his voice raspy.

“Move for me, baby.  Let me feel you.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha continued to gasp gently, the feeling of his heat pushing against her walls nearly overwhelming and she squeezed her eyes shut tight.  Genji pulled her to his lips and she shared in the hungry kiss, her ass clenching and unclenching impulsively as he grasped her thighs tightly.

With a breathy sigh, Sam half opened her eyes and nodded to her lover, closing her eyes again and tilting her head up a bit as she lifted her hips from his, sliding up his shaft.  She pulled out enough to feel his head bump against her clit again, then lowered herself once again, moaning softly as she curled her face into Genji’s neck, her entire body quivering.  Sam rose and fell upon him again and again, keeping a slow but steady rhythm, she wanted to feel every inch of him filling her over and over.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji moaned a string of Japanese when Samantha slid off his shaft, only to slowly impale herself on him again.  And again.  And again.  His hands gripped her hips to assist her as she lifted and lowered herself repeatedly.  He gently thrusted his hips upward into her, careful not to hurt her, but wanting to push himself deeper inside.  As their bodies moved and grinded together, he felt his cock jerk inside her, his head bumping against her warm, inviting walls.

Samantha’s body quivered in their intimacy and Genji moved his arms to embrace her as he slowly sat up with her.  He gazed into her eyes, his breathing heavy, his human flesh damp.

“Hang on,” he whispered to her and she wrapped her arms around him and gripped his body with her knees.

He flipped them as one.  Samantha now laid beneath him, his cock nestled inside her.  He leaned in close to her helmet where her ear laid underneath and whispered to her again.

“Let me love you…”

He kissed her nose, her chin, then her lips.  His tongue greedily brushed her lips, forcing its way into her hot mouth.  He snaked a metallic hand to Samantha’s lower back and pressed his forehead to hers before he started to move inside her.  He slid his length completely out of her, then slowly buried himself deep within her wetness with a loud moan, grinding against her clit when he bottomed out.  Genji mimicked this motion again and again.  He arched his back as he thrusted into her, allowing himself to tongue her breasts and lap at her nipples.  His heart raced as he picked up the pace while making love to the sweet cyborg who laid beneath him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s head swam.  She’d been with others before, but nothing like this.  Every inch of her human and cybernetic body vibrated, Genji’s fullness filling her up felt like an ever heightening apex of ecstasy and she quivered around him, wondering how long she could last.  Her eyes met his as he gently flipped them over, her hand moving to cup the side of his face as she stared intently into his eyes.

Sam’s lips parted in a sigh as he laid her down and her lips met his in a fevered kiss, tasting his lips as she nibbled, licked, and sucked.  Then he was moving inside of her again, his mouth suckling at her breasts and Samantha loosed a long, enraptured moan, the vents at her shoulders unlocking and rising to release small puffs of steam.  She felt her pleasure mounting, but she bit her lip, afraid that her release might result in his own and that their lovemaking would be over before she was ready for it to end.

With the corner of her lip still in her mouth, Sam looked up at Genji as he rocked above her.  She brought her other hand to his helm, pushing her digits through his thick hair while her other hand cupped his jaw line, pulling his face back to look at hers.

Genji’s shining, beautiful eyes met and locked with Sam’s and she gasped audibly.  He radiated life and energy.  He was the loveliest thing she had ever seen and it made her heart swell to bursting.

Sam loosed a loud, pitiful, broken mewl, her lips turning downward in an involuntary frown as her emotions swelled like a storming sea within her, crashing against her composure, crumbling it.  She blubbered slightly, her eyes pinched with the pain of tears that would never come.  It hurt.  It hurt so badly in her chest that it burned.  She had fallen so dearly in love with this cyborg and the emotions of their lovemaking were overwhelming her, yet she couldn’t express them.  Though she didn’t feel the tingling sensation of fire coming on, Samantha felt as if her chest would burst into flame from the emotions she was unable to release.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji was lost in pleasure and ecstasy in the way Samantha felt wrapped around him.  His pace quickened, but he made sure his entire length entered her fully with each thrust of his hips.  He grunted and moaned her name occasionally as her body quivered and she tightened around him with each calculated thrust.  The sounds escaping her mouth were music to Genji’s ears and he thought his heart and body might burst from the pleasure he was receiving and giving.  He never wanted this moment to end as he kept his pace steady as not to send either of them over the edge just yet.  

He felt her hand in his hair as she pulled his face to hers.  When their eyes met, all Genji could do was stare into the other cyborg’s big eyes.  She was beautiful and she fit him perfectly.  His rhythm remained the same, slow, sensual, as he continued to push himself deep inside her.  He buried his face into the crook of her neck, moaning her name once again.

“Sam… oh… oh fuck…”  His cybernetic vents across his body clicked and hissed, releasing the tension and pressure that had been building in their passionate lovemaking.

Genji thrusted into her harder and quicker than before, their bodies rocking in unison, grinding hard against her clit when he bottomed out.  A pained sound erupted from her and Genji buried himself deep inside her, stopping his motion as his eyes quickly met her face.  Her eyes were closed tightly and he wondered if he’d hurt her.  He brought his metallic hand that had been beneath her back up to her cheek, cupping it and gently stroking with his thumb.

“Sammy, what’s wrong?  Did I hurt you?” he asked with panic written across his face, his voice a breathy whisper.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samatha was caught up, lost inside two different worlds that both threatened to completely overwhelm her.  The sensation of Genji’s blissful thrusts, each ending as he ground the ribbed portion of synthetic skin at the base of his cock into her clit, was quickly bringing her to climax, her hands clawing at his back fervently.  But she was also lost within her mind, clenching her eyes and her jaw tight as she became overwhelmed by the pain of her emotions.  The sounds of her pained mewling escaping more and more loudly through her bared teeth.  She wanted to call to him, to cry out his name, but all that came were whimpers.  
  
Suddenly his motions stopped and Sam felt his cool hand at her burning cheek.  Her eyes fluttered open as she panted heavily, her eyes locking with his immediately.  Sam's face crumbled again to see his beauty hovering just inches from herself and again another pitiful mewl slipped from her lips, Samantha unable to control the surging waves within her.   
  
"No..." her voice finally eked out, her hand moving to rest upon Genji’s neck, just below his ribbon.  "I'm not hurt, not like that.  It's just..." Samantha turned her gaze away for a moment, her face a grimace.  Still looking away she quietly croaked out, "Everything... I feel everything and you are so beautiful, wonderful, perfect, Genji.  I love you, I love this moment.  I want to- I need to cry, but I can't!"  Samantha released an expulsing breath, squeezing her eyes shut again as her chest hitched, her body reacting to the need to cry, but still no tears coming.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“You can’t…?” Genji asked, repeating Samantha’s words in his mind before he realized what she meant.   _She is incapable of tears… her accident…_ he recalled.

Genji watched as the other cyborg’s eyes pinched shut and she released an exasperated breath.  The anguish written across Samantha’s face pained him and he frowned.  He recalled all the tears he had shed today and how she had comforted him on more than one occasion when oases spilled from his own eyes.

Leaning in to press his forehead against hers, Genji traced her lips with his metallic thumb in a soothing motion.  His lips followed and he kissed her, gently lapping at her full, bottom lip with his tongue, before kissing her cheeks, then her eyelids.  He planted tender kisses at the corners of her eyes, releasing a soft sigh afterward.

“I’m so sorry you feel overwhelmed and are hurting… I would take it all upon myself if I could…” he spoke against her lips, merely a whisper.

His heart ached for her.  The love they shared was overwhelming for him as well and seeing her in such anguish brought tears to his own eyes.  Genji remained buried deep within Samantha, but he remained motionless, unsure if he should pull out and simply console her or continue in their lovemaking in an attempt to please her and hope to melt her sorrows away.

He pulled his face away from hers and his eyes traced her features again.  His heart constricted when he saw her eyes remained closed tightly.  The emotions of the moment and earlier engulfed Genji like a monsoon.  The tears that brimmed his eyelids spilled over, dripping onto Samantha’s heated skin and Genji pressed his forehead into hers, gently rolling it side to side in a weak nuzzle.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha weakly returned his gentle kisses, her hand shifting to the side of his helm as he nuzzled and murmured to her, her eyes still shut tight in pain.   
  
Genji was quiet for a moment, then she felt his forehead upon hers as wetness began to fall upon her cheeks, rolling down to line her closed eyelids.  Cool at first from their brief fall, Genji's tears quickly warmed upon Samantha’s skin and she gasped softly.  Blinking, she opened her eyes to look at him, a shuddering breath leaving her lips as his tears over spilled her eyes, running down her cheeks as if they were her own.  "Genji...!"  Samantha wept, an incredulous smile curling her lips even as her breath continued to hitch in her chest, Genji's tears also continuing to drop onto her cheeks and then roll down the sides of her face.   
  
She was crying!  They were his tears, but they felt wonderful as they pooled at her lids and spilled down her cheeks.  Samantha’s chest continued to hitch with her weeping breaths as she grasped Genji's helm with both hands, holding his head above hers, accepting his downpour of tears and periodically kissing his soft lips.   
  
Reassuring himself that Samantha was indeed okay, Genji began to move again, sliding his length in and out slowly, rocking Sam's body beneath him as his tears continued to fall, becoming her tears.   
  
After a few intense minutes, Samantha's breathing finally evened out to shallow but still excited breaths.  Her weeping slowed as Genji's tears began to abate.  Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him tightly to her.  She began to tilt her hips at every one of his thrusts, pushing him even tighter against her clit, helping him to sink even deeper within.  Her head clear from the overwhelming feelings of her unreleased emotions, Sam now panted into the side of his helm, "Thank you..." as she rode the waves of pleasure that were once again mounting with each of Genji’s strokes.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji couldn’t help but smile through his tears when Samantha excitedly called his name.  Her lips felt soft against his and he continued to allow his tears to fall upon her beautiful face.  Looking deep into her eyes, he started to slowly move his hips again, a quiet moan escaping his gritted teeth and lips.  She felt like heaven, her warmth radiating around him, her wetness slicking him as he slipped in and out of her tight opening.  

Samantha tilted her hips into him with each thrust, forcing him deeper inside her.  Her thank you was a soft whisper in his ear as he nuzzled against her with a smile on his face.  Their skin slapped together as Genji picked up the pace, moaning into her ear, but gritting his teeth in an attempt to stifle his sounds.  

He pushed himself onto his metallic hands and looked down at her, his breathing heavy and sweat beading on his brow.  He continued to grind inside of her as he sat back on his heels, his gaze never leaving hers.  His metallic hands trailed from her cybernetic knees, down her outer thighs to her hips, then to playfully stroke her inner thighs close to where his cock disappeared inside her.  He brought a metallic hand to his mouth to wet his cybernetic thumb, then quickly dropped it to Samantha’s clit and rubbed the smooth metal against her in circles, while pressing his cock deep inside her.  Leaning his head back and looking toward the ceiling, Genji released more grunts and moans, feeling Samantha tighten around him periodically.

He abruptly stopped moving, looking down at her, and in an instant he was hovering directly above her once again, slowly grinding against her clit with the synthetic skin at the base of his cock.  He leaned in close enough to kiss her, but hesitated with a cocky grin, his breath tickling her lips.

“I want to taste you.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha's moans joined with Genji’s as his pace quickened, each thrust sending sparks of pleasure blossoming from her clit as he deftly rubbed his base against her with each stroke.  
  
She watched him through heavy lidded eyes as he lifted up, her legs curled around his hips, and then lift himself upright, their gaze never unlocking.   
  
Genji's hand wandered down her legs and her lips parted, her breath now coming in quick pants and she pushed down on her arms at her sides, arching her back slightly.  When his thumb began to rub her clit, Sam's pants became gasps and she called out his name.  Loosing a loud moan, Samantha quivered, the pleasure of his lovemaking would overcome her soon and she groaned, wishing she could make it last longer.   
  
Almost as if he could read her mind, Genji suddenly paused.  Sam was breathing in gasps as he quickly moved to hover over her again.  Samantha’s head swam when he spoke of tasting her and she breathed a yearning sigh, brushing her fingers through his hair, pulling it slightly as she nodded to Genji.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He smiled against her lips as he kissed his way down, licking and sucking on her corded neck as he moved.  He slowly removed his cock from her, groaning at the tightness as he slipped out.  Genji brushed his hot, wet tongue from her neck, down the center of her chest and sideways to hastily suck her left nipple into his wanting mouth before moving to the other and gently nipping at it with his teeth, quickly flicking his tongue across it.  He slowly rolled his tongue around it, his eyes darting to Samantha’s face as she gradually arched her back into him.  He released her nipple from his warm mouth and blew cool air across it before lowering himself further, licking and kissing down her abdomen to her belly button.

He repositioned himself between her thighs, licking her hips where synthetic met flesh, slowly bending and spreading her legs, giving him full access to her.  Spreading her wet folds with his metallic digits, he gently pressed the tip of his tongue to her swollen clit, flicking a few times, then dipped his head lower to extend his tongue and lick her slit from perineum to clit.

He abruptly abandoned her pussy to kiss her inner thigh, observing her body as he did so.  Her outer lips were made of a synthetic material, but the remainder was all organic, human, Samantha.  Moving closer, he exhaled warm breath across her womanhood and gently teased a metallic finger against her opening.  

“Mmm… so wet for me…” he breathed against her clit as he buried his metal digit inside her.  

He pumped his finger in and out and lapped at her clit eventually adding a second finger to join the first.  He sucked her clit into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it while curling the fingers that were buried inside her.

He removed his fingers from her pussy allowing his mouth full access to her opening.  He positioned one metallic hand so he was able to spread her open and he lowered his head and licked the length of her slit over and over, dipping his tongue inside her.  His free hand moved to her backside and pressed the strip of metal plating that covered her opening there.  His loud moans were muffled as he continued to tongue fuck her, his aching cock jerking beneath him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam gasped gently as Genji slid himself from her, already missing the feel of him pressed inside her, but also relieved knowing how close she had come to her release.  She focused on centering herself, calming her emotions to control her entire body as she had learned over the past couple of weeks.  Not only did it help her to control her fiery tendencies, it also aided her to keep her desire in check... just barely.  
  
Samantha watched as Genji slipped down, his lips wandering to her breasts, suckling and playing at her nipples.  She gasped, his lips making her opening ache for him again.  Sam placed a hand to the back of Genji’s head when he lifted his eyes to her, her fingers intertwining into his ribbon once again.   
  
She rolled her head back to look up at the ceiling as he moved down to her abdomen, she let the ribbon slip through her metallic fingers a bit, giving him slack but not releasing him.  Sam felt Genji settle himself between her legs and she shivered in anticipation, tugging lightly at the ribbon.   
  
She gasped audibly when his tongue met her opening.  Giving his ribbon a small but sharp yank, Sam simultaneously tilted her hips up into him.  "Ahhh, Genji..." she gasped again as his tongue continued to explore.   
  
Sam's back was arched and her breath came in shallow pants, her hips constantly shifted as he kissed around her.  Suddenly, she felt his cool, hard, wonderful digit push into her and she gasped even more loudly than before.  Samantha's gasp became cries of ecstasy as Genji began to pump his fingers, one, then two, inside of her, his lips at her clit causing electric sparks of bliss to pulse throughout her body.  When he removed his fingers to allow his mouth to take full control, Samantha couldn’t hold out any longer.  As he lapped at her, Sam's pussy quivered and she cried out loudly, "Ahhhh- Genji!"  Giving his ribbon a quick, sharp yank, her juices pumped out of her pulsating opening and onto his lips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s body squirmed and jerked as he lapped at her soaked pussy.  He continued to apply pressure to her backside and the metal strip that covered her opening as he sucked and licked her wet opening.  As her back arched and she jerked the ribbon attached to the back of his helmet, Samantha cried his name in ecstasy as she came into his mouth.  Genji rode out her orgasm, drinking every drop of her as he continued to spread her lips and suck her clit with fervor.  The vents on her shoulders, and now also her thighs, all extended to expel puffs of steam and Sam bucked into his face as he moaned his own pleasure against her clit.

When she started to come down from her orgasm, Genji gently licked her again, then slowly crawled above her, kissing her deeply, her moisture still on his lips.

“You taste so good…” he murmured into her ear.

He quickly positioned himself above her, grasping his cock in one hand, gently rubbing it against her opening knowing she was still overly sensitive from her orgasm.  

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s vents clicked shut again as she panted breathlessly, the waves of euphoria slowly lessening as Genji’s warm tongue and mouth gently sucked up all of her fluids.  She shivered, gasping slightly as he climbed back up to her, kissing her with his damp lips.  She smelled herself on him and it excited her again as she pushed into his kiss.

She continued to pant lightly, cupping her ribbon-entwined hand to the back of his helm as he nestled into her neck.  She felt him shift slightly and then his head, hot and hard, playing at her opening again.  Sam half-panted a soft laugh as she nuzzled into his helm, her other hand wandering to his ass.  She clenched it hard with her metallic fingers as she yanked sharply just as hard on his ribbon, briefly pulling his head up a few inches.

“Tease…” she murmured playfully.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

His head jerked back as she yanked the ribbon attached to his helmet.

“Ahhh,” he murmured, smiling at her.  “No tease… I always deliver…” he said, as he pressed the tip of his cock to her opening and slid inside her with a single, hasty thrust.  

He nestled into the crook of her neck and kissed her there, moaning her name.  He took his time setting a rhythm, slowly pushing into her and pulling out, teasingly.

He whispered into her ear, “I want you to cum for me again, Sam…” as he picked up the pace and thrust deep inside her, feeling the walls of her pussy tighten around him, threatening to throw him over the edge.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam’s smile turned into a pleasured gasp as Genji drove into her and she squeezed his ass again tightly in reflex.  She half-laughed, half-gasped again as he began to move inside of her.  “Genji…” his name rolled from her lips slowly as she pressed her face into his neck, breathing hot onto it and kissing it as his tempo gradually increased.

As he shifted from teasing to driving, Sam moaned loudly, her hand abandoning the ribbon to join the other at his ass.  She clenched him with both metallic hands and braced her feet against the bed, tilting her hips up to aid him in driving into her deeply.  With each thrust and each withdrawal, Genji’s ribbed synthetic flesh grated pleasurably against her already stimulated clit, bringing her quickly to the cusp of climax again.

Samantha rocked beneath his weight, her head beginning to swim and her senses beginning to overload for the second time that morning.  Genji’s hips thrusted, sharp and accurate, and soon Sam could feel her pussy clenching tightly, almost threatening to squeeze his cock right out of her.  Once again her vents protracted, releasing larger gouts of steam as her insides began to quiver in an orgasming spasm.  She gasped quick breaths, her fluids squirting out to wet them both.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s hands on his ass encouraged him to drive harder and deeper into her, feeling her tighten around his cock, threatening to push him to climax.  He nuzzled her neck and fucked her, rocking into her firmly, his cock jerking inside her.  He held on as long as he could, her second climax pushing him over the edge into orgasm.  He moaned loudly, her name burning the tip of his tongue, as he came inside her.  He buried himself deep within her soaked and spent pussy as she rode out his orgasm, every vent on his body clicking and hissing again, releasing his cybernetic body’s build up just as his human body released its own.

Genji’s rhythm finally slowed, his cock softening inside her, but he refused to remove it, never wanting this moment to end.  He raised his head to look into her eyes, a smile creeping across his lips.

“My girl,” he cooed, softly kissing her lips, as his vents retracted with a light click.

His breathing was heavy, his body sweaty and spent.  He slowly pulled his softened cock from inside her, kissing all over her face and smiling down at her, his eyes sparkling once again, but heavy and lidded.  His head was swimming in his euphoria.  He kissed her neck, chest, abdomen, down to her hips again.  He looked up at her, his gaze meeting hers.

“You’re perfect,” he said, smiling up at her, “and that was amazing.”

He spread her legs and dipped his head, lapping at her once more, tasting himself leaking from her and very gently sucked and kissed her overly sensitive clit.  He nuzzled her thigh and gently lapped at her pussy again, wanting more.  He spread her lips once more, driving his tongue into her.  He wanted to hear her climax again, feel her cum upon his lips a second time.  He tasted himself again as he drove his tongue into her, fucking her with his mouth once more.  He gently pressed two metallic fingers inside her, curling them forward into her.  He sucked her clit with fervor, wanting to push her over the edge again.  He slowly added a third finger, allowing her to adjust before withdrawing and thrusting them inside her over and over.  His free hand toyed with her backside again, playing with the metal strip that covered her opening there.  He pressed his metallic fingers beneath the edges of the plating, dangerously close to her hole.  He continued to lap at her pussy, attempting to push her closer to another orgasm.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s cries of ecstasy as the two cyborgs came in succession reverberated around the small room.  She didn’t care if they were heard; chances were that the dorms were empty now anyways, the other agents having left to start their days with training or breakfast.  As her vents gently clicked shut, Sam panted into the side of Genji’s helm, her arms clutching his shoulders tightly, one hand cupping the back of his helm to her.  He raised his head and their eyes met, a soft, pleased smile playing at Sam’s lips as they gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes.  She returned his soft kisses, her heart fluttering at his sweet murmurs.

As he pulled himself from her, Sam gasped a content sigh between kisses, even though she wished he could remain on her, within her, for much longer.  Genji leaned back to kiss down her body and gaze at her.  Samantha could see the exhaustion that lined his features even through his pleased and flushed smile.  She reached a hand to cup his jaw as he murmured to her once again, her smile loving and thankful.

She gasped in surprise as he shifted the rest of the way down to settle himself between her legs again, hungrily bringing his lips to her sopping wet opening again.  Her back arched involuntarily and she gasped louder a second time as his tongue began to pump in and out of her pussy.

“Ah! Genji!” she cried out, almost breathlessly.  On the outskirts of her consciousness she was concerned for the other cyborg, afraid of his overexerting himself after the last few days and hours of physical and emotional drain.  But she found she couldn’t pause to breathe her concerns to him, especially when his fingers began to work inside of her.  Her spine curled upward slightly and Samantha fisted Genji’s hair, knotting her metallic fingers deep into his locks as she moaned.  She felt his digit start digging at the rest of her covering, pushing towards her other opening, and the dual sensation caused her hips to twitch, her swollen pussy flexing as her desire mounted for a third time.

“Oh fuck... Genjiiiiiiiiii…!” Sam cried out.  Her hand in his hair tugged sharply as her other hand at her side balled into her bedding.  She bucked her hips again as his finger nearly pushed into her hole at the same time his lips sucked hard at her clit. With another loud cry, all of the vents on Samantha’s body extended and released, just as she too released a second time into her lover’s mouth.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji continued to pump his metallic fingers deep inside Samantha as she climaxed again, her pussy tightening around his digits, her cum mixed with his, dripping from her opening.  His tongue danced around her clit while his other metallic finger remained at her ass, softly stroking her opening there.  He rode out her orgasm, his movements never faltering.  When she stopped bucking her hips into him and yelling his name, he slowly removed his fingers from her soaked opening.  He gently rubbed her other opening with his digit, softly breathing a half-laugh sigh against her clit as he smiled, imagining the fun he wanted to have back there as well.  He moved both hands to her spent pussy and very gently spread her lips, admiring his work and the remnants of her pleasure.  He gently blew air on her clit before lowering his mouth to her once more, dipping his tongue deep inside her, tasting their releases mixed together.  He closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste and smell of her, his cock jerking beneath him and hardening into another erection.  He grunted against her pussy as he lapped at it a final time, not wanting their passionate lovemaking to end.

He gently kissed and tongued her clit before crawling up her body, nuzzling his nose up the length of her torso on his way to her lips.  He straddled her hips and leaned into her, kissing her deeply, pressing his hot tongue into her mouth, allowing her to taste their mixed love on his tongue.  When he finally broke their kiss, he looked into her eyes and he felt like his heart might burst.

A smile spread across Genji’s lips, his teeth showing, his eyes sparkling with love and satisfaction.  He slid his arms beneath her and pulled her up into a sitting position below him and embraced her, burying his face into the crook of her neck.  

“Thank you,” he whispered to her, his metallic hands lovingly exploring her back.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha gasped over and over, both hands now at her sides as they clenched into the bedding, her spine still somewhat arched as her hips tilted up, twitching slightly through the rest of her orgasm.  She felt the skin of her chest prickling and her eyes flew open, locking her gaze on the top of Genji’s head as he continued to lap at her juices.  Sam let loose a long, shuddering gasp, her eyes not leaving him as she forced her breathing and body to calm, pushing away the fire that threatened to burst forth from her body.  She felt him blow lightly upon her wet opening and Sam’s entire body shivered with pleasure, finally closing her eyes again and laying her head down as she felt the sensation of her fire dissipate without ever manifesting itself.  “Oh, Genji…” she moaned deeply, softly, as he lapped deep within her.

Her vents clicked shut as the other cyborg shifted, crawling up to her lips.  She moved her hands to grasp the sides of his helm as they kissed, her tongue meeting his fervor as she grunted softly in her throat.  Genji parted from her lips and their eyes met.  Sam’s crinkled at the edges with a large smile, her lips opening to lick away the moisture he had left upon them; musky, enticing, their wonderful mingled taste.  He smiled in return and lifted her, hugging her tightly to himself and she wrapped her arms under his, around his chest, laying her cheek against the side of his helm as her breaths still came rapidly and shallowly.

One of her hands trailed gently down his ribbon over and over, stroking it, while the other flexed at his back plating, her digits playing up his spine.  She adored the feeling of his arms around her and of being able to hold him in return, the hot flesh of his chest pressed against hers, his metallic hands pressing tenderly against her plating.

“Thank _you_ ,” she murmured in return against his helm.  Then, remembering his ragged features, Sam leaned back a bit to look into his beautiful but weary eyes, one hand cupping the side of his head.  “You’re going to hurt yourself,” she giggled slightly, but was truly concerned, “You look tired, love.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Samantha murmured sweetly against his helm, he squeezed her body tighter, gently rocking back and forth, a smile on his face.  He pulled away, cupping her jaw in his metallic hands and looked into her eyes.   _Gorgeous_ he thought to himself as he drank in her perfect features, his eyes half lidded as he looked down at her.  His smile grew in response to the smile on her face.  She voiced her concern to him and his smile turned into a smirk before he replied.

“I am fine… more than fine,” he said excitedly, then his voice quieted, a smirk still on his face.  “In fact,” he said as he gently pushed her back onto the bed, prowling above her and pinning her hands above her head, his voice turning breathy and seductive, “I am ready for round two.”

Straddling her hips, he leaned into her, gently biting her bottom lip and pulling, brushing his tongue across it slowly.  He released her lip and smiled against her mouth, exhaling a playful laugh.

He abruptly rolled off of her and laid on his back beside her on their shared bed, draping his arm across his stomach, his erection remaining.  A smile remained on his face as he stared at the ceiling.

“But I will spare you.  For now.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha couldn’t help the giggle that came bubbling to her lips as Genji hovered over her, pinning her hands.  Her eyes sparkled up at him in joy.  This was the happiest she had ever been as a cyborg.  Hell, this was the happiest she had been in years.   _Ever_ maybe.  Her human heart raced with love for the man above her, the cyborg who’d pulled her away from a spiral of self-destruction only a few weeks ago, the one who was now lovingly giving his all to her; heart, soul, body.

He playfully nibbled at her lips and Sam hummed back at him in response, still smiling.  But then he rolled off of her and she pouted a little inside at the loss.  Propping herself up on her elbow next to him, Sam laid her hand atop of his arm at his stomach, noticing the hardness his member still held.  Her eyes trailed back up to his happy but weary face and she smiled coyly.

Sam climbed atop of Genji, sliding his arm off so that she could straddle him, her moist pussy pressing his cock down into his stomach.  She leaned over him whispering, “Who said I wanted to be spared?” and brought her lips to his, kissing him deeply, slowly, tongue lapping into his mouth as she gently rocked her hips.  Finally parting from his lips, she hovered over him and grinned, “Perhaps round two should be a little more under my control.”

Without waiting for his reply, Sam slid off of Genji, her wetness remaining on his cock.  She quickly settled herself between his legs, grasping his length with her cybernetic fingers and folding her lips over the rest.  Stroking with lips and digits as one, Sam could smell and taste herself all over him and it caused a wave of excitement to wash over her.  Moaning deeply, Sam’s efforts redoubled, her pressure firm but not uncomfortable.  The hand that wasn’t aiding her wandered up Genji’s torso, her fingers pawing at his human and synthetic flesh.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When she straddled his already hard cock, a grunt left his throat and he smiled up at her, hearing her playful words.  He kissed her with fervor and grabbed her hips as she rocked against him.

As she settled between his legs, grabbing his cock and taking it into her mouth, he gently bucked his hips into her and moaned, tangling the bedding in his metallic hands at his sides.

“See what you do to me…” he said breathlessly, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

Her mouth was warm and wanting as she worked him over, taking him deeply into the back of her throat.  His hands came to rest upon her helmet as he gently fucked her mouth, feeling her tongue circle and lap around his aching cock.

Genji knew he wouldn’t last long.  He felt overly sensitive and ready to burst.  She quickened her pace, her grip firm and controlled.  He cried her name several times, each progressively louder than the previous.  He didn’t care who might hear his cries of passion.  The only other person who existed in this moment with him was Samantha.  Nothing else mattered.  Time slowed for the two cyborgs while they shared their love.

He held his breath periodically in an attempt to slow his imminent release, moaning loudly with each exhale.  Genji fisted his metallic hands in the bedding beneath him, digging his heels into the bed for leverage, while Samantha continued to swallow his cock, his orgasm seconds away.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha heard his cries grow louder and louder and she tried to resist moaning onto his cock, trying to pleasure him but not bring on his release too soon.  Her heart raced with excitement, it overjoyed her to feel him writhing beneath her working mouth and fingers.  Catching another moan from escaping, the cyborg pulled her hand down off of Genji’s chest to slip it under his balls, her metallic finger searching around the edge of the covering just below.  Keeping up her pace, Sam’s finger explored, pushing into the material lining along the covering until she found where this part of his armoring was supposed to attach to the groin plating.  Samantha’s smaller design allowed her finger to slip more easily under Genji’s armor than his had with her and she felt a thrill at the softness of his flesh beneath her exploring digit.

When she heard him grunt as he bucked his hips, Sam knew she had found what she was looking for.  As Samantha’s lips slid up and down Genji’s length, she hummed a moan and circled his hole with her metallic digit, slightly pressing at the opening.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

His breath hitched in his throat when Samantha’s slender, metallic finger explored below his balls, pressing below the armor covering there.  Genji’s knees bent further in response to her touch against his opening, giving her more access.  He was quickly becoming a moaning wreck as her mouth worked his cock and her metallic finger pressed against his opening.  He gripped the bedding tighter, pulling it, as his back arched, his breathing heavy as his vision blurred in ecstasy.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam's tempo remained steady even as her excitement nearly overwhelmed her.  Her moans were unceasing now as they matched the moans coming from Genji's lips.  Shuddering slightly, Samantha’s shoulder vents clicked and hissed as her finger circled his opening a few more times, then plunged in one metallic knuckle deep.  Moving her finger a little faster than her stroking mouth, Sam pumped her digit in and out of Genji, going a little deeper each time but never past two knuckles, trying to be wary of her metal finger against the soft flesh of his insides.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji moaned a string of breathy curses in his native tongue as Samantha pressed her metallic finger inside him.  His own cybernetic hands quickly moved to his head, his metallic fingers intertwining in his hair as he threw his head back in a passionate gasp.  His eyes closed tightly, enjoying the feel of Samantha’s hot mouth around his cock and her cool digit pressing inside him.

“Oh fuck, Sam,” he managed to gasp as he squirmed beneath her and thrusted his hips toward her, pushing his cock further into her throat.  He removed a hand from his hair and grabbed the back of Samantha’s helmet, gently pulling her head into him.

“Babe,” he panted.  “Are you ready for me to cum for you?”  He asked her slowly between grunts and moans, every cybernetic vent on his cyborg body clicking and releasing steam.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam couldn’t and didn't want to stop her pace, even as Genji asked her if she was ready.  And so she answered in a moan, loud and long as her lips stretched around his cock, "Mmmmmmhhhhmmmmm!"  She punctuated her moan of agreement by carefully pushing her finger into him all the way, leaving it mostly buried in him as she carefully pumped it in and out about an inch or so, her tongue swirling his engorged manhood with each stroke of her lips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

His breathing came in heavy pants, his chest rising and falling quickly.  He writhed beneath her as his second metallic hand met her helmet to join his other.  He gripped the sides of her helmet and dug his heels into the bed harder as his cybernetic ventilation retracted with multiple clicks in unison.  Her finger buried within him pumping in a complementary rhythm to the motions of her mouth around his swollen cock sent him over the edge.  Genji continued to fuck his lover’s mouth as he climaxed and came in spurts down her hot throat, his ass clenching and unclenching around her finger.  He moaned loudly and called Samantha’s name as she rode out his orgasm, his warm cum filling her mouth.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam's strokes slowed somewhat when she felt his cock begin to jerk, his hot fluid streaming into her mouth.  She moaned in bliss and pumped her finger in him a few more times as Genji emptied into her fully.  She realized she was breathing in quick, shallow pants as his body began to slowly relax, his hips dropping and his cock beginning to go soft.  Samantha carefully pulled her finger from his hole and then slowly pulled her lips up off of his cock, holding the juices in her mouth to swallow them as she tilted her head up to look at Genji, panting gently as a smile spread across her lips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As he came down from his intense orgasm, Genji laid flat on his back, his arms relaxed at his sides.  The absence of her warm mouth around his cock and her finger inside him was jarring.  He stared at the ceiling, attempting to focus on slowing his breathing before his body overheated yet again.  

Not breaking his gaze from the ceiling, he smiled and half-laughed.

“Where have you been all my life?”  He sounded light-hearted and satisfied as he spoke.

He cut his eyes toward her, a smile remaining on his sweaty face, as he spoke again.

“You’re amazing.  You know that?”

His eyes glanced back to the ceiling, the smile not leaving his lips once, and slightly shook his head in disbelief, his breathing still heavy.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

His eyes met hers for a moment as she smiled up at him in a lovestruck daze from the intense morning the two had just experienced.  Her head buzzed pleasantly and her human skin felt electrified.  Still panting, Samantha crawled up upon Genji, kissing his skin and cybernetics here and there.  
  
"Where have YOU been, Genji Shimada?" she whispered with her smile, her face hovering near his as one hand moved to his temple, the cybernetic fingers of her hand that hadn't entered him playing at his dark locks.   
  
Her smile faded a little as her gaze glassed over a bit, as if seeing something that wasn’t there.  "What's amazing is you..." she murmured thoughtfully, then her eyes cleared again and she stared deep into Genji's eyes.  "I think you saved my life.  You saved me from myself."  Samantha laid upon him, her smaller body blanketing his, her face nuzzling under his chin affectionately.  "Thank you..." Sam whispered sincerely, her fingers still playing at his hair.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As she crawled up his body and laid upon him, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  His heart swelled with her sweet words.

“I have been many places in my lifetime, but none of them anywhere as important as where I am in this moment right now, with you,” he whispered to her as she nuzzled against him.

His eyes were heavy and his body spent after the events of the previous night and after laying with Samantha.  He breathed a heavy sigh, snuggling into her, squeezing her tightly, never wanting to let go.  She was his anchor now.  His constant.  

“You saved me, too,” his spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

Genji’s breathing became shallow, his entire body relaxing.  His metallic fingers very gently and slowly stroked Samantha’s helm lovingly.  Genji Shimada had never been in love before, but he was certain the overwhelming feeling his heart held in this moment, was just that.  He smiled to himself, realizing how lucky of a man he was.  He died and was reconstructed, reborn.  Now, today, everything he shared with Samantha… he was truly reborn, awakened.  

As he drifted off to sleep, Genji prayed to whatever god might listen that he would fall into a dreamless sleep.  He prayed for strength, not only for himself, but for Samantha and for Hanzo, who he would soon be reunited with.  And most importantly, he prayed he would never lose this sweet cyborg that rested upon him.


	6. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Samantha are virtually love-drunk and it couldn’t come at a more awkward time. Hanzo has arrived and Genji is unsure how his brother is going to handle getting to know and accept his new self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an RP fic my dear friend, KenaiOkami75, and I have been writing since September of 2016 that includes her OC, Samantha Weaver, and my own OC, Lejla Grey. This is my first rodeo, but not hers and any constructive criticism is welcome! We originally had no intention of posting this anywhere, but it's sort of taken off and we wanted to publish for anyone out there that might enjoy reading any of the Overwatch heroes with OCs. We will be introducing new Overwatch heroes as well as other original characters, so hang in there.
> 
> I have plans to write several one shot spin offs for this fic that will fall during fast forward moments and any gaps there might be. I recently decided to do this not only for fun, fluffy fillers, but also as a way to show the heroes getting to know one another better so the relationships don't seem so rushed. Kenai and I have had a lot of dialogue regarding this fic outside of what we write into our RP and it's something I'd like to share with anyone who is interested in reading about these heroes further. Once the fillers are written, they will be posted at the end of the chapter, so they fall chronologically with the story.
> 
> The ------ represents a change in perspective/writer. Please let us know if this is jarring while reading.
> 
> This story is smut heavy and it's in almost every chapter in some form, so if that isn't your jam, turn around... you've been warned! But there is a lot of plot and character development as well. Thanks for reading!

Samantha gently placed her new violin in the case that rested upon her bed.  She clicked the latches shut and smiled to herself, a large content sigh escaping.  Her new instrument had finally arrived with last night’s supply shipment and she had spent the entire morning tuning and trying it out, getting a feel for its character.  She was now satisfied with it and had plans to thank the person, the cyborg, who was responsible for her being able to play again.

Turning to the nightstand beside her bed, Sam picked up her comm and dialed the number for Genji, hoping he wasn’t preoccupied.  She also hoped that her surprise might be able to lift his spirits up.  The cyborg had been on a rollercoaster ride of emotions lately since the announcement that his brother, Hanzo, would soon be joining them.  She tried to be with him as much as possible, to show him her love and support, to share her strength with him just as he had with her when he began to help her learn to control her body and power.

The line at the other end beeped softly, as she waited for his answer.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s comm buzzed to life as he sat on the edge of his bed holding the picture of himself and his brother from their youth.  Hanzo would be arriving at the Watchpoint that afternoon and his heart raced in anticipation.  He was both excited and anxious, the second of which was a rare event.  Genji was hardly ever anxious about anything, but the past week had proven to be a challenge.  He’d had issues keeping his emotions in check, but luckily Samantha had been there to help him and bring him back to reality. She was his constant now.

He smiled when he answered the call and heard Samantha’s voice on the other end.  He laid back on his bed, feeling like a teenager in love.  He held the framed photo against his chest, hugging it closely, while listening to Samantha speak.  He made a mental note to himself to ask for a picture of Samantha that he could hug closely as well.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When she heard Genji’s voice, an automatic smile came to Sam’s lips.  It was funny the effect his rich, accented voice had on her and she wondered at it sometimes.

“Hi, love,” she chirped happily, “I was wondering, if you’re not busy right now, would you like to meet me up at the satellite dish?  I have a little surprise I’d like to share with you.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He half-laughed at her question.

“You want to brave the satellite dish today?”

He glanced up to the small window in his room.

“The weather does look nice today,” he said, still grinning to himself.  “Also, I am never too busy for you.  See you there.... babe.”

He quickly disconnected the call, sitting upright on the bed and returning the picture he held closely to his nightstand.  He clicked his visor into place and left his room, turning toward McCree’s room to salute his comrade as he passed by.  _As much as McCree enjoys his privacy, he sure leaves his door open often_ Genji thought to himself and lightly chuckled.

Genji quickly made his way to the satellite and looked around for Samantha, but didn’t see her yet.  He smiled beneath his visor realizing how hastily he made his way here, obviously eager to see the other cyborg.  He swiftly climbed the tower and pulled himself up into the huge satellite dish.  He removed his visor with a click and laid it beside him.  Closing his eyes, he released a happy sigh, feeling the salty breeze against his skin as he waited for the love of his life.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha hung up with Genji, then attached her comm to her helm and clicked her visor into place, also reaching to her cloak to drape it around her shoulders.  Her heart fluttered a little bit now that she had committed to playing for him.  She snatched up her case and left her quarters, unusually nervous about meeting with the cyborg she loved so dearly.

Sam made her way toward the buildings near the ocean cliff, the dish high on top of one of the roofs coming into view as she rounded a corner.  She was pleased to see that Winston must have earlier moved it to rest at a gentle twenty-five degree angle as she’d requested.

Climbing the stairs up to the dish was easy, but as soon as Sam made it to the second floor, she realized with frustration the flaw in her plan.  How was she supposed to get up there carrying her violin?  The thought of throwing it up was out of the question, she could easily break the instrument even with it being in the case.

She stewed for a moment, chastising herself for her poor planning.  Then she sighed, raising her visor up toward the dish and called, “Hey!  Genji!”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s relaxation was broken when he heard Samantha call his name and a smile slowly crept across his face.  He sat up and peered over the edge of the satellite dish in her direction.

“Yo!  Samantha!  Need some help?”

He hopped out of the satellite and landed on the ground in front of her in a crouch.  Before standing, he looked up into her visor and smiled warmly.  He slowly stood, then moved toward her, closing the gap between them.  He swiftly wrapped a cybernetic arm around her waist and pulled her body against his.  He brought his other hand to her helmet, leaning his face almost into her visor and grinned.  His breath would have tickled her lips had she not been wearing her visor.  He gently kissed her visor where her cheek laid beneath.

“Hey,” his voice was low and sultry.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s face quickly appeared over the lip of the dish and before she even could say anything more, he was suddenly landing soundlessly before her like a panther, his gaze upon her riveting.  The illusion of feline grace remained as he rose to prowl up to her and Sam could only blink, flustered from what this cyborg could make her feel with just a look.

He took her in his arms, pulling her close, and Sam’s arm that was not holding the case hooked around Genji’s back.  As he brought his face close to hers, she could feel the heat of her own breath upon the inside of her visor and she wished it wasn’t there to block their lips from each other.

Nuzzling into his cheek gently, she giggled softly, “Hello, my spark.  I see you’re in good spirits today.”  She pulled back enough to look into his eyes, her own lips smiling beneath her visor.  “I hope you’re still in a good mood after my surprise.”  Sam tried to hide her nerves with a giggle.

She stepped back from Genji and lifted her case between them, “Could you climb up there with my violin?  I can make my way up without it, but not with only one hand.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s eyes were bright as he responded, “I am trying to stay in good spirits… it’s much easier now that you’re here.”  He wore a half-grin on his face now, his eyes still twinkling.  “But I feel anxious,” he said, his face growing a tad serious.  He took her hand in his and placed it over his chest where his heart beat rapidly.

After a moment, Genji took the violin case from Samantha’s hand when she took a step back and offered it, voicing her concern for climbing up and into the satellite with it in hand.  

“I’ve got you…” he said, a smile returning to his face.

He watched as she climbed the rest of the way up to the satellite, her body slightly twinkling in the sunlight, her cloak wafting with the modest breeze.  She truly was a sight to behold, petite and delicate, but fiery.  Genji’s heart skipped a beat as she pulled herself up into the satellite and out of sight.  When she peered over the edge, he made his ascent and was by her side in a moment.  He laid the violin case down carefully and grabbed her hand, pulling her close to him.  He unclasped her cloak and let it fall off her shoulders.  His touch was soft as he trailed his cybernetic fingertips down her shoulders and arms, leaning his face close to her helmet, near her ear.

“Did you know... no one can see us up here…?  Unless they look really hard… but then again… who cares if they saw us…” Genji whispered to the other cyborg.

He slowly leaned back to look into her visor, a large smile growing across his lips.

He took a half-step back and dropped to the ground, laying back within the satellite, grinning up at her.

“Too bad we don’t have more time,” he said as he raised his cybernetic hands to rest behind his head.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s whispered words sent a shiver up Sam’s spine that she was sure would rattle her armor plating.  She huffed gently into her visor; the ninja could make her body yearn so easily!  At least he was distracting her from her nervousness.  She hadn’t played for anyone since her cyberization and she prayed that her metallic fingers would behave.

He lay down upon the dish before her, and Sam had to fight the urge to step to him, to straddle him with her legs and begin running her lips and hands all over his metallic body.  She did approach him, but instead knelt, her legs straddling only his legs as she removed her visor, setting it to the side.  Genji sat up as she joined him, his hands moving to her backside as Sam cupped his jaw in her hand, smiling into his eyes lovingly.  She kissed his lips softly, then more firmly as he returned the kiss.

After playing at each other’s lips for a few moments, Samantha broke the kiss but didn’t move away, her lips brushing his as she spoke quietly, “I have something for you.  Something I want to share with you, to thank you for helping me… for loving me…”

Samantha rose, taking Genji’s hands in hers and indicating she wanted him to spin so that he was facing the center of the dish.  With another smiling look into his eyes, Sam turned to her case and knelt, opening it and taking out her violin and bow.  She also removed a small rectangular electronic device, clipping it to the armoring near her hip.  Sam then rose and turned, walking the gentle incline to the center of the dish and turned toward Genji.  Her eyes met his and she could feel their loving connection, her heart swelling and her nervousness dissipating.  Lifting her violin to her chin, Samantha played a short scale to make sure the instrument was still in perfect tune.  She then took a breath, the hand holding the bow lowering to click a button on the device at her side.  Within seconds, recorded piano music began to play from the little box to accompany her ballad for Genji.

[ https://youtu.be/m4uq1TvQcrs?list=FLWYAaZ5HZ3XzlUmUNY9scGA ](https://youtu.be/m4uq1TvQcrs?list=FLWYAaZ5HZ3XzlUmUNY9scGA)

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Mmmm,” Genji murmured against her lips and she straddled his lap and kissed him deeply.  When she broke the kiss and spoke, he smiled against her lips, his hands playing against her backside.

Genji sat as instructed and watched as Samantha prepared her violin and raised it to her chin.  As she played for him, such concentration on her face, his eyes widened.  He had no idea she could play like this.  He listened intently until she finished the ballad she dedicated to him.  When she finished and took a playful bow, Genji stood and was by her side in a heartbeat.

“My Sam…” he spoke as he looked down at her with a smile.  “That was amazing!  And beautiful!”

He cupped her jaw with a metallic hand and leaned in to softly kiss her lips, then spoke against them, “but not nearly as beautiful as you… thank you.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s heart thrummed forcefully in her chest as she played.  It was so thrilling; the feel of her fingers as they flew down the neck of the violin, her arm holding the bow moving to produce the music at just the right tempo.  When she finished, she dropped her hands, her breathing quick as she smiled at Genji, bowing slightly.

Suddenly the ninja was pressed into her and Sam gazed up at him, her breaths still hitching slightly in her chest.  Even more so now that he hovered over her, murmuring to her and kissing her lightly.  She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling and her heart about to burst.  She hadn’t realized how much sharing this part of her would please them both, and how much it would make her feel even more complete of a person.

“You’re welcome,” Samantha whispered, wishing her hands were free from her instrument so that she could wrap her arms around him and return the kiss more deeply.  She brushed her lips against his cheek and whispered again, “You make me feel music in my heart, Genji.  Thank you for loving me.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“You don’t have to thank me for that.  You make loving you easy,” he said with a soft smile, gently taking her violin and bow and carefully placing them in their casing.  Still kneeling beside the case, he slowly reached to her hip to unclasp the small electronic device, but before doing so, he playfully stroked her hip with his metallic fingers.  His eyes met hers, his cheeks slightly flushed and he hoped she didn’t notice.  He unclasped the small device and laid it in the case with the instrument.  He continued to kneel in front of her, pressing his forehead to her lower abdomen, and wrapping his hands around her, gently caressing her backside.

After a moment, he took a deep breath and stood, pulling her against his body, pressing his lips to hers with haste.  His tongue danced across hers, his metallic hands continuing to grip her backside.  

He leaned back, looking deep into her eyes, his lips remaining dangerously close to hers.

“I could take you right here, right now,” he panted, feeling slightly flustered and hard beneath his groinal plating.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha watched as Genji knelt, carefully putting her instrument away for her.  When he touched her hip delicately with the tips of his fingers, she smiled down at him, noting the excited look in his eyes.  Her own body yearned, especially so to see him down on his knees before her, his arms then wrapping around her as he hugged her tightly to himself.  She placed both of her metallic hands upon his head.  With one she stroked his hair, deeply and firmly as she knew he liked it to be stroked.

Suddenly he rose, holding her tightly as he pressed into her lips.  Samantha returned the heated kiss, her tongue sliding along his as she moaned quietly in her throat, her hands wrapping around to find and grasp his backside.

Genji parted from their kiss, leaning back a little and panting.  Samantha’s own body had begun to burn and she ached down low for him, curving her back to press herself into him completely.  She breathed hot upon his lips as she replied between pants, “That you could… I wouldn’t dream of stopping you, my spark.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When she spoke, he smiled mischievously.  He slid one metallic hand from her backside to her hip, then slowly moved it between her thighs to firmly stroke her groinal plating.

“Not even if I do this…?” he asked seductively.  He ground his palm against her, his fingers dancing slightly further back.

His other hand remained on her backside, gently toying with the armor strip covering her entrance, as he breathed heavily against her temple.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha's eyes sparkled back, just as mischievous.  "Mmmmm.  Even that.  In fact, never stop doing that."  She swiveled her hips slightly, pushing back at his hand.  
  
She could feel his other hand toying suggestively at the armor strap that lined her buttocks.  Sam squeezed his backside in her metallic hands tightly, shifting her hips again, this time to pin Genji's hand between their groins.  She opened her mouth and breathed a hot breath against the cybernetic cords of his neck, then took one into her mouth, nibbling down its length.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji grunted quietly when Samantha shifted her hips to pin his hand between them.  He panted a half-laugh as he slid the pinned hand up and down, stroking both groinal plates with fervor.  The sensation of her body against his as she kissed and nibbled his neck, along with his hand stroking them both, sent sparks throughout his body.  He breathed onto her helmet, quietly moaning at the sensory overload his body was experiencing.  Stroking her backside, he firmly pressed a metallic digit to the strip of plating there, gliding it up and down the length of the metal.

“I can't wait to taste you again,” he whispered to her as she sucked and nibbled his corded neck, his hand still sliding between them.

“You can't feel it… but I am so hard for you right now.”

He moaned softly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha kept her hands at Genji’s ass, clenching it tightly, her pressure on his hand and groin constant while she attempted to keep her own rear lax so that Genji’s digit could continue to trace the edge of her covering.

“I bet you are,” Sam murmured teasingly against his neck, then squeezed his ass again hard while giving her hips a little thrust, nudging Genji’s own hips and the hand between.

Tilting her head up, Sam brushed her cheek against his as she brought her lips to his helm, right where his ear would be behind the plating, and whispered breathily,  “What are you waiting for?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji gripped her backside firmly for leverage and thrusted against the hand pinned between them, releasing a grunt.

“Fuck,” he breathed, his voice low and filled with lust.

He thrusted against his pinned hand again, wishing it and their armor plating wasn’t in the way.  As Genji’s fingers danced against her groinal plating, he pressed the fingers of his other metallic hand into Samantha’s muscular backside in an attempt to push his fingers below the strip of plating covering her opening there.

He grunted and half-laughed, partially from frustration, partially from the growing ache he felt in his groin.  He successfully pushed one digit below the armor strip on Samantha’s backside, gently pushing further.

“Your armor is very frustrating,” he quietly laughed, Samantha again working her tongue against his corded neck.

“What if I bent you over right here and fucked you?”  He felt his cock jerk beneath its plating with the thought.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha gasped softly against his neck as she felt his finger slip under the plating, she could feel the pressure from it as it pressed near her opening.  She could also feel the heat growing in her groin, her lips surely swelling as she imagined what Genji had just suggested.  Her mouth still at the cords of his neck, Sam bared her teeth in a mischievous smile then murmured, “Would you though?”

One of her hands slipped from Genji’s ass to her own groin plating and she swiftly removed it.  It clattered to the surface of the satellite dish as she whispered seductively, almost growling, “Would you dare to, Shimada?”

Sam removed her own hand, replacing it upon his ass as she bucked her hips into his hand and hips again, her face tilting up to press her lips against his chin as she hissed, “There’s nothing stopping you now…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s mind was hazy with lust as Samantha removed her groinal plating and it fell to the surface of the satellite with a clank.  He didn’t skip a beat, his hand pressing against her warm flesh.  He slid a single finger between her wet folds.

“So wet for me again,” he breathed, pressing his lips to hers.  Her aggressive behavior and forward words danced through his mind as he slowly pushed his digit inside her, their kiss becoming all teeth and tongues.  His other finger also pushed further, gently pressing further between her buttocks, barely grazing her opening.

He parted their lips as his hand left her wet folds, bringing his moist finger to his mouth to taste her juices, looking into her eyes, his own lidded.  After he sucked some of her juices from his finger, he placed two of his digits into her mouth and whispered to her.

“I want to fuck every hole on your body.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha met his lustful stare, her eyes sharp and sparkling as she closed her lips around his metallic digits, suckling on them, tasting herself.  She moaned softly at his proclamation and his wandering digits, her lips moving down the side of his hand in nibbling kisses.  She closed her eyes and moved one of her hands to herself, inserting two of her fingers into her folds deeply, wetting them.  Sam stroked herself for a brief moment as her other hand moved to cup the back of Genji’s wrist so that she could hold his inner wrist to her lips, biting the synthetic skin there firmly.  Pulling her now wet fingers from herself to grasp at Genji’s ass again, Sam pulled his wrist from her mouth but didn’t lower it or let it go, her eyes locked with the ninja’s and it was if he could see an actual, physical fire in them.  Somehow, just beyond her iris, because her eyes flickered and flared, as if ready to consume him.

“Where would you like to start?” she whispered deeply, breathily, her hand at Genji’s ass moving to his own covering, her digits easily slipping under his armoring due to their wetness.  Her digits dragged, pushing, prodding, seeking.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s gaze never left Samantha’s as she sucked on his metallic digits, licking every ounce of her own juices off them.  He watched as she grabbed his wrist, holding it in place, then moved her other hand down to her wet pussy to slick her own digits.  He released a small grunt and sucked in a sharp breath as she bit the synthetic flesh of his inner wrist, his lips parting, his teeth slightly bared.  

He looked deeply into her eyes, which were filled with love, lust, and a fire he’d never seen before.  She slid her slicked digits across his ass and beneath his armor plating with ease, quickly finding his opening.  He sucked in another breath at the presence of her finger there.  He wiggled the finger he had placed between her cheeks, pushing in further, the tip of his metallic digit slightly penetrating her.

“Oh _fuck_ , Sam!” Genji gasped as he felt the tip of her finger push inside him, jerking her body into his by the hand he had on her ass.  His breathing and heart rate quickened at her intrusion.  He wanted to push her down onto the surface of the satellite, rid himself of his chest and groin plating, and have his way with her, over and over, enjoy every opening on her body.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s digit began to press into her and Sam tilted her head back, baring her teeth and moaning in her throat.  She quickly recovered, leveling her fiery gaze at him as she worked her own finger into his opening.  When she did so, he jerked her body to himself, his finger penetrating her deeper as a result.

“Ah!  Genji!” Sam cried out sharply and blissfully at the intrusion.

Her hand dropped his wrist as it grasped at his shoulder, her own digit also sinking deeper inside of Genji as they pulled each other tight.  Sam’s human skin felt as if it were on fire, but she was too caught up in her passion to care if they both burst into flames at that moment.  She was indeed burning, but there was only one way to quench the fire inside.

Panting heavily through her bared teeth, Samantha lifted her lips to the ninja’s helm and snarled, “Fuck me, Genji.  Now.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s head was spinning.  His quiet, timid Samantha was on another level right now as she demanded to be fucked.  He could see the fire in her eyes and suddenly felt panicked that she may have an accidental flareup.  Training and meditation had helped her keep it under control and contain it, and she hadn’t had a flareup in a while, but the flame in her eyes was both terrifying and sensual.

He moved his free hand to the hand that squeezed his backside and slowly pulled it away, her finger sliding out of his opening.  He gasped at the feeling of her finger exiting.  He then, gently and slowly, slid his own finger from her opening, tracing his fingertips up her spine to her neck, grasping it.  His eyes were locked on hers, slowly looking from one eye to the other, seeing the fire burning deep within them.   _Love.  Lust.  Fuck me now._

His breathing was heavy, his lips parted, as he held the back of her neck in one hand and her wrist in his other.  His tongue danced behind his own teeth, licking them, as he looked deep into her eyes.  The hand that was previously holding her wrist dropped to her lower back and he quickly lowered her to the surface of the satellite.  She laid flat beneath him as he straddled her thighs and pinned her hands above her head.  He watched as she struggled to get free, her breathing heavy as well.

“No,” he said as he shook his head while she struggled.  He smirked down at her, but continued to feel panicked beneath the surface.  He quickly grabbed her cloak, rolling and folding it until it was in the shape of a pillow.  Genji moved from her thighs, grabbing and visually instructing her, he flipped Samantha onto her stomach and placed the cloak beneath her hips.  He spread her legs enough for him to reach between them and rub her soaked opening, sliding one metallic digit deep inside.  After a few pumps, he removed his digit and replaced it with one from his other hand.  Pressing the already slicked finger beneath the plating on her backside, he found her opening with ease and pressed his finger inside up to the second knuckle.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha grunted a gentle gasp, her eyes still locked with Genji’s as his finger left her.  She wanted him to return it immediately, but was suddenly finding it difficult to form words even in her mind, let alone translating them to her lips.  Everything was becoming visceral.  The ability for communication and playful teasing was becoming dull and the need, the consuming fire Samantha was feeling, only grew sharper.  
  
Their eyes remained locked for a moment as Genji held her, Sam's breathing heavy through her gritted teeth.  She saw the love and adoration in his gaze, but there was also a touch of trepidation that pinched the corners of his eyes.  For a brief, confusing moment, Sam wondered why it was there as she also simultaneously felt an alien thrill of pleasure that he might be frightened of her and her power.  
  
Her head still reeling from that confusion, Genji was suddenly lowering her to the dish, straddling her and pinning her hands.  Without thought, Sam struggled, an instinctive urge to not be contained battling within her:  The fire.  Fire doesn't wish to be contained.  It will always flare, licking against its confines, burning them up to get free and spread if possible.  
  
Genji’s denying utterance caused Sam to pause, blinking at him as she watched him roll up her cloak.  Her body still burned for him, her human skin twitching as her lover flipped her over and propped her up.  Samantha folded her arms in front of herself and rested her face in her arms as she felt Genji’s digit rub her aching pussy, inserting it earning him a longing moan from Samantha.  She shifted her hips wantingly as he moved his fingers about, her buttocks instinctively clutching as he entered her hole.  
  
"Ahhh!" Samantha half grunted, half cried, a shiver of pleasure shooting up her spine from the dual penetration.  She shifted again, pointing her ass even more up in the air than just the cloak was doing.  Breathing hot onto her metallic arms, Sam mewled his name wantingly, "Genji..."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s fear grew as he watched Samanta squirm and shift below his metallic fingers.  Part of him wanted to stop, to attempt to calm her, but the other part of him wanted to continue and bring her to blissful release, in hopes of extinguishing the flame that burned inside her.  The flame burned inside him as well, but he was concerned their flames contrasted drastically.  

He continued to prod at Samantha's openings, adding a second finger to her pussy and pressing the finger in her ass completely inside.  He slowly and firmly thrusted the fingers in and out of her dripping wetness and twisted the other within her ass, eliciting groans and whimpers from the other cyborg.  Genji’s cock jerked and throbbed behind his armor plating as he sighed loudly, his lips remaining parted.

He positioned himself behind Samantha and dipped low enough for his mouth to join the finger buried in her ass.  He gently kissed near the strip of plating, then extended his tongue to softly lick where his finger entered her, wetting the entrance. Quickening the pace of his fingers inside her pussy, he added a third digit, moaning against her ass as he did.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha pressed her face tightly into her folded, metallic arms as Genji’s fingers worked her, her body squirming and hitching at the blissful shocks of pleasure shooting from her openings as he stimulated them.  Moan after rolling moan escaped her lips as her cyborg lover caused her head to become a cycloning swirl of sensation and pleasure, colors of various hues shifting and surging, snaking against one another and blossoming in her mind.

She felt the hot wetness of his tongue join his finger at her opening and one of her moans hitched into a gasp.  Her knees pressed against the metal of the dish, her hips rising and lowering to fuck Genji’s hand as he now worked her with an added third finger.  Her pussy clenched around him in pulses and she felt that her sensations were on the edge, enjoying the ninja’s fingers deep within her but also craving something more.  Samantha writhed beneath him, calling his name over and over between panting gasps.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He continued working his slicked, metallic fingers inside her at a steady rhythm, his breath hitching in his throat at the sounds she elicited.  He gently twisted his finger, slowly removing it from her ass, still licking and wetting her entrance as he did.  As soon as his hand was free from her, he leaned back and released the latches that restrained his chest plating.  Carefully, he pulled it away from his body and laid it aside, before removing his groinal plating.   _Click.  Click._  But no hiss of release came.  Genji’s comm buzzed to life.

He answered the call, attempting to level his breathing and his voice, still working his fingers quickly inside Samantha’s pussy.  He pressed his free hand against her back between her shoulder blades and gently stroked and pressed the plating at her cybernetic spine.

“This is Genji.”

“Yes.”

“I will be there.  Thank you, Winston.”

Genji ended the call and leaned his body into Samantha’s back.   _Fuck_ he thought.   _FUCK._

His heart raced faster than before and his breath quickened again, not only from desire, but anxiety as well.  Every cybernetic vent on his body clicked, whirred, and hissed, releasing the tension, pressure, and heat that had been building within his cybernetic and synthetic parts.  He felt nauseous, but continued to pump his fingers inside Samantha, curling them to hit her in all the right spots, hoping to push her to orgasm quickly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha continued to moan and buck her hips, gasping and growling in her throat for a moment when Genji removed his finger from her hole.  She was now conscious of little else than her body and her lover’s fingers stroking an ever building flame within her depths.  Sam didn’t even realize that Genji was beginning to remove his armor, nor did she register his voice as he murmured into his comm, she just bucked her ass harder as she could feel that his body had now shifted closer, and she quivered in anticipation of finally being penetrated by Genji’s hardness.

But instead, she felt him lean over her back, his fingers redoubling their effort as they pushed downward with each thrust, rubbing pleasurably against her clit.  She grunted in discontent even as her human body began to shiver, the stimulation to her now oversensitive node becoming overwhelming as her vents clicked and extended, releasing streams of steam.  With a few more hard bucks, Samantha’s face slipped, one cheek pressing against the cold metal of the dish as her lips parted in a cry of ecstasy, calling out Genji’s name loudly as her pussy pulsated, squeezing the cyborgs fingers as she came, wetting his digits.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji rode out Samantha’s release, his pace never slowing.  His cybernetic vents clicked back into place as he slowly removed his fingers from her dripping pussy.  He panted above her, feeling her body relaxing below his, while he licked and sucked the fingers he removed from her, tasting her juices on them.  He grabbed the cloak from beneath her and spread it against surface of the satellite and flipped Samantha onto her back upon it.  He crawled above her, quickly kissing her lips and whispering to her.

“More.  Later.”

Genji made a mental note to comment on Samantha’s insanely aggressive side later as well.

He swiftly moved down her body and spread her legs wide for himself as he dipped his head and lapped at her wet folds, tasting her.  After a few moments, he gently kissed and licked her clit, then crawled onto her chest to bury his head into the crook of her neck, his forearms planted on either side of her shoulders, his hands balled into fists.

“My brother is here.”  He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

“I am sorry I had to rush us.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s body quaked in gradually lessening shivers as she recovered from her orgasm, her eyes blinking, barely opening as she felt Genji pull his fingers from her.  Her body was lax as he rolled her over onto her cloak, one of her hands falling to rest on her plated breast.  Sam’s eyes were still barely open, the bright daylight feeling a little too harsh to her overstimulated mind at the moment, but she was still able to kiss weakly at Genji’s lips as he pressed them lightly to her own.

She shifted a bit and sighed, closing her eyes again as Genji moved to lap at her folds, her depths still feeling a dull, deep aching for him.  Sam panted slightly through her parted lips, her breathing now beginning to normalize when the ninja slid back up to her and spoke of his brother’s arrival.

Sam’s eyes opened partially, a flame still remained in them, smaller, fading, as her gaze met with Genji’s as he raised his head.  “Ohhh, Genji…” she sighed, her hand moving to cup the side of his face.  She blinked a few more times, her eyes opening wider, the normal green hue had now returned fully.  Sam opened her mouth as if to say something, then suddenly stopping with a furrow of her brow line as her eyes darted away from Genji’s for a moment, then looking back to him again.  “I don’t know what came over me.  I guess I forgot.  I’m sorry,” she whispered, the corner of her mouth pulling down with a slight frown.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He stared at her for a moment before speaking, his face serious.

“Don’t apologize.  It’s okay.”

He paused, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips, “You are… so hot.”

Another pause, his face growing serious again, his lips parted slightly, desire in his eyes.

“I want to be with you properly later tonight if you will have me.”  He leaned in closer to her face, his warm breath brushing her lips, his nose gently nuzzling hers, his eyes half-lidded but piercing her soul.  “I want to _fuck_ you properly, make you scream my name.”  A mischievous smile spread across his lips and to his warm, brown eyes.

His erection throbbed, pressing harshly against the back of his groinal plating.  He dropped his head with a huff, his cybernetic vents clicking and releasing tiny swirls of steam for the second time today.  He was motionless except for his heavier breathing for a few moments, until he felt he had it under control and his ventilation clicked back into place.

He rose to sit back on his heels, his eyes tracing Samantha’s body from head to toe.  He grabbed her groinal plating and carefully replaced it for her and offered his hand to assist her in sitting up.  He grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, fastening the Overwatch clasp.  He placed his metal digit on the emblem and held it there for a moment, studying it.  His eyes slowly lifted to meet Samantha’s, a slight smile forming against one corner of his lips.  He broke their gaze when he looked down at himself, realizing he hadn’t replaced his chest armor yet.  After securing the restraints on his groinal plating, he then reached for his chest armor and quickly replaced it, closing the restraints tightly and rolling his shoulders and stretching his back.  His eyes met hers again.

“It is time.”

He grabbed his visor and clicked it into place, rising to his feet slowly and offering his hand to Samantha to help her stand.  He quickly grabbed her violin case and visor and handed them to her.

“Would you like me to walk you to your room?”

He wasn’t ready for her to meet Hanzo yet.  He needed to see him on his own first.  His dropship would be landing in a few minutes and his heart raced at the thought.  Genji extended his hand to meet Samantha’s, gripping it tightly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji brought his mouth close to hers and a small smile pulled at the corner of her lips.  “Of course I will have you, my spark, my love.”  Sam shivered slightly in anticipation at the thought, her groin still heated from her earlier arousal.  She met his eyes and giggled softly as he commented about making her scream.  “What am I going to do with you?” Sam murmured against Genji’s lips, the fingers of her other hand moving to trace along his jaw as she nuzzled her nose against his.

Her smile faded as he dropped his head, resting his forehead on her chest as his breathing gradually slowed.  Sam’s arms moved to wrap around his shoulders, caressing his plating lovingly.  She wondered what the next few hours would hold.  What was Genji’s brother like?  Sam couldn’t help the feeling of fear for her beloved that gripped at her heart, but she had to trust him, that he knew what was best.  She knew how dearly he wanted Hanzo to be a part of his life again despite their violent history.

Genji finally pulled himself from her, helping her to redress and Sam didn’t miss the thoughtfulness in which he looked at her Overwatch emblem as he fastened her cloak around her shoulders.  He lifted his eyes to her and smiled softly, her lips returning the gentle smile, trying to do her best to look encouraging.

Reattaching his plating and visor, Genji then handed Samantha her own visor and violin asking if she’d like help back to her room.  Sam opened her mouth, taking in a sharp breath as she was about to protest, but then realized she was being irrational.  If Genji didn’t want her to be there when Hanzo arrived, then she shouldn’t try to force him, more than likely causing him more distress.

She squeezed his hand as he took hers, her eyes looking up into the sparkling emerald slash of his visor.  “No, it’s okay,” she said quietly.  “I’ve probably already made you late enough.  You should get going so you can meet him when he lands.”

Genji nodded at Sam, letting her hand go but helping her down off of the dish with her violin before they parted ways, Samantha planting one more kiss upon his visor before the ninja leapt away along the ramparts and rooftops towards the landing area.

She watched him go, her heart constricting slightly within her chest.  Sam replaced her visor and knelt to pick up her violin case when she abruptly huffed a loud, frustrated sigh.  Instead of taking her violin, she pushed it with her foot up next to a pile of crates nearby.  She would come back for it later.

Samantha descended the steps quickly, her feet then turning towards the dropship landing area instead of towards the dorms.  She didn’t want to interfere with the brothers’ reunion, but she knew she also could never forgive herself if anything happened to Genji should things go wrong.

Her steps were light, not quite as silent as Genji’s, but barely noticeable nonetheless.  Samantha finally arrived at the landing sight, but couldn’t see the pad because there were still large stacks of crates piled up around the edges from last night’s supply arrival.  She turned left, tiptoeing behind the stacked boxes as she looped around to the side until she reached the last stack in the line.  Sam then pressed herself close to the pile that rose probably five feet over her head.  She turned off her cybernetic body’s lighting and slowly looked around the crates to see the ship resting on the pad with its engines off.

Hanzo was here.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji made his way to the dropship launchpad and found the aircraft had just landed.  As the engines whirred to a soft hum, Genji closed his eyes beneath his visor, slowly inhaling and exhaling his breath.  Once the engines fell silent, the large side door slowly dropped open, and Lena Oxton, aka Agent Tracer, stepped out of the vehicle.  She smiled brightly and saluted Genji when she saw him.  He saluted in return and waved.  She carried a large duffel bag over her shoulder, nodding at Genji as she passed by, with a cheery, “Ello, luv!”  She patted him fondly on his cybernetic shoulder and he thanked her for picking up his brother.  The next person to step off the dropship was Fareeha Amari, or Agent Pharah.  She spewed sophistication and loyalty.  She also carried another large bag, which he assumed may be Hanzo’s belongings, but didn't inquire.  She stopped in front of the cyborg, saluting proudly, then a smile crept across her face and she held her fist out toward Genji for a bump, which he obliged.  He thanked her as well, bowing quickly at the waist.  When both Lena and Fareeha slipped inside the Watchpoint and out of sight, Genji turned his gaze back to the aircraft to find Hanzo’s regal figure perched in the doorway at the top of the ramp.

His eyes met Hanzo’s and he felt a small lump form deep within his throat.  Hanzo was intimidating, all sharp features and class.  Genji took a few steps closer to the dropship and Hanzo made his way down the ramp to stop in front of him.

“Genji,” Hanzo spoke matter-of-factly.

Genji replied, “Brother,” with a slow bow at the waist.

Hanzo bowed in return.

They stood in silence.  Genji’s eyes never left Hanzo.  It was easy for him to hide behind his visor, not having to make true eye contact.   _What is he thinking?_ Genji wondered to himself.

Genji wanted to step closer to his brother, embrace him, grasp the golden scarf he tied in his hair, and never release him for fear of losing him again.  He wished Hanzo felt the same for him.

“Shall I show you to your quarters?  Perhaps a tour around base later?” the cyborg finally spoke.

Hanzo grunted and nodded once in agreement and the two of them made their way into the Watchpoint.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha watched from her shadowy hiding place as  Tracer and another agent she hadn't properly met yet stepped down from the ship.  Genji exchanged greetings with them and, as he was watching them go, Sam saw more movement at the ship's doorway. Her already still body tensed.  This must be him.  Even from her distance, Sam's cybernetic sight allowed her to see detail she wouldn't have been able to see with just her human eyes.  
  
Hanzo seemed to be the same height as Genji, his shoulders broad like Genji’s, but because of her lover’s cyberization, any other similarities had been lost years ago.  He was dressed sharply in a traditional Japanese outfit of some kind, a ribbon of gold tying his black hair back into a short pony tail.  
  
Samantha cocked her head inquisitively.  Besides his dour expression, there seemed to be little to fear from the man.  The first cracks of crows feet looked to be appearing at the corners of his eyes and there was gray showing on his unusually spiky sideburns.  
  
The brothers shared a greeting and a bow, then turned to leave.  Samantha began to circle back around, peeping between crate stacks until she saw them disappear between two as they left.  
  
She quickened her pace, rolling her feet to be as quiet as possible.  Reaching the doorway, Sam looked around until she caught sight of their backs as they walked, about two hundred feet away.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As the brothers walked side by side toward the agents’ quarters, Genji pointed out the general directions of various points of interest such as the kitchen and commissary, conference rooms, game rooms, and the practice ranges.  He inwardly grinned to himself knowing Hanzo’s favorite would be the practice ranges and weight room.  The brothers spoke in their native tongue to each other and Genji was thankful for that.  He hadn’t spoken the language to anyone properly in what felt like an eternity.  He was aware Hanzo would have a briefing with Winston in an hour where he would pick up his comm, computer access, and various other items and codes.  He wanted to make as much of the short amount of time they would have together before business started.  Hanzo was quiet and hadn’t said much by the time they reached the long corridor that housed some of the agents’ rooms.  Hanzo’s room was a few rooms down the hall from Genji’s.  As they approached, the door was already slid open and his bags and weapon case sat neatly inside.  The cyborg explained how the keypad worked, knowing Hanzo would receive information regarding the code later.

Genji leaned against the door jamb after Hanzo stepped inside his room, watching his eyes trace the entirety of the room, and grunting a pleased sound.

“I think you will like it here, Hanzo,” Genji spoke with sincerity.  “Overwatch has blessed me with a lot over the years and I am happy to be back.”

Genji’s nerves had settled and he watched as Hanzo turned toward him and finally spoke.

“Thank you, Genji.”

Genji only nodded.  After a moment, he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

“Would you like to check out the practice range?”

Hanzo nodded.  “Yes, I would like that.”

Genji smiled beneath his visor and turned on his heel, leading the way.  Hanzo followed, and Genji slowed for a moment allowing Hanzo to walk alongside him.  They made their way to practice range 2, Genji’s favorite.  The cyborg entered his code, the door sliding open.  As they stepped inside, the door sliding shut behind them, gunfire rang throughout the range.   _Six shooter_ Genji thought to himself.  He couldn’t help but smile a toothy grin behind his visor.

Genji turned to Hanzo and spoke.  “It appears we have company.”

As they walked into the range further, Genji spotted Jesse McCree at the farthest target, unloading his weapon into it.  His peripheral must have spotted them because he turned toward the duo while reloading his revolver.  As they approached, Jesse’s eyes followed them as he holstered Peacekeeper.

“McCree!” Genji said excitedly.  “This is my brother, Hanzo Shimada.  Hanzo, this is my dear friend and comrade, Agent Jesse McCree.”

Genji watched as a smile spread across Jesse’s face and he offered his hand to Hanzo.

“Nice ta meet ya, pardner.”  He tipped his hat with his metallic hand, adjusting the cigarillo between his teeth.

The cyborg didn’t miss his brother’s eyes widen as Jesse reached toward him and spoke.  Genji chuckled inwardly and watched Hanzo reach for McCree’s hand.

“Greetings,” Hanzo finally spoke, meeting the cowboy’s firm grip.

“I was just showing Hanzo around before his briefing with Winston,” Genji spoke.  “If you’re around later, you should join us here for some practice.”

“Sure thing,” McCree stated.  He released a low whistle.  “Two Shimadas?  Hot damn.  Lookin’ forward ta seein’ what yer made of, Hanzo.  Heard alotta ‘bout ya.”  McCree acknowledged them with a wink and a nod.

The Shimada's bid farewell to McCree for now and Genji showed Hanzo the rest of the practice range.  Various targets.  Showers.  Supply rooms containing various weapons and ammunitions.  The control panel where mission simulations could be established.  The cyborg was excited to show him everything.

As they left the practice range and made their way to the conference room where Winston would be waiting for Hanzo, Genji showed his brother the kitchen and commissary area and explained how meal scheduling worked.  It wasn’t long before they reached the conference room and Winston was already waiting inside.  Genji knew Hanzo and Winston had several instances of communication lately, but he introduced them properly, watching Hanzo bow at the waist and Winston nearly hugging him with excitement.   _So far, so good_ Genji thought to himself.

“Thank you for showing Hanzo his quarters and around the base, Genji,” Winston spoke, nodding toward the cyborg.

“Not a problem, Winston,” Genji replied.

Genji looked to Hanzo, who was already looking in his direction and bowed quickly at the waist.

“I will be available all evening if you need me, brother,” Genji said to Hanzo.

Hanzo acknowledged with a nod and a sincere thank you.

Genji left the room, the door sliding closed behind them.  He walked toward the agents’ quarters, sighing in relief, a smile growing across his lips.  He knew Hanzo would be in the meeting with Winston for a while and hoped he would contact him afterward at some point to train, practice, or just hang out as brothers and catch up.  He sighed again as he made his way to his room.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha cursed quietly to herself when she realized the brothers were headed towards the living quarters.  There was no way she could follow them in there without being noticed.  For a moment, the thought entered her mind of walking in behind them, pretending to stumble upon them as she made her way to her own quarters, but she quickly dismissed it.  Genji and his brother needed to be focused on one another right now, but that still didn’t stop her from worrying.

The two brothers entered the building and Samantha stopped in her tracks a distance away from the doors.  She looked around, her face pinched under her visor, wondering what to do.

“A good afternoon to you, Samantha.”

Sam turned quickly, the voice having come from behind her, to see Genji’s omnic teacher, Zenyatta, floating to a stop a few feet away.

“Ah- Hi,” Sam answered, trying to look like she wasn’t just standing there, lost.

The monk’s hands rested, palm up, upon his knees, his digit-tips lightly touching one another.  His orbs floated in a lazy circle around his neck.  “How are you this fine afternoon?” he asked in his calm, electronic voice.

Sam’s frustration grew.  She fidgeted, looking left and right and shifting her feet.  She didn’t know what to do with herself already and now the omnic monk was detaining her from trying to figure out how to keep tabs on the Shimada brothers.  “Fine. I’m fine,” she replied curtly, not looking directly at his face.

Zenyatta hummed thoughtfully.  “I do not believe that you are, Samantha,” he stated and her visor finally looked toward him.  “You appear to be quite agitated.  Is there anything I can aid you with?”

Sam looked at his serene face for a moment, then sighed, closing her eyes.  Opening them again to drop her gaze to the ground between them she confessed, “Hanzo, Genji’s brother, is here.  I’m... I’m concerned.”

“Ahhhh,” the monk hummed, his orbs spinning a little faster for a moment.  “I had heard that my student’s kin would be arriving today.  You are concerned for Genji’s safety.”

Samantha nodded, her visor still low.

“‘Heart doesn’t know what doubt is, heart doesn’t know what believe is – heart simply knows trust.’”

Sam raised her gaze to look at the omnic.

“Doubt and belief are two sides of one coin, as it were.  Both cause you to think, to rationalize your fears and hopes in different ways, but neither will truly aid you in finding peace.  They are just the imaginations of your mind, whichever way you wish to hold and view the coin,” Zenyatta explained while he bobbed in the air serenely.

Samantha tilted her head slightly, trying to understand the omnic’s words.  “Then, you’re saying to just trust?”

Zenyatta’s face remained as it always did, frozen in his metallic mask, but there was a hint of smile to his voice.  “Come.  Walk with me, Samantha.”  He turned and floated slowly, not even looking to make sure the cyborg would follow.

But of course she did.  Sam jogged a couple of steps to join Zenyatta’s side, her visor turned to look at him as he continued to explain his earlier words.

“Trust is faith, and where there is true faith, doubt and mere belief disappear.  Faith is not belief because there is no doubt in it.  You cannot rationalize faith as you can with doubt and belief, because true faith is in fact: love.  You do not try to rationalize your love for Genji, so do not try to rationalize your fear for his safety.  Simply use your love, your faith, in him.”

The two had walked between buildings, coming to the edge of the cliff shoreline, the sun already beginning to lower towards the horizon in its travels across the sky.  They halted as they reached the cliff and Samantha looked out over the ocean but was contemplating Zenyatta’s words in her mind.

Finally nodding but not looking to the monk she whispered, “I think I understand.”  Her visor turned towards Zenyatta, he was also looking out over the ocean in his serenity.  “I’ll have faith in Genji.  Thank you, Zenyatta.”

He finally turned his gaze towards Sam, and asked, his voice melodic, “Would you like to meditate with me, Samantha?  This is a wonderful setting in which to do so.”

She smiled beneath her visor and nodded, “I’d like that.”

The two settled down near the cliffside, obscured from the rest of the base by the nearby buildings, and began to meditate as the sun continued to sink near the horizon.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Once Genji reached his room, he sat on the edge of his bed, eventually laying back, his legs still bent over the side, and stared at the ceiling for a few moments, playing the events of the day out in his mind as sunlight started to slowly disappear from view through his window.  He removed his visor and the top part of his helmet, exposing part of his messy hair.  He ran his metallic digits through his dark locks, massaging his scalp for a moment.  He thought of the satellite and Samantha, her ballad dedicated to him, thanking him for helping and loving her.  He thought of her aggressiveness and how forward she had been, how good her body felt against his, how wet she had been for him.  He thought about how she tasted and how she squirmed beneath him while his fingers worked her.  He huffed and unclasped the restraints of his chest and groinal plating, removing them and laying them aside.  He reached down, placing his cool, metallic palm against his growing erection and gently massaged.

It had been a very long time since Genji had touched himself for pleasure.  Sure, he had simply done it for a release in the past since his cyberization, but never for actual pleasure, not since he had accepted his cybernetic body.  He continued to grind his palm against himself, quietly grunting.  Placing his other metallic arm across his eyes, he released a soft moan, his breathing intensifying.  He imagined Samantha touching him, stroking him, kissing him.

“Oh, Sam,” he quietly whispered into his faintly lit room.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha had begun her meditation by dwelling more on what Zenyatta had said.  About having faith in Genji that he would be safe with his brother, have faith as he had for Hanzo.  He loved Hanzo, she could tell, and he had been putting faith in his eldest brother this whole time as the elder Shimada accepted the invitation to join  Overwatch and had come here, to be a part of the team. To be a part of his little brother’s life again.

Sam’s soul quieted finally as she let her love, her faith, in Genji prevail in her heart.  As she finished thinking on these things, her mind wandered to earlier in the day.  Her soul lifted once again to recall how thrilling it had been to play, and to play for Genji. And her heart quickened at the thought of the moments afterward.  Sam pulled back her thoughts, breathing deeply.  She couldn’t meditate properly if she let herself get excited.  Her heart finally slowed again and she recalled how she had behaved.  A blush almost came to her cheeks as she thought of her words and actions.  She’d never acted like that to anyone, ever.  But she couldn’t, and didn’t desire to, control herself in that moment.  She wondered with a twinge of discomfort what Genji must have thought of her.

The cyborg’s mind continued to meditate, drifting from one issue to another, slipping into a comfortable black void until suddenly she awoke to Zenyatta’s serene voice calling, “Samantha.  Samantha.”

Sam’s eyes fluttered open and she was a bit disorientated at first.  There was darkness all around except for the monk who was softly lit from his orbs and own lighting.  He looked at her, his hands placed upon his knees.

“It got dark,” Sam stated dumbly, her mind still hazy.

“Indeed it has,” Zenyatta hummed, seemingly entertained by the cyborgs slight disorientation.  “I believe it is near time for the others to have their evening meal.  I thought I should rouse you in case you would like to socialize with them.”

“Ah,” Sam grunted, pulling herself to standing as Zenyatta rose from the ground, still seated.  Samantha had been becoming more comfortable with herself and others, but she still hadn’t ventured as far as to going to any large social gatherings at the base. “Thanks, but I don’t think so.”

“Are you still in fear of being accepted?” the omnic asked bluntly.

Sam stared at him.  How could this being that was not only over a decade younger than herself and not even human to begin with, have become so wise and observant?  Sometimes she didn’t know if it impressed or frightened her.

“Yeah,” she began, then backpedaled, “Well, I know that a lot of the other agents are super nice and accepting, Genji’s told me so.  I just... I guess I just don’t know how to act around people now.  Not in situations like that.”

The omnic laid a hand on Sam’s shoulder, “I doubt that they are expecting you to behave in any certain manner.  I believe they would be pleased in just enjoying your presence.”

Samantha smiled at the monk from under her visor, and sighed a relenting sigh.  He was right, of course.  She couldn’t continue to float around the edges of the base like some kind of ghost forever.  She nodded softly to him as his hand slipped from her shoulder.  “Alright, maybe I’ll see you there,” she said softly, her exterior lights flickering on.

They turned and walked through the space between the buildings again and then exchanged farewells as they turned opposite directions.  Samantha had to go retrieve her violin case and, as she made her way back up the steps on which the satellite dish was located, she opened her comm and dialed Genji’s number.  She hoped that she wasn’t interrupting him if he and his brother were still together.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji remained sprawled on his bed, legs still hanging off the edge, his heart rate slowing and his breathing returning to normal.  His arm laid across his eyes, his other hand resting upon his thigh.  He quietly chuckled to himself, finally removing his arm from his eyes to peer down at his chest and stomach and the mess he had made.  He grumbled to himself and sat up, making his way to the lavatory to clean up.  After wetting a cloth, he washed his face and the rest of his exposed skin, then after rinsing it out, hung it to dry.  He would kill for a hot bath, but knowing how tedious it could be to remove his armor plating he decided not to worry with it.  He missed simple things like that.  He could always take a warm shower, but couldn’t stay beneath the water for too terribly long.

He sighed to himself and studied his reflection in the mirror instead.  His face didn’t show signs of aging, but who could honestly tell with all the scarring?  He frowned at himself briefly as his eyes fell along his corded neck then to his chest and abdomen. His muscles remained highly defined and it showed even with the extreme scarring and patches of synthetic skin that peppered his torso.  His eyes moved lower, examining the happy trail that led to his manhood, which was hairless around the base due to the synthetic material there.  He smirked to himself with the thought of Samantha’s beautiful body pressed to his there and wondered what it must feel like for her.  His youthful, human self would have loved having something similar to that back then for his lovers.

His reverie was interrupted when he heard his comm buzz.  His voice sounded satisfied and relaxed when he answered the call, hearing Samantha on the other end.  He smiled.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s voice also sounded serene, her mind and body at peace now from her talk and meditation with Zenyatta.  She heard Genji’s voice and a warm pulse of love bloomed from her heart.

“Hi, love.  You sound happy. Did things go well with Hanzo?” she asked as she located her violin among the boxes where she had hidden it, reaching to pick it up.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey, Sam.  I was just thinking about you,” Genji stated with a slight smirk on his lips.

“Things went very well!  So far, so good,” his smile continued to bloom.

“What are you doing?  Where are you?  I miss my girl already.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha smiled at his words as her helm turned to look out over the quiet base, her own heart aching for him as well.  “I miss you, too,” she whispered into the comm.

Turning to descend the stairs she continued, “I’m just about to head back to my quarters right now, but ahh... was wondering if you maybe wanted to, I don’t know, hang out with some of the others tonight?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji was slightly taken aback by Samantha's inquiry.

“Really?”

He wasn't sure how many agents knew of their relationship besides the few he spoke with on a regular basis, but he wanted everyone to know her and how wonderful she was.

“I would love that!” he said excitedly.

“I will introduce you to all the agents you haven't formally met and you can also meet Hanzo… if he joins us.”

He hadn't considered Hanzo might be jet lagged from his trip or feel unsociable with it being his first night here.  Either way, he thought it would be a good idea for him and Samantha both to meet and chat with the folks they would surely be involved with on missions and in training.

“Everyone is most likely in the mess hall for dinner now.  Would you like to meet up now?  We can meet up with everyone else shortly after.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha blushed a little at the obvious excitement in Genji’s voice.  She stepped down off of the last step and onto the base feeling a little guilty at how she had been hiding herself since her cyberization and especially since she and Genji had become lovers.

“Of course, I’ll meet you anywhere, anytime,” she tried to sound suggestive, but failed because she couldn’t contain a giggle from escaping.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Hearing her giggle made him laugh quietly himself.

“Well then… my place or yours?” Genji asked, cocking an eyebrow.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha felt her heart begin to race a bit when she realized Genji might be serious.  Still walking towards the dorms, she glanced down at the case in her hand.  She would need to return it before meeting up with Genji or he might be curious as to why she was still carrying it around.  
  
"How about your place, Sparky?" Sam asked playfully, then lowered her voice as she murmured, "Hmmmm.  Just the sound of your voice is getting me all worked up."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji smiled and laughed at her almost whisper, his heart skipping a beat.

“I’ll be waiting.”

He blew a kiss across the comm and ended the call.  He debated on replacing all the armor plating he had removed earlier, wondering what Samantha would think finding him stripped of it when she arrived.

He crawled onto his bed, laying face down in his pillow.   _What am I going to do with her?_ he asked himself inwardly.  With a grunt, he reached over to grab his groinal plating and rolled to his side, replacing it with two clicks, then face planted into his pillow again.  He wanted to scream, but he was happy.  Oh, so happy.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam jogged the rest of the way to the agents’ living quarters, a goofy smile plastered on the lips hidden by her visor.  She quickly dropped her violin off just within the doorway of her room, then she closed her door, turning to jog with light steps down to Genji's room.  Pulling back her hood, she then rapped lightly at the door, the nerve endings of her human body already tingling.  She felt like a teenager, sneaking off to meet her first crush.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Genji heard a light rap on his door, he sprung to his feet and was sliding the door open in an instant.  When the light from the hallway crept into his room, he was leaning against the door jamb, his weight on his forearm and his forehead pressed against it.  He smiled down at her.

 

“Fancy meeting you here,” Genji said playfully.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji couldn’t see it, but Samantha’s brow line raised as the door opened to reveal him with no chest plating and no visor.  His hair was tousled, like normal, just begging for her fingers to rush through it.  And the sight of his bared, muscular and synthetic torso quickened Sam’s heartbeat.  She bit her lip, wanting to remain coy, to play with the other cyborg in return.

Placing a metallic hand on her hip, Sam was barely able to hold back a giggle as she asked, “Hello, neighbor.  Could I borrow a cup of sugar?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

His smile grew wider at her question, his straight, white, teeth sparkling.  He reached for her with both arms, wrapping them around her waist and pulling her body against his.  He quickly shut the door behind them.

“Oh, I have a lot of sugar you can borrow,” he chuckled as he planted kisses across her visor, a hand sneaking down to her backside, squeezing playfully.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha couldn’t help the bubbling laugh that escaped her lips as he pulled her into his room and into his arms.  She wrapped hers around his neck for a moment as he nuzzled kisses into her visor, his metallic hands grasping firmly at her backside.  Sam’s heart raced, her brain already beginning to surf on the high that came only when she was around him, with him.

“Then I better start taking what I can now,” she said, her voice becoming more serious.

Sam pulled one hand from his neck to remove her visor, tossing it to the surface of Genji’s desk, and then taking his face in her hands she pressed her lips up into his, her tongue wasting no time as it pushed into his mouth, lapping at his tongue and teeth.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Her smile and laugh was contagious and Genji couldn’t help but smile against her visor as he continued planting kisses there.  Her embrace was warm even though their bodies were metallic.  Removing her visor and tossing it aside, she wasted no time in pressing her lips to his, her tongue darting inside his wanting mouth.  He moved his hands from her backside to grasp both sides of her helmet, pulling her firmly against his lips as his tongue played with hers.  He parted their lips briefly to speak.

“There’s my firecracker.  You have no idea just how much you set me aflame.”

He unclasped her cloak, letting it drop to the floor, then he quickly reached behind her upper thighs and hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his hips.  Then, he pushed her against the wall beside the door, like he did all those weeks ago in her quarters.

“Here we are again,” he laughed, slightly breathless, not from exertion, but from lust and desire.

“I’m sorry.  I can’t keep my hands… or mouth... off you,” he breathed against her lips.

“Like a moth to the flame,” he spoke, pressing his lips to hers in a fevered kiss.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha smiled at him, a toothy grin, as he pinned her to the wall, her arms around his neck again and her forehead pressed into his, her legs coiling around him tightly.

She returned his eager kiss, their lips dancing and tongues darting, one hand curled into Genji’s ribbon and the other cupping the back of his neck.  Sam pulled away, panting breathlessly against his lips as she murmured, “Why don’t you show me what those hands and mouth can do.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

In response to Samantha’s request, Genji pushed his hips into her firmly and teasingly traced her lips with his tongue.  Shifting his metallic hands to her backside, he toyed with the plating strip for the second time today.  He stroked the synthetic flesh and prodded at the edges of the metal.  He smiled at her, his eyes lidded and cheeks slightly flushed.

“A little pre-party coitus?”  His half-laugh was breathy and warm against her skin.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha hummed at his wandering fingers, her smile demure as her eyes remained locked with his.  She pressed her digits at his neck into the plates that lined it, working them down slowly with enough pressure to be felt.  Her lips kissed at the corner of his mouth as she whispered warm words with a giggle, “Mmmhmmm.  You still owe me for earlier, if I remember correctly; ‘More.. Later..’  It’s now later.”  She nibbled at his bottom lip gently.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He released a quiet moan at her recollection of his earlier promise.  She nibbled his lip and he pressed a digit gently beneath the metal covering at her backside.

“I also recall my promise to make you scream my name,” he grunted against her lips as he thrusted his hips against her, raising his eyebrows, a seductive smile forming on his lips.

He pulled the metallic digit from beneath her plating and pressed it into her mouth to the last knuckle.  His lips parted and his tongue danced across his own lips as he watched her suck his metallic finger.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s eyes locked with Genji’s as he sunk his digit into her mouth.  Her eyes flashed and she loosed his ribbon, grasping his hand with hers as she continued to suck, pulling his finger in and out of her mouth as if she were sucking his cock.  Her tongue whirled around it and then she pulled it from her lips, kissing down to his palm, and then turned his hand to kiss at his wrist.  Sam paused, eyes still locked with Genji’s, as she only kissed delicately at his wrist, teasing at what had happened earlier when she had instead bit at it.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s eyes never left Samantha’s as she worked his finger and kissed his palm, then his wrist.  His mind flashed back to their shared moment in the satellite and how she’d bitten him and how aggressive she had been.  His cock jerked behind its protective covering and he wished he hadn’t replaced it earlier.  He felt love and lust drunk.  

She firmly gripped his wrist, but he had other ideas for that hand.  As he pulled that hand from her grip and returned it to her ass, he brought his other hand to the front of her neck and very gently wrapped his hand around it, rubbing his thumb in circles and gently pressing the cording.  He pressed her back against the wall.  The metallic hand at her ass teased the plating there once again, the already slicked finger pressing beneath the metal, quickly finding her opening.

He pressed his hips into hers harder than before, shifting so their groinal plates rubbed together.  He looked deep into her eyes as he allowed his desire to completely take over.  He slowly pushed his slick finger inside her to the first knuckle, gently wiggling it until he pressed it in to the second knuckle.  He very slowly pulled out, then pushed it back inside completely.  He didn’t remove his digit again, but instead gently curled it inside her and ground his hand into her.

His eyes were wide and filled with love and desire as he became motionless, only staring at her.

“Is this okay…?”  He whispered, now unsure of his own aggressiveness.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam bowed her head slightly, resting her forehead against Genji’s as he began to slowly work his finger in and out, deeper and deeper.  She gasped with each movement, each time the penetration went in a little further.  Her one hand still clung at Genji’s neck, squeezing it tightly, while the other now rested on his chest, pawing at human and synthetic skin as she continued to pant in gasps.

Samantha pressed her lips to his in a quiet moan.  The stimulation at her ass was causing waves of desire to pulse through her pussy as well and she curled her spine, pushing their groinal plating together even tighter.  “Mmmhmmm…” she hummed against his lips, her digits trailing down to play lightly at his nipple.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s grip tightened on her neck, but not enough to harm or choke, just enough to apply more pressure to her synthetic skin and cords, knowing thick bundles of wiring laid beneath.  He started sliding his finger slowly out of her ass, removing it completely.  He decided he’d had enough of the wall.

He removed his hand from her neck and reached beneath her backside, pulling her from the wall and carrying her to the bed.  Gently laying her down, he crawled above her and kissed her deeply, panting lightly against her lips.  He reached down and removed his groinal plating, then moved to her.  He unclasped the restraints that held her chest plating in place and pulled it away from her body, laying it alongside his own in the floor.  His lips never left hers as he unlatched her groinal plating and tossed it to the floor as well.

He quickly kissed down her chest to her breasts, suckling on one nipple before licking his way to the other and taking it gently between his teeth, flicking his wet tongue against it.  His hand slid down her abdomen and in between her thighs, feeling the wetness against his metallic digits.  Wasting no time, he pressed two fingers inside her deeply while thumbing her clit.  He continued to lap at her breast with fervor, gently nipping with his teeth.

He abruptly removed his fingers and moved to kiss her lips, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and pulling back a bit.  Wrapping his arm around her waist, he flipped them so she was now straddling his hips, her wet pussy pressing against his cock.  He firmly grabbed her backside and scooted her up his abdomen and chest and instructed her to hover above him.  Her juices coated two of his fingers already and he worked them beneath the metal strip covering her ass.  Frustrated at not having full access, Genji finally removed the metal strip, tossing it to the floor with a clank.  He quickly brought his fingers to his mouth, coating them with his saliva, then replaced them against Samantha’s backside.

As he pulled her down onto his face, he sank a metallic digit into her ass.  He remained motionless, allowing time for her to stretch around it again.  While doing so, he lapped at her wet folds and clit, eventually sinking his tongue inside her as deeply as possible.  His free hand grabbed her hip, encouraging her to gently rock onto his tongue and he moaned against her clit as she moved.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha continued to gasp quietly, her eyes now closed as she enjoyed the sensations of warm sparks of pleasure emanating from Genji’s fingers kneading at her neck, and the penetration of his finger below.  
  
She bowed her face onto his shoulder as she felt him shift his hands, moving and repositioning them to the bed.  Sam returned Genji’s hungry kiss, and she pawed at him when she heard him begin to remove their armor.  Still licking at his mouth, Sam reached down as soon as Genji had discarded his groin covering.  As she felt him begin to remove her plating, Samantha grasped his hot hardness in her metallic hand, carefully stroking up and down its length.  
  
Genji shifted, kissing down to her chest, and Sam lost her grasp on him.  She lay her head back, her eyes remaining closed, as she brought her hands to his helm, her fingers pushing through, stroking at his dark locks.  Sam began to writhe a little, mewls of pleasure escaping her lips as Genji's lips played at her nipples and his fingers stimulated her depths.  She bucked up into his hand, pushing his thumb even harder against her clit.  The fire of her desire was quickly rising within Sam's body, the sensations piling one on top of another and she felt as though she would already cum soon.  
  
But then Genji abruptly removed his fingers from her and slid back up to meet her lips.  And with a flip, he pulled her to straddling himself, her eyes now open again, but only half-lidded as she gazed down at him with a smile, her hands planted on his shoulders.  She at first thought he wanted her to take control, but before she could act, Genji was pulling her forward, up to his face.  He stripped her of her posterior covering and she positioned herself over him, her knees pushing into the bed at either side if his head.  
  
Samantha placed a hand upon the wall to support herself and gasped loudly as Genji greedily dove into her.  She bowed her head, still gasping as she looked down at Genji's dark hair sprouting from beneath her spread cybernetic legs, his eyes heavily lidded but looking back up at her.  With her free hand Samantha reached down to grasp a handful of hair, pulling at it as she rocked her hips into his face at the same time.  She began to pant through her open mouth heavily, the sensations from Genji's finger and mouth causing her to release louder and louder moans.  Her clit felt like an ember and every time he touched it, firey shocks of pleasure would shoot out from her groin.  Her vents soon clicked open as she rocked, releasing tendrils of steam.  
  
"Genji... Genji... " she began to chant, her soft voice growing higher in tone as she continued to fuck his face faster and faster.  Suddenly it was all too much for her.  With a high, shuddering gasp, Samantha’s pussy quivered and pulsed with her release, cumming into Genji’s mouth.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji continued to pump his metallic finger in and out of Samantha slowly and carefully, his tongue pressed inside her pussy, lapping at her wetness, tasting her all over his tongue.  His cock jerked as she gasped and moaned his name over and over again, her voice rising and growing louder each time.  

He gripped her hip with his free hand, guiding her rocking against his mouth.  He increased the pace at which his finger entered her ass, fully removing it before pushing it back inside, then teasing a second digit beside the first.  Continuing to tongue fuck her, he lapped at her wet folds, extending his tongue and shaking his head from side to side.

He felt her pussy clench against his mouth and he moaned into her clit, sucking it into his mouth and flicking his tongue across it repeatedly.  He looked up at her with lidded eyes, his heart racing within his human chest, as she called his name a final time, releasing into his mouth.

He continued to press his metalic digit into her deeply and flick his tongue across her clit as she rode his face, feeling her cum flow down his chin and cheeks.  He lapped at her pussy, his tongue wide and warm, drinking her up, savoring her and slowly pulled his finger from her backside.

When Samantha relaxed, spent from her orgasm, Genji grabbed her hips and slid her down his body, pulling her face down to his.  He grabbed her helmet with both hands and traced his finger across her forehead, as if to push aside her hair that no longer existed from her face.  Pulling her into a deep kiss, he slid his tongue across hers wantingly.

“You sound _so_ good,” he whispered seductively against her lips.

He quickly sat up, leaning into her, pressing his lips to hers again.  He laid her back on the bed again and smiled down at her, his breathing heavy.  His cybernetic vents clicked and whirred, releasing tendrils of steam into the dim room.  He sat up between her thighs and traced his metallic digits down her torso, stopping between her thighs, gently massaging her swollen pussy.  Grabbing her hips, he instructed her to flip over onto her stomach.  One cybernetic hand firmly massaged the plating on her neck, pressing into the wiring that laid beneath while his other hand palmed her pussy, metallic fingers dancing across her sensitive clit.  He gently inserted his thumb into her soaked pussy, twisting it, coating it with her juices.  Genji encouraged her to push to her knees so he could easily access both of her holes.

The cyborg leaned close to her ass, spreading her synthetic buttocks apart, gently blowing against her opening before extending his tongue to tease her hole, wetting it.  He placed light kisses against it, feeling her clench beneath him, then his wide, wet tongue lapped at her opening several times before pressing his metallic thumb to it and slowly inserting it.  After burying the entirety of his thumb inside her ass, he pressed his middle and ring fingers inside her pussy, pumping gently, alternating between his thumb and his other two digits, as he placed gentle kisses against the synthetic skin on her backside.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam leaned on her arm against the wall, eventually letting loose of Genji's hair to bring her other hand to the wall to support herself as well as her body quivered, Genji's mouth feeling satisfyingly hot against her folds as he lapped them clean.  
  
Her vents clicked back into place and her breathing had finally slowed a bit when Genji pulled her down, kissing her deeply.  Sam’s lips returned the hungry kiss, her hand sliding to paw at his chest.  
  
Genji flipped their positions again and she smiled up at him, love and lust in her eyes, as he played with her for a moment then indicated for her to roll to her stomach.  Sam did so, resting her cheek upon her metallic arms just as she had done earlier in the day.  She sighed as she felt his thumb slide into her and she carefully rose to her knees, presenting herself fully to him.  Her depths ached for more than mere digits but she bit her lips closed, determined not to interrupt Genji.  
  
She felt his thumb leave her folds, then his mouth at her opening, his warm tongue sliding.  Sam panted, her ass in the air and her face in the bed, completely and happily vulnerable to her cyborg lover.  
  
Soon she felt his metallic thumb push into her completely, and she gasped as a moment later his fingers slid into her pussy, pumping steadily.  The stimulation caused her hunger for him to double, her depths aching for his full and complete pressure to fill them.  
  
"Genji..." she mewled softly against his bedding.  She enjoyed his stimulating hands, but wished he would bury his cock deep into her just as she was now, pussy high in the air, open and so ready for him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji worked Samantha’s holes with his metallic digits in an alternating rhythm.  He continued licking and kissing the synthetic skin on her backside and upper thighs, breathing heavily against them.  Baring his teeth, he gently scraped them against her skin hungrily, quickening the pace of his fingers inside her.

“Do you like how I feel inside both of your sweet holes, baby?”  Genji asked before extending his tongue and licking her backside again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

"Hnnnn...!!" was Samantha’s only reply at first, her metallic fists balling.  Her mind kept turning in circles, wanting to submit to Genji’s whim, but also desiring to turn the tables.  To flip him onto the bed and ride him for as long as possible.  
  
Sam grunted softly, taking a few deep breaths.  Her body trembled forcefully for a moment as she turned her face from the bed to finally reply.  "Yes, baby," came her moan, "But please, fill one of them with yourself soon.  I can hardly stand it..."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji managed a breathy laugh at his lover’s response.  He quickly obliged, removing his slicked fingers from her pussy and gently pulling his thumb from her ass, and sliding his wet hand across his aching cock, using her juices to wet himself.  He positioned himself behind her and brushed the tip of his cock against her folds, making sure to tap her clit several times before pushing his entire length inside her in one sharp thrust.  He threw his head back toward the ceiling, releasing a loud moan as he bottomed out, feeling her pussy tighten around his cock.  Her insides were insanely warm and tight and Genji thought he might blackout from the sensation.  His heart was racing and his breathing heavy, every nerve in his human and cybernetic body firing.

He moved his metallic thumb back to her ass and quickly slid it back inside her opening, his other hand gripping her hip for leverage.  Genji remained motionless for a moment as he called Samantha’s name.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha's body twitched as she felt Genji’s head bounce against her oversensitive clit a few times, and when she felt him then plunge deep within her, her human skin flushed hot, her face pushing into the bed as she moaned loudly with bliss.  He filled her up so much and so perfectly, it made her already swimming head spin.  
  
Sam gasped slightly as she felt his thumb at her ass again and then heard his voice call her name.  She was motionless as well for a moment, concentrating on flexing her wall muscles to squeeze Genji even tighter.  Shifting forward slightly and then bucking herself into him, Sam murmured between excited pants back to her lover, "Mmmm, fuck me, Genji.  Fuck me hard."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He sucked in a sharp breath at Samantha’s demand and began pumping his thumb inside her and gently rocking his hips against her.  He gasped and moaned as she pushed back against him, impaling herself on his cock.  He gripped her hip firmer and rocked his hips into her quicker than before.  He continued to fuck her ass with his metallic finger as his pace quickened within her warm pussy.

“Oh _fuck_ , Sam!”  He hissed through gritted teeth, his cybernetic vents clicking and hissing yet again, releasing steam, then clicking back into place.

He gently pulled his thumb from her backside and gripped her other hip, mirroring his other hand.  With the extra leverage, Genji was able to quicken his rhythm and deepen his thrusts, grinding against her each time he bottomed out.

Genji breathed a string of words in his native tongue, almost whimpering, as he pumped himself inside his lover repeatedly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha sighed a gasp as Genji began to penetrate both of her openings, thumb and cock working in unison.  Her head rested upon her arms again as she shifted to his rhythm, a trail of sighs and pleasured mewling slipping from her lips.  
  
When Genji removed his thumb and doubled his plunges into her wanting depths, Samantha called out his name, raising up on one arm slightly and reaching back with the other, wanting to touch her lover.  Her hand found the outside of his thigh and Sam grasped at his synthetic musculature, her metallic digits clawing forcefully as she grunted and gasped between utterances of his name.  
  
"Yesssss... oh yes, Genji.  Ohhh, fuck!"  
  
Samantha became aware of little else than her lover and the sensations he was flooding her body with.  Each insertion and withdrawal of his cock caused his ridged base to roll pleasurably over her clit and her pussy began to pulse, to squeeze and pull at Genji's cock, so tightly that at moments she was afraid it would force him out of her.  
  
Her vents clicked and released gouts of steam as Genji pumped her, rocking her body back and forth.  The sensations from her clit had turned into sparks of white-hot heat and Sam panted hard, her digits digging deep into Genji’s thigh as she punctuated each penetration with a sharp gasp, "Ah!  Ah!  Ah!  Ahh!" until finally the tsunami of bliss crashed, washing over Sam with a trembling release of euphoria as she bowed her head into the bed once again.  She called out to Genji, the scream he had desired, as her pussy clamped down around him, quivering forcefully as her cum shot onto him, one pulsation after another.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As Samantha grasped his thigh, he fucked her as hard, fast, and deep as possible, per her request.  Sweat beaded at his temples, some of his damp hair matted to his forehead, and his torso was flushed and damp from sweat as well.  He continued to plummet into his lover’s depths, feeling his own release growing, his cock jerking within her.

Samantha’s cry of her own release, his name on her tongue, were enough to send him over the edge.  He quickened his pace, his synthetic skin slapping against hers, as her pussy tightened and pulsated around him, squeezing every ounce of cum from his throbbing cock.  He continued to thrust through her spasms and as well as his own as his warm cum spurt in ribbons deep inside her.  He rode out her orgasm, his breath heavy and his heart racing wildly.

When she finally relaxed, slowly coming down from her high, Genji pulled Samantha almost upright and leaned his torso into her back lovingly, his warm breath on her neck.  He held her there in a warm embrace as their hearts raced as one.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha panted into the sheets, hard and fast as she savored the feeling of Genji’s cock jerking, releasing deep within her.  Her hand slipped from his leg as her strength began to ebb, her head still spinning in a whirlpool of euphoria.  
  
Sam felt him shift and pull her up somewhat, leaning into her, still buried within her depths.  His arms were wrapped around her tightly, just under her breasts, and Samantha brought one of her hands to his as the other supported her, her fingers caressing the back of his hand before lacing in between his digits slightly.  Still panting through her parted lips, Sam leaned her head back enough to feel her helm touch his temple. Their bodies pressed together as one, human hearts and blood still racing, the cyborgs shared the intimate moment in silence until Samantha broke it with a breathy whisper, "I love you..."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“I love you, babe,” Genji whispered in reply.

He slowly pulled out, feeling himself spill out of her.  Gently lowering them to the bed, he spooned her, his arm still wrapped around her, lovingly.  

“Please never leave me,” he said as he held her closely, his face at the side of her helm where her ear laid beneath.

“I thought I would be alone forever, then you came along.”

Genji was quiet as he held Samantha to him.  He smiled, nuzzling against her.

“Want me to clean you up?”  He asked playfully, a half-laugh leaving his lips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha sighed as Genji slipped from her and laid them onto their sides to cuddle.  Her hand grasped at his wrist as he murmured to her.  She smiled to herself, shaking her head:  no, she would never and could never even dream of parting Genji’s side.  
  
Then he nuzzled her playfully and Sam giggled lightly, rolling over in his arms to face him.  Planting light kisses on his lips she then pulled back to look into his eyes.  "I thought this part of my life was over, too," she confessed, her hand moving to stroke his scarred cheek.  "You've given me everything back, Genji."  His eyes sparkled with love as she smiled at him, then kissed him again softly.  
  
Pulling from the kiss, Sam nuzzled in between his cheek and the pillow below.  "Mmmmm... I'd like to clean YOU up," she giggled suggestively, her hand sliding down to Genji's rear to clench it tightly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When she turned toward him, Genji pulled her closer, as if it were possible.  

“You’re amazing, Sam.”

He kissed her softly, chuckling as she grabbed his backside and squeezed.

“Mmmmm, if we continue, we will never leave this bed,” he said, smiling from ear to ear.

He bit his bottom lip and playfully reached down between her thighs and palmed her wet folds.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As he began to palm her, Sam huffed gently against his cheek, her face still between him and the pillow.  Giving him another squeeze, she shifted her hips to press against his palm more.  
  
Her voice serious now, Sam spoke from where her eyes hid, buried beneath him, "Is that too much to ask?  To be able to spend here forever with you?"

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Mmm,” he murmured against her helm, nuzzling gently.  “No.  If that is what you want, I am willing to do it.”

He squeezed the other cyborg against him, continuing to gently palm her lovingly.  His eyes closed, feeling happier and more satisfied than he had in a very long time.

After a few quiet moments, he spoke again with hesitation.

“....Should we head down to the meet-and-greet soon…?”

He could have easily laid here with his sweet lover all night and not thought twice about it, but he knew his presence was important tonight.  His brother had just arrived and he needed to be there for him, granted if he decided to join in the festivities.  It was also important to Genji for Samantha to meet the other agents she hadn’t been properly introduced to yet.  His heart was torn, but he knew what needed to be done.  They could always come back to his room after and he smiled to himself with the thought.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam bit her lip, feeling terribly selfish at wishing his fingers would dip into her again, begin the rollercoaster of mad lovemaking again for the third time today.  She would rather remain here, showing her love and adoration for the cyborg that held her heart, than to be anywhere else in this moment.  
  
Breathing quietly, softly, Samantha used her meditation skills to pull back, refocus, recenter herself despite her human desires.  
  
Then she giggled softly, pulling her face from its hiding spot as she moved her hand to grasp Genji’s wrist, pulling it from her folds.  "If we're going to go anywhere tonight, you're going to have to knock that off."  
  
Sam lay her head to look into his eyes again, but her smile slowly faded.  Her hand released his and she touched his metal lined jawline with her fingertips as she whispered pensively, "Can we spend every night together from now on?  I don't want to sleep in an empty bed ever again."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji pouted dramatically, pushing his bottom lip out, when she pulled his wrist away.  He looked into her beautiful, green eyes as she stared at him, her smile slowing fading.  His did, too, but only briefly.  Her words gripped his heart and squeezeing tightly.

“If that is what you want and need, Sam, then yes.”  

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.  If he was being honest with himself, he felt a bit apprehensive, but not because of the thought of spending every night together, but due to the fact no one had ever wanted that with him before, at least not in a meaningful way.  He quickly pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss, desire washing over him again.

He was cupping her face, looking into her eyes adoringly, slight panic written on his face.

“No one has ever loved me like you do,” he said matter-of-factly, his face serious.

He stared into her eyes for a few moments before rolling onto his back, his eyes studying the ceiling briefly.

“Have you ever loved anyone else like you love me?” he asked curiously.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha's smile returned at his answer and sweet kiss to her forehead.  But then suddenly, he was pushing into her lips, almost desperately.  Her eyes opened wider and she pursed her lips to try to return the kiss, but was slightly confused.  Genji’s lips quickly parted Sam's again and his eyes bore into hers; intense, afraid...?  
  
He rolled away from her suddenly and Sam could only blink, slightly bewildered.  But when he questioned her, a soft, loving smile spread across her lips.  
  
Sam shifted closer, propping her elbow into the bedding and resting her helm in her hand.  Reaching with the other, she turned Genji’s face to look at her.  
  
"I honestly have never loved anyone so earnestly, so entirely, as I do you, Genji."  Sam spoke with sincerity and love.  Then with a smirk, "Good luck getting rid of me now."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The cyborg felt apprehensive as soon as the question left his lips.  When Samantha tilted his face to meet hers and spoke, a small, loving smile spread across his lips and it grew wider with her playful banter.

He quickly rolled into her, pushing her back onto the bed so he hovered above her, his forearms planted on either side of her shoulders, his torso gently brushing hers.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

He leaned in, kissing her lips softly.

After a few moments, he buried his head into the crook of her neck and grumbled.

“Let’s go meet everyone so we can hurry ourselves back here for round two,” he said playfully, turning his head slightly to kiss and lick her corded neck.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha hummed in agreement to his words, then sighed at the feel of his nuzzle and tongue at her neck.  She then quickly huffed, moving her hands to push his shoulders, lifting him up enough to remove him from her neck so she could look into his eyes.

“You’re a devious dragon, Shimada.  You keep saying one thing and then doing the opposite.”  Sam smirked up at him, almost giggling.

But then she did giggle as she shoved Genji to the side and onto the bed, rolling out from under him.  She quickly snatched up her armor pieces and bolted for his bathroom calling, “I’m washing up first and you’re not invited!”

She closed the door behind her and locked it, leaning into the door, still smiling, giggling, and panting.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji laughed when Samantha rolled him off her and darted for the bathroom.

“No fair!” he yelled, with a smile across his lips.

He climbed from the bed and leaned his forehead against the opposite side of the door, his forearms resting above his head.  He spoke to her through the door, both playful and seductive.

“I’m all sweaty, wet hair…” his voice was low.

“I even thought about you earlier, before you came to visit… got all sweaty and dirty then, too…”

He smiled crookedly, attempting to muffle a snicker.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha had moved away from the door, pulling a hand towel from the stack lying upon a rack in the corner.  Turning on the water, she heard Genji’s words and grinned.  Sam began to wipe herself down as she called back, “I can give you a proper bath later... If you’d like,” she purred seductively, loud enough to be heard over the running water and the closed door.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Mmmm, yes please,” Genji murmured through the door.

He couldn’t stop smiling.  He spun, resting his back against the door, rubbing his face with his metallic hands, when he heard his phone buzz.  His face dropped slightly and he stepped to the nightstand and checked the unread message.  It was Hanzo asking if he would be attending tonight.  Genji’s smile returned.

 _You know it,_ he replied.   _Be there soon!_

Several moments later, Samantha emerged from the bathroom with her armor, minus her visor, and cloak replaced.  Genji stepped close to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

“You look beautiful,” he mumbled into her neck.

He pulled away, cupping her face, and planted a firm kiss against her lips.  Quickly releasing her, he stepped into the bathroom.

“My turn!” he winked in her direction as he turned the water to the shower on and stepped inside.  

He quickly washed his exposed hair and skin, making sure he didn’t completely stand beneath the falling water.  Once finished, he swiftly dried off and stepped into the bedroom.  He replaced his groinal and chest plating, but hesitated when he grabbed his helm and visor.  He quickly ruffled his damp hair and smiled at Samantha who was waiting for him.

“Hanzo sent a message asking if I would be attending tonight,” he smiled as he recalled the message.

“Are you ready to meet my brother?” he asked, his face suddenly serious, as he snapped his helm and visor into place, covering his tousled hair and scarred face.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha smiled softly.  She still wasn’t sure what to think when he called her beautiful.  There was a time when she had thought for sure no one would ever call her that again.

Sam returned his kiss before Genji let her go and darted into the bathroom.  She smiled again as she heard the shower come on, wishing she could join him.  Sam chuckled softly at herself and turned, noticing again the photo frame on Genji’s shelf. Reaching to take it down, she inspected the picture of the young Shimada brothers.  Studying Hanzo, she remembered what she had seen of him back at the landing pad and she wondered if the man _ever_ smiled.  Her eyes then went to the young Genji and she couldn’t stop the smile from curling her lips.  Her finger traced his image, her heart swelling with love for him.  Huffing a sigh, Sam placed the frame back on the shelf, wondering what she was going to do with herself and her heart that had been stolen by the captivating green cyborg ninja.

She turned again as Genji reentered the room, replacing his plating.  She felt herself become slightly disappointed for a moment when he replaced his visor, already missing his smiling face.

Sam swept her own visor up off of Genji’s desk and walked to the other cyborg.  She hadn’t missed his slightly concerned look as he had clicked his visor into place.  Stepping close and wrapping one arm around Genji’s waist, Sam lifted her lips to kiss his visor.  “Yes, I am,” she whispered against the cool metal.  “Everything will be alright, love.”

With an encouraging smile upon her lips, Samantha looked up to Genji, clicking her own visor into place.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s cybernetic lights whirred to life when she embraced and reassured him.  With a deep breath and a slow exhale, Genji took Samantha’s hand into his and led her toward the door.  They abandoned his room and turned to start down the corridor when a few doors down, Hanzo exited his room, seeming taken aback to run into anyone in the hallway.

“Yo, Hanzo!” Genji said excitedly, quickening his pace to join his brother, tugging Samantha along with him.

Genji observed as Hanzo nodded to him as he approached, his eyes darting to Samantha and widening slightly, probably with surprise there was another cyborg within Overwatch’s ranks.

“Hanzo, this is Samantha Weaver,” Genji stated with a smile beneath his visor, looking to Samantha as he spoke, then returning his gaze to Hanzo.

“Greetings, Samantha,” Hanzo bowed at the waist, his eyes never leaving her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha felt a little shocked, unsure suddenly, as Hanzo appeared in the hallway.  Her confidence had faded momentarily, not having been prepared to meet the man as soon as they’d walked from Genji’s door, but she was determined to not let it show for Genji’s sake.

The elder Shimada brother’s eyes bore into her and she shrunk a little at the stare even though she knew he couldn’t see her features hidden by her visor.  He bowed, but she didn’t know how to respond.  Her first instinct was to extend her hand for a handshake, which she began to do, her right hand twitching out slightly then pulling back.  She didn’t know if he’d appreciate being greeted in the western style, and she was slightly unsure of being touched by the man whose hands had once attempted to slay her beloved.  Sam’s next thought was to try to bow too, but then she wondered if he’d be offended by it; her, an American, greeting him in a Japanese manner.  Sam’s head was a bit of a jumble and all that she ended up doing was nodding to the man and finally uttering, “Hello.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Shall we?” Genji asked, placing his metallic hand on the small of Samantha’s cloaked back and rubbing her gently, having noticed her hesitation, then nodding in Hanzo’s direction.

Hanzo acknowledged with a light grunt and fell in beside Genji as the three walked down the corridor, then turned to head toward the rec room.  Genji knew dinner was over and wondered if Hanzo had eaten.  He knew there would be snacks set up for everyone for the festivities tonight.  The ladies, and a few of the men, of Overwatch never failed to hook everyone up with goodies and drinks while they relaxed and played.

This was the first real shindig they had thrown since Recall and Genji found himself looking forward to seeing everyone in one place, as relaxed and carefree as possible.  As they reached their destination, the sound of laughter, music, and good cheer filled the air.  Genji smiled behind his visor as he heard Reinhardt’s booming voice singing his own rendition of some “oldie, but goodie” as he liked to call them.  

The three of them stopped in the doorway for a moment before entering.  His arm snaked around Samantha and he gripped her in a side hug, looking down at her reassuringly.  Everyone was there.  No agent was on a mission at the moment and everyone had come out to play and meet the newer members.  Genji nodded to Hanzo and watched him enter the room.  He turned toward Samantha momentarily, his visor meeting hers.  

“Have fun and be free tonight.  I love you.”  He was grinning widely behind his visor.

He took her hand in his and led her into the large, well-lit, crowded room.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s touch at her back began to calm Sam as they quietly walked toward the common area where the other agents had already gathered.

She heard many voices and a very large, loud one was singing.  Sam took in a deep breath and released it slowly as they came to a stop at the door.  She hadn’t been to any kind of gathering since her cyberization, and even before that, it’d been years really since she’d chosen to be social, her work having been the focus of the last few years of her life before rejoining Overwatch.  Her resolve strengthened even more when she felt Genji’s arm wrap around her.

Hanzo entered first and Samantha turned her visor to look up at Genji, his words of encouragement steadying her fluttering heart.  As long as she was by his side tonight, she knew everything would be alright.  Squeezing his metallic hand with hers, Sam’s golden visor remained locked with Genji’s viridian one as she whispered in return loud enough for him to hear, “I love you, too.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s words made Genji smile.  He knew she was nervous, he sensed it, but he also knew she would have a lot of fun tonight as long as she allowed herself to do so.  He had forgotten how large this particular room was.  Long tables lined the back wall and they were stacked with finger foods, desserts, and drinks, alcoholic and non-alcoholic.  In one corner, a small stage was set up along with a karaoke machine, microphones, and a television screen scrolling lyrics.  The giant of a man, Reinhardt, continued bellowing, obviously a little tipsy already and hogging the karaoke machine.  His close friend, Torbjorn, was nearby cackling while some other agents stood around them, enjoying the serenade.  The other end of the room housed a pool table, which is exactly where Genji knew he would find McCree.  His grin grew as he spotted the cowboy and he made his way over to him, tugging Samantha along.  Genji also spotted Hanzo along the way and asked him if he would like to join them and he agreed.  The three made their way to McCree and Fareeha who were huddled around the billiards table.

As they reached McCree and company, the cowboy called his shot and in an instant, the ball rolled into the corner pocket.

“Oooooh!  Would’ja lookit that,” he drawled, a huge smile planted across his lips.

He turned to greet the trio, tipping his hat as he did.

“Genji-kun, Shimada-san, and Samantha, m’lady,” he removed his hat, holding it across his chest, as he smiled and bowed in greeting.

“Greetings,” Genji returned, his smile obvious behind his visor.

He turned to the woman across the table who was playing against McCree.

“Fareeha, this is my brother, Hanzo Shimada.  Hanzo, this is Fareeha Amari, code name Pharah.”  Hanzo bowed and said hello before Fareeha saluted in return, a small curl teasing at the corner of her lips.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Hanzo.  I look forward to working with you.”

Genji continued, “And this is Samantha Weaver.”  

“Hi, Samantha,” Fareeha spoke with a warm smile, extending her hand in greeting.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

They stepped into the room and the noise increased drastically.  Samantha's senses were a little overwhelmed at first.  She was accustomed to her heightened cybernetic perceptions, but then they'd never been accosted quite like this.  The bright lights, the noise, and the large number of strange people all milling about caused Sam to tense slightly.  She clutched Genji’s hand even tighter, following him wherever he led.  
  
Which was, she was glad to find out, back towards the quieter end of the room where a pool table was located.  Samantha smiled under her visor and nodded her head when McCree welcomed her and she hoped she could finally get to talk to him normally this time.  All the other times she'd encountered the cowboy, she had been in some kind of distress.  
  
Samantha looked to the woman as Genji introduced her to his brother.  She was a very handsome woman, Sam noted, and she wondered what the tattoo under her eye signified.  
  
The woman's gaze turned to Samantha and she let go of Genji’s hand for a moment to extend it, returning the handshake offered, being careful not to squeeze too hard with her cybernetic strength.  
  
"Hi," she answered, trying her best to sound friendly, "It's good to meet you."  
  
Sam's hand then went back, finding Genji’s again as she slipped her fingers in between his, her visor turning to look up at him, though she knew he couldn’t see the smile on her face.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji squeezed Samantha’s metallic hand when she returned it to his.  After chatting with McCree and Fareeha for a few moments, the trio made their way around the room, Genji introducing Samantha and his brother to everyone.  They made small talk with some and others a greeting in passing.  Everyone was friendly and accepting of both the other cyborg and the archer.  

At some point, as the karaoke continued, Lena and Lucio made their way to the dance floor and were dancing around to some of Lucio’s beats.  Genji glanced at them with a smile, hoping a slower tune would echo throughout the room so he could pull his cyborg lover to the dance floor with a reason to hold her close to his body.

Just as Genji wished, a slower tune rang from the karaoke machine and Dr. Ziegler took the mic.  She had a lovely voice and this was the perfect opportunity for Genji to make his move.  He lightly touched Samantha’s back on top of her flowing cloak and leaned close to her helmet where her ear laid beneath and whispered.

“May I have this dance, beautiful?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As they began to meet more and more of the agents, Samantha finally began to relax more, a tightness she hadn’t realized she was holding in her shoulders disappeared.  She enjoyed watching while Lena and the DJ, Lucio, she had just met danced wildly, making her giggle at times.  Sam was relaxing and enjoying herself, but she always made sure to be close to Genji’s side, drawing her most comfort and peace of mind from his presence.

When Doctor Ziegler took the mic, the music suddenly slowed and the two dancers left the floor, laughing and patting each other on the backs.  Sam was watching them with a small smile when she suddenly felt Genji’s hand at her back and his whispered words.

Samantha blinked.  Her dancing experience had ever only amounted to awkward school dances as a teenager.  She furrowed her brow line as she tilted her visor a little toward Genji to whisper, “I don’t really know how to…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji smiled beneath his visor at Samantha’s comment and her trepidation.  He offered his arm and she wrapped hers within it.  He led her to the dance floor, pulling her close to his body.

“Just hold me close,” he whispered to her, a smile spreading across his lips beneath his visor.

He guided her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist beneath her cloak, nuzzling her helmet as the music played and Angela’s angelic voice echoed through the room.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha slipped to the dance floor with Genji, she trusted him, she always would.  As he wrapped his arms low on her back and then nuzzled her softly, Sam looked up into the green glow of his visor, the warmth of love rushing over her again.  They swayed gently to the song and she couldn’t keep her eyes from him, slowly drawing her body closer to his, her arms hugging at his shoulders more and more until their visor’s nearly touched.  She wasn’t sure how, it must have been the enhanced agility her cybernetic body gave her, but somehow she avoided stepping on his feet the entire song.

As the doctor sang the last chords of the song, Sam pressed her visor into the side of Genji’s, whispering, “You’re so handsome, Genji, every part of you; cybernetics, man, each and every scar.  You’re my amazing knight in shining armor.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s body felt warm against his regardless of their cybernetics.  He knew tons of eyes were on them, but didn’t care, because in this moment, they were the only two in the room.  As the song ended, Genji hung on the sweet words the other cyborg whispered to him.  His heart swelled and beat faster and his lips curled into a smile.  Oh, how he loved this woman.

“I would kiss you right now if I could.  You make my heart sing.”

Genji’s eyes felt slightly wet from the happiness he felt in this moment.  The song had ended and agents were preparing for the next serenade.

“I don’t want to let you go.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha smiled wistfully at his words, their bodies still rocking even though the music had died.  She whispered in return, "Then never let me go."  Her hands pulling his shoulders tighter and the side of her helm pressing against his.  
  
Suddenly there was a ruckus on stage as Reinhardt grasped the mic, looking at the cyborgs as he guffawed, "It looks like somebodies are falling for each other, ehhhh?!"  He laughed, looking around at the crowd of other agents as they chuckled as well.  
  
Sam didn’t let go of Genji, but she did lean back from him a bit as they finally stopped their dance, looking around at the others and smiling shyly beneath their visors.  
  
From the stage, Reinhardt’s booming voice shouted, "Let’s give the lovebirds another song!"  Suddenly the knight's next song selection started playing and he belted out, "FEELINGS! NOTHING MORE THAN FEEEEEEEEEELINGS!"  
  
Some of the agents groaned, laughing and turning away, but Samantha brought her gaze back to Genji, giggling with amusement.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s cheeks flushed beneath his visor when Reinhardt took the stage, bellowing and putting the two cyborgs and their love on display.  His smile stretched as wide as possible as he looked down at Samantha and squeezed her tight.

As Reinhardt started singing and most of the other agents went back to their festivities, Genji’s visored forehead dropped against Samantha’s as he looked into the golden slash of her faceplate.  His hands slowly snaked down beneath her cloak and squeezed her backside playfully, knowing no other agent would notice, but feeling thrilled that some might suspect.

“I should scoop you up and carry you out of here and straight to my bed,” he said to her with a smirk planted on his lips.

His smile slowly faded when he caught Hanzo, standing alone across the room, staring at them, in his peripheral.  He was glad his face was hidden behind his visor, so Samantha wouldn’t be able to see his now sullen expression.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha felt Genji’s hands squeeze her firmly and her smile widened into a grin.  She giggled at his words and was slightly frustrated she couldn’t give him a squeeze in return.

“What’s stopping you?” Sam teased, one hand twining into his ribbon and the other beginning to play at the plates of his neck armor.  She pushed her digits into one firmly but discretely, knowing that no one else in the room would know what kind of sensations the act could cause within the cyborgs’ bodies.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji hummed lowly when the other cyborg’s metallic digits danced at his neck.

“Mmm.  I could lay with you for _hours_ everyday and be completely content,” Genji stated quietly and seductively into Samantha’s ear.

His eyes darted in Hanzo’s direction and he felt a pang of guilt for not spending more time with him.  Perhaps tomorrow they could spend the day together in the practice range and he could show Hanzo some of the mission simulations and ask his thoughts.  Genji’s mind wondered what the future would bring for him and his brother.  He missed him.  He missed Hanamura.  He would be a damn liar if he denied it.

His wandering mind quickly snapped back as Samantha applied more pressure to the plating at his neck.  He sighed quietly, feeling sparks of arousal shoot throughout his body.

His metallic hands laid against her lower back, his fingers spread against the top of her backside.  He gently toyed with the top of the plating strip there, hoping the other cyborg would feel some pleasure from it.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Mmm…” Samantha purred, “Sounds like a wonderful future to me.”

Her smirk remained as she heard Genji’s sigh and she moved her fingers down to the next section of neck plating, pushing along its edges firmly, tweaking the wiring that lay beneath.

Sam hummed in delighted surprise when she felt his fingers playing at the top of her posterior band.  She nuzzled into the side of his helm, wishing she could kiss and nuzzle his face and neck at this moment.  With a sigh she instead whispered, “Tonight I’m going to put this ribbon to good use.”  Sam then bobbed her hand that was entwined into the silken cloth, pulling slightly but not enough to jerk Genji’s head.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji softly laughed as Samantha gently tugged on his ribbon.

“Oh, really?  I thought you might be tired of me by now,” he joked.

“Wanna blow this joint?” He asked the other cyborg, halting their swaying and meeting her visor with his gaze.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam gazed up into the glowing green slash of light she adored almost as much as his human face.

“I’d go anywhere with you,” she meant to say teasingly, but found as the words left her lips, they were filled with the sincerity of her love.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji hummed at her response, releasing his hold on her body to take her hand in his and head toward the exit.  Waving farewell to a few of the agents who caught their eyes, they stepped into the hallway, the noise fading behind them.  As they walked hand in hand toward the agents’ quarters, they heard Hanzo’s voice behind them call out to Genji.  Surprised, both cyborgs turned on their heels to look behind them as Hanzo slowly caught up.  He cautiously stopped a few feet away.

“Hanzo?” Genji inquired, curious as to why the archer seemed so anxious.

Hanzo looked from Genji to Samantha, then his eyes fell on his brother again, his lips parted slightly, as if he were going to speak, but thought twice.

“Nevermind,” Hanzo spoke.  “Sorry to bother you.”  He quickly turned on his heel and started walking in the opposite direction.

Genji looked to Samantha and dropped his grip on her hand, saying, “One second,” then swiftly caught up to Hanzo, who had only made it a few feet down the corridor.

They stood close together, their voices a low hum of Japanese as they chatted for a few moments.  Genji nodded to Hanzo, then made his way back to Samantha.  He hesitated a few moments before speaking.

“Sam, I’m sorry, but my brother needs me right now,” he stated, as he glanced back over his shoulder at Hanzo’s pensive stance.

He looked back to Samantha and asked, “Do you want me to walk you back to your room before I go?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha turned with Genji at the sound of his brother’s voice.  The man stood there, wordlessly for a few moments, his gaze drifting to her for a second and then back to his brother.  Sam found she had a hard time reading the man, not that she was much good at reading people in the first place.  He still held the dour look that seemed to be permanently transfixed upon his face, but there was something more in his eyes that she couldn’t quite place.

Suddenly he apologized and turned to leave.  Samantha looked up at Genji as he dropped her hand and caught up with his brother.  She stood quietly, her hand moving to grasp her other forearm loosely, afraid of overhearing their private conversation at first, but then realizing it was in Japanese.

Genji quickly returned to her and as soon as he spoke she felt a pang of guilt spear through her conscience.  She had been hoarding the ninja all night.  The first night the Shimada brothers had been reunited in years and she’d selfishly clung to his side for every moment.

Sam sighed at herself, taking up one of Genji’s hands in both of hers as she looked down at them.  “Of course, love.  I understand.”  Raising her visor to meet his she continued, “I can find my way back.  Or maybe I’ll go back to the party.”  She hoped the smile in her voice and her lightheartedness would reassure Genji.

Letting his hand slip from hers, Samantha reached up to cup one side of his face and nuzzled her visor to the other.  “Don’t worry about me tonight.  Be with Hanzo as long as you need to.  Tonight can be the last night I sleep alone.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Even through the slight anxiety he felt at his brother’s need, Genji felt safe beside Samantha.  Her words steadied his heart and calmed his thoughts.  As she pressed her metallic hand to his helmet and nuzzled his visor, he smiled to himself and rolled his visor back and forth into hers.

“Thank you,” he whispered.  “My comm will be on if you need me.”

He slowly backed away from her, not turning around to meet Hanzo’s gaze until he was a few feet away.  Before he spun on his heel, he mimicked blowing her a kiss, one metallic hand placed across his plated chest, where his human heart beat beneath.

As he reached Hanzo’s side, he turned, and the brothers walked side by side toward the exit of the Watchpoint.  To where, Genji was uncertain.  He only knew Hanzo needed him tonight.  And he needed Hanzo.

They walked in silence until they were outside in almost complete darkness, the moon and Genji’s cybernetic lights the only illumination.  If it wasn’t for Genji’s enhanced vision, he may have missed Hanzo’s perturbed expression.  Without a word, Genji led them to the communication tower that loomed above.

Instead of stopping at the ledge halfway up the tower, the brothers kept climbing to the top.  Once there, they sat in silence, legs dangling from the lip of the satellite.  Hanzo removed the sake gourd from his hip, partaking in the room temperature beverage inside.  Genji noticed as he hesitated in handing the drink to him, not knowing if he could partake in food or drink.  The cyborg powered down his cybernetic lighting and removed his visor, laying it aside, the moonlight and distant security lighting the only illumination falling upon the brothers.  Words didn’t need to be shared between the two as they sat in silence, sharing their favorite drink together.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam watched him go, smiling and pretending to catch the blown kiss.  She continued to watch as Genji turned his back, rejoining his brother and leaving together.

She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly.  She really didn’t want to go back to her empty room, where her violin was her only companion.

Samantha walked back towards the doorway into the rec area and looked inside.  Things were a little quieter now that Reinhardt had finally given up the mic, happy to lounge on one of the couches with a large plate of food rested upon his knee as he talked to his friends.

Sam looked towards the pool table in the back and was relieved to see that McCree was still there.  Now his opponent was Lucio and the two seemed to laugh at each other’s jokes more than actually play the game.  She smiled, slipping back into the room mostly unnoticed.  She found a stool against the wall near the pool table and sat, watching the two contenders and giggling at their antics.

She must have laughed a little too loudly once because the two men turned to her as if just noticing her presence.  Lucio smiled at her right away, waving a hand briefly and saying, “Hey, Samantha.”

McCree rolled the unlit cigarillo from his mouth with his cybernetic hand, a grin tugging at the side of his mouth as well.  “Howdy,” he rumbled, “Where’s Genji-kun gone off ta?”

Sam smiled beneath her visor even though she knew they couldn’t see it.  “He’s with Hanzo,” she answered politely.

McCree grunted softly, a quick jerk to his head indicating his understanding as he rolled his cigarillo back into his mouth.  He bent over the table, pointing at a yellow striped ball at the other end.  “Corner pocket,” he proclaimed.

Lucio scoffed, but then his jaw dropped as the cue ball went flying, bouncing off of one edge, then into a solid blue ball, then right into the ball the cowboy had pointed out.  It sunk into the pocket with a loud clatter, which was not nearly as loud at Lucio’s groaning.

McCree laughed at the DJ, “Quit yer belly achin’.  I still got one ball left, you could catch me yet.”  He slapped a large hand onto Lucio’s shoulder and turned his head to wink at Samantha.  “Whaddya say?  Wanna play the winner?”

Sam continued to smile and shook her head, but also shrugged as a small giggle escaped, “Sure.”


	7. Fire In Her Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha and Genji share a heated afternoon, so heated that Genji sees something disturbing in Samantha that he’s seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an RP fic my dear friend, KenaiOkami75, and I have been writing since September of 2016 that includes her OC, Samantha Weaver, and my own OC, Lejla Grey. This is my first rodeo, but not hers and any constructive criticism is welcome! We originally had no intention of posting this anywhere, but it's sort of taken off and we wanted to publish for anyone out there that might enjoy reading any of the Overwatch heroes with OCs. We will be introducing new Overwatch heroes as well as other original characters, so hang in there.
> 
> I have plans to write several one shot spin offs for this fic that will fall during fast forward moments and any gaps there might be. I recently decided to do this not only for fun, fluffy fillers, but also as a way to show the heroes getting to know one another better so the relationships don't seem so rushed. Kenai and I have had a lot of dialogue regarding this fic outside of what we write into our RP and it's something I'd like to share with anyone who is interested in reading about these heroes further. Once the fillers are written, they will be posted at the end of the chapter, so they fall chronologically with the story.
> 
> The ------ represents a change in perspective/writer. Please let us know if this is jarring while reading.
> 
> This story is smut heavy and it's in almost every chapter in some form, so if that isn't your jam, turn around... you've been warned! But there is a lot of plot and character development as well. Thanks for reading!

Two weeks had passed since Hanzo had arrived at Watchpoint: Gibraltar and, to Genji’s surprise, his brother had desired to spend quite a bit of that time with him.  He noticed that his cyborg form continued to appear jarring to his brother, but regardless, he also found that Hanzo wanted to spend more and more time with him as the days went on.  And Genji enjoyed it.  He had missed Hanzo despite the differences they had held in their youth and regardless of the confrontation that had left Genji near death, ultimately leading to his cyberization.  They chose to spend the majority of their time in the practice range, or at one of Genji’s favorite hiding spots around the Watchpoint.  Jesse McCree had also spent quite a bit of time with the brothers during their time in the practice range.  The cowboy was always a breath of fresh air.

And then there was Samantha.  Oh, Samantha.  Genji hated the times he was away from her.  He yearned for her constantly, much like a lovestruck teenager.  He had never felt emotions so intense when it involved someone he was interested in. Unfortunately, Genji felt as if he had spent significantly less alone time with the other cyborg, but they had spent almost every night together since Samantha proclaimed she didn’t want to spend another night alone.  But there were a couple of nights Genji had spent time reconnecting with Hanzo instead, one of them being the night of his arrival.

They’d sat mostly in silence that night they spent atop the communication tower inside the satellite.  Hanzo had asked Genji about Samantha.   _Who is she?  Do you love her?  How was she a cyborg like him?_  Genji gladly answered all of his questions, a reassurance he was living a normal life despite his cyberization.  He hoped it was consoling for Hanzo to hear.  He deserved to forgive himself as Genji had and to live in happiness as well, maybe even find someone he could spend his life with someday. Genji never expected to find love, but he had, and he never wanted to let it go or lose it.

Over the course of the past week, Samantha had underwent several upgrades to her cybernetics, including adding her comm unit to her headgear and upgrading one of her arms to house her new  weapons:  small gel-like orbs that she could ignite and fire at enemies.  Genji currently found himself in the practice range with Hanzo and McCree, awaiting a call from Samantha to let him know Dr. Ziegler and Lucio were finished upgrading her arm.  Winston and Lucio had been hard at work helping develop the weapons the other cyborg would be using, and Genji was excited for Samantha to try them out.  Torbjorn had specially crafted new targets for Samantha to use, so they wouldn’t have a repeat of the incident from several weeks ago when they set off the sprinkler system.  Genji laughed to himself at the thought as he chucked multiple shuriken into a target a hundred yards away.  Hanzo stood behind him nocking arrow after arrow, landing them in the center of each target.  Genji turned on his heel and Hanzo smirked in his direction with a small grunt.  McCree released a low whistle in the Shimadas’ direction.

“Force ta be reckoned with, you two,” he said cheerfully, chewing the end of his unlit cigarillo.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha flexed the cybernetic fingers of her right arm slowly, then uncurled them.

“How does it feel?” Lucio asked the cyborg, watching her hand and then bringing his brown eyes to her visor.

“Still a bit stiff in the thumb,” Sam reported and the medic leaned forward with his tools to make adjustments.  Dr. Ziegler walked by with a clipboard and glanced down at Lucio’s work as she did so, nodding in approval.  The audio medic didn’t usually deal in cybernetics, but had been learning some basics with the doctor’s help.  With two cyborgs on the team now and some of the other agents sporting prosthetics, it was reasonable for all of the medical personnel in Overwatch to have some knowledge of cybernetics.

Sam watched Lucio for a moment, then lifted her gaze, staring over the DJ’s head into empty space.  Like always, her thoughts drifted to Genji.  Her heart swelled when she thought of him, her body flushed.  She ached to be by his side constantly.  To see his beautiful form, hear his enchanting voice, feel his cybernetic hands touching her body.  She treasured every moment they were able to spend together since life had grown more hectic, the ninja’s life being pulled in two different directions.  Samantha tried not to resent it.  She knew she could never fully understand the bond between siblings, and so she did her best to be accommodating.  But the ache, the ache of separation always remained; especially on those long, lonely nights she had to spend alone after an equally long day of not seeing much of the other cyborg.

Sam grunted softly to herself, pushing away those thoughts, determined to not let self-pity undermine her.

Lucio looked up from his work at her utterance.  “Did that hurt?” he asked, concern in his eyes.

Samantha turned her gaze back to him and shook her head.  “Oh.  No, no you’re fine.  I was just thinking.”

The DJ grinned at her instead of going back to work right away.  “Heh heh.  Yeah, I saw that dreamy look in your optical band.  You’re thinking about _Gennnnnn-jiiiiii_ ,” he teased, saying the ninja’s name in a sing-song manner.

Samantha blushed beneath her visor, but laughed at the medic.  “Don’t make me hit you,” she threatened unconvincingly.

“Hey, you know, I’m just doing my job.  Laughter is the best medicine, yo.”  Lucio grinned, bowing his head again to finish the final adjustments on Samantha’s cybernetics.

Within a few more moments, the job was done and she was cleared to leave the medbay.  Sam thanked the doctor and medic for their work and was asked to comm right away should anything feel amiss.  Nodding and waving she left the medbay and began to walk a few steps, trying to get away from the doorway in case anyone overheard her.

Pressing the side of her helm, Samantha activated her new helmet comm and connected to Genji’s, waiting a moment for the ninja to answer and then speaking before he could say anything.  “Hey there, sexy,” she murmured, but grinned a goofy grin.  “I have a new hand that needs some experimentation.  Mind if I run it _all over_ your body to make sure it’s working correctly?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji had talked McCree into letting him get his metallic paws on Peacekeeper to try her out.  He unloaded six bullets into a target, not the center as he would have with his shuriken, but they all hit the target nonetheless, and he was pleased.  As he reloaded the revolver with a grin, his comm buzzed to life.  Before he could speak, Samantha was proposing a somewhat lewd scenario for the two of them.  He snickered quietly before he spoke.

“Hey, you,” he said as he dropped the last bullet into the chamber.  “I was just thinking about you.”

He held the revolver out in front of him, shutting one eye, albeit unnecessarily, beneath his visor to aim at the target, but not yet firing.

“Why don’t you head down to practice range 2?  Hanzo and McCree are here with me,” his voice dropped to a whisper, “but maybe we can find a storage closet to sneak off to,” he finished with a smirk.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam giggled at Genji's proposal, "Mmmmm.  Sounds fun."  
  
She turned as she walked, now heading in the direction of the practice ranges.  "I'll be there soon," she said lightheartedly, "I'd love to watch you three practice."   
  
Samantha broke her connection with Genji and arrived at the doors to practice range 2 within a few moments.  She unlocked the door with her personal code and entered, the intensely loud retort of gunfire nearly making her leap out of her cloak.   
  
She squinted behind her visor, muting her audial sensors enough so that the gunfire wouldn't hurt as much, and moved to stand next to McCree who was leaning against a support, one booted foot off of the ground and placed upon the wide beam.  He glanced down at her and nodded with a smile as she returned his quick gaze.  She noticed Hanzo was off to the side of the targets.  He had his bow in his hand, but was only watching his brother intently.  He hadn’t seemed to have noticed her yet, probably because of the loud retorts coming from the gun in Genji's hands.

  
  
\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji unloaded another round into the target ahead of him.  He had also dulled his audial sensors, so the gunfire wouldn’t be too overwhelming to his enhanced cybernetic hearing, and he hadn’t heard Samantha enter the range.  As he loaded the cylinder again, he glanced at McCree and noticed Samantha’s smaller figure standing beside the cowboy.  He walked toward them as he finished loading the revolver, spinning the cylinder, and clicking it into place.  He handed the fancy weapon to McCree and mimicked tipping a hat that he did not wear with a small laugh, then turned to Samantha and greeted her.  He took her hand in his and raised it to his visor, laying a mock kiss to the top of her hand.  He took her arm and rolled it over in his hands, admiring the doctors’ handiwork.

“How does it feel?”

Genji watched from his peripheral as Hanzo made his way toward the trio to join them.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha smiled beneath her visor, watching the love of her life as he finished unloading the last round into his target.  The gun was huge, but still Genji’s stance was steady, strong, despite the large kick the weapon had to have punched.  He began to reload when he looked up, noticing her.  Sam’s heart automatically began to beat a little faster as he strode towards them.  It was an automatic and not unwelcome occurrence now, when she would first catch sight of the other cyborg after an absence from him.  Despite they’re almost daily couplings, Samantha’s mind and body still ached for him every time they were together.

Genji handed McCree his gun and then turned to her.  She sighed softly as he took her hand and she wished for a fleeting moment that his brother wasn’t present, or she would remove her mask and embrace Genji, planting kisses all over his visor.  She wasn’t as apprehensive about McCree’s presence, he had seen her before and he also knew how in love the cyborgs were.

Genji proceeded to examine Sam’s new hand and arm and asked her about it.  “It feels just like my old one,” she reported happily.  “There’s just a tiny bit more weight to it, but other than that it’s hard to tell the difference.”

Hanzo had stepped closer, crossing his arms and simply observing for the moment.  Sam glanced out of the corner of her visor at him then back at Genji as he inspected her new appendage.  She wondered what the elder Shimada thought about people who could swap out pieces of their body almost like a vehicle going into the shop.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji continued to inspect Samantha’s arm, curious of the inner workings and her weaponry.  

“I am glad to hear it,” he said with a smile, knowing it would also be heard in his voice.  “Are you ready to try it out?”

Genji noticed Hanzo studying Samantha’s upgraded arm and wondered what he thought.  He had shown him the inner workings of his own cybernetic arm along with his upgraded shuriken and he seemed fascinated at how easily Genji was able to produce the deadly stars and hurl them at his enemies.  Perhaps he was interested in Samantha’s as well.  

Samantha had only only briefly spoken of the spheres Winston and some of the other engineers and scientists were building for her and he was excited to see them in practice.  Genji had discussed Samantha’s abilities with McCree previously and he hadn’t discussed them at all with Hanzo.  He had only told Hanzo how he and the other cyborg met and how close they had grown over the past month, showing his brother that he could lead a normal life like anyone else, albeit a bit altered.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Sure,” Sam said, still smiling.  She was a little apprehensive, but very curious to find out if the mechanisms built into her new arm would work as planned.

She unclasped her cloak and handed it to Genji, smiling at him tenderly.  Sam then walked to a set of new targets that had been set up at the end of the row.  They were rectangular and completely metallic though markers had been etched into the surfaces similar to the kind sported on regular targets.  One larger target was straight down the lane, but there were smaller ones dangling from chains also.

Samantha rolled her shoulders and lifted her right arm, pointing down the target lane.  She looked over her shoulder for a moment, just to make sure none of the men had followed and were still standing a distance away, just in case anything with her fire should happen to go awry.  Turning her attention back to the targets, Sam willed the fire into her cybernetic hand and it burst into flame.  Still burning, the cyborg momentarily examined her visor’s visual display.  The display, like all of Sam’s vision while her visor was in place, was actually all in her mind via the cybernetic hookups that diverted her vision from her human eyes to the neural networks that connected her cybersight to her brain.  Using the computerized sights displayed in her perception, Samantha took aim and then opened the aperture in the palm of her hand, letting loose one of her new projectiles.

As planned, it instantly caught fire as it was expelled from her flaming hand and the small, burning meteorite shot down the alley.  It landed low on the large target, in the right-hand corner, splattering into the metal where the gel continued to burn for a few moments, then small nozzles unfolded from behind the target, aiming at and spraying flame retardant foam, dousing the flame.

With a thought, Samantha extinguished the flame on her hand and turned to the men, shrugging, “Not bad, I guess.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji watched Samantha as she removed her cloak and handed it to him.  He hooked a metallic finger inside the cloak as he flung it over his shoulder, watching Samantha take her position at the end of the lane and raise her hand toward the target several yards in front of her.  Genji was always awed when she summoned her flame.  He watched the flame dance against her palm for a moment before she launched a small, flaming orb toward the target.   

As the burning projectile made contact with the target, McCree whooped and hollered with applause.  The three of them watched the sphere burn for a few moments, then the flame was doused by small nozzles that had been installed into the back of the target.

Genji stepped closer to Samantha, her cloak thrown over his shoulder, and he took her arm in his hands to examine it, making sure she and her appendage were okay.

“That was awesome!” he said excitedly, as he continued to hold her arm in his hands.  

The corner of Hanzo’s lip curled upward when he watched the cyborgs interact.

“We need to work on your aim,” Hanzo stated, his gaze locked on Samantha.

Genji slightly turned his head and smiled, acknowledging Hanzo’s words.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha smiled at Genji as he carefully inspected her arm.  She was very happy that the first time she used her new weaponry, it went well and his excitement made her feel almost giddy.

She heard Hanzo’s voice and raised her gaze along with Genji’s to look at the elder Shimada, pleased that he had spoken to her.  His interactions with her had seemed very withheld most of the time, and sometimes she wondered if it meant that he had ill feelings toward her, especially toward her being so important to Genji.  Sam nodded to him, then turned her head to look at the target.  “You’re right.  The last thing I want to do is accidentally create fires where we don’t want them.”  Her helm swiveled back to look into Genji’s visor, “Even with help from my aiming program, I don’t want to use these anywhere but the range until I’m absolutely sure I’ll hit what I’m aiming for every time.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji grinned broadly beneath his visor and nodded at Samantha.  

“Easy.  I have faith you will master it quickly.  We will practice often.”

Genji was surprised when Hanzo spoke again.

“You may join us during our daily practices, if you wish,” Hanzo said, bowing very slightly at the waist, his gaze remaining on Samantha’s visor.

Then McCree piped in, “Abso-friggin’-lutely, little lady.  It’ll be even more fun havin’ ya around.”

Genji felt his heart swell with the love and support his brother and dearest friend were giving in this moment.  Still holding Samantha’s arm in his metallic hands, he rubbed a thumb in circles against the inside of her wrist.  

The cowboy and his brother quickly made their way to their respective targets and took aim.  As they did, Genji gripped Samantha’s wrist a little tighter, pushing his circling thumb into her synthetic skin and metallic joint, knowing many wires and nerves laid beneath.  His visor tilted slightly as his eyes moved from her wrist to the golden slit upon her visor.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha was beaming under her visor at Genji’s encouragement.  When Hanzo spoke up, everyone's gaze went to the archer.  Sam smiled at him even though she knew he couldn’t see it, nodding gently, then her helm swiveled to the cowboy, her smile remaining.  
  
"Thank you, I'd like that," she said gently, addressing them both.   
  
Sam felt Genji’s thumb begin to caress her wrist as the other two men turned away to resume their practicing.  Her eyes went back to him as he increased the pressure, the emerald slit of his visor locking gazes with her.   
  
His thumb struck a bundle of wires just beneath where Sam's palm began and she inhaled a sharp breath as sparks of pleasure blossomed from the area, shooting up her arm.  Samantha’s body flushed, Genji once again sparking desire within her so easily. She lifted her other hand to his, her metallic digits running over the back of his hand and then rotating to slide up the underside of his forearm.  Her fingers pressed into the synthetic skin there as her hand traveled, pushing down to the wire clusters below. Her golden gaze never left her lover’s as the two cyborgs secretly communicated their love and lust for one another.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He shivered as Samantha returned the touch, sliding her fingers along the underside of his forearm.  He took half a step toward her wanting to completely close the gap between them, but reminded himself of the other two men in their company.  He pressed his thumb into her wrist firmly, his other metallic hand sliding up her arm and stopping at her elbow to massage the joint there.

He leaned the side of his visor into hers with a tiny clank and whispered so only they could hear, “Just being in your presence makes me burn for you.”

Genji was beginning to wonder if she had put some sort of spell on him.  He laughed quietly and asked, “Did you...cast a spell on my heart?  My body?  My mind?”  His eyebrows raised high, he was surprised at himself with all the various options he presented.

He held a toothy smile across his lips behind his visor as he asked.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha giggled softly, her digits trailed to just below Genji's bicep armoring, rolling her fingers across the synthetic muscle.  "I could ask the same," she teased with a whisper.  "You must have played some kind of ninja trickery on me."  
  
Sam took deep breaths, willing her heart to stay calm for the moment even as his fingers continued to cause cascades of sparking pleasure to travel up and down her spine.   
  
She pressed her thumb firmly into the musculature just above his elbow as at the same time she leaned her visor into his, hissing through her teeth, "Whatever are we going to do?"

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji released a quiet grunt as she fondled his bicep.

“I could always drag you into a storage closet,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Or into the shower area,” he teased playfully.

“Then there's always my bedroom,” he stated seductively.  “The options are endless.”

He took a step closer, closing the small gap that laid between them.  He laid a metallic hand against her hip, the front of his visor pressed against the front of hers.

“I still haven't gotten to fuck _all_ of your holes yet,” he said, his voice a low growl.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha grinned under her visor, teeth flashing.  "You know I'm not too shy now," she purred.  "Remember the satellite dish?  I almost had you convinced to fuck me right there out in the open."  
  
Sam placed her hand over his that was at her hip, flexing her digits into the plating of the back of his hand.  "Mmm, all my holes crave you, Sparky."  Her hip shifted slightly, "All the time."   
  
She slipped her other hand from his grasp and curled her arm around Genji’s back, twining his ribbon between a couple of digits.  "But I still haven't gotten to use this on you, yet," Sam murmured.  "I say you need to get tied up good and tight.  That way you have to stay.  No bounding off to scurry up tall towers with your brother for a few hours."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji quietly laughed at the other cyborg’s comment.

“Hmm,” he huffed playfully, his eyes bright behind the visor hiding them.

He glanced over his shoulder at the archer and cowboy to find them oblivious to their shenanigans and pulled Samantha closer against him.

“And if I bind you first?” he asked, a single eyebrow arched high behind his visor.

He slowly backed away from her, taking her hand in his, as he turned on his heel to slowly make his way toward a supply closet near the back of the range.  He turned to face her, now gracefully walking backwards, as they made their way toward their destination.  He wished their visors were removed so he could see her face and look into her piercing eyes.

Once they reached the supply closet, he dropped her hand and opened the door into the dark room and pulled her inside, the only illumination their cybernetic bodies.

After hanging her cloak on the back of the door, he dimmed his visor and removed it, then reached for hers, doing the same.

“Don't be too loud, baby.  The world might hear us in here.”

He smiled down at her mischievously, as he cupped her face with both hands and pressed his lips to hers.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha's heart began to race a little faster as she realized Genji was edging them toward to closet.  The thought of making love to him hidden in the darkness, unbeknownst to everyone else, excited her.  For a brief moment she wondered why.  Situations like this seemed foolhardy and potentially embarrassing... before... but her mind quickly snapped back to her unyielding desire as Genji pulled her into the closet.  
  
She placed her hands on his hips, standing very close to him even though the closet was quite large.  It was filled with an assortment things; like replacement targets, floor mats, and padded armoring for hand-to-hand skirmishing, some wooden and even a few real weapons, really anything anyone in Overwatch could need for practicing their offensive arts.   
  
Genji removed their visors to reveal Samantha staring up at him with love and hunger in her eyes.  He whispered, then pressed their lips together.  Sam returned the kiss, but then parted just long enough to whisper, "Okay, love."  But then she lifted her hands to his helm and bit his bottom lip lightly, sucking on it for a moment before growling, "No promises though."  Her lips crashed into his, her tongue forcing its way into Genji’s mouth as it slid along his teeth.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Mmmmm,” he lightly moaned into her mouth, one hand traveling across her chest, gripping her plating.  

The cyborg grabbed the ribbon at the back of his helmet and pulled it free with a soft click.  As he parted their lips, he looked into Samantha’s eyes one last time with a crooked smile before quickly tying his ribbon around her head, blocking her vision entirely.

“You look _so_ good like this… and I have a lot of other cool ribbons just like this one,” he murmured into her ear before pressing his lips to hers again.

“I missed your lips,” he stated firmly, nibbling her bottom one, then kissing her deeply as his metallic hands continued fondling the plating against her breasts.

As he kissed down her jaw to her neck, he whispered, “I missed your neck.”  He licked the thick corded parts, gently pressing his teeth into them.

He continued lower, licking down the plating on her chest and teasing the plating covering her breasts.  He smiled, lightly blowing his hot breath onto them.  “I definitely missed these,” he hummed through his smile while kissing and licking the metal plating above where her nipples laid beneath.

Genji’s metallic hands quickly grabbed her backside, squeezing and massaging and pulling her into him while he continued to kiss and lick his way down her sleek, cybernetic body.

He dropped to his metallic knees as he trailed kisses down her abdomen to her hips and lower, focusing his mouth atop her groinal plating.

“And this,” his breath raspy as he extended his tongue while gently but quickly flicking it across the cool metal before pressing his open mouth to her there.  Genji’s eyes darted up to look at Samantha’s face, his eyes full of desire.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

"Heyyy..." Samantha grunted softly, a bit perturbed to be denied her sight even in the dim closet.  She smirked at Genji, but then sighed, her lips parting slightly as he began to work his way down in kisses.  Sam brought her hands to his shoulders, her thumbs working in hard and deep at the synthetic skin at the crook of his neck.  
  
"Genji..." Samantha whispered breathily as he descended, his lips, tongue, and hands sending small blooms of warmth throughout her cybernetic body.   
  
As he lowered further, Sam lost her grasp on his shoulders and her hands moved to his helm.  One cupped the back of his head while with the other she pulled her digits through his hair, tugging lightly.   
  
Samantha's breath had quickened and she found herself in a bit of a daze as her thoughts and urges clashed within her mind.  Sam wanted to yield completely to Genji, let him pleasure himself in any way he desired, while enjoying the performance herself. But another, slowly smoldering, slowly growing, urge kept nudging at her thoughts.  She craved to take control herself, to pleasure Genji in ways that would make him be the one stifling his cries.   
  
Sam's digits flexed within the ninja’s hair, pulling sharply and steadily, then releasing for a moment only to grasp again as she wrestled in her mind between her colliding desires.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji grunted as Samantha pulled his hair.  He always liked when she grabbed his hair and fingered his scalp because of the sensations it sent throughout his body, human and cybernetic alike.  

The cyborg continued to tongue his lover’s metallic groin, his own arousal growing the longer he lingered there.  He pawed at the plating on her thighs, his desire to taste every inch of her overwhelming him.  

He abruptly removed his mouth from Samantha and rested his head against her lower abdomen, frustration mounting, knowing his brother and best friend were not too far away from where their secret rendezvous was transpiring.  His breathing was slightly labored from all the exploring his mouth had done.

He slowly rose to stand in front of Samantha and quickly turned her around, her back pressed against his torso, her backside against his covered erection.  He gently bent her over a crate and leaned against her, pushing his groinal plating against the posterior plating that ran the length of her backside.  One of his metallic hands found her lower back and pressed against the synthetics there, then in a single motion, he pushed his cybernetic hand up the length of her back to her neck, pushing her firmly into the crate.  The other hand at her hip was used for additional leverage to grind against her backside again and again, a small clank heard throughout the room with each thrust.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha's senses felt heightened, probably because of the fact that her visual stimuli had been removed with the blindfold and she could feel every kiss, every lick, every shift of Genji's hands and body against hers.  She felt him pause for a moment, then stand, her head swimming a bit as he spun her around.   
  
Disappointed for a brief moment, Sam's excitement spiked again as she felt Genji’s body suddenly close, pressing against her tightly.  She felt his hand pushing her down and she simultaneously shivered with excitement and bristled at being placed into the servile position.   
  
Genji’s cybernetic hand slid firmly up her metallic spine, clattering as his groin pushed into her backside at the same time.   
  
Samantha’s eyes flew open under the ribbon, still not seeing anything, but her heart began to hammer, her blood rushing with each clanking thrust Genji ground their hips together with.  Her metal digits dug into the crate, scratching the surface, as she felt the unrelenting flame build within her.   
  
Finally, after many heated thrusts, Samantha hissed loudly, "Enough!" and pushed up from the crate, peeling the ribbon from her head as she turned to Genji.  Cinders burned within her eyes as they had the time up on the satellite dish.  Her gaze pierced into Genji’s as she took his hands between them, quickly wrapping and tying them together with a tight knot without even looking down.  Her hands remained on the trailing ends of the ribbon as she yanked on them, pulling Genji down to her lips.  Holding him there, she kissed him deeply with wild fervor.   
  
Sam cut the kiss off abruptly, shoving Genji back away from her a couple of steps. She took a step past him to a group of training mats that were leaning against some shelving.  Sliding her hand between two, she shoved, toppling them over to lay on top of one another in the narrow alleyway of the closet floor.   
  
Whipping around to face Genji again, her eyes flickering as she demanded seductively, "Kneel on the mats."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Surprise shook Genji when Samantha spoke firmly and pushed herself from the crate and free of his grip.  Before he could respond, she had his hands bound in front of him and was tugging him closer, pressing her lips against his.  He kissed back, his eyes wide at first, but eventually closing.  In a matter of seconds, she was pushing him back, his mouth still slightly gaping.  His eyes never left her as he watched her swiftly knock training mats to the floor and demand he kneel upon them.

He hesitated only a moment before dropping to his knees on the mat, his eyes never leaving hers.  He didn’t utter a word.  He saw the cinders burning within her eyes and his heart raced.  His mind recalled their shared moment in the satellite and the wilder side she presented that evening.

His breathing quickened as he watched her loom over him, his bound hands resting in front of his metallic thighs.  He desired to reach out to her, touch her, pull her onto the mat with him.  Instead, he only looked up into her eyes, waiting for further instruction.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha watched Genji move to the mats and kneel as asked.  A smirk flashed upon her lips before she turned, snatching her cloak from the door and then shoving the stack of crates Genji’d had her sprawled upon a few moments ago to in front of it, hindering it from being opened should anyone try.  
  
Sam turned back to her lover and locked her flaring gaze on him again.  She sauntered the few steps it took to close the distance between them, her feet sinking into the matting.  She gazed down at him, her grin returning as she tossed the cloak down onto the mat beside them.   
  
Her hand reached down, digits digging deeply into his tousled hair as she stroked him firmly.  "You're going to be a good dragon for me, aren't you?" Sam hissed.  She continued to stroke his hair, her eyes locked with his as she reached with her other hand to unclasp her groin and posterior plating, peeling them from her body, and carelessly tossing them to the ground at the side of the mats.  "Now, you're going to taste my flame," Samantha sighed through her teeth as she shifted, standing with feet widely spread, close enough to Genji that his nose pressed against the scarred flesh of her groin, heat radiating from her aroused and swelling folds.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji watched wide-eyed as Samantha shoved the crates in front of the door before making her way back to him.  He briefly looked at the cloak she tossed onto the mat beside him, his eyes quickly darting back up to meet hers.  His eyes were bright and his lips were parted in anticipation.

He softly nodded in acknowledgment to her question, still not speaking or making a sound.  His eyes never left hers as she unclasped her plating pieces and tossed them aside.  His breath hitched in his throat at her demand and he exhaled sharply as she spread her legs wide in front of him and pressed her groin to his face.

His eyes fluttered momentarily at her aggressiveness.  He took a deep breath through his nostrils, smelling her sweetness before extending his tongue to lap at her folds.  The cyborg tilted his head up slightly and pressed his face forward into his lover’s already wet lips.  She tasted divine and Genji lifted his bound hands to her pussy in order to spread her lips for easier access to her clit.  Once he had better access, he lightly kissed her clit several times before barely tapping the tip of his tongue against it, his heavy breath warm against her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha's hand slipped from Genji’s hair to cup the back of his helm, in case he had any thoughts of parting his lips from her.  She shifted, rolling her hips forward to give her lover more access to all of her, her eyes closing and her lips parting with a sigh as Genji’s tongue lapped pleasingly.  
  
She felt his fingers move to aid his access and she allowed it, licking her top lip as she sighed again.  "Good... Mmm... What a good dragon you are, Genji," Sam purred.   
  
He played at her clit and Samantha panted, her hand slipping back to his hair to grasp it in her fist.  She allowed him to continue lapping, playing at her folds and clit for a few more minutes, until she pulled at his hair, removing his face from her.  She stared down at Genji who returned her gaze, his lips moist from her wetness.   
  
"You're such a good dragon," Sam cooed, letting go of his hair to trace the side of his face with her digits.  Bending her knees, Samantha lowered herself as she placed a hand on Genji's chest, pushing him backward as she murmured, "You deserve to share in this.  Lay down."   
  
As Genji lowered to the mats, Sam first straddled his hips, reaching to unclasp his chest plating, sliding it out from under his tied hands after the locks had hissed in release.  She kept her eyes locked on his, a teasing but somewhat wild smile at her lips. Reaching to grasp her cloak and rolling it up, Sam leaned forward again, very close, as she lifted Genji's head with one hand and placed the cloak underneath.  She then kissed him, slowly, tongue tracing his lips to taste her residue that still remained. Leaning back up, her flaming eyes flickered at Genji's, her tongue licking her lips.   
  
Samantha shifted, sliding down to his knees as her fingers hooked into Genji’s groinal plating locks, releasing them with another gentle hiss.  Carefully, she removed the armor, Genji's engorged cock rising out of its uncomfortable containment.  Samantha sighed and cooed, grasping it in her metallic digits, carefully pulling up and down a few times, his foreskin rolling pleasurably beneath her palm.  Sam hummed loudly in her throat, her eyes half lidded and locked once again on her lover’s.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji softly moaned as she pulled his hair and removed his lips and tongue from her wet folds.  He peered up at her, awaiting her next move, his eyes lidded and lustful.  He watched as she lowered herself onto the mat in front of him and instructed him to lay back.  The cyborg remained speechless, only doing as Samantha instructed.

She removed his chest and groin plating with swiftness and kissed him deeply.  He returned the kiss with fervor, an ache deep in his heart for the feelings he had for the woman hovering above him.  

He released a light moan as she grabbed his swollen cock and stroked it.  He reached his bound hands above his head, leaving them there, knowing he didn't have much use of them.  He stared into her eyes with love, a complete prisoner to her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

"Mmmm," Samantha purred with lust, eyes still locked with Genji’s, "So full, so hot..."  Her hand continued to stroke and her folds pulsed with heat, aching.  "So very hard for me," she whispered, finally letting his erection slip from her grasp as she moved her hands to her chest plating, releasing the locks and removing it, freeing her breasts and abdomen.  
  
Samantha set the armor aside, her gaze never having left her lover’s, her chest heaving slightly with her excitement.  She leaned over Genji again, her breasts brushing against his scarred and cybernetic flesh, as she crawled to his lips.  Brushing hers against his, she whispered as one hand slipped between them to grasp his cock again, "Would you like to feel the depths of my heat for you?" she punctuated her question by dragging his head along her wet outer folds.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji laid beneath her, watching as she removed her chest plate.  She was beautiful.  Her scarred skin against their cybernetic lighting was beautiful and he yearned to touch it, to feel her warm skin beneath his fingertips.  

He squirmed beneath her touch, gently thrusting his erection into her firm grip, aching to feel her pussy clenched around his aching cock.  He squeezed his eyes shut and released the breath he’d been holding as she rubbed his wanting cock against her wetness.

“Sam…” he finally moaned aloud, his voice merely a whisper.  “Please fuck me.”

He peered desperately at her through lidded eyes, his lips parted.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha's smile widened, her teeth glinting in the dull light.  Without a verbal answer, her eyes flashed at his, the flickering fire within still burning as her fingers guided Genji's head into her opening.  Sam removed her hand, still grinning at him, and then shifted her hips slightly, dipping him in only a couple of inches at first and then nearly withdrawing.  She repeated the motion a few more times, bumping his head against her clit each time, teasing herself and increasing her hunger for him.  
  
Without warning, Sam sat more upright, dropping her hips down to meet his as Genji's cock finally fully penetrated her.  She moaned as she felt his fullness pressing pleasurably against her insides, then sucking in a short breath through clenched teeth, she began to move, sliding his length in and out of herself in long, pleasurable strokes, her burning gaze locked on him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji squeezed his eyes shut again, throwing his head back slightly as Samantha pressed onto him, only the head of his cock pressing into her.  He grunted and sucked in a breath as she continued to tease.  

He brought his hands to his face muffling his moans as she completely impaled herself onto him.  He desperately wanted to pull her body to his and flip her over, take control, but instead he laid beneath her, letting her direct their lovemaking.

Continuing to cover his face, the cyborg thrust his hips rhythmically into Samantha’s as she rode him, slowly sliding his length in and out of her.  His heart raced and his breathing intensified as he gently pressed his hips up and into his lover.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha pressed her palms to Genji's chest, lifting herself fully upright while she continued to move her hips, sliding him in and out at an increasingly pleasurable rate.  Too pleasurable, she decided, from the waves of bliss coursing throughout her body and Genji’s stifled moans.  
  
After a couple of more strokes, she decided that was enough.  Samantha slid off of Genji, leaning forward again and grasping his tied hands with one of hers, pushing them over his head.  She crashed her lips into his before he could protest, lapping at his tongue and teeth.   
  
Parting his lips for a moment, Genji began to say something, but she bit his bottom lip, stifling him, then hissed, "We're not done yet."   
  
Samantha righted herself again, her smile at him now more reassuring than coy.  She turned her body, crawling over Genji backwards so that her legs straddled his head which was still inclined by her cloak.  She dipped her face for a moment to look between her parted legs at him, meeting his gaze.  Sam then grasped his cock in the fingers of one hand, her lips descending to draw the rest of him into her mouth.  As she began a slow, steady rhythm, she dropped her ass low, her folds presented to Genji's face, less than a breath away.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji shivered as Samantha remained in control, slowly lowering herself onto his cock repeatedly.  He attempted to stifle his voice, but failed miserably as she worked him and he shifted his hips upward into her, trying to deepen their pleasure.

He groaned as she shifted and removed her warmth from his cock, raising his arms above his head once more.  Before he could utter a word, her lips were pressed against his and her tongue was pressing forward into the warmth of his mouth.

His eyes were wide and wild as she spoke.  He could see the cinders continuing to burn deep within her soul and he parted his lips to speak, but faltered when she moved and shifted her body until she was atop him upside down, her ass in his face.

He gasped as she leaned forward and her warm mouth wrapped around his cock.  He hissed through gritted teeth and moved his bound hands to her backside, pulling her down into him as he licked at her soaked folds, wishing he had more mobility with his hands to fill her holes with his metallic fingers.  He lapped from her clit to her ass, tasting her entirely, longing to dominate her, to fuck her with his fingers and his cock, in both her pussy and her ass.  He wanted all of her, nothing but her.

“Samantha…” he moaned against her wetness, desperate to feel himself inside her once more.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s moan of her name vibrated against Sam's lips and she grunted onto his length.  She could hear, could feel, his desire for her, just as hers was for him.  But within her a stronger force prevailed, and right now it craved to taste Genji's fluids filling her mouth.  
  
Samantha grunted again as she plunged down deep onto his cock, filling her mouth and into her throat.  She hummed a deep moan again and again as she lapped at his hardness, her pussy flexing, folds swelling as her excitement continued to grow.  Lips rigid against his shaft, Samantha continued to fuck Genji with her mouth with a steady, strong rhythm.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He continued to kiss and suck Samantha's clit, to lap at her folds, her wetness soaking his chin as he drove his tongue inside her over and over, desperate to taste her insides and make her cum on his face.  Loud moans escaped Genji's throat as his lover fucked him with her mouth, the head of his cock burying deep into her throat with each small thrust of his hips.  He was quickly reaching climax as she moaned around his length.

“Sam… Sam… _SAM_!” Genji’s voice grew louder as he called her name, knowing he was teetering on the edge of orgasm, the vents on his shoulders and hips clicking and whirring to release steam, then clicking back into place shortly thereafter.

All it took was one more vibration from Samantha's throat to throw Genji over the edge.  He came hard and deep into Samantha's throat as he called her name one final time.  His cock jerked and spit streams of essence into her warm mouth and she took every last drop, drinking him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha's warm and wanting mouth continued to work at him, one hand clawing at the side of his thigh, until he came with forceful bursts within her mouth.  Sam grunted, her own pleasure cascading over into an orgasm as well, as her folds pressed against Genji’s tongue, her juices flowing into his mouth while her vents clicked open to puff out small clouds of steam.  
  
Sam’s breaths came hard and fast as Genji’s cock bucked with each pulse into her mouth, her tongue pushing lightly against his shaft as she held her suction upon him.  As she felt his tongue lap at her still swollen folds, Sam slowly pulled her lips from his partially lax member, closing her eyes and lifting her head to swallow his essence with a satisfied gasp.   
  
Samantha’s vents clicked shut, but she otherwise didn’t move a muscle or open her eyes.  She only growled softly to her lover, her voice still laced with lust, "Genji..."   
  
She took a few more labored breaths, then turned her head to see him out of the corner of her eye, "Are you ready for what's next?"

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s mouth never left Samantha's pussy as she orgasmed.  He opened his mouth as she climaxed, catching all of her spilled juices. He lapped at her folds, tasting and smelling every bit of her sweetness. _She tastes so good_ he thought to himself as she ground her pussy against his face.

A few moments later, both cyborgs coming down from their releases, Samantha turned to him inquisitively.

“There's more?” he asked with a half-laugh, his eyes lidded and voice raspy with satisfaction.

He extended his bound hands above his head, meeting her gaze.

“I'm all yours, baby.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha's lip curled up in a grin as she crawled, turning herself back around.  "That’s my dragon," she purred, "I knew you hungered for more."  
  
She climbed up to him, straddling his torso as she crawled, dragging her lips up Genji's abdomen, kissing and nibbling as she made her way up his chest and finally to his lips.  Leaning her forearms on either side of his head, she kissed Genji deeply, their mouths all tongues and teeth, Sam reveling at her thick scent all over his face.   
  
Her lips then trailed back down, nibbling at his chin and the metal that lined it.  She then exhaled a loud breath, lifting herself upright again as she slid back down to Genji's legs, her eyes flashing at his.   
  
Sam settled herself between his knees, pushing them apart and reaching to remove Genji’s posterior armor band, tossing it aside.  She placed one hand upon his abdomen as she slid her other hand down to her own folds, slipping in two digits, finger-fucking herself for a few moments, her fiery gaze still locked with Genji’s.  She then pulled her fingers from herself and brought them to his hole, tracing its boundaries firmly as she watched his face intently.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji watched through lidded eyes and with a crooked smile as Samantha turned and crawled up his body and pressed her lips into his.  He pushed into the kiss firmly, snaking his tongue inside her mouth.  Bringing his bound hands from above his head, he wrapped them around Samantha’s helmet, pulling her further into their passionate embrace.  The cyborg tilted his head back slightly as his lover kissed lower across his chin and plated jaw.  When she sat up and their eyes met, he could see the cinders continuing to burn within her piercing eyes.

As Genji watched Samantha perch between his knees and push them apart, he instinctively bent them further and spread them, giving her full access to whatever it is she desired to do.  As she removed his posterior plating and placed her hand on his abdomen, his breathing increased in rhythm.  When she dropped her own metallic hand to her still-wet folds, his lips parted in a whisper.

“Mmmm, that’s my girl.”

He watched as she fucked herself before moving her slicked fingers to his opening.  His chest rose and fell quickly and his eyes never left hers as she firmly traced and pressed her wet digits against his hole.

His bound hands moved to his hair, where he tangled his metallic digits in his tousled locks, his eyes looking away from Samantha’s as he stared toward the ceiling.  He quickly shut them and placed his arms above his head, relaxing his entire body, becoming a complete slave for the beautiful cyborg perched between his knees.  As she continued to tease his hole, Genji’s hips gently moved beneath her touch.  His opening clenched and then relaxed, an invitation for his lover to continue, his eyes meeting hers once again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha's fingertips continued to circle Genji’s opening and she bit the corner of her bottom lip as she watched in pleasure as he writhed slightly at her touch.  When his eyes met hers again, Sam pushed with her wetted middle finger, the digit sinking up to the first knuckle.  Her hand at his abdomen pawed as she moved the finger of her other hand, pulling out a fraction before pushing in again to the second knuckle.  She flexed it slightly, curling it in the soft tissue, letting his hole stretch a moment before her slick finger slid all the way in, her palm flush against his cheeks.  
  
Leaning down, Sam pulled her digit out a bit so that she could lick, her tongue darting around his opening.  Her other hand continued to paw, fingers caressing human and cybernetic skin.   
  
After lapping at his hole for a bit longer, Sam raised her face slightly to nuzzle into the synthetic skin of his balls, kissing softly as her finger began to pump a steady rhythm within him.  Soon she brought a second finger to play at his opening, pulling out the first to tease them both around the now slick hole.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji released the breath he was unaware he was holding as Samantha slid the tip of her finger inside his opening.  Her metallic hand felt cool against his abdomen and he shivered when she stroked where his synthetic skin met his human skin.  He hissed through gritted teeth when she pressed her metallic finger deeper inside him.  She gently curled her finger inside, allowing time for his opening to stretch and adjust.  His mind felt foggy with desire and he wanted nothing more than for her to fuck him this way, in this moment.

As she slid the entirety of her slick finger inside him, his eyes fluttered shut and he tilted his chin toward the ceiling, releasing a low growl from deep within his throat.  He clenched tightly around her finger, his breathing coming in quick pants.

Her warm breath and hot tongue found his opening and he moaned her name loudly.  His fingers above his head scratched against the mat for purchase, but found none.  His breathing was ragged as she continued to lap at his opening, then nuzzle his manhood.  When her finger began pumping inside him, he grit his teeth and squirmed beneath her, pleasure pulsing throughout his entire body.  His cock jerked when she pulled her finger out entirely and teased a second beside it.

“Oh _fuck_ , Sam,” he cried out, his chest heaving and his back slightly arched.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

"Mmmmmm!" Sam hummed with pleasure at his cries.  Her cheek still gently nuzzled his sack and she tilted her face to brush the base of his cock with her nose, testing, waiting for the dragon to fully rouse again.   
  
Her teasing fingers finally pushed within.  One, and then more slowly, the second, pausing both just beyond entrance as Genji's flesh stretched around her metallic digits.  As she waited, Sam nosed the base of his cock again, lifting her lips to lap at him, to kiss his gradually hardening length.  Finally, she pressed her digits further into him, again pausing for the adjustment.  She took his head into her lips and suckled gently for a moment, feeling his cock jerk again as it hardened.   
  
Samantha smiled, her entire body quivering with excitement and desire and aching, yet determined to play with her lover just a bit longer.   
  
Her head dipped, lips once again moving to her fingers at Genji’s hole.  She breathed a warm, fiery breath upon him before her tongue extended, lapping around to add lubrication as she plunged her digits in completely.  Sam turned her head, kissing where the synthetic skin of his thigh and ass met while he adjusted to the final stretch.  Turning back to his hole, Samantha began to pump her fingers in and out, long strokes as her tongue darted in to lap between the deep penetrations.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji practically whimpered when both of her fingers penetrated him, his cock hardening beneath her touch.  Her mouth eventually moved to kiss and suck him, the dual sensations causing him to gently move his hips.

Samantha's mouth on his ass with her fingers pumping inside him almost sent Genji over the edge.  He moaned loudly, tangling his metallic fingers into his messy hair, his eyes shut tight.

“Oh... _OH_ ... _Sam_ ,” he moaned over and over again.

His back arched again as she worked his ass and tongued him between penetrations.  He spread his legs as far as he possible could, giving her the freedom she needed to please him, pushing him closer to a second orgasm.  Genji panted through gritted teeth, the stimuli almost too much for the cyborg.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji writhed and groaned beneath Samantha, her own head beginning to swim, lust drunk, and she slowed her penetrations just enough to glance up at her lover.  His metallic hands were tightly clenched in his hair and his breathing rapid, shallow.  Sam quickly dipped her head again, lapping for a moment between strokes.  Then, lifting her face again, she observed that Genji’s cock had grown full again, hard and nearly purple with desire.   
  
Her lips parted with a few quick pants and her hand slowed again.  "That’s a very good dragon," she crooned, carefully sliding her fingers from his hole as she climbed upon his hips, her own hovering overtop.  She stood on her knees, gazing down with consuming hunger at her lover as her left hand grasped his length.  Samantha began to guide herself down onto his shaft, sighing out loud as she did, her right hand circling around to below her own backside, digits caressing his hole again.   
  
As Sam fully penetrated herself upon Genji, she slipped her fingers back into him.  For the moment, she concentrated on the movements of her digits as she rocked her hips into his, grinding and moaning his name softly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji groaned when Samantha removed her digits from his opening, their absence leaving him feeling empty and vulnerable.  His hands remained entwined in his hair, his eyes still shut, and he felt her climb on top of him, grabbing his hard cock in her hand. His eyes slowly fluttered open and met her gaze as she slowly lowered herself onto him.  He watched as she slightly leaned back and felt her metallic fingers at his ass once more.  Genji sucked in a sharp breath, then released a loud moan, followed by a string of expletives in his native tongue, when she plunged her fingers inside him again.

He removed his bound hands from his hair and brought them to Samantha’s chest, gently fondling her nipples as she gently rode his cock and finger fucked his ass.  The cyborg was completely lust drunk and could barely think.  He gently bucked his hips into her, feeling her warmth around him, wishing he could find the leverage to push himself deeper inside her.

His hands slipped down her abdomen to where her pussy swallowed his shaft, and he stroked her clit, pressing firmly and rubbing his thumb in circles.  Genji’s breathing was rapid and shallow, every nerve, human and cybernetic, sending sparks throughout his body over and over.  He continued to stroke Samantha as she rocked her hips faster and ground into him harder.

He desperately wanted to grab her, flip her onto her back, and fuck her into the mat, but instead of his body taking control and doing so, he watched as she dominated and pleasured him like he’d never been pleasured before.  Her warmth wrapped tightly around him, grinding him, and her fingers fucking him in unison continued pushing him closer to climax.  He attempted to stifle his moans, clear his mind, stop his bucking beneath her, but faltered as he teetered on the edge of orgasm again.

Genji’s lips parted to speak, but he found it was impossible to form the words that burned the tip of his tongue as she fucked him.  Her gaze pierced his soul, the cinders continuing to burn within, and he couldn’t look away from her, like a man possessed. He bit the corner of his bottom lip, tilting his head back slightly, his lidded eyes never leaving hers.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha continued to sigh his name as Genji’s hands moved to her breasts, touching so tenderly, as she continued to move her fingers within, to grind him with her hips.  Her body released a shiver of bliss, human and cybernetic as one in their pleasure. Both cyborgs continued to writhe and moan, their heavily lidded eyes locked in a burning gaze that communicated their love as well as hunger for one another.  
  
Her sighs became soft grunts as his fingers slipped down to play at her clit, fire spreading from each touch.  Her breath hitched as the sensations became overwhelming and her hunger for Genji began to topple her desire to remain in control.   
  
Samantha shifted her hips, the depths and fullness in which he pierced her plus the stimulation to her clit almost too much, but yet not enough.  Now she wanted him, the true Dragon she knew that lay within, to take her with all that he had to give.   
  
Gently sliding her fingers from him, Samantha reached down to untie her lover’s hands.  Tossing aside the ribbon, she leaned overtop of him and breathed hot against his lips, "Take me, Genji.  Any way you desire."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji grunted as Samantha pulled her fingers away and left him open and empty yet again.  His eyes widened when she leaned in, asking him to take her, to make her his once more.

 

He gently placed his hands to the synthetic skin on her sides and rubbed lovingly, a warm smile creeping across his lips.  He wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace, glad she had finally untied them, but also missing the binds and control it allowed her.  He quickly flipped her and pinned her against the mat with his weight.  He was now laying between her legs, one metallic forearm resting beside her head, the other lifting her thigh to his side.

He panted against her lips, lightly laying kisses upon them as he looked down at her.  After a moment, he buried his face into the crook of her neck, nuzzling, taking his time before moving inside her again, in hopes to prolong their encounter.  He wanted it to last forever.

Making eye contact with her once more, he started to move slowly, only grinding against her, teasingly.

“You take my breath away,” he whispered to his cyborg lover, his heavily lidded eyes piercing her.

As she wrapped her legs around his hips, Genji started moving, sliding his length completely out of her slowly and plummeting back inside forcefully, their synthetic skin and cybernetics slapping together.  He grunted and moaned as he pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes closed.

“Sam…” he growled, his voice low and wanting.

After a moment, he spoke again, “I don't know if I can hold back… but I… I'm afraid of hurting you.”  His voice was ragged, almost pained, as he pressed his face into her neck once more.

His desire burned stronger than ever and he felt like he might melt into her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha's excitement grew as Genji flipped them, pinning her beneath his weight.  She had been in control this whole time, but now she desired for him to dominate her.  To loom above, powerful and lithe, sending her spinning off of the edge of bliss with his reciprocated lust for her.  
  
Sam’s arms lay elbows bent and hands to either side of her head as she panted wildly, her burning eyes locked on Genji.  She returned the gentle kisses, resisting the urge to bite his lips.  He finally began to move and Sam gasped, then hummed a growl of approval as she shifted her hips to join in the grinding.   
  
He murmured to her and her eyes flared, her legs lifting to wrap around him as her hands lifted to his shoulders, clutching to him tightly with her metallic digits.  She growled softly with approval as he began to finally move within her, long strokes that caused her to alternatively gasp and grit her teeth.   
  
But then he murmured, speaking of not hurting her and anger flashed hot as live coals throughout her chest.  As he bent to her neck, Sam huffed her breaths, barely containing herself.  She tilted her head to scrape her teeth against Genji’s helm, where his ear lay beneath, one of her hands draping across his back, digits digging into the spaces between his plating to the synthetic muscle below.   
  
"I told you to FUCK me, Genji!" she hissed, teeth biting, clanking against the metal of his helm.  "Have you forgotten who I am, WHAT I am?  I'm not just some fleshy waif like you used to screw in your youth."   
  
Her unoccupied hand swung wide and hard, her metallic palm and digits slapping into the synthetic skin of Genji’s ass with a hard crack.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji growled at Samantha’s words, her demands, her hand on his ass, his face still buried against her neck.  He abruptly stopped moving and removed his face from her neck so his eyes met hers.  He was surprised by her words, his eyes widened, looking deep into hers, his brown ones darting between both of hers.  They burned bright, brighter than before, and her face was stoic.

He stared at her for a few moments before pressing his lips firmly against hers, his tongue brushing her teeth and pushing into her hot mouth.  He roughly grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head with his own.  When he parted their lips, he began pumping inside her in a quick and steady rhythm, pushing into her as hard and deep as their bodies would allow.

As he roughly pressed his cock inside her, her body shifting higher on the mat with each thrust, he brought a metallic hand to her jaw.  He grabbed it firmly, holding her head in place, not allowing her gaze to leave his.  He continued to pin her hands with his other hand, interlacing his metallic fingers with hers.  Genji was desperate to penetrate her deeper, his chest heaving with each thrust, sweat beading on his forehead and temples.

As he fucked the cyborg beneath him, he hoped she felt the same intense pleasure he did.  Genji felt oversensitive and tears stung his eyes from overstimulation and the intense pleasure he was experiencing.  In order to hide his face from Samantha, he stilled himself and rose, releasing her hands and jaw.  He sat on his knees, his cock remaining inside her, and he brought his metallic hands to his face, covering it for a moment before running his fingers through his hair, his muscular chest heaving with short, rapid breaths.  The cyborg’s cooling vents across his body clicked and whirred, releasing pressure and steam that had been building during their interlude.

After a moment, he pulled out of the other cyborg with one, swift motion before flipping her onto her stomach.  Not only did he want to hide his face from her, but he also wanted to fuck her from behind.  He straddled her backside, his cock rubbing against her ass.  His metallic hands massaged her cheeks before spreading them and rubbing his cock between them.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha's wild, burning eyes never turned from Genji’s, not once, locked in a desire to be fully connected, body and soul, with her lover.  Her lips parted for him, her tongue dancing frantically along his, her lips parting his for only a second to hiss, "Yessss!" as he pinned her hands and began pumping vigorously, her body shifting with each clash.   
  
Sam began to moan, long and low, melodic cries of blissful encouragement to her lover.  As he grasped her chin, she grinned up at him, teeth flashing as she purred a loud growl, "Yesssss!"  Her hands both clenched his ass, gripping it tightly to aid the complete penetration of each thrust.   
  
She was riding the growing tide of euphoria when suddenly it stopped.  Her body grew cool as Genji rose from her and she looked up at him, the flame in her eyes faltering for a moment as her brow ridge furrowed slightly.  She panted, hard and fast, sprawled out before her lover.  Her hand began to shift to his thigh when suddenly he was a blur of motion, pulling out of her and flipping her onto her stomach.   
  
And then she felt his hardness at her ass, slick from her juices.  Samantha moaned, shivering at the thought.  She crossed her arms on the mat in front of her face and lay her temple on them, pulling her other half to her knees, legs spread and presenting herself to Genji, to whatever his desires demanded.   


\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji moaned when Samantha shifted, raising her ass to display before him.  Tears threatened his eyes as he leaned into her, his cock sliding against her ass.

“Do you want this?” he breathed, voice low and heavy with desire.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

"Mmhmmm..." Samantha hummed, attempting to slow her breath, to allow her muscles to relax.  She swung her hips back, gently butting herself into his shaft, both of her openings clenching and then relaxing.  "Please, Genji..." she sighed a bit louder, one hand slipping back to stroke his thigh reassuringly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The cyborg inhaled and exhaled slowly as he continued to spread her ass apart, gently rubbing his shaft across her opening.

“Okay…” he managed to say as he lowered himself to kiss Samantha’s backside.  He slipped two metallic fingers into her soaked pussy and slowly pumped them inside her.  Still pulling at one of her cheeks with his other hand, his tongue found her opening.  Extending his tongue, he pressed the tip of it to her hole, teasingly, his breath warm against her.

After a few moments of finger fucking her pussy and lapping at her ass, Genji removed his fingers from her wetness and rubbed them across her anal opening.  He sat up on his knees, looking toward the side of her face that rested upon her arms as he slowly pushed the tip of his slick middle digit inside her to the first knuckle.  Allowing her to stretch, he remained motionless for a moment before slowly pushing in further, until his entire finger was buried inside her.  He reached down with his other hand and rubbed her clit, gently tugging and rolling it between two fingers.

He whispered her name with a light moan before slowly pumping his finger inside her ass.  He curled his finger and twisted it inside her, feeling her grip him occasionally, but then relaxing again.  He slowly removed the finger and pushed it deep inside her again.  And again.  And again.

His other hand continued to tease her clit and occasionally he inserted two metallic digits inside her for dual penetration, which he knew she loved.  As he fingered her pussy, Genji added a second finger to her backside, gently teasing outside her opening before working the second fingertip in with the first.  He leaned down to lap at her backside, wetting her opening thoroughly, before slowly sliding the first finger inside completely and pulling it out again.  He worked the tip of both fingers into her ass, gently pushing and sliding them in to the second knuckle, then waiting, allowing Samantha to stretch.

Genji wiggled and pushed his digits completely into her ass while he slowly fucked her pussy with his other hand.  His breathing was heavy as he alternated rhythms between her two holes, fucking them both at a steady pace.

“I can’t wait to feel your tight, little ass around me,” he breathed as he quickened the pace of his digits inside both of her holes.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam smiled as her lover relented, soon feeling his fingers enter her folds; thick, swollen, and sensitive.  She felt his warm breath and exploring tongue at her hole and she reactively clenched, then immediately relaxed, her back sagging somewhat as she surrendered to his touch.  
  
She'd closed her eyes, her smile still remaining and she shifted her hips a bit as Genji’s fingers pumped her.  Suddenly, she felt their absence from her depths and immediately they yearned to be touched again.  But instead, she felt his fingers at her hole, and Samantha loosed another reassuring sigh.  Genji slowly pushed in, and Sam resisted the urge to push back into him.  He slowly entered her until she felt the rest of his hand pushing against her cheeks.  Sam released a short, mewling gasp as he began to play with her clit.  The already oversensitive flesh fired rockets of bliss throughout her body, causing her to twitch slightly as she continued to gasp.   
  
Not long after, he began to pump her, Sam's gasps turned into moans, grunting with each penetration and each spark of sensation from her clit.  When she felt the second finger enter, Sam clenched her fists, her moans becoming louder.  She turned her face to bury it into the matting, to stifle herself a bit, but she couldn’t stop as both of Genji’s hands finally began to move.  Sam’s vents all clicked and whirred open, steam spouting as she gasped his name repeatedly, her voice sounding pinched as she tried to not cry out.   
  
She heard his murmured words over her own cries, and she struggled out one word between grunts, "Uhhn! Yes! Uhhn!"  Sam's muscles clenched tightly around his fingers, her head spinning with the dual stimulation until the dike of her fortitude broke, her pussy quivering around Genji’s fingers as her fluids spilled around them, a pinched cry of bliss squeezing from her throat.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji continued pumping his fingers inside both of his lover’s holes, quickening his pace once again and teasing a third finger at her ass.  He moaned as Samantha's pussy clenched around his fingers and her juices soaked his hand, immediately bringing his soaked hand to his cock, stroking and coating it with her wetness.  He grunted as he jerked at himself, desperate to fuck her tight ass and cum inside her.

He shifted, rubbing the tip of his cock against her wet folds, barely pressing it inside her.  His fingers continued to play at her ass, pressing inside her, twisting, stretching her.  He teased a third fingertip again, gently wiggling it in beside the other two fingers.  He pulled the tip of his wet cock away from her pussy and leaned down to tongue her backside, wetting it again.  He sat back up and pumped the original two fingers in and out of her roughly, then slowly added the third finger, twisting the three together and slowly sliding them inside her.  He stopped when they could push no further and allowed Samantha to stretch around them.  His other hand rubbed her swollen pussy once again, inserting two fingers, before he started pumping his three metallic digits inside her ass.

His cock jerked at the sounds she made and he curled his fingers inside both holes.  He removed his hand from her pussy and stroked his cock again.  Genji abruptly pulled his fingers from his lover’s ass and grabbed her cheeks, spreading them as he rubbed the shaft of his cock against her opening.  He quickly dipped and brought his tongue against it, lapping at it and pushing his tongue inside slightly, making sure she was soaked there, then he returned and took his cock in his hand, teasing her wet hole.

“Are you ready for what I’m about to give you?” Genji asked, his voice nearly a growl again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

"Ah, fuck, Genji!  Fuck!" Samantha cried through clenched teeth, wanting to back into him when she felt the heat of his head tease at her lips.  Her head was still spinning in bliss from her orgasm as she felt him play at her hole with a third finger, and she grunted as his head left her folds, his tongue and fingers resuming their stimulation at her ass.  
  
Samantha vents clicked back into place and she huddled closer to her arms, her face to the side again as he slowly pushed in the third finger.  She gasped, bit her bottom lip, then released it in another, quieter gasp followed by a breathy moan of Genji's name.   
  
"Uhhhhhhh!" her moan was loud and long as her lover's fingers entered her pussy, both hands working her simultaneously.  Mewling his name, Sam felt her oversensitive clit fire again and again as she quickly approached another release, her cries again growing more and more high-pitched as her vents activated a third time, puffs of hot steam filling the air.   
  
But moments before another release, Genji pulled from her and baited her hole, growling to her.   
  
Panting between quick, heated breaths, Sam mewled to her lover, "Yes!  Yes, please, Genji!”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As Samantha called out in response to his teasing, Genji rested the tip of his cock against Samantha’s hole.  He fisted himself, rolling his foreskin back, and began to slowly push inside her allowing her to stretch to his size.  He hummed and his entire body slightly vibrated as he pushed the head of his cock inside her tight opening.  He very slightly pulled back, then pressed forward again, more of his cock sliding inside her.  He rubbed her lower back with his metallic hands, a soothing motion, as he continued to slowly sink his throbbing cock inside.

Stopping every half inch or so, allowing Samantha to adjust, Genji continued to slowly press inside his lover until he bottomed out, the synthetic skin at the base of his cock rubbing against her cheeks.  He grasped her hips and squeezed, his chest rising and falling with short, rapid breaths.

He remained motionless for a few moments while lovingly rubbing Samantha’s hips and reaching around to caress her lower abdomen.  His cock jerked inside her, ready to fuck her into the mat, but instead, Genji’s touch remained gentle.  When he finally started moving, he did not slide out of her, but instead ground his hips into her, pushing himself deeper.  He moaned from the sensation, gripping her hips tightly within his cybernetic hands.

When he felt he couldn’t contain himself any longer, he started to move, slowly sliding out of her half way, then pressing back deep inside her.  He repeated this motion over and over until he was sliding himself completely out of his lover and pushing back inside her, deeper with each consecutive thrust.  He threw his head back, eyes shut tight at the sensation, calling her name several times, followed by a long string of quick Japanese between panting breaths.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha panted, quick and shallow, her eye that was not pushed into the mat opened, sight swimming for a moment, as she felt him finally begin to penetrate her.  His name tumbled from her lips, over and over in quiet whispers as her body quivered.  Sam reached back for a moment to touch his thigh, caressing it, encouraging him as he slowly sunk in deeper.  
  
Sam curled her chin towards her chest as she felt him perform the final push, sinking into her completely.  She sighed softly her love for him, hoping he could hear her.  The sensations of his base grinding against her hole made her hips twitch, her pussy clenching and unclenching.  When she felt his hand at her abdomen, Sam reached up to caress it for a moment before it was gone again.   
  
Emotion began to swell in Sam's chest as Genji began to move, sliding in and out, deeper and deeper.  Her ass clenched tightly around him as she moaned and sputtered a bit, biting her lip to stifle herself so that Genji wouldn’t mistake her noises for discomfort or pain.  The only pain she had was held high in her chest, the pain of tears of love and happiness that could never be shed.   
  
Sam heard him cry out in his native tongue and it sent a thrill throughout her body, breaking her thoughts away from the ache in her chest.  Instead, she trembled with pleasure at each stroke, at each utterance from Genji's lips whether she could understand it or not.   
  
"Genji!  Uhhnn!  Genji, I love you!" she panted, hard and fast through parted lips as she pushed up with both arms, metallic hands braced tightly into the matting so that Genji could increase the speed and depth of each stroke.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As Samantha cried out his name and her love for him, Genji gripped her hip tighter, one metallic hand snaking around to her lower abdomen, caressing her lovingly.  He lowered his hand, finding her wet folds and firmly massaged her there, rolling her clit between two metallic digits.  He quickened his thrusts, his heart racing, his hair damp with sweat.

He slid his cock from her ass completely, then thrust inside her with force repeatedly.  He watched as her body jerked and swayed with his thrusts and listened to his cock sliding in and out of her, her cries of pleasure joined with his pushing him closer to orgasm.

His entire body tensed, but his rocking never faltered as he continued to grip her hip and massage her clit.  He slammed inside her with all the force he could muster while crying out for her, his eyes stinging with tears that threatened to fall once again.  His cock jerked and he came, spilling his warmth inside her.  

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha's eyes were shut tight, her entire focus upon the union she and Genji were sharing.  She continued to grunt softly with the strokes and to mewl his name occasionally.  When she felt his hands wrap around her, she wanted to reach back a hand to grasp one of his, but she also didn’t want to throw them off balance, to not cause Genji to interrupt his tremendous rhythm.  
  
His fingers at her clit elicited moans from her throat that gradually turned into quick panting cries of bliss, "Ahh!  Ahh!  Ahh!" that grew higher an octave with each stroke of his cock, Sam’s head drooping between her arms.   
  
She felt Genji suddenly grow tense, his hand stilling at her opening for a brief moment as he grunted and she could feel his cock bucking slightly as he released deep within.  Genji’s fingers again began to rub at her clit with only that brief pause and she moaned deeply.  Feeling his cock bucking and filling her, knowing that her lover had pleased himself so greatly with her, and the stimuli he was firing within her oversensitive clit caused Sam to let out a hitching cry of euphoria as she came again, wetting Genji’s hand with her fluids as her vents all clicked and whirred open, forcefully venting clouds of steam into the air around them.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s ventilation system clicked and whirred almost simultaneously with Samantha’s, releasing whirling tendrils of steam into the supply room they occupied.  After riding out her lengthy orgasm, he continued to very gently and slowly massage her soaked pussy, her juices dripping from his metallic hand and landing on the mat below.  His other hand continued to grip her hip, his breathing heavy and sweat beading down his face and torso.  He squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head toward the ceiling as his body went motionless, his now softening cock remaining inside her.  He pulled his soaked hand away from her spent pussy and rested it to his side.

After a few moments of silence, Genji moved his metallic hand from his lover’s hip to her backside, stroking gently, and he finally found his voice.

“Are you okay?” he managed to ask between panting breaths, as he very slowly slid his cock from her ass, feeling some of his cum spill from her.

He sat back on his heels and tilted his head down toward the mat, resting his hands on his thighs.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha continued to pant rapidly as the cyborgs both stilled, bodies and minds reeling from their near simultaneous releases.  She felt him continue to rub at her opening gently, metallic hand slick with her essence, and she loosed a long sigh of content.  
  
As he finally moved, straightening and caressing her gently, Sam allowed her elbows to finally buckle, lowering her head to rest on her folded arms again as her panting breaths gradually slowed down.   
  
She didn't answer him immediately as he murmured to her and then moved from her, her hole aching for a moment from his absence.  Her vents clicked back into place gently as she lowered her rear, pulling herself up to sit on her heels for a brief moment before she shuffled, turning towards Genji.   
  
Kneeling in front of him, Sam caught the sides of his face with her hands, pulling his gaze up to hers for a moment, embers still smoldering in her eyes as she smiled at him:  her world, her love.  Sam leaned forward and kissed him, sucking at his lips gently, lapping briefly, before resting her forehead upon his and whispering, "I'm wonderful.  More than wonderful, Genji.  I'm complete, because of you."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji sighed when Samantha cupped his face and tilted his head up to meet her gaze.  Her smiling face caused him to close his eyes and small tears streamed down his scarred cheeks.  When she pressed her lips to his, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body closer to his.  He quickly and briefly darted his tongue inside her mouth, craving the warmth of her tongue against his.

He sniffled through the smile that grew upon his lips when she planted her forehead against his and spoke.  He shifted, pushing up to stand on his cybernetic knees, pulling his lover with him.

He brushed his fingertips across her forehead, as if he was wiping hair from her face and he stared into her eyes, the flame continuing to burn bright.

“I love you, Sam.  I love you so much it hurts sometimes.”

He pulled her even closer, closing his eyes and pressing his cheek to the side of her helmet.

His voice was hesitant and quiet when he spoke again.  “I see… a flame in your eyes.  I saw it in the satellite after you played for me.  I saw it again tonight.”

He pulled away from her, his hands grasping her shoulders, as he looked into her eyes, slight concern pinching his features.

“I see it now.  It's still there.  You're… different when it's there…” His voice trailed off, but his eyes never left hers.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha smiled, her gaze soft as he spoke his love to her.  Her heart burned for him so much it ached.  "I feel the same..." she quietly whispered in return, wondering with awe how they had come to be, and so very thankful for its beautiful mystery.  
  
She returned his embrace when he hugged her tight, her face nuzzling into his neck, inhaling the wonderful scent of his cybernetics, sweat, and sex.  But when he spoke, her eyes opened slowly, her mind trying to understand what he was saying.   


At first she thought he was just speaking metaphorically, but when he held her back, his eyes searching and pinched in concern, a wave of cold fear washed over Samantha, immediately dousing the embers in her eyes.  
  
Her mind flashed back to that day up on the satellite dish, and then to what had just occurred.  The cold fear began to wrap its icy digits around her heart as she recalled thinking to herself, more than once, about how much more forward and unabashed she behaved at times since her cyberization, since the accident...   
  
Fire.  The figure.  A body made of complete flame moving towards her as she lay burning within the inferno.  A face.  Fiery maw smiling wickedly at her as the body crashed down upon her, determined to consume her.   
  
Samantha broke from her vision with a gasp, breaking from Genji's grasp to fall backwards onto the matting.  One arm braced behind her made her rest awkwardly askew as she shook slightly, her eyes wide as she looked up at Genji.   
  
"It's-!  I don't-!" she sputtered, not knowing how to explain, her heart turning to ice at the thought that anything more might be wrong with her, that if there was it might cause Genji to stop loving her.   
  
Samantha sputtered, eyes pinching and the hurt of unshed tears gathering in her chest again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji's eyes widened when Samantha released him and fell backwards on the mat, panic written across her face.

“Sam!  It's okay…” Genji said softly, moving toward her.

He started to reach for her, to pull her close to his chest, to comfort her, but he dropped his hands to his sides, unsure if she wanted him to hold her after abruptly moving away.  He moved closer to her and took her hand in his and put it to his lips.  He kissed each fingertip, not breaking eye contact with the other cyborg.

“Talk to me.”

He smiled at her warmly, lovingly, then he moved to the crate that Samantha had pushed against the door earlier and leaned against it, spreading his legs and lifting his arms, beckoning the other cyborg over.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji crooned to her, moving closer but not daring to touch her.  Samantha’s mind was a whirlwind of conflict, her heart racing in near panic.  
  
What had truly happened to her?  What may be still happening to her?  Was Genji, or anyone else for that matter, truly safe around her?   
  
She watched, wide-eyed, as he took her hand and kissed her fingers, her chest heaving again with another unheeded urge to weep at his tenderness.   
  
Genji murmured to her, shifting to sit and calling her to join him.   
  
Sam's panicked mind felt torn.  What if there was something wrong with her, and what if she hurt him somehow?  But she looked at his eyes, smiling softly with love as he beckoned her to him.   
  
With a choked cry, Sam quickly crawled over to Genji, grasping him around his metallic body and burying her face into his human chest, mewling pathetically as her own chest burned with the pent up fire of unspilled tears.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He watched as Samantha skittered across the floor to him and pressed her face into his chest.  She curled up into him, the sweetest ball of love Genji had ever known.  He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight without speaking for what felt like an eternity.  And he would sit here with her for as long as it took for her to feel comfortable, for her to talk to him and tell him what weighed so heavily on her mind.

He stroked her back with a metallic hand and brought the other to her helmet, gently rubbing his thumb in small circles, what he hoped was soothing for the other cyborg.  He pressed his lips to the top of her helmet, kissing her gently, and left them there afterward.

When she hurt, he now hurt, and he felt tears sting his eyes once more as he held his love in complete silence, her chest heaving as if she were shedding tears of her own.  Tears Genji knew would never fall.  Tears he knew she wished she could spill.  He sighed against her helmet, then spoke, his voice merely a whisper, but filled with so much love and compassion.

“I’m sorry I upset you.  I’m here for you, my Sam.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha clung to her love, her rock, and was so very thankful for his reassuring arms around her, for his loving touches and gentle kisses.  It caused her to hitch even more for a few moments, her mind still conflicted whether it was safe for him to be this close, but also needing him, only him, at this moment in time.  
  
He murmured quietly to her and Sam drew in a shuddering breath, trying to call upon everything Genji had taught her, the techniques that helped her to control her power.  She needed that now or she might become even more swept away by her fear, its tides washing her further and further from him.   
  
She finally began to calm, Genji's warm skin under her cheek and his cool arms around her perfectly soothing.  With one last shiver, the remaining pressure of unshed tears finally dissipated, and Sam murmured very quietly against his scarred flesh, "It's okay, it wasn't you..."   
  
Sam shifted in his lap, feeling safe in the fortress of Genji’s arms, but she kept her face pressed against his chest as she continued, "I'm afraid of myself again.  I don't..."  Her voice broke off, unsure of what to tell Genji.  Unsure of what he would and would not accept as reality from her fire-charred memories of the accident.   
  
Trembling slightly and barely speaking loud enough to be heard, Sam finally whispered, "I don’t think I was alone in that fire."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji continued to hold Samantha close, wrapping his arms tighter around her and even closing his legs around her.  He continued to stroke her back and head while she snuggled into him, finally calming.  He felt her shift and he loosened his grip on her, but quickly tightened it around her once again.

When she spoke, his eyebrows furrowed in thought wondering what her words meant.  She was afraid of herself again?  But she was doing so well keeping calm, keeping herself in check, even when their passion spiked and they bedded one another.  Then, she mentioned she didn’t think she was alone in the fire, the accident that almost took her life, leaving her charred, ultimately leading to the path to her becoming a cyborg like himself.

“What do you mean, Sam?  Someone was there with you?  Who?  Did someone start that fire?”

His voice was quiet and steady as he asked, still gripping her tightly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam wasn’t sure if she had the answers to Genji's questions, it was all still so unclear to her.  The memories of the fire were a confusing patchwork of events that not only contained what had happened in the fire, but before even.  Everything that happened that night and the days before as she had finally constructed and programmed the incendiary, months of work finally about to come to fruition.  
  
Sam knew for certain she had been the only one in the labs that night, working late, excited to finally test her device the next day, mind electric with hopes that her theories would come true.   
  
So then, where did it come from?  The figure.  She shuddered to remember it and it was difficult to center on the memories of it.  Especially now, when she was already feeling so shaken.   
  
Sam nuzzled her cheek to his chest, feeling the comforting texture of his scars against hers as she murmured, "No, I was alone.  I don't know how the fire started exactly.  The investigation pointed to my incendiary malfunctioning, but I always knew that was impossible.  The way I designed it, there should have been no way for the combustive components to have become activated without a direct command from myself or the program.  And the program wasn't designed to act on its own.  I know because I spent hours pouring over my mother's design notes for when she initially created it."   
  
Samantha's mind buzzed.  Nothing made sense, but then she couldn't deny what had happened, what she had seen.  She closed her eyes, squeezing Genji tighter.  "I saw a person made of flame," she finally whispered.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He listened intently as Samantha recalled the night of her accident and how careful she had been with the design and how she was unsure of how the fire started, knowing it’s impossibility.  He leaned his head back, resting it against the crate as he played different scenarios through his mind, his browline furrowed in thought and confusion.

Upon her last statement regarding seeing a person made of flame, Genji stopped rubbing her back and helmet.  After a long silence he finally spoke.

“A person made of flame… impossible,” his voice was a whisper, disbelieving, not in Samantha, but at the idea of a person being made of flame, living and breathing.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji reacted the way she feared he would, but she also understood there was no way for him, for anyone, to believe her.  Perhaps it had all been a hallucination caused by her pain, or by the lack of oxygen from amidst the roaring flames.  
  
But then, what about herself?  What had she become, with her powers to create fire and now the flame in her eyes that Genji said he could see?   
  
Samantha felt the fear again.  It had continued to hover upon the edge of her conscious, but now its icy fingers pried again at her heart.   
  
The thought that she should flee from here, from Overwatch, from Genji, flashed through Sam's mind.  She had to keep everyone safe from herself, from anything else she was capable of that she wasn't aware of yet.  But that thought also crushed her heart.  She would rather die than be without him.  But how could she put him, the others, in danger from the unknown?   
  
"Genji!" Samantha mewled in pain and confusion as she clung to him, her mind felt like it was spinning out of control.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When the other cyborg called his name and clung to him, he squeezed her tight.

“Shhh.”

He gently pulled her away from his body and tilted her head up so their eyes met.  He sat her up between his legs, facing him, cupping her face in his metallic hands.  He leaned in close, looking directly into her eyes, his face serious.

“I’ve got you, babe.  I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.  Whatever this is, we will figure it out.”

He was silent for a moment, watching her panicked eyes flutter between his.  His knees were bent on either side of her and he slid closer, her knees pressing into his groin.  He kissed her deeply, his tongue brushing her lips, begging for permission to pass.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha continued to tremble slightly as Genji shifted, moving them so he could look into her eyes.  She searched his frantically, wondering if he could still see the flame in hers, wondering if it was there if could she see the reflection of it in his eyes.  
  
She listened to his voice, his familiar, rich tone and words comforting, but still her eyes searched his.   
  
When he brought his lips to hers, tongue exploring, Samantha exhaled sharply through her nostrils, her own mouth then opening in response and craving the intimacy that chased away fear.  She brought her hands to his cheeks, her lips and tongue urgent and desperate.  She wanted him to hold her, to kiss her forever here in the darkness, because in this moment she felt safe from the nightmare of fire, because of him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji parted their passionate kiss, pressing his forehead to hers, his breathing a bit heavier.  Looking into her eyes once more, he very gently thrusted his groin into her knees.

“I’d have you again right now… right here…” he said, his voice low and breathy.

He gripped her helmet and gritted his teeth before closing his eyes tightly and releasing her, leaning back against the crate they rested beside.  He inhaled and exhaled slowly, willing his desire for this woman to take its leave.  He needed to be there for her in a different way now, but simply being in her presence made his head swim and heart race.

He slowly stood, towering above her, his body slightly damp from their earlier intimacy.  He offered his hand to her, helping her to stand with him.  He gathered her armor plating and helped her replace it.  Once her chest plate clicked into place, Genji ran his metallic fingertips the length of it, from collar bone plating to groinal plating, his eyes following along.  His seductive gaze quickly snapped back to Samantha’s and he shot her a small, crooked smile, his head still tilted slightly downward.

His eyes never left hers, nor did the smirk, as he stretched his back and moved both of his arms above his head and tangled his metallic fingers within his damp locks.  He closed his eyes briefly, exhaling his inward frustration with himself for wanting to lay with the other cyborg again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha smiled weakly at Genji when he spoke of lying with her again.  Her own body stirred somewhat, even with the buzz of her doubts and fears still clouding the edges of her mind.

But he pulled away then stood above as she looked up at him.  He was disheveled, sweaty, and absolutely beautiful.  He lowered his hand and as she took it her heart sank in realization that their time hidden here in the practice range closet was now ending. For a brief moment, a wistful dream of the two of them living a normal life, of not being part of Overwatch, but just being a couple, living like the rest of humanity out there, danced through her mind before her rationale dissipated it.  She would never be able to maintain any kind of sanity if she began to dream unattainable dreams like that.

Genji helped Sam to reattach her armoring, his touch then trailing her body and she watched his hand until it reached her groin plating.  She then lifted her face to look at his to find him grinning at her and she couldn’t help but smile.

Samantha stepped forward, closing the small gap in between them as she wrapped her arms around his body again, looking to his face, his eyes now closed.  She kissed his cheek, nuzzled her nose against it softly, and then kissed it again.  “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Genji,” she breathed as her lips brushed against his cheek.  “I want you to always be a part of my life.  I hope you feel the same.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When she wrapped her arms around him, snuggling and kissing him, his smile grew and he embraced her, pulling her into him tightly, never wanting to let go.  She spoke and his smile grew wider.  He gently pulled away so their gazes met and he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting her head upwards.  He stared at her for several moments before speaking.

“Then be with me forever,” he said quietly, but confidently, his eyes lidded from looking down toward her.

After a moment, he reluctantly dropped his hands from her and collected his armor, slowly replacing his groin and posterior plating then his chest piece.  He gathered their visors and laid them on the crate by the door with a sigh.

“I don’t want to go.  I want to stay here with you all night.  Forever, even.”

He dramatically stuck his bottom lip out as if he were pouting.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Genji spoke of them remaining together forever, Samantha smiled with all of the love and happiness she always felt when she was with him.  She nodded in concurrence, their eyes locked and communicating their deep love and dedication for one another.

Genji then stepped away and Sam helped him gather his armor, watching as he replaced it and then picked up their visors.  She gazed at the two masks as they rested side by side on the crate where Genji had set them.  Two intricate pieces of science and metal that served as their faces for the rest of the world, the world neither of them wished to return to right now.

Samantha slipped close to Genji again, nestling herself under his arm as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  She leaned her head on him and whispered as she still gazed at the visors, “I don’t want to go either.  Instead of making fire, I wish my powers were to stop time.”  Sam tilted her face to kiss his neck.  “But we better find out if anyone noticed our absence.  Hopefully Jesse covered for our butts if they have,” she giggled softly against his cords.

She then pulled back a little, looking up to his face.  “You’ll be able to spend the night with me tonight though, won’t you?” she asked, trying to hide the bit of trepidation that had crept into her voice at the thought of having to be without him tonight after such an emotional day.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji snickered at Samantha’s comment regarding McCree covering for them.  The cyborg knew he would if need be.  He was the most dedicated and loyal friend Genji had ever known.  He smiled to himself, thankful yet again for his friend, and nodded in acknowledgement to her question.

With a heavy sigh, Genji released Samantha after kissing her forehead and reluctantly grabbed his faceplate and clicked it into place, the green strip flickering to life along with the rest of the lights that adorned his cybernetic body.  He handed Samantha hers as well and watched as she replaced it.

“I know what we need to do… who we need to see.  I believe Zenyatta can help you… help _us_ recall your memories from the evening of your accident.”

His eyes traced her visor, searching for acknowledgement.  

“But first…” he closed the small gap that laid between them, “I am going to take you back to my room…” he reached for her hips with his metallic hands, pulling her into him, “undress you…” he slowly slid his hands from her hips to her backside, “...and drag you to my shower and wash you…” he squeezed her backside, ending his teasing words with a sly grin beneath his visor.

He pressed his visor to hers with a light clank and laughed lightly.  

“It’s the least I can do after fucking all of your holes today,” he quietly growled, moving a hand from her backside to her groinal plating, scraping his metallic digits across it.

“Then, I’m going to hold you all night.”  His hands moved to cup her visor.  “My beautiful, firecracker.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha watched Genji replace his visor, her heart missing his handsome face the moment it clicked into place.  With a small sigh she replaced her own, the cybernetic hookups connecting with her brain and causing the dark room to brighten as the neural connection replaced her human eyes.  
  
Genji mentioned going to Zenyatta for help and Sam felt encouraged at the thought, knowing that if anyone could help her now, it would probably be the monk.  She was nodding her head to him gently when Genji shifted closer, promising to hide away with her later that night.   
  
Sam giggled softly, humming as his hands moved across her plating.  "I would enjoy that very much, my love," she murmured.  One hand squeezed playfully at Genji’s backside while the other played at his chest components, then slipped down, metal digits clinking against metal plating until she reached his groin.  Slipping her hand between his legs she pressed her palm against the plate and pulled up, applying pressure.  "I bet we can get me even a little bit dirtier before that, though," she purred, her heart lighter again now to be touching, teasing, and flirting playfully with her lover.   
  
She could feel Genji's reaction as he shifted his hips, pushing back against her hand.  Samantha giggled, nudging her visor against his to make them clank again.  She bared her teeth with a smile and growled, "Grrrr!  You're irresistible, you know that, Shimada?"   
  
She didn't wait for an answer as she slapped his ass then abruptly spun, breaking from his embrace to move to the nearby shelving stacked with some workout towels and cleaning supplies.   
  
Giggling again she scooped up a couple of the white towels and a bottle of disinfectant.  "Why don't you take care of our blocked door while I straighten up our little makeshift bed before Athena finds out what we did and blows a circuit board."   
  
Genji chuckled, shaking his helm slightly but moving the crates aside easily.  The two soon slipped from the closet, hand-in-hand, relieved to find no one was still left in the practice range.

As they slipped out the main door, Sam squeezed Genji's hand tight.  She hoped that his mentor would indeed be able to help them.  To help finally bring Samantha the peace of mind that she would never be a threat to her friends and loved ones.


	8. A Ghost in the Shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cyborgs consult Zenyatta about finding out what happened to Samantha in the fire. The revelations are more disturbing than either of them had anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an RP fic my dear friend, KenaiOkami75, and I have been writing since September of 2016 that includes her OC, Samantha Weaver, and my own OC, Lejla Grey. This is my first rodeo, but not hers and any constructive criticism is welcome! We originally had no intention of posting this anywhere, but it's sort of taken off and we wanted to publish for anyone out there that might enjoy reading any of the Overwatch heroes with OCs. We will be introducing new Overwatch heroes as well as other original characters, so hang in there.
> 
> I have plans to write several one shot spin offs for this fic that will fall during fast forward moments and any gaps there might be. I recently decided to do this not only for fun, fluffy fillers, but also as a way to show the heroes getting to know one another better so the relationships don't seem so rushed. Kenai and I have had a lot of dialogue regarding this fic outside of what we write into our RP and it's something I'd like to share with anyone who is interested in reading about these heroes further. Once the fillers are written, they will be posted at the end of the chapter, so they fall chronologically with the story.
> 
> The ------ represents a change in perspective/writer. Please let us know if this is jarring while reading.
> 
> This story is smut heavy and it's in almost every chapter in some form, so if that isn't your jam, turn around... you've been warned! But there is a lot of plot and character development as well. Thanks for reading!

The next morning, Genji had contacted Zenyatta, asking the monk about the possibility of helping Sam to recover memories of what had happened to her during the fire.  The omnic was encouraging, but also told the cyborgs that full memory recovery would take time.

Samantha had been meeting to meditate with the omnic regularly for the past ten days, Genji always joining them to add his support.  Sam was immensely thankful for his presence, often holding his hand throughout their meditations.

So far, the results had been a bit confusing to say the least.  During meditations, more and more, Samantha would see things she knew had never actually occurred.  One such vision was of her parents, standing together in front of a huge bonfire upon the beach where she grew up.  They stood, cuddled together and smiling serenely at her as the flames towered over them, just a few steps behind.  Still with smiles upon their faces, they fell backwards into the fire, their bodies instantly swallowed by the inferno. Strangely, Sam felt no remorse in this, she later recalled feeling only sorrowful justice had been served.  The vision continued as if time was being fast forwarded.  The fire before her rapidly consumed the wood and the bodies hidden within, until just moments later only ash remained.  In the vision, Samantha stepped forward into the already cool ashes.  Looking down, she was curiously surprised to see her feet were small, like a child's.  The sooted tips of her tennis shoes struck something hard in the ashes.  Swinging her foot back a bit, Sam kicked the object hard and, with a puff of ash, two metallic skeletal forms appeared lying amidst the grave of burnt cinders.

This particular vision had been the longest and most detailed Samantha had experienced.  It had shaken her enough that Zenyatta canceled the meditation for the following day.  But he did suggest that, when they next met, it should be where the accident occurred:  the lab.

Samantha, Genji, and Zenyatta now headed toward that fated place.  Sam clutched her lover’s metallic hand in hers, not knowing what to expect of being back where she had nearly lost her life, and unsure of what kind of things her meditating there might bring about.  She was afraid, but she also wanted answers.  Again, she was relieved and grateful that Genji could be by her side.

Zenyatta floated serenely in front of them as the three made their way down the hall, the door to the labs coming into view.  As they approached, they could see there was actually no doors in place upon the jambs and the doorway was covered in a thick sheet of opaque plastic.

Zenyatta stopped before the door, turning to the cyborgs as he hovered.  Sam and Genji also paused and Sam could only stare at the sheet of plastic for a moment, her chest tightening.

“We will enter only when you are prepared, Samantha,” Zenyatta hummed gently, but Sam didn’t yet respond, her visor still locked upon the covered doorway.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji squeezed Samantha’s hand as they stood silently outside the door of the laboratory where her accident occurred.

He reflected for a moment on what Samantha had seen and experienced during her sessions with Zenyatta, albeit it somewhat disturbing so far.  He was no stranger to disturbing memories resurfacing during meditation.  When he first became Zenyatta’s student, his master led him through many meditation exercises to help recall events of his past, no matter how painful, in hopes it would help him cope with what had happened and what he had become.  He knew these meetings would be hard and possibly painful for Samantha, which was why he planned on being there for her through its entirety.

“Only when you’re ready, babe,” Genji whispered to the other cyborg as he leaned in closely.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam continued to stare at the thick sheet of plastic.  She knew that beyond, the lab would look nothing like she remembered when she had spent long hours working within it.  Later, as she was recovering from her cyberization, she had been told that the entire interior of the lab had been a loss.  Nothing had survived, except her.  In the past few months, after the investigation had been completed, the area had been entirely gutted, every charred item and board removed.  Now the lab was in the process of being rebuilt, but that process had been slow.  Overwatch didn't have a completely endless supply of funds and reconstruction on this particular lab wasn't at the top of the budget.   
  
Taking a deep breath and then releasing it slowly, Sam finally turned her gaze up to look at Genji, nodding to him as she squeezed his hand.  She then looked at Zenyatta and nodded again.  "Okay," she said quietly, indicating she was ready.   
  
Zenyatta drifted forward to part the sheets of plastic, and Sam could see the lights within the room immediately activate as they detected the omnic’s movement.  He slipped through and Samantha looked up at the reassuring band of glowing green that hid Genji’s eyes before she slipped her hand from his and entered the room.  Genji follow closely behind and stopped when she stopped, just a couple of steps past the threshold.   
  
The space was almost completely empty.  It was mostly all one large room with just two smaller areas that were sectioned off along the right wall, areas for offices.  The walls had been finished and painted, and the floor had been tiled, both white, but open panels and wiring still hung from the unfinished ceiling.   
  
Samantha was a bit disorientated within the room without all of the desks, countertops, and work stations that used to fill the space.  When Zenyatta drifted nearby and asked her where she had been when the accident occurred, she had a hard time pinpointing the spot at first.   
  
Finally, she decided she had found the right place and she stepped over to stand near it, looking down at the blank tile beneath her metallic feet.   
  
Once again, the monk floated near Samantha, his orbs drifting lazily around his neck, "I believe that this particular point would be the most applicable area in which to start your meditation."  Zenyatta gently lowered his frame to sit upon the floor and turned his head to look at Genji, "Join us, my student."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The cyborg surveyed the room as he entered behind his master and Samantha.  White.  Empty.  Nothing was left from the accident.  Only Samantha remained.  How, he was unsure.  A miracle from what he understood.  Following closely behind, he followed the other cyborg into the stark room.  When she reached the area where she thought she was found, they stopped.  Zenyatta beckoned him to join them in their meditation, which he did.

He sat, legs crossed, facing Samantha and his master and powered down his lighting, entering low power mode shortly after.  He rested one hand on his thigh, the other reaching toward Samantha in case she needed to grasp it for comfort.  He looked to her, the golden slit of her visor still beaming.

He sighed inwardly, hoping this meeting wouldn’t be too difficult, but knowing it most likely would be.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha lowered herself next to Zenyatta as Genji joined them.  The three sat facing one another, legs crossed and both cyborg’s lighting powered down.  
  
"During your last meditation, you saw an image of your parents," the monk began, "Do you know why you may have envisioned them?"   
  
Samantha shook her head, but then shifted, reaching into one of the interior pockets of her cloak.  She pulled out a small book, it was leather bound and looked well worn.  A thin length of leather cord tied it shut.   
  
"I brought my mom's journal," she explained, "I've had it ever since she passed away, but I've never been ready to read any of it yet."  Sam's voice was quiet, the loss of her mother had been more painful than that of her father many years ago.  Her mother had been her last relative, the cyborg's other blood relations living far off and mostly estranged.   
  
The omnic hummed thoughtfully, "Perhaps some of your answers may lie within those pages, but if you are not yet prepared, our meditations may still bare fruitful information."   
  
Samantha nodded thankfully to the monk, then turned her gaze to Genji, her hand slipping out to seek his.  She curled the other hand in her lap, the journal within its grasp.   
  
The room was absolutely quiet as the three began their meditations, the cyborgs in low power mode and the omnic also shutting down his inessential functions.   
  
Being here, in the very spot where she nearly lost her life, Samantha began to replay the scenes of that evening in her mind.  She'd arrived back at the lab after an early dinner, the technicians were just leaving and she told them to go ahead and leave all of the lighting in the large room on, she would be here a few hours longer.  She slipped into her lab coat and went to her station, deciding that she would put her device through a test run to make sure that, when she ignited it for the true test in the morning for Winston, everything would run smoothly.   
  
Samantha had designed a large, fire proof cylinder in which to ignite the incendiary in.  Something that would protect the rest of the lab, but would be large enough that she could effectively test out if the flame would accurately follow its pre-programmed path.  She'd performed the initial checks on the incendiary and then powered it up, but did not connect the combustive to the AI.  The scientist performed one last safety check, obtaining positive results.  She turned, moving to the cylinder to open the unit, then approached the table where the incendiary rested.   
  
Suddenly there was a blinding flare.  Samantha fell to the ground as the device exploded, smattering the entire lab with flaming chunks of itself and its combustive.  Samantha picked herself up from the floor, dazed for a moment, confused and disorientated by the sudden, growing flames all around.  The fire spread quickly and she stumbled, trying to make her way to one of the fire extinguishers as she wondered why the sprinklers had malfunctioned.   
  
Samantha didn’t realize it, but she was gripping Genji’s hand increasingly tighter.   
  
In her mind she tripped, her coat already burning and beginning to lap at the ends of her long hair.  She coughed over and over as smoke swirled around.  Suddenly, behind her, she heard a noise amidst the roar of the fire.  A sound like the hiss of flames on a wet log.   
  
"Sssamantha!"   
  
Samantha whipped around, her mind clouded and her eyes burning from the heat and smoke, not even realizing that the ends of her hair were beginning to burn.  She saw the endless flames, but within them, something moved.   
  
Pain.  She finally felt the pain as the fire on her coat had burned up and through the material, igniting the material of her clothes beneath, melting it to her flesh.  Samantha cried out, trying belatedly to peel the burning coat from her body.  Her eyes stung even more as the fire in her hair reached towards the crown of her head.  Screaming, Samantha threw herself to the ground, rolling from side to side as she tried to put out the fire on her body.

But the fire around her kept encroaching ever closer, refusing to allow the flames upon her body to be doused.  Samantha flailed, screaming in pain and for someone, anyone, to come and save her.  
  
Finally, the exhaustion of her efforts and what little oxygen remained in the room took its toll.  Samantha rolled to her back, the flames still licking at her flesh and reigniting what she had just put out.   
  
Above her, a figure moved close.  It stepped from between the flames but itself WAS flame.  It grinned down at her as she lay dying, apparently pleased at what it saw.   
  
Samantha was beyond terrified.  Of the fire, of the pain, of the unearthly thing standing over her, but she couldn’t bring her raw throat to loose one more scream.  When she opened her mouth, air rushed out but no sound came.   
  
The thing grinned, but then suddenly turned its head toward the direction of the doors as banging and muffled yelling could be heard.  Samantha lay there, burning but barely hearing the sounds, the noise raising a glimmer of hope within her.   
  
"Noooo!" the thing hissed, whipping its eerie, flaming gaze back to Samantha.  "You die!"   
  
The thing moved quickly and in a flash it loomed above her, its burning eyes peering straight into Samantha’s.   
  
"Die, ssssisster!" it hissed angrily, throwing itself onto Samantha’s body, the fresh wave of condensed flame piercing into every cell on the woman's body, her eyes and mouth opening wide in shock and pain as finally, one last scream peeled from Samantha’s throat.   
  
Her eyes flew open.  Samantha was panting hard and fast and she was greatly disorientated at first, the only light in the room coming from Zenyatta’s forehead and his orbs.  The room had grown dark because the light sensors hadn’t detected movement in awhile as the trio had meditated.   
  
"Genji!" Samantha's voice eked out, still filled with fear from her memories.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji was at her side before she could finish calling his name.  He kneeled in front of her, rubbing her helmet with a metallic hand, the other still grasping hers.

“I’m here… I’ve got you…” he muttered, brow furrowed beneath his visor.  

He wondered what she saw, what terrible image she recalled during her meditation.  He was happy he could be her rock, especially during this, but also wished he could do more, perhaps relive the memories for her so she wouldn’t have to.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

"Genji!" she cried again, the lights flickering back on as the ninja moved to her.  Sam's hand squeezed his, her other hand moving to mirror Genji’s, resting at the side of his helm as she clung to him, her chest heaving.  Her body felt intensely hot, almost as if she was still in the flame, and she knew she would be sweating buckets if her human flesh were still able to.   
  
Her cybernetic vision was locked on Genji’s visor, but it brought her only a little comfort.  She hastily grasped at his helm, unclasping and pulling it from his face before reaching to do the same to her own, her human eyes darting around his familiar and comforting features.  With a brief look into his concerned eyes, Samantha leaned forward into his arms and buried her face into his neck, quick breaths hitching somewhat.   
  
Zenyatta observed quietly, allowing his student time to help his lover calm down.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He watched intently as Samantha removed his visor, then hers, and then her gaze fell upon his, searching his face quickly before burying her face into his neck.  He pulled her close, swiftly glancing toward Zenyatta as he held her and rubbed her back, his metallic hands clanking quietly against her cybernetic plating.

“It’s okay, Sam.  I’m here.  I’ve got you,” he murmured reassuringly.

After a few moments, he pulled away, looking into her panicked eyes.  His brow furrowed again as he grasped her helm, looking deep into her eyes.

“What did you see?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha gasped, trying to slow her breaths as she leaned into Genji.  His touch and voice struck through the confusion and fear, strengthening her heart and calming her mind.  Her breathing finally began to slow, and by the time Genji pulled her up to look into her eyes, Samantha had finally stopped gasping.  
  
She took a few more breaths, each one a little deeper, until she felt she could answer Genji's question.  Glancing at Zenyatta first, who nodded encouragingly to her, Samantha told the two everything she had seen and heard in her memory.   
  
"It would seem your meditations garner more questions than answers, Samantha," the omnic hummed thoughtfully.  "I believe you have experienced enough for today."   
  
Sam nodded to Zenyatta, then turned her gaze back at Genji.  She was still shaken, a haunted look in her eyes.   
  
The monk rose from the ground, still seated as he hovered.  "Perhaps it is time for you to seek some answers elsewhere.  Your mother's journal would be the obvious beginning."   
  
Samantha looked up at the omnic, silent for a moment, then nodding slowly.  "You're probably right.  Thank you, Zenyatta."   
  
"But perhaps you should relocate before you do.  I believe this room may cause you further undue distress," the omnic hummed.   
  
Samantha nodded again, then turned to look at Genji again, her eyes still wider than usual, but most of the terror gone.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji continued to gently stroke Samantha's back as she recalled her memory to them.  Zenyatta suggested she continue to seek answers within her mother's journal.  Genji nodded in agreement, his eyes never leaving Samantha.  He was concerned for her, unsure of what truly happened in the laboratory that dreadful evening she almost lost her life.

“Thank you, master,” Genji spoke as the monk rose from the ground and made his way toward the exit of the laboratory.  Genji dipped his head in a faux bow, a goodbye meant for the omnic.

When he turned his gaze back to Samantha, her eyes were wide, but she appeared calmer than before.

“What would you like to do?  Do you want me to stay with you while you read your mother's journal?  Would you rather be alone?”

He studied her eyes as he asked his questions, wondering what she was thinking and what she wanted him to do.  In his mind, he was in this for the long haul and wanted to be there for her every second if that's what she wanted.  But if she needed space, he would understand and comply.

Reaching a hand to touch Samantha's cheek, Genji stroked it softly, sweetly, lovingly, as he smiled at her.  The smile was crooked and gentle, in hopes to calm her nerves even more.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

"No, please, stay with me," Samantha answered, slight desperation in her voice at the thought of being left alone right now.  Her eyes remained locked with his and his smile began to further smooth the edges of fear still remaining.  
  
Sam's hand went to Genji’s at her cheek, but her eyes remained locked on his.  "Zenyatta’s right, I want to get out of here.  I want to go somewhere more peaceful."   
  
She slowly rose, trying to not look around at her settings too much, her eyes on Genji.  "Will you take me to the bluff?"

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji rose with her, his eyes never leaving hers, his hand still brushing her cheek.

“I will,” he stated, nodding his head, the small smile still on his face.

He grabbed their visors and handed Samantha’s to her shortly before replacing his.  Without another word, he took her hand in his, but instead of making their way to the exit of the Watchpoint, Genji led Samantha to the agents’ quarters and to his room.

“I want to grab a few things before we go,” he said, before entering his code and watching the door slide open.

He quickly ducked inside, grabbing his weapons and placing them on his back.  He also grabbed a backpack with supplies and swiftly slung it over one shoulder.  His eyes barely left Samantha as he moved about his room.  When he was finished, he made his back to the doorway, took her hand in his, and closed the door behind them.

“Ready?” he asked, slowly leading her down the corridor toward the exit to the Watchpoint.

They quietly made their way to the trail leading up the cliffside and started up the small incline.  Genji never released Samantha's hand.  Once at the top, he knelt, opening the backpack, and removed a blanket.  He spread it upon the ground and beckoned Samantha over.  With a click and hiss, Genji removed his visor and the top part of his helmet, revealing his scarred face and part of his tousled hair.  He quickly laid back on the blanket after removing his weapons and laying them aside.  The warmth of the sun and the cool, salty breeze felt heavenly against his skin.  He relaxed with his hands behind his head and his legs stretched out as he gazed up at Samantha who sat beside him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam replaced her visor when Genji handed it to her.  She didn’t really want to wear it right now, but wasn’t ready to walk about the headquarters without it.  
  
She nodded quietly to him when he said he'd like to  fetch some things from his room.  As she stood just within his doorway, Sam almost suggested that they remain there, the stillness and quiet of his cool room appealing to her frazzled mind and nerves.   
  
But by the time they'd climbed up to the bluff, Samantha was glad of her earlier decision.  The sounds of the ocean and wind were soothing and she settled down next to Genji, thankful she could remove her visor again.   
  
She set it down next to herself, then reached back into her pocket for her mother's journal.  It felt heavy in her hands, like an ominous gate to questions and answers she wasn't completely sure she wanted to find.   
  
Sam turned to Genji who was laying next to her, eyes barely open as his lidded gaze remained trained on her.  She pursed her lips, glancing down with an uncertain look at the journal, then back at him.  She suddenly felt exposed, fearful, a strange sensation like something was going to swoop down out of the sky and snatch her.   
  
"Would you... hold me, Genji?" she asked quietly, shifting even more towards him, hoping that maybe in his embrace the foreboding would disappear.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s question had Genji sitting up and folding himself around her.  He nestled behind her, his legs on either side of her, and pulled her back against him, her back resting against his chest.  He wrapped his arms around her, his head nuzzling against where her ear would lay beneath her helmet.

After a moment he finally whispered, “Anything for you.”

He rested his chin atop her shoulder, holding her tightly as she opened the journal.  He closed his eyes, not wanting to rudely read what was scrawled upon the page before she did.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji wrapped himself around her and Samantha instantly felt calmer, the edge of her nervousness fading.  She sighed, leaning back against his chest and laid one hand on his that was wrapped around her.  
  
She still wasn’t ready to open those pages.  Sam suddenly realized that she was afraid she might find something in them that would prove something was wrong with her, something that would change her future, and most painfully, any promise of a future with Genji.   
  
Her stomach knotted and a lump grew in her throat, but she had to find out.   
  
"Genji," she asked quietly, "What if I find something really bad?  Would you... do you think you might stop loving me?"  Her heart was in her throat.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s eyes slowly opened at her question.  In the blink of an eye, he was kneeling in front of her, both of her hands in his and the journal laying off to the side.  He brought her hands to his mouth.  He was unmoving, silent, as he stared at her for a few moments before speaking.

“Nothing will ever make me stop loving you, Sam,” he said, love written all over his features and nothing but adoration in his eyes.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

His movements had been so quick, his answer so sure, that Samantha sat stunned for a moment, only able to look into his eyes.  
  
But then she felt a different weight upon her chest, pulsing through her heart warm and liquid; the love she bore for him that now ran along with her blood in her human veins.  The features of her face softened as fear was replaced by relief and gratitude, her eyes pinching at the corners.  Sam's chest hitched twice in mock weeping and she hastily leaned forward into Genji, hugging him tightly as her face pressed into his neck.   
  
"I love you so much, Genji," her voice was muffled into his neck, "I don’t know what I'd ever do without you."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He embraced her when she hugged him, nuzzling into his neck, and he smiled warmly.  He stroked her back, metallic hands against metallic plating.

“Honestly… you would survive.  You would live on.  As would I without you,” he said, pulling back to look into her eyes. “But I wouldn't want to go on living without you.  Not after having you.”  His face was serious, loving.

He moved his hands to rest on her shoulders, cupping her neck. He stared at her for several moments, silent, unmoving.

“I love you.”

A quick pause.

“I love you... _I_ _love_ _you_ ,” he cooed, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to Samantha's.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Warmth spread throughout what remained of Samantha’s human body, Genji's sincere love chasing away all doubt and fear she harbored toward the words written in her mother's journal.

“I love you,” Samantha sighed in return, her own eyes closed as well, and the cyborgs rested for a moment in each other's arms.  She then tilted her face, kissing Genji softly on the lips before murmuring, “I’m ready to read now.”

Genji pulled back, smiling at her and nodding.  He moved back behind Sam again, wrapping his legs and arms around her, nestling onto her shoulder once more.  Samantha sighed contently, lifting her hand to stroke the side of Genji’s helm, her fingertips playing at his hair slightly.  She then reached for the journal, untied the cording and opened the pages.

Samantha found that the journal started off shortly after her birth.  Her mother's entries were sporadic, not daily, mostly reflecting on the fun and frustrations of being new parents.  Some of the stories made Sam giggle, and she enjoyed sharing the anecdotes with Genji, reading them outloud to him.  But some of the entries that began to occur after Samantha’s second birthday were melancholy, reflections on the couples choice to have a child so late in life, a child that would be alone after their passing.  Sam felt slightly rocked to learn as she read that her mother had had such a difficult birth with her that the physicians had warned her trying to have a second child would most likely result in her death.

The smattering of melancholy entries turned outright grieved when her mother reported how Samantha had one day asked if she could be a sister some day.

Sam frowned, she knew it wasn't any fault of her own, but even now years later, to read the hurt in her mother's words, she felt guilty of placing such a burden on her parents’ hearts.

But then she came upon an entry she had to read twice, not quite believing it.  Still bewildered by the words, Sam read them to Genji.

“Listen to this: _‘I had the most wonderful idea today!  I proposed it to Peter after Samantha went to bed and, though he seemed very thoughtful about it, I think he’ll agree.  We both want Sammy to be happy, and this is the perfect solution.  I know it might be dangerous, with the Omnic Crisis still going on, but I believe we're safe here.  No one visits our island, not without permission at least, so we would have the perfect haven for our new little one.  I still have many of the design specs for the AI programs I created while working for the Greater Northwest Omnium.  With the right tools, and by calling in a few favors, I could have a big sister up and running for Samantha by her third birthday!’”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji froze, listening to Samantha's words, what her mother had written.  A big sister?

“Sam…” he began, brows furrowing, then raising as his eyes widened, “...a sister?  You had a sister?”  

He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

“How…” Genji’s voice trailed off as he clung to the other cyborg.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha continued to stare at the page, brow ridge furrowed in confusion as Genji squeezed her tight.  
  
She read through the next few entries, the paragraphs all filled with excited and hopeful words of the childlike omnic her mother and father were determined to produce.   
  
When Sam turned the page, she felt eerie recognition bloom in her mind.  The entries had turned into sketches, designs of what the omnic would look like and how it would be constructed, pieces and parts; arm, hand, leg, torso, head.  They became more detailed as she leafed through the subsequent pages, and the more Sam came to realize memories were beginning to coalesce in her mind.  Unclear and partial, like images seen while trying to look through a foggy window.  The strongest image was of what looked similar to the face of the omnic her mother had drawn, its round face peering down at her, three cyan lights glowing warmly.   
  
Samantha shifted uncomfortably even though Genji’s arms were the perfect fortress around her, they couldn't protect her from the eerie feeling that nipped at the nape of her cybernetic neck.   
  
With some trepidation, Sam turned the next page.  The final sketch of the little omnic filled the first page, the whole body.  Recognition slammed hard into Samantha’s mind, but when she read the words along the top of the page, her world rocked as the memories of her big sister came flooding back, the words read: Anti-mechanizationed Intelligence - A.M.I.   
  
"Ami!" Samantha gasped, her hand moving to cover her mouth in shock.   
  
Images of a small metallic hand holding her even smaller human one filled her mind.  Then a tinkling of robotic giggling as the world swung back and forth, the metallic hands at her back as Samantha's giggles joined Ami's, her robotic sister pushing her on a swing hung from a tree.  Now Ami's back, her silver frame draped in a light white summer dress as she threw a stick, the wood arching high and far across the sky, dogs barking playfully and tearing divots in the sand to chase after.  Samantha exclaiming to her sister in delight to do it again.   
  
Samantha’s eyes pinched, then shut tight at the flood of happy memories of the sister she had forgotten.  Emotion fluttered powerfully in her chest and she knew tears would be escaping her eyes if it were possible.   
  
She lowered the journal in her lap, gasping sadly into her metallic hand still at her mouth, "How could I have forgotten her?"  Sam's breath hitched in tearless sobs, "Genji, they made me a sister and I forgot she even existed!"

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s chin rested on Samantha’s shoulder as she perused the pages closely.  Words.  Sketches.  Her mother’s thoughts and ideas and soon-to-be-creation.  When Samantha gasped and spoke, he momentarily released her body from his grip, but soon returned his hands to her sides.  He raised a hand to cup her helmet, gently stroking his metallic thumb in circles, what he hoped was a soothing motion.

“You were very young and that was a lifetime ago…” he stated quietly, hoping he was choosing the right words as not to upset her further.

The cyborg felt upset for his lover.  He wanted to weep for her, but his thoughts were moving in various directions and he was having trouble focusing.  He nuzzled her neck, gently kissing the cybernetic plating along her synthetic spine.  He wrapped an arm around her waist, squeezing her into him, but remaining quiet while Samantha attempted to weep, but failed.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam continued to hitch quietly for a few moments, Genji’s soft voice and touch easing her conscience somewhat.  Yes, she had been small.  The memories were hazy, probably some of the earliest ones she owned, she now realized.  
  
Samantha opened her eyes again, her hand finally slipping from her mouth.  She placed it on Genji's helm again, thankfully caressing and fingering his hair gently.   
  
"I know..." she sighed.  Then with another twinge of pain, "But what happened to her?  Where did she go?"   
  
Sam hadn’t asked the question expecting an answer from her lover, and he gave none, simply continuing to hold her close, supplying her with his strength and support.   
  
She held the journal in both hands again, quietly examining the drawing of Ami for a few more minutes.  When Sam finally turned the page she found entry after entry from her mother about the new family.  Her record of Samantha and Ami's first meeting, the happy memories of how quickly the sisters grew close, and stories of fun times they had with their parents.   
  
Eventually, she ran into one entry that was full of remorse instead of happiness.  The parents had been summoned to the mainland.  They couldn't possibly bring Ami along, knowing that without a doubt if anyone else but them knew of her existence, that the omnic child would be taken away from them.  And so they were forced to leave her behind, alone on the small San Juan island with only the family dogs as company.  Samantha went along with her parents, much too young to be without them or left back on the island home with her robotic sister.   
  
Samantha’s heart broke for Ami as she read this and other entries that followed, the trips to the mainland occurring more and more often.  The parents tried to work things out so only one had to go sometimes, but more often than not, Ami was left on her own.   
  
As the months continued to pass in the journal, Samantha’s mother began to report strange occurrences.  Things broken around the house, unexplained bruises on Samantha’s arms and legs, Sam's favorite dress found torn to shreds upon the floor of the girl's closet.   
  
Most disturbing was the accounts of unusual things she reported Ami saying.  One occurrence being on a morning where the family sat at the breakfast table, everyone sitting and eating except for Ami who was absent.  Samantha’s mother wrote about being concerned for her omnic daughter, standing up to go call for her once again to join them.  Finally, Ami appeared at the kitchen door and quietly took her seat, watching her human family eat.  Father greeted her warmly, asking her how well she had rested. The omnic didn’t reply right away, her head tilted towards Samantha for a second, then back to her father.   
  
_"I had good dreams,"_ she reported.   
  
_"Oh?"_ Father had smiled, _"Tell us what you dreamed about."_   
  
Without pause, Ami stated, _"I dreamed of what it would be like if there were no sisters in the world."_   
  
Their mother and father were understandably concerned by what the child omnic had said and discussed her deteriorating attitude towards Samantha at length, finally agreeing that they had to spend as much time with both sisters as possible and to find a solution to their trips to the mainland.   
  
But the disturbing entries kept on coming.  The parents questioned both sisters about Samantha's bruises, neither girl seeming to be able or willing to explain.  And then a terrible entry one day when their father had found one of the family dogs was missing.  He searched the grounds around the house, eventually finding the dog dead, its head bashed in.   
  
Samantha’s stomach churned.  Other hazy memories bubbling to the surface, but only shadows, feelings more than images.  Fear.  Confusion.  Pain.  She groaned audibly, as if she were going to be sick to her stomach, even though it contained no food in it to bring up.   
  
Her insides still in knots, Samantha recapped all she had read to Genji and found that speaking it out loud didn't help to make the queasiness go away.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji shuddered inwardly as Samantha spoke of what her mother had written regarding Ami’s deteriorating attitude.  He listened intently, wanting to be her pillar through this storm.  He too wondered what became of the child omnic, but hoped they would find answers within Samantha’s mother’s journal.  He shifted, now sitting to Samantha’s side, one leg bent behind her back, the other in front of her, laying across her folded legs, wanting to see her face as she continued reading.  He rested one of his metallic forearms across his knee at her back and gently stroked her shoulder, while the other took her chin between two fingers and tilted her gaze toward his, kissing her lips softly, a reassuring gesture that everything would work out and be alright.

“Keep going,” he spoke quietly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Though she felt partially in a daze, Samantha returned Genji’s soft kiss, again thankful for his presence.  She nodded slightly to him and turned back to the pages.

A few days after the dog incident, the catalyst to Ami’s fate became apparent.  The entry was written with a shaky hand, not as fluid as her mother's regular entries.  It recalled how, on the evening of Samantha’s fourth birthday, the family was enjoying the beach after a day of celebrating her special day.  Samantha and her mother played in the sand, creating a large sand castle.  Ami sat up closer to the dunes, where their father was building a very large bonfire.  The young omnic just sat in the sand, watching her sister and mother play, turning down multiple invitations to join them.

Soon the fire was blazing.  Samantha made her way up towards it, her mother following at a distance.  Sam approached her sister as the omnic rose to her feet.  As soon as the little girl was within reach, Ami snatched her up and tossed her into the middle of the blazing bonfire.  Chaos erupted as father quickly yanked Samantha from the fire, covering her with his coat to smother the flames.  Mother screamed, stumbling as she ran in the sand to reach the others.  All the while, Ami stood, stoic, just watching.

Samantha choked a cry of shock and horror.  She tried to read the entry to Genji but couldn’t, and so she handed him the journal, pointing to the entry.

“She hated me!” Sam finally choked out between hitching breaths as Genji read, “She tried to kill me!  Why?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji watched Samantha’s face intently as she read the next entry, shock and horror appearing on her soft features.  She attempted to read the entry to him, but fumbled over her words, abruptly stopping and practically shoving the journal at Genji.  The words sent a chill through the cyborg as he read and he slowly sat the journal down on the blanket by his side.

His eyes met Samantha’s, pain and fear adorning them.  He wrapped his metallic arms around her torso and pulled her into him, her hitching breaths gently shaking them both.  

“I do not have an answer for you, Sam… the only omnics I’ve known are the Shambali…” he said, sullenly.  

“I wish I had all the answers you seek and I most certainly wish I could take your pain, confusion, hurt… everything… as my own.”

He nestled the side of his helmet against the top of hers and stared off into the sunset as he held her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha clung to Genji for some time, her mind full of pain and confusion, but his arms and murmurs kept her anchored.  Eventually, she was able to take deep breaths, calming herself even though the pain remained.

Sam squeezed the other cyborg, sniffling against his shoulder, “I need to keep reading.  I need to find out what happened to her.”

She leaned back, her sad eyes meeting Genji’s as his own shown back with concern.  Samantha caressed his cheek with her metallic fingers for a moment before reaching for the journal.

The entry continued as it described the parents, frantically frightened for both of their daughters, trying to decide what could be done.  Fearful that damage could be occurring within Ami’s neural net, or that she could harm Samantha again, the parents decided to first place the omnic child into a forced sleep mode.  The very existence of Ami was unlawful in an era of omnic war, so there was no way they could seek outside help for the mechanoid child.  And so, her mother tried desperately to find out what had gone wrong within Ami’s programming on her own.  For the next thirty-six hours she worked tirelessly through code and wiring trying to find a way to fix whatever it was that had gone wrong.

But she had to ultimately admit to defeat.  Without the proper resources of a full omnium lab, there were limitations to what she could do and a solution could not be found.  With great sorrow, the parents decided Ami had to be decommissioned. Samantha’s mother removed the AI unit from Ami’s frame, storing it in her home office.  At sunrise the next day, the family gathered on a high bluff near the home and buried Ami’s frame.

Samantha read the words, her heart crushing from the weight of anguish for the sister she had forgotten her entire life.  She closed her eyes, trying to remember, but the images weren’t there.  She had either completely forgotten them or her mind wasn’t yet allowing her to remember the tragedy of losing her big sister.

“They couldn’t fix her,” Sam spoke softly, “They couldn’t save her from whatever had gone wrong.”

Her eyes suddenly flew open as she realized something.  Sam reread the entry.  Yes, she was right, her mother had stored Ami’s AI in her office.  Samantha had found an AI unit while cleaning the old beachside home before it was sold shortly after her mother’s death.

A chill ran down her spine.  Samantha hastily flipped back to the design specs upon the earlier pages, her eyes flew across all the words and drawings, finally seeing what she had dreaded to see:  the serial numbers of the AI she used in her experiment matched that of Ami’s

A white-hot spike of terror, guilt, and sorrow pierced through Samantha’s soul.

Her eyes wide, Sam dropped the journal in her lap and gaped at Genji, horrified with herself, “I accidentally used Ami’s AI with my experiment, the incendiary!  From the design specs that were stored with it, I thought it was just a hobby piece, a pet project for my mom.  Genji, what have I done?”  Samantha’s voice raised as her throat constricted around her words.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s brows furrowed, his face flooded with concern, as Samantha gaped at him, realizing that she had accidentally used Ami’s AI in her incendiary experiment.

He was at a loss for words as he stared at the other cyborg, her eyes wide and frantic.  Her question burned in his mind:   _What have I done?_  She couldn’t have known that was Ami’s AI.  She had had no recollection of the child omnic before reading what her mother’s journal had provided.  

He quickly recalled everything he knew of Samantha’s accident, everything she had told him, everything she had recently discovered.  His eyes widened a bit as he continued to gaze at her.

“If Ami’s AI was used in your experiment… what happened to it during the fire...?”  Genji’s voice was quiet and concerned, afraid they already knew the answer to the question he asked, but wanted to hear Samantha’s response.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Instead of answering Genji's question right away, Samantha's wide eyes lost their focus as her gaze dropped in deep thought.  "Oh my God.  She must have become self aware again from the moment I hooked her unit to the power supply on the device.  She was trapped in that thing for weeks!  She was conscious, she knew it was me that put her there!"  
  
Sam's hand went to her mouth again, her eyes nearly pinched shut with pain.  "She must have thought I did it on purpose!  She must have thought I hated her and was going to destroy her!"   
  
Again, the cyborg felt as if she where going to be sick, her empty stomach churning and bile raising to her throat.  Her hand still covering her mouth, but her eyes now squeezed shut, Samantha whimpered, "She thought I was trying to kill her, so she malfunctioned the device to try to kill me as well!"

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji frowned at Samantha’s realization.  He continued to hold her tight, knowing she was distraught, knowing she wanted to weep again, to release her fear and frustrations, but couldn’t.  His heart constricted for the woman he loved and he wished he could instantly ease her pain, taking it on for himself.  

“Oh, Sam…” he murmured, not knowing what else to say or do.  He felt at a loss.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” he held her as her body lightly heaved and jerked, knowing she desperately wished tears would fall in hopes to relieve some of the pain she was feeling in this moment, but knowing it was impossible.

Genji’s heart ached knowing hers did as well.  He briefly squeezed her tighter before shifting to kneel in front of her, wanting to look at her face, to see her eyes.  He fell to his knees and pulled her up into him, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her against him firmly.

One metallic hand crept up her back, resting at the back of her head as she nuzzled into his neck, and he stroked her helmet lovingly.  His mind searched for reassuring and soothing words, but as his lips parted, none came.  His eyes stung and he shut them tightly.  All the cyborg could do in this moment is hold the woman he loved so dearly, in a quiet attempt to tell her he’s here for her no matter what.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha took some comfort from her lover's words and embrace, but as she hitched, still unable to release her sorrow, something else was building within her.  There was a pressure upon her chest unlike anything she had ever felt before, nearly crushing her heart and hindering her ragged breaths.  Her body felt hotter by the minute and a strong tingling sensation prickled her human skin.  
  
Sam pushed away from Genji, covering her mouth again for a moment as her stomach heaved once more.  Stumbling to her feet, she gasped, "I have to-!  Please!  Stay here!!"   
  
The distraught cyborg ran from Genji towards the lip of the bluff, awkwardly skidding to a halt just a few feet from its ragged edge.  Samantha looked up into the darkening sky, beginning to fill with stars as the last of the sunset faded away.  She prayed that Genji hadn’t followed her, but had no time to look back as her body suddenly erupted into flame.  Flaring higher and hotter every second, the woman kept her face turned upward as she clenched her fists at her side.   
  
_"I'M SORRY!!"_ she screamed out above the roar of her own flames.   
  
After some time, the fire that was Samantha’s anguish began to weaken, the licking flames shrinking until the cyborg stood with head hanging, panting with relief at finally feeling some release from her pain.   
  
Still panting, Samantha slowly sank to her knees, her fire gone and only small tendrils of smoke rolling from her metallic body and cloak.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji grimaced when Samantha pushed away from him, yelling for him to stay where he was.  He quickly reached for her, but she was already too far away and he missed.  His eyes widened as she ran toward the edge of the bluff, fear striking deep in his heart.  He saw her stop and ignite into a massive ball of flame.  As he climbed to his feet to approach her, she screamed, apologizing to the child omnic sister she used to know.

The cyborg watched as his lover burned, silently praying that she was okay and not injuring herself since her face was exposed.

Once the flame weakened and sizzled out, Genji took a step forward and watched as Samantha dropped to her knees.  His mouth was slightly gaping at the sight.  Samantha hadn't had an uncontrolled flare-up in weeks.  His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he slowly made his way to her, the light scent of smoke in the air.

As he reached her, he kneeled behind her, immediately wrapping his arms around her and pulling her away from the lip of the bluff.  He laid her down and hovered above her, staring down into her face, which she covered with her hands.

“Sammy…?” he said quietly, her name heavy on his tongue and tears stinging his eyes.

He blinked and a single tear fell, splashing against one of her metallic hands.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The heat had been intense, but Sam hadn't cared, her hurt and anguish burning more than the flames licking around her upturned face.  She'd sunk to the ground after it was over, feeling the cool breeze pushing up past her as it flowed off of the sea below and up the sheer face of the rock wall.  Sam was staring dully at the palms of her metallic hands in her lap when she felt arms around her from behind.  
  
She felt her body being pulled back and she didn’t resist, covering her face with her hands, the already cooled metal feeling soothing against her hot skin.   
  
Sam heard his voice and it pierced through the haze of her torment.  She felt a drop of moisture trickle through her digits and pool on her cheek.  Slowly, the cyborg slipped her hands from her face, her look was pained and her flesh was still pink from the heat, but she reached to touch Genji's cheek carefully.  "I didn’t hurt you, did I?" she croaked.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He shook his head no in response to her question, his eyes teary and pinched with concern.  His eyes darted between hers and a metallic hand rose to caress her face, looking for any sign of damage.  Her cheeks were still pink and extremely warm.

“You frightened me.  I wasn’t sure why you were running to the ledge,” he stated solemnly, his eyes leaving hers and looking downward at nothing in particular.

He rolled off her and laid beside her on his back, one of his metallic hands finding hers and gripping it tightly.  He brought his free hand to his face, resting his forearm across his eyes.  He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

“Are you okay…?” he asked.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam clutched Genji’s hand in return, blinking slowly up at the blanket of stars growing over their heads.  
  
"I don't know..." Sam whispered in response to his question, "I'm just so overwhelmed with everything, I don't know if I'm okay..."   
  
She took a few more breaths, her breathing normal now, but still a pressure of ache upon her heart.   
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I frightened you." she murmured, her voice exhausted and still rough.   
  
Samantha fell silent again for a few minutes as her mind tried to make sense out of everything she'd learned this tumultuous day.  Finally, she gave up, rolling onto her side to press her face against Genji’s shoulder.  "I'm so tired," she murmured against his armoring.  "My head hurts."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji frowned at Samantha’s words, unsure of what to say to help sooth her nerves.  When she rolled toward him, he removed his arm from his face and looked toward her, resting his cheek against her helmet.  His free hand quickly wiped his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.  The question he’d asked earlier tickled the back of his mind although he was certain he already knew the answer.  He inhaled deeply and exhaled quickly before sitting up, pulling Samantha with him.  He kneeled beside her, placing an arm at her back and the other beneath her legs.  He lifted her and made his way back to the blanket they shared earlier.  Gently setting her down, Genji wrapped the leather cord around her mother’s journal and placed it in his backpack before removing another blanket and placing it over Samantha’s spent body.  He kneeled beside her and looked down at her, his eyes concerned.  He made no sound, said no words.

Eventually he looked away from her and sat down, removing a flask from his backpack and turning it up against his lips.  He squinted as he swallowed, the liquid burning his mouth and throat.  He rested his forearms against his bent knees and his head lolled forward as he stared at the blanket beneath him.  Turning his head back to the horizon, he pressed the flask to his lips again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha's mind was heavy with exhaustion and when she felt Genji lift her, carrying her back to the blanket, she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck.  As he laid her down, covering her with a second blanket, Samantha’s emotions finally gave way to her exhausted body and mind and her head lolled.  Genji’s figure over her, alit by his green accents, was the last thing she saw before slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
She slept lightly and fitfully.  Images of her childhood, the one she remembered without Ami, drifting through her mind but somehow always accompanied by the ever present scent of smoke.  Eventually the dreams faded and darkness came, a deep sleep that Samantha needed so desperately.   
  
Her eyelids slowly fluttered open to darkness, the constant hum of the restless sea below the bluff reminding her of where she was.  Samantha blinked up at the bright swath of stars making its path across the sky, her fingers tugging gently at the blanket draped over her as her mind finally awoke completely.   
  
Sam finally turned her head, alarm suddenly firing in her mind as she wondered where Genji was or if she had been left alone.   
  
She quickly realized he was sitting nearby, hunched over slightly and quite still.  A sigh of relief passed through her lips before she whispered, "Genji...?"

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Every few moments, Genji averted his gaze from the horizon to peek at Samantha.  She had fallen asleep, but he continued to peer at her occasionally, making sure she was okay and resting peacefully.  The cyborg dimmed his cybernetic lights and continued to sip from the flask, eventually finishing it and feeling quite buzzed.  He hadn’t drank like this in a while and knew he would probably regret it later, but he didn’t care.  In this moment, he wanted an escape mentally and this was the quickest way he knew aside from meditation.  He tossed the flask on top of his backpack and sighed.

He peered down at the other cyborg who appeared to be resting peacefully and a tiny smile teased the corner of his lips.  He looked up to the night sky, his thoughts travelling back to all the information they had recently learned of Samantha’s accident and the child omnic sister she once had.   _If she accidentally used Ami’s AI in her own experiment, was it destroyed in the fire as well?  Samantha saw a human made of flame and heard a voice calling to her, calling her sister.  Impossible.  Could Ami be a part of Samantha now?_  

He looked down to the sleeping cyborg and thought of the time in the satellite, the other day in the supply closet in the practice range, and the cinders burning within Samantha’s eyes as she aggressively loved him.  He reached for the flask laying beside him on the backpack and frowned at its emptiness, tossing it aside again.  His forearms were resting on his knees still and he moved his hands to his face, shielding it from nothing in particular.  He rubbed his eyes, not wanting to wrap his mind around his thoughts.   _Shouldn’t the alcohol be dulling this shit?_ he thought to himself.

When he heard Samantha stir and whisper his name, he looked down to her.

“Hey…” he whispered, gazing down at her, resting his chin on his bicep, his knees still bent and forearms resting upon them.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji turned his face to her, but Samantha didn't know what to say to him.  She was still trying to understand all that she'd learned of Ami and the accident- well, she could hardly call it that anymore.  But how was she to describe what had happened now? Attempted murder?  
  
A chill shivered down Samantha’s spine at the thought as she slowly pulled herself up to sitting, her arms moving to rest around her raised knees that were still covered by the blanket.   
  
They sat in silence for awhile, Sam not knowing what to do or how to proceed next.  She felt bad for having dragged Genji into all of this.  But then, when they'd started down this path for answers to what had really happened, she never dreamed it would lead to this.   
  
Finally, because she didn't know what else to say to him, Samantha murmured, "Thank you for taking care of me tonight."  A sad feeling of detachment from her lover grew in her gut as Sam's thoughts turned to what he must think of everything, of her, of what her family had done and gone through.  He had reassured her of his love for her earlier, but that was before everything they had learned.  Samantha lowered her chin onto her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs as her mind began to spin off again, thoughts forming and morphing, then splitting off, then dead-ending as her brain then immediately picked back up the trail of breadcrumbs from previous thoughts.  She closed her eyes tightly, hoping the other cyborg couldn't hear the sound of her heart as it began to race again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He was motionless as she spoke, but his glassy eyes never left the other cyborg.

“Mmm,” he hummed in response.  “You are welcome…” he stated, his voice quiet and seeming far away.

Genji felt on edge.  Drunk.  A bit fearful of what else laid beneath the synthetic flesh of the other cyborg, his lover.  When he heard Samantha’s heart begin to race, he moved closer to her, tilting her face so her eyes met his.

“Hey…” he whispered, his face serious, his eyes lidded, the alcohol strong on his breath.  

The moonlight and Samantha’s cybernetic lighting was the only illumination surrounding the cyborgs.  He had what even _he_ considered a fucked up idea he would love to try with her, but quickly suppressed the thought, closing his eyes for a moment.

His eyes slowly opened and he moved even closer to her, his lips parted, his eyes trailing down her face to rest upon her pouty lips.  He bit his own lower lip and closed his eyes once more before backing away from her.

He laid back on the blanket, resting his arms above his head, his metallic fingers fondling the ribbon attached to the back of his helmet.  His eyes never opened as he slightly panted, frustrated.  The cyborg so desperately wanted to lay his lover down, make love to her, take her away from this dreadful time, away from the cumbersome thoughts, but he knew it was the wrong place and the wrong time.  He wasn’t sure if that was the real reason or if his drunken self simply wanted to get off.  All he knew was he wanted to be one with the girl he loved, to make her feel good, to make her feel alive.  But he couldn't help the thought of the AI being there, being a part of their intimacy.

When his lidded eyes finally met hers, looking up at her from his current position, he spoke quietly.

“I love you, Sam.”  His face was serious and he sighed.

A short pause.

“I hope you’re okay.  I don’t know what to do or say to make things better for you.  I wish I could take your pain away easily… but I am at a loss,” he slightly frowned as he spoke, but his eyes never left her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji whispered, edging closer as he lifted her chin with his fingers and Samantha felt hopeful.  He slowly moved even closer, his lips parting, and Sam anticipated the kiss that never came.  She smelled the unmistakable scent of alcohol on his breath as he huffed, biting his lip and turning away from her.  
  
Samantha’s stomach clenched even tighter.  He couldn't even bare to kiss her anymore, even after trying to dull himself with the alcohol she hadn’t realized he had brought along.  Or perhaps he'd left her here to go fetch it.  She didn't blame him and kind of wished she had something in which to drown her sorrows.  Perhaps the kitchens would be the first place she would visit after leaving the bluff.   
  
Sam just sat there as Genji laid next to her, not being able to bring himself to touch her.  She stared straight ahead into the darkness of the sea, not a ship in sight to bring light to the inky horizon.  She felt scared.  She felt hollow.  She felt like the world was crashing in on her.   
  
But then she heard his whispered words.  Samantha blinked her eyes dully, her head feeling so compressed, she was finding it hard to respond correctly to anything anymore.   
  
And so she didn't.  All that she could do was bow her head and hitch in her tearless sobs.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji immediately sat up and moved to Samantha when he heard her breath hitching and saw her body shaking.  He kneeled beside her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her body into his.

“Shhh, don’t cry, Sam,” he said, before he could stop himself.  

He shut his eyes tight, the realization she couldn’t cry actual tears slapping him in the face and he immediately regretted his words, hoping she wasn’t offended by them.  He sat back on his heels, Samantha perched between his thighs, and he continued to hold her, his face a grimace.

He didn’t know what to say or do for once in his life.  No witty comeback.  No cheerful statement.  Nothing.  He frowned inwardly and hung his head as he squeezed his lover tightly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha was surprised to feel Genji pull her close, trying to comfort her, even though he had just assured her that he still loved her.  Despite his touch and soft words, Sam couldn’t stop her sobbing, not immediately.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Sam finally calmed, her human body of flesh aching from the many times she had tried to weep today.  She panted for a moment, then was finally able to speak.   
  
Sam didn't turn to look at him. She didn't want him to look at her grief-distorted face and she didn't want to see what might lie in Genji's eyes.   
  
"You're afraid of me, aren't you?" she spoke, her throat constricted.  "You're afraid of what I am, what I became in the fire.   **_I_ ** don't even know what I am!!" Sam's voice cracked in despair, her balled fists covering her eyes.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji's frown turned to hurt when Samantha spoke.

“No.  No… I'm not afraid of you.  Would I be here beside you if I were afraid?”  Genji pondered his own question.  Was he afraid?

He sighed.  “Sam… I just…” his voice trailed off, his brow furrowed, his face pained.

She wouldn't look at him.  She was upset with him.  Disappointed in him, his words.

He shifted so he was in front of her, sitting with his legs folded before him.  He rested his elbows on his thighs, his hands in his hair, his face looking toward the ground.  He thought on his words for a moment.  What did he want to say?  What _could_ he say?

His gaze slowly rose and fell upon Samantha who remained curled up, her fists to her eyes.  His bleary eyes were lidded as he searched her, wishing she would look at him.

“I'm not afraid.  Is…” he started, “is that... AI, Ami… a part of you… or…”

His thoughts and words were scattered, his mind racing.  His human heart raced, too.

“When your eyes burn with desire for me… when we are intimate… is that you or…”

Rubbing his face, he quickly stood, dizzy from the alcohol coursing through his veins.  He folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes, tilting his face up to the night sky.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The moment her words left her mouth, Samantha felt even more terrible.  She wanted to know the truth, but she hated herself for having even voiced her fears to the man she loved so dearly.  
  
Genji murmured to her, obviously unsure as she felt him move around to kneel in front of her.   
  
And then he spoke his concerns, his fear that Ami might be a part of her, controlling her even at times.  And then she felt him shift again, away from her.   
  
Samantha dropped her hands from her face, looking up as she realized that Genji was now standing before her, his face tilted up to the sky.   
  
"No!" she said with urgency, "No, it's always been me, Genji, always!  At least, I think so.  All I feel when I'm like that is how much I love and adore you.  How much I want to please you and be pleasured by you."   
  
Her voice wavered, her face dropping down to stare at nothing in particular.  "I know it's kind of unusual for me... to act like that.  I never used to before... But then, I didn't know you before what happened to me, Genji."   
  
And then her voice even lower, in defeat, "I don't think there will ever be a way we'll know for sure or not that there's any kind of remnant of Ami in me..."

Suddenly, Samantha’s body straightened a bit as a thought came to her.  “What if I asked Winston or Dr. Ziegler to check me out?  See if they can find anything?” she asked, looking up hopefully at her beloved.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

His eyes opened as Samantha spoke and his gaze slowly dropped from the sky to fall upon her.  He slowly fell to his knees in front of the other cyborg and cupped her face, pulling her up to him, her face directly in front of his, only a few inches away.

Wild eyes darted between hers for a moment, searching for the flame that he knew laid somewhere within, before he spoke.

“You think so…?”  was all he could muster, his cybernetic lights flickering to life.

His voice was calm, but his eyes were pinched with concern.  He couldn’t stand the thought of the AI being a part of her, being part of their intimate moments.  Shutting his eyes tight and pressing his forehead to Samantha’s, he attempted to chase away the thought of the AI being sentient within her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam's eyes met Genji's searching gaze, her own gaze searching back tentatively, afraid he might see something wrong.  
  
"I- I don't know," she stuttered as the other cyborg pressed his forehead to hers, "I can ask and see what they think."   
  
She then spoke more softly, the metallic fingers of her hands lightly caressing Genji’s chest, unsure if the touch was welcome or not, "I don’t know if we should wake them so early to ask them though..."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sitting back on his heels, Genji’s eyes met Samantha’s again.

“Yeah… it’s late,” he murmured with a small sigh.

“Tomorrow perhaps…” his voice trailed off again, his eyes darting to the ground in front of him.

“I need more to drink,” he stated as he rose to his feet.  

He held his hand out toward Samantha, “Join me...?”

He was hopeful, but afraid of her answer.  Maybe she wanted time alone to think.  He knew a part of him wanted that for himself, but he also didn’t want to be without her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji leaned back, and as Sam’s hands fell from his chest, her heart fell a little as well.  
  
But then he rose, asking her to join him and she lifted her gaze, her eyes searching his face as she still struggled to understand where they were, _what_ they were, to each other now.  Sam tentatively took Genji's hand and as he helped her to her feet, she wondered with a deep ache in her heart if things would ever be the same again.   
  
Samantha nodded to him, not trusting in her words at this moment.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha didn't speak, but she reached for him and he took her hand, helping her to her feet.  He squeezed her hand and briefly let go to pack their items, including their visors, into his backpack and tossed it over his shoulder after placing his weapons upon his back.

Leading her down the pathway, hand in hand, Genji kept his eyes forward, heading in the direction of the Watchpoint.  He stopped at the base of the bluff and called McCree on his comm.  The cowboy voiced his concern regarding Genji and Samantha not meeting him and Hanzo during their regular practice time in the range the previous evening.  The cyborg apologized, but avoided speaking about the events of the day.  He spoke quietly asking if he could visit him briefly, explaining what he wanted.  Alcohol.  Of course, the cowboy agreed and Genji ended the call.

He briefly turned to Samantha, his face dour.  He gripped her hand tighter as he led them inside the Watchpoint and toward the agents’ quarters.  Majority of the base was asleep at this time, so there was almost no chance of running into someone.  Genji was careful as he led Samantha throughout the base, knowing she would be mortified if someone other than McCree or himself saw her with her visor removed.

Once they reached McCree’s door, Genji released Samantha’s hand and quietly knocked.  The cowboy immediately answered, bottle of whiskey in hand.  With a large hand, he offered the bottle to the cyborg and Genji took it immediately.  McCree pulled Genji into him and hugged him with his other arm.

“Thank you, McCree,” Genji spoke, hugging his friend in return.

Genji knew McCree could sense the day had been rough, but he didn’t inquire, knowing the cyborg would speak with him when he was ready.

“No problem, pardner.  Y’all alright?” McCree asked, concern written across his tanned features.

Genji briefly looked to Samantha, then back to McCree and nodded.

“Yes.  We will be fine,” he said with a faux smile and a slight nod.

The cowboy grinned back in return and shyly waved to Samantha as Genji led them across the hall to his own room.  Before McCree slid his door shut, the cyborg looked over his shoulder and spoke.

“If you speak with Hanzo, please let him know we are alright.  He attempted to comm me earlier and I ignored it.  Also, I am sorry for ignoring your call as well.  My comm will be off for the remainder of the morning.”

After a quiet moment, Genji spoke again.

“Thank you again, McCree.”

“You got it, pardner,” McCree said with a tip of his hat, stepping back to slide his door shut.

Genji looked back toward his own room, then down at Samantha who was quietly standing beside him.  He didn’t take his eyes off her as he slid the door open, entered the room, and turned to pull her inside as well.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha followed Genji, her hand in his, wishing she knew exactly how the other cyborg felt towards her at this moment.  Maybe she was making a mistake going with him now.  Maybe he would see something in her in these next few hours that would push him even further from her.  But Sam found that she couldn’t let go of his hand despite these troubled thoughts.  
  
Genji led them to McCree’s door and she stood awkwardly in the hall as the friends greeted each other.  Jesse's eyes met hers for a moment as his chin hovered over Genji's shoulder in their embrace.  Samantha’s eyes quickly darted down and away, frightened that the cowboy might see in them what Genji had.   
  
The ninja turned to lead them to his room and Samantha lifted her gaze again, inadvertently meeting McCree’s gaze for a brief second as he waved a farewell.  Samantha couldn’t bring herself to return the gesture and quietly turned with Genji as he approached his own doorway.   
  
After some quick, final words to his friend, Genji entered his room, taking Samantha’s hand to pull her in.  She stood a few steps within while he slid the door shut, her hands moving to clasp in front of her and her gaze downcast, not knowing what she should do or say, if anything.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji removed the backpack from his shoulder and dropped it in the corner before removing his weapons and placing them on the two tiered, wall-mounted rack.  After placing the bottle of whiskey on his nightstand, he turned to Samantha, staring at her for a moment.  His eyes never left her as he grabbed the bottle and opened it, quickly placing it against his lips and turning it up.  Knowing he would probably regret it the next day, he took another quick drink before setting the bottle back on the nightstand.  He made his way across the room to the other cyborg and stopped in front of her.

He was motionless for a moment before unclasping her cloak, removing it, and hanging it on the wall beside his weapons.  Without a word, he unclasped his chest plating with several clicks and a hiss and propped it against the wall beneath her cloak.  Still silent, Genji moved closer to Samantha, causing her to step back into the closed door.  He leaned close to her, placing each of his metallic hands against the door on either side of her helmet.

His bleary, lidded eyes searched her face for a moment before pressing his lips against hers.  He kissed her hard, but briefly.  When he pulled away, his eyes were wide and wild.  Slowly backing away from her, he made his way back to the nightstand for another drink.  He wiped his mouth with the back of his metallic hand, slightly frustrated at the cool metal, wishing it was flesh he felt against his own skin instead of its cybernetic counterpart.

He half-laughed at his own frustration, his gaze slowly making its way to the floor, staring into the darkness.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha watched Genji’s movement with her peripheral vision, her eyes actually darting to the corners as she quietly watched him take his first swig of the alcohol.  Her gaze shifted back forward when he approached her.  
  
The ninja then reached to remove her cloak, and then surprisingly his own chest armor, as Samantha watched, her lips parting slightly.  Then he moved; quickly, silently, just like the panther once again, making Samantha take a reflexive step back into the door.   
  
And then he was right there against her, so close.  She could smell his usual inviting scents, warm cybernetics and musky flesh, but also the renewed odor of alcohol on his breath.  Samantha’s gaze met his, needing to see his soft, loving brown eyes even though she was afraid of what he might see in hers.  But her heart constricted slightly as the eyes that met hers were now red rimmed, unfocused, and without the usual unrestricted tenderness that she cherished.  Sam was about to utter his name when he crashed his lips into hers, the firmness of his kiss making it difficult for her to return it.   
  
When he suddenly pulled away, Samantha was shocked to see his eyes were now larger, almost feral looking.  She was confused when he wordlessly left her again to take another drink.  This time Samantha’s head turned, watching his every move.  She heard him chuckle and then grow silent and still.   
  
Samantha’s heart wrenched inside her chest.  She would do anything to live the last twenty-four hours over again.  To have never re-entered the lab and meditated.  To have never opened the pages of her mother's journal.   
  
Because now, she felt as if the best thing that had ever happened to her was quickly slipping from her fingers.  She was losing Genji, and she couldn’t think of a way to get him back.   
  
Samantha’s head dropped.  She remembered the time a few weeks back when Genji had first learned that Hanzo was coming to join Overwatch.  He had withdrawn himself from her and she had nearly thought their relationship was over.  Like then, she knew she couldn't handle it without a clean break.  Luckily, this time, she didn’t have to track him down, he was right here before her.   
  
"Genji," Samantha spoke softly, turning to the other cyborg, a thousand things to say and ask coming to her lips.  But the words that finally parted her lips were, "If they find she's there... is what we had over?"

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Samantha spoke, Genji slowly looked away from the floor and his gaze met hers in the darkness, their cybernetics the only light within the room.  He grabbed the bottle on the nightstand and took another drink, then practically slammed the bottle back onto the table.

In an instant, he was standing in front of her again, pushing her against the door, his eyes wide and wild again.

“What we _had?_ ” he asked, his voice louder than it had been all night.

“Don’t you mean, ‘what we _have?_ ’” he asked, his breathing growing more rapid.

His expression changed, his face pained.  His heart ached.

“Is that what you want?  Do you want me to push you away because of all this?  That would make it so much easier for us both, right?  If I were to _protect myself_ from you and disappear,” he snapped, turning on his heel slightly, looking away from her.

Before she could answer, he was pressed against her again, his face only inches from hers, his breath hot against her face.  His eyes were now lidded, his eyelashes wet with the tears that spilled down his cheeks.

“Did you not hear what I said earlier?”  His voice was quieter, but firm.  His eyes pinched shut briefly as more tears streamed down his face.

“Nothing will make me stop loving you.   _Nothing!_  We are _not_ finished.”

He gripped the backs of her thighs, lifting her and pressing her against the door.  His breaths came in quick, rapid succession as he looked into her eyes and pressed his lips against hers.

He briefly parted their lips to speak, “This is _NOT_ over.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

In the small room, the reverberating sound of the bottle Genji slammed down was sharp enough to make Samantha startle.  But what frightened her more was the other cyborg suddenly in her face, pressing her against the door again, his voice harsh and hurting.  
  
And oh yes, his words did hurt.  Samantha's shocked and exhausted mind tried to respond, but then his words had grown softer again, his face streaked with tears.   
  
Genji lifted Sam off the ground, kissing her hard again, and Samantha tried to respond, placing her hands upon his cheeks.   
  
Samantha trembled in his arms, her hands holding his face to her even though, right now at least, he didn’t seem to be planning to let her go.   
  
"Please, calm down, Genji," Samantha pleaded, her voice apologetic, "I didn't mean it like that, I..."   
  
"I just... I don't know exactly what you think of me right now.  I know you love me, but in your eyes is a... " Samantha swallowed hard, she hoped she wasn't making him more upset, "...a repugnance..."   
  
Sam pulled his head back a little, so that she could look into his troubled eyes, her own pinched and grieved.  "But no, that’s not what I want," her thumbs caressed his scarred cheeks, wiping some of the tears away, "I don’t want to lose you.  More than anything, I don't want to lose you." She kissed each of his eyes softly, they were warm and puffy from his tears and her lips touched delicately to kiss them away.   
  
Her lips then moved down to his own and she kissed him, softly at first, tentative.  But quickly her lips parted, tongue brushing against his lips as she felt him responding, his strong metallic hands clenching her thighs and pushing her into the door.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji kissed her with fervor, his mind being pulled in various directions.  His tongue slid across hers wantingly and his heart felt like it might beat out of his chest, his head swimming with the alcohol that coursed through his veins.

Parting their lips, Genji carefully sat Samantha down and made his way back to the nightstand across the room.  As he grabbed the liquid gift, the one making his head swim, he pressed it to his lips and turned it up yet again, his eyes never leaving Samantha.

He'd hoped for courage, not for emotional train wreck, when he started drinking tonight.  He wanted so desperately to lay with his lover.  To go to her, remove every piece of armor plating and obstacle he possibly could.  Have his way with her.  Make them both feel good.  Make them feel alive.  Bring that spark to Samantha's eyes.  Fuck it.  Question it.  See if Ami was there.

He half-laughed to himself as he took another drink, attempting to push the thought from his mind.  His eyes were still on Samantha and he couldn't look away.  He loved her.  He loved her so much.  But she was right.    _Repugnance_.  He felt disgusted with himself.  He was not her pillar right now.  He was being selfish.  Childish, even.

Without a word, he slowly lifted the hand that held the bottle toward Samantha as an offering.  He hoped she would come to him, but would understand if she didn't and he sighed.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha watched Genji intently as he moved back to the nightstand and drank again, their eyes locked, never leaving one another.  Then his hand raised, offering her the bottle in what seemed to Sam as a gesture of truce.  
  
She stepped to him lightly.  As she drew close to his body, she placed her hand with his upon the bottle but didn’t take it, both the cyborg's metallic hands clinking against the glass lightly as she grasped and pushed the bottle to the side.  Sam stepped close, her plating brushing against Genji’s exposed chest.   
  
Her eyes never left the other cyborg’s, and with her free hand, Sam slid her digits up the side of his face and into his hair, her fingers curling slightly as they followed his scalp.  She tilted her head up to press her lips lightly against the corner of his mouth.   
  
"Genji," she whispered, doing her best to keep the heaving emotions in her heart checked so that her voice wouldn’t waver, "I love you so much."  Her lips trailed down to his chin, "Please, forgive me for doubting you."   
  
Samantha straightened, her eyes piercing Genji’s with her sincerity.  She sighed slightly, her lips attempting to curl into a reassuring smile, but mostly failing.  She finally took the bottle from Genji’s hand, bringing it to her lips and closing her eyes as she threw her head back, pulling three long slugs from it.   
  
Samantha hunched slightly as the burning liquid filled her senses and she coughed, bringing the back of her hand that still held the bottle to her mouth to try to stop the sputtering.  Still hunched slightly, she chortled against the back of her metallic hand, "Shit.  That was a mistake."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji watched as Samantha crossed the room and stood close to him, her cool, plated chest lightly touching the bare skin of his own chest.  His breath hitched in his throat slightly.  He was thankful she was so close and he peered down at her through lidded eyes.

When her fingers grazed his scalp, he closed his eyes.  As she pressed her lips to his mouth, he wanted to reach for her, wrap his arms around her, but he didn't.  They remained at his sides, one still holding the booze.

Her words caused his heart to constrict and he only opened his eyes when she took the bottle from his hand and brought it to her lips.

He grinned, watching her fumble after taking long gulps of the burning liquid, but he remained motionless as he stared at her.  He slowly took the bottle from her and drank more.  His eyes never left hers as he turned the bottle up, allowing the liquid to pour down his throat, before setting it down on the nightstand once more.

His lidded eyes traveled from her face and down the length of her body, then back up.

“I'm sorry for making you doubt me.  It's my fault.  I'm selfish,” he finally spoke, his voice warm and smooth.

His head swam as he reached for her, taking her hand into his.  He closed his eyes for a moment, in an attempt to refocus before moving closer to her, pressing his warm skin against her cool plating once more.

“Please forgive me,” he pleaded, leaning down to brush his lips against hers.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha finally straightened, lifting her eyes to Genji again as he spoke.  Her hand had slipped from his hair to brace herself against his chest as she’d coughed, and now her digits played lightly at his chest, fingering his human flesh.  
  
She shook her head gently at his words, her eyes closing for a moment.  Sam opened them again when she felt him take her hand, closing the small distance between them to bring his lips to hers, brushing them with a whisper.   
  
Samantha’s fingers intertwined with Genji’s, and her breath rolled with warmth from her mouth as she whispered onto Genji’s lips, "As much as we can, let's try to forget this day happened... for now.  I forgive you, you forgive me."   
  
Sam's fingers trailed from Genji’s chest, down to his abdomen where the slight trail of dark hair began.  She lifted her eyes to Genji’s as she looked lovingly into his, her mind already beginning to feel hazy from the alcohol.  "Make me yours again, Genji." Sam asked, her touch trailing down to where the hair disappeared behind his groin plating, her lips brushing against his.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji was drunk.  Drunk on alcohol.  Drunk on love.  Drunk on the passion he felt for the other cyborg.  

He quietly grunted as Samantha’s fingertips gently touched the edge of his groinal covering.  Hearing her words, he closed his eyes briefly, inhaling a quiet breath.  He pressed his lips to hers, his tongue exploring her mouth, brushing her lips, tracing her teeth.  The proximity of her hand to his crotch made his cock twitch and slowly harden.  He grunted again in frustration, wanting to remove the covering that shielded his manhood, but his mind felt frantic from the day’s events and he wished he could push them out of his mind.

He parted their lips, Samantha’s hand continuing to paw his plating, and he grabbed the bottle of whiskey, downing another gulp, before setting the bottle down.  His breathing was heavier and he closed his eyes tightly before cupping her face and smashing his lips against hers, droplets of alcohol still upon his lips and tongue.

His entire body burned with desire.  He swiftly turned, pushing Samantha against the bed until she lost her balance and fell upon it, her legs dangling off the side.  Genji reached for his groinal plating and removed it with a hiss, tossing it onto the floor with a clank.  He dimmed his cybernetic lighting as he worked to free Samantha’s chest of its covering.  He stood at the bedside between her knees and firmly pressed his fingers to her chest and trailed them down the length of her torso, stopping at her groinal covering.

His eyes were lidded and lustful as he asked, “Is this what you want?”

His palm rested at the edge of her covering as his thumb trailed lower, pressing and scraping at the metal.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha returned the depth of his kiss, wanting him to enfold himself around her, become one with her again, chasing away the remnants of doubt that lingered about the way he felt toward her now.  
  
Genji parted the kiss to take another drink and Samantha panted, her body beginning to ache for him.  Suddenly he was kissing her again and she mewled slightly against his lips.   
  
Her mewl became a grunt of surprise as suddenly she was backed into and fell upon the bed, her head swimming for a moment.  She watched him remove his groin plating and a sigh escaped her lips, the relief of confirmation that he did still desire her obvious.  Samantha lay back the rest of the way, her arms above her head as her lover reached to remove her chest plating.  She sighed again as he lifted it, freeing her breasts to the cooler air.  Sam also dimmed her lighting, gazing up at Genji through her hooded eyes as he traced his hands down her body.   
  
Genji paused and Samantha's face grew troubled at his question.  One of her hands lowered to cup his at her groin.  She caressed the back of it, metal clinking softly against metal.   
  
"Of course," she whispered in sincerity and desire, "Genji, why wouldn't I?"  She felt slightly hurt that he might think she was now doubtful of making love to him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He looked away as he answered her, shyly bringing a metallic hand to the back of his neck.

“I don’t know,” he stated quietly, before leaning forward, his torso pressing against hers.

He kissed her chest between her breasts, then reached for the ribbon attached to the back of his helmet, pulling it free.  He folded it into one of his hands and lightly grazed it across her cheek.

“I’m severely in…” he fumbled over his words momentarily.  “I’m super drunk,” he laughed, light and airy.  He hadn’t been this drunk since before his cyberization and he was reluctant, not knowing how well he might perform in this body or the effects the alcohol may have on it.  Yet again, Genji threw caution to the wind.

He teased the edge of the folded ribbon against her chest, lightly brushing it across her nipples while kissing her abdomen below her breasts and lower.  Shifting slightly, he moved his mouth over her belly button, his tongue dipping inside playfully.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha smiled softly at his coyness, realizing his insecurity was brought on by his inebriation.  She sighed as he lowered himself to her, brushing his lips upon her scarred flesh and murmuring to her.  
  
She heard the click as Genji removed his ribbon, and as he played with it she remembered the last time he had removed it.  Then he had tied it around her eyes.   
  
Her eyes.  Samantha blinked slowly, her wits somewhat dulled from from the drinks she had taken from the bottle.  Had he meant to blindfold her that time to avoid seeing the flame in her eyes?   
  
Samantha's stomach muscles flexed slightly under Genji’s lips as he kissed down to her belly button and she reached with both hands for the ribbon, slipping it from Genji’s grasp.  Without a word, she tilted her head up, tying the strip around her eyes and knotting it behind her head.  Sam then sighed, her lips smiling softly as her hands dropped back down to touch Genji's shoulders.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji looked up at Samantha when she pulled the ribbon from his hands and tied it around her eyes.  His brow furrowed slightly, but he continued kissing her abdomen, sliding down to tongue the plating covering her groin.

The cyborg sat back on his heels and swiftly removed the plating that laid between his mouth and her womanhood.  As he kissed one of her synthetic knees, he moved his hand to the inner thigh of her other leg, sliding his hand upward and palming her folds.  He brushed his thumb against her opening before shifting closer and pressing soft kisses against her.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed before bending her legs to rest her feet on his shoulders.  As he dipped his tongue inside her, he unclasped her posterior covering and it dropped to the floor.  While nuzzling and kissing her backside and the backs of her thighs, he slowly pushed two cybernetic digits inside her.

His head swam and he felt dizzy, but he felt good and he wanted this.  He continued to push the day’s events to the back of his mind as he pumped his fingers inside his lover, curling them against her insides.  Not skipping a beat with his fingers, he stood, wanting to see her face, but then saw the ribbon tied around her eyes.  His free hand removed it with ease, but her eyes remained closed.

He rested his weight on his hand beside her head as he fucked her with his other hand.

“Sam…” he breathed.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha sighed and shifted her body with pleasure as Genji removed her plating and caressed her.  Her heart was beginning to pound and she could feel herself swelling with need for him.  
  
A soft moan accompanied her sighs as Genji's warm tongue lapped at her only to be replaced by his fingers.  Cool at first, they warmed quickly within her depths and Sam rhythmically tilted her hips up to match the strokes of his hand.  She wanted him, _needed_ him, so badly right now that she felt her clit already begin to spasm, sending little electric jolts of pleasure throughout her body.   
  
Her head was spinning from the sensation and from the alcohol, so she took little notice of his body shifting over her again until he removed the ribbon and whispered to her.   
  
Samantha slowly opened her eyes.  They were only green and sparkled with her love and lust for him as she continued to shift her hips, fucking his hand.   
  
"Genji..." she murmured in return, his name dripping with desire on her tongue.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Mmm, you’re so warm and wet for me,” he murmured into her ear.

He continued to pump his fingers inside her, slowly adding a third, as he whispered sweet Japanese words to her, a smile growing across his lips as he leaned back to stare at her while continuing to whisper.

When he removed his hand and fingers from her, he shifted so he was now standing between her legs looking down at her.  He slid her body upward and climbed onto the mattress, joining her.  Nestling himself between her legs, he rolled back his foreskin and rubbed his cock against her opening, wetting the tip with her moisture.

He rested his forearms on either side of her helmet and kissed her lips, his eyes slowly closing.  Parting their lips to lick her corded neck, he began whispering in his native tongue to her again, lightly laughing, blowing warm air across her neck.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha grunted, her hips twitching, depths wanting to be filled as she listened to his gentle voice.  
  
Her eyes had been slowly closing, but they opened again when he pulled from her, shifting her body up into the bed.  Sam's lips mouthed his name again as he teased her opening.   
  
Grateful when his lips finally met hers again, Samantha kissed Genji deeply, almost desperately, as she wrapped one arm around his back, the other hand lifting to play and pull at his hair as they kissed.   
  
Her eyes remained closed as his lips slipped to her neck, but she didn't let go of his hair as she tugged at it again.  While Genji played with the cybernetic components that lined her neck, Sam sighed at the sensations, her daze interrupted somewhat by his voice.   
  
Sam heard him chuckle and a smile teased at her lips.  "What're you saying?" she asked with a slight slur.  "What's so funny?"

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Mmmm, nothing,” he slightly shook his head side to side while nibbling and licking her neck, making sure to press into the thick cords, knowing it would be pleasurable for her.

He smiled between kisses and licks as he continued to tease her neck and press his cock against her wet folds.  He shifted and his eyes briefly met hers again before he pressed his forehead into the bedding beside her helmet while grinding his hips against her.

“Do you want it like this?” Genji asked as he slid his length inside her in one slow thrust.

Once buried inside her, he remained motionless, but moved to look into her eyes, searching each of them slowly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam pursed her lips, but a smile was still upon them.  Maybe she should learn some words in an unusual foreign language to tease him in return.  But soon any thoughts of getting back at Genji faded quickly as his mouth caused warm sparks of sensation to course up her neck.  
  
Genji shifted away from her neck, their eyes meeting again for a brief moment, Sam's eyes filled with hunger.  He bowed his head next to hers and her hand was caressing the back of his helm when he murmured and then dove within her.   
  
Samantha gasped in pleasure, her hips automatically curling up into his to deepen the penetration while her hands pawed at his metallic body.   
  
"Yes, Genji...!" Sam panted, her body squirming beneath him and her green eyes piercing his with intensity.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When she answered, he slowly started to pump himself in and out of her, her walls squeezing him with every thrust.  He panted hard against her lips, his eyes never leaving hers.  Pressing his forehead to hers as he quickened the pace of his hips, he nuzzled his nose against hers and breathed hard against her lips.

“My Sammy-chan,” he cooed to her.  

“You feel so good.   _So_ tight,” he grunted, as he continued to penetrate her steadily and deeply.

He shifted his weight to his fists, which were resting near her shoulders.  The position gave him more leverage to drive deeper into his lover.  With every penetration, he ground the synthetic flesh at the base of his cock against her clit.

Genji’s head swam as he inched closer and closer to orgasm, his grunts and moans becoming louder with each thrust.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji began to move within her and Samantha gasped with pleasure, his fullness pressing so hot and pleasurably against her insides that her head began to cloud even more.  Sam braced her feet flat against the bed, her legs wide and her elbows also pushed into the mattress as she rested her hands at Genji’s sides, pushing up to meet his every stroke.  
  
He murmured to her and Sam's hazy mind cleared for a moment, recognizing the term of endearment from her travels to Japan.  Her heart soared to hear him call her that, and she hoped that she was recalling correctly as she whispered with a smile, "Genji-kun..."   
  
He shifted his weight, allowing his base to grind directly into her clit and Samantha’s back arched, her head bending back as she began to cry out louder with each stroke, her clit flaming in an intense burning bliss.   
  
"Gen- ji- k- un!" her cries to him stuttered with each thrust and her vents clicked outward to release plumes of pent-up steam.  Samantha’s hands clung to him feebly as Genji rode her harder and faster, her pussy soon beginning to quiver around him.  Her muscles pushed at him tightly with each thrust and the quivering became pulsing as Samantha came, her fluids flowing around his cock to wet them both as she cried out in her release.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s words, cries of pleasure, and pulsing orgasm sent Genji over the edge as he dropped his head to her shoulder, crying out her name and spilling inside her.  His cock jerked deep within her, her pussy squeezing it tightly.  Through grunts and loud moans, he rode out their dual releases.

After several moments, his thrusts slowed as he breathed heavily against her neck, his ventilation ports clicking and hissing, releasing the remainder of the pressure from his body.  As they clicked back into place, Genji’s eyes met Samantha’s and he placed a soft kiss against her lips.

Genji shifted, moving to sit up and back on his heels, his slowly softening cock gently sliding out of her soaked opening.  He moved a metallic hand to replace his cock, gently inserting a finger inside her and thumbing her clit.

From this position he could see all of her.  Her face with its soft features.  Her piercing eyes.  Her sweet smile, which he returned.  His eyes traveled down her body, admiring every inch of human flesh, synthetic skin, and cybernetic plating.  Her breasts were perfect, her nipples still hard.  The muscles of her abdomen were flat and toned.  Her hips nice and wide.  Her pussy perfection as well, made of both human and synthetic flesh.  Genji loved every inch of this woman and was so thankful she came into his life.

He hated how he had acted earlier in the night regarding the AI, Ami, everything they had learned of Samantha’s past and her child omnic sibling.  Genji loved Samantha enough to work through this with her regardless of what might lie beneath, whether it be Ami or just bad memories.  However, he would be lying to himself if he told himself he wasn’t frightened.   _How much of Ami survived inside Samantha, if any?  If she was there, would she try to hurt Samantha again?  Is Ami why Samantha has accidental flare-ups?_

Genji’s mind raced as he reached behind him to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of whiskey.  He took a few sips, his eyes never leaving Samantha’s.

“How was that?” he eventually spoke, smiling down at her mischievously as he continued fondling her pussy.

His eyes were hooded and bleary as he sipped the drink he held, mentally preparing to please his lover more if she allowed.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As Genji released, moaning her name near her helm, Sam turned her head.  She nuzzled her nose into the hair at his temple, her body still shivering slightly from her orgasm.  Sam inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of his scalp and hair which smelled faintly of citrus.  
  
She held Genji tightly, her arms wrapped around him as their breathing slowed, his breath warm and comforting against her neck.  Sam returned the soft kiss as he rose to gaze at her, sighing softly as he withdrew himself from her.   
  
But her sigh turned into a pleased gasp as Genji slipped his fingers into her again.  She automatically began pumping her hips again slightly, a smile playing at her lips as she watched him gaze at her.   
  
Sam watched him reach for the bottle again as he fingered her and she smirked as he murmured to her after drinking a few sips.  She pushed up on her elbows, and then to sitting, Genji's fingers still inside her.  Bracing one hand behind her, Sam reached for the bottle and took it from her lover's hand.   
  
"That was wonderful, Genji-kun," she sighed with a smile, "But you're hogging the booze way too much tonight."  Samantha winked at him, putting the bottle to her lips and throwing it back to drain what was left.  It burned just like before, but her throat was somewhat numb now and she coughed only a few times.   
  
Samantha’s vision wavered slightly as did her body as she swung both arms around Genji’s neck, the empty bottle slipping to clatter to the floor.  The tip of her nose touched his as she focused her gaze into his right eye and whispered, "I wanna show you'a good time, too, baby."  Her lips pecked at his, teeth nibbling lightly at his lips as she giggled.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji grinned at the term of endearment.

“Genji-kun, huh?  Where’d you hear that?” he asked, a single eyebrow arched in her direction.

He snickered as she grabbed the bottle of liquor from his hand and finished it off with a small cough.  When she flung herself upon him, the empty bottle falling to the floor, and slurred, he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Lightweight,” he stated simply, grinning against her kiss.

Her breath was hot against his lips and his smile slowly faded, his expression turning feral.

“How are you going to show me a good time?” his voice was level, but his mind was buzzing, swimming in alcohol, lust, and euphoria.

His vision was blurry as he attempted to focus on Samantha’s eyes before pressing his lips to hers.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha continued to giggle, her teeth brushing at the lips of his smile.  
  
Genji murmured lightheartedly to her, but was soon pressing his lips to hers and Sam returned the kiss, humming against his lips, then licking into his parted mouth.   
  
She continued to play at his lips as she grasped Genji's upper arms, turning her body and indicating she wanted him to go with her.   
  
"I wanna finish," she breathed against his lips as the ninja compiled, their bodies swapping places upon the bed.  "I wanna finish something I star- started when we were in the range closet,” Samantha slurred hard.   
  
Samantha's breath was hot and her grip firm upon Genji's metallic arms as she guided him to lay where she had just laid.  Her lips were still pressed to his as she leaned over him, opening her mouth to kiss him deeply, her tongue somewhat uncoordinated as she lapped around his teeth and tongue.   
  
Samantha was straddling him now, and when she pulled back to smile at him there were tiny embers in her eyes.  She pawed at his cybernetic and human chest as she murmured, her words garbled, "I wan’ed you inside me so bad I wasn’t able to finishh.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The cyborg obeyed when Samantha instructed him to switch places with her and lay back on the bed.  Her lips never left his as she laid him down and straddled him.  Genji grinned into the clumsy kiss, his tongue sliding across Samantha’s.  He gripped her thighs as their tongues danced across each other’s and he gently bucked his hips into her.

When Samantha leaned up, Genji saw the small flames in her eyes.  His own eyes grew wide and his smile faded.  In an instant, he was pulling the other cyborg back down against his torso and pressing his lips against hers once more.  His breathing hitched in his chest and his heart raced with not only arousal, but slight panic.  He gripped her helmet and slowly parted their lips to peer into her eyes once more, making sure he truly saw the embers burning within them.

“Sam…” Genji called quietly, his eyes wide and intense.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha was still giggling, her head swimming enough that she didn't even notice the shocked look come over Genji’s features.  He suddenly pulled her down, the inebriated cyborg playfully squealing, "Wheeee!" as he did so.  
  
She realized her lips were against his again and she returned the kiss, humming against his lips as her hands both moved to the top of his head, her digits playing at his dark locks.   
  
"Hmm!" Sam's hum changed to a disappointed tone as Genji pulled her from his lips.  She looked at his face, her eyes still slightly smoldering, and realized the severity in which he peered at her even as he called her name.   
  
Sam's smile faded, her head bobbing slightly as she returned his stare.  "Whaa?" she asked, her dull mind still not understanding.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He pulled her into a heated kiss again, wrapping his arms around her, trailing them down her back to her ass and squeezing.  He rocked his hips against her while pressing down on her backside for additional leverage.  One of his metallic hands slid up her back to her neck and firmly pressed on the plating there, knowing it would send sparks throughout her body.

Genji kissed her harder and deeper, feeling like his heart might beat out of his human chest.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha's head spun from it being bobbed around so much.  She giggled against his lips as he tried to kiss her, "Make up your mind, silly!"  
  
She continued to smile and return his kiss playfully, but when his hands massaged her firmly, squeezing her ass and moving up her back, Samantha gasped.  A cascade of electric pleasure flared from her neck and she pressed her lips into Genji’s with more severity, her tongue curling in his mouth to swipe along the inside of his teeth.   
  
He clung to her, and it was hard to pull away from his lips, but even though her intoxication, she was beginning to feel something was amiss with Genji.   
  
"Yer makin’ it hard for me to love on you, love," she breathed against his cheek when she was able to pull from his lips for a moment.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

His breathing was rapid when their lips parted.  He listened to her words, but continued to hold her close, not wanting to look into her eyes just yet.

“Sorry,” he half-laughed, albeit fake.

He let his eyes fall shut as he released her to do as she pleased, raising his arms above his head, placing them against the headboard.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji released his hug on her and Samantha leaned up, placing a hand on his cheek to rub it gently.  "Awww, suh'cha good dwagon!" she cooed playfully, wondering why his eyes were closed.   
  
Samantha shimmied down between his legs, her hands slipping under his knees to hoist them up, placing his feet flat onto the mattress.  She was still looking up at his face, and suddenly remembered for a moment that he seemed off about something.   
  
"I love youuu!" she called up to him in an attempt to be reassuring.   
  
Sam then lowered her gaze to his groin, appreciating his semi-hard cock as she took a few long deep breaths, trying to sober herself up a bit.  She leaned over him, placing one hand to wrap around, grasping his backside, while the other played at the bit of short, dark hair above his member.  Sam lowered her face to it, her tongue emerging to lick his shaft in long strokes.  She felt it begin to stiffen a bit more and she purred, "Mmmm, you smell and taste good."  Her digits lifted his length so that she could encompass it in her mouth.  Samantha hummed deeply as she blew Genji off in long strokes, her other hand leaving his ass to wander between her own parted legs as she knelt over him.   
  
Her lips left his cock for a moment so that she could murmur to him again, "I love ta feel yer hotness 'ginst my tongue, in my mouth."  As she took him in again, she slipped two of her fingers into her folds, keeping the same rhythm within herself as she was with her mouth.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji panted as Samantha spoke and worked her way down his body to rest between his legs.  He assisted her in bending his knees and spreading his legs so she had full access to him.  He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned as Samantha’s tongue lapped at his cock, then wrapped her mouth around him.  Tiny shocks of pleasure shot through Genji’s body as she fucked him with her mouth, her hot tongue gliding along the length of his cock.

In his drunken state, not only was he extremely turned on, but he was also slightly panicked and wished he’d grabbed Samantha’s fire resistant cloak to keep nearby.  The panic heightened his pleasure, adrenaline coursing through his veins as his heart beat rapidly.

His metallic hands dropped to his face, his palms covering his eyes and his fingers tangled within his dark locks.

“Sam… Sam… _Sammy-chan!”_ he called her name loudly as he squirmed and panted beneath her.

Part of him wanted her to continue, part of him wanted her to stop.  His hands dropped to his sides to grip the sheets and his eyes shot open, wide and wild, as he looked down his torso toward her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha's eyes were closed as she continued to stroke Genji's length with her firm lips.  She moaned again in desire as he called her name, her excitement growing.  Sam slowed her strokes though, not yet ready for him to climax just yet.  
  
She finally pulled her fingers from her opening and they were wet all the way into her palm and she immediately brought them to Genji's hole, sliding them back and forth over his opening.   
  
Sam lips continued to pull up and down his shaft in slower, lazy movements as she now brought her other hand to slip into her folds, fucking herself gently all over again with the new hand.  As she did so, Sam played at Genji's hole with one of her fingertips, lightly pressing to sink it in to just the first knuckle.   
  
Her other hand left her folds, now wet to the palm like the first.  Samantha brought it to Genji's cock as she released it from her mouth, her digits carefully curling around to take its place.   
  
Samantha finally lifted her head and opened her eyes, vision somewhat hazy.  Genji was looking at her, his wide eyes not quite filled with the desire she was expecting.  She kept her finger still, but continued to stroke him carefully as she asked, "Is this okay, baby?  Need me'ta stop?"

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He hissed when Samantha’s wet fingers found his hole and teased it, then slowly pressed the tip of her finger inside him.  His voice was ragged and breathy as he moaned and panted, the sensation of her lips wrapped around his cock and metallic digit penetrating him overwhelming.  Genji’s eyes darted to the ceiling, then back down to meet Samantha’s gaze as she finally lifted her eyes to meet his.

His heart and mind felt torn at her question and he hesitated a moment before responding.

“No…” he panted.

Then, “yes… yes, stop… please stop.”

He quickly sat up, her finger falling from his opening.  Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her up and into him in a tight embrace, his chest heaving against her warm body.

He knew for a fact he saw the flame in her eyes earlier.  The same flame he saw in the satellite.  The same flame he saw in the supply closet.  The same flame he thought might be Ami buried deep within Samantha’s subconscious or systems, he wasn’t sure.

He slowly pulled away from her so his eyes could meet hers.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha remained still as Genji suddenly pulled from her, sitting himself up.  She was confused, slightly dazed in her current state, as he immediately moved to embrace her tightly.  Sam could feel his hardness between her knees and she blinked dully as she brought her arms around him to return the embrace.  
  
"Oh... oh, okay," she murmured.   
  
He pulled away from her after a moment to look at her.  Sam met his gaze, the embers in her eyes fading quickly, vanishing before his eyes.   
  
Samantha's lips turned down at the edges in a little frown as she whispered, "I'm sorry you didn’t like it..."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“No... no, no, no… _no,_ ” he sputtered as he grasped the sides of her helmet with his metallic hands, watching the embers disappear from Samantha’s eyes.   _Come back!_ he wanted to yell, but didn’t.  He thought if the AI, or Ami, existed within the other cyborg somehow, he could perhaps talk to her, ask her questions about the past, get answers not only for himself, but for his lover as well.

Tears threatened his eyes at his frustration.  He pressed his forehead to Samantha’s and sighed.

“No, Sammy-chan… it’s me,” he started, uncertain how to explain his own insecurity.

“I _love_ what you do to me.  And I love _you_ ,” he said quietly.

Before she could respond, he spoke again.

“I saw it again… the flame in your eyes.  I panicked.”   _But now I want it back_ Genji thought to himself, but didn’t share with the other cyborg.  She would think he was crazy.

He was now on a mission to bring the flame back to his lover’s eyes.  He wouldn’t sleep until he did.

“I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.  Can we continue?  It’s okay… I’m okay now,” he grinned at her, quickly pressing his lips against hers.

He held her close to his body as his tongue danced across hers, his hand finding its way between her thighs to gently stroke her wet folds.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha's eyes widened a bit, her vision taking a moment to focus on Genji’s face as he held her helm and tried to explain.  A small smile came back to her lips as he assured her of his love and his enjoyment of her.  
  
But when he said he had seen the fire again, her face fell and her stomach clenched:  he had become frightened of her.   
  
Samantha’s mind was still locked on how disappointed Genji must be with her when he instead spoke of continuing their lovemaking.  He began to kiss and stroke her, but the knot in the pit of Sam's stomach remained.   
  
She withdrew from the kiss, a hand moving to cup the side of Genji’s jaw as she tried to focus on his face without looking directly into his eyes.   
  
"W-wait..." she murmured, "What if it comes back?  I dun- I dun wanna scare you more.  Push you away more."  Even through her fuzzy mind, Sam's heart clenched at the thought.   
  
She turned her gaze to the bed, looking around until she spotted the dark material of Genji’s ribbon.  Grasping at it, she fumbled with its length as she murmured, "Maaaybe I should put this back on don’tcha think?"  The inebriated cyborg's hands floundered as she threw the ribbon around her head, it getting caught on some of the metallic ridges of her helm and ending up covering only one eye, her fingers still fumbling unsuccessfully to tie a knot.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Samantha withdrew from the kiss, Genji's hand stopped fondling her and he withdrew, his eyes pained.  He watched as she cupped his jaw and spoke, then eventually reached for his ribbon and attempted to tie it around her head to cover her eyes.

“No,” Genji's voice was stern.

He pulled the ribbon from her helmet and rubbed the fabric between his metallic fingers.

“I want to see you, Sam,” he said as his heart continued to race.  “I need to see your eyes.”

He laid the ribbon aside and stared at the other cyborg, his face serious and a little sad.  He grit his teeth with the realization his erection had started to fade due to nothing other than himself.

Bringing his metallic hands to his eyes, he shielded and gently rubbed them as he rested his elbows on his legs.

“I'm sorry I panicked and ruined our moment.”

He slowly lifted his head to meet Samantha's gaze once more.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Genji pulled the ribbon from her, Sam finally looked into his eyes.  They were troubled and she was having a hard time trying to understand what the other cyborg wanted.  The alcohol wasn't helping at all, but it seemed every time she tried to help them, she did the opposite.  
  
Genji lowered his head, obviously frustrated, then looked at her again.  Samantha’s cheeks were rosy from the alcohol coursing in her veins, her eyes slightly glassy but green, her lips parted.   
  
She closed her eyes and shook her head.  Not at him, but to try to clear it.  Why had she chugged that nasty stuff?  Sam opened her eyes again, placing both hands on Genji's face as she smiled softly at him.   
  
"Don't be sorry, Genji-kun," she murmured, leaning forward to kiss his lips tenderly.  She then pulled back to look into his eyes, continuing to smile reassuringly, "We'll get everythin’ sorted out soon."   
  
Her eyes moved to a small clock on Genji's nightstand, its red numbers reading 6:07.   
  
Samantha shifted to be closer to Genji, her left arm draping around the back of his neck while her other hand remained at his cheek.  She planted small, loving kisses on his lips and the corner of his mouth as she whispered, "Dr. Ziegler and Winston are probly gettin’ up soon.  Maybe we should clean ourselves up and comm them."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Dr. Ziegler is going to kill me,” Genji stated with a frustrated chuckle.

He threw himself back onto the bed, pulling Samantha with him.  He pulled her close, her body draped over half of his as he pulled her down into a warm kiss.  His tongue slid across hers, the taste of whiskey still there.

As he parted their lips, he spoke lightheartedly.

“We smell like a brewery.  And I don't know if I'm ready for this.  Are you ready for this?”

He looked down at the other cyborg whose head now rested against his shoulder as he stroked her helmet lovingly, his heart finally starting to slow to a normal pace.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha's head swam for a moment again as Genji pulled her down, her lips caressing his, her tongue playing at his.  
  
Her head slid to his shoulder as their lips parted.  She lay her hand on his chest as he spoke, her eyes looking into the dim room.   
  
Sam's voice was more serious than his when she answered, "I'm ready for things ta be better again.  Ta know if there's anything wrong with me or not, so you don't' have to be afraid of... what might be in me."

Her fingers played gently at the edge of his cybernetics where they met his flesh, “I wanna find out as soon as possible.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha's voice was serious and quiet when she spoke and Genji squeezed her.

“I'm sorry, babe,” he said, pinching his eyes closed, upset with himself for acting as he had.

“Let's rest for just a bit, then we will get cleaned up and comm them.”

He finally spoke again, after a brief pause.

“Also, I've been meaning to tell you, but we've had so much going on lately…” his voice was quiet as he spoke and he soothingly rubbed the synthetic flesh at Samantha's side with his metallic hand.

“Hanzo and I are going to Hanamura in a couple of days.  We are just doing some recon, checking something out that we caught wind of recently.  No big deal, really.  And we will be back in three days tops.”

He kissed the top of her helmet before laying his head back against the pillow again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha closed her eyes, snuggling into Genji’s shoulder as he pulled her close.  Some rest sounded very appealing right now.

But then he spoke again and her eyes fluttered open, her mind trying to understand for a moment the significance of his words.

Slowly, Sam lifted her head to look at Genji’s face. “Yo-... You’re leaving?” she asked, sounding dazed.

Samantha’s lips quivered in a frown.  She and Genji had never been apart for more than a few hours since falling in love.  And even those hours sometimes felt like years where Samantha’s heart yearned to be close to her cyborg lover again.

The thought of him being gone, possibly facing danger, and absent now at a time when she was feeling so fragile with everything that had happened, wore through her last strand of fortitude.  Samantha’s frown remained as she looked into his eyes, hers nearly pinching shut in grief, and silently shook her head.  She leaned onto his chest, her hands wrapping around his head as she buried her face into his neck and gently hitched her tearless cries.  “No…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji held Samantha tighter as she curled into him and buried her face into his neck, clearly upset at what he’d told her.

“It’s okay, babe.  It’s just a short recon mission and I will be back before you know it.”

A small smile curled at the corners of his lips as he comforted the other cyborg, his heart swelling with how much she obviously cared for him.

“I’m sorry it’s happening at such a bad time, but we still have time before I leave,” he reassured her.

As one metallic hand rubbed her synthetic side, the other found her helmet and lovingly stroked in an attempt to soothe her sweet mind.  He pressed his cheek against the top of her helm as and let his eyes drift closed once more as they relaxed.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha tried to take comfort in his reassurance, but she was too far gone.  Too tired, too drunk, too stretched thin emotionally from everything that had happened.  She lay atop of him, her body shaking until exhaustion finally overcame her troubled mind and she slept.


	9. Enter the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cyborgs seek answers from Winston and Mercy as to what may have become of Ami. But to Samantha’s surprise, the answer comes from elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an RP fic my dear friend, KenaiOkami75, and I have been writing since September of 2016 that includes her OC, Samantha Weaver, and my own OC, Lejla Grey. This is my first rodeo, but not hers and any constructive criticism is welcome! We originally had no intention of posting this anywhere, but it's sort of taken off and we wanted to publish for anyone out there that might enjoy reading any of the Overwatch heroes with OCs. We will be introducing new Overwatch heroes as well as other original characters, so hang in there.
> 
> I have plans to write several one shot spin offs for this fic that will fall during fast forward moments and any gaps there might be. I recently decided to do this not only for fun, fluffy fillers, but also as a way to show the heroes getting to know one another better so the relationships don't seem so rushed. Kenai and I have had a lot of dialogue regarding this fic outside of what we write into our RP and it's something I'd like to share with anyone who is interested in reading about these heroes further. Once the fillers are written, they will be posted at the end of the chapter, so they fall chronologically with the story.
> 
> The ------ represents a change in perspective/writer. Please let us know if this is jarring while reading.
> 
> This story is smut heavy and it's in almost every chapter in some form, so if that isn't your jam, turn around... you've been warned! But there is a lot of plot and character development as well. Thanks for reading!

A few hours later, Genji gently shook Samantha, waking her.  She blinked, daylight now shone through his window, causing her to squint.

“My head hurts,” she muttered, laying her helm back down upon his pillow.

But then her mind began to wake, reminding her about the events of the past day.  Samantha groaned, curling up into a ball, her cybernetic arms wrapping around her shins.

Everything had gone to shit.  Because of the revelations of what had happened in the lab and her mother’s journal, plus the fact that she had just barely begun to accept her life as a cyborg, Samantha felt like she didn’t know who or what she was anymore.

And now her rock, her guiding light, would be leaving soon.  Sam whined into her metallic knees, her eyes still squeezed shut.  What was she going to do without him?  Then, a horrible thought from the dark depths of her mind:  What if they found something so terrible about her in the next few hours and he decided to never come back when he left?

Sam grunted, her brain was fuzzy from the after effects of the alcohol and she knew her human body was probably dehydrated, but she couldn’t bring herself to move from the bed.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji crawled back onto the bed behind Samantha and curled around her, wrapping his arms around her torso and nuzzling his face into her neck.

“Wakey, wakey, beautiful,” he murmured with a smile, kissing the side and back of her neck lovingly.

The cyborg had already cleaned himself up, replacing all of his armor plating sans his visor, and gotten bottled water from the kitchen for both of them.  He felt drained and knew Samantha would as well and they needed to be refreshed for when they visited Winston and Dr. Ziegler.  Genji had already given them a call and told them about what they had discovered and they stated they would both be available soon to chat with Samantha.

“I brought you water and already gave Winston and Dr. Ziegler a call,” he stated quietly, his voice muffled against her neck.

As he laid behind Samantha, his comm buzzed to life with Hanzo on the other end checking on him.  Genji smiled at his brother’s concern and reassured him everything was okay and he would meet up with him later before he disconnected the call.

Genji’s metallic hand slowly creeped up Samantha’s side to where her ribs lay below her synthetic flesh and he tested to see if she was ticklish at all, something he hadn’t considered before.  He recalled how ticklish he was in his youth, before his cyberization, and inwardly smiled to himself remembering all the times Hanzo chased him around their childhood home just to capture him and tickle him until he couldn’t breathe.  His smile slowly faded and he folded into Samantha, squeezing her tighter, the memory striking at his heartstrings.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam felt Genji slip back onto the bed as he murmured to her.  His arms felt comforting to her cyborg body, but her mind still clenched around her, despair with unyielding claws.  She continued to lay there as Genji suddenly began to talk to someone else, _answering his comm_ , she deduced.

The ninja grew quiet again, and after a moment, Sam felt his fingers dance lightly up her side.  The touch felt nice, but she remained curled into her ball, trying to motivate herself to move.

Genji’s hand stopped and he curled tightly around her, his breath warm on the plating just beneath the back of her neck.  After a few minutes, she wondered if he’d decided to just go back to sleep, too, like she wanted to.

Slowly Samantha uncurled herself, rolling to her back and then side to face him, her hand slipping under his arm.  She pulled tight to him, tucking her head under his chin and entangling her legs in his.  She laid there quietly, listening to his heart, feeling his breathing, smelling his wonderful scent.  Samantha tried to encompass herself in him, knowing that before long he would be gone.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Samantha shifted, Genji released her and watched as she turned to face him, then snuggled her face against his chest, their legs entangled in each other's.  He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, knowing her mind must be racing.  Stroking her back and side, Genji hoped his embrace at least soothed her some.

After a few minutes, Genji gently released Samantha and climbed from the bed.  He entered the bathroom and grabbed a cloth, dampening it with hot water, and returned to the bedside.  Staring down at Samantha resting on his pillow, a smile began to spread across his lips.  His heart fluttered as he climbed back onto the bed and urged the other cyborg to roll onto her back.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, his smile making it hard to properly kiss the other cyborg.

“I love you,” he breathed against her mouth, “but you smell… _really_ … bad,” he teased playfully, laughing and kissing her multiple times, quickly and in succession, across her face.

After kissing on his cyborg for a few moments, he placed the warm cloth between her thighs lovingly.

“I better let you do the honors as I might get worked up again if I do it,” he said, raising his eyebrows, a cocky smirk on his lips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha had almost dozed off again when she felt Genji shift, lifting himself off of the bed.  She remained where she laid, eyes closed as she listened to him move about the room.

She finally opened her eyes when she felt his weight on the bed again as he helped her to roll to her back, Samantha staring up at his face with very lidded eyes.  Genji was smiling warmly and he brought his lips to kiss hers, Sam pursing her lips slightly to return the kiss.  She didn’t respond when he told her how much she smelled, she could imagine.  Her breath most likely smelled just as bad, she realized as she opened it to smack her lips together a little, her tongue feeling stale.

Sam grunted softly when the warm towel touched her and her eyes darted down to where Genji’s hand still held the towel.  She grasped it with her right hand and the ninja let go, allowing her to wipe herself.  Sam folded the towel in over on itself and wiped her torso too after she was done.  She sat up, handing the towel to Genji while she wiped her eyes with the back of her other hand.

“When are we meeting Dr. Ziegler and Winston?” she muttered.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Soon,” Genji answered.

Removing the lid and handing Samantha a fresh bottle of water, Genji kneeled on the bed beside her.

“Drink,” he stated, his features soft.

He watched intently as Samantha pressed the bottle to her lips and drank.  When she finished, he took the bottle, replacing the lid, and set it on the nightstand by the bed, his eyes never leaving her.

“We have enough time for me to lay you down and love on you a little,” Genji prowled toward her, gently pushing her back on the bed and hovering above her.

He pressed his lips to hers once more and nibbled her bottom lip, pulling slightly.  Upon parting their lips, he grinned down at her, his teeth showing slightly.  He lovingly kissed her nose, cheeks, chin, and down her neck, nuzzling the thick corded parts.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The water soothed Sam’s itching throat and she nodded a thanks to Genji when he took the empty bottle from her.  She sighed, her arms resting on her knees as he placed the bottle upon the nightstand, her gaze staring ahead at nothing in particular.

She was surprised when Genji then turned back to her, purring suggestive words as he laid her back onto the bed.  Sam returned his kiss softly, her hands moving to his sides to hold him gently.  As his lips moved to her neck, Samantha grunted.

“Aren’t you afraid of making me smelly again, Genji-kun?” she murmured, her hands shifting up to his back, hands clanking against his armoring.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji grinned against Samantha's neck at her question.

“Naaaaaah,” he cooed.

He shifted his body between her legs and rested his forearms on either side of her helmet.  Peering down at her adoringly, he rubbed the tip of his nose against hers, then gently kissed it.

“Pretty, pretty girl,” he whispered.

“May I see your smile?  I'm obviously failing at this boyfriend thing,” Genji pouted, his bottom lip stuck out playfully, but his eyes sparkling with love.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha couldn’t help the smile that curled the corners of her lips as Genji nuzzled her, murmuring playfully.  She drew her hand down the armoring of his spine, pressing upon the plates slightly.

“No you’re not,” she retorted, her other hand playing at his ribbon.  “You’re the most-“ she stopped, sighing as her smile dropped, her eyes staring deeply into his, “You’re the most sweet, sexy, wonderful, handsome, loving person I’ve ever met, man or cyborg.”

Her hand slipped from his ribbon to cup the side of his helm as her voice dropped to a whisper, “I’m going to miss you so much…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji's smile spread as Samantha complimented him and his cheeks flushed slightly.

“I hope so.  Sometimes I feel like I fail,” he said, his smile softening as he spoke.

“You'll truly miss me?” he asked, his face serious.

“I won't be gone long,” he reassured her.

Genji's heart swelled for the woman who laid below him.  No one had ever cared for him like she did.  All of his previous flings were superficial and all about sex, nothing more as far as he knew and he never cared for someone like he cared for Samantha.

He buried his face into her neck.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha shook her head again lightly when he spoke his concerns about being a failure.  She then pulled both hands up to cradle the back of his head to her neck when he lowered his face there.

Sam whispered against his temple solemnly, “You _are_ all those things to me, Genji.  But I also know you’re not perfect, neither am I.  We’re only human.”  She wondered how ironic those last few words must sound, if not in relation to their shared condition, then at least pertaining to her present unknown state of being.

“And yes,” she continued, her voice cracking a little, “I’m going to miss you very much.”  The fingers of one hand began to play with his ribbon where it emerged from the back of his helm.  “Aren’t you going to miss me...?” she asked, barely audible.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji smiled at her words and was quick to answer her.

“Of course I will miss you!” he exclaimed, pulling back to look at her face, his eyes darting between her green ones, his brows slightly furrowed.

“...I love you, Sammy-chan,” Genji said, his face serious, his eyes piercing her soul.

Releasing a sigh, he buried his face into her neck again.

“It's time for us to head to Dr. Ziegler and Winston,” he whispered against her corded neck.

He felt slightly defeated, as if his words meant little to the other cyborg who he cared for so deeply.  All he could do is hope she believed him when he told her he loved her and would truly miss her while he was away.  She was a lightness in the dark for him.  Regardless of the progress he had made under Zenyatta’s tutelage, a large part of Genji remained unfulfilled and Samantha had been the guiding light he needed.

After a few moments, he pulled away and climbed off the bed.  His face was serious and he was finally ready to head to Winston’s lab to speak with him and Dr. Ziegler.  He gathered Samantha's missing armor and laid what he could on the sheets beside her and propped her chest piece against the side of the bed.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s heart swelled as Genji gazed at her, sincerely confirming his love for her.  The smile that spread across her lips was the first one she had really felt deep in her soul since yesterday.  She nuzzled his head again tightly as he murmured to her that it was time to go.  Sam slid her legs off of the bed after he rose and began to replace the parts of the armor he brought to the bed for her, thanking him quietly.

As she stood to join him, Samantha slipped her arms around Genji before he could move off.  She looked up into his eyes that had grown troubled again, her smile softer now, but still remaining.  “I love you, Genji, with all my heart.  I want you to know that.”

She reached to peck a kiss on his lips tenderly before smiling at him, then letting him go to retrieve their visors from his backpack.  Sam handed him his and then replaced her own, finding her cloak to replace it before both cyborgs left the room hand in hand.

When they arrived at Winston’s lab, he and the doctor were already there.  The two were gathered around one of the scientist’s monitors, speaking quietly when they noticed the cyborgs enter.

“Good morning!” Winston bellowed in his friendly voice, waving them over as Dr. Ziegler straightened and nodded to them.

The two approached the doctor and scientist, but Genji strategically kept the desk in between them, Samantha guessed because of his comment of possibly being in trouble with Ziegler should she find out about their late night inebriation.

“What exactly is troubling you, Samantha?” the doctor asked, tilting her head.

Sam took a deep breath.  Where to begin?  She briefly told the two about the previous day.  The experience in the lab, the highlights of the contents of her mother’s journal, and then, most difficult for her to try to explain, the fire that Genji said he could see in her eyes.  She omitted the circumstances of why this fire would come about, knowing the doctor wouldn’t be fazed but not wanting to embarrass Winston about the cyborgs’ bedding practices.

The two listened in silence mostly, only asking the occasional question.  They both seemed very shocked to hear about the illegal omnic child her mother had created and both expressed how they wished they’d had the chance to look at the AI unit that Samantha hadn’t realized was Ami.

There was silence when she was finished explaining, and both the doctor and the scientist shared a look before Dr. Ziegler turned her gaze back to Samantha.

“I don’t see how any of Ami’s AI could possibly be a part of your cybernetics.  You didn’t gain those until many days after your accident,” the doctor explained, one hand on her hip and a finger tapping the corner of her mouth thoughtfully.

Winston looked at Mercy, nodding his big head, “I agree.”  His gaze then went to Samantha as well.  “You’re the one with the background in cellular science, if any part of her AI could possibly become a part of you, your brain, you would be the only one here who would know how.”

Sam nodded, squeezing Genji’s hand.  “I know,” she admitted quietly, her visor lowering, “and it’s something I’ve thought about a lot in these past few hours.”  Then, her voice grew stronger as she looked back up at the two across the desk.  “Human cells and any residual cells from the incendiary and Ami’s unit should not be compatible, ahh- I mean more like, intermixable,” she gestured with her hands, but still didn’t let Genji’s go.  “Not to the extent that any consciousness would have been transferred.  But then, an occurrence like that would be beyond my field of knowledge, something more along the lines of the metaphysical, spiritual even.”

Her head looked between the doctor and her fellow scientist as she pleaded with them, “I know neither of you think it’s possible, but could you please give me check-up?  Run some diagnostics?  I- We really need to know for sure that nothing of Ami remains.”

“Well, of course,” Winston rumbled, nodding to Samantha then looking to the doctor who nodded as well.

“I’ll give you a thorough physical, if it would ease your mind, Samantha,” she said.

Sam sighed, her body sagging a bit as she hadn’t even realized how tense she was from just trying to explain what was going on.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji held Samantha’s hand as she recalled the events of the previous day and what they had discovered.  Some of the tension released from his body as the doctor agreed to an exam.  She didn’t seem too confident she would find anything, but was willing to take a look to ease Samantha’s mind if nothing else.

He looked to Samantha when she sighed, the tension in her shoulders visibly disappearing.  He released her hand and placed it against the small of her back and gently rubbed her there.

“Do you want to examine her now, Dr. Ziegler?” Genji asked the doctor, but his visor remained on Samantha.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha sighed again, her visor turning up to Genji’s as his hand stroked at her back, a comforting gesture.  
  
"No," the doctor said, answering the ninja’s question, her finger still thoughtfully tapping the corner of her mouth for a moment.  Her gaze then turned to the ape scientist, "Since we are already here, Winston may as well run the diagnostics on your cybernetics, Samantha.  Then, we can go to my exam room for your physical."   
  
Both scientists nodded at the doctor and Winston pulled himself from his chair which was actually a large tire resting on its side.  He led the other three along the upper gangway of his lab to an alcove that housed many computers and an extra table.   
  
"Go ahead and sit on the table if you'd like," he instructed Samantha, gesturing with his large hand as he ambled by it.   
  
She moved to it, but only perched her backside upon it, watching the other scientist as he moved about from computer to computer for a moment, talking with Athena and typing at the keyboards, then moving on.  He finally approached Samantha and stopped in front of her, a long, thick cord in one of his muscular hands.   
  
"Ah.  Could you please remove your cloak?" he asked gently.   
  
Sam nodded, unclasping the cloak and removing it, handing it to Genji who stood nearby.   
  
"Thanks," the scientist said, but then shuffled, looking slightly uncomfortable.  Winston's gold eyes met Sam's visor as he lifted the attachment end of the cord near her chest, "Uhh, pardon my hand, please," he muttered as he pushed the cord end to the glowing circular receptacle just above and between Sam's breast plating.   
  
Samantha gasped, the sensation of her cybernetic body connecting with and interfacing with the computers was an unusual sensation, impossible to describe by human standards.   
  
Winston watched her intently and Sam nodded to him.  "I'm okay," she assured him.  He nodded back and turned to the monitors.   
  
The scientist, with the help of Athena, went through a slew of different tests, sometimes asking Samantha questions.  Finally, he lumbered back to the cyborg and gently detached the wiring from her, separating her systems from the computers.   
  
Without turning to look at the monitors, Winston remained where he stood, looking at Samantha.  "Athena, what's your conclusion?"   
  
The computer's feminine voice rang out in confidence, "Agent Samantha Weaver's cybernetic systems are operating within normal and optimum parameters."   
  
Winston smiled at his friend, "And did you detect any foreign software, programming, AI, et cetera?"   
  
"I did not," she answered frankly.   
  
The ape scientist's smile at his cyborg colleague widened, "Well, you're all clear cybernetics-wise!"   
  
Samantha lifted herself to standing again, tilting her helm in thanks to Winston.  "Thank you, that's very good to know," she said gently, then turned her visored gaze to Genji.   
  
Mercy stepped forward from where she had been quietly observing a few feet away.  "Why don't I take you down to my exam room now, Samantha, we'll get this cleared up the rest of the way."   
  
Sam nodded and bid farewell to Winston, thanking him for his help.  The doctor and the two cyborgs made their way down to her exam room, Genji still carrying Sam's cloak.  When they reached the door, Mercy held it open for Samantha, but when the ninja stepped to enter, she placed a hand on his chest, halting him and shaking her head.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji held Samantha's cloak tightly in his hand as he intently watched Winston hook her cybernetics into the computer system.  He lightly rubbed the material of her cloak between two metallic fingers.  Once Athena spoke of no fleeting software, AI, or any other interference, Genji sighed to himself and directed his gaze toward Samantha, nodding gently.

The next step was a physical examination by Dr. Ziegler.  As the two cyborgs and the doctor made their way to the exam room, Genji watched Samantha from his peripheral, looking for signs of nervousness.  The doctor held the door for Samantha, but was quick to stop Genji from entering the exam room.  His visor slightly tilted to peer at the hand upon his chest, then back to the doctor.  With an exasperated sigh, he nodded and watched as she entered the room behind Samantha and closed the door.

Genji stared at the closed door for a moment before finding a bench outside the room to sit on.  He draped Samantha's cloak across his lap and thumbed the Overwatch clasp.  Feeling drained from the previous day, their inebriated activities throughout the night, and his lack of rest the past couple of days, he eventually tilted his head back against the wall and shut his eyes, relaxing while he waited for Samantha's return.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha entered the room, noting that it wasn’t very large, holding a desk and cabinets along one wall.  There were also some chairs and a rolling stool, plus an examination table towards the center.  She turned when she heard the door click shut and was surprised to see only the doctor standing there.  
  
“Where’s Genji?” she asked, confused.   
  
“We’re going to be doing a full physical on you.  It would be best if he waited outside,” the doctor explained.   
  
Samantha fidgeted, shifting on her feet.  She was having a hard time keeping her composure completely calm during all of this, the main reason she had been able to so far being Genji’s presence.   
  
"Could he please come in?  I don't mind.  He... he's already seen me before," she explained.   
  
Dr. Ziegler first furrowed her brows in confusion as Samantha spoke, but then her eyes widened a little in understanding, "Ohh.  Ohhhh!"  Her shock took only a moment to wear off as she then smiled at Samantha, a smirk on her lips.  "Well then, if you'd like."  The doctor turned back to the door and opened it, waving Genji in, her amused grin still playing at her lips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji was surprised when Dr. Ziegler opened the door and motioned for him to join them inside.  He was quick to obey, rising from the bench and making his way into the exam room.  The amused smile on the doctor’s face didn’t slide past Genji’s eyes as he hung Samantha’s cloak on the hanger inside the door.

“Change of heart, doc?” Genji asked the doctor playfully, his lips playing in a grin beneath his visor.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Mercy closed the door behind the cyborg and stepped to the desk, flicking her hand in a dismissive manner.  “Well, since you both seem to be so very familiar with each other already…” her gaze went back to Genji’s visor as she took a seat on the stool, her smirk still remaining as she winked at the ninja.

Angela giggled lightly, swiveling her chair to face Samantha who stood quietly, the cyborg’s mind overwhelmed enough that the humor the other two were exchanging was lost on her.  The doctor began by asking Sam simple questions:  How was she feeling today?  Had any of her cybernetics been bothering her lately?  Was her cycle still normal?  Had she consumed any organic material lately?

Samantha answered all the questions easily, until the last one.  She at first replied in the negative, but then remembered the bottle of whiskey the cyborgs had shared.

“Uhh, no actually, I have,” Samantha retracted, her eyes going to Genji, but not moving her helm, then back to the doctor.  “I ahh, had a bit to drink last night.”

Mercy raised an eyebrow and cocked her head slightly, “You did?  How much is a bit?”

Samantha casually stepped back to rest her backside on the examination table.  “Heh, umm.  I guess I’d say about… half a bottle of whiskey,” her statement came out almost sounding like a question.

The doctor’s eyebrows raised, “Whiskey!  Half a bottle?  Wherever did you get that from?  I didn’t realize the commissary stocked whiskey.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Hearing Dr. Ziegler speak of the cyborgs being familiar made Genji grin widely behind his visor, one of his metallic hands moving to cup the back of his neck shyly.  His eyes darted to the ground, then back to the doctor who flashed a smile and a quick wink in his direction.

Genji quietly listened to the doctor’s series of questions and Samantha’s answers.  He perked up when Samantha started speaking about the whiskey she consumed earlier this morning.  Upon Dr. Ziegler’s question, he was quick to join the conversation explaining he was the one who obtained the alcohol and helped the other cyborg finish the bottle, hoping they wouldn’t get too harsh of a punishment.  

His visor met the doctor’s gaze as he spoke, his metallic arms folded across his chest.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The doctor only watched Genji in silence as he explained, her arms slowly crossing over her chest.  When he’d finished, she turned to look at Samantha’s golden visor, then back to Genji’s.

“Hmmph,” she grunted, unfolding her arms and leaning forward on her stool, “I shouldn’t have to remind either of you about the consequences of consuming alcohol in your states.  With such a reduced body mass and the fact that you don’t normally have food in your stomachs to absorb any of the ethanol, drinking too much at once could be very detrimental to your health.”  Her gaze went to Genji, her look sharp, “Also, you know how expensive it is for Overwatch when I have to repair portions of your cybernetics.  I would appreciate it if you two didn’t go stumbling around the base inebriated.”

Samantha, still stoic in all of her thoughts currently, quickly replied, “Oh, we didn’t go anywhere, we stayed in Genji’s room all night.”

The doctor looked at her blankly then suddenly burst out in a melodic but amused laugh.  She turned her gaze to Genji, still laughing, “I bet you did!”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s arms remained folded across his chest as he listened to the doctor’s chiding.  

“Don’t let her fool you, Dr. Ziegler.  We were in the practice range all night throwing sharp objects and fireballs at everything,” Genji sputtered, laughing at his own joke.

He quickly straightened when the doctor’s unamused gaze fell upon him, his smile quickly fading.  He shifted and his metallic hand met the back of his neck again, his eyes peering toward Samantha, but his visor unmoving.

“Sorry,” he quickly apologized.

“We truly were in my room all night,” he flushed slightly, thankful his visor shielded his face.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Hmmph,” the doctor grunted softly once more, finally shaking her head slightly to try to hide the small smile that curled at one corner of her mouth.

Mercy then swiveled on her stool to face Samantha, raising to her feet and stepping over to the cyborg, indicating to Samantha that she wanted her to sit up on the table.  The doctor then brought her hands to the sides of Sam’s helm, releasing the locks with a hiss and removing the visor.  Samantha blinked a few times as her vision adjusted to her human eyes, her sober gaze finally going to the doctor’s face.

Angela smiled at her softly, “The redness in your scarring is fading nicely.”

Samantha only nodded slightly, her eyes not leaving the doctor.

Mercy proceeded to help Samantha remove the rest of her exterior armoring until the cyborg was down to her human flesh and cybernetic skin, the valves of her venting system now appearing raised slightly from the lack of armoring that usually encompassed them.  Asking Sam to lay on the table, Dr. Ziegler performed the regular steps of a physical check-up; checking blood pressure, temperature, examining Samantha’s eyes, ears, nose and throat.  But she also examined the portions where the cyborg’s human flesh met with the cybernetics of her body, making sure that there was no irritation or unforeseen lacerations which could cause infection.

After Samantha had passed the physical part of Mercy’s examination, the doctor encouraged her to sit back up.  But before allowing her to replace her armor she removed a scalpel and a small plastic dish from one of the drawers then approached the cyborg again.

“I am going to take a small skin sample, then I will do a blood draw,” she explained, “I can’t see anything out of the ordinary with your body from a visual exam and doing some lab work should eliminate suspicions of anything that may be going on inside.”

“I understand,” Samantha said, her eyes looking at the sharp scalpel in the doctor’s hand.  But then her gaze moved to Mercy’s face, “What about...” she lifted a hand to point at her head with one of her metallic digits.

“You would like to do a CT scan as well?” Mercy asked, leveling her gaze at Samantha.

The cyborg nodded solemnly, “I want to check everything.”

Mercy’s eyes didn’t leave hers as she began to nod gently, “Alright.  We can set that up as soon as we’re done in here.”  The doctor then chose and prepped a small patch of skin above Samantha’s left breast, finally bringing the scalpel up to the spot.  She stopped before making any incision, looking into Sam’s eyes, “I’m only taking a little, but it’s going to sting.”

Samantha nodded, her gaze then turning to look at Genji, the emerald green glow of his visor instantly soothing her nerves.  She kept her eyes locked on him as she felt the sting from Mercy’s scalpel and her practiced hands as the doctor staunched the bleeding, bandaging the wound.  Sam kept her gaze upon Genji even as she felt the blood sample next being taken.

Mercy picked up the samples and chirped lightheartedly, “Alright, that does it here.  You can get dressed again while I walk these next door to my lab.  I’ll be back in a moment.”  She stepped past Genji and smirked, “You can help Samantha get her armor **_on_ ** ,” then disappeared through the door.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As Dr. Ziegler helped Samantha remove her plating piece by piece, Genji tilted his visor downward, but his gaze never left his lover.  He had never seen her so exposed, so vulnerable, and he wanted to move closer to her and touch her, feel her.  Instead, he quietly observed as the doctor proceeded to examine Samantha thoroughly.

Samantha’s eyes met Genji’s visor as the doctor collected a small skin sample and drew a vial of blood.  As the doctor spoke and turned toward the exit, Genji smiled behind his visor knowing he would at least have a few moments alone with Samantha while the doctor was away.

Hearing Dr. Ziegler’s teasing words, Genji retorted playfully.

“Pffft.  Please lock the door on your way out, Angie, we may need more than just a few minutes.”

His visor darted toward the doctor’s face as she exited the room, a huge smile spreading across his lips.

After a moment, he stepped to the side of the exam table and peered down at Samantha, his visor never leaving her face, but his eyes roaming the entirety of her body.  With multiple clicks and a hiss, Genji pulled his visor away from his face and laid it aside.  He was still smiling, but this time at Samantha.

“Hey…” he said softly, his smile spreading to his brown eyes.

After kissing a few of his metallic digits, he moved them to the bandage on his lover’s chest and gently laid them there.  He slowly leaned close to her, his face only inches from hers, his eyes traveling across each feature lovingly.

“You look _good_ in this light,” he whispered, his eyes sparkling.

Genji had only seen Samantha with a few of her armor pieces removed and never any part of her helmet aside from her visor.  

Samantha still sat on the edge of the examination table, her legs dangling off the side and he stepped between her knees, moving his metallic hands to her scalp and gently stroking her there before planting small kisses where he had touched.  He slowly kissed each side of her head where her ears would be had they not been destroyed in the fire.  Closing his eyes, he nuzzled her there for a few moments before meeting her gaze once again.

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more beautiful… here you go, proving me wrong,” he smiled at her, his teeth showing, and a light laugh exiting his throat.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha watched somewhat nervously as Genji stepped near, her eyes meeting his visor, and she reactively flushed a little in reservation.  She was more bothered by what he must think of her scarred, hairless head than the rest of her bare human body, most of it he had already seen.  
  
But then he removed his visor, his beautiful eyes shining at her with love.  Sam smiled back tentatively as he leaned close and murmured sweetly to her.   
  
She was relieved when he spoke quietly and gently touched her bandage, but her apprehension returned when he moved between her legs instead of helping her to replace her armoring.  Samantha nearly flinched when he brought both of his hands to her head, turning and moving it gently while he stroked and kissed its rough surface.  Her heart pounded in her chest, the touch and his lips’ caresses on her scar-ridged skin felt odd but not unpleasant.  She tensed again slightly when he moved to what little was left of her ear, kissing and nuzzling the damaged flesh.   
  
Genji pulled back to gaze at her, murmuring sweetly.  For a moment, Sam could only stare back into his eyes, her mind reflexively attempting to decipher if he was joking or not.  But then his soft, loving gaze reminded her stress-addled brain of who stood before her.   
  
Samantha wrapped her arms around Genji, leaning into him to rest the side of her face against his shoulder.  She sighed, releasing some tension, then murmured, "I love you so much, Genji-kun.  Thank you for being here."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Samantha wrapped her arms around him, he quickly embraced her, squeezing her warm body against his.  He wished he was also stripped to nothing but his cybernetic flesh so he may feel hers against his and he closed his eyes and sighed.

After a few moments, he released her and gathered her plating, slowly helping her replace each piece.

“We should meet like this more often.  You stripped down, I mean,” he flushed slightly and smiled, but his eyes were focused on helping to replace her armor and hoped she didn't see his mild blush.

“Oh, and guess what?” he asked.

With a short pause and his eyes meeting hers he said with a wide smile, " _Anata mo daisuki desu. Totemo_."

“That means ‘I love you, too.  Very, _very_ much,’” he informed her, his smile never fading.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam felt Genji’s arms encompass her and she let loose another sigh, her body relaxing even more to be in his comforting embrace.  She wished that everything was back to normal, that she and her lover could just escape for the day, even if it was just to one of their rooms.  
  
She exhaled a sad sigh when Genji pulled away and began to fetch her armoring.  They were nearly done dressing her when he uttered in his native tongue, his gaze reflecting his words.   
  
Samantha paused as she was replacing the last component of her chest armor, her eyes moving from it to lock with Genji’s.  A smile slowly spread across her lips as she slipped off of the table to stand close to him.  Sam's eyes never left his.  She lifted a hand to cup Genji's cheek, her body pressing against his as her heart beat faster.  Without a word, she pushed up into his lips, kissing him slowly but deeply, her tongue parting his lips to explore and savor him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji watched as a smile slowly spread across his lover’s lips, her dimples appearing.  Before he knew it, she was pressed against him and her tongue was pushing into his mouth.  He gripped her hips, pulling her against him harder, as his tongue explored her mouth with fervor.  A metallic hand traveled from her hip and up the synthetic flesh of her side, his fingers dancing across the musculature, gently pressing his fingertips into it.  His other hand moved to the back of her neck where he gripped her firmly, toying with the plating pieces that made up her cybernetic spine.

After a few moments, he parted their kiss in an attempt to catch his breath.  A wide smile grew upon his lips as he panted against her mouth.

“Should I go lock the good doctor out of her office for a while?” he laughed, half serious, but half joking.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha smiled against Genji’s lips at his playful words, her metallic digits caressing the side of his helm.

Before she could answer, there was a light knock at the door.  “Is everyone decent?” came the doctor’s muffled voice.

Sam sighed and pulled herself from her lover, answering Mercy, and the doctor entered the room with a clipboard in her hands.  She was looking down at it and checking something off as she stepped to the two cyborgs.

Samantha picked up her visor and Genji’s, handing the other cyborg his, then clicking hers into place.

“The lab results from your tissue and blood samples should be ready by the time we are done with the scan,” Mercy reported.  She brought her gaze to the couple, “Well, let’s walk you over to my lab and get you set up.”

They took the short trip up the hall to a much larger room filled with medical equipment, computers, tables, and desks.  In the far back corner was a small separate room where the doctor’s scanner was set up.  Mercy instructed Samantha where to lay and hooked her up to the machine, then she sat at a bank of computers just outside of the small room, inviting Genji to sit next to her.

Soon Samantha’s brain showed up on many of the monitors from different angles, different layers showing up in a rainbow of colors.  As the equipment slowly scanned the cyborg’s head, Mercy made note and made observations to Genji, but so far nothing was out of the norm.

The doctor fell silent for a few minutes when the scan was about halfway done.  Then, without turning from the monitors to look at the cyborg, she asked, “So, things are going well between you and Samantha?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji released a small grumble when he heard the knock at the door.

“Dressed… however, never decent,” he called to the doctor, grinning down at Samantha with a wink.

He released her as she gathered their visors.  Taking his own from her, he slowly replaced it.  At the rate they were going and with the new information the doctor had learned regarding the cyborgs being familiar, she would probably want to perform a physical on him at some point as well.

The ninja held his lover’s hand as they made their way to the much larger laboratory where the large medical equipment was held.  Dr. Ziegler led them to the back of the room and instructed and assisted Samantha in lying down and hooking her up to the machine.  Genji took a seat next to the doctor as she began scanning the other cyborg.  He watched intently and listened to Agent Mercy’s explanations regarding what she saw and reassured him everything looked normal thus far.

Upon the doctor’s question, Genji looked from the monitors to her.  He hesitated only momentarily before answering her question.

“Yes…” he replied, with a small half-laugh, a smile spreading across his lips beneath his visor.

“I…” he paused for a moment, unsure if he should continue, but he did.  He knew the doctor very well and had spent a lot of time with her during his cyberization as well as afterward, before he previously abandoned Overwatch.

“I was very surprised to have met her,” the cyborg was quiet as he spoke, looking back to the monitors.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Mmmhmm,” the doctor acknowledged, still taking readings from the screens.  “I suppose I really hadn’t considered the possibility of how well you would both connect.  I should have introduced you sooner.”

A shock of her blonde hair hung over her forehead, hiding her eyes from the cyborg’s view, but the playful smile pulled at the corners of her lips, however, as she asked her next question was obvious, “So is everything functioning… satisfactorily?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The ninja’s visor tilted back toward the doctor, her question a bit surprising.  She didn’t make eye contact with him, but the smile on her lips didn’t go unnoticed.  His visor looked back to the monitors and he chewed on his bottom lip, a smirk threatening the corner of his mouth.

“Yes,” he stated clearly, looking down at his metallic hands that were resting on the table in front of him.  He studied them for a moment, flexing one of them into a fist and relaxing it again.

“Very well, if I’m being honest,” he continued without reservation, thinking of the most intimate times he and Samantha had shared.

“It’s different from before… it’s…” he laughed nervously, hesitating again.  “Special.  It’s special with her.”

He continued to look at his hands as he thought of Samantha, how quickly he had fallen for her, how special their time spent together was to him, and how closely he held her to his heart.  His heart swelled and he couldn’t stop smiling.  Then, he recalled the flame that grew deep within her eyes when they were intimate and his smile slowly faded and concern pinched his features.

“But I worry for her,” he stated matter-of-factly, looking back to the monitors, his voice serious.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Angela’s smile became softer instead of mischievous as she glanced away from the monitors to look at Genji as he spoke.  Her smile dropped at his last words, her head tilting somewhat.

“About this AI, this Ami?” she asked, “Or something else...?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji sighed as he answered.

“That among other things as well.”  He was quiet for a moment before he continued.

“When Sam and I are intimate,” his voice trailed off, knowing he would probably sound crazy saying this, but he continued anyway.

“When we are intimate, I see a spark in her eyes.  Literally.  A literal flame.  Her personality changes and she becomes very aggressive.  Not that I am complaining…” he half-laughed, his metallic hand rubbing the back of his neck, a gesture he never realized he was doing when he was nervous or feeling slightly embarrassed.

His metallic hand dropped back to the table and his visor met the doctor’s gaze.

“It’s what prompted our research, which lead us here, to seek your help.  I fear for her safety.  I fear for the safety of anyone close to her.  What if this AI, this Ami, lives within her somehow?  What if it is a part of her now?  Can it… can it corrupt Samantha or… I don’t know… control her?  Harm her?”

Genji pinched his eyes closed behind his visor, looking away from the doctor and down to the table where his metallic hands rested.  His hands were clenched into two fists he didn’t realize he was making.

Flustered, he spoke again, “I never thought I would care for someone as deeply as I do Samantha.  I definitely did not expect anyone to care for me in return, not like this.  Now I find my emotions boiling over more than ever before and I don’t know what to do to protect her.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

  


Mercy’s hand reached out to lay gently upon the cyborg’s shoulder, her voice gentle, “Genji, I’m sorry I didn’t realize how deeply your emotions ran for Samantha.  Please forgive me for my teasing.”  She smiled softly, “I suppose I was just delighted that you’ve found someone to make you happy.”

Her hand slipped from his shoulder as the cyborg lifted his gaze to her.  “I know how independent you are and how much of a burden this must feel like for you to try to fix.  But you have to let Samantha, Winston, and I take this over now.  We’ll find the answers if there are any to be found.”

The doctor smiled at her friend, her eyes still meeting the green slash of his visor, her gaze level, “Please trust in us.  I am sure Samatha will be alright.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Mercy laid her hand upon Genji’s shoulder, he instinctively brought his metallic hand to lay upon hers, but his gaze still held that of the table.  As her hand fell from his shoulder, the ninja’s gaze fell upon the soft features of her face and he listened intently as she spoke of trusting them to take care of Samantha and that she would be alright.

“I do trust you, Dr. Ziegler, as I do Winston and Samantha as well, but you know I will be in this for the duration.  I won’t sit on the sidelines waiting for something bad to happen.”

He grew quiet for a moment.

“I leave for Hanamura soon.  Promise me you will keep a close eye on Samantha while I am away.  It will be only be for a few days, but we have hardly spent more than several hours apart since we first met.”

His gaze left the doctor’s to peer through the window in the other cyborg’s direction.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Mercy continued to smile with reassurance to her friend, “I understand.  I’m not asking you to stand by.  If there comes a time when you can help her, I know you’ll act to do whatever you can.”

Her features grew even softer, “You are very fortunate to have found someone you care so very deeply for, Genji.  I will do my best to help Samantha while you are gone.”

The doctor turned back to the monitors, making a few notes to catch up on the new information that had scrolled up on the screen.  The rest of the scan took only a few more minutes and Mercy went back in to Samantha to help her out of the scanner.

The three stood in the lab together a few minutes later, gathered around the doctor’s computer as she inspected the results from all of her testing.

Samantha clutched Genji’s hand in hers.  Her chest constricted a bit when Mercy began to shake her head slightly, her loosely fisted hand resting at her lips as she read the data.  But to Sam’s surprise, the words that came out of her mouth were relieving.

“I don’t see anything here out of the ordinary.  Well, out of the ordinary for a cyborg,” she smiled with a glance to Sam.  “The damage that was done to your body was extensive, we all know that, but from my test results and Winston’s, I don’t see how there was any way that any part of Ami’s AI programming could have become a part of you, Samantha.”

The cyborg released a breath she’d been holding, her body sagging a bit.  She smiled at Mercy, “Thank you for doing all of this, doctor.”  But then her smile faded as she looked up at Genji, “But then that just leaves us where we started... “

Mercy swiveled in her chair to face Sam, her gaze frank.  “Samantha, it is not uncommon for people to behave differently when they are feeling emotions intensely.  I don’t mean to embarrass you or Genji, but when you become aroused, your endorphins can spike causing something very similar in effects to intoxication.  And as we all know, just about everyone’s behavior under the influence changes somewhat.  Your attraction to Genji when you become intensely aroused could be the only thing that is triggering this personality shift.”

Samantha listened to Mercy’s words and then nodded slightly.  “I don’t feel anything... weird, when I’m like that.  I just..” she blushed hot beneath her visor and her voice grew softer, “I’m just really, REALLY excited.”  She felt quite embarrassed even though Mercy was her doctor.  Perhaps because Genji was standing by her side and she didn’t know what he would think about her divulging such information about their intimacy.  “I really want to please him,” her gaze looked up at her lover, “And you don’t know how excited that makes me, to know that I can make you feel so good.  I do feel almost as if I were on some kind of drug.”

Mercy chuckled, nodding, “Sounds like raging endorphins to me.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji watched patiently as Dr. Ziegler helped Samantha from the machine and they made their way back to the monitors where he waited.  He smiled as the other cyborg approached although he knew it would go unseen.  Samantha’s metallic hand snaked into Genji’s and he laced his fingers between hers, squeezing her hand tightly.

 

He both felt and sensed the tension Samantha had been holding in her body reside upon the good news the doctor shared with them.  Genji was quiet, only arching an eyebrow, as Dr. Ziegler and Samantha talked of the cyborgs’ shared intimacy and arousal.  His visor met Samantha’s when she peered up at him and spoke of pleasing him.  His lips curled into a smirk and he wished he could scoop her up right there in front of Mercy and all creation and have his way with her.  Instead, he squeezed her hand tighter, an acknowledgement of his approval and satisfaction.

“Endorphins,” Genji repeated, an airy and quiet half-laugh escaping his throat.

“Thank you, Dr. Ziegler,” the ninja said, releasing Samantha’s hand and bowing at the waist.

The hand that was previously holding the other cyborg’s traveled to her lower back lovingly, as he led her toward the exit of the large room.

With a small wave to the doctor, the cyborgs made their way down the corridor toward the examination room so Samantha could grab her cloak.  Genji was quiet as he slipped his hand from her back and grabbed her hand.  They reached the examination room and he released her hand, grabbing her cloak from its hanger and placing it around her shoulders and buttoning the clasp.

He stared at her for a moment before pulling her into a loving embrace, pressing the side of his visor into her helmet with a light clank.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha wrapped her arms around Genji, her mind not knowing what to think.  Everything they had done today had led to negative results, which should make her feel relieved.  But she knew that somehow it all probably wasn’t enough to reassure her lover that she was indeed alright.

She nuzzled her visor against his, squeezing him as tightly as she could.  Her voice was quiet, her heart troubled, “Do you still think she’s a part of me somehow?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“I do not know.  Perhaps,” he answered quietly.

“I have an idea.  One more… thing I’d like to try.  If you’ll allow me.”

He took her by the hand and led her to the agents’ quarters.  As usual, Genji grabbed his weapons off the rack and equipped them.  They swiftly made their way to the exit of the base and toward the pathway that wound it’s way up the cliffside, their favorite spot.  

Genji sat and beckoned Samantha to sit in front of him, a few feet away.

“I want to show you something,” he said, smiling beneath his visor.

“Relax for me, Sammy-chan.  Take a few deep breaths and keep your eyes on me.”

He proceeded to shut his eyes, relaxing his entire body, and entered low-power mode, his cybernetic lights dimming.  Several minutes later, his lighting flickered and he hummed lightly, grinning to himself.

_There you are.  I need your help, girl._

Genji’s lighting intensified, growing brighter than normal, as the ethereal beast coalesced in a hazy green, fog-like matter.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha followed Genji, her hand in his, as they fetched his swords.  She was curious as to why they had, and the answer still wasn’t clear as they made their way up to the bluff.  Sam’s stomach felt uneasy somewhat to be up on the ridge again.  So much turmoil had resulted from her reading her mother's journal up here yesterday that it was difficult to not associate the place with her uneasy feelings.

But instead of sitting close to one another and cuddling in this place like usual, Genji asked Sam to sit and then stepped off about three paces, turning to sit down and face her.

She did her best to quietly relax as he had asked, and when he dimmed his lighting, she wondered if they were just there to meditate and if she should do the same.  He was still for quite some time and Samantha had finally closed her eyes, resigning herself to meditate for awhile with her love.

She did not see Genji's lights flickering and then glow brighter than ever before.  The first notion that she had that something unusual was happening was a strange sound.

It began as a hum, like a big, lazy bumblebee approaching, but then quickly grew in volume and intensity until it nearly sounded like a jet engine.

Samantha’s eyes flew open to see a strange glowing green mist between herself and Genji.  In fact, she could no longer see the ninja at all.  The mist quickly coalesced into the shape of a huge green muzzle, large nostrils flaring and long, cordlike whiskers snaking about in the air almost as if they were alive on their own.  Jagged, sharp teeth glinted as the thing curled its lip a bit, thin tendrils of green smoke slipping from its parted jaws.

Samantha yelped, scrabbling backwards and the head reared, lifting from where it had been hovering before her near the ground.  When it did, Sam could see Genji again, sitting still just below and in front of a huge, long, green dragon, its outlines solid but somehow still vaporous like a thick cloud, its head now hovering over Genji as it stared at Samantha.

And then it moved, lifting off of the ground and coiling through the air like a serpent through water.  It circled above the two cyborgs a few times, then hovered, its body still in a large O shape, as it peered down at Genji.

Samantha was frozen, her eyes under her visor wide as she lay half sprawled out from her panicked backpedaling.  She wasn’t sure if she should run, she surely didn't want to leave Genji to face the thing on his own.

Then the dragon spoke, but only Genji heard its voice.

_For what purpose have I been summoned, Shimada?_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s eyes opened, but he remained unmoving as his dragon coalesced into being.  His visor was slightly tilted toward the Earth, but his eyes were on Samantha as she attempted to back away.

“Samantha.  It’s okay,” Genji spoke softly, reassuring the other cyborg she had nothing to fear.

Ignoring the dragon’s question, the ninja slowly stood and made his way to Samantha, where he knelt in front of her, offering his hand.  When she took it, he pulled her to her feet and continued to hold her hand within his.  He led her to where he had been sitting and instructed her to sit.  He sat directly in front of her and leaned forward slightly to continue holding her hand in hopes to soothe her fear.

 _I think you know why you are here_.  

Genji spoke to the dragon within his mind, his thoughts, and as he spoke, the dragon floated around him, its gaze never leaving him and the cyborg’s eyes never leaving his ethereal friend.  He proceeded to explain who Samantha was and why she was here, then he recalled the previous day and what they had learned regarding the other cyborg and her omnic sister, the AI, her invention and experiment, the explosion, as well as the examination and procedures ran earlier in the day.  Genji voiced his concerns regarding Samantha’s behavior during certain times and his fear for her safety as well as everyone around her.

Squeezing his lover’s hand, Genji released a quiet sigh, his visor finally meeting hers.

_Will you help?  Will you tell me if anything other than Samantha’s own soul exists within her?_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam carefully took Genji's offered hand, but her eyes never left the ethereal being that was coiled in the sky above them.  She sat where the ninja asked her to and clutched his hand tightly when he took hers.  She watched as the dragon continued to hover, its body flexing and shifting periodically, but its gaze never leaving Genji.

Samantha risked a quick glance at her lover to see his visor tilted up to the dragon, but both remained silent for some time.  She wanted to ask him what was going on, if something was wrong, or what should she do if something was expected of her.  But as her eyes shifted back to the great green beast undulating in the air over their heads, Samantha found she hadn’t the nerve to utter a sound.

The dragon’s head shifted slightly, its gaze moving from Genji to the golden accented cyborg before him.

_Is she prepared for such judgement?  As you know, I must pass through the soul of any son of man to thoroughly convey arbitration.  For some, such judgement can mean death._

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji remained silent, unmoving, at the ethereal creature’s question.  His gaze pierced Samantha as she sat patiently in front of them.  He gently squeezed her hand, reassuring her he hadn’t forgotten she was there.

“Sam,” he called to the cyborg sitting in front of him, his voice calm.

“Are you alright?  I summoned my dragon companion here in hopes she could help us,” his voice grew quieter as he stroked her hand with his metallic thumb.

“In hopes to finally rule out any interference from Ami,” he continued, “But there are risks involved as she must peer into your soul…”

After a moment and before Samantha could reply, he spoke again, “You don’t have to do this…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha almost startled at Genji's soft voice.  She had become nearly entranced watching the dragon as its coils slowly undulated above them.  Sam’s visor lowered to meet his as he asked of her welfare and she nodded her head carefully.

Genji explained why the dragon had appeared, but Samantha did not reply right away.  Even with everything they had learned in the past twenty-four hours, now learning the fact that her lover could summon dragons out of thin air was taking the cyborg awhile to wrap her head around.

And then there was what he was asking of her.  Some kind of ritual that the dragon could perform that would ultimately give them the answer to if Ami’s soul had tainted her own.

Samantha swallowed, looking up again at the impressive and mysterious beast.  Genji had called it- her, he had called the dragon a her- his companion.  This wasn't a creature he had summoned somehow by coincidence, but obviously a friend he’d had for some time.  Sam wondered why he had never said anything about this to her.. _But then,_ she thought, _subjects like ‘Oh hey, by the way, I have a buddy that happens to be a dragon,’ just don't tend to come up too easily._

Samantha looked into Genji’s emerald slash again, her hand tightening around his as her heart did with love for the other cyborg.  She remembered her thoughts the night before upon this very ridge, when she had considered for a brief moment leaving Overwatch for the safety of all of its members.  But then, just as now, she knew that no life she could find would ever be worth living if it wasn't with Genji.  And she also knew that the possibility of Ami being a part of her, possibly controlling her at times, would forever be a thorn in the side of their relationship if they could never find a decisive answer.  Samantha couldn’t live with herself if she allowed that thorn to fester until it poisoned their love.

“I want to,” she whispered, “We need to know.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The ninja smiled at her answer, his heart swelling with love and a bit of anxiety as well.  He gripped her hand briefly before releasing it completely, saying a silent prayer inwardly as he did so.

“...Okay,” he breathed.

“Please stay calm and as still as possible, Sammy-chan.  Relax.  Breathe.”

Genji kneeled in front of the other cyborg, quickly pressing his visor to hers.

Pinching his eyes shut, he spoke warmly, “I’ve got you.”  

He climbed to his feet and took several steps back, looking in the direction of his companion and nodded once.

_She is ready._

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha released a sigh at Genji’s soothing voice, taking strength in his assurance that everything would be okay.  As the ninja stepped away from her, she closed her eyes, willing her body and mind to stillness as much as possible.  She wanted to hold nothing back from the beast, she wanted it to scour every part of her mind and soul for any traces of Ami.

Genji called the dragon to action and it wasted not a moment as it shifted in the sky, its coils tightening for a moment and then unraveling as its head flew out towards the sea and its tail thrashed.  There was the sound of an unearthly snarling roar as it banked just over the edge of the cliff, turning to barrel back towards the cyborgs.  The dragon caused wind to rush over Genji’s head as it dove over him and plunged straight into Samantha.

The passing took only but a few seconds, but in those seconds, time within Samantha and the dragon’s souls slowed as the beast inspected her character.  Sam could no longer feel her earthly body and her mind snapped, trying to figure out how to breathe before she realized she didn’t need to.  The only things that she was conscious of was herself and the being before her.  It was huge and ancient, as if it were born at the beginning of the earth.  All around, upon the edges of wherever it was they were, Samantha thought she could see the writhing of other dragons, very far off and a myriad of different colors, thousands of them.  But if she tried to see them, they disappeared, like trying to see a dim star in the night sky that was only visible through one's peripheral vision.

The ancient dragon curled back its massive head and spoke, booming voice reverberating the cyborg’s soul.

_You have within you something akin to the dragon’s fire, Samantha Augustine Weaver._

Samantha nodded, her eyes unable to leave the beast now that it was communicating with her.

_How has this come to pass?_

Sam tried to speak and at first nothing came.  She paused, her mind going to Genji and an image of his smiling face flashed through her mind, giving her strength.  So much so that, as she began to talk, the words flooded from her mouth as she tried to explain.

“An omnic AI, my sister, I accidentally fused her with an incendiary experiment.  She controlled the fire that tried to kill me.  I don’t know how, but she was a part of it, she threw herself upon me.  Now my cells have been altered.  The fire comes sometimes when I don’t want it to.  If I don’t use it every day, it builds until it releases on its own.”

She paused, mind racing, wondering if she had spoken too much.  But the dragon just remained, listening.

And so she continued, “Genji said he sees a fire in my eyes at times.  He thinks it could be a remnant of Ami, or that it could actually be her controlling me.  But I’ve never felt that, the times he says he sees it I remember, I know I’m the one acting.”

The dragon shifted slightly, the claws of its forehands flexing.

_We have peered into your essence, Samantha Augustine Weaver, what the Shimada sees in you at that moment is your very own soul.  Your love for him brings it forth, burning uncontrolled just as your body does when you do not release its flame._

“So it’s not her?  It’s not Ami?” Samantha asked, hopefulness in her voice.

 _It is not_ the dragon rumbled.   _The one known as Ami perished when it threw itself upon you, its cells bonded with yours, but it could not bond its spirit._

Samantha smiled widely, beaming at the dragon, so overjoyed she didn’t even know what to say or how to thank the beast.

_We can aid you in a way, if you wish.  We can remove the fire from your eyes so it is no longer seen.  I am afraid that we cannot remove what has happened to your physical form.  You will continue to wield the flame for the entirety of your life._

Sam gasped slightly.  She hadn’t considered that the dragon could do anything about her condition, all that she had sought was answers.  But she nodded quickly, “Yes.  If you can do that, please.  It would be such a relief to the both of us.”

The dragon nodded its massive head gently even as it began to fade into white mist, its voice echoing.

_As my kin passes through your soul, so it shall be done._

Samantha gasped loudly, her eyes flying open as the green dragon passed through her in a rush of wind.  As quickly as it had entered, its tail exited and the beast curled back up into the sky above, its motions slowing to lazily circle again as Samantha’s body keeled over.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji watched as the beast coiled itself and flew into the air above him, then straight for Samantha.  His arms had been folded across his chest, but he dropped to his knees, his eyes darting to the other cyborg as the dragon collided with his lover.

The entire event transpired within a few seconds, but time seemed to slow down as Genji watched from the sideline, his gaze never leaving the other cyborg.  After piercing Samantha, the beast curled back up into the sky above, circling, watching.  Genji’s eyes darted to the sky, focusing on the ethereal beast, then back to Samantha who laid crumpled upon the ground.

In the blink of an eye, he was at her side, on his knees again.  

“Sam!” Genji called, quickly removing his visor and throwing it aside.

He removed her visor, tossing it aside with his, and peered down into her face.  Her eyes were closed and she was motionless.  Gripping her shoulders and pulling her into his body, he wrapped his arms around her tightly.  He cradled her head in one metallic hand and continued to call her name quietly.  Her heart continued to beat slowly and her breathing was apparent, but shallow.

The cyborg looked to the sky above him, pain written across his face.  The ethereal being coiled above them, its giant face moving closer, only inches from Genji’s as their eyes met.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

 _You needn't be concerned for your mate, Genji,_ the dragon rumbled, _Her body and spirit are her own, the elders and I have witnessed it._

Samantha stirred in Genji's arms, her eyelids fluttering.  For a moment she couldn't remember where she was or what was happening.  But then memories came back with a rush and she gasped slightly, shifting in Genji’s arms as her widened eyes went to the ethereal creature hovering before them.

“Genji…” she gasped quietly in awe.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

At the dragon’s words, Genji buried his face into the crook of Samantha’s neck, squeezing her body as close as possible to his.  Relief and emotions flooded his being and tears stung his eyes for the other cyborg once more.  

_Thank you.  Thank you!_

Samantha stirred in his arms and Genji shifted, bringing his gaze to hers.  He smiled down at her, tears staining his scarred cheeks.

“Sammy-chan,” he whispered as he nuzzled her face with his own.  “I’ve got you, baby,” his voice remained a whisper, his smile never fading.

 _“Anata mo daisuki desu. Totemo_.”

He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply and passionately.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha returned Genji’s smile as he whispered to her, her hand moving to cup his cheek.  She returned the depth of his kiss, her mind fully awakening as their lips and tongues danced, her breathing shifting from shallow to deep as she took comfort in Genji's embrace.

They parted the kiss, both panting slightly and Samantha pushed her cheek into Genji’s, feeling her skin grow damp from his tears.  She nuzzled against him to make his tears her own again as her heart glowed with happiness and relief.

“I love you, too, my Genji-kun... so very much,” Sam whispered.

After savoring his embrace for a moment longer, Samantha pulled away just enough to see his face, her green eyes sparkling with love and adoration into his brown ones.  She then turned her gaze to the dragon still floating nearby.  With a gentle smile she reached out and caressed the size of its muzzle.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

The dragon didn’t withdraw from her touch.  It simply blinked its eyes slowly in acknowledgment and then faded away into a cloud of green that dissipated upon the wind.

Samantha stared at the space in which the dragon had just occupied a moment ago, her lips parting in awe once again.  She turned her head back to Genji, meeting his gaze once again.

“It's okay,” she explained, “They said she's not here, she never was.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji nodded as Samantha spoke, completely ignoring the dragon’s disappearance.  He felt it.  He knew.  He always felt his dragon companion with every fiber of his being.

“She informed me,” he said with a smile, his cheeks still wet.

He collapsed, his body sprawling across half of the other cyborg’s.  Burying his face into the crook of her neck again, he breathed a heavy sigh of relief, weariness washing over him.

“I’m sorry for putting you through all of this,” his voice serious as he spoke.

He paused briefly before speaking again.

“But I needed to know you were okay… and that it couldn’t harm you anymore,” he stated quietly.  

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha closed her eyes, his weight upon her feeling like a comforting blanket.  Her hands wrapped around him once again, one moving to his helm to cradle it to her neck.

“No, don't be sorry, don't apologize Genji-kun.”  Her metallic digits stroked his head.  “It was worth it.  Now we know, now we can be sure and we can move on.”

Sam brushed her lips against his helm, kissing it softly, “And if we hadn’t done all of this, I wouldn't have gotten to meet some dragons today.”  Her lips curled into a smile as she asked playfully, “Which reminds me, what's up with that?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

At her question, he laughed into her neck.

“That…” he grinned.

“That, only a Shimada can do,” he raised his head so he could stare into her eyes, his warm, brown ones looking between her piercing green ones.

He snaked a metallic arm between her lower back and the ground and quickly flipped them so his back was now pressed against the ground and her body was above his.  Swiftly grasping her helmet with both hands, he pulled her down into a heated kiss, his tongue brushing her lips playfully, but not entering her warm mouth.

“Cool trick, huh?” he asked as he parted their lips, smiling up at her, his eyes lidded.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha continued to smile at him, but she raised one brow ridge at his words.

“Somehow it seems beyond the realm of a simple ‘trick’,” she quipped.  “Only a Shimada, hmm?  So some kind of mystic family secret?”

Sam shifted upon Genji, making herself more comfortable as she leaned her head on one of her hands, her elbow propped into the ground next to his helm.  Her gaze traced around the features of Genji’s face; his strong jaw and high cheekbones, his beautifully lidded almond eyes, his perfectly kissable mouth.  Finally her gaze went back to his and she brushed a digit across his lips a few times as she spoke.

“You only bring out your friend when the integrity of your girlfriend's soul is in question?” Sam teased.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji stared at her while her eyes traced his face and his grin widened at her questions.

“Mmmhmmm, family secret,” he nodded, his eyes widening alongside his grin, his eyebrows rising as well.

“It was important to summon her for this,” he spoke as he brushed a metallic hand across the side of her helmet lovingly.

“Normally, she assists me on the battlefield when needed,” Genji said, his smile slowly fading and one eyebrow arching.

The ninja looked deep into his lover’s eyes, remembering all the times the flame appeared and how he reacted most recently when he saw it.  His smile faded as he brought his hand from her helmet to her face to slowly and gently trace each of her scars with his metallic finger.

They were both terribly scarred, physically and emotionally, and they were perfect for each other.  At least Genji though so.

After not speaking a word for some time, he finally spoke.

“So… what do you want to do?  Where do you want to go?  When are we going to finish what we didn’t get to finish eeeeearly this morning?” he asked, a smile slowly spreading across his lips.

“We better take advantage the next couple of days before I have to disappear for a few,” he stroked her shoulders with both of his metallic hands.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha sighed contently, her eyes closing for a moment as Genji's digits traced the scars of her face.  When he spoke again, she opened them slightly, smiling softly even though her heart tightened to be reminded of his imminent departure.

Suddenly she remembered what the elder dragon had said to her.

Her hand now cupping the side of his helm, Sam nodded as she answered, “I just want to be with you, as much as possible.”  A small pout came to her lips as she lamented, “I wish you didn't have to leave so soon.  It would be so nice to get permission to get out of here for a bit, go somewhere else and unwind after all that's happened.”

Sam dipped her head closer to Genji's, her lips brushing his, “Your dragon friends told me they could remove the fire that comes to my eyes, it’d sure be nice to try and see how successful they were in that.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji squeezed his cyborg lover tightly and apologized for having to leave so soon, reassuring her again he would only be gone for a few days tops.  It would be a simple recon mission and most of the time away would be spent travelling.  The ninja hoped he and his brother would get to spend at least a little down time enjoying Hanamura, perhaps visit some of the places they used to frequent as children.

Samantha spoke of what the ethereal beings told her, that they removed the flame from her eyes and how she wanted to give that a test run.

“Mmm,” he murmured.

“Right here, right now, my firecracker?” he asked, pulling her into a deep kiss, his tongue forcing its way inside her wanting mouth.

He parted their kiss to whisper slowly into her ear, “I will strip every single piece of plating off your body and have you all over this bluff.”

He shifted to look into her eyes, a smirk plastered across his lips and a sparkle in his eyes.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam returned the depth of his kiss, moaning lightly.  They pulled apart and she giggled at his words, a flash in her eyes.  “Would you now?”

She shifted upon Genji again, this time to sit up and straddle his waist, reaching down to remove the part of his visor that hid his hair.  Setting it aside, Sam looked deeply into his eyes, a hand pushing through his hair deeply and pulling at it slightly.

“I've never seen another soul come up here before.  Does anyone else even know about this little oasis?” she murmured against his skin, kissing his scars.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Mmhmm, I would,” he grinned up at her.

As she removed the rest of his visor and fingered his hair, his eyes closed and he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  His hands rested on her thighs, gently pawing at the armor plating there.

“I don't think anyone comes here.  Only me.  And now, you,” he said as his eyes met hers once more.

After a moment, he spoke again, his voice playful.

“Perhaps we _should_ christen this cliffside.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha sighed, her face dipping to nuzzle her lips against his cheek again.  “I’m so happy that we can make love again without you being uncomfortable.  But... Genji...”  Her throat constricted as she thought about how soon it would be until he was gone.  Sam’s chest hitched slightly as she drug her lips across his cheek and to his own lips, whispering quietly, painfully, “I’m going to miss you so much...”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He smiled at her even though he saw her anguish.

“It's okay, Sammy-chan.  I won't be gone long, but I will miss you, too.”

He squeezed her backside with both hands and smiled, then leaned up slightly to press his lips to hers.  Sliding his hands up her back and around to her chest, he toyed with her plating there, groping and pawing at her breasts.

He parted their lips and spoke, “I've been burning for you all day.”

His voice dropped to a breathy whisper, “Know what else?  I am super…”

He kissed her lips.

“...hard…”

He slid his metallic hands back around to her backside and fondled the synthetic flesh there.

“...for you…”

He pressed the tips of his fingers below her posterior covering.

“...right now.”

He released her, spreading his arms upon the ground to the sides, and laughed, his adoring eyes never leaving hers.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha couldn’t help but smile again as Genji drug his hands up her back to circle around and cup her breast plating, her anxiety and sorrow evaporating with his kiss and lightheartedness as he proceeded to tell her how much he wanted her.

She felt herself respond to his revelation and the touch of his fingertips, warmth growing in her groin as her heartbeat quickened slightly.

Genji laughed, releasing her and she smirked down at him.  A thought suddenly came to her mind and she couldn’t help but act on it.  Samantha reached out with both arms, grasping the ninja’s wrists and pulling them over his helm.  As she leaned over him, her face close to his, she began to wrap his ribbon around his wrists as she whispered playfully, “Start to tease me and then give up... I’ll make it easier for you to not touch me.”  Sam yanked on the end of the ribbon, tightening the knot she’d just made, securing Genji’s hands to the back of his helm so that he wouldn’t be able to move or raise them but a few inches off of the ground.

Sam then straightened, sitting up upon his waist as she slowly released the locks on her chest plating one by one, her gaze remaining locked with her lover’s.  Finally the armoring was loose and she pulled it from her body, freeing her breasts and abdomen. She tossed it a few feet aside, then raised her arms to cross behind her head, arching her back and stretching as she sighed.

“Mmmmm.  It feels so good to have that off sometimes.”

Samantha then lowered her hands again, one laying palm down upon Genji’s chest plating as she drug it down slowly.  “Don’t you agree?” the cyborg asked playfully, her second hand slipping down to his side to push firmly into the cybernetic flesh there, purposefully pinching on wire bundles she knew lay just beneath the surface.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji stared into her eyes as she took his wrists and bound them to his ribbon, allowing him very little mobility with his arms and hands.  A small smile played at his lips at her actions and words.  His lips parted as she removed her chest armoring and teased him by raising her arms in a mock stretch, knowing it was sweet torture to him not being able to touch her warm skin and play with her nipples.  His eyes immediately darted to her chest and lingered for only a moment before meeting her eyes again as he gently bucked his hips into her.

He grinned playfully at her rhetorical question shortly before grunting at her fingers toying with the cybernetic wiring beneath the synthetic flesh at his side.  The cyborg desperately wanted to grasp her hips and grind into her.  

“Is that all you got, Weaver?”  he asked breathily, a slight gleam in his eye as he smirked up at her with parted lips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha smirked, her eyes flashing, “Noooooo.”  She leaned over him, her nipples brushing his plating, hardening from the coolness of the metal.  Sam’s face hovered over Genji's and she placed a digit to his lips, pushing slightly until he gave and opened his mouth, her metallic fingertip slipping in.  “No, it's not.  And I'm not going to let you go this time.”

She pulled her finger from his mouth, the ninja slightly sucking at it as she did.  Sitting upright again and shifting back a little, Sam unlatched Genji’s chest plating and set it aside with hers.  Bending over him, Samantha brushed her lips against his as she whispered, “I’m going to make you feel so good, Genji-kun.  And you're going to know it's me this time, all me.”

Samantha began to kiss his face, light, airy kisses down to his chin and wandering to his corded neck.  As she did so, her hands played at his chest, tracing the cybernetic and human flesh, digit tips pinching ever so slightly at his nipples.  Her light kisses turned to firm bites as she took one of the muscle cords of his neck into her mouth, her teeth pinching down just enough to compress the wire bundles that lay below.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As Genji laid beneath Samantha, his hands bound, all he could do was stare up at her wondering what she had in store for him and what might come next.  Her cool digit pressed into his mouth and his tongue brushed the tip of it, tasting the metallic material.  He wanted more, but before he knew it, she was removing it.

He watched intently as she gracefully removed his chest plating, laying it aside with her own.  When her lips brushed his and she spoke, he smiled up at his lover.

Genji laid motionless as Samantha kissed his face and neck, her teeth gently biting his corded neck.  He hissed through gritted teeth at the sensations it created throughout his body.  The ninja very gently moved his hips, pressing them up into her.  His cock was solid beneath its protective covering and he was hopeful Samantha would free it soon.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha rose as Genji lifted his hips to push up into her.  She smiled into his neck as she teased, “Is there something the matter down there, love?”

Sam shifted down a little further, firm kisses upon Genji’s cybernetics until it melded into flesh.  Both of her hands went to his side to push her digits into the musculature, tweaking wire bundles as she kissed and licked at Genji's human flesh.  Her mouth wandered over to one of his nipples where she took it into her mouth, swirling her tongue and suckling on it, nibbling it between her teeth carefully once in awhile.

She pushed up to rest on her knees as her lips moved to care for his other nipple in the same manner, one of her hands shifting to her groinal plating.  With a few clicks and a hiss, Samantha pulled the armoring from herself, also removing her posterior plating in the process.

Kissing his chest once more, Sam sat upright again, her now exposed and warm pussy pushing down into Genji's groin plating as she sat upon it.  Looking down at him, her green eyes flashed playfully as she inserted a single digit into herself, curling it up to wet it thoroughly.  She then removed her finger and slowly leaned over her lover, pushing the heel of her palm straight up his chest until her face hovered over his again.  Sam’s eyes remained locked with Genji’s as she brought her finger to his lips, tracing her moisture upon them as she whispered, “A little gift for you…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji grunted when Samantha pressed into his synthetics, depressing the cybernetic wiring beneath once again.  Warm electrical sensations jolted through his body arousing him even further and he squirmed beneath her weight.

As her mouth danced across his chest, teasing his nipples, small, quiet moans escaped his lips.  His eyes slowly shut as he slightly arched his back into her, giving her easier access to his torso.

When the ninja heard the removal of armor pieces, his eyes slowly opened to meet hers.  She was smiling down at him and he couldn't help but smile back.  Samantha slid the heel of her palm up his chest and teased his lips with her wet finger.

“You are _so_ sexy,” he murmured as her finger traced his lips, leaving behind a trail of her moisture.

He opened his mouth further and extended his tongue to lick her digit, then playfully closed his lips around it to suck and lick her moisture away.  Closing his eyes briefly, he gently bit down on the tip of her finger and smiled around it, his eyes opening to meet hers once more.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam smirked down at Genji as he played with her finger.  “More?” she asked, pulling it out slowly, reaching down to wet it again and then bringing it back to his lips.  She allowed him to suckle the moisture away, and then removed her finger again, replacing it with her lips.  Samantha kissed Genji slowly, lapping at his mouth to taste herself upon him.

After playing at his lips for a moment, Sam straightened, smiling playfully down at her lover as her hands spanned his chest, flexing into it.  With a flash of her eyes she suddenly turned, her body moving to sit upon his abdomen but her back now to his face.  Sam’s warm, moist folds pressed down into Genji's flesh as she reached to remove his groin and posterior coverings, his engorged cock raising from its confinement.  She cooed down at it, trying to contain her excitement.  With careful digits, Samantha curled around his length and stroked, his foreskin sliding beneath her palm.  Raising to her knees a bit, Sam brought his head to bump against her clit and she lifted her chin up to the sky, gasping quietly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji sucked every bit of her moisture from her finger after she fucked herself on it and brought it to his lips again.  As she leaned into him, pressing her lips to his, he kissed her deeply, his tongue forcing itself into her mouth.

He watched as she turned away, her backside now facing him as she straddled his stomach.  Feeling her hands move to his groinal plating, Genji released a small sigh.  She swiftly removed it along with his posterior plating, tossing them to the side.

Her hand gripped his length and only a moment later, he felt the head of his cock brush against her.  He moaned her name at the sensation, his cock jerking in response.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Ah, Genji...” Sam sighed, biting her bottom lip as she was unable to control herself from sliding his length into her, allowing her weight to push down until he was fully enfolded by her, their hips meeting.  She gasped as she leaned forward to brace herself upon his legs, sliding up again only to plunge back down.  Samantha continued the pace, panting and gasping as her excitement grew along with the shivering pleasure of her pussy.

Her mind spun and she was slightly aware of the sounds she could hear Genji making behind her.  Sam moaned his name louder, tilting her head up into the sky again as she shifted her hips, deepening each plunge.  Soon, she was panting hard, her flesh flushed as she felt her release coming, her pussy beginning to quiver around Genji’s cock.

“Ah-Ahhhh!” Sam cried out, her juices flowing down to soak her lover’s groin as she continued to move, her walls pressing in tightly around him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji moaned as Samantha slid onto his length, his entire cock burying deep inside her.  He closed his eyes and grit his teeth at how tight she felt.  As she fucked him, he moved his hips in rhythm with her pace to deepen each penetration.

His heart beat faster and his breathing intensified as Samantha continued impaling herself onto him.  The ninja lost control as Samantha's pussy pulsed and gripped his cock and his release came as well.

“Ah!  Saaamm,” he moaned loudly, his back arching as he filled her with his cum.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Mmmmm, Genji...” Samantha panted, a smile coming to her lips as she rested atop him for a moment, feeling the breeze from the ocean as it brushed over her heated skin.

Sliding off of him caused more fluids to flow from her, the combined juices from the cyborgs wetting Genji’s crotch even more.  She turned to nestle between his legs, looking up to his face, meeting his heavily lidded gaze as he looked down at her.

Sam grinned at him, one hand moving to cradle his slick balls, fingering them as she purred, “Third time’s a charm, hmm Genji-kun?”

As she continued to massage his sack, Samantha slipped her other hand to her folds, wetting her fingers as she fucked herself slowly.  She then moved them down to his opening, pleased to feel their juices had slicked his backside well.  Sam teased a digit at his hole then pushed it in a bit, letting him stretch for a moment, then she worked it in further, little by little until she’d entered him completely.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Again?” he asked with a grin and a small half-laugh, his lidded eyes meeting hers.

“Anything for you, baby,” he said playfully, his hands still bound above his head.

He knew if he jerked his wrists hard enough, the ribbon would release from the back of his helmet and he would at least have mobility of his arms, but he was enjoying this too much to even budge.  She massaged his balls as they stared at one another and he instinctively bent his knees slightly and spread his legs, giving her easier access to his manhood.

After a moment, he felt her soaked digit caress his opening and slowly push inside.  He grunted and clenched, then relaxed as the sensation took him over, sparks shooting through his groin and up his spine.  He struggled a bit against his binding before relaxing again and shutting his eyes.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha watched Genji tense for a moment, and then relax as her finger entered.  She cooed soothingly to him, her hand trailing from his sack to follow his trail of dark hair up to his abdomen, metallic fingers and palm running over his mounded muscles.

“Yes,” she purred, “I never got to finish what I started in the closet or last night.”

Sam slid her single finger in and out of Genji, her breath rapid and shallow as she watched her lover’s body squirm slightly.  After awhile she paused, a second finger teasing at his hole, testing.  Her digit tip still slid in their leftover juices and so she dared to push both fingertips in at once, feeling him tighten around her and again slowly relax.  Sam left them there a moment as he stretched and she swept her hand down from Genji’s stomach, brushing against his cock, waiting for it to rouse again.

Moving the hand down to brace against his inner thigh, Samantha bit her bottom lip as she watched her lover’s face intently, gradually beginning to push her two fingers in him at once.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The cyborg’s eyes remained closed as Samantha worked her finger inside him and shifted her other hand to toy with his cock.  He felt sensitive and panted at the sensations coursing through his body.  After a moment, she brought a second metallic digit to his opening and teased, pressing the tip of it inside to join the other.  Genji’s mouth opened, and his hips shifted, urging her to continue.

He panted as she released his cock and gently pushed two fingers inside him.  Pinching his eyes shut tighter and tilting his head upward, the ninja moaned her name, his heels digging into the earth below them.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam released her lip, smiling as she panted through parted lips as her lover called her name.  She sunk her metallic digits in the rest of the way and rested there a moment, feeling him flexing and relaxing around her.  She wondered for a moment what it must feel like, if she had fingers of flesh, or even a cock like him to sink into his depths.  Her mind wandered for a moment, trying to imagine what it must feel like to Genji to be plunged deep into either of her openings.

The cyborg’s teeth flashed in a grin that she knew Genji couldn’t see, the other cyborg’s eyes shut tight and face tilted towards the sky.  Samantha glanced down to see his cock was gradually hardening again, already straight and beginning to stand at attention.  She began to slowly pump her fingers within him, just a fraction at first, but then increasing the strokes until they pulled from him completely to plunge in again.  Sam pushed on his thigh, spreading his cheeks a bit as she lowered her head to lick around her fingers, making sure that their movements remained fluid.

Digits still working within him, Samantha then leaned up again, her other hand moving from his thigh to his hardening cock as she brought her lips to it, licking his shaft from base to tip.  She moaned, her depths aching to be filled with him again, but determined to resist this time, wanting to please Genji in this way more than satisfy her own base desires.  With another small, wanting gasp of desire, Sam took him into her mouth, firm lips caressing down his shaft as she took him in as far as she could.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Briefly struggling against his restraint, Genji moaned for her again as her fingers pumped in and out of his ass and she brought her tongue to meet them.

“Mmmm, Saaamm,” he whined, attempting to bring his hands to his face, but unable to do so.

When she brought her mouth to his cock and took his length inside, Genji gently bucked his hips into her with a gasp and a long, quiet moan.  He felt overstimulated and as if he might burst from the many sensations she sent coursing throughout his body, both human and cybernetic.

“Ooh, Saaam… I love you… I want to touch you…” the ninja cried out to his lover.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha ignored his pleas, never interrupting her rhythm as she simultaneously drew his length in and out of her mouth, her tongue swirling and lapping.  She paused only when she dipped her head again to wet around his hole with her tongue, her hand taking over to carefully stroke his cock in place of her mouth.

She panted, hard and fast as she raised her head again to look at Genji as the ninja cyborg’s powerful body twitched under her touch.  Sam bit her bottom lip again as she paused her pumping fingers to tease a third around his hole.  Folding the three fingers together, she pushed in until all three were just within him, her opposite hand leisurely stroking his cock while his hole adjusted.

Sam began so slowly push her fingers in, a fraction at a time.  When the three were buried about halfway in she whispered, “How’s this, baby?  Still doing okay?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji panted a quick string of Japanese as Samantha teased a third finger at his opening and gently started pushing all three digits into him, his body tensing all over, heels digging into the ground beneath them.

“... _fuck…_ ” he moaned.

“Yes… keep go- _iiing_ ,” he grunted as she pushed her digits forward, burying them inside him completely.

His chest heaved with quick breaths as his hands clenched into fists above his head.  After a few moments, his body relaxed and he felt Samantha’s fingers begin to pump inside him.

“You drive me wild, Sammy-chan,” the ninja panted, a smile spreading across his lips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam smiled in return, her strokes remaining slow and easy.

“Good,” she purred, “Because you drive me fucking wild too, Genji-kun.”  She looked directly at his face, seeking his gaze, “Look into my eyes.  Do you see anything?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He opened his eyes at her question, his smile slowly fading and he looked into the sky above.  Slightly lifting his head so his gaze could meet hers, he looked into her eyes.  A smile slowly spread across his lips as he slowly shook his head no.

“Just beautiful green, my goddess,” he cooed, laying his head back upon the earth, his eyes closing again and the smile never parting his lips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha sighed and smiled again, relief washing over her.  The dragons had done as they’d promised.

She bent her head to kiss his inner thigh as she continued to stroke with her fingers, her other hand moving leisurely up and down his length.  With soft, loving kisses, Sam moved up to kiss his hip and then over to his navel, nuzzling it as she smiled against the fine hairs that traveled below it down to his crotch.  Heart swelling with love for Genji and gratitude for his friends who had helped them, Sam whispered, “I love you, Genji…”

Sam kissed the ninja’s human flesh a few more times and then bent her chin, parting her lips to take her lover's length into her mouth again.  Moaning deeply with desire, Samantha began to dip her head in rhythm with her pumping fingers, her heart racing stronger by the moment.  She shifted slightly where she knelt, her depths responding to Genji’s sounds and movements, the scent of their lovemaking also nearly overwhelming her as she moaned again, nearly orgasming.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji wished he could stroke Samantha’s helmet while she kissed his thigh and abdomen.  Instead, he relaxed his arms above his head and replied to her statement, reassuring her of his love and passion that burned for her.

He sucked in a breath as her mouth met his cock again, its rhythm matching that of her fingers as they pumped inside him.  The ninja felt full and intoxicated and Samantha’s deep moans around his cock pushed him to orgasm as he moaned loudly, calling her name, his vents clicking and quietly hissing with steam as he came in spurts into her warm mouth.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam grunted slightly as Genji’s fluids pumped into her mouth, her lips still gliding rigidly as he came.  Her own release came only a moment later, her pussy pulsing as she felt wetness soak her ankles as she knelt on them, her vents clicking and hissing steam.  Sam continued to move her fingers as well as she rode out both of their orgasms, but her motions slowed somewhat, focusing on the tide of bliss washing over her.

Genji's cock finally stilled and began to soften in her mouth so she pulled from it slowly, sucking as she did so to catch all of his juices.  Tilting her head to swallow, Sam finally stilled her fingers in his hole but didn't yet remove them.  She nuzzled his crotch, kissing the fine, dark hairs, the thumb of her hand at his ass caressing his inner thigh gently.

“Was that good, baby?” she murmured, her lips trailing to kiss between his navel and crotch, her vents clicking shut once again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

His heart was racing and his chest heaved with rapid breaths as he came down from his climax.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Sam,” he called out, his eyes opening and looking to the sky.

“That was so good,” he stated breathlessly, quietly laughing at the end, not from comedy, but from his mind being blown.

He shifted his hips, her fingers still inside him, and he grunted due to the fullness they provided.  Sighing, he gazed down toward her as she kissed him below.  Attempting to move his arms again, he failed and faintly groaned to himself, but he felt too satisfied and exhausted to fumble and fight with the restraint.  Instead, he relaxed his entire body and let his eyes fall shut while his heart and breathing started to return to normal.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha smiled at his words, her own heart and breath gradually slowing.  She turned her head to rest her cheek against his stomach, her head rising and falling with his breaths.  Slowly, she pulled all three fingers from him, but before leaving completely, she removed just one and sunk the other two to back in, very slowly.  She left them there, motionless, as his body got used to the smaller size, her cheek continuing to nuzzle, occasionally tilting to kiss him lightly.

She pulled out to remove another finger and back in again, letting him readjust for a couple of minutes, eventually withdrawing from him all together.

Pulling herself up, Sam crawled over Genji, laying her weight upon him.  She rested her forearms on either side of his helm so that she could lightly kiss his lips, nibbling, savoring the moment as they both swam on the edges of their bliss.

After a few moments, she smiled against his kisses, whispering, “Now I have to decide if I’m going to let you go or not.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s breaths hitched as Samantha slowly worked her fingers from inside him.  Once he felt the emptiness from them being withdrawn altogether, Genji sighed.  Samantha crawled upon his body and planted kisses against his lips.  He returned them, smiling into each one.

“Huh,” he lightly laughed at her words about not letting him leave.

He moved to wrap his arms around her and his plan was thwarted due to his restraint.  His eyes quickly darted upward, then back down to meet Samantha’s.

“Are you going to untie me or am I going to have to use force?” he joked.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

She kissed his lips again, closing her eyes as she hummed in thought.  “If I knew it would keep you from having to leave, I’d keep you tied up on this bluff,” she jested, her eyes opening again to sparkle brightly.

Pushing up slightly and resting on her elbows, Samantha reached with her hands to undo the knot she had made, freeing her lover from his bonds, her lips then dipping to his for a kiss.

She then shifted downward a bit, her hands still at his helm, touching it gently, but her face dipping to burrow into the crook of his neck where she sighed deeply, her heart aching again slightly at the knowledge he would soon be gone.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this,” she murmured, her voice muffled into his plating and her throat constricting a little around her next words, “It just feels like you’re never going to come back…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji laughed quietly and winked at her comment about keeping him tied up if it meant him staying in Gibraltar.  As soon as she freed him from his restraint, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and squeezed, pressing his lips against hers.

“It will be fine, Sammy-chan.  I promise,” he reassured her once more as he stroked her back with one metallic hand and her helmet with the other.

“Hey… when is Dr. Ziegler planning to upgrade your other arm?” he asked curiously, his face serious.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The fingers of one of her hands played at Genji’s hair, pulling slightly as she grasped at it.  She remained nestled against his neck, but moved so that her cheek rested upon his shoulder so she was no longer muffled.

“The day after you leave,” she said, her voice still sad.

Samantha continued to lay quietly for a few moments, the rush of the ocean rolling far below the only sound apart from the electric hum of the Watchpoint nearby.  She sighed.  Genji was doing his best to be upbeat and to comfort her about his absence and here she kept slipping into a funk every time she thought of it. If she didn’t stop, she’d ruin the time they had until his departure.

Sam lifted her head, meeting Genji’s gaze as a soft smile spread across her lips.  She kissed him tenderly, pecking at his lips as her hand still played with his hair.  Her body shifted, hips pressing against him, flesh against flesh, and she felt her desire stir again.  Whispering against his lips, Samantha breathed, “Make love to me, Genji…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji squeezed the other cyborg as she laid atop him, playing with his hair.  He kissed her face as she spoke.

“I wish I could be here for your upgrade,” he said, kissing her forehead.  “The first one went well and I'm sure this one will as well.”

As she pressed her lips to his and murmured her request, Genji smiled against her mouth and obliged by embracing her and turning them over so Samantha laid against the earth and he hovered above.

He straddled her hips, taking her hands in his and placed them above her head.  As he leaned close to her, he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her slowly and deeply.

Genji shifted, positioning himself between her thighs.  He grasped one of her legs, gently digging his metallic fingers into the synthetic flesh, and bent it, holding it against his side.  He pressed his hips into hers, his cock sliding against her already wet folds.

“I'll make love to you all night if it's what you want,” he whispered to Samanta seductively as she wrapped her arms around him.

The two cyborgs spent the remainder of the evening enjoying each others’ company and making love to one another in their favorite spot.  Since the dragons had removed the flame from Samantha’s eyes, Genji had zero fear of any part of the AI harming her anymore.  He finally felt free to love Samantha and allow her to love him fully, without corruption, without risk.

As the sun set on the horizon, Genji held Samantha close while she slept.  Gently stroking her helmet, he watched as the sun dipped and disappeared behind the horizon.  He knew the next several days would be trying for both cyborgs as he would be leaving for Hanamura soon and Samantha had spoken of how much she would miss him and how she feared for his safe return.  His gaze returned to the stars above as they lightly speckled the darkened sky.  He kissed his lover’s helmet and smiled to himself as his heart constricted with the love he felt for the other cyborg.  Exhaustion overtaking him, Genji finally allowed his eyes to close and he fell into a restful sleep as he held Samantha in his arms.


	10. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shimada brothers investigate mysterious leads in their childhood home of Hanamura, but are instead taken captive. It’s up to the Overwatch agents and a new friend, Lejla Grey, to find them before it’s too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an RP fic my dear friend, KenaiOkami75, and I have been writing since September of 2016 that includes her OC, Samantha Weaver, and my own OC, Lejla Grey. This is my first rodeo, but not hers and any constructive criticism is welcome! We originally had no intention of posting this anywhere, but it's sort of taken off and we wanted to publish for anyone out there that might enjoy reading any of the Overwatch heroes with OCs. We will be introducing new Overwatch heroes as well as other original characters, so hang in there.
> 
> I have plans to write several one shot spin offs for this fic that will fall during fast forward moments and any gaps there might be. I recently decided to do this not only for fun, fluffy fillers, but also as a way to show the heroes getting to know one another better so the relationships don't seem so rushed. Kenai and I have had a lot of dialogue regarding this fic outside of what we write into our RP and it's something I'd like to share with anyone who is interested in reading about these heroes further. Once the fillers are written, they will be posted at the end of the chapter, so they fall chronologically with the story.
> 
> The ------ represents a change in perspective/writer. Please let us know if this is jarring while reading.
> 
> This story is smut heavy and it's in almost every chapter in some form, so if that isn't your jam, turn around... you've been warned! But there is a lot of plot and character development as well. Thanks for reading!

The Shimadas had arrived in Hanamura, Japan early that morning.  The day had been mild and the sky overcast and they hoped for good weather that evening and night as well.  That is when they would head to Shimada Castle and attempt to uncover what types of secrets or weapons the remnants of the Shimada Clan might be harboring.

Overwatch had recently received word of clan activity and majority of the agents felt it would be in the best interest of the organization to send Genji and Hanzo since they knew the lay of the land, especially the castle they were raised in along with other hideouts, better than anyone else.  The information Overwatch received could potentially turn into nothing at all or turn into something huge.  Genji hoped it was nothing, a simple false alarm so to speak, but even so, the Shimada Clan continued to exist and that itself was an issue.  

Before abandoning Overwatch years prior, Genji, along with the rest of Overwatch, were under the assumption the entire clan had been destroyed.  Genji helped fulfill that role, then went his separate way, so the news the clan was still in existence was disturbing.  He knew he and Hanzo needed to be extra careful during this reconnaissance mission and remain in the dark, but find all information possible.

Upon nightfall, the brothers made their way to Shimada Castle, which turned out, wasn’t as heavily guarded as they thought it might have been.  The last time Genji had been here was shortly after Recall when he visited in hopes of finding his brother, who came to the castle every year on the date of his death to pay remembrance.  He recalled the night he had spoken with Hanzo for the first time since their deadly confrontation so many years before.  That was the same night Hanzo had learned his brother was still alive and had become part machine, but had accepted his fate and forgiven him.

Hanzo’s voice snapped Genji from his reverie.

“In and out.  Are you ready?” the archer asked, looking into the green slash of his visor.

“Yes, brother,” Genji replied from his crouch above the castle.

As they stared down at Shimada Castle from their perch, a flood of emotions tugged at Genji’s heart.  Memories of their youth flooded his mind.  Hanzo chasing him around the gardens.  The cherry blossoms in the spring.  All the girls he snuck into his room late at night.  Hanzo’s scolding the next day and Genji brushing him off as they trained together.  The cyborg smiled inwardly to himself as he pushed the memories from his mind.

He looked to Hanzo and nodded once, hopping down from their shared perch and landing in a crouch upon the ground.  Quickly climbing to the top of the wall leading into the courtyard of the castle, Genji glanced back to Hanzo, making eye contact, then dashing onward.  Hanzo was sweeping the opposite end of the estate from Genji and they were to meetup to discuss what they had discovered.

Genji ran into only a few guards as he made his way into the castle.  It seemed absurdly empty.  Perhaps the information Overwatch had received was incorrect.  He continued to quietly prowl the estate, hoping his brother was coming up with the same on his end - nothing to report.

Eventually, the brothers made it to the dojo where they had previously met when Hanzo discovered Genji still lived and the cyborg had invited him to join Overwatch.  The brothers perched stealthily on opposite sides of the room, looking down at the main floor.  No one was in sight.  The entire area was vacant.

The brothers made their way down to the floor level and quickly discussed what they had seen, which was nothing of significance, other than the Shimada Clan becoming active once again.  They voiced their concerns regarding that and decided to make their way back to their hotel for the remainder of the night in order to make their call-in to the Watchpoint on time.  They had been keeping in touch with the Watchpoint every few hours on the hour.

As the brothers turned to make their stealthy exit, heavily armored men dressed in mostly black suddenly entered the building from every entrance.  A quick scan showed there must have been at least fifteen of them, maybe more.  The Shimadas drew their weapons, standing back to back, slowly turning and watching as the armored men surrounded them.

Genji’s mind raced knowing there may be no escape for them.  It was an ambush, probably planned.  But who are they?  Where had they come from? Fighting was the only way out and the brothers wouldn’t go down without one.  

Hanzo nocked and fired a scatter shot, debilitating two of the assailants.  Genji leapt forward, his katana raised and in the blink of an eye and with a quick slash of his blade, the head of another assailant hit the floor with a thud, his body crumpling to the ground shortly after.  As Genji dashed toward his next target, a red-hot pain pierced one of his legs and he dropped to the floor, his katana falling from his grip and clattering to the ground.  More searing pain gripped his side and back causing his body to fall forward against the ground, his faceplate smacking the wooden floor of the dojo.  His eyes darted around in search of Hanzo, which he couldn’t find.  Then he heard it:  Hanzo’s cry.  He saw his brother crumple to the ground, his eyes pinched shut and his mouth opened in a soundless cry.  His chest was heaving and his eyes shot open, making contact with Genji’s visor as the men in black surrounded his body and lifted him off the ground.  The cyborg found his strength and attempted to push himself off of the floor when a boot found his helmet, stomping it back into the wood.

A long, deep cackle.  A boot pressing into the side of his helmet with a heavy weight.  More red-hot pain shooting sparks of pain throughout his body.  The HUD within his visor flickered and his comm buzzed then popped.

_Fuck._

He grunted as pain continued to course throughout his body and he struggled against his assailant, as well as the pain, until finally he could no longer fight, losing the control of his muscles and his cybernetic body.

“You’re ours now… Genji Shimada.”

The enemy spoke again, pressing his boot into the side of Genji’s helmet harder than before.  The cyborg grit his teeth, his head swimming and vision blurring, his entire body limp.  More pain, then darkness enveloped him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha had seen Genji and Hanzo off as they loaded onto the transport, which was to be the first leg of their long journey to Japan.  The cyborgs held each other for some time, kissing and whispering goodbyes until the pilot shouted, waving the younger Shimada on.  It was time to leave.

Sam stood back on the edge of the launch pad as the transport’s blades spun, causing a wind to whip at her cloak, her hood falling back as she looked up at its departure.  She clung to the Overwatch emblem, her heart heavy and knowing her cheeks would be streaked with tears if she were able to cry.

As the day went on, Sam made sure to make it to any check-in’s that the Shimadas relayed as they traveled all day to their home country.  The cyborg slept fitfully in her room that night, the quiet and the cold and empty space next to her waking her almost as much as her mind which tousled with troubling thoughts.

Early the next day, she was scheduled for surgery to replace her left cybernetic arm with one alike her right one which now contained the mechanisms for her weapon:  the gel-like spheres she could ignite and fire at foes.  She had been practicing constantly since receiving her first upgrade and was pleased with the progress she had made in aiming due to the help of Genji, Hanzo, and Jesse.

The surgery went well and Samantha was out of the medical lab within a few hours.  She checked the clock almost constantly since Genji had departed, and she noted that right now it was nearly six thirty in the evening in Japan.  The Shimada brothers would be preparing to make their excursion later in the night.  Sam made sure to go directly to Winston’s office where he would be intercepting the check-in call the brothers should be making at ten in the morning Gibraltar time.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief when she heard her lover’s voice again. They were doing well and were all prepared for the mission.  She was even able to chat with him for a few seconds, sending her love and support for a safe and a quick return.

She felt better after getting to talk with Genji, even accepting Jesse’s invitation to a late dinner in the commissary when everyone else had already eaten and the room was empty.  She didn’t feel much like eating anything, but she wanted to be polite and so tried some of the chili Jesse offered.  It burned her mouth so bad that she tried to gulp her glass of water which only made things worse.  The cowboy was trying not to chuckle at her as he quickly went to one of the refrigeration units and pulled out a small carton of milk, pouring the cyborg a glass for her to relieve the burning in her mouth.

“I’da thought you’d have an immunity to a lil ol’ bit of ghost peppers with those powers of yers,” he chuckled as Sam downed the drink.

She finished the milk, clanking the glass down onto the table.  “There’s ghost peppers in that?!” she asked incredulously.

Jesse grinned at her as he finished chewing his latest bite and swallowed, “Sure!  C’mon, ghost peppers are fer lightweights.  There’s much, much hotter peppers out there these days.”

Samantha coughed into her fist, shaking her head as she squinted at the cowboy, a look that said _fuck you_ without her saying a word.

Jesse just laughed more until the cyborg finally stopped coughing and instead joined in his mirth.

The laughter died down and Samantha looked at the clock on the wall.  It read 6:39, twenty-one minutes until the Shimada brothers should check in, telling the other agents how their recon mission had gone.

Jesse noticed her glance, chewing his latest bite of chili thoughtfully as he watched her.  Swallowing, he said, “I reckon yer gunna burn a hole in that clock staring at it before the Shimadas have a chance to call.”

Sam blinked, realizing the cowboy had just spoken.  She had been lost in her own thoughts and hadn’t heard what he had said.  “What? I’m sorry., she apologized, turning her gaze to him.

Jesse only chuckled, shaking his head and picking up his bowl and his hat off of the table as he rose.  Placing his hat on his head and walking to rinse his utensils off in the sink, he called over his shoulder to the cyborg, “Let’s get ya over to Winston’s so ya can talk to yer honey.”

The two arrived ten minutes to seven, greeting the scientist who was already seated on his tire at his desk.  The three chatted until the clock rolled over to the new hour, their voices all quieting as they waited for the soft beep on Winston’s computer that would indicate the brothers’ incoming call.

But the call never came.  After five minutes, the three began to exchange glances.  After about ten, Winston double checked all of his equipment and there was nothing wrong with it.  Fifteen minutes after the time the brothers were scheduled to check in, panic began to rise in Samanta as Winston and Jesse began to speculate what could be wrong.

As time ticked by and there was no call, Winston began to make calls to other agents, getting their advice on how to proceed.  Samantha did not know what to do, it felt like her nightmares were coming true.

“Isn’t there any way we can contact THEM?” she pleaded to Winston, her eyes wide beneath her visor.

The scientist shook his large head slowly, “I’m afraid not.  They were radio silent for their safety during the mission.  They would have to turn on their comms from their end.”

Sam’s heart constricted, her mind felt like it was on fire.  “Something’s happened!” she choked out through her fear, her chest hitching and her eyes hungering for the wetness of tears.  She paced the floor in great agitation between Winston’s desk and the windows looking down on the Watchpoint, making upset noises as her mind burned with all the terrible fates that the brothers could have met.

Winston looked up from his rapid typing to share a glance with Jesse as the cyborg began to mutter under her breath, her fists flexing and clenching at her sides, her pace quickening.  She felt the urge to flame up, to release her woe in the form of her fire, but she knew that doing so in the scientist's office would be very unwise.  But the anger and frustration within her was only growing.  Sam reached the end of the office and whipped around to pace back, but before continuing, she screamed out sharply, slamming her cybernetic fist into the wall at her side, denting it deeply.

“Hey!” Winston bellowed.

“Whoa there!” Jesse exclaimed, jumping up to approach Samantha.  He looked into the golden band of her visor as she turned to him, chest heaving.  The cowboy held out his hands, speaking softly, “Take ‘er easy there, Samantha.”

Sam turned to look at him fully, her head shaking slightly as her chest continued to hitch.  Suddenly, her desperation overwhelmed her and she released a weak cry of defeat, stepping into McCree’s arms as he closed the distance between them.

The cowboy hugged the cyborg as she clung to him, his hands stroking her cloak as he comforted her.  Samantha held him weakly, her chest burning with unshed tears of fear and hopelessness.

“Hey now,” he murmured, “Genji-kun and Hanzo are alright, I betcha sure as the sun rises.”

Sam’s hands fisted into his shirt, pushing her visor into his chest as she squelched through her constricted throat, “We have to find them, Jesse…”

McCree nodded, rubbing her back, “We will, Sam, I promise.”

After calming down, Samantha was able to help Winston and McCree develop a plan for trying to locate the Shimada brothers.  They also held a meeting with some of the other agents, updating them on what had happened and asking for any further insight into what steps to take next.

After a plan had been developed, McCree and Lucio volunteered to execute the investigation.

“Wait!  What about me?” Samantha asked, somewhat flustered.

Mercy spoke before anyone else, shaking her head at the cyborg, “Samantha, you’re too new to the team.  You’ve never been out on mission before and you’ve just had surgery.  Also...” the doctor shifted in her seat, glancing away for a moment, then back to Sam, “You have a history of not being able to control your power.”

The cyborg shook her head, pleading to the doctor, “No, I can now though.  Genji helped to teach me to control my flame.  I haven’t had a real, uncontrolled outburst in nearly two months.  And he and Jesse and Hanzo have been helping me with my new arm.  I’m very confident in my aim with my right arm.  It’ll only be a matter of time till my left is just as good.”

“Time we just don’t have-” the doctor began to rebuke, but then was cut off by Winston’s gruff voice.

“Hang on now, Angela.  How is she supposed to learn anything if she doesn’t actually go out on mission?” he asked, extending a large hand to gesture at Samantha.  “Sam is my brightest colleague in the laboratories, I _know_ that she will conduct herself with her mind,” his hand moved to point at his sloped forehead, “more than her emotions.”

“Besides,” Jesse chimed in, “Genji-kun asked me ta take care of Samantha while he was gone an’ if I go, she should go, too.”

Mercy squinted at the two agents who peered back, not backing down.  “Genji also asked me to keep an eye on her while he was gone.  I am just speaking what I think is best for her.”

Samantha rose from where she had been sitting to turn to the doctor, looking at her directly.  “Please, Dr. Ziegler.  Let me go help them.  Jesse can instruct me on Overwatch procedures I need to learn on the field and I’m sure Lucio can take care of any problems that could possibly crop up with my new arm.”  The audio medic nodded to the cyborg as she glanced at him.

Mercy exchanged glances with the three for a moment as she contemplated.  She then began to nod slowly.  “Alright,” she said wearily as she stood from her chair to look at McCree.  “The mission is under your leadership, Jesse.  You are responsible no matter the results.”

The cowboy nodded to the doctor, his look somber and serious.

Within a few short hours, Jesse, Lucio, and Samantha were packed with what little they needed and were boarding a transport that would begin their journey to Japan, hopeful that they could pick up the trail of the missing brothers.  During the multiple long flights, the trio drew up plans for places to go and people to seek out for information, many of the contacts old allies with Overwatch from its earlier years.  It was decided that they would split up to cover the most ground.  McCree would investigate half of the leads while Lucio and Samantha would cover the other half.

Approximately fourteen hours later, the three arrived in Japan.  It was just after eleven thirty at night local time, and despite Samantha’s initial objections to waiting until morning, Jesse pronounced that they would go to their hotel, check in, and try to get what rest they could.  Most of their contacts would be easier to contact during the daylight hours anyways.

And so Samantha settled into her room, but did not sleep.  She spent the night pacing the floor and looking out of her window at the Hanamura skyline wondering, _Where could they be?_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

It was 6:00 am when she arrived in Hanamura, Japan.  The sun was starting to rise above the horizon and she felt wobbly from the flight.  She hated flying.  She hated heights in general and she was thankful the long trip was over.  

As Lejla Grey checked into her hotel, she thought of how glorious a hot shower would feel and she would have just enough time to enjoy one and possibly take a quick nap before visiting her first lead.

Resorting to gun-for-hire mercenary work, Lejla reflected on how she ended up in this position.  She had been a great combat medic for the Reformed International Army since as soon as she was of age.  Her father was in the military and she followed in his footsteps to honor him and her family.  Since leaving the military, Lejla held small jobs here and there and volunteered her medical services often, but she never felt fulfilled.  Eventually becoming desperate for cash for something as simple as basic survival, she had opted to do mercenary work, picking up contracts here and there.  This one led her to Hanamura, Japan for reconnaissance into the Shimada Clan, but she had not received much information regarding the details of the mission.  All she knew was it had something to do with relics and possible terrorist activity.  

Her hotel room was small, comfortable, and very white.  Tossing her bag to the floor, Lejla made her way to the lavatory and stared at herself in the mirror.  Her eyes looked tired and rightfully so.  She hadn’t gotten much rest on her flight to Japan due to her nerves.  She pulled her secured cell from her pocket and messaged her boss, informing him she arrived safely and would be in touch after speaking with the first lead within the next couple of hours.  

Lejla’s eyes traveled back to the mirror and the woman who stared back at her.  Her silver hair with its deep, violet roots was tousled and wild, her big, green eyes seeming more dull than usual due to their lack of sleep, dark circles faintly cradling them.  Freckles lightly flecked the fair skin of her nose and cheeks.  She was small, lean, and in great shape due to her military experience and daily workouts.  She stared at the tattoo that adorned her right forearm, a small but intricate mandala design.  Turning from the mirror, she huffed and undressed before turning on the hot water in the shower.  She stepped in and washed, then stood under the water, letting it relax her body until it started running cool.

She dried off and dressed in her usual attire of tank top, dark gray cargo military-style pants, which she tucked into her military-grade combat boots, then flopped onto the bed, hoping for a quick nap before heading out to find her leads.  As she laid in bed staring at the ceiling, she frowned to herself as she thought of her father, mother, and twin brother.  Her heart constricted with how much she missed them although they had been gone for more than two decades.  She lost her family at the tail-end of the Omnic Crisis and never understood how she’d survived when they hadn't, but always attempted to reassure herself she was destined for something great.  Up to this point, she still hadn’t been great, or at least that is how she perceived it.  She had saved countless lives, but she continued to feel empty inside.

The mercenary was nearly seven years old when she was thrown into foster care after losing her family.  She couldn’t count on one hand how many foster homes she had been a part of.  Growing up with many foster brothers, Lejla found herself being more of a fighter than wanting to play with dolls, which was another thing that pushed her into joining the military.

Lejla grabbed her phone and stuck her ear pods into her ears, turning on soft music to help relax her mind.  After staring at the ceiling for a few more moments, she shut her eyes, finally dozing off to sleep.

Only a half an hour later, her alarm woke her and she sat up, slipping from the bed with a stretch.  She ran her fingers through her hair and grabbed her elbow guards and black, fingerless gloves from her bag and slid them on.  While she crouched in front of her bag, she also removed a black box.  Opening the box, she grabbed her pistol from it with a grin.  Grabbing extra ammunition from the bag as well, she stood, stuffing the shells into the pouches that hung from her belt.  She also made sure to grab her small med kit, placing it in another pouch.  Now she was ready.

It was around 7:40 am as she left her hotel room and headed outside into the world.  Japan was beautiful this time of year.  She had never visited the country before and was awed at all the various colors of architecture that spread around her.  The first lead was only a few blocks away from where she stayed, so she decided to make her way there on foot, taking in the atmosphere around her.  She was sure to keep her weapons concealed, but she also avoided the general populace as much as possible as she made her way to her destination.

Once she arrived, she checked the address again to be sure she was in the right place.  Her eyes swept the outside of the storefront.  She slowly made her way around the building to check for an entrance on the backside.  Sure enough, there it was.  The door was ajar and dented.  Lejla immediately grabbed her pistol in her right hand and rested her forearm atop the other, her left hand wielding a butterfly knife.  As quietly as possible, she pushed the door the rest of the way open with her boot, swiftly scanning room, which appeared to be some type of storage area, for the lead or intruders.  By the looks of the room and items being tossed about, it was obvious there had been a scuffle.  Lejla’s brow furrowed as she made her way into the next small room only to find a man’s crumpled body lying on the floor in a pool of what appeared to be his own blood.  She swiftly swept the room, finding it clear of intruders and she rushed back to the body to check for a pulse, swearing under her breath when she found none.  She searched his pockets for a wallet or anything to verify his identity, and sure enough, this was her lead.  Who had gotten to him and why?

After a moment, she pulled her phone from her pocket with the mindset to contact her superior, but halted when she heard heavy footsteps in the next room.  She slowly stood above the slumped body with her gun raised.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

In the morning, all three Overwatch agents met briefly, Samantha dressed in civilian clothing with her lighting turned off and her hood pulled up to obscure her cybernetic nature.  They quickly reviewed with each other who their contacts were and where they would be headed.  It wasn’t too long before they were on their separate ways, Lucio and Samantha heading one way through the town while McCree went the other.

The cowboy immediately turned on his phone, dialing the first contact on his list, someone he’d known back in the earlier days of Overwatch, or rather, Blackwatch.  It was with Gabriel Reyes that McCree had worked with closest rather than the poster-children of the regular Overwatch agents.  But he hadn’t minded.  Jesse had been more inclined to get things done quickly and quietly, the Blackwatch way, rather than draw worldwide attention to himself.  Because back then, just like these days, he had a price on his head amongst certain circles.

McCree’s contact answered and he chatted with the fellow for awhile, friendly talk that would raise no suspicion from the unwary.  But then he briefly stepped into an ally, the contact having understood that the cowboy wanted to meet the moment he had answered the call.  In brief seconds, the arrangement had been made and Jesse stepped back out of the ally as if he’d never left the street.

He spent the next thirty minutes playing tourist as he slowly made his way towards his contact’s location.  Jesse even purchased a sunny yellow omamori which had the city’s name printed upon it.  He smiled charmingly at the young woman who sold it to him and he tipped his hat, slipping the little ornament into his pocket.

Finally, he made it to his destination.  The cowboy paused, taking a long drag from his cigarillo as he stood outside the front door of the establishment, appearing as if he were just there to enjoy finishing his smoke.  But during a pause of foot traffic along the street, Jesse quickly ducked into the door and into the small room beyond.  It was a small shop specializing in inks and papers for the hobby of ink painting known as Sumi-e.  Shelves of a selection of different papers and inks lined the walls.  There was a counter with the cash register and an open door that was adorned with a bead curtain beyond that.

Jesse paused, his hand instinctively moving to Peacekeeper.  The shop owner, his contact, should be here.  He’d never known the man to leave his shop unattended before.  The cowboy stepped back to lock the front door, then cautiously made his way to the beaded doorway, slowly pulling Peacekeeper from her holster and hovering his cybernetic hand over his flashbangs.  The beads would make it impossible for him to sneak up on anyone that might be in the back room, he would have to rush it.

Pulling a flashbang from his belt, McCree swept through the doorway, the beaded strings flying wildly as he entered at an angle, pointing his gun into the room.

The cowboy’s mind triggered as his vision zeroed in on the gun that was pointed at him.  Quicker than seemed possible for the big man, McCree loosed his flashbang at the enemy.  It landed to the right of her, exploding on the floor just a few feet away.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“ _Lower you_ -” Lejla began, but was cut off with a loud bang sounding only a few feet away from her accompanied by a bright flash of light.

She attempted to focus on the large man who was dangerously close to her now, but her vision blurred and her ears were ringing.  The mercenary heard him speak, but was unable to decipher his words.  She felt dizzy and when she brought her hands to her face, she realized her pistol was no longer in her grasp.  Where was it?  On the floor?  In the hands of her assailant?  Her heart raced and breathing intensified.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

McCree rushed the woman, grasping and pulling her gun from her hand and throwing it aside as he kept his own pointed at her.  She stumbled, disorientated, and he glanced around the dim back room quickly, noticing that there were lengths of baling twine that had been cut from boxes stacked up along the wall, mostly likely full of the shop keeper’s latest stock.  Jesse grabbed a strand, darting behind the assassin as he pulled her hands back, wrestling with her a little as he quickly tied her wrists behind her back.

She continued to fight back despite her disorientation, grunting through bared teeth, but not calling out loudly.  McCree noticed a chair at a desk that was set in the far corner and he dragged her to it, throwing her down into the chair and quickly pulling Peacekeeper out again to level it at her as he stood back away from her about six feet.

“You jus’ stay right there if ya know what’s good fer ya,” he threatened, waiting for his captive to calm so that he could question her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla struggled against her restraint as her assailant pushed her down into a chair stationed near a desk.  Her chest heaved with each breath she took and she kept her head lowered, her eyes darting around the floor for her pistol as her vision began to clear.

After a few moments, her vision was no longer foggy and her ears stopped ringing and when she raised her head to meet her captor’s gaze, she was staring down the barrel of a fancy revolver.  Her eyes trailed up the weapon to the man holding it and her eyes widened as she took him in.  A godforsaken cowboy.

She lowkey loved cowboys, but she would die before admitting that in this moment.  Her family used to watch old spaghetti westerns when she and her brother, Liam, were small and she had never forgotten them.  She and Liam would dress up as cowboys and play in their front yard always giggling at each others’ silly finger guns.

Turning her head slightly to the side and shaking it back and forth slowly, her eyes briefly breaking eye contact with the cowboy, she guffawed.  When she met his gaze again, a smile still upon her face, she finally spoke.

“ _Really_?!  A cowboy,” she said condescendingly, looking directly into his eyes although they were mostly concealed by his hat, hers slightly squinting.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Weren’t expectin’ ta find someone as sharp dressed in Hanamura as me, were ya?” McCree quipped back before he realized what he was doing.

 _Whoa, Jesse!_ he thought to himself.   _What's got inta ya?_

The cowboy peered at the woman, admitting to himself that she was very easy on the eyes.  She was fit and her armoring was worn close, hugging every curve.  Though she appeared young enough, the dim light of the back room gave McCree the impression that the woman had grey hair, dark at the roots.  Her eyes flashed at him as she sneered in amusement.

Jesse sniffed, straightening his posture a little as he reminded himself that it was the enemy that sat here before him.

“Nevermind all’a that,” he said gruffly.  “What’re ya doin’ here and why’d ya go an hafta shoot up ‘ol Fujita?”  He kept Peacekeeper trained on the woman, but jerked his head in the direction of the body laying on the ground in the middle of the room.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla furrowed her brow, pondering his question a moment, before answering.

“I didn’t shoot your, Foo-gee-tuh,” she snapped, drawing out each syllable when she repeated the name.  “He was already dead when I got here.”

Leaning back in the chair, slouching a bit, her eyes darted to Peacekeeper, then back to his face.

“Will ya put that thing away?  I’m not the bad guy here,” she drawled.

Her eyes trailed down his body again, admiring his armor.  She noticed his left arm was metallic, a prosthetic, and she fisted her own right hand, which was partially prosthetic itself.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Hearing her speak, Jesse realized that she had a gentle southern accent.   _She’s from the U.S._ he noted, a bit surprised.  But then his brows furrowed under the brim of his hat.

“No,” he rumbled flatly, “I reckon I won’t be puttin’ her away until I get some straight answers outta ya.  If it wasn’t you that filled him full’a bullets, who did?  Who are you?  Who do ya work for?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

She shrugged at his questions, her gaze steady, but slightly smug.

“I’m Mother-freakin’-Teresa,” she spat.

She watched as he took a step closer, his revolver even closer to her face now.

“Listen, pal,” she said sternly, leaning forward in her chair, her large eyes never leaving what she could see if his face, narrowing the space between her head and his revolver even more.

“Go ahead an’ torture me, kill me, whatever it is you do.  I don’t have anyone waitin’ for me back home, so I won’t be missed.”

Lejla wasn’t afraid of death, but she sure as hell hadn’t hoped to go out like this.  Clenching her jaw, she leaned back in her chair, her eyes briefly darting to the floor, spotting her pistol, before staring back up at her captor’s weapon, then toward his eyes.  

Her captor was tall, at least a foot taller than herself if she were to guess.  His face was partially shadowed by his massive cowboy hat and the dim room, but Lejla noticed the wild facial hair upon his chin as well as the unkempt, brown hair beneath his hat as he glared at her.  His shoulders were broad and his body looked muscular beneath all the gear he wore.

After a few quiet moments, the mercenary spoke again.

“Look…” she said, her voice calmer than before.  “I dunno know who killed your friend, but it wasn’t me.  I told ya, I ain’t the bad guy here.”

Briefly pausing and quietly struggling against her restraint again, she huffed, “I work for myself.  I’m here to look into the recent Shimada Clan activity.  I don’ have much else to give ya, but even if I did, I ain’t talkin’ till ya untie me.”

“Besides, I’m just a little, helpless girl.  What am I gonna do to a big, scary cowboy like yourself?” she asked with a grin.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

McCree flushed, anger rising as the woman mocked his questioning and he took a step closer.  But to his surprise, she leaned closer instead of trying to avoid Peacekeeper’s muzzle.  She was either incredibly brave or completely stupid.

His rigid grip on his weapon slacked slightly as she spoke again, but when the name Shimada rolled from her lips, he clenched it again, his teeth grinding in a grimace.

The cowboy closed the space between them in an instant, Peacekeeper pushing into the woman’s forehead enough to tilt her head back as he glowered down at her, his stance wide and braced in case she tried any sudden movements.

“I reckon yer full’a bullshit,” he growled, “I wanna know exactly who ya are _right now!_ ”  Peacekeeper clicked as McCree pulled back the hammer.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla glared up at him as he pressed his revolver into her forehead, her teeth bared and eyes wild.

“Do it,” she breathed.  “Pull the trigger, cowboy,” she snarled.

The click of the hammer didn’t phase Lejla, her expression never changing.

She closed her eyes for a moment, waiting.  When the cowboy only shouted and pressed the gun into her forehead harder, her eyes shot open again in an attempt to peer around the barrel at her captor.

“I’m nobody,” she growled, “but if ya _must_ know my name... it’s Lejla.  Ya want my number to go along with it?” she hissed.

“ _Now back off_.  I already told ya, I don’t have anything else to tell ya!” she barked, her chest heaving slightly with each breath she took.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Well, ain’t ya full’a piss an’ vinegar,” the cowboy growled menacingly, Peacekeeper still at the woman’s forehead.  “But I _ain’t_ in the mood today, Lejla.”  He drew her name out long and sarcastically.  “My friends are missin’ an’ I think ya know more than what yer gettin’ at.  Ya know the name Shimada, what do ya know of ‘em?”

Before the woman could answer, McCree heard the soft chime in his comm unit that indicated he was being contacted.

“Fuck!” he swore under his breath, baring his teeth at the woman as he backed off, but still kept Peacekeeper pointed at her.

Raising his cybernetic hand to his comm unit, Jesse answered.  It was Lucio at the other end to report in and update him on their status.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla only stared at him as he spoke, then watched as he backed off to answer what must have been some sort of communication device.  She was glad he backed off even if the revolver was still pointed at her.  Keeping her eyes on his weapon, she listened to his side of the conversation.

 

\---

 

“McCree, it’s Lucio.  How’s it going for you out there?  Unfortunately, we haven’t found much on our end.”

The audio medic softly grinned at Samantha who stood beside him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey,” the cowboy answered briefly, his eyes not leaving his prisoner who stared back with a steely gaze.  “I’m not sure what I’ve got here.  Came upon my first contact ta find him dead an’ some merc callin’ herself Lejla standin’ over his corpse.  I reckon ya two outta get on over here and help me figure out what ta do with her.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“What?!” Lucio exclaimed, a rhetorical question.

“I am tracking you now and we’re on our way.  We aren’t far.  See ya soon!”

Lucio ended the call and quickly explained to Samantha what McCree had told him.  They immediately headed to the cowboy’s location, attempting to avoid crowds and civilians as much as possible.  The duo had started working their leads with the ones furthest away from their hotel, so they were close and McCree was only a few blocks away.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

McCree lowered his hand after the call had ended.  He continued to stare at his captive.  He wasn't sure if anything she’d said was true, but either way he was starting to admire her audaciousness, even if it did perturb him quite a bit.

When he finally spoke, his voice was low and calm, “Now we’re jus’ gonna sit tight fer a minute while my friends get here.  Dont’cha try any funny business now, ya hear?”

He didn't expect an answer and he received none as the two continued to glare at one another in the dim room.

Before long, there was noise towards the back and Jesse kept Peacekeeper trained on Lejla while he risked turning his gaze away from her to look.

Two shadows appeared in the frosted glass of the door and it opened carefully, Lucio popping his head in.  He made eye contact with McCree and grinned, stepping the rest of the way in and Samantha followed close behind.  Lucio’s attention then went from the cowboy to the crumpled man on the floor and his smile dropped.  The medic hurried over and crouched down, checking the man’s vital signs, frowning deeply and hanging his head when he found none.

“Howdy,” McCree greeted them, but his voice was flat, frustrated as his glare went back to the woman tied in the chair.  “Ms. Lejla here seems ta know a bit about Shimadas, but so far she ain’t squawkin’ for me.”  Turning back to watch Lucio tending to the body of his deceased contact, Jesse rumbled, “It’s too late for Fujita...”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla heard the door to the shop open, but her gaze never left the cowboy.  In order to see who entered, she would have had to shift too much and she didn't feel like risking a bullet to the brain.

The cowboy glanced away from her, greeting their guests.  Lejla knew better than to make a move especially since they had more company now.  She wondered how long this would continue, how long this cowboy would hold her captive, how much torturing she might have to endure, or if he would just eventually kill her.  The binding around her wrists was tight and her hands had fallen asleep long ago.  Her eyes scanned the tall man who stood in front of her.  Chaps.  Cowboy boots.  Spurs.  He even had spurs.  It was almost endearing.   _Who the hell is this guy?_ she thought to herself.

He turned back to her when his comrade stepped to his side, dusting his hands off, but still staring at the crumpled body of the deceased.

Lejla's eyes widened when she saw the much smaller man.  He finally turned and his gaze met hers and at the exact same time, they both spoke.

“ _Lucio?!”_

_“Lejla??”_

“What are you doing here?” Lejla gasped, her lips curling into a small smile.

She blinked a few times, slowly shaking her head from side to side, surprised to see her old friend.

“Pffft.  I could ask the same of you!  I see you've met McCree,” Lucio spouted, a huge smile across his lips.

Lejla's eyes darted to the cowboy who continued to point his revolver toward her.  Her eyes were softer, but the smile slowly faded when she met his glare.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha stood near the door, deeper in she shadows, as she watched Lucio inspect the body and then step to McCree.  The moment the audio medic turned to look at the cowboy’s captive, she was surprised by the mutual recognition between the two, but she decided to remain quiet and observe for now.

McCree squinted his eyes again as Lucio and his prisoner suddenly began chatting as if they’d just met on the street.  He lowered his gun somewhat, but still kept it pointed at the woman as he looked from his friend and then back to her again, a dour look on his face.

“What the hell is goin’ on here, Lucio?” he barked, just about out of patience.  The woman had refused to be forthcoming with the information she knew about the Shimada family and the seemingly idle chit chat now occurring between her and his comrade wore on his last nerve.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

At the cowboy’s question, Lucio looked to him, his face grimacing slightly when he saw McCree had only slightly lowered his weapon.

“McCree, bro!  Do me a solid and lower your weapon.  Lejla is a dear friend of mine.  She saved my life a couple of years back.  And we’ve been tight ever since.”

The audio medic moved closer to Lelja, reaching behind her to cut the binding and free her hands.  She rolled her shoulders a few times before rubbing her wrists and shaking her hands, hoping the feeling would come back to them sooner than later.  Glancing to this McCree’s face, she noted he had lowered his weapon, but it remained unholstered and the look on his face was dour, seemingly irritated.  Instead of rising from her chair, she remained seated as to not cause any additional anxiety.

Lucio took her hands in his and rubbed them, a huge smile planted across his mouth.

“It is _so_ good to see you!” he said warmly.

“McCree, this is Lejla Grey.  Lejla, this _gentleman_ is Jesse McCree,” Lucio’s voice was warm as he introduced the two.

“And this fine lady is Samantha Weaver,” he spoke as he turned to the side and motioned toward the woman who stood several feet away from them, quietly observing.

Lejla finally stood, peering around Lucio to get a better look at the woman he'd introduced and she briefly smiled and nodded.  She averted her gaze upward at McCree, but said nothing, her face serious.

“Now, girl, do share.  Why are you here?” Lucio questioned Lejla as she looked back to him.

“Boy am I glad to see ya,” she sighed, a smile spreading across her lips once more.

She proceeded to explain why she was in Hanamura, that she had been doing mercenary work and was hired by a man, his name she honestly didn’t know.  She explained she had been sent here to do reconnaissance on the Shimada Clan’s recent activities.  Her employer hadn’t given her much information, only two leads, one of which was their friend who was dead when she had reached him.

“I dunno who killed your friend.  I’m sorry,” her eyes left Lucio and looked up to McCree, who was staring down at her.

“All I know is I’m to follow the two leads they gave me an’ report my findin’s back to the powers that be.  I overheard somethin’ about some relics the Shimada Clan may have in their possession, but they didn’t give me any information regardin’ that.  They’re thinkin’ it’s all terrorist related though,” Lelja explained further, meeting Lucio’s gaze.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha didn’t move from her spot in the darker shadows of the dim room as she watched the other three.  When the one Lucio called Lejla Grey looked towards her and acknowledged her, Sam didn’t move, her mind anxious, craving to know if this woman knew any information as to where her lover and his brother could be.

McCree listened to the two talk intently, his hand on Peacekeeper pointed to the ground, but he continued to flex his fingers, nerves on edge.  He finally holstered her when Lejla finished explaining why she was there.

Her gaze was on Lucio when he finally spoke, his gravelly voice low, “I beg yer pardon, Ms. Grey.  Apologies fer tyin’ ya up and...” he shifted uncomfortably as his gaze fell to the ground for a moment and then back up at Lejla, “and fer pointin’ Peacekeeper at ya like that.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla peered up at the cowboy when he spoke, her face expressionless as she chewed on the inside of her bottom lip.  She unintentionally grasped the wrist of her right arm and rubbed where the restraint had recently bound them.

“Ya didn't know… and ya were just doin’ your job,” she said as she barely shrugged her shoulders and the corner of her mouth curved up very slightly.  She couldn't help but notice the dark brown of his eyes and the warmth that grew in them now that he knew she wasn't the enemy.

“So, what now?  Ya said your friends are missin’?” Lejla inquired as her gaze met Lucio's, then immediately landed back on McCree’s.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

McCree’s eyes went to Lejla’s hands as she rubbed her wrists, a spike of guilt piercing him.  If Jesse McCree was anything, it was a gentleman.  In his line of work, it was necessary to sometimes detain, disable, or even eliminate women, but he always regretted having to do it, especially lovely ones like the lady before him.

The cowboy nodded briefly, looking to Lucio and back.  He didn’t have to ask the medic if his friend could be trusted.  If he was as close to her as it sounded, Lejla could prove to be an asset on this mission.

Jesse filled Lejla in on what had happened and that they were looking for their friends and allies, the Shimada brothers.

McCree pulled a cigarillo out and lit it, dragging from it a few times before continuing, “We’ve a few leads here in Hanamura we’re followin’ up on.  Unfortunately, Fujita here was probably the best one on my list.  You were sayin’ ya had another lead, care to share it with us?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla folded her arms across her chest as she listened to McCree’s story intently, her eyes never leaving his face.

“Hmm.  The Shimada brothers, huh?  I thought that clan was long gone up until a few days ago.  I’m guessin’ they ain’t affiliated with those baddies anymore since they’re friends of yours.  And of course, I will help, if you’ll have me.”

She pulled her phone from her pocket and hesitantly took a small step closer to the cowboy to send him the contact info she had for the other lead, looking up at him as their phones linked.  After he confirmed he received the info, her eyes darted from him to Lucio and then to Samantha who continued to stand across the room.

“Who do y’all work for?” Lejla inquired, only assuming from their fancy gear and weapons, they must be part of some organization.  

It had been a few months since she and Lucio had been in touch, so she wasn’t aware of any new happenings in his life.  Their schedules stayed fairly packed, and lately they had less and less time to keep in touch.  She hoped they might be able to catch up at some point soon.  She looked to him and smiled, then embraced him in a warm hug.  Her eyes caught sight of her pistol on the floor not far from where McCree stood and when she released Lucio from a much needed hug, she excused herself, stepping between the men and picking up her weapon, clicking the safety on and sliding the barrel into the waistband of her pants at the small of her back.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The faint hint of a smile flashed on McCree’s lips for a brief moment as Lejla joyfully embraced Lucio, the friends hugging for a moment and exchanging a few more words of their happiness to have met up, even in this unlikeliest of places.

As Lejla stepped to retrieve her gun, he began to explain that he, Lucio, and Samantha were a part of Overwatch, noting that Lucio and the cyborg were both newer recruits to the organization, and that the men they sought, the Shimadas, were also members and dear friends.

He looked down at the information on his phone that Lejla had transmitted to him.  Pulling his cigarillo from his mouth for a moment, the cowboy rumbled, “Looks like yer contact is nearby.  I reckon it’d be best if we headed that way first.”  Lifting his head to look at the other three, he continued, “An’ let’s stick together fer right now.  I have a feelin’ we’ve been compromised already with our first contact gettin’ plugged before we could even get here.”

Jesse’s gaze went to Samantha who’d finally taken a step closer to the others.  “How ya holdin’ up?” he asked her.

Sam had felt like a coiled spring being compressed more and more since they’d arrived in Hanamura.  She knew that it had been important to come here and find out what was going on with this friend of Lucio’s, but the cyborg felt the weight of time, her mind always keeping track of how long the Shimadas had been missing and what horrible fates they could be enduring.  It had been nearly twenty-four hours since the brothers had failed to report in.

“We need to get moving,” she answered curtly.

The cowboy nodded.  The longer they tarried, the colder the trail could become.  Waving to the others, McCree led the way from the little shop and towards Lejla’s contact.  Lucio anonymously contacted the authorities while they were on their way so the deceased shopkeeper could be found sooner than later.

As they made their way through the streets, Jesse’s eyes wandered to their new friend.  Now that they were out in the daylight, he was surprised to realize that her hair wasn’t gray, but silver, the roots a pleasingly dark purple.  She also had an adorable smattering of freckles upon her upper cheeks and across her nose.  He again thought back to how harshly he had treated her and inwardly cringed.   _Well, I reckon ya owe the lady a drink later,_ the cowboy thought to himself.  He would have to ask her when everything was done and the Shimadas had been recovered safely.

The trail led to what could be called the seedier part of town and the location of the contact led to a dead-end alley that smelled of urine and rotten fish.  McCree scowled, his nose scrunched up as he knocked at a door that looked more well-fortified than it should considering its location.  At first, there was no answer, and then a small slot opened up high on the door.  A pair of piercing dark eyes stared out at the group.

“Nan desu ka?” came a muffled voice, the voice belonging to the eyes.

The four standing in the alley were silent, not understanding the man.

“What do you want?” came the voice again, sounding more irritated.

Jesse looked to Lejla as he raised an eyebrow at her.  Perhaps she should do the talking since this was originally her contact.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As the group walked toward the contact’s location, Lejla used the time to chat quietly with the others, specifically Lucio.

“I can't believe y'all are part of Overwatch… an’ that Overwatch is back,” her voice wasn't much louder than a whisper as she spoke.

Her eyes looked up toward the cowboy as she spoke again, “An’ I can't believe I was apprehended by Overwatch, even if it was short-lived,” she half-laughed with a slightly crooked smile, her eyes lingering on McCree for a few more seconds before she looked away, attempting to focus her attention on something else.

As they reached their destination, the pungent smell enveloped them like a thick cloud.  Lejla wrinkled her nose, squinting her eyes.  Once they knocked at the door and were greeted, not so warmly, McCree looked to her, cocking his eyebrow.  Without a word, the mercenary reached into her pocket and handed a piece of paper to the person at the door.

After a silent moment, Lejla looked up at McCree, their eyes meeting and staring for a short moment before the door opened.  The person that was there before was nowhere to be found and they were greeted by a rather large omnic staring down at them.  He wore human clothing and didn’t mutter a single word.  After sizing the group up for a moment, it eventually stepped aside, allowing the agents and Lejla to enter.  Thankfully, once inside, the smell wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been outside in the street.  The large omnic led them through the building, which looked like an old, abandoned apartment complex.  The lobby was dark and smelled musty and the paint was chipping off most of the walls.  A light smoke wafted throughout the air, but it was odorless.

As the omnic led them wordlessly down a small corridor and up several flights of stairs, the group passed many teenagers as well as a handful of omnics.  They all appeared to be wearing similar colors on their clothing and headpieces and none of them spoke a word, only moving aside as the agents and Lejla passed through, their expressions dour as they watched them pass.  All of the individuals inside the building couldn’t have been much older than their teenage years, which surprised Lejla, but only a bit.

Lejla’s large eyes met McCree’s again before she looked over her shoulder at Samantha and Lucio, checking to make sure they were alright.  After climbing several flights of winding stairs and walking down a long corridor, the omnic bodyguard stopped in front of a room and extended his hand, directing them inside.  As they entered the room, passing through the beaded curtain hanging along the doorway, they stood in front of several Japanese youth and one omnic.

Lejla took a step closer to the young Japanese woman who relaxed upon her dirty chaise, smoking something Lejla assumed was some sort of drug, if the smoke cloud throughout the building was any indication.  It definitely wasn’t a cigarette.

“Are you Kyoko?” Lejla asked, her tone firm, but friendly.

Why are you here?” the youth spoke, ignoring Lejla’s question.

Knowing this contact could be trusted, Lejla explained why she and Overwatch were there and who they were.  She informed the girl of their investigation into the recent activities, possibly terrorist activities, of the Shimada Clan, then she continued on to explain the missing brothers.

“Ah, yes,” Kyoko spoke.  “The Shimada Castle is a very popular place these days, it seems,” she goaded.

“So popular, in fact, my people,” she waved her hand in the air, gesturing to the folks standing around her, “and I had hoped to call it our home, but that plan has since been dismissed for now.  Too many other groups want their dirty hands on the estate.”

“What do you mean?” Lejla’s brows furrowed when she spoke.

“I mean,” the youth spoke harshly, enunciating her words, “the clan, along with another organization, has overrun the place.”

“What other organization?” Lejla probed.

“Talon,” the young girl said with a scowl.

 _“Talon?_ ”  The mercenary’s question sounded surprised and her eyes immediately darted to meet McCree, who had stepped forward and was standing beside her now.

Kyoko spoke again, “My people were casing the place the other night and observed both the Shimada Clan and who we can only assume is Talon bulking up the security around the estate.  This has been going on for quite some time.  However, last night the place seemed empty until one of my associates spotted two men sneaking inside the complex.”

“What did they look like?” McCree spoke up.  Lejla noticed his eyes had taken on a wild look at the mention of the two men.

“My sources say one was a very handsome archer with a dragon tattoo, the other an omnic of some sort,” she stated, taking a drag of her poison of choice.

Lejla’s eyes never left McCree’s profile as he spoke with the youth and after he received his answer, he turned to her as well as Lucio and Samantha who were quietly standing by their sides now.

“And what happened to these men?” Lejla piped in quickly, taking another step closer to the young woman.

Kyoko laughed as she spoke.  “They took them.  The clan… Talon… whomever.  They subdued them and took them.”

Lejla turned, looking to the Overwatch agents who accompanied her, her face grim.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As they made their way through the dark, hazy hideout, Jesse walked closely behind Lejla, his eyes never ceasing to scan every corner of the building, wary of trouble.  He nodded to her reassuringly when she looked up at him at one point, her eyes wide.  Finally, they reached the destination that the omnic bodyguard had been leading them to.  Lejla stepped forward to talk to the young woman who was obviously the ringleader of this ragged group of criminals.

When the woman mentioned the name Talon, McCree tensed, his mind racing.  This was the worst possible news they could have received.  When Jesse had first arrived at Gibraltar, Winston had informed him that Talon had been trying to steal information from him about the whereabouts of past Overwatch agents, going so far as to invade his laboratory to try to steal the information.  The scientist was convinced that the evil organization was intent on using such data to form a hit-list of sorts.  If Talon was trying to kill Overwatch agents, the Shimada brothers could already be as good as dead.

McCree ground his teeth, his hand inching to grasp Peacekeeper, but knowing that showing any signs of aggression in this place would cause a mess they didn’t want to deal with right now.  He also decided to keep his knowledge of Talon’s hit-list to himself right now, knowing that least of all it would cause Samantha even more distress.

The cowboy held himself in check, listening to the rest of the woman’s information and exhaling a large huff of discontent when his suspicions proved correct and she described what had to be Hanzo and Genji being apprehended and taken prisoner.

Samantha’s heart raced in fear.  She’d heard of Talon, Overwatch’s main adversary in maintaining world security.  She didn’t know details, but she knew they were powerful, resourceful, and deadly.  The cyborg tried to contain her fear and anger at what could have become of her lover, her gloved fists clenching at her sides.  “Jesse…” she pleaded, her throat constricted and chest heavy.

McCree turned his head to the cyborg, nodding with a look that said _I know, me too.  We’ll find them soon._

The cowboy turned to the woman ringleader, his eyes steely, “Has anyone been seen leavin’ the castle?  Is Talon still there?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla turned her gaze back to the ringleader, watching McCree from her peripheral, chanting a small prayer in her head that he would keep himself calm, already sensing his tension.  When she heard the female agent finally speak, her voice sweet and soft, Lejla briefly gazed over her shoulder, eyeing her from her other peripheral.

Upon the cowboy’s question, Lejla’s eyes met the young ringleader’s gaze once more.  

“My sources tell me no.  No one has left the castle since, but this may be Talon we are speaking of.  The clan is bad enough, but we all know what those terrorists are capable of,” the young woman spoke confidently and finished with, “I hope your friends are okay.  Seriously.  I would lend you some extra muscle, but I cannot risk my people getting caught in the middle of this.  I am sorry.”

Lejla nodded to the woman, thanking her for the information she provided.  She then looked to the cowboy and the other agents for guidance, their greatest fear written across their faces.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

McCree nodded curtly to the woman, thanking her for her information, then herded the others quickly back out of the dingy hideout.  Once they were outside, he found a secure location not far away in an abandoned building that lacked doors and windows, but smelled markedly better than the alleyway.

He turned to the others, his face severe, “I don’ have to tell y’all this ain’t good news.”

The others shuffled nervously, especially Lucio and Samantha, looking at McCree and then amongst each other, none of them having to discuss the severity of the situation at hand.

Jesse turned to Lejla and he met her gaze, realizing that this was the first time he’d gotten a real good look at the mercenary in something other than dingy lighting.  Her face was lined with concern, but still lovely, lips painted with a gentle shade of pink and high cheekbones.  She had emerald eyes that pierced him with their gaze, concern written upon her look.

“I can’t ask ya ta come along with us, Ms. Grey.  We ‘preciate all the help ya’ve given us, but Talon is big time,” he rumbled.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla followed the agents as McCree escorted them from the dank building, making their way into a private location closeby.  She listened intently, observing the concern written across his face, as he spoke of the severity of the issue.  When he turned to her thanking her for helping them get this far, but expressing concern for her sticking around for further investigating, she held a hand up toward him.

“Oh no, I’m seein’ this thing through… if ya don’t mind,” she said, looking him directly in the eyes.

“Besides, y’all could use more manpower… and I can pack a punch,” she said lightheartedly, in hopes to raise the mood, if even a tiny bit.

“So… how are we goin’ about this… cowboy?” she asked, meeting McCree’s eyes again, finally able to get a _good_ look at him in better lighting and not bound with a gun pressed to her forehead.

Everything about the man was large.  Large hat.  Big, dark brown eyes.  Broad shoulders.  Large hands.  Broad stance.  Big feet.  Large personality if she were assuming correctly.   _Keep your head in the game, Grey.  This LARGE man just had you practically hog tied and almost put a bullet through your skull_ she thought to herself.  Huffing quietly to herself she briefly closed her eyes, averting her gaze to Lucio.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

McCree opened his mouth, about to protest, when Lejla proclaimed that she was staying on, and as the woman continued to speak, he closed his lips, realizing she was determined.

Nodding to her gently, the cowboy drawled softly, his eyes sincere, “We’re mighty thankful to ya for bein’ willin’ ta help us out, Lejla.”

He then looked to the others, his voice more businesslike, “We’re gonna need help from the base.  I’ll call Winston right quick an’ see if he can relay us any intel about the Shimada castle.”

They all nodded to him, Samantha alternating between wringing her gloved, cybernetic hands together and dropping them at her sides to clench them, only to bring them together again.

McCree stepped aside and made contact with the Watchpoint.  He quickly recapped what was going on and where they were headed.  Winston was able to forward the agents the blueprint schematics of the castle to each of their phones.

“Thank ya, Winston,” the cowboy rumbled, “An’ it’d be a good idea if ya could send someone with the dropship here ASAP.  With Talon involved, I reckon we’re gonna want a quick out as soon as we find our boys.”

“You got it,” acknowledged the scientist.  “I’ll send Tracer, Mercy, and Torbjorn your way.”

“Thanks again,” McCree finished, disconnecting his comm, then turning to the group who waited anxiously to move on.

The cowboy informed them all of the schematics now being forwarded to their phones and they quickly scanned them, making a plan of entry where they could best observe and hopefully discover exactly what part of the castle the brothers were being held.  Finally, ready to act, McCree nodded to them and the four headed out, walking as briskly as they dared to without drawing attention to themselves.

Night had begun to fall not long after they’d left the slums of Hanamura and by the time they made it to the neighborhood of the castle, the sun had gone down completely, the sky black.  There were a few shops along the streets, a brightly lit arcade and a ramen shop being the most noteworthy, but the rest of the businesses looked to be closed for the day.  The four slipped down an alleyway that ran along the back side of the ramen building, most of the street lights having been burnt out and never replaced.  Rounding a corner, they saw the immense doors that enclosed Shimada castle.

The place seemed to be unguarded.  Huge bars of wood were braced across the closed doors and were held in place by iron castings.  Thick chains were coiled around the wood and looped through the castings to securely lock the doors shut.

“Well, fuck...” McCree swore under his breath as they reached the doors, stopping in to inspect their barred path.

Samantha placed a hand on Jesse’s shoulder, looking up at him.  “May I?” she asked quietly, wary that it was important that they not draw any attention to their presence.

The cowboy peered down at her with furrowed brows.  What could the small cyborg do to the huge, securely locked doors?  He shrugged, whispering, “Jus’ be quiet.”

Samantha only nodded in acknowledgement and then turned to the doors.  She pulled off the gloves she had been wearing and stuffed them into a pocket, then carefully rolled her sleeves as far up her arms as they could go.  The cyborg then placed both of her hands on one of the links in the giant chain.  For a moment, it seemed like nothing was happening, then suddenly there was a faint red glow.  The metal beneath her hands began to quickly heat, the faint glow soon turning bright red until finally, _snap!_

The link broke completely in half and the loose ends drooped, still hanging where the chain was entangled around the beam of wood.

“Well, shit,” McCree muttered, his tone both impressed and pleased.  He quickly helped Lucio to untangle the chains and remove the large beam as quietly as possible.

The four slipped into the castle grounds, closing the door again behind them.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla nodded and smiled softly at McCree’s sincere thank you.  When he stepped aside to make a call, the mercenary stepped closer to Lucio and Samantha to give the cowboy more privacy and she quietly observed the female agent.  She was several inches taller than Lejla and completely covered from head to toe, including her face, which adorned some sort of intricate metallic mask below her hood.   _Snazzy_ .   _And a female agent of Overwatch.  I wonder what she is like_ she thought to herself.

Lucio’s hopeful and positive voice never failed to cheer Lejla up, no matter what type of mood she might be in.  He was quietly chatting with the other agent in what sounded like an attempt to boost her morale.  Hearing this made Lejla wonder if her connection to the Shimada brothers might be stronger than that of the others’.

The mercenary’s observation was interrupted when McCree spoke, discussing the schematics someone named Winston was sending them as well as their escape route of a dropship that was now on its way with more support.

The agents and Lejla headed out once nightfall had arrived.  They made their way stealthily to the castle, only to find the main entrance to the estate locked behind large planks and giant chains.

Lejla watched as the female agent stepped forward, removing her gloves and rolling up her sleeves to expose her cybernetic arms.  Her mouth opened slightly as she watched Samantha place her hands against the giant chain and heat it up until it melted and broke.  Lejla wondered what other cool tricks she had up her sleeve… literally.

The silver-haired mercenary looked to Lucio and gently nudged him with a look on her face that said, “ _What the crap?!”_ accompanied by a wide, open-mouthed smile.  Lucio smiled largely and playfully shrugged in her direction with a wink.  Lejla quietly snickered at McCree’s quiet curse and her own astonishment.  She’d never seen anything like it.  What else did Overwatch have hidden away?

As they made their way inside, Lejla’s face became serious and she took a deep breath, readying herself for what might come their way.

 

\---

 

Genji Shimada’s eyes fluttered open behind his visor.  His head was pounding and every muscle, human and synthetic, ached.  Letting his head continue to droop, his eyes darted around the dimly lit room.  Hanzo sat across from him, his head lolled as well, but Genji could see his profile and his face was bloodied and a large amount of blood pooled at his feet upon the floor.  

The cyborg winced when he attempted to move, both his hands and legs bound to the metal chair he sat in.  When he looked to the ground below him, he noticed some of his armor plating had been removed and was dented.  His head swam as he recalled the past day since they were taken.  He was unsure how long it had been since they were ambushed and he wasn’t entirely certain where they were.  The room was dim and empty except two chairs and the two brothers tied to them, but he was sure someone was watching them from somewhere.

Whoever _they_ were had asked he and his brother many questions about their dragons and the process of summoning them.  Genji assumed some of the men were the remnants of the Shimada Clan they were sent to investigate, however, not all of the men who attacked them were part of the clan, their accents varying and armor unlike anything the clan might use.  Putting all the information together from the questions they had been asked, Genji could only deduce that whoever wanted the information about their dragons wanted to attempt to replicate the knowledge and power for some type of warfare and that was a frightening thought.  The brothers remained tight lipped, not giving up any information and they had suffered for it.

Genji attempted to activate his cybernetic HUD within his visor along with his comm, but they appeared to be on the fritz.  The cybernetic lighting that adorned his body was dimmed and he was unable to illuminate them.  Frustrated, he struggled against his restraints to no avail.

_I have to get us out of here.  This is not how it ends._

He looked to Hanzo who hadn’t moved an inch.

“Hanzo…” he whispered.

Nothing.  No movement.  No acknowledgment.  

_I won’t lose you again._

“Hanzo,” Genji spoke louder this time.

Nothing.

“Hanzo, please,” Genji called even louder this time and Hanzo grunted in return.

Genji sighed, his head dropping forward once more, his eyes closing in relief that at least his brother was alive.

Hanzo coughed and spit blood to the ground.  When he raised his head to look toward Genji, the cyborg saw his face had been brutally beaten.  His eyes were swollen and red, his nose and mouth bloody.  Genji grit and bared his teeth, anger rising within him, and although he couldn’t move his limbs, they felt extremely heavy.

He recalled again the questions, the men that surrounded them, the same ones who ambushed and subdued him and had also beaten Hanzo.  They had used some sort of electrical current to bring the cyborg to submission and later used it while questioning him, which would explain why his cybernetics seemed to be short circuited.  They also had attempted to beat information from him as well, but were unsuccessful in removing majority of his plating, thankfully.  They hadn’t gotten any information from the brothers, so they were more than likely going to resort to a more drastic approach.  Huffing beneath his visor, he spoke to his brother again.

“We’re getting out of here, Hanzo.  Please hang on,” he pleaded.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Having memorized the layout of the castle, McCree didn’t have to check his phone to look at the blueprints to know where he wanted to go.  Taking a sharp right once they’d passed through the gates, the cowboy led the others as quietly as possible into a small building and up some winding stairs.  They heard no one stirring in the grounds so far and this area wasn’t lit.  It was most likely this way so that the castle and its grounds would appear to still be unoccupied, the residents trusting in their heavy chains to keep out all intruders.

Exiting the second floor, the group now stood upon a wooden path that branched over a large doorway below them and extended to another building.  McCree grunted in disappointment when he saw that their view was blocked by a wall of wooden fencing, just tall enough for any of them to see over. Waving Lucio over, the cowboy crouched, weaving his cybernetic and human fingers together, lowering them to be used as a step and indicating to the medic he was going to give him a boost to peer over the wall.

Lucio nodded, placing one foot in McCree’s hands and his own hands on the lip of the fence, pulling himself up and steadying himself as he inspected the grounds below.  This part of the castle was still lit, lanterns hung in the air casting their warm light onto the ground which was covered in fiery orange leaves that had fallen from the cherry trees.  With the tree limbs bare of their foliage, the medic was able to see most of the grounds before the castle except for what was hidden by a small, one story pagoda in the center.

Surprisingly, the grounds appeared mostly deserted from what he could see.  The medic did notice what seemed to be someone’s elbow, standing far back next to the castle, the rest of the person’s body obscured by the pagoda.

He hopped down and quietly whispered, informing the others.  McCree nodded and then inclined his head in a jerk, indicating for them to follow him again.  The group entered the building across the way from the one they had come from, descending another flight of stairs.  The cowboy stuck his head out of the doorway to their right, peering cautiously around before proceeding to step across the empty walk and into another smaller building.  Moving slowly, the four stepped down a small staircase and approached the door of the room that faced the castle grounds.

Because the building they were in was dark, it was easier to see out than for anyone else to see in.  Samantha’s lighting was still off, as it had been all day, and McCree had adjusted his serape to obscure the light of his chestpiece, arm, and flashbangs.

They spotted the guards, two men standing to either side of the large entrance leading into the castle.  McCree shifted, pressing his back to the wall next to the doorway to hide his body from their sight as he signaled to the others to wait here.  He readjusted his serape, pulling one of the flashbangs from his belt.  With a final nod to the others, he dashed out of the door, ducking to roll so that he suddenly appeared in front of the two men.  The cowboy chucked the flashbang at the guard to the right of the door as he almost simultaneously leveled Peacekeeper at the other, firing one shot through his skull.  The body dropped as the other guard stumbled about.  McCree waved the others out to help him and they hauled the stunned man off to an alcove to the right of the building.

They shoved the man into the corner, McCree aiming his gun as he stood over him, nearly straddling the man as he came to his senses. The guard’s eyes finally focused on the large man hovering over him and he opened his mouth to cry out only to be kicked in the jaw with McCree’s boot.  Samantha stepped forward, kneeling next to the man as he shook his head, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.  The cyborg held her hand up in front of herself and a small fire ignited in her palm.

“Try to cry out again and I will light you up, bastard,” she hissed, the flame burning so hot it was nearly blue.

The man looked at the flame in Samantha’s hand, his eyes wide and wild with fear.

“We ain’t got much time, pardner,” McCree grumbled quietly.  “Tell us where the Shimadas are bein’ held before my friend here decides ta roast ya.  She ain’t very keen on people kidnappin’ her boyfriend.”

The guard didn’t have any trouble betraying his employers and told the group where the brothers could be found.  He looked up at the cowboy, but his eyes kept darting frantically back to Samantha and her flame from time to time.

“Thank ya kindly,” McCree drawled, quickly flipping Peacekeeper in his hand so that he held her muzzle as he leaned over and clocked the guard in the temple, knocking him out cold.

With a jerk of his head, he indicated for the others to follow him again.  His shot a few moments ago wouldn’t have gone unnoticed and there was sure to be more guards coming to investigate.  The party ducked into the main entrance of the castle, following the path to where the brothers were being held.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla followed behind all the agents as McCree led them into the estate.  For the most part, the castle was unguarded, but when they eventually ran into a couple of guards, the cowboy put a bullet in one’s skull and subdued another for brief questioning.  

The mercenary watched as Samantha knelt near the captive and produced a flame within the palm of her cybernetic hand.  Lejla was amazed and couldn’t wait to talk to the female agent sometime after all the chaos died down if she got the opportunity.

Once the subdued man revealed where the Shimada brothers were being held, McCree pistol whipped him, knocking him unconscious.  If the ruckus wouldn’t have drawn more attention, Lejla would have put multiple bullets through his skull for good measure.

Lejla had picked up on the cowboy’s accent and wondered where he was from.  The accent was thick and his voice gravelly, which made her heart constrict slightly because she was from the southern United States and had always been fond of the accent, especially on a man.  She hated to admit it to herself, but she hoped she would be able to get to know the agents a little better before she had to say goodbye to them.

The agents and Lejla quickly made their way down the path toward where the guard had indicated the brothers were being held.  Lejla followed closely behind the others, bringing up the back, keeping her eye on any intruders that may attempt to flank them.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

After stepping through the doorway into the large building, the group took an immediate right turn which led to a small room.  It was lined with rice paper windows and there was a set of stairs descending from the back.  Just as McCree hit the landing between flights of stairs, the room below came into view and two men stared up at him, in shock for a moment to see the cowboy there.  Just as they scrambled to grab their guns, McCree fired two bullets in rapid succession, downing them both before they could even cry out.

Lucio and Samantha peered from just behind him where they’d seen the lightning quick exchange, the medic’s eyes wide.  Jesse grinned down at him and reloaded Peacekeeper, then glanced up to where Lejla stood in the back, about halfway down the staircase.

His smile dropped when he suddenly detected movement from behind the mercenary.  Three more men dressed all in black were rushing into the small room behind them.

“Lejla!” McCree barked out in warning, fear and alarm washing over him as he instantly realized there was no way to get back up the stairs fast enough before the Talon agents would be upon the woman.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The mercenary continued to follow the other agents, her weapons drawn, ready for a fight if needed.  They stepped through a large doorway, immediately making a right and down a small flight of stairs.  As their leader stepped onto the landing between the set of small stairs, he aimed, shot twice, quick as lightning, taking down two men in the blink of an eye.   _Impressive_ Lejla thought to herself with a small smirk.

As McCree peered up at her, her smirk grew wider until she watched his own smile fade as he called her name, sounding panicked.  Without missing a beat, she spun on her heel, her eyes meeting three men dressed entirely in black attempting to attack them from behind.  The men were fast, but Lejla was faster.  She reverse gripped the blade in her left hand, quickly swiping it through one of the assailant’s necks, his body dropping to the ground, his hands grasping his neck in a failed attempt to stifle the bleeding.  As she slit the man’s throat, she opened fire into another’s skull, her finger never leaving the trigger as she immediately aimed for the last attacker’s hand.  His weapon dropped to the floor and he dropped to his knees, fear in his eyes as Lejla took a few large steps and was in his face.  She snarled at the man dressed in black, pulling his dark mask from his face and throwing it aside.

“Ya’ve made a grave mistake,” she growled, baring her teeth, before swiping her blade once more, slicing his throat open.

She took a few steps back, watching his body fall forward onto the wooden floor as he bled out.  Wiping the blood from her blade on his discarded mask, she stared down at the carnage for a moment before turning to her comrades, her chest heaving slightly from exertion.

 

\---

 

Shortly after Genji’s promise to get his brother and himself to safety, several men rushed into the room, surrounding the brothers.  The cyborg’s eyes widened as one of the captors held a gun to the top of his helmet, screaming and threatening for his brother to give them the information they wanted or he would put a bullet in his head.

Another man dressed in black, fisted his hand within Hanzo’s hair, pulling and tilting his head slightly backwards and in the direction of Genji and the gun that was held to his head.  When Hanzo’s gaze met the cyborg, his lips curled into a snarl, his mouth and face crusted with dried blood and purple bruises.

“ _What’s it going to be Shimada?!  Start talking or I swear I’ll put a bullet into his robotic fucking head!”_

Genji noted the accent before looking toward Hanzo, his eyes wide behind his visor.  Shaking his head side to side, he blurted, “Hanzo, _don’t!_ ”

The assailant raised his hand and brought the butt of the gun down into the side of Genji’s head, the cyborg grunting as his head jerked with the force of the impact.

“Why are you panicked?” Hanzo inquired with a chuckle, his head jerking further back as his captor gripped his hair tighter and pulled, punishment for running his mouth.

Genji’s eyes focused on his brother as he smirked and laughed at their captors and he wondered if Hanzo perhaps sensed something he hadn’t picked up on yet.  Perhaps their captors did seem panicked or rushed.

“Do you not know you are _unworthy_ to wield the power of the dragons,” Hanzo spat, his lips still curled into a wicked grin.  It was a statement, not a question.

 _“I will END you, your brother, and EVERYONE you know and have ever cared for, Shimada!  Don’t FUCK with me!”_  The man holding the gun to Genji’s head was the one who spoke again, his chest heaving with anger, pressing the gun harder against the cyborg’s helmet.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The other two agents turned to look back as McCree called out in alarm, his body twitching as if he would stomp through the others to get up the stairs to save Lejla.

But it quickly became apparent the woman needed no saving.  With a swipe of her blade and a short burst of fire from her gun, the three men were down.  The cowboy saw her swipe again with her blade and assumed she was finishing one of them off, his view of the bottom half of the room obscured because of his position.  When Lejla turned back to the agents, his eyes met hers.  She was bloodied, but obviously none of it was her own.  McCree exhaled through his nose, impressed and relieved that she had been able to handle the aggressors so quickly and efficiently.  He then nodded to her before turning to descend the rest of the stairs.

What the schematics Winston had provided lacked, the guard they had questioned had provided.  The small room held a few lockers and racks for practice weapons and a rice window spanning the back wall.  McCree stepped up to the left side of the window and dug fingers into the edge of the frame.  The window slid open with a little bit of force to reveal a small alcove hidden behind it.  He cautiously stuck his head into the small room to look down a flight of stairs cut into the stone beneath the castle.  They were empty and mostly dark, a light source at the bottom brightening only the last few steps.

The cowboy stepped into the alcove, waving the others to follow, and began to quietly descend the stone stairs.  The air grew cooler as they reached the first landing where a single lightbulb hung.  He paused long enough to let the others catch up and to get a look down the next flight to find it empty as well.

“C’mon,” he grunted, a strange sense of fear beginning to prickle at the back of his neck that they were taking too long to find the Shimadas.  He hastily descended the last flight of stairs with the others close behind.

But as they spilled out of the stairway and into the next area, it was apparent that they had been expected.  Two men who were armored very heavily, the design looking to have been borrowed from samurai armoring, stood in their path, barring their way to a large pair of intricately designed iron double doors.

They held unusual looking weapons in their hands, ones that were pointed directly at the group that had just invaded.  They were very large and stout rifles of some sort, but each also had a wicked, thick blade sprouting beyond the end of the muzzle.

“Drop your weapons!” one of them barked.

McCree swore under his breath, cursing at himself for not having drawn a flashbang at the ready before he descended the stairs.  He dropped Peacekeeper to the ground at his feet, raising his hands.

“All of you!” the guard shouted and Lucio and Lejla also dropped their guns at their feet, their hands slowly raising.

Samantha’s hands also slowly began to rise, but she wasn’t looking at the guards, she was noting the makeup of the tunnel they were in.  All rock.  Steel walls.

Samantha’s aiming HUD quickly activated within her visor and as her slowly raising hands came to be horizontal, the apertures in her palms opened, her hands igniting as two burning spheres burst from each palm.  The guard on the right was struck by two and the one on the left was struck by one, the other going a bit wide and hitting the door behind him.

The guards both began to scream as their armoring burst into flames.  But the one on the left that had only been hit once lurched forwards towards McCree.  Suddenly, he stopped, gurgling and collapsing as a knife bristled from his throat.  McCree turned to look wide-eyed at Lejla who had thrown the blade.  She gave the cowboy a crooked grin and Jesse grinned back, tipping his hat at her and then quickly scooped up his gun, turning back to the aggressors.  They were down and still burning, both dead.

Everyone collected their weapons and McCree quickly reloaded his gun as he talked hurriedly, “We’re gonna have to storm in.  I reckon we lost our element of surprise a long time ago.”

Sam and Lejla stood against one of the walls near the door, making themselves as little of a target as possible, as McCree and Lucio both pulled open one of the doors, the heavy steel moving slowly.

“GO!” the cowboy shouted as soon a the doors were open enough to slip through and the team rushed through.

All hell broke loose.

They entered into a very large, dark room.  The center the only place being lit, it revealed the Shimada brothers, both tied to chairs and surrounded by at least ten men.  The Overwatch agents and Lejla rushed into the room, spreading out and firing at the men who were furthest from their friends and the ones who had shouted, rushing toward the intruders.

McCree fired two shots, taking down one of those that was charging them with their own guns blazing, but then he quickly realized the dire situation the brothers were in, a gun pointed at each of their heads.  With dismay, the cowboy realize there was only one way they would be able to save Hanzo and Genji before the triggers were pulled.  Taking a deep breath, he closed his left eye and stared intently at not just the two men holding the guns to his friends’ temples, but somehow assessing every adversary within his field of vision.

The others ducked and dodged behind wooden pillars that stretched up to the ceiling, continuing to fire into the rush of men coming their way.  Lejla was able to mow down two men before two more suddenly swerved from their path and rushed her, firing their weapons.  She cried out in pain as one of the bullets sunk into her shoulder.  They were almost on top of her when Lucio lept to her side, a loud retort suddenly firing from the muzzle of his unusual looking gun.  The attackers shouted in alarm and went flying backwards about fifteen feet, sliding across the floor.  The medic knelt next to Lejla as she crouched, holding her bleeding shoulder, and made an adjustment to his weapon, a yellow glow suddenly surrounding it, easing some of Lejla’s pain.

Samantha fired her orbs into the rush of attackers.  Soon there were small fires everywhere, some hit their marks and three of the men collapsed, trying in futility to roll the flames from themselves as they screamed and burned.

Suddenly there was a rapid retort of gunfire as the last of McCree’s bullets fired from Peacekeeper in succession so quickly that should have been impossible.  The immense room grew eerily quiet as every foe keeled over, a bullet in his head.

For a moment, the only sound was the burning of the bodies until the shock wore off from Samantha.

“ _GENJI!!_ ” she cried, leaping over bodies and sprinting to her lover’s side.  She tried to remove his mask, but it was greatly dented.  In frustration, she quickly pulled her own visor off, tossing it aside and then pawed at Genji’s again.  When she finally pried it off, a gasp of sorrow burst from her lips to see his battered face.  She quickly lifted it with both hands as she leaned over him.  

“Genji!  Oh my god, Genji, I thought I’d lost you!” she panted in panic, kissing and nuzzling his face.  She then moved quickly to burn the thick ropes that bound his hands and feet away, freeing him.  The cyborg crouched again to slip her arms under her lover’s, hugging him close and holding him up so that he wouldn’t fall from the chair.

After firing Peacekeeper and watching all of his foes drop dead, Jesse staggered backwards a step, hunching over with the hand holding his gun braced against one knee.  Suddenly, his other leg buckled and his kneegard crashed into the stone below.  His head swam and he panted hard, fast breaths, sweat pouring from his brow.  Dead Eye always had a heavy price to pay, but it was worth it as he watched Samantha bolt to Genji and Lucio tend to Hanzo.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla sat on the floor, leaning against the cool wall as she watched Lucio hover beside her, holding his weapon nearby.  Soothing, soft music played alongside a warm, yellow glow.  She found it calming and it helped to ease the pain radiating from her left shoulder where she had been shot.  Luckily, the bullet had pierced her shoulder, a clean shot, so hopefully the damage wasn’t too extensive and would only need some bandages and eventually stitches.  Her eyes darted in the direction of the brothers and she nodded in their direction, instructing him to tend to them as she cut and tore a piece of cloth from the leg of her pants to use as a tourniquet.

“I'll be fine,” she stated calmly, only slightly wincing as she tied the fabric around herself and readjusted, leaning her head against the wall.  Her eyes fell shut for only a moment before opening again to scan the room for the cowboy.  She spotted him across the room, kneeling on one knee, his head lolled forward.

Lejla swiftly climbed to her feet and was beside him in an instant, kneeling in front of him.  Glancing over his figure quickly, she saw no wounds, but his breathing came in quick pants and he was soaked with sweat.

McCree’s gaze finally met hers and his face was pale.  He looked awful.  Pulling his serape from his shoulders, Lejla quickly rolled and folded it into a small pillow and helped him lay back onto it, his hat slowly falling from his head, his hair matted with sweat.  She stared at his chest, watching his rapid breaths as she placed two fingers at his wrist, feeling his pulse.

“Hey, cowboy.  Quite a show ya put on back there,” she said with a small grin.

 

\---

 

Genji's vision was skewed, but he heard gunshots ring all around him.  He ducked his head as much as his captor and bindings would allow, keeping his eyes wide open in an attempt to see as much as possible, wondering what exactly had caused the ruckus.

Then, he heard additional voices.  Familiar voices.  McCree.  Lucio.  He heard screams and smelled burning flesh.  Various guns fired all around him.  Then silence.

He was alive.  His eyes darted toward Hanzo.  His brother’s eyes were wide, his chest heaving, and Lucio was by his side.

Then he heard her.  His Samantha.  His light in the darkness.  His firecracker.  His heart constricted.  She fumbled in an attempt to remove his visor, tearing hers off and throwing it to the side.  She worked the restraints of his again.  Success.  She cupped his face, kissing him, murmuring words he couldn't understand.  His ears were ringing and every inch of him ached, but she had come for them.  They all had.  She freed his arms and legs and wrapped her arms around him and he returned the gesture, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

“Sammy-chan,” he croaked.  “You saved me.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s own face nuzzled into the cybernetic neck of her lover, squeezing him tightly.  “Not just me,” she murmured, never wanting to let him go, “Jesse, Lucio and a new friend, too. I don’t think we would have found you without her help.”

Sam then pulled back a bit, still kneeling, to look at Genji again more closely.  Her brow ridge furrowed deeply to see some of his armor had been ripped from his body and the rest of it appeared roughly dented and scuffed.  “I’d kill these assholes if they weren’t already dead,” the cyborg muttered angrily.  She then reached a hand to cup her lover’s face as she whispered gently, “We’re going to get you two out of here real soon.  Winston is sending the dropship.” Samantha then began replacing Genji’s armor and her own faceplate when she heard Lucio speak behind her.

“We need to get everyone out of here fast.  There’s no telling if there’s still more Talon and... whoever these other guys are, around,” he mused, tweaking the healing feed on his weapon for maximum output.

Hanzo grunted past his bloodied lips as he rubbed one of his raw wrists, “It was the Shimada-gumi with them, allied with them, for whatever reason.”

Jesse groaned as Lejla helped him to lay down.  His vision swam again for a moment until he could finally focus enough to meet her gaze.  Through the burning, dizzying pressure in his brain, her lovely face was like an oasis; tender features, caring eyes, a halo of soft silver hair framing her beautiful face.  Jesse continued to pant through parted lips, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of her, wondering if Dead Eye had finally taken enough from him that he had died and an angel had come to take him away.

Finally, his breath began to slow to a normal pace, his eyes clearing somewhat from their pained glassiness.  He tried to sit up, failing at first, as Lucio came jogging over.

“We need to get moving,” he said with worry, noting how terrible Jesse looked.  “More Talon and these Shimada-mafia-whatever guys could still be around.”

Lejla had slipped her uninjured shoulder under the cowboy’s arm and Lucio grabbed his other, aiding him to his feet.

“How’re the others?” McCree spoke, his words slightly slurred.

“I’ve got Hanzo patched up enough he should be able to walk well enough to keep up,” the medic reported.  “There isn’t much I can do about the injuries to Genji’s cybernetics at the moment.  I don’t have the right tools,” Lucio’s voice was frustrated.

McCree grunted and nodded, closing his eyes for a moment.  “Sam can help Genji get out.  You an’ Lejla here will have ta be our scouts an’ go ahead.  Look for any trouble an’ clear the way.  Be careful.”  He was finding it hard to think and talk and just wanted to lay down again.

As quickly as possible, the group collected themselves and were headed back out of the doors, leaving the carnage behind.  They moved around the burned corpses at the bottom of the stairs, Lucio and Lejla positioned to go up first, when McCree stumbled and fell, barely avoiding falling upon his face.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji quietly watched as Samantha replaced his armor plating minus his dented visor.  His silent gaze was interrupted as Lucio approached and he heard Hanzo speak, his voice scratchy.  Genji finally spoke.

“The remnants of the Shimada-gumi and Talon… they are working together, curious about our dragons and how they are summoned,” he croaked quietly.

His left eye felt like it might be swelling from the damage done to his visor.  He’d felt it pressing into his flesh, but it had become numb until Samantha removed his faceplate, releasing the pressure.

With Samantha’s help, the cyborg climbed to his feet, wrapping his arm around her shoulders for support, his visor in his free hand.  He leaned into her, craving her body and warmth, as they slowly made their way toward the exit and onward to the dropship for their escape.

 

\---

 

Lejla’s eyes never left McCree as she and Lucio helped him stand and he gave them instructions to scout ahead, making sure the path toward the dropship was clear.  Her brow furrowed, but before she could voice her concern, the cowboy was shooing them onward.

Very hesitantly, the mercenary released McCree and followed Lucio, peering over her shoulder a few moments later only to see the cowboy stumble forward and fall.  She motioned Lucio to continue with the others before quickly making her way back to McCree.

She squatted beside him, grabbing his arm to place across her shoulders, wrapping her right arm around his waist to help him to his feet once again.  Wincing from the pain in her other shoulder, she held her left elbow close to her body, but reached her hand up to grab McCree’s, squeezing it tight.

“Looks like you’re stuck with me, buddy,” she whispered to him with a small grunt.

Several yards behind the other agents, they slowly made their way toward their destination.  Lejla kept peering over at McCree, his head slightly hung.  She was much smaller than him, so she was still able to see most of his face and she found herself unable to look away although she needed to keep an eye out for flankers.

Her eyes left him briefly while they scanned for attackers, but quickly returned to him as she gripped his waist tighter.

“Hang in there, McCree… we only just met…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s head spun again as he crashed to the floor.  But he soon felt gentle hands upon him, pulling him back up to his feet.  When his vision cleared enough again, he realized it was Lejla that was helping him stumble along as he looked down at her.  She was looking around, wary of their surroundings, but then turned her head and their eyes met.  As the two made their way through the main doors behind the others, Jesse smiled weakly at the lovely woman aiding him.

“Yer prettier than a cactus rose in the middle of the desert.”

The words had rolled from Jesse's lips before his hazy mind had even realized they were coming.  But he continued to smile down at Lejla anyways, thankful for her help.

The group made it out of the castle grounds without incident, continuing to hobble back down the alleyway they had used when they’d arrived.  The streets were now empty except for a few homeless sleeping in doorways.  The arcade and ramen shop were dim with doors locked.

Lucio scouted ahead a bit and then waved everyone to a narrow passage between buildings that led to a door that was marked with kanji, but also had an image of stairs printed upon it.  The large building on their right seemed to be some kind of entertainment center, a large movie theater or shopping center.  The group stopped for a moment to decide where to go and agreed it would be worth the chance to see if they could get to the building's roof.  If it wasn't a suitable landing area for the dropship, it should at least give them a safe place to hide as they tried to figure out what to do.

Still bracing Genji, Samantha moved forward and placed her hand on the door’s lock, heating it until the metal was soft and she could simply pull the door open, the bolt red and bending as easily as softened butter.

The group carefully made their way up the stairwell and to the roof.  Thankfully, it was very flat and Lucio called the ship, contacting with Tracer who was piloting, to relay the party’s current location.  Less than two hours later, the Overwatch ship arrived, gently perching atop the roof.  The wounded and exhausted agents were hurriedly loaded onto the ship, Mercy and Lucio tending to wounds of both flesh and cybernetics.  Tracer launched the ship again, turning the nose of the transport to the direction of home:  Gibraltar.

There were fold out beds installed in the walls of the ship and Genji occupied one, Samanta sitting upon one end so she could cradle his head in her lap.  The cyborg held a cold pack to her lover’s face where the swelling was worst, gently whispering her love and relief to him, periodically bowing her head to kiss him softly.

Hanzo lay on another bed, his eyes closed as Mercy’s healing stream flowed over his body, patching most of his wounds.

Lejla had helped McCree limp over and crawl onto a bed of his own, the cowboy relieved to finally lay down.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji was thankful to be with his friends and in the arms of his lover, heading back to base.  He laid quietly on Samantha’s lap, noticing she had removed her own visor again, as she held a cold pack to his bruised and swollen face.  He kept his eyes shut while listening to her soft, affectionate words, which made him smile sweetly up at her.

“I love you, Sam,” he whispered to the other cyborg.  “I’m sorry that mission didn’t pan out as intended.  I promised you everything would be okay.”

His smile faded and Samantha leaned in close to his face, kissing him softly.  He opened his healthy right eye and gazed up at her lovingly.  Reaching up to caress her cheek, he spoke again.

“Thank you for coming for me.  I am not sure what our captors had planned for us next.”

The look on his face was somber as he let his eye fall shut again, Samantha quietly shushing him and encouraging him to rest.  He took her metallic hand in his and rested it across his chest, holding it tightly.

 

\---

 

After Lejla helped McCree settle onto a bed, Lucio quickly surveyed her wound, reassuring her no real damage had been made and she just needed some stitching and bandages.  The audio medic worked quickly and when he was finished, she thanked him with a tight hug and then made her way to the washroom to clean up.  She took a long look at herself in the mirror and she looked like hell.  Turning the hot water on, she scrubbed her hands, arms, face, and made a point to rinse her hair as well, until the water finally ran clear.  Luckily, the agents that joined them brought fresh linens, clothes, and others supplies, so she was able to change out of her bloodied garb and into something clean, which consisted of gray Overwatch sweats and a fitted, plain white t-shirt.

When she was finished, Lejla quietly sat on the ground beside where McCree laid with his cowboy hat pulled over his face.  She rested her back against the wall and observed the rest of the agents.

They had another medic on board, a beautiful blonde, who scurried around checking everyone’s vitals and administered various medications and treatments.  Lucio danced around doing much of the same and kept morale boosted as much as possible with his cheery demeanor and soft music.  He briefly glanced at Lejla, a warm smile spreading across his lips, and she returned the smile.  It was impossible not to.

Next, her eyes floated to the dark-haired brother, who was apparently the archer, if the bow propped beside his bed was any indication.  His face was already starting to heal and Lejla was a bit mesmerized by it.  She wondered what type of technology the other medics were using.  When they had initially reached the dropship, Lejla voiced she wanted to help with the injured, but both Lucio and the other medic suggested she get some rest instead, and so she did as she was asked.

Then, the mercenary’s eyes found the other Shimada brother, the one the female agent, Samantha, had called, “Genji.”  She watched as they interacted, clearly noting they were a couple.  She smiled at their sweet interactions and she wondered how much of them remained human and also what unfortunate event they had previously met to render their current states.

Finally, Lejla pulled her knees to her chest, resting her head against the wall behind her, and turned her face toward the cowboy who still rested with his face covered by his hat.  She sat only a few feet from where he laid and she wondered if he had fallen asleep.  

Remembering the compliment he gave her as she helped him to their safe spot to wait for the dropship, Lejla smiled to herself and shook her head knowing he must have hit his head and he had no idea what he was even saying.  Holding her injured arm against her torso, she brought her other forearm to rest upon her knees, where she eventually rested her forehead and closed her eyes, focusing on the deep rumble of the dropship making its way to Overwatch’s Headquarters in Gibraltar.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The ship grew quiet as wounds were healed as much as possible with the equipment on the ship and carried with the agents.  Tracer dimmed the lighting so that everyone could rest, getting some much needed sleep as the engines droned on in their path.

Neary five hours later, the rumble of the ship dropped to a lower tone as they prepared for landing.  Lena expertly settled the transport on the landing pad and the agents stirred, some helping others as they still needed aid moving, mainly Genji.

The sky was already dark in Gibraltar, but it was only early evening, about seven o’clock.  Mercy ordered the entire rescue team and the brothers to her medical lab.  Winston met them all there, somber but expressing his happiness that everyone had made it out okay for the most part.

Samantha hovered around Genji as Angela did what repairs she could to his cybernetics.  But the doctor frowned, informing them both that he would have to have a few surgeries to replace and repair the worst damage.  His recovery could take weeks.  Sam stood by Genji’s side, holding his hand as he lay on the examination table for the doctor, her visor still discarded in her desire to see her lover with her own eyes, not caring what anyone thought of her face.  Genji was the only one in the room that mattered to her at the moment.

 

\---

 

McCree sat on the edge of a table, refusing to lay down for Lucio.  He had been able to walk from the ship himself, the rest having done much to help him recover from his exhaustion.

The cowboy waved a thick hand at the medic.  “Would ya go pester someone else, pardner, I’m fine!” he rumbled, his voice stern, but his eyes revealing that he wasn’t truly angry with this friend.

Lucio took a step back from the cowboy, shaking his head, just as Lejla stepped near, wondering what the commotion was about.  The medic turned to her and shrugged, “You try and do something with him.  I give up,” and he walked away to check on Hanzo again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji winced as he laid upon the doctor’s exam table as she looked over his body and all of his cybernetic pieces.  He sighed with her prognosis.  Looking up to Samantha, he pinched his eyes shut tightly, groaning at the pain he felt.

“My body aches, Dr. Ziegler.  Can we _please_ remove all this plating… my body _stings_ as if it’s on _fire_ ,” he swallowed, gently digging his heels into the table below him.  He continued to grip Samantha’s hand in his as he brought his own two hands to his face.

 

\---

 

Lejla crossed her arms across her chest, waiting for instructions from someone.  Medically, she was fine and just waiting to be released, but from here, she wasn’t sure where she would go.  Quiet bickering between Lucio and McCree caught her attention and she stepped closer to make sure everything was okay.  As Lucio stepped past her and spoke, she arched a single eyebrow at the cowboy and took another step closer.

“Stubborn one, aren’t ya?” she asked, her eyes meeting his.  “You’re not fine.  I had to drag your ass out of that hellhole and ya looked like ya were knocking on death’s door,” she drawled.

Her face was serious as she looked him directly in the eyes, her face only a couple of feet away from his.

“I saw what ya did back there.  I can’t explain it,” she said, briefly looking away and shaking her head slightly, still in disbelief, “but I sure saw it.”

Her gaze met his again as she pulled a pen light from one of the pouches on her belt and shined it into his right eye, then his left, observing whether or not his pupils reacted as they should.

“Take your chest piece off,” she instructed, placing the pen light back into her pouch, her face serious.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse smirked as Lejla came near and quipped at him, but as she drew closer and spoke about Dead Eye, his smile faded.  The deadly ability was not something he used lightly as it was mentally draining.  Mercy even sometimes warned him that it might be possibly damaging to his brain over time and he wouldn’t be surprised if it were true.  But so far, he usually recovered within hours, the time of recovery slowly extending each time he used the ability.

The cowboy stayed silent, not wanting to try to explain all of this to the mercenary.  Perhaps one day he could attempt to explain, but now was not the time.

He was a bit taken aback when she pulled a small light from her pouch and began to shine it into his eyes.  His back straightened and he attempted to look in her eyes, but was blinded by the brightness of the light as it moved.

Jesse closed his eyes and shook his head a little as she finally turned it off, putting the flashlight back into her pouch.  When she asked him to remove his armor, his eyes opened back up rather widely.

He looked at her for a moment, finally getting the opportunity to look into her eyes as the dazzling pinpricks in his vision faded.  The cowboy suddenly realized he hadn’t gotten a good, clear look into her eyes since the moment he’d met her.  His mouth opened a little in a half smile, teeth showing a little as he realized her eyes were a beautiful, deep green unlike he’d ever seen before.

Jesse tried to recover quickly, but was sure the reaction hadn’t been completely missed.  He straightened his back again, sitting up tall on the table as he raised a hand to his hat, laying it on top as if he was trying to hold it on in a strong wind.

“Well now, yer either some sorta doc or you’re tryin’ ta get me ta take my things off before the second date,” he quipped playfully, his teeth flashing in a real grin.  “Really, what I gotta do ta get y'all to realize I’m fit as a fiddle?”

 

\---

 

Samantha frowned and cooed at Genji in sympathy as he squeezed her hand tightly, her own hand moving to touch his as it covered his face, her face bending to press her nose into the hair at his temple, kissing him tenderly.

Angela nodded gently, “Of course, Genji.  Let me give you a quick injection of painkillers to dull the pain.  I’ll pull the curtain shut and you can get undressed.  There’s clothing stored in the drawers in the corner over there,” the doctor pointed to a small dresser next to the table.

The doctor removed the cyborg’s chest armor for him and applied the medication to the flesh of his upper torso, the tubelike device making a hissing sound as she pressed the button atop of it.

Mercy nodded to Samantha who gazed at her with thankfulness in her eyes.  As the doctor turned to pull the curtains shut behind her, she informed them, “You will need to rest for a few days before we can perform the first surgery.  Bed rest would be best,” her eyes went to Samantha, “If you’re able to keep our free spirit from doing anything too strenuous.”  The cyborg would have thought that the doctor was joking with the cyborgs again if her face hadn’t remained so serious.

Sam leaned over Genji again, her lips pressing against his for a soft, but long kiss, inhaling his scent as her chest burned from tears she couldn’t cry.  Her human body suddenly felt weak and she knew that if she still had legs of flesh, her knees would be buckling.  But now was not the time for her to become overly emotional, now she needed to be strong for the one she loved.

Samantha lifted her head from him again, smiling reassuringly and looking into his unswollen eye with love.  “Let’s get you more comfortable, Genji-kun,” she whispered and began to help her love carefully remove his battered armoring.

As she was doing so, Sam had to remove all of his back plating for the cyborg because it was impossible for him to reach himself in the state he was in.  Taking off the last piece of paneling to expose what little was left of his human flesh upon his back, Samantha had to do a double-take.  She paused with the plating in her hands, staring at his flesh.  At first she thought he might have some kind of terrible, raging infection, his scarred skin was mostly green.  But then she realized that the colors were beneath the skin, some kind of markings he must have bore before his cyberization.

Genji groaned miserably and Samantha broke from her thoughtfulness, quickly setting down the back plating to help him remove the rest of his armor.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The cyborg laid completely motionless, his jaw tight, as Dr. Ziegler administered painkillers.

“I will be fine in a day or two,” Genji stated seriously, his unswollen eye darting to meet Samantha’s gaze.

His eyes felt heavy and he wished he was already in his own bed.  He knew it would take much longer for his body to heal with the damage he received, but he wanted to appear stronger than he felt.

As Samantha assisted him in removing his battered armor, he slowly sat up on the exam table and started clawing at the plating on his forearms, wanting rid of every piece.

“Please get this _crap_ off me,” he pleaded with the other cyborg, his eyes heavily lidded, almost sad.

The two cyborgs worked for a few more minutes removing each intricately placed piece of armor plating from Genji’s body until it had all been laid aside.  He sat upon the table staring down at his synthetic body while Samantha retrieved clothing for him, which consisted of gray sweatpants adorned with the Overwatch emblem and a plain white t-shirt.  Genji slowly slipped from the exam table, looking at Sam, while he carefully slipped into the clothes she brought.

He sighed deeply, his face serious, as he took her hand in his and walked toward the exit in hopes to slip past everyone quietly and make their way back to his room.

 

\---

 

A smile danced across the cowboy’s face as Lejla waited for him to follow instructions and remove his chest plate.  Then, a smile pulled at one corner of her mouth as he sat straighter and spoke.

“Why not both?” she asked as her eyes darted away from his and to his chest and lower, the smirk never leaving her mouth.

Placing her hands on her hips, she spoke again, making eye contact with him once more, her face more serious.

“Ya gonna strip or are ya gonna make me do it?  Fiddle or not, I need to make sure ya don’t have any holes in ya,” she stated as she jerked the curtain closed around them.

As he finally removed his chest piece along with some of his other gear, she explained she was a combat medic in the Reformed International Army from the time she turned 18 until around almost two years ago when she turned 30.

“How’s your head feelin’?”  Lejla asked with a small nod toward him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The cyborgs were successful in slipping out of the medical lab mostly unnoticed and at least unbothered.  Samantha continued to hold Genji’s hand and she wished he would lean on her again.  She could tell the other cyborg was still having trouble walking, but was too proud to admit it.  And so she walked slowly in silence with him until they came to his room.

Sam helped Genji to climb into his bed and she turned the lights off, then unclasped her cloak, hanging it on a hook near the door.  She meant to slip right into the bed next to him, but as she turned to Genji, she paused, gazing down at his prone form laying in the darkness, both cyborgs lighting still turned off.  Samantha’s mind tousled for a moment.  She wanted to strip down, too, and press her human flesh against him, hungry for contact with her lover even though he was now wearing clothing.  Sam had been so frightened the past couple of days that she would never see him again that her mind ached to hold him as closely as possible.  To feel his warm human skin and cool cybernetics in her arms, smell his scent, and listen to his breathing as he slept just so she could keep reassuring herself that he was alive, that he was really there.

But she didn’t want to bother him, he needed complete rest.  What if he didn’t want her laying next to him as his body ached from the pounding he had taken?

Sam’s chest tightened and she bit her bottom lip.  The thought of leaving him alone to rest wasn’t tolerable, and so she allowed her heart to decide instead of her mind, and it decided to be selfish.  The cyborg quietly removed her chest plating, setting it gently on the ground next to the bed before she slipped under the covers next to Genji.  She carefully nestled into the crook of his arm, bringing a hand to rest upon his chest, her touch carefully light lest she touch any bruised spots covered by his shirt.

In the darkness, Samantha sighed.  His body, his presence, was as comforting as she had hoped for and she almost instantly felt the weight of the past couple of days as her human muscles sagged, exhaustion sweeping over her.  But Sam’s heart still stirred, swelling with emotion for Genji as she whispered, barely audibly into the dark, “I love you so much, Genji-kun.  Welcome home.”

 

\---

 

McCree’s eyes sparkled, never leaving Lejla’s as he chuckled gently at her retort.  He finally conceded, taking off his hat and pulling the serape over his head.  He then unclasped his chestpiece, setting it on the bed next to himself as he listened to her explain her background and medical training.  The cowboy nodded to her, obviously impressed, as he next began to unbutton his shirt.

Jesse purposefully avoided her gaze as he looked down at his shirt, slowly undoing the buttons as he wondered to himself if Lejla had a husband or lover back home, wherever it was she called home.  He would be foolish to try to convince himself that he wasn't attracted to her.  Over the past twenty-four hours, Jesse had learned that Lejla Grey was strong, intelligent- _quite a quick wit, that one-_ McCree quipped to himself, grinning slightly; and a beauty to boot.

“My noggin’s feelin’ fine,” he reassured her, undoing the last button and peeling his shirt off his right arm, not being able to fully remove it across his other without removing his prosthetic, his chest and arm muscles flexing as he did.  The cowboy then held his hands out to the sides in an ‘ _I told you so_ ’ kind of shrug.  “An’ see, no holes,” he stated matter-of-factly, but with a small smile playing at the corners of his lips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lelja avoided eye contact as the cowboy partially removed his shirt, only eyeing him from her peripheral.  When he playfully spread his arms showing he wasn’t shot full of holes, her lips slightly curled at one side and she moved to push a few strands of hair behind her ear.

Gently instructing him to relax, she wrapped a blood pressure cuff around the large bicep of his fully human arm and activated it, then averted her gaze downward as she pressed two fingers to his wrist, silently counting each heartbeat in her mind.  His skin was tan, very toned, and surprisingly soft beneath her touch.  After a moment, she released him and removed the cuff as she documented the results, all within normal ranges.  Placing the earpieces of her stethoscope into her ears, Lejla’s eyes met his big, brown ones, which were absolutely sparkling in this lighting.  His hair was disheveled and dirty, but the color had returned to his face and he looked well.  She grasped the drum of the stethoscope in her left palm in an attempt to warm it before pressing it to his skin.  Chewing the inside of her bottom lip, Lejla placed the drum against his chest, listening for any abnormalities in his heart’s rhythm.  Asking him to alternate between breathing normally and taking deep breaths, she moved around the table to his back, noting he was unable to completely remove his shirt without removing his intricate prosthetic arm.  As she pressed the drum to his back and repeated breathing instructions, her eyes trailed from his broad shoulders to the waistband of his jeans.  Jesse McCree was scarred, not heavily, but definitely from years of battling only the good Lord knew what.  Bullet wounds.  Deep cuts.  He had a large tattoo covering the top portion of his back.  A winged skull rested in the center, a padlock beneath it, along with the words _Deadlock_ and _Rebels_ on banners above and below.  She wondered what his story was.

Moving around the table, she stood in front of him again, removing the medical tool from her ears and draping it around her neck.  Continuing to grasp both ends of the medical instrument hanging around her neck, she looked to him and spoke.

“Fit as a fiddle,” she grinned.  “Everything looks and sounds good, so I guess you’re free to go.”

She turned slightly, making a few last notes on his chart.

“Go clean up and get some rest, Agent McCree,” she kept her gaze averted toward the chart as she spoke.

 

\---

 

Genji allowed Samantha to help him slip into his comfortable bed after they escaped from the medbay.  His body only ached slightly now, but his synthetics were starting to feel numb from the painkillers the doctor had given him.  He was exhausted, but his mind wouldn’t shut off.  He continued to play out the past couple of days in his mind.  How did the Shimada-gumi get the drop on them so quickly?  They were thorough, quick, and stealthy.  Genji felt guilty for having played right into their trick, their ambush and abduction.  He sighed quietly to himself, thanking any gods who might listen that he and his brother and friends were able to return to base alive.

From his peripheral, he watched Samantha remove her chest armoring before climbing into bed and laying against him.  Grunting slightly as she crawled next to him, he wrapped his arm around her and pressed his chin against her helmet.  He hadn’t said a word since they left the medbay and he hoped she didn’t look into it too much; he just didn’t feel like talking right now.

As she spoke to him, he let his eyes fall shut as he drifted off to sleep.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse sat, still and quiet as Lejla checked his vitals.  When she declared him fit, he winked at her, “Told ya, ya didn’t have ta waste time on lil ol’ me,” he teased with a grin.

But the medic only turned from him, making some notes as she told him he could get dressed and go.  His smile faded at the coolness of her demeanor.  He didn’t start pulling his shirt on immediately as he sat for a quiet moment, chiding himself for his behavior to her when they’d first met.

Jesse started buttoning his shirt from top to bottom.  As he looked down at what he was doing, he drawled quietly, “Hey ya, I know we didn’t get started off on the right foot, an’ that’s my fault for not believin’’ what ya were tryin’ ta tell me...”  He finished the last button and then placed his hands on the table beside himself, lifting his gaze to look at Lejla who was still looking down at her clipboard.  Her profile was lovely, petite, but there was a strength and a courage that dwelled under those delicate features.  She was intriguing to him and he very much wanted to get to know her better.

“But I’d like ta try an’ start over, if ya’d allow it,” he continued, slipping from the table to stand, his right hand outstretched to offer it to Lejla as he flashed a large, sincere smile.  “Howdy.  My name’s Jesse McCree.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When McCree hopped off the table to stand, towering over her and extending his hand toward her, she looked up from the clipboard she held and met his gaze.  His words and thick accent made her smile shyly and she laid the clipboard on the table he had previously sat upon, extending her right hand to grasp his in a soft handshake.  Looking up into his eyes and lightly squeezing his hand, she broke her silence.

“Hi, Jesse McCree,” she allowed his name to slowly roll off her tongue.  “I’m Lejla Grey.”

Their intimate handshake was interrupted as Lucio lightly called her name from outside the curtain.  Quickly dropping the cowboy’s hand and averting her gaze from his, she spun on her heel, pulling the edge of the curtain aside to greet Lucio.  The audio medic informed her he had spoken with Winston, along with some of the other agents, regarding their history and informed her Winston would get her set up with a room for the night, and longer if she needed.  She thanked him and quickly turned back to her patient.

“Sorry,” she grinned again, her eyes slowly looking up to meet his.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The cowboy chuckled, eyes sparkling, as he had overheard the conversation.  “Not at all!” he exclaimed happily.  “I reckon this means you’ll be stayin’ with us here at the Watchpoint fer a spell.”  Jesse was happy, excited even, to hear the news.  It would afford him more opportunity to make up for what he’d done and get to know Lejla better.

His smile suddenly dropped again when he realized he’d so far failed to properly apologize to the woman.  Eyes downcast somewhat, the cowboy spoke sincerely, “I feel I need ta right formally apologize fer my behavior, Lejla.”

Jesse had muttered an apology to her in the dim little shop shortly after he’d realized who she was, but he didn’t feel it had quite been enough.  Lifting his gaze to meet hers again, he asked, “I was wonderin’’ if ya’d let me try an’ make it up to ya.  We can’t go off-base tonight, but I have a bottle of whiskey I’d like ta share with ya if ya’d care ta join me in the rec area later on.”  The cowboy couldn’t help a small, hopeful smile from spreading across his lips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The cowboy’s excitement hadn’t escaped Lejla, his expression light and his words hearty.

“Perhaps,” she spoke, her face hopeful as she stared at him.

She saw his smile fade before he spoke of his apology and the bottle of whiskey he wanted to share.  After a short moment of silence, she replied.

“I don’t drink…” she said, her words trailing off before a huge smile spread across her lips as she briefly averted her gaze from his.

“Kiddin’,” she quickly said, not able to keep a straight face.  “Let me store my equipment an’ speak with Lucio an’ Dr. Ziegler regarding your status an’ we’ll head out.  One sec.”

She turned, pulling the curtain open and stepping several feet away to briefly update the other medic and the doctor on McCree’s condition.   _Fit as a fiddle_ she thought to herself.   _I’ll bet._  Lejla turned to McCree, quickly holding up one finger indicating she would only be another second, and she stepped behind a curtain with Lucio and carefully pulled her left arm from her t-shirt so Lucio could inspect her stitches one more time and rebandage her wound.  After pulling her shirt back over her shoulder with a small wince, she pulled the curtain open and made her way over to the cowboy who was patiently waiting.

“Alright.  We’re cleared to leave the medbay.  Meet ya in an hour?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The trace of a smile that’d been on his lips fell when it sounded as if Lejla was declining his invitation, only to be replaced by a true, broader smile, teeth flashing, when she then quickly admitted she had just been pulling his leg.

He watched her open the curtain and step out to talk to Lucio for a moment.  When she indicated she’d be right back, Jesse began replacing his armor, serape, and hat.

Lejla returned to his side a moment later and the cowboy nodded down to her, smiling softly.

“That sounds mighty fine,” Jesse rumbled, tipping his hat, “I’ll go get myself cleaned up.  See ya soon.”

McCree turned, his spurs jingling as he left the med lab with a smile still on his lips.  The last twenty-four hours or so had been grueling and he found that the thought of finally winding down, having a few drinks with a beautiful and intriguing woman, would be the perfect end to his day.


	11. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents all rest and begin to recuperate from the rescue. McCree and Lejla spend an evening together and begin to realize their strong attraction to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an RP fic my dear friend, KenaiOkami75, and I have been writing since September of 2016 that includes her OC, Samantha Weaver, and my own OC, Lejla Grey. This is my first rodeo, but not hers and any constructive criticism is welcome! We originally had no intention of posting this anywhere, but it's sort of taken off and we wanted to publish for anyone out there that might enjoy reading any of the Overwatch heroes with OCs. We will be introducing new Overwatch heroes as well as other original characters, so hang in there.
> 
> I have plans to write several one shot spin offs for this fic that will fall during fast forward moments and any gaps there might be. I recently decided to do this not only for fun, fluffy fillers, but also as a way to show the heroes getting to know one another better so the relationships don't seem so rushed. Kenai and I have had a lot of dialogue regarding this fic outside of what we write into our RP and it's something I'd like to share with anyone who is interested in reading about these heroes further. Once the fillers are written, they will be posted at the end of the chapter, so they fall chronologically with the story.
> 
> The ------ represents a change in perspective/writer. Please let us know if this is jarring while reading.
> 
> This story is smut heavy and it's in almost every chapter in some form, so if that isn't your jam, turn around... you've been warned! But there is a lot of plot and character development as well. Thanks for reading!

After being shown to her room, Lejla took the time to clean up before meeting Jesse McCree in Overwatch’s rec room for a few drinks and to chat, part of his formal apology he had told her.  She stripped the Overwatch issued clothing off, careful to not hurt her shoulder, then she removed the bandage covering her wound and hopped into the shower, scrubbing the remainder of the mission from her weary body.  The hot water felt wonderful on her tired muscles, minus the sting she felt where the bullet had pierced her shoulder.  The shampoo she used smelled of strawberries and it reminded her of summers back home in Georgia.  

When she finished showering, knowing she didn’t have much longer before she was to meet the cowboy, she quickly hopped out and dried off, towel drying her hair.  She carefully applied a fresh, dry bandage to her wound, front and back, then walked into the bedroom to dress.

Since the mercenary didn’t have any of her own things at the Watchpoint, she was forced to dress in more gray sweatpants adorned with the Overwatch emblem on the hip.  Instead of a white t-shirt, she’d found a fitted, plain black tank top to wear along with the pants, which was more her speed.  She definitely wasn’t complaining about the attire she was supplied.  It was insanely comfortable.  Luckily, the Watchpoint also had various sizes of flip flops stored away and she found a pair of black ones in her size.

Before leaving her room, she took a look at herself in the mirror and sighed, running her fingers through her freshly dried hair.  Lejla flexed her right hand into a fist a few times, making sure the prosthetic parts of her hand hadn’t taken any damage during the mission.  It looked and felt fine and she made sure she’d dried it thoroughly.  Her mind recalled the cowboy’s prosthetic arm, which she had completely ignored while looking him over in the medbay earlier.   _I was too focused on the rest of him_ she thought to herself, her cheeks blushing at the thought.  She made a mental note to ask him about it when she saw him later.  Her eyes noticed the abrasions on her wrists from where they had been bound previously and she gently rubbed them, the soreness still present.  Her gaze fell back onto her bare face and outfit.  She felt extremely underdressed and casual and hoped he wouldn’t mind.

As she made her way to the rec room, she smiled to herself, her stomach feeling a bit nervous.  She hadn’t gone out with anyone… _Is this even considered going out with someone?_  She chided herself.  She was definitely giving it too much thought.  It had been years since she’d found herself even remotely interested in anyone and she wasn’t sure if she was interested in Jesse McCree, but he was definitely charming in his own way.  A few years ago, she had broken off the engagement to her fiancé and never looked back.  From that point forward, she swore she would never allow herself to get too involved with anyone.  It was easier to avoid heartache that way.

She took a deep breath in hopes to calm her nerves as she stepped through the doorway of the rec room to find McCree sitting at a small, circular table in the back of the room.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse finally made it to his room, pausing just before he opened his door to look across the hall at his friend's door.  Genji’s door.  The cowboy released a large sigh, smiling slightly to know that the cyborg was finally home, hopefully resting peacefully, and more than likely accompanied by his lover, Samantha.

As he entered his room, he thought about the two cyborgs for a moment.  He’d never been happier for Genji to have found someone he cared so much for.  And Samantha was a sweet thing, everything Jesse thought his friend deserved to make him happy.

This brought his thoughts back to Lejla.  He hoped he could somehow repair the damage he’d caused upon their first meeting back in Hanamura, the cowboy really was interested in learning more about her.

Perhaps he would be as fortunate as Genji one day, and find someone to share his affections with.  Perhaps Lejla...

Jesse tried not to think too hard on it.  He hadn’t had many serious relationships in his life.  In fact, he wouldn’t even need all the fingers of one hand to count the times he’d felt a real, emotional attachment to a lover.  It usually brought heartache and disappointment, and so, until recently, he hadn’t given it much thought.  But seeing Genji and Samantha together... it had started to break down the wall he’d built for himself in the belief that true love didn’t exist.  The kind of love that is shared and reciprocated between two people, not just one-sided, doomed to be crushed.

The cowboy peeled off all of his armor and clothing except for his pants and boots, throwing the articles upon his bed.  He then stepped into the bathroom, boots clunking, to stand in front of the mirror and look at himself.

He looked like literal shit.

Jesse chuckled at himself though, scratching at his scruffy beard with his cybernetic fingers and knowing that he probably looked far better than he had a few hours ago as they were leaving Hanamura.  But still, he needed a shower, badly.  It took him a moment to remove his prosthetic arm.  The attachments were intricate, but allowed the arm to function and behave just like a real one.  The neural diodes installed in the prosthetic helped relay the messages his brain sent to the part of his arm that was still human, and then translated those messages to and from the mechanical arm, including the sensation of touch.

He returned to the bed for a moment to place his arm on it and remove the rest of his clothing, then climbed into the shower, the hot stream of water welcoming as his muscles started to unravel their tension from the past day.  The cowboy soaped himself well from head to foot, washing his hair and beard thoroughly, then got back out of the shower to dry himself.  After a quick comb through of his hair, Jesse rifled through his dresser, looking for something nice to wear.

He decided on a maroon button up shirt, pulling it on before reattaching his cybernetic arm.  Jesse then pulled a pair of dark blue jeans from his dresser that he hardly ever wore.  In fact, they felt a little stiff when he pulled them on and the cowboy slapped his stomach, laughing at himself and wondering how many pounds he’d put on lately since being back with Overwatch.  It wasn’t that he got less exercise these days, it was just that he was so much more well fed here than when he was out on the run.

Finally pulling on his boots and settling his hat upon his head, Jesse swiped his last bottle of whiskey from a bottom drawer next to his bed.  He frowned at the emptiness of the drawer, he would have to see if he could get a restock on the next supply run.  He hadn’t expected to run out so quickly, but it had been a rough last few weeks.  One of the bottles had gone to the cyborgs one night as Genji had called him in the middle of the night, obviously in need of the emotion-dulling drink.

Bottle in hand, McCree made his way to the rec area.  It was empty at the moment, but brightly lit.  He placed the bottle on a table, then looked around.  It was uncomfortably silent and that wouldn’t do.

He made his way over to the small stage at the other end of the room and turned on the karaoke system.  The wordless tunes should make a nice enough background for he and Lejla to chat over.

Jesse input a playlist of mostly country songs and turned the volume down low, just enough to be heard, but not be disturbing to conversation.  He then gathered two glasses from a cabinet near a sink, small tumblers that he placed next to the bottle at the table.  He had just settled himself into a chair when he heard light footfalls.  Lifting his gaze to the doorway, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he saw Lejla appear.

The cowboy sat up straighter and waved at her to come join him.  “Hey there!  C’mon in!” he invited.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

McCree called to Lejla, inviting her over as soon as she entered the doorway to the rec area.  The room was large and well-lit and full of all sorts of fun activities, like a billiards table, dart board, a small dance floor, and what appeared to be a stage for karaoke fun, which was now playing some soft music.  It was refreshing to think of all the agents unwinding and de-stressing here.

She shyly grinned and waved at the cowboy as she crossed the room to join him at the small table.  As she reached him, he stood from his own chair, moving around the table to pull hers out for her before she took a seat.  The cowboy wore his usual hat and when he stood to greet her, she noticed the maroon button down shirt he wore that hugged his muscles.  He had the sleeves rolled three quarters of the way up his arms, exposing his entire prosthetic, which she finally noticed was intricately designed with a skull adorning his forearm.  She made another mental note to inquire about it later.

As he sat back down in his own chair across from her, she greeted him with a warm drawl.

“Hi,” she said, tucking some of her hair behind one ear and resting her arms on the table, leaning her body forward as her eyes met his and she flashed him a small smile.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

McCree continued to smile as Lejla crossed the room, standing as she approached and removing his hat to first hold it to his chest in greeting to the lady, then setting it down on the table next to the bottle.  After he’d helped her take a seat, he settled back into his own, his eyes never leaving her.

She looked even better than before.  Her eyes sparkled despite having to be exhausted from everything, and Jesse noted again the cute smattering of freckles that covered her upper cheeks.  Her dress was casual, but he understood that under the circumstances.  And besides, even in sweats and a plain tank top, the woman looked stunning.

Jesse hadn’t quite been prepared for the effect she would have on him.  His gut suddenly felt warm as she smiled at him somewhat shyly and pulled some loose hairs over her ear.

He eventually realized he was staring and blinked, a bemused smile parting his own lips as he glanced away to the bottle on the table.  Lifting it and taking the lid off, McCree met Lejla’s eyes for a second as he nodded to her, then filled each glass about a third of the way full.

Handing a glass to Lejla, he suddenly noticed that two of her fingers on her right hand were cybernetic as she grasped the glass.  As he was wondering about that, his eyes also caught notice of ink on the underside of her arm.  It was obscured because of the angle, but he wondered what kind of tattoo she had.

Ignoring his musings for the moment, the cowboy extended his glass for Lejla to clink hers into in a toast.  “To savin’ the Shimadas an’ not gettin’ our own asses roasted in the process,” he saluted with a wry grin.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla watched as he poured their drinks, then raised his glass in a toast.  She lightly clinked her own against it.

“I'll toast to that,” she winked, bringing the glass to her lips and throwing the drink back hastily, downing every drop.

She looked to him as she swallowed it down, wrinkling her nose a bit and tittering lightheartedly.  Bringing the back of her right hand to her mouth, she gently wiped, her eyes never leaving his.

“So, what's your story… cowboy?”  Her voice was low when she asked and she slid her glass toward him, suggesting he refill it for her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse brought his own glass to his mouth to take a large swig, but his eyes never left Lejla as she downed her drink in one gulp.  He lowered his glass, grinning from ear to ear as she swallowed, chuckling softly as he murmured to himself, “Well, shit...”

He was surprised she didn't even so much as cough and he tipped the bottle over her glass again with his cybernetic hand, filling it a third of the way once more.  Setting the bottle back on the table, Jesse’s eyes went back to Lejla as he answered her question.

“Not much ta tell,” he said, bringing his glass to his lips for another sip, then lowering it to cup it with both hands upon the table.  “Lost my family when I was jus’ a young whelp, an’ so lived on the streets till I was picked up by a gang.  Nasty bunch.  But they gave me food and a warm place ta sleep which was all I cared about at the time.”

Jesse pulled a cigarillo from his pocket to light it before he continued, taking a few puffs, then removing it from his lips to hold it pinched between two of his cybernetic fingers.

“Stayed on with them till I was about grown up, then one day we ran into Reyes.  Gabriel Reyes.”  The cowboy’s eyes seemed to lose focus for a moment as if he were looking back in time.  But they quickly snapped back, meeting Lejla’s gaze again, and he noted again to himself how lovely her eyes were.

Jesse smiled at her, puffing again from his cigarillo.  “That’s when my Overwatch days began.  Reyes took a look at me an’ decided ta give me a chance, for whatever reason.”  He took up his glass and downed the rest of his drink.  “It was mighty fine workin’ with the folks of the old Overwatch days.  I was real broke up when things turned to shit.”  The cowboy’s eyes dropped as he frowned for a moment, then shrugged, his eyes moving to Lejla again as she took the bottle and refilled his glass.

They exchanged a smile before Jesse went on.  “Pretty much since then, I’ve been livin’ on the lamb.  Still have too many bounties on my head ta settle down anywhere, so it was mighty nice to get the call from Winston.  It may not be the same as it was before, but I sure missed a lotta these fine people.”

The cowboy placed the cigarillo in his mouth again and took a couple of puffs.  Nodding at her slightly, he asked Lejla out of the corner of his mouth, “How ‘bout yerself?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

She listened intently as McCree told his story, how he lost his family at a young age, how he’d joined a rough gang, how he’d eventually joined Overwatch, but never truly settled down anywhere.   _Or with anyone?_ Lejla questioned to no one in particular.  _Same, friend_ she thought to herself.

As he pulled a cigarillo from his pocket and lit it, she took a large gulp of her drink, her eyes watching his large hands as he moved.

When he finished his drink, she poured him another, her eyes meeting his once more and she flashed a small smile in his direction as he continued speaking.  His voice was gravelly and deep and Lejla decided she could listen to him talk forever and it didn’t matter what the subject might be.

He spoke of how much he enjoyed working with the agents of Overwatch and how he was upset when the organization disbanded a handful of years ago.  Lejla recalled the news coverage regarding the fall of Overwatch, which is why she was so surprised to learn Lucio and the other agents she’d met in Hanamura were a part of the great organization.

Upon his question, she took another drink, hesitating only a moment before she began to speak.  She leaned back in her chair, firmly holding her glass in her right hand.

“Much like you, I lost my family when I was very young.  My father, mother, an’ twin brother died at the tail-end of the Omnic Crisis, only a few days before mine an’ my brother’s seventh birthday.”

She stared at the brown, liquid courage as she slowly swished it around in her glass.  Her eyes met McCree’s as she took another large gulp before leaning forward once more, setting her glass down on the table and refilling it herself.

“How I survived is beyond me.  I used to tell myself I was destined for greatness, but here I am, nothin’ great,” she said, winking at the cowboy and taking another sip of the warm liquid.

Setting her glass down on the table, she looked down to it and circled her index finger around the rim of the glass as she spoke again.

“I grew up in foster care, livin’ with random families throughout the years, none of ‘em ever adoptin’ me,” she said as she continued to look into her glass.

Her eyes darted to McCree’s, his intent gaze piercing her, and she smiled at him before bringing the glass to her lips once more and taking another sip.  She leaned back against her chair when she spoke again.  

“I had a lot of foster brothers, so I always liked fightin’, wrestlin’, and playin’ cowboys more than playin’ with dolls,” her grin was mischievous now.

“That might’ve had somethin’ to do with me joinin’ the military… that an’ honorin’ my father who was a military brat himself.  So, I joined the Reformed International Army at 18 an’ only left a couple’a years ago.  After that, I did little odd an’ end jobs here an’ there and volunteered a lot.  But it all felt empty, ya know?  Like I had no purpose.”

Lejla took another sip of her drink as she stared at McCree over her glass.

“Oh!  I met Lucio about a year an’ a half ago… or so… an’ saved his ass an’ now we’re great friends.  I just had no idea he was part of Overwatch… or that Overwatch was even back,” she laughed, her smile broad and bright.

She shrugged, taking a large drink before speaking again.  The alcohol felt nice and warm in her stomach and she was feeling much more relaxed now, possibly becoming a little loose lipped, but she didn’t care.

“I eventually started doin’ mercenary work whenever I could find it an’ work out a deal, which as ya know, eventually led me to Hanamura… where ya almost took me out…” her voice trailed off, her face serious.

After a few moments, a playful smile spread across her lips.

“So, what do ya do for fun… Jesse?”  She slowly drawled his name.  It was a nice name and it fit him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse listened to Lejla’s tale, smiling with her when she was wistful or told a joke, his smile falling with hers when she told him about the sadder times as he continued to puff at his cigarillio.   **_I’m_ ** _startin’ ta realize how great ya are..._ he thought to himself when she spoke about having never attained the importance she had thought she was destined for.  He downed his second drink and poured another, not yet feeling any effect from the drinks, but realizing that Lejla might be. Her cheeks had grown a slight bit rosy.

 _But maybe that’s a sign of somethin’ else,_ he dared to think, hopeful for a moment when she smiled playfully at him and then asked him what he liked to do for recreations.

The cowboy pulled his cigarillo from his mouth and chuckled, low and smooth.  “Well, there ain’t much time fer foolin’ around when yer on the run.  But that bein’ said, since I’ve been back with Overwatch, I find I spend a lotta my time with my pardners, Genji, and now his brother and Sam, too, in the practice range.  An’ some nights I’ll come here if we’re havin’ a get-together and play pool over there,” he pointed, his glass still in his hand, “or play my guitar fer everyone.”  Jesse bent his head back, taking a large pull from his drink, but didn’t lower his head as the looked off into nothing, sucking his teeth and then saying, “I love ta take my hog out fer a ride around Gibraltar, too, when I get the chance.”

Jesse turned his gaze to Lejla again.  “What about yerself?  I see ya get a little ink done in yer spare time,” he asked with a grin and a nod, pointing toward her right arm.  “What’s that of exactly?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla downed the remainder of her drink and scooted her glass forward on the table.  She laid her right arm across the table, the underside of her forearm pointing toward the ceiling as she showed the cowboy the tattoo there.

“This ol’ thing?” she asked with a grin.

“This is my mandala tattoo,” she drawled.  “It literally means ‘circle’ in Sanskrit,” the mercenary stated as she drew a small circle in the air with her other hand, the alcohol dulling the pain in her shoulder.

She continued as she stared at the tattoo, “It represents balance… harmony… unity.”

Continuing to lean into the table and extend her arm toward McCree, her eyes met his once more and she spoke again, “It’s a spiritual thing.  I’m _very_ spiritual,” she said almost jokingly, grinning and slightly wrinkling her nose in his direction.

“I have more ink.  They just aren’t visible right now.”

She was quiet for a moment as she continued to stare up at the cowboy, admiring his big, brown eyes and rugged features.   _He sure is beautiful_ she thought to herself.  Realizing she was staring too hard, she sat up straighter, pulling her arm back across the table, her face feeling slightly flushed.

“An’ ya have a motorcycle!  Really?”  Her eyes sparkled as she asked, but before he could reply, she spoke again.

“Hmmm,” she tapped her chin with the index finger of her right hand.  “Play your cards right an’ I just might take a ride with ya one day… and show ya the rest of my ink.”

She chewed the inside of her bottom lip as she grinned at him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Lejla laid her arm upon the table and spoke about her tattoo, McCree listened with interest, but his eyes also wandered to her hand.  It was mostly human except for the last two fingers and a portion of the hand they attached to.

His eyes darted back up to hers when she mentioned having more tattoos elsewhere.  They stared into each other’s eyes for a quiet moment, each appreciating the other.  Jesse noting her gracefully arching eyebrows framing her sparkling emerald eyes, getting lost in them for a moment, feeling his insides warm again in a feeling he had not felt for a very, very long time.  His gaze then slipping down to her delicate, but pouty lips and his own parted as he exhaled gently.

Suddenly he inhaled.  G _et a hold’a yerself, Jesse_ , he thought just before she exclaimed her joy in realizing he’d mentioned he had a motorcycle here at the base.  His eyes darted back to hers again as she teased about a ride and allowing him to see the rest of her tattoos.

His lips parted again for a brief moment as he stared at her, then he smiled and his heart felt as if it had done a little flip when he realized she was flirting with him.

The cowboy threw back the rest of his drink, his eyes never leaving hers, and then he set his glass back down on the table with a clunk.  He took one last drag from his cigarillo and then smashed the butt into an ashtray.

Laying one forearm upon the table to lean closer to her, Jesse rumbled, “Sure thing, honey.  I wouldn’t mind seein’ how ya ride someday.”

He then chuckled, slipping his arm back off of the table as he leaned back a bit, only to lean forward again and wave at her with his fingers.  “I noticed yer prosthetics.  Mind if I take a gander at ‘em?” he asked curiously.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla flushed when McCree called her honey and commented on seeing her ride.  She chewed the inside of her lip harder, afraid she might draw blood if she didn’t stop.  Her eyes were focused on his face when he mentioned her prosthetics and asked if he could take a closer look at them.

“Mmhmm,” she murmured, leaning forward over the table a bit more and extending her arm toward the cowboy once more.

Her heart raced knowing he was going to touch her.  Sure, they had briefly touched when she was saving his ass back in Hanamura and again when she examined him in the medbay, but that was strictly business and professional.  This was different and she knew it.

She did her best to relax her hand and arm as she flipped her hand, so her palm pointed toward the ceiling.  Her eyes darted from her own prosthetics, to his, then to his face as her own grew a bit more serious.

“Also,” she began, “I didn’t quite answer your question completely...”  Her voice was quiet as she leaned closer to him.

“I really, _really_ like veggin’ an’ watchin’ movies,” she said, a smile teasing the corner of her mouth once more.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse scooted his chair around the round table a little closer to Lejla’s so she wouldn’t have to stretch awkwardly for him to be able to inspect her hand.  As he settled back down, she spoke about what she liked to do to relax.

He smiled at her as he cupped her hand in his cybernetic one.  “That sounds mighty fine,” Jesse drawled low, his eyes looking into hers instead of at her hand.

After a moment, his gaze went to their joined hands and he pulled hers a little closer, keeping his metallic hand under hers.  Lejla’s fingers were delicate and graceful.  All of them, not just the human ones.  Jesse smiled as he lightly pressed his human finger into the center of her palm, and then drew it up the largest of her cybernetic fingers.  As he did so, he kept his eyes on her hand and murmured, “The craftsmanship is good.  Do ya have feelin’ in ‘em?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla’s eyes followed him as he slid around the table, moving his chair closer to hers.  He gently held her hand in the palm of his prosthetic hand, the metal cool against her flesh.  When he spoke, she wondered to herself if he might want to watch a movie with her sometime, but she didn’t have the courage to ask.

She swallowed when he delicately pressed his finger to her palm and lightly brushed it up the length of her ring finger until he reached the tip, her prosthetic fingers twitching slightly as he did.

She smiled softly when he complimented her prosthetics before answering his question about having feeling in them.

“Yeah… I felt that,” she whispered to him as she stared down at their joined hands.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s eyes still remained on their hands as she answered.  But his smile slowly faded as he looked at her wrist and the rope burn marks upon it, still red and chafed.  He fanned his fingers back down Lejla’s palm and to the marks, murmuring, “I’m more than a bit mad at myself fer marrin’ up such lovely wrists as yours, Lejla.”  He finally lifted his eyes to hers, his heart beating a little faster than normal from their closeness and touch.  “Might there be anythin’ I can do ta make it up to ya?” he asked, his eyes lidded as he stared into hers.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Her heart fluttered when he lightly brushed his fingertip across the abrasion on her wrist and asked what he could do to make it right.  She looked up to find he was staring down at her with lidded eyes.  Feeling her cheeks flush, she averted her gaze from his, swallowing hard.  Her heart raced within her chest as she brought her left hand up to rest on his human hand.

“It’s okay, Jesse,” she muttered when she finally found her voice, keeping her eyes on their hands.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The cowboy smiled down at her, noticing her averted gaze.  Her hand upon his felt nice, her touch delicate and soft upon his own rough skin.

“How ‘bout I take ya out ta dinner sometime?  Soon as we get the go ahead ta wander about again.  I can take us both inta the city on my bike.  They’ve got some real nice waterin’ holes there,” Jesse drawled, hoping he didn’t sound too desperate to convince her to come with him.

He very much wanted to touch her more, to kiss her even, but he was deathly afraid of acting too fast.  The cowboy hadn’t felt this way in nearly a decade, his life on the lamb not being suitable for romance.  And he surely hadn’t expected Lejla Grey to come sauntering into his life right now.  More than anything, he wanted to do this right.  Jesse didn’t know how much time he’d get to spend with her, the mercenary could only be here at the Watchpoint for a couple of days before deciding to move on.  But perhaps, if she stayed…

Lejla’s hand remained on Jesse’s as he slipped it back up to her palm, partially curling his fingers around her hand as he awaited her answer.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

His skin was warm beneath hers when she rested her hand atop his fleshy one.  When he spoke of taking her to dinner, her lips curled into a smile and she looked up at him, tracing his face with her eyes, noticing the tiny laugh lines around his as he smiled down at her.  She hadn’t expected him to ask her on a date.  She hadn’t expected _any_ of this.

A few quiet moments passed as she looked down at their hands curled together, resting upon each other.

Lejla had shut herself off from relationships years ago after things went sour with the man she thought was her soulmate.  She'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't scared.  Scared to enjoy the company of the man who sat in front of her.  Scared of heartbreak and disappointment, which she had felt so many times in the past to someone she had been so dedicated.  But something in this man’s warm eyes told her she would be a fool to not at least have dinner with him.

“Okay,” she finally answered.

She looked up at him again, her eyes bright and hopeful.  Her eyes widened slightly as she nodded yes and smiled at him once more.

“Has anyone ever told ya no, Jesse McCree?” she asked playfully, leaning slightly closer to him as she spoke.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s heart skipped a beat as Lejla agreed, her lovely eyes shining up at him made his soul feel like it’d flown out of his body for a moment.

He then chuckled deeply, leaning into her so that their shoulders bumped briefly and lightly.  “Ya’d be surprised how many drinks I’ve had thrown inta my face,” the cowboy admitted.

Jesse’s laughter rolled quietly to a stop and he smiled, looking at their hands as his human thumb brushed against her forefinger slightly.  He then turned to look at her.  “Veggin’ an’ movies, huh?” he asked rhetorically.  “I think it feels like a veggin’ kinda night fer sure.”

He jerked his head to the right to indicate towards the couches and chairs in the center of the room.  “The rec room’s setup fer watchin’ TV or movies.  There’s a screen that we can pull down up on the stage over there an’ the projector’s in the ceilin’.”  His cybernetic hand slipped out from under hers to point to the device hovering over the couches.

“Care ta join me fer a movie or two?” he asked with a hopeful smile.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla’s heart constricted when Jesse laughed and shifted closer to her, the warmth of his body radiating against her arm.  She couldn’t imagine someone actually tossing a drink in his lovely face.  As he pointed to the couches and the projector hanging from the ceiling, her eyes lit up and she grinned at him, nodding her head, excited they were going to watch movies together.

She followed his lead when he stood, allowing him to take her hand into his as they walked toward the couches.  As he set up the projector and lowered the screen, Lelja sat on one of the couches and watched every move he made.  For the first time since she took her first sip of alcohol that night, the mercenary realized she didn’t just find Jesse McCree beautiful because of the buzz in her brain, but because he truly was beautiful.  He was tall, towering above her by at least a whole foot and every inch of his skin she’d seen was naturally tanned, which was a huge contrast to her very fair skin.  Big, brown eyes had always been her weakness, and he sure as hell had those, which were surrounded by thick eyelashes.  His physique was perfect.  Broad shoulders, large biceps, a thick but flat abdomen.  From her current position, the lower half of him looked perfect as well.  She snickered inwardly to herself, but she felt her cheeks flush at the thought.   _Calm down_ she chided herself.

Eventually, he made his way over to the couch to sit next to her.  She kicked her flip flops off and pulled her feet up onto the cushion, bending her knees closer to her chest as she looked over to him and smirked.

“What kinda movies do ya like?  ‘Cause I like all sorts.”

Before he could answer, she chimed in quickly, regarding something he’d mentioned earlier.

“Also, I can't believe ya play the guitar.”

She gently nudged his side with her elbow as she grinned widely at him, her teeth showing.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse sat on the couch next to Lejla, close enough that his weight sagged the cushions and caused their shoulders to press together again.  Just that simple contact felt nice and he wondered if she would allow him to hold her hand again sometime.

He chuckled when she expressed her surprise about his ability to play the guitar, shaking his head lightly.  “Well, I’ll have ta bust ‘er out an’ show ya sometime so that you'll believe me,” he said with a wink.

The cowboy leaned back and laid one of his arms on the rest, scratching his beard with his cybernetic fingers thoughtfully, “What kinda movies, hmm?  I bet ya also wouldn’t believe me if I told ya westerns,” Jesse laughed, rolling smooth and thick.  “But how ‘bout ya pick, pretty lady,” he continued, his eyes flashing happily at Lejla, “Yer the guest after all.”

Lejla smiled and decided on something light and funny that neither of them had seen before.  As they watched the movie, Jesse couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering to the lovely woman next to him, her laughter ringing beautifully in his ears during every humorous moment of the film.  About an hour into the show, he could feel her lean even more into his shoulder and the cowboy cautiously pulled his arm up, first setting it across the back of the couch.  As Lejla slowly leaned into him again, Jesse lowered his hand until he gently clasped her shoulder, his heart thumping joyfully in his chest.  Not just from the mirth on the screen, but from the warm rush of feelings caused by the beautiful woman of silver hair next to him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla woke the following morning feeling quite refreshed, which was surprising considering she had spent majority of the night with Jesse McCree.  They drank, talked, joked, and watched one and a half movies before she fell asleep against him during the second.  He’d allowed her to sleep against him while he finished the movie as not to disturb her knowing how exhausted she was from the mission in Hanamura.  He’d woken her by gently squeezing her shoulder and calling her name and she apologized profusely, which only elicited a gleaming smile from the cowboy as he escorted her back to her quarters for the night.  After a friendly goodbye and thanks for the fun evening, they parted ways, Lejla immediately crashing onto her bed with a flush on her cheeks and a smile across her lips.  If she hadn’t been so exhausted and worrisome she would wake the agents in the surrounding quarters, she would have screamed happily into her pillow as loudly as possible.  She’d felt more alive in the past 24 hours than she had in a very long time.

The mercenary hopped out of bed, a smile already on her face, and took a quick shower to freshen up before the Hanamura mission debriefing.  She skipped washing her hair since she had just washed it the night before and quickly dressed.  After a once over in the mirror, she wrinkled her nose at herself because today’s outfit was the exact same as last night’s.  She shrugged to herself before slipping on the flip flops she’d adopted as her own, her eyes darting to the corner where her combat boots rested.  Pausing for a moment, she thought about how long she should stay in Gibraltar or if she should leave for the States soon.  She most certainly didn’t want to overstay her welcome, but she had just been reunited with Lucio, who she hadn’t seen in ages or talked to in months.  And she had only just met Jesse McCree.  Her face fell when she thought of her small studio apartment in Atlanta and the fact she had absolutely nothing to go home to.  She wrapped her arms across her chest, gripping her upper arms tightly with both of her hands, practically hugging herself.  The last 24 hours had felt like a dream, one she didn’t want to wake from.  Her eyes stung with tears she refused to spill and she huffed to herself.  

Lejla’s reverie was interrupted when her secure cell phone buzzed, indicating she had a new message.  She had sent her contractor a message last night before she met with Jesse, quickly debriefing him on the mission, that she was alive and okay, but she hadn’t found much of anything through the leads she was sent to investigate.  She left out the part about being compromised and captured by Overwatch and helping them track the Shimada brothers.  It was irrelevant.  As she read his reply stating their contract had been fulfilled and payment would be wired, another message tone broke the silence.  It was the verification of deposit and Lejla felt relief wash over her.  Deleting the messages, she slid the phone back into her pocket and exited her quarters.

As she made her way down the long corridor and rounded the corner, she practically bumped into Lucio with a small gasp, then much laughter.

“Luc!  Ya scared the hell outta me,” she laughed, her heart racing.

“Ooooh, sorry, girl!” he chuckled.  “I was just coming to see if you wanted to go ahead and head to the conference room with me a little early so we can chat.”

“Sure,” Lejla nodded with a smile as she hooked her arm through his.

As they made their way to the conference area, they chatted and laughed and reminisced about different times they’d made it a point to meet up over the past year to visit one another, which was only enough to count on one hand, but Lejla held each time close to her heart.  Lucio was the first true friend she had made other than her military buddies.  Most of her close military friends had either been killed, passed away, or lived in other countries, so keeping in touch regularly was tricky.  It had always been easier with the tech-savvy Lucio.  They video chatted as often as possible and constantly wrote to each other via text or email.  He thanked her for everything she’d done for Overwatch up to this point and for dealing with the cowboy in the medbay yesterday afternoon.  She grinned at him, telling him it was no problem.  Her thoughts traveled back to Jesse and his welcoming eyes and warm skin and she bit her bottom lip, but kept her thoughts to herself.

Once they reached the conference room, Lejla noted Winston was the only other agent who had arrived thus far.  Of course, they were about 15 minutes early, but the other agents would probably show up at anytime.

The scientist greeted them warmly and invited them to sit down, so Lejla and the audio medic took a seat at the large table close to where Winston sat at the head of it.  Winston immediately looked to Lejla, thanking her for the assistance she provided on the Hanamura mission and with rescuing their agents.  Lucio had already updated Winston on how everything went down; from how McCree had captured and questioned her to the rescue of the brothers and even her assistance in the medbay the previous afternoon.  Lejla told them it was her duty and she was thankful and glad she was able to help rescue the Shimadas and make some new friends along the way.  She also thanked him for the accommodations, stating she really appreciated it.

“How is your room, by the way?” Winston asked, his voice deep.

Lejla still couldn’t believe she was speaking with a gorilla who was also a scientist, but then again, she’d seen some fairly wild things in her military experience.

“My room is wonderful, very cozy.  Thank ya,” she drawled with a soft smile.

Winston proceeded to tell her Lucio had brought him up to speed regarding not only the Hanamura mission, but her military and combat medic training and her history with the audio medic as well.  He continued stating how impressed he was with what he had been told and how Overwatch was always on the lookout for efficient and resourceful recruits, especially trained ones.

Lejla’s eyes grew large as he continued to talk to her regarding her qualifications, making it a point to tell her that is exactly what Overwatch was looking for in new recruits.  He finally invited her to join their ranks and she was at a loss for words.

“Oh… Winston… sir, thank ya.  That’s such an honor.  I don’t even know what to say,” Lejla muttered, her eyes still wide and a small smile playing at the corner of her lips.

Her mind felt blown that the organization would want her to come onboard as a permanent agent.  She definitely didn’t expect this.   _Any_ of this.  Her mind reeled and her heart felt elated at the thought.   _Perhaps this is what I was destined for_ she thought to herself.  Her eyes looked down to the table in front of her as she tried to calm her excitement.

“I will definitely consider it,” she drawled to Winston as she smiled, her eyes bright.

“Please do,” he said, nodding in her direction.  “We would love to have you.”

Lucio was bouncing his legs beneath the table as he quickly grabbed her knee and squeezed, flashing a smile in her direction.  She looked to his hand, then to his face, and returned the smile, gently bumping his shoulder with hers as they quietly chuckled to one another.

After a few moments, other agents started to show up.  The first to join them was the doctor who greeted them warmly as she entered, immediately sitting down across the table from Lucio and beside Winston, flipping open the cover of her tablet and pecking away with her fingertips gracefully.

Lejla watched as the dark-haired Shimada brother entered the room, closely followed by both cyborgs.  She noticed the female, Samantha, didn’t wear clothes this time, but she donned all of her armored plating, including her faceplate this time, along with a beautiful gray cloak.  She looked amazing.  Lejla had never seen an actual cyborg, not like this.  She was dying to chat with her and hoped she would find the opportunity to do so sometime.  Perhaps she would have plenty of time if she decided to officially join Overwatch.  She smiled inwardly at the thought.  The cyborg Shimada wore human clothing and it appeared he had none of his armored plating upon his body.  Lejla assumed the majority of it had gotten damaged while he was held captive.  Afterall, he did look pretty rough when they rescued them, but he was just as beautiful as his female partner.  His face was severely scarred and his left eye remained quite swollen, but his face was still handsome.  His hair was jet black and messy, but he carried himself with such confidence.  When he greeted the room, she noted his synthetic, almost robotic, sounding voice.

The dark-haired archer walked to her side of the table, his eyes never leaving her, and he sat in the chair beside her, greeting her quietly with a deep and raspy hello.  She smiled at him and greeted him in return, noting how handsome his face was also.  The cyborgs followed suit, the brothers sitting next to one another.

The last two agents to enter the room were McCree and Tracer, the spunky girl who piloted their dropship.  She saluted the room with a wide smile as she entered behind the cowboy.  He wore his hat and tipped it in greeting with a loud, “howdy, y’all” as he entered the room.  His eyes immediately fell on Lejla and he smiled, making his way to the seat directly across the table from her and sitting down with a wink in her direction.  The spunky Brit followed closely behind and sat down next to him, with a quick wave in everyone’s direction, then averted her gaze toward Winston.

Lejla smiled back at McCree before shyly looking down at her hands that were perched on the large table they sat around.  After a few moments, Winston cleared his throat and they proceeded to reflect on the past three days starting with the brothers’ arrival in Hanamura and leading up to their rescue.

Hanzo and Genji collectively recalled their casing of the castle and their ambush, how security had been almost non-existent before they were jumped and abducted.  They recalled the questioning sessions where they were battered and tazed and the information the masked men sought.  The brothers could only conclude that the remnants of the Shimada-gumi were working with another organization, thought to be Talon, to reconstruct the ritual the brothers use to summon the spirit dragons.  Both Hanzo and Genji reassured the group they shared no information.

Lucio and Samantha recapped the information they gathered from their leads and McCree proceeded to rehash how his first lead had been murdered before he got to him and how he subdued Lejla, taking her captive for questioning.  His eyes darted to her momentarily as he spoke, his face serious.  She chewed the inside of her bottom lip as he spoke, unable to take her eyes off him.  He wore a fitted, dark brown t-shirt today, which complimented his skin tone nicely, Lejla thought.

Lejla continued the story, picking up where he left off regarding the lead her contractor had supplied her with, which ultimately led to gathering the information they needed to easily track the Shimada brothers.  Her eyes traveled from Winston, to the doctor, to Jesse, and to the spunky British girl as she told the story of the agents and herself breaking into Shimada castle, subduing and killing their attackers, and finally finding the brothers and getting them to safety.

Both Winston and Dr. Ziegler took notes during the agents’ recap of events, quietly discussing them amongst themselves after everyone shared their experiences.  All agents agreed Overwatch needed to keep a close eye on and investigate the Shimada-gumi, knowing their activities would need to be shut down and the remainder of the clan possibly eliminated, especially if Talon was truly involved.  After discussing this and how they might move forward, the agents were dismissed to go about their day.  Winston instructed everyone to stay on base for now and also the fact they would need to beef up their own security in the meantime.

After everyone had filed out of the room, Lejla stayed behind to talk to Winston.

“Count me in,” she stated simply, feet spread shoulder width and hands clasped behind the small of her back.

He paused for a moment before responding.  “Oooh!  Erm… excuse me, Miss Grey.  Agent Grey!  Welcome to the team,” he said excitedly, extending his massive hand toward her.

Lejla reached for his hand and lightly shook it with a smile.

“I will follow up with you soon, get you codes, a comm unit, everything you will need.  I will also send for your things in Atlanta as well as the hotel in Hanamura.  Give me a few hours,” Winston rumbled, straightening his glasses.

“Thank ya, sir,” Lejla said with a small salute, turning on her heel to exit the conference room.

She took a deep breath and smiled to herself, ready to start the next chapter of her journey in this thing called life.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji had stopped just outside the briefing room doors to talk to his brother and Jesse, and Samantha took the opportunity to catch Doctor Ziegler before she could leave.  The cyborg stepped close to Angela so that their conversation wouldn’t be overheard by anyone.

“Excuse me, doctor.  Do you have a moment?” she asked, touching Mercy’s shoulder lightly.

The woman turned around to face Sam, and she smiled a greeting, “Certainly, Samantha.  Is anything the matter?”

Sam shook her helm no.  “Not really, I just wanted to find out from you if there was anything I can do for Genji.  His medication wore off in the middle of the night and he’s still in quite a bit of discomfort.”  The cyborg’s visor glanced over at her lover who was still speaking with the others.  “Though he doesn’t want to show it to everyone else,” she reported with some dismay in her voice, looking back at the doctor.  “I don’t think he’ll even come to you for more medication…”

Angela laughed lightly, remembering Genji acting the exact same way shortly after his cyberization and any time he would get wounded years back during his first years with Overwatch.  “I understand.  He has always been that way,” the doctor reassured Samantha, placing a hand on her shoulder.  “Most of his discomfort should pass within the next twenty-four hours.  Until then, you can help him find some comfort with a warm bath, maybe some gentle massage if his muscles feel up to it.  Nothing too strenuous, of course,” Angela smiled at Sam and the cyborg nodded.

“Okay,” she murmured, “Thank you, doctor.  I’ll see if I can talk him into any of that.”

Angela bid her farewell and turned to walk away.  Samantha had turned back to look at Genji when Lejla suddenly walked through the doorway.   _Oh!_ Samantha thought to herself.  She had very much wanted a chance to talk to the woman who had aided them in rescuing the brothers and she hoped that Lejla wasn’t in too much of a rush to go elsewhere at the moment.

Stepping near to her, Sam lifted a hand to beckon the woman, “Lejla! Do you have a moment?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As Lejla stepped outside, she saw many of the agents standing in the hallway chatting.  She immediately heard a soft synthetic voice calling her name and when she glanced over, she saw Samantha waving to her asking if she had a moment to speak with her.

“Hi!  Yeah, sure,” Lejla said with a warm smile, stepping close to the cyborg.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The cyborg clasped her hands together, smiling at the woman as she approached.  Sam admired the way the woman’s beautiful silver and purple hair flowed as she walked, and as Lejla drew closer, she realized how startlingly green her eyes were, much like her own.  She continued smiling beneath her visor even though she knew the other woman would have no idea she was doing so.

Samantha was overwhelmed with gratitude to Lejla for her part in helping them to find the Shimada brothers.  She wanted to thank her, but wasn’t quite sure how to do it.  But finally, after a slight awkward silence in which Lejla looked at her and slightly cocked her head, words began spilling from Sam’s mouth.

“I just really, really wanted to tell you how thankful I am to you for helping us find Genji and Hanzo.  I don’t think we could have found them in time without your help.  I’m really sorry I was so quiet in Hanamura, I was just so overwhelmed and worried.  It was taking most of my concentration to not have an outburst and cause any accidents,” the cyborg paused for a breath.  She then carefully took Lejla’s right hand in hers, not even looking down at it closely as she enclosed it with both of her metallic hands, “I’m in your debt.  So please, if there’s anything I can ever do for you, get a hold of me however you can and I’ll do anything I can to help.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla was taken aback when the cyborg took her hand, the words flowing from her mouth stating how grateful she was for her assistance in finding the brothers.

She looked up into her faceplate wishing she could see her eyes as they spoke.

“You're welcome… although I was only doing my duty,” Lejla said with a warm smile, her eyes staring into the golden slash of Samantha's visor.

She looked down at their joined hands and squeezed Samantha's cybernetic ones, knowing how worried she must have been for her cyborg partner while he was missing.

Lejla looked back to Samantha's visor and asked, “...would ya like to hang out sometime?  Maybe we can all get together an’ talk.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Still holding her hand, Samantha smiled again, “Your sense of duty helped bring Genji back to me.  And for that, I’ll always be grateful.”

The cyborg finally let Lejla's hand slip from hers as she continued, “I’d really like that.  Maybe if Genji is feeling up to it we can meet you in the rec area tonight?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Oh, yes.  Perhaps he may not, but if he does, let me know,” the mercenary grinned and nodded.

Lejla's eyes darted to the group of men chatting, specifically Jesse, hoping he might also want to join them.  He laughed with the other two men, a large smile on his face.  It was obvious he was happy to have his comrades back home.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“I will,” Samantha smiled.  She would like the opportunity to get to know the mercenary more before she had to go.  “Let’s plan on it though.  I’ll get a hold of you if anything changes and we can't make it.”

Lejla nodded again and then Sam saw her attention go to the others standing nearby.  Her own eyes went to Genji’s face and her smile slowly faded.  Despite his joining in with the others laughter, she could see the exhaustion in his face.  They had slept well for most of the night, but as Genji’s discomfort returned, neither of them could really get back to sleep.

Samantha excused herself quietly and stepped over to the men, slipping her hand into Genji’s.  As their conversation lulled for a moment, she looked up into his eyes as he turned his attention to her.  “Maybe we should go rest now, Genji-kun,” she suggested softly.

Jesse watched as Samantha carefully inserted herself between Genji and the other men, grinning to himself.  She was a natural caretaker, Genji would recover just fine with her by his side.

He lifted his head and glanced around, his eye catching sight of the lovely figure of Lejla standing a few steps off, watching the group.  McCree tipped his hat at the others, excusing himself to walk over to the mercenary.

“Well, howdy,” he drawled with a big smile, “I suppose I have good news fer ya.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla politely waved goodbye to Samantha as she excused herself and paused for only a moment before she decided she may as well head back to her quarters for a bit and await Winston’s call to receive her codes so she could explore the rest of the base.  She was looking forward to seeing the rest of the Watchpoint.

Before she could make her way toward the agents’ quarters, Jesse stepped over to her, greeting her warmly, a large smile on his lips.  His voice was music to her ears.

“Hi!” Lejla smiled at Jesse warmly, her cheeks a rosy pink.

“Good news?” she asked.  “I have some good news for ya, too.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Is that so?” the cowboy said with a grin, then a little bow.  “Well, ladies first.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla smiled at Jesse.

“Can we go somewhere to be alone?” she asked.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s grin grew wider as Lejla expressed her desire for them to be alone.  He lifted a hand to tip his hat as he replied, “Well, sure, little lady.  I was fixin’ on takin’ a walk.  Care ta join me?”  Without waiting for a yes or no, he turned on his heel and looked back at her, extending an elbow for her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Without a word, the mercenary grinned up at the cowboy as she hooked her arm through his, her small hand gently grasping his bicep.  She looked up at him to find he was already looking down at her, a smile on his face.

She was quiet as they walked, glancing up at him occasionally and she slowly moved her other hand up to join her first at his bicep.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

McCree began to lead Lejla on his predetermined walk, but didn't yet inform her he had any particular destination in mind.  As they left the building and walked out into the daylight, the cowboy glanced down at Lejla, noting how she looked even more spectacular in the natural lighting.  For a moment, he was caught up in just looking at her, forgetting he was about to ask her a question.  But she suddenly glanced back up at him, her eyes shining, and he had to catch his breath, hurriedly smiling at her to hide his dazed look.

Jesse recovered by remembering about his question, “Oh, ya said ya had some good news?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla squinted briefly as they walked outside into the natural light.  After her eyes adjusted, she looked up to Jesse once more, his dark brown eyes piercing her.  She couldn’t help but smile at him, her cheeks feeling a bit warm when he reciprocated.  Her eyes trailed down his face, focusing on his mouth, his gleaming teeth, his perfect lips.  She blinked, her eyes refocusing on his, as she slowly nodded to acknowledge his question.

“Well…” she began.  “I guess it’s good news…” she shifted to stand in front of him moreso and face him, halting their movement, but making a point to not release his arm, “I’m an official agent of Overwatch.”

Biting her bottom lip and grinning, she bounced onto her tip toes excitedly while she gauged his reaction.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s eyes widened and he was quiet for a brief second as he processed what she’d just said:  that she was an Overwatch agent, just like himself, and that meant she would be staying indefinitely.

"Well-!” the cowboy finally sputtered as a huge smile parted his lips, “Yippee ki-yay!  Ya sure got me beat in the good news department, Darlin'!"

Jesse wanted to scoop Lejla up and spin her around in his happiness, but he stopped himself short, not knowing how she’d react to being man-handled by an excited cowboy.  So he held himself back, only bringing his other hand up to cover hers at his elbow while he continued to look down at her with a beaming smile.

“Congrats, Lejla!  It’ll sure be nice ta have a lovely lady such as yerself here at the Watchpoint.”

Jesse started them walking again, but couldn’t stop grinning down at her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla smiled up at Jesse as he congratulated her.

“Thanks,” she said, her smile becoming more playful.

“Guess ya won't be gettin’ rid of me anytime soon,” she said with a twinkle in her eye and a little nudge against Jesse's side.

Looking up at him as they walked, she couldn't help but feel her heart soar because of his presence and the thought of a future with Overwatch where she just might get to see this man everyday.  She also felt nervous, but quickly derailed any negative thoughts.

As she looked ahead in the direction they were headed, she admired the view around her.  The Watchpoint was massive and she couldn't wait to explore every corner.  And the scenery around the base?  Well, it was beautiful.  The air felt warm against her skin and the sun was shining bright.  She'd become a member of an elite organization and she had a handsome man practically holding her.  Lejla snapped to when she realized she hadn't inquired about Jesse's news.

“What's your good news?” she asked, looking up into his dark brown eyes once more.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The cowboy chuckled deeply as they drew up near to the transport landing pad.

“Well now, it's not near as good as yer news, but I thought you'd like ta know, our stuff from Hanamura arrived a short bit ago.”

Jesse looked at her, but nodded his head in the direction of a small pile of duffle bags and other items stacked nearby, everything the agents and Lejla had been forced to leave behind in their escape.

He let go of her hands to approach the pile, grabbing up his own bag and hers, identifiable to him because it was the only one he didn't recognize.  Jesse turned to Lejla, holding the bag out to her with a smile.  “I bet yer tired of them Overwatch duds.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla snickered quietly, but then her face grew serious and she tilted her head, her chin stuck out in a snobby fashion.

“I've grown quite fond of these duds,” she said, her eyes focusing on the cowboy, eyebrows arched highly.

She grinned at him, holding her arms out in a gesture to suggest she could lighten his burden by carrying her bag instead of leaving it all for him.  

Lejla took her bag and hung the strap across the shoulder opposite of the arm Jesse used to carry his own bag so she could stand as close as possible to him.  Close enough their hands brushed one another as they started to make their way toward the agents’ quarters.

The mercenary had so many things she wanted to say to him.  So many things she wanted to ask.  But she didn't want to come off as nosy or pry.  She simply wanted to know more.   _Maybe I should just tell him that_ she thought to herself as they walked side-by-side.   _Does he wanna know me more, too?_ she asked herself, her brow slightly furrowed as she looked toward the ground as they walked.   _What if this turns out badly?_ She felt frustrated with herself and wished she could just allow herself to feel free.  Free from her past.   _Jesse isn't Nate_.

Her heart raced as she looked up at the cowboy, finding he was already looking down at her, his eyes focused intently on her.  Her face was serious, eyes wide, as she looked at him.  She stopped in her tracks, quickly reaching for his hand.

After a quiet moment, she finally spoke.

“Jesse...” she began, “um… do you wanna maybe spend some time with me today?”

The words fell from her mouth slowly and she averted her eyes toward nothing in particular.  A big part of her felt like a teenager for a moment, not being able to find her words or have the full courage to dispense them.  And before he could reply, she spoke again.

“Ya don't have to, don't feel obligated.  I just,” she paused, feeling flustered, and her eyes met his once  more and she laughed nervously.

“I just wanna know more about ya,” she finally said.

She shrugged at him, a soft smile upon her face, along with a slight flush to her cheeks.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse chuckled at Lejla’s antics, handing her her bag with an amused grin.  As they began to walk toward their quarters, it suddenly hit the cowboy that he’d be seeing the woman a lot more.  Jesse grinned.

He felt her hand brush against his and was pulled from his thoughts with the urge to grasp hers again, like they had held each other's hands the night before.  But uncertainty kept him from doing so.  Would it be much too familiar an act at this point?  Jesse wasn’t even sure exactly at what point they were at right now anyways.  He’d asked her out, but they hadn’t actually _gone_ out yet.  So far, all they had was a nice night of drinks and a couple of movies on the couch.

Jesse turned his gaze down to look at her, his own thoughtful as these things went through his mind.  Before he realized it, Lejla looked up at him, catching him in the middle of his contemplation.

She stopped suddenly, taking his hand, and Jesse’s heart quickened pace, his cheeks slightly flushing as he looked down at her.  His heart beat even faster in excitement when she asked to spend time with him today, his insides growing warm as a smile spread across his lips.

The cowboy lifted Lejla’s hand as he bent down slightly, bringing the back of her hand to his lips to kiss it softly, his eyes never leaving her face.  Lowering her hand again, but not letting it go, he rumbled, “Darlin’, I would love ta spend time with ya.”  His eyes shone brightly as she looked into his.  “What say we drop these bags off an’ then head over to the commissary?”  Jesse’s eyes darted away for a second and then right back at her as he asked with a playful grin, “Do ya drink coffee?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla chewed the inside of her bottom lip when Jesse brought her hand to his lips and kissed the top of it, her heart skipping a beat as he did.  She nodded yes, acknowledging his question, a smile spreading across her lips.  

As the two continued their way toward the agents’ quarters, hand-in-hand, Lejla’s heart felt fuller than it had in a long time.  She quickly glanced up toward Jesse to find him staring forward and she gently squeezed his hand, grabbing his attention.  Wishing she had the nerve to drop her bag and jump into his arms, she grinned and looked away.

They reached her room, which was on the same floor as Jesse’s, but a corridor away, closer to Lucio’s.  She swiftly entered her code and watched the door slide open.  Turning on her heel, she looked up at Jesse who continued to smile down at her, making her cheeks flush again.

“Wanna hang out a sec while I change real quick?” she asked, her eyes bright.

When Jesse nodded, Lejla quickly stepped inside and slid the door almost closed until there was only a small crack as not to completely shut the door in the cowboy’s face.  Tossing her bag onto the bed, she rummaged through the handful of items she had inside.  She’d packed lightly assuming she would be back home in Atlanta within a few days.  After pulling clothes from her bag, she pulled the Overwatch issued tank top from her body, along with the sweats, allowing them to drop to the floor before stepping out of them.  She quickly slid on her tightly fitting jeans, which hugged her from hip to ankle and pulled on her own black tank top, which nearly met the top of her jeans, but allowed a tiny strip of her midsection to show.  She grabbed a fitted, black and purple plaid button down that she quickly buttoned and rolled the sleeves up to just below her elbows and slid her feet into the only shoes she had with her that weren’t combat boots, which were simple, black flats.  Running her fingers through her hair, she spun on her heel and made her way back to the door, sliding it open and stepping into the hallway beside Jesse.

“Hi,” she whispered with a smile.  “No more duds… for now,” she quipped.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse nodded to Lejla, a grin on his lips as she slipped into her room.  The cowboy sighed, shaking his head at himself as he moved to lean upon the wall across from her door, resting one booted foot against the wall as well.  He pulled a cigarillo from his pocket and lit it, pulling on it slowly as his vision filled with Lejla’s face.  Her soft skin being brushed by the ends of her silver hair that framed her face perfectly.  Her little array of freckles that spanned her cheeks like the stars in the milky way, her flashing green eyes that he noticed were holding more and more adoration every time he looked into them.

The cowboy’s chest constricted and he muttered a curse at himself around his cigarillo, grinning inwardly to be being swept away so forcefully by the beauty that’d so mysteriously and suddenly come into his life.

The door to Lejla’s room slid open and Jesse’s breath caught in his chest for a moment.  She was dressed in jeans that hugged her curves and an adorable plaid shirt that matched the hue of the purple roots of her hair.  Jesse tried to mask the shock of how his heart and body were reacting to her sight by toying with the cigarillo at his lips for a moment before finally shifting to stand, unable to tear his eyes from her.

“I can do without the duds…” he murmured.  Then, a smile slowly curling the corners of his mouth as he pulled his smoke from his lips with his cybernetic hand.

Before he could say anything else that might get him into trouble, the cowboy extended his human hand to Lejla and she took it up, smiling.

The two headed for the commissary and found that only a few of the other agents were still there, having a late breakfast.  Jesse walked them over to the counter that held drink options for the agents, one being several pots of coffee.  He had discarded his cigarillo before they’d come into the building, and so now his cybernetic hand was free to scratch his scruff thoughtfully as he looked at the coffee then down at Lejla.  His fingers still in his beard, the cowboy tilted his head back and peered down at the woman thoughtfully.

“I beeeeeeet… yer a two creams, no sugar kinda gal?” he drawled, hanging the question mark at the end to see if she would answer in the affirmative.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla grinned at his comment after greeting him in the corridor.  He offered his hand and she took it, intertwining her fingers within his, her heart racing once more as she felt his skin against hers.  She gripped it firmly as they took their time walking to the commissary.  

As they reached their destination, Lejla spotted only a few other agents finishing their breakfast and she was hopeful they may have the place to themselves soon.  She couldn’t help wanting to get Jesse McCree alone and she shamed herself for it.  Jesse led her to a counter that displayed many drink options, including coffee.  She watched as his prosthetic toyed with his facial hair and she wondered what it would feel like beneath her own fingers.  He peered down at her, his hand still in his beard and he attempted a guess at how she took her coffee.

“How’d ya know, cowboy?” she asked, slightly tilting her head and squinting her eyes, as if the whole scene was a conspiracy of sorts.

He smiled down at her, a jokingly proud look on his face.  Lejla found herself wanting to grab him and pull him close, and if other agents hadn’t been present, she might have done it.  She smiled up at him when she spoke again.

“An’ you?  How does Jesse McCree like it?” she asked playfully, her eyes lidded when the words left her mouth.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse chuckled when Lejla expressed surprise at his being able to guess how she liked her coffee.  He didn’t want to tell her, but he was surprised himself.  He _never_ had guessed right on the first try before, and he was greatly amused that he had been successful for once.

His laughter died down as she asked him about his own preference, his eyes meeting hers again as his heart sped a little, wondering if she had been flirting with the question.  He decided he wanted it to have been a flirt and so answered accordingly, hoping that she would catch on.

“Well,” he began, his voice low and rumbly, his dark eyes flashing, “I generally like ta take it straight up, hot.  So hot it makes ya start ta sweat.”

The cowboy’s heart beat against the inside of his chest, wondering how, if at all, Lejla might respond.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The former mercenary’s eyes never left his as he answered, her lips parting slightly as her eyes trailed to his lips, then back to his eyes.  She glanced over her shoulder to find the room empty, the other agents having finished and left them alone.  When her gaze met his again, his face was serious, his dark eyes piercing her.

“Hmmm,” she began, turning toward him and taking a step closer to eliminate the small gap between them, her movement causing Jesse to turn slightly as well.  “Well then…”  she said, as her eyes traveled from his face down his thick neck and chest to his golden belt buckle and back up to meet his gaze once more.

“What a coincidence,” Lejla started, her voice quiet and eyes wild as she lifted herself to her tiptoes, leaning into his chest, “I like it real hot, too.”

She dropped back onto her feet flat, her body still pressed against his, her hands gently grabbing his wrists.  Her heart felt like it might beat right out of her chest as she looked up at him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s pulse began to race even faster as Lejla drew close and whispered alluringly to him.  He swallowed, feeling his body stir unlike it had in many years.  His blood pulsed in his desire to sweep her up, perch her atop of the counter and kiss her deeply... perhaps do even more.

His body felt hot, perspiring slightly from the rush of his blood and his growing excitement as he felt her grab his wrists, her body pressed up into his.

“It’s good ta have things in common…” he rumbled low, trying to regulate his breaths.  Lejla’s hands slid up his arms as he brought his large hands up to place them upon her back, holding her to him.

Still gazing down at her through lidded eyes, his breath panting from between his lips, Jesse drawled, “Yer fixin’ ta get more than a cuppa coffee from me, Sweetheart.”  His voice dropped even lower, sounding husky with desire, “I have half a mind ta kiss ya right now…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla’s entire body flushed when Jesse placed his hands upon her back and spoke of kissing her.  She slid her hands up his arms to grip his biceps firmly as she continued to gaze up at him, her eyes darting between the two of his.  Her right hand moved from his arm to cup his face, her thumb tracing his bottom lip, then gently rubbing the facial hair upon his chin.

Her gaze fell from his face to his chest as her hand moved back to his arm.  She closed her eyes briefly, attempting to slow her breathing and her racing heart.  Lejla hadn’t felt like this in a long time, and she definitely hadn’t felt this nervous in ages.  She looked up at him again, his eyes having never left her.

She pulled his human arm from her back, gripping his hand in her own, pressing his palm against her heart so he could feel it pounding within her chest.

“See what ya do to me,” she spoke quietly, her voice a whisper as she looked into his eyes, nervousness and slight panic in her own.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse continued to gaze intently at Lejla, their gaze feeling as if there were sparks flying between them.  When her hand moved up to touch his face, the cowboy tilted his head slightly, leaning into the touch as he parted his lips, his eyes nearly closing.  He felt his entire body stir, heat growing in his groin as his breathing became more and more quick and shallow.  Her finger traced his lip and it was all he could do to just continue to hold her and not pull her hand from his face, pushing his lips into hers with fervor.

He continued to pant as her hand moved back to his arm, but the heat didn’t dissipate.  It grew.  Even more so as she pulled his hand to place it above her breast.  Jesse could feel the heat of her skin even through her shirt and he could feel her heart palpitating, just as his was.

Her eyes were wide, his still lidded with desire.  He could see desire in hers, too, but also trepidation, fear.  His mind spun with the things he’d like to do with her, but that look kept him grounded.  Jesse still feared moving too quickly, hurting her, or scaring her somehow.  Lejla wasn’t some tryst, there was so much more to her.  He knew he’d only just begun to scratch the surface and he would forever hate himself if he didn’t play this right.

And so Jesse drew in a long breath as he lifted his hand from her chest, her hand going along with his as he turned his wrist to place her hand in his.  His other hand remained at her back, but it slid up as he held her hand off to the side, bending down until his face hovered over hers.

“Lejla…” the cowboy whispered huskily before he pressed his lips into hers, a soft, questioning kiss that asked if it was okay to be there.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Her eyes darted to his hand as he removed it from her chest and moved to grasp her hand within his.  As his other hand slid up her back and he moved closer, his face only inches from hers, she inhaled a deep breath.  Her name rolled off his tongue before he pressed his lips to hers.  The ex-mercenary’s lips parted as she pressed also into his, her eyes slowly closing.

She slid her hand from his arm up his shoulder and to the back of his neck.  Parting their lips for only a moment, she opened her eyes to peer at him and catch her breath.  Feeling his warm breath against her lips, she pulled him into her once more, gently teasing her tongue against his lips.  When his parted, Lejla slid her tongue across his and her body felt like it had been ignited in flames.  

Jesse McCree smelled and tasted like heaven.  His mouth burned hot against hers and he tasted like the sweetest cigar she could imagine.  He smelled of sandalwood and peppermint and she felt herself unable to breathe him in enough.  Her body ached, wishing she could have him all over her.  Lejla wanted to take her time with Jesse, but she was finding it extremely hard to hold back in this moment.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Lejla pulled from the kiss, Jesse didn’t back away.   He continued to gaze at her through heavily lidded eyes, his free hand now slipping to cup the back of her head as their lips met again.

His lips parted willingly, wantingly.  He hadn’t kissed anyone like this in a very long time.  He hadn’t _wanted_ anyone like he wanted Lejla in a very, _very_ long time.  Jesse’s tongue slid against hers, his breathing heavy as his fingers entwined slightly into her soft, silver hair.

She tasted so sweet, like honey straight out of the comb, and he smelled a hint of strawberries as their lips continued to dance, their tongues exploring.

Jesse ached.  Deep down.  From his head, which kept telling him to ease off, take it slow; to his heart, which told him to scoop her up now and show her how he really felt; to his groin, heat growing with the hardness that stirred.

He grunted, panting hard and fast as he regretfully pulled his lips from hers.  Breathing against them, he murmured, “Yer burnin’ me up, Lejla.  From head ta toe.  I... I just dunno what ta do with ya…”  He was frustrated with himself for wanting her so very badly, afraid he might push things too far too fast due to his desire and thus ultimately ruining his chances with her for something longer than a fling.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When the cowboy parted their lips and spoke of his desire, Lejla was unable to find her voice, only panting against his lips as he spoke.  She brought both of her hands to his face and cupped it, leaning back to look deeply into his eyes while she murmured softly, “Jesse…”

“Where did ya come from?” she asked, her eyes darting between his.  “Where have ya _been_?”  There was emphasis on the word “been” as her voice hitched in her throat upon the question, a slight pain in her eyes that she knew was there and hoped he missed as she pressed her forehead to his chest and dropped her hands to his hips.

Lejla had been in love once in her lifetime and when she’d fallen, she’d fallen hard and fast.  His name was Nate and they were a very important part of each other’s lives for many years.  She had given her everything to him.  When Nate asked Lejla to be his forever she said yes, of course, but in the end he turned out to not be her knight in shining armor.  Things unraveled quickly when he became abusive and she ultimately found him in bed with another woman.  Lejla turned away and never looked back, knowing it wasn’t something they wouldn’t be able to repair or work through.  She wore the scar on her heart to this day and had built a wall around herself since, shutting out anything romantic ever since.

Then, in came Jesse McCree, someone she’d only known for such a short period of time, who somehow, someway, started to chip away at the barrier Lejla had created around herself.  It scared the hell out of her, but she couldn’t tear herself away from him.

The mercenary’s thoughts were interrupted when Jesse shifted against her and she looked up to his handsome face once more.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla placed her soft hands upon his flushed face and they felt cool, soothing.  But as his eyes looked deeply into hers and she spoke, he could feel the trepidation that radiated from the woman.

Jesse’s hand stayed at the back of Lejla’s head as she bowed it into his chest, practically trembling.  At first, he only looked down at her, his own emotions raging while he tried to comprehend why she seemed distressed.  He finally realized it didn’t really matter.  He didn’t have to know.  If it was something she wished to share with him, she would if and when she was ready.

He bowed his head into her hair, drawing in the scent he had caught before of fresh strawberries.  Jesse’s lips smiled despite himself.  What a lovely rose to have sprouted out of nowhere in the middle of the desert of his life.

The cowboy raised his head, shifting slightly as he looked down at her again only to be met by the gaze of her lovely, but troubled eyes again.  Shifting his hand from her head, Jesse curled his fingers, brushing the backs of them against her cheek softly, then hooking some of her loose hair to brush it over her ear.

“It’s alright, Darlin’,” he murmured, “How ‘bout we have that cuppa joe now?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Lejla’s eyes met his and he spoke, she couldn’t help but smile at him, some of her fears washing away instantly.  He hooked his fingers into some loose strands of her hair and gently brushed them behind her ear and she immediately grabbed his hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing his open palm.

“I'm sorry,” she whispered, moving her free hand to rest upon his chest, her other hand still holding his other near her cheek.

Lejla thought back to Jesse's words, the ones expressing his desire for her and she blushed again.  She moved both of her hands to his face once more, gently cupping his jaw, pulling his face closer to hers.  She rose on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his again, softly this time.  She kissed him this way multiple times, then spoke quietly against his mouth, ignoring his question regarding coffee for the time being.

“I want ya to know…” she breathed, her heart racing faster than before.  “When ya kiss me,” Lejla whispered, gently nuzzling his nose, “it feels like a thousand embers burning within my heart an’ soul.”

She still wanted more than the cup of coffee.  She wanted Jesse.  The desire she felt for him was unrivaled compared to anything she had ever felt for anyone else before.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse was pleasantly surprised when Lejla grasped his hand, kissing his palm.  It was such a simple and tender act and the cowboy couldn’t recall anyone ever doing such a thing to him before.  His soft smile returned as she apologized, shaking his head slowly to let her know she needn't apologize.

He saw the trepidation in Lejla’s eyes fade just before she pushed up into his lips to kiss him.  Jesse bent down to return the soft, gentle kisses.  They were even better than the kiss from before, because they were more, they meant more to her and he could tell.  They meant more to him as well.  Soft and slow and more sure of what was happening and might happen…

Lejla paused to breathe her words against his lips and he huffed out a breath, biting his bottom lip hard as both of his hands went to her hips, holding them firmly.  “Lejla Grey,” he breathed hot against her lips.  “Ya make my head spin so bad I dunno if I'm comin’ or goin’.”  His hands kneaded at her hips and he grunted, pushing away the urge to grind himself against her, to let her feel the hard heat of his reaction to her.

He trembled, blood boiling, and he slipped his lips to Lejla’s ear.  “Ya walked straight outta my dreams, Sweetheart,” Jesse huffed, “But however we proceed is always gonna be by your rulebooks, Darlin’.”  The cowboy’s lips trembled as he spoke, so nervous that he might take the wrong turn despite his caution.  But he knew he had to tell her exactly how he felt, he decided right then and there he never wanted to hold anything back from Lejla.

Jesse's lips still brushed against her ear, his breath hot.  “Ya make my body, mind, n’ soul burn, Lejla.  I never wanted anyone more than I want ya.”  His voice hitched in his throat slightly, emotion overcoming him for a moment.  “I’m willin’ ta wait.  I know we only just met.”  He huffed out a pent up breath, nervous.  So nervous that he didn't withdraw himself from her ear to look into her eyes.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

After she spoke of her feelings, Jesse moved to grasp her hips, calling her by her full name, and admitting again how she made him feel.  He gripped her hips firmly and she placed her hands around his thick neck, intertwining her own fingers.  

When he leaned closer, pressing his mouth next to her ear, she slid her hand up to the base of his head, tangling her fingers into his hair, but careful not to knock his hat from his head.  He spoke of how she was his dream girl and anything between the two of them from here on out would be up to her and by her rules.  He then spoke of how badly he wanted her, his voice faltering slightly, which didn’t miss Lejla’s ears.  Her eyes fell closed as he spoke of his willingness to wait and she held him tight, not wanting to let go.

She swallowed hard, Jesse remaining motionless against her ear as she fingered the hair on the back of his head near the base of his hat and squeezed the back of his neck with her other hand.  Her eyes remained closed as she breathed him in and bit her lip.  After a few quiet moments, she slowly and gently pulled him from her ear so she was able to see his face, her hands moving to rest on either side of his neck.  Before a word was said, Lejla took a moment to admire his features and drink him in.

His brown locks stuck out wildly from below his hat and all she could think about was running her fingers through his hair and gently pulling it.  His eyebrows were thick and perfectly arched for a man.  Lejla slipped a thumb to one of them and gently brushed it along the arch of one.  Then, her eyes focused on his.  His big, beautiful, piercing, dark brown eyes that took her breath away.  Small laugh lines adorned the corners of his beautiful eyes and Lejla smiled as she admired them.  She slowly leaned close enough to softly kiss the corners of each of his eyes, accidentally knocking his hat backwards slightly.  It didn’t fall, but Lejla’s eyes moved to it to be sure.  Jesse was unmoving, only watching her.  Next was his nose, which looked perfect.  She kissed the tip of it and then gently nuzzled the tip of hers against his.  She moved onto his cheeks, which she brushed her thumbs against, tracing both cheekbones with her thumbs.  Her eyes darted to his lips, which were full and parted and she traced his bottom one with her thumb again, then slightly pressed the tip of it inside his mouth, her eyes shifting to look into his.  She quickly removed her thumb from his mouth and brushed it downward across his soul patch and into the wild hair upon his chin, her eyes following along.

Her eyes slowly trailed up his face until they reached his dark brown ones.  Lejla bit her bottom lip, but quickly released it, allowing a small smile to adorn her lips.

“You’re so gorgeous, Jesse,” she whispered to him.  

Not a moment later, she pulled him close, her mouth against his ear this time, an attempt to hide her face as well.  When she spoke, her heart beat even faster than before.

“It’s a good thing we aren’t somewhere private right now because I really, _really_ wanna see the rest of ya.”

She gripped him tightly, both desire and trepidation washing over her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla finally pulled Jesse from where he was nestled next to her ear and he watched her eyes as she gazed over every feature of his face, her fingers and lips touching him gently.  The cowboy practically vibrated.  Such a gentle, caring touch.  Jesse couldn’t remember a lover that ever looked at him this way, touched him as if appreciating every feature of his rugged appearance.  He stood very still for most of it, but a smile creased the corners of his mouth from time to time.  When she thumbed his lip, placing the tip just inside his mouth, Jesse locked eyes with her, scraping his teeth gently against her nail before she pulled it from his mouth again.

She looked up at him again and he smiled at her compliment.  He knew he wasn’t ugly, but he certainly wasn’t used to being called gorgeous.

Warmth blossomed anew across his chest, but before he could say anything to her, Lejla pulled close again and whispered to him.

A different wave of warmth rushed through Jesse.  Lower, hotter, throbbing... and he gripped her hips a little more tightly, pushing his into hers, letting her feel what she was doing to him.

But when he spoke, his voice was deep and still in control, his breath hot on her ear, “Sweetheart, ya say the word an’ we’ll go find some privacy, right now.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When she spoke, Jesse gripped her tighter and pushed her against the counter, pressing his hips into hers, his hardness digging into her lower abdomen.  Lejla closed her eyes and gripped him tighter as his deep voice spoke directly into her ear once more.

“Oh my god, Jesse,” she breathed onto his neck below his ear.

She could feel her own arousal between her thighs, deep and burning.  Holding Jesse close a few moments longer, attempting to catch her breath and calm her racing heart, Lejla slowly slid her arms down his neck and shoulders, then back up to grip his neck before leaning back slightly, bringing his face in front of hers.

Reaching one of her hands up to the brim of his hat, she grabbed it, pulling it from his head and holding it against his back as her arms stayed wrapped around him.  She smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling.  Closing her eyes and resting her forehead against his, she spoke quietly to him.

“You’re important.  I wanna do this right an’ I wanna be good for ya,” she continued to speak softly as she opened her eyes to look at him, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth.

Locking eyes with the cowboy, she slowly slid her hand from his neck and down his torso to rest upon his belt buckle, her fingers dipping behind it and her thumb rubbing the front of it.

“But I also don’t wanna fluster ya an’ leave ya hangin’,” her face was serious, lips parted as she panted her breaths.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla pulled back to look at him and Jesse’s face was somber, his eyes serious, focused, burning.  He didn’t even flinch as she pulled his hat from his head, Jesse’s hair falling free as he remained looking down at her.  She smiled and pressed her forehead up into his, whispering sweetly.

As Lejla pressed her lips into the corner of his mouth, the cowboy closed his eyes, his breath escaping in a sigh.  When he opened them again, they were still focused on her, but the cowboy had regained control of his lust for her.

Suddenly he felt her hand slip down to his waist and play at his belt buckle.  He reactively grunted, her fingers a fraction away from brushing the tip of his erection when she slid them behind his buckle.  He quickly closed his eyes again as his head swam, clenching his teeth for a moment.

The cowboy swallowed, then opened his eyes again, hoping Lejla didn’t notice the perspiration growing at his temples.  He breathed deeply, a wavering smile coming to his lips as his eyes met hers again and he moved a hand to pull hers away from his buckle.

He cleared his throat as he turned her hand in his to hold it.  “Don’t ya go worryin’ about me, Darlin’,” he rumbled, “Yer important to me, too.  An’ I want nothin’ more than to do this all right by ya.”

Jesse’s eyes went to their joined hands and he gazed at them as he continued, his voice quiet and his face sober, “How ‘bout we have another date tonight?  The rec room, the couch, a couple’a more movies, and what’s left’a the whiskey?”

His gaze finally went back to hers, his eyes bright as he smiled at her.  “Perhaps a lil makin’ out,” he finished with a flashing grin.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla’s eyes never left his as he pulled her hand from his waistband and held it gently within his own large hand.  She sighed at his words, smiling when he proposed they meet up in the rec room again tonight and enjoy some drinks and movies again, among other things.  The mercenary bit her bottom lip and nodded excitedly in agreement to the proposal, her eyes shining brightly as he grinned down at her.

“You’re gonna be so sick of me,” she laughed as she returned his hat to his head, a little sad to be covering his adorably messy hair.

Her eyes fell slightly closed as she slid her free hand, the one that had been holding his hat, to his chest and laid it above his heart, feeling it race beneath her palm.  She stared at it for a moment, smiling softly, before blinking and returning her gaze to Jesse’s.  Abruptly moving to wrap both arms around his neck, she whispered into his ear once more.

“Thank ya, Jesse,” she spoke softly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The cowboy chuckled, shaking his head at her.  He didn’t believe there’d ever be a time when he would tire of the lovely Lejla.

He smiled at her as she placed her hand on his chest and then looked up at him with a soft smile.  His arms both held her close as she nestled close to his ear.

The cowboy chuckled, warm and low into her own ear as he admitted, “Don’t ya thank me yet.”  He pulled back to look into her eyes, his own shining with amusement, “Could be yer the one ta get sick’a me.”

Jesse winked and then let Lejla free with one arm as he partially turned to the counter.  Not letting go of her waist with the other hand, he grabbed a mug and the coffee pot and began to pour.  “Yer the first person I’ve ever been able to guess right on the first time.”  He stopped pouring, leaving room at the top as he met Lejla’s gaze again, “No sugar, two cream, right?”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Sam and Genji had said farewell to his brother and then headed straight to his quarters. The ninja wasn’t as in bad of shape as he was last night, but still moved more slowly than usual.

When they reached his room, Samantha walked with him to his bed so that he could sit upon it.  She removed her cloak and turned to hang it up, also removing her visor to set it upon his dresser.

She then went back to Genji, kneeling down in front of him and resting her hands on each of his knees.  Looking up at him with concern, she murmured, “How are you feeling, love?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji slowly made his way back to his room with Samantha, hand in hand.  He was quiet the entire trip back and relieved the debriefing was over so he could settle back into his room away from everyone. He enjoyed seeing his saviors, if even briefly, and wished he could have thanked the mercenary who helped rescue them, but his pain level was high at the moment.

He gripped Samantha's hand as they reached the door to his quarters.  She entered the code for them and they settled into his room.

Samantha knelt between his knees after helping him onto the bed and asked him how he was feeling.  He looked at her soothing face for a moment before he spoke.

His face was pained as he spoke, his resolved demeanor breaking with only the two of them present.

“Honestly,” he started.  “I hurt all over,” he said as he looked into Samantha's eyes.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Ohh, baby..” Samantha cooed, lifting a hand to brush her fingers against Genji’s cheek.  She then lowered it again, her hands slipping to the outside of his thighs to very lightly rub his unarmored musculature through his sweatpants.  “I talked to Dr. Ziegler a little bit.  She said if you didn’t want to come to the med lab for more medication that we could maybe try having you soak in a warm bath.  And maybe after that, if your muscles aren’t too sore, I could give you a little massage.”  Sam smiled gently up at her lover, hoping that somehow she could bring him some comfort.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The ninja sat straighter, stretching uncomfortably as Samantha knelt before him and gently touched his thighs.  He brought one of his hands to cup hers at his thigh, the other he moved to her cheek to stroke her lovingly as he listened to her words.

He sighed audibly, nodding.  “Okay.  A hot bath sounds nice,” he finally said, his voice quiet.

He shifted, moving his hands to the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside.  Moving his hands to meet hers, he pulled them away from his thighs, only to bring them to his mouth as he placed a gentle kiss upon each one.

“Thank you for being here with me,” Genji whispered while slowly standing from the bed.

His eyes never left Samantha's as he untied his sweats, allowing them to fall to the floor.  He felt completely exposed and vulnerable not having any of his armor plating upon his synthetic body.  Genji's face was serious as he stood before her.  His jaw clenched and unclenched as he stood motionless in front of her, only able to look into her eyes.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha smiled softly when Genji kissed her hands, and she rose with him when he stood and undressed fully.  Her eyes remained only on his troubled face and her heart constricted in her chest for him.  Her proud dragon, so worn and in misery from his pain.

She stepped lightly to him, scooping his body to hers as she wrapped her arms around him, one at his waist, the other to press softly at his back, holding him in a gentle embrace.  Sam nuzzled lightly into his neck, murmuring comforting words and her love to him.

After a moment she drew back to kiss his lips gently,  then to look into his eyes, tired, but still the most beautiful eyes she’d ever seen.  Sam smiled softly,  encouragingly.

“Let’s get you into the bath,” she whispered, slipping her arms from him, but taking up one of his hands to lead him to the bathroom.

The bath was separate from the shower in the agent's units, and so were fortunately bigger than a standard tub.  This allowed the agents to be able to fully immerse themselves, which was usually a welcome escape after a long, difficult mission.

Samantha turned the water on, finding a pleasant temperature, and then encouraged Genji to climb in as the tub filled.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Samantha wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close, he reciprocated, wrapping his arms around her as well.  He shut his eyes as they held each other and he sighed with relief.  Relief because he was home.  Relief because she had come for him.  Relief because he and his brother would be okay after all.

She kissed his lips gently and Genji moved his hands to her helmet, cupping it while he returned the kiss.  He missed her lips.  He'd been distant since he returned home, but it hadn't been on purpose.  He felt overwhelmed from everything he'd endured while captive and the information the captors sought.  He pinched his eyes shut tight, wishing the thoughts away.

Following Samantha to the bathroom, he slowly climbed into the large tub, winching only briefly as he sat and leaned back to relax.  Resting his neck against the lip of the tub, his eyes watched as the water poured in, steam rising from it like a mist.  As his eyes flicked to Samantha, a small smile teased the corner of his lips.  He was glad she was here, but he hated for her to see him like this.  

“I love you,” he mouthed, his voice merely a whisper, the small smile never leaving his lips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha perched on the edge of the tub, her digits trailing under the stream of water to make sure the temperature remained consistent.  Her eyes trailed up Genji's body as it became immersed.  Before last night, she had never seen him completely stripped of his armoring.  There were small portions of human flesh still existent on the upper parts of his thighs that extended up and around to the sides of his hips.  And now that the extensive armoring of his back neck was removed, she was pleased to see his human neck, too.  It held the least scarring out of any of his flesh she had seen and Sam couldn’t deny her digits were curious to gently touch it.

This brought her mind back to last night when she had helped Genji remove his armoring.  Just below his neck, she had noticed some strange markings.  But the brief look along with the damage and scarring had made it impossible for her to decipher what they were.

Sam’s eyes continued to trail up Genji’s body until they met his gaze.  He was smiling softly at her as he mouthed his love.  Samantha’s heart swelled and she shifted to lean over him, drawing a hand to cup the side of his head so that she could bring their lips together.   For a few moments, their lips danced in a gentle kiss, savoring each other.  Sam then leaned back up to meet his shining brown eyes as she whispered with a soft smile, “I love you.”

Her smile faded as she cocked her head slightly and asked, “Would you like me to try to rub on your shoulders a bit?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji's eyes fell shut when Samantha leaned over to kiss him.  He desperately wanted to grab her helmet and hold her mouth to his so he could deepen their kiss, so he could taste her, but before he knew it, she was pulling away and voicing her love for him.  Staring up at her, he listened to her words and nodded as he used all the energy he could muster to sit up and straighten his back as much as possible, allowing her access to his shoulders.

His eyes hadn't missed hers traveling the length of his body and he wondered what she was thinking.  The only other person who had seen him without his armor was Dr. Ziegler.  He smiled to himself when he recalled the day Samantha laid prone on a table in the medbay without her armor.  She looked beautiful.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha moved around to the end of the tub and positioned herself so that she could reach Genji’s back easily.  She smiled to herself.  Since removing all of his armoring Sam was very pleased to see that he had even more hair than she’d realized, nearly a full head in fact.  Settling down behind him, she started with a scalp massage, pushing and pulling her fingers deeply through his dark locks.  As she continued to do so, her breaths came a little more quickly at the texture of his hair brushing between her metallic digits and the feel of his warm scalp, her eyes nearly closing.  When her lips parted and she began to pant, she suddenly startled, realizing that she had begun to become very turned on, her groin even feeling warm as she’d played with his hair.  Clearing her throat and straightening herself up, Sam decided she’d better move on.  This was for Genji, to help lessen his ache, not for her.

Sam moved from his hair to pull her digit tips carefully, but firmly, down his neck, from base of his head to shoulder a few times.  She then placed her hands upon his bare, synthetic muscles slowly working them between her metallic digits, careful to not cause him more pain.   As she did so, Sam consciously used her powers to warm her hands just enough to aid in her soothing motions.

“Is this okay?” she murmured softly.

As she continued to work, her eyes drifted down to his back, curious to get a better look at what she had seen last night.  The flesh was deeply scarred, but she could finally now make out the head of a dragon between the base of his neck and the three cybernetic vents that rested between his shoulderblades.  It’s image was ragged from all of the torn and then healed flesh, but it appeared to snake all the way down his back, portions of the image missing but the majority was still there.  Sam lightly pushed Genji forward as her massaging hands worked down his back, her eyes intently examining the image.  She was slightly confused as she looked closer at the part of the tattoo that stretched to his lower back.  It seemed like there were some extra coils to the dragon that didn’t belong there before the image disappeared into the ragged edges of where human flesh met cybernetic, then finally ending altogether at his single vent just above his backside.

As Samantha worked her thumbs into the musculature to the sides of his lower vent, she murmured nonchalantly, “I didn’t know you had a tattoo.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji watched as Samantha moved around the tub to position herself behind him.  His eyes slowly closed when her metallic digits massaged his scalp and played with his hair.  He’d missed her touch and needed it now more than ever.  Leaning his head into her fingertips, he sighed audibly at the sensations jolting throughout his body from her touch.

Samantha shifted, sliding her digits down his neck and shoulders.  Genji inhaled and exhaled large, slow breaths as Samantha worked his muscles in an attempt to ease the pain and soreness he felt with each stroke.  His head lolled forward as he lightly grunted through her touches.  

Her touch felt extra warm against his skin and he sighed, small jolts of pleasure coursing through his entire body, even through the soreness.  When Samantha spoke, asking him if what she was doing was alright, all Genji could muster was “mmm” in response.  He felt so relaxed as she worked down his back, he thought he might fall asleep.

As she worked his lower back and sides, she mentioned his tattoo and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

“The dragons,” were the only words to escape his mouth.

After a quiet moment, he explained how the original tattoo consisted of two dragons coiling around each other and how Hanzo had a tattoo as well.  He went on to explain how these pieces helped them to summon their ethereal dragon companions.

“I used to have two, before…” his voice trailed off as he stared down into the water within the tub, watching the steam slowly rise from its surface.

“I lost it when I almost lost my life,” he finished, leaning back against the side of the tub, his eyes looking upward toward Samantha who hovered above him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam kept working his muscles with her fingers as Genji quietly explained his tattoo.  But as his tale continued, telling her of what they meant and how he had come to now only have one, her hands slowed, her posture straightening as her face grew troubled at his revelations.

Genji looked up at her and the sorrow she saw on his face made her chest burn, her lip pouting out as she moved a hand to caress the side of his face and cheek.  “I’m so sorry... “ was all that she could muster, not knowing what else to say.

Samantha probably had an unusual advantage over others regarding the knowledge of what the dragons must mean to the brothers.  She had met one herself and even had been judged by the elder dragons as they had examined her soul for traces of her sister’s AI.  It was an experience in which she would never forget.

Sam felt terrible because she didn’t know what else to say to him.  And so she hunched over, bringing her lips to his forehead to kiss him along the hairline, then proceeding to kiss into his hair, burying her lips into it and inhaling to smell his scalp as her hand remained cupping the side of his head.  He smelled musky, heavy of sweat, but Sam found she loved that just as much as whatever kind of shampoo or cleaning agent he normally used on his hair.  As she continued to nuzzle and kiss, she found herself becoming aroused again and quickly pulled her face up out of his hair, gasping slightly.

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as Genji looked up at her.  Now she _really_ didn’t know what to say.

Samantha tried to hide her vexation at herself by grinning at him and commenting playfully, “Your hair needs a wash.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When he gazed up at her, she brought her mouth close to him and kissed his hair.  A small smile played at Genji’s lips as she kissed and nuzzled his head, her face buried in his hair.  He let his eyes fall closed until he felt her shift again, then he opened them to find hers staring back at him commenting on how his hair needed to be washed.  His smile grew and he laughed lightly.

“Do I smell bad?” he asked, half-joking.

After a short pause, the cyborg spoke again.

“After you wash my hair… will you wash my body?”

His eyes were bright as he looked at her, sensing her flustered state, which obviously fueled the light blush across her cheeks.  He moved his hands to grasp her helmet, pulling her down to his lips in an upside down kiss.  His tongue gently brushed her top lip, slowly pushing its way inside her warm mouth.  Smiling against her mouth, he slid his tongue across her top teeth, then parted their lips.

“I missed my girl,” the ninja told her, his eyes lidded.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha continued to gaze down at him, her fingers caressing his cheek lightly.  She smiled at him when he asked her to wash him all over.

She returned his kiss delicately, her own tongue exploring carefully.  She felt that she needed to do everything slowly, softly with him lately, afraid to cause him any more discomfort than he was already feeling.

After their lips parted, Samantha stared down into his eyes, smiling softly.  “I missed you, too... so much...” her fingers moved upon his cheeks as she whispered.

She then rose, asking Genji where he kept his soaps.  He pointed her to a drawer and she withdrew them, a shampoo, conditioner, and body wash that Dr. Ziegler had deemed was safe for their cybernetic parts.  Sam turned the water on in the tub again but flipped the plug that rerouted the water to a spigot attached to a hose.  She returned to her seat behind Genji and he leaned forward, tilting his head back so that she could wet and then lather his hair.

Samantha would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit that she adored washing his hair.  The suds and the way her metallic digits slid across his scalp now that it was soaped turned her on even more.  But she washed his hair, if at least slowly, determined to not let herself get swept away.

She slowly rinsed his hair, pulling her fingers through it more to help the suds to wash away.  Then, conditioned it until it was soft and shiny under her digits.  Rinsing one more time, Sam then took a towel and carefully dried Genji’s hair.  She indulged herself in lowering her face to his hair one more time to inhale deeply.  “Mmmmm, much better,” she smiled.

Setting aside the shampoo and conditioner she’d just used, Samantha leaned to unplug the tub, letting the now soapy water drain out.  She grasped the spigot again and rewet Genji’s back, then poured some of the body wash into her hands and began to wash his back, her fingers working again to massage every muscle carefully, human and cybernetic, as she worked her way down to the small of his back.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The ninja tilted his head and relaxed as his lover scrubbed and lathered the shampoo, then conditioner, into his dark locks, enjoying the way her metallic digits felt against his scalp as she lathered and rinsed.  

While draining the tub, he listened as she lathered body wash between her hands and then gently rubbed them along his back, massaging the soap into each muscle as she worked her way down.  As she continued to work lower, he carefully rose to his knees, allowing her more access to his lower body.  He brought one of his hands to his mouth and gently chewed the tip of his thumb as he glanced over his shoulder in an attempt to watch her work behind him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As Sam reached Genji’s lower back he rose to his knees, indicating he wanted her to wash his backside.  Samantha grinned at him.  He turned to look over his shoulder at her and she outright giggled.  God, she loved this cyborg.

Still giggling, Sam swung her legs into the tub so that she could reach him.  She rinsed all of the suds from his back before applying more soap to her hands, leaning forward to place both of them on each cheek.  Watching him as he continued to watch her, Sam squeezed and slid her hands around his ass, massaging deeply.  Her hands were completely slick and she allowed the digits of one hand to slide between his cheeks, her fingers glancing along the outside of his hole.  She continued to rub back and forth along his crack, very gently as her heart raced.

Sam giggled, grabbing the spigot to rinse the suds off of Genji’s backside.  She then lathered her hands again and began to wash down the sides of his thighs, the back, and then his inner thighs.  After he was well soaped, her hands slipped back up to his outer thighs and she thought for a moment to reach around and feel if he was becoming as aroused as she was, but then decided she better not.  The doctor’s warnings of no vigorous activity for the ninja reverberating around in her mind.

Instead, she rinsed him off once again and then leaned back up.  “Hmm,” she said thoughtfully, “You suppose we can both fit in here so I can wash your front side?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji continued to watch with lidded eyes as Samantha washed his backside, sliding her slicked hand between his cheeks and gently rubbing against his opening.  The opening she had teased and enjoyed so many times before.  He smiled at her as she worked and giggled.

The ninja felt himself becoming aroused from her touch and wondered if she would be surprised to find out once she moved to wash his front side.  He knew he needed to relax as much as possible, but it was _im_ possible with how her hands felt sliding along his body.  He huffed quietly at his unwelcomed rousing.

As she rinsed his thighs, she spoke of climbing into the tub with him so she could wash his front.  Without speaking a word, he remained on his knees, but shifted, allowing more room in the tub.  He took her hand in his, assisting her with stepping inside to join him.  Samantha stepped into the tub and he tilted his head back to look up at her, his eyes tracing her body on their way to meet her eyes.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha took Genji’s hand and stepped around him in the tub so that she stood before him.  She watched his eyes trail up her figure and her eyes also dropped to him, her body flushing to see that he had indeed grown very hard from her washing.

Sam brought her gaze to his as she lowered to kneel before him, the hand that was not still holding his, slipping around his shaft as she leaned in close to him.  Her hand sliding up and down with the aid of his foreskin, Samantha nestled her lips near his scarred ear.  “The doctor said no vigorous activity… but how about a nice, easy blow?”

She leaned back, still stroking slowly, her eyes shining as they peered into his.  “Better to get a little dirty _before_ I clean you up,” she offered.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji watched as as Samantha lowered herself into the tub in front of him, her free hand immediately moving to stroke his cock.  He quietly grunted at her touch, his lips parting slightly as he started to pant.  She leaned close to him and whispered seductively into his ear.  His lidded eyes never left her as she leaned back and murmured about getting a little dirty.

His eyes shut slowly as she continued to stroke him, his head lolling backwards slightly and his breathing already increasing in rhythm.  Genji brought his gaze back to Samantha's as he grabbed her helmet and pulled her lips into his.  He kissed her with fervor, but quickly parted their lips and rested his forehead against hers.

His eyes opened to meet hers as he backed away and slowly stood, looking down at her upon her knees.  He gently rested one of his hands atop her helmet while the other rested to his side.

“You'll let this broken cyborg fuck your mouth?” the ninja asked breathlessly, his voice weak.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha tilted her helm to look up at Genji, her eyes shining with pride for her lover as she laid her hands on either side of his hips.

“They never broke you, Genji-kun.  You were too strong for them.”  Her hand stroked his hip and thigh, her sincere smile still on her lips as she spoke, “They might have beaten up your body, but I know you’re still stronger than ever.”

Her smile then turned teasing, “And yes, I would love to suck your cock.”  Sam couldn’t help but giggle up at him, reaching a hand to tilt his length down a bit as she encompassed him with her lips, still slightly giggling.

But her titters soon melded to soft moans as she slid his cock in and out past her rigid lips.  Sam paused to just suckle at his head for a moment when she felt his precum on her tongue, then she pushed down again, filling her mouth and throat with him, more rolling moans escaping her throat as she felt her folds swelling.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji stroked her helmet at her sweet words, slightly smirking at her comment about sucking his cock.  As she pressed her lips against him, he slid his hand to the back of her helmet, resting it there.  She sucked him into her mouth over and over again, her wet lips and mouth squeezing and sucking sloppily.  The ninja’s lips parted with a moan as he tilted his head back, the pleasure spiking throughout his body.

“ _Fuck,”_ he hissed through gritted teeth as the head of his cock hit the back of her throat and she moaned deeply.

He brought his free hand to rest at the side of her helmet as he gently thrust his hips forward, meeting the back of her throat with each movement.  As he stared at the ceiling, hearing Samantha’s moans and rocking his hips into her, his cock pushing into her relaxed throat, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

He dropped his gaze to her and watched as she took him as deeply as she possibly could, her eyes looking up to him, gleaming brightly with love and adoration.

“Oh, Sammy-chan,” he murmured as she worked him over.  “I’m gonna… blow,” Genji barked between moans.

He gripped her helmet for balance as he thrust into her one final time, tapping the back of her throat and cumming in jerky spurts inside her mouth.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha couldn’t stop the moan of pleasure that rolled from her throat just before Genji came, her hand then slipping back to hold his base as she pulled him out just enough to keep his cum from shooting straight down her throat.  Her lips slid along his length in lazy strokes as he continued to fill her mouth.  She waited until he stilled, and then even a little longer as she felt him begin to soften in her lips before she carefully slid him from her mouth, swallowing his essence.

Sam licked her lips and sucked at his head a little, his cock still in her hand as she looked up at him.  She then grinned.  “You taste so damn good, Genji-kun.”  The cyborg pawed up at his chest lightly, making sure to not hit any sore or bruised areas, as she continued to grin playfully at him.

She grasped his forearms and pulled, leading him to kneel back down so that she could press her lips into his, her tongue opening his mouth to brush into his, sharing his own taste on her tongue with him for a moment.

Sam then parted the kiss, smiling as she pushed him down gently to lay in the tub again, his knees bent to either side of her.  She turned the water back on in the tub but didn’t plug it, letting it stream around them.  Soaping up her hands again, Samantha started just under Genji’s neck as her hands carefully lathered his upper chest and shoulders.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha rode out his climax, her lips never leaving his length as she swallowed him down and then continued to stroke him with her hand and lightly suckle his head.  Genji sighed heavily as he lovingly stroked her helmet.

“Oh, Sam…” he whispered as he looked down at her adoringly.

She urged him to kneel with her and he slowly dropped to his knees in front of her as she pressed her lips to his, her tongue dancing across his so he could taste himself on her.  He moaned into her mouth as he grabbed the back of her helmet and pulled her into the kiss harder.

When she parted their lips, she urged him to lay back in the tub and she began to lather soap into her hands and wash his neck and down his shoulders and chest.  He sighed again, feeling her warm hands trail down his torso.

Genji only stared at her while she took care of him and when her gaze finally met his, he spoke.

“What on Earth did I do to deserve you…?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha continued to work along Genji's chest and abdomen, her hands then moving to sliding down one arm and then the other,  even washing between his digits.  Her gaze wandered from her work and to his eyes as he spoke, her smile pleased.

She shifted again to lathering his upper abdomen as she replied.  “Hmm,” she hummed, her gaze going back down to her hands as she spoke matter-of-factly, but still with a smile at her lips, “You survived your brother’s attack.  You became a better, stronger person for it.  You used what you learned to help me learn how to not eventually destroy myself.  You love me despite what I've become and what I look like.  You helped me to find the answers to what happened to me.  You're an amazing and adventurous lover,” she paused her hand at his lower abdomen for a moment to look up and wink at him.  “You have the loveliest head of hair.  You're fast, and strong, and intelligent.  You have the biggest, purest heart out of anyone I've ever met…” Sam paused again, lifting her sudsy hands.  “Need I go on?” she asked, her smile coy.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The cyborg listened as his lover talked of his greatness and all the reasons she thought he was wonderful.  He wished he felt the same way in this moment, but he felt weak and broken.  His body felt wasted.  His inhuman, cyborg body… wasted.  He flashed a small smile at Samantha when she looked at him, a smile upon her own lips.  Even with all of Samantha’s reassuring words, he felt unworthy of the love she shared so freely with him.  She was honestly everything he could have ever asked for in a partner.

He sighed audibly, wishing his negative attitude would blow away with the breath he’d just released.  Closing his eyes, he focused on Samantha’s hands touching him.  Every single touch felt like it sent small jolts of electricity throughout his body.  It both hurt and felt pleasurable somehow.  Genji groaned slightly as she continued to wash his abdomen and lower.  As he opened his eyes to watch her hands massage his body, he thought of how he would probably be alone right now if it wasn’t for her.  He would be alone and he would be in pain.  He winced at the thought.  After being alone for so many years, he hoped he never reached that fate again for any reason.  He would rather be dead.

He reached for Samantha, grabbing her arms and pulling her onto his body with a smile.  His eyes closed as he pulled her into him and pressed his lips to hers, his tongue gently pressing into her warm mouth.  His eyes opened as he gripped her backside and pulled her legs to either side of his hips so she was straddling him.  

“Get this out of my way,” he demanded, his hands pawing at her groinal covering.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha enjoyed bathing Genji, very much so.  The way her soapy metallic hands slid easily over his musculature, human and cybernetic, was very pleasing, very fulfilling.  She had rinsed his torso and was just beginning to soap the outside of his hips and thighs when she suddenly felt his arms around hers, pulling her down into him to kiss her with need.  Sam quickly slipped her arms behind Genji, supporting herself on the tub so that she could return the kiss, her mouth opening for her lover’s as their tongues brushed against one another.

She felt his hands move to her backside as he pulled her up, hefting her over and onto his hips, the little bit of soap Sam had already applied to them aiding her to slide on top of him.

Genji pawed at her plating, grumbling, and Samantha pushed up from him a little, smiling down at her lustful dragon, but also quickly removing her groin and posterior plating.  Sitting up even more, she unlatched her chest plating as well, removing everything and dropping them with clanks over the side of the tub.

Sam shifted her hips upon Genji as she sat partially upon his cock, detecting with her lips the hardness that was growing again.  She leaned over him to kiss at his lips lightly, “Not done getting dirty?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha removed her armoring as requested and dropped them to the floor.  Genji's eyes lit up, surprised she didn't give him pushback per doctor’s orders.  She shifted so she was positioned directly above his cock and he grunted with desire at the warmth he felt from her body.

“Mmm,” he murmured with a smile when she asked about getting dirty.

Genji moved one of his hands from her backside to thumb her clit, watching her lips part as she sighed.  He wished he could flip her over and tower over her, fuck her into the ceramic of the tub, but his muscles still ached, a few of them feeling like they might be on the verge of a cramp.  Pushing his thumb past her clit, he touched her folds, feeling her wetness.  Clenching his jaw, he grabbed her helmet with both hands, pulling her into another deep kiss.

After a moment, he parted their lips, but didn’t push her away.  As he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed, he whispered to his lover.

“Will you make love to me, Sam?” he asked as his eyes slowly opened to meet hers.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha let a long sigh slip from her lips as Genji touched her.  She’d craved his touch badly since she had gotten him back, but knew she might have to wait awhile as he healed.  She knew Dr. Ziegler had informed them that Genji mustn't strain himself, but he wouldn’t have to if Sam did most of the work.

Genji pulled her into another deep kiss and she reciprocated, tongue lapping.  He abruptly pulled back, whispering to be loved and Samantha’s heart raced as she looked into his eyes.

“Yes, Genji-kun,” she whispered, already beginning to rock her hips, pushing her wet folds down upon his hardening cock as she lifted a hand to the less injured side of his face.  Sam continued to grind herself upon him as she held him there, her eyes communicating her love and excitement to him as he gently smiled back.

Soon Genji was very hard beneath her and his smile faded as he grunted, his eyes still not leaving hers.  Samantha panted, pushing up on her knees a bit to rise up and bringing her hand from his face to his cock, lifting it so she could slide onto its length.

Samantha gasped, then groaned as she settled atop of him, Genji’s textured synthetic skin at the base of his cock pushing against her already sensitive clit.  For now, Sam simply ground against him, rocking her hips widely while she grasped the side of the tub with one hand and placed the other on Genji’s chest to steady herself.  The lovers’ eyes remained locked and Samantha bit her lips, mewling with pleasure.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s eyes never left Samantha’s as she slid against him, then lowered herself upon him in one slow movement.  He rested his hands upon her thighs as she rocked and ground against him, his eyes becoming heavily lidded and his breaths quickening.  The sounds escaping Samantha’s mouth were music to his ears.

Tilting his head back over the edge of the tub and moaning loudly, the ninja slightly raised his hips into hers.  His eyes pinched shut due to the extra strain of his muscles from being in this position and moving the way he did, but he panted through the discomfort wanting to deepen their lovemaking.

“You feel _so_ fucking good, baby,” he murmured as his eyes met hers once more.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Ahhh... Genji...” Samantha sighed at his words and the sensations that were washing over her like a rising tide.  She leaned over him, cupping the side of his face for a moment while they kissed, her movements never ceasing.

Sam gasped again against his lips as she felt her depths squeeze against him tightly and she gritted her teeth.  She quickly moved her arms to brace her forearms on both sides of the tub, aiding in steadying herself and to help her increase the length and speed of the strokes.

Samantha’s eyes locked with Genji’s again, both of their eyes heavily lidded and Sam’s mouth hanging open slightly as she gasped over and over.  She panted Genji’s name softly as the pace of their lovemaking increased, her breasts bouncing with each lunge.

Sam’s human skin vibrated and her vents suddenly clicked open, streams of steam escaping as she simultaneously cried out, her pussy quivering and clenching around Genji as her juices pulsed and squirted out to wet him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The ninja continued to watch as his lover rocked above him, her pussy squeezing his cock tightly, sending him closer to climax.  His eyes trailed from her face to her corded neck, his hand moving to gently pinch the thick cords there, watching as Samantha tossed her head back with the extra sensations Genji knew would spark throughout her body.  He then trailed his hand down to her chest, his eyes moving back to her face, as he cupped her breast, then gently pinched her nipple between his fingers, twisting slightly and pulling.

He grunted and released her nipple, bringing his hand back down to grip her thigh, as she quickened her bouncing upon his cock, her pussy pulsing as he pushed up into her.  When she cried out, her pussy gripping him tightly and her juices flowing over him, he moaned and grunted as she continued to ride him.  His mouth dropped open and his head fell back against the lip of the tub as his vents also clicked and whirred, releasing small tendrils of steam almost simultaneously with Samantha’s.  Only a few more thrusts from his lover sent him over the edge as he orgasmed a second time and came deep inside her as he grit his teeth and called her name, his entire body trembling with passion.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha continued to pant and move as she climaxed, her depths pulling and pushing around Genji until he too was overcome.  Sam gasped in pleasure as she felt him kick against her, his cock jerking with each pulse as he came within.  She rocked on him as she rode out his release, and then she leaned over him, careful to keep him within her still, so that she could bring her lips to kiss his slowly, deeply.

Suckling at his lips as she finally departed them, Sam looked down at Genji.  He was still bruised and battered from his ordeal, but she could see that he was finally feeling relaxed, not just tired, for the first time since arriving back home.  She leaned in again to kiss his lips lightly and repeatedly as she whispered to him, “Ready to finish cleaning up and get a nap, baby?  If you’re feeling up to it later, I told Lejla that we might be able to meet her and Jesse in the rec area for a little while tonight.  What do you think?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji pulled Samantha close to hug her against his body, while he pressed his lips to hers.  His breathing came in short, shallow pants as he came down from his climax.  He squeezed her close to him and she spoke of meeting up with McCree and the mercenary who helped save his life later that evening.

“Mmm, yes, I would love to.  I want to meet the woman who helped save us,” he grinned up at Samantha with lidded eyes.

As she smiled down at him, she kissed his nose and slowly pulled herself off his softened cock, their juices spilling from her and onto Genji.  He grinned up at her, gently and briefly biting his lower lip when he felt her juices flow over him.

Genji watched as Samantha turned the faucet on, using the water to rinse herself off, then him.  She lathered soap between her hands once more and washed his hips and manhood gently, Genji leaning his head back over the lip of the tub, enjoying her touch upon his body once more.  Once she was finished and he was completely rinsed, she climbed from the tub to fetch a towel and used it to quickly towel dry his upper body before he stood and stepped out of the tub, allowing her to dry the rest of him.

He couldn’t help but grin down at Samantha as she dried him off, careful to not hurt any bumps or bruises that were visible on his body.  When she stood to hang the wet towel across the towel rod, Genji grabbed her by her waist and quickly pulled her body into his.  He smiled at her warmly, brushing the knuckles of one of his hands across her cheek.

“I love you,” his voice was quiet, a smile planted across his lips.

He took her hand in his and led her to the bed, leaving her armoring behind in the bathroom floor.  He gently rolled onto the bed, sprawling across the entire mattress as he grinned up at her.

“I’m sleeping naked… yeeesssss,” he said playfully, his eyes shining bright as he looked at her.

The sheets felt insanely soft against his freshly washed skin as he rolled to his stomach, planting his face into the pillow.  He felt Samantha climb into the bed with him as she giggled at his antics.  She laid beside him and gently laid her arm across his lower back.  Turning his head to the side, he met her gaze and smiled, his eyes blinking heavily from feeling satisfied and relaxed.  His smile slowly faded as his eyes shut and he fell into a deep sleep, happiness stirring within his heart.


	12. Get Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree, Samantha, and Genji spend the evening together with Lejla, getting to know the new Overwatch agent better. Things progress rather heatedly between Jesse and Lejla later in the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an RP fic my dear friend, KenaiOkami75, and I have been writing since September of 2016 that includes her OC, Samantha Weaver, and my own OC, Lejla Grey. This is my first rodeo, but not hers and any constructive criticism is welcome! We originally had no intention of posting this anywhere, but it's sort of taken off and we wanted to publish for anyone out there that might enjoy reading any of the Overwatch heroes with OCs. We will be introducing new Overwatch heroes as well as other original characters, so hang in there.
> 
> I have plans to write several one shot spin offs for this fic that will fall during fast forward moments and any gaps there might be. I recently decided to do this not only for fun, fluffy fillers, but also as a way to show the heroes getting to know one another better so the relationships don't seem so rushed. Kenai and I have had a lot of dialogue regarding this fic outside of what we write into our RP and it's something I'd like to share with anyone who is interested in reading about these heroes further. Once the fillers are written, they will be posted at the end of the chapter, so they fall chronologically with the story.
> 
> The ------ represents a change in perspective/writer. Please let us know if this is jarring while reading.
> 
> This story is smut heavy and it's in almost every chapter in some form, so if that isn't your jam, turn around... you've been warned! But there is a lot of plot and character development as well. Thanks for reading!

Lejla walked hand-in-hand with Jesse as they made their way around base.  They had just visited Winston’s lab to pick up Lejla's codes, comm unit, Overwatch assigned cell phone, and a few other items she would need in the field.  Jesse decided he wanted to give Lejla a tour of the rest of the Watchpoint before they met up with the cyborgs in the rec room, so he did.  He never once released her hand as they walked around base, Jesse pointing out important areas and showing her the practice range, telling her they would visit soon to play.

After their intimate moment in the commissary earlier in the day, they chatted over coffee, then had lunch with a bulk of the other overwatch agents.  There were many Lejla hadn't had the opportunity to meet yet and she found something endearing about each person she met.  Once lunch was over and the two had chatted for a while, Lejla and Jesse found themselves alone in the commissary once again.  They had been so focused and into their conversation, they barely noticed all the other agents had trickled out after finishing their lunches.  Over the course of the morning and early afternoon, Lejla and Jesse had gotten to spend quite a bit of time together and she was extremely happy about it.

When they finished lunch and the tour of the Watchpoint, Jesse stated he needed to make a pitstop at his room before they made their way to the rec room.  Once they reached Jesse’s quarters, which was on the same floor as Lejla’s, but at the end of the corridor next to hers, she was hesitant to enter until he invited her in.  When invited, she followed him inside, noticing he didn’t bother closing the door.  From first glance, his room appeared neat and well-kept.  It was furnished and arranged much like her own, but while hers was empty of personal items, Jesse’s was adorned with what looked like random collectibles from around the world.  Seeing his personal items caused Lejla to miss hers and she couldn’t wait for her things to arrive.  His bed was neatly made, a blue comforter with several pillows spread atop it.  Her favorite thing about Jesse McCree’s room was that it smelled just like Jesse McCree.  She closed her eyes briefly, inhaling a deep breath before focusing on him and praying to herself that he hadn’t noticed.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse McCree was having the best day he could remember having in a very long time.  He was greatly enjoying his time with Lejla, helping her to settle in and showing her around some of the Watchpoint.  And many a time during that, he found himself just staring at her when she didn’t even realize that he was.  He would pause, soaking in her melodic laughter when she giggled, or just appreciate the way her hair fell and brushed against her cheek.  The feel of her hand in his felt as if she was sending a flow of electricity straight from that simple contact.  He felt energized.  He felt alive.

And the day just kept getting better.

They finally made one last stop at his quarters, but Jesse hadn’t told her exactly why yet.  He waved her in and then turned to a closet in the far corner near the window, sliding it open and leaning inside.

Straightening back up, Jesse turned to Lejla holding an acoustic guitar as he smiled proudly.  “This here’s Nikki,” he explained, walking over to her as he turned the guitar on it’s side so that it lay in both of his hands for Lejla to see.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla beamed when the cowboy introduced his guitar, “Nikki,” to her.  She stepped closer, gently sliding her hand from the guitar’s neck to the end of its body.  The ex-mercenary exhaled a short whistle.

“She’s a beaut,” Lejla stated, her smile widening as she looked up to Jesse.

She couldn’t take her eyes off Jesse as he stood there holding his guitar.  Although she’d been with him majority of the day and had been looking at him for most of that time, he looked more beautiful now than she’d ever seen him look.  The lighting of his room was dimmer and his hat obscured his face ever so slightly, casting a shadow across his features and she wanted nothing more than to go to him, lean his guitar against the wall, and gently push him back onto his bed and crawl above him and have her way with him for the rest of the day and throughout the night.

Lejla was quickly snapped from her reverie when Jesse gently strummed the strings of his guitar.  She jumped slightly, surprised at the sound, and snickered to herself, looking back up to meet Jesse’s gorgeous eyes.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse saw Lejla’s little twitch and he chuckled softly with her as he strummed again, eyes shining.  He stepped over to the end of his bed.  “Hmmm,” he rumbled thoughtfully and then sat, the bed sagging under his weight.  “Would ya like ta hear her play?” the cowboy asked, looking up at Lejla.

She nodded, smiling, and Jesse grinned.  He strummed the guitar a few times to make sure it was in tune, and then began to play.

He played the melody slow, strumming thoughtfully as he watched his metallic fingers along the neck of the guitar.  Soon he opened his mouth and began to sing:

 

_What'll you do when you get lonely_

_And nobody's waiting by your side?_

_You've been running and hiding much too long._

_You know it's just your foolish pride._

_Lejla, you've got me on my knees._

_Lejla, I'm begging, darlin’ please._

_Lejla, darlin’ won't you ease my worried mind._

 

Jesse continued to sing the entire song, his eyes going to Lejla as soon as he hit the first verse with her name in it and he continued to gaze at her throughout the rest of the song.  When he finished with one last strum, the cowboy gazed up at Lejla, grinning.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla stood smiling and blushing at Jesse as he played and sang, his voice deep and perfect.   _Of course he can sing like an angel, too,_ she thought to herself.  Averting her gaze with another blush, she wondered if there was _anything_ he wasn’t good at.  When he finished playing for her and looked up to her with a large grin upon his lips, Lejla took a few steps backwards and shut the door to his room.  Making her way back to him, she gently took his guitar and propped it against the wall.  She moved to stand between his knees, cupping his face in her small hands.

The ex-mercenary failed to find her words, only able to smile and gently shake her head back and forth at the cowboy.  Removing his hat once more and laying it on the bed, she pressed her lips to his forehead, kissing it multiple times.

“Like I said earlier… gorgeous,” she whispered to him, only inches from his face, her fingertips brushing loose strands of his hair from his face.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse watched Lejla with interest, his eyes never leaving her as she moved to close the door and then drew close, placing her delicate hands at his cheeks.  They felt cool again because as soon as she had set the guitar aside and nestled herself between his knees, the cowboy had flushed, but remained smiling up at her.  He continued to watch, his eyes locked on hers, as Lejla removed his hat and then bowed to kiss his forehead.

The cowboy’s heart swelled so much he thought it might burst, and his head spun slightly as her gentle scent enveloped him because of her nearness.  He gripped his own thighs tightly in effort not to grab up the woman and throw her down upon his bed, allowing his lips to show her what she was doing to him physically and emotionally.

Jesse’s insides quivered, but he remained still as Lejla moved to gaze at him again and compliment him.  He couldn’t help but smile, taking in and releasing a long breath through his nose.  He shifted, cupping her cheek in his human hand, his fingers brushing into her hair slightly.  Her skin was so soft beneath his palm, and he had the urge to sweep down, to run his rough flesh against the softness of her neck and down further.

He wanted to wrap his arms around her and pull her to his lips.  To kiss her deeply and slowly, feeling the heat rise in their bodies until they had no choice other than to release it.

But again he held back.  Closing his eyes for a short moment to regain himself, then opening them again, he gazed at her, smiling softly.  “Lejla…” he breathed softly, trying to figure out what to say to her to let her know how quickly he was growing attached to her.  It had been only a couple of days ago that they had met in Hanamura.

Hanamura!

Jesse’s smile widened to a grin as he remembered something.  Placing his hands on Lejla’s arms gently, the cowboy pulled himself to his feet as he continued to look at her lovely face.  “I have somethin’ for ya,” he whispered with a smile.

He turned from the bed and went to one of the shelves that held many of the trinkets that he had obtained over the years.  Grasping something small enough to fit into the palm of his hand, Jesse turned back to Lejla, lifting her hand palm up as he placed the object inside.  He pulled away his hand to reveal the yellow omamori he had purchased in Hanamura, the city’s name stitched into the fabric with golden thread.

“I bought this the same day we met,” he smiled at her, his heart racing slightly, “I want ya ta have it.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla leaned into Jesse’s hand as he cupped her face, his hand large and warm upon her cheek.  He whispered her name and she sighed at the way it sounded rolling off his tongue.  Her mind recalled the intimate moment they shared earlier in the commissary and the way her name sounded rolling off his tongue then as well; low, gravelly, seductive.  Feeling her cheeks flush once more, a small smile pulled at the corner of her lips.

The ex-mercenary watched as Jesse’s smile grew and he stood and whispered to her.  He walked across the room, grabbing something from one of the shelves that hung on his wall.  Stepping to her and pulling her hand into his, he placed a small yellow item in her hand and explained he had bought it in Hanamura the same day they met.

She stared at it for a moment.  A yellow omamori with “Hanamura” stitched across it.  Lejla brought her other hand to her palm, lightly brushing her thumb across the stitching and her heart constricted.  Yellow was her favorite color.  Hanamura was one of the most beautiful cities she’d ever seen.  And Jesse McCree was the most beautiful person she thought she’d ever met.  She realized they’d only just met, but after the time they’d spent together, she knew she didn’t want to be away from him and she only wanted to know more.  Wondering to herself how they had gotten to this point, her standing in his room, him having just serenaded her and given her a gift, the way he looked at her, when only days ago he had her bound with a revolver pressed to her forehead, Lejla pinched her eyes shut briefly and brought the omamori to her lips.

Her eyes finally met his as he stared down at her and her heart swelled even more with the way he looked at her.  Gripping the gift in her palm, she pressed her body to Jesse’s, pulling him close to her, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders.  When he embraced her, she hoisted herself onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist, her face buried into the crook of his neck, certain her heart would beat out of her chest.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse watch with joy as Lejla gazed at the gift, obviously touched by it.  His eyes shone as she finally looked up into his and it was as if they were saying so much without one word, the adoration radiating from their mutual gaze speaking everything that needed to be said in that moment.

Lejla pulled herself close to him and he lowered himself a little as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  He was anticipating another kiss, but instead, she pulled up, wrapping her entire body around him as his hands immediately went to her backside, clasping his hands together beneath her to help hold her up.  Lejla buried her face into his neck and Jesse’s heart fluttered powerfully, her breath was warm upon his skin and he felt a dull ache throughout his body, urging him again to lay her down.

The cowboy closed his eyes slowly, holding Lejla up and enjoying every moment.  The scent of her hair near his face, the movement of her chest as she breathed deeply, the warmth of her body pressed against his.

In an attempt to keep himself from being overwhelmed by her and his growing need for her, Jesse forced a chuckle as he rumbled into her hair, “Yer welcome, Darlin’.”  His throat constricted as he continued to try to keep himself under control.  Clearing his throat, he then spoke again gently with a smile, “Do I get ta carry ya to the rec room like this?  Cause I sure wouldn’t mind ta.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla’s heart raced as Jesse’s large, warm hands moved to her backside to hold her.  She smiled and laughed when he spoke of carrying her to the rec room like this.  Shifting so her mouth was close to his ear, she kissed him gently, nuzzling her face into his hair.  She inhaled his scent deeply, squeezing him tighter.

“Ya make my heart happy, Jesse,” she whispered, her eyes falling shut as she pressed her cheek to his.

After a quiet moment, she spoke again, her voice quieter than before, her heart racing even faster.

“If we weren’t standin’ our friends up, I wouldn’t mind stayin’ here in your room with ya the rest of the night,” Lejla murmured, her voice breathy, as she leaned back slightly to look into his eyes, her nose lightly brushing his.

Lejla’s body burned for him as he held her, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her chest pressed into his.  The warmth of his skin radiated through the fabric of their shirts and she felt as if she were on fire.  If she were able to do so from this angle, she would have pressed her hips into him, showing him her desire.  Her right hand slid from his shoulder up into his hair at the back of his head, where she tangled her fingers within his darker locks.

Before he could respond, she asked, “May I kiss ya again?”  Her breath was heavy against his mouth.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla’s breath and kisses near his ear made Jesse shiver, deep down to his bones, a shiver that brought him even closer to breaking his rule to himself to take it slow and easy with the lovely woman.   _How much more’a this can I take?_ he wondered.  The cowboy kept his eyes closed tight, his hands clenched together even tighter under Lejla.

She whispered into his ear and then pulled back to look at him, expressing her desires.  It took everything he could do to not groan audibly, his body aching so bad it was starting to burn.  He felt himself stirring, growing hard again and was glad that Lejla was being held up above his hips.  Her hands went to his hair, pulling it gently and this time he couldn’t catch the low, rolling groan as it slipped from his parted lips, his eyes glassy.

Lejla breathed against his mouth and as soon as the last word had parted her lips he caught them up with his own, pushing into her.  Her mouth opened immediately and they kissed, hard and deep, frantic with their shared desires.  Jesse’s cock was rock hard, pressing against the confines of his jeans and his head spun, thoughts lustful and frenzied.  A war was waging, body against mind, and at first, his craving looked as if it would win.    Jesse turned as their lips remained locked, stepping over to his door to press Lejla into it, supporting her against it so that he could bring one hand from her backside up to cup her face, his thumb hooking under her jaw, as he continued to kiss her deeply, all tongue and teeth.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As soon as Lejla spoke, Jesse smashed his lips into hers, kissing frantically, and she reciprocated with fervor.  Her mind grew foggy when he turned and pressed her back to the door, moving one hand to cup her face, his thumb pressing into her jaw.  Lejla’s free hand joined her other in his hair as she pressed into their heated passion, her tongue sliding across his as her breath hitched in her throat.

Lejla parted their lips, resting her head against the door behind her as Jesse’s mouth moved to her jaw, a light gasp escaping her lips.  Her hands slipped from his hair to grip his biceps, slowly sliding up and underneath the sleeves of his t-shirt, wanting to feel more of his skin against her own.

“Jesse…” she breathed, tilting her head back further, giving him full access to her neck as she swallowed, her eyes falling shut once more.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The cowboy’s rationale was partially gone, the part of him that had kept warning him not to push her, not to take such big steps, had been crushed beneath the heel of his wanton desire for Lejla.  His lips trailed to her neck, suckling and kissing at her skin.  Oh... such soft and delicate skin beneath his lips.  Jesse couldn’t stop, he wanted to press his lips over every inch of Lejla’s silken skin, to explore every bit of her body with his mouth.

His breath came in fast, hot pants, breathing upon her skin between kisses.  As his lips traveled to the dip at the bottom of her neck, his tongue darting out to lick at it, Jesse suddenly realized there was a buzzing in his head.  He continued to nibble along to the other side of her neck before he realized that the buzzing wasn’t in his head, it was coming from elsewhere in the room.

Panting, Jesse pulled back from Lejla, her head lowering again so that their gazes met, their eyes still glassy with desire for each other as their breath heaved from their chests.  Jesse blinked, the buzzing continued.  His head swiveled around to look at his nightstand just in time to see his phone vibrate itself right off and onto the floor.

He turned his attention back to Lejla, his breathing beginning to slow, and pressed his lips against hers again softly for a moment, then lowered her to stand, his eyes never leaving her once.  His cybernetic hand had moved to her back and his human hand brushed through her hair as he panted gently with a smile, “I reckon we’re bein’ summoned.”

The cowboy brushed his thumb against Lejla’s cheek and then turned to pick up the phone.  It had stopped buzzing, but the screen informed him that Genji indeed had been trying to contact him.  He opened up the text messaging and quickly typed a message to the cyborgs letting them know that he and Lejla were on their way.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s wet tongue on her neck had her panting heavily, a light moan escaping her lips as his tongue lapped at the dip in her neck.  Nothing else in the world existed in this moment, only Jesse and herself.  Her toes curled within her shoes, her legs gripping his waist tighter as he kissed and licked across her neck.  

When he parted her neck, Lejla met his gaze, lips parted and her short nails gently digging into the skin of his shoulders.  He was panting, flushed, and disheveled… and so beautiful to her.  Their eyes briefly parted to look over his shoulder as his phone fell from the nightstand.  As their gazes met once more, Jesse pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly and she gently suckled on his bottom lip as he pulled away once more.

Her eyes never left his as he lowered her to the ground, her hands gently slipping down his arms from his shoulders to his biceps.  His hands quickly moved, one of them to her back, the other to her hair as he spoke.

“I reckon so,” she replied, her eyes lidded and breathing slowly starting to return to normal.

When he turned to grab his phone and respond to whatever message was waiting for him, Lejla’s eyes traveled the length of his body.  She bit her lip, smiling to herself, as she ran her fingers through her hair, then gently ruffled it.  Grabbing Jesse’s hat from the bed, she stepped closer to him on her tiptoes as he turned back to her, and placed it atop his head.  She smiled up at him brightly, wanting to ask for a rain check for the moment they had just shared, but trepidation set in with the realization it might most definitely turn into something more than heavy kissing.  It isn’t that she didn’t want that for them, but she was also scared.  Scared of completely falling for this man.  Scared of turning herself over to him completely and becoming one with him.  Lejla realized she needed to let go of her fears and trust in Jesse.  His eyes alone spoke tremendously about what kind of man he was and she wanted more than anything else in the world to allow herself to fully trust him.  To allow him to mend the wounds upon her heart.

The wound on Lejla’s shoulder had been aching and she hadn’t even realized it.  She rotated her shoulder in an attempt to work the soreness out when it dawned on her she had probably been using it more than she should have.  Grumbling under her breath, she smiled up at Jesse once more, her other hand gently cupping her wounded shoulder.  She moved closer to the cowboy and pressed her cheek against his chest, keeping her injured arm close to her side, but wrapping her other around his waist in order to steal one last hug before they made their way to the rec room to meet Samantha and Genji.

She looked up to him, quickly standing on her tiptoes again, to plant a quick kiss against his cheek, biting her bottom lip as she dropped back down onto her feet flat and slowly backed away from him, grasping his hand in hers to pull him along with her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s brow knit in concern when he noticed Lejla favoring her shoulder suddenly, appearing to be in discomfort.  He hugged her to him carefully when she wrapped an arm around him, his face dipping down to the crown of her head to kiss her hair softly and breathe her in one more time.  His eyes flashed with happiness again though when she pecked his cheek gently and took his hand.

He held it carefully but firmly in his own, snatching up his guitar before they stepped out of his door.  The cowboy dropped Lejla’s hand to slide his door shut without locking it and then pulled the guitar’s strap over his head, swinging the instrument to his back.  As they turned to walk down the hall, Jesse looked down at her, his face concerned again.  “Yer shoulder hurtin’?” he asked.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla took note of Jesse not locking his door as they stepped outside and he slid it shut.  She wanted to ask him about it just in case it was accidental, but her thought was interrupted by his question regarding her shoulder.  Perhaps she would ask later.

“Yeah, it is,” she stated, sticking her bottom lip out in a faux pout.  “Guess I've been movin’ it around too much,” she scrunched her nose as she spoke to him.

She looked up into his eyes once more, “Maybe you can kiss my boo boo later.  I bet that'd help,” she grinned playfully, quickly averting her eyes to the ground shyly, a smile still on her lips.

Her hand slipped into his as he led them toward the rec room.  For the first time in a long time she felt truly happy.  As they walked hand-in-hand, she peered up at Jesse and wondered where he'd been all her life and how she had gotten so lucky as to find him now, when she needed him most.  Perhaps she did have a guardian angel.  Her heart swelled as she gripped his hand tightly and her free hand moved to her pocket, feeling the outline of the omamori inside.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla wrinkled her nose as she replied and Jesse thought it was just about the most adorable thing he’d ever seen, his smile returning as she continued on to suggest he try to kiss her injury better later on.

She slipped her hand back into his and Jesse looked down at her, beaming.  He was starting to wonder if his cheeks would soon grow sore from the nearly constant smile he had had upon his face all day.  By Lejla's side, Jesse felt like he was walking on air all the way to the rec area.

They arrived to find the cyborg couple already there.  He noted that Genji must still be feeling his injuries because the normally active ninja and Samantha were both sitting on one of the couches, nestled close to one another under a blanket, speaking softly instead of playing pool or one of the other games.

Jesse and Lejla approached the couple and the cowboy had to wave Genji down to keep the worn warrior from attempting to rise to greet them.  “Ya’ll jus’ stay right there.  You’ll jus’ make us feel bad fer disturbin’’ ya, ya lookin’ so comfy.”  He winked at Sam and extended his hand for Genji to clasp in greeting.  Jesse then introduced Lejla to Genji.  They had seen one another during the escape and during the debriefing, but hadn't been properly introduced until now.

Samantha smiled up at Jesse and Lejla.  It hadn't escaped her that the two had been holding hands when they entered the room and she wondered about this.  The first time she had met Lejla, the cowboy’d had his large gun stuck to the woman’s temple.  Sam smiled at them somewhat shyly, still not accustomed to others seeing her with her visor removed.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla followed closely behind Jesse as they entered the rec area where they had spent most of the previous night talking, drinking, and watching movies together.  As they approached the cyborg couple, the ex-mercenary saw they were snuggled on the couch where she and Jesse snuggled the night before and she smiled to herself.  They looked adorably comfortable and it made Lejla’s heart constrict a little.

She noticed Samantha wasn’t wearing her faceplate like she had been earlier at the debriefing and she found it endearing, wondering if she was doing it since Genji was unable to wear his armoring.  Lejla’s smile was wide and bright as she waved at Samantha and Jesse introduced her to Genji.  She extended her hand toward him in greeting and gently shook his, placing her other against the top of his synthetic hand.  His hand was cool and solid, grip firm.  She couldn’t help but be fascinated with the cyborgs before her.  They were both beautiful and intimidating.  Lejla had seen what Samantha could do and wondered what Genji must be like on the battlefield.  Sleek, quick, dangerous.

“Hi, Genji,” Lejla began, “it’s good to finally meet ya officially.  I’m happy ya were feelin’ well enough to come spend some time with us,” she drawled, her eyes sincere and warm.

She released his hand and her eyes shifted to Samantha who she noticed was watching her.  Lejla had only seen her with her visor off when they had rescued the brothers and it was never up close like now.  Both cyborgs were severely scarred, Genji’s looking much like cuts and perhaps some burns, while Samantha’s looked like only burn scars.  Once again, she wondered how they came to be cyborgs and her heart constricted again, but for a different reason.  Regardless of their scarring, Lejla found them both to be so beautiful.  She could easily see the beauty beneath the scarring, although the scars themselves were beautiful in their own way.  

“The honor is all mine, Lejla,” Genji greeted her warmly with a smile on his face, as he firmly shook her hand.  “If it wasn’t for you, my brother and I might not have been found in time,” his voice hitched in his throat slightly, but he continued, “so thank you.”

A light blush spread across Lejla’s fair cheeks before she spoke, “I was only doin’ my duty,” she looked up toward Jesse as she spoke, “and I think a lot of us were saved that day,” she finished, looking back to the cyborgs, smiling softly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse stood with his thumbs hooked into his belt, smiling as Lejla met his friends.  After they had finished greeting one another, he turned her towards another couch that was angled towards the one that the cyborgs were sitting upon, his hand touching the small of her back delicately.  Allowing her to sit first, he then swung the guitar from his back, leaning it against the end of the couch.  Jesse then fished a cigarillo out of his pocket and settled down next to Lejla, their legs brushing.  After lighting his smoke, the cowboy looked to Lejla with a soft smile as he scooped up her hand to hold it in his human one, his fingers intertwining between hers.

Pulling the cigarillo from his lips with the other hand, the cowboy looked at Genji with a teasing grin.  “Soooooo,” he drawled, “Not gonna die on us after all, are ya?”

Samantha smiled an amused, closed-lipped smile as McCree asked his question, then her gaze went to her lover.  She adored watching the two interact.  They were such good friends and so amusing around each other.  It seemed that half of the time at the practice range, the “practice” would more often than not turn into jokes and impromptu competitions between the friends.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla’s heart fluttered when Jesse touched the small of her back and again as he sat beside her on the couch and his leg grazed hers.  She felt slightly foolish for feeling like she had a schoolgirl crush on the cowboy, but she found it impossible to resist Jesse McCree.  When he grabbed her hand, she looked up to him, returning his smile and gently nudged his side with her elbow.

They all laughed at McCree’s antics, Genji speaking almost immediately after the cowboy’s comment.

“It’s going to be harder than that to get rid of me McCree-san,” Genji laughed.

Lejla enjoyed his laugh with it’s somewhat robotic tinge.  She smiled wildly at the cyborgs with their banter.  She could only imagine what it was like being around the two of them on a regular basis.  Perhaps she would be able to ask Samantha about it sometime.

The ex-mercenary’s eyes fell on Samantha who was looking at her significant other adoringly.  She could see the love in her eyes as she gazed at Genji and Lejla wondered how they met, if it was through Overwatch, and how long they had been an item.

Lejla quickly looked to Jesse, smiling up at him, so much of her wishing she could have him alone right now, but knowing that she would have him alone later tonight.  Her heart raced with the thought and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The friends bantered for a little while back and forth, Lejla joining in once in awhile and Samantha smiled and laughed, but remained happy to just listen for the most part.  She had taken special notice of Jesse’s guitar, being a musician herself, and during a lull in the conversation she nodded to it, “I didn’t know you played, Jesse.”

The cowboy looked down at his guitar and then back up again at the cyborg with a grin.  “Well, I guess I jus’ haven’t hit the right mood ta,” his gaze went to meet Lejla’s and he squeezed her hand gently, “Till now.”

Samantha smiled.  She had been part of an orchestra before leaving Seattle to return to Overwatch and as far as she knew, until now, none of the other agents were musicians.  She was pleasantly surprised and excited to learn that Jesse played.  “Could you play something for us?” she asked, trying to not sound too excited.

Jesse bobbed his head in a nod and then turned to Lejla again, giving her a wink.  He then leaned to put his cigarillo out on an ashtray set upon a small table at the end of the couch and slipped his hand from hers as he grasped the guitar by the neck and pulled it into his lap.  Jesse then adjusted his seat so that he sat somewhat on the edge of the couch and didn’t bump Lejla with the body of the guitar.

He strummed the guitar a few times as he looked up at Sam before he started playing.  “I’ll play ya’ll one’a my favorites.”

 

(( [ https://youtu.be/8TgzTfume2c?list=FLWYAaZ5HZ3XzlUmUNY9scGA ](https://youtu.be/8TgzTfume2c?list=FLWYAaZ5HZ3XzlUmUNY9scGA)  ))

 

_“Well I heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played an’ it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do ya?_

_Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall an’ the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah”_

 

Jesse played slow, his voice rich and deep as his eyes stayed on his fingers at first, and then he lifted his head, slowly closing his eyes as the words rang from his throat.

Strumming the last chord, the room then went silent until Samantha began clapping, smiling as her metallic hands clanked.  “That was wonderful, Jesse!”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s gaze shifted to his lover when she spoke to McCree about playing his guitar, knowing that she herself was a very talented musician and remembered how she had played for him once before.  The ninja reached behind the other cyborg, wrapping his arm around her and planted a kiss upon her cheek.  She met his gaze and he smiled at her.

“Love you,” he whispered so only she could hear, then he turned his focus to McCree who had agreed to play for them.

When Jesse looked to Lejla and squeezed her hand, she squeezed back, smiling at him.  He released her hand and grabbed his guitar, positioning himself on the edge of the cushion as Lejla watched him.

When Jesse started to play and sing, she briefly shut her eyes, slowly inhaling a breath.  His voice was absolutely beautiful and the song gripped her heartstrings.  She’d heard him sing earlier, but the tone of this particular song touched Lejla and she moved her hand to his lower back and gently rubbed him as he played.

Genji’s gaze fell on Samantha as Jesse played and he watched the joy in her face as she watched him play.  His gaze shifted back to McCree as he closed his eyes and sang, his voice loud and perfect as he strummed.  He wondered to himself if Jesse would teach him how to play a few songs for Samantha since she seemed to enjoy it so much.

Lejla’s hand continued to stroke Jesse’s lower back as he played and sang, his eyes closed.  She was falling for this man and there wasn’t a thing she could do about it and there wasn’t a single thing she _wanted_ to do about it.  She decided in this moment, she was finished fighting it, she was ready to push her fears aside and know this man in every way possible.  Her eyes teared up as she watched him sing and play so passionately, and she couldn’t help her mind from wondering if his lovemaking was just as passionate.  She closed her eyes briefly before opening them as he finished his lovely song and heard Samantha’s round of applause.  Lejla joined in, quietly clapping and rubbing his back afterwards.

When Jesse finished, Lejla leaned in close to him, her mouth against his ear, and she whispered, “That was beautiful… and _you’re_ beautiful,” and she planted the tiniest of kisses against his earlobe before pulling away, her hopeful eyes sparkling up at him.

Genji smiled over at Samantha when she applauded and he joined in himself, smiling at her, then averting his gaze to Jesse, then Lejla, watching her whisper into his ear.  The ninja wondered how those two had become so close in such a short period of time and considering how they had initially met.  Regardless of the situation, he smiled, knowing his friend deserved to be happy and someone who would make him happy, and if Lejla was that for him, then so be it.  He would support it and love her as well.  They looked happy together in this moment and Genji smiled, his heart feeling full, not only for himself, but for his close friend as well.  He looked back toward Samantha and pulled her close, nuzzling his face into her cheek.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha smiled lovingly at Genji when he kissed her cheek and snuggled closer.  “I love you, too,” she whispered, squeezing his other hand as she held it under the blanket.  As Jesse played, Sam’s heart soared.  She’d had no idea he was a musician, but his talent as a singer was astounding as well.  He had a rich, bass voice that filled the room along with his guitar music, and Sam slowly closed her eyes as she swayed slightly to his tempo.

She was moved by the music and could tell that the others were as well because of the brief silence after Jesse had strummed his last chord.  Samantha finally opened her eyes and began applauding as the others joined in.

When Jesse had begun to play and sing and, just before he reached the second verse he felt Lejla’s hand upon his back.  The cowboy’s heart swelled at the tender and intimate touch, his voice annunciating the lyrics even more deeply as a result, his passion for the woman next to him translating into the song.  He glanced to her for a moment as she continued to touch him, her eyes were closed and he smiled between verses because she seemed to be enjoying the song so much.

He sang the last verse and strummed the last chord, the music slowly dying out within the room, and then quietness for a moment until Samantha’s applause, and then the others as well.  He smiled broadly, looking around to meet all of their gazes and tipping his hat in appreciation.  But his greatest compliment came when Lejla suddenly drew closer, whispering into his ear and kissing him lightly.  Jesse turned his head to look at her and could see the emotion shining in her eyes.  His own were soft, and he had the urge to toss away the guitar and scoop her up, to hold her close and whisper sweet things into her ear, nuzzle and kiss her.   _Hold up, Jess_ he thought to himself.   _Maybe later._  He grinned at the thought.

The cowboy looked over to see the cyborgs nuzzling close, planting soft and gentle kisses upon one another.  It always pleased him to see his dear friend Genji so happy, so content, in his relationship with Samantha.  Of course he knew that, like any relationship, theirs wasn’t perfect.  He’d heard Genji’s muffled, raised voice that one night after he’d given the noticeably troubled cyborgs one of his bottles of whiskey.  But the two had obviously worked out whatever differences they’d had.  Since that night, and especially since the ninja’s rescue, the couple seemed to be more inseparable than ever.

Jesse turned his gaze to Lejla, meeting her lovely green eyes with a tender smile as his brought his hand to her knee, rubbing it and then squeezing it gently.  His heart swelled even as his chest constricted and he wondered how the woman had taken such a hold of him in such a short time.  He didn’t know how, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything right now.

He brought his hand back to the body of his guitar where he slapped it gently, the instrument making an unusual and hollow, melodic sound.  “Well now,” he rumbled, “I reckon it’s time fer somethin’ a lil more upbeat, a lil more country,” the cowboy said, turning his head to give Lejla another wink.

Turning his attention back to the guitar, Jesse pulled out a pick that’d been stored between the strings at its head.  Plunking a few times, the cowboy began to strum and sing again, this time belting out the lyrics louder.

 

(( [ https://youtu.be/Dd8ScY6QKHE?t=22s ](https://youtu.be/Dd8ScY6QKHE?t=22s) ))

 

_“I couldn't wait to turn sixteen_

_An’ drive all the boys around_

_Foot on the gas an’ hands on the wheel_

_Was all I could think about_

_A little rust in the bed of that truck_

_An’ a four speed on the floor_

_Five hundred dollars_

_It was mine all mine_

_An’ I never wanted nothin’ more”_

 

As the cowboy played and sang, he tapped his foot and looked around at his friends, a smile playing at his lips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla smiled, gently biting her lip as Jesse grabbed her knee and stroked it lovingly.  When he shifted and grabbed his guitar to play another song, Lejla kicked her shoes off and pulled her feet up onto the couch, crossing her legs Indian style as she watched him.  He played a more upbeat song this time, tapping his foot, and looking around the room at each of them with a smile, winking once his eyes met Lejla’s again.

Genji sat snuggled next to Samantha, squeezing her hand beneath the blanket, then releasing it and slowly sliding it to her thigh as he looked over at her with a subtle wink and smirk.  He knew he would never be able to get enough of this woman and since he was finally starting to feel more relaxed and a little less sore after the bath and massage, he wanted every part of her again.  He also knew he would need to take some time to meditate later since it had been days since he'd done so.  He made a mental note to invite Samantha in hopes she would join him.

When Jesse finished playing his upbeat song, everyone was a bit more lively.  Lejla felt on top of the world.  She was surrounded by great, new friends, felt happier than she ever had, and also felt more relaxed than she had since Jesse McCree walked into her life.

The cyborg ninja looked to Jesse.  “You really must show me how to rock out like that sometime, Jesse,” he quipped.  “I think this one here,” he pointed his thumb toward Samantha as he spoke, “might have fallen a bit in love with you while you played.”  The cyborg laughed playfully, leaning into Samantha to mock tickle her side as he joked with her.

Lejla smiled at their antics, adoring the way the two interacted.  She looked to Jesse who still sat perched on the edge of the cushion of the couch and the desire to scoot closer and wrap her arms around him poured over her.  The brown t-shirt he wore hugged every inch of his torso just right and complimented his skin tone perfectly.  She could feel warmth radiating from his skin and she craved that warmth, to feel it against her skin, every inch of her.  Lejla huffed quietly, attempting to slow her quickly beating heart.  Her cheeks felt slightly flushed and she averted her gaze to the floor as an alternative to burning a hole through Jesse.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

A wide smile grew across Samantha’s lips as she listened to Jesse sing his next song, her head eventually beginning to bob lightly to the tempo.  She felt Genji let go of her hand, stroking her thigh instead and she met his gaze, her smile only for him now as her heart fluttered from the look in his eyes.  Her hand went to his leg too, her digits lightly sweeping the inside of his knee.  When Jesse’s tune ended, Sam turned her attention back to him and clapped again excitedly for the cowboy as he tipped his hat again to everyone.

Sam giggled at Genji’s comment, ribbing him softly with her elbow only to squirm when he brought his wiggling digits to her side.  Even though she experienced no tickling sensation, she reacted automatically from his efforts, appreciating and enjoying the laughter and joy he evoked.

Jesse chuckled, warm and deep, as Sam and Genji played on the couch.  His gaze drifted to Lejla just in time to see her look away from him, her cheeks rosy.  His heartbeat quickened every time he looked at her, and it was lucky for him that she wasn’t looking back at him because his smile fell, his own face flushing with the rushing of his blood.  Gazing at her beautiful, soft features caused images to flash through Jesse’s mind; of him laying her down, slowly undressing her, and kissing every inch of her soft, porcelain skin.  Of kissing her lips again, taking in her scent and taste.  Of exploring her body… her depths...

He suddenly snapped himself from his daydreams, feeling hot all over and aching down below as his manhood started to become aroused at the thoughts.  Jesse took a few deep breaths, forcing his gaze from Lejla to look back down at his guitar as he strummed randomly for a moment.  When his heart had quieted enough that he trusted his voice again, the cowboy looked up at Genji and offered with a grin, “Ya want me ta teach ya a few chords?  No time like the present.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla dropped her feet across the front of the couch, sliding them back into her flats before standing, looking down at Jesse with a soft smile on her lips.  Turning to face him, she gently grabbed his chin between her forefinger and thumb, tilting his head back slightly as she gazed into his eyes with not a single word spoken.  As she stroked her thumb across his soul patch a couple of times, she playfully bit her bottom lip before making her way across the room to the karaoke machine.  She felt flushed again, with only the thought of him touching her, being against her body.  She huffed to herself once more as she stepped on stage and searched through the playlists.  She had no idea what some of the songs were, but was already familiar with a lot of them.  She wanted to have some fun and she needed a distraction to take her mind off of laying Jesse down and making him hers.  She closed her eyes, her groin warm and wanting the complete opposite of a distraction.

When Lejla made her choice, she turned on her heel, giggling to herself.  She wasn't sure what she'd chosen, only knowing it was some sort of extremely catchy rap song, totally not her normal choice in music, but she wanted to be silly and have fun with it.

 

(( [ https://youtu.be/lsJLLEwUYZM ](https://youtu.be/lsJLLEwUYZM) ))

 

After she made her choice, she started the song and cranked up the volume, hoping she wouldn't disturb the entire Watchpoint with her antics and terrible choice of music.  Lejla turned on her heel, stepping off the stage, and slowly made her way back to the group, dancing playfully the whole way.  When she made it to the couches, she pointed to Samantha, wiggling her finger at her, a gesture that said “come here.”  With a huge smile on her face, she took Samantha's hand and pulled her from the couch to dance with her.  Lejla pulled her close, their bodies only inches apart, as she twirled and danced in front of the cyborg.  The ex-mercenary twisted and turned, occasionally running her fingers through her hair.  When she looked over to Jesse, she smirked in his direction, slightly tilting her head back, then bit her bottom lip, averting her gaze elsewhere.

Lejla closed her eyes, her body still swaying to the music.  She felt warm.  Really warm.  She looked to Jesse once more, her face more serious and lips parted.  Her chest slowly heaved with her breath, which came quicker due to her dancing.  Her heart raced and she wanted to pull him from the couch and push her body against his.  She wanted to gyrate against him, grind into him.  Lejla wasn't sure how she would last the night without getting the cowboy alone and begging him to take her.

She broke her gaze from Jesse and her eyes returned to Samantha.  Lejla grabbed her hand playfully, with a smile.  The cyborg’s hand was cool beneath Lejla's heated skin.  Samantha looked like she might finally be getting into the music once the end of the song neared and the ex-mercenary wondered if she should put on another.

Genji’s attention was pulled from McCree when music started playing and he looked to see Lejla dancing her way toward them.  A smile grew across his lips and he glanced to the cowboy for a moment, then back to Lejla as she reached them and grabbed for Samantha’s hand.  The ninja assisted her in rising from the couch, wanting to see how she moved with the ex-mercenary.  He leaned back on the couch, his arm resting across the back of it, slowly bringing his other hand to his mouth as he watched the girls dance together.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji had nodded in the affirmative to his friend and Jesse was about to stand to move over closer to the cyborg, but before he could raise himself from his seat Lejla rose from hers, pausing a moment to gaze down at the cowboy.

When Lejla took his chin in her fingers, their gaze met with sparking electricity.  His lips parted as she gently stroked just below his lip, his smile never fading.  She stepped away and he nearly reached out to grab her around the waist to pull her back, the presence of the cyborgs being the only thing that had stopped him.

Jesse watched with hungry eyes as Lejla moved across the floor, her steps fluid, light, and then climbed to the low stage.  He was still unable to tear his eyes from her as she played with the stereo controls, selecting a song.

Samantha had nudged Genji, the cyborgs exchanging a knowing glance as Lejla and Jesse gazed at each other for a moment, the electricity palpable within the room, until Lejla stepped away and to the entertainment equipment up on the stage.

She’d made a selection and turned up the volume, and soon the room was rocked by the thumping of energetic, rhythmic music.  The others smiled at her as they watched her hop back off of the stage, her body already swaying and dancing as she approached them again.

Samantha was a little taken aback when Lejla stopped in front of herself and Genji instead of going to McCree.  The woman pointed at her and beaconed her, but Sam didn’t move, only blinking in her confusion.  Lejla pulled her to her feet but Sam still wasn’t sure what to do, standing there looking and feeling a bit awkward as the other woman gyrated and swayed, flashing alluring glances at the cowboy still perched upon the other couch.

Jesse was amused as he watched Lejla pull Sam from the couch, trying to encourage her to dance as well.  When the beautiful, silver-haired woman swayed her hips, glancing over at him with a teasing smirk, Jesse felt a wave of heat wash over him and he tried to smile back before she quickly turned away.  He still couldn’t take his eyes off of her, and so when she looked at him again, her face flushed, her eyes full of desire as she danced suggestively, he felt an even hotter flush, his manhood stirring and rising as he cursed beneath his breath, glad for the guitar still sitting on his lap.

Sam had watched Lejla, only inches away, as she danced seductively, obviously for the cowboy.  She again wondered why the woman hadn’t pulled Jesse to his feet instead of her, but before she could finish the thought, Lejla turned to her and took up her hand, encouraging her to move, too.  The cyborg met the woman’s gaze, and her face flushed.  She was so beautiful.  Her skin delicate and perfect, a pleasing dash of freckles adorning her cheekbones and her eyes nearly the same shade of green as her own.  Sam swayed slightly, stepping from foot to foot as she watched Lejla’s hair sway, beautiful and silver, flowing like liquid mercury.

Samantha turned a little to look down at Genji.  She had no idea what he must have thought of her awkward movements.  But he was smiling up at the women, and so Sam smiled gently back.  The music faded out, but not before the cyborg tried to emulate a few of the moves she had seen Lejla perform, her eyes never leaving Genji.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla laughed lightheartedly when the song ended and she playfully bowed for her audience.  She gently nudged Samantha, smiling at her.  When the ex-mercenary looked over to Jesse, he was staring at her, a smile spread across his lips.  Lejla wanted to go to him, move his guitar from his lap, push him back onto the couch, and straddle his hips.  Instead, she only returned his smile, her cheeks slightly flushed.  She parted their gaze to saunter back to the karaoke machine, where she looked for another song.  _So much for a distraction_ she thought to herself.   _While everyone is having a good time, might as well do this…_ she thought as she looked for one song in particular.

As Lejla made her way to the stage once more, Genji leaned forward on the couch, taking Samantha’s hand into his.  He looked toward McCree, a smile on his face, and slowly shook his head, a gesture that said, _“holy crap.”_  His eyes met his lover’s and he smiled broadly at her.  He stood, wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace.

“You are lovely.  I’d like to see you move that sexy bod of yours more,” he whispered into her ear, gently kissing her cheek afterwards.  He leaned back, his smile was bright and it traveled to his warm, brown eyes.

The silence was broken when the ex-mercenary started another song and quickly moved toward the couches.

 

(( [ https://youtu.be/lbnoG2dsUk0 ](https://youtu.be/lbnoG2dsUk0)  ))

 

“Oooooooh,” Genji laughed, grabbing Samantha by the waist, pulling her even closer.  He knew the song well and quietly sung the lyrics into Samantha’s ear as he gently swayed with her, one hand around her waist, the other at the back of her head.

Lejla smiled at the cyborgs, happy that at least one of them was familiar with the tune and also that Genji had joined in the dancing.  Her eyes went straight to Jesse who still sat on the couch with his guitar in his lap.  She carefully removed it, laying it on the couch where she had previously sat.  Lejla leaned forward, resting her hands atop his knees, her face only inches from his before she spoke.

“Come dance with me, cowboy,” she breathed.

Grabbing his hands, she pulled him from the couch and walked backwards a few steps, pulling him along with her.  She stepped close to him, pressing her body against his.  Wrapping her hands around his neck, she pulled him down close to her face so when she spoke only he could hear.

“You’re warm.  So very warm,” she smiled up at him, planting a small kiss at the corner of his mouth, before releasing him and quickly turning so her back was now pressed against his torso.  She swayed against him, her arms snaking behind her to slip her thumbs into his waistband near his hips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha returned Lejla's smile and then watched as she turned her gaze to McCree, their eyes locking again for a moment before the ex-mercenary approached the stage again.  Sam felt Genji take her hand and she turned to him just as he looked up at her and rose from the couch.  Samantha smiled, wrapping her arms around him to return his embrace, a pleased smile playing at her lips as he whispered to her.  She laughed softly, pecking his lips sweetly with a kiss just as a new song began to play.

Genji began to sway holding her close, but not close enough for Samantha.  As she listened to him whisper the song in her ear, her smile curled into a grin and her human skin flushed.  She held Genji closer, her hands at the small of his back and between his shoulderblades.  Sam waited a few moments until she'd memorized the movement of his hips, then suddenly shifted against him, parting her legs so that one of his thighs was between them, pressing up into her groinal plating each time her hip gyrations swayed toward Genji.  Sam pulled back from his embrace enough to look at him, her eyes shifting between both of his as she bit her bottom lip, gazing at him lasciviously.

Jesse had met Lejla’s gaze just before she turned again to go back to the stage, his heart thumping against his chest.  He noticed Genji's incredulous look at him and the cowboy curled up the corner of his mouth in a grin that replied, “ _I know_!”

Soon, more music was thrumming throughout the rec room and the cowboy watched Lejla saunter over to him, his smile fading as her lovely gaze struck through his soul.  She took the guitar from his lap and leaned onto his knees, inviting him to dance.  Jesse felt like a teenager again because at the moment he was completely out of control of what his cock was doing.  It had grown full and hard for Lejla during the first dance and the erection wasn't showing any signs of fading soon.

He wondered if she noticed it, bulging and pressing uncomfortably against his jeans and belt buckle as she pulled him away from the couches to dance.  Lejla's eyes remained locked with his and he breathed an internal sigh of relief as she stopped without having spotted his hunger for her, wrapping her arms around his neck to whisper to him.

Jesse groaned at Lejla’s soft breath and her alluring moves as she turned to push against him, holding him tightly to her as she hooked her thumbs into his belt.  If she didn't notice his arousal earlier, it was assured she did now as Jesse felt her lower back press tightly and rub against his erection.  The cowboy grunted, his hands looped around Lejla's abdomen as he bowed his face to her ear and rumbled huskily, “Ya’ve made me beyond warm, Sweetheart…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla pressed into Jesse as he spoke, his hands against her lower abdomen.  She felt his passion against her back as she pressed against him and she slid her hands closer to his belt buckle, pushing her thumbs deeper behind his waistband, hoping to excite him a little more.  She turned her head to the side, whispering to him.

“Mmm, I feel ya…” she murmured, pressing against him harder.

Genji slid his hands to Samantha's hips, pulling her into him as she gyrated to the music.  Burying his face into the side of her helmet, he kissed her again, feeling her push her body into him further, parting her thighs so his pressed into her groinal plating.  The motion didn’t go unnoticed and Genji pressed his thigh into her, his hands sliding to her lower back, pulling her into him harder.  He pressed the side of his head into her helmet once more, whispering to her.

“That’s my girl,” he said, pulling back to smile at her.  

He continued to grind into her, grasping her hips tighter and pulling her into him as the music played.  The ninja pressed his hips into hers, gently gyrating.  “Bet you didn’t know I could dance like this, huh?” he asked, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, as he looked deep into her eyes.

Lejla pressed her backside into the cowboy as she gyrated against him.  She quickly turned to face him again, looking up into his eyes.  Wrapping her arms around his neck once more as his hands slid to her lower back, she whispered in his ear.

“Why don’t we take the whiskey to your room later?” she drawled, her eyes heavily lidded.

She slid one of her hands from his neck, to his shoulder, down his torso, to his belt buckle and gently tugged at it.  

Looking deep into his eyes, she asked, “Did ya know ya drive me wild, Jesse McCree?”

She slid her fingertips behind the waistband of his belt buckle.  Biting her bottom lip, she continued to press her hips into him, gyrating to the music while looking up into his eyes.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha continued to hold Genji tightly, the rhythm of their gyrations in synch as they rubbed against one another, their eyes locked and sparking with playful desire.  Genji’s thigh slid between her own and she wished that he wasn’t wearing the sweats, desiring to feel his cybernetic and human flesh slipping against her groin.  Sam giggled lightly at her lover when he spoke of his dancing talent.  “It doesn’t surprise me at all,” she admitted, and then leaned close to brush her lips against his cheek, “I know how very nimble you are,” Sam growled playfully, kissing his cheek and then slipping to the side of his face, nuzzling and nibbling at the ninja’s scarred ear as they continued to dance.

Lejla pressed up against Jesse harder and the cowboy grunted, his palms sweating as he grasped her abdomen carefully.  She quickly turned around, facing him and pulling him closer to her as she whispered into his ear.

“Darlin’...” was all the cowboy could muster to say to her proposal.  He was so heated up, so aroused, so fucking hard for her right now it was as if there wasn’t enough blood left in his brain to think straight.  He wanted to take her back to his room _right now_ so badly, but he also knew he wasn’t prepared.  It had been quite a few years since Jesse had been with anyone and he hadn’t dreamed that Lejla would suddenly appear and that they would have such a deep and powerful attraction to one another.  The cowboy just didn’t keep contraceptives laying around and as much as he wanted to make Lejla his, he wouldn’t dishonor her by neglecting to use protection.

Jesse groaned in frustration as Lejla’s hands wandered down his body and she spoke of her desire, the cowboy’s temples glistening with a sheen of sweat.  The beautiful and alluring woman pushed herself into him again, pressing against his stiff cock and Jesse’s gaze as she looked up at him was intense, serious, carrying the weight of his desire for her and his breath came quickly and heavily.  She shoved her fingers down behind his belt buckle and when she swung their hips in a circle, the tip of his full head, just under the fabric of his shirt, brushed against her fingertips and Jesse grunted again, biting his lip hard, his hips aching deeply, feeling thick and wound up.

He was sweating hard now and the music was beginning to die down.  Jesse’s numb mind fumbled.  He needed to get some fresh air.  Now.  As much as he wanted to continue to hold Lejla, to feel their bodies pressing into one another, to feel the heat radiating off of them both as they moved as one, the cowboy knew he had to pull back, to calm down.

As the song ended, Jesse continued to stare down at Lejla with intensity.  His hands moved from her back to slowly pull her hands from his belt when suddenly he heard an unusual metallic clanking sound.

All four dancers turned nearly as one to look where the sound was coming from to see the serene, omnic face of Zenyatta as he hovered a few feet within the doorway to the rec room.

“Wonderful!” he said in his gentle voice as he applauded, “You all dance quite pleasantly.”

The omnic hovered closer, “My apologies for interrupting.  I was hoping to meet our new friend.”

Jesse cleared his throat, turning to the monk, but remained holding one of Lejla’s hands.  He was still sweating quite a bit, but was glad for the interruption as he tried to keep his voice level and normal as he introduced Lejla.

“No problem at all, pardner,” he said, his other hand going to the brim of his hat to tip it slightly.  Bringing it back down, he gestured towards the woman next to him as he looked at her, managing a slight smile, “This here’s Lejla Grey.  She’s the one who helped us find Genji-kun an’ Hanzo.  Don’t think we’dve found ‘em on time without her.”

Zenyatta floated near, placing his hands, palms together, in front of his chest while he bowed his head over them in thanks before Lejla, “My thanks, Lejla Grey, for your assistance in locating and rescuing my most prized pupil.  We are forever in your debt.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When the music stopped, Lejla stared up at Jesse, her hands still gripping his waistband and her fingertips lightly grazing his swollen head.  She flushed hard as he gazed at her, his face serious and intense as he slowly removed her hands.  Gritting her teeth, Lejla hoped the intrusion of her fingertips hadn’t made Jesse uncomfortable.  Her eyes dropped from his face to his chest shortly before she heard metallic clanking near the doorway into the rec area.  She turned her head to see an omnic floating toward them.  Her eyes widened in his direction as he was hovering several feet above the ground.   _How?_ she wondered, her mind spinning for a brief moment.  When he spoke of their dancing and meeting her, Lejla looked up toward Jesse, then quickly back to the omnic.

As Jesse introduced her to the omnic, her face was solemn, but she raised her free hand in a weak wave and bowed her head slightly, mouthing “hello” in greeting.  When he spoke, his voice was pleasant and friendly and he offered his thanks for rescuing his pupil.   _Pupil?_ she wondered to herself.

“Y’all don’t owe me anythin’,” she spoke quietly, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth at how many times she’d heard that in one day.  “I was only doin’ my duty an’…” she looked over at Samantha and Genji who stood nearby, smiling in her direction, “I’ve made some really great friends along the way.”  She gripped Jesse’s hand as she looked back to the omnic.

Lejla’s heart felt heavy.  She couldn’t stop her mind from wandering to thoughts of her family and losing them all those years ago during the war.  She smiled toward the omnic in front of her, but she knew it didn’t travel to her eyes.  It wasn’t his fault and she held no disdain for him or any other omnic, but she couldn’t control the emotions that were coursing through her body right now.  The frustrated desire she held for the man beside her, now worried that she may have stepped across a very delicate line with him.  The heartache she suddenly felt at the thought of her family prompted by the innocent and pleasant omnic who hovered in front of her.  She inhaled a slow, deep breath, slowly breathing out through her nose.

Lejla watched as Genji and Samantha moved closer to greet the omnic, Genji bowing at the waist and calling him “master.”  The ex-mercenary was curious about their relationship and how it came to be, perhaps one day she would ask.  She quietly watched as the cyborgs and omnic talked and interacted.

Smiling to the group, she released Jesse’s hand and excused herself.  Stepping into the hallway outside of the rec area to lean against the wall, she folded her arms across her chest, slightly hugging herself.  She rested her head against the wall and stared up at the ceiling, inhaling a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm her heart and clear her mind.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha smiled when she saw it was Zenyatta who had found them all dancing, but she blushed a little, wondering what, if anything, the omnic really thought about their provocative dancing.  Did omnic comprehend or recognize such things?

After he met and spoke with Lejla briefly, Zenyatta floated to Genji and herself and the three began to chat, not noticing that the mercenary had excused herself.

But Jesse noticed.  Lejla's hand slipped from his and the small smile he had worn while introducing her fell from his face.  She disappeared out the door without a look back and the cowboy inhaled, bringing both of his hands to cover his face, and then exhaled as he pulled them down, his fingertips scratching through his scruffy beard.   _Fuck, McCree, what’re ya gonna do with the lady?  Ya can't bed her without rubbers jus’ cause she makes yer cock about burst from yer pants,_ the cowboy thought to himself in frustration.

He had finally calmed, his pants feeling a great bit less tight as his boiling blood cooled.  Jesse looked to the others.  The cyborgs were chatting with Zenyatta, enjoying the omnic’s company.

His gaze then went to the doorway.  Jesse’s heart constricted slightly.  He already missed her.  Where had she gone?  Did she just need a quick break like he was needing or had something upset her?

The cowboy looked over to his friends again.  Catching Genji’s gaze, he nodded towards the door and the ninja seemed to suddenly realize Lejla was missing and nodded in the affirmative to his friend:   _go get her._

Jesse left the rec room and to his relief, Lejla was just outside the door.  He found her leaning against the wall and so approached her slowly, leaning his human forearm against the wall to stand close enough to touch her, looking down at her lovely, but somewhat troubled, face.

Reaching with his cybernetic hand, Jesse cupped her jaw lightly to turn her gaze to him.  His metallic fingers then hooked some of her loose strands of hair and brushed them over her ear.  Cupping her cheek again, he murmured as he gazed at her with sincerity, “Somethin’ troublin’ ya, Sweetheart?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As Lejla leaned against the wall, thoughts of her family and the cowboy stirring in her mind, she heard the jingle of spurs approaching.  She closed her eyes for a brief moment before he approached, leaning against the wall, towering over her.  His cool, metallic hand cupped her cheek, lifting her gaze to his and he brushed some of her hair behind her ear.  When he cupped her face again, she leaned into his touch, thankful he was there and for the coolness of his hand against her warm cheek.

“Hey, cowboy,” she began, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.  “Just a lotta things on my mind is all,” her voice was quiet and a light sigh escaped her lips.

Lejla averted her gaze, unable to shift her eyes very far, as he still held her jaw within his large hand.  Feeling a bit defeated, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest, inhaling his heavy scent.

“Thank ya for checkin’ on me,” she said, her voice muffled against his chest.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s heart swelled as Lejla turned to wrap her arms around him, drawing close, her face nestled into his chest.  She felt perfect in his embrace as he wrapped his own arms around her, bowing his lips to press into her hair, kissing it gently.

“It’s not a problem at all, Darlin’...” he murmured, lips still pressed against the crown of her head.  Slowly drawing in another breath, he continued even softer, his gravelly voice rumbling gently, “I didn’ answer yer questions earlier... I…”  The cowboy knew what he wanted to say, but wasn’t sure how to say it.  Closing his eyes as he still held her close, his face buried in her hair, he realized he at least owed the beautiful woman an explanation.

“Ya drive me wild, too, Lejla.  I’ve never wanted someone as much as I want ya,” Jesse finally grew confident as he spoke, lifting his head and pulling back just enough to tilt Lejla’s face up again to meet his gaze, Jesse’s deep brown eyes piercing her green ones with sincerity.  “But not jus’ yer body, I want all’a ya.  Yer heart, yer mind.  I wanna know all’a Lejla Grey.  An’ that's why I... I'm not prepared ta be with ya, Darlin’.  I haven't had a pardner in so many years... I don’ even keep that kinda stuff around anymore.  An’ I never imagined I’d meet such a fine lady as yerself...”  His voice trailed off as he ran out of ways to explain.  But then a small smile tugged the corner of his lips, “Ya blindsided me, Sweetheart.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s chest rumbled as he held her close and spoke.  She looked into his eyes as he spoke from the depths of his heart.  Understanding what he was saying, she smiled at him in return, gently stroking his back.

After a few moments, she moved her hands to cup his face.  Standing on her tiptoes, pulling him down into her, she pressed her lips against his, softly kissing him over and over as her eyes fell shut.  “Ditto…” she whispered against his lips between soft kisses.

Dropping back down onto her heels, she parted their lips as her eyes fluttered open to meet his.  They were fixed on hers, a deep brown that pierced her soul and made her heart beat faster.  Her arms fell to her sides.

She wanted to explain to him why she left the room, which ultimately pulled him away from his friends as well.  She wanted to share everything with him.  And she did.

“Sorry for pullin’ ya away from the group.”  She briefly looked to the floor, then back up at him.  “Seeing your omnic friend reminded me of my parents an’ brother.  I know it’s been nearly two decades since they…”  she cleared her theist before continuing, “an’ I was very small when it happened...” her voice trailed off, her eyes falling to and focusing on his chest, her brow furrowing, “but I remember them fondly and miss them… and I even dream of them often.”  She paused before continuing, her eyes meeting Jesse’s once more as he listened.  “An’ I was alone for a long time, then there’s you and Overwatch and now I’m not alone an’ I’m surrounded by so many great folks.”  Her eyes were wide and wild as she spoke, “An’ there’s you.  There’s you, Jesse,” she smiled up at him.

She stared at him a moment before words started falling from her lips once more, words she knew needed to be said, but also words she was terrified of saying.

“What ya said earlier, about wantin’ all of me,” she drawled as her smile faded, her heart beating rapidly within her chest.  “I want all of ya, too, every piece an’ part, everything.  I wanna know ya inside an’ out an’ I want ya to know me.  I wanna give ya _all_ of me.  But I’m so scared, Jesse.  I was burned badly before an’ I closed myself off from anyone an’ I _know_ you’re not him...” her pained eyes dropped to the floor as she finished.

As she looked at the floor, she shut her eyes and she hoped everything she had said wasn’t too much, too quickly.  She had planned on telling him about her past relationship when they were alone and preferably after a few drinks, but right now seemed like as good a time as any.  Her chest heaved slightly with her short, rapid breaths, her face serious and intense as she looked up into his deep brown eyes once more.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse returned Lejla’s sweet, soft kisses, holding her gently to himself even as she lowered to look into his eyes.

As she explained how her memories had come rushing back at the sight of Zenyatta, Jesse’s brows furrowed.  He could tell she was still very troubled as she grew silent, her eyes locking with his again.

Jesse pulled his human hand from her back to brush the backs of his fingers against her cheek.  “It’s good ta remember, Darlin’.  I wouldn’t want ya ta ever ferget yer family.  I ain’t got much happy memories of mine, maybe ya can share some of yers with me sometime,” he smiled gently at her.  Brushing his fingers through Lejla’s hair at her temples, he continued to gaze at her thoughtfully.

He wondered about who this person was that had broken this beautiful woman’s heart.  He understood the fear of being hurt and he didn’t want to push Lejla.  She already meant so much to him and he was resolved to continue to take things slow, for both of their sakes.

Still brushing her hair gently, the cowboy met Lejla’s gaze again, his face sincere and his voice low, “I’m sorry ya got hurt before, Darlin’.  The best I can do is give ya my word I’m not here ta take anythin’ from ya.  If ya want to slow things down, I’m willin’ ta give you all the time that ya need.  An’ when yer ready, I’m willin’ ta show ya how I feel for ya.”

Suddenly there was an outburst from the rec room, a chorus of mechanical-tinged laughter.  Jesse looked over his shoulder and then back down at Lejla, a soft smile on his lips.  “Did ya wanna rejoin the party?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla closed her eyes as Jesse spoke of her family and lightly brushed his fingers against her cheek.  When she felt his hand in her hair, her lips parted and she sighed, her eyes fluttering open to meet his as he smiled down at her, reassuring her he was a patient man.  Her heart swelled for the man who stood in front of her and reassured her.  His touch upon her cheek and in her hair sent sparks throughout her mind and soul.

She leaned into his hand as he ran his fingers through her hair.  Moving her own hand to his chest, she placed it over his heart and dropped her eyes to focus on it.  Laughter erupted from the rec room and Lejla looked up at Jesse as he glanced over his shoulder, a smile on his lips.  When he asked if she wanted to rejoin the party, she smiled and nodded.

He took her hand in his and they made their way back inside and to join the others.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse held Lejla's hand in his human one, squeezing it once before they reentered the room.

As they rejoined the others, the cyborgs and Zenyatta all turned to them.  Zenyatta nodded to the cowboy and mercenary, then to the cyborgs.  “I am afraid I must take my leave of you now.  Enjoy the remainder of your evening.”  Turning to Lejla, he nodded his head even more deeply, “It was a great pleasure to meet you, Lejla.”  With that, the omnic turned and floated away and out the door.

Jesse turned back to the others after watching Zenyatta go.  For a moment, the group was silent and the cowboy’s gaze idly went to Genji as the cyborg curled himself around Samantha, hugging her from behind with a loving smile on his face.  An idea suddenly struck Jesse and he looked down at Lejla, then back up to the cyborgs.

“Heya, Genji-kun,” he drawled casually, “can I bend yer ear for a tick?”

The ninja brought his gaze to his friend, straightening and nodding to the cowboy.

Looking down at Lejla, Jesse smiled.  “I’ll be back in two shakes of a lamb’s tail.”

The cowboy waved to Genji, leading him back towards the pool table.  The ninja joined him and Jesse drew close to the cyborg, even though the women were at the other end of the room.

With a gravelly whisper, the cowboy looked at Genji, “I was wonderin’... Do ya happen ta have any, ahh, spare rubbers?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As Lejla and Jesse returned, the omnic bid everyone farewell, nodding his head toward Lejla once more, expressing his pleasure in meeting her.  She nodded in return with a warm smile and a small wave goodbye.

When Jesse spoke to Genji and then looked down toward her, she smiled up at him with a soft _“okay”_ as he and the cyborg made their way toward the back of the room near the pool table.  Lejla watched the men as they sauntered across the room, a smile still on her face.  She turned to Samantha, who was doing much of the same.

“Would ya like a drink?” Lejla asked the cyborg as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the small fridge before she could stop herself.   _Can she drink?  Crap._

The silver-haired woman slowly walked backwards toward the fridge, Samantha following along.  Lejla grabbed a bottled water from the fridge, offering one to Samantha as well, before they took a seat on one of the couches to talk while the guys did their own thing.

“So…” Lejla began with a warm smile.  “How did you and Genji meet?”

When Jesse requested Genji’s company privately, he squeezed Samantha as he whispered into her ear that he would return soon, then released her to follow his friend to the back of the room.  Genji turned to wink at Samantha as he strolled off.  As the men approached the pool table, the cowboy leaned close to him, his voice quiet when he asked the cyborg if he had any condoms.  The cyborg’s eyes had been focused on the material of the pool table until McCree spoke, then his eyes met the other man’s, his eyebrows arching and a smirk spreading across his lips.

Genji turned on his heel, folding his arms across his chest and leaning his backside into the edge of the table.  “Jesse McCree,” he chided playfully.  He glanced over his shoulder at the girls seated on the couch, a grin on his face as he turned back to the cowboy.  

“Unfortunately, I do not, but there is a variety in the medbay,” Genji said, arching a single eyebrow mischievously.  

“I will help you, unless you have a burning desire to ask Angie yourself,” he laughed.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha nodded to Lejla, following the mercenary over to the fridge.  She wasn't particularly thirsty, but the cool water felt good going down nonetheless as she sipped at the bottle.  Sam took a seat on the couch with Lejla,  perched so as to face her a bit as they spoke.

She was thoughtful for a moment, trying to decide how to begin to answer the woman’s question.  Her eyes finally met Lejla’s again as she smiled somewhat sheepishly.  “It's a bit of a long story,” Sam admitted, “I suffered a great injury when the lab I was in one night caught fire.”  Samantha thought that, for now, it was best she omit under what circumstances the fire began.  Her voice grew quieter as she continued, her eyes going to the water in her hand, “The fire destroyed most of my body and Doctor Ziegler had to resort to cyberization to save me.  It was… really hard.  I didn’t know how to control, well, how to control _anything_ after that.  I began to detest myself and was just about ready to give up when Winston suggested I ask Genji for help.”

The cyborg’s head finally rose, her gaze turning to the men to watch Genji as he talked with Jesse, the ninja smiling at his friend and not even realizing Sam was looking at him so adoringly.

“He saved my life in so many ways.”  Her voice was still soft, but now it carried a melody of hope.

She turned back to Lejla, as if waking from a daydream, her lips smiling a bit bashfully.  Then, her eyes lit up as if she’d just thought of something.  “So, what’s been going on between you and Jesse?” she asked, her eyes sparkling as she lifted her water to her lips for another sip.

Jesse placed his cybernetic hand to lean upon the table edge a few feet from where Genji was perched, an unrestrained grin on his lips.

“Well now, I ain’t sayin’ I need ‘em right away.  I jus’ wanna be prepared, ya know what I mean?”  His grin faded somewhat as he looked over to the women, his eyes dwelling on the silver-haired beauty.  “She’s somethin’ mighty special, Genji-kun,” he drawled slowly.  The cowboy’s eyes then went back to the ninja and he nodded his head sharply, “I reckon ya know what I mean.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla’s bright eyes never left Samantha as she weaved the story of her accident and how Genji had helped her, how he had saved her.  She frowned when Samantha’s eyes went to her water bottle and she spoke of the accident that ultimately rendered her current cybernetic form, but she smiled at the parts where the cyborg spoke of how Genji had helped her.  Lejla found her new friend to be so beautiful and intriguing.  She caught hints of dimples upon her cheeks when she turned to her and smiled, her cheeks a bit rosy, and not from the scars.  The ex-mercenary couldn't help but smile in return.

When Samantha inquired about Jesse and herself, Lejla toyed with the paper label on the outside of her water bottle as she looked down at it for a moment before answering.  Her eyes darted to where Jesse stood chatting with Genji, his gaze practically piercing the other cyborg.  Lejla kicked her shoes off once more and folded her legs in front of her, leaning the elbow of her right arm against her knee as she brought her fingers to her mouth, a smile spreading across her lips.

“Girl… I don’t even know how to answer that,” Lejla said, her eyes darting back to meet Samantha’s, the smile still upon her lips and a quiet laugh escaping her throat.

Genji continued to grin as McCree spoke of not needing the contraceptives right away, a teasing _“uh huh”_ leaving his lips with a wink in the cowboy’s direction.

“I get it,” the cyborg said, nodding toward his comrade, his face more serious.  “Nothing wrong with being prepared.  It’s smart.  That’s good.  This is really good.  I’m happy for you.  Now, how the hell did you two go from you tying her up, clearly not in a fun way,” he hesitated and laughed lightly, “and holding a gun to her head to preparing to bed her?”  Genji couldn’t help but chuckle at the story, loving every second of it.  “Whatever will you tell your grandkids when they ask how you two met, McCree-san?”

Genji could see the adoration in his friend’s eyes when he looked at their new friend, his savior.  He understood all too well how it felt to be severely and so quickly attracted to someone and want nothing more than to spend all of your time with that other person.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha swallowed her mouthful of water, her eyes on the mercenary as the woman exclaimed her doubt on how to explain.  Lowering it again, she observed, “You two have been very… cuddly this evening.  It just seems such a large shift from when I first saw you together.”  Sam’s lips curled into a smile, “I’m guessing you’ve both found some kind of common ground since then?”

McCree’s eyes sparkled as he thought of the ex-mercenary, chuckling at Genji’s remark about grandchildren.  “I tell ya what, pardner, it's been a helluva twenty-four hours.”  The cowboy continued to lean on his arm, but shifted even closer to Genji, his voice lower as if he could be overheard.  “That gal’s had me harder than a chicken’s lips more times then I can count in the last day.”  The cowboy winked, chuckling with his friend.

But then he leaned back, still smiling, but more sober.  His eyes glanced over to Lejla again.  “She’s done somethin’ to me, Genji-kun, an’ I wanna do everythin’ right by her.”  His gaze went back to Genji, his eyes sparkling again, “She’s accepted a position here with us at Overwatch, so I'm real blessed she’s gonna get to stay.  I hope I can make her happy.  Seems she's had a real rough time with love in the past.”  He finished, his features still soft, but determined.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla’s eyes focused on the water bottle in her lap as Samantha commented on how cuddly she and Jesse had been and how it was clearly the complete opposite of when they first met.  The ex-mercenary’s eyes sparkled as she looked back to Samantha, a smile still upon her lips.  Her eyes darted to Jesse once more when she spoke.

“Common ground…” Lejla repeated, a hearty half-laugh escaping her lips, “yeah, it’s called Jesse McCree is insanely charmin’ and painfully adorable.”

Lejla’s eyes met Samantha’s again, but she quickly averted her gaze downward at nothing in particular as she blushed once more.

“I dunno, Samantha,” Lejla began, “it may sound cliche, but there’s somethin’ about him an’ I’m findin’ it impossible to ignore.”  Her eyes moved to meet Samantha’s again.  “We’re tryin’ to take things slow, see where it goes…” her voice trailed off, her eyes looking back down toward her lap as she thumbed the label on the bottle again.

She was quiet when she spoke again.  “I’ve not had much luck in the relationship department in the past an’ I’m scared as hell,” she finished, her eyes traveling to Samantha yet again.

She wondered if the cyborg thought she was insane with how quickly her friendship with Jesse had escalated.  It did seem fast, but it didn’t seem wrong.  At all.  Everything about it felt right and Lejla held onto that with her entire being.

Genji laughed at Jesse’s southernism about chicken lips, playfully punching his shoulder.

“Damn, man.  How you holding up with that?  We need a gameplan.  We gotta get ya some rubbers, pardner,” Genji gently nudged McCree with his elbow, attempting to mimic his southern accent.

Genji watched as his friend’s demeanor changed and his eyes sparkled at the silver-haired woman, the adoration in his eyes blatantly apparent once again.  The cyborg’s eyes widened when he learned of Lejla accepting a position with Overwatch and he smiled, knowing his friend was extremely pleased by this.  Genji’s heart felt full for Jesse, knowing it had been a long time since he had someone he could potentially call his, if he ever had the opportunity at all.  His life hadn’t allowed for it from what McCree had shared with him.

“Just be yourself, Jesse,” Genji began, his face now serious, “everything else will find a way of working itself out.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse smiled at Genji in appreciation, his features still soft.  “Ya know, I never would’a believed before that two folks could be drawn together so strong, so fast, if I hadn't seen it happen to yerself an’ Sam.  An’ now, I'm startin’ ta understand what it must've felt like fer ya, Genji-kun.  Yer awful blessed ta have Samantha in yer life.”  Once again, he gazed fondly at Lejla, “An I'm blessed ta have Lejla in mine.”

As the men continued their discussion, Samantha drew even deeper into hers with Lejla.  She listened with a sympathetic ear as the woman told her of her fears.

The cyborg’s heart went out to Lejla.  She shuffled herself closer to her on the couch, a metallic hand moving to rest on the woman’s arm.  “Jesse is a fine man, Lejla, one of the sweetest and most honest I've ever met.  If he cares for you as much as I can plainly see when you two are together, you don't have to worry about him breaking your heart.”

Samantha’s hand lifted from Lejla's arm to her hair, tentatively touching a few stray strands as she gazed at it.  “And from the short time we’ve known each other, I can tell you’re not the kind of person to take things lightly or hurt Jesse, either.”

Sam’s hand suddenly dropped from Lejla’s hair as if she just realized what she was doing.  With a sheepish smile at the woman, Samantha confessed, “I really love your hair.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla hung onto Samantha's words as she reassured her of Jesse's warmth and honesty.  It helped to quell the ex-mercenary’s fears and she smiled at her new cyborg friend.  Her eyes quickly shifted to Jesse once more as she watched the two men speak to one another, laughing occasionally.  Their laughter made Lejla's heart feel full.

Her focus was broken when Samantha reached out to touch a few strands of her hair, her eyes immediately focusing on the woman in front of her.  Lejla's face drew more serious when she thought of Samantha's accident and how she'd told her how her body was destroyed during the fire and the only way to save her was cyberization.  Lejla's brow furrowed momentarily, but her eyes grew wide when she realized Samantha must not have hair beneath her helmet.

She spoke as Samantha continued to finger the strands of hair, her eyes averting to Jesse again.

“I'll never hurt him.  Not intentionally.”  She thought back to her own heartache and the deceit she’d experienced. “I've been hurt like that before, so I know how it feels.”  Lejla was hesitant to continue, but she did anyway.  “I was engaged before.  It ended years ago, but,” her voice trailed off, growing slightly quieter, “I thought it was love at first sight an’ I fell hard, so when he asked me to be his, of course that's all I wanted.  But he changed.  Once I gave him all’a me.  He changed.”  The ex-mercenary’s eyes shifted to stare toward her lap as she tittered.   _He was physically abusive,_ she wanted to share, but didn't. _He was a cheater when I gave him my world,_ she also wanted to say, but didn't.

Her eyes trailed back to Samantha who abruptly dropped her hand, releasing Lejla's hair.  She smiled shyly at the silver-haired woman, commenting on her hair.

“Thanks,” Lejla giggled quietly.  “I like tryin’ fun colors, but I always go back to this one… ‘ol faithful.”  She pointed at her own head.  “Maybe ya can help me next time I switch it up,” she grinned at Samantha, arching her eyebrows and gently nodding her head at the cyborg.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha listened quietly as Lejla reflected on her past relationship gone sour.  The cyborg’s heart went out to her.  She’d never gone through a traumatic experience like Lejla described, but there was a time not long ago when Sam was sure she would be alone forever.  Because who would have ever wanted a woman, wasted by fire and half mechanical?  She guessed that Lejla must have felt the same in a way, to be cast aside as she had been.

Sam didn’t want to attempt to comfort Lejla with cliché words and so the thought for a moment, her eyes wandering.  She then brought her gaze back to Lejla, smiling sincerely, “Trust can take a while to build, but I'm glad you're giving Jesse that chance.”

The cyborg’s eyes brightened as Lejla offered to let her help with her hair.  She sat up a little straighter as she answered, “I would love to!  Would you, uhh, mind if I played with your hair a bit?”

The mercenary smiled and nodded, shifting to turn so that Sam could reach her hair.  They continued to chat while the cyborg’s fingers played through Lejla’s silver and purple locks.  Soon, she was finished, having braided Lejla's hair starting above her temples on both sides, circling the crown of her head, then the two braids joining in back to trail as one down the back of her head.

Samantha sat back and smiled, but then grumbled, “I wish we had a mirror.”

The cyborg was watching Lejla smile and touch her hair, feeling the braids, when she suddenly thought of something.  She bit her lip, wondering if she should do it as she looked back at the men, then at Lejla again.  With a bit of a humorous huff at herself she thought, _why not?_

Samantha scooted back away from Lejla, to the other end of the couch so that the woman was a safe distance from her.  She then turned in her seat to look at the men, her arm hooked on the couch's arm rest to support herself.

“Hey, Genji, check this out,” she called playfully, getting the attention of everyone in the rec room, not just her lover’s.

But her gaze remained locked with his as suddenly, short flames sprouted from the top of Sam’s helmet.  Growing no taller than three inches off of her metallic crown, Samantha now had a full head of flaming fire-hair.  The yellow and orange flame licked and danced for a few moments atop of her head until she snuffed it out, suddenly self conscious of what the others thought of her oddity.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla’s smile was broad as she gently fondled the braids Samantha had given her.  She watched as the cyborg slid to the other side of the couch, calling her lover’s name.  The ex-mercenary’s eyes darted from Samantha to Genji and Jesse as they turned their attention toward Samantha.  Not a moment later, the top of Samantha’s head ignited in small flames that danced around her cranium.  Lejla’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly at the site.

“Whoa!” she yelped, her eyes traveling to Genji who darted across the room with excitement.  When her eyes found Jesse, his expression was much like hers, slack jawed and shocked.  Lejla’s heart fluttered as she saw him making his way toward the couches, having missed his closeness while he was at the other side of the room.

Genji averted his attention toward Samantha when she called for him and he immediately smiled at her playfulness and within the blink of an eye, he was at her side, kissing the top of her helmet, still somewhat warm from the brief flames.

“Athena’s going to get you,” he laughed, quickly kissing her lips, but averting his gaze toward Lejla, her eyes still surprised, but her face happy and smiling as she watched the cyborgs.  He winked at her as he spoke, “I bet you’re wondering what you’ve gotten yourself into,” he stood straight, grinning at her, his synthetic hand resting at the back of Samantha’s helmet.

Lejla only grinned in return and shrugged playfully, tilting her head slightly.  When Jesse stepped beside her, she looked up to him, biting her bottom lip, a small smile still on her lips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha smiled abashedly at Genji, but returned his light kiss, her eyes also going to Lejla as Genji teased the woman. She lifted her hand to cup over his at the back of her helm, her digits twining into his slightly.  Sam tugged at his hand lightly while looking up at him, a gaze that told the ninja she was ready to have him alone now.

Jesse’s eyes had widened as the top of Samantha's helm flamed up.  But then an amused grin played at his lips, the cyborg seemed to be gaining control over her power in more and more interesting ways.

He strolled over to the couch to rejoin his friends, stopping to stand nearby Lejla, noticing her hair had now been done up in a simple, but beautiful crown of braids.  Their eyes met and again the cowboy’s heart swelled.  He wanted to plop down on the couch and pull her into his arms, cuddling and nuzzling sweet words into her ear.

“I reckon Lejla an’ I were plannin’ on watchin’ a couple of movies tonight,” he drawled, looking up at Genji, “Ya’ll wanna join us?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s eyes briefly met McCree’s as he spoke, asking if the cyborgs would like to join them for a movie night.  His eyes darted to Samantha as he spoke.

“Rain check?  We’ve got some meditating and things to tend to this evening,” he smiled down toward Samantha after winking toward the cowboy.

The wink didn’t miss Lejla’s eyes and she grinned, averting her gaze downward as she thought about the passion the cyborgs must share.  She wondered how that worked for them, with their intricate bodies.  Her cheeks flushed slightly as her eyes went to Samantha.

Genji extended his hand for Samantha to take, his eyes never leaving her while she took his hand and stood.  Bowing toward Lejla and Jesse, the cyborgs said goodbye and took their leave, side by side, hand in hand.  As they exited the rec area, Genji playfully wrapped his arm around Samantha’s shoulder and whispered into her ear.

“I feel _really_ dirty.  How about another bath?” he playfully bit his lip as their eyes met, his face only inches from hers.

Lejla waved goodbye to the cyborgs before her hand traveled to her hair again and her heart smiled at the new friend she’d made.  She’d never had a close female friend before and hoped Samantha, with her fiery antics, might be the first.  She grinned to herself as she watched Jesse silently grab the blanket the cyborgs had previously used and lay it beside her on the couch.  Her eyes traveled the length of his body once more as he prepared the projector and screen.  The good Lord definitely blessed Jesse McCree.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse tipped his hat to the cyborgs as they departed, smiling, feeling warm from the fun evening they had all just shared.  He tried not to think about the favor he’d privately asked Genji as he moved the blanket to the couch he’d soon share with Lejla, his eyes meeting hers for a brief, electric moment.

The cowboy turned to the movie equipment and he briefly flipped through the selection.  One caught his eye, but it wasn't a comedy like the films they’d enjoyed the night before.  Turning to Lejla, he asked, “Whadda ya think about a lil more of a tear-jerker tonight?”

Lejla simply nodded, her eyes intense, but features soft as she gazed at Jesse.  He grinned, turning back to queue up the movie.  Jesse then moved to the lighting controls, turning everything off so that the movie screen was the only thing to cast light upon the room.  Turning to grab a box of tissues from a shelf nearby, Jesse then strode back to Lejla and he plopped down next to her, noticing her gaze at the tissues.  He grinned at her somewhat sheepishly as he gestured with the box, then set it on the arm of the couch near himself, “I get a lil weepy at this flick,” the cowboy admitted.

He pulled the thick blanket over their laps as the movie began to roll.  Pulling his arm over Lejla’s shoulder, Jesse settled in next to her, holding her snug against his body.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla returned Jesse’s grin as he sat down beside her with the tissues.  The thought of him weeping at a sorrowful movie made her heart constrict.  When he wrapped his arm around her, she curled against his body, resting her head against his shoulder and propping her legs over his lap.

“Is this okay?” she asked, looking up to him, her face serious, but before he could answer, “Ya know what?  I missed ya when you were away, even if ya were just across the room,” she grinned playfully, wrinkling her nose a little.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla curled around Jesse and he couldn’t stop his heartbeat from escalating at her nearness, her warmth, her pleasing and gentle scent causing his nostrils to flare slightly.

Squeezing Lejla’s shoulder, Jesse met her gaze and was unable to hide an amused smile at her words and the adorable creasing in her nose.

The cowboy turned his face to nuzzle into one of the braids Sam had given her.  He rumbled low as he closed his eyes, “I’d be fibbin’ if I told ya the opposite.  I’m kinda glad Genji-kun an’ Sam decided ta call it a night.”  Jesse remained with his face in her hair as his cybernetic hand moved to lay over Lejla’s shins as her legs draped over his own.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Same,” Lejla agreed, moving her right hand to his chest, her digits lovingly tracing various shapes onto the fabric of his shirt.

She shifted slightly, sitting straighter as she reached for his hat and pulled it from his head.  Lightly kissing the brim of it, she balanced it on the back of the couch beside him.  Her gaze slowly moved from the hat to his deep brown eyes, which were already fixed on her.  She brushed a few stray hairs from his eyes and gently cupped his jaw, brushing her thumb across his cheekbone.

“I wanna kiss ya,” she whispered.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse watched Lejla, his eyes never leaving her face as the woman played at his shirt and then removed his hat.  His mouth curled at the corner when her eyes finally met his and she brushed his cheek.

Dipping his head a little, the cowboy rumbled teasingly, “Well, what’s stoppin’ ya, pretty lady?”

But he didn’t give her a chance to answer as he rolled her shoulder to pull her closer, his other hand lifting to cup her chin and pull her to his lips.  Jesse lightly brushed his lips against hers at first, just the feather’s breath of a kiss, but then he pushed more firmly, tongue darting out to flick once quickly against her lips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Mmm,” Lejla hummed against his lips as her hand dropped from his cheek to his chest, slowly sliding down his abdomen to rest against his hip.

She briefly smiled against his lips when his tongue brushed her lips.  Parting her lips, she pushed her tongue into his mouth.  Her cheeks flushed and her heart beat rapidly at their shared desire.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse willingly opened his mouth to receive Lejla’s searching tongue, his own gliding along hers as his breathing increased, panting as they continued to kiss more and more deeply, with more and more hunger.

He felt her hand wandering and his skin prickled with pleasure at every touch, wishing that his clothing wasn’t blocking the contact, craving for the day when he could feel her soft hands and fingertips wander all over his body.

As their lips continued to dance, tongues sliding along teeth, Jesse dropped his metallic hand to brush his digit tips lightly down Lejla’s neck, fingers traveling along her shoulder until he was grasping her upper arm.  The cowboy groaned softly into their kiss, his manhood already responding from having been stirred up, but never sated for so many times during the day.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla breathed heavily against his lips as their kiss deepened and her desire for him grew.  When he grasped her and groaned, she lifted the hem of his shirt, her hand finally touching the bare skin of his abdomen.  Pressing her palm against his stomach, she slowly slid her hand up his chest, running her fingertips through his chest hair, then gently raked her fingertips straight down to rest above his belt buckle.

Her heart raced, her entire body burning with desire for him.  She felt her body reacting to his kiss and his touch for the umpteenth time.  Panting heavily against his lips, Lejla parted them briefly to look into Jesse’s eyes.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s breath came hard and fast as he felt Lejla’s hand snake under his shirt and up his chest, leaving a burning trail of bliss tingling at his skin.  His stomach twitched slightly as her fingertips brushed down his abdomen, the touch a slight bit tickling, but much more sensual as his flesh burned more and more for her caress.

Lejla finally stopped above Jesse’s belt buckle and her hand moved up and down upon his abdomen as they parted the kiss to gaze intently at one another, both burning with the ember of desire within their eyes.

Jesse’s eyes remained locked on Lejla’s as her fingers trailed behind his buckle again, this time no shirt to impede her touch against his skin.  The cowboy’s breaths hitched.  He was rock hard again, pressing painfully against the confines of his jeans at this angle, so swollen his head nearly emerged from behind his belt to peek out of his pants.  Jesse’s lips parted, his breaths still hitching, his eyes burning into Lejla’s gaze, his hunger for her touch evident.  She shifted her hand along the back of his buckle and her delicate fingers brushed his head, felt his heat.  The cowboy’s cheek twitched involuntarily at the touch and his hand slid down to cup her forearm in his metallic one, encouraging her to continue as his lips parted to pant her name huskily, “Lejla…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Jesse…” Lejla replied to the cowboy, shifting her body slightly as she dipped her fingers further behind his belt buckle, deeper within his waistband.

Pressing her cheek to his, she whispered breathily into his ear, “Let me feel ya.”  She kissed his ear, gently nibbling his earlobe as she unlatched his belt, the heavy buckle falling slack to the side.  Quickly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, she was surprised to find he wore no underwear, going full commando.  Lejla half-laughed lightly, her eyes locking with his again.  Folding the flaps of his jeans back, she firmly pressed her palm against his erection, her eyes quickly darting to her hand upon him, the movie screen in front of them the only illumination in the room.

“Jesus, Jesse…” she breathed, pressing her lips to his once more, pushing her tongue into his mouth as she massaged his cock beneath her palm.

Just as she’d thought, everything about Jesse McCree was large.  Her mind raced as she briefly parted their lips to climb to her knees in order to kiss him deeper, her hand never leaving his manhood.  Her eyes darted to the doorway of the rec area as she shifted to straddle his lap.  It was late and she didn’t care.  They were in the dark and could easily recover if needed.

Pressing her forehead to his, she smiled at him, her small hand wrapping around his cock, firmly stroking from tip to base.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse panted as Lejla whispered into his ear, nibbling at it, her breath soft and warm and causing him to ache.  A long, panting groan rolled from the cowboy’s lips as he felt her start to undo his belt and pants, his back pushing more into the cushion behind him and his hips sliding out a fraction on the couch to grant her more access, his eyes darting down to her hand as she pressed her palm into him.

His breath caught in his throat at the sensation and he half-laugh panted at her exclamation, an amused grin flashing on his lips, teeth glinting for a second before it was gone again from the ache and burning deep in his body and mind.

Lejla pressed her lips into his as she began to stroke him under her palm and Jesse returned the kiss with hunger, his tongue diving deeply into her mouth, lapping, wanting more.  There was a small pop as Lejla parted their lips, Jesse’s still puckered, not ready to give up tasting her.  He slowly opened his eyes as he felt her shift, climbing to straddle him and then wrap her hand around his length.

His entire body shuddered as Lejla began to stroke him in long movements, her fingers applying just enough pressure to cause the cowboy to begin to pant.

Jesse’s temples were wet with sweat and his eyes darted intensely between Lejla’s burning green ones as her forehead pressed up against his.  His hands both grasped at her upper arms, tightly but not painfully, his fingers flexing and shifting with each of her strokes.  Jesse’s hips moved with each caress as Lejla hand-fucked him.

His lips hanging open as he panted forcefully, Jesse’s hands slipped from her arms to grasp her waist, his fingers still flexing and tugging at the material of her shirt as he pawed at her gently.

“Lejla... Oh, Lejla,” he panted hot and hard, “Oh, god, yer touch feels so good.”  His eyes continued to burn into hers with desire.  “Can I touch ya too, Sweetheart?” he asked huskily.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla’s breaths came quicker as she worked Jesse’s length within her hand, squeezing him here and there and gently stroking the underside of his head with her thumb until she felt precum slick her digit.  Her eyes darted from her hand around his cock to his eyes and she brought her thumb to her mouth, licking his precum from it and slicking it with her saliva as well.  Grinning at him, her eyes wild, she moved her hand back to his cock, sliding her slicked thumb gently over the tip, then wrapping her hand around him once more.  He was thick and his cock practically throbbed in her small hand.  She wondered when the last time was someone had touched this man, taken care of this man.  Lejla brought her other hand down to join the first, grasping him around the base of his cock, her thumb carefully sliding lower to stroke his balls.  Firmly gripping his length in both of her hands, she slowly stroked him, minding the prosthetic fingers of her right hand against his sensitive and soft skin.

She pressed her lips to his once more, her tongue lapping at his as a small moan escaped her throat.  Lejla wanted to push off his lap and drop to the floor in front of him, take him into her mouth, please him in that way and when he spoke of how her touch felt and asked if he could touch her as well, she felt as if her body might spontaneously combust.  A gasp escaped her throat as she answered.

“Please, Jesse… touch me all over,” she breathed against his mouth, her hand still stroking his cock slowly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Ahh, Sweetheart…” Jesse drawled, pressing his lips into Lejla’s to kiss her deeply once again.  Not parting her lips, the cowboy tugged gently at her outer shirt until he felt it pull free.  His large fingers fumbled slightly at the buttons, but it didn’t take long until they were all undone, his hands moving under it to caress her sides, his fingers slipping under her shorter undershirt.

The cowboy continued to move his hips to Lejla’s wonderful rhythm, his cock jerking in her hands as he continued to kiss her, every labored breath drawing in her warm scent, the feel of her creamy skin under his fingers making his head spin.  Jesse slowly pulled his hands up Lejla's torso, his fingers dragging along her sides until he felt the material of her bra.  Stilling his left hand, he slipped the fingers of his right under the strap just below her arm, his fingers flexing gently against her skin.  Slowly, Jesse shifted his hand, dragging it until his fingertips brushed the side of her breast, the flesh there even softer and more supple.

The cowboy groaned.  Lejla’s hands were just about doing him in, and her scent, taste, and the feel of her warm skin under his weathered hands made him wonder if he held an angel in his arms.

Jesse finally parted their lips, hips still rocking as he laid his head back on the couch, biting his bottom lip and trying to control his breathing, to concentrate on making this heavenly experience last as long as possible.

He slipped his hand out from under Lejla's bra to trail back down her abdomen, his fingertips brushing against her firm abdominals, one dipping into the tiny divot of her bellybutton as it passed.  Jesse’s fingers stopped at her jeans, his fingers only playing at the button, not yet undoing it.

Still panting with desire, the cowboy tilted his head back up to find Lejla’s gaze.  “May I?” he asked simply, voice rumbling huskily, wanting to be sure he had permission to wander where his hand desired.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla hummed against Jesse’s lips as he unbuttoned her shirt and slid his hands beneath her tank top, brushing his large, warm hands against the skin of her sides.  When he slid his fingertips below her bra, touching the side of her breast, she pressed her lips into his harder, her tongue darting inside his mouth, tracing his teeth.

When the cowboy parted their lips and leaned back against the couch, looking up to her, eyes blazing, Lejla slowed her hands upon his cock, not wanting to push him over the edge too soon.  His metallic hand still held her side as he brushed his fleshy hand back down her stomach to the button of her jeans.  Jesse paused, his gaze meeting hers as he asked for permission to go further.  Her heart fluttered when he asked and she moved her left hand to cup his jaw, her right hand still slowly fisting his cock.

She hesitated only briefly before responding.  Her left hand snaked around to the back of his head, her fingers tangling into his hair as she smiled and nodded at him, her breaths becoming more rapid the further they gave into their desires.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse laid his head back again, but his lidded eyes remained locked with Lejla’s.  Never ceasing to rock his hips with the motion of her hand, he carefully undid her jeans button and pulled her zipper down with his one hand.

The cowboy’s cybernetic hand slid down to wrap around Lejla's hip, his palm continuing on to curl around and grasp her backside, steadying her as he placed his palm of flesh upon her abdomen.  Watching her face intently, Jesse crawled his fingertips down until he could feel her light, downy hairs.  The cowboy fanned his fingers out slightly over Lejla’s mound as he carefully pushed in further, his fingers curling around to either side of her outer lips, hair still soft upon his fingers.  His palm grew wet as he pushed on, closing his fingers now so that his hand covered her womanhood completely.

“Lejla…” he moaned, feeling her intense heat and moisture against his hand as he gently palmed her folds.

Eyes still locked with hers, Jesse’s bit his lip again, his desire threatening to overwhelm him as he carefully dipped his middle finger down, becoming instantly soaked.  His cock jerked again powerfully, his mind reeling in desire.  She was so wet.  Jesse’s finger slid against her effortlessly as he explored her folds, now using three fingers.  Two to caress her lips on either side while the middle continued to dip into her.

“Fuck, Sugar, yer so hot an’ wet,” the cowboy grunted.  His cybernetic hand suddenly moved to Lejla’s head, cupping the side of her face as his body continued to writhe beneath her.  His eyes bore into hers with the intensity of his desire, sweat trickling from his temples.  Jesse tangled his metallic fingers into her hair as he stroked the side of her head, hand still moving upon her womanhood.  “Yer the sweetest thing I ever laid eyes on,” Jesse drawled, his voice more strained than usual.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla’s hand fell from his head to rest on his shoulder, her thumb gently stroking his neck as he leaned back against the couch once more.  Feeling his cybernetic hand snake around to her backside, she chewed her bottom lip.  His gaze never left hers as he unbuttoned her pants and slowly slid his hand inside to palm her already wet folds.  The warmth of his hand felt like heaven and a quiet moan escaped her lips when he massaged her.  Jesse’s fingertips were slightly calloused, which only added extra texture to his gentle touches.

She gripped his cock tighter when he dipped his finger inside her and commented on how wet she was for him.  Lejla slowly rocked her hips onto his hand, her clit grinding against his palm as his finger dove into her.  Her left hand dropped from his shoulder to his bicep as she continued to ride his finger and fuck him with her hand.

“Jesse…” she exhaled a breathy grunt, her eyes falling shut for a moment.  When she opened them, they were lidded, but pierced the cowboy who writhed beneath her.

Her free hand moved to the hem of his shirt, jerking it upward to expose his abdomen.  She drank him in before trailing the fingertip of her forefinger down his chest and stomach to his cock.  Locking eyes with him, she gripped him with both hands again, gently squeezing, but unmoving.  She abruptly stopped, grabbing the wrist of the hand that was inside her pants with both of her hands, gently pulling it out to hold up between them.  Turning the cowboy’s hand, Lejla parted her lips and extended her tongue to lick the tip of his middle finger, then turned it toward him to do the same.

Lejla slowly slid off Jesse’s lap to stand in front of him and slowly slid her jeans down around her ankles, then stepped out of them.  Her eyes never left his as she climbed back onto the couch.  She grabbed Jesse's hand and pulled him toward her, laying him down onto the couch as she laid down with him, tossing the blanket over their bodies.  She hovered over him, her thigh pressed between his.

Leaning close to his ear, she softly kissed it and whispered, “Now where were we?” as her hand slipped down his torso and back around his cock.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse watched Lejla with intensity as she pulled up his shirt, caressing his abdomen and back down to his cock.  He was starting to think he wasn't going to be able to endure much more of her handling, his groin felt hot, wound up, ready to pop.

Almost as if she’d read his mind, Lejla paused, releasing him and bringing her hands to pull his out of her pants.  If it hadn’t been for the smoldering look of desire in her eyes, he would have been afraid she'd changed her mind.  But the alluring woman pulled his finger to her mouth, licking at her own juices.

“Ohhh, fuck… Darlin’...” the cowboy rumbled, bassy with desire, “Sweetheart, yer makin’ my head spin.”

Lejla turned his finger to himself and he snatched it up with his lips, his eyes not leaving hers as he suckled every last drop of her moisture from his own finger.

She let go of his hand and Jesse let his finger slip from his lips as he watched Lejla move from his lap to stand before him.  In the faint, flickering light from the movie screen, the cowboy watched in raptured awe as the beauty before him slipped from her pants, only her lacy underwear remained hiding the moist, soft, mound of sweetness Jesse wanted more of.  Her silver hair glowed in a halo from the light of the screen behind her and Jesse caught his breath.  “I musta been struck dead cause there's an angel standin’ right in front of me,” he whispered hoarsely, his breath having calmed a bit.

Lejla smiled, crawling back onto the couch to lay down as she pulled Jesse along with her.  She covered both of their bodies with the blanket and cuddled close, her leg going between his and her hand encompassing his cock again.  Jesse kissed her cheek, returning the nuzzle as he replied to her whisper, “Ya were jus’ about ta send me flyin’ ta heaven, Darlin’.”  The cowboy’s hand slid down to Lejla's thigh, gently pulling it from between his to lean atop instead, widened the space in which he would have to access her.  “I wanna send ya there, too,” he rumbled deeply.  Jesse hooked Lejla's undies with his thumb, pulling down and carefully working them away from her enough that his hand would be unimpeded.

He pushed up a bit on the arm he was laying on, finding Lejla's lips to kiss her softly as he also reached for the box of tissues he’d set nearby earlier.  He parted her lips for a moment and Lejla pulled a few tissues from the box, covering his large, swollen head as she encompassed him again with her hand.  Jesse set the box aside again then settled down beside the beautiful woman, his lips finding hers again as he kissed her deeply, his tongue lapping and gliding along her teeth.

As Lejla began to stroke him again, Jesse moaned deep in his chest.  He brushed his large hand down her side, thrilling at the satisfying dip of her waist and the swell of her hips.  His cock kicked in her hand at the thought of burying himself deep within her.  Jesse's breath came hard and fast again as his hand moved to Lejla's opening, this time free of any constraints.  He palmed her firmly for a few moments before he finally dipped two fingers into her, curling them as he did so, feeling her firm pubic bone just beyond the silken softness of her inner flesh.

As Lejla’s hand continued to pump him, Jesse again felt the growing pressure in his loins, his hips making small thrusts to her rhythm.  He fucked his two fingers into her in the same rhythm,  images in his mind of them actually coupling causing the cowboy to groan even louder.

He slipped in a third finger, Lejla's hips curling to deepen each thrust as he made sure his thumb struck against her clit with each penetration.  Jesse's lips slipped from hers as he buried his face between her neck and the couch.

“Ohh, Darlin’!  Fuck!  Fuck, Sugar, yer hand is like heaven,” Jesse moaned, “Yer so juicy.  Oh, god, Lejla, ya drive me wild!” the cowboy rasped into her ear, his entire body on fire with the sensations that were rocketing from his groin to the rest of his body.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Jesse spoke of sending her to heaven, her lips parted with a pant.  He shifted, pulling her thigh from between his, so he could now hover above her.  She slightly raised her hips as Jesse hooked his finger within her panties and pulled them down and out of his way.  Lejla's heart raced faster than it had at any point since she'd met Jesse and she craved him with such a burning desire she thought she might implode.

She smiled when he grabbed the box of tissues and she grabbed a few to keep nearby, placing a couple just above Jesse's swollen head as she slowly fisted him again.  His cock felt huge in her hand and she felt both scared and excited to feel it other places someday.

When Jesse pressed his lips against hers, his tongue exploring her wanting mouth, she moaned quietly, his warmth overwhelming her.  He lapped at her, all teeth and tongue and she deepened the kiss, pressing up into it, her tongue exploring as well.

Lejla could feel a light sheen of sweat across her flesh as Jesse moved his large, warm hand between her thighs again, this time without clothing hindering his touch.  She grunted against his lips as he pushed two fingers deep inside her.  She rocked her hips against his hand in the same rhythm she used to fist him, her breaths becoming more ragged, her mind swimming with thoughts of taking him to bed, stripping him completely, and feeling his massive cock push deep inside her.

When the cowboy pushed a third finger inside her and their lips parted, Lejla moaned, trying to keep her voice down, but failing.  She pressed her cheek against Jesse's head as he buried his face between her neck and the couch, wanting to touch every possible part of him.  Jesse's voice rumbled beside her, exciting her even further as she gripped him tighter and increased the pace at which her hand fucked him.  With every thrust of his fingers inside her, his thumb struck her clit, sending sharp pulses of pleasure throughout her entire body each time.

Lejla brought her free hand down to join her hand that was already working the cowboy.  She alternated between double fisting his swollen cock and gently kneading his balls.  Occasionally, she felt Jesse's cock jerk within her small hands, affirmation that what she was doing was good and right.  She wished she could roll him over and mount him, ride him like it was their last night on earth.  She knew he wasn't prepared and emotionally she wasn't sure she was either, but everything about this, everything about Jesse McCree, felt right.  And she wanted to give him herself.

Jesse's deep, southern accent gave Lejla life.  The way her name rolled off his tongue, especially in the throes of passion.  She couldn't hold back any longer, wanting and needing release.  Fucking him within her hand at a quicker pace, Lejla found Jesse's rhythm had increased as well, her juices flowing down his fingers and into his palm as he impaled her with his large fingers, stretching her.

“Oh god, Jess,” Lejla purred.  “Keep goin’... just like that.”

Tilting her head toward the ceiling, her eyes pinched shut, Lejla was on the edge of what felt like a crashing wave as Jesse pushed his fingers deep inside her, curling them occasionally, hitting every spot inside and out perfectly.

Pressing her heels into the couch, toes curling, Lejla released into his hand, his name rolling from her tongue, as her pussy clamped around his fingers and pulsed with her climax.  She never stopped stroking him, gripping him, fucking him with her hand, wanting to hear his release as he laid close to her, just as he was in this moment.

She felt her eyes sting and tears roll down her temples from the intensity of her release.

“Oh my god… Jesse,” she choked, pressing her face into his hair, her chest heaving.  “I wanna hear ya cum,” she purred, her voice raspy in his ear.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla's moans were like music to his ears.  She sang to Jesse of her mounting desire and bliss, his own also rising in unison with hers.

He felt her other hand join the first and another rolling moan escaped his lips, slightly hitching in his throat as her hand so carefully rolled his sack between her warm fingers.

“Oohhh… fuck... Lejla!  Lejla… Lejla...” the cowboy began to chant her name.  Her hands felt like heaven and her insides were so hot against his fingers that soon the only thing that existed in the world was she and he, their bodies writhing against one another, rocketing on an unstoppable path to release.

Jesse huffed heatedly as Lejla encouraged him, and he felt an unrelenting urge to have her in his mouth.  The cowboy shifted his face to press against Lejla’s neck, bowing until his lips found the flesh where her shoulder and neck joined.  Jesse bit into her, but only lightly, barely holding her in his teeth.  Just holding her there in his mouth, the cowboy continued to work his hand in her until he felt her juices flow between his fingers and into his palm.  Her depths squeezed around his fingers tightly as Lejla moaned his name and the cowboy mewled on rapture against her flesh.

She called to him, and Jesse did not hold back.  He released her from his mouth as he grit his teeth hard, his spine curling as, with one more fiery stroke, Jesse’s cock began to throb in powerful jerks as he came into Lejla’s hand that was holding the tissues.  His mouth opened wide as he groaned long, his breath hitching occasionally.  Jesse's orgasm lasted longer than he’d ever experienced before.  A combination of not having a partner for so very long and the fact of Lejla having made him feel like no one ever had before.  His pent-up cum came in great gouts and Lejla had to quickly scoop up the extra tissues to catch it all.

Jesse moaned again, deeper than before as his body shuddered in bliss.  His hand remained in Lejla but had stilled during the intensity of his orgasm.  As his body slowly calmed, tightened muscles relaxing, Jesse tilted his face to breathe into Lejla’s hair, nuzzling her neck.  His hand moved in languid strokes, barely shifting so as not to spill her juices too much.

“Sugar... oh, Darlin’...” the cowboy gasped against her neck, “Ya’ve made me feel so damn good, Lejla…”  He wanted so desperately to shift down, slip under the blanket and bring his lips to hers, to suck up all of the juices he’d made her spill.  But he made no move yet, wanting to better gauge how she was feeling after their releases.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As Lejla’s pussy pulsed around his fingers, she felt him shift, gently biting into the flesh between her shoulder and neck.  Tilting her head, giving him more access, she grunted at the pressure he applied, her mouth falling open further, loving the additional sensations it provided.

Lejla’s head swam as she started to come down from her own orgasm, Jesse following right behind.  Her heart felt like it would thump completely out of her chest as the cowboy’s cock jerked within her hands, his release pouring over her hands and the tissues she held.  He came long and hard and Lejla’s heart swelled with adoration for the man melting beneath her fingertips.

Her wet eyes never left him as he slowly came down from his release and nuzzled into her hair, his entire body relaxing at once.  She relaxed, too, leaning her cheek into his head as he buried his face into her neck, his warm breath tickling her there.  Lejla gasped lightly and grunted when he gently moved his hand, his fingers still buried deep within her.

Lejla wiped her hands off on the parts of the tissue that hadn’t been soiled by the cowboy’s release, tossing them aside and bringing her left hand to his head, while the other moved back to his groin, gently stroking his softening cock with her fingertips, both human and cybernetic.  As he spoke about how she had made him feel, she smiled and raked her fingertips through his hair and along his scalp.

“Jesse McCree…” she quietly called to him, wanting to see his eyes.

When he rose to look at her, his eyes lidded, she smiled warmly, brushing her thumb across his cheek.  Pulling his lips into hers, she kissed him with fervor, her tongue brushing across his.  She pushed her hips into his hand, feeling his fingers curl inside her once more.  She parted their lips, her mouth falling open farther, her eyes lidded.  Purposefully squeezing her pussy around his warm fingers, she smiled up at him, biting her bottom lip hard.

“I want more of ya,” she purred, her hand snaking down her own body to squeeze the forearm of his hand that was still buried between her thighs.  “ _You’ve_ made _me_ feel _sooo_ good, I can’t stop now,” she mewled, between small pants.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s eyes grew wide for a moment before they pinched slightly, corners creasing as his desirous gaze locked on hers.  “Oh, god, Lejla…” the cowboy wheezed.  He wanted more of her, too.   _All_ of her, over and over and over again.

He closed his eyes, his breaths still fast and shallow.  Opening them again, they glistened brightly, meeting the gaze of her big, beautiful eyes.  He allowed his desire to overwhelm him for a moment as he hastily lowered his lips to Lejla's, kissing her hard and deep, lips then trailing to her cheek, then down her neck, then to her shoulder where he took her in his mouth again and bit her with a little more pressure than before, his hand remaining still but his thumb moving in circles as it pressed against her clit.

Lejla reacted with melodic moans and Jesse panted hard against her, his tongue licking at her flesh that was held between his teeth.  Suddenly the cowboy moved, carefully keeping his hand at her opening as he slid down over Lejla.  In a rush of movements as he knelt between her legs, the cowboy brought his wetted hand to his mouth, licking his palm and fingers in big strokes to hastily lap up the juices there.  He then leaned back over Lejla, wrapping his hands under her back as she helped him to hoist herself further to one end of the couch.  Quickly kissing her lips again, Jesse continued with his hasty movements as he slid down between her legs, kneeling one knee on the couch and bracing the other off and onto the floor.  He pulled the blanket over them, completely covering himself and most of Lejla.

His voice was somewhat muffled, but Jesse rumbled, drawling lustfully to Lejla as he scooped her hips up, one hand on each side of her ass.  “I wanna taste ya so bad, Lejla…” his head dipped as his hands tilted her sweltering womanhood up to his face.  He took a breath, panting, “Ya smell like heaven, Sugar…” Jesse tilted his face to press his lips into the soft flesh of Lejla’s inner thigh, close to her swollen folds, but lips not yet touching them.  He kissed the other side in the same way, then dragged his tongue in a few small circles.  Lejla’s pussy dripped fluids left over from her previous orgasm and new fluids from her remounting desire.  Her scent was thick, musky, and heady with womanhood, and Jesse was having a hard time not just burying his face into her.  He paused, panting for a moment as he regained control over his own desires.

The cowboy brought his lips to the flesh of her thigh again, but this time curled his lips back to take her into his teeth.  Jesse bit her carefully, then rolled his lips back down to suck on her flesh until he was sure he’d raised a bruise of blood to the surface of her skin.  He then turned to her pussy, its heat radiating so that the cowboy could feel its warmth on the tip of his nose and his desire-swollen lips.  Jesse slipped his tongue from his mouth.  It pointed rigidly as he finally touched her with it, barely lapping the span of flesh between her hole and pussy.  It was wet from her juices and he swept it again with his tongue, lapping it up.  On the third passing, Jesse finally let his tongue slip up and into the folds of her hot and swollen womanhood, just barely penetrating her folds.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s bleary eyes met hers before he slammed his lips into hers, kissing her deeply.  Before she could wrap her arms around him, he was kissing her jaw, neck, shoulder, then she felt his teeth on her again, biting harder.  He thumbed her clit at the same time and she gasped and grit her teeth.

“Ahh!  Mmm,” she hissed and then murmured between rapid breaths.

He shifted again, moving lower before he pulled his fingers from her insides, bringing his hand to his mouth to lap up her juices.  Lejla’s eyes locked with his as she watched him, her chest heaving and her heart racing with desire and passion once again.

“You are _so_ hot,” she quietly purred as she watched.

Only a moment later, he was over her again, his hands beneath her back, shifting her as well, and his lips pressed to hers, tongues quickly lapping at one another.  Lejla tasted herself on his tongue and moaned quietly into his mouth.

He quickly moved again, lowering himself and tossing the blanket over his head and most of her.  Her eyes fell shut as he spoke of tasting her and she bit her lip.  She snaked her arms beneath the blanket to cup his hands on her ass.  Feeling his warm breath against her pussy when he spoke, Lejla gently tilted herself toward him, a groan catching in her throat at his closeness to her wet folds.  Her hands pawed at his when he nuzzled and kissed her inner thighs, his tongue dancing across her heated skin.  When he bit her there, her short nails gently dug into the skin of his human hand and clawed the surface of his prosthetic one.  Her hand gripped the forearm of his prosthetic, her own cybernetic digits lightly clanking against his, as he sucked on her skin for a few moments, surely leaving a bruise.  She smiled at the thought.  

When Jesse’s tongue lapped at her pussy, Lejla arched her back, gripping his cybernetic arm tighter and moaning his name.  Her other hand immediately went to his head, her fingers entangling into his hair, pulling slightly.  She squirmed beneath him and moaned through gritted teeth as he continued to gently lap at her wet folds.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse heard his name on her lips, her hand tugging at his hair and cowboy paused for a moment, panting heavily.  “That’s it Sweetheart,” he encouraged her, “let’s do this together.”

Jesse dipped again, tilting her up, and he dragged his tongue around one side of her outer lips, her light hairs feeling only slightly coarse.  He purposefully avoided her clit, carefully kissing the top of her mound before pulling his tongue down the opposite side.  He then carefully inserted his tongue into her folds, heat and moisture welcoming him as he explored every crevice and furrow.  He panted hard and fast, “Yer sweeter than honey…” he murmured against her lips, his facial hair tangling slightly in her hairs as he nuzzled into her folds, breathing her in deeply.

The cowboy began to dip his tongue in deep, long, and broad strokes, still stopping short of touching her clit.  He took one of her inner folds into his lips and suckled at it while he shifted his hands at her backside so that her hips rested on his cupped cybernetic arm.  His other hand now free, Jesse resumed plunging his tongue into Lejla as he brushed his forefinger along the bottom of her opening, massaging her perineum with her own juices.

He continued to lap at her, teasing her senses as she began to writhe beneath him.  Jesse’s cock was swollen hard again, but he paid it no heed.  His mind was locked on the sweetness before him and his determination to bring Lejla to the point of releasing her nectar into his wanting mouth.

Jesse finally slid his finger into her depth to join his tongue, curling it slightly.  He suckled at her flowing juices as he withdrew the finger only to replace it with two.  As the cowboy began a consistent rhythm with his pumping fingers, he finally moved his lips to Lejla's clit, licking it lightly and then breathing a long hot breath onto it.  The node was hot and full, swollen from her passion.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla writhed and moaned under his touch, his tongue lapping deep inside her folds, completely ignoring her clit. _Tease,_ she thought.

When he brought his finger to her opening, massaging between her pussy and other opening, she attempted to stifle a loud moan.  She brought her other hand to meet the one already tangled in his hair, gently gripping the back of his head, pulling him into her as she tugged his hair.

“Oh, Jesse,” she began.  “Ya make me feel _so good,_ ” she whined.

When he penetrated her with his large, warm finger once more, she bucked her hips into him, grunting through gritted teeth, her pussy gripping his digit.  Before she knew it, he was sliding a second finger inside her, pumping them both at a steady rhythm while she felt as if she might come apart beneath him once more.  Gripping the cushions of the couch below her, Lejla held on as Jesse fucked her with his wanting tongue and fingers, her entire body trembling in ecstasy.

She pulled his hair, jerking his face into her as he alternated sucking on her clit and lapping at her soaked folds.

“Jesse!” she cried out, not even trying to stifle her voice.

She pinched her eyes closed, tilting her head back, as she pressed her heels into the couch, holding his head firmly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse grunted approvingly as Lejla bucked underneath him and yanked at his hair.  Pulling his lips from her for a moment, he licked his lips and murmured to her from the darkness of the blanket, “Mmmmm, that's my filly…”  He dipped his head again, lapping around his fingers from her perineum to her clit in one sweep.  “C’mon, Sweetheart,” he drawled, voice humming low as his lips brushed her, his fingers still pumping.  He rolled a third finger into the group on the next withdrawal and then resumed his pumping.  “C’mon, Darlin’, lemme taste ya.  I wanna drink ya up…” he rumbled before his lips caught up her clit again.

Jesse gave Lejla’s clit his undivided attention with his lips as his fingers continued to plunge into her, curling and stroking her incredibly hot and silky depths.  He caught her swollen node between his lips, pulling at it then loosing it again to suckle on it, then lapping at it again.  The cowboy moaned deeply in his throat, his head spinning with euphoria as Lejla's scents, sounds, and taste nearly overwhelmed him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Jesse spoke, his voice low and rumbling against her, and added a third finger, Lejla lost any ounce of composure she had left.  Feeling his thick fingers pumping inside her, his lips and tongue lapping and tugging at her clit, his facial hair brushing against her thighs and folds, she curled her hips into him, matching each thrust of his hand.  Gripping the cushion below her with one hand, her other traveled to his prosthetic once more, her nails and cybernetic digits clawing at it as he pushed her over the edge, past the point of no return.

Her release came, her pussy squeezing his fingers, juices pouring over them and into his mouth as she cried out for him, calling his name over and over.  Her entire body spasmed and trembled, her pussy pulsating for what felt like a blissful eternity.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse was lost in a dreamland of Lejla, her calls, coupled with the scent of her desire as it continued to soak his fingers lulled his mind into a haze of drunken lust.  The first sign of her eminent release was the sudden, quick, pulsing of her inner walls as they began to quiver around Jesse’s fingers.  Lejla called his name as she began to squeeze and tug at his fingers and he felt her juices begin to flow.  He quickly pulled his hand away to rejoin his other at her backside, his mouth taking the place of his fingers at her soaked lips.  Tilting her up slightly to him, Jesse lapped and sucked greedily, eager to drink her all in.  His nostrils flared with his quick shallow breaths as he continued to lap periodically, making sure to still pay attention to her quivering clit with a sweep of his tongue every once in a while.

His lips still brushing her opening as the flow of her juices gradually began to slow, Jesse murmured deeply, “Hot damn, Lejla... if ya aren't just the sweetest damn thing I ever tasted…”

Jesse began to lap at her entire pussy, long, languid strokes to enjoy the last of her essence and to wash her of her own juices.  After she was clean, Jesse shifted over her to pull his head out from under the blanket.  His face shone with a sheen of sweat, but his eyes glistened, more full of life than they had been in years.  The cowboy panted with a grin, teeth showing, as he gazed at the beautiful sight of the flushed and frazzled Lejla beneath him.  Jesse leaned over her to kiss her slowly but deeply, sharing with her, her own taste and scent.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse rode out her intense orgasm, taking care to drink her entirely, tonguing her clit softly and lapping at her afterwards, cleaning up any of her leftover essence.  Lejla breathed heavily, attempting to take deep breaths to calm herself as she slowly came down from her release.  

When Jesse crawled out from beneath the blanket, a huge smile across his lips, Lejla couldn’t help but smile in return, pulling him into her and deepening their kiss.  She tasted and smelled herself on him and she released a small moan against his lips.

Lejla parted their lips to look into his eyes, hers still lidded.  She ran her fingers through his slightly sweaty hair, her other hand rubbing the back of his neck.  Wrapping her legs around him, she pulled his body down against her playfully, feeling his hard cock press against her moist folds.  She grunted as she moved her hand from his hair down to cup his jaw, looking deep into his eyes.

“You’re wonderful, Jesse McCree,” she drawled, pressing her lips to his and squeezing her legs that were wrapped around his hips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse met Lejla’s gaze as she parted their lips, his eyes still sparkling as she touched his hair.  His heart rate was slowing, but his cock still throbbed and he tried to ignore it, panting through his parted lips as he continued to gaze into Lejla’s eyes.

He was hoping his hard-on would fade as he calmed, but Lejla suddenly wrapped her legs around him, pulling his hips down to hers and pressing into his lips for another kiss.  Jesse felt his balls brushing against the majority of Lejla’s still heated folds as his base pressed against her hot and moist clit.  The cowboy’s lips parted the kiss as a powerful urge to dip his hips and drive himself into her washed over him.  Jesse's entire body shuddered as he fought off the urge, his head hanging over Lejla’s chest as he panted forcefully again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The ex-mercenary dropped her hands from Jesse’s face and neck when he practically shivered against her and dropped his head.

“Hey…” she quietly called to him, running her fingers through his hair and tilting his head up so she could see his face again.

She moved her feet off his lower back, resting them on the couch on either side of his hips as he looked up at her.  Biting her lip, she spoke softly to him.

“Do ya have any idea just how badly I want all’a ya right now?”

She pulled him close, kissing him once more, nuzzling her nose against his.  Lejla wanted so badly to fold into Jesse, ask him to make love to her, make her his, but she knew they weren’t prepared.  She’d been so scared and nervous to lay with him, but after reassurance from her new cyborg friend and Jesse himself, she’d allowed herself to let go of some of her trepidation, but her mind and emotions continued to wage war against her desires.  She’d only just met Jesse McCree, but their chemistry and attraction to one another was undeniable.  Her body ached for him and she wanted nothing more than to please him over and over again.  She knew they would have nothing but time, but in this moment, she wanted all of him.

“Lemme take ya back to your room an’ take care of ya,” Lejla whispered against his lips.  “I’m not about to leave ya hangin’.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s face was flushed when she tilted it back up to meet her gaze, his temples still glistening with sweat and his features appearing disquieted.  But Lejla's soft words and kisses calmed his boiling blood and his tense muscles relaxed.  He kissed her lips softly, ever conscious of his cock still pressed against her.

“I’d follow ya anywhere, Darlin’,” the cowboy murmured against her cheek.

Jesse carefully rose from the couch, helping Lejla to straighten herself up and redress, the cowboy also refastening his pants and buckle over his slowly softening erection.  The two quietly cleaned up, disposing of any tissues they'd used.  Lejla tossed the blanket in a wash bin while Jesse stopped to quickly rinse his face and beard in the sink.

He was drying himself with some paper towels when he felt her delicate, warm hand at his back.  Jesse turned, smiling as he looked down at Lejla as she returned the smile, holding his hat in one of her hands.  He pulled her into his arms, dipping to press his lips to hers.  Jesse kissed Lejla slowly but deeply.  He’d already come to adore the scent and flavor of her when he kissed her.

Finally parting her lips, the cowboy squeezed her to him again, burying his lips into her hair as she hugged close.  Lejla then slipped from the embrace, catching the cowboy’s hand to lead him out of the rec room as she placed his hat upon her head with a playful smile.

Jesse sighed, a small smile playing at his own lips as the two quietly made their way through the Watchpoint to the dorms.  They arrived at Jesse’s room and he realized that Lejla must have noticed his failure to lock his door when they'd left earlier, because she didn’t hesitate when they arrived, sliding it open and pulling the cowboy in right after her.

Jesse turned to slide it shut, but this time he actually bothered to lock it, the latch sliding into place with a clack.  He turned to Lejla and she met him immediately by wrapping her arms around him, pulling him into another kiss.

It was long, deep, and heated, causing Jesse to pant once again and feel a stirring in his loins.  The cowboy began to grunt against Lejla’s lips until he finally broke the kiss, his hands grasping both of her upper arms as he spoke, lips brushing against hers.  “Lejla…” his voice sounded somewhat strained, “I ain’t gonna lie to ya, Darlin’… I haven't wanted no one ever as bad as I’m wantin’ ya right now.”  Jesse’s fingers flexed at her arms.  “I dunno how much more’a this I can take… an’ I don’ wanna dishonor ya…”  His voice trailed off.  The cowboy ached inside, wanting to lay with Lejla, becoming one with her, but also knowing that it wasn't right, not yet, but still he was unable to ask her to leave.

Jesse remained standing there, his eyes closed and his forehead pressed against Lejla’s as he panted through parted lips, the swelling in his jeans starting to feel uncomfortable and painful yet again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla’s face was serious as he grasped her arms and spoke of wanting her, but not wanting to dishonor her.  A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, but went unseen by Jesse as he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers, gently bumping his hat that laid upon her head.  She brought her hand up to hold it atop her head as she leaned into him, pressing her forehead against his briefly.

“Jesse…” she drawled quietly.

When he pulled back and opened his eyes, their gazes met and she cupped the side of his face and smiled softly at him.

“You could never… ever… dishonor me.”

She stepped away from him, carefully removing his hat from atop her head and laying it on the desk beside them and then flipping the lightswitch off, the room darkening almost completely.  Lejla pulled her phone from her pocket, entered her passcode, and immediately found an app that faintly illuminated the area around them, enough so they could see each other clearly, but not so brightly it illuminated the entire room.  Looking up to Jesse with a smile, she took his hand and walked backwards toward his bed, pulling him along.  She laid her phone on his nightstand, then turned to him.

She kicked her flats off and started slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt one at a time.  His eyes stayed locked on hers as she undid the last button and let the shirt fall off her shoulders and to the floor.  Smiling up at him, she playfully unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her slender legs, slowly stepping out of them for the second time that night.  Her body flushed, knowing he could see her better in this light than he could in the darkness of the rec area and she briefly averted her gaze to the nightstand to her left, chewing her bottom lip.

When she turned back to gaze at the cowboy, her face was more serious, her lips parted.  She took a step closer to him, closing the small gap that laid between them.  Taking the hem of his shirt into her small hands, she pulled it up and over his head.  She’d seen Jesse without his shirt before, but it was strictly professional.  Now, she moved her hands to his sides, gently raking her fingers up and down them and around to his lower back, hooking her thumbs into his waistband as she looked up at him with parted lips and lidded eyes.

Lowering her gaze to his chest, she leaned close, nuzzling his chest hair, then kissing.  His body was beautiful, every inch of him tanned and muscular.  His chest hair was perfectly v-shaped and narrowly trailed down the center of his stomach and disappeared behind his waistband.   _The happiest of trails_ Lejla thought to herself, a tiny smirk playing on her lips.  Her eyes traveled from his belt back to his eyes as she leaned into him once more, planting small kisses across his chest, her tongue lightly circling one of his nipples.  She gently suckled at it before taking it between her teeth and applying light pressure, her eyes looking up toward his face.  Her hands traveled to his belt, swiftly unhooking it and pulling it from his pants, letting it fall to the floor with a clank.  Lejla kissed her way across his chest to his other nipple, gently biting it a little harder than the other, as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and shoved them down over his ass, allowing them to slowly drop to the floor.

She leaned back, her lidded eyes meeting his before she squatted to the floor, helping him remove his boots and socks one by one, then his jeans, tossing them aside.  As she slowly stood, she raked her fingers up the length of his legs, past his hips, and straight up his torso, completely ignoring his hard cock along the way.  

“Ya look _so_ damn good,” she purred, her eyes traveling the length of his body.

Now that the cowboy was completely naked, Lejla grabbed the hem of her tank top and swiftly pulled it off over her head, dropping it to the floor, leaving only her bra and panties.  She reached for him, grabbing him by the back of his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss, her tongue pressing into his hot, wanting mouth.  Finally wrapping his arms around her waist, Lejla grunted, feeling his warmth envelop her.  She spun them around, pressing into Jesse, making him take a few steps back, his legs pressing against the bedside.  He sat on the edge of the bed, slowly scooting back to lay down properly as Lejla climbed above him, urging him on.  She straddled his hips when he laid back.  Only inches from his face, her breathing came in short, rapid breaths, her desire for Jesse having grown again as her pussy ached for him once more.  She took his hands in hers and placed them above his head, loosely pinning them with one hand while her other gently pinched Jesse’s chin between her thumb and forefinger.  Her lustful eyes bore into him.

“Lemme love on ya, _cowboy_ ,” she panted, enunciating the last word.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla tried to ease Jesse’s mind, but he was still doubtful, still painfully unsure if they should be continuing this right now.

His face remained somber as he she pulled him closer to the bed, a reassuring smile on her lips.  Jesse watched her undress, his eyes riveted onto hers, his breathing deep, but he was unable to rid himself of the ache of his desire.  He wished to reach out and undress her himself, slowly, kissing every inch of exposed skin.  But he held back, an ache in his throat.

Lejla stepped close, but he didn’t allow himself to touch her.  He ducked slightly to help her as she removed his shirt, but kept his hands at his sides as her delicate hands stroked his sides and back, his body aching for her touch everywhere.

Jesse's composure started to slip when Lejla began to kiss his chest, lovely large eyes flashing up at him every so often.  The cowboy’s lips parted and he panted as she took one of his nipples into her lips, playing with it.  Jesse balled his fists, his body felt as if it was on fire, so strong was his desire for this woman.

She continued to suckle and play at his chest and nipples as she finished undressing him.  An undignified mewl of frustration and lust eked from Jesse's lips as she freed him, his pants falling to the floor at his feet.  His cock stood erect, full, and gently curving, and the cowboy panted quietly, but forcefully, from his parted lips, his eyes never leaving Lejla.  He lifted his legs one at a time as she helped him remove the rest of his clothing, his eyes lowered to watch her as her silver hair shimmered in the half light.

Her fingers trailed up his body, leaving a burning path as she whispered to him.  Jesse's chest heaved slightly with his excited breaths, the corners of his eyes beginning to sting as Lejla pulled her undershirt off and then stood before him in only her panties and bra.

“Lejla…” the cowboy whispered, her name oddly high-pitched and breathy as it passed his lips.

She pulled him into a kiss and Jesse couldn’t hold back.  He tongued her deeply, almost frantically, as his cock jerked, hungering.  He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up into himself tight, his hardness pressing into her belly.

Locked in the heated kiss, Lejla was still able to lead them to the bed, Jesse regretfully leaving her lips to fall onto it.  He grasped her forearms as he pulled her along with himself to climb onto it completely.  Lejla planted herself on his hips, pinning his cock down and he could feel her hot, swollen womanhood even through her panties.  He groaned loudly, bucking his hips up into hers as she caught his hands to hold them over his head.

His eyes watered with a shallow pool of tears, his gaze as intense as hers as they looked into one another's eyes.  Lejla panted her desire to him and an uncharacteristically light and desperate gasp escaped Jesse's lips before he spoke, his timbre higher than normal.  “Oh, god, Lejla… I need ya so bad right now…”

He didn't trust himself to say anything further right now, only staring with intensity into Lejla’s eyes, begging for her succor.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla’s heart raced and breath hitched in her throat as she stared down at Jesse, his eyes glistening and intense, his breathing rapid.  She grit her teeth, closing her eyes tightly as she thought of removing the rest of her clothing and allowing him to slide deep inside her.  Her heart and body ached with how deeply she already cared for the man who laid beneath her, waiting for her next move.  Lejla had never been so extremely physically attracted to someone like this before.  Normally she was hesitant when it came to sex and opening up to someone like this.  Especially after what happened with her ex-fiance.  She’d completely shut herself off from any feelings or emotional or physical connection toward anyone.  Jesse had somehow already torn that barrier down.

Her eyes locked on his as she held his arms above his head with one hand, while the other trailed down his chest.  Releasing his hands, she buried her face into his neck, breathing him in and kissing with fervor.  She slowly trailed kisses across his chest once more, making sure to kiss and tongue each scar she came across.  Moving back up, she brought his left arm down to his side and she kissed his shoulder and down his bicep until she reached the area where his prosthetic attached to his human flesh.  After gently nuzzling the area, she planted soft kisses there and gently stroked him with her thumb.  Her eyes trailed to look toward his face, gauging his reaction.  She continued to kiss the cool metal of his prosthetic, extending her tongue to lightly lick the skull of his forearm, then down to his hand.  Turning his palm to face the ceiling, she planted kisses there and on each of his cybernetic fingertips as she stared at him.  When she parted her lips from his arm, she sat up, smiling at him warmly.

She leaned down once more to kiss the corners of each of his eyes before returning to his lips and kissing him deeply.  Her eyes stung with the fiery desire she felt for Jesse, so she kept them closed as she kissed his jaw and down to his neck again.  She bared her teeth and gently raked them against his neck before extending her tongue and lapping broadly from his collarbones to his jaw, right below his ear.  She hastily moved to kiss and lick down his chest to his abdomen, following his trail of hair to his bellybutton while nestling herself between his knees.  Slowing her lips, she kissed his hip, gently circling her tongue against his heated skin, gradually moving closer to his erection until her cheek pressed against it.  Gently taking his length into her hand, she stroked him from base to tip and back down again, mindful of her cybernetic digits once more.

Planting small kisses around the base of his cock, she blew her warm breath against him before extending her tongue and licking him in one broad stroke from base to tip, then quickly taking his head into her warm mouth, slowly circling her tongue around it.  Dipping her head, she slipped her lips around his girth and took as much of him into her mouth as she could, wetting him by brushing her tongue against him while he was inside her mouth.  He was thick and long and Lejla’s heart raced with both excitement and trepidation at how large he was.  Touching him in the rec room only gave her an idea of what he had in store for her, but being this close and having enough light to fully admire him, she panted between the strokes of her lips around his cock.

Still holding the base of his cock with her partially cybernetic hand, she moved the other to caress his thigh as her eyes left his erection to look up at his face.  She smiled, eyes bright, as she bit her lip before kissing the tip of his cock, her eyes locked on his.

“Ya doin’ alright, handsome?” she drawled, dipping her head once more to suckle on his head, her eyes never leaving his.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse felt as if his every pore was a live wire as Lejla began to touch and kiss him, every caress sending shocks of pleasure rippling out from the contact.  He twitched slightly, but not painfully, when she paid special attention to where his arm and prosthetic met, the flesh there particularly sensitive.  Their eyes met for a brief moment, his still glistening but smoldering, begging her to continue.  He felt her light kisses upon his cybernetic palm and fingers, an unusual but wholly pleasant sensation.

She sat up to smile at him and Jesse wished he could return it, but he was too far gone, his blood rushing in his ears and his eyes still swimming with tears as his emotions crashed like stormy waves.  Lejla kissed him again and he brought his cybernetic hand to cup the back of her head, his tongue sliding needily along hers.  She broke the kiss and Jesse gasped, moaning softly as her lips moved to his jaw then neck.  He kept his hand at her head, softly flexing his metallic fingers into her hair as Lejla worked back down to his chest.

Jesse bucked his hips again, and continued to slowly rock them, rubbing himself against her as he moaned deeply,  “Lejla… Lejla… oh, my Lejla…”

His slow bucking stopped and his hand slipped from her hair as she kissed her way down to his hips and then settled in between his legs.  Jesse shifted them to give her room and tilted his head to look down at her for a moment, panting at the sight of her beauty settled between his legs.  The cowboy’s head laid back down and his eyes closed tight as he felt her begin to kiss, her soft cheek eventually brushing up against the heat of his erection.

Jesse felt her delicate hand around his length and his breath quickened even more, her lips at his base causing a thrill to shimmy up his spine.  He suddenly felt her lips enfold his head and the cowboy called out to her, voice constricted, “Oh, yes.  Lejla, please, yes!”

Her lips slid down around his heated and full flesh and the cowboy let loose a rolling moan, the warmth and wetness of her mouth finally easing some of his burning.  She began a pleasurable rhythm and Jesse’s hands slipped down to her head, gently entangling his fingers into her hair as he held her head.  He gently rocked his hips with each of her strokes, being painfully careful to not push himself too far into her.

Jesse felt her hand begin to rub his thigh as suddenly her lips were no longer around him, causing him to gasp sharply.  The cowboy panted hard through parted lips, lifting his flushed and sweaty face to look down at Lejla.  She looked amazing.  Her own cheeks rosy and her hair was tousled, her eyes flashing.  The beautiful woman dipped down to him again to suckle at his throbbing head and Jesse’s eyes screwed shut, his head flopping back onto the bed and his hands grasping the sheets as he cried out to her, “Lejla, don't stop!  Please, don’t stop, Sugar!”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla’s heart constricted as he called her name, begging her to continue.  And she did.  She hastily dipped her head over and over again, taking him as far as possible into her throat as she gripped his hip with her free hand.  As he gently bucked his hips into her, she slid that hand from his hip to his sack to gently, but firmly, fondle and knead him there.

Continuing in a steady and firm rhythm, Lejla lowered herself, hollowing her cheeks, repeatedly onto his thick cock, imagining what it will feel like to lower her own womanhood onto him over and over again.  With each thrust of her wanting mouth, Lejla completely pulled her lips from around his cock, her tongue teasing the tip each time, then dipped and lowered herself onto him with rigid, wet lips over and over.

Jesse writhed and bucked beneath her and she kept going, quickening her pace, tightening her grip and her lips around him, as he cried out his release into her wanting mouth.  She rode out his orgasm, continuing to gently slide her lips around his cock as he came in spurts into her mouth.  Holding him within her mouth as he calmed, Lejla made sure she drank every drop of him as she slowly pulled from his cock, tilting her head up to look up at him through lidded eyes as she brought the back of her hand to her mouth momentarily.  She dipped her head again to gently kiss his cock before crawling up his body and laying beside him, feeling his metallic hand move against her back.  Her breathing was heavy against his neck as she curled into him, her body aching for him again.  Her left hand trailed up his chest to wrap around the back of his head and tangle into his hair.

“Jesse,” she whispered, kissing his cheek and ear softly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He’d felt Lejla enfold him in her mouth again and the cowboy moaned and panted, his hands going back to the sides of her head.  The pressure of her lips felt perfect, each stroke sending Jesse further into himself, the world apart from the two of them ceasing to exist.  He felt her gentle hand at his sack and his delicate flesh there tingled pleasurably, warmth from the touch melding with the heat already in his groin.

Jesse could feel Lejla's own excitement radiating from her touch and the soft, enraptured sounds she was making.  It all quickly drove him over the edge.  Hands slipping from her head to slam palm down into the mattress, Jesse’s cock began to jerk and spurt, his body erupting in a flash of euphoria that blossomed from his groin and spread throughout his body.  The cowboy moaned and panted, his essence still releasing into Lejla’s mouth as he pushed himself up partially, cupping the back of her head and curling his spine.  When his release began to finally slow, Jesse laid back, letting go of Lejla and sprawling to the bed.  His eyes then opened suddenly, concerned that the amount of his pent-up essence may have been too much for the smaller woman.  But tilting himself up again to look down at her, he was met by Lejla's lidded, satisfied eyes as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Jesse flopped back down, grinning.  “Ohh, fuck, Lejla,” he moaned past his panting breaths, “Where’ve _you_ been all my life?”

He felt her kiss him again and then shimmy up into his arms, his cybernetic hand holding her close as he caressed her back softly.  Lejla nestled into his neck and played with his hair while Jesse brought his other hand over to lay on the side of her face, thumb caressing her cheek gently.

The cowboy lay there in a blissful haze, holding the woman who had been a stranger only a few days ago, thinking about how he hoped he’d never have to do without her again.  He stared up into the dim light of the room, eyes half closed as he whispered, continuing to caress her, “Yer an angel, Lejla.  An honest ta God angel.”  He pressed his lips to her hair in a kiss.  “I never had somebody make me feel so good, an’ feel so good in so many ways.  Body, mind, heart…” the cowboy rumbled into her hair.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla smiled at his words, lightly humming in response as he nuzzled into her hair.

“Ditto,” she said quietly, in response to how he was feeling, lightly tracing her fingers across his chest, secretly writing her name across it.  She felt the same.

Sighing, she shifted to rest herself on her elbow so she could look down into his eyes, see his face clearly.  A large smile spread across her lips, teeth glinting in the low light of the room.

“You’re gorgeous… everywhere,” she drawled, gesturing down the length of his body with her free hand.

She leaned close to him, her tongue lightly extending to brush against his lips.  “An’ ya taste delightful,” she purred.

She kissed the tip of his nose, then rested her head in her hand as she stared down at him, running the fingers of her left hand through his hair.  Seeing the satisfaction written across his face, a smile played at Lejla’s lips again.

“My face is sore from smilin’ so much today,” she began with a smirk, her eyes slightly squinting in his direction.  “Know what else is sore?”  She stuck her bottom lip out, pouting, “My shoulder… an’ I’m still waitin’ on that TLC, cowboy.”

Before she knew it, Jesse had grabbed her around the waist and flipped, laying her onto his bed on her back while he hovered above her, smiling down at her because of her playful antics.  She lightly giggled up at him, her eyes beaming with adoration.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse beamed down at Lejla, his eyes sparkling as they gazed into hers.  He carefully lowered his lips to her injured shoulder, planting kisses around the bandage while he caressed the soft skin of her shoulder with the fingertips of his right hand.

After kissing all around the wound, his lips trailed along her collarbone, then dipped into the hollow of her neck, licking there before moving to the side of her neck, nibbling as he rumbled, slowly drawling against her skin, “Ya taste, an’ smell, an’ feel… delightful, too, Darlin’.”

Jesse’s lips worked to the other side of Lejla’s neck as he continued to rumble, “Tell me you’ll stay with me tonight, Sweetheart…”

He pulled up from her before she could answer, his eyes still shimmering, but now serious, sincere, as he looked into hers.  His gaze remained locked with hers as he leaned on his cybernetic arm, but caught up Lejla's hand with his human hand, pulling it up until their clasped hands rested together between their hearts.

“Actually, Darlin’, don’ jus’ stay the night,” the cowboy drawled, voice low and gravelly as his eyes shimmered, looking back and forth between Lejla’s eyes as he searched them, “Won’t ya be my gal, Lejla?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla moved her right hand to rest on Jesse’s back as he kissed around the bandage on her wounded shoulder.  When he trailed kisses across her collarbone and neck, she tilted her head back, giving him full access, a small gasp escaping her lips.  He spoke, his voice deep and his breath warm against her skin.  The sheer sound of his deep, gravelly voice caused a stirring low and deep in Lejla’s stomach.  Her eyes opened when he spoke of her staying the night and before she could reply, he quickly shifted, looking down at her, his face serious, but sweet.  She squeezed his hand as he took it within his and placed it between their chests.  He asked her to be his, his eyes large and hopeful, and Lejla’s own eyes widened and a smile spread across her lips, all of her teeth showing.  Shyly biting her bottom lip, she nodded furiously.  He smiled down at her, his eyes slowly falling closed as he leaned in to kiss her deeply.  Lejla returned the kiss with fervor, every inch of her body flushing.

When their lips parted, all Lejla could do was stare into the eyes of her cowboy.   _My cowboy_ she thought to herself, her heart fluttering furiously within her chest with the thought.  She quickly kissed him once more, telling him she would return, then crawled off the bed, quickly grabbing his shirt from the floor and skittering to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  Leaning against the door for a moment, she brought his t-shirt to her face, smelling his scent all over it, then hugged it to her chest.

She took a quick look in the mirror and wrinkled her nose, but laughed inwardly.  Her hair was a wreck, but she found that she didn’t care.  Her cheeks were still rosy from their earlier romp and from the simple thought of kissing Jesse, which made her blush even more.  She briefly covered her face with his shirt.   _Jesse McCree_ she thought.   _Damn._  She folded his shirt and placed it on the vanity, then turned on the cool water to splash across her face and neck.

Quickly removing her bra, she slipped Jesse’s shirt over her head.  It fit him like a glove, but hung loosely on Lejla’s much smaller body.  Bra in hand, Lejla turned to the door and opened it, taking a quick look around Jesse’s bathroom before shutting the light off.   _Spotless._  She smiled before flipping the switch and making her way back to the bed, finding Jesse was already half way under the covers, waiting for her.  Tossing her bra to the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes, Lejla climbed in beside him.  She swiftly grabbed her phone, turning off the light, leaving them in mostly darkness.  Scooting close to him, she curled up against him, tossing her leg across one of his and resting her head on his shoulder.  Before getting too comfortable, Lejla shifted, moving close enough to press her lips to his once more.  She kissed him deeply, her tongue lightly brushing his.  When she parted their lips, she gently suckled his bottom lip before releasing it.

Jesse rolled up onto his side and Lejla curled into him once more, nuzzling into his neck.

“Thank ya for today, Jesse… I hope ya have the sweetest dreams tonight.”


	13. A Weekend to Remember Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree discovers its Lejla’s birthday and surprises her with a weekend excursion away from the Watchpoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an RP fic my dear friend, KenaiOkami75, and I have been writing since September of 2016 that includes her OC, Samantha Weaver, and my own OC, Lejla Grey. This is my first rodeo, but not hers and any constructive criticism is welcome! We originally had no intention of posting this anywhere, but it's sort of taken off and we wanted to publish for anyone out there that might enjoy reading any of the Overwatch heroes with OCs. We will be introducing new Overwatch heroes as well as other original characters, so hang in there.
> 
> I have plans to write several one shot spin offs for this fic that will fall during fast forward moments and any gaps there might be. I recently decided to do this not only for fun, fluffy fillers, but also as a way to show the heroes getting to know one another better so the relationships don't seem so rushed. Kenai and I have had a lot of dialogue regarding this fic outside of what we write into our RP and it's something I'd like to share with anyone who is interested in reading about these heroes further. Once the fillers are written, they will be posted at the end of the chapter, so they fall chronologically with the story.
> 
> The ------ represents a change in perspective/writer. Please let us know if this is jarring while reading.
> 
> This story is smut heavy and it's in almost every chapter in some form, so if that isn't your jam, turn around... you've been warned! But there is a lot of plot and character development as well. Thanks for reading!

Genji held true to the promise he’d made to McCree the night before, and he planned to deliver.  He rose earlier than usual and quietly dressed in some baggy sweat pants and a hoodie, pulling the hood up over his head.  Leaning down to softly kiss Samantha's forehead, taking care to not wake her, he then exited his quarters and made his way towards the medbay.  He knew everyone else would still be asleep at this hour and he quietly crept down corridor after corridor until he reached the medbay.  He tested the door and found it was unlocked.  He smiled, entered, and slid the door closed behind him.  Leaving the lights off so as not to draw attention, Genji snuck to the back of the large room where he was certain Dr. Ziegler had a drawer that stored all types of contraceptives.  But he opened drawer after drawer, unable to locate them.   _Shit._   _Where could they be?_ he wondered.  

Turning on his heel, he moved to another set of drawers near the opposite corner.  The first drawer he opened was filled with various types of condoms.   _BINGO, as Jesse would say_ he laughed to himself, a slight snort at the end.  As he studied the packages, he had no idea what type or size to grab for his friend.  He grabbed a few of each different type he saw and started stuffing them into the pockets of his pants and hoodie.  He froze as he heard the door to the medbay slide open and the lights flicker to life, illuminating the room around him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Angela yawned as she approached the door to the med lab.  She’d awoken earlier than usual to get an early start on some testing she had to do throughout the day and was eager to begin.  She opened the door and flipped on the lights.  The large room flickered to life with bright lights and the doctor squinted for a moment, thinking she was seeing things when her eyes caught sight of a dark figure in the corner.  Blinking her eyes a few times until they focused, Angela soon realized it was Genji, still dressed in his sweats as he healed from his injuries.

“What-?  Genji?” the doctor asked, confused.  Was the ninja having trouble or in some sort of pain to come to the med lab this early?

She began to quickly stride over to him, her heels clicking in the large, quiet room, her eyes scanning him for any signs of distress.  But as she drew nearer, she realized that his face was somewhat flushed and his eyes kept darting from hers.  His hip bumped a drawer next to him and it slammed shut as he glanced at her for a moment, pulling a hand from his pants to wave briefly at her and chirp nonchalantly, “Hey, Angela.”

Angela drew up next to him, folding her arms and squinting her eyes at him.  Not even opening the drawer he’d just hastily closed, the doctor nodded towards him curtly as she demanded, “What do you have in your pockets?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Nothing,” Genji sputtered, trying to hide the sheepish smile that was teasing the corner of his lips.

He quickly jammed his hands into the pockets of his sweats, “My hands now,” he laughed, his cheeks still a rosy pink.

When she continued to peer at him, unmoving, he drew a hand from his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck shyly.  He knew she wouldn't back down, but he also didn't want to empty his pockets for her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji feigned innocence, but in the quiet of the lab, Angela had clearly heard the crinkle of wrappers as he had hastily shoved his cybernetic hands into his pockets.

Angela continued to stare him down for a moment, but then suddenly, her unamused glare fell as she realized something.

She dropped her hands to her sides, now looking at Genji with concern.  “Genji, you have told Samantha that your cyberization has left you sterile, haven't you?  You know you two couldn’t possibly- I mean right now at least, not without some help,” the doctor stammered slightly, unsure of how much, if any, of this part of Genji’s condition still bothered him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji watched as Angela's face dropped briefly before she spoke of his sterility and the fact he and Samantha didn't need to worry themselves with pregnancy unless it was something they would want down the road.

“Wait… that's a possibility?  I mean… with help… we could?” Genji asked, his face lighting up.

His sterility didn't affect him too negatively, but he had never considered having children before.  His gaze fell from Angela's briefly as he thought about Samantha.

When his eyes met Angela's once more, his face was hopeful.  Then, he remembered the real reason they were even conversing right now.

“You caught me red handed,” Genji stated matter-of-factly, raising his hands in front of him, palms facing Angela.  He pulled a single condom from his pocket, waving it in front of her.  “Water balloons,” he grinned, “I am making water balloons.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Angela huffed at Genji’s antics, crossing her arms again as her eyes narrowed, “If you want to make this a clowning matter, go right ahead.”  But then she dropped her arms again, shaking her head at him as she looked away and spoke more thoughtfully, “I'm not really surprised you never read all of your medical records after your cyberization.”

She looked back at him, meeting his gaze, but her features still remained softer.  “Yes, it is possible, Genji,” she answered his earlier question, a gentle smile then pulling at her lips as she detected the happy glint in his eyes.

Her own eyes flashed and she suddenly snatched the condom out of Genji’s hand, then waved it in the air with a smirk, “In the meantime, you don't need to be wasting these.  Go put water balloons on the next supply list if you're so bored waiting to heal that you're turning my supplies into fodder for your pranks.  Who were you going to throw them at anyways?  Your brother?” she asked, her voice breaking into a slight giggle at the thought of Genji pelting his older brother with water-filled condoms as if they were still children.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

His eyes focused on the doctor as she spoke, a smile playing at his lips.  For the first time in his life, he thought about what it might be like to have children.  If it was a possibility for him and Samantha, he would have to tell her, excited at the thought.  He wasn’t sure how she felt about children, it was never a conversation they’d ever had.  He’d never mentioned his sterility, but assumed she already knew because of the way his manhood and below looked.  He flushed deeply, realizing that was something they had never discussed.  He hoped she hadn’t felt betrayed by it at all.  He truly never considered it.  His mind was quickly broken from its reverie, snapping back to Angela.

“Maybe Hanzo.  Maybe McCree, too.  Yes!  I'm going to toss them at McCree.”  

He snickered when Angela giggled.  She had no idea that he was actually going to give McCree all the condoms he'd confiscated.  He smiled at her, bowing at the waist before he excused himself from the medbay.

He made note that Jesse would need to order more contraceptives at some point.  He smiled to himself, thinking about how happy the cowboy looked when he was with Lejla.  Knowing she was a part of Overwatch now made him even happier for his friend.  

He quickly left the medbay, making his way back to the agents’ quarters and toward McCree’s room.  He knew the cowboy was probably sleeping, but would be thankful he had followed through with his promise from the previous night and wouldn’t mind being woken up for this.  He turned the corner and made his way toward McCree’s room, which was directly across the hallway from his own.  He smiled to himself again, thinking of Samantha and the future they may have together.  He made a mental note to talk to her about it at some point.

As he approached his friend’s room, the door slid open and Lejla stepped out into the well-lit corridor.  She stopped in her tracks, clothes bundled against her chest, as she slid the door shut behind her.  Genji smiled softly at her as her gaze met his, her cheeks flushing.  He greeted her with a warm hello as she stood there, in shock, staring at him.  It looked like she hadn’t expected to meet anyone in the corridors between Jesse’s room and hers.

“Hi, Genji,” she stated quickly, her eyes averting from his to the floor, clearly embarrassed.

A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips before he spoke.  “Greetings, Lejla.  I guess Jesse is awake?” he asked as he stepped closer to her.

She looked up at him, biting her lower lip briefly, “Yes.  He is.”  She smiled up at Genji, her cheeks still a rosy pink as she excused herself and walked down the corridor.  

Genji turned to watch her go before gently knocking on McCree’s door.  He smiled to himself.  Surely Jesse hadn’t already made a trip to the medbay for… supplies.  Either way, he had a ton in his pockets and was ready to rid himself of them and help his friend out.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse stretched slowly, his mind gradually climbing from the haze of slumber.  As he shifted and rolled to his side, his arm draped over the much smaller figure of Lejla at his side.  The cowboy pulled her close, spooning into her back and nuzzling his face into her hair.   _It hadn't been a dream..._ the cowboy thought to himself as he smiled.

Lejla soon awakened, too, and they snuggled in the early morning light, kissing and murmuring quietly to one another.  They decided to meet in a little while for breakfast,m and Lejla soon gathered her things.  Jesse caught her in his arms for one more long kiss before she slipped out the door.

The cowboy stood for a little while, a big grin on his face as he stared at the door.  He finally turned away when suddenly he heard a soft knock.  Assuming it was Lejla returning for some forgotten item, Jesse turned back to the door with a smile and slid it open only to finds Genji’s face, not Lejla's.  They cyborg’s smile flitted away as his eyes grew wide for a moment when he realized the cowboy was standing before him stark naked, only to have his grin return again as he stifled laughter just as Jesse’s own eyes went wide with realization that it was the cyborg was who was at the door.

Jesse cursed quietly under his breath, but began to chuckle, too, as he backed out of the doorway, standing to the side to wave the ninja in.  He quickly slid the door shut behind Genji and then turned to his dresser to find a clean pair of pants.  As he was rummaging, Jesse called over his shoulder to his friend with another chuckle, “Sorry ‘bout that, pardner.  Thought ya may’ve been my gal.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji was smiling from ear to ear, attempting to not lose his composure.

“Definitely not your gal, but I did pass her in the hallway and she was looking quite surprised and frazzled,” Genji tittered.  He turned his gaze toward Jesse who was now at least half-dressed.  “Did you-” he began, a smile still upon his face.  “You don’t have to answer, friend,” he averted his gaze toward his hands.  “I brought you some things.  Lots of things actually.”

The cyborg reached into his pockets, emptying the contents onto Jesse’s unmade bed.

“Take your pick,” said Genji, his eyes meeting Jesse’s briefly, then averting back to the pile of condoms.

“Angela caught me.  I told her I was making water balloons with them, since she knows I don’t need them,” he laughed lightheartedly.  

Genji’s face grew serious as he looked from the bed to McCree.  

“Have you ever thought about settling down?  Having kids?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse had turned back to the cyborg and was zipping his pants up when Genji began to ask if he had slept with Lejla.  The cowboy shook his head from side to side, but was still grinning at his friend as he emptied his pockets onto the cowboy’s bed.

McCree couldn’t help but laugh out loud at his friend’s resourcefulness.  “Hoo boy, Shimada!” he chortled, “Ya sure found a- ermm- variety, didn’t ya?”

He laughed again even harder when Genji told him about the excuse he’d had to give the doctor when he’d been caught taking the contraceptives.  “Heh, I sure owe ya one, Genji-kun.”

But as he patted his friend on the back, Jesse's own smile faded when he realized Genji wasn’t smiling anymore, instead looking thoughtful for a moment before looking up at Jesse and asking him about one day having a family.

The cowboy’s hand slipped from Genji’s back as he turned to the cyborg.  He was silent at first.   _Where’d this come from suddenly?_ he thought to himself as he gazed at his friend.

“Me?” he finally said, turning to his closet to grab a clean shirt, a forest-green colored button-up.  “Well now,” he drawled quietly, looking down at the shirt in his hands, “I honestly can say that I never have.”  He turned his gaze to his friend, “A life on the run ain’t no place fer love or family.”

Jesse pulled his shirt on and began to button it, “But I reckon things’ve changed a bit now, haven't they. Overwatch’s givin’ us another chance ta have new lives, better ones.  An’ looks as if we’ve both been blessed ta find someone.”  Jesse smiled, looking down at the floor, but seeing Lejla’s face in his mind.  He had suddenly realized that now it may be possible to allow himself to dream of such things as a peaceful life and family.

Jesse lifted his eyes to Genji as he fastened his last button, then turned to the cyborg as he continued, “Ya asked me if I'd thought about ever settlin’ down, but why do I get the feelin’ yer really askin’ yerself?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji listened intently to what Jesse had to say in response to his question, his gaze falling from his friend’s to focus on nothing in particular.  He thought of Samantha and what Dr. Ziegler had said to him earlier.

“Perhaps,” he replied to Jesse’s question, his eyes meeting the cowboy’s.

“Angela said something to me earlier, which got me thinking about it,” he smiled at his friend, his eyes hopeful.

“The confrontation with my brother… my cyberization… left me sterile, but I never truly cared.  Even before, in my youth.  I was so young, all I cared about then was getting laid and laying with whoever showed interest, and in some cases, anyone who didn’t.”  The cyborg averted his gaze, knowing he was divulging information to Jesse he hadn’t before.

He was quiet for a moment before looking back to his friend.  “After my cyberization, I never thought anyone on this planet would be interested in me, especially not romantically.  I hated myself.  Why would anyone else want me?” he winced slightly, his eyes pained, but only momentarily.

“Then, Sam walked into my life and nothing has been the same,” he smiled, looking down to his cybernetic hands as he flexed them in front of himself, as if studying them.  “She saved me.  And Angela mentioned earlier that we could potentially have children in the future… with help.”

Genji looked back to the cowboy, his eyes warm and his features soft.  His heart fluttered with the thought of a real, human future with Samantha.  He wasn’t sure if that is something she might want or would consider, so he debated on whether or not he would share this newfound joy with her immediately.  Perhaps someday.

“I’m happy for you, Jesse,” Genji’s smile grew.  “Lejla… she seems great.  And _good_ for you.  I can’t help but feel like she’s saved me again because if she weren’t here, I wouldn’t have been in the medbay and would have never spoken to the doctor about what I learned this morning.  I was quiet last night and didn’t properly thank her for her help in Hanamura.  I hope you will let me borrow her for a moment later, so I can thank her properly.”

After a brief moment, both the cyborg and the cowboy laughed, Genji’s eyes growing wide, realizing what he’d said and how he’d worded it.

“That came out wrong, hah,” Genji’s eyes sparkled.  “Sorry, pardner,” he mocked tipping a hat as he tittered.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse stood quietly, watching Genji as his friend opened up to him about his past, his hard truths about becoming a cyborg, and his hope for a future with Samantha.  As he then spoke about Lejla, the cowboy smiled softly, taking a few steps to stand near his friend.

When Genji mentioned thanking Lejla, Jesse laughed with him, placing a broad hand on the cyborg’s shoulder.  “I’ll let her know ya’d like ta talk with her,” he said with a smile, then a teasing wink.

Jesse hooked his thumbs in his belt, still looking down at Genji as he spoke with a warm smile, “Ya know, I’d never even stopped ta think about ya as a father neither.  But now that I have, I reckon you’d make a fine pa, Genji-kun.  Ya have a real affinity an’ love fer family.”

The cyborg smiled back up at Jesse, his eyes shining.  The friends chatted for a few more moments and McCree thanked Genji again for the variety of contraceptives he’d delivered, the friends having another laugh over it.  He then said his goodbyes to the cyborg and left to meet Lejla for breakfast.

Jesse felt like the next few days were almost a dream.  With the Watchpoint currently on lockdown, the agents were confined to remain at the base, which was just fine with him.  Not going out on mission meant that he could spend most of his time with Lejla.  And that was what they did.

The ex-mercenary was still recovering from her wounded shoulder, so they hadn't done any training together yet, but they still found plenty to do even if it was just visiting with other agents or each other.

The sexual tension between them remained red hot, and at times it was all Jesse could do to not pull Lejla to bed with him, knowing that he now had an array of protection to choose from at their disposal.  But so far, when they’d made out, Lejla still chose to keep her underwear in place, only allowing Jesse to remove her panties if he was pleasing her orally.  Jesse took it as a sign that she wasn't quite ready yet for the next step, waiting patiently for Lejla to be the one to make that move.

Of course, he looked forward to the day when he could join with her like that, feel himself within her, become a part of her, but he was also enjoying Lejla in so many other ways that he rarely dwelled upon it.  She was quite skilled at pleasing him orally and the cowboy never felt as if he lacked for anything when they had finished a session of pleasuring one another.

Jesse smiled a pleased, lopsided grin, adjusting his hat on his head as he strode down the hall towards Lejla's room roughly a week and a half from the day they’d rescued the Shimada brothers.  Her healing had come along nicely and the doctor had okayed her for light activity.  As soon as he’d heard, Jesse had invited Lejla to the practice range.  She’d sounded excited about it over the comm when she’d agreed, but had asked the cowboy to come to her room first, instead of meeting him at the range.  Jesse had agreed without a second thought, and soon he was at her door, Peacekeeper strapped to his second belt.  The cowboy knocked briskly on the door, smiling as he waited to see her lovely face again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Some time had passed and Lejla had finally started to settle in at the Watchpoint.  The past week and a half had been a whirlwind, but she wouldn’t change a second of it.  Her belongings had arrived from Atlanta and she was working on unpacking.  Dr. Ziegler had cleared her for light activity earlier in the morning and she called Jesse first thing to tell him the good news.  They were both ready to get in the practice range and play.  When he invited her, she immediately accepted, but had invited him to her quarters first.  She wanted to show him the few pictures she had left of her family.

As she unpacked the last framed photo, she sat on the floor studying it.  It was a photo of her parents, her twin brother, and herself.  They were all smiling happily.  It was one of the last photos taken of the four of them together and Lejla remembered that day vividly.  The photo had been taken in the middle of an open field near her childhood home and it was lovely.  Tall grasses and flowers made a beautiful backdrop.  Her mother was fair haired and fair skinned, much like Lejla and her brother, who were both natural blondes.  Their father was the complete opposite with tanner skin and dark hair, but piercing blue eyes and Liam had inherited their father’s blue eyes.  Lejla lovingly rubbed her thumb across the photo, her heart constricting at all the fond memories she had held onto throughout the years that had passed since their untimely deaths.

Her reverie was interrupted when she heard a knock on her door.  She smiled, climbing to her feet.  She hadn’t had time to change into any of her newly arrived clothes and she still wore Overwatch issued lounge pants that hung low on her waist and a plain gray tank top.  She quickly stepped to her door, thumbing the button and watching it slide open to be greeted by Jesse’s smiling face.

“Jesse!” she squeaked, as if she was surprised to see him standing there.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, slamming her hand against the button to shut the door behind him and lock it.  Wrapping her arms around him, she squeezed him tight, the framed photo still in her hand at his back.  Burying her face into his neck, she kissed him with a loud pop before pulling back to look at his gorgeous face.

“My stuff came!  It’s officially official now.  No takebacks,” she tittered.

“Look!”  She held the framed photo up in front of her face, her eyes peering at him over the top of it.  “There’s baby me and my family,” she grinned, handing him the frame.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse swept his arms around Lejla, enfolding the smaller woman and burying his face into her hair as he smiled broadly.  He chuckled soft and deep at her excitement as she pulled from him to hold up the photo of her family.

He took it from her hands, holding it carefully while he exclaimed softly, “Well, I’ll be…”

The family in the photo looked beautiful.  Jesse could see the resemblance between Lejla’s mother and herself, both beauties.  There was less of her father in her, but he could still see the resemblance there, too.  The cowboy’s eyes then trailed to the boy next to Lejla, and his heart tightened for his girl.  Though fraternal twins, the two resembled one another a great deal.  He could only imagine being so close to someone, only to lose them, even at such a young age.

Jesse looked up at Lejla from the photograph, his eyes shimmering slightly as he spoke quietly, “Ya have yerself a real handsome family there, Lejla.”

He looked down at the child Lejla again and smiled wistfully, wondering what he’d have looked like alongside her at that age.   _Probably a scruffy lil’ street rat_ , he thought to himself with a chuckle, handing the frame back to Lejla.

As she took it, his eyes trailed down her body and he noticed a dark patch on her skin on her hip.  She’d turned away partially to put the frame away and the cowboy hooked his finger into the elastic of her sweats.  Pulling at it slightly, he peered curiously.  “Well, hey now,” he drawled, “Whadda we have here?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla watched Jesse’s face intently as he examined the picture of her family.  His compliment made her smile and her heart flutter.  She thanked him, taking the picture from him when he handed it back to her.  As she turned to place it on a shelf with the others, Jesse hooked his finger into the top of her pants, his voice rumbling, inquiring about the tattoo that ran from the bottom of her rib cage, across her hip, and down her thigh stopping right above her knee.  All of the times she had stripped down to her underwear in front of him had been in almost complete darkness, so the only tattoo of hers he’d seen is the one on the underside of her right forearm.  He’d yet to see the one on her thigh or the one on her back.

She playfully swatted his hand away, smiling coyly.  Turning so her entire left side faced him, she lifted her tank top up to her bra, showing Jesse the top third of the tattoo.  All that was visible was a couple of roses and most of the grip of a gun.  After a moment, she pulled her shirt back down and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Wanna see the whole thing?” she asked, arching an eyebrow, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips.

Before he could answer, she spoke again.  “I might just let you,” she began, looking up into his eyes as she pressed her body against his, “if you lemme play with your gun.”  She slowly slid her hand from his lower back around to his hip to rest on the hilt of his holstered revolver.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse wrapped his arms around Lejla, chuckling at her playfulness.  He bucked his hips ever so slightly into her as he rumbled, “Best be careful, Darlin’.  That one there has quite a bigger kick than the gun ya’ve already handled.”  Another laugh rolled from his chest as he nuzzled into her hair, “But then ya’ve sure handled that one skillfully.  Would be a shame to miss out seein’ what ya can do with Peacekeeper.”

He pulled back to meet her gaze.  “Ready ta head on over to the practice range?  Then I’ve gotta lil’ surprise fer ya after we’re done there,” the cowboy said with a gleam in his eyes.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla felt her cheeks flush when Jesse pressed his hips into her and commented on her gun handling skills.  Sliding her other hand down from his lower back to his backside, she gently squeezed as she smiled up at him.

“Peacekeeper,” she repeated slowly.  “Last time I saw her, she was held to my head,” she drawled, looking up at him, eyes squinted, but a smile still on her lips.

“I just need to change my pants and put on my boots and then I’ll be ready!”  She took a step back from him and turned on her heel to cross the small room to her bed.  Making eye contact with him once more, she turned her body so Jesse would be unable to see the rest of her tattoo and teasingly untied her pants, letting them fall to the floor in a pile around her ankles.  She gracefully grabbed her gray combat pants from her bed and slipped her feet inside one at a time, then pulled them up around her hips, buttoning and zipping them.  Biting her bottom lip hard, she looked at him once more, her eyes wide and playful.  Sitting on the side of the bed, she pulled on her socks and boots, lacing them up and tying them tight.  She grabbed her belt and hooked it around her hips.  Stepping to her dresser beneath the small window in her room, she opened a drawer and grabbed a few blades, placing them into her pocket, and her pistol, which she slid into the waistband of her pants at the small of her back.

Shutting the drawer, then turning on her heel, she sauntered across the room to Jesse.

“I’ll have to show ya my collection of weapons sometime,” she drawled, grabbing his collar and pulling him down into her lips for a quick kiss.

He was wearing a creme colored button down shirt and he looked amazing in it, Lejla thought.  She made a mental note to schmooze him later and compliment him.

She grabbed him by the hand, leading him toward the door.  “And a surprise, huh?  I love surprises!” Lejla’s eyes sparkled as she looked up to her cowboy.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse watched as Lejla teasingly undressed and then pulled on a new pair of pants.  He obediently waited, but with a sparkle in his eyes and a small grin at his lips as he stood with his thumbs hooked into his belt.

She sauntered back over to him and Jesse placed his hands on her hips as she pulled him down by the collar, returning her light kiss.

As they left her room, he held her hand, his heart as light as ever when they were together.  “Mmhmm,” the cowboy rumbled.  “A lil’ birdy told me it was gonna be yer birthday soon.”  Jesse let go of Lejla’s hand to wrap his arm around her waist as they walked out the doors of the dorms.  He leaned for a brief moment to kiss her forehead.  “An what kinda fella would I be if I didn't get my gal a birthday present?”

Lejla looked up at Jesse, eyes bright, and he returned the smile with a playful wink.  They arrived at practice range two and Jesse accessed the computer, programming the targets at an array of distances.  He then slowly paced towards Lejla who was waiting at the shooting booth.  As Jesse approached, he pulled Peacekeeper from her holster.  Knowing that she was unloaded, he began to spin the gun in a flurry, one way and then another, even lifting her to spin it horizontally for a moment before spinning it one more time to only toss her up just enough to catch her by the barrel and then present Lejla with the grip as he finally stopped before her, grinning.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla watched, impressed, as Jesse spun Peacekeeper with skill, finally handing the firearm to her.  She reached into the pockets of her pants, pulling her fingerless gloves from them and sliding her hands into them before firmly gripping the revolver in her hands, pushing the cylinder open.  She extended her hand toward Jesse, asking for ammunition as her eyes traveled to meet his, a small smile teasing the corner of her lips.  Loading the cylinder with skill, Lejla flicked it shut, took a few steps forward, aimed, and took a shot, hitting the target almost dead center.

Barely glancing over her shoulder, she saw Jesse standing behind her in her peripheral.  Focusing her sights on the target again, she lifted Peacekeeper and aimed.  Lejla took a deep breath, then released, firing the remainder of the bullets into the target ahead of her, all landing within inches of the center.

Turning on her heel, she closed the gap between herself and Jesse, ogling Peacekeeper as she went.  Dropping her hand to her side, the muzzle of the revolver pointing toward the floor, she grabbed Jesse’s collar once more, pulling him down and close to her face, but not pressing her lips to his this time.  She panted slightly, her eyes fixed on his.

“Nice gun,” she whispered, her face serious.

After a moment, a smile spread across her lips and she released him, raising Peacekeeper to hold within both of her hands.  She studied the intricate design, admiring the craftsmanship and beauty of it.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Still grinning, Jesse handed over six bullets for Peacekeeper.  He took a few steps back as Lejla loaded the gun, pulling a cigarillo from his pocket and lighting it.

Her first shot hit nearly dead center and the cowboy grunted in approval with a nod of his head.  He watched as she then unloaded Peacekeeper, somehow handling her powerful recoil to land each bullet nearly on center.

As Lejla approached, Jesse pulled his smoke from his lips to whistle long and low, impressed.  She suddenly grabbed his collar as soon as she was within reach and he didn’t resist when she pulled him down, whispering with a hiss into his face.  He only raised his brows until she smiled, releasing his shirt.  Jesse straightened back up, but chuckled softly, “Why, thank ya.”

He lifted his right hand to stroke Peacekeeper as Lejla held it up, examining it.  “She means an awful lot ta me.  She’s saved my life once or twice.”  As he brushed his fingers lovingly across the gun’s cool steel, his eyes were locked on Lejla’s face.  He continued, murmuring as his fingers brushed across Lejla’s and slipped down her hand in a caress, “She’s very, _very_ special ta me.”

Jesse’s hand continued down to Lejla's elbow to cup it at its side.  “Ya keep shootin’ her like that an’ she's gonna wanna hang with you instead,” he rumbled playfully, taking a puff from his cigarillo and winking at her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla’s heart raced with the way Jesse’s eyes pierced her and she remained motionless as his hand brushed her fingers and hand, slipping down to her elbow.  His voice, low and sultry, caused Lejla’s skin to flush.  

“Ya like my shootin’?” she asked, grinning up at him.

Taking a step closer to the cowboy, wanting to feel his warmth, she carefully placed Peacekeeper back into her holster, her hand lingering on the grip for a moment before slipping to Jesse’s hip.  She craved pushing his back into the wall and pressing her lips to his.  But instead, she only stroked his side.

Gently squeezing his hip, she took a half step back, reaching for the pistol at her back.  She quickly blew a kiss to Jesse before stepping toward the shooting booth again.  Releasing the safety and aiming for another target further away, she fired a few rounds, each hitting dead center of the target.  She turned toward Jesse and playfully blew the muzzle of the pistol, flashing him a large smile.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse continued to gaze at Lejla, wordlessly communicating his feelings to her.  She drew closer and he could smell her again, delicate, warm.  With deep breaths, the cowboy watched her holster his gun and then draw her own as she stepped away.  The side of his mouth that wasn't holding the cigarillo curled up as Lejla blew him a kiss.

He was impressed again as she fired, her accuracy with her own gun even better as each shot was a bullseye.  Jesse chuckled again as she turned to him playfully.

The cowboy snuffed out his smoke in an ashtray and went to Lejla.  She showed Jesse her array of weapons and they spent the next two hours discussing and practicing their combat procedures together.  Jesse even retrieved one of his spare flashbangs from the supplies closet and explained its functions, to which Lejla reminded him she was already painfully aware of.  Jesse grimaced and offered to let her throw it at him to pay him back, but the ex-mercenary only laughed, shouldering him in the ribs playfully.

As they were packing their things and cleaning up to leave, Jesse suddenly turned to Lejla, catching her in his arms and holding her tightly to himself as he looked down at her with a pleased grin on his face.

“I sure hope ya haven't made any plans fer tonight.  Well, fer the weekend actually... Are ya ready ta hear about yer birthday present?” he asked, beaming.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Jesse wrapped his arms around her, Lejla squeezed him tight, her own arms wrapped around him.  He smiled down at her asking about her weekend.

“Well, I _had_ a hot date planned for tonight, but I guess I can call an’ cancel,” she teased.

“I’m ready, sir.  Tell me the super secret,” Lejla grinned up at Jesse, looking into his deep, brown eyes.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse chuckled deeply, bending to nuzzle his face to the the side of Lejla’s hair, his lips brushing against her delicate ear.  Still rumbling slightly from his laughter, the cowboy whispered into her ear, “How about you an’ me gettin’ away from this dingy ol’ base fer the weekend?  Got a pretty lil’ place on the beach rented out fer the next few days.”  He pulled back to meet her eyes, still smiling, but more sincere, his hand reaching to gently pull some strands of her hair behind her ear.  “Jus’ you... an’ me... an’ a whole lotta ocean an’ beach fer the weekend.  Whadda ya say, Darlin’?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla breathed Jesse in when he leaned close to her, whispering in her ear.  His scent overwhelmed her senses.  Sandalwood.  Faint cigar smoke.  A hint of peppermint.  When he spoke of their weekend getaway and their eyes met, all she could do for a moment was smile up at the precious man who stood in front of her.

Cupping his face in her hands, she pulled him down to her and smashed her lips against his.  She kissed him deeply, her tongue lightly brushing across his lips before pushing into his mouth, tasting him.

“Yesssss,” she whispered against his lips.  “Count me in, cowboy.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse returned her kiss, tasting her, breathing her in, his heart swelling for Lejla.  She didn't even have to say it out loud, her kiss answered his question.

He smiled against her lips when she did breathe her yes, however.  And he remained there as he whispered against hers, “Then how about dinner tonight, Darlin’?  We can ride inta town to a pretty lil’ place I know before we head out to the beach house.”

Lejla’s smile beamed at him as she nodded and Jesse kissed her softly and for a long time, his heart racing with excitement that she’d agreed.

The two finally left the practice range and split off to their rooms when they got to the dorms, agreeing to meet up again in a couple of hours once they’d both had time to clean up, change, and pack.

Jesse kissed Lejla’s lips again softly before she disappeared into her room with a little wave.  He strode back to his own room, but couldn't feel his feet on the floor.  The cowboy showered and then trimmed his beard, carefully shaving away the shaggy edges.  He then dressed, choosing jeans again, but this time fetching a white dress shirt from his closet.  It was rather stiff because he’d never worn it, but didn't mind because tonight he wanted to look his best for his lady.  He then dug out a bolo tie he’d had for many years.  Jesse’s thumb rubbed against the smooth surface of the dark red tigers eye stone that adorned the clasp of the tie, his thoughts for a moment flashing back to the day he’d received it.  The cowboy blinked away the past, hooping the tie over his head and then tightening it.

Jesse then proceeded to pack some things for the next few days.  When he came across the stash of condoms Genji had collected for him, he paused.  He didn't want to seem presumptuous by bringing them, but then… better safe than sorry.  Jesse selected a handful that were his size, just plain ones for now.  Perhaps one day he and Lejla would be adventurous enough to try out some of the more exotic contraceptives.

Closing the drawer and zipping his bag, the cowboy looked in his mirror as he slicked back his wild hair with his cybernetic hand and then placed his hat upon his head.  He then grabbed a brown leather jacket with a high collar from the closet.  Pulling it on and smiling at himself briefly, the cowboy turned and snatched up his bag.  Jesse checked the time on his clock and then rolled his lips.  He was ready to go a bit too early.  After a few moments, he decided he may as well go check on Lejla to see if she might be ready, too.  If not, he could go to the garage with his things and get his bike ready to go, then come back and fetch Lejla.

Turning off his lights, Jesse slid his door shut behind him and made his way to Lejla’s room where he knocked lightly at the door.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

After Jesse dropped Lejla off at her room, softly kissing her goodbye, she slid the door shut and immediately grabbed her phone to text Samantha telling her about their weekend getaway.  The ex-mercenary grabbed her duffel bag and started throwing clothes and items inside for the weekend.  As she passed the shelf on her way to the bathroom, she paused, looking at the pictures of her family for a moment before grabbing one and hugging it to her chest, then gently slid it into a side pocket of her bag.

Turning on her heel, she started ridding herself of the clothes she wore, tossing them into the dirty clothes bin.  Hopping into the shower, she quickly washed, ignoring her hair that she had already washed earlier that morning.  She shaved everything she possibly could with a huff and a light laugh.  When she finished, she dried off and hung her towel to dry, then tossed all of her bathroom items into a smaller bag.  Running her fingers through her hair, she wrinkled her nose and swiftly used the flat iron she had previously preheated to place loose curls around her face along with a few in the shorter hair on the back of her head.  When she finished, she unplugged the flat iron so it could cool and grabbed her tiny makeup bag, which held only a few essential items.  Lejla was blessed with a great complexion and she never had worn much makeup in her life, but she applied some lip gloss to her pouty lips, gently smacking them together with a light pop.  She applied the tiniest bit of blush to her cheeks and mascara to her thick eyelashes.  After a quick once over in the mirror, she decided she’d done enough damage and packed her items into the smaller bag and tossed it into the larger bag upon her bed.

Moving to her closet, Lejla picked out the outfit she wanted to wear tonight.  The weather was cool and knowing they would be riding Jesse’s bike, she would need to dress warm.  Laying the items on her bed, she quickly rummaged through a drawer for undies, picking out a matching set of red, lacy panties and bra.  She bit her bottom lip wondering if Jesse would like the color of them.  After slipping them on, she turned to her bed and sat down on the side, sliding on her socks, then her tight fitting jeans, hopping to her feet to button and zip them.  She then slid on the silver-gray tank top which was long enough to cover her backside before slipping into her light gray sweater.  She paired her knee high black boots with the outfit and as soon as she slid her feet into them, she heard a light knock at her door.  Grabbing her gray scarf, she quickly wrapped it loosely around her neck and pulled on her gray, leather jacket as she slid her door open to find Jesse standing there.

He was early.  But she was ready.  So ready.

“Hi,” she drawled, her eyes tracing him from head to toe.

He wore his hat, as usual, which Lejla loved.  He wore a smile, which she would never get tired of seeing, hoping she could always make him smile like that because it was so beautiful.  He wore a white button down shirt beneath his brown, leather jacket.  White.  So simple, yet he looked _so_ damn good in it.  He even wore a red bolo tie and his jeans hugged him just right.  When her eyes traveled back up to meet his, he was still smiling down at her and she smiled right back, moving to him so she could pull him close.

Standing on her tiptoes, she snaked her arms up and around his shoulders to hug his neck.

“You’re gorgeous,” she whispered.  “An’ you smell _so_ good.”

Pulling back, she smiled at him, her eyes sparkling.

“Let’s get outta here,” she purred, her eyes wide as she nuzzled her nose against his.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s eyes widened a bit when Lejla opened her door.  He already found her very attractive and the clothing she now wore only accentuated her beauty even more.  His chest felt heavy, but in a good way, as she slipped to him, wrapping her arms around as he embraced her as well. She murmured to him and Jesse chuckled softly as he buried his face into her hair for a moment, breathing her in.

The cowboy pulled back to look Lejla in the eyes, smiling. “Wait a minute,” he drawled, “we can't go runnin’ off yet without me gettin’ ta tell ya how incredibly lovely ya look.”  A pleased smile danced at Lejla’s lips and Jesse slowly pressed his lips to hers.  They kissed in the hall for a moment, soft but with the promise and hope for more to come this evening.

They finally readied to go, Lejla grabbing her bag and closing her door.  Hand-in-hand, they made their way to the garages where Jesse’s motorcycle was stored, a thick, black cover over it keeping it free from dust.

Lejla was somewhat surprised when the cowboy removed the cover to reveal a retro style motorbike with actual wheels, and not a hoverbike.  Jesse chuckled at her curiosity as to why he would have such an old bike and explained that the hover motors of the current day just didn’t have the deep, pleasing rumble that the old gasoline engines provided.

He hopped on, revving the engine to demonstrate, and the entire garage seemed to reverberate with the roar.  Jesse hopped back off, engine still running but at an idle, as he took two helmets from compartments in the back, then placed their bags into the compartments.  He also stored his hat before he helped Lejla with her helmet and then latched his own into place.  Zipping up his jacket, the cowboy nodded to Lejla, “Ready?”

She nodded back and Jesse mounted the bike, Lejla climbing on back to wrap her arms around his chest.  Jesse’s heart fluttered with excitement when she did, feeling her pressed up tight against his back.  He hoped that this weekend would be everything he’d hoped it would be and that Lejla would enjoy every moment of it.

Revving the engine again a couple of times, Jesse drove out of the garage, then out of the Watchpoint and onto the open road.  The landscape was devoid of any man-made structures for the first few miles, but soon, evidence of civilization began to show as small buildings grew into larger ones, and then into neighborhoods.  They could see the ocean for most of the journey, shimmering in the late afternoon sun to their left as they made their way north, toward the heart of the city.

Soon, Jesse slowed, finding a parking spot along the narrow street that was lined with colorful one and two story buildings.  They removed their helmets and Jesse replaced his hat, presenting his arm for Lejla to take, their eyes meeting, shining with smiles on their faces.

He led them to a long, white building decorated with strings of white lights everywhere.  Inside, the maître d’ showed them to a table that was just outside on a small balcony, a view of the shimmering sea below them.  Fortunately the weather was warmer than usual for a December day and until the sun set, would most likely be comfortable enough for outdoor dining.

The maître d’ gave a curt bow, ensuring them that their waiter would be by momentarily, but Jesse didn’t even look up at the man.  After removing his hat, he slipped his right hand over the table, eyes only for the beauty before him, his hand palm up as he sought her own, murmuring gently, “Ya jus’ keep gettin’ lovelier with every moment, Darlin’.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla gripped Jesse’s hand tightly as the maître d’ showed them to their table.  Everything about it was perfect.  They were seated on a small balcony overlooking the sea and she knew the sun would be setting soon, which would only add to the beauty that surrounded her.  Quietly thanking the maître d’, Lejla’s eyes met Jesse’s.  She smiled and blushed when she realized his gaze was already locked on her.  When he offered his hand and spoke of her own beauty, she slid her much smaller hand into his and she blushed again.

“I could say the same about you,” she rebutted, her eyelids slightly dropping, but her gaze holding his.

Their water arrived and took their drink order, stating he would return momentarily and their eyes met once more.  They quietly discussed the variety of items on the menu, finally deciding on one large platter they’d share.  Jesse ordered for them when their waiter returned, also requesting a glass of wine for Lejla that would compliment their food, per her request.  Her eyes lit up when the waiter took leave and she laughed lightheartedly as her eyes met her cowboy’s again.

The sun continued to dip closer to the horizon and soft music played around them, setting a perfect mood for their first official date away from the Watchpoint.  Lejla slowly raised her leg beneath the table, finding Jesse’s shin and gently rubbing it with the side of her boot as she leaned forward to rest her elbows on the table, her chin resting upon her palms.  She bit her lip, her cheeks rosy, as she locked eyes with him.

Their conversation throughout dinner was quiet, loving, and peppered with laughter between the two.  Lejla felt her heart swell more and more for the man who sat across from her with every passing moment and with every new thing she learned about him.

Having had a couple of glasses of wine, Lejla was feeling good and relaxed, but butterflies still flittered in her stomach with the excitement of the beach house and the weekend still ahead of them.  As the sun set, the illumination of the string lights that surrounded them looked like tiny fireflies and it took Lejla’s breath away how they twinkled and danced off the tanned skin of Jesse’s handsome face.  Averting her gaze to the table, she smiled broadly, a light flush sprinkled across her cheeks from the alcohol and because she had been staring at him yet again.  When her gaze returned to Jesse, he was watching her, his eyes practically twinkling with adoration and desire.  

The passion they felt for one another was thick and Lejla felt it.  Her smile slowly faded, turning into something else, as did Jesse’s.  She gently grabbed her wine glass, turning it up gracefully to finish the last sip, her eyes never leaving his.  Without a word, Jesse rose from the table, replacing his hat and moving to her, offering his hand.  She took it and rose from the table herself, their eyes never leaving one another.  He escorted her out of the restaurant and back to his bike where he assisted her with her helmet and then stored his hat before strapping his own helmet to his head.  His eyes never left her as he mounted his bike and started it, revving the engine a few times, his lips parted.  Lejla’s heart raced as she climbed onto the bike and snuggled up behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest and gripping him tightly.

He stroked her knee lovingly, then revved the engine once more before merging onto the street and toward the beach house that awaited them.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

They drove north again for some time, the buildings once again fading out to sparse neighborhoods by the light of Jesse’s headlamp.  Now the homes could only be seen through thick foliage, the lights shimmering at a distance through leaves blackened by night.

The rumble of the engine changed pitch as Jesse finally slowed, turning off to the left to follow a rather steep and slightly overgrown drive down the hillside.  When the land finally leveled out, they pulled up to a small building, a light on at the porch and a few soft lights showing through the curtained windows.

Jesse killed the engine and climbed from the bike, helping Lejla off.  He unloaded their things and replaced the helmets back into the storage compartments.  Placing his hat back onto his head with a smile down at Lejla, he then bent to grab their bags and offered his elbow to the lovely, smiling woman next to him.

As they walked up the couple of steps to the porch, Jesse spoke, his voice relaxed, “The fella that owns this place is a real nice guy.  Told me he rents it to, ahhh, couples all the time.”  Jesse’s eyes went to Lejla's as he set down the bags to fish a key out if his pocket.  Unlocking the door, he continued, “Heh, anyways, he says he keeps the place stocked up with food so that whoever’s stayin’ doesn't hafta keep runnin’ to town fer grub.”

They walked into the small house, Jesse closing the door behind them.  Exploring it a bit, they found it had a small bedroom immediately to the left, a living area to the right, then past that a bathroom and a much larger bedroom, again on the left, and a kitchenette on the right which opened up to an even larger living/sun room kind of area with couches and a large television.  Every wall in the sun room was windowed, huge ones that faced out toward the ocean, and there were large skylights in the angled ceiling.  The house was somewhat angled along the beach and so two whole sides of the sun room faced the ocean.  In the darkness of the night, a few lights from the city’s pier could be seen to the left, and out upon the ocean, lights from a smattering of ships sailed the bay.

Jesse shifted behind Lejla as she looked out the windows, encompassing her with his arms as he nuzzled his cheek to the crown of her head for a moment.  He then suddenly rumbled softly in surprise, “Oh, hey, lookie there.  I hadn't realized the place came with a hot tub,” as he noticed the large tub sitting to the side of the paved area just outside of the back doors.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla sighed when Jesse wrapped his arms around her as she admired the view from the sunroom.

“Mmm, I saw that,” she murmured in response, placing her arms atop his that were wrapped around her.  “I think we should get in,” she cooed, turning around to wrap her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

Releasing him, she stepped away, grabbing her bag and heading for the larger bedroom.

“I call dibs on this monster.  You’re sleeping in the other, right?” she laughed, peeking at him over her shoulder.

She squealed when he jogged toward her playfully, quickly darting inside the room and tossing her bag onto the floor before he scooped her up.  Wrapping her legs around his waist, she giggled, wrapping one arm around his shoulders, the other moving to remove his hat from his head and toss it onto the bed.  She cupped his jaw, her smile softening as she gazed at him, her eyes darting between his, searching.  Lejla planted small, soft kisses across his face, starting on his forehead and working her way down to his nose, across his cheeks, and to his chin before pressing her lips to his over and over.

Jesse slowly put her down, her body sliding against his on the way.  He whispered in her ear, telling her to change into a swimsuit if she brought one and he’d see her at the hot tub in a few.  She nodded with a smile and he quickly kissed her lips and winked as he left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Lejla sat on the edge of the bed briefly before throwing herself back onto it, staring up at the ceiling, a huge smile on her face.  She sighed happily, then rose to grab her bag and dig for the swimsuit she had brought just in case.  When she found it, she laid it on the bed and undressed, folding her other clothes and placing them into her bag.  She slipped into her simple, two piece swim suit, the bottoms a plain mint color and the top a black bandeau style top with white polka dots.

Grabbing a couple of towels from the bathroom, which was connected by a second door into the master bedroom, she made her way to meet Jesse at the hot tub.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse was still chuckling quietly to himself when he shut the door behind himself, grinning from ear to ear at Lejla’s playfulness.

He snatched up his bag and tossed it onto one of the couches in the sun room, quickly finding his trunks, a simple tan design with a white tie.  Jesse McCree wasn’t known for his modesty and he quickly pulled off his boots, socks, and pants right there in the sun room and replaced them with his trunks, loosely tying the tie.

Jesse unbuttoned his shirt then reached to the upper part of his cybernetic arm, releasing the locks and restraints that held it into place.  He carefully slid the prosthetic from his arm and set it on top of his other things piled upon the couch.  He spent a moment flexing the joint, his arm ending shortly after the elbow joint.  As the cowboy was shrugging off his shirt, he heard the bedroom door opening and he turned to it to see Lejla emerge.  His shirt now off, but still grasped in his hand, Jesse paused, his breath catching for a moment as his eyes widened.

She looked amazing.  For the first time, Jesse could see Lejla in real light instead of bedroom dimness.  Though small, her body curved in all the right ways, absolutely perfectly.  Her fair, smooth skin was traced along her left side by a beautiful and intricate tattoo and Jesse was very interested in finally getting a better look at it.  His eyes moved over to her abdomen, toned but dipping pleasurably around her shallow belly button.  Her perfect breasts were caught in the rather simple strip of her bikini top, simple yes, but also so alluring.  Jesse’s eyes followed up the line of Lejla’s long and slender neck to her lovely face, her full lips and large, shining eyes causing the cowboy to ache deep inside.  Lejla was entirely beautiful and Jesse paused, suddenly not sure if he deserved the witty, strong, beautiful woman who now stood before him.

“Lejla,” he drawled quietly, “ya look beautiful.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Naaaah,” Lejla said, grinning, as she stepped closer to Jesse who had clearly changed in the wide open sun room.

She moved to stand in front of him, quickly cupping his jaws and pulling him down into another quick kiss.  Her eyes trailed down his chest and she noticed he’d removed his prosthetic arm, realizing he must have to do so in order to dress everyday.  The design of his prosthetic was large and so intricate there was no way the sleeve of a shirt, especially a button down, could fit across it.

As she stared at the removed prosthetic lying atop his other things on the couch, her fingers gliding across it, then shifted her gaze to his residual limb briefly before meeting his gaze.  Moving her hand from the prosthetic to his elbow, she lightly brushing her fingers against his skin.

“You removed it,” she smiled softly.  “Can it get wet?”

She raised her own partially cybernetic hand between them, her fingers extended.

“These puppies are permanent,” she grinned up at him, wiggling all of the digits on her right hand, specifically her two cybernetic ones.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse dropped the shirt he'd held his hand and brought it to cup the back of Lejla’s wrist as he gazed at her hand for a moment, then pulled it up to kiss her palm and then her cybernetic fingers.

“An’ they’re every bit as beautiful as you are, Darlin’,” he smiled, eyes flashing as he lowered her hand again.  Letting it slip from his grasp, Jesse looked to his arm, lifting it again and flexing it a little, his fingers holding the elbow.  “Yeah, gotta bust it off every time I wanna change,” he stated with a wry chuckle.  “Was a pain in the ass at first, but now it's jus’ part’a life.”

The cowboy jestered to the prosthetic still laying on the couch.  “It can handle a lil’ water okay.  Ya know, a heavy rain an’ such, but doc says not ta submerge it too long or it could start goin’ haywire.”

He bent to pick the arm up in his hand.  “I’ll jus’ hafta keep her up an’ outta the tub is all.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Hmmm,” Lejla hummed, looking from him to the prosthetic.  She carefully took it from his hand and laid it back down on the couch with his other things.

“Why don’tcha just leave it off for now…” she smiled up at him lovingly.  “An’ come with me… I’m ready to get ya wet,” she grinned playfully, grabbing him by the hand and scooping up their towels, pulling him toward the back doors that led outside to the hot tub.

Carefully stepping down the couple of stairs leading out of the back door to the paved area where the hot tub was housed, Lejla immediately tossed the towels aside on a chair and pushed the button so the cover of the hot tub retracted itself, turning to smile up at Jesse.  She dipped her hand into the water, testing it, and found it to be the perfect temperature.  He took her hand and assisted her into the hot tub and she immediately sat, watching as Jesse climbed in, admiring how good he looked in his tan colored swimming trunks.  A couple of lights shone down on them, so they were well illuminated.

As soon as he sat, winking at her, she immediately moved to him, resting her hands on his thighs and leaning close.  Her face was only inches from his, but she just stared at him, happy to be with him here, completely alone.

After a quiet moment, Lejla straddled Jesse’s knees, perching there while she took his left arm into her hands, pulling it from the water to look at his residual limb once more.  Bringing it to her lips, her eyes darted to his for reassurance as she placed light kisses against it.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The water swirled, steam rising off its surface as Lejla slid over to him.  Jesse's eyes locked with hers, his hand rising to cup her arm, gently caressing it with his thumb.  As they gazed at each other, Jesse’s heart thrilled that she was here with him on this cool and lonely night, away from the bustle of the Watchpoint.

She shifted up onto his lap and he released a sigh, his hand slipping under her arm to hold her back.  He watched as Lejla took his left arm and brought it to her lips, kissing it carefully.  Jesse gasped slightly.  The nerves at the end of his arm were highly sensitive to assist in relaying messages between his arm and mind.  Her touch was so light, so caring, that each caress of her lips felt highly pleasurable.

His voice a bit wavery, the cowboy rumbled low, “Ain’t nobody ever kissed me there before.”  A shiver ran up Jesse’s spine and he smiled even wider, panting a bit.  “It feels mighty fine, Darlin’...”

Jesse’s hand shifted, stroking up to Lejla’s shoulder blade and then down again to slip under the water as it trailed down to her hips.  He wanted to pull her to him for a kiss, but was still somewhat enraptured by the sensations her lips at his arm caused.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla smiled through her light kisses as the cowboy spoke, her heart fluttering, knowing she was the only person to have kissed his arm like this.  She knew the skin in this area would be extremely sensitive, so she took care to be extra gentle.

After a few more carefully placed kisses, she trailed her lips up his bicep and to his shoulder, sliding closer to him on his lap.  His touch on her hip made Lejla's heart race slightly as she leaned close to his ear to kiss his neck, extending her tongue to gently brush against his skin.  She suckled gently for a moment, then with more fervor, knowing it would leave a mark.

Pulling back, she smiled mischievously at him before pressing her lips to his.  One hand cupped his neck while the other trailed to his chest, gently thumbing one of his nipples as she kissed him deeply.

Briefly parting their lips, she spoke breathlessly, “I'm so happy to be here with ya, Jesse.  All alone.  Just me an’ you.”

Her face was serious, lips parted, as she gazed at him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s lips parted, his smile fading as Lejla kissed up his arm and slid closer, her tongue and lips playing at his neck.  He closed his eyes, exhaling softly as she suckled firmly at his skin, blossoms of warmth spreading from where her lips met his skin.  He felt his manhood shift, beginning to stir as Lejla kissed him and fondled his nipple, his hand sliding up her spine as he held her close, returning the depth of the kiss.

Lejla parted the kiss, gazing down at him with flushed lips and hooded eyes, his own gazing deeply into hers, mirroring the desire in her eyes.

His voice was low, gravelly, as he murmured in reply, “I’m _real_ glad yer here too, Sweetheart.”  He lifted his fingers to touch Lejla's cheek, just the tips tracing it and leaving a trail of moisture.  His heart ached with his feelings for her, but he had yet to figure out how to express them to her.  As he gazed into her eyes, a lump grew in his throat and he swallowed.  “Lejla…” he murmured, eyes hooded, “Ya… Ya make me feel complete.  I mean… there's none a the-” Jesse fisted his hand and thumped over his chest a couple of times as he struggled to express himself.  “Ya take away the ache, ya know?  In here.”  His fist now rested on his chest above his heart.  “The empty parts that I didn’ even fully realize were there till ya came inta my life…”

Jesse’s eyes were pinched, shifting between Lejla’s as he prayed she understood his flailing attempt at expressing his feelings.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla focused on Jesse as he spoke, her gaze intense as she listened to every word roll off his tongue with sincerity and passion.  When his eyes pinched and searched hers, she thought her heart might burst with love for him.  Her head spun and she felt lightheaded not only from the slight buzz she had from the wine she’d drank at dinner, but also because of Jesse’s words, his touch, him alone.

Her breathing came forth in heavy pants as she pressed her forehead to his, closing her eyes before she spoke.  “Oh, Jesse,” she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut briefly before pulling back to look into his.  “Ditto… me, too,” she began, fumbling for her own words now.  Her heart thumped rapidly within her chest as she cupped his face, bringing her lips to meet his with intensity, electricity sparking between them.

“Make me yours,” Lejla blurted out, breathing heavily against his lips.  “Make me yours, Jesse.  I wanna feel ya.”  She paused briefly.  “Love me.   _Please,_ ” she pleaded, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him against her, knowing he could feel her heart racing.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s hand lifted to cup the back of Lejla’s head as they kissed, deeply, intensely, their every emotion for one another expressed by the dance of their lips and tongues.

He panted, breathless as they paused for a moment, his eyes heavily lidded as he flexed his fingers in Lejla’s hair gently, chest heaving.  His eyes opened a bit wider when she breathed her request, pulling herself tightly around his neck.  Jesse’s heart continued to race, but now a thrill traced up his spine at the thought.

Jesse nuzzled into Lejla’s hair, his hand still caressing where he cupped the back of her head, his left arm even folding over her partially to hold her in an embrace.  “Are ya sure, Sweetheart?” he whispered low and soft.  He needed to be certain she was finally ready.  He refused to assume something so important to the both of them.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

She looked into his eyes nodding her head yes.

“Mmhmm,” she murmured against his lips, her breath hitching in her throat.

She hoped he was ready, too, and prepared.  She wanted him.  Needed him.

She kissed his lips again, pressing into him hard, her tongue pushing past his lips to lap at his tongue.  She parted their lips again, her wide, wild eyes meeting his, searching before she slid from his lap to stand in front of him, her chest slightly heaving.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse could feel the fluttering of her heart as she’d pressed herself up against him, but her words were sure, her kiss definite.  She slipped from his lap to stand before him and their eyes remained locked, Jesse’s face sober as he slowly stood, water streaming off of his body, to take her hand in his.

He led them away from the hot tub, not even bothering with the towels, as they went back into the house leaving a trail of moist footprints.  Jesse led her to the bedroom, stopping at the foot of the bed where she turned to him, pressing close, their eyes locked again in intensity.

Lejla backed slowly, sliding onto the bed as Jesse stayed close, leaning over her as she shimmied back, the cowboy leaning on his one good arm.  When she had climbed fully onto the bed and laid her head down, looking up at him with wide, excited, and slightly trepidatious eyes, Jesse leaned over her slowly, kissing her tenderly, but deeply, reassuring her.

He then parted from the kiss, lifting himself up to gaze at her again in the dim light as he whispered, “I’m gonna be right back, okay, Darlin’?”

She nodded her head gently, biting her bottom lip and Jesse slid carefully off of the bed and went back out into the sun room.  He fetched his prosthetic and quickly latched it back into place.  If he was going to make love to Lejla, he was going to do it with all of himself.  After he’d fitted his arm back into place, Jesse reached into the pocket of his bag that held the stash of contraceptives Genji had gotten him.  Taking one, he made his way back to Lejla.

The cowboy strode back into the room, but went to the bedside table first.  He set the condom down on it and bent to reach toward the lamp, but then paused.  “Ya alright if I turn the light on, Sweetheart?  I’d like ta look at yer beautiful self.”

Lejla had turned her head to watch him and she nodded again, her heavy and excited breaths causing her chest to rise and fall.  Jesse nodded to her with a small smile as he flicked on the light, the room filling with its soft amber glow.  He straightened up again, taking a deep, nervous breath as he gazed down at the beautiful woman sprawled out before him.

She looked amazing yet again.  Her skin was still slightly moist from the tub, the ends of her hair wet.  Her skin was flushed in all of the right places and her quick, excited breaths caused Jesse’s own to accelerate.  His eyes never left her as he stepped around to the foot of the bed again, his body stirring as he thought about touching her creamy soft skin, about enfolding himself around her, and her depths enfolding him.

Jesse’s lips parted as he panted, untying his shorts and then pulling them off, his eyes never leaving hers as she gazed up at him with hooded eyes, her hands drawn up to the sides of her head.  His shorts fell around his ankles, exposing his already swollen manhood, full and aching again for Lejla.

Instead of climbing onto the bed, Jesse lowered himself so that he could touch and kiss the tops of her feet, hands sliding up her shins, then to her knees, as his lips followed, kissing firmly, but tenderly.  As he moved up toward her hips, he finally lifted his knees to kneel on the bed, bending over her radiant body, worshipping it with his kisses.  His large hands grazed over the surface of her abdomen as his lips wandered to her thigh, kissing the tattoo for a moment, then sweeping his mouth over to kiss just below her navel, her soft flesh moving beneath his lips as she shifted and panted.

Jesse’s hands wandered up, but didn’t yet touch her breasts.  Instead, he caressed her sides lightly as he dipped his tongue into her bellybutton then licked all around it.  Finally, he shifted his weight in a heave that brought him to straddle Lejla’s smaller body, his knees and hands on the bed around her as he gazed intently into her eyes, his own chest heaving with his labored breathing.

Ever so slowly, Jesse lowered his lips to hers, kissing her deeply, with a hunger and passion he had never held for anyone else.  As their tongues slid along one another, he slowly bent his elbows and knees, lowering himself to Lejla until her breasts brushed against his chest and the heat of his erection grazed against her thigh.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As Jesse straddled her body, leaning into her, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him in return.  She lightly raked her short nails across his shoulder blades as their tongues danced across one another.  His chest was pressed into hers, his also heaving with rapid breaths, making Lejla’s entire body flush.  She felt his erection brush against her thigh and she yearned for it, for him.

Lejla slid her hands from his back up into his hair, tangling her fingers within it and gently pulling.  She pulled enough to part their lips and look deeply into his eyes, their heated passion speaking more than any word ever could.  Nuzzling her nose against his, she smiled broadly against his lips, eventually biting her bottom lip as she slid her hand down to his chest and gently pushed him back and away from her.  She slowly sat up causing Jesse to sit back on his heels.  Climbing to her knees, she moved close to him, cupping his face and pressing her lips to his.  His hands moved to her back, pulling her closer, and wrapping himself around her.  His skin felt intoxicatingly warm against hers and she panted between heated kisses.

She lightly raked the fingertips of one hand down Jesse’s chest and abdomen, lingering at his hip for a moment before moving to his thick cock, gently thumbing the tip before taking his length into her hand.  Desire overwhelmed Lejla, her womanhood throbbing for him, as she gently stroked her cowboy and kissed him deeply, all teeth and tongue.  Taking Jesse’s hand in hers, she placed it over her heart.  Parting their lips once more, her large eyes meeting his, she whispered breathlessly to him, “Touch me, Jess… touch me like ya’ve never touched me before.”

Pressing her forehead to his, she continued to gently stroke his erection, mindful of her cybernetic digits.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse grunted softly between kisses as Lejla’s soft hands grasped his length.  Her touch made him burn for something more and he pushed into her kiss deeper, with more hunger, as his hands wandered up and down her back, caressing.

Lejla broke from the kiss, pulling his right hand to place it above her heart as she asked to be touched.  Jesse knew what she was asking and his heart pounded, blood rushing in his ears from the sensation of her hands expertly stroking him and the thought of exploring Lejla fully.

Still panting heavily, Jesse took a hold of the sides of Lejla’s top and she paused her stroking just long enough for him to slip it over her head.  He exhaled a shuddering sigh as he looked at her, her skin was radiant, beautiful, her breasts full and nipples firm with desire.  Jesse’s eyes trailed back up to Lejla to find her looking at him, a gentle but confident smile at her lips as she stroked him rhythmically.

Lifting his hands to cup under her arms, only his thumbs brushed against the edges of her soft breasts as he murmured, “Yer so perfect...”  Jesse dipped his head to kiss the hollow of her neck, his thumbs still caressing.  “Yer so damned beautiful…”  His lips trailed down to kiss between her breasts as he breathed hot upon her skin, his hips gently rocking to her strokes.  “Lejla…” Jesse whispered, his lips barely grazing her breast as they moved to her nipple, taking it up entirely into his mouth.

Jesse suckled, licked, and teased at her nipple, his cybernetic hand still remaining at her side to only brush her breast softly while his other hand traced down her side, sweeping back to push down under her bottoms, his fingers squeezing the flesh of her backside.  Kneading her ass vigorously, Jesse moved to her other nipple, paying it the same attention as he placed his cybernetic hand over her already teased nipple, carefully cupping her breast.

As Lejla began to moan from his stimulation, Jesse felt a growing pressure in his loins, nearly overwhelming, and he gasped, loosening her nipple to press his forehead against her sternum.

Lifting his head and breathing heavily, his eyes wild, Jesse brought his hands to Lejla’s upper arms, holding her gently, but his intense stare boring into her soul.

Panting heavily and grunting occasionally in the effort to hold himself back, Jesse rumbled low and thick, “Lejla... I need ya.  Now.  Are ya ready, Darlin’?”  His chest heaved, a bead of sweat rolling from his temple.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The ex-mercenary raised her arms in the air as Jesse removed her swimsuit top, immediately dropping one hand to tangle in his hair again and the other sliding down his body to continue stroking him.  Her entire body flushed hot when he spoke of her perfection and she wanted nothing more in that moment than for him to push her back onto the bed and have his way with her.

She released his cock when he dipped his head to kiss and suckle at her breast, a small gasp escaping her parted lips.  Her hand joined the other at the back of his head where she gently tugged his hair.  Lejla grunted when Jesse’s hand slipped beneath her swimsuit bottom to massage her backside.  Beneath his touch and his mouth, her womanhood ached for him, her folds already soaked and ready.

Jesse suddenly looked to her, his eyes large and wild, voicing his readiness and desire, but sweetly asking if she was also ready.  Smiling at him, she replied with a breathy, “Yes.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Lejla answered, Jesse replied with his lips, pressing into her and then parting her lips with his tongue.  As they kissed, he cupped her back and lowered her to the bed again.  Jesse then pulled from the kiss, panting quickly and heavily.  He stroked Lejla’s cheek with his fingertips briefly, locking eyes with her, then reached over to the bedside table, snatching up the condom.

He shuffled a little, helping Lejla to pull off her swimsuit bottom and then settled himself in between her legs as she unfolded herself for him, her eyes watching his every move.  Jesse carefully rolled the condom onto his length, then slowly lowered himself over Lejla again, his intense gaze meeting and locking with her again.

Their eyes never parted from one another as Jesse leaned upon his left arm, reaching down to grasp his base with his right hand.  Watching Lejla’s face intently, he brushed his head against her lips, feeling her heat and wetness even through the rubber.  He dipped his head in, testing, and grunted.

“Yer so hot, Darlin’,” he breathed, panting as he watched her face.

He dipped into her again and they both panted hard, needing and wanting more.  Jesse’s heart felt like it would leap from his chest as he pushed his head in again one more time, this time lifting his hand away from his base as he left it there.  Slowly, he pushed in, grunting as the pressure of her walls pushed in against his girth.  His breath came hot and hard, but he would not close his eyes, would not look away from Lejla, as he continued.  Nearly all the way in, Jesse gasped.  He kept expecting to bottom out on the smaller woman at any moment, but her depths just kept on going, continuing to receive every inch of him until their flesh met and he was buried fully inside of her.

Jesse opened his mouth and moaned loudly, “Ohhhh, god!  Lejla!” as he shuddered to feel this incredible woman pressing in upon him completely, perfectly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla's heart raced faster as Jesse laid her down, hovering above her.  She shimmied out of her swimsuit bottom with his help and he positioned himself between her legs.  She watched as he grabbed the condom from the nightstand and rolled it onto his length.  Her chest heaved with anticipation as she laid staring up at him.

She tensed when she felt his thick head rub against her soaked folds, her lips parting and panting.  Jesse's eyes never left hers as he teased the head of his cock against her opening, dipping in and out a couple of times before he positioned himself and leaned into her.

Jesse slowly started pushing into Lejla and her breathing increased, her eyes intently focused on his. As he continued pushing into her, she pinched her eyes closed, wrapping her arm around his prosthetic and gripping it, a small whimper escaping her throat as she felt his thick cock fill her, her walls squeezing him tightly.

“Aaahhh-, Jesse..!”

Once fully sheathed inside her, Lejla cried out partially from pure ecstasy, partially from the tightness and fullness she felt with Jesse's thick, swollen cock buried within her.  The sensation and his size was overwhelming and on the verge of being too much for her to handle.

When he cried out his pleasure, Lejla wrapped her arms around him, holding him close, feeling her pussy stretching to accommodate his size.  A moan slipped from her own lips hearing his pleased cry.

“Jesseeee…” she whimpered, her breath hot against him.

Tears stung her eyes and threatened to spill.  Her eyes fell closed as she slowly started to squirm and move beneath him, letting him know it was okay for him to move.  Lejla felt so incredibly full.  She opened her eyes to find Jesse gazing down at her and tears brimmed her eyes once more as her heart swelled and ached with the emotions coursing through her body for the man who laid above her.  The man who was about to make sweet love to her.  The man who had completely stolen her heart.  She loved him and she was falling completely and irrevocably _in_ love with him.

She felt overwhelmed and scared.  Her heart and mind both raced and she feared everything would change now that they were laying together.  Panic gripped Lejla as she thought of her past relationship and how quickly things had changed, how quickly things had gone sour, and she pulled Jesse down against her, hugging him tight.

“Don't ever change, Jess,” she gasped between breaths, fighting tears that threatened to spill.  “Please don't-” her voice hitched in her throat and Jesse pulled back to look into her eyes again.  “Don't hurt me,” she squeaked, her eyes pinched slightly, pained, but her face and body urging him to love her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse felt Lejla wrap her arms around him as she breathed his name softly, and he shuddered again, fighting the urge to plummet into her over and over again as they both panted breathlessly.

He finally opened his eyes again as he felt her shift beneath him, and he did as well, drawing himself out a few inches and pushing back in slowly.  But when Lejla’s eyes opened, he stilled again.  Her face was filled with emotion, some mirroring his own; excitement, ache, love… But there was more; anxiety, trepidation, fear.

Lejla pulled him down, whispering frantically into his ear and Jesse’s heart wrenched within his chest so badly he thought it might burst.  A powerful wave of love for the woman washed over him, his heart yearning to comfort her, to fix her hurt.  But in frustration, he knew he realized there would never be anything he could do or say to make it disappear.  All he could do was continue to give her all of himself and continue to be there for her.  Jesse felt weak, powerless, as he realized this, but if it was all he could do, then he would do it with all of his heart.

Lejla looked into his eyes again, hers so big and full, shining with tears, love, lust, and fear.  Jesse’s eyes had also begun to wet with his frustration, but also his deep love for this woman who’d slipped from out of nowhere to steal his heart.

Still resting on his left arm, Jesse scooped Lejla up with his right, pulling her up into himself, but still remaining within her.  Holding her tightly to himself, the cowboy’s body heaved with labored, emotional breaths as he nuzzled into her cheek and hair.  A tear rolled down his cheek to get lost in his beard as he murmured to her, his voice gravelly, but weak, “Oh, Sweetheart.  Sweetheart,  please, don’ be afraid.  I’ll always take the best care’a ya.  It’ll all be okay…”

His words felt weak and powerless as they rolled from his lips and more tears slipped from his pinched shut eyes.  Jesse’s heart ached so bad, it felt as if it was bleeding right into his chest.

Overcome with emotion and frustration, Jesse suddenly let slip the words he was afraid might push Lejla away from him and their relationship.  Clinging tightly to her still, his lips brushing against her soft hair, the cowboy murmured almost too weak to hear, “I love ya, Lejla…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Their eyes met and when he saw the panic and pain in hers, Lejla watched as Jesse's own eyes reflected her trepidation and fear.  He wrapped his human arm around her back and scooped her up and into him, holding her to his chest, his face nuzzling into her hair.  He spoke promises of keeping her safe, taking care of her, and she believed him.  His words were sincere and passionate, full of promise.

Lejla allowed her tears to fall freely, quietly squeaking her sobs into Jesse's neck.  They wet her temples, soaking into her hair.  She hated that she allowed herself to be so vulnerable, so careless with her emotions.  She held Jesse tightly, singing silent prayers that her actions wouldn't push him away.  She felt broken.

As he held her, his breath was warm against her hair and ear.  His voice was quiet and gravelly as he squeezed her, telling her he loved her.

Lejla's breath hitched in her throat at his words, his expression of his true feelings for her.  Tears continued to stream down her face, but her eyes fluttered open when he spoke.  She shifted slightly, pulling his head from her hair so she could see his face, look into his eyes.  Looking to him with wet eyelashes, she saw his were wet, too, his cheeks streaked with moisture as well.  Their chests heaved in unison as they held one another, looking into each other's eyes.

Lejla's hand moved to his cheek, wiping his tears away lovingly, her eyes following the movement of her thumb across his skin.  Her eyes met his once more and she pulled him into a deep kiss, her tongue pushing into his mouth, hot and heavy with desire.

She parted their lips abruptly and whispered, “I love ya back.”  She searched his deep, brown eyes, her own darting back and forth between his. “I love you… I love you…” she panted, then planted kisses across his face, holding his jaw within her small hands.  “Jesse…”

She pressed her lips to his once more, kissing him deeply, all fire and passion.  Lejla slid her hands from his jaw to his neck and down his shoulders, eventually wrapping them around his lower back and quickly sliding them to his ass, pulling him into her.  He laid her back onto the bed and she gripped his ass again, pressing her hips into his.

Her body burned for him more than ever before.  As he started to slowly move inside her, gently pulling out a few inches and sliding back inside her over and over, Lejla grunted at the pressure his thickness provided, her mouth falling open slightly.  Their eyes remained locked through every motion, every gentle thrust.

“Ooooohhh-, Jesseeee…. aaahhhh,” Lejla moaned loudly, feeling like she may come undone.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse continued to gaze intently at Lejla as she wiped the tears from his cheek, a few more spilling over as his heart tousled within his chest, afraid he may have said too much.  But then she drew him close, kissing him deeply, wantingly, and he exhaled powerfully in relief, returning the passion of her kiss.

Her lips parted from his as she breathed her love for him and Jesse’s heart felt as if it'd stopped for a moment.  A thrill coursed up his spine and warmth blossomed from his chest to hear Lejla whisper the words to him, and he returned her fevered kiss when she hastily rejoined his lips.

Jesse felt Lejla’s body go lax again in his arms and he gently laid her down, hovering over her, but positioned so that he could watch her face as he began to move inside of her, carefully, rhythmically.

She moaned and her voice was like music to his ears.  Biting the corner of his lip, Jesse kept his gradual pace so as not to hurt her, but he began to withdraw completely with each stroke, his large head butting against Lejla’s clit each time he moved to slide in again.

The pressure and heat from her depths was nearly overwhelming.  Jesse’s back arched as his features pinched with effort, sweat beading on his brow.  “Oh Lejla,” he murmured, his eyes shimmering, “yer so perfect... Uuuhhhnn!”  Another shiver of ecstasy rolled up Jesse’s spine as he felt her enfold him completely over and over again, his eyes pinching tight for a moment.  He opened them again, his eyes wild as they stared down into Lejla’s, her beautiful and shining green eyes practically glowing as they locked with his again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse remained slow and careful with his thrusts, taking his time and remaining gentle.  Lejla felt every inch of every thrust as he pulled himself completely from her only to gently bump her clit each time he plummeted back inside her warm depths.

Grunting and moaning with each movement Jesse made, Lejla arched her back and met each of his slow thrusts.  He felt massive inside her and as he quickened his pace ever so slightly, Lejla cried out, pinching her eyes shut and tilting her head back into the pillow.  She gripped his prosthetic arm, panting wildly, a sheen of sweat covering her entire body as Jesse made love to her.

“Jesseee-,” Lejla whined, her eyes glistening, threatening to spill tears once more from the overstimulation of his thickness and their shared love and emotions.

“Jesse!  Oohh my-,” she grunted, “Jesseee!” she cried through gritted teeth, her eyes locked on his, her heart beating rapidly with pure, true love and adoration for her cowboy.

She clawed at his shoulders, bending and spreading her legs as far as possible for him.  With each thrust of his hips, he buried his entire length inside her, grinding against her.  His heated skin and pubic hair pressed against her clit, adding enough friction to send Lejla to the edge of bliss.  Wanting this moment to last forever, Lejla held on for dear life, her breathing ragged and heart pounding within her chest.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As he rode her, Jesse watched Lejla intently.  She writhed beneath him as their hips rolled in unison over and over again.  Sweat covered the cowboy’s body in a fine sheen, but he kept his rhythm true as his heart pounded.

Lejla called to him over and over and Jesse’s head spun at the sensation of her heated womanhood, so soft yet so firm as it closed in around his length again and again.  He watched the intensity of Lejla’s features as she began to unravel beneath him.

Jesse finally bent low over her, his back arching with each thrust as he made sure to grind against her clit.  Nuzzling into her neck and then brushing his lips against her ear, he continued his motions as he rumbled to her.

“That’s it, Sugar.  Hot damn, ya feel so good… I want ya ta cum fer me, Honey.  Let me feel ya cum fer me, I won't let this end anytime soon…”

He prayed silently that he could keep that promise.  Jesse could feel Lejla's walls begin to fluctuate around him and it was difficult to not just let himself go, but he bowed his head into the mattress next to Lejla's head, stroking her fully again and again as she moaned his name, her insides finally pulsating in a powerful orgasm.

Jesse grunted and stilled, deep in her still, as her juices flowed, wetting them both.  His head swam as he concentrated on his breathing and on not cumming himself, despite the euphoric sensations Lejla was causing as her pussy pulsed around him.

She finally began to calm and Jesse turned his face to kiss her ear and neck, his hip beginning to move again in long strokes, but not entirely removing himself with each withdrawal this time.  As he did so, he murmured to her, “Ohhhh, my Sweetheart... my Darlin’... that was mighty fine.  Ya feel so damn good.  I wanna make ya feel good all night, Lejla.”

Jesse lifted his lips to kiss Lejla softly, tongue lapping in to brush her own.  He then parted their kiss to gaze into her eyes as he smiled at her lovingly and continued to roll his hips, determined to fuck her into orgasm again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla's pussy pulsed and flexed around Jesse's length as she threw her head back in release.  He eventually stilled inside her as she continued to pulse around him, her juices wetting them even more.

“Mmmm, baby,” she cooed into his ear as he rested his head beside hers, her fingers stroking his hair and her chest rising and falling rapidly from her intense release.

When he spoke about making love to her all night, her entire body tensed.  She kissed him with fervor, their tongues dancing together.  When their lips parted, Jesse's handsome face smiled down at her and he rolled his hips against her, his length impaling her fully.  

Lejla grunted, her eyes locked with his.  Her body felt numb from her intense orgasm and her mind buzzed in euphoria.  Lejla's hands gripped Jesse's neck, her fingers toying with the hair at the base of his head, his hair damp with sweat.

Lejla bucked her hips into his, matching his rhythm.  Excitement rose in her chest at the thought of Jesse cumming inside her.  She wished they didn't have to worry with condoms, so she could _really_ feel him.  She made a mental note to talk to him about it and perhaps Dr. Ziegler could help.

Jesse continued to look down at her, rolling his hips gently and rhythmically, his thick cock jerking inside her occasionally.

“Oohh, hnnnn, Jess...baby,” Lejla grunted.  Pulling him close, she purred into his ear breathlessly, “Harder…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse felt Lejla tense slightly and he murmured against her lips tenderly, “Hush, Darlin’... I’ll take care’a ya.  We’ll only go as long as ya want.”  His fingers laced through her hair slowly as he lifted to look into her eyes with a loving gaze.

They continued to look into each other's eyes as Jesse filled Lejla's depths over and over again, his loins feeling more and more wound up as he began to let himself get carried away by his lovemaking to the beautiful woman.  She called to him, her fair skin glistening and her eyes large, pupils dilated, her lips swollen and full.

Jesse grunted with desire, his cock feeling full, his groin ready to unwind.  He leaned to hastily catch Lejla's lips in his, kissing her frantically as he slipped his left arm under the small of her back, lifting her slightly so he could quicken his full strokes, push into her a little harder as she had requested.

Jesse’s lips slipped from hers as they trailed down her neck, his back curled over her as he drove into her again and again.  “Lejla, Darlin’...” Jesse murmured past his constricted throat, “ya feel like heaven…”  He continued to pound her forcefully, but not so hard as to cause pain.  “I’m close, Sweetheart…” his words shuddered slightly as they left his lips, “I’m close, are ya ready?”

Jesse breathed hard and hot against her flesh as he dipped his head to kiss one of her breasts, his lips suckling hard at Lejla’s flesh, enough to leave a mark.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla's heart felt like it would pound out of her chest.  Jesse's motions, his words speaking of taking such good care of her.  She panted and writhed below him and when he wrapped his prosthetic beneath her lower back to lift her so he could increase his rhythm and push into her further, she cried out for him, not bothering to stifle her voice.

He spoke of being close, asking her if she was ready for him, his voice deep and raspy in her ear.  He curved his back, dipping to kiss and suckle at her breast.  Lejla pulled his head into her and he sucked harder.  Her lips parted as she whimpered in approval, continuing to buck her hips into him.

“Ooh, _fuck,_ Jesse,” Lejla hissed through gritted teeth, her fingers tangling into his hair and pulling gently.  “Cum with me, baby,” she breathed heavily.  “ _Cum with me, baby…_ oh god...oh Jeeessssss!  I wanna hear ya.”

They released almost simultaneously, Lejla's release incredibly intense again as she spasmed around him.  Her voice was ragged and loud as she called his name over and over.  Eyes stinging with tears, Lejla's remained pinched shut through her release, the sensation overwhelming as emotions flooded her heart and soul with the love she felt for Jesse more and more with each passing moment.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla’s orgasm hit Jesse like a tidal wave, her insides grasping and kneading his length in rapid pulsations and his own release ruptured, his cock jerking powerfully as he came, filling the condom.  The cowboy roared a moan, long and loud as he called out to Lejla, “ _Ahhhhh!!  Hoo, babydoll..!  Yessss… yessss…”_

Jesse’s body curled into Lejla’s as he felt their releases rolling together as one, his cock jerking as he moved in small strokes and her pussy pulled at him, her juices wetting them both once again.  His body shuddered in bliss, his skin glistening with sweat as they both paused, heaving heavily, minds and bodies tingling with euphoria.

Jesse slipped his arm out from behind Lejla’s back, but remained close, his body pressed against hers lightly as his lips moved to her neck, kissing and suckling.  He remained inside her as he began to soften, reluctant to be apart from her as he whispered with emotion against her soft, moist skin, his eyes slightly stinging of tears again, “I love ya, Lejla.  I love ya, babydoll…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As they slowly came down from their high, Jesse nuzzled and sucked at Lejla's neck and she giggled lightly, her skin sensitive and ticklish.  She dreaded the moment he would remove himself from her, knowing the emptiness that would come with it.  Hugging his head to her neck, Lejla ran her fingers through his thick, damp locks.

She smiled at his words, his proclamation of love.  Tears slowly fell from her eyes as she pulled Jesse's face from her neck to look into his eyes.

“I love ya back, Jesse McCree,” she cooed, her voice light, a smile upon her lips.

Lejla could only stare at him, happiness in her heart, her eyes wide as she searched his and admired his beautiful features.  “You're so gorgeous.  Absolutely delicious.  And ya take my breath away…. did ya know that?”

She schmoozed over him for a few moments, her hands still wrapped around the back of his neck, playing with his hair.  Lejla gasped as Jesse slowly pulled his softened length from her.  She watched as he removed the condom, tying it off and laying it aside in a tissue.  He looked back to her, smiling, before climbing back atop her, nuzzling into her neck once more.  Lejla giggled uncontrollably as he tickled her sensitive skin, his facial hair brushing against her neck and jaw.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse felt lightheaded, giddy on a high from his orgasm and the love he felt for the sweet, lovely woman he held in his arms as she giggled, laughter like the melody of a windchime in his ears.

He continued to tickle her lightly with his scruff across her neck, also tracing the fingertips of his right hand lightly down her side, making her squirm even further.  “I can take yer breath away in other ways,” he teased as he tickled her.

They rolled upon the bed, laughing and loving each other until Lejla pinned Jesse to his back, her legs straddling his waist.  Their hands were locked, fingers intertwined as they paused, slightly breathless, but beaming joyfully at one another.

Jesse released a long sigh as he breathed, “God... yer beautiful, Lejla.”  His lips quivered slightly, but his smile remained as his eyes shone with moisture.  “Inside an’ out, yer the loveliest soul I ever did meet,” he drawled sincerely, slipping his metallic fingers from her hand to brush her hair, stroking as Lejla leaned into his touch.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla sat above Jesse, straddling his waist as he stroked her hair.  She placed her own hands against his and leaned into his touch.

“You're the most beautiful soul here,” she smiled softly down at him, caressing his metallic hand gently as she leaned into it.

Lejla's eyes remained locked with Jesse's as she sat up straight, pulling his hand to her mouth, her smile turning playful.  She kissed his palm and each fingertip, ending on his pointer finger.  Extending her tongue, she licked the length of it, her eyelids falling slightly shut as she looked down at him.  She had just had Jesse, but her body already wanted him again, her swollen folds pressing against his lower abdomen.  Taking his entire finger into her mouth, she sucked on it hard, slowly sliding her lips from it.  She wrapped her lips around the tip of it again and bit down firmly, her tongue rolling across the very tip, tasting the metal.  Sliding his entire finger into her mouth again, she sucked hard once more, her cheeks hollowing as she pulled her lips from it again, biting her lip as she gazed down at him.

“How ‘bout a shower, _my_ cowboy?  My punkin’?” she asked, leaning down close his face, her torso pressed into his.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse watched, enraptured as Lejla kissed his metallic hand and fingers, suckling on them suggestively.  He felt the warmth of her lips, their caress if not the wetness she left behind.  His smile slowly faded as he became more aware of her still moist opening pressing against his abdomen.  Jesse’s other hand slipped to Lejla's waist, sliding down to the pleasing swell of her hip.

She shifted, pressing her breasts against his chest and their delicate softness sent a thrill across his flesh.  He smiled again, their faces only inches apart, as he cupped the back of her head in his metallic hand, flexing fingers into her soft and tousled hair.

Lifting his lips to hers, he teased light kisses upon them as he whispered, “We’ve made quite a mess of ourselves now, haven't we?”

Lejla giggled into his lips and they both rolled from the bed, laughing and chasing one another to the bathroom, but not before Jesse snatched another condom from his bag.  Lejla didn’t miss the action as she smirked at the cowboy from the doorway, then ducked into the room as she giggled again.

The bathroom was equipped with a large stand-up shower, but only one showerhead.  Jesse removed his prosthetic arm and found the bottle of body wash, then joined Lejla in the shower.  She’d already started the water and was standing under the stream, water flowing over her head and cascading down her body.  Jesse’s eyes traveled down every inch of Lejla, her small, but toned body dipped and swelled in all of the right places, her wet skin shimmering in the bright light of the bathroom.  Jesse stepped close as he brushed his hand down her side, pausing at her hip, his eyes still low as he appreciated the fine, soft gathering of light hairs that hid her womanhood.  His eyes moved to her tattoo for a moment as he could now see the design better in the brighter light.  Jesse’s eyes then trailed up her torso to her perfect breasts, rivulets of water sparkling off of her porcelain skin, her nipples large and soft from the warmth of the water.  Finally, he lifted his gaze to Lejla’s to find her watching him, their eyes flashing as they exchanged a look of desire.  Jesse’s length had already grown full again, large and curving gracefully as he’d slowly appreciated gazing at Lejla’s beautiful body.

His smile grew wide as he pressed himself against her for a moment, his hand moving to cup Lejla’s breast for a brief moment before he shifted, dipping his head to take the nipple of her other breast into his mouth, suckling on it enthusiastically, but gently.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla caught Jesse admiring her body as she admired his, his tanned skin and muscles causing her own body to stir deep down.  He quickly dipped his head, pressing his mouth and tongue to her breast, her hands immediately grabbing the back of his head as she gasped.  Lejla tittered as she pulled his hair firmly causing his head to tilt backward, their eyes meeting once more.  She abruptly pressed her lips to his, hearing his breath catch in his throat briefly before kissing back.

Parting their lips, she extended her tongue and traced the outline of his before smashing her lips against his in a fevered kiss, all tongue and teeth.  She turned their bodies carefully so the water was now soaking Jesse, the water cascading across his shoulders and down his torso.  Lejla brought her hands to his shoulders and slowly traced the path the water was taking from his shoulders, down his chest and stomach.

She slid her palms up and across his flat stomach to his muscular chest, running her fingertips through his dark chest hair.  Lejla wanted to kiss and lap at every part of him.  Biting her bottom lip, her eyes trailed back up to meet his.  His eyes were fixed on her, his chest slightly heaving.

“I can't get enough of ya…” she purred.

Lejla's heart raced with the thought of Jesse taking her in the shower.  She’d had sexual encounters before, most of them being activities other than intercourse, but never in a shower.  The only other person she'd given herself to completely was her ex-fiancé, Nate, and it was never anything beyond plain, vanilla sex.

The ex-mercenary slid a hand up to Jesse's neck, lightly gripping the front, urging him to tilt his head back beneath the water.  When she released him, he looked down at her, his hair thoroughly soaked, water dripping down his temples and face, but his eyes were fixed on her.

“I want ya… now…” she breathed, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she spoke, her hand slipping to his fully erect cock and stroking firmly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse returned Lejla’s heated kiss, tasting her even as small rivulets of moisture slipped into the edges of their mouths.  He surrendered to her completely as she shifted to slide him under the shower’s stream, the water feeling good on his body, but not nearly as good as her wandering hands.  Jesse’s hand went to her hip again as he tilted his head back into the cascade, the water flowing pleasingly down his face, soaking into his hair and beard.  He tilted his head back down to open his eyes, lashes dripping as he gazed at Lejla, his breath coming quick and shallow.

She leaned into him and he gasped slightly as she took his cock into her hand, surprised a little at her eagerness.  “Yes, ma’am,” Jesse drawled breathlessly, but with a pleased grin, shivering at the pleasure of her stroking hand.  His joined hers for a moment as they stroked in unison, Jesse bending to kiss Lejla softly, pulling at her lips with his own.

He then pulled back, grunting as his cock jerked slightly in her hand, his eyes locking on hers again.  Jesse reached up to where he’d perched the condom earlier upon the top of the shower frame.  The cowboy gave Lejla a half-grin as he held it with his one good hand, “Yer gonna hafta help me out a lil first, babydoll.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla smiled up at him in return as she took the condom from him.  She grabbed his left bicep gently, kissing the end of his residual arm lightly before releasing it to open the small package.  She took a step back, pulling him with her, so he wasn't directly beneath the stream of water.

She locked eyes with him as she opened the rubber, tossing the package outside onto the floor.  Standing on her tiptoes, she gently pecked a quick kiss against his lips before dropping back down to her feet flat.  Pinching the tip of the rubber, she gracefully rolled it onto his length, gripping his cock at its base as she finished.  Looking up to him, she smiled, her cheeks flushing.

Her smile faded slightly as she leaned against him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“I've never done this before,” she whispered to him, her eyes large, cheeks pink as mild nervousness set in.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse smiled softly down at her, water still dripping from his hair.  He slipped his hand to the small of her back, stroking it with his fingertips.

“We’ll take ‘er nice an’ easy, Sweetheart,” Jesse murmured to her.  His fingers curled, the backsides now brushing against her soft skin as he rumbled gently, his brown eyes soft as he looked deeply into Lejla’s, “Have ya ever… done it in the round-about style?  Doggie style, I'm meanin’,” he asked.  “If I had a second good arm, I’d just give ya hoist,” Jesse said with a half-grin, his fingertips brushing up Lejla's spine and back down again.  “But seein’ as I don’t…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla nodded slowly, “Yeah, some.”

She smiled up at him, brushing her fingertips against his wet cheek.  Grabbing his hand from her back, she kissed it quickly before sliding it between her thighs, her cheeks flushing again as his fingers brushed against her still swollen folds.  Moving her other hand to the back of his neck, she pulled him down into her, kissing him deeply as she spread her legs, giving him more access.

Feeling his fingers spreading her folds, a moan escaped her throat as she tilted her head back slightly, Jesse shifting to lap at her neck.

Lejla placed her hand atop his between her legs and she slowly turned, her back now facing him.  She pressed her backside into him, feeling his erection against lower back.  Firmly pressing his hand between her legs, she urged him to rub and stroke her as she pressed her backside into him.  She quietly murmured his name as she leaned her head back against his chest.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse returned the depth of Lejla’s kiss, his breath quickening as his fingers slid along her folds, hot and swollen, making him ache even more for her.  He panted against her neck, nibbling, then planting kisses along her shoulder as she turned and replaced his hand at her lips.

Lejla curled her back up into him and Jesse bent  slightly, keeping his fingers at her folds.  “Ohh, babydoll…” he groaned as he nuzzled near her ear, her wet hair brushing his lips.  “Ya drive me wild, Sweetheart.”

Jesse played at her lips for awhile longer, slipping two fingers into her to shallowly stroke her, his thumb rubbing against her clit.  Lejla began to gasp and moan and the cowboy’s heart felt like it would beat out of his chest.

He slipped his fingers from her, his hand gliding up Lejla's side and then to her shoulder.  Jesse gently pushed at her shoulder, urging her to bend over as his cock pressed against her backside.  “Easy, Sweetheart…” he murmured reassuringly.  “That’s it, babydoll.”

As Lejla leaned over and Jesse’s hand slid down her back, he noticed she had a beautiful and intricate design of dream catchers tattooed down her spine.  “Beautiful....” he murmured, his hand slipping up the tattoo to rest again between Lejla’s shoulder blades as she leaned over, resting her forearms against the shower wall.  He shuddered with excitement to see her beautiful form presented for him and he caressed his hand along her shoulders lovingly as he murmured to her, “Ya okay, babydoll?  Ya ready?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla panted as she leaned forward, pushing her backside up for Jesse.  Her forearms rested against the cool shower wall, her legs spread for her cowboy.  Lejla's heart raced inside her chest, butterflies tossing and turning within her stomach.  She rested her forehead against her arms as she nodded, an acknowledgement that she was ready for him.

She attempted to slow her breathing.  She had never made love to anyone like this before, but she had taken it from behind a few times.  Her past experiences weren't memorable, but she knew Jesse would take care of her.  She took a deep breath and exhaled, waiting for him to press inside her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Shhhh…” Jesse cooed to his lover, continuing to stroke her back slowly with his hand.  He hardly ever missed his real, left hand anymore, but at times it frustrated him slightly, like now.  He wished to keep touching Lejla, stroking her, but he needed to guide himself carefully into her.  He knew this would be an intense experience for them both and needed to take it easy from the very beginning.  And so, since he couldn't continue to touch her, Jesse talked to Lejla, whispering his love and desire for her.

“Yer such an angel, Lejla.  My sweet, lovely angel.  What’d I do ta deserve ya,” he murmured, wrapping his fingers around his condom covered base as he bent his knees enough to bring himself to her entrance.  Jesse’s heart pounded and his blood rushed.  Lejla’s flower was open to him as she leaned, presenting herself to him, her folds flushed and swollen, so very inviting.

Jesse watched as he guided his head to gently brush against Lejla’s lips, letting her know he was there.  “I'm gonna do my best ta always make ya feel good, Sweetheart.  I ever do anythin’ ya don’ like, ya holler at me, okay, babydoll?”

His breath came in quick pants even as he tried to speak quietly, calmly to Lejla.  “We’re gonna take it nice an’ easy…”  Jesse pushed his head into Lejla then withdrew, then pushed in a little further, grunting softly, “Uhhnn, Lejla… Yer so hot inside...”  He withdrew and then pushed in again, his length buried about halfway in.

The cowboy paused, feeling Lejla shifting beneath him, beginning to make gentle mewling sounds.  Jesse lifted his hand to her back again to stroke up her spine, following the tattoo.  “Ya okay, Darlin’?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla's eyes fell shut when she felt Jesse's thick cock press against her folds, his head slightly pressing inside.  She slowed her breathing, inhaling and exhaling slowly, attempting to relax her body for him.

As he pushed further inside, Lejla whimpered.  His hand stroked her back again and she sighed beneath his touch.  His hand was warm and calming upon her spine.

Jesse never stopped talking to her and she was thankful for it.  His voice soothed her, relaxed her, and she always completely melted when she heard it.  When he asked if she was doing okay, she murmured a “mmhmm” through parted lips as he stroked up and down her spine.

After a moment, she felt him slowly push further inside, a grunt escaping his throat.  Lejla's depths reactively squeezed around his cock, making her entrance even tighter around him.  She quietly called to him, her voice wavering, “Uhhnnn… Jesse...”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla called to him and Jesse felt like he might unfurl.  He leaned over her slightly, his hand still on her back, palm flat, as he withdrew again, only leaving his head in.  He breathed heavily, long breaths to compose himself and his excitement for Lejla.  He’d always been able to remain in complete control of himself during sex in his past, Lejla had changed that though.  His desire to please her and his own strong attraction and love for her made him feel like he would lose himself and thus lose his composure at times.

But he knew, from their long talks and from her occasional timidness during their intimacy, that he must maintain that control.  And so he took another deep breath, sucking in air, and then releasing it again as he plunged slowly within her, stopping a couple inches from burying himself completely.  As he’d pushed inside, the cowboy moaned deeply, Lejla’s walls pushing against his girth tighter than ever.  He curled himself even more over her as he moaned to her in bliss.  “Ohhhh... god, Lejla.  Yer so tight, so good.”

His palm stroked her back again as he pulled out.  “We’re gonna take it easy…” Jesse cooed to her as he finally began a rhythm, plunging into Lejla, but only applying half of his length every time, gauging how his lover felt about the pace and depth.  Jesse breathed heavily to keep the pace just right, his cock sliding easily within her because of her wetness.  He rumbled again, his voice uncharacteristically a little higher than normal with emotion, “Lejla… my Lejla, god ya feel so good…my sweet babydoll.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla's head fell from her arms, dipping, as she breathed heavily, feeling his length slowly plummeting inside her.  His thickness, his soft touch against her back, his voice, all flooding her mind, making it foggy.  As Jesse found a steady rhythm, Lejla began to slowly push herself back onto him, deepening each penetration.

Wanting Jesse's hand to remain stroking her back, Lejla dropped her right hand to her folds and gently massaged her own clit, occasionally reaching further to brush her fingertips against Jesse's cock as he slipped in and out of her wanting pussy.

She whimpered at the sensations, hearing Jesse call to her.  She knew she wouldn't last much longer, her body and emotions both hypersensitive.  Lejla had never felt like this before.  Jesse was sending her to another dimension.

As she grew closer to orgasm, she pushed her ass back into him, feeling him push deeper inside her.  Lejla moaned loudly as she pressed her mouth to her forearm that still rested on the shower wall.  She gently bit her own arm to stifle her cries of passion as Jesse gently fucked her, his hand continuing to stroke the skin of her back.

“I'm close, Jess,” she breathed quietly through gritted teeth, her voice slightly muffled as her mouth remained pressed against her arm.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla began to push back into his thrusts, her fingers occasionally brushing his shaft as it slid in and out of her, and Jesse finally allowed himself to become lost in her.

Curving into her, but tilting his head back, Jesse moaned loud and long as he began to thrust fully into Lejla.  His hand was still splayed upon her back and his movements still gentle enough so that every complete penetration was not rough, but pleasurable.

Moaning even deeper as the sensation of her hot depths pushed and pulled at his fullness, Jesse curled over Lejla’s back just as she called out to him again.  He pressed his chest to her as he continued his rhythm, his hand curling under to lay upon the top of hers which was at her folds.  Still fucking her deeply, lovingly, Jesse’s fingers slid with Lejla’s along her soaked lips, her clit, and his own penetrating shaft.  Pressing his lips against her wet back, Jesse kissed and rasped to her, “Yes, Lejla… Oh, my beautiful, beautiful babydoll… god ya feel so good, ya feel soooo good!  Cum fer me, Sweetheart…!”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Jesse leaned over her, pressing himself against her back, his hand joining hers at her clit as his voice rumbled to her, Lejla came undone.  Pressing her forehead against her forearm that rested against the shower wall, her mouth fell open as she cried out in release.  Pinching her eyes shut, she moaned loudly and called Jesse’s name once more as she spasmed around his cock, her juices flowing freely as he continued to pump inside her and their fingers jointly massaged and stroked her clit.  Her body jerked and writhed beneath him as she panted heavily, slowly coming down from another intense orgasm.  Lejla’d never felt anything like it and tears stung her eyes from the intensity as she continued to call to him, his name being the only coherent word leaving her lips.

Her entire body quivered, her chest heaving with breath as she continued to push back against him, ready for him to reach his release and hear him call to her blissfully once more.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse panted hard through his parted lips as he felt Lejla’s release, her walls undulating and pulsing against him in an indescribable and blissful way.  Her juices flowed warm over both of their fingers and Jesse continued to move, but in smaller, calculated thrusts as he was pushed closer to his own climax.  His hand slid up to wrap around Lejla's abdomen so he could hold her closer, his teeth scraping gently across her skin in small bites as he grunted, finally thrusting himself to orgasm.

Jesse's cock kicked forcefully as his essence filled the condom.  His hips kept moving in small jerks as he pressed his cheek into Lejla’s back.  “Ohhhhh-!  Oh Lejla-!!  My Lejla!” he called to her huskily as he rode the euphoric waves of his release, his body shuddering in bliss.

They both remained still for a moment, the steam of the shower roiling around them as they panted in unison.  Jesse felt warm from more than the water.  His insides felt molten with satisfaction and love for Lejla, his lips ached for hers.

He carefully pulled himself from her, his hand sliding up to her shoulders as he pulled Lejla back up to standing along with himself.  Jesse turned her around gently, slipping his hand to her back and pulling her to himself, his face only inches from hers, hair dripping moisture onto her.  Jesse’s eyes met Lejla’s, their gaze filled with the intense emotions they shared.  The cowboy lowered his lips to hers, brushing against them as he panted, “I love you.”  He pressed his lips to hers, warm tongues sliding alongside each other as they savored one another in a deep, but slow kiss.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla wantingly rode out Jesse’s release, his cock jerking and pulsing deep inside her as she relaxed against her arm, panting hard and slowly pressing her hips back into him.  When he finished and she felt his body relax slightly, he pulled himself from her and gently pulled her to a standing position, their bodies pressed together for only a moment before he spun her around.  His warm breath tickled her lips as he spoke of his love for her, sincerely and with the intense emotions they shared.

She wrapped her arms around him, her palms pressed flat against his lower back as they kissed deeply and passionately.  Jesse kissed her like she’d never been kissed before, her insides on fire with the love that burned between them.  Lightly raking her short nails across his back, she pressed into his lips harder, her tongue wrestling with his, water streaming across his body and down to hers.

Lejla parted their lips and they stared at one another for a moment, chests still heaving more than normal from their intense passion.

“Can we stay here forever?” she asked, her eyes large and sparkling, as she looked up at her cowboy.  “I’ve never felt anything like this before.”

She snaked her hand from his lower back, her palm firmly pressing against his skin as she slid it up his torso, across his chest and to his jaw, which she gently, but firmly grabbed, her thumb on one side and her remaining digits on the other.  She pulled him down into her as she stood on her tiptoes once again, pressing her lips to his and gently biting and pulling his lower lip as their lips parted again.

As she looked up to him, slightly pinching the corners of her eyes, she spoke quietly.  “I’m sorry I was so hesitant to be with you,” she began, her hand moving from his jaw to cup his cheek as she spoke sincerely and seriously.  “This may be a terrible time to bring it up, but I want ya to know… ya deserve to know… a piece of my past that I haven’t shared yet.  The ex I mentioned before that burned me,” her hand fell from his face and her own face dropped, focused on nothing in particular.  “We were together for several years, love at first sight, yadda yadda, all that.”  Lejla’s eyes met Jesse’s again.  “He’s the only other person I’ve been with… like that.  I waited a long time with him… Nate... an’ only slept with him after he asked me to marry him.  Then, everything changed.  That’s why I’m so scared.”  Her eyes brimmed with moisture, but not from the shower.  She looked away again as she continued to weave her story for Jesse.  “He hurt me, Jess.  Not just emotionally, but physically… like really hurt me.  Out of nowhere, he became this aggressive monster.  An’ I eventually caught him cheatin’ on me, which I’ll never understand… I gave him _everything_ .  I physically walked in on it an’ finally I left… _finally_ I was done.  So then, I started to rebuild my life without him, without anyone.”  Lejla looked to Jesse again, her heart pounding within her chest, wishing she hadn’t spoken any of this because it was a lot and fast and she was afraid it would push him away, but if it did, she would deal with it, but she felt he had to know regardless.  After a moment, she continued, her eyes still locked on his, her eyes searching his face as she spoke.  “I built this fortress around my heart, around myself.  I was lonely, but it didn’t matter.  I tried to stay busy so I didn’t feel it.  So I wouldn’t feel _anything_.  Then, I met you.  The godforsaken cowboy who tied me up, held a gun to my head, could have easily pulled the trigger... an’ I welcomed that.  I wasn’t scared to die that day.”  Tears fell from Lejla’s eyes and she hated herself for being so emotional, so vulnerable and open.  “Then I learned who you are an’ every second of everyday I spent with you, you chipped away at my fortress until barely any is left now.”  Her eyes darted between his, searching.  “I love you.  My heart aches an’ yearns for you even though you’re standin’ right in front’a me, Jesse.”

Lejla’s head dropped, her face buried into Jesse’s chest as she pawed at his back looking for purchase while she held him close to her.

“I should’a told ya this before now.  I pray I’m not ruinin’ the moment… I just… you deserve to know.  I’m broken… an’ I just wanna be good for ya,” she sighed, pinching her eyes shut, fighting tears that she knew would fall anyway.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse smiled, his heart full when Lejla asked if they could remain in this moment forever.  He felt the same, wishing that he could somehow stop the world from spinning around them so they might remain in the beach house, making love to one another for an eternity.

Her delicate hands upon his skin felt heavenly, and he willingly bowed his head to Lejla as she pulled him down for another kiss, his hand gently caressing the small of her back.

When Lejla drew from the kiss and began to suddenly express her past and her fears, Jesse’s heart constricted, his eyes pinching with concern.  By the time she was done, tears slipped from the corners of his own eyes, but were mostly obscured from the moisture already covering his face.

“Lejla…” the cowboy’s voice uncharacteristically quaked, his fingertips at her back barely touching her skin.  “I want ya ta know I really, truly would never hurt ya, not in any way, not on purpose.”  Jesse’s hand lifted to touch her shoulder, his fingers only brushing her lightly.  “I cuss myself everyday fer how I treated ya when we first met,” his voice broke for a moment, “I’d never hurt ya, Sweetheart…”

Jesse tried to swallow past the lump in his throat, desperate for the woman he’d come to love to not be afraid of him.  He lifted his hand to her cheek, curling his fingers to brush the backs to it.  “I ain’t never seen ya as broken, Lejla, an’ I never will.  No matter what ya tell me.”  His fingers continued to caress her, his dark eyes imploring.  “Ya might have cracks, I've got ‘em too, but I reckon together we can build somethin’ stronger than we ever had before.”  Jesse lifted Lejla's chin with his curled fingers so that her gaze would meet his, “Whadda ya say, Darlin’?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla willingly lifted her gaze to meet Jesse’s when he tilted her head back, every one of his words lifting her spirits and causing her heart to swell even more.  She nodded yes in response to his question, tears still spilling from the corners of her eyes as she smiled softly, briefly, before resting her cheek against his chest and wrapping her arms around him.  She pressed her palms flat against his back, squeezing him tight, wishing she could just melt into him in this moment.

A huge sigh escaped her lips as she continued to hold him close, his hand stroking her lower back lovingly.  After several quiet moments, Lejla pulled away from Jesse, looking up to meet his gaze once more.  She smiled, her eyes brimmed red from the tears she’d spilled, but her heart felt full and hopeful.  Her large eyes widened as she placed her hands on either side of his face, pulling him down into a soft kiss, the tip of her tongue barely grazing his lips.  Parting their lips, she stared into his dark, brown eyes briefly before pressing her forehead to his with a sigh, letting her eyes fall shut.

“Thank ya,” she breathed quietly.  “I’d be alone right now if it wasn’t for ya… and lost.  Completely lost.  Thank ya for being you… thank ya for tying me up,” she tittered at her last statement, her eyes meeting his, his face still cupped within her small hands.  She smiled up at him, thinking back to their first encounter.  “Don’ be so hard on yourself, cowboy.  You were only doing your job… now look at us.”

She pressed her lips against his, her tongue forcefully pushing into his mouth to lap at his.  Abruptly parting their lips once more, she spoke quietly, her warm breath against his lips, “You’re stuck with me now.”  She smiled widely against his mouth, her teeth gleaming as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  Squeezing him with a playful grunt, she released him after a few moments, then quickly grabbed the body wash he’d collected before they entered the shower.

“I’ll wash your back if ya wash mine,” she grinned up at him, chewing her bottom lip.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse chuckled softly at Lejla's wry humor about him tying her up when they’d first met.  And he sighed when she brought their lips together, his tongue sliding wantingly with hers, relieved that she believed his heartfelt words.

Lejla snatched up the soap and Jesse chuckled again, laughing out loud.  He nodded to her, “I’m up fer that, Darlin’.  I’d sure like a better look at that lovely tattoo ya got back there.”  But then he took a step back, looking down at his groin.  The spent condom still barely hung onto his softened cock, almost falling off from his cum weighing it down.  “First, I could use a pretty hand or two,” he rumbled, trying not to chuckle.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Oh, oops,” Lejla grinned up at him, his own contagious.  Sitting the soap back down for a moment, she stepped closer to Jesse.  Standing on her tiptoes once more, her face only inches from his, she smiled, her chin stuck out and she pecked a quick kiss against his lips as she carefully removed the rubber from his cock, quickly tying it off.  She lingered near his face, quickly kissing him twice more.  Lejla leaned out from the shower and tossed the used rubber toward the trash can, making the shot.

“SCORE!” she yelped, raising her arms in the air as she leaned back inside and her eyes met his once more.  She laughed, slowly lowering her arms as she stared at Jesse, her smile slowly fading, but only being replaced by a softer one as her heart fluttered at the way he looked at her.

She tilted her head back, looking at Jesse through lidded eyes as they trailed from his head to toes and back up again to lock onto his eyes.

“You’re sexy as hell, Jesse McCree,” she proclaimed, handing him the soap as she turned on her heel, her back now facing him.

Gently pushing back into him, he took a step back so they were both beneath the water now.  Lejla leaned her head against his chest, turning to the side to look up at him as the water flowed down their bodies.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse laughed out loud as he watched Lejla’s antics, another tear squeezing out from each eye, but this time from amusement.  His smile remained as she looked up at him, then lowered her gaze to admire his body.

He chuckled again, amused at her comment as he took the bottle she’d handed him.  He took a step back into the water stream as Lejla turned, pushing into him. Jesse grinned down at her as she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

Jesse bent to nuzzle into Lejla’s wet hair and ear as he rumbled playfully, “How am I supposed ta wash yer lovely back with it all pressed up inta me like that?”

Lejla smiled, relenting as she took a step forward.  Jesse flipped the bottle in his hand so that he now grasped the top, deftly flipping the lid open with a finger.  He then drizzled a line of the soap across Lejla’s shoulders, flipping the lid closed then perching the bottle on a shelf.  His pleased smile never left his lips as he began to soap Lejla's back, her skin pleasingly soft and slick beneath his hand.  Jesse also took the opportunity to rub her shoulders, pressing in firmly, but not painfully into her muscles, one side and then the other.  His massaging and caressing hand then proceeded down the rest of Lejla’s back as he curiously examined her tattoo.  “Ya got some real pretty ink back here, Sugar,” he commented.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Mmmm,” Lejla cooed as Jesse rubbed soap onto her back, massaging her shoulders as he commented on her ink.  “Thank ya…” she smiled, focusing her gaze to the floor, concentrating on Jesse's hand upon her.

His hand was large and warm.   _And_ _talented_.  She smiled to herself thinking about him.  Her ridiculous cowboy.

“What about this one, hmmm?” she asked, arching a single eyebrow as she turned and looked up to him, presenting her left side to him.  “Might wanna get in real close to check it out,” she squinched her eyes and wrinkled her nose playfully.  “While ya wash the rest of me,” she grinned, her cheeks flushing.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse grinned in return, his eyes quickly traveling over her body.  Her profile was perfect.  He took a deep breath, breaking himself of his stare as he reached for the bottle of soap again, drizzling more upon Lejla's left shoulder before replacing the bottle.  He rubbed the soap briefly, his eyes locked with hers as the thick suds began to run down.  Jesse lowered himself to one knee, then the other as he worked down Lejla's side, his soapy hand brushing down to her tattoo.

“I knew ya were my kinda gal,” he rumbled, looking up to her with amusement flashing in his eyes.  “That’s one fancy six shooter ya got, Darlin’.”

The water soon washed away the suds, and Jesse wrapped his arm around Lejla’s hip, pulling her close to plant his lips on her hip bone, right where the tattooed gun handle was located.  He kissed some of the roses, too, baring his teeth to nibble as well.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla giggled at him complimenting her six shooter, thinking to herself that his was much better.  She looked down at him as he doted on her and she noticing the ink upon his back.  She recalled the evening in the medbay after they had arrived on base after the Hanamura excursion and the tattoo she had briefly admired while listening to Jesse’s heart.

“All these times I've seen ya naked or shirtless and I've never taken the time to admire your back,” she pouted, sticking her lip out playfully as she gently rubbed his back where the tattoo laid.

She rubbed his head as he continued to kiss and nibble her hip where the hilt of the gun laid.  He chuckled lightly at her comment and pulled away, looking up at her, a smile upon his lips.

Lejla turned toward him, her groin directly in front of him, but only stayed briefly as she moved around him to bring his entire back into view.  She slowly dropped to her knees behind him, planting her knees between his calves as she admired his tattoo as well as his back once again.  Jesse’s skin was so beautifully tanned and muscular.  He had quite a few scars and she wondered the story behind each of them.  Tracing her fingers across the words _Deadlock_ and _Rebels_ , Lejla recalled the first night she and Jesse spent in the rec room talking briefly about their pasts and she remembered how he’d told her about a gang picking him up when he was very young.  This must have been the one.  Regardless of its history, the tattoo was beautiful and it looked amazing on his muscular back.  The winged skull held so much life and history and she wanted to hear more stories if he would be willing to share.

“I’d love to hear all about these Deadlock Rebels one day… if it’s something ya’d wanna share…” her voice was quiet, unsure if it was forbidden territory.  She leaned into him, kissing his shoulder and lovingly sliding her hand from his shoulder down to his hand, then back up.

Lejla softly kissed across his back, making sure she didn’t miss a single scar.  The water beat down upon them, soaking their hair and skin.  The ex-mercenary continued to kiss and lap at Jesse’s back, her tongue gently tracing across the word _Deadlock_ in his tattoo.  She moved around him, planting her knees between his thighs, smiling playfully as their eyes met.

“We aren’t gettin’ very far with this washin’ thing, are we?” she laughed quietly.  “Now that I’ve had ya, you’re all I want, all the time,” her smile slowly faded into something different and she closed her eyes, pressing her forehead to his, fighting the urge to reach between his legs and touch him, rouse him, pull him from the shower, and take him to the bed.

After a moment, Lejla grabbed the soap and squirted a glob into her hand.  Setting the bottle down, she pressed her hands to Jesse’s shoulders, lathering the body wash against his shoulders and neck and down his chest and abdomen, quickly dipping into his bellybutton.  Smiling at him, she moved to his full arm, firmly but gently washing him there.  Grabbing the soap once more, she squeezed more into her small hand and brought it to his left arm, gently lathering his bicep and to his elbow, taking extra care at the end of his residual arm knowing the delicate skin there was hypersensitive.  As her fingertips brushed the tip of his arm, she looked to him and his eyes were closed.  She leaned forward and kissed his lips, watching his eyes flutter open slowly as she did so.

Smiling at him, she squeezed more soap into her hands and worked a lather onto his stomach and sides, trailing her hands up to his armpits to scrub, wondering if he was ticklish at all.  Pressing her chest against his, she reached around to scrub the length of his back, kissing his mouth repeatedly while doing so.

“Stand up, cowboy.  I gotta wash your butt,” she giggled, standing before him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla commented on the tattoo on Jesse’s back and he remained kneeling quietly as she admired it.  It wasn’t something he really thought about anymore.  He couldn't easily see the tattoo and it was from a life long ago that he didn't mind forgetting.  When she mentioned hearing tales about the doomed gang, Jesse remained quiet, the small smile that had remained on his lips fading.

But then he felt her lips at his back, so gentle and soothing.  The cowboy closed his eyes, breathing deeply as the warm water and Lejla's lips soothed him.  She slid back around to face him and their gaze met, her big, beautiful, green eyes framed by wet lashes.  Lejla began to lather him with the soap and he sighed again, her hands felt heavenly.  The cowboy had rarely been touched in such a caressing manner and never, ever this lovingly.  Jesse slowly closed his eyes as she moved to soap his arms, her fingers at the end of his left arm producing intense, but pleasurable sparks.  Jesse opened his eyes slightly to see Lejla watching him and he smiled lovingly at her.

When she reached to soap under his arms, Jesse twitched slightly, her sliding fingers tickling him, but he bit the inside of his lip to resist the sensation.  The cowboy was incredibly ticklish there, but didn't want Lejla to know that, not yet at least.  The last thing he wanted her to remember from tonight was the moment she discovered how easily she could turn him into a giggling wreck.

Luckily, she moved on to soaping his back, reaching around Jesse’s shoulders as she kissed him, his lips pressing back thankfully.  When Lejla stood, her hips were right in front of his face, her beautiful light and curled hairs clumped together from the water.

Jesse tilted his gaze up to Lejla as he grinned.  “Ta hell with my ass,” he rumbled playfully, wrapping his arm around her hips to pull her close.  He buried his face into Lejla's hairs, his lips kissing the edge of her foremost folds, tongue slipping out to lap at her clit as his hand gently squeezed her backside.  Grunting happily and nuzzling for another moment, Jesse then lifted his laughing eyes to Lejla, hoping she approved.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla squealed when Jesse wrapped his arm around her, pulling her hips into his face.  Immediately grabbing his head for support, she felt his hot tongue press against her clit.  Grunting in approval, she peered down at him, water dripping from her face onto his.  He looked lovely there on his knees in front of her, playfully smiling up at her.  Her smile slowly faded as she gently pulled at the back of his head, urging him to continue as she spread her legs for him.  She lifted one, placing it on a lower shelf on the wall of the shower as she closed her eyes, tilting her head back beneath the water.

Lejla's toes curled as Jesse lapped at her warm pussy, the rest of her body tingling also, but not from the hot water.  She panted heavily as he worked her, his tongue brushing against her felt like heaven and she wanted to pull him from the shower and bed him. She opened her eyes, looking down at her cowboy, to find his eyes already locked on her as he lapped at her wet folds.

“Jesse,” she whimpered, her voice merely a whisper, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips.  “Oh god, Jesse.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse took advantage of the access she’d given him, her moans of his name encouraging him.  With his mouth pressed to Lejla’s clit, he slipped his hand around her thigh and slid his finger into the other end of her folds to slide along and penetrate her as he suckled at her already swollen and sensitive node.  Lejla panted and moaned louder, her warmth, taste, and sounds quickly causing his manhood to swell and rise.  With one more grunt, the cowboy carefully tilted his face up to Lejla.  She still panted, hands in his hair as her flushed face looked down at his.

“I jus’ can't get enough of ya either, babydoll,” Jesse rumbled playfully.  He never took his eyes off of Lejla as he rose, then dipped his head to kiss her, his hand squeezing at her backside.  He parted the kiss, but kept his lips against hers as he rumbled softly, “I wanna take ya an’ lay ya down again, whadda ya say?”  The backs of Jesse’s fingers brushed against Lejla’s cheek and she nodded to him slowly, biting the corner of her lip.

Jesse swiped at the shower handle, turning off the flow, then took her hand, looking back to smile at her as he led them from the shower.  He handed Lejla a towel and then proceeded to dab just enough water off of himself to get his prosthetic arm back in place.  He looked up to find that Lejla had finished drying and had wrapped her towel around herself, tucking the loose end up over her left breast, lifting her gaze to Jesse just as he looked at her.

The cowboy grinned widely, “Wrapped yerself up fer me, did ya?”  He moved to her, bending his knees slightly to wrap his arms around her.  “Whose birthday is it here, anyway?” he rumbled playfully, nuzzling into Lejla’s neck, then suddenly bending to sweep her off of her feet, carrying her to the bed where he laid her down gently.

Their eyes sparkled with love and lust as Jesse hovered over Lejla.  He then took the corner of her towel, slowly folding it back until the whole thing slipped loose of her body, exposing her beautiful, delicate skin.

Jesse panted softly through his lips which were still parted in a smile, his cock aching for Lejla again.  He lowered himself a bit closer to her, his heated head brushing against her thigh as he kissed her delicately.  “May I make love ta ya again, my sweet Lejla?” he asked, brushing his lips down to her breast to take one of her nipples into his mouth, suckling on it and rolling his tongue against it.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla giggled as Jesse swept her off her feet, wrapping one arm around his neck, the other resting upon his chest.  She nuzzled his cheek as he carried her into the bedroom and laid her upon the bed.

As he unwrapped her, she smiled up at him, hearing his question about having her again.  “Please,” she murmured against his lips in response, her hands slipping to the back of his head as he dipped and suckled at her breast.

The two of them made love once more, slowly, gently, enjoying each other fully, inside and out.  Lejla felt like she was in a dream and never wanted to wake if it were true.  She fell asleep in Jesse’s arms, their bare skin pressed against one another, hypersensitive, and bodies spent.

Even in the short amount of time the ex-mercenary and cowboy had known each other, Lejla had never known love like this and she wondered what she’d done to deserve someone like Jesse and where he’d been all her life.  She prayed she could always be there for him and be good for him and make him the happiest man alive.  Perhaps she truly did have a guardian angel looking out for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lejla's date night outfit: http://i.imgur.com/COBMrwI.jpg  
> Lejla's jacket: http://i.imgur.com/EZasEl1.jpg  
> Lejla's swimsuit: http://i.imgur.com/zuVx0J0.jpg & http://i.imgur.com/PULmMEQ.jpg
> 
> McCree's jacket: http://i.imgur.com/TDDv7wY.jpg  
> McCree's tie: http://i.imgur.com/nqp0ZEi.jpg  
> McCree's swim shorts: http://i.imgur.com/chHJQDc.jpg


	14. A Weekend to Remember Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Lejla’s special weekend continues even as Lejla's feelings for the cowboy cause her to wrestle emotionally with the past. Samantha and Genji enjoy one another as the ninja is now nearly fully recovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an RP fic my dear friend, KenaiOkami75, and I have been writing since September of 2016 that includes her OC, Samantha Weaver, and my own OC, Lejla Grey. This is my first rodeo, but not hers and any constructive criticism is welcome! We originally had no intention of posting this anywhere, but it's sort of taken off and we wanted to publish for anyone out there that might enjoy reading any of the Overwatch heroes with OCs. We will be introducing new Overwatch heroes as well as other original characters, so hang in there.
> 
> I have plans to write several one shot spin offs for this fic that will fall during fast forward moments and any gaps there might be. I recently decided to do this not only for fun, fluffy fillers, but also as a way to show the heroes getting to know one another better so the relationships don't seem so rushed. Kenai and I have had a lot of dialogue regarding this fic outside of what we write into our RP and it's something I'd like to share with anyone who is interested in reading about these heroes further. Once the fillers are written, they will be posted at the end of the chapter, so they fall chronologically with the story.
> 
> The ------ represents a change in perspective/writer. Please let us know if this is jarring while reading.
> 
> This story is smut heavy and it's in almost every chapter in some form, so if that isn't your jam, turn around... you've been warned! But there is a lot of plot and character development as well. Thanks for reading!

Lejla woke with a startle, heart racing, as her eyes shot open only to reveal a plain, dark ceiling and the only illumination in the room the light from the bright moon outside permeating the window.  Turning her head to the side, she saw Jesse laying beside her on his stomach, his arms folded beneath the pillow he rested upon.  He was sound asleep, his lips slightly parted, hair a ruffled mess.

She couldn’t get past how beautiful he was.  Rolling gently to her side, she brushed stray hairs from his closed eyes.  He looked so peaceful, so relaxed, as he slept.  Her eyes swept down his body, the edge of the blankets resting at his hips, and she admired the swoop of his muscular back and his wide but fit waist.  After kissing her thumb, she gently pressed it to his lips and slipped from the bed quietly, as not to wake him.  Looking to the bedside table, the clock read 3:17 a.m. and Lejla sighed.

She made her way to the bathroom to splash water on her face, then stared at the reflection she saw before her in the mirror.  Her hair was wild and wavy and her cheeks slightly flushed from her racing pulse and the dream she’d awoken from.  Lejla’s fingers traced her bullet wound, which was healing nicely, but would definitely leave a scar.  It would always be a reminder of Hanamura and a small smile teased the corner of her lips.  Her neck, shoulder, and breasts also had markings… bruises.  Bruises from Jesse’s love making, his lips and teeth loving her.  Touching them fondly, she flipped the light off and made her way into the kitchen where she rummaged through cabinets in search of something to hopefully numb her raging emotions and senses.

 _Bingo_.  Whiskey and a convenient shot glass parked right beside.  She snatched them both from the cabinet and made her way toward the living area, stopping by the bedroom first to peek at Jesse, making sure he was still asleep.  She stepped into the bedroom beside the bed, looking down at her partner.  Jesse hadn’t moved, his breathing still shallow.  Lejla reached into her bag, grabbing the picture of her family she had slid into the side pocket before she left base.  Looking at it fondly, she made her way to the back door, sliding it open and shutting it quietly behind her.  The cover to the hot tub was still open from the previous night.  Setting the bottle of whiskey, shot glass, and family photo on the side of the hot tub, she carefully climbed in, immediately grabbing the bottle of booze and opening it.  She poured herself a shot and threw it back with a slight hiss, feeling the burn travel from her tongue to her stomach.  She poured another and sat down, relaxing her head against the lip of the tub, her head turned toward the family photo she’d brought along.

She recalled the dream that had woken her from her peaceful sleep.  It’d been months since Lejla’d had one of her frightful dreams.  It was one she’d had regularly since she was a little girl, recurring every so often, but playing out the exact same each time.  Lejla had a handful of recurring dreams, or nightmares, she’d had ever since she was very young.  In this particular one, she was a little girl.  She stood over her mother, father, and brother as they lay bleeding, dead, crushed by crumbled buildings and debris.  She was unharmed, but a man dressed in all black grabbed her from behind as she cried, trying to wake her brother, and carried her away.  Eventually, she cried herself to exhaustion and that’s when Lejla wakes.  The only thing that ever changes in the dream is the other child.  Sometimes it’s her brother laying crushed with her parents and sometimes it’s herself.

Grabbing the second shot she’d poured, Lejla tossed it back, welcoming the sting it brought on the way down.  Bringing her wet hands to her face, she rubbed them gently across her features, feeling the cool air of the night dance across her now wet skin.  Alcohol had been her soothing balm for many years when she needed it.

Lejla closed her eyes and her thoughts flitted to Jesse and the night they’d spent together, so much passion shared between the two.  She wondered to herself how it was possible for two people to share so much in such a short amount of time.  She felt like she’d known him for years, although the butterflies in her stomach said the exact opposite.

The ex-mercenary poured another shot, swiftly throwing it back, already feeling the buzz in her mind.  Taking a few deep breaths, Lejla closed her eyes, leaning her head against the lip of the tub once more.  Her senses were dulled, but her emotions were raging and she was about ready to climb from the tub and go to Jesse, curl up beside him and try to sleep once more, when she heard the back door slide open and he stepped out onto the concrete slab.  Her eyes met his sleepy ones and her heart swelled even more for him.

“Hey, cowboy,” she rasped.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s mind floated in a haze, ethereal visions of Lejla’s lovely body shifting, rolling, and writhing with his own drifted and surged through his dozing consciousness.  He shifted, stretching, and woke enough to reach out to her, only to find empty space.

Instantly becoming awake, the cowboy’s head snapped up.  “Lejla?” he called quietly, his head scanning the dark and empty bedroom.  Where had she gone?

Jesse climbed from the bed, not bothering to check the bathroom since the light in there was still off.  He stepped out of the bedroom to see that the kitchen and sun room were empty.  He scratched his head, his still hazy mind confused.  He turned back to the room to look inside, relieved to see Lejla’s clothing and bag still on the floor.  He then turned back again and walked into the sun room.

That was when he noticed the soft lights outside, the glow of the hot tub’s lighting reflecting softly off of Lejla’s face as she rested, reclining in the tub.

Jesse smiled, exhaling a breath.  He slipped outside the door, his skin prickling at the cool air.  Lejla's eyes opened and she welcomed him as he drew near.

The cowboy smiled as he stepped up and then into the tub.  “Howdy, Sweetheart,” he drawled, “a might early fer a skinny dip, ain't it?”  He lowered himself into the water and slid over to sit beside Lejla, hooking his cybernetic arm along the edge of the tub behind her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla watched as Jesse climbed the stairs into the hot tub, stark naked and beautiful as the water reflected dim, dancing lights across his tanned body.  She leaned into his side and reached around him for his human hand, pulling it into his lap and gripping it tightly as he sat beside her.

“Never too early for skinny dippin’, punkin’,” she replied, looking to him with a soft smile and lidded eyes.

Feeling more relaxed from the cowboy’s presence, Lejla let her eyes fall almost completely closed as she stared at him, admiring every feature of his perfectly rugged face.

“Sorry if I woke ya… I tried to be extra quiet,” she drawled softly, scooting closer to her cowboy.

Lejla’s head felt fuzzy as she stared up at Jesse and she welcomed the fogginess, the cloudiness, that felt like it might consume her and dull the emotions she had coursing throughout her body.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse stroked his thumb across the back of Lejla’s hand as they clasped underwater, his eyes watching her.  “Ya didn't wake me, babydoll,” he rumbled low.

She’d reclined her head back again and Jesse’s eyes caught notice of the open bottle and frame behind her.  His eyes went back to hers to see they were unfocused, nearly closed.  “Ya okay, Sweetheart?” he whispered quietly, squeezing her hand gently.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“I’ll be fine,” she drawled quietly, replying to his question.  “You’re here now.”

She squeezed his hand and leaned over to press her lips to his chest near his shoulder, then rested her head against it.

“Just a bad dream is all,” she stated, her voice a whisper.

Sitting up once more, Lejla grabbed the bottle of whiskey and poured another shot, her eyes fixed on Jesse as she tossed it back, swallowing it down.  She poured another and offered it to him.  The ex-mercenary watched as he took it and drank it down, his eyes still on her.  Taking the shot glass from his metallic hand, she set it aside with the bottle and the framed photograph.

Moving back to Jesse with a smile on her face and heavily lidded eyes, she climbed onto his lap, straddling his thighs.  Resting her hands on his chest, she pressed her forehead to his, her breathing increasing with each passing second.  She closed her eyes, leaning into him and pressing her mouth to his, her breath strong with whiskey.  Testing the waters, she only kissed him lightly, quickly, a few times before parting their lips to look into his eyes, her own glassy and pupils blown.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla straddled his lap and Jesse moved his right hand to rest upon the pleasing swell of her hip as she pressed herself into him.  He was no stranger to nightmares, but felt especially sorry for her to have experienced one during this special night.

Jesse returned her light kisses, his eyes meeting hers. Lejla’s face was flushed, and he guessed it was from more than the heat of the tub.  He lifted his fingers to her cheek, gently cupping her jaw as he caressed her.

“Ya wanna talk about it?” he asked sincerely.  But then lifted his lip in a grin, “Or ya jus’ wanna get wasted an’ have sloppy sex?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla laughed as she slipped her hands into his hair at the back of his head, gripping it gently, but firmly and pulling him into a kiss.

“Definitely the latter… you’re _so_ in my head,” she squinted her eyes and smiled at him as she slid off of his lap and moved to snatch up the bottle of whiskey.

She climbed atop his lap again and took a sip from the bottle, then wrapped her arms around him, alcohol still in hand, “You gotta catch up, pardner,” she winked, pressing her lips to his, her tongue playfully lapping at his bottom lip as she parted them quickly.

Handing him the bottle, she watched as he turned it up with his metallic hand, taking a large gulp.  Lejla bit her bottom lip, staring directly at Jesse as her hands slowly trailed down his sides, then up her own thighs, abdomen, past her breasts and to her chest.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As Jesse lowered the bottle, he watched as Lejla pawed her hands up her own body.  She looked amazing, her wet skin shimmering in the amber light from the tub, as if she was flecked with golden stars.  She cupped her breasts with her hands, her nipples erect, and continued to stare at him with undeniable hunger.  The cowboy huffed quietly, his manhood stirring, beginning to harden.

He threw back his head and the bottle, taking another deep pull then set the whiskey on the tub’s ledge again.  Wrapping his arm around her back, Jesse leaned into her, pressing his lips to her nipple to hastily take it up.  He suckled eagerly, then teasingly, his tongue drawing firm circles.

His cock had quickly grown rock hard and he slipped his hand up to the back of Lejla’s head to push her lips into his.  They kissed with deep hunger, tongues pressing against one another until Jesse broke the kiss to rumble against her lips, “I didn't grab a rubber… how sloppy do ya want this ta get?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla grabbed his head, pulling his hair as he sucked on her breast, his tongue soft and hot.  Her heart raced as he pulled her mouth to his, kissing her deeply, with fire.

She half laughed at his words, not caring he if didn't have a rubber, not caring how sloppily he fucked her.

“Very,” she breathed against his mouth, extending her tongue to lap at his lips playfully.

She slid further onto his lap, his erect cock painfully close to her throbbing womanhood.  She reached down with her hand and gripped him firmly, her thumb dragging across his head.

“How ‘bout ya take me inside an’ fuck me into the mattress, A-gent?” she asked, enunciating the last word.

Her chest heaved quickly as she stared him down, her eyes glassy and unfocused, but wanting.  She gripped his cock harder, dragging her fist up and down his length.

And before he could reply, she leaned in close to his ear as she stroked him, her voice breathy and seductive.  “I _really_ wanna feel ya this time…”

She pulled his earlobe into her mouth, sucking at first, then biting down on it, not enough to be painful, but enough for him to feel it.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse half groaned, half smiled with bliss when Lejla grasped him and murmured suggestively to him.  He outright grunted, curling his chin into his chest when she began to stroke him.

His fingers tangled into her wet hair as she whispered in his ear and suckled at his lobe, causing his loins to throb.  How could this woman make him so ready, so quickly, so many times in one day?

“Lejlaaaaa…” the cowboy moaned, his hips shifting beneath her.  If he heeded only to his desires, he would have her right here and now.

Jesse submerged his right hand to bring it to Lejla's folds, his fingers playing at her lips as he nuzzled into her hair.  “I wanna feel ya too, babydoll.  What if I leaned ya over right here?  I’d just hafta pull out… would ya trust me?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla's mind swam with his words and she wanted him more than ever.  His fingers played at her slick folds as she stroked his massive length.

“Yesss,” she hissed.  “Bend me over an’ have me right here,” she purred against his lips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Ohhh, goddamn, Lejla…” Jesse hissed against her lips, her words causing his blood to rush.

In a cascade of water, Jesse stood, his hand cupping her ass so that Lejla slid off of him gently.  He kept her pressed up close to him as he brought his cybernetic arm around her upper back, pressing his lips to hers as they kissed with hunger, all tongue and teeth.  He parted the kiss again to pant heavily against her lips, “Ya drive me wild, Lejla… I can't get enough o’ ya.”

He turned them both in the tub, then gently held Lejla's shoulders as he guided her to turn around.  Just like in the shower, he pushed on her shoulders slightly to encourage her to bend over.  She did so and Jesse left his cybernetic hand splayed upon her lower back as he leaned back enough to look at her.  “Fuck… Lejla…” he groaned.  Her flesh was pale in the dim light, but he could still see the rosiness of her flower, wet from not only the tub’s water.  He slipped two of his human fingers into her folds, fucking her with them for a moment and then sliding them on her outer folds, rubbing her clit and spreading her moisture around.  His fingers slid past her perineum and up across her hole for a moment, lifting his eyes to her head even though he couldn't see the reaction on her face.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla's eyes never left his as he stood, slowly sliding her from his lap.  He turned her body, encouraging her to bend over the edge of the tub and she submitted completely to him.

She moaned when he slid two thick fingers inside her, slowly fucking her and then spreading her moisture around her swollen lips and opening.  When he slid his fingers across her other opening, she gasped quietly, enjoying the sensation.  Lejla had never been touched intimately there before and her heart raced faster.  She spread her legs slightly further apart for him and playfully wiggled her ass from side to side as she glanced over her shoulder at him, lust in her eyes.

“That feels good, cowboy,” she drawled.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse grinned wide, teeth showing as he continued to stroke over her hole.  “It does now, does it,” he drawled rhetorically.

He kept his eyes on her as he dipped his fingers down to stroke her deeply some more, his metallic fingers at her back flexing, his cock practically pulsing, but he did his best to ignore it for now.  Jesse slid his damp fingers back out again to rub her hole, rolling his other fingers through the dampness there.  Looking down, he turned his hand on its side so that his pinky finger was the one facing up, his palm against her buttock.  He massaged her hole with it a few times before gently pushing in, the tip of his pinky finger disappearing into her.

“Now…” he gasped slightly, speaking gently as he lifted his eyes to her again, heart pounding, “How does that feel, Darlin’?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

She moaned as Jesse slid his fingers inside her again, wetting them.  When he pushed his pinky against her hole, her buttock beneath his palm, she gasped, her body tensing slightly.  Folding her arms in front of her, she rested her forehead against them, panting.

“Mmm, good…” she cooed.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse smiled again, a crooked grin.  He pushed his pinky in a little further until it was halfway in.  He then began to move it slowly in and out as he slid his cybernetic hand down to grasp at her buttock.  Watching his finger, the cowboy groaned, “Yer backside’s so fine, Lejla.  Just as juicy as yer sweet pussy.”  Jesse didn’t fight the urge that washed over him and he bent low, bringing his tongue to lap around her hole as he slowly fucked it with his little finger.

Lejla continued to gasp and shift under his touch and Jesse’s mind spun.  He withdrew from her hole, straightening up somewhat as he stilled his pinky within her for a moment, reaching with his other two again to span the short distance to her lips.  His little finger still inside her, Jesse began to pump her with his other two, wetting them thoroughly again.

Shifting on his feet, making sure his stance in the water was secure, Jesse then carefully pulled his pinky out only to replace it with his now wetted index finger, but only to the first knuckle as he once again looked to Lejla to gauge her reaction.  “Ya still alright, babydoll?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The ex-mercenary stilled when she felt a thicker finger prod at her opening, pushing in slightly.  She hissed through gritted teeth, pushing her backside into the sensation as she squeezed her eyes shut.

“Jesse,” she breathed, “I’m okay… oh, babe.”  She raised her head, tilting it back slightly.

Her mind was buzzing from the alcohol she’d consumed and she was thankful because she might have told him to stop otherwise.  She squirmed beneath his touch, debating on telling him she’d never done this before, but decided against it.

“...keep going,” she squeaked.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla shifted beneath him, squirming slightly at his touch.  He squeezed her ass gently with his cybernetic hand, but left his finger inside her motionless.  “Okay, babydoll…” he murmured.

Jesse’s heart was pounding and his blood rushing, his cock full and aching.  Breathing heavily through his parted lips, he squeezed Lejla's ass again, her lips parting somewhat and he pushed his head into her.  Jesse gasped loudly, “Oh, fuck!” hissed the words from his mouth, her heat and wetness already overwhelmingly blissful.  He clenched his teeth and rumbled to her lustfully, “Oh, fuck, Darlin’… Lejla, I'm not even in all the way an’ ya feel like heaven…”. Jesse kept his cybernetic hand at her backside and his finger in her hole as he just fucked her with his head.  But soon, with each penetration, he went in a fraction more until he finally sunk fully within her, her hot walls pushing pleasurably against every inch of him as he threw his head back and moaned out loudly, “Uhhnn!  Leeeeejlaaaaa!”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s voice and loud moans were like music to Lejla’s ears, only fueling her desire for him.  She grunted and moaned softly as he slowly penetrated her deeper and deeper with each gentle thrust, his swollen cock feeling massive inside her.  His finger remained inside her ass, only adding to the sensations she was feeling with his cock inside her as well.

No one had ever touched her like Jesse was.  She panted as he penetrated her dually, wishing he would move his finger inside her other hole.

“Mmmmmm, Jess, baby,” Lejla released a long, loud moan as he slowly pushed himself inside her.

“Lemme… _uhhnnn_ … lemme hear ya, cowboy,” she rasped, her own voice struggling to find itself between her own moans.

Lejla squirmed beneath him, wishing she could see his face with the noises he was making.  She gripped the side of the tub as he continued to slowly press himself inside her over and over.

“Jessseeee!” Lejla cried out to him.  “Lemme… uhhnn, feel you… fuck me _good_ , punkin’,” her voice fell with a muffled moan as she pressed her mouth against her forearms, biting down in an attempt to stifle her voice.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Ohhh… god, Lejla…” Jesse’s voice dropped, low and husky as his lover encouraged him.  His metallic hand slipped to her hip, bracing her against every thrust.  He sweated, panting hard as his cock fully penetrated her with each move, her velvety soft, but firm walls moving and pressing in around him, causing his head to spin.

The cowboy curled over her slightly, but tilted his head back again as another rolling moan slipped from his lips.  Barely realizing what he was doing, Jesse began to move his finger within Lejla’s hole, penetrating her at only a little bit slower pace than he was with his cock.

Jesse’s hips began to twitch and his loins were wound up tight, each thrust into Lejla’s blissful depths bringing him a bit closer to release.

“Unnnnn-!  Fuck, Darlin’!” he grunted.  “I’m gettin’ close.  Ya feel _so damned good!”_ Jesse panted hard and fast, trembling, “So close… can ya cum fer me, babydoll?  Cum fer me…” he whispered, his eyes pinched shut with effort, his head nearly spinning out of control.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse's moans and his plea for her to cum sent Lejla over the edge into orgasm.  Her insides flexed and pulsed tightly around his cock as she called his name loudly through her release, feeling his cock burying deep inside her wanting pussy and his finger slowly pumping within her ass.

Lejla felt overstimulated as she cried out for her lover, tears stinging her eyes from the intensity of her orgasm yet again.  Her head fell back to her arms as she panted hard and heavy, tears falling from her eyes.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse cried out, then the sound hitched in his throat as he felt Lejla’s walls flutter powerfully around him as her juices flowed, wetting them both.  His breath still caught in his throat and the cowboy quickly slid his cock out from her depths, catching it with his cybernetic hand as he tilted to the side, cumming into the water of the tub in forceful spurts.  He leaned over Lejla’s form, eyes pinched shut as he panted and moaned her name, wishing he could have filled her instead.

They both remained there, panting hard and fast for a few moments before Jesse pulled Lejla with him to standing.  She was wobbly on her feet, her eyes still hooded as he turned her to look into her eyes.  His breaths were still rapid, but deeper now and he leaned to grasp Lejla’s photograph, handing it to her.  She seemed still in a daze as she took it from him, and she released a soft exhale of surprise when he suddenly scooped her off of her feet, cradling her in his arms as he climbed out of the tub with her.

Without a word, Jesse carried Lejla back into the house and to the bed, laying her down gently upon the sheets.  He smiled softly at her, taking the frame from her hands and placing it upon the bedside table.  He walked around the bed to the other side, slipping next to her, not caring that they were dampening the sheets with their wet bodies from the tub.  Pulling the blankets up around them, Jesse rolled to his side, curling himself up tight against his lover’s body.  He propped himself up on his elbow, his cybernetic hand moving to cup her face as she gazed at him, his fingers playing at her hair and looping some of it behind her ear.  He continued to gaze at Lejla intently, planting soft kisses upon her lips as he tried to fathom how he’d come to love and be loved by the precious woman.  “Where’d ya come from, Lejla Grey,” he rumbled low in a whisper between kisses.  Then, lowering his face to her ear, tickling his scruff against her cheek as he smiled, “An’ won’t ya say you’ll stay ferever…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As she lay across the tub’s edge panting, relaxing for a moment after their shared release, Lejla felt Jesse lay across her briefly.  He swiftly pulled her to standing, handing her the framed photo, before scooping her up into his arms.  She rested her head against his shoulder as he carried her inside and laid her on the bed, placing her photo on the nightstand by her side.  She watched as he rounded the bed and crawled in beside her, snuggling her close.

Lejla smiled at him, then lightly giggled as he leaned in close to whisper to her, his facial hair tickling her face.  Wrapping her arm around him, her fingers flexing against his lower back, she whispered back.

“I think I just might stay forever an’ ever… if you'll have me,” she nuzzled his cheek with hers.

Her face grew serious as she spoke again, squeezing him to her tighter.  “Thank ya for rescuing me, Jesse.  My white knight,” a soft smile tugged at her lips as she pulled back to look at his handsome face in the very dim moonlight.

She snuggled into his chest, breathing in his skin.  Kissing him quickly, she released a heavy sigh.  Lejla was quickly asleep, her body spent from a night full of love making and now alcohol.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse held Lejla close as she drifted off to sleep, nestled into him.  She laid upon his right shoulder and chest and he lightly stroked her arm that was draped over him with his metallic fingers.  The cowboy’s breaths soon grew slow and deep as he drifted off to sleep with his lover.

 

-

 

Light filtered through the closed slats of the bedroom window, Jesse’s eyes fluttering open from the slowly growing brightness.  He turned his head, looking at Lejla as she slept, still cuddled close, but now on her side, her hands both gathered up near her chest.  She looked as if she was sleeping peacefully this time and Jesse hoped that she really was.  Her face looked beautiful and radiant in the early morning light, her silver and purple hair soft and shining.  Jesse's heart swelled and a smile curved his lips.  He wanted to press his lips to hers, waking her with a deep kiss, but she was sleeping so peacefully he couldn't bring himself to do so.

Jesse dared to lean over her as he quietly rose from the bed, pressing his lips delicately to her temple for a soft kiss.  He pulled on his jeans, buckling his belt in place before stepping out and into the small kitchen.  The cowboy placed his hand on his stomach as it growled and he realized that they hadn't eaten anything since their dinner the night before.  A quick look in the refrigerator revealed that it was indeed stocked with all kinds of foodstuffs.  But first, Jesse grabbed a pack of coffee grounds.  Finding a filter, he heaped a few scoops into the coffee maker and clicked it on.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The silver-haired Lejla stirred, her eyes fluttering open to an empty bed.  She stretched, rolling onto her stomach, her face planted into the pillow next to her that already smelled like Jesse.  She inhaled deeply, a large smile spreading across her lips.  Recalling their latest romp in the hot tub, Lejla sighed and rolled to her back, staring at the ceiling for a moment, a smile still on her face.

When she took a deep breath, she caught the faint smell of coffee brewing.  She sat up slowly, stretching her arms and rolling her shoulders.  Slipping from the bed to stand, she realized just how sore and stiff her body felt.  Chewing her bottom lip, she looked around for something to wear.  She grabbed the red, lacy cheekies from their dinner date the previous night and slipped them on knowing she hadn't worn them long enough to dirty them.  She spotted a brown button down of Jesse's and slipped it around her shoulders, swiftly buttoning it before stepping out of the bedroom.  Lejla quickly ran her fingers through her hair, tousling it afterwards.

As she made her way into the kitchen, she spotted Jesse, his back turned to her as she approached.  He was pouring coffee into a mug and she watched the muscles of his back shift and pull as he did.  Her cheeks flushed as she stepped closer and he turned around.

“Hi,” she drawled quietly with a small wave in his direction and a smile on her face.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s eyes pinched at the corners in a wide smile as he turned to see Lejla.  She was in fire red panties and his shirt, her eyes bright as she smiled at him in return.

The cowboy quickly set his mug down and stepped to her, bending slightly as he took her in his arms, hugging her, her own arms going around him as she giggled lightly.  Jesse nuzzled his scruff into her neck, kissing her and murmuring, “I thought ya looked lovely layin’ there in bed.”  He lifted his face from her to look at her with his sparkling eyes, “Now I think ya look downright gorgeous.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The ex-mercenary giggled harder when his scruff tickled her neck and she slightly shrieked away.  Lejla pursed her lips together, but remained smiling, at his comment.  Her cheeks flushed a deeper pink as she squeezed his waist and looked up at him, her chin resting against his chest.  

“I could say the same about you, ya know,” she whispered, placing a quick kiss against his bare chest.  “But thank ya…”  She looked up at him again, her eyes bright and full of love.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Mmmmm…” Jesse rumbled pleasingly at the feel of her lips on his chest, “Yer more than welcome, Sweetheart.”

He gazed at her for a moment, their eyes shining playfully, lovingly.  He then dipped his head to catch her lips and they kissed slowly, savoring one another.

Parting Lejla's lips with a small gasp, Jesse beamed down at her again.  “I reckon it’s time ta rustle up some grub,” he rumbled, then suddenly dipped his face to tickle his scruff against her neck again.  “Or, I could jus’ eat ya up instead!” he teased, his fingers moving to wiggle at Lejla's sides.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla giggled again when he dipped and nuzzled her neck, but when he wiggled his fingers at her sides, she howled, squealing at his touch against her ribs.  She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and hoisted herself up onto him, forcing him to wrap his hands below her backside to hold her up, her face only inches from his as her laughter died down.

“Maybe I wanna eat _you_ up instead,” she tittered, sliding her hand up into his hair at the nape of his neck.  “Drain ya dry,” she teased against his lips, biting her lip and flushing hard at her own words.

Before he could speak, she smashed her lips against his in a fevered kiss.  Her heart raced as she kissed him deeply, her tongue extending to taste him.  Parting their lips, she pressed her nose to his cheek, a soft, quiet giggle escaping her throat.

“I adore ya, Jesse McCree,” she whispered, nuzzling into him, smelling his hair.  “Now whatchu makin’ me for breakfast, huh?”  She leaned back, grinning widely at him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse couldn’t help but laugh out loud at Lejla's antics, his eyes flashing.  When she kissed him, it took his breath away, his tongue lapping hotly against hers.  He huffed at the parting of the kiss, his cheek feeling warm where she pecked him lightly.  Jesse chuckled warmly, still holding her up and trying to ignore how insanely pleasurable her mostly bared buttocks felt in his hands.

“I adore ya too, Sweetheart,” he smiled, sighing.  He then stepped sideways and turned a little to perch Lejla upon a counter.  The cowboy placed a hand on either side of her, his palms upon the counter as he leaned close.  “As fer breakfast… what's yer pick?  We got eggs, bacon… I saw some strawberries in the fridge.  Could even slice ‘em up and whip up some flapjacks ta slather them onta.  Whadda ya say?” he smiled, teeth flashing.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

She rested her hands on top of Jesse's when he sat her on the counter and leaned close, pecking the tip of his nose with a quick kiss as he spoke.  Lejla listened intently as he rattled off options for breakfast, besides one another.  Her eyes widened when he mentioned flapjacks and strawberries.

“Pancakes!” she shrieked excitedly, bringing her fists to her mouth, grinning at him from behind them.

“I can wash an’ slice the berries, but that's about all I have to offer,” she quietly cackled.

Lejla never truly learned to cook even as often as she'd been on her own.  But she survived just fine.  Kissing his face once more, she slid off the counter, her body pressing against his.  He was warm.  And smelled nice.

Looking up to him with excitement in her eyes, she side stepped and went to the sink to wash her hands before grabbing the strawberries from the fridge.  She spotted a can of whipped cream and grabbed it, playfully shaking it as she closed the door and stared at Jesse.

“Yesssss!” she exclaimed.

She moved to the sink again to wash the strawberries before slicing them as she looked over at her cowboy, smiling with a slight blush on her cheeks.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse grinned, amused at Lejla's excitement as he turned to watch her prep to slice up the berries.

He stepped around the small kitchen as he gathered what he needed to cook, slapping Lejla playfully on the backside as he passed by her.  Soon he had the griddle hot and was flipping over the pancakes, stacking them high up on a plate.  Lejla finished the strawberries just before Jesse finished with the pancakes and she went about setting up a place for them to eat at the small table that accompanied the large couch in the sun room.

Together they ate nearly the entire huge stack Jesse had made and they’d polished off the strawberries before even half of the pancakes were gone.  They talked and laughed as they ate, and by the time they were done, Jesse felt satisfied with more than just a full belly.

He leaned back on the couch, sinking into the corner of it slightly as he rested his hands atop of his stomach.  Closing his eyes, he rumbled a sigh and drawled with a smile, “Nothin’ like flapjacks an’ fresh strawberries.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse had Lejla laughing through the entire meal as they talked and ate and she commented on her face hurting from smiling so much.  Lejla quickly cleaned up their dishes while she eyed Jesse as he lounged on the couch, smiling at his comment.

“They are my favorite…” she began, “but I can think of a _few_ things that beat it…” she smiled at him, closing the gap between them.

Lejla kneeled between his knees as he sat on the couch and kissed his stomach lovingly.  Her fingers traced the lettering on his belt buckle.  BAMF.

“Where on _Earth_ did ya find this gem?” she inquired, lifting her eyes to meet his.

She rested an elbow on his thigh, her chin resting against her palm, while her other hand rubbed his other thigh fondly.  She firmly pressed the heel of her palm into his leg, sliding it from his knee to hip.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The cowboy smiled down at Lejla as she stroked his leg.  His hands slid to the buckle as he grasped it, tipping it up for a second to gaze at it.  Letting it fall in place again, his gaze met Lejla’s and an unusual hollowness flashed in his eyes for a moment, then was gone as he rumbled with a wry grin, “Was a gift.”

“Oh, hey now,” Jesse’s tone changed, his eyes going to the table behind Lejla.  “Ya fergot ta grab the whipped cream.”  The cowboy leaned off the couch to reach for it as if he was going to return it to the kitchen.  But as soon as he grabbed the can, his eyes flashed playfully.  Sending the top flying with a flip of his thumb, the cowboy stuck his tongue out and covered it in the cream, then sucked the treat and his tongue into his mouth, all while looking at Lejla with amusement.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Some gift,” she smiled up at him, her thumb drifting across the buckle once more.   _Endearing_ she thought to herself.  Lejla loved everything about Jesse, right down to his bright gold belt buckle.

She jumped slightly when Jesse’s voice rumbled and he moved to grab the whipped cream can and spray it onto his tongue.  Lejla sat on the floor giggling before standing by him.  She thought he was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen in the early morning sunlight that shone through the windows of the beach house.  His tanned, toned body, his shaggy hair and scruffy beard.  Him in nothing but his snug jeans.  She desperately wanted to grab him and hold onto him for dear life, forever.

“Do me,” she said, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out for him to spray some cream onto hers.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse's eyes widened for a quick second, then pinched again at the corners because of his large smile.  Reaching up with the hand that held the can, the cowboy hooked his arm around Lejla’s waist, pulling her to flop down atop of him, both of them laughing.

Their giggles died down, but both remained smiling as they gazed at one another.  Again, Jesse thought about how much Lejla appeared to be an angel before him.  She smiled, her green eyes filled with joy, her hair shining, and her lovely, fair skin and adorable smattering of freckles making Jesse’s heart swell.

He raised his eyebrows at her, opening his mouth to encourage her to do the same.  Lejla reclined her head a little as she opened her mouth, her eyes never leaving Jesse’s.  The cowboy grinned a toothy grin as he brought the can to Lejla’s mouth and sprayed enough to cover her tongue.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla attempted to stifle her laughter as Jesse sprayed the treat upon her tongue while she laid atop him.  When he finished spraying, she closed her mouth, swallowing the cream down.

“Mmmm,” she growled, pressing her face into his neck, nuzzling and kissing him wildly.

When she lifted her face and met his gaze, his eyes were lidded and he was smiling at her.  She smiled back, pressing her lips to his for a quick smooch.  Parting their lips, she grabbed the whipped cream can from him and sat up, straddling his hips.  Looking down at Jesse, she sprayed a strip of cream onto the length of her finger then extended her tongue and slowly licked it off, her eyes never leaving his.  Her cheeks flushed as she stared down at him, spraying more cream onto her finger and taking the length of it fully into her mouth, circling her tongue around it, and slowly pulling it from her lips cream-free.  Spraying cream onto it once more, she brought it to Jesse’s lips, watching him willingly open his mouth so she could insert her finger.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse watched as Lejla enjoyed the treat, suggestively licking it from her finger.  He breathed slow and deep, already feeling a stirring for the beautiful and provocative woman as his hands rested on the sides of her hips.  He was very aware of the warmth of her womanhood even though his jeans and her thin panties separated their flesh.

The cowboy took Lejla’s finger into his mouth, closing his lips around it.  His eyes never left hers as he suckled it, quickly removing the cream but not releasing her finger as he swirled and flicked his tongue around it.

His arms shifted, Jesse slowly moving his hands under Lejla's shirt, his shirt that she was wearing, his fingers caressing the soft skin of her abdomen and sides.  He suckled a little harder at her finger, moaning in his throat to her as his hands slid up more, cupping her bare breasts.  Jesse finally loosed her finger only to lick its length as he gently fondled her breasts, heat already rising in his groin.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

She watched through lidded eyes as Jesse sucked at her finger, not releasing it immediately.  She felt his tongue lap at and swirl around her digit, his tongue warm and soft against her flesh.  Her breathing increased to small pants as her lips fell open slightly.  His hands caressed her sides and she gently shifted her hips, pressing against his manhood.  He pulled at her finger harder with his mouth as his hands shifted to touch her breasts.  Lejla tilted her head back slightly, her eyes still locked on his as she shifted her hips again, feeling his excitement slowly growing between their groins.

Laying the can down beside them, she brought her hands to the collar of his shirt she was wearing and slowly started undoing the buttons one by one as she stared down at him.  Undoing the last button, she let the shirt fall off her shoulders, but moved her hands to keep the fabric covering her breasts as she smiled down at him shyly.  Jesse’s hands were still on her breasts and they moved, opening the fabric of the shirt to expose her bare chest, then he gently slid the shirt off her arms, allowing it to fall behind her in a small heap.

Leaning down close to her cowboy, her breasts brushed his chest as she kissed him deeply, her tongue sliding across his.  She rolled her hips into his, feeling his erection through the fabric of their clothes.  Lightly moaning, she dipped her head further to kiss his jaw and neck, slowly working from one side to the other, sucking and pulling on his skin with her lips and circling her tongue against his heated flesh.  Sliding down slightly, she extended her tongue and licked the length of his collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses on his shoulder and down his large bicep.

Moving to his chest, she kissed over the muscular mounds of his pecs, paying special attention to his nipples as she suckled at them and gently scraped them with her teeth.  Grabbing the can of cream, she leaned up just enough to spray some on each of his nipples as she smiled at him, her cheeks rosy and her chest heaving with excitement.  Leaning back down, she lapped at his chest, licking and sucking the whipped cream from his warm skin, his nipples hardened from her touch and their shared excitement.  Slowly kissing her way around one of his nipples, Lejla bared her teeth and sunk them firmly into his flesh, sucking and lapping at the muscle she held within them.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse panted in soft gasps as Lejla's lips played at his neck, slowly moving down to the rest of his body.  He kept his hands at her breasts, gently cupping them as her lips moved down to his nipples.  Jesse gasped, trying to smile at her as she coated them in cream and then proceeded to lick them clean.  

“Uuhhnnn… fuck, Lejla, yer so sexy,” Jesse moaned as his lips still tried to flicker in a smile, his hips shifting to push up into her.

“I gotta sweet tooth, too,” he rumbled, taking the can from her hand.  Jesse shifted to sit up, Lejla sliding back to his thighs.  Supporting himself with his left arm, he sprayed the cream in a spiral over her left breast, ending at her nipple.  Jesse dropped the can and then grasped Lejla with both hands, his mouth going to her breast.  He slowly lapped up the cream working his way inward, his tongue broad.  When he reached her nipple, he took it into his mouth, suckling eagerly, his loins flushing hot and hard.

Moving to her other breast, Jesse lapped and flicked his tongue at her nipple, his right hand slipping down to catch under her panties, his fingers sliding into her wet folds.

After wetting himself well enough, Jesse leaned back to look into Lejla’s eyes, drawing his fingers moist with her liquids to his lips to suck on them.

“Mmmmm…” he hummed, “Nothin’ sweeter than my gal.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla watched wide eyed as Jesse took the can from her and sprayed whipped cream across her breast, his voice low and gravelly as he spoke.  When he tossed the can aside and grabbed her, pulling her to him and lapping at her breast, she instinctively tilted her head back, a light moan escaping her lips.  He lapped at her breasts and nipples, his wide, warm tongue taking its time.  His hand slid down into her panties, a grunt escaping her lips, and he played at her already wet folds with his thick fingers before bringing them to his mouth and suckling at them, removing every drop of her moisture.

As she smashed her lips to his, she pushed him back onto the couch, scooting forward to straddle his hips once more.  She could feel his full erection through the fabric of their clothes and she rolled her hips against him repeatedly as her tongue continued to play at his.  Soft moans escaped Lejla's lips as she rode her cowboy, wishing the fabric wasn't blocking their flesh from touching.

When she couldn't take it any longer, Lejla sat up straight, sliding her backside down to Jesse's thighs and immediately reached for his belt.  Sliding her fingers lovingly across the lettering, she hastily grabbed the buckle, loosening it, and pulling it from Jesse's pants.  She draped it over the back of the couch and went to work on his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them, then jerking the flaps apart and pulling them down.  Lejla raised to her knees and Jesse lifted his ass, assisting her in their removal.  She slid to the opposite side of the couch, pulling his pants off his legs and feet and tossing them to the floor.

Looking back to him, she was now standing between his feet on the couch, admiring his naked body.  She seductively hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her red panties and slowly pulled them down, letting them fall to her ankles, then carefully stepped out of them.  Walking up his body, she stopped above his hips and slowly dropped down to straddle them once more, her hot, wet pussy pressing against his full cock.

She remained sitting up, staring down at him in the morning light, as she rolled her hips once, her wet folds sliding across his massive cock.  Her lips were parted, cheeks pink with desire, and she watched as Jesse came undone with lust beneath her.  He moved his hands to grab her and she stopped him.

“Nuh uh,” she cooed, taking his hands into hers and raising them above his head to dangle off the arm of the couch.  “Behave yourself or I'll hafta use this,” she smiled down at him, grabbing his belt from the back of the couch and bringing the golden buckle to her lips to kiss it.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse returned the depth of Lejla’s kiss, her taste and scent, which was tinged with the sugary flavor of the cream, causing his heart to race.  Her hips ground against him and the cowboy wanted to discard their clothing and go at it right then and there.

Suddenly, Lejla parted the kiss and Jesse watched her through lidded, lust hazed eyes as she undressed him, then removed her panties.  Jesse’s cock bobbed with his shallow, powerful breaths.  Lejla walked over him and straddled him and he wanted so badly to pull her down onto his length.

He grunted when she finally did lower herself, but only to press her folds against him.  She slid against him and he thought he would come undone.  Reaching to grasp her hips, he had the intention of lifting her to settle onto his cock, but instead Lejla grabbed his hands.

Jesse watched her grab his belt, his hands draped above his head.  He tried to smile at her, but his teeth managed to flash for only a moment, her hot pussy pressing against his aching length was just too distracting.

For now, he kept his hands up, his eyes locking with hers as they shone with lust and anticipation.  “Lejla…” was all the cowboy was able to utter, low and husky.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“My god, Jesse…” Lejla murmured, her breath heavy.  “Ya look perfectly beautiful right now,” she managed to squeak out.

Her eyes were wide and wild and pierced Jesse as she looked down at him.

“I've never wanted ya more than I do right now,” she purred, rocking her hips into him.

Her wet folds spread around his length as she slid across his cock teasingly, light moans escaping her throat.

“Ya feel _so_ good, cowboy,” Lejla whispered, her voice raspy.

She tilted her head back as she slowly rolled her hips, her hands holding the belt as she slid them across her breasts and down her abdomen.  Dropping her face to look into his eyes, she brought the buckle of the belt to her lips and lightly kissed it.  She then extended her tongue and slowly licked across the lettering, her eyes fixed on his.  She smiled down at him as she returned the belt to the back of the couch.

Lejla's heart raced as she slid down Jesse's legs, her face stopping at his cock as she hastily licked him from base to tip, her tongue broad and wet.  She wrapped her full lips around his head and sucked hard, eliciting a moan from his throat.  Very, very gently and slowly, Lejla lightly dragged her teeth across the head of Jesse's thick cock, a moan escaping her own throat.  She looked up at him, her mouth still around the head of his cock, to gauge his reaction.

After a short moment, Lejla dipped her head, taking half of his manhood into her warm mouth.  Her lips were rigid as she slid up and down as much of his length as she could handle, the tip of his cock pressing into the back of her throat.

Hollowing her cheeks and pulling her mouth from him with a pop, she grabbed the can of whipped cream and sprayed a line of the tasty treat along the bottom of his shaft, covering his entire length.  Smiling up at him, she once again licked from the base of his cock to the tip, her tongue broad and warm, cleaning the fluffy cream from his thick erection.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse watched as Lejla played provocatively with his belt, his lips parted as he panted shallowly, his eyes glassy with lust.  She was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen as she rubbed it upon herself, kissing and licking it.  Jesse prided himself on his self control, but Lejla was threatening to break it more and more.  He loved her.  Adored her.  And wanted her completely, more than anyone he’d ever had before.

“Ah-!  Hnnng!” he cried out as Lejla suddenly slipped between his legs, hastily licking his length then enfolding it within her mouth.  Jesse panted hard, his face turned up to watch her, but still obediently keeping his hands above his head.  She stroked him with her lips, playing at him with her tongue and teeth, and Jesse’s back arched, his head back as he moaned her name, loud and long.  He moved his hips to her rhythm, his head swimming from the pleasure.  Wishing she would never stop, but at the same time craving her depths.

“Ohhhhh god… fuck… Lejla!  Ohhhhh… Lejlaaaa…” the cowboy hissed, his voice thick as he felt her licking the cream off of him.

Jesse's reserve finally began to crumble and he moved his hands to Lejla’s head, caressing her hair as he writhed beneath her.

“Oh, Lejla… fuck me, Lejla…” he groaned, then lifted his eyes to look at her, his were wide and wild.  “Ride me, babydoll… I’ll tell ya when I'm ‘bout ta cum…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s deep, rumbling voice calling her name loudly caused Lejla to flush deeply, her own groin aching for him to touch her, impale her.  She continued with her steady rhythm, fucking him with her hot, wet mouth.  She moaned around his cock between relaxing her throat and taking him even deeper.  Hollowing her cheeks, she sucked him hard, pulling back to slowly swirl her tongue around his head, lapping at it, before sinking her mouth onto him over and over again.  He met her rhythm with gentle thrusts of his hips, his hands eventually traveling down to caress her hair.

Lejla slowly pulled her mouth from his cock, sucking the whole length until she reached the tip, her mouth releasing him with a quiet pop.  She prowled up his body, her eyes never leaving his.  Straddling his hips, she rolled her wet pussy against his cock once more.  She leaned close to him, resting a forearm beside his head, her breasts brushing his heaving chest, and roughly grasped his jaw in her small hand making sure he was focused on her.

“Ya want me to fuck you, cowboy?” she whispered lustfully, rolling her hips again.  She shifted, positioning herself where the tip of his cock pressed against her wet folds, slightly slipping between them.

She steadied herself as she stared deep into his eyes as her heart pounded fiercely within her chest, her hand still at his jaw.  She searched his face as her wide eyes slowly lidded, her lips parted in an almost snarl as she leaned close to his ear.

“I’ll _fuck_ ya _real_ good, my stallion,” she growled through gritted teeth as she leaned up slightly, sinking herself onto his cock in one stroke.

Lejla sat up straight, throwing her head back with the sensation of his thick cock penetrating her, filling her entirely.  She called his name loudly, balancing herself with her hands on his stomach as she rocked her hips.  Every movement, every motion of her hips, caused Lejla to moan and pant.  Jesse’s hands were all over her, touching her breasts, gripping her hips, caressing her thighs.

When she lowered her face to look at his, she almost came unraveled.  He was so beautiful and looked so wrecked, and all because of her.  She slid her hands to his chest, kneading his pecs, as she rocked and ground her hips into him, quietly whimpering with how full she felt.

Her chest heaved rapidly as she leaned back, now balancing herself by placing her hands on his thighs while she rode him.

“Oh Jess…” she mewled, “ya feel _so_ good, _so_ big…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse continued to shift and grunt in pleasure as Lejla’s mouth upon his length caused a gradually increasing fire in his loins.  She felt so good, he was afraid he would unravel into her mouth before too long.

He gasped as she finally released him, partially because his cock yearned for her lips again, but also because he was thankful she’d stopped short of his release.

Jesse’s cock was even fuller now from her mouthplay and stimulation, nearly purple with blood, throbbing, hungry.  He stared at Lejla through lidded, but burning eyes, teeth clenched as she slipped up to him, his hands at her sides helping her along.  She purred to him and bumped his head into her wet folds and Jesse hissed through his clenched teeth.

She then took his jaw in her hand, his eyes locked on her in his passion, his hands at her sides flexing into her flesh.  Suddenly, Lejla swept herself up, only to impale herself upon him, causing Jesse to call out, his eyes still not leaving his lover’s, but his mouth falling open in a long, deep rolling moan to her.  She began to move slowly and his breath hitched in his throat for a moment as his hands slid across her body.  He rocked his hips in time with hers, touching her everywhere, needing her, wanting her, craving her to be a part of him.

Lejla lowered her gaze to look at him as their pace gradually increased and Jesse lost his breath again.  His eyes stung as he beheld her beautiful, flushed face and full lips, her disheveled hair that sparkled in the bright morning sunlight.  She leaned back to brace herself on his thighs and Jesse marveled at her perfect, curvaceous body.  His hands, darker toned skin contrasting against her fair skin, continued to travel those dips and curves.  He raised his head enough to see her opening as it was enfolding beautifully over his shaft again and again.

The sight was almost too much and Jesse groaned loudly again, laying his head back.  With his eyes closed, he tried to concentrate on talking to Lejla to extend himself, determined not to lose himself within her even as their pace increased again.

Holding her hips tightly, Jesse called to her through his constricted throat, hot tears slipping from his closed eyes, “Oh, god, Lejla… ya feel so good.  Yer my heaven on earth.  Oh, babydoll… so tight…” The cowboy grunted, hearing Lejla's own calls and feeling her constriction around him, her heat overwhelming.  He continued to gasp quietly, tears still flowing, “I love ya, Lejla… oh, god help me, I love ya so much…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla closed her eyes briefly, panting hard as she rode her cowboy, his gravelly voice calling out to her before he started speaking of his intense love for her.  When she opened her eyes to look at him, his head was slightly tilted back and his eyes were shut.  She leaned in close to him, her breasts brushing against his chest once more.  Nuzzling his neck, she kissed him lightly, slowing the pace of her hips, wanting to savor every second with him.

“Jesse,” she quietly called to him with a small gasp as he pressed his hips into her, his cock sliding further into her depths.

When his eyes met hers, Lejla’s immediately pinched at the corners seeing his wet eyelashes and tear streaked temples.

“Oh, Jess,” she began, keeping her rhythm steady even though her heart somehow constricted and swelled simultaneously.  “Oh, my Jesse, my punkin’,” she panted, quietly moaning to him.  Her breath hitched in her throat as she brought her hands to his face to wipe away his tears, her own eyes brimming moisture now.  She smiled against his lips, her heart fluttering rapidly.  “I love you… oh, _I love you,_ ” she gasped, her hands shifting to his hair to gently grasp it.  

Her own tears fell as she continued to rock her hips and slide along Jesse’s length, quickening the pace once more.  Lejla’s walls squeezed his shaft as he slid in and out of her over and over and she could feel his cock jerk occasionally within her depths.  She was close and wondered how close he might be, not wanting this to ever end or ever let him go.

“ _Ooohhh_ \- _hnnn_ , baby,” she panted, squeezing her eyes shut.  “You feel incredible,” Lejla moaned and grunted loudly, a light sheen of sweat covering her entire body.  “I’m _so_ close, Jesse… ooohhh, ahh, please don’t stop,” she panted into his ear as she fucked him quicker, grinding her clit against his groin as he bucked his hips into her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As Lejla wiped his tears and whispered to him Jesse tried to smile, his teeth flashing for only a moment as he continued to slide deep within her, his chest heaving with effort.  He watched as tears slipped from her own eyes, her lids closing as her features grew intense from the passion of their lovemaking.

Jesse wished that all time would stop, leaving them locked in this embrace and these feelings and sensations forever.  He’d lost the ability to talk to Lejla anymore, his head spinning out of control so that the only things left in all existence was the two of them and every movement, every pull and every thrust, every inch of friction and caress.  Only their heated and sweating bodies sliding together.  Only Lejla high above him, glowing in the streaming sunlight like an angel.  Only his beautiful babydoll and her love remained.

She leaned over, descending upon him in slow motion and Jesse wrapped his large arms around her, enfolding Lejla in his embrace while he kept his feet planted into the couch to continue bucking up into her.  She breathed her heavenly words into his ear and the cowboy loosed a wordless cry of pleasure and effort, hooking his hips at the end of each thrust to hit Lejla’s clit just right against his hairs and base.

Jesse clung to Lejla, one large hand against her back and the other tangled into her hair as he cupped the back of her head.  His thrusts became shorter, but remained fully deep, more calculated, as he felt Lejla on the cusp of release.

All at once, he felt a hot flow as Lejla’s walls clenched, then fluxed in a flurry of pulsations around him.  Jesse grunted loudly, then gasped, her orgasm nearly causing him to accidentally release inside of her.With a desperate gasp of dismay, Jesse quickly pulled from Lejla, his release coming just as he pulled free, his cum shooting up as his cock rested between her buttocks, arcing up to splash onto her back.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Mmmmm, _ooohhh_ , _Jesseeee_!” Lejla cried out as she climaxed, her depths pulsating around Jesse's thick cock.

Almost immediately after she called to him, Jesse came hard in ribbons at her backside after pulling out of her.  His essence spilled on her backside and back as he panted through his release, his moans deep and long.

“Oh, Jesse,” Lejla cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.  She buried her face into his neck, almost sobbing from her intense orgasm and her love for the man that laid beneath her, his warm arms wrapped around her tightly.

As they laid holding one another, their breathing started to slow, but their hearts still raced as one.

“I wish ya could go inside me… I want _all_ of ya, forever,” she squeaked, admitting something she wasn't sure she should and before she could stop herself from doing so, the words quickly escaped her lips.

Lejla’s heart raced faster with the words that had just escaped her throat.  Panic-struck, she leaned back to look at Jesse, gauging his reaction, before abruptly pressing her face into his chest and gripping his shoulders as tightly as she could, her body trembling and mind buzzing in euphoria.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse's mind was hazy from the intensity of the orgasm they had just shared, but he was very aware of her.  Every breath Lejla made, every muscle that shifted, every tear that fell to wet his neck.

He held her tight, breaths gradually slowing and he still wished they could remain together that way.  The only thing that would have made it more complete was if he had been able to remain inside of her.

Jesse’s heart ached, yearning at the thought and he quickly derided himself, reminding himself of how hurt Lejla had been in the past and how every moment, every move they made needed to be at her instigation.  He wouldn’t risk losing her, scaring her away, by attempting to do otherwise.

And so when he heard the words Lejla confessed to him, Jesse felt as if his heart had stopped beating for a moment.  Even his breath seemed to pause as the room was silent and Lejla leaned up to look at him, her eyes wide and fearful.  His own pinched at the edges, confused.  But then she huddled back upon his chest and his shock instantly wore off, his heart beginning to race with joy and hope.

Jesse’s hand went back to her head, stroking her hair lovingly as he hushed her quietly, then murmured, “Ferever, Sweetheart?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla remained still, not answering his question as she held onto him.  She’d said too much.  After everything she'd been through, she swore to herself she would never allow herself to get close to someone, to grow attached to someone, but she'd let her guard down with Jesse.  Her heart raced and her eyes stung with tears that wouldn't stop falling.  How could she have allowed herself to get this far so quickly with him?  

The ex-mercenary pinched her eyes shut tighter, not knowing what to do or say.  One thing was for certain:  she loved Jesse McCree.  And she was spiraling, falling _in_ love with him.  She couldn't stop.  She didn't know if she wanted to.  Everything was happening so fast and she was scared of her past repeating itself.

Without a word, she leaned up from Jesse.  Sitting atop him for a moment, she glanced down at him briefly, but averted her eyes elsewhere as she wiped the remaining moisture from them before climbing off him and slipping from the couch.  

She turned to him, parting her lips, wanting to speak, having so much to say, but no words left her mouth.  Closing her eyes briefly in frustration, Lejla turned on her heel and made her way to the bathroom.  She left the door wide opened in hopes Jesse might follow and quickly turned on the shower and climbed in.  

The water beat against her face as she tilted her head back, feeling the rivulets stream down her body.  Her breathing was rapid and her stomach in knots.  She prayed Jesse wasn't upset with her for storming off.  She wished he was with her.  Lejla pressed her forehead and the palms of her hands against the cool tile of the shower wall, attempting to swallow the lump growing in her throat.  Her emotions won and tears fell freely from her eyes once more.  She felt like a train wreck, emotions raging.  Fear.  Fear of getting hurt again.  Fear of hurting him.  Fear of the unknown.  Anger.  Anger with herself for being foolish.  Anger toward Nate for lying and hurting her.  Love.  Love for Jesse McCree.  Love for the way this cowboy made her feel.

Lejla's heart ached and she wanted to collapse to the floor.  To sit beneath the water and cry until she had no more tears to spill.  Instead, she remained standing with her hands and head against the wall, silently weeping.  She didn't want Jesse to see her cry.  Not like this.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla rose from him without saying a word, Jesse’s eyes going to hers, searching, but she refused to return the gaze, slipping from him to stand.

Jesse propped himself up on his elbows, her name on his tongue, but as she finally did turn her head to look at him, his lips failed him.  She appeared not just frightened, but haunted.  Lejla turned again to walk quickly to the bedroom and Jesse rose a little more, looking over the back of the couch to watch her go.  She disappeared into the room and his heart constricted, confused slightly, but mostly pained by the knowledge that he would never truly be able to do anything to help her.  No action, no word, could bring them closer together.  Only time and patience would prove if they could ever forge something more.

Jesse sighed softly, picking up the discarded cream can and bringing it to the kitchen.  He hadn't bothered to put his pants back on and he lifted his head to look at the bedroom doorway when he heard the shower turn on.  He looked back down at his hand as it rested on the countertop next to the used can of whip cream.  Would it be best to leave her alone, let her have a few moments to herself?  Jesse flexed his fingers.  He wished to hold her, kiss her, comfort her.  But if she was already feeling overwhelmed, going to her now might push her away, frighten her more.

The cowboy suddenly realized part of his unease was a growing shakiness, a pang in his body and mind.  He realized he hadn't had a smoke since they’d arrived at the beach house.  Every moment had been filled with Lejla, and he was not sorry for that.  He was as addicted to her as he was his cigarillos.

Jesse went into the bedroom, fishing a smoke out of his bag, aware of the open bathroom door and the running water.  He paused as he stood for a moment, then stepped near the open door, calling to Lejla and hoping she she could hear him over the sound of the shower, “I’m gonna step outside fer a smoke, babydoll.”

Lips pursed, Jesse stepped into the sunroom to collect his pants and belt again, then he stepped out onto the back walk, lighting his cigarillo.  The sun continued to shine even if the air was cool, as the cowboy smoked and watched the rolling waves of the ocean, his thoughts only on Lejla.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The ex-mercenary remained still and silent as the water trailed down her body, her tears slowly fading, her heart slowly calming, her breathing becoming more controlled.  She grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and lathered her hair, massaging and scratching her scalp as she did.  As she rinsed her hair, suds washed down and across her face.  Lejla quickly snatched up the body wash she and Jesse had briefly used the night before and she stared down at it lovingly, brushing her thumb across the label.  Pinching her eyes closed for a moment, she flipped open the lid and squeezed a generous amount into her hands and lathered her body.  As she rinsed the lather from her body, she heard Jesse’s deep voice from the doorway saying he was going to step outside for a moment and she replied with a weak “okay.”

Sighing to herself, she stood beneath the water for a few more moments, allowing the warmth to fall all around her.  She turned off the faucet and grabbed a towel to speedily towel dry her hair, then another to dry most of her body.  Wrapping the towel around her body and tucking the corner under her left arm, she stared at herself in the mirror.  She felt better after showering, but her eyes remained brimmed red from the tears she’d shed.  Groaning to herself, she made her way into the bedroom to rummage through her bag for something to wear.  She didn’t know what she would say to Jesse when she saw him and her mind raced as well as her heart.

She grabbed a cream colored, slightly oversized sweater and gray leggings from her bag along with a pair of black panties and bra.  Lejla dressed as quickly as possible, sliding her feet into a pair of brown winter boots she’d brought.  As she made her way into the sunroom, she saw Jesse was still outside.  With a small huff, she stepped outside into the sunlight beside him.  The cool air was chilly against her wet hair and she immediately grabbed Jesse, wrapping her arms around him, mindful not to press her crisp hair against his skin.  Instead, she pressed her chin to his chest, her head tilted up toward his face, but her eyes remained closed.  Her open hands pressed against his back lovingly as she held him in silence.

“I’m sorry,” she said weakly, but sincerely, as her eyes fluttered open so she could look at his face.  “I love you so very much.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s smoke was nearly gone when he heard the door open and Lejla’s arms were suddenly around him.  He looked down, smiling from ear to ear as he pulled the cigarillo from his mouth with his right hand, his metallic arm sweeping around Lejla to pull her close.  Her eyes were closed, but he continued to smile anyways as she apologized, then finally gazed up at him with her beautiful, green eyes.

He rumbled in his throat soothingly, bending his lips to press against her hair.  “Noooo, Darlin’.  Ya’ve nothin’ ta be sorry ‘bout.”

His arm still around Lejla, he held his cybernetic hand out while he brought the cigarillo butt to it, smashing the end with his metallic fingers to make sure it was out before he dropped it to the ground.  Jesse then pulled Lejla to him, bending to press his lips to hers in a soft and loving kiss.

He gently pulled from her lips to open his eyes and look down at her, his gaze lidded and warm as he rumbled softly, “I love ya, too, Lejla Grey.  Happy birthday, Sweetheart.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla smiled at his words, her nose wrinkling slightly.

“I sure hope so,” she drawled, “and thank ya so much.  I’ve had the best time here with ya.  I wish it’d never end.  We’ll have to come back sometime…”

She grinned up at him, then pressed her lips to his again, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him close.  

Lejla and Jesse spent the remainder of the weekend enjoying each other’s company and the nice weather they were blessed with.  Much of their time was spent expressing their love for each other physically, but they also found time to play in the sand and take Jesse’s bike out for a joy ride.  It was the best birthday Lejla could remember ever having celebrated.  Her heart was full and she felt more loved than she ever had before.

Jesse had crept into her heart in a big way and now that she had him, she never wanted to let go and prayed he never did either.  As they laid in the sand by the ocean and under the stars that night, Lejla preferred enjoying the view of Jesse over the view of the stars.  He laid beside her, his arm wrapped beneath her neck as his hand played at her hair, and she only had eyes for him as he looked to the sky and talked of random things, laughing occasionally, his voice the most soothing thing she’d ever heard.  She rolled to her side, half straddling him as she threw her leg over his, and pressed her lips to his smiling ones as he was mid-sentence.  They both tittered, Jesse wrapping his arms around her waist.  Lejla kissed him deeply and passionately like it was their last night on Earth.  

“And yes... I meant what I said earlier... about forever,” she whispered against his lips.

Lejla squealed as Jesse sat up and pulled her into his lap, then stood, scooping her up and carrying her toward the house.  She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, holding him tight.

They spent the rest of the evening in each other’s embrace, knowing it was their last night at the beach house and they would have to head back to reality at some point the following day.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Things had seemed so quiet at the Watchpoint over the weekend.  Samantha surmised that part of that feeling was due to the fact that McCree and Lejla had left on a personal excursion, celebrating the ex-mercenary’s birthday.  Sam smiled to herself under her visor, tickled that the cowboy and the new recruit to Overwatch had seemed to become so attached to one another.  It reminded her of how quickly she and Genji had become friends and then lovers.

Samantha blushed with warmth thinking about the other cyborg.  He still filled her thoughts constantly throughout every day.  She sometimes found herself wondering about the future, wondering in forbidden daydreams if two cyborgs could ever find true, lasting happiness in this world, especially in the years to come.  Every day it seemed that Overwatch was gearing towards a great, new battle.  Not just against rogue omniums this time, but against mankind itself with the renewed outcropping and aggression of human organizations.

She shook her head softly, ridding herself of her daydreams.  Sam knew if she seriously dwelt upon them, that someday her heart would be broken.  There was little chance that she and Genji would ever have the happily ever after that she’d dreamed of as a little girl, not with the both of them in the conditions they had come to find themselves in.  All that she could allow herself to do was to enjoy each new day with Genji.  Hold him tight in the here and now, because she had no idea what the future could hold.  She’d already nearly lost him once.  If she tried to see the future, she feared it would terrify her too much with the possible outcomes that their lives could result in.

Samantha was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when her comm unit chimed softly in her helm.  It was Genji letting her know that he was finally done with the small procedure he’d had scheduled for that morning, the last to be completed in a series of small surgeries following the imprisonment of himself and his brother at Shimada castle.

They spoke briefly, Genji sounding tired and ready to just rest quietly in his room.  Sam quickly headed down to the med lab where he was waiting, already dressed in his sweats and hoodie.  She removed her visor, placing it in one of her cloak’s pockets so that she could kiss his cheek softly.  Samantha didn’t bother to replace the faceplate as they walked back to the dorms, content to show her scarred face in solidarity with Genji until he was able to replace his armoring again.

As they passed her room, Sam ducked in quickly to grab her violin case and then took Genji’s arm again, smiling at him.  “I thought you might like me to play something soothing for you while you rest,” she explained as they approached to Genji’s door.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji smiled at Samantha as she approached.  Watching her remove her faceplate with zero trepidation, he thought back to when they’d first met and her hesitation in doing so.  He quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders when she kissed his cheek and looked at her adoringly.

They walked toward the agents’ quarters hand-in-hand, making a quick pit stop at Samantha’s room so she could grab her violin.  Genji raised his eyebrows at her words, a tiny small tugging at the corner of his lips.

“I’d like that,” he replied, recalling the last time she’d played for him.  It was lovely and a moment in time he would forever cherish and hold near to his heart.  

He also recalled the fun they’d had afterward and his smile turned to a full smirk, his groin also responding slightly at the thought.

When they reached his room, Genji pulled his hoodie off over his head and tossed it aside, quickly flopping down onto his bed with a small groan.

“I am ready to get back in the practice range, go on mission, something,” he murmured, watching Samantha cross the room, closing the gap between them after shutting and locking the door.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Her case still in one hand, Samantha closed the small distance between the two to kneel with one knee on Genji’s bed, her lip playfully pouting for her lover.  “Awww, is my sexy ninja getting bored?” she teased with a slight tone of baby talk in her voice, a smile playing at her lips as she brought the index finger of her free hand to her lips.  Sam sucked on the tip of of her digit lightly as she looked into Genji’s eyes and then removed it to place it on his lips as she smirked at him, “My poor dragon, getting tired of all his toys.”

Genji moved as if to grab her and Sam quickly hopped up off of the bed, swinging her case up in front of her to hold it with both arms as if it was a shield.  “Ah-ah!  You’re supposed to rest,” she teased.

Samantha stifled a giggle as she turned to hang up her cloak then unpacked her violin.  Genji relented, folding his arms behind his head and watching the other cyborg as she began to play him a slow and soothing melody.  Sam looked to Genji once in awhile as she played, seeing his eyes grow hooded and even fluttering closed at times.  Her song ended and she paused for a moment, wondering if she should play one more to fully put her lover to sleep.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji laid back, relaxed, as his lover played for him.  His mind dulled as he fought to keep his eyes open, not wanting to miss a second of Samantha playing for him.  His eyes fell shut shortly before she finished and a small smile curled at Genji’s lips as the tune ended.

“Beautiful,” he said, his eyes still shut.  “Now come to me.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha let loose a small sigh as she smiled softly, setting her violin and bow down on Genji’s desk.  She stepped quietly to him, slipping onto the bed to curl up to his side, laying her head on his shoulder and an arm over his bared chest.

She didn't want to break his drowsy state and so she said nothing, only nuzzled his ear softly, adoring the feel of it and his hair upon her face.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji wrapped his arm around Samantha and pulled her close to his body.  He grinned as she nuzzled his ear and messy hair.  He slowly turned his gaze toward her.  The only illumination in the room was the bedside lamp and the faint glow of her cybernetic lighting, so her face was somewhat shaded except the light, golden glow that danced between them.

“Hey…” he began, “I, um, I have something I’d like to share with you.”

The cyborg wasn’t sure where to begin or how to start talking about what he had learned from Dr. Ziegler the other day regarding the potential of having children someday.  He wasn’t completely certain he would even want that, but the idea of sharing something like that with Samantha made his heart feel fuller.

 _Crap._  He realized he would need to explain _why_ he was in the medbay early that morning and he laughed audibly and shook his head.  His eyes met Samantha’s again and he rolled up to his side, pressing her back against the bed gently, so he could see her face better.

“I’m not sure how this might make you feel, but I can’t think of a better time to tell you,” he started, a soft smile on his face.  “I was in Dr. Ziegler’s lab the other day to, um, to get something for Jesse…” his voice trailed off, his cheeks slightly blushing in the dim light.  “I was, um, _borrowing_ some condoms for him,” he laughed, “and I got busted by Angela.”

He paused, attempting to gauge Samantha’s reaction to his shenanigans, before his eyes averted to look at nothing in particular.

“Anyway, she expressed concern as to why I was seeking contraceptives since I’m… unable to conceive,” his face dropped slightly at his own words, but his eyes lit up when he looked to Samantha again.  “She told me that while it’s impossible now, that it could be a real possibility in the future... with help.”

Genji’s eyes searched Samantha’s face.  He wasn’t asking her to have his babies, but he wanted her to know that there was still hope if that was something they wanted to pursue down the road at some point.

He chewed his lip as he stared at her, wondering what she was thinking, his eyes on her soft and loving.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s head remained laying on Genji’s pillow as she looked up at him, her expression curious at first.  As he tried to explain his confrontation in the medlab, her brow ridge arched for a moment, then she grinned, trying not to giggle.  But as he continued, her smile fell, her eyes widening, a confused mix of emotions washing over her.

Every day, Sam had to keep herself from dwelling about thoughts of the future.  But now, suddenly, Genji was speaking of something she had not even dared to dream of.  Her thoughts tumbled in confusion, her eyes leaving Genji’s as she looked off at nothing in particular, trying to grasp one of the writhing threads of her thoughts.

She was finally able to latch onto one, and it was regarding Genji and his brother, his deep and dedicated love for family.  Samantha’s eyes finally went back to his as he looked at her, his gaze unsure, questioning.

Sam was quiet for a moment as she tried to coalesce her thoughts.  Her eyes still locked with Genji’s, she was finally able to speak, the words quiet, barely above a whisper, “You want children someday? ...with me?”

As the words left her lips, a strange feeling coursed through what was left of Samantha’s human body.  A thrill that prickled her skin at the thought, an ache.  But also, there was the ever familiar uncertainty and dread of an unknown future that awaited them both.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji watched as a range of emotions danced across Samantha’s face.  When she looked to him, her expression was surprised, her eyes large and inquisitive.  He smiled down at her, her question causing his heart to flutter and a smile to creep across his lips, his teeth slightly showing.

“Yeah, sure…” he shrugged, his smile growing.  “Why not?”

He observed as uncertainty painted Samantha’s face, his smile slowly fading.  Perhaps she didn’t want that.  If she didn’t, he would understand and try to accept it, but the thought of having a normal future with her gave Genji hope, not only for himself, but everyone around him as well.  His brow furrowed slightly and he took a deep breath.

“Sam…” his gaze drifted from hers as he thought about the words he was about to speak.

“I never even thought about having a family in my youth, before my cyberization.  I definitely never thought of it _after_ my cyberization.  When Dr. Ziegler mentioned it, it was something I had _never_ considered before that single moment.  Then, I started thinking about you.  About us.  And why wouldn’t we want to have some semblance of a normal life together if it's possible?”

His face was serious as his eyes searched hers.  She was quiet, perhaps uncertain of how to respond.  Genji shifted, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips once more.

“You wouldn’t want a little Shimada running around someday?”  Genji averted his gaze toward the comforter, but his eyes were unfocused as he imagined having a son or daughter he could call his own.

“To think I could help carry on my father’s legacy with a son…” Genji’s eyes met hers once more, “it’s the least I could do for him, knowing it could be possible.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Genji…” Samantha whispered as she pushed up, turning to rest on her arm as he was.  Her heart went out to her lover, knowing how very much such a thing would mean to him, to her as well.  But after her cyberization, Sam had been forced to accept the fact that she would never have a normal life again.  She hadn’t known what kind of life, just not the kind that she dreamed of once upon a time when she was a little girl.

But then, she had also thought no one would ever love her as Genji did after her change, yet here they both were.

Her gaze dropped for a moment in thought before she met his eyes again, her heart fluttering and feeling as if it was expanding in her chest as she looked at his handsome face and allowed herself to imagine his beautiful brown eyes in the face of a child they called their own.

A soft lump grew in her throat and Sam suddenly felt the burning high in her chest she felt when she would have begun to weep tears if she were able to.  Her eyes pinched at the corners and she mewled a short sobbing sound, her mouth tugging between a pout of emotion and a smile of joy.

“Genji…” she whispered again, this time cracked and strained.  Even though it was cybernetic, her hand trembled slightly as she moved it to cup his cheek.

She’d allowed herself to dream and now she found she couldn’t stop.  Impossible images of them somewhere other than at the Watchpoint, somewhere where the sun always shined and they were always safe.  A wonderful, bright place where they held a beautiful baby in their arms while another child played at their feet.

Still trembling, Sam’s hand slipped from Genji’s cheek as her arm moved to hug his neck, pulling herself to lay her head on his shoulder, her face against his neck.  For a little while, the only sounds she could make were the hitching mewls of her false tears.  But eventually, she was able to utter, her voice strained, “I love you, Genji… I do… I really wish that could be true… someday.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji's eyes never left her face as he watched her gaze fall from his and her face drop slightly.  His heart constricted, thinking she was going to tell him she didn't want that future with him.  But when her pinched eyes met his, her features also held a type of joy.

His hand cupped hers when it moved to his face and he wrapped his arms around her when she pulled close and hugged him.  Her chest heaved as she whimpered and Genji felt a pang of guilt for having made her heart and mind ache.  His heart swelled at her words.  Her words that reassured him she wanted the same as him someday.

Genji held her close, held her tight.  He cupped her helmet and gently brushed his fingertips across it, hoping the action was soothing for her.

“Don't cry, Sammy-chan,” Genji began, pulling away from her so he could look into her pained eyes.  He kissed the corners of each of them as he smiled at her.  “We can really do this one day… if it's truly what you want.”  His smile grew larger, his wide eyes hopeful.  “Lots of firsts together… me and you… look at us.”

Genji pinched his eyes shut, emotions overwhelming.   He pressed his lips to Samantha's.  A heated kiss grew between them, Genji gently pushing his tongue inside her mouth to trace her teeth.  After a moment, he parted their lips, his chest slightly heaving from their shared emotions, passion, and excitement.

“Until then,” he laid her back onto the bed again, “maybe we can… pretend we're creating something…”  He smirked at her as he slid his thigh between hers, spreading her legs so he could crawl between them.

He shifted between her legs, his armor plating not interfering this time, and pressed his body against hers.

“If you want…” he breathed against her lips. “I want you, Sam.  Let me have you.”

He looked into her eyes, waiting for the green light to continue, to love her, to please her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha managed a fluttering smile at Genji when he asked her not to cry, kissing her softly where her tears would be if she could shed them.  She returned the depth, the need of his kiss as he laid her down.  Sam’s chest still felt tight with emotion, but now her human body flushing with need for Genji as he murmured to her and settled between her legs.

Sam panted against his lips, her eyes still closed.  When he moved to look into her eyes, she opened hers, her pupils blown and her breath still coming in pants.  She managed a smile for him, her hand once again moving to cup his cheek but now no longer trembling.

“I do want you,” Samantha began to confess, but to more than just needing him physically right now.  “I want to be yours forever, Genji… somehow.”  Her other arm, still hooked around his neck, pulled Genji down to her again, her lips nibbling and pulling at his as her hand moved from his cheek to trace her digits down to the human flesh of his chest.  Suddenly, she began to smile, her lips still brushing against his, “I love the way you love me, Genji.  I love the way you _make_ love to me.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Mmm,”Genji hummed against Samantha's lips as she spoke of being with him forever.  “Forever and ever, huh?” he whispered to her.

When she spoke of his lovemaking, he smiled, gently thrusting his hips into hers, his hardening cock pressing against her plating.

“I love you, Sam.  Let me show you just how much,” he quietly growled into her ear.  

He sat up and back on his heels and moved his hands to remove her chest plating, then her groinal covering.  He slid his cybernetic hand down her chest between her breasts, down her abdomen, to her warm folds, wasting no time.  He gently thumbed her clit before pressing his thumb inside her.  She already panted and squirmed below him and his cock jerked within his sweats.

He reached down with his other hand to his own groin and gently rubbed his cock through the fabric of his pants, grunting quietly.  He quickly slid them off, tossing them aside, and focused his gaze on Samantha who laid sprawled before him.

He prowled over her, dipping his head to kiss her face before moving to her neck, gently nibbling the thick cords there.  He kissed her chest, focusing on her nipples.  He lapped at them with his broad, warm tongue, circling them and gently pulling at them with his lips, her nipples instantly hardening.

He'd missed her.  He hadn't gotten to truly make love to her since Hanamura and he'd craved to have her squirming and writhing beneath him.

As he kissed and licked her chest, paying special attention to her nipples and where flesh met synthetic skin, Genji slid his hand between Samantha's thighs, quickly slipping one finger inside her, her pussy already wet and ready for him.

He parted his lips from her chest and looked up at her.  “Already so soaked for me… mmmm,”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha panted softly as Genji removed her armoring and began to touch her, her hips pushing upward into his hand as he rubbed her clit.  Her eyes never left him, watching him move with grace, just as he always did, as he pleasured himself for a bit and then discarded his sweats.

Seeing Genji rub himself gave Sam a thought and she blushed, wondering what her lover would think of her spontaneous desire.

She was distracted from her thought as he crawled over top of her, body low and brushing against hers.  Sam’s hands went to his sides to press into his synthetic muscles, digits digging in at just the right places to compress sensitive wire bundles.  She gasped softly with pleasure as Genji nibbled at her own wires upon her neck, and when he moved to lap and pull at her nipples, she gasped again with more volume, her hips pushing up into him as her hands squeezed him tighter.

Sam’s attention to the sensations Genji was causing at her chest shifted somewhat when she suddenly felt his finger slip inside her.  She grunted, smiling at his words as she shifted her hips against his hand.

“See what you do to me?” she asked playfully, arching her neck to look down at him.  Then she outright giggled, “I’d make you a hundred babies if we had our old bodies.”

Sam slid one hand down to caress at Genji’s erection and his sack covered in the special synthetic skin.  Her features were still pleased, but more serious as she murmured, “But then I’d miss this body.”  Samantha remembered her earlier thought and her eyes grew serious as she gazed into his, her hand still caressing.  “I had a thought… but don’t know what you might think about it,” she admitted, biting the corner of her lip.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The ninja writhed and moaned under Samantha's touch at his sides.  He loved when she pawed at him there, compressing the wire bundles that laid beneath his synthetic skin.  He continued to finger fuck her, adding another digit as she bucked her hips into his hand.

Genji chuckled at her baby comment, “Little Genjis all around,” his eyes sparkled as he spoke.

He grunted when she slid her hand to his cock and caressed, his eyes closing for a moment, enjoying the feel of her cool, metallic hand at his manhood.  She continued to stroke him as she spoke of her thoughts.

“Please share,” he grinned at her mischievously, pushing his fingers into her deeply and curling them.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Uummmff-!” Samantha grunted before she could say anything as Genji stroked her deeper, her head leaning back for a moment as he took her breath away.  She panted as her human skin tingled with pleasure and flushed.

Genji continued to smile at her and eased off a bit.  Sam looked at him again with a grin while she panted through her lips, catching her breath.  She resumed stroking him, but now only grasped his length.

“I was wondering…” she spoke slowly, almost teasingly, “Since we can’t make any babies right now anyways, if you’d fuck me till you came, but-!” and she tilted her head up, her other hand cupping the back of his head so that she could growl against his lips, “But, don’t cum in me, cum _on_ me.”  Her eyes flashed playfully even as she blushed, panting softly against Genji’s lips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s eyes never left Samantha’s as she spoke and he continued to slowly pump his fingers inside her as he listened intently.  When she pulled him close, voicing her desires against his lips, his eyes widened briefly, but quickly narrowed, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Sammy-chan wants my cum all over her, huh?” Genji asked playfully as he pulled his fingers from her and quickly pinned her arms above her head.

Holding her arms with one hand tightly so she couldn’t move them, he brought his hand back to her pussy, sliding two fingers deep inside her in one stroke.  He smashed his lips to hers, his tongue aggressively pushing inside her mouth.  Genji kissed her deeply as he fucked her with his hand, her wetness coating his fingers and dripping into his palm.

Removing his hand from her, he coated his cock with her fluids, then abruptly reached into the drawer of his nightstand and removed the ribbon that normally hung from the back of his helmet.  He used it to bind her hands together, then bound them to the headboard.  

“I’m going to _really_ enjoy you… all of you,” he growled lowly against her lips as he shifted.

He positioned himself above her and smiled widely down at her before pressing his lips to hers once more, teasing the tip of his cock at her wet folds.

“You are _so_ warm, baby,” he cooed playfully against her lips.

Leaning in close to her ear, he whispered, “Tell me everywhere you want me to cum.”  He briefly leaned back to look at her, his face serious, seductive.

Quickly dipping his head to suckle at her nipple, his eyes never left her face.  He sucked at her nipple hard, releasing it with a soft pop, then looked to her face to gauge her reaction.  Then, he gently lapped at it, his broad tongue softly circling.

Genji shifted lower, positioning himself between Samantha’s thighs and breathed her in, her scent overwhelming him.  He rolled his own hips into the mattress before bowing his head, bringing his mouth close to her wet folds to gently plant small kisses against her clit, occasionally extending his tongue to very lightly brush it against her.

Samantha panted and rocked her hips against him, but he continued to only touch her lightly, his breath warm against her swollen mound.  Genji’s eyes dropped to her womanhood, admiring the synthetic flesh of her outer folds.  He brought his hands to them, pulling them apart and lightly blowing air against her inner lips.  His eyes quickly darted to her face, but her head was tilted back slightly.  Gently kissing her clit once more, then he used his thumbs to spread her inner lips, completely exposing her opening and putting her clit on display.

He dipped his head once more, lapping at her wet opening, his tongue broad and soft.  He licked from her perineum and up the length of her pussy, taking care to barely touch her clit.  Repeating this motion over and over, Genji eventually started to massage her perineum with his tongue before each long, slow lap of his tongue.  The ninja moaned deep within his throat each time he tasted her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam bit her bottom lip, smiling and nodding at Genji excitedly before he took up her hands and kissed her deeply.  She watched as he stroked himself with his hand moistened with her fluids then snatched one of his ribbons.

She rolled her lips into her mouth, biting them softly while Genji tied her hands so that she would have no use of them, her human body beginning to shiver with excitement.  Samantha had become more adventurous since her near death, and she couldn’t imagine anyone being more adventurous in bed than Genji was.  She adored every minute of it and grew excited like this when they could think of new ways to enjoy each other.

The ninja growled playfully at her and then lowered himself for a kiss, dragging his tip across her opening.  Sam tried to resist the urge to buck her hips and sink him into her, wanting Genji to remain in control.

He slipped to her chest and began to lick and suck at her nipple, the sensation causing a renewed flowing of juices.  “Mmmmm…” Samantha hummed, closing her eyes as she panted.

Sam felt Genji shift again and she tilted her head to look down at him as he settled between her legs.  She leaned her knees to the sides to give her lover full access as he began to softly kiss around her lips.  Genji’s kisses were so gentle it made her ache for him even more and she began to shift her hips.

Samantha’s head fell back again, her eyes closed when she felt him pause, pulling her folds open and breathing on them lightly.  She could feel his digits working, slowly moving as he spread her and Sam gasped a few times quietly, his opening of her somehow increasing her desire to be filled.

“Genji…” she panted softly with desire as his tongue began to lap, hot and pleasurably.  Sam pulled her bound hands, the ribbon growing taunt for a moment as she wished to bring her hands to his head, to entangle his hair in her metallic digits and push his face in deeper.  She felt him moaning against her, yet with every lap he deftly avoided her clit.

Samantha pulled again at her bonds, the ribbon making a dull twang as she grunted in dismay.  Her juices flowed even more as her clit hungered for Genji’s stimulation, his eager tongue lapping up the moisture.

Yet again Sam pulled as her body gently writhed.  She bit her bottom lip hard, then grunted, calling to him, “Genji… mmmmhh… fuck me, please…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha writhed and jerked at her restraint as Genji spread her pussy open and lapped at her wetness.  She begged for him to fuck her and he ignored her request as he continued to tongue her opening, pushing his tongue as far inside her as possible, swirling it in circles as she squirmed.

He slowly inserted two of his cybernetic fingers inside her, curling them hastily as he looked toward her face.  He watched her squirm and pant his name with a smirk on his own lips.

“How's that feel, baby?” Genji murmured.

He swiftly used his free hand to remove her posterior plating, tossing it aside.  Genji bent Samantha's legs, pushing one of her knees back toward her torso, which tilted her backside up into the air slightly, giving him better access to both her pussy and her ass.

“Mmmmmm, my girl,” he panted as he pumped his fingers inside her.  He rotated his hand and moved his tongue to her backside.

Extending his tongue, he pressed the tip of it inside her extremely tight hole, hearing her exhale loudly as he did.  He hastily removed his fingers from inside her and brought them to her ass, rubbing her moisture across her opening there.  Gently sliding his index finger inside her to the second knuckle, he brought his mouth to her wet folds once more.  He suckled at her clit as he pushed and pulled his finger within her ass, eliciting long moans from the cyborg who squirmed beneath him.

He dipped his head further, lapping at the opening around his finger, wetting it more, as he pushed the entire length of his digit inside.  The ninja moved his other hand to her folds, spreading them wide with his fingers.  Genji dipped his head and pressed his tongue inside her, fucking her with his warm mouth as he continued to pump his other finger within her backside over and over, slowly and thoroughly enjoying both of her openings.

Genji abruptly removed his mouth and finger from Samantha, quickly sitting up between her legs.  He grinned down at her, lust and love in his eyes, ready to fuck the love of his life until she screamed for him.

The cyborg pushed two digits inside Samantha’s warm depths once more, feeling her juices wet his fingers and drip into his palm as he pumped them inside her.  Using her fluids, he wet his throbbing cock once more and positioned himself between Samantha’s thighs.  Gripping the base of his shaft with one hand, Genji slid the tip of his cock inside her, then leaned down with his hands on either side of her shoulders and kissed her deeply, all teeth and tongue.  As his tongue danced across hers, he pushed his entire length inside her in one thrust.  Throwing his head back and moaning loudly, Genji heard Samantha call his name.  Her insides gripped him tightly as she bucked her hips against him.  He panted hard against her lips as he attempted to control his body. Genji remained motionless, smiling down at her, as her pussy stretched around him and she attempted to buck wildly below him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As Genji bent her leg, tilting her up slightly, Samantha looked down at him, her eyes lidded as she panted.  He began to play at her hole with his tongue and she gasped softly, laying her head back down and closing her eyes.  But when he moved to press his digit into her instead and suckle at her clit, Sam gasped loudly, calling out to Genji and pulling at her restraints again.  He gently fucked her hole and his tongue explored, lapping deep within her as Samantha's body shuttered gently in a small orgasm, Genji’s tongue quickly lapping up the juices.

Her walls were still gently quivering when he suddenly sat up, removing himself from her.  Sam grunted gently, but was too caught up in her pleasant sensations to be able to complain.

She finally opened her eyes a tiny bit when she felt his fingers again for a moment.  She watched the other cyborg as he then slicked himself, leaning over her to play his head at her opening.

Sam grunted again, almost growling as she lifted her head and opened her eyes wider to stare at Genji with hunger burning in her eyes.  She yanked at the ribbon hard again.  She knew she could rid herself of it if she really wanted to, heating her hands until the material burnt away, but she truly was enjoying this too much to end the fun now.

She pushed into Genji’s kiss, lapping at him lustfully and groaning in her throat as she felt him drive deep inside her.  His lips parted from her and Samantha called to him, the ribbon constantly taunt now as she continued to pull on it, her hips rolled up to meet his.  His fullness pushed pleasantly against all of her and Sam shifted her hips, making only small motions to try to fuck him as he had her pinned down to the mattress.

Sam opened her eyes to see him hovering over her, staring at her with a wild look of love and lust.  She smiled at him, biting her bottom lip for a brief moment, then slowly dragging the tip of her tongue across her top lip as her body continued to writhe underneath him.

“C’mon, fuck me baby,” Sam whispered, “I want your cum on my belly…”  She arched her lower back, pushing up her abdomen towards Genji, “Where someday you’ll put that baby in me,” Sam continued to meet his gaze as his dark eyes flashed.  Her chest heaving from excitement, Sam continued to instruct her lover, “And get some on my tits,” she looked down at her own breasts, sticking her tongue out to make a licking motion at one of them, “so I can lick you off of me.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji's eyes focused on Samantha, pupils blown, as she encouraged him to fuck her and talked of where she wanted him to cum.  He grunted and panted, drilling deep inside her.  Dipping his head to her neck, he attempted to control his breathing and mind, wanting this to last as long as possible.

“Mmmm… hnnn…” Genji grunted through gritted teeth.  The cyborg pressed into her as deep as possible, his hips slapping against hers.  “ _Fuck,”_ he hissed against her neck.  “Oh _FUCK,”_ he called out to his lover.

Genji continued to plow into Samantha, his human skin sweating.  His heart raced and he pinched his eyes shut as he panted and moaned with each thrust.

“Cum for me baby, so I can cover you with mine… cum for me… _CUM FOR ME, SAM!”_ Genji chanted as he slipped in and out of her over and over again, his voice loud as he moaned her name.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s calls to her and his slick, sweating body as he forcefully stroked into Sam over and over again caused her mind to reel.  Her hands pulled constantly, the ribbon was taut and would have bit into her skin had she any.  Sam’s spine curled, her face pushed into the side of Genji’s hair.

Her mouth hung open, pants and grunts of bliss escaping her lips as Genji pleasured her.  “Uuuuuhh!  Genji!!  AHHHHH!”

She writhed beneath him, pushing up as her body trembled with effort and desire.  Sam could feel the ridges at the base of Genji’s cock as they raked over her clit again and again, sending lightning bolts of pleasure throughout her human flesh.

Sam cried out louder and louder with each plummet until her walls began to quiver and her vents clicked open, streaming steam into the room.  She could feel herself clench tightly around Genji’s shaft as she screamed out his name one more time, her fluids rushing as her pussy pulsated powerfully around her lover.  Her body grew tense with the intensity of the release, her hands straining, wishing they could wrap tightly around Genji to hold onto him as she rode the incredible waves of her release.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji kept a swift and steady pace as Samantha called his name, her pussy flexing and squeezing around his length as she came hard.  Her hips bucked and her arms pulled against her restraint as they continued to ride out her orgasm, Genji's head spinning in the process.  He held onto his own orgasm until he could no longer, his ventilation system clicking and whirring to release built up tension and heat.

Feeling Samantha's pussy pulsing around him, her fluids spilling freely and wetting his cock even more, Genji slammed his cock deep inside her again and again until his cock jerked and his groin burned.  He swiftly pulled his shaft from her, cumming in ribbons across her abdomen and chest, his essence heavy from being pent up for several days.

He loudly called her name as he threw his head back, his cock within his fist as he pumped rigorously, his own release hard and intense.

Genji’s breathing was ragged and his eyes were shut as he allowed his head to fall forward.  He continued to hold his cock in his hand, gently stroking as he enjoyed the afterglow of his release.  His eyes fluttered open and his gaze fell on Samantha and the ribbons of cum he'd covered her in.

He tittered at his handiwork, wanting to collapse onto her body, but instead, he crawled above her, straddling her body as he untied the ribbon, releasing her hands.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha still writhed as she came, Genji grinding into her even harder and faster as she mewled forth small grunts of pleasure.  Suddenly she felt him rise from her, his warmth at her folds left her and she opened her eyes, her mouth hanging open as she panted.  With a thrill, she watched Genji’s cum spurt as he held himself in his hand, panting and groaning as his orgasm released.  It was warm and wonderful and Samantha smiled through her panting lips up at her lover.

“Yes!  Yessss!” she called to him, her chest heaving with her labored breath.  Sam arched her back again, throwing back her head as she moaned in victory.  When her own body began to finally come down from its high, she laid flat again, opening her eyes to look up at Genji, the smile on her lips remaining.  He was grinning, lowering himself to untie her even as he laughed lightly at his handiwork.

Samantha still panted, her chest rising and falling and her vents clicking back into place as she looked at his face above her while he untied her hands.  She wanted to pull him down and kiss him deeply, but didn’t want to spoil what he’d done.  Cupping the back of his neck, she raised her head off of the pillow to kiss him, nibbling at his lips for a moment.  She then let him go and dropped down again.  Genji was straddling her on his hands and knees and Samantha looked up at him with a sultry gaze, cupping her left breast in her hand and pulling it up as she stuck her tongue out to lap what she could off of herself.

She then laid her head back down, still gazing at Genji while she licked a bit of his essence off of the corner of her mouth, “Mmmmmm…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji watched as Samantha pulled her breast to her mouth and licked his essence from it, swallowing it down and commenting on the taste.  His lips were parted as he watched in awe as his beautiful girl flushed in her afterglow and tasted him.

He moved his hand to her chest and slowly ran one of his cybernetic digits through his cum upon her breast.  His eyes met hers as he swiped some of it onto his finger and brought it to Samantha’s mouth.  She willingly opened her mouth and Genji inserted his entire finger allowing Samantha to suck on it, removing every drop of his essence.  Genji moaned softly as she sucked and pulled at his finger, her eyes boring into him.

The ninja kissed her lips quickly before dipping his head to her abdomen, licking his own cum from her, then bringing it to her mouth to share it with her.  Before pressing his lips to hers, he rolled it around in his mouth for a moment.  Bringing his lips to hers, he kissed her deeply, extending his cum-coated tongue into her mouth, gliding it along her wanting tongue.  He parted their lips, looking into her eyes, making sure it was okay for him to continue.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s hand clasped gently at Genji’s wrist as she suckled at his finger, sighing slightly as she gazed at him through hooded eyes.  He gently pulled the digit from her lips, kissing her softly before shifting down to her stomach.  Sam raised her head to watch, parting her lips to bite the tip of her tongue gently with her teeth as Genji licked himself from her and then moved back to share.  She hummed a sigh in her throat as his tongue slid against hers, the taste of his kiss mingled with the taste of his essence.

He parted the kiss to pull back and gaze at her again, his eyes sparkling brightly.  Sam smiled, teeth showing, her heart and mind soaring for the cyborg she loved so much.  She lifted her metallic hand to cup his cheek as he leaned into her touch.  “Mmmmmm, my sexy beast,” she hummed approvingly to him.

Sam then lowered her hand, looking down at her chest again to swipe a finger across another line of his cum spilled upon her other breast.  She lifted it to his mouth and Genji took her digit in willingly, sucking hard as they gazed at one another.  Samantha then slipped her finger from his mouth as she cupped the back of his neck again, pulling him to her lips to kiss him deeply, sighing and moaning again as she tasted him on her tongue.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji watched intently, his lips parted, as Samantha swiped her own finger through more of his essence and brought it to his lips this time.  Without hesitation, he took her finger into his mouth, sucking hard and swirling his tongue around it, removing every last drop of himself.  When she pulled him down into a deep kiss, Genji immediately pushed his tongue into her mouth, wanting her to taste him upon it once more.

Instead of parting their lips, Genji continued to kiss his lover passionately, never wanting this moment to end.  He gently traced his fingers down her torso, resting them between her thighs against her clit.  Rubbing his fingers in a circular motion, he finally parted their lips, his lidded eyes meeting hers.

“You…” he began, still panting, “are _too_ hot,” he finished, his breath warm and heavy against her lips.

Genji sat up, straddling Samantha’s thighs once more and brought his hand to her stomach, where more of his release remained.  Using multiple fingers, he swiped the remainder off her skin and brought one of the fingers to his mouth, extending his tongue and licking the length of his finger, removing all of his fluids.  He never broke eye contact with his lover as he then brought his other fingers to her mouth, where she willingly licked and sucked them, swallowing down the remainder of his essence.  Genji watched through hooded eyes, his lips parted.  He felt his cock stir again at the image of Samantha sucking on his cybernetic digits.  He quickly leaned into her, pressing his lips to hers, his tongue aggressively pushing into her mouth, tasting himself on her.

The cyborg ninja dropped his hand to his cock, gripping it tightly and slowly started fisting himself.  His brow furrowed and he closed his eyes for a few moments before his gaze fell on Samantha’s as she watched him touch himself.  He moaned, pressing his face into her neck, as his cock hardened.  Sitting back on his heels, he moved his free hand to her still wet pussy and hastily slipped a finger inside her, immediately curling it upward.  Tilting his head toward the ceiling, his eyes pinched shut, Genji continued to fuck Samantha with his hand and fist himself, his cock growing rock hard, feeling her warm depths wrap around his finger.

Genji dropped his head, his gaze meeting Samantha’s once more.  “I’ll have you again,” he barked, shifting his body to her side, turning her onto her stomach, and spreading her legs wide.  Positioning himself between her legs, he slipped a hand beneath her hips, raising them, as he grabbed the base of his cock within his other hand, quickly guiding his head to her folds and abruptly penetrating her in one swift motion until he bottomed out.

“ _OOOHH_ _FUCK_ ,” he moaned loudly as Samantha’s depths squeezed him tight.

He slid one cybernetic hand up the length of her back, stopping between her shoulderblades for balance and to push her into the mattress as he slid his cock in and out of her over and over.  His other hand reached below her, finding her clit, gently rolling it between two fingers.  Genji panted and moaned as he found a steady rhythm and continued to fuck Samantha into the mattress.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha’s focus was completely on their dancing tongues until she suddenly felt his fingers at her thigh, rubbing slowly as the side of his hand bumped against her clit.  She giggled lightly at his ironic words, smiling as he sat up again wiping the rest of his fluids off of her stomach with his fingers.  He licked one digit clean and then brought the others to her lips where Sam lapped and sucked at them, one of her hands gently cupping his.

Genji quickly pulled his fingers from her lips only to replace them with his own lips as he kissed her heatedly, Samantha returning it with fervor, her hand moving to brush through the tousled hair on his head.  Just as suddenly as he’d kissed her, Genji’s lips parted again as he gazed at her with an intense look, brows furrowed as he brought his hand to himself and began stroking.  Sam felt her depths yearn again as she watch him grow hard in his own hand, the other cyborg leaning into her neck as he moaned.  Samantha’s hands went to Genji’s back, her digits tracing firmly down the human and cybernetic musculature until they reached his backside where she squeezed him firmly, nuzzling into his ear and whispering his name with hunger, “Genji…”

The ninja hastily sat back up, bringing his fingers to her depths to push in, stroking her again as he simultaneously stroked himself.  Relieved that her hands were still free, Sam’s fists clenched the blankets beneath her as she rocked her hips and mewled in pleasure, watching her lover through hooded eyes.

Genji opened his eyes to meet her gaze and Samantha hummed approvingly to his words, her flesh tingling with excitement again.  She submitted to helping him as he rolled her over, pulling her knees under herself just enough to help give Genji access to her depths while her arms clutched his pillow, the side of her face pressed into it.

Samantha gasped, in surprise and pleasure as he immediately plunged within her, his voice thick as he cried out his delight.  His cock was even more full, hot, and hard at this angle and it felt incredible.  Sam panted, human skin shivering in anticipation, as she mewled quietly to him into the pillow, “Hmmm, yes… yes… give it to me, baby…”

She felt his hand slide across her back just as he began to plunge into her fully, over and over, the digits of his other hand moving to play at her clit.  Samantha was quickly moaning loudly and crying out, pushing back into him as much as she could, her neck arched to lift her face off of the pillow as she began to call to him, “UNNNN-!  GENJIIIII-!  AHHHHHHH!!”

Sam’s cybernetic hands clenched the pillow so tightly that the material began to tear.  However, she didn’t notice because of the inferno of pleasure her lover was causing to burn within her body.  The entire bed rocked, headboard banging against the wall as Genji continued, sweat flowing, his hand and hips pinning Samantha to the mattress.

Samantha’s vents clicked and opened, expelling steam as her walls began to pulsate, clenching so strongly that she was afraid she would push Genji’s length out.  Every touch of his fingers upon her clit was like an electric shock of bliss and it wasn’t long until she broke loose, crying out loudly in a gasping moan as she came, squirting her fluids onto them both, the juices running down both of their legs.  Sam was now only aware of herself and Genji and the sensations he was making her feel.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji continued to fuck Samantha with ferocity as the entire bed rocked and the headboard slapped against the wall behind it.  His breathing grew ragged, sweat dripping from his brow.  He hoped he wasn’t overexerting himself during his recovery period, but he also knew there was no way he could stop now, feeling Samantha coming unfolded beneath him.  Her vents clicked and whirred as her pussy tightened around his cock and her juices squirted from around it, soaking them and the blanket below them.

The cyborg ninja pinched his eyes shut and grit his teeth, holding onto his own orgasm as she pulsed around him and called his name.  He pressed his hand down against Samantha’s back, pressing her further into the mattress as he brought his other hand from her clit and gripped her hip.  He continued to pump inside her, his own climax mounting with every passing thrust.  

His own ventilation system clicked and whirred, releasing small tendrils of steam around him.  Genji’s mouth fell open as he pushed himself deep inside Samantha, his cock jerking, spurting deep within her as he climaxed.

He found he couldn’t form words, only sounds, moans and grunts, escaping his throat.  The cyborg continued to push deep inside his lover as he finished, then leaned over her, panting heavily.  Genji lovingly stroked her back where his hand laid for a few moments before sitting up and slowly pulling his softening cock from inside her, watching his essence spill and drip from her along with her own juices.

“You look beautiful like this, Sammy-chan,” Genji spoke quietly.

His body felt spent from two intense orgasms and he wondered if Samantha felt the same.  He gently and adoringly stroked her backside as she laid in the afterglow of her own orgasm.

He collapsed on the bed beside her so he could see her face that still laid against his pillow.  Her eyes fluttered open when he laid beside her and a smile pulled at his lips as her beautiful eyes focused on him.  Genji shifted closer and kissed her face from her forehead to her chin repeatedly, hoping she was feeling okay after the rough lovemaking.

“I love you... thank you,” he stated softly, his smile widening.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha rode the waves of her release, her head spinning in bliss as Genji continued to stroke her fiercely and pleasurably, her body and the bed rocking beneath his efforts.  Sam soon heard him grunting, clasping tighter to her and his thrusts shortening as her lover released his essence within her.  She moaned with delight as Genji’s cock jerked and he grunted his pleasure audibly.

She felt his body press against hers as he rested, her own breaths still coming quickly.  Sam wished he would lay atop of her like this forever, their bodies and minds swimming in the golden afterglow of their coupling.

But he shifted again, pulling himself from her and Samantha grunted softly in dismay to feel the cool air.  She remained motionless as Genji lay down beside her, both cyborgs spent.

Her eyelids fluttered open to find his warm brown eyes gazing at her lovingly as a smile spread across his lips.  Samantha smiled back as he began to kiss her face.  He laid his head back down and Sam brought her hand to rest upon his cheek, fingertips flexing softly upon his temple and in his hair.

“Thank _you,_ ” she murmured, her eyes shining, “I just can't get enough of you, Genji-kun.”  Sam’s teeth shown in a wider smile as she continued, “I don’t think I ever will.”

She shifted her face closer, brushing her nose against Genji’s as she continued to look between both of his eyes, her fingertips brushing his hair.  “I hope our child has your eyes… when the time comes,” Sam whispered, her heart fluttering.

Genji smiled widely, teeth showing as he pulled her close, nuzzling and murmuring sweetly into her ear.  The two lay there, whispering about the future for awhile before dozing off in each other's arms.  A future that Sam was beginning to allow herself to not see as bleakly as she had for quite some time now.


	15. The Lost Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange young woman appears at the Watchpoint with an unusual vendetta to settle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an RP fic my dear friend, KenaiOkami75, and I have been writing since September of 2016 that includes her OC, Samantha Weaver, and my own OC, Lejla Grey. This is my first rodeo, but not hers and any constructive criticism is welcome! We originally had no intention of posting this anywhere, but it's sort of taken off and we wanted to publish for anyone out there that might enjoy reading any of the Overwatch heroes with OCs. We will be introducing new Overwatch heroes as well as other original characters, so hang in there.
> 
> I have plans to write several one shot spin offs for this fic that will fall during fast forward moments and any gaps there might be. I recently decided to do this not only for fun, fluffy fillers, but also as a way to show the heroes getting to know one another better so the relationships don't seem so rushed. Kenai and I have had a lot of dialogue regarding this fic outside of what we write into our RP and it's something I'd like to share with anyone who is interested in reading about these heroes further. Once the fillers are written, they will be posted at the end of the chapter, so they fall chronologically with the story.
> 
> The ------ represents a change in perspective/writer. Please let us know if this is jarring while reading.
> 
> This story is smut heavy and it's in almost every chapter in some form, so if that isn't your jam, turn around... you've been warned! But there is a lot of plot and character development as well. Thanks for reading!

A young woman huddled in between the cab and the trailer of a large hovertruck carrying something south. She didn't care what, just as long as the truck remained pointing in the right direction. Her cold hands clenched tightly to anything on the cab that she could get a good hold of as the vehicle hurtled down the highway.  She kept her eyes shut tight, there wasn’t much to see in the dark of night, but she also was avoiding growing ill or more frightened from the high speeds they were traveling at.

Eventually, the humm of the truck’s engines changed pitch and she felt their velocity begin to slow. Cautiously cracking open an eye, she saw the glow of streetlights and buildings all around as the truck decelerated even more.

When the hovertruck finally floated to a stop, the woman stood, stumbling for a moment from having sat there in the cold for so long. But she quickly regained her footing, leaping off the truck to dash into the night before she could be seen.

The young woman stopped when she emerged from a row of bushes to find herself on a ridge. Before her, the land sloped gently down to the ocean, lights from the many low buildings and ships upon the harbor beyond shining in the night. She turned to look behind her to realize that the night was nearly gone.  The Eastern horizon was beginning to glow faintly blue with the first emergence of daylight.

She was tired, she was very hungry, but she was so very close. She couldn’t wait another moment to do what she had come to do. Pursing her lips, the woman began to march south, toward the reported Overwatch outpost at Gibraltar.

 

\---

 

It had been three weeks since the abduction and rescue of the Shimada brothers. Winston had lifted the restrictions on leaving the base a week ago and some of the agents had taken full advantage of it, escaping to the city for some R&R.

Winston sometimes wished that he could move as freely about as most of the other Overwatch agents, but not often. He was content with overseeing the agency’s activities and cherished his position as de facto leader of the revived organization.

This morning was no exception.  The scientist woke in a good mood, proceeding to brush his thick fur and then dress himself in his favorite khaki shorts and Hawaiian print shirt.  He was slathering peanut butter on a toasted bagel when Athena suddenly chimed.

“We appear to have a visitor,” she stated plainly with a touch of amusement.

Winston continued to make his breakfast, covering the other half of the bagel with his favorite treat. “Good morning, Athena,” he rumbled, also sounding amused, “We don't have any engagements scheduled for today.”

“I am aware of that,” the AI seemed to almost smirk, “but apparently no one told that to the dirty child yelling Japanese and banging at our gate.”

The peanut butter covered knife clattered to the counter as Winston’s eyes opened wide and he turned to the nearest monitor. It flashed from an Overwatch logo to a security camera feed of the exterior of the base.

There was indeed someone standing at the gates that closed off the road which led from the base to the nearby city of Gibraltar. Winston could see her hitting the huge doors over and over again but couldn't make out any details of her features.

“What…” the scientist grunted, setting his breakfast down without eating it. “What could she want?”

“Like I said, she is shouting in Japanese.” Athena turned the audio feed on and a string of angry words Winston didn’t understand came streaming through. “I can translate if you’d like.”

“Yes. Please,” Winston replied, his eyes not leaving the screen. Within moments, Athena’s voice was heard again as she repeated the translated words.

_“Open up! Give me Shimada! Open up, dammit!”_

“What the…” the scientist was even more confused now. Scratching his high forehead, Winston continued to gaze at the image. “Is she alone? Did anyone come with her?”

“I watched her approach from about a mile off, she has been alone the entire time.”

“Hrrmmp,” Winston grunted, reaching to grab one of his bagel halves to finally take a bite. After chewing thoughtfully for a moment, “Should we ignore her, see if she goes away?”

The AI sounded almost dismayed, “And miss the chance for more excitement? Perish the thought.”

Winston was still slowly eating his breakfast, watching the girl pound at the door. “Shimada…” he rumbled quietly. Then, louder as he spoke again to Athena, “Are Genji and Hanzo up yet?”

“Yes. I show them as having entered Practice Range 2 with agents McCree, Grey, and Weaver a half an hour ago,” the AI reported.

“Hmmm,” the scientist grunted thoughtfully, then finally looked away from the screen as he began to clean up after his meal. “Have the two of them meet me down at the gates. We’ll get… whatever this is, cleared up.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The cyborgs met a few of the other agents in Practice Range 2 early for some much needed play time. Genji’s armor had finally been repaired and Dr. Ziegler had cleared him for full fledged activity and he was ready to get back to it. His body felt rusty at first, but only briefly, muscle memory and his cybernetic body kicking into high gear as he dashed around the range, practicing with his blades and shuriken.

He, Hanzo, Samantha, and Jesse had made it routine to meet in the practice range daily to practice and even take turns testing out each other's weapons occasionally and Genji was thrilled to be back at it with his fellow agents and friends. Today, Jesse had brought Lejla along and the ninja smiled to himself realizing they had another member to add to the roster of their daily meetup team.

The agents had been practicing for a little while and eventually settled down onto benches and sparring mats to talk and catch up on the past week. The cyborgs and archer reported not much had been happening around the Watchpoint and Jesse and Lejla shrugged off their weekend excursion, sharing thoughtful glances and coy smiles.

Their chatter was interrupted when Athena announced over the loudspeaker that Agents Genji and Hanzo were needed down at the front gates to meet Winston. The brothers looked to one another, shrugging, and bowed to the other agents as they made their way toward the exit of the practice range. Genji peered over his shoulder, waving toward Samantha and nodding toward the others. His blades were already sheathed on his back when he looked to Hanzo who was draping Storm Bow across his body and returning his glance.

Not a word was spoken, only glances exchanged, as the brothers made their way down various corridors and exited the Watchpoint, making their way toward where they were instructed to meet Winston. As they approached, they saw him patiently waiting, his chin resting on his fist thoughtfully.

“Good morning, Winston,” Genji greeted warmly, bowing at the waist.

Hanzo quietly greeted Winston with a warm hello and a bow, curious as to why they were being summoned here.

“Why have we been summoned?” Hanzo inquired, his eyes never leaving Winston.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Winston greeted the brothers warmly, but remained serious, “Good morning Genji, Hanzo. To tell you the truth, I don't know exactly why.”

The men exchanged a glance, even though Genji’s face couldn’t be seen beneath his visor, and Winston tried to elaborate.

“On the other side of the gates there's someone pounding on the doors and yelling in Japanese,” he explained, a large hand pointing at the thick metal. “Athena says she’s asking for a Shimada.”

The brothers remained silent, looking at him curiously.

Winston sighed, “Let’s just let her in and see what she wants. Athena says she's alone.”

The scientist activated his comm and asked the AI to open the gate. A few seconds later, the grinding of metal gears could be heard as the doors slowly parted. They finally ground to a halt but there was no one standing there.

The three exchanged glances and Winston was about to ask Athena where the woman had gone when she suddenly stepped out from the rock beside the edge of the large doorway.

She held a gun in her hands and it was pointed at Hanzo.

“Hey!” Winston barked, shifting closer to the brothers, but then stopping cold when the woman shouted out something in Japanese, _“Stop!”_

Winston examined her as she stepped a little closer, he and the brothers remaining perfectly still. She was dirty, dressed in black, straight legged pants and a black long sleeved shirt. Her hair and eyes were dark and she was obviously Japanese in decent. Her clothing was ripped in places, frayed at the edges and probably hadn’t seen a wash in months. The woman's long hair was tied back in a low ponytail and there was dirt on her skin and a deep gash on her right cheek that looked as if it had needed stitches, but was probably too far already healed for them now. She was quite young, either in her late teens or early twenties.

Winston could see her hands shaking as she clutched the gun now that she’d drawn closer, but still too far for any of them to make a grab at her or the weapon.

Her gaze bore into Winston for some time, a look of bewilderment in her eyes, but it was obvious that Hanzo was her target. For as curious as she must have found his and Genji’s appearances, her eyes always darted back to the elder Shimada, the gun always remained pointing at him.

After a few moments, she spoke again in Japanese, the words lost to the scientist. _“You are the Shimada that lived in Hanamura?”_ she asked, staring at Hanzo.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As the doors slowly parted, Genji’s eyes were trained on the opening, waiting for the woman to come into view. Who in the world would be here asking for them?  Genji’s mind raced with various thoughts of reasons anyone would be here looking for either of them, especially himself.  Surely this person was here for Hanzo… but why?

Once the doors were open, no one was to be found and Genji’s eyes scanned the area when suddenly a small statured woman stepped out from behind the rocks near the gate’s entrance. She held a gun in her small hands and it pointed straight at his brother.  Instinctively, Genji swiftly moved his hand to the wakizashi at his lower back, gripping the hilt.

When Winston’s booming voice yelled at her, she rebutted in firm Japanese. Genji very carefully stepped slightly forward and closer to Hanzo, ready to either deflect or take a bullet for his brother.  When he side-glanced at Hanzo, he could see the archer’s eyes were wide and fixated on the woman.

Hanzo was motionless as he stared at the woman, but answered her question in his native tongue calmly once asked.

_“Yes. I am Shimada Hanzo. Who are you?”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Winston stood still, only his eyes moving between the two as they conversed in their native tongue.

 _“I…”_ her voice wavered audibly for a moment before she recovered, _"You don’t know who I am.”_

The woman fell silent again, her hands shaking even more, but the muzzle still pointed at Hanzo. Her eyes began to visibly shine with the threat of tears.

 _“All you need to know is that when you killed my father years ago, you destroyed my chance of ever getting to meet him at least once.”_ The woman’s voice broke slightly at the last few words, a single tear slipping down her cheek. She took in a long, ragged breath, a tear slipping down her other cheek as she hissed through clenched teeth, _“And now I am here to end you.”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Hanzo's brow furrowed at her words, wondering who her father could be. He'd fought and eliminated many men in his lifetime, the majority of them bearing names he would never know.

He watched intently as tears streaked her cheeks and her hands shook as it held the gun pointed toward him. He remained resolved, motionless, but ready to pounce if needed. She would not pull the trigger.

 _“Who was your father?”_ Hanzo inquired, knowing he more than likely would not know the man, but wanting to keep the woman engaged.

His gaze was focused on her, Genji in his peripheral, Winston ahead closer to the gate.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

She still shook, but the woman seemed to pause, unsure of what to do or say. She finally took a sharp breath, exhaling audibly through her nose as her face set steely even as her hands continued to shake.

 _“He was your_ **_brother!”_ ** the woman hissed, anger and pain evident in her words. _“You killed my father, Shimada Genji!”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Hanzo’s eyes widened, then immediately grew angry with her response.

 _“Impossible,”_ Hanzo rebutted, only his eyes briefly shifting to fall onto Genji, who stood close by.

Genji’s hand dropped from the blade at his lower back as he heard the young woman’s response. His brow furrowed beneath his visor as he carefully looked to Hanzo, then back to the girl.

 _“I still live,”_ Genji stated in his native tongue, finally breaking his silence. His voice was low and serious as his visored gaze pierced the young woman that stood before them. _“Lower your weapon,”_ the cyborg said firmly as he slowly raised his hand, palm forward, in front of his body.

 _“Please,”_ he pleaded.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Hanzo's angry response made the woman visibly chaff and her hands tightened on the gun, her knuckles turning white.

But her attention was drawn to the figure standing next to Hanzo when it spoke, its voice robotic, but speaking in fluent Japanese.

Not comprehending what the unusual omnic first said, the woman focused only on his attempt to get her to lower the gun.

 _“No,”_ she said, eyes steely again. _“The Shimada comes with me or I’ll shoot him right here…”_  The gun rattled again in her hands as her eyes locked with Hanzo’s, _“...Right now.”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Who was this girl claiming to be his daughter? Genji's mind raced with all the words she had spoken. It was true he had bed many lovers before his cyberization, but he was always careful knowing the backlash he would have received if he’d gotten someone pregnant.

Genji watched as the girl nervously threatened to take Hanzo captive. He weighed the pros and cons of moving to her, disarming her. She could pull the trigger out of anger. She could pull the trigger out of fear. Her wobbly fingers could pull the trigger by accident.  All mistakes she would end up regretting for the remainder of her life if she were to actually kill someone.

He took a deep breath and in the blink of an eye, he was standing directly in front of the girl grasping both of her wrists tightly.  The gun fell from her hand unfired and Genji quickly kicked it aside, out of reach.  His visor focused on her, panic and shock written across her features. She attempted to struggle, break free from his clutch, but Genji tightened his grip on her wrists.

As Genji moved, he saw Hanzo quickly pull his bow from his body to nock an arrow and point it straight toward the young woman.

 _“Stop,”_ the cyborg demanded of the girl. _“I do not want to harm you, but I will use force if I have to,”_ his voice was stern.

Genji's heart was thrumming within his human chest, his pupils dilated, body tense, as he held the girl and stared into her eyes. He attempted to keep his breathing under control, his demeanor cool and collected.

 _“What is your name?”_ he asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

After a moment, when she didn't answer, and struggled against him, her eyes panicked still, he swallowed hard and spoke again.

 _“I am Shimada Genji..._ ** _I_** **_am_** **_Genji_** _. I live.”_ His eyes searched her face, her expression changing to something different.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The woman was in shock for a moment as the unusual looking omnic flashed faster than she’d ever seen anyone move, grasping her wrists with his strong metallic hands, and wrenching the gun from her. She saw the Shimada draw his weapon out of the corner of her eye as he stepped around to point a deadly looking arrow at her. In anger and frustration, she tried to wrench free of the robotic grasp, grunting and screaming.

She eased up on her thrashing as it spoke, but still tugged her arms, trying to be free. She looked into the harsh green slash as it bore down at her, demanding her name. The woman struggled again, kicking out at the omnic’s feet, trying to unbalancing it and not caring if she won an arrow for her freedom. But the metallic feet stood strong and her efforts got her nowhere.

Suddenly the thing shouted over the cries of her struggling and the words made her pause. It had called out claiming to be her father, the long dead father she would never know.

The woman bared her teeth in a growl, snarling at the thing, wanting to head-butt it, but knowing doing that would cause much more damage to herself than it. Her blood boiled in rage as she stared at the green slash bearing down on her, but shouted at the Shimada as she fought even harder, her hair flailing as it began to come loose from her ponytail.

 _“Get your fucking omnic off of me you fool! How dare you mock me! I’ll kill you for this,_ **_I swear!!_ ** _”_ she kicked at it again, her shins hitting solid metal. It hurt, but she was beyond caring, thrashing and kicking like a caged tiger. “ _Let me go!! I’ll kill you!! I’ll kill you both!!”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The girl thrashed and kicked at Genji’s feet, her face full of rage and hate. She continued yelling and screaming in Japanese, threatening to kill both himself and Hanzo. Genji dropped his head briefly, wanting to maintain control of the anger that rose within his own chest, but the girl was unrelenting and would not listen to his words.

 **_“HEY!”_ ** Genji roared, his visor only inches from the girl’s face. _“CALM DOWN NOW,”_ his voice was loud, stern, as he released one of her wrists to bring his hand to her throat, pushing her backwards into the opened door of the gate. Genji used enough pressure to subdue her, get her attention further, but not enough to suffocate.

He peered into her eyes, his own pinched at the corners, pain on his face for having to use additional force to try to calm her. Genji glanced over his shoulder briefly to see Hanzo still had an arrow nocked toward the woman and he nodded his head toward him, instructing Hanzo to lower his weapon. His brother lowered Storm Bow, but kept the arrow nocked and pointed toward the ground, his face a snarl, teeth bared. The cyborg quickly looked toward Winston who was ready to pounce at any moment, and nodded in his direction as well, instructing him to back down.

With a sigh, Genji looked back to the girl, praying she would calm further and talk to him. Briefly closing his eyes, his hand still gripping her neck firmly as she dug her nails into his cybernetics, he released her other wrist and brought his own hand to his visor and released the restraints, pulling it away from his scarred face and dropping it to the ground.

His human eyes, still pinched at the corners, met hers and searched her face briefly before speaking again, his voice calmer, quieter.

_“I am no omnic. The heart of a man still beats inside of me.”_

He lowered his eyes to the ground momentarily, before returning them to hers, his grip still firm on her neck.

_“As I said before… I am Shimada Genji, the man you seek.”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The omnic shouted, his hand suddenly flashing from her wrist to clench her throat. The woman abruptly stopped shouting, her eyes growing wide, but still wild, now with fear. Her free hand grasped his wrist at her throat as he pushed her back a few feet through the large doorway.

She didn't struggle as fiercely, but still clenched at him, her other hand joining the first at his wrist when he released it. Her teeth were bared as she grunted, unable to speak because of the pressure he applied to the bottom of her jaw.

The woman clawed at his metallic arm, but when he removed the paneling of his helmet, revealing a human face, she grew still, her eyes wide in disbelief. He continued to grip her tightly, his metallic digits digging into her flesh, yet he spoke claiming the name of the man her mother had named as her father.

Confusion and fear flashed on her face to join her disbelief, and through her clenched teeth and slightly constricted throat she rasped, “ _What… are you…?”_

The woman’s eyes darted around his face, deep scars slashed this way and that across nearly every inch of his skin. But when her eyes met his, her clutching hands finally relaxed. Her eyes grew wide again, obviously seeing something in his that affected her.

Suddenly her hands dropped from his wrist, her eyes rolled back into her head, and her body went completely limp as she lost consciousness, her head falling back and to the side as her legs gave way beneath her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Before the cyborg could answer her question regarding what he was, the girl’s eyes fell shut and her body fell lax within his grip. Genji caught her before she crumpled to the ground, one cybernetic arm around her waist, the other at the back of her head. He kneeled with her in the dirt, holding her and looking at her face for a moment before turning to Winston and his brother, their eyes wide as well.

The cyborg’s eyes were concerned, still pinched at the corners.

“Winston, call Angela, tell her what happened and that we are on our way to medbay,” Genji instructed, his face serious as he spoke.

“Hanzo, grab my visor, please,” he requested, his face falling to the ground, then onto the girl in his arms.

With a huff, Genji rose to his feet with the young woman in his arms and turned on his heel, heading to the entrance of the Watchpoint. His face was sullen as he walked past Winston and Hanzo, their gazes meeting, which didn’t go undetected by Genji.

“Genji, she’s not-,” Hanzo began, but was abruptly cut off by the cyborg.

“Not now, brother,” he said quietly as he continued to enter the Watchpoint and make his way toward the medbay to meet Dr. Ziegler.

When they arrived, Angela had been quickly briefed on what had taken place and they laid the girl on one of the beds in the sterile room where the doctor evaluated her. Genji asked Hanzo and Winston to wait outside, not wanting to hear Hanzo’s chiding more than anything, but also not wanting to frighten the girl more once she woke. The cyborg pulled a chair close to the girl’s bedside and waited for her to wake, listening to Dr. Ziegler’s words, but his eyes never left the young woman’s face.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Angela quickly took vitals of the mysterious young woman the agents had found at their door. As she did so she reported to Genji, her voice urgent but gentle.

“She’s going to be okay, but she must be very weak. I’m guessing she lost consciousness from a combination of shock and her emaciated state.” The doctor’s hands felt along the woman's sides, feeling her ribs easily and noticing how hollow and sunken her cheeks were. “She is very thin, I wonder when was the last time she had a real meal.”

Angela moved up to her face, examining the gash on the woman’s cheek. “This looks like a wound from a blade,” she said thoughtfully. “It needs cleaning, but even then it's too healed already to not leave a scar. It needed stitches,” she report with a scowl.

She turned to Genji, “She will probably wake soon. Winston said she was threatening to kill you and Hanzo… do you think we should restrain her to the bed before she wakes?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji felt distraught, only hearing half of what Angela said. When he looked to her, confusion on his face, he asked her to repeat what she’d said and she did, concern written across her features.

“No… I don’t know,” Genji said, his eyes unfocused, but looking toward the girl on the bed.

The cyborg stood, rubbing his cybernetic hands across his face. His eyes met Angela’s and he tittered fakely, “Just when things were getting back to normal. Never a dull moment…” his voice trailed off.

“What if she _is_ my child? Can you do a paternity test before she wakes?”

His stomach did somersaults and he wished that that part of him was cybernetic in this moment.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Angela gazed at him sympathetically, “I have your data on file… I can take a sample from her now, but the results will take a few hours,” the doctor’s gaze went back down to the young woman’s face. “But she’ll have woken by then, so I won't have any answers for you before she does.”

She walked around to the other side of the bed, still looking down at the unconscious woman. “We won't restrain her if you think it will be okay,” the doctor ran her hands down the woman's sides again, then felt along her waist. “I believe she's too weak to be much of a threat anyways.” Her hands continued down the woman’s legs, feeling until she suddenly stopped at her ankles. Pursing her lips together in a tight line, Angela lifted the cuff of the woman’s right pant leg, pulling at a strip of velcro and lifting a blade that had been hidden there up for Genji to see.

The cyborg only stared at her, his features still distraught. Angela took the blade away, stashing it where the woman wouldn't find it, then returned rolling an IV.

“She needs fluids. I’m quite concerned for how emaciated she is. Hopefully we can get her some nourishment soon.”

The doctor quickly hooked the woman to the IV, sliding the needle into the back of her hand and applying tape over the needle to hold it in place. “She will probably wake soon because of the fluids.”

Angela turned to Genji again, her blue eyes searching his, “Do you really think there's a possibility that she could be your kin?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji watched as Angela scurried about checking on the girl and finding a blade at her ankle, then applying an IV with fluids to her hand.

The cyborg’s eyes met the doctor’s once more and his lips parted to answer her question, but he paused, looking back to the sleeping girl on the bed.

“I was always so careful…” his voice trailed off and his eyes darted to meet Angela’s again.

“I… I had a very active sex life before, as you know, but I was always so careful knowing the repercussions had I gotten someone pregnant.”

His gaze fell on the young woman once more as she slept. She was dirty, ragged, thin. Who was her mother?

Genji leaned forward, resting his cybernetic hands on the side of the bed she rested upon. Looking to the doctor once more, he spoke after several moments of silence.

“What am I going to do if she's mine? It will change _everything_ ,” he said sullenly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The doctor watched Genji as he tried to answer her question, paining over the possibilities of the repercussions of an accident he may have sewn many years ago. “No contraceptive is ever one hundred percent safe,” she said, a hint of irony in her voice.

She loosely crossed her arms, her gaze going back to the young woman. Angela spoke frankly, but with soft sympathy, “If she is a minor, we can try to locate her mother or other kin. She has to have someone out there that's taken care of her for most of her life. Her current state seems to be recent, she doesn't appear to have grown up in destitution.”

The doctor’s gaze went back to the ninja, her voice still soft, “Or… if she is of age, there is nothing keeping you from sending her away. If she's an adult, you are not legally obligated to take care of her in any way.”

Genji turned his head to look at her, his gaze unreadable.

Angela shrugged slightly, “Those are the options that best solve how to keep her from ‘changing everything.’” She moved to place a hand on the cyborg’s shoulder, “In the end, whatever happens is ultimately your decision, Genji.”

The doctor then moved to roll a small tray near the bed, using the supplies on it to clean and dress the wound on the girl's cheek. Angela then produced a large swab, brushing it against the inside of her cheek and then placing it within a large glass vial.

She turned to Genji before leaving with it and the tray of medical supplies, “I’ll take this to my lab to get the test started. Comm me if you need me.”

The ninja nodded soberly, his gaze returning to the woman as the clicking footsteps of the doctor’s heels faded away.

 

\---

 

The first thing she was aware of was a roaring sound, the rush of her own blood in her ears. Slowly, there was light, muted as it filtered through her eyelids. Her brain began to wake as her lashes fluttered, her head spinning slightly.

Suddenly, the memories came back in a rush; The large iron doors, the gun, the gorilla, the man with the tattoo, and… the man made of metal!

Her eyes flew open, wild and frightened. She whipped her head back and forth, the bright lights from above somewhat blinding her.

Where was she? What was going on?

Her darting eyes finally fell on him. The man made of metal was sitting nearby, watching her. Her eyes remained wide and she startled, pulling herself up to her elbows as she gasped. She felt the pull of something attached to her hand, but dared not look away from the metal man who had throttled her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The cyborg simply nodded at the doctor as she spoke of his options. He watched as she treated the young woman’s wound and swabbed her cheek, then left abruptly, asking him to comm her if needed.

Genji took a seat in the chair nearby the girl’s bed and waited, his eyes never leaving her. After what felt like an eternity, she rustled. His eyes widened as she half sat up, panic in her eyes as she stared at him, her chest heaving.

He slowly shifted his hands up in front of his body, showing he was unarmed. He had already removed his blades and laid them across a counter in the medbay. With worry in his eyes, he spoke softly and calmly to her in their native tongue.

 _“Yo. It's alright. You are safe here,”_ he began. _“You fainted in my arms and I brought you here to see a doctor.”_

Genji remained seated, resting his forearms against his thighs as he leaned forward in the chair. He so desperately wanted to stand and move closer to the bedside, but didn't want to frighten her more, so instead, he remained in the chair near the bed.

 _“I am sorry if I hurt or scared you,”_ his voice and eyes were sincere and he hoped she realized it.

If she was his daughter, he hated the idea she was so frightened of him and his heart ached at the thought. He'd gotten rough with her, but he’d had no choice. She’d been belligerent.

 _“To answer your question from earlier,”_ Genji sighed as he spoke, _“I am a cyborg.”_ His face was serious as he spoke slowly so she might understand.

_“Please don't be afraid… what is your name?”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The young woman froze as the man of metal raised his hands slowly and spoke, her eyes still wide and wandering over every part of him that she could see.

He continued to speak.  Her mind was still reeling from everything that had happened and when he answered the question she had choked out before fainting, her brows furrowed.

 _“Cy… borg…”_ she uttered, not knowing the word and ignoring his question about her name again.

She couldn’t stop staring at him. To her, it seemed as if someone had peeled the face off of a man and implanted it somehow into a robotic body. Aside from the clearly human eyes, nose and mouth, the rest of his body was made of metal and synthetic material. How could this… cyborg... claim to be her father? He wasn’t even fully human. Her mother had kept much from her, but surely she might have explained something like this to her about the one who had fathered her. And besides, everyone, including her mother, that she had talked to about the man claimed that he had died years ago.

They remained staring at one another for a few long minutes, both quiet until it was clear to her that he wasn’t going to do anything with her. Not now at least.

She finally looked away from him, lifting her hand and peering at the needle taped to it. She sat up and began to remove the tape, pulling the needle out of her hand.

 _“I need to go. I've made a mistake…”_ she uttered lamely, not looking to the cyborg. Not caring if he planned to let her go or not.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji watched as she pulled the needle from her hand and spoke of leaving. His brow furrowed and he stood from the chair he’d been sitting in near the bed. Should he let her go and forget this ever happened? What if she was, in fact, his child, now grown? He knew how confused she must be regarding his form, thinking he was dead, and now seeing him as half man, half machine. He had to know who she was, who her mother was, how she’d found him. If he let her walk away now and found out she was truly his kin, he would never forgive himself.

 _“No!”_ he blurted before he could stop himself. _“No, please. Please don’t go,”_ the cyborg pleaded, his eyes pinched at the corners once more.

He swiftly moved closer to her bed, his eyes looking to her. She appeared appalled when she looked at him and he winced inwardly, his eyes falling to the blanket that laid across the bed. He knew how terrifying he must look to her with his severely scarred face and body that appeared to be nothing but machine. Genji’s heart ached within his chest. He didn’t know what to say to the young woman, but he wanted her to stay. He had so many questions.

His mouth opened to speak, but words didn’t come and he found he couldn’t make eye contact with her because of what he might see within her eyes when she stared back at him. Genji could feel a lump forming within his throat and when he finally looked at her face, his resolve caving. Squeezing both of his cybernetic hands into fists, he spoke sincerely once more, not knowing what else to do.

 _“I know you must feel confused and scared having thought the man you were told was your father was dead only to find he is standing in front of you as half man, half machine. I know…”_ Genji’s voice fell and he averted his gaze briefly, before meeting her eyes again. _“I know only my face looks human, but more remains beneath the metal and cybernetics. A human heart still beats within my chest.”_ Genji brought one of his cybernetic fists to rest over his armored chest as it slightly heaved with breath.

He paused briefly before speaking again, allowing her a moment to register what he’d told her. _“Everyone thought I had died, but I didn’t. I was rescued by Overwatch,”_ he waved his free hand around, indicating he had been saved in the same room they were currently in.

He studied her face quietly before his eyes dropped to the blanket again.

 _“Please stay. I have so many questions, as I’m sure you do as well.”_ Genji’s eyes met hers once more, pleading.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The young woman had removed the needle and tape, but before she could move to swing her legs from the bed, the cyborg stood, asking her not to go. She turned her head to him as soon as he’d cried out, her body frozen in place again as she watched him move closer.

She watched him curiously, but silently, as he seemed to wrestle with himself, a wholly un-robotic trait for the man made of mostly metal to have.

She remained sitting quietly as he spoke, explaining further what he was, how he’d come to be there, and who had saved him. His eyes searched hers as he asked her to stay and now that he’d drawn close again, she could see those eyes clearly once more.

A strange sensation prickled her skin to look into his eyes. They looked so familiar, like her own when she looked into a mirror. Her mother's eyes had been very dark, nearly black, but this man, this cyborg’s eyes were the same shade of brown as her own.

How could this be possible? Was everything he’d told her true? Had everyone believed Shimada Genji had died, only for him to had truly and secretly been rescued by Overwatch?

Was her father really still alive and standing right before her?

She found that now she needed to know. To find out somehow for sure who this cyborg was.

The woman didn't make any more moves to leave, she continued to look into his eyes as she spoke quietly, _“My name is Hatake Kaida. My mother was Taguchi Aiko.”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s eyes softened when the young woman spoke her name and he thought his heart might beat from within his chest.  _Kaida. Little dragon._

 _“Kaida,”_ he repeated, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he averted his gaze toward the back wall of the medbay briefly. He clenched his jaw and squeezed his fists tightly as he looked back to her.

The cyborg felt overwhelmed once more, but used every ounce of resolve he could muster to maintain a collected demeanor. He repeated her mother’s name in his mind several times, recognizing the surname Taguchi.

His eyes fell on Kaida and she was staring up at him. Broken from his very brief reverie, he smiled warmly at Kaida, bowing at the waist, his eyes never leaving her. He chewed the inside of his lip as he rose, not knowing what to say to her next.

 _“It’s nice to meet you, Kaida,”_ the cyborg greeted her officially. _“Though I wish it had been under different circumstances.”_

His smile slowly faded as he peered down at her. Genji had an idea, but hesitated at first, then quickly decided to go for it. He grabbed the chair and pulled it closer to the bed so he could sit closer to her, happy that she hadn’t yet left. Reaching to his helmet with both cybernetic hands, he released the restraints holding the rest of his helmet in place and removed it, his messy hair now showing. His eyes darted to Kaida and a small smile teased the corner of his lips as he set his helmet down at the foot of her bed. He hoped it made him appear more human to her.

He stared at her for a moment in awkward silence before speaking. _“How did you find me?”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Kaida watched as the cyborg, Genji, repeated her name softly. She was surprised that he seemed moved, having been sure that her name would mean nothing to him. She’d hoped that he would at least remember her mother's name, but curiously it hadn’t seemed to faze him.

She continued to stare at him as he bowed and formally greeted her. She still didn't know how to address him and was thankful she wasn't in a position to return the greeting.

The young woman watched as he pulled his chair close to the bed, her curiosity rousing when he lifted his hands to his head and removed more of what she could now tell was a helmet. She was surprised to realize that it comforted her to see he had a nearly full head of hair. So human.

She didn't answer his question right away, her mind still processing everything that had just gone on. Finally, she dropped her gaze to her hands that were now gathered together loosely in her lap.

 _“I wasn't looking for you,”_ she spoke quietly, almost sounding ashamed, _“I really was going to kill your brother…”_ Her eyes remained averted to her hands as she continued, _“It was by chance I ended up in Hanamura. I found a newspaper while digging for fo-”_ she abruptly paused, her pride not allowing herself to let the cyborg know how she’d survived for months by scrounging through trash for most of her food. _“I found a newspaper with a story about how there was a disturbance at the Shimada castle. Later, I was at the local ramen shop when the old man running the place saw me reading it. He told me stories about the two young Shimada princes that used to live in the castle.”_

Kaida finally looked up at Genji again as she continued, _“The newspaper said that a man with a tattoo on his arm like the one the old man had described the elder Shimada prince as having was seen at the castle.”_ She paused for a moment, a small lump growing in her throat as her eyes pinched slightly, her voice a little thicker, _“He’d told me that your brother killed you, and that soon after that, the family went into ruins and the castle closed up.”_

Kaida took a deep breath, exhaling through her mouth and looking away from the cyborg. She continued, her voice more steady now, _"When I found out it was your own brother that killed you, it festered inside of me. I tried to live from day to day like I’d already been, but I grew tired of it. I kept thinking: if my father hadn't been killed by his brother I’d still have someone. But I don’t.”_

She looked back to Genji, her shoulders hunched and shame on her face. _“I incorrectly started to blame him for what I’d become, for the way I had to live now that I was all alone. And the more I dwelled on it, the greater the pain grew until I wanted to kill him for killing you.”_

 _“The paper reported that the DJ Lucio had been seen during the incident, and that he was a recent recruit to Overwatch. I put the pieces together that your brother must have been with him and so I found out where the headquarters was currently located and came…”_ she continued to look into his eyes, her posture and pained gaze reflecting the shame of her confession.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji listened intently, his eyes never leaving Kaida, as she spun the story of how she ended up at the Watchpoint. He saw the shame and disappointment on her face as she continued speaking. His brow furrowed when she spoke of not having anyone and being alone and he wondered where her mother was. The cyborg felt an urge, a pull, to comfort her as she finished her story, but he remained seated, listening.

 _“Kaida…”_ Genji began, _“where is your mother? Why didn’t she tell me about you if… if I’m your father?”_ He shifted somewhat uncomfortably as he asked of her mother and why she wouldn’t have told him about the child.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Kaida's lip curled on one side in a gentle smirk of irony. _“I don't understand all the rules and stuff of clans, all I know is Mother told me when I finally found her that no one could know about me. That's why she had to leave me with a farmer's family when I was born. No one knows about me. I was raised by that family, but… I made mistakes. They cast me out when I was fifteen, but before I left, my adopted mother told me about Aiko.”_

 _“And she gave me this,”_ Kaida reached into an inner pocket in her shirt, close to her heart. Unbuttoning it, she produced a coin that had a dragon’s head on one side and its tail on the other. _“I didn't know what it was when I was given it, but Mother explained later that it's a special currency used sometimes by her family. For some reason, one of the coins made it into the payment that was given to the farming family.”_ She handed it to Genji for the cyborg to examine.

Her voice lifted somewhat as she watched him roll the coin over in his cybernetic digits, _“So don't feel bad for her not telling you about me. She didn't tell anyone about me, even after I found her.”_

The young woman’s face fell, realizing she hadn’t yet answered his other question. Her gaze went back to her hands in her lap, her voice barely above a whisper, _“She’s dead because of me. Because I was careless.”_ Tears brimmed in her eyes and she kept her face low so that Genji would not see them.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji listened as Kaida spoke of her mother, Aiko, and then dug into her pocket and handed him a coin with a dragon imprinted on it. He examined both sides, his mind flittering to her mother and Kaida’s mention of clans, her being a secret, and the family that raised her. His brow furrowed as he recalled the Taguchi clan and Aiko. Of course. The beautiful daughter he’d spoken with on several occasions, then eventually bedded one lustful evening.

Genji pinched the bridge of his nose, his head falling forward as he gripped the dragon coin he held within his fist. If Kaida’s adoptive family had cast her out only for her to find her biological mother who was now dead, she truly didn’t have anyone.

 _Where the hell is Dr. Ziegler with those results?_ Genji thought to himself. He felt like he’d been waiting an eternity, although his gut already knew the results.

The cyborg opened his fist and looked down at the coin that laid in his palm before handing it back to Kaida. She was not looking at him, her face downcast, so he called her name and he noted her eyes were slightly red and brimming with tears when she looked at him. He gently handed her the coin, allowing her to take it from his pinched fingers with zero physical contact, afraid it might scare or appall her.

 _“I am sorry to hear about your mother. I remember her,”_ he stated warmly, their eyes meeting once more. _“She was very beautiful,”_ Genji smiled, averting his gaze to the blanket upon the bed once more as he thought of Aiko’s dark eyes and porcelain skin. She was unlike anyone else Genji had ever met or bedded, but he never saw her again after the one night they’d spent together.

When his eyes met Kaida’s again, hers were slightly brighter than before. He knew he was very young when he and Aiko had met and wondered again how old Kaida was, so he asked and she answered softly. If she was nineteen, she was only a few years older than Genji would have been when she was born.

 _“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, Kaida. I didn’t know you existed,”_ Genji’s face dropped, his eyes falling unfocused as he looked down toward nothing in particular. _“I was only sixteen when you were born, but if I had known…”_ Genji grew silent for a moment before finishing, _“Things would be very different.”_

His pained eyes met hers, a sigh escaping his lips, but a slight grin curling at the corner. Genji couldn’t stop thinking about Aiko and how much of her he could now see in Kaida. He didn’t know what else to say to her, all of the information they’d shared had been so overwhelming and shocking. His thoughts flitted to Samantha briefly, knowing she was probably wondering where he’d disappeared to. The cyborg brought his cybernetic hands to his face, rubbing his eyes and then brushing his digits through his hair as he leaned back into the chair, leaving his hands resting atop his head as he stared at Kaida.

 _“How are you feeling?”_ he asked warmly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Kaida smiled softly when Genji spoke of remembering her mother. She hadn’t realized how much it meant to her that he remembered her until now. She knew she had been a mistake, but if the man and woman who had created her remembered one another, then she felt there was at least a little worth to how she had come about.

He apologized to her, but she looked downward, gently shaking her head. He was not to blame for never knowing a child he was never told about.

She brought her gaze back up to Genji and he smiled at her softly, obviously examining her features for a moment before he rubbed his face, leaning back in his chair. He asked of her welfare and she sat silently for a moment.

Kaida had been taking care of herself for months, even though that didn't amount to much past destitution and sometimes thievery to survive. She’d come here seeking to kill the last of her known kin, only to find the very person she had sought to avenge. She desperately wanted to know more about him, to be a part of his life, but she also felt now that she had ruined that chance, that she no longer deserved such a relationship.

 _“I-I’m fine,”_ she lied. She no longer wanted to leave, but also couldn’t ask more of these people she’d already disturbed.

Kaida swung her legs off of the bed, regretfully so, as she hadn't slept in one since her banishment from the Taguchi castle grounds, and slipped to standing. She bowed before Genji and spoke softly, _“Thank you for speaking with me, Genji-sama, and for your hospitality.”_ She straightened herself to look at him, _“I should be going. I know I caused a disturbance for you and your friends today. I apologize._ ” She bowed again briefly. _“If you could show me to your gates again…”_ her voice trailed off. There was a small lump in her throat at the thought of leaving after finding him, but she didn't want Genji to think he held any obligation to her. Not after all of these years and after what she’d nearly done.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The cyborg relaxed back in his chair, his eyes focused on Kaida, but trying to avert his gaze occasionally so he wasn’t staring the entire time. He couldn’t believe the events of the morning and he was glad she’d decided to stay after his plea to do so. But before he knew it, she was swinging her legs off the side of the bed to stand before him and bow, thanking him for his hospitality and asking him to escort her to the gates. His brow furrowed and he frowned as he stood and moved closer to her, close enough to reach out and touch her.

 _“No… I won’t,”_ his eyes were pained as he spoke and his heart increased in rhythm.

Did she really want to leave after everything? Genji felt his heart constrict within his chest. He knew he couldn’t keep her here if she didn’t want to stay, but he found himself wanting to ask her to stay, to keep her close, perhaps even if the results weren’t what he thought they would be. It’s the least he could do to honor Aiko, especially since Kaida had no one else and nowhere to go.

 _“I cannot make you stay if you do not wish to…”_ Genji spoke quietly, pausing to clench his jaw and avert his gaze elsewhere, anywhere but her face, _“...but will you please just stay awhile longer at least? For me. For your mother.”_

Genji’s heart ached and a lump formed in his throat once more as he stared at Kaida. He attempted to keep his breathing level and his demeanor calm, but he was beginning to falter. He prayed for Dr. Ziegler’s quick return, closing his eyes for a moment, squeezing his cybernetic hands into fists once more. He decided to contact her via comm, quickly dialing her number.

“Angela. It’s Genji. Please come to the medbay. And please tell me you have an answer for me.”

He quickly ended the call, his gaze falling on Kaida, his eyes pleading to her once again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji stood to move to her and Kaida looked up at him as he refused to show her the way out and instead asked her to stay for a while longer. She was already fighting herself to say yes, but when he asked her to honor her mother for him by staying, she decided she would remain for as long as he and the others would have her. The fleeting thought of Genji’s angry brother tried to invade her thoughts, but she pushed it aside for now. She would try to apologize to him when the opportunity arose.

Kaida roused from her thoughts when she heard Genji suddenly speaking something in English. She looked at him with confusion, _“I don’t understand English…”_ she said, thinking that he had been trying to speak to her. _“But yes, I will stay for a little while, Genji-sama, thank you,”_ she bowed again shallowly because of how close he stood.

Just as she straightened again, a lovely blonde woman entered the room. She wore a white lab coat and held a digital workpad and was obviously a medical professional. She smiled at Kaida and then Genji as she approached, her heels clicking on the tile floor. She spoke, but Kaida didn't understand her words.

“I do have an answer for you, Mr. Impatience,” she kidded the cyborg. “I told you these things take time.” Genji just stared at her with his lips pursed and so the doctor shook her head with a smirk and looked to her datapad. She tapped on the screen once, then handed it over to the cyborg, her eyes drifting to the young woman as Genji took the pad from her. “Here are the results. You can read them yourself.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The cyborg looked to Kaida when she mentioned she didn’t understand or speak English and he thought to himself that perhaps he could teach her someday. When the young woman spoke of staying longer, Genji smiled at her, his eyes and heart hopeful.

When Angela entered the room, Genji averted his gaze to her and slightly scoffed at her playful remark, taking the tablet from her as she handed it to him, stating the results were there and ready for him to view. His heart raced as his eyes flitted back to Kaida who stared up at him, slight confusion and apprehension written across her features. He explained to her the paternity test in their native tongue before averting his gaze back to the datapad in his hands.

He read the results of the DNA test: Probability of paternity 99.9998%.

Genji’s eyes slowly looked up to Kaida who was staring up at him and he exhaled the breath he’d been holding. A large lump grew in his throat as his eyes locked with hers. He calmly handed the datapad back to the doctor, moisture and slight panic in his eyes as he met her blue ones.

When the cyborg spoke, he spoke in his native tongue, knowing the doctor already knew the results of the test.

 _“For 19 years I’ve had a daughter I never knew existed,”_ Genji spoke, looking directly at Kaida, his voice slightly hitching in his throat.

He shut his eyes, not knowing what to do or say, but for the first time in a very long time, Genji felt a sense of honor and pride in himself. His mind darted to Aiko and he wished she could have somehow told him about Kaida 19 years ago. His mind traveled to his father and how proud he would have been to have a grandchild to spoil. Finally, his mind flickered to Samantha and how she would react to everything that had transpired today.

When Genji opened his eyes, Kaida was staring at him. He wanted to move to her, embrace her, but was afraid the contact would be too much. He knew his cybernetic and synthetic body wasn’t the most welcoming and could be intimidating and he winced inwardly, clenching his fists at his sides.

 _“I’m sorry… I wish I’d known about you all those years ago…”_ Genji spoke in their native tongue again, taking a half-step closer to his daughter, his eyes pained, but full of hope and love already.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Genji had taken the pad the doctor offered him, he looked to Kaida and explained how they’d taken a sample from her as she had been sleeping to run a test to be sure if Genji really was her father.

Kaida's eyes lit up with interest as the cyborg looked down at the tablet, his eyes growing visibly moist.

She watched him wordlessly hand it back to the doctor, his features visibly shaken and Kaida’s heart raced, not knowing what it could mean. She unconsciously clenched and unclenched her hands at her sides in anticipation.

Then he spoke, his voice thick, about the daughter he’d never gotten to watch grow up. He closed his eyes and Kaida's heart pounded.

He was alive. She really wasn't alone after all. Against all odds, he was alive and standing right in front of her.

Her hands remained clenched, her heart joyous and yearning, but she stood still where she was, not knowing what Genji would allow as familiar contact, especially in the presence of another person, the doctor.

Genji’s eyes opened again and he spoke, taking a step closer, his words and eyes reflecting pain. Kaida’s own eyes began to brim with tears. She didn't care what he looked like now, she didn’t care if most of his body was metal and wires. She could see her own eyes in him. He had given her the soft brown eyes she looked into every time she looked into a mirror. Her heart had known it, but the test had confirmed it, Shimada Genji was her father.

Kaida bowed repeatedly as she spoke, voice wavering, _“Don’t be sorry… f… f-father…”_ her lips stumbled on the word, her eyes going to his between bows, not knowing how he felt about her addressing him like that. _“Don't be sorry, you didn't know. Neither of us knew…”_

She finally stopped bowing, but lowered her head as she continued, _“I am very much relieved to know you’re still alive.”_ Kaida couldn't help a smile on her lips and a tear from dripping to the ground as she stared at the tiles between their feet. _“Please, Genji-sama, know that I expect and ask nothing from you now that we know for sure.”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji's heart swelled when Kaida called him father. When she spoke of not expecting anything from him, he clenched his fists at his sides, knowing he would not turn her away. She was his daughter, his only flesh and blood other than his brother, and he wanted her in his life. He'd already missed out on _so_ much.

 _“I want you to stay… here. With me,”_ Genji blurted out as Kaida continued to stare at the ground between them, her hands clenched at her sides as well.

He had no idea how any of the other agents would react or how they might feel about Kaida staying, but he didn't care. This was his decision and he'd be damned before he sent her elsewhere.

Genji fought hard to prevent his own tears from spilling when Kaida looked up at him, tears in her eyes and cheeks stained with moisture. He quickly closed the small gap between them, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into his hard metallic body carefully. As one of his cybernetic hands shifted to the back of her head, he closed his eyes allowing his own tears to finally spill.

As he held her there, he never wanted to let go. He wanted to make up for the past 19 years they'd both missed out on. He knew he would never be able to replace the time they'd lost, but he could try to be a father to her now. He had no idea what he was doing, but he sure as hell would try his best for her.

 _“Please tell me you will stay,”_ he quietly spoke into her hair as he continued to hold her close.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

She heard Genji’s voice asking her to stay and Kaida slowly lifted her eyes to the cyborg, her father. Relief and gratitude flooded her body and mind, her muscles finally feeling the ache of the past few months of hopelessness, loneliness, and fear as she unclenched her hands.

Before she could answer him, Genji stepped close, gathering her in his arms. His metallic body felt odd, hard mostly and cool to the touch, but that didn't deter Kaida from at first tentatively moving her arms to return the embrace. But after a moment, another wave of thankfulness, and this time love as well, washed over her and her arms tightened around him, her eyes squeezing shut as tears leaked from them. Kaida felt his metallic hand on her head and she pushed her cheek into his shoulder, weeping, but trying her best to do so silently.

They remained quietly in the embrace for some time, so quiet that Kaida could actually hear the cyborg’s human heart thrumming within his chest. She squeezed him again a little tighter and heard him ask her to stay.

She nodded her head as it rested against his shoulder, so very thankful to him for accepting her.

Mercy had taken a step back, wanting to give the two space, but still watching them, their actions clear even if she didn’t understand their words.

Genji pulled from Kaida finally, but they kept their arms around one another as they both gazed at each other with smiles and teary eyes. Without looking away from his daughter, Genji told Angela Kaida’s name and that he’d invited her to stay.

The doctor raised her eyebrows, “I think you need to speak to Winston before something like that can happen.” Her look was concerned as her eyes examined the young woman who was still looking up at her father, “She did come here with the intent to kill… remember?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s eyes never left Kaida as they parted their embrace, arms still wrapped around each other. He brought his metallic hand to her cheek, gently wiping her tears with the back of his fingers as Dr. Ziegler spoke behind him.

“But she didn’t. And now I know why she reacted as she did,” his voice stern and serious, but his eyes still pinned on Kaida, a smile tugging at his lips once more. “Where is Winston?” he asked abruptly, his voice louder than it had been.

“And my brother?” Genji glanced over his shoulder at Angela, his face serious, eyes piercing. “I need to meet with them along with the other agents on base, discuss what transpired today, explain Kaida’s situation, inform them she is, in fact, my daughter and tell them she will be staying on base with me. She has no one else in this world and nowhere else to go, Angie.” His eyes were pleading as he spoke. “Please arrange a meeting in the conference room immediately. Also, I don’t want Kaida to be alone. Will you stay with her? Do I have your support in this?” His eyes and voice were soft as he looked at her, asking for her help.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Angela watched as Genji lovingly caressed the tears from Kaida’s cheek. Her heart went out to her friend, knowing how lost he himself had felt the years following his cyberization, realizing the sympathy he must hold for his child. The doctor had only expressed the truth, knowing that the young woman might not be as readily accepted at the Watchpoint as he had hoped.

Genji finally turned his gaze to her, asking for her help. Angela nodded slightly, then with more conviction as she answered his questions, “Yes. Yes, of course I’ll do what I can to help. Your brother is still just outside, but Winston has returned to his office. I can ask him to call a meeting right away. I'm sure he will agree one is needed.”

She stepped to the reunited father and daughter. They turned to her, but both kept an arm around one another and it caused Angela to smile. She met the young woman’s gaze but spoke to Genji, “I want to get her something to eat, can you ask her what she might like? I can have it brought here so that we don't have to take her from the medlab just yet.”

Now, she did look to Genji, her eyes pinched slightly with concern, “You may want to go out to speak with your brother, too, before the meeting. He looks even more dour than usual and hasn't budged from his spot out in the hall for hours, as if he’s guarding the doors.”

The ninja nodded, thanking Mercy, then turned to his daughter again, placing his hands on her shoulders and asking her what she’d like to eat.

Before she could even answer, the mere mention of food caused Kaida's stomach to squelch loudly and her eyes grew wide in shock and embarrassment as she looked up at Genji. But he and the doctor simultaneously began to laugh softly and a smile spread across Kaida's lips. She spoke softly, asking Genji for a few simple items from a typical Japanese breakfast, starving, but not wanting to seem gluttonous and rude.

The ninja smiled at her, repeating the order to Angela who tapped it into her datapad, but then he added for her to double the amounts the young woman had asked for and for a pot of green tea to also be brought to her. The doctor smiled to herself as she tapped. She was pleasantly surprised at how quickly Genji had come to not only accept the child, but be protective and doting over her welfare as well.

“I've sent the order to the commissary. Someone will bring it to us within the next twenty minutes or so.  In the meantime, I'll step into my office and speak to Winston about a meeting. You can tell Kaida what is going on.” She stepped to a doorway that led to a small separate room in the lab that held her personal office. Turning to look at Genji again before she closed the door, she said, “I’ll let you know as soon as the meeting is arranged.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji watched as Dr. Ziegler ordered Kaida food, smiling, and then moved to her office to arrange the meeting.

“Thank you, Angela,” Genji spoke warmly, his eyes focused on her blue ones.

He then turned to Kaida and explained what was going to happen: that he had called a meeting to explain what had transpired, their situation, and what he would like to see happen at this point and moving forward. He told her she would remain in the medbay and Dr. Ziegler would keep her company while the agents met. He also encouraged her to try to rest after finishing her breakfast, knowing the meeting might take some time.

As Angela emerged from her office, he bid the ladies farewell, assuring them of his swift return. He winked at the doctor and smiled warmly at Kaida before departing, not bothering to grab the top part of his helmet as he exited the medbay.

The cyborg slid the door closed behind himself and when he looked up, he saw Hanzo standing a few feet away, leaning against the wall and holding his visor tightly within his hand. As Genji reached him, they only stared at one another silently. Genji finally broke their shared silence, informing him that the girl was truly his daughter. He mentioned the paternity test along with the story Kaida had shared with him regarding her mother, her adoptive family, and the Taguchi clan. Hanzo listened intently, but his expression never once changed. Genji had hoped his brother might be understanding once he explained everything, but he also knew his brother well enough to know he would more than likely give pushback and be resistant to accepting Kaida and the situation as a whole.

“She came here to kill me,” Hanzo spat.

“But she didn’t,” Genji rebutted, his voice soft as he spoke. “I explained why she came here and why she felt the way she did. I could see the shame written all over her face as she told me her story, Hanzo.”

“She is _not_ a Shimada,” Hanzo expressed hatefully.

“She _is_ , Hanzo. She’s a part of me. She’s _our_ flesh and blood. Please give her a chance. Give _me_ a chance for once. Don’t let this drive us apart. I’m about to stand in front of a room full of people and explain everything that transpired this morning and I need your support.” Genji’s eyes were pinched, his voice wavering, a plea for help.

Hanzo only stared at him, his face still dour. He handed him his visor and Genji took it into his mechanical hands and stared at it for a moment before bringing his gaze back to Hanzo who was staring at him. The cyborg watched as Hanzo turned on his heel, making his way down the corridor toward the conference rooms. Genji’s heart clenched as he watched him walk away, feeling as if his brother was turning his back on him once more. He leaned against the wall, watching Hanzo disappear down the corridor. The cyborg leaned his head back against the wall, looking toward the ceiling. Letting his eyes fall shut, he prayed to whatever gods might listen for strength and composure in the days to come.

After several quiet minutes, Genji made his way to the conference room to find every available agent on base already waiting patiently, talking amongst themselves, speculating why an emergency meeting had been called. All eyes fell on him as he approached the long table and made his way to the head of it to stand beside Winston. He laid his visor down on the surface, looking to each agent sitting around the table. His eyes immediately fell on Samantha, the tiniest of smiles tugging at the corner of his lips before he took a deep breath to speak.

As he spoke, his eyes darted around to every other pair that stared back at him, all listening intently. Genji explained every detail from when Athena first contacted the brothers in the practice range, to meeting Winston at the front gates, the young woman’s threats, the story of her life and lack of any other family or place to go, the positive paternity test, and how he would like for her to stay here with him on base.

When he finished speaking, he gazed at the other agents for a moment before placing his cybernetic hands upon the table and leaning onto them, his head dropping and eyes falling to focus on the table top. He squeezed his eyes shut briefly, but quickly averting his gaze to Samantha. She was the only one in the room to remain expressionless, her faceplate hiding all emotions, and he wondered what she was thinking and feeling.

Genji felt completely exposed without his helmet and visor, every emotion he was experiencing splattered across his deeply scarred face as he looked around the room, then to Winston for support and instruction on what to do next.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha had been concerned for Genji as the morning hours had passed by and she still hadn't heard anything from him since his and Hanzo’s abrupt departure from the practice range. She’d decided to remain with McCree and Lejla as they packed up and went to the commissary, watching them eat breakfast and talking with them, but not partaking herself.  Her apprehension that something was wrong grew with every hour of silence.

When the agents were notified that an emergency meeting had been called, Sam’s gut tightened in fear that something really was the matter, but she was grateful that at least now it looked like they would all find out what had happened to the Shimada brothers that morning.

The agents gathered in the meeting room, Winston and Torbjörn at one end speaking quietly, but urgently between one another as they looked over two weapons, a small handgun and a large knife.

The sight of the weapons alarmed Sam even more and she noticed McCree and Lejla had also noticed them, exchanging glances with each other, then looking at Samantha briefly as all three agents took their seats.

The cyborg felt a large wave of relief when Genji finally entered the room, without his helmet armor, but seemingly unharmed. He was noticeably distraught and Sam wished she could go to him and hold him, but knew it would have to wait for later.

As Genji began to explain why this sudden meeting had been called, Samantha’s eyes beneath her visor widened in disbelief. She tried to listen to every word he had to say, but found her mind spinning off on thoughts of how this could have happened.  Genji hadn't kept his promiscuous past a secret from her, but to suddenly find he had fathered a child years ago, confounded her. She blinked her eyes, looking back up at her lover through her cybernetic vision, trying to quiet her addled thoughts so she could concentrate on what he was saying.

He was explaining how the young woman, Kaida, now had nowhere to go, no living family she could rely on apart from the Shimada brothers. And Genji also explained how a paternity test had already been performed, confirming himself as Kaida’s biological father.

When he finished speaking, Genji leaned onto the table, finally bringing his gaze to her. Samantha’s heart pounded in her chest. She wanted very badly to speak with Genji in private. But that was impossible until the meeting ended and so she remained quiet and still, watching him with a metallic hand fisted upon the table.

Genji’s gaze then went around the room, the agents all quiet, until his eyes settled upon Winston. The scientist met his gaze for a moment, then it fluttered from his uncomfortably as he shifted in his seat, his eyes suddenly darting to Torbjörn at his side.

The engineer met the great ape’s gaze and blew a loud breath out of his bearded lips, his eyes darting up to the ninja. “Genji, she’s a spy,” he said frankly, picking up the knife that lay in front of him on the table, the same knife that Angela had removed from Kaida’s ankle earlier. The stout man leaned over the table, offering the sheathed blade to the cyborg, hilt first. There was a large, red capital ‘T’ at the end of the rounded pommel, the mark of Talon. “A spy...” his eyes darted towards Hanzo briefly, “Or an assassin.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s heart raced as he attempted to gauge everyone’s reactions. His gaze fell to the table again, seeing the discomfort in Winston’s eyes as he looked at him. The cyborg’s eyes darted to Torbjorn, his words stinging.

“ _What?!_ No!” Genji spat. He took the weapon from Torb’s hand when it was offered and examined the emblem, his eyes pained as he brushed his finger across the lettering.

His eyes darted toward Hanzo whose expression somehow looked even more dour than before. Genji removed the blade from its sheath and drove it into the table, his hand remaining on the handle, gripping it tightly. His mind flitted to Kaida and Angela who were in the medbay alone, Genji’s weapons freely lying on a counter. He jerked the blade from the table, his eyes wide when he looked up and darted out of the conference room and headed toward the medbay as quickly as he could, some of the other agents standing abruptly as he exited the room.

When he reached the medbay, he slammed his hand against the button that released the latch holding the door shut and watched it slide open before him, his chest heaving.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

All of the agents watched in alarm as Genji suddenly dashed with the knife from the room, some of them rising from their seats. Samantha didn’t stop as she rose, however, and she dashed after the other cyborg without a word, her cloak billowing behind her. Hanzo quickly followed, his bow already drawn. It only took another moment as McCree and Lejla exchanged a glance, the cowboy nodding sharply to the ex-mercenary and they also followed, leaving the remaining agents in the room as alarmed chatter and questions suddenly started flying.

Kaida turned from Angela as she heard the medbay doors suddenly sliding open to reveal Genji standing there with a blade in his hand, breathing heavily and flushed. An omnic... or another cyborg?… quickly joined him and another half-second later his brother was at his side, bow in hand and arrow nocked.

Mercy rose from her seat, turning towards the agents while Kaida tried to swallow the large mouthful of rice she’d just eaten.

“What is the meaning of this?” the doctor asked, obviously confused. “What's going on?”

The doctor remained standing, as suddenly agents McCree and Grey joined the others at the door. Kaida finally swallowed the rice and rose to stand just behind and to the side of Mercy, her nervous eyes darting from her father and the strangers at the door to the back of the doctor’s head.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji held his hand up toward Dr. Ziegler, a motion asking her to be quiet and back off, as he approached Kaida, the blade reverse gripped within his metallic hand. Glancing over his shoulder toward the agents who followed, Genji also held his hand up, a gesture asking them to stay put.

When he reached Kaida, he placed his free hand against her chest, gently pushing her backwards until she bumped into a counter. His eyes were locked on hers as he brought the blade between them and spoke in their native tongue.

 _“What is this? Where did you get it?”_ he demanded, his voice stern and his eyes wide and wild as he stared down at her with gritted teeth, pain pinching the corners of his weary eyes.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The sudden appearance of her father and the small crowd of strangers alarmed Kaida, but what frightened her was when Genji's eyes locked with hers, his look intense and severe. She took few steps backwards, bumping her chair away as he quickly approached, even before he laid his metal hand on her and pushed her back into one of the counters.

Kaida felt the blood draining from her face as he lifted the blade he held for her to see, demanding where she had gotten it, his face angry with gritted teeth.

Her eyes went to the knife and locked upon it, her heart racing, blood pounding in her ears. Kaida's mouth had gone dry, but she still tried to form words.

_“I… he tried to kill me. I had to fight back…”_

Her eyes went back to Genji’s and she tried to hold his gaze even though his intense look hurt and frightened her.

 _“I’m a thief,”_ she uttered shamefully, her lips pulling down at the corners. _“I snuck into people's homes when I knew they weren't around. One of the places was real nice, they were gone every weekend. I was there when he came. He was dressed all in black and had two blades…  like you…”_  Kaida’s eyes drifted to the knife again, _“He was so fast, but I was faster… I've always been faster… I grabbed a ceremonial blade from the wall and tried to defend myself. He cut me,”_ she cautiously lifted a finger to point at her cheek, then lowered her shaky hand, her eyes on her father's face once again. _“We fought into the kitchen where I was able to get a kitchen knife, the ceremonial blade had no edge. He had me pinned to the counter, the fake blade was barely keeping him from slashing me. I grabbed the kitchen knife and…”_ her voice wavered, a tear rolling down her cheek, _“I drove it into his back. He screamed and I was able to kick him off of me. He stumbled backwards and I stabbed him again in the chest. I was so scared. He was going to kill me… I killed him…”_ her eyes were hollow, both leaking tears as she looked up at her newly found father, horrified with herself for what she had just confessed to him. Her voice wavering even more and barely audible, she whispered, _“I found that knife on him when I was trying to figure out who he was. I took it… and ran…”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The cyborg listened as his daughter told of how she obtained the Talon blade and his heart constricted inside his very human chest. He wanted to believe her, her face sincere and pained as she told him what happened. Tears streamed down her cheeks when she spoke of how her assailant cut her and attempted to kill her. Her voice was low as she finished her story and looked to Genji, searching his face.

His eyes were wide and teary, his heart crying out for the daughter he'd just discovered. He knew the other agents wouldn't believe her story and he squeezed his eyes shut, his mind racing for ways to convince them of her innocence. He dropped his hand to his side, the blade still within his tight grip. He realized his other hand remained on her chest and he let it fall to his other side. When he opened his eyes, he found Kaida staring at him, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

 _“Please don't cry. I'm not upset with you,”_ he said calmly and quietly.

Glancing over his shoulder at the other agents, Genji huffed, exasperated. Turning back to Kaida, he asked her to stay where she was and he slowly walked toward the other agents, grabbing his own weaponry and placing them on his back. He spoke quietly to Agents Mercy, Grey, McCree, Hanzo, and Samantha, attempting to explain what Kaida had told him. Glancing over his shoulder, he found Kaida hadn’t moved an inch since he walked away from her. His eyes fell back on the other agents, his face serious as he searched theirs, waiting for someone to reply.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Kaida felt like collapsing again. She was so very weary, from her weakened state and lack of rest, and now a belly full of food was making her mind and body dull even with the fear coursing through her veins.

What had she done? He had come at her so forcefully, so demanding that she had spat out the truth. The truth that she was a thief and a murderer. She had only broken into homes to steal food and sometimes risk a warm place to sleep, but would these people, would her father, excuse even that? Surely they wouldn’t excuse her for killing a man, would they? Even in self defense?

Kaida remained where she was against the counter. Her heart ached to think that she probably should have left when she’d had the chance. But she really had wished she would have had more time to get to know Genji before anything like this could happen. She didn't even know the blade had any significance or why Genji had been so upset about it.

The agents all stood around Genji as he spoke to them in English. Kaida guessed he was telling them everything she'd just told him. Closing her eyes, more tears slipped down her cheeks as she realized this may be the end of her reunion with her father.

Genji finished explaining what Kaida had just told him about how she had come to possess a Talon blade, he then fell silent as the agents looked at him and each other for a moment.

Samantha was the first to speak. “When Hanzo first got here, I was afraid he would hurt you again,” the cyborg admitted, her gaze going to the elder Shimada for a moment as he frowned at her. Looking back at Genji, she continued, “But Zenyatta taught me I needed to trust in you, because I love you, and that you knew your own heart for Hanzo. You trusted him because you love him, and so I had to as well. If you trust Kaida, so do I.”

“But he doesn't know her!” Hanzo barked, lifting his hand that wasn't holding his bow to jab a finger towards the young woman. “Genji _knows_ me. He does not know that person!”

Samantha didn’t reply to Hanzo’s outburst, she only stared at him, unwavering in her decision to support Genji and Kaida.

McCree shifted his feet, rolling his lips for a moment as he looked at the young woman. Finally he spoke, his words rumbling smoothly. “No offense meant, pardner,” he addressed Genji, “but yer lil’ girl has to be the sorriest excuse fer a spy I've ever seen if she is one.” He turned his gaze to Hanzo, his eyes steely, but his features still relaxed. “When was the last time ya seen a Talon agent that looked like that?” the cowboy asked, jerking his head in Kaida’s direction.

“She might not be a Talon agent, but she may be employed by them,” the bowman retorted.

“An employee who kills her own employer’s men?” the cowboy asked.

Hanzo lifted his chin, looking away, “That could all be a lie.”

McCree pursed his lips at the man, then addressed Genji again, “If we believe her story, she could be in danger. There's gotta be a reason Talon went after her.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji felt some relief wash over him with Samantha’s words and some of the tension in his body vanished. Then, Hanzo spoke and it all returned, more so than before. He frowned at his brother, wishing he would trust in him for once in his life. Genji only stared at McCree, unable to reply when the cowboy spoke of Kaida potentially being in more danger than he realized.

“She isn’t lying. She’s telling the truth. Hanzo, you know better than anyone else how I can read people… how I’ve _always_ been able to read people. And you know _me._ Trust in _me._ ”

Genji’s words were heartfelt and quiet, emotion written all over his features. If Hanzo couldn’t believe him and trust in him, then he could take leave, avoid Kaida and himself if he chose to do so, but Genji was determined to keep his daughter close and protected, even if it meant leaving everything behind.

The longer he stared at Hanzo, the faster his heart raced and the quicker his breathing became. Genji clenched his fists at his sides and closed his eyes for a moment in an attempt to calm his mind and body. He normally didn’t lose his cool, but he was finding this moment to be very trying. It was important to Genji that Hanzo trust and support him in this, but he was quickly realizing that may never be the case. Genji tried to remain hopeful that time would help his brother come to accept Kaida and his own decision to know her.

Genji took a few steps backwards before he spoke, “Everyone get out. Please.”

Seeing the shock on their faces caused him to frown. “I’m sorry. I love you all, but I need time alone… with my kid.”

He dropped the Talon blade to the floor and made his way back to Kaida who looked terrified, tears still streaming down her thin face. Genji kept his back to the agents as he reached Kaida and took one of her small hands within his own metallic one, gently rubbing the back of it lovingly.

 _“I’m sorry. Everything is going to be okay,”_ he spoke quietly in their native tongue, his eyes focused on their joined hands.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji dismissed everyone and the agents looked at him, then one another. Hanzo was the first to leave, not storming off, but also not looking any less severe than he had since entering the medbay.

The ninja turned away to walk back to Kaida and McCree placed a hand on Lejla’s shoulder. She had been watching Genji walk away, but as Jesse turned her with him to leave, the woman's eyes went to Samantha who was still standing still, her visor locked on the other cyborg’s back.

Sam stood in place, watching her lover go to the child that just this morning they had never known existed.  Her heart ached so bad it felt like it was bleeding into her chest.  She wanted so badly to tell him she was here for him, and for Kaida, too.  She very much wanted to get to know the young woman more, but also didn’t want to risk angering Genji by remaining.

She was still standing there, watching as the ninja took Kaida's hand and began to speak softly to her in Japanese, when Mercy stepped to her side.

“Let’s give them a few moments,” the doctor whispered, placing her hands on Sam’s shoulders to get her attention.

Samantha only nodded and turned with Angela. But the doctor led her to her office instead of to the door everyone else had already disappeared through. The two entered the small office, Mercy closing the blinds and shutting the door behind them.

When Genji had dropped the knife, the blade clattering to the ground, Kaida's eyes had flown back open. She watched as her father turned to her and she began to try to wipe the tears from her cheeks with her dirty sleeves, nearly dislodging the tear soaked bandage on her wound.

He took one of her hands, traces of moisture still on it as he rubbed it gently and apologized. Kaida wished she wasn’t trembling so much, she didn't want to appear as weak as she was to her father, but she couldn't stop the tremors.

She stood there silently for a long time looking down at their hands, not knowing what to say, but also afraid to say any more lest she find herself upsetting him again. Finally, she rasped out some words, apologetic in tone, _“I never used to steal things before, I swear. I just got so tired of being hungry and cold… I used my Taguchi training to sneak into places… I shouldn't have done that.”_ Her gaze finally lifted to him, her voice and features strained, _“I didn't mean to kill that man, it just happened… It all happened so fast…”_ Her voice cracked as she fearfully rasped out, _“Was he someone you knew?”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s focus was on Kaida as the agents filed out of the medbay. He’d hated raising his voice and asking them all to leave, especially when most of them had appeared supportive, but he wanted some time for himself and his daughter. The ninja made a mental note to comm McCree later to thank him and Lejla. And Samantha. His heart ached realizing he had practically ignored her and hadn’t spoken a single word to her since this morning before abruptly leaving the practice range. It wasn’t intentional, he just needed time.

The cyborg listened as Kaida spoke, practically apologizing for stealing and murdering the man who attempted to kill her. She asked if he knew the man she had killed and Genji smiled softly, shaking his head no.

 _“Oh no… the man you killed was an enemy, a member of Talon, which is a terrorist organization. You did the world a favor by ridding it of him,”_ his voice was calm and even as he spoke.

He noticed her bandage was soaked and starting to come undone and he started to bring his hands to it to remove it, but hesitated, first asking if it was okay for him to do so. When she nodded yes, he went to a nearby counter and fished some supplies from a drawer. He disinfected his own hands before removing her bandage, applying more medicated gel, and carefully taping a new bandage in place.

 _“Good as new,”_ the cyborg said with a broad smile, his teeth showing slightly.

Genji sighed, _“As soon as Dr. Ziegler allows me to do so, I will take you back to my dorm so you can shower and sleep… if you want.”_

He was hesitant to leave her alone for even a second, but he also didn’t know if she would appreciate the hovering. She’d been alone for a while now and was surely self-sufficient, but Genji knew all too well what it was like to be alone for so long. He’d traveled for years with no companionship. He also knew how overwhelming it could feel to be surrounded by people suddenly when you were used to being alone.

He grinned at Kaida again, holding up one finger, before dashing across the room to grab her a change of clothes from the same cabinet he had retrieved his own from when he’d had to remove all of his armor plating for repair after his abduction. Snatching up the smallest sizes in undergarments, pants, and shirts he could find, he swiftly made his way back to Kaida, laying the folded clothes on the counter behind her.

 _“Are you okay? Do you need anything?”_ Genji asked warmly, his eyes meeting hers once more, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

The cyborg felt antsy and on edge. He was ready for Dr. Ziegler to clear Kaida so he could get her out of there. After she got cleaned up, she could rest in his room, or he could take her to the cliffside, or whatever she wanted. His mind raced with options and before he could finish his thought, the door to the doctor’s office opened.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Kaida was relieved to hear that the man that had attacked her had not been an acquaintance of Genji or his friends. But still she wondered why there had been such an uproar about the blade.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Genji began to reach for her, asking her if it was okay for him to replace her bandaging. She nodded and he carefully reapplied the ointment and bandage, smiling at her when he was done. Kaida couldn’t help but smile softly in return, thankful for his care.

When he mentioned a shower and sleep, Kaida's eyes lit up, but she only smiled again, keeping her enthusiasm at the thought in check, only nodding her head slightly. Genji then made his way to another part of the large room, rustled around in some drawers, then returned with some clothing that looked her size. She looked from the small pile of clothes and up to her father, her eyes shining even brighter than before.

He smiled at her again as their eyes met, asking her if she needed anything and it was all Kaida could do to just remain standing there and not leap into his arms, hugging him and thanking him for his generosity.

She was beginning to bounce on the balls of her feet, itching to embrace him, when the office door clicked and father and daughter both turned their attention to it. Angela’s gentle face appeared as she peeked out the crack in the door, asking if it was alright to emerge.

Genji answered yes and both doctor and cyborg emerged from the office, quietly walking to Genji and Kaida.

Samantha stayed back a few feet, her hands clenched together in front of her while Mercy approached Kaida, looking down at the medical supplies Genji had used.

“Trying to steal my job, hmm?” she jested, looking at Kaida's cheek. “Well, you did a good enough job, and I see you found something to replace her rags with,” the doctor said approvingly, turning to Genji.

Angela remained looking at Genji, but then the lightheartedness in her voice disappeared, “There’s no need for Kaida to remain in here anymore, but as far as I know, no decision has been made with what to do with her.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji turned to see Angela and Samantha leave the doctor’s office and slowly approach. He noted Samantha kept her distance, her body language showing she might be a bit apprehensive. The ninja’s eyes focused on the golden slash of her visor and a smile teased the corner of his lips.

The cyborg smiled at Dr. Ziegler’s teasing, looking to her face when she complimented his bandaging skills. Genji was definitely no stranger to random cuts and abrasions that needed caring. Usually, Hanzo had been the one to care for his when he was small. Normally, the cyborg would have smiled at the thought, but he felt upset with his brother at the moment and the thought made him grimace inwardly. He was more sad than angry that Hanzo wouldn't believe in him and at least consider accepting Kaida and giving her a chance. But he also understood Hanzo’s reasoning.  He wasn't blind to the fact he had just met Kaida.

Genji’s thoughts were interrupted when Angela spoke of a decision not being made regarding Kaida and he immediately spoke.

“I’ve made my decision. She is staying. She can stay with me until something is determined or until everyone can be convinced she is not a threat. No discussion. She is my daughter and I will give her the benefit of the doubt. Do you truly think she is a spy? Look at her. Honestly.”

Genji's words were calm, but stern and heartfelt. His gaze fell on Kaida and when she smiled up at him, his heart beat faster within his chest. He smiled back and took her hand in his, grabbing the clothes from the counter.

“Since she is free to go, I'm going to take her to my room. If anyone needs me, they can comm. Otherwise, I will not be disturbed.”

Genji looked to Kaida, a smile on his face as he gently squeezed her hand. He spoke in their native tongue when he spoke to her, _“Ready to get out of here?”_

He took Samantha's hand within his other as he placed Kaida’s change of clothes beneath one of his arms. Walking between his girls, hand-in-hand, they made their way to the exit of the medbay and down multiple corridors to the agents’ quarters. Genji fingered the button and entered his code, watching his door slide open. The three of them entered and Genji showed Kaida to the bathroom, allowing her privacy to shower, telling her to take as long as she needed.

When she started the water, Genji turned to Samantha, immediately moving to her and embracing her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Kaida was more than ready to leave when Genji asked her, taking her hand in his. Her eyes met the doctor’s for a moment and she wished she knew how to thank her for her hospitality.

She was surprised when Genji took the hand of the other person Kaida guessed might be a cyborg like him. Who was she? Kaida had heard another robotic tinged voice when Genji had been talking with the others, but she'd had her eyes shut at the time, too distraught to watch. Her voice had been soft and she had had quite a bit to say. Kaida wondered what her relationship to her father was and what it was she had said to him.

Genji led them out of the building they were in and down a path wide enough to drive a vehicle through to another building. Entering it, it looked like some kind of living quarters. They finally stopped at a door and her father tapped a code, the door sliding open for him.

It indeed was a dorm of some sort, a bed, desk, dresser and a few other chairs and small tables filled the room. They all stepped inside and Genji handed Kaida her clothing, the young woman realizing it was his quarters when he turned and placed his blades upon a rack near the bed.  He turned back to her and pointed toward another doorway, explaining it was the bathroom and she could use it as long as she wished.

Kaida held the clothes in her arms, clutched to her chest, appreciation again shining in her eyes as she looked at Genji. Her eyes flitted to the other cyborg for a moment as the two stood there together, and Kaida bowed low, many times as she stepped backwards towards the bathroom, her lips smiling, _“Thank you. Thank you, father.”_

The door shut behind Kaida and the water being turned on was quickly heard. Genji moved to Sam and wrapped his arms around her and she did the same, slipping her arms under his and lifting her hands to press against his back, to press him into her as she nuzzled into his neck.

Samantha’s mind was going a hundred miles an hour, but at this second she just needed to feel him holding her, to know that he was safe, that they were alright.

After they held each other quietly for awhile, Sam’s anxiety began to melt away and her mind quieted where she could actually stick with one thought until it finished. She remained nested into his neck when she suddenly began to giggle. Soft at first, it grew in strength as Samantha pulled her head up to look at her lover's face through her visor. “Oh my god…” she continued to giggle, delighted, “Oh my god, Genji! You have a child!”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji held Samantha like it was his last day on Earth. He buried his face into her neck, realizing he’d left his visor in the conference room, but not caring in this moment. His cybernetic hand moved to the back of Samantha’s helmet, pulling her close to him and hanging on for dear life. She tittered and spoke and Genji’s lips curled into a smile, his eyes stinging as they brimmed with tears that he wished wouldn’t fall, but knew was inevitable.  

His jaw clenched as Samantha pulled away, speaking of his daughter. “Yeah…” his voice was soft and low as he spoke. He pressed his forehead to Samantha’s visor, his tears falling freely. “Yeah, a daughter. A grown daughter. I missed so much.”

His heart ached, feeling like it might explode within his chest. “I missed it all, Sam,” he cried, clenching his jaw again, tears streaming down his cheeks.  

“I’m sorry, Sammy-chan. I know this affects everything. I messed up all those years ago… I was always so careful…” Genji spoke quietly, his arms gripping Samantha tightly. “But did you see her? I helped make her…” Genji’s voice hitched in his throat. He knew he needed to pull it together before Kaida finished showering and joined them in the bedroom, but for now, he let his tears flow freely, sadness, anxiety, and pride coursing through his veins.

He tilted Samantha’s head up to meet his gaze and reached to remove her visor, quickly pressing his lips to hers as he gripped her visor within one of his cybernetic hands.

“I love you, Sam. I hope this doesn’t change things between us,” the ninja stated as he parted their lips, looking deep into her eyes, searching.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As his forehead rested against her visor and he uttered his joys and woes, tears streaming, Samantha smiled softly behind her metallic screen. Her heart went out to him, but she also felt grateful that Genji allowed himself to show her his true feelings and emotions in this moment. He trusted her, he relied on her, just as she did with him, and it strengthened the bond of their hearts to one another.

He removed her visor and Sam returned his kiss, Genji’s soft, tear moistened lips feeling like the best kind of comfort to her that could be found.

He parted from the kiss and Samantha slowly opened her eyes as he implored her, his gaze searching hers.

Sam pushed her lips back into Genji’s, her hands at his back pushing into him tightly. Parting from the second kiss, Samantha met her lover's gaze again, the corner of her lip pulling up slightly, “What? You think you can get rid of me that easily?”

Then more serious, Sam pulled an arm from behind him to bring her digits to his jaw, fingering it lightly. She watched her hand as she spoke quietly, “You haven't messed anything up, Genji-kun. Genji, my heart.” Her fingers brushed down his neck along his thick cords. “And as far as I'm concerned, absolutely nothing has changed.” She watched as her digits trailed down to the vent in the middle of his chest, her fingertips delicately tracing around the glowing green circle.

Samantha slipped her hand behind his back again and looked up into his eyes. “She’s beautiful, Genji. And yes, you missed her childhood, but she's still so very young, there's still so much for her to do. And she still needs you. She's here now. Don't let what you missed yesterday preoccupy you from today.”

 

\---

 

Kaida let the hot, streaming water wash over her body, her head rolling back slowly, eyes closed. She hadn’t had a real shower since being cast from Taguchi castle months ago. She inhaled the scent of the shampoo before washing her hair, just the floral scent seemed like a wonderful luxury.

Half way through her shower, she realized she was probably taking too long, even if her father had told her to take her time. Kaida conditioned her hair and finished soaping her body, then rinsed fully.

She stepped out of the shower and began to towel herself, finding a comb on the edge of the sink and hoping her father wouldn't mind her using it to untangle her long, dark hair.

The room had grown steamy and when Kaida wiped away some of the moisture from the mirror to look at herself, she noticed the gash on her face again. She’d have to find more dressing for it.

Kaida leaned forward, her fingertips going to the deep gash as she examined it. Suddenly, her mind flashed to that moment when the attacker’s blade had slashed at her, the swing had been meant to cut her head off, or at least slice her throat. Kaida’s hand instinctively went to her neck as she continued to stare into the mirror, her mind working.

The man she’d had to kill in self defense wasn't an ally of her father or his organization. In fact, he'd called them the enemy. Yet, when they’d realized the blade she’d taken belonged to their foes, they had reacted in alarm. Kaida didn't like to recall the way Genji had come at her, or the look in his eyes.

Covering her own eyes with her hand, Kaida took a few deep breaths. Why had they been so alarmed?

Suddenly, her skin crawled in realization, the blood draining from her face. Her hand slipped from her eyes as she lifted them again to look at herself in the hazy mirror.

 _“They think I'm one of them…”_ she murmured to herself. _“They think I’m a Talon because I was carrying their weapon.”_  Kaida only now remembered the bold, red T on the hilt and made the connection. She’d examined the blade before this day and had wondered what it signified.

She placed both hands on the sink, hanging her head and bracing herself. She was so very, very tired. But she shook her head, straightening up again.

Somehow, she had to convince them all that it was all a mistake. The blade wasn't really hers. But how was she supposed to do that when she couldn’t even talk to them.

 _“Shit!”_ she cussed sharply, but quietly.

There were two people she could talk to: her father and his brother. If that's where she had to start then that's where she would start.

Kaida quickly dressed in the clothes Genji had given her. Not her first choice in clothing, but so much better than the dirty rags that were the only thing she owned. Even her hair tie was filthy and so she ended up throwing it in the trash can, leaving her still partially damp hair hanging loose.

She carefully cracked the door, peeking into the room to see Genji and the other cyborg sitting on his bed as they spoke quietly. They looked to her and Kaida stepped from the bathroom, lowering her gaze respectfully, but not before noticing the woman cyborg’s mask was off, her skin appearing as scarred as her father's.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji kissed his lover deeply, holding her tight to him before parting their lips. When she spoke, he couldn’t help but smile. She was right. The past was just that, the past, and he could only move forward with Kaida now and make it a goal to be there for her through anything that may come her way, as much as she would allow him to be. He thought back to his youth, when he was Kaida’s age, and how his father had always been there for him and supported him, even if he didn’t take interest in the same things as his brother. Genji had always been a free spirit and so very opposite of Hanzo.

Samantha and Genji eventually moved to the bed, sitting and talking, waiting for Kaida to finish showering, hoping she might want to join them. Genji was excited to introduce the two. He’d wanted Kaida to clean up beforehand so she would feel more comfortable meeting Samantha. The ninja realized he would need to translate for them, since his daughter didn’t know English. He made a mental note to teach her some simple words soon, when she was feeling more settled and comfortable, and he smiled at the idea.

He explained to Samantha that she didn’t understand English and he would need to translate for them, but knowing Samantha’s love for the language and the accent, she would more than likely enjoy hearing him converse with Kaida, even if she didn’t know what they were saying. Genji looked to Samantha and smiled, thinking he would need to teach her Japanese someday. Maybe they could all three get together and they could all help teach each other. The ninja’s eyes shimmered as he looked to Samantha with the thought of them perhaps being a family.

As he and Samantha sat on the bed quietly chatting, the bathroom door opened slightly and Kaida peeked out. Genji immediately stood, encouraging her to not worry with formalities and she raised her eyes to meet his.  He smiled down at her. She was dressed in the Overwatch assigned clothes which consisted of gray sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt and it contrasted against her porcelain skin nicely. Genji gently placed his finger on her chin, tilting her head up, so he could survey the wound on her cheek.

He grabbed a kit from the drawer of his night stand and asked Kaida’s permission to touch her again, so he could dress her wound and she shook her head yes with a small smile upon her lips once more. He proceeded to clean his own hands and dress her wound as he did in the medbay earlier. Gripping her chin between his index finger and thumb, he playfully tilted her head from side to side, examining her face.

 _“Looking good, kiddo,”_ he grinned at her, then turned to Samantha who had stood at some point while he was dressing Kaida’s wound.

He looked at his daughter and spoke to her in their native tongue once more, _“Kaida, this is Samantha. She’s my girlfriend… and also a cyborg much like myself, as you can see.”_ Genji’s voice was warm and fond when he spoke, introducing the two most important women in his life. “And babe, this is my daughter, Kaida… as you already know.” His eyes sparkled when he looked to Samantha after introducing his daughter officially.

Genji decided he would have to tell Kaida all about Samantha and how they met someday. Perhaps he could reminisce on memories of her mother, Aiko, as well. The ninja’s eyes met Kaida’s and he studied her now clean face and he realized how much she resembled her mother from the memories he could recall. She was lovely. Kaida’s mother was unlike anyone Genji had ever met and he found his mind was often wandering to thoughts of her since Kaida had stepped into his life. He sighed inwardly, pushing the thoughts from his mind.

The ninja looked to Kaida, the exhaustion clear on her face. _“Would you like to sleep, Kaida?”_ Genji asked, his face soft as he observed the dark circles beneath her red-rimmed eyes.  

When she nodded, he folded down the covers on his bed and allowed her to climb between the sheets. He informed her he would be close by and if she needed anything all she needed to do was call for him. He pulled the blankets up across her body and tucked them in close to her chin and smiled down at her before moving across the room to sit at the table within his room. He flipped the light switch off on the way, the only illumination in the room besides the daylight peeking through the window was the cybernetic lighting on the cyborgs’ bodies.

Genji removed the top portion of his helmet, revealing his messy hair once more, setting it down on the table between them, and he smiled at Samantha who sat across the table from him.

“It’s been a long day already,” he stated matter-of-factly, his eyes trained on his lover’s.

His gaze shifted across the room to Kaida who was lying curled up in his bed, her eyes shut tight as she was drifting off to sleep.

“What if it’s decided she cannot stay, Sam?” Genji’s voice was a whisper when he asked his question, his eyes still on his daughter.

Before Samantha could reply, he spoke again, “I won’t leave her alone.  If she goes, I go.” His voice was serious, his eyes returning to Samantha’s.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Kaida smiled softly at her father as he redressed her wound again. He was so sweet and tender toward her, she had known nothing like it before and found herself wishing she had been raised by him instead of the farmer’s family. They had kept her alive and healthy, but this kind of attention was beyond anything Kaida had ever experienced. Even when she was reunited with her mother, she’d had to live under the constant guise of just another guard and not her daughter.

The young woman watched every move he made, her father's interesting robotic body seemed to always move in grace. He soon finished, smiling warmly at her, then stepped aside to introduce the other cyborg that had come with them.

She had a similar body to Genji in form, but her plating was white and the lighting adorning her body was golden instead of green. And also like Genji, the only thing human about her body that could be seen was her scarred face. The young woman wondered what had happened to bring her to such a state.

Kaida bowed low in greeting and Samantha smiled, nodding her head low and saying hello, unsure if she should bow as well. After they were introduced, Genji asked Kaida if she would like to sleep. She felt her muscles lax just at the thought and nodded.

She felt strange crawling into his bed, but she also felt comforted by it. As he pulled the blankets up around her, Kaida felt safe for the first time since before her mother had died in her arms. Because here she was, against all odds, in the protection of the father she never imagined could still be alive.

Kaida lay there for a little while, the sound of the cyborg’s voices whispering quietly in English soothing her. She fell asleep hoping that one day she would know those words so that she could speak with Samantha and the others.

Genji and Sam sat at the table and when he expressed his concerns, the other cyborg took one of his hands in both of hers, resting them all upon the table. Her digits lightly traced the metallic panels of the back of his cybernetic hand as she smiled softly.

Lifting her gaze to him she whispered, “And if you two go, I go too. I won't let you get away from me, Genji Shimada,” she winked.

Her eyes drifted to their hands and she continued with less mirth, “We shouldn't stress about it right now. Let's just take care of Kaida, help her get her strength back. Maybe we can talk to the others and get them to understand.”

She looked at him again, eyes full of love, “No matter what happens, I know you’ll take good care of her. And I hope you’ll let me help you.”


	16. Kith and Kin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprising change of heart allows Kaida to finally be accepted at the Watchpoint and an accident could threaten McCree and Lejla's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an RP fic my dear friend, KenaiOkami75, and I have been writing since September of 2016 that includes her OC, Samantha Weaver, and my own OC, Lejla Grey. This is my first rodeo, but not hers and any constructive criticism is welcome! We originally had no intention of posting this anywhere, but it's sort of taken off and we wanted to publish for anyone out there that might enjoy reading any of the Overwatch heroes with OCs. We will be introducing new Overwatch heroes as well as other original characters, so hang in there.
> 
> I have plans to write several one shot spin offs for this fic that will fall during fast forward moments and any gaps there might be. I recently decided to do this not only for fun, fluffy fillers, but also as a way to show the heroes getting to know one another better so the relationships don't seem so rushed. Kenai and I have had a lot of dialogue regarding this fic outside of what we write into our RP and it's something I'd like to share with anyone who is interested in reading about these heroes further. Once the fillers are written, they will be posted at the end of the chapter, so they fall chronologically with the story.
> 
> The ------ represents a change in perspective/writer. Please let us know if this is jarring while reading.
> 
> This story is smut heavy and it's in almost every chapter in some form, so if that isn't your jam, turn around... you've been warned! But there is a lot of plot and character development as well. Thanks for reading!

A few days had passed and the results were in regarding whether or not the agents of Overwatch would allow Genji’s daughter, Kaida, to stay or go. The voting had been close: seven for, six opposed, each with various reasoning for their decisions; Agents Genji, Weaver, McCree, Grey, Zenyatta, Mercy, and Lucio voting yes and Agents Winston, Torbjorn, Reinhardt, Tracer, Pharah, and Hanzo voting no.

It was late at night and Hanzo had awoken from a fitful sleep. He sat up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed, and rubbed his eyes before rising and grabbing clothes from his dresser. He opted for a plain black, tight-fitting tank top and gray Overwatch issued sweats.  He quickly tied his hair back with his usual yellow scarf and before exiting his quarters, he grabbed Storm Bow and his quiver, draping the latter across his body, and slid his feet into the pair of flip flops sitting by his door.

Hanzo made his way to Practice Range 2, everyone’s range of choice. He swiftly entered his code and made his way inside to the console, setting up several targets for himself. His mind flitted to Genji and his supposed niece and he scowled, still not trusting the girl. Deep down, he wanted to trust his brother and give him the benefit of the doubt, but he was struggling to come to terms with this young woman who had just entered their lives claiming Genji was her father, then finding out he truly was. How could he have been so careless and foolish? The illegitimate child would never have been accepted by their father or the Shimada clan all those years ago… _would she?_ Hanzo pondered to himself.

The archer kicked his sandals off near the console and made his way to the targets, nocking an arrow and firing from afar, the arrow sticking dead center of the bullseye. He nocked again and again, loosing multiple arrows that all hit the center of each target he’d set up. He had gotten into a nice pace of nocking, firing, and retrieving arrows to do it all over again when he heard the door lock to the range click and the door open. Hanzo didn’t bother looking over his shoulder to see who had entered, assuming it was McCree, who also had a history of sleepless nights and late night range visits.

“Trouble sleeping, gunslinger?” Hanzo asked without turning away from his target, arrow nocked, his accent thick and voice gruff, but a very slight smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Kaida tossed and turned in her bed. She could hardly believe that they had given it to her, her own room and all, and she was appreciative of the agents’ generosity. She hadn’t been upset when she was also told that, until further notice, she was supposed to remain in those quarters unless summoned and guided by one of the Overwatch agents that wasn't her father.

But as the days wore on and her health returned, Kaida became restless. She tried not to complain of her boredom, but her father must have noticed it anyways. In the past couple of days, he and Samantha had snuck her out in the late hours of the night to go to one of the practice ranges to allow Kaida to stretch her legs.

She’d very much enjoyed spending time with the two cyborgs. Genji always translated, but both Kaida and Samantha were beginning to learn words in one another's languages so that they could now perform simple communication between one another.

They spent a lot of time practicing, Kaida in awe and impressed by her father's speed and accuracy with his weapons, the young woman wondering to herself if it was from him she had obtained her own quick reflexes, even knowing that part of his ability was due to his cybernetics. She also was amazed by Samantha’s unusual ability to create fire. She watched wide-eyed as the cyborg had spouted the flaming orbs from her robotic hands at the targets specially made for her training. Kaida got to show them a little of what she knew as well, her father being impressed by her blade work, but then regretting asking her how she was at throwing stars, nearly every one flying awkwardly from the young woman’s hand and going everywhere but at the target.

“Well, I guess we can't all be ninjas,” Samantha joked after ducking one of the haphazardly thrown stars.

They had fun practicing together, but sometimes they also just sat and talked, Genji translating between the two women when they had questions for one another. Samantha was able to explain what had happened to her that had resulted in her cyberization and Kaida explained about her life growing up in the farmlands, never knowing she was adopted, but also never feeling like she fit in. She also told them of the few short years she had with her mother under the guise of just another palace guard and of the terrible night when her attention was slack, allowing the assassins to slip into the grounds and kill Aiko.

Kaida tossed again. She thought, as she often did, about how many of the agents here thought she may be a spy for Talon, her own uncle being the most staunch believer that she was up to no good in one way or another. She hadn’t seen him since he left the medlab that first day, but she knew he was the one she had to convince of her innocence more than anyone else at the Watchpoint.

With a loud and frustrated groan, Kaida kicked the blankets off of her body, swinging her legs off of the bed. She looked around at the dim, stark room; the little dragon’s personal cage.

She had to get out of here, for a little while at least. She needed to stretch her legs, exert herself, get some fresh air.

Kaida pulled on her clothing, which consisted of only Overwatch issued attire still, grey sweats, white t-shirt, and a black hoodie. She slipped her feet into a pair of what Samantha had called flip-flops, but just looked like sandals to Kaida.

She went to the door and opened it slowly and quietly. Genji had fought for her right to not have to be locked in her room, on account that she swore she would not try to leave, like she was doing right now.

But then, her father had already taken her out a few times on unauthorized excursions, would it really matter if she went on one of her own? She knew where she wanted to go, so she wouldn’t get lost and would be back before anyone could notice.

Slipping from the door and down the hallway silently, Kaida carefully made her way to the practice range she had been led to a few times now. At the door, she had no problem accessing entry, having watched her father enter his code and memorizing it. She wondered as she was pushing the door open if his code could get her into other places around the Watchpoint, too.

Kaida thought it was unusual that the lights were already on in the range where usually her father had to turn them on when they arrived, but within a heartbeat, it became apparent why they were already lit. A gruff, but amused sounding voice spoke and Kaida's head swung, shock running through her to see the undeniable back of Hanzo standing at one of the target ranges.

She froze the instant she realized who it was. Should she run? How could she? This might be the chance for her to finally speak with him, to try and convince him she's not the enemy he saw her to be.

Standing up straight as she faced his back, Kaida drew her hands together in front of herself to hold them loosely clasped as she spoke clearly, _“Hello.”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Hanzo heard the soft, feminine voice greet him in Japanese, he loosed the arrow he had nocked and quickly spun on his heel to see Kaida standing near the entrance of the practice range. His eyes darted around looking for her escort, but found no one accompanying her.

Gripping Storm Bow tightly within his fist, he spoke in their native tongue, knowing any English would not be understood.  

 _“You should not be here,”_ he spat through gritted teeth, his eyes squinted tightly as he stared at her.

He stood, motionless, only staring in her direction, his heart thrumming within his muscular chest.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Kaida had anticipated his shock and anger at her presence, especially so unexpectedly. She made sure to remain still, only speaking to him from where she stood.

_“I know, but I needed to talk to you.”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The archer scoffed, turning his head sideways, breaking their eye contact. Thoughts of Genji ran through his mind as he attempted to keep his cool. His mind and heart struggled between wanting this child gone, out of their lives, and the pain in his brother's eyes when he turned his back on him when he only asked for support to keep her close and know her.

Hanzo's gaze fell back on Kaida, his eyes steely, his face dour, but his tight grip on Storm Bow resting slightly.

 _“What do you want?”_ he asked harshly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Kaida could understand his hatred towards her. She’d originally come here to kill him. Her starvation and brewing hatred for the man she hadn't even met had warped her mind at the time so badly that she’d ended up blaming him for her woes.

And so she’d come to Gibraltar and pointed a gun at his head.

Kaida bowed low, her heart racing as she hoped he would continue to listen to her. _“I ask for your forgiveness, Hanzo-sama. Please forgive me for my actions when we first met.”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Hanzo wasn't sure how to reply to her statement, her apology, her request for forgiveness. He only stared at her, her frame small and eyes hopeful. She looked better than she had when he’d first seen her. The features of her face were slowly filling out and she wasn't completely filthy. He walked toward her, closing the gap between them.

His eyes bore into her, studying her features. Hanzo recalled the girl’s mother of whom he knew of in his youth, with her soft features and petite frame. Kaida resembled her greatly, but she definitely had his brother’s eyes, down to the shape and color.

 _“You are lucky I am still here to forgive you… since you did not kill me as you intended,”_ Hanzo said, his voice stern, but slightly less harsh.

He stood straight and proud, his chest broad, as he stared down at her once more.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Kaida swallowed as the man prowled near, his confidence and regal air intimidating. Hanzo’s muscles rippled as he grasped his bow tightly and for a moment, the young woman wondered if maybe it had been a mistake to try to confront him alone.

But he only spoke, still growling, but not as harshly. Kaida wasn’t sure if his words were an acceptance of her apology or not.

She looked up at him, not wanting to back down now even though she was nervous inside. _“I wasn't thinking correctly, my mind was in the wrong place. I realized my mistake as soon as I woke up in Dr. Ziegler’s medbay.”_ Her eyes implored him. _“You’ve made mistakes before haven't you… when you hurt Genji…?”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Hanzo's eyes widened a bit with her question, then they quickly furrowed. His lips parted slightly and he huffed as he stared down at her.

 _“You know nothing about what happened,”_ the archer barked, gripping his bow, obviously flustered.

He broke eye contact with her, his eyes falling to floor below them.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Kaida watched as his eyes flashed angrily and he chafed at her words.

She was silent for a moment after his eyes dropped, his fist still clutching his bow tightly.

_“I know… no one really knows what it was like for me either… what happened to me.”_

She looked at his face even though it was turned down. _“Did everyone welcome you here when you first came?”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

His eyes slowly trailed up to meet hers when she spoke of herself and asked him if he was accepted immediately when he joined Overwatch.

His lips parted to speak, but he didn't. Instead, he observed her face for a moment. His eyes darted to the floor briefly, then back to the young woman.

 _“No,”_ he admitted quietly, his eyes softening slightly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Kaida exhaled a long breath softly through her nose. Her gaze wandered to the bow in Hanzo’s hand, her eyes widening a bit now that she was really getting a good look at it. It was beautiful, the finest bow she had ever seen. During her guard training, she had seen others training with bows and had very much wanted to try her hand at it, but Toshi had told her she would not need bow training for where she was to be stationed.  
  
An idea suddenly began to form in her mind. Kaida's gaze slowly traveled from the bow to Hanzo’s face where his eyes met hers, his head tilting slightly and his eyes squinted again as he peered at her, noticing the spark that had come into her eyes. The vision in her mind fully coalesced and she prayed that he would accept, that this would be the key to his eventually learning to truly trust and believe in her.   
  
Kaida suddenly shifted, kneeling down to one knee, resting a hand upon the raised knee while the other formed into a fist that rested upon the ground. She bowed her head to him and spoke.   
  
_"I know that you don't trust me, Hanzo-sama, but please consider what I ask. Please, allow me to be your apprentice. Teach me the ways of the bow. Be my master, my Sensei. I will do what you ask me to do and go where you tell me to go."_   
  
Kaida’s heart raced frantically. She knew her father would probably be upset at her if she dedicated herself to his brother. If only for the fact that, if he accepted, Hanzo could send her away. And Kaida would go, without a fight, her honor would bind her to do his will just as she'd pledged. But she was willing to risk it, she wanted to have the chance to prove herself to her uncle and the others at the Watchpoint. Otherwise, she may never be fully accepted.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The archer’s eyes remained locked on Kaida as he noticed her observing Storm Bow, her eyes finally trailing up his arm to meet his eyes.  He watched as she kneeled in front of him, pledging her allegiance, asking him to teach her the ways of the bow, to be her mentor, master, sensei.  She wanted to completely submit to him.

Hanzo’s eyes grew large, words failing to form on his tongue, his mouth dropping open slightly. He was truly at loss for words.

Firmly, but not enough to hurt, he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her to her feet. As her warm, brown eyes met his, his own darted between hers, searching. Genji’s eyes stared back at him and his mind flitted to past memories of his brother in his youth, full of life and energy, always wanting to please him. It was true the brothers had their differences and contrasting ideals, but Hanzo always loved Genji more than anything or anyone since the day he’d first laid eyes on him as a baby. The archer’s heart constricted with the thought of what had transpired between the brothers all those years ago, leading to what he thought was Genji’s death by his own hand and his own untimely departure from the empire his father and ancestors had built. For many years he wandered alone, hating himself, wanting to die, but remained standing on two feet, knowing he deserved the torture and turmoil he felt within himself for what he had done. Many years later, he learned Genji had survived and that he, too, had also wandered for years just as alone as he, himself had been. All the time they'd missed with one another would forever be irreplaceable, but he knew he had to focus on the future, moving forward with the only family he had left.

As Hanzo stared down at Kaida, he wondered how much suffering and loneliness she, too, had experienced and at such a young age. In that moment, he knew he needed to honor his brother and trust in him. Kaida was family by blood, if not yet by love and connection, but perhaps he could try to work toward something more with her for the sake of his brother and the relationship they were attempting to mend and rebuild.

Finally, he spoke, his voice thick, but less harsh. _“No,”_ he began, his eyes locked on hers, _“but I will consider training you.”_

He released her arm, but remained standing close to her, his gaze trailing across her face, his own eyes lidded as he peered down at her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Kaida had shut her eyes, heart thrumming nervously as she waited for him to accept or refuse. But instead, she felt his strong hand on her arm, pulling her up to standing and her eyes flew open, staring into his as he searched her gaze.

It felt as if he was looking at her, but seeing someone else. All that Kaida could do was stand there as he clutched her until he finally spoke and released her.

His words weren't what she had been hoping for, but they also hadn't been an outright refusal.

Her heartbeat began to slow again even as the man continued to peer down at her. Kaida bowed low again. _“Thank you, Hanzo-sama. Thank you for your consideration.”_

She straightened again, looking at her uncle’s still severe, but no longer angry face. Her eyes then darted about the practice range for a second before going back to him.

Raising a hand to rub the back of her neck, Kaida smiled sheepishly at Hanzo. _“You won't tell the others I left my room without permission, will you?”_ she entreated.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Hanzo huffed and softly smirked at her question, noting how much she already reminded him of Genji, not only in her eyes, but also her mannerisms.  

 _“No…”_ he grunted, _“it’ll be our secret,”_ he finished, averting his eyes to the floor briefly.

After quickly glancing at the targets he’d set up for himself, his gaze fell on Kaida once more.

 _“You were a guard for the Taguchi clan. What weapons were you trained to wield?”_ he asked, his face less dour and more inviting as he slightly tilted his chin up, his hooded eyes staring down at her, awaiting her answer.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Her hand slipped away from her neck as he asked about her guard training. _“Blades mostly; tanto, wakizashi, katana. They tried to teach me shuriken too, but I could never get the hang of it. That's part of the reason I've always wanted to learn the bow.”_

Kaida’s gaze went back to the weapon in her uncle’s hand. _“Yours is very beautiful. I've never seen anything like it.”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

 _“Hm,”_ he grunted in response to her discussion of blades. _Like father, like daughter_ he thought to himself.

He watched her gaze fall onto his bow, her eyes wide as she attempted to examine the craftsmanship, only to compliment it.

 _“Thank you. I have had Storm Bow for many years,”_ he stated as he raised his weapon horizontally between them so she could get a better look. He brushed a fingertip across the length of it adoringly.

Kaida’s eyes traced the length of the bow, following his finger, much like Genji’s had after they had been reunited.

 _“We have a variety of bows on base for training purposes that you will use… if I choose to mentor you,”_ his eyes raised from Storm Bow to her face, the tiniest of smirks tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Kaida examined the impressive weapon, the Storm Bow Hanzo had called it, tenderly caressing its length with his finger.

He then commented on her perhaps using one of the Overwatch bows to practice with if he chose to train her and her eyes lifted from the bow, catching the teasing smirk that flitted upon his lips.

His arm was still raised aloft as he held Storm Bow in between them and Kaida's eyes were drawn to the intricate tattoo running from his wrist all the way up his arm until it disappeared under his tank top.

 _“That’s a really cool tattoo,”_ Kaida commented, her eyes still traveling up and down his arm as she tried to examine it.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Hanzo allowed Kaida to ogle his tattoo for a moment before slowly lowering his arm. When their eyes met again, he was unsure what else to say. Quietness fell between them for a moment before Hanzo's brow furrowed.

 _“Why are you awake?  Can you not sleep?”_ he asked with urgency.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Her uncle’s tattoo was amazing, another feature of the gruff and mysterious man that was unlike anything she'd seen before. Kaida had seen tattoos, but this one seemed to have an iridescence to the ink that made the dragon almost seem alive.

He lowered his arm, suddenly questioning her, and Kaida brought her gaze back up to his.

Many things had kept her awake this night, but the main reason she’d left her room to come here was her restlessness. Her mind was becoming increasingly troubled that she would never be fully accepted at the Watchpoint.

Her gaze wavered from his for a moment. _“No… I couldn't,”_ she admitted, then shuffled her feet not knowing if she should elaborate to him, the very person who had been causing her the most anxiety.

Kaida's eyes fluttered back to his steely gaze, deciding she didn't really have anything to lose. _“It’s getting really hard to just stay in my room all the time. I wish-,”_ the young woman let out an exasperated breath, shifting her feet again, _“I wish everyone would trust me.”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

 _“Trust must be earned,”_ Hanzo stated firmly, but not hatefully. _“It will take time… but I understand.”_

His gaze averted from hers to across the room at nothing in particular.

 _“How did you get in here?”_ he asked, already knowing the answer as his gaze focused onto her once more.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Kaida continued to look uncomfortable as Hanzo asked how she’d accessed the practice range. She didn't want to get her father into trouble, but she couldn't think of any other way to explain how she’d gotten inside.

 _“Father has brought me here a couple of times already,”_ she admitted quietly, then implored, her gaze pleading, _“Please don't tell anyone, I don't want him to get in trouble because of me!”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

A gentle laugh escaped Hanzo's throat as he watched Kaida’s quiet features turn panicked.

 _“Our secret,”_ Hanzo huffed quietly, staring at Kaida, amazed at how much she already reminded him of his younger brother.

Hanzo slowly turned on his heel and walked toward the targets he'd set up, looking back over his shoulder at Kaida and jerking his head, beckoning her to follow. As he approached the spot he had been at before Kaida interrupted, he looked behind to see she was indeed following.

He quickly nocked and fired an arrow, hitting the target dead center of the bullseye.

 _“To be successful,”_ he began, _“you must ignore all distractions, but remain aware of your surroundings at all times.”_

Hanzo continued to slowly nock and release arrows, allowing Kaida to watch him from every angle as he did so, glancing at her through his peripheral occasionally.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Kaida watched Hanzo turn away and at first her shoulders drooped, guessing that their conversation was over. But then he looked back, indicating he wanted her to follow. Her eyes lit up and her teeth shown in a smile as she quickly jogged to stand nearby as the archer prepared an arrow.

He lifted his bow and it seemed to Kaida that without even aiming, he loosed the arrow straight into the bullseye. She blinked and as her gaze turned back to Hanzo as he spoke, instructing her. He began to fire more arrows and the young woman watched in awe, circling slowly to see how he stood and moved as he shot each one.

Hanzo loosed his last arrow and before he could even lower his bow, Kaida stared at him with hopeful eyes, _“Does this mean you’re going to teach me?”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Without looking to Kaida or replying to her question, Hanzo lowered his bow, his eyes fixed on the target.

 _“Fetch my arrows,”_ he spoke, seemingly unaffected by her question as well as her hopefulness.

As she flitted around the range collecting arrows, Hanzo watched her graceful shape and wondered what her weapons skills were like. Perhaps one day she could demonstrate. She had mentioned she was skilled with various blades and his thoughts traveled to his brother once more, curious if Kaida’s skills mirrored Genji's.

She approached him, her small hands gripping each of his loosed arrows and he crouched slightly, allowing her to drop them inside the quiver upon his back before bowing to her.

Draping Storm Bow across his body, he turned to her, folding his arms across his chest and studying her face for a moment.

Kaida was only a few inches shorter than him, her hair long, dark, and straight. Genji's eyes stared back at him once more and his heart constricted again.

 _“I see a lot of Genji in you. Youthfulness. Excitement. Hopefulness. A free spirit perhaps,”_ his voice was quiet and calm.

 _“I will teach you,”_ he finally replied to her question. _“But it must remain our secret for now.”_

He watched as her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her lips. Hanzo knew he would eventually need to tell Genji, but for now, he would privately train Kaida. She would need to earn the respect and trust of the other agents before they could speak freely of her training.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Kaida’s heart skipped a beat as her uncle gazed down at her with his steely eyes, his voice strong and sure, but not harsh. When he finally agreed to train her, Kaida brought both of her hands to her mouth, her eyes sparkling up at him as she tried her best not to squeal in excitement. Her body bounced slightly on the balls of her feet. Hanzo's face remained stoic, but there was a twinkle in his eye as well.

 _“Thank you,”_ she bowed repeatedly, _“Thank you, Uncle.”_

Hanzo took Kaida to the supply room where they were able to select a bow that was a comfortable size and weight for her to begin with. The hour was already late, or early rather, and Hanzo only had about an hour to instruct Kaida on the correct handling of the bow before other agents would wake. They had just enough time for her to loose a few arrows and to Kaida’s delight, her aim with a bow was far superior to her aim with a shuriken. She wasn't hitting bullseyes yet, but at least she was hitting the target most of the time.

They met at the same extremely early morning hour each day for several days. Hanzo was impressed to find Kaida was a very quick learner, soaking up every lesson and critique her uncle had to offer. Genji began to become concerned with her after a few days, however, when she began to sleep almost all day long. He didn’t know of her excursions with his brother in the early morning hours and Kaida couldn't refuse her father's own excursions with her earlier in the night when he and Samantha would also sneak her out to the practice range. She reassured him she was fine, but by the end of the week, he canceled their trips until Kaida was feeling better.

She wasn’t happy keeping her training from her father, but Kaida knew if she told him and broke Hanzo's trust, he may never believe in her again. Kaida was also kind of relieved to not have to go out twice every night. She had so much fun, but it was becoming exhausting. She told Hanzo about all of this on the day that marked her fifth day of training.

The bowman pondered what she had told him during the rest of her training that morning. By the time they were done, he realized that something should be done about Kaida’s partial incarceration.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Hanzo had requested a meeting with all Overwatch agents and Genji wondered what it might be about. Most everyone around the base was getting back to a more consistent routine, the cyborg’s only concern his daughter’s restrictions. He'd been sneaking her out late at night after all the other agents were in bed to show her around the base, especially the practice range. Being cooped up in a bedroom all day wasn't good for her health or mentality. He was looking forward to the day the other agents could really get to know her. Genji had already learned what a great person she was and valued every second he got to spend with her.

Samantha and Genji made their way to the conference room to find all the other agents already gathered around the table quietly chatting with one another. Genji waved, greeting everyone warmly, his eyes falling upon Jesse and Lejla first. Majority of his time had been spent with Kaida and he missed spending time with them, the other couple being the agents closest to Samantha and himself as far as friendship. They continued meeting in the practice range daily, but their time had been more limited lately since both Genji and Samantha were spending extra time with Kaida, getting to know her and to also try to somehow make up for lost time.

Genji pulled Samantha's chair out for her as she sat and he swiftly took a seat beside her and across the table from Jesse and Lejla. He nodded at Tracer when she smiled at the cyborgs, then his attention fell on his brother who was standing at the head of the table.

Hanzo started speaking of Kaida and how he'd personally had a change of heart regarding her status. He felt like she had been on base long enough to be allowed more access to different areas.

“Kaida has been well behaved and trustworthy and I believe her restricted status should be lifted,” his voice was even kilt and serious as he gazed around the room, his eyes meeting every other agents’, lastly falling on Genji.

Genji’s eyes widened behind his visor, his metallic hand gripping Samantha’s below the table. He felt elated that Hanzo had reconsidered and changed his mind on how he felt and he hoped the other agents would follow suit.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The majority of the Overwatch agents assembled watched with reactions ranging from joy to troubled shock as Hanzo explained his change of heart regarding Kaida's partial incarceration with them at the Watchpoint.

The room was silent for a moment as Hanzo’s gaze moved to each agent, some smiling at him and others shifting in their seats uncomfortably. Finally, Fareeha, her hands clasped together before her on the table as she sat, back straight, looked up to Hanzo after weighing his words.

“Perhaps we can give her leave to exit her room periodically. But _always_ under the supervision of one of the agents,” she said, ever vigilant of the security of the Watchpoint.

Reinhardt was leaning back in his chair as it was tilted towards Hanzo, one of his massive arms resting on the table. He grunted sharply and nodded in agreement to Pharah who was seated on the other side of the table from himself.

Surprisingly, it was Torbjorn who spoke up next, “I beg yer pardon, Fareeha, but that's not really any different than the setup we got her inta now.”

Winston grunted in agreement with the engineer. “I was there when she showed up at our door. I saw what happened when she threatened Hanzo's life,” the scientist’s gaze lifted to the bowman as he still stood watching them all, straight and proud in his stance, arms crossed. Winston continued, “If he’s now willing to give her a chance, then I am, too.”

There was some murmuring and the agents all looked around at one another and at Hanzo. Strangely, Lena hadn’t spoken up yet regarding the issue and Winston’s eyes paused on his friend as she sat there, staring thoughtfully at her hands clasped together on the table before her.

“Tracer?” the scientist rumbled softly. “What do you think?”

Lena looked up at him as he called her and she seemed to wake from her daze, rubbing one thumb atop the other as she gathered her thoughts.

“I dunno exactly, love,” she finally began, “I’m still wary of any mind games Talon coulda played on her if she was ever in contact with them, but…” Her head tilted a bit as she sighed, “I’m starting to feel terrible that she's been in that room so long, ya know? I know I wouldn’ta been able ta stand it that long. It’d kinda be nice ta finally meet her, get ta know her an’ then see how everyone feels.”

The pilot’s eyes suddenly widened and brightened as a thought came to her. She unclasped her hands to lay them flat on the table as she sat up straight. “I know, loves!” she proclaimed. “Let’s hav’a little get together tonight and meet her!”

Reinhardt bellowed his agreement to the idea, his viewpoint on what to do with Kaida seemingly suddenly swayed by the opportunity to sing for everyone again.

There was more murmuring, this time louder with excitement as most of the agents agreed on this step. Winston made it official, expressing that it was the perfect way for everyone to ease their disquiet, and that they were all probably overdue for some R&R anyways.

Fareeha grudgingly agreed to attend, stating that she would stay only long enough to evaluate Kaida.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s mind and emotions were buzzing with joy as he saw all the agents agree to have a small party and to invite Kaida so that everyone could meet her and hopefully get to know her even if just a little. He knew she might feel overwhelmed being suddenly surrounded by everyone, but would make it a point to ease her mind and let her know how fun their parties were and that he would be right by her side the entire time if she wanted. The ninja gripped Samantha’s hand tightly beneath the table, his heart racing inside his chest. He couldn’t wait to tell Kaida.

His eyes fell on Hanzo and their gazes met, knowing his brother was staring straight into the green slash of his visor. He could see a small smile play at the corner of his lips and Genji’s mouth was wide with his own smile. Slowly standing from the table, he made his way to Hanzo and stood close to him, whispering his thanks, wanting to pull him into a warm embrace, but knowing Hanzo wouldn’t want it to be done so publicly.  

“Hanzo, I don’t know what to say, but thank you. I’m not sure what caused your change of heart, but it makes me truly happy and I know it will make Kaida happy as well.”

Genji’s voice was warm and excited as he spoke and Hanzo’s crooked smile grew, his arms still folded across his chest proudly, his eyes locked on Genji. The archer didn’t reply, only smiled and nodded to his brother.

“Does this mean you will consider singing with me tonight?” Genji teased, leaning toward Hanzo slightly.

“Hm,” Hanzo grunted, the smile still spread across his lips, “No.”

“Your face is going to stay like that if you keep doing that, you know,” Genji laughed quietly, teasing his brother once more for smiling.

“Quiet, pest,” Hanzo rebutted with a light laugh. “Also, there is not enough sake in the world to make me sing with you,” he said jokingly, although he was truly serious.

Genji’s voice was sincere when he spoke again, “Thank you, Hanzo. I promise you will not regret this. Kaida is amazing.”

Hanzo only nodded and bowed shallowly as they said goodbye, watching his younger brother dart toward the other cyborg, then toward the door, stopping to chat with agents McCree and Grey. Hanzo already knew Kaida was amazing, just like her father, but he would tell him at another time of their early morning training sessions.  

The bowman was surprised at how quickly he’d warmed up to the idea of having a newly discovered niece and having her on base. It was hard to not be drawn to Kaida with how much she reminded him of Genji in his youth, and even now. They were both full of life and energy and a willingness to learn. Hanzo’s mind flitted to Kaida and wondered if she might be sleeping now since she’d been so exhausted from their lessons lately. He felt a slight pang of guilt for keeping her awake all hours of the night to practice and also for causing her to miss out on spending time with her father.

Genji and Samantha briefly chatted with Jesse and Lejla in the corridor outside the conference room, all four agents beaming brightly with the good news of the party tonight and Kaida’s invitation. The cyborgs bid farewell to the other agents, knowing they would see them later at the party, and made their way back to the agents’ living quarters to tell Kaida the good news. Genji held Samantha’s hand the entire way, his entire day bright and sunny with fresh hope for his daughter’s presence at the Watchpoint. When they reached Kaida’s door, Genji released Samantha’s hand and gently rapped on the door.  

Genji often removed his visor and the majority of his helmet while behind closed doors with Kaida so that he would appear as human as possible for her. The cyborg had explained exactly how much of his human body remained, but he also knew it was more comforting being able to see his very human face, albeit severely scarred, than staring into the green slash of his visor. His hands rose to his face, releasing the restraints on his visor and removing it as he looked to Samantha, a large smile across his lips, teeth gleaming under the lighting in the corridor.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Kaida had returned to her room after another long, early morning session with her uncle, her body exhausted, but her mind buzzing happily as it usually was by the time she was done with her lesson. She had come to adore using the bow even more than she had initially thought she would. And when she would perform exceptionally well, she felt giddy delight to see the approval flashing in her uncle's eyes. He would usually remain stoic, arms crossed, but she had come to recognize the twinkle in his eye when he was especially impressed with her improvement.

She had collapsed upon her bed and fallen into a deep sleep where she didn’t even dream. Kaida was pulled from the blackness of her slumber suddenly when there was a knock at her door.

The young woman groaned in annoyance, rolling over to her back and eyes cracking open barely enough to read the time on her clock. She’d been asleep for less than five hours. Groaning again, she swung her legs from the bed, shuffling over to the door, hoping that her father wasn’t there to take her to breakfast, she only wanted sleep.

Kaida slid open the door to find that it was indeed Genji and Samantha. Her father was grinning at her widely and despite her exhaustion, the girl couldn’t help but smile back, her clothes rumpled and hair disheveled from sleep.

 _“Good morning, father,”_ Kaida managed a short bow to them both, then attempted in English, her words slower and accent thick, “Good morning, Samantha.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

 _“Good morning,_ Little Dragon _,”_ Genji greeted her warmly, his smile broad.

Genji watched as Kaida greeted Samantha in English. It sounded heavenly and his smile grew broader, if it was even possible.

 _“I have great news!”_ he exclaimed excitedly, as Kaida invited them inside.

He realized she must have just awoke with his knock. She looked extra exhausted and wondered if she was growing ill. As he stepped into the room, he took her hands within his, the smile never leaving his lips.

 _“Your uncle has stepped forward stating his change of heart regarding your status. He said you've been well behaved and trustworthy and deserve to be without guard duty 24 hours and should not be locked up in your room all the time,”_ he cooed, searching her face. _“Also, everyone has agreed to throwing a small party tonight in your honor so you can meet everyone officially and hopefully get to spend some time with them, show them you're not a threat.”_

His eyes searched her face once more, waiting for a response.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha nodded in greeting to Kaida, smiling as they then entered her room. Genji right away began to speak excitedly in his native tongue to his daughter as he took her hands in his.

A large smile spread across Kaida’s lips as she looked up at her father and he explained what had occurred while she’d slept. Her excited smile softened as she thought about her uncle and the friendship they had began to form. She would have to thank him as soon as possible for what he had done.

 _“That’s great!”_ she chirped happily, squeezing Genji’s metallic hands. Her eyes sparkled up at her father with love and excitement as she bounced slightly on her heels, then could no longer contain herself as she let go of his hands to hug him tightly. _“I won’t disappoint you, father, I promise.”_

She was elated that she might be able to freely move about the Watchpoint soon, and a little nervous and excited about meeting her father’s fellow agents tonight. But she was also a little apprehensive about the secret she and her uncle continued to keep from Genji. She hoped that soon he could know about her training. And she prayed in her heart that he wouldn’t be upset with her for having the early morning excursions without telling him about them.

 _“Oh mannnn,”_ she grumbled, suddenly realizing something. Kaida pulled back to look at Genji, but kept her arms around him, _“I have to meet everyone in these sweatpants, don’t I?”_ She wrinkled her nose.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji smiled at his daughter’s excitement and gasped slightly when she dove against his metallic chest and embraced him. He squeezed her tight, closing his eyes as he pressed his cheek against her hair. He laughed gently at her comment about the Overwatch issued sweats, his mind racing, pondering what he could do to help her acquire something different to wear tonight although she looked adorable in the Overwatch issued clothes.

 _“I bet I know someone who can help with that,”_ he said softly, tapping his helmet, activating his comm unit to dial agent Lejla Grey.

When the other agent answered his call, he explained the situation and she offered to help, happy to do so.

 _“Agent Grey- Lejla, said you could come over and peek through her closet and borrow something to wear tonight”,_ he said with a grin.

The ninja looked to Samantha with a smile and a wink, knowing she had overheard the conversation with Lejla and understood what was happening although he and his daughter had been conversing in quick Japanese.

 _“Let me know when you're ready to go. We can go now or later, whenever you want...”_ he began, “ _you_ _look_ _exhausted_ , _Kaida_. _Are you feeling ill?”_ Genji asked, concern written across his scarred face as he brought the back of his hand to her forehead and temple, knowing he truly wouldn't be able to feel if she were fevered.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Kaida flushed slightly, smiling at the concern of her father. It was still so new to her that there was someone in her life finally that truly cared for her complete well-being.

 _“I’m alright father, really,”_ she told him as he continued to look at her with concern, but slipped his hand from her forehead. _“I’ve just been having some trouble sleeping. As long as I get a nap sometime today, I’ll be fine for the party,”_ she smiled at him reassuringly.

Genji finally replaced his troubled look with a soft smile and the three left for agent Grey’s room after Kaida got the chance to brush her ruffled hair out. Samantha and Lejla seemed to have fun helping Kaida look through Lejla’s clothing, Genji standing back looking amused and helping to translate. The three finally settled on an outfit that was fairly simple and should fit Kaida’s slightly larger frame. It consisted of a floral print knee-length skirt and a fitted black t-shirt that also had a few flowers adorning it.

Kaida thanked the ex-mercenary profusely, even more excited for the evening now that she had something more suitable to wear to meet the agents with. Genji and Samatha saw her back to her room, her father encouraging her to get more rest so that she would be prepared for that evening.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji watched as his girls and Lejla dug through the ex-mercenary’s closet, looking for something for Kaida to wear to the party. He laughed lightly to himself as they looked through every article of clothing. The cyborg observed that Lejla had tons of various outfits, but realized she tended to dress more casually, opting for tank tops and military style pants and he couldn’t help but wonder what she looked like dressed up. Jesse had spoken to him in some detail about their weekend excursion and knew she’d dressed up for him then. Genji grinned to himself wondering what the cowboy was up to right now. Then, his mind flitted to Samantha and what she would look like dressed in something similar to the flowery outfit the girls had picked out for Kaida. He’d never seen a photo of her from before her accident and wondered what type of outfits she liked or if she was all lab coats and heels like Angela.

When they had finished picking an outfit and thanking Lejla, they made their way back to Kaida’s room to drop her off so she could get some rest before the party. As soon as her door slid closed behind them, Genji grabbed Samantha’s hand and pulled her close, squeezing her tight, right there in the hallway.

“I miss you,” he whispered to her as they turned to walk back to his room, hoping she understood what he meant.

He held her hand tight, his visor staying tilted toward her as they walked hand in hand back to his room. When Kaida had first arrived on base, Genji was afraid the majority of his time would be spent with her, leaving his time with Samantha scarce. Thankfully, that hadn’t been the case. The other cyborg had been extremely supportive, the first of all the agents to voice her solidarity with him and his decision regarding his daughter.

Once they reached his room, he fingered the button and entered his code, watching the door slide open. Pulling Samantha inside with him, he slid the door shut behind her and locked it, then swiftly moved to remove his visor and hers, laying them on the table. He then pressed his lips to hers in a fevered kiss.

After a few moments, he parted their lips, speaking softly against her mouth, “I haven’t properly thanked you for supporting me… and Kaida. It means everything to me, I hope you know.”

Before she could respond, he pressed his lips to hers again, his hands trailing down her chest to unfasten her chest piece and remove it, gently propping it against the wall. Parting their lips once more, he grinned at her, asking for permission to go further and she agreed, smiling back at him, her dimples shining brightly. Genji bit his bottom lip, his metallic fingers working to unfasten her groinal plating and dropping it to the floor before pressing his lips to hers again as he unfastened his own chest and groinal covering, placing them beside her discarded ones.

Genji gently pushed Samantha into the door behind her and moved two of his cybernetic digits to her mouth, lightly tracing her lips before gently pressing inside her mouth. Samantha complied, opening her lips for him to slide his fingers inside. She swirled her tongue around them as he slowly pushed and pulled them from her mouth, wetting them.

As he pulled them from her mouth, he used his leg to spread her thighs, dropping his wetted fingers to her warm folds, slowly teasing her clit and pushing the two wet fingertips inside her. He pressed his lips to hers once more as he continued to press his fingers inside her, then start a steady rhythm of pumping them deeper inside her depths, curling slightly.

“Tell me how you want it,” he growled, his voice low and smooth.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha smiled at Genji from beneath her visor when he’d taken up her hand and whispered to her in the hallway. She felt the same way. Sam adored getting to spend time with Genji, getting to know his daughter, but they hadn’t paused to spend much time together alone.

She squeezed his hand in return as they made their way to his room where the ninja quickly removed their visors and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss. Samantha returned the heat of his lips, the eagerness he displayed combined with the scent and taste of him that she adored caused her to quickly begin to ache for her lover.

He paused to murmur his thankfulness to her and Sam smiled just as his lips pressed into hers again, their tongues sliding hungrily along one another. Between smiles and kisses, Genji undressed them both of their armoring as Samantha panted excitedly, the ninja then stepping lightly as he pushed her against the door.

Genji brought two of his fingers to her mouth and Samantha took them in, licking and sucking at them as she continued to gaze at her lover. His knee parted her legs and Genji moved the fingers to her folds, beginning to pump within her, his thumb brushing against her clit.

Samantha’s arm was around his back clenching him tightly, while her other hand was at his hip. She groaned, trying to smile as she rolled her head back, enjoying the sensations, but her body beginning to crave more.

Genji growled low to her and Sam brought her gaze back to meet his. She panted through her parted lips as she whispered back, “I want you on the bed. I want you to put me on my back so you can tower over me while I look into your beautiful eyes.” Sam’s hand moved from his hip to cup his jaw as she shifted her hips against his still working digits. “Just for a little while,” she grinned, “then I want you to lay down over me so I can wrap myself around you.” She brought her lips to brush against his, “I missed you, too.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Mmmmm,” Genji quietly moaned against Samantha’s mouth as she told him exactly what she wanted.

He teased a third finger at her opening as he spoke, “You want me to fuck you real good, baby?” His voice was low and sweet and he grinned against her mouth as he asked.

“But first…”

Genji dropped to his knees while removing his fingers from her and he tugged one of Samantha’s legs over his shoulder before burying his face into her wet folds, his tongue wasting no time to dip inside her. His eyes darted up toward her, wanting to see her face, but her head was tilted back as soft moans escaped her lips.

“You taste _so_ good, Sam,” he breathed against her warm, wanting pussy.

He gently suckled her clit and lapped all around her folds, wetting her thoroughly before standing and pressing his lips to hers, slowly walking with her backwards toward his bed. He laid her down and crawled over her, his cock aching to be inside her. He positioned himself between her legs and used his metallic hand to roll back his foreskin and press his head against her opening, slightly pushing himself inside, but only enough to wet his tip.

Genji moaned, her wetness and warmth feeling devine against his swollen head. He remained sitting back on his heels between her knees as he slowly pushed inside her, making sure to only push inside her in tiny, teasing increments. He grit his teeth as he slid halfway in, watching her mouth drop open.

“Oh fuck. You feel _sooo_ good. So tight,” Genji barked.

Suddenly, he pushed his entire length inside her, his head tilting backwards as he did, and a long moan escaping his throat.

“Oh Sam!” he blurted as he started to pump in and out of her slowly, but steadily.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji teased at her with his fingers and with his words, catching Samantha off guard when he suddenly shifted down, hitching her leg up and burying his lips into her wetness. She gasped and mewled with pleasure, her hands moving to cup his head, her digits stroking and flexing over his helmet.

He stood and brought his lips to hers, the taste and scent of herself upon him driving her wild. Sam moved with him to the bed and climbed up onto it, Genji’s form already hovering over her, causing her to flush hot with another wave of desire for him to plunge into her. She bit the corner of her lip as she watch him hold his length in his hand and begin to gently tease his head at her lips.

“Ahhh, Genji…” Samantha mewled to him, a smile playing at her lips as her back arched slightly in anticipation. He began to slowly enter her and she grasped the blankets in her cybernetic fists, biting her bottom lip to behave and not push up into him.

The ninja grunted at her and then suddenly dove into her depths, both cyborgs crying out with pleasure at the sensation. Genji’s fullness pushed against her walls and Sam quickly found herself plummeting out of control as her lover fucked her slowly, steadily, fully. She curled her back again, her eyes closing and her mouth opening in a sighing moan, attempting to appreciate each time he filled her depths and each time he bottomed out, the ridges of synthetic skin at his base coursing over her clit.

“Genji-!” Sam cried again, her eyes opening to look at him, her hands lifting to reach for him, calling him to her arms as she panted furiously.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The ninja continued to fuck her slowly, pressing his entire length into her and grinding softly against her clit, knowing the texture at the base of his cock sent sparks throughout her body. Genji’s hands moved to unlatch and grasp the top portion of his helmet, tossing it onto the bed, his hair flying free and partially into his eyes as he leaned down atop Samantha per her request.

Every inch of his human skin tingled and sparks pulsed throughout his synthetic skin as he leaned his torso against Samantha’s, the light sheen of sweat on his chest brushing against her breasts. Genji bowed his head beside hers as he arched his back to plow into her deeply. He hissed through gritted teeth at her tight pussy squeezing his cock and he leaned his head back briefly, his eyes meeting hers, a smile attempting to play at the corner of his lips. Her green eyes bore into him as she thrust her hips up into him each time he pushed inside her.

The ninja squeezed his eyes shut, his breathing ragged, as he attempted to hold onto his orgasm for as long as possible, wanting this moment to last. He pressed his length into her and abruptly stopped as he kissed her neck, the weight of his body resting on his forearms on either side of her shoulders. He lapped at her neck, gently biting the heavy corded parts, eliciting light cries from his lover. Breathing heavily against her shoulder, Genji finally started moving again, pressing into her hard, his textured skin grinding against her clit. Genji’s cybernetic vents clicked, releasing steam as his body attempted to cool itself from the overexertion of their lovemaking.

“I’m close, Sammy… are you ready for me to cum deep inside you?” he asked with a grunt, his teeth bared as he pulled back to look at her, his eyes wild.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha smiled weakly back at Genji as he hovered near, her hands upon his back, wishing the plating wasn’t there so she could dig her digits into his skin. Instead, she dug them into the partitions between his armor paneling and his synthetic muscles, rocking her hips to his tempo. Genji curled his base into her expertly at the end of each thrust and Sam grasped him tighter as he lowered his head to her shoulder, her arms wrapping around him in an even tighter embrace.

He called to her as he rose a bit to look down at her, Samantha’s lidded eyes staring up at him had started to grow hazy with the drunkenness of bliss Genji was causing her to feel. She rolled her head back, but didn’t break his gaze, her eyes slits as she called to him through light grunts, “Ah-!  Yes! Mmmmm, Genji…!”

Sam’s vents clicked open and released tendrils of steam as she lifted her legs to curl around her lover's waist. She clutched at his back again as he lowered himself, his face pushing into her neck. Samantha was curled completely around him, grasping him with her arms and legs as he rocked into her, her lips panting into his hair as each stroke brought her closer.

Samantha grunted and mewled into Genji’s ear, each cry becoming more high pitched until she felt herself suddenly clenching around his length, her lover continuing to push in, his pace not ceasing. Her walls quivered around him as her fluids spurted and Sam called out his name in a broken cry of ecstasy.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As soon as Samantha’s depths clenched and pulsed around Genji’s length and she called his name, he came undone, her moans and the sound of his name on her tongue sending him over the edge. He came deep and hard within her, moaning in his native tongue next to her ear. His rhythm slowed as they slowly came down from their intense release and Genji rested his forehead into the pillow beside Samantha’s head, his ventilation system clicking and quietly whirring once more and his chest heaving against hers. Turning his head slightly, he kissed her on the cheek.

“I don’t deserve you,” he whispered into her ear. “I love you so damn much.”

He very slowly pulled his length from her and rolled to his side, pulling her with him. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close, stroking her plated back and the back of her helmet lovingly. Samantha rested her head on his bicep and he pressed his lips to her forehead, wishing he could hold her like this until the end of time.

“Stay with me forever, Sam,” Genji sighed, his breathing starting to slow, but his heart racing within his chest as he spoke.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha panted hard as Genji released within her, her senses all tuned to him and him alone in the moment. The feel of his body pressing into hers, the slight bucking of his cock as he came and continued to slide within her, his warm breath whispering sweet words she couldn't understand, the dark hairs of his temple brushing against her open lips, the rich scent of his skin and the tinge of cybernetics, his human heart pounding forcefully against her chest as they pressed together as one.

Sam’s vents clicked shut and the cyborg’s breathing slowly calmed. Genji whispered into her ear and Samantha slowly opened her eyes. It was she who didn't deserve his intense and pure love.

Genji pulled himself from Sam and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close as he laid back on the bed. She draped an arm across his chest, pulling him tight as she closed her eyes just as tightly and breathed him in again.

She opened them when he murmured again, asking her to stay with him. Samantha slowly rose to her elbow on her side to look down into his beautiful, brown eyes. She slowly lowered her lips to his, not parting her gaze from his until their lips brushed and she planted upon him the lightest of kisses. Her lips still brushing against his, Sam brought her hand to stroke the side of his face, her fingers pushing into his hair gently as she whispered.

“Genji Shimada, I love you more than I ever dreamed I could love another. I’ll stay with you until the end of time if you will have me.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji’s lidded eyes watched as Samantha pushed up onto her elbow and gazed down at him, pressing her lips lightly against his. Then, she whispered against his mouth and he couldn’t help but smile at her sincere words. He swiftly wrapped his arms around her waist, flipping her onto her back, both of them giggling.

“Then let it be so,” he said dramatically, smiling down at her. “I shall have you, through the good and the bad, forever more.”

He pressed his lips to hers, his fingers moving to her side in a mock gesture to tickle her. Genji laughed at Samantha’s shocked expression, her smile broad and dimples shining once more. The ninja abruptly rolled off her and onto his back beside her on the bed, resting an arm across his stomach, the other lying by his side.

He huffed audibly before speaking. “Are you ready to go party soon?” he asked, turning his head sideways to look at her. “I’m excited for Kaida to meet everyone, but also a bit nervous if I’m being honest. I wish everyone could see her like I do.” He averted his gaze to stare at the ceiling, his mind racing with various thoughts.

He had full faith in his daughter, but prayed all of the agents would be accepting and understanding. Surely after officially meeting her and hearing Hanzo’s words from earlier during the meeting, they would find it in their hearts to trust in him and accept her. Regardless of what might happen, Genji would always stick by Kaida’s side.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji suddenly flipped her over and they giggled, his handsome face looking down at her as his teeth flashed in a smile.

“Forever more,” Samantha repeated back to him before he kissed her once again.

She suddenly felt his digits dancing aggressively up her side and Sam reflexively twitched as if she could still feel the tickling of flesh that no longer existed, her eyes flashing with amusement up at Genji as he chuckled at her.

He then flopped to his back, sighing loudly and expressing his concerns. Sam nestled herself into Genji’s side again, her head resting on the side of his chest as she draped her arm over him just as before, holding him tight.

“She’ll do wonderfully, Genji. She’s a beautiful, bright young woman. Even if she only knows a few words in English, I'm sure she’ll sweep everyone off their feet,” Sam spoke with sincerity. “I hope that one day you and I can have a child just as amazing as Kaida.”

Samantha nuzzled her cheek into his chest, kissing it softly. “And no, I'm not ready to go soon,” she giggled softly, “We still have a few hours.” Sam tilted her head to brush her lips against the metal upon his chin, “How about we have a little nap till then,” she whispered.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji smiled at her words once more as she spoke of Kaida and how she hoped that someday they could have a child of their own that was just as amazing. He agreed, squeezing her tightly as she laid against him. He’d already started to fall so in love with the young woman who he had just recently discovered was his daughter, and he desperately wished he had known her all of her life. He quickly quelled the thought, not wanting to feel overwhelmed so he could rest peacefully.

“Mmm, a nap,” he agreed as he kissed the top of her head.

Genji stared at the ceiling while Samantha fell asleep in his arms. His thoughts flitted from Samantha and being with her forever, to the possibility of having their own children, to Kaida’s face, then to his own childhood and Hanzo. Hanzo had somehow found it in his heart to start accepting Kaida. He wasn’t sure why, but he definitely would never question it. He was so very thankful his brother trusted in him enough to open his heart, if even just a little, to the fact he had a flesh and blood niece. The cyborg smiled to himself as his eyes slowly shut and sleep finally found him.

A couple of hours later, Genji woke to find Samantha standing above him beside the bed with all of her armor on, minus her visor, as she replaced her cloak. She murmured something about picking up Kaida before heading to the party and Genji rolled over, not wanting to slip from the comfort of his bed just yet. He planted his face into the pillow and whined playfully, slowly turning to his side, soft laughter escaping his lips as she playfully chided him.

With a huff, he slipped from the bed and quickly cleaned himself up by wiping his torso and groin with a wet cloth and wetting his hands and running his fingers through his shaggy hair which was in desperate need of a cut. As he tousled it around, he looked at Samantha who stood beside him and he grinned down at her, pieces of his mane falling into his eyes.

“This is getting out of hand,” he said, pointing to his disheveled hair, his smile broad.

He swiftly moved from the bathroom and kissed Samantha’s face as he passed her to grab his armor plating and replace it. Pushing his hair back out of his face, he attached the top portion of his faceplate to his helmet, then slide his visor on, his eyes focused on Samantha as he continued to grin widely at her. He watched as she replaced her own visor and moved to his side, taking his hand.

They quickly left Genji’s room and made their way to Kaida’s door, where the ninja rapped lightly, hoping she was ready to head to the party.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha had watched as Genji finally arose to quickly get ready to leave for the get together. She smiled at him when he commented on his shaggy hair, offering to trim it for him later. The two were soon ready and left to fetch Kaida on their way to the party.

It had taken a little while for Kaida to settle down again after getting back from Lejla's room, but she finally slept until her alarm went off a half-hour before the get together. She bounded from her bed and into the bathroom where she showered and prepped herself. After dressing in Lejla’s borrowed clothing, she looked at herself in the mirror and wondered what she would look like in makeup. Probably better than she did without, but she had no idea because she’d never worn it before. Her life before now had never afforded her the luxury of it, nor had it required it. An image of her mother flashed in her mind and she smiled. Aiko seemed to always have been wearing makeup, she had always been dressed and groomed beautifully, a true princess.  
  
Kaida jumped slightly as there was a brisk knock at her door. There wasn’t many people who knocked at Kaida’s door, but still the young woman had begun to recognize the metallic rapping of her father’s knuckles. She turned from the bathroom with a smile, flicking off the light and answering the door.

The young woman bowed in greeting, her hair was unbound by a ponytail for once and it cascaded around her shoulders, shimmering blue-black. “Good evening, Otosan, Samantha-san,” she said slowly and carefully in English.

Genji and Samantha both greeted her as well, her father taking up her hand in his unoccupied one to walk with his girls to the recreation area. They arrived to find most everyone already there or just arriving as well, the only agent that seemed to be missing was Pharah. Reinhardt was, of course, doting over the sound system with Lucio as he was undoubtedly getting the DJ to set him up with a playlist that would surely prove interesting at the least.

Other agents milled about, getting snacks, conversing, or playing pool at the table towards the back. The trio spotted Hanzo with McCree and Lejla at the dartboard in the middle of what looked to be a heated competition between the bowman and the cowboy. Lejla looked on as she held a hand over her mouth, the large grin she was attempting to obscure showing the amused delight she was taking in watching the two men try to outdo one another.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji walked hand in hand with both Samantha and Kaida as they made their way to the rec area and entered the room, their gazes sweeping the room seeing almost everyone else had already arrived. The ninja saw his brother near the back of the room at the dartboard with Jesse and Lejla. The ex-mercenary looked as if she was having a blast, her wide smile shielded by her hand as she appeared to be laughing at the archer and gunslinger.

He led Samantha and Kaida through the room to greet Hanzo and the other couple. Lejla's eyes immediately fell on Kaida, seeing her in the borrowed outfit and her eyes widened as she stepped closer and approached her, her cowboy boots clopping against the concrete floor.

“Oh! Ya look lovely,” Lejla said to Kaida.

Genji translated, knowing Kaida wouldn't fully understand what Lejla was saying. He saw Kaida’s eyes light up as she smiled at the petite woman who wore a small dress that also adorned floral designs. Genji thought Lejla looked stunning and his eyes flitted to McCree who wore a creme colored button down to match Lejla’s off-white dress. The cyborg nodded in his direction, wondering who was winning the round of darts. Both agents had impeccable aim with their respective weapons, but Genji wondered how they fared with darts. The cyborg quickly introduced his daughter to the cowboy, who tipped his hat and drawled his name and how nice it was to finally meet her to the young woman, smiling broadly.

Hanzo turned, bowing in greeting to their new guests. His eyes widened when his gaze fell on Kaida, but he had to play coy knowing the other agents had no idea of the secret bond they had recently began to form. He made a mental note to pull Genji aside at some point during the get together to inform him of the lessons he’d been giving Kaida during the early morning hours when the Watchpoint was asleep. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too upset about it.

“Who’s ahead?” Genji asked, smiling broadly beneath his visor. “You all know I can smoke you, right?” His tone was playful, although he knew he would probably be able to do so, especially with his enhanced cybernetic vision and reflexes.

“Sounds like a challenge,” Lejla smirked, grabbing a dart from Jesse’s hand and chucking it toward the target, hitting dead center. It’s the first dart she’d thrown since she’d arrived on base and she tittered at Jesse’s low whistle as the dart stuck within the board. She tilted her head up to him, smiling and slightly wrinkling her nose at him. “Learn somethin’ new everyday, don’tcha, _gunslinger_?” She’d picked up the term from Hanzo and it immediately stuck.

Genji laughed as Lejla tossed the dart toward the board, sticking it dead center. “I’ll even remove my visor so I’m not accused of cheating,” he grinned, grabbing a dart and throwing it in the blink of an eye, sticking it dead center of the bullseye beside Lejla’s. The ex-mercenary’s mouth dropped open and Genji winked playfully at her.

The ninja looked down at Kaida and translated everything that was being said and she beamed up at him, her smile broad, teeth glimmering. He thought she was absolutely beautiful and couldn’t believe he helped create her. His smile was massive behind his visor and he moved his hands to release the restraints on it, removing it and laying it on a nearby table, his eyes never leaving Kaida’s.

Genji leaned close to Samantha, whispering in her ear how he was going to walk Kaida around and introduce her to everyone and they would be back soon. Gently placing a kiss to her visor, he took Kaida’s hand within his and started walking her around, introducing her to all of the agents, the joy apparent on his face and in his warm, brown eyes as he spoke of her and translated for everyone.

All of the agents were friendly and smiling as they met the young woman, both Shimadas having wide smiles spread across their lips. Kaida might not be a Shimada on paper, but in Genji’s heart she was the most beautiful Shimada to ever exist and he felt so much pride. After Genji had introduced Kaida to everyone, he realized he hadn’t seen Fareeha yet and wondered if she would show up at any point. He realized and understood she viewed Kaida as a possible security threat, but he wished she would at least give them a chance and meet his daughter to help quell her insecurities. The cyborg’s eyes scanned the room once more, finding Hanzo staring at them. He smiled at his brother and excused the both of them from Reinhardt who had been talking his and Kaida’s ears off about various types of music, even asking Kaida if she would like to join him for some karaoke later, knowing her English wasn’t up to snuff quite yet. They all three laughed, Reinhardt’s loud and jolly as he spun on his heel to crank up an old tune.

Genji and Kaida made their way across the room to Hanzo and the cyborg noticed the twinkle in his brother’s eye when he peered down at his niece. This made Genji’s heart soar and he looked to Samantha who was nearby, smiling broadly, his complete happiness apparent. McCree called Kaida over to show her how to throw darts. Jesse knew a very small amount of Japanese, but definitely not enough to properly instruct someone on how to play the game, so Genji stepped closer and helped translate, teaching some basic words to both of them. Jesse winked at Genji as the cyborg stepped away and stood shoulder to shoulder with his brother. The cyborg’s eyes fell on Samantha again and she was talking to Lejla as they watched McCree instruct Kaida. He couldn’t see Samantha’s expression, but Lejla held so much adoration in her eyes as she watched McCree with his daughter and he couldn’t help but wonder if Lejla had ever dreamed of settling down and having children, much like he and Samantha had recently discussed. His gaze fell back on his brother whose arms were folded across his chest as he watched Kaida attempted to toss several darts toward the board.

“She’s sharp and a very fast learner,” Genji murmured to his brother as they watched, most of the darts sticking into the wall instead of the dartboard. “However,” the cyborg cringed slightly, “it seems she has trouble with knowing when to release.”

Hanzo smirked slightly, knowing perhaps more so than Genji that his daughter more than made up for her lack of skill with thrown weapons with her innate ability to handle a bow. But he said nothing, only grunting in agreement. After a moment, Hanzo leaned toward Genji, whispering, “May I have a word with you outside?” Genji nodded and they exited the rec area, where Hanzo hesitated for a moment before speaking quietly and seriously.

“I have been mentoring Kaida for the past week,” he said abruptly, not wanting to waste time.

Genji’s eyes widened and his lips parted to respond, but he was quiet when Hanzo spoke again.

“I was in the practice range early one morning when I couldn’t sleep and she arrived unexpectedly. We spoke and she asked me to be her master, her sensei. She wanted to completely submit to me doing anything I bid her to,” Hanzo huffed, his eyes meeting Genji’s.

“I told her no, but would consider mentoring her. One thing led to another and we met at the same time each morning to practice. She wanted to learn the ways of the bow and I found myself wanting to teach her,” Hanzo’s voice softened as he spoke and Genji took note of it.

“Please do not be upset with her for sneaking out of her room to meet me or for her recent exhaustion. It is because of me. It is why I held the meeting this morning. Kaida is…” his voice trailed off and he averted his gaze briefly before meeting Genji’s eyes once more. “There is no doubt she is your child, Genji. I see you when I look at her. She deserves everyone’s trust and respect. I know it must be earned, but I found I became accepting much quicker than I had anticipated.”

Hanzo noticed Genji’s eyes brimming with moisture before he slammed his metallic body into his chest in a tight, brotherly embrace. Instinctively, Hanzo wrapped his arms around his younger brother and held him close and in silence for several moments. The archer squeezed his eyes shut, the coolness of his brother’s body against his causing his heart to constrict. He did this to Genji and he still didn’t think he could ever forgive himself for it, but Genji had complete faith in him even when he didn’t deserve it.

“Hanzo…” Genji quietly croaked as he slowly parted their embrace. His head was slightly bowed toward the floor, but his eyes looked toward Hanzo. “Thank you…” The cyborg’s heart swelled with the thought of his brother warming up to Kaida and even instructing her and getting to know her. This was a huge deal and Genji knew it.

Genji’s thoughts shifted to Kaida sneaking out of her room and he only briefly wondered how she had gotten into the practice range alone all those times, then it dawned on him that she must be using his code. A smile spread across his lips and he noticed a small smile tugging at the corner of Hanzo’s as well.

“That little dragon has been using my code to enter the practice range, hasn’t she?” Genji laughed, shaking his head from side to side. Hanzo chuckled alongside him.

“Sorry I am only now telling you of this,” Hanzo began, “but I promised her it was our secret for now and I refused to break my promise to her.”

Genji’s smile spread wider, his teeth showing, as he only shook his head slowly. “It is okay, brother. I am pleasantly surprised. Thank you for giving Kaida the opportunity to prove herself to you. It means everything to me.”

Hanzo lovingly slapped Genji on the shoulder, grunting in response, a small smile still on his lips. The brothers made their way back inside the rec room to find Kaida freely tossing darts toward the target, a few of them actually sticking into the board. She was smiling as Jesse cheered her on. Lucio and Lena had joined, making small talk with the other agents and watching Kaida. Everyone seemed happy and Genji’s heart swelled for everyone in the room as he watched them gather around and start to accept his daughter.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Kaida’s heart fluttered nervously when they drew near to the room where the party was being held. She could hear many voices and as they entered she saw an array of interesting and unique people. Some she recognized from her first arrival. The great ape that talked and wore human clothing, and the tall American man who always wore a big brown hat. He had been with the one Kaida now knew as Lejla that first day. She also saw her uncle and the young woman smiled to herself, gratefulness swelling in her heart knowing that he had made this evening possible.

Genji led them to where her uncle and the American where playing a game of darts with Lejla watching nearby. The smaller woman saw Kaida and smiled brightly, complimenting her and the young woman had to have Genji translate back her thanks again at letting her borrow such an adorable outfit.

Kaida’s gaze drifted to her uncle for a moment, who was standing back and watching her meet the American who’d introduced himself as Jesse McCree. The bowman stood with his arms crossed, but a subtle, pleased look on his face, and Kaida made eye contact with him long enough to see the sparkle in his eye. She wished she could go to him and hug him, thanking him for what he’d done.

After briefly showing off at the dartboard, Genji brought Kaida around the room, meeting the different agents. They were all polite and a pleasure to meet. The stout bearded man named Torbjorn, a name of which she found she couldn’t yet wrap her tongue around, and the great ape named Winston, were a little standoffish, but still courteous. Kaida found the most enjoyment meeting agents Lucio and Reinhardt, both playful, fun, and boisterous characters in their own ways. The agent named Tracer was a bit reserved at first, but as they conversed via Genji’s translation, the Brit and the young woman found they began to enjoy one another's company a lot. Her father introduced Kaida to an omnic he called his Sensei next. Her mouth fell open a little in awe as the monk slowly rose off of the couch he was sitting on, still in a sitting position with his legs folded, to float in front of Kaida and Genji. She had known and met omnics before, mainly during her years at her mother’s palace, but Zenyatta was unlike any of those she’d ever met. He fascinated her and as she and Genji left from the conversation with him Kaida looked up at her father with an awed smile, wondering what tales he could tell her of his time training with the omnic monk.

They made their way back to the others still gathered around the dartboard and McCree handed Kaida some darts, Genji telling her he wanted to teach her to play. She made an uncertain grimace, but her father encouraged her. Kaida didn’t notice when he and Hanzo left the room for a short time, she was too busy laughing at herself and trying to not feel too embarrassed from her lack of aim.

Lucio and Tracer joined the small crowd and she guessed they were cheering her on and trying to give her tips even though she couldn’t understand their words. She finally sank a few of the darts into the edges of the board when she saw Genji and Hanzo stepping back up to the group, only now realizing they had been missing. Kaida turned to Tracer who was standing nearby and handed her the rest of the darts, bowing to her shallowly with a smile. She closed the short distance to come and stand with her father and uncle, both looking at her with what seemed to be pleased grins. Her father’s wide, her uncle's more subtle. Kaida looked between the two for a second, her own smile fading as she instinctively felt something had happened.

 _“What?”_ she asked to them both, not sure who to address.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji watched as Kaida handed the darts to Lena and moved to join them. His smile broadened with her fading smile and question. He shrugged slightly, his teeth gleaming as he slowly shook his head and pulled her into him, hugging her neck and pressing his lips to her hair before releasing her.

The cyborg looked straight ahead, watching Jesse and Lena toss darts, his eyes briefly shifting to stare at Samantha as she spoke with Lejla, both ladies laughing quietly as they conversed.

“Guess we will need to see about getting you your own code for the practice range,” Genji stated, deadpan at first, but a smile slowly growing across his lips as he focused his eyes back onto Kaida. He was still facing forward, but his eyes shifted to glance at his daughter and he winked before averting his gaze forward again.

Hanzo lightly tittered with a grunt at Genji when he spoke, his eyes darting to Kaida’s face as not to miss her expression upon finding out her father had learned of her training sessions.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Kaida hugged her father in return when he embraced her, but was still unsure until he finally spoke. For a brief second, a chill flushed over her skin as she realized he knew about her using his code. But then she saw their faces, still grinning smugly, and she knew that her uncle had told Genji about her lessons. And from the way he was acting right now, he must have approved.

Her face lit up as she bit her bottom lip in excitement, bouncing a little on her heels. All she could do was nod happily at the suggestion of getting her own code, signifying to Kaida that he wished her training to continue. She lurched forward, hugging her father tightly for a few moments before releasing him, bowing, and thanking him. Kaida then turned to her uncle, her eyes shining as their gaze met and she couldn’t help but throw herself into him, hugging his barreled chest tightly as she spoke her thanks to him as well.

The others had noticed the mysterious mini celebration that the Shimadas seemed to be having and had turned to them, Kaida releasing her uncle to turn to the others as well. Her smile began to fade in confusion however when she noticed a few of their glances suddenly darting to something behind her, their jovial faces becoming serious.

The entire room quieted somewhat as the Shimadas also turned to see what everyone was looking at. In the door, stood a tall, dark-skinned, handsome woman who was scanning the room with a severe looking gaze. Genji took a sidestep towards Kaida protectively as the woman’s eyes finally fell upon and locked onto her. The woman took long, confident steps and was before Kaida quickly, her steely gaze examining her from head to foot.

Genji remained near and introduced the woman as Fareeha “Pharah” Amari. Kaida bowed low, her face serious as she greeted the woman, the behavior of the agents around her letting her know that this woman was someone to be cautious around.

Pharah watched, head held high, as the young woman bowed and greeted her with a thick accent. Instead of returning the greeting, she spoke to Genji, her eyes still on Kaida. “I read the report you provided regarding your daughter, but I have some questions I would like to ask her.”

The ninja eyed Pharah, knowing that the woman wasn’t trying to cause trouble and was only doing her job, but still wary for the sake of his daughter. Finally, he agreed quietly, glancing down to meet Kaida’s perplexed stare for a moment.

“How many years were you in the employee of the Taguchi clan?” the security chief demanded.

With Genji translating, Kaida replied to all of Pharah’s questions, _“Ahh... about three years.”_

“Who trained you to be a guard?”

_“Itami Toshi…”_

“Did Mr. Itami or any of the other guard ever act suspiciously?”

Kaida looked at her father with a questioning gaze, then back at Pharah, _“No… I don’t know what you mean.”_

“You were there for three years. Did any of the guard routines suddenly change at some point? Become errant? Did Mr. Itami always give the orders when it came to instructing the guard?”

Kaida was taken aback a little at the slew of questions, her mind working to try to remember if she had noticed anything odd about the guard. _“Toshi-san always led the guard. He was very loyal to the family and especially my mother. He even knew about my being her daughter and told no one_ ,” she shook her head slowly. _“No, I don’t remember Toshi-san or any of the other guard ever acting oddly.”_

The woman was silent for a moment, but her piercing gaze never left Kaida.

“Where was Mr. Itami the night your mother was assassinated?” she asked, breaking her silence.

Kaida drew in a long breath as Pharah’s question drew her back to that terrible night. She shifted uncomfortably, remembering well where she had been and what she had been doing; daydreaming, staring up at the moon instead of taking her guard duty seriously. But she swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to think instead of the woman’s question. After what seemed like an eternity, the room now completely silent as all eyes were on the two women, Kaida finally croaked forth her answer which wasn’t an answer much at all, _“I don’t know… I never saw him that night until later. He arrived a few minutes after mother died…”_  Kaida spoke, but the rec room had disappeared and all that she could see was her mother’s bedroom, her spilled blood in a large pool upon the polished amber wood of the floor. Her voice began to break and tears filled her eyes as she recalled, _“Toshi-san pulled me away from mother. He told me it was my fault the assassins were able to penetrate the castle. He told me to get out of my bloody clothes and to get out before the family could blame me and put me to death.”_ She still only saw that night in her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As Kaida answered Pharah’s questions, Genji could see her expression change from perplexed, to confused, to sadness, tears streaming down her cheeks after answering questions regarding her mother’s assassination.

Genji protectively stepped closer to Kaida, slightly stepping between her and the security chief. He parted his lips to speak, to ask Pharah what she was doing, and what she hoped to gain from this, but Hanzo is the one who spoke.

“That will do, Agent Pharah,” the archer said, calmly, his voice stern. His arms were folded across his chest as he turned to the tall woman and stared up at her, his gaze steely and face dour.

The cyborg glanced at his brother before returning his gaze to Pharah, his eyes questioning. Was this interrogation necessary?  Especially tonight?

“If you have anymore questions, Fareeha, we may arrange a time to meet and answer them, otherwise, we are finished here,” Genji’s voice was low and serious as he stared into her dark eyes.

The cyborg was irked Agent Pharah had decided to interrogate his daughter at this get together that had been planned for her. This was not the time or place for it. He scowled slightly as he turned his gaze back to Kaida. Seeing her upset further irritated him, but he chose to keep it to himself for now, focusing on his daughter. Genji took her by the hand and led her from the rec area and into the corridor outside the room. They walked several feet down the corridor in silence before stopping. When Genji turned to her, he brought the back of his hand to her cheeks, wiping her tears away and sighed.

“ _I’m sorry… I had no idea Fareeha was going to ask so many questions. Tonight was not the time and the party was not the place. Are you okay?”_

Genji felt terrible seeing Kaida upset again and he attempted to quell the seething emotion he felt lying beneath the surface of his composed exterior as he gazed at his daughter. Knowing her mother’s death was a sensitive subject, he also knew how hard it was to move past a traumatic experience if you were always reminded of it. His mind flitted to what that night must have been like for Kaida, seeing her mother lying in a pool of her own blood, dying. He imagined the young Aiko he remembered lying in a pool of her own blood, Kaida hovering over her corpse, and grimaced. Pulling Kaida close, he embraced her gently against his metallic body as she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly, burying her face into his neck.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Kaida hated that she had been so weak, had begun to cry in front of all of these people, but most of all in front of her father and uncle. She didn’t blame the woman asking the questions, she blamed herself for not being strong enough. She had shirked a lot of her duties as guard back at the Taguchi castle, but that didn’t mean she didn’t understand the real importance of security. And the security of all of these people depended on the woman in front of her.

She heard her uncle and then her father speaking to the woman, her mind finally pulling from that night, but her eyes still unable to see clearly through the haze of tears. Her frustration at herself caused the tears to continue to flow and she grit her teeth.

Kaida felt Genji’s metallic hand take hers and she wiped the back of her hand against her eyes as he led her out into the hallway, wiping the tears from her cheeks that she had missed and whispering to her comfortingly. He then hugged her close and Kaida returned the embrace, attempting to not sniffle as her tears abated.

Her face still pressed into his cool, synthetic neck, Kaida whispered, _“I’m okay.  She was just doing her job… I would be wary of me, too, if I was her.”_

She was quiet for a few moments, then pulled back from the embrace enough to look her father in the eyes, _“I’m just confused why she was asking so many questions about Toshi-san.”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

He met Kaida’s gaze as she voiced her confusion regarding Toshi. Genji stared at her for a few moments before replying.

_“I am unsure, but will find out, okay? Do not worry.”_

Genji pulled her close once more, his mind racing with various reasonings as to why Pharah would inquire so much regarding Toshi. His metallic hand moved to Kaida’s head and he gently fingered her scalp as his mind wandered.

The cyborg hesitated before asking, but when he finally did, his voice was quiet and encouraging. _“Do you want to return to the party?”_   His eyes searched hers as she pulled back to look up at him, her cheeks now dry, but her eyes still slightly wet from the tears she’d shed. A small smile tugged the corner of his mouth as he stared down at her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Kaida smiled softly back at Genji. She was thankful he had pulled them aside like this. Talking with him and being in his arms helped the young woman’s resolve to quickly return.

She nodded and he took her hand again, leading them back into the rec room. Everyone was at their activities again as if nothing had ever happened. Pharah must have left down the hall in the other direction while Genji and Kaida had been speaking because she was now nowhere to be seen

Reinhardt had Lucio over at the sound system again, looking as if he’d changed his mind about his remaining song list, and Genji led Kaida over to the couches where his friends were all lounging and talking casually.

Samantha looked up as she noticed her lover and Kaida approach. She immediately scooted over in the oversized stuffed chair she was on, patting the seat beside her to invite Kaida to sit. She did, smiling thankfully at Sam as she looked into her golden visor. Genji took a seat on the large padded armrest and noticed Lejla was sitting next to McCree as he was finishing up telling a story of a mission he and Genji had done years ago during the earlier years of Overwatch.

“...An’ we never saw that lady who looked jus’ like a radiation soaked iguana ever again, did we Genji-kun!” the cowboy laughed, slapping his knee.

The ninja smiled and chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to remember just what story the cowboy had been telling.

Everyone began to chat in smaller groups and Jesse turned his head to look at Lejla, his hand finding hers as it rested on the couch between them. The cowboy’s broad fingers intertwined between her petite ones and the ex-mercenary turned her gaze to find him staring at her, his eyes soft with adoration.

Jesse leaned to her ear as he whispered, “Have I told ya how wonderful ya look tonight, Darlin’? I can hardly take my eyes offa ya.” He pushed in a little closer to lightly tickle her ear with his bristled cheek just as bouncy music suddenly started to play and Reinhardt joyously began to belt out the lyrics to “Footloose.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji grinned from ear to ear when Samantha invited Kaida over to share her chair. He gently stroked his lover’s back as he sat on the arm of the chair, pressing into her plating lovingly. The ninja looked around the room, observing all of the agents. Everyone seemed relaxed and happy. He noticed Pharah wasn’t present and made a mental note to contact her at some point the following day to chat with her regarding her mini interrogation. He wanted to know not only what she was getting at, but why all of the questions about Toshi. Genji didn’t want Kaida worrying herself with it. The cyborg turned his gaze to his girls who sat beside him, quietly people watching and chatting occasionally. He smiled and reached his hand over to play at Kaida’s hair briefly before returning his metallic hand to Samantha’s back where he stroked her lovingly.

When Jesse grabbed Lejla’s hands and intertwined his fingers within hers, she smiled up at him. His large hand felt warm and comforting around her small one and she squeezed it with a firm grip.  

She chewed the inside of her cheek at his comment and drawled softly, “Ya might have mentioned it.”

He nuzzled against her ear, his facial hair gently brushing against her, and she giggled quietly, turning her face toward him and planting a light kiss against his cheek. Lejla’s eyes widened as Reinhardt bellowed from the karaoke stage, but her eyes never left Jesse’s face. They laughed together, their faces so close, Lejla could feel Jesse’s warm breath against her skin. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and breathed him in. His scent seemed exceptionally strong tonight. Her eyes fluttered open and he was still close, staring at her.

“What is it, handsome?” she asked, her eyes twinkling as she gazed at him.  

Her eyes widened once more and she laughed lightly as Reinhardt blurted out more lyrics, his voice booming throughout the room. Her shoulders vibrated with laughter as she watched Jesse’s smile broaden, his teeth gleaming brightly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse continued to smile at Lejla, everything about her seemed to sparkle. Her eyes, her smile, her hair, the somewhat iridescent material of her dress, it all made the cowboy feel warm inside, wishing that he could pull her into his arms right then and there.

“I’m jus’ waitin’ fer that buffoon to sing a real song so I can have a dance with ya,” Jesse said with a wink, then turned to look at Reinhardt up on the stage. He waved at the giant man to get his attention, indicating to him he wanted the next song to be his request. Reinhardt nodded his large head in understanding as he continued with the current song.

Jesse then turned his head to casually look around the room, everyone was either trying to continue talking over Reinhardt’s volume, or had given up and gone to the dancefloor to bob and weave to the music. No one was looking their way and so Jesse leaned back into Lejla, nosing her hair from her neck as he kissed it softly and repeatedly. He inhaled her warm, slightly floral scent, and soon it was more than just his arms that were aching for her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“He _is_ a buffoon,” Lejla laughed, “but we all know we wouldn’t change him for nothin’.”

She watched as Jesse waved toward the gentle giant, gesturing, then turned back to her and nuzzled into her neck, his lips lightly brushing against her skin. Lejla moved her hand to the side of his face, her fingertips finding pieces of his hair to toy with as he kissed her, a slight flush dancing across her cheeks.

“Jesse McCree,” she whispered with a giggle, her skin prickling beneath his lips. “Keep that up and we might not make it to the next song,” she breathed.

The medic’s body flushed warm for Jesse, her body missing him. They hadn’t had an opportunity for intimacy during the past week and she wondered if he missed her as much as she missed him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s lips caressed Lejla’s soft skin and he rumbled in soft laughter at her remark. Finally pulling himself from her, he looked into her deep, green eyes as they sparkled mischievously at him. The cowboy slipped his hand to her knee to squeeze it gently as he murmured loud enough for only her to hear, “One song, Sweetheart, then we’re outta here.” His brown eyes flashed as his fingers shifted on her knee slightly.

The song ended in one loud, boisterous crescendo and McCree looked up on stage to see Reinhardt waving him up. Jesse gave Lejla’s knee another squeeze as he winked at her, standing, and then offering his hand to her.  She took it and he helped her from the couch, walking with her over to the dance floor still holding her hand.

Looking at her again, he rumbled with another wink, “Ya wait here, Darlin’. I’ll be back faster than green grass through a goose.”

The cowboy climbed up onto the stage to speak quietly with Reinhardt, the giant man nodding his head and then smiling broadly. Whatever Jesse had requested had pleased the big man.

McCree then hopped back down and went straight to Lejla, putting his hands on her waist and smiling brightly at her. Suddenly, a classic, bouncy tune began to play accented by strong horns and supplemented with gentle percussion and strings.

(( [ https://youtu.be/1gab2Vuz2Nk ](https://youtu.be/1gab2Vuz2Nk) ))

As the large man up on stage began to sing, Jesse took Lejla’s left hand in his and held it up and out while his other hand remained at her waist. They began to dance to the tune, the cowboy’s delighted smile never leaving his face and his gaze locked with hers.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla slowly inhaled a deep breath when Jesse's hand shifted to her knee and caressed it lovingly. She smiled somewhat shyly at his remark about getting out of there and nodded at him in agreement.

As Jesse stood, she took his hand, standing along with him as he led her to the dance floor. She snickered at his southernism as he asked her to stay put while he quickly made his way to the stage to join Reinhardt. After a short moment of chatter between the two, Jesse hopped off stage and made his way back toward her. She couldn't help but smile at his perfect face as he stared at her the entire way.

When he reached her, he placed his large, warm hands upon her waist and Lejla instinctively moved her arms to rest atop his. Her eyes grew larger when Jesse took her hand in his and lifted it. Lejla's mouth dropped open slightly when she realized what song he'd chosen, then a large smile spread across her lips.

The ex-mercenary thought she'd never smiled as much in her entire life as she had since she’d met Jesse McCree.

As they swayed to the music and Reinhardt’s singing, Lejla's eyes never left Jesse's. She found herself wanting to pull him closer, feel his body pressed against hers, but she knew she'd be able to soon. Gently squeezing the bicep her right hand rested upon, Lejla's eyes bore into him, a playful smile still on her lips. She silently mouthed “I love you” as she gazed up at him, a desire to kiss him rushing over her. Instead, she only bit her bottom lip.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The two danced, others having joined them on the floor, but Jesse never noticed them. His sparkling eyes always remained on Lejla’s, his heart singing with joy along with the lyrics.

He was so astounded with how this mysterious, lovely lady had suddenly came into his life, catching him off guard for something he hadn't realized how much he had truly wanted until she was here. And she was. And she made him feel complete as he never had before.

Lejla mouthed the words telling him she loved him and Jesse's heart swelled, his teeth flashing in his unending smile.

The cowboy slipped his hand at her waist to cup the small of Lejla’s back, holding her closer, and her hand slipped further up his arm until her hand rested flat against his shoulder blade.

Closer now, looking down into her beautiful eyes, Jesse sang some of the lyrics along with Reinhardt, his voice rumbling, but smooth.  


_“Yes you're lovely, never, ever change_   
_Keep that breathless charm._   
_Won't you please arrange it?_   
_'Cause I love you_   
_Just the way you look tonight._   
  
_With each word your tenderness grows,_   
_Tearing my fears apart_   
_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_   
Touches my foolish heart.”  


As the song finally slowed and died out, Jesse bent his head to bring his lips to Lejla's, kissing her softly for a few seconds, then pulling back again to smile at her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Jesse pulled her closer, his rumbling voice singing to her the sweetest lyrics she'd ever heard, Lejla's heart fluttered rapidly. Her large eyes twinkled up at him as he continued to sing, his voice low and gravelly and perfect. As the song ended, he leaned down even closer, pressing his lips to hers. She returned the kiss as much as she possibly could, smiling against his lips the entire time. Lejla felt so happy in this moment, she thought she might burst.

She thanked the heavens and the guardian angel she had come to realize she must truly have looking after her everyday for this man. He stepped into her life at the most perfect time, when she had been at her lowest in her adulthood. It was completely unexpected, as she thought she would never love again, especially like this. Lejla had somehow fallen in love with this cowboy over the past few weeks, her heart having swelled for him little by little with each passing moment.

She'd slowly begun to let go of her fears and insecurities since the weekend they'd spent off base at the beach house to celebrate her birthday. Lejla briefly thought back to her past and how everything had changed once she'd fully given herself to her ex. With Jesse, it was the complete opposite. He continued to treat her like a princess and give himself to her completely.

Lejla's heart swelled and raced as she looked up into her cowboy’s eyes. They were big and beautiful just like his soul and she couldn't help but drink him in, admiring every detail of his face. Her smile slowly faded until the only thing that remained was complete, unadulterated adoration as she stared up at him. She searched his face as he stared down at her, her own eyes darting between his, then to his lips. Lejla slid her hand from his shoulder to his neck, his skin warm beneath her delicate touch. She continued to slowly slide it up to his ear, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips, which grew larger as he started to smile in return once more.

“You're gorgeous,” she said, finally breaking their silent gaze. “How'd I get so lucky?”

Her hand slipped from his, moving to rest on his other shoulder. Her eyes glistened with moisture from the happiness in her heart that she felt she could barely contain. She swallowed hard and laughed lightly, her nose slightly wrinkling as she continued to stare up at him, still wondering if she might be dreaming. Maybe she had taken a knock to the head and was lying somewhere in a coma. Or perhaps she had just died and this was her heaven.

Lejla's small hands gently grabbed Jesse's face and encouraged him to lean closer. When he did, she whispered against his cheek.

“Let's get outta here.”  

She leaned back to make eye contact with him once more, his gaze slightly more serious, but a smile still upon his lips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The couple remained on the dance floor as Reinhardt switched to his next song, a punchy and dramatic melody by the Eurythmics. But they didn't hear or see the world around them, everything else had faded away as they gazed deeply into one another's eyes.

Lejla whispered to him softly, and Jesse shook his head, smiling. Her hands shifted and Jesse felt a slight shiver from her delicate and pleasant touch, his free hand now moving to the other side of her waist. He wished that they really were alone in this moment, his arms aching to pull her up and in the rest of the way. To feel her tender lips against his, to inhale her delicate scent.

She lifted her hands to pull his face down, resting his forehead against hers as she murmured. They leaned back, both of their gazes sparking with intensity. Jesse wished to scoop her off of her feet then and there and carry her off. But instead, the cowboy took up her hand, walking from the dance floor as he made eye contact with Genji who was dancing with Sam. The cowboy dipped his head, touching the brim of his hat and the cyborg grinned a farewell.

As they walked down the hall, the noise from the party slowly fading, Jesse moved his hand from Lejla's to slip around her waist. He gave her a little pull as he rumbled playfully, “Yer place or mine?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As soon as the words left Lejla’s lips, Jesse took her hand in his and led her from the dance floor, quickly nodding in the cyborgs’ direction. She returned Genji’s smile shyly as they exited the rec area. Jesse’s hand shifted and he pulled her close, asking where she wanted to go.

Looking up to him, she smiled and replied with a quiet, “Yours.” Lejla adored the way his room smelled strongly of him and always enveloped her when she was there. She hadn’t made it a habit of staying with him overnight too often, always resorting to going back to her own room to sleep. She didn’t want to intrude on his privacy, knowing he needed his as much as she needed hers, although she wanted to share anything and everything with the charming man.

She squeezed his hand tightly as they made their way to the agents’ living quarters and to Jesse’s room. Lejla playfully smacked the button to open his door, knowing it wasn’t locked. Her gaze met his and she titterd lightly, grabbing his hand once more and pulling him inside with her. She fingered the button on the inside and watched the door slide shut. She then locked it as her eyes slowly trailed back to him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse was already looking at Lejla as she turned around to face him after locking the door. He slowly pulled the hat from his head, grinning sweetly at her as he then tossed it atop of his dresser without even looking to see if it landed.

Taking the few short steps to close the distance between them, Jesse brought his large hands to rest upon Lejla’s shoulders, his eyes shining with adoration. Slowly, he pulled the material of her dress down her arm, away from her shoulder and his fingertips played upon her porcelain skin, his hand then slipping down her arm as he bent low to press his lips upon her bare shoulder. Planting kisses all the way to the nape of her neck, the cowboy then rumbled low, “Mmmmm, I wanna kiss ya everywhere tonight, babydoll.”  His lips traveled to the other side of her neck, “Ya been drivin’ me wild all night, since the moment I caught sight’a ya in this dress.”

He pulled back to smile at her again, his hand at her other shoulder pulling the material down on that side as well so that both shoulders were bared now. “As much as I love the way ya look in this pretty lil’ thing, I really wanna take it off’a ya.” Jesse traced the fingertips of his human hand from one shoulder, across her collarbone and to the other shoulder.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla’s hand instinctively moved to Jesse’s hair as he leaned down to plant kisses upon her shoulder and neck, her other moving to his hip, her thumb hooking into the belt loop of his pants. Her fingers gently weaved into his hair, her fingertips lightly massaging his scalp lovingly.

When he leaned back and spoke to her, she returned his smile, blushing slightly, and slowly raised her arms above her head, urging him to continue and remove her dress, as she effortlessly stepped out of her boots.  

“Ya gonna let me undress ya, too?” she asked playfully, her voice merely a whisper.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse chuckled. “Absolutely, Darlin’,” he rumbled as his hands went to her sides, tracing down them until he grasped the material of her dress at her hips. He pulled her dress up, but not too quickly, enjoying the sight of her as she was gradually exposed, finally slipping the dress over her head and dropping it to the ground as he took a step backward.

His heart beat a little faster so see her there in only her bra and panties, a playful smirk, and beautiful, green eyes flashing. Jesse stepped close again, his hands went to her hips, but then continued up and around to her back. He bowed his head low to kiss her slowly, but deeply, his hands continuing to stroke all up and down her back, moving to her backside to squeeze gently and then move on again as he soaked up the feel of her soft skin beneath his hands.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The medic gasped quietly when he stepped close, his large hands sliding across her skin. She returned his kiss with fervor, gripping the back of his neck as he leaned into her. Lejla giggled quietly against his lips when he squeezed her backside and she slipped her hands to his shirt, slowly undoing each button. As she reached his waist, she pulled his shirt free from his jeans. Her heart started to race as she slid her hands across his bare chest and down his stomach. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pulled him into her more and parted their lips.

“Ya feel good,” she grinned up at him briefly before pressing her lips to his again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

They continued to kiss deeply, Jesse’s hands pawing at Lejla a little more firmly as his heart began to race. Her taste and scent excited him and he felt a shifting in his groin as his manhood began to grow firm. Still kissing her, tongue sliding along hers, Jesse bent to scoop his hands under her thighs, pulling her up to his waist as her legs circled around him.

Panting hot between kisses, the cowboy rumbled against Lejla’s lips, “Mother’a god, Lejla… ya drive a man wild.”

He moved to carry her to the bed, their lips still locked as he sat upon its edge, Lejla in his lap. His hands now free, he slid them up her back again, fingers slipping under the strap of her bra. Moving his kissing lips to her neck, Jesse fiddled with the hooks until her bra finally released. Pulling back from her, he helped her to slip it from her body, dropping it to the floor and gazing at her for a moment, eyes trailing from her perfectly round breasts, nipples already erect, and up to her glowing face.

“I swear, yer the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he whispered huskily as he slipped his hands behind her back again, pressing her to him in another heated kiss, her warm and soft breasts pressing against his bare skin.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla gasped lightly when Jesse gripped her thighs and scooped her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms wrapping around his shoulders.  

Tittering against his lips at his remark, she replied, “I haven’t even started yet.”

Running her fingers through his wild hair, she kissed him deeply as he walked toward the bed and sat on the edge. He removed her bra and she blushed at his comment, her gaze falling to his chest briefly. He pulled her close, the heated skin of their chests pressing against one another as he gently pressed his lips to hers again. Lejla parted their lips and she smiled at him, then hugged him tight, her lips brushing his ear.

“I’ve missed your touch… feelin’ your bare skin against mine.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s lips smiled, his also brushing against her ear as he whispered, “Then I better feel every inch’a ya tonight.”

He pulled his hands from her back to cup both sides of Lejla's jaw, kissing her again slowly, his tongue lightly caressing along her teeth and gently into her mouth. Their lips continued to savor one another as his hands slipped to her shoulders, then down her upper arms. They swept along to her back, fingertips of both flesh and metal slipping lightly down her spine until his hands reached her backside. Jesse grasped gently at her upper backside, fingers wiggling slightly into her crack, his lips still playing at her as he breathed her in deeply.

The fingers of both of Jesse’s hands slipped into the thin band of Lejla’s panties and he pulled them both around to her front until his hands were at her abdomen, his knuckles pressing lightly against her soft skin. He smiled against her kisses for a moment as his fingers pulled back and forth, slightly stretching the elastic.

The cowboy then slipped his cybernetic hand to her back once again, splaying it in the middle to support her as his kiss deepened, his tongue pushing into her mouth as he flipped the palm of his right hand against her abdomen to slip his fingers down into her panties, his broad middle finger pushing through her fine hairs and to the top of her crevasse where he rubbed teasingly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Yeah… I guess ya better,” Lejla replied to his whisper, breathing gently against his earlobe before taking it between her front teeth and biting down firmly, but not enough to hurt.

She submitted to his lips, following his lead and kissing him in return. Lejla’s body tensed as Jesse slid his fingers into the waistband of her panties and then shifted to lightly graze her abdomen. She felt his cool prosthetic against her back again as she pressed her lips into his harder, deepening their kiss. The ex-mercenary gasped softly as she felt Jesse press his hand further into her panties, his large finger touching her teasingly.

Parting their lips, she breathed against his mouth, her cheeks slightly flushed as she attempted to smile at him, her eyes lidded as she stared at him.

“Every lil’ thing ya do turns me on,” she tittered shyly, her gaze traveling down his torso and focusing on his teasing hand.

Leaning back slightly, Lejla moved her left hand to rest on Jesse’s knee behind her. Her other slid down his shoulder to his bicep, where she gripped it firmly and slightly rolled her hips against his hand. She tilted her head back slightly, feeling his hand push into her panties a bit further and she writhed beneath his touch, her jaw clenched.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“I could say the same,” the cowboy chuckled warmly, thickly, as he watched her gaze wander downward.

Lejla shifted back a little bit, Jesse’s finger sliding in a bit deeper as a result, and his lips parted, his smile fading as he beheld her body arched beautifully before him. His hand still braced her back and the cowboy dipped his head, bringing his lips to one of her nipples. He opened his mouth to gently circle it with his tongue, lapping around a few times and then flicking it teasingly as his finger pushed further into her folds, becoming moist as he pushed alongside her clit.

His mouth still open as he licked, Jesse moaned softly, “Ohh, my… babydoll. Yer so damn wet already… god, I’ve missed ya this week, Lejla.”

He slid his finger into her and began to stroke, paying the most attention to the side of his finger as it grazed her clit and he took her nipple into his mouth, beginning to suckle it, keeping his lips firm.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla grunted quietly when Jesse pressed his finger inside her and spoke of her wetness and how he had missed her. Her head remained tilted back as he suckled at her breast and she gripped his knee with her hand, her hips shifting beneath his touch.

“See what ya do to me, cowboy,” she rasped, her eyes lidded as she tilted her head to watch him kiss her chest.

She slid her right arm up his shoulder, to his neck and tangled her fingers within his hair at the back of his head, gently pulling him into her chest as he continued to lap at her breasts. Lejla held her breath as she slightly rolled her hips against his hand again, then exhaled slowly as she tilted her head back further, her eyes falling shut once more. Her fist gripped his hair as his finger slid in and out of her over and over and he gently bumped her clit with each penetration.

“Stop,” she grunted, pulling his hair and tilting his head back.  

He was motionless as she pressed her lips to his, her tongue pushing inside his mouth, tracing his teeth. She kissed him deeply and aggressively for a moment before parting their lips.

“Keep doin’ that an’ I’m gonna burst…” she breathed, “an’ I’m not ready yet,” she smiled broadly and briefly, her depths squeezing his finger inside her.

Jesse’s pupils were blown as she stared at him, wishing his clothes were gone so she could push him back onto the bed and mount him. Still gripping his hair in her right hand, she moved her other to pull his hand from her panties, bringing his finger to her lips, taking the entire length into her warm mouth. She stared into his eyes as she hollowed her cheeks while sucking his finger hard. Slowly sliding her lips from his digit, she swirled her tongue around his fingertip, cleaning his finger of her wetness. Lejla’s eyes were lidded as she leaned close to Jesse’s face, her breath hot against his lips. Slowly extending her tongue, she lapped at his bottom lip as her hand released his, her own dropping down to the waistband of his pants, tugging his large belt buckle free.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse returned the depth of her kiss after she’d pulled his head from her breast, asking him to stop. He gazed at her as he panted and Lejla carefully pulled his hand from her depths, bringing his finger to seductively suck all of her moisture from it. She brushed her lips against his, her warm tongue gliding along his lip as the cowboy felt her hands begin to tug open his pants.

“Heh heh…,” Jesse rumbled teasingly, “Don’t think I can make ya cum more than once? Or jus’ worried ‘bout gettin’ yer pretty panties soiled?”

Jesse leaned back a bit as Lejla unlatched his belt buckle and opened his jeans, his hardened manhood rising out of its confines. “Help me with this, babydoll,” he murmured, indicating his prosthetic arm. She aided him in removing it long enough to get himself slipped out of his shirt, and then replaced it again. “Gonna hafta get me some of them tear-away shirts,” he only half-joked.

After ridding himself of his shirt, the cowboy suddenly grasped Lejla by the waist, her hands going to his shoulders as he lifted them both off of the bed and he turned, placing her on her back on the bed and hovering over her, kissing her lips as they both crawled up slowly onto the bed completely.

As Lejla laid her head on the pillow, Jesse pulled from her, smiling as he stood again and began to pull off his boots one at a time, then pushed his pants down to drop around his ankles. Still grinning at her, the cowboy prowled back onto the bed, but moved to her midsection.

Smiling down at her, Jesse slipped Lejla’s panties from her hips and legs, tossing them aside. He crouched over her for a moment, his gaze playful, but hungry and his movements implied that he was going to pay attention to her now exposed womanhood, but instead he crouched on the bed next to her legs, his hands going to either thigh to grasp them and caress them, his head leaning down to kiss along the outside of the closest one then moving to kiss along the insides, his lips moving downward. Jesse shifted himself, continuing to kiss and stroke her soft skin all the way down to her feet where he kissed the tops of each, the medic squirming slightly at his touch as it swept across her toes and to the undersides of her feet for a moment.

He chuckled softly, briefly, for a moment as he finally straddled her smaller body, crawling again back up over her. Jesse once again passed by her groin to kiss at her abdomen, his tongue sweeping around and into her navel for a moment. “So soft…” he rumbled against her skin as he shifted upwards again, his lips kissing lightly across one of her breasts until they met her nipple. Jesse rolled his tongue around it, then suckled lightly, his right hand moving to her unattended nipple to play at it, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger and only lightly squeezing the tip occasionally to gauge her reaction.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla laughed at Jesse’s comment about making her cum multiple times. “No doubt in my mind ya can make me cum over and over again, baby,” she said quietly, biting her bottom lip as she continued to unfasten his pants and free his erection.

She quickly moved her hands to help Jesse unfasten and remove his prosthetic to remove his shirt. Before replacing the metallic arm, Lejla pulled his residual arm up to her lips and kissed the tip very gently. He smiled softly at her and she returned the gesture, love and adoration reflecting in her eyes. She smirked at his joking tone and comment about tear-away shirts and suddenly his arms were wrapped around her again and he was standing from the bed, lifting her, then gently laying her down. They shimmied up the mattress and Lejla rested her head on his pillow, his scent overwhelming. She watched as he stood and rid himself of his boots and pants.

The medic’s lidded eyes trailed down his body as he climbed back onto the bed and slid down her body, focusing on her thighs. His lips felt heavenly against her heated skin. She attempted to relax as he kissed from her outer thigh to her inner thigh and down. He kissed her knees and shins, working his way to her feet, where he planted soft kisses atop them and on each toe. Both his facial hair and lips tickled her sensitive skin as he brushed them across her toes and to the bottoms of her feet. Lejla attempted to stifle her giggles and not squirm, but failed miserably. “I love when ya love on my feet,” she tittered, “but I am _so_ ticklish there,” she finished with another small giggle and her hands pulled up to her chest, her eyes locking with his as he raised up and looked to her.

Lejla grunted quietly as Jesse shifted up her body and kissed her abdomen then chest. Her hands immediately went to hold his head, tangling her fingers within his hair once again, as he suckled at her nipple, his other hand moving to her other breast. He stroked her nipple and gently pinched it between his fingers and Lejla gasped and moaned quietly, her eyes falling shut.

As Jesse lapped at her nipple and continued to gently pinch the other, Lejla writhed beneath him, her thighs gently rubbing against his legs on either side of her. She arched her back into him, urging him to continue, to give her more.

“Jesse…” she breathed, tugging his hair gently as she pulled his head into her chest.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The cowboy rumbled approvingly in his throat as Lejla pulled at his hair and called his name, her scent, taste, and sounds all causing his blood to rush and his manhood to ache.

Jesse’s lips traveled up to kiss along Lejla’s chest until he found the hollow of her throat, kissing it and licking it lightly. He then pressed his lips to her neck, baring his teeth to nibble as he moved up to her ear. The cowboy rested on his left arm as he brought his right to her head, his fingers entangling into her hair, brushing through its softness as he brought her earlobe into his lips, suckling and pulling at it.

As Jesse continued to nibble at Lejla’s earlobe and suck at her neck lightly, he slid his hand from her hair, caressing slowly down across her breast and abdomen until he came to her warm mound. The cowboy fanned his fingers across her fine hairs and pushed in, rubbing her firmly, his fingertips feeling the heat of her opening.

Panting excitedly, Jesse slipped two of his fingers downward, curling them to enter her depths, instantly slicking his hand from her moisture. He groaned against Lejla’s neck, feeling his fullness throb wantingly, but determined to pleasure her for a long time tonight.

Afraid that he might lose himself in Lejla too soon, the cowboy pulled his fingers from her again, popping them in his mouth to suck her moisture away and then pressing his lips into hers, kissing her deeply to share her taste with her. Jesse then pulled from the kiss, smiling lovingly down at Lejla as he rolled his lips, his eyes flashing.

He then shifted back downward, kissing her soft skin as he went, until he reached her womanhood. Nestled between her legs, Jesse looked up at Lejla again to gaze into her eyes, a hand stroking her hip tenderly. “Don’ hold back on me now, babydoll. I wanna taste yer sweetness.”

Lowering his face to her mound, Jesse lightly lapped at the top of her crevasse, looking up at her as his tongue darted down to her opening from time to time as it brushed against her clit. After lapping for a few moment, he withdrew again, bringing his hands to pull her lips apart, her lovely, pink depths open for him to see.

“What a beautiful flower…” he rumbled thickly, watching himself as he slid a finger of his human hand up and down the lengths of her folds, not entering her, but enjoying the sight of her as she shifted in his hands, her depths flexing, his cock jerking as he imagined it being buried deep within her. His fingers still tracing her lips, Jesse brought his mouth close, his breath warm upon her own warmth. His tongue extended to lightly flick at Lejla’s clit, teasing it before he took it between his lips and began to suckle gently.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla panted hard as Jesse shifted to kiss and lap at her neck, his hot mouth moving close to her ear to nibble at the lobe. She loved the way his teeth felt against her and yearned for more.

A small moan escaped her lips as Jesse’s large hand covered her warm folds. She felt his fingers slide inside her and she grunted, rolling her hips into his hand. He abruptly pulled his fingers from her and brought them to his mouth, suckling her juices away and Lejla again thought to herself he was the most beautiful man she’d ever laid eyes on. As he kissed her, she pushed her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself upon his.

Their eyes met briefly before he shimmied down her body, his mouth breathing hot against her wanting folds.

He spread her lips and Lejla moaned quietly, “Oh, Jess.”

When his tongue grazed her clit, she instinctively rolled her hips toward him and tilted her head back into the pillow. Gripping the sheets below her, Lejla panted hard as Jesse’s lips danced across her clit and his warm mouth enveloped it, sending sparks throughout her body.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse continued to play at her node, Lejla’s sounds becoming more urgent with every moment. Finally, he parted his lips from her clit, kissing it before lowering his lips to her folds. Still pulling them apart carefully with his fingers, he pushed his tongue in her as far as he could, lapping at her walls, a deep moan rumbling in his throat as her taste and scent overwhelmed him. Lejla shifted beneath him as he tongue fucked her, slipping his hands under her backside, slightly pushing her up and into himself.

His excitement grew with each moan Lejla uttered, his blood rushing. The cowboy moved his right hand back to her lips, slipping two fingers in to accompany his tongue and he moved them in unison. Jesse’s pace quickened with his racing heart and his lips moved to her clit again to suckle and pull at it with his lips while he slid a third finger into her, pumping her and curling his fingers into her depths. Panting hard and fast, the cowboy murmured against her clit, his voice muffled, “Uhhh, Lejla!”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla's mind blanked as Jesse pressed his tongue within her folds, fucking her slowly with his tongue. She continued to grip the sheets beneath her, her back arching slightly with the sensations he was sending throughout her body. When he slid two fingers inside her, Lejla moaned, rolling her hips into him. He quickly moved his warm lips to her clit and added another finger to her opening, eliciting a whimper from the ex-mercenary. Her body tensed from the extra pressure of the additional finger and fullness it provided.

She panted hard and fast as Jesse pumped his thick fingers inside her and sucked and pulled at her clit. Her body trembled and his name rolled off her tongue repeatedly as she began to pulse around his fingers. Lejla's hands went to Jesse's head. She gently ran her fingers through his hair as she writhed beneath him.

“Oooh god, Jess… oh god, Jeesss,” she whimpered, breathing hard and squirming beneath him. “Don't stop… please don't stop,” she begged.

Lejla cried out her release, her voice shaky and her body trembling beneath her lover. Her pussy pulsed rapidly around his fingers, squeezing them so tight she thought she might push them from her depths. Jesse never slowed, continuing to pump his fingers inside her, his tongue lovingly playing at her clit, as her juices began spilling onto him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse groaned deep in his throat at Lejla's cries, breathing hot and fast as he continued to stroke and suckle at her.

Suddenly, he felt Lejla begin to constrict around his fingers, but he continued stroking until he heard her cry and felt her walls quivering with her release. Jesse quickly exchanged the positions of his hand and mouth, his thumb sweeping up to continue stimulating her clit while his lips met her folds to catch her spilling juices.

Lejla writhed in her release and Jesse's head spun with desire for her, the taste if her release hot on his tongue as he lapped it up. He gradually slowed his thumb on her clit as her body began to calm and her flow abate.

Pulling from her, he licked his lips and around his mouth, tasting her essence in his stubbly hairs. “Ohhh, my babydoll, ya taste sooooo good,” he rumbled in satisfaction. Jesse lifted his eyes to Lejla, her head still laid back with eyes closed as her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths. He released a huffing sigh, she was absolutely gorgeous, splayed out before him with flushed flesh and disheveled hair.

He crawled up low over her, bringing his lips to hers to kiss her, his tongue parting her lips as his cybernetic hand pushed through her hair gently to cup her head.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla threw her arms around Jesse as he crawled above her and pressed his lips to hers. Her chest heaved as his tongue pushed into her mouth and she tasted herself on his lips and tongue and felt her own wetness within his facial hair that brushed against her chin. She lapped at his tongue savoring her own taste. She parted their lips and opened her eyes to peer at him as she ran her fingers through his hair, pushing stray pieces from his eyes. They briefly exchanged smiles before Lejla pulled him into another kiss, this time deeper and more heated as she nipped at his bottom lip, gently taking it between her teeth and pulling occasionally.

Pushing his head back slightly, she brought her lips to his jaw and kissed him lightly until she reached his ear. She extended her tongue and lapped at his earlobe, gently nibbling it before moving lower, planting light kisses upon his neck. She drew circles against his warm skin with her tongue before gently suckling it into her mouth. Lejla continued to kiss and suck his neck right below his jawline, knowing it would bruise. As she did, she bent her knees and lovingly rubbed her legs against his, wanting every bit of her skin to touch his.

Her heart raced and she parted their lips once more to look into his eyes. His large, dark brown eyes. The eyes that pierced her with every gaze. The eyes that had instantly drawn her in even when they first met. A large smile spread across her lips as she gazed at him and her heart fluttered so strongly within her chest she thought she might faint.

“You,” she began slowly as she continued to smile softly at him, her skin flushed with desire, “ya make me so happy.” She kissed his lips softly at each corner, her eyes remaining opened and locked on him. “Ya make me feel _so_ good,” she purred against his lips, then kissed him deeper, her tongue barely grazing his lips. Parting their lips once more, she spoke softly, “And I love ya _so_ damn much,” she drawled, “so, so much, my stallion.” She smiled shyly at the last word, her fingers gently scratching his scalp as she held his head close, feeling like she might melt into him at any moment.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse chuckled low and warm at her words, his own heart swelling. He didn't know if Lejla knew how very much she meant to him. Except for his times with Overwatch, the cowboy’s life had been inconsistent, always requiring him to keep on the move. But Lejla gave his heart the promise for something he’d never dreamed of, and the more time went on the firmer the bond of his heart to hers became. But…

He lowered his gaze from hers, looking down at the pillow beside her head as he recalled her tales of love and betrayal. Jesse’s heart constricted, yearning to tell her just how very much she meant and how committed he was to her, but fearing she might push away if he said too much or the wrong thing.

And so he only smiled softly as his gaze wandered back to hers, murmuring, “I love ya too, my sweet lil filly.” His eyes flashed playfully, tinged with hunger as he shifted his hips low to brush his still firm cock against her thigh.

He dipped his head down to her neck, nibbling it and rubbing his scruff against her lightly as he rumbled into her ear, “I’ve half a mind ta fill ya up, Sugar. Feel ya alllllll around me…”

He pulled back to look into her eyes again, his flashing playfully, “How’d ya feel about usin’ one of them fancy rubbers this time?  Feelin’ adventurous?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla’s fingers continued to rake lightly against Jesse’s scalp as he smiled down at her, his gaze falling from hers briefly before he spoke of his love for her and dipped his face to her neck once more, tickling it with his scruffy facial hair. She giggled quietly at the sensation, but immediately sobered at his seductive words. Adoring the way he felt at her neck, Lejla held him tight, never wanting to let go.

When he pulled back, his eyes were playful and his voice low. Her eyes widened at his question and a shy smile spread across her lips as she bit her bottom one.

“Define fancy,” she drawled, her eyes becoming slits, her smile turning playful. She softly laughed, showing her teeth as she pulled him down into another light kiss, her eyes shining brightly as she stared at him. “Anything for you.  Let’s have some fun.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse chuckled again, his eyes pinching at the corners as they shone with amusement. He then rolled off of Lejla to reach over to his bedside table, pulling the top drawer open to reach inside.

He pulled out his hand, having grabbed a random selection of the condoms Genji had found him awhile back. Perching on his side next to Lejla, he dumped the small handful of contraceptives between them as she also leaned on her side.

Jesse spread them around, picking some up and commenting on them. “Hmmm. Glow in the dark. Colored... yellow,” he chuckled at the thought of his cock looking like a big banana. “Strawberry flavored?” he raised his eyebrow and tossed that one aside. “There's ribbed…” he mulled, then noticed another package, picking it up and holding both as he wiggled his eyebrows, “An’ _ultra_ ribbed.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The medic’s eyes widened as Jesse tossed the various contraceptives upon the bed between them. She snickered and blushed at the cowboy’s multitude of expressions as he sifted through the different rubbers that laid before them. Glow-in-the-dark, flavored, ribbed.

“Decisions, decisions,” Lejla murmured, her gaze shifting from the rubbers to Jesse. “Yellow _is_ my favorite,” she giggled quietly, “but flavored could be fun.” She bit her bottom lip, her gaze focusing on the small packages strewn between them, knowing her cheeks were flushed and looking at him would make her flush even harder. “An’ _ultra_ ribbed sounds really nice,” she whispered, her eyes flitting to search his face.

His eyes were bright and playful and she couldn’t help but smile up at him as his eyes met hers. Her heart fluttered within her chest and her breath hitched in her throat with the way Jesse’s gaze fell upon her. She pushed up on her arm and scooted toward him, her body shifting across the small packages they were studying. Her hand moved to his face, cupping his jaw, the heat of his skin warming her cybernetic digits. She moved close enough to press her lips to his, but instead stopped, feeling his warm breath tickle her mouth. Her eyes trailed from his lips to his eyes, his still open and focused on her. Grinning shyly, Lejla averted her gaze downward and slid her hand from his jaw, down his torso, her fingertips lightly touching his skin. Her eyes met his once more as she lightly brushed his hip with her fingertips and slowly dipped them to his happy trail, the tops of her knuckles pressing lightly against him there.

“It’s been _way_ too long since I touched ya,” she whispered hot against his mouth, her eyes locked with his as she firmly gripped his solid cock within her small hand, eliciting a grunt from him.

Her heart raced, blood rushing, as she slowly fisted her cowboy. Lejla dipped her head to kiss his neck, suckling gently as she slowly pumped her hand, mindful of her cybernetic digits.

“Mmm, Jesse,” she hissed into his ear. “You’re incredible in every single way.”

Her breath was hot and heavy against his ear. “Lemme feel ya... all of ya. We can use all of them tonight if ya want. Just lemme feel ya,” Lejla practically begged, burying her face into his neck as she panted hard, her blood feeling as if it was boiling beneath the surface of her skin.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s features remained amused as Lejla shifted closer, her breath close to his lips just as teasing as the hand that wandered down his body. His gaze remained locked with hers until she looked down, his eyes then roaming about her face, appreciating her lovely features. Her long, dark lashes, kissable lips, adorable freckles. He smiled again, soft and warm with love for the beauty before him.

She brought her eyes to his again as suddenly he felt her hand enfold his erection. The cowboy reflexively grunted, his member swelling again fully as she whispered against his lips.

Lejla began to stroke Jesse and suckle at his neck and the cowboy’s lips parted as he began to pant, his head lolling back slightly as he closed his eyes. Her hand felt heavenly and her teasing lips caused his flesh to tingle pleasantly.

“F-fuck…” Jesse rumbled, his body aching for Lejla.

He shifted, placing his hand on Lejla’s shoulder as he separated her from him, leaning to push her gently down onto the bed. He rested on his cybernetic arm as he hovered close over her, the medic’s eyes wide, but undoubtedly hungry.

“I wanna feel ya, too, my precious babydoll,” he uttered huskily, his human hand slipping down to join hers at his cock. He stroked with her hand, his over hers as he pulled up his head, feeling the precum and wiping it away. “Lemme feel ya, really feel ya, just a bit…?” Jesse panted, burning to feel her soft heat surrounding him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla laid back on the pillow and nodded in reply, her lips parted and panting heavily. Her heart felt like it would beat straight out of her chest. She ached for him, to feel all of him deep within her.

Slowly pulling her hand from his cock, she rested both of her arms above her head, waiting for him to slide between her legs and position himself. Lejla couldn't take her eyes off him as he shifted to move above her, the excitement to feel her lover once more, boiling over. Her heart swelled knowing they were about to come together as one again and her eyes stung with moisture as she briefly shut them and inhaled deeply.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse inhaled and exhaled deeply through his lips as he watched Lejla nod, surrendering herself to him. She shifted her hands above her head and he ached all over, head, heart, body. He loved and lusted after her so badly and all at the same time wanted to tenderly shelter her.

Leaning low enough to brush his haired chest against her breasts, Jesse kissed Lejla’s lips softly, tenderly, as he settled himself between her legs, his hand having left his cock to caress her inner thigh lovingly. The cowboy kissed her lips a few more times until he was in position, then his kisses wandered to her ear, nuzzling into it as he whispered huskily, “I love ya, Lejla… I love ya so damn much.”

Moving his hand to his base again, Jesse held his shaft as he curled his hips slightly, continuing to whisper loving words into her ear as he pressed his head into her folds. Letting go of his cock, he withdrew from her wetness only to press in again, burying himself halfway this time and he grunted, her heat and pressure already feeling devine. Jesse’s whispering halted as his teeth remained slightly clenched and the cowboy withdrew again, this time to plunge back in fully, a gasping moan escaping his throat as her name rolled from his lips again, “Lejlaaaaa…!”

His body bowed over hers, his face still buried in her hair against the side of her neck, Jesse began a careful, steady rhythm of withdrawing nearly fully and plunging back in until their flesh met.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Jesse whispered into her ear, Lejla wrapped her arms around his neck, her body completely on fire for him. The medic panted hard when he started to press himself inside her. As Jesse withdrew and pushed his entire length into her depths, Lejla cried out a whimper as he called her name. She gripped him tightly, the thickness of his cock nearly overwhelming. He felt larger than he ever had before and she cried out his name, a tear slipping from each eye as she attempted to relax her body.

Lejla’s body slowly relaxed as he held her close and found a steady rhythm, carefully withdrawing and plummeting back inside her depths. Her hands moved to his hair and she bent her knees further, rolling her hips into his as he plunged into her. Grunting and moaning with each thrust of their hips, Lejla tilted her head back into the pillow, her eyes falling shut. She firmly pulled his hair as he continued to rest his head beside hers, his breathing heavy against the skin of her neck.

Her body rocked with his motion, every inch of her skin on fire and tingling with passion and love for the man who made love to her. Lejla’s soft moans grew louder as Jesse’s rhythm slowly increased. His name rolled from her tongue over and over as he pressed into her and hit her clit, sending sparks throughout her groin. Lejla pulled his hair harder as she rolled her hips into him with as much force as she could. One of her hands traveled to his back, her short nails clawing at his flesh as he rocked his body and fucked her, his thick cock filling her depths.

“Jesse... _Jesse_ ... _oh fuck me_ , Jess,” she whimpered loudly, her voice raspier than usual.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The experience of Lejla’s cries, her hands pulling firmly at his hair, her body beginning to sweat as she writhed beneath him, and her intensely hot and tight depths caused Jesse’s mind to blur, his loins quickly winding up and feeling ready to burst. He bit into her shoulder, grunting in passion and slight frustration, his primal desire hungering to continue to pump until he released deep inside her, but thankfully his higher consciousness wrestled for control until it finally won.

Panting hard and hot, the cowboy released Lejla from his bite as he pushed up. “ _Fuck!!_ ” he grunted as he pulled himself from her, quickly grabbing one of the ribbed condom packages. Tearing it open, Jesse pinched the top, hastily rolling it onto himself to then again lower himself to his lover, pressing his lips hard and hot against hers as he slid himself into her depths once again.

Wandering from her lips to once again bury his face into her neck, Jesse resumed pumping into Lejla, the bed beginning to rock in their rhythm as he grunted. Sweat beaded on the cowboy’s skin as he curled his hips at each plunge, his mind whirling too far out of control with bliss to be conscious of anything but himself and Lejla in this moment. Stroking, stroking, over and over again, Jesse bit again into Lejla’s shoulder, grunting, growling, and moaning in his throat as he neared his release.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The medic moaned loudly as Jesse continued to pump inside her, his teeth digging into her shoulder, sending new sensations throughout her body. He abruptly pulled from inside her depths, tearing open a rubber, and quickly rolling it onto his length before plunging into her again, picking up the same rhythm as before. Lejla grunted and hissed through gritted teeth as he filled her over and over, her own release only seconds away.

She gripped his neck and clawed his back as he bit into her shoulder once more, small whimpers escaping her throat. Lejla couldn’t hold on any longer and she let go, throwing her head back and yelling his name as her depths squeezed his length and her juices soaked him. She came long and hard, her walls pulsing around his thick cock, her mind spinning dizzily. The medic squeezed her eyes shut as she continued to orgasm, her entire body quivering as she pawed at his back and gripped his neck.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse was so far gone and deep into his loving of Lejla that he didn’t even feel the claw of her nails at his back. He continued to sweat and pump, groaning louder and louder as her blissful depths pushed and pulled at his thickness.

Suddenly her tightness increased and he released her shoulder from his mouth, curling his head upward somewhat as he cried out, “ _AAHHHHH-!!”_ feeling her pussy begin to pulsate around him as she came. The moment her wetness began to flow, Jesse’s own release came as well, his cock pumping hard and fast, his orgasm more powerful than he’d ever experienced so far. He continued to stroke as he came, panting groans still slipping from his lips as his body curled over Lejla, sweat dripping from his temple and the rest of his body covered in a sheen.

As the last of his fluids pumped from his cock and their bodies began to quiet, Jesse lowered himself again close to Lejla, bracing himself upon his forearms but pressing his body to touch as much of her as he could. His mouth blew hot and fast pants against her neck and he tried to form words, but found his lips failed him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla held her cowboy close as their bodies stilled, attempting to relax from their shared release. She turned her head to the side and planted small kisses against Jesse’s head as he buried his face into her neck. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she gently squeezed them around him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, one hand traveling to his head to lovingly stroke it.  

“Psst, hey, cowboy,” she whispered into his ear, wanting him to raise up and look at her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s breaths began to calm, but he was enjoying the euphoria of holding Lejla after their releases so much that he just continued to hold her close, breathing her in. She shifted her legs around him, squeezing him tight and he let loose a sigh, wishing they could remain in this embrace forever, his heart pounding with love for the medic.

He felt Lejla’s head shift and she whispered into his ear. Jesse slowly lifted his face from her, his hair disheveled and his skin still flushed, his eyes somewhat unfocused as he gazed at Lejla, a bemused smile spreading across his lips. “Hey, babydoll…” he managed to drawl, his eyes shining with adoration for her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Jesse peered at her, she immediately grabbed his face, kissing the tip of his nose softly. So much love shone in that simple gaze that Lejla’s heart swelled even more for him.  

“Thank you,” she breathed lightly against his lips before planting the softest of kisses upon them.

Her eyes moved to his hair as she ran her fingers through it, pushing stray strands from his eyes once more.

“Was that as magical for you as it was for me?” she asked with a quiet whisper, her eyes meeting his again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse brushed his human fingers through Lejla’s hair, pulling some of the strands that had stuck to her sweat moistened face away and hooking them behind her ear. His eyes moved back to look deep into her beautiful green gaze.

“Absolutely, babydoll…” he murmured with satisfaction, “An’ thank _you._ Fer makin’ this wanderin’ cowboy feel for once like he’s found home.”

Jesse lowered his lips to kiss Lejla deeply, but slowly. They savored one another for a few more minutes, kissing and caressing one another. He finally pulled from her lips, sighing again with happiness as he gazed into her eyes. He shifted his hand down to the base of his cock to grasp the condom before pulling out of her, but for some reason his fingers couldn’t find the raised edge he was looking for.

His smile fell as he raised up a bit more, looking down to their groins. Jesse’s skin went from feeling warm with afterglow to cool with panic as he began to pull himself from Lejla, righting himself to lean back on his heels as he finally pulled the rest of himself from her only to find the torn fragments of the condom still partially within her womanhood.

“Oh fuck…” he swore, gasping. He pulled the broken condom from her as Lejla began to sit up, wondering what had happened. Jesse’s gaze met hers, his eyes wide as he held the fragments.

“Oh fuck, Darlin’... I’m so sorry..." he rumbled thickly through his constricted throat, fearful of Lejla’s reaction to the broken contraceptive.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla thought Jesse was the most beautiful man she’d ever seen when he looked into her eyes and rumbled quietly to her. Her eyes glistened, his words piercing her heart. “Ya feel like home to me, too,” she replied, pressing her lips into his as he leaned closer.

The ex-mercenary watched as her lover’s face then suddenly dropped as he sat up abruptly, slowly pulling himself from inside her. She propped herself up on her elbows and before she could ask Jesse what was wrong, he held up multiple pieces of the rubber. His apology rang loudly in her ears, her eyes wide and focused on the destroyed contraceptive.  

Her panicked eyes darted to Jesse’s as he held the broken pieces. He was motionless and wordless, only looking at her, fear in his eyes. Lejla immediately sat up on her knees and moved to him, pulling the pieces from his hands and throwing them to the bed. She threw her arms around him, burying her face into his neck, her heart beating rapidly within her chest. As she held him close, not speaking a word, she could feel some of his essence spill from inside her as it slowly dripped down her thighs. Squeezing him tighter, she pressed her cheek to his, her hand moving to the back of his head lovingly.

“It’s not your fault,” she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

She leaned back slightly to meet his gaze once more, his eyes still wide, but focused on hers. Tears brimmed her bottom lids and when she blinked, they fell freely, cascading down her cheeks. Lejla found her mind was panicked and fearful of what just happened, but although her heart raced, it felt at peace knowing the love she and Jesse shared would carry them through whatever the world might throw at them.

Looking into his eyes, she was fearful of what he was thinking, what he might say or do. Her hands trembled as she moved them to cup his face, wanting him to talk to her, but also wishing he wouldn’t say a word at all. Lejla’s stomach knotted and she sat back on her heels, her hands falling to her lap as her gaze fell to the broken pieces of the rubber on the bed below them.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse remained somewhat in shock still as Lejla sat up, taking the shards from him and then embracing him. He returned the embrace, his nerves calming a bit from her arms and her words. He loved her more than he ever thought he could love anyone and he found his heart wanting to commit to Lejla and Lejla alone for the rest of their lives…

But he knew she was so very afraid of those kinds of promises due to what she had experienced before. Jesse felt trapped. Trapped by Lejla's past and his fear of frightening her away by the mere subject.

He squeezed her tight, but Lejla soon pulled back, gazing into his eyes as tears fell from her face. Jesse’s heart broke as she leaned back away from him. Had this mistake caused her to already pull away? Would she slip from his life if this mistake resulted in something that could prompt them both to consider commitment. What would she decide to do if a child _was_ the result?

Jesse’s heart broke anew to consider the worst result possible…

The cowboy gathered up Lejla's hands in his, praying she wouldn't pull away. “Lejla…” he uttered through his constricted throat, “Don’ ever leave me, babydoll. I’ll take care’a ya, no matter what. No matter what happens. Even if ya decide ya don’ wanna be with me anymore. I’ll be sure ta take care’a everything,” Jesse practically begged, his eyes moistening with tears as they searched hers.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla's eyes met Jesse's as he took her small hands in his. Her heart constricted as he spoke and more tears fell from her eyes as she stared up at him, his own eyes brimming with tears as well. The medic averted her gaze from her cowboy and brought one of her hands to her face to wipe away her tears with the back of it only for more to stream down her cheeks.

She slowly sat up on her knees again as her gaze met his once more and she took his face in her hands, her eyes locked onto his as she blinked more tears away.

“I will never leave ya, Jesse McCree,” she whispered, her hands trembling as she held onto him, her eyes pinching at the corners as more tears fell freely.

Before he could respond, she dipped her head and buried her face into his warm neck, her entire body trembling as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

“Tell me you'll love me forever, no matter what happens because of this,” her voice was quiet and shaky as she spoke and she sniffled against his neck, more tears falling and wetting his skin. “Promise me you'll always love me,” she pleaded, pressing her tearful face into his neck harder, desperate to shield her face from him, “I can't lose ya.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Lejla again brought her hands to Jesse’s face, he felt a tinge of hopefulness and moved his own large hands to her waist. His eyes searched hers as she spoke, tears falling, and his heart constricted with love from her words, his arms enfolding her as she leaned into him.

Jesse felt weak with relief that she wasn't going to pull away, that she wanted to stay with him no matter what.

Holding her tight and pressing his face into her hair, the cowboy took a moment until he could speak, his own tears of relief slipping down his cheeks.

“I’ll always love ya, Lejla…” Jesse whispered gravelly past his constricted throat. “I know it's hard fer ya,” he continued softly, “But I wanna be yers, an’ I want ya ta be mine, ferever. Jus’ ferever together, or somethin’ even more permanent in the future if yer ever comfortable with that…”

Jesse paused, wondering if he was saying too much. He could feel both of their hearts racing as they embraced one another. Even in this tumultuous moment, Lejla felt like heaven, like home in his arms.

Kissing her hair, Jesse whispered again, “Why don’ we go an’ talk ta Angela in the mornin’? But fer now… won't ya stay with me? Stay here with me tonight an’ lemme hold ya.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Relief washed over Lejla as Jesse spoke his sincere words to her. That's all it ever took to calm her, his deep voice soothing her mind and soul. His whispered words of promise caused Lejla's heart to constrict with love. She could tell he was treading lightly because of her past and she squeezed him tighter, if it were possible.

It was impossible to not feel safe in Jesse's arms. Everything about him pushed all of Lejla's fears away, made her forget the past she'd always wished she could forget. When he asked her to stay, she nodded her head in agreement, leaning back slightly to look at his face, which was also wet with tears.

Although tears continued to fall from her own eyes, they were no longer tears of fear, but tears of love and happiness for the man she held in her arms. Knowing his words were honest and truthful, she smiled at him as her tears slowly abated. She brought her hands to his face once more and gently wiped the tears that spilled from his eyes.

In unison, they moved off of the bed, only to return to it, sliding beneath the blankets. Jesse held Lejla to his chest and played with her hair as she lightly traced her fingertips across his muscular arm and down his prosthetic.

As they laid in silence, Lejla's mind traveled to the doctor and what she might say and what they might learn. Her stomach knotted and she felt nauseous. She'd only once considered having children and that was shortly before she was engaged to be married. After they split, Lejla pushed the thought from her mind, deciding it wasn't written in the stars for her, and she had built the fortress around herself with the mindset she'd never allow herself to grow close to anyone again. But then she met Jesse. And everything changed. The thought of loving him, being with him forever, even having a child with him didn't seem so scary anymore. Lejla never believed in soulmates, but as she looked up at the man who laid beneath her, she wondered if he was hers.

Lejla’s sleep was restless even though she was in Jesse's arms all night. Her mind and body were exhausted, but sleep evaded her. When she did finally doze, she dreamt of her brother. They were small, no more than six years old, and they played together in the front yard. Both were dressed as cowboys, Liam wearing a red serape and small armor very similar to Jesse's, and they laughed and ran as they played tag and snickered at each other’s finger guns. But then Lejla was an adult and the young boy wasn't Liam. It was her son. And he looked just like Jesse. She watched him swing on an old tire swing in their backyard, while Jesse snuck up behind her, tickling her sides. They laughed. And kissed. And watched their son with adoration in their eyes. Then he was gone. And Jesse was sad, barely speaking to her as they visited a tiny headstone in a large cemetery bearing the last name McCree.

Lejla jumped as she woke, her breathing heavy as her heart raced. She was still in Jesse's arms and his eyes remained closed. Desperately wanting to wake him, but knowing he must be as exhausted as she was, she instead curled into him, wrapping her arm around his waist as she laid her head further onto his chest. His heart beat steadily below her ear and she counted each beat until her own heart slowed. Lejla looked up at him in the dim light that filtered into the room, his face peaceful and handsome. She inched upward in the bed until she could lay her head on the pillow beside his, snuggling her nose into his hair, breathing him in and watching him sleep.


	17. The Gift of Our Tomorrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji seeks answers from Pharah. And after Jesse and Lejla receive news from Mercy, they end up having a surprise announcement at the Overwatch Christmas party. But Jesse has a surprise of his own for Lejla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an RP fic my dear friend, KenaiOkami75, and I have been writing for a few months that include her OC, Samantha Weaver (written by her), and eventually my own OC (written by me), Lejla Grey. This is my first rodeo, but not hers and any constructive criticism is welcome! We originally had no intention of posting this anywhere, but it's sort of taken off and we wanted to publish for anyone out there that might enjoy reading any of the Overwatch heroes with OCs.
> 
> I will be writing some one shot spin offs for this fic that will fall during fast forward moments and any gaps there might be. I recently decided to do this not only for fun, fluffy fillers, but also as a way to show the heroes getting to know one another better so the relationships don't seem so rushed. Kenai and I have had a lot of dialogue regarding this fic outside of what we write into our RP and it's something I'd like to share with anyone who is interested in reading about these heroes further. Once the fillers are written, they will be posted at the end of the chapter, so they fall chronologically with the story.
> 
> The ------ represents a change in perspective/writer. Please let us know if this is jarring while reading.
> 
> This story is smut heavy and it's in almost every chapter in some form, so if that isn't your jam, turn around... you've been warned! But there is a lot of plot and character development as well. Thanks for reading!

Genji reluctantly rolled from the warmth of his bed as quietly as possible as to not wake Samantha who slept soundly beside him. As he stood by the bedside, he stared down at the other cyborg for a moment, smiling to himself at how peaceful she looked as she slept.

Stepping to the other side of the room, he swiftly activated his comm and dialed Fareeha Amari in hopes she would be available to speak with him regarding the interrogation she surprised his daughter with at the party the night before. He knew she was only doing her job, but it was not the time or place for such questioning. Genji promised Kaida he would figure out why the security chief asked so many specific questions about Toshi. Did she discover new information regarding Aiko’s assassination? Genji’s eyebrows rose at the thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when Agent Pharah spoke on the other end. Genji arranged to meet with her in half an hour in the workout room near Practice Range 1. He quickly ended the call and walked back toward the bed, briefly watching Samantha sleep before entering the bathroom and quickly washing off with a damp cloth. The cyborg looked at himself in the mirror and made a mental note to ask Samantha if she would trim his hair later. He studied his face for the millionth time since he awoke from his cyberization, turning his head side to side, examining every deep scar upon his face. He quickly wet his metallic hands, running them through his hair, before replacing his helmet, then his visor.

Before he left his room, he scribbled a quick note for Samantha explaining where he was going, not wanting to wake her. He laid it on his pillow beside her head and lightly brushed his metallic fingertips against her shoulder before exiting his room, locking the door behind himself.

As he made the trek to the workout area, he wondered if Kaida was awake, or if she had been up late training with Hanzo. The thought made him smile, but she would soon hopefully have full access to the practice range and not have to sneak around with her uncle. Genji thought about the party they held the night before and his heart swelled for all of the supportive agents and the fact they had gotten to meet Kaida and hopefully realized she wasn’t a threat. He was excited at the idea of everyone on base getting to know her like he did.

Genji arrived at the workout area a bit early, but went ahead and punched in his code and entered, finding Fareeha already there and finishing up a workout. She truly was a figure to behold, tall and muscular, her face feminine and beautiful. Everyone on base found her intimidating except the Shimadas. Not much intimidated the cyborg or the archer.

The ninja swiftly crossed the room, closing the gap between himself and the security chief, bowing deeply and greeting her once he stood only a few feet away.

“Good morning, Fareeha. I want to speak with you about the surprise interrogation last night and the specific questions you had regarding Toshi.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Pharah was standing next to a rack of dumbbells, replacing the ones she’d just used when she heard the door unlatch. Turning her head, the security chief’s dark eyes watched as Genji entered the room. She remained where she was, but turned to him as he approached, greeting her.

Instead of returning the greeting, Fareeha shook her head, apologizing straight away. “I’m very sorry about that, Mr. Shimada. I really hadn’t come to the recreation room with intent to question your daughter like that.”

Her dark eyes looked at the cyborg’s glowing green slash with sympathy, “I’d learned of some disturbing information earlier in the evening and I suppose, when I saw her, I automatically went into investigation mode.” Then quieter, “I do hope she is okay.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The cyborg was surprised at Pharah’s response, his eyebrows raising slightly beneath his visor.

“She is okay. She is tough, but she has been through a lot,” he responded to her sincere comment. “We are all just trying to move forward.”

Genji was quiet for a moment, curious as to the new information Pharah had discovered.

“What new information did you find?” he asked curiously, folding his arms across his chest.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The security chief’s eyes flashed at Genji’s question, the subject obviously still had been the foremost thing on her mind since last night.

“Sources have returned with information that Talon’s infiltration into the remnants of the Shimada clan are only the tip of the iceberg. We have reason to believe they’ve had their tendrils in the Taguchi clan and quite possibly others for quite awhile now. The information I was given last night also pointed to Toshi Itami as being Talon’s head agent within the Taguchi clan.”

Fareeha shifted on her feet, looking slightly uncomfortable suddenly as she rested a hand on her hip, then finally spoke again, “I was attempting to find out if your daughter knew of the presence of Talon within her mother's guard. But I can see now that she didn't. It’s just very confusing with her claim that a Talon agent tried to assassinate her. I still can't figure out why she would be a target if she never knew about their presence in the first place.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji exhaled a long breath beneath his visor, Pharah’s words running through his mind.

“Wait… Toshi is Talon? Confirmed? He knows Kaida is Aiko’s daughter, which means Talon knows. Why were either of them targets? Why Kaida?”

His mind raced with reasons why that might be the case. The cyborg unfolded his arms and brought them to the top of his head to rest as he huffed. His heart raced slightly, worry for his daughter seeping into his mind and heart. He didn’t want her to worry herself with this, but they needed to be prepared. Genji would do whatever it took to keep her safe.

“What else do you know, Pharah?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Fareeha sighed, “I don’t have the information yet to answer those questions. All we know is that by infiltrating these families, Talon is gaining power and influence in the Asian nations. Power and influence that can eventually network its way around the world.”

She dropped her hand to her side, leveling her gaze at Genji. “I believe it's best if Kaida remained at the Watchpoint indefinitely, for her safety. I’m also still concerned for yourself and Hanzo,” an amused smile played at the security chief’s lips, “But then you’re both highly trained and should be able to watch out for yourselves, especially now since you know you're both targets.”

Fareeha’s smirk softened to a smile, “And hopefully if she can forgive me, I’d like to properly meet Kaida one of these days.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Thank you, Pharah. If you obtain more information, will you please let me know? Also, we need all agents on base aware of this information and proper security measures to be taken. I fear for the well-being of the entire Watchpoint.”

His gaze averted to the floor briefly as his thoughts flitted between Kaida, his brother, Samantha, and all of the other agents on base. He half wondered if he should take Kaida and his brother and go elsewhere, but he wouldn’t leave the base, leaving it more unsecured without the presence of himself and his brother. If Talon made a move against Overwatch, it would be because of the Shimadas and he would not leave his fellow comrades knowing such a thing could potentially happen.

Keeping this information at the back of his mind, he quelled the thoughts for now and allowed himself to smile at the idea of Fareeha and Kaida meeting officially. He wondered what the dynamic between the two would be like. Agent Pharah was a strong female and would be a great role model for his daughter. He would need to arrange a meetup soon.

“Also, thank you for looking out for the safety of my daughter. It means a lot to me.”

The green slash of his visor met her gaze once more.

“We will have to arrange a meetup soon, so I can formally introduce the two of you,” Genji said, his voice more relaxed and carefree.

“Again, please let me know of any additional information if you find it. I would appreciate it. I will take my leave now, unless there is something else you would like to discuss.”

Fareeha smiled at Genji, telling him she didn’t have anything else to discuss, but would inform him of any new information. With a nod and a wave, Genji spun on his heel and exited the workout area. Making his way back to the agents’ quarters, he quickly went to Samantha’s door and entered her code. The door slid open and he swiftly stepped inside, shutting the door behind himself.

He went to her desk and spotted a pad of various colored post-it notes and grabbed a pen. Smiling to himself, he wrote her several love notes on different colors of paper and stuck them in random places throughout her dorm. “You are beautiful” was stuck to her bathroom mirror. “You are the light of my life” was left at her bedside lamp. And a simple “I love you fiercely” was stuck to the inside of her door.  
  
Genji left her room as quickly as he’d entered and made his way back to his own room to see if Samantha was awake. When he entered his code and the door slid open, sure enough, his visor met Samantha’s bright eyes. She was lying in bed, but appeared to be wide awake and reading a book. Genji locked the door behind himself and removed his visor, his smile bright as she looked up at him with her own bright smile. Laying the visor down on the table, he swiftly removed the top portion of his helmet, his hair falling into his eyes. He laughed as he climbed onto the bed with her, placed her bookmark within her book, closed it, and set it aside on the night stand. He crawled above her, placing small kisses across her face, his fingers moving to her sides playfully as he pressed her into the mattress.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha awoke to find the bedside next to her empty.  With a sleepy frown, she sat up on her elbows and looked around. The room was quiet, so Genji probably wasn’t in the bathroom. Her head turned as she continued to look around the room until she looked down, noticing a small slip of paper.

A smile softened Sam’s features as she read the note. Genji was already out, seeking answers for his beloved daughter about the incident with Pharah last night.

She didn't want to interrupt anything, so Samantha reached over to the bedside table next to the side of the bed she usually occupied. Setting the note on it, she then picked up a book she’d started the other day, opening to her bookmark and settling back into the pillows.

Sam had read only a few pages when she heard Genji’s door slide open. She lifted her gaze to see the ninja slip in, removing his helm to reveal his smiling face. Samantha couldn't help but smile back at her handsome lover, her heart always fluttered when he smiled at her.

Without a word, Genji slipped to the bed, climbing up to hover over Sam as her smile widened into a grin. He took her book and lowered himself over her, kissing her face and pressing his hands and body into her as Samantha began to giggle uncontrollably.

“Hmm! You're a warm blanket. You're hired!” she said between giggles as she lifted her arms to wrap around Genji’s back, hugging him to keep him tightly pressed against her. Sam lifted her head enough to press her face into the side of his head as he continued to nuzzle her playfully, his hairs tickling her nose delightfully.

“I take it you're all done spanking Fareeha for her behavior last night?” Sam spoke into his hair, still giggling softly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Why yes,” Genji replied with a soft laugh, “now it’s your turn!”

He lifted up from Sam and rolled her over onto her stomach as he threw the covers back. He continued to playfully slide his fingers across her sides as he rolled her, abruptly taking both of her wrists into one hand and pinning them at the small of her back as he straddled her thighs. Placing his other hand upon her backside, he gently popped her a few times before leaning down and kissing and nuzzling her cheek.

Their laughter quieted and he rolled off her, releasing her hands. He laid on the bed beside her, his hand still at her backside. His eyes grew softer and slightly lidded as he stared at her, his hand gently stroking her backside. Genji’s face was only inches from hers as he smiled at her lovingly and leaned forward slightly to place the softest of kisses against her lips.

“I want to take you on a real date soon,” he murmured to her, his voice quiet and calm as he grinned at her, his eyes sparkling with adoration.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam rolled when Genji moved her, making small, pleasured cries as the ninja smacked her backside, her grin never leaving her lips. He nuzzled her, both giggling and Sam’s heart feeling full, then rolled away, freeing her.

Samantha pulled her arms under her chin as they gazed at each other. She could stare at Genji all day and not get tired.

The ninja shifted, kissing her lightly and murmuring sweetly to her. Sam’s brow ridges raised, curious, “Just where would that be to, my spark?” There wasn’t many places in the world right now where two cyborgs, who were often mistaken for omics, could walk about freely.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“That,” Genji began, “I will have to figure out… but you let me worry about that part.”  
He kissed her forehead and tossed his arm around her waist. He leaned up on his other elbow, his head resting against his palm.

“What if we just laid in bed all day today? Forget about the rest of the world for one day? Everything feels like it has been on fast forward lately and I wish it’d slow down.” Genji’s smile had faded as he spoke, his eyes darting across the room to focus on nothing in particular.

“Are you happy, Sammy-chan? With me? With how things are? I haven’t stopped to take even a second to ask you if you are doing okay. I’m sorry. I know I’ve had to split a lot of time lately with Kaida being here now.”  
  
Genji frowned, his brow furrowing slightly as he inquired about her happiness and contentment, his eyes slowly traveling to meet hers once more.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha remained lying with her head on her arms crossed underneath her, smiling softly as Genji spoke. Her own smile faded as she watched him then part his eyes from hers, looking around the room and asking about her happiness before finally meeting her gaze once again. She recalled moments in the past few weeks where she’d mysteriously felt ill at ease, regarding what exactly, she didn’t know.

Sam’s soft smile returned as she pushed the thoughts from her mind. With a giggle she rolled into Genji, forcing him to flop to his back as she continued rolling until she’d climbed atop of the ninja, straddling his waist. Genji's hands went to her waist and Samantha leaned down, kissing the metal lining his chin lightly while she splayed her metallic hands, palms down upon his chest.

Between nibbling kisses that traveled down the cords of his neck Samantha murmured, “I’m happy. With you. With your wonderful daughter. With everything.” She straightened up, but her hands remained on Genji’s chest, her green eyes sparkling down at him with love. “Somehow you've made me happier than I’d ever experienced even before my accident.” Sam lifted a hand to lightly slap it against his cheek, leaving it there. “Don't ever change, Genji Shimada,” she said with a grin.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji's smile was crooked as she rolled into him, forcing him to his back. He watched as she climbed atop him and leaned down to kiss his metallic jaw. He briefly closed his eyes when she moved to his neck and he sighed heavily, his eyes opening, but remaining lidded.

His smile grew with the words that left her mouth, the reassurance of her happiness with him. And she loved Kaida. The most important part now, he'd realized. This woman accepted his daughter when she didn't have to. She could have refused, knowing his time with her would be more limited. Knowing he would be focusing a lot of time on his child.

His smile grew softer and slowly faded as she gazed down at him. When she gently slapped his cheek, demanding him to never change, the crooked smile returned to Genji's lips.

“Never,” he whispered as he pulled her down and pressed his lips against hers.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse pulled on his boots, Lejla nearby in the bathroom as she finished also getting dressed. A little over a week had passed since the incident of the broken condom. The couple had visited Mercy the day after and the doctor had informed them that Lejla could take a pill, reducing the risk of pregnancy. But they had discussed it for a long while, finally deciding to risk not taking the drug, willing to let fate run its course.

Lejla had wanted Jesse’s opinion on the decision, but he had resisted for a little while, insisting it should be her decision. But the ex-mercenary had finally convinced him that it was his decision as well. He’d apologized, agreeing with her, and told her he’d like her to withhold taking the pill. He kept it hidden deep in his heart, even from himself most of the time, about how very happy he would be if they did end up becoming pregnant.

Even now, as he stood to grab his hat and take Lejla's hand as she stepped from the bathroom, ready to go, did he keep the thought locked deep away, afraid to even allow himself to dream.

Jesse smiled down at his lover, the half of his heart he’d never realized was missing until he fell in love with her weeks ago.

“Ya ready ta go, babydoll?” he rumbled.

Lejla nodded and they made their way to the med lab. Mercy met them, smiling and offering friendly chatter, knowing how nervous the couple might be at the moment.The doctor handed Lejla a small cup for a urine specimen and she disappeared into the restroom.

Jesse paced, having removed his hat, placing it on one of the medical beds, while Angela watched him with sympathy. Soon, Lejla appeared again and the doctor took her sample stating, “It will only take a couple of minutes for the test results.”

The cowboy strode to Lejla's side, his features sober as he took her hand again. The couple watched as Angela administered the test, her head finally turning to them after a very long and silent two minutes.

“The test is negative. You're not pregnant, Lejla,” the doctor reported.

Jesse squeezed his lover's hand, looking down at her with his still sober gaze.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla felt wound up and nervous as she dressed and prepared for the visit with Dr. Ziegler. It'd been close to ten days since the incident with the condom breaking and Lejla had considered the pros and cons of the test being positive. She hadn't openly discussed this with Jesse, but she'd thought about it every single day since. There might have been a couple of times she let something tiny slip, but she wasn't certain if the cowboy had taken it to heart or considered it himself. Lejla knew he would hold true to his word and take care of her and a little one if their test ended up being positive, but she wasn't certain that it was something he would truly want with her now or ever.

The medic recalled the dream she'd had the night of the incident, the one with the little boy who looked just like Jesse, and her heart skipped a beat. She thought of his big, dark brown eyes and his toothless smile as he played and laughed. And, of course, her mind flitted to Jesse himself and the thought of spending the rest of her life with him and having a child together. Although her dream had ended badly, the thought of a future with Jesse and a little one that looked like him caused her heart to swell.

Lejla's heart yearned for him as she stepped from the bathroom and took his hand, allowing him to lead her from the room and to their appointment. As the couple made their way to the medbay, Lejla held Jesse's hand tightly, her palm slightly sweaty, and she wondered if he felt as nervous as she did.

The doctor greeted them warmly and Lejla immediately entered the bathroom with a small cup. She wasted no time giving Dr. Ziegler a urine sample, then waited patiently by Jesse's side, gripping his hand tightly once more.

When the doctor turned on her heel and reported the test was negative, Lejla felt Jesse squeeze her hand and instinctively she squeezed back. Quickly averting her gaze from the doctor's, the medic briefly stared at the ground beneath their feet. She swallowed hard, her eyes slowly trailing upward to meet Jesse's.

His face was sober, expressionless, and she wondered what he was thinking. Was he relieved to know she wasn't pregnant? Did he still feel the same as he had the other night when he made his promises?

Lejla didn't feel relief like she thought she would. She felt as if someone had punched her in the chest. Her heart raced and ached at the same time and she could feel a small lump forming in her throat. Her eyes briefly pinched at the corners before she turned her gaze from Jesse back to the doctor.

“Thank you, Dr. Ziegler,” Lejla drawled, her voice even and quiet, the lump in her throat feeling as if it was growing larger by the second.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse watched Lejla’s face as she looked toward him, unable to read if disappoint or relief was what flashed across her face before she looked away. The cowboy wished they could escape to somewhere private right this moment so they could talk. But the appointment wasn’t quite over as Angela walked from her counter and back to the couple.

“You might want to consider other forms of protection to prevent scares like this in the future,” the doctor instructed as she drew near to stand before them. “But, as I've had to remind our friend Genji so recently, no contraceptive is ever one hundred percent protection,” she finished, a slight wry smile on her lips as she spoke of the ninja and the events of a couple of weeks ago.

Jesse looked down at Lejla, but her features were still as unreadable as before as she gazed soberly at the doctor.

Mercy continued to explain their options, “These days there are a variety of choices. From surgery, which I'm sure neither of you is prepared for such an extreme solution, to injections you would receive every three months, Lejla. I can forward you the information of your options if you’d like?”

Jesse again looked down at Lejla, wondering what she was thinking, not quite sure of what to think himself.  Everything had seemed to become so surreal from the moment they’d walked into the medlab.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla’s eyes stayed locked on the doctor as she spoke, not wanting to look at Jesse again quite yet, although all she yearned to see were his big, soothing, brown eyes. She still held the cowboy’s hand, possibly even tighter than before, as the doctor explained the various options they had for pregnancy prevention. Her mind attempted to register everything the doctor was saying as she finished and suggested sending her the information to read over.

Lejla nodded in agreement, “Okay, yes… please.” Her voice was quiet, her eyes traveling back up to meet Jesse’s as he stared down at her. “We’ll, um… we’ll discuss them and let you know, Dr. Ziegler.” Lejla’s eyes met the doctor’s once more and she attempted a courteous smile, but it only tugged the corner of her lips, never traveling to her eyes.

Lejla turned on her heel, still holding Jesse’s hand, and made her way toward the exit of the medbay as he followed. “Thank you again, doctor,” she stated quietly over her shoulder before exiting the room.

Jesse and Lejla traveled hand in hand and in silence back toward the agents’ living quarters.  Once they reached his room, Jesse opened the door, allowing Lejla to enter first and she did, immediately stepping to his bed and sitting on the edge, her hands resting in her lap as she stared toward the floor. Her eyes finally met Jesse’s as he stood in front of her and she smiled softly at him, not truly knowing what to say. After a quiet moment, she spoke, her eyes trained on him, the very subtle smile still upon her lips.

“Well, that’s a relief, huh?” she asked rhetorically, a hint of moisture brimming her lower lids.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse began to carefully examine Lejla as she sat on the bed, before she lifted her eyes to him. Her posture, her wavering voice, the moisture at the rims of her eyes, it all reflected how the cowboy was feeling inside.

As if they’d just missed out on the opportunity to have someone they loved in their life that didn't even exist yet.

Jesse’s heart ached. As Lejla’s sad eyes stared at him, he knelt before her, resting his chest against her knees and placing his hands on top of her thighs, caressing her lovingly. He continued to look into her eyes, knowing that his own must be reflecting the same emotions.

Thinking about the question she’d just posed, knowing that she hadn’t really meant him to answer it, Jesse felt compelled to anyway.

“Well,” he rumbled softly, “Ta tell ya the truth, I’d kinda started ta warm up ta the idea of a lil cowboy runnin’ around base with us. Uh. Or cowgirl,” he corrected, attempting to be gently humorous, the corner of his lip pulling up slightly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The medic laughed softly as a tear spilled down one of her cheeks and she pulled Jesse’s hat from his head, laying it on the bed beside her. Spreading her knees and pulling him closer, she hugged his head to her chest as she buried her face into his hair, taking a deep breath, inhaling his soothing scent.

“Yeah…” she began, attempting to swallow down the lump in her throat, “me too. I just didn’t say anythin’ because I didn’t wanna scare ya or push ya away. I’ve been thinkin’ about it non-stop,” she squeaked, a frown forming on her face.

She pawed at his back, an attempt to pull him closer, to melt into him and disappear. Slipping from the bed to join Jesse in the floor, her knees planted between his, she looked into his eyes as she cupped his face in her small hands.

More tears spilled from her eyes, but she smiled at him although her heart ached. “I know ya’d be a great daddy,” she whispered. “An’… I wouldn’t want anyone else to father my babies,” Lejla whispered even quieter than before. Knowing it was a bold statement, her wet eyes searched his face as she continued to hold him in her hands, her fingers splayed around his ears and into his hair.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse wrapped his arms around Lejla’s small frame as she drew him in, her warmth and voice comforting. When she revealed that she had been thinking the same way, his heart skipped a beat, his eyes opening, realizing they were also beginning to wet with tears.

She shifted, sliding to sit on her heels on the floor with him as she held his face, looking into his eyes as tears flowed from hers. When she said the word “daddy” regarding him, Jesse’s heart unexpectedly leapt. He’d never even thought of that word for himself when he’d occasionally let himself dream over the past ten days. It rocked him down to his core, suddenly realizing that this was something he very much wanted with Lejla. Fate hadn't chosen today, but someday.

Jesse gathered Lejla up in his arms, crushing her tightly to himself, his eyes remaining open and wild as his mind raced. He then pulled back, his arms clutching her upper arms as he pressed his lips into hers in a frantic kiss that finally slowed as the moments went on.  
  
He pulled back, his heart racing like a jackrabbit’s and his eyes still wild as they darted for a moment between Lejla’s slightly surprised green gaze. Words bubbled to Jesse’s lips, but like always, he bit them back.

But his heart continued to pound and he couldn’t do it any longer, he couldn’t hold back the words he so very much wanted to say to the woman he loved.

His eyes still wide and searching hers, Jesse spoke. “Lejla, I very much want that, too, someday. An’ I want you, Lejla, ferever. I know this might frighten ya, but I gotta say it.” The cowboy drew in a deep breath, straightening himself up a bit, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Lejla Grey, would ya do the honors of bein’ my wife someday? Ya don't hafta answer now… or ever if ya don’t wanna, I’d understand yer reasons.” His features grew softer, his eyes as well. “I jus’ love ya so much, with all’a my heart, Lejla. I never wanted anyone else, an’ I know yer all I’ll ever need…”

The cowboy finally went silent, praying he hadn’t overstepped things with her, but still gazing at her, not wavering from what he had just asked and said.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse abruptly crushed her lips beneath his own in a fevered kiss that slowly warmed as he parted them, staring deep into her eyes, his own eyes wide and wild. She attempted a brief smile, but his face was serious as she stared back at him.

When he spoke of wanting what she wanted someday, her heart swelled and the tears that had slowly started to abate, returned, but this time with more happiness behind them. Lejla’s eyes grew wide at Jesse’s question, her lips parting to reply, but he continued to speak, his voice low and gravelly, but sincere.

Lejla felt like her heart might rupture from the joy that burst forth, but words failed her. Instead, she shifted closer to him, his warm body pressing against hers, and she pressed her lips to his, her tongue gently searching his mouth in a slow, but deep kiss. Desperate to feel his skin against her own, her trembling hands moved to unbutton his shirt, fumbling with each button, but working as quickly as she could. Her lips never left his as she pulled his shirt from his jeans and unfastened the last few buttons, pulling it apart to expose his chest. She brushed her hands against his bare chest briefly before parting their lips to quickly pull her sweater and tank top from her body, tossing them aside. Immediately pressing her torso to his, the warmth of his skin against hers elicited an audible sigh from her lips.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her forehead pressing against his, Lejla’s breath blew hot against his lips. Their hearts raced as one and she could feel the intensity of his within his chest, his chest also heaving slightly with breath.

“Yes,” she finally breathed a reply to his question. _“Yes,”_  she replied again, her voice a bit louder as she rolled her forehead against his, nodding. She tittered nervously, her eyes still wet, and her mind and emotions overwhelmed.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse watched as more tears flowed from Lejla’s eyes, yet her face brightened and his heart began to flutter instead of pound, his breath hitching as a smile began to quiver at his lips before Lejla pressed into them for another kiss.

He opened his mouth to let her tongue slide in as he caressed against it with his, their kiss deep and wonderful. Jesse’s arms were around Lejla again, but that didn’t stop her from getting her hands between them to begin unbuttoning his shirt. Their lips met again and again between pulling back his shirt and removing Lejla’s entirely, Jesse’s heart beginning to race with more than just anxiety and excitement, he now began to ache for his lover.

Lejla paused to press their foreheads together, and they both panted, hearts pounding. And when she opened her lips to speak, Jesse felt as if the entire world had dropped away and only the two of them remained. His joy at her answer was something his brain could hardly comprehend, his eyes widening and lips parting as he gazed at her with awe, his features ecstatic.

“Lejla…” he managed to croak barely out of his gravelly throat. He hadn’t expected her to answer now, maybe never even, but here she was being brave because of her love for him. He realized in that moment how very much she did love him and that they were so right together, meant for one another.

He again hugged her tightly to him, uttering over and over again, “Lejla... Lejla... Lejla…” as he buried his face into her hair, nuzzling the side of her head.

Jesse pulled back again, there were now tears falling from his eyes as well, but his face was bright, smiling, his hands at her arms again. “I love ya so damn much, babydoll. I’ll take care’a ya ferever. You an’ whatever lil ones might come inta our lives…” a fresh tear spilled over from each eye at the words. “I’m sorry I couldn’t kneel ta ask ya, but we’re kinda both on the floor, ain’t we?” he chuckled while tears still streamed.

He quieted quickly, his face growing more serious as he moved his right hand to cup Lejla’s jaw and gaze deeply into her eyes. “Ya’ve made me happier than I’ve ever been in my life, Lejla. Thank ya…”

Jesse dipped his head to meet her lips with his, a kiss that started out soft, but grew deeper as his tongue slid across her lips and her mouth opened to receive him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Fresh tears spilled from Lejla’s eyes as Jesse spoke of taking care of her and any children they might have in the future, but a smile spread across her lips. She quietly giggled at his comment about them being in the floor and him not being able to kneel before her when he’d proposed and she slowly shook her head. As she wiped his tears with her shaky hands, he brought his hand up to cup her face, expressing his happiness and she felt the same, but before she could reply, he pressed his lips to hers.

He kissed her slowly and deeply, his tongue brushing hers. Lejla’s body ached for his and she reluctantly parted their lips and very slowly stood to her feet, grabbing him and encouraging him to do the same. Gently fumbling with his prosthetic, she helped him remove it, her eyes wandering from his metallic arm as they removed it, to his face. His eyes darted to hers as he pulled his prosthetic from his arm and he smiled warmly. Lejla took his metallic arm and laid it upon the bed beside them, then reached to slide his shirt off his shoulders and arms, letting it fall to the floor before grabbing his arm and carefully helping him replace it after planting a small kiss against the tip of his flesh.

Her hands slowly moved to his golden belt buckle, unfastening it hastily and pulling his belt from his pants, dropping it to the floor with a clank. Lejla's heart raced as she unfastened and unzipped his pants, pulling the flaps apart to find Jesse wasn't wearing underwear beneath them again. Her lips parted and her groin ached, already responding to their shared love as well as his muscular body.

They hadn’t come together as one since the night the contraceptive had broken during their lovemaking and Lejla yearned to make it up to her lover. She pressed the heel of her palms into his chest, then gently slipped her hands down his sides to the waistband of his pants, pulling them down and letting them fall around his ankles. Pushing him down to sit on the edge of the bed, she leaned close, pressing her lips to his as her hand moved to his already hard cock, a light gasp escaping her own throat between kisses as she wrapped her fingers around his thickness. Parting their lips, her eyes traveled from his cock, up his body, to meet his eyes.

“Will ya let this lucky gal take care’a her future husband?” she asked, her voice quiet and raspy as she slowly fisted him.

Their tears had abated and their shared desire was thick within Jesse’s dorm and before he could respond, Lejla stood from him, taking a step back. Mirroring one of their first intimate encounters, she slowly stepped out of her boots and slid her leggings down the length of her legs, carefully stepping out of them, leaving only her bra and panties. That’s as far as she’d went that night and many other nights, but Jesse had seen, touched, tasted every inch of her since then and she reached around to her back to unfasten her bra. But before she did so, she turned her back to him, playfully glancing over her shoulder with a shy smile as she unfastened it and slowly pulled it from her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground in front of her. She slowly spun on her heel again, her arms covering her breasts as she smiled shyly at him, biting her bottom lip.

After a moment, she slowly uncovered her breasts, her hands slipping down her body, her thumbs hooking within the waistband of her panties playfully as her shyness faded and her eyes locked onto his, passion and desire burning brightly within them.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The heat of their kiss had caused Jesse to ache again for Lejla, and he was grateful for her help in removing his prosthetic so that he could remove his shirt, smiling softly at her when she kissed the end of his shortened arm. She helped to replace it again and then moved her hands to his belt.  Jesse rested his hands on her hips while she unfastened him, pawing at his chest for a moment before pushing his pants to fall to the ground at his ankles. The cowboy smiled at her, breathing steadily but shallowly in his growing excitement, his length hardening already.

Lejla smiled, pushing against him lightly and Jesse took a step back, sitting upon the edge of the bed, his eyes never leaving her. He lifted his hands to lovingly caress her sides as she leaned over for a kiss and a moment later Jesse felt her hand envelope his erection, a shiver of pleasure from her touch racing up his spine. Lejla never failed to turn him on more and more quickly than anyone he’d ever met before, and each time she touched him, it was sheer bliss.

Jesse’s breath left his lips in hot pants as she leaned away, murmuring sweetly as her hand continued to work him. His eyes were locked with hers, just as he felt now his soul was already eternally locked with hers. Jesse leaned back on the bed a bit, his hands flat on the mattress behind him to prop himself up, giving Lejla what was already hers as well, his body.

But sudden she released him, taking a step back to continue undressing as her cowboy watched, his eyes gleaming and his chest rising and falling in his large, excited breaths. Lejla teased him by turning around, then back again but still hiding her breasts. His smile widened to a toothy grin as he watched her finally expose herself, then hooked her thumbs into her panties.

Jesse remained resting on his cybernetic hand while he brought the other around to grasp himself, beginning to slowly stroke himself as his eyes remained locked with Lejla’s. “Look’it you,” he drawled thickly, still grinning, “Sweet as sugar an’ twice as nice on the tongue.” He continued to fist himself, squeezing and stopping just short of his head to cause it to swell slightly more, precum already glistening at the tip.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla smiled broadly at his words as she teasingly tugged at the waistband of her panties, her smile slowly fading as she bit down on her bottom lip hard, her cheeks flushing as she watched Jesse touch himself. She turned again, slowly shimmying her panties over her backside and down her legs as she bent at the waist to pull them down to her ankles, then slowly stood up straight, turning toward Jesse as she stepped out of them. Her smile was broad and toothy, hair disheveled where she’d bent over for him, as she stepped toward him. She watched for a moment as he continued to slowly fist himself, her heart thumping quickly within her chest.

Pressing her lips to his once more, she rested her hands upon his thighs. She only lingered for a moment before dropping to her knees to remove his boots and pull his pants from his legs and toss them aside. Her eyes met his brown ones as she gently kissed the insides of his knees, her hands lovingly stroking the outsides of his thighs. Lejla moved one hand to join his at his cock, careful to avoid his head, not wanting to brush away his precum before bringing her mouth to it. She gently removed his hand, bringing it to her mouth to plant small kisses upon his palm, her eyes never leaving his.

A fun thought sprang to Lejla’s mind and she grinned up at him, but before she stood, she firmly grabbed the base of his cock and dipped her head to lap at the underside of his shaft and gently suckle at his head, eliciting a groan from the cowboy and tasting his precum on her tongue. The medic smiled up at him, quickly swiping his belt from the floor and instructing him to lay back onto the bed, his eyes sparkling and his features playful as he did.

Lejla flushed hard as she climbed onto the bed and prowled up his body, his belt in hand.

“Arms up,” she demanded and he obeyed.

She straddled his body as she bound his hands together with the belt and then to the headboard, snug enough for him to not break free, but not become painful. With a light titter and pure adoration in her eyes, she scooted down his body to straddle his hips, his cock pressing against her folds as she leaned down to kiss his lips. Her kiss was soft at first, but became more wanting and fevered as she pressed her tongue into his mouth and tasted him.

Lejla’s body was reacting strongly to seeing him tied up, his warm body below hers, his lips against hers, his rumbling voice and sounds, and her wet folds slid against his erection, wetting him as she continued to kiss him deeply. She parted their lips and her eyes met his as she rolled her hips into him, her opening rubbing against the length of his shaft, her clit bumping against his head as she slid.

“Aahhh,” she moaned, closing her eyes and slightly tilting her head back as she rocked against him. “See what ya do to me?” she asked, her lidded eyes meeting his once more. “I could easily cum right here, right now, just doin’ this,” she purred, staring down at him as she stilled her body.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse continued to stroke himself and when Lejla turned again, bending over to lower her panties, the sight of her rosey womanhood and backside made him flush hot, grunting as he stroked himself a little faster, the smile on his face faltering for a moment.

Lejla returned to him, kissing him before pulling his boots and pants off the rest of the way. Kneeling between his legs, she joined her hand at his cock for a moment before lifting his away to kiss it sweetly, Jesse’s eyes shining with adoration into hers. Suddenly, her eyes seemed to sparkle with a playful thought and the medic took the base of his erection in her hand, licking its length and suckling on his head. Her lips felt devine and caused another hot flush to spread throughout the cowboy’s body, his lips parting in a moan.

She released Jesse again, instructing him to climb up onto the bed and he shuffled backwards with a smile, Lejla following him. He watched with curiosity as she used his belt to tie his hands together and then to the headboard, a crooked grin on his face when she’d finished, his eyes going to her as she giggled, a mischievous look on her face.

Lejla shifted down, sliding onto his hips and onto his length, her hot and wet lips sliding along him and Jesse grunted softly, his body aching for her as his features faltered from their earlier playfulness. She leaned forward and they shared a deep kiss, further feeding his desire for her, to continue to feel her touch, her warmth, her love.

She pulled from the kiss and began to stroke her moistened folds against his hardened shaft, Jesse grunting through his attempted smiles as she murmured to him.

The cowboy attempted to laugh, “Ya’ve no idea what yer doin’ to me right now.” Jesse’s face was flushed and he already had moisture on his temples from his racing blood. He rocked his hips up a little with each of her motions and he locked his flashing eyes on hers, rumbling, “An’ I’d like ta see that, babydoll. Lemme see ya rub yerself inta bliss on my cock.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Mmm,” Lejla murmured. “What if I get myself real close, then stop… over and over?” she asked quietly as she rolled her hips into him, her voice breathy, borderline quivering from her pleasure.

That's just what she did. Lejla rested her palms against her lover's chest and slowly rolled her hips back and forth across his length, her clit sliding across his warm, smooth skin with each long thrust. Jesse gently bucked his hips beneath her, adding to the pressure against her folds and clit.

Each time Lejla was on the verge of orgasm, she stopped and so did Jesse, allowing herself to calm briefly and her orgasm to abate. She continued to edge herself this way several times before she climbed from Jesse's body. Her pussy was practically throbbing for him and a light sheen of sweat coated her body.

Lejla stood, straddling Jesse's body as she faced toward the bottom of the bed. She slowly lowered herself above him, straddling his body, her groin above his face and her face above his cock. She positioned herself so he would have to strain to reach her pussy with his mouth, telling him to relax.

“Relax, baby,” she breathed hot against his cock. “If you're a good boy, I might let ya touch me soon,” she teased.

The ex-mercenary rested her forearms on Jesse's thighs as she dipped her head and licked from the tip of his head to the base of his cock, her tongue wet and broad against the underside of his shaft. His cock jerked as she gripped its base with her small hand, taking his head into her warm mouth and slowly swirling her tongue around it. From this angle, Lejla could take more of him into her mouth, deeper into her throat. She moaned around his length as she pressed her mouth onto his thickness, his head hitting the back of her throat.

Lejla pinched her eyes shut as she continued to wrap her rigid lips around Jesse's cock and fuck him with her mouth. Occasionally, she would pull her mouth from him with a soft pop and fist him briefly, while planting soft kisses within his pubic hair and on his thighs.

Knowing he could fully see her soaked folds, Lejla shifted slightly, his cock never leaving her mouth, and moved her right hand to her pussy, sliding her middle finger inside. She quietly moaned around his length as she pumped her finger inside herself. After a few moments, she added another digit, this one cybernetic. Lejla pulled her lips from Jesse's cock, another louder moan escaping her lips as she finger fucked herself for him.

The cowboy’s breathing was ragged and his moans became slightly louder as she lapped at his length and fucked him with her wanting mouth. She wasn't ready for him to cum yet, so she abruptly pulled her mouth from his cock with a loud pop and leaned up, peering at him over her shoulder, her fingers still deep within her pussy.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse stared up at Lejla’s beautiful form as she rocked her hips, pushing and pulling her wonderfully wet and hot folds across his length again and again. He pulled slightly at the belt, wishing he could place his hands on her thighs. As he rocked his hips gently to meet her, Jesse got lost in her beauty. She looked like an angel above him, her hair disheveled and her skin flush, her eyes sparkling and her lips parted as she panted. The cowboy’s heart swelled and moisture filled his eyes. _She’s yers…_ he told himself, hardly believing it. _She said yes! She’s yers ferever._ Jesse swallowed hard to keep the moisture from forming into tears because he was so overwhelmed with love. He hadn't woken this morning dreaming this could come true.

When Lejla paused to raise from him, then turned to lower herself over him, Jesse moaned, half desire, half frustration. Her moist flower, flushed and swollen from her teasing, was mere inches away from his face. Jesse pulled again, lifting his head to try to reach her, but Lejla asked him to relax. The cowboy grunted, flopping his head back into the pillow. How was he supposed to relax with her delicious depths practically dripping in front of him?

Suddenly, his attention was pulled somewhat from her pussy as Lejla began to work his erection with her mouth. Jesse began to moan as she took him in, his head bumping the back of her throat. “Lejla....” he whispered with desire and bliss. He flushed hot when she slid her fingers into herself, moaning around his length. Jesse moaned as well, his eyes wide and pupils blown as he raised his head to watch her depths as she pumped herself, his hands straining tightly against his bonds. “Awww, hell… Lejla…” he moaned thickly from deep in his throat, his breaths coming hot and fast.

She stopped just as Jesse was feeling himself becoming wound up, wound up tighter and tighter in his loins as his release approached. His head was still raised, his arms keeping the belt taut, when she looked over her shoulder at him, her fingers still moving slowly across her lips. Jesse continued to pant, his body aching for her. With his neck stretched up as it was, her pussy was just a few inches from his face, close enough to feel her warmth. With a gleam in his eye, the cowboy bucked his hips hard enough to throw Lejla's weight a bit and she swung back into him before she could regain her balance, Jesse’s face met with her lips and fingers for a moment, his tongue quickly lapping up some of her juices before she could right herself again.

Jesse looked at her again, a grin on his lips as he licked them.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As Lejla glanced back at her lover, mischievousness and desire written across her features, he bucked his hips causing her to lose balance as her body shifted backwards enough for Jesse's face to press into her wet folds along with her fingers. The medic gasped and giggled before breathing a “tsk, tsk,” in his direction.

 

Sliding her fingers from herself, Lejla shifted and turned, her legs now straddling his hips once more, trapping his cock between his abdomen and her wet depths. She sat upright and gently smacked his thigh, her lips parted in a tiny smirk.

“Naughty cowboy,” she cooed. “What did I tell ya?” she asked playfully as she leaned forward, her mouth dangerously close to his.

Her grin grew wider until her teeth shone bright before briefly softening, her eyes blinking slowly and nothing but pure love and adoration shining within them.

“I love ya _so_ much,” she whispered, her gaze more serious. “I've fallen so irrevocably in love with ya, Jesse.”

She gently pressed her lips to his, her hands sliding up the length of his arms until she reached his hands. Raking her fingertips across them lovingly, she pretended she was going to release his restraint, but abruptly stopped and slid her hands back down his arms to his chest, sliding one toward his face to firmly grasp his jaw.

Grinning down at him wickedly, a sparkle in her eye, she smashed her lips to his in a firm kiss.

“But… ya disobeyed, cowboy,” she teased. “Lucky for you, I want your mouth on me…” she rasped as she sat up and scooted further up his body.

She released his belt from the headboard, but left his hands bound as she allowed him to lower his arms so she could climb above his head. Positioning her wet folds above his mouth, she slowly lowered herself until she felt his hot breath against her skin.  Her body ached for his touch, his lips. She gripped the headboard as his warm tongue extended and lapped at her wanting folds, his tongue slipping between them and sliding across her wetness, and Lejla immediately whimpered at her lover's pleasing mouth upon her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse only continued to grin up at Lejla as she smacked his thigh, chiding him. As she leaned over, pressing her lips to his, he returned the kiss, again wishing he could enfold her in his arms, to press her tightly to himself as their lips and tongues danced.

He wondered for a moment if she would actually untie him as he felt Lejla’s hands slide up his arms, only to pull them back down again. Jesse stuck his lip out a little, playfully pouting at the medic as she chided him again.

But she also whispered her desire for him to taste her, crawling up to unhitch Jesse from the headboard. His arms fell, hands still bound, but now at least able to move his arms.

Jesse took in a sharp breath as Lejla began to shift forward, straddling his head and lowering her folds to his face. He panted excitedly, sticking his tongue out to meet her as she settled. Jesse tilted his chin up, pressing his face into Lejla as much as possible, his tongue greedily lapping as he grunted in bliss, his eyes still open, but heavily lidded as he looked up at her beauty above him.

He lifted his hands to her breasts, caressing them as best he could with his bound wrists as he continued to lap at Lejla, tasting and breathing her in, sucking lightly at her lips. Jesse ignored her clit for the moment, pressing his tongue in as far and as broadly as he could, fucking her with it as he licked the intensely soft and hot walls of her depths.

Grunting and groaning, the cowboy reflexively pushed his feet into the bed, rocking his hips as if he was within her. Finally, he lapped upwards, his broad tongue stroking over Lejla’s clit repeatedly. Jesse then moaned, “Mmmm, Lejla…” her name rolling thick and muffled as he took her clit into his mouth. Tenderly, he suckled at it, but gradually grew more fervent as her moans and gasps caused his mind to whirl.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla tossed her head back, panting hard between moans, as she rode Jesse's tongue. Everything about Jesse McCree was large. His tongue, his fingers, his cock, his heart, his love and passion for her. When he focused on her clit, suckling on it and tugging it between his lips and into his mouth, Lejla’s moans grew louder and more frequent as she called his name.

“Jesse…” she breathed, dropping her gaze to focus on him beneath her, his lidded eyes already looking up at her.

Everything about him was beautiful. His perfectly brown, disheveled hair. His big, brown eyes, her favorite. They captured her heart every time she looked into them, hardly able to ever pull her own from them each time they met. Lejla flushed hard as she peered down at him, his lidded eyes focused on her as he pleasured her. She desperately wanted to drop down to him, press her lips to his, press herself onto his cock and make love to him, but she was teetering on the edge of bliss, her sweet release.

She decided she didn’t care. Abruptly, she slid down his body, her soaked pussy pressing against the head of his cock as she leaned into him, pressing her lips to his, her tongue immediately pushing into his warm mouth. She could taste herself on his tongue and she moaned quietly into their fevered kiss. His bound wrists moved to wrap around her back as they came together in their heated passion, tongues dancing together as one.

Lejla leaned up slightly, encouraging Jesse to bring his hands between them and she removed the restraint, laying it aside. She took his hands in hers and brought his wrists to her lips, kissing each of them lovingly.

“Now we’re even…” she whispered, grinning down at him, recalling the first time they met when he had bound her hands and interrogated her.

She nuzzled her face into his palms, planting small kisses upon them and extending her tongue to gently lick his wrists with her wet tongue. Releasing his hands, she shifted, reaching beneath herself to take his hard cock within her small hand. Her soaked folds had wet him and she gently stroked, spreading her moisture as much as possible before grasping his base and positioning his head against her folds. She slowly sat, the head of his cock pressing inside her, before moving her hand to his chest for support. Lejla lowered herself onto his length slowly as her eyes met his once more. The corners of her eyes pinched from the pressure of his thickness, but she kept her eyes trained on him.

Leaning into him, allowing herself to stretch around his girth, Lejla pressed her torso to his. Her lips brushed his neck as she panted hard against his skin. She felt Jesse gently rock his hips beneath her, the movement enough to cause her clit to press against the base of his cock and she moaned, his name rolling off her tongue.

Smiling down at her cowboy, Lejla sat up and rocked her hips slowly as Jesse’s hands stroked her thighs lovingly. She splayed her hands upon his abdomen for support as she pulled herself from his cock almost completely, before sliding down his length again. Panting hard, Lejla did this over and over, her walls squeezing his cock with every movement. Peering down at him through lidded eyes as she fucked him, Lejla murmured his name repeatedly, doting on him.

“Oh, Jess… my sweet cowboy… ya feel _sooo_ fuckin’ good… _so_ big… don’tcha cum just yet, not until I say so…”

Lejla briefly tilted her head back as she rode him, grinding her hips into his as a pleasured moan escaped her throat.

“And when ya do… I want ya to fill me up…” she mewled, her eyes meeting his, cheeks flushed and lips parted, hoping she wasn’t asking too much.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse grunted slightly as Lejla slid down, his lips leaving her warmth and wetness, only to be joined by her own, kissing him deeply. He returned the hunger of her kiss, his breaths still panting hard and fast as they lapped at one another and Jesse lifted his bound arms over her head to hold Lejla close.

She parted from the kiss, helping Jesse to pull his hands around so that she could unbind them. He smiled at her, his eyes dreamy with their lovemaking, but his grin amused as she reminded him of how they’d met. Lejla kissed his wrists, but then let them fall, reaching down between her legs to grasp him. Their faces both grew more sober as she began to trace her lips with his head, Jesse’s hands slipping up to hold Lejla’s sides, his eyes riveted on hers.

Ever so slowly, Lejla impaled herself upon his length. Their eyes remained locked, mouths parting as they both groaned out in ecstasy from the pressure and pleasure, Jesse’s hands gently squeezing her sides. He had no words to describe how wonderful it felt to be within Lejla fully, his entire cock squeezed so tightly and perfectly, her walls firm yet moving all around him as they flexed and shifted with every breath and move Lejla made.

Still buried deep within her, Lejla leaned forward to press their chests together, Jesse’s hands sliding down to her thighs, flexing his fingers into her flesh. Her breath was hot and blissful against his neck and Jesse couldn’t help but roll his hips up into her, penetrating her fully until their flesh met again. Lejla moaned, then slowly sat up, looking down at him with adoration that caused his already full heart to swell. She began to move, raising and lowering herself onto him, impaling herself over and over again as she spoke sweetly to him.

“Ohhhh, babydoll…” was his strained, whispered reply, his head spinning at the thought. Jesse hoped that he could contain himself as she’d asked. Just the thought of finally being unhindered, to release deep inside of her was enough to send the cowboy over the edge. He squeezed her thighs again, his eyes pinching at the corners as he began to grit his teeth, baring them slightly as he gazed up at her, his angel. He thrusted up gently with her dives, pressing their flesh together with each penetration. As the speed of their rhythm grew, the cowboy’s skin grew a sheen of sweat and he grunted softly, making breathy gasping sounds as his beautiful Lejla rode him into bliss.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla continued to impale herself onto Jesse’s cock, her release building quickly as she tried to fight it down, wanting this moment to last forever. As she gazed down at him, she could see he was fighting his own release and she slowed her pace to lean close to him, pressing her lips to his briefly, before sitting upright and picking up the pace once more. She rolled her hips enough for the entire length of his cock to slide out of her, then she rocked back onto him, the tightness of her depths squeezing his length as she took all of him inside her over and over.

The medic threw her head back, her mouth open, and gripped Jesse’s thighs, leaning her weight back onto her arms.

“ _Oh fuck, Jesse!”_ Lejla whimpered. “I can’t hold on any longer,” she breathed, “I’m gonna cum… cum with me, baby… cum with me.”

The medic rocked and ground against him, her clit brushing against his pubic hair and warm skin with each movement, her body quivering and sweaty. Just as Lejla’s depths started to pulse and squeeze around his cock, Jesse sat up, pulling her body into his as she continued to thrust her hips into his, her juices pouring as she called his name loudly, wrapping her arms around him.

Lejla found she couldn’t form words anymore as she pulsated around him, her orgasm long and hard. She felt Jesse bite down on her shoulder as his cock violently jerked inside her, his essence spilling deep inside her in rapid spurts. The medic kept her movements steady as they rode out each other’s orgasms, their bodies melding as one.

She pressed her face into his cheek as they slowly came down from their intense release, her arms wrapped around his shoulders tightly. Quicker than her mind could comprehend, Jesse grasped her around the waist and flipped them, so Lejla was now laying on her back, her head resting on his pillow. He was above her now, his cock still inside her, holding both of their essences inside.

“Jesse…” Lejla cooed.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse groaned loud and long, his hands moving to Lejla's waist to support her as she rode him.  He rolled his chin up to watch as his thick cock impaled her beautiful opening again and again, one of his favorite sights. It made him flush strong and hot, his sweating skin tingling as he moaned again, this time her name rolling from his tongue as his head lolled back again, his eyes pinching shut as he tried to keep his release at bay.

Lejla leaned back, placing her hands on the tops of his thighs as she called out to him. Jesse grunted sharply, his eyes flying open to look at her commanding beautifully above him. His pupils were blown wide open and he gritted his teeth again, hands grasping at her thighs as they rocked together, the bedframe bouncing against the wall.

Suddenly, he felt her grow even tighter, if that was possible, and her walls begin to quiver. Jesse quickly sat up, grasping onto Lejla as she called out to him, her juices flowing down to soak him. The cowboy roared a groan, stifling it when he bit down upon her shoulder, his own release bursting forth as he came powerfully up into Lejla, his cock jerking in spurts as he filled her.

His mind spun for awhile, but his angel, his Lejla, was his rock, the solid that kept him from feeling like he would spin away as he clung to her. They panted against one another, moistened skin beginning to cool, and Jesse opened his eyes a crack, strands of her silver and purple hair entangled across his vision. He smiled softly, letting loose a long sigh as he finally caught his breath. A moment later, he’d flipped their positions, still holding Lejla tight, buried deep inside her.

She whispered his name and Jesse smiled, full of love and contentment. He dipped his head to kiss her and their lips met softly and sweetly.

Pulling back again, he rested on his cybernetic arm as he brought his other hand to her cheek, curling his fingers to brush the backs of them against her cheek.

“Yer absolutely beautiful, Lejla,” he rumbled sweetly. “An’ yer gonna make the most beautiful babies… despite me bein’ a part of it,” he joked gently with a wink.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla scoffed at his joking comment.

“You’ll be the most beautiful part, Jesse McCree,” she smiled up at him, her eyes soft as she brushed his hair from his forehead.

She was quiet for a moment, her smile softening, her eyes growing wider as she gazed up at him.

“I dreamt we had a little boy… he looked _just_ like his daddy,” she whispered, her smile fading completely as she recalled how the dream had ended. She quickly quelled the thought, her smile returning and her eyes bright and shining as she gazed up at him.

“We were happy. Our home was beautiful. And we had a _big_ back yard with a tire swing.” Her eyebrows raised as she spoke, pleased at the recollection.

Her legs were wrapped around the cowboy’s waist as she shared the best parts of the dream and she squeezed him close, her hands cupping his face, his smile contagious.

“I hope an’ pray we may have that one day,” Lejla spoke quietly, her eyes large and hopeful. “I’m sorry you were sad an’ disappointed earlier today. I was, too. Much more than I thought I would be.”

She briefly averted her gaze as she recalled their earlier visit to Dr. Ziegler and the negative results of the test, her heart constricting. When she looked back to Jesse, her eyes brimmed with moisture and she closed them, not wanting to cry again, not wanting to relive the moment, but her love for the man above her was overwhelming and her desire to please him in every way possible was intense.

“I love ya, Jesse. An’ I wanna give ya everythin’ ya’ve ever wanted an’ desired an’ be your everythin’ for as long as I live,” she stroked the side of his face as she spoke, her heart full and her eyes hopeful.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse smiled softly, adoringly, down at Lejla as she told told him of her dream and her desires, his fingers now trailing through her hair lightly. He blinked slowly when she recalled the news from the doctor earlier, his smile turning wistful.

“I love ya, too, babydoll,” Jesse murmured, his hand going to cup her face, his thumb caressing her cheek. “An’ I already got everythin’ I ever wanted right in front’a me,” he smiled, teeth shining, his heart warm with adoration for Lejla. “Everythin’ else is jus’ a big bonus.”

Jesse lowered his face to the other side of hers, nuzzling into her hair and brushing his whiskers lightly against her ear. “Sure was nice ta finally get ta feel ya… all the way through this time,” he rumbled. “Yer pussy was doin’ stuff ta me I never even felt before,” they both giggled, Lejla squeezing him tight to herself.

He rose to look down into her eyes again, his gaze curious, “So I reckon we’re gonna tell the Doc we’ll pass on the birth control?” Jesse slipped his hand down to Lejla's abdomen where he caressed it lovingly, his eyes still locked on hers. “Ya ready fer a lil one ta start up in yer beautiful belly?” he drawled, excited by the thought himself.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla already thought Jesse was the most beautiful man she’d ever laid eyes on, but when he smiled, her entire world lit up and time slowed. His words rang loudly in her ears when he spoke of her being everything he’d ever wanted and how good it felt to come together with her as one unhindered, being able to freely feel her and be inside her fully without restriction. They giggled together at his words and she squeezed him tightly, never wanting to let go, wanting to completely melt into him. Lejla could hardly believe his words, finding it hard to believe someone else before had never given him the pleasure she had. She was elated someone else hadn’t stolen Jesse’s heart and it was all hers.

When he looked down at her and caressed her tummy, asking her if she wanted to forego birth control and take their chances, her eyes widened. She believed his words when he told her he wanted a family with her someday, but she never dreamed it would be so soon. Her hand dropped to rest atop his at her abdomen when he asked. Words never found her as she stared up at him, his softening cock still within her, holding his essence inside her still. Her eyes brimmed with moisture once more as she gazed up at him.

“You’d want that… now?” she asked, tears heavy within her eyes, slowly spilling as she blinked.

Her love for the man above her overwhelmed her once more and she moved her hands to her face, tears falling freely as she shielded her face from him. When his hand shifted to gently pull her hands from her face, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close as she wept into his neck.

“Where’d ya come from, Jesse McCree?” she squeaked as she cried into his neck, not caring to hold back. “I don’t deserve ya.”

Lejla’s heart raced as she held him close, never imagining this moment would have ever existed between the two when they had first met. Her hands trembled as she held him close and she hoped Jesse didn’t notice for multiple reasons.  

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla's hand moved to join Jesse’s at her abdomen, but she was quiet, her smile dropping as her eyes grew wide and moist. Jesse’s own smile slowly faded as he watched her, wondering what she was thinking.

He watched as tears spilled over from her eyes, blinking as she whispered to him in wonder. Jesse's brows furrowed as Lejla covered her face and began to cry. He cooed soothingly to her, reaching with his right hand to try to get her to look at him, his heart troubled for having distressed her.

Lejla instead rose up to wrap her arms tightly around his neck and Jesse’s hand swept under her back, holding her close in return as she continued to murmur, to cry and tremble in his arms.

Jesse exhaled a breath, his own eyes stinging with tears. He shifted, pushing them up with his cybernetic arm as he rolled back to sit on his heels, taking Lejla with him still held tightly to his chest. Her legs were still wound around his waist and she now sat on his thighs, his softened length slipping from her.

"Awww... Lovely... Babydoll... Sweet, sweet Lejla. Husshhhh nowwwww..." Jesse murmured into her hair as he nuzzled her lovingly, stroking her back with a hand.

Lejla’s tears began to abate and Jesse loosened his hug on her a bit, the medic also leaning back a little. “That’s it, babydoll. Lemme see yer lovely face,” he continued to coo.

Lejla brought her eyes to tentatively look into Jesse’s and he smiled, his own eyes still shimmering with the threat of tears. He placed his thumb and forefinger under Lejla’s chin, tilting her face towards him more.

“Yeah, I mean now,” Jesse drawled softly. “I told ya I’d take care’a us,” he smiled gently, teeth flashing. “All’a us. An’ if that's here at the Watchpoint fer now, then that’s a-ok with me.”

Jesse leaned to press his lips lightly against Lejla’s, kissing her softly, then breathing against her lips with a smile, “An’ it's this dirty ol’ cowboy that don't deserve you.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

She laughed lightly at his words, tears no longer falling from her eyes. “ _My_ dirty cowboy,” she rebutted, kissing his cheek softly.

“You're more than I deserve, Jesse,” Lejla whispered, her eyes locking with his. “I'm truly blessed.”

She held onto him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, as she sat upon his thighs. His manhood had slipped from her when he pulled her up and onto his lap and she felt so empty, missing him filling her already. Kissing his lips, she reluctantly released him, slipping from his lap to sit upon the bed, staring down at the comforter beneath them.

Her body felt tired, her mind exhausted. She hadn't had a restful sleep in days and she wondered if it showed. Anxiety and nightmares muddled her sleep, but this wasn't abnormal for Lejla. She frequently had nightmares regarding her past, her family, much like the one she'd had at the beach house. She'd had several since then, but before the beach house, it had been months since she'd had one. Her eyes eventually met Jesse’s again and she wondered if he would take a bath with her, then perhaps go to sleep with her. She didn't know if he was tired, but maybe he would be willing to hold her until she fell asleep at least.

“Jesse…” she began. “Would ya wanna take a bath with me? An’ maybe nap with me after?”

Her eyes were hopeful as she stared up at him and she fidgeted with her own fingers. She felt jittery, her hands still trembling, and she chided herself as she fisted her hands in her lap as she waited for his response.

When he nodded and drawled his agreement, she smiled up at him, kissing his palm that cupped her face. He slid from the bed, making his way to the bathroom to start their bath water and Lejla quickly darted from the bed to the corner where her bag laid. She scooped it up and dug around inside. When she found the pill bottle she was looking for, she quietly opened it, pouring two small pills into her palm before closing the bottle and tossing it back into the bag. She sat the bag down and turned on her heel, walking back to the nightstand. Popping the pills into her mouth, she swallowed them down with the bottled water on Jesse's table.

Making her way into the bathroom, the large tub was filling with steaming water and Jesse had also added bubbles. Lejla smiled brightly as she closed the door behind herself and made her way to her cowboy. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she held him close and planted soft kisses against his chest. Looking up to him, she rested her chin against his chest and stared into his big, brown eyes.

She couldn't wait to soak with him in the tub and she prayed her medicine would kick in quickly and help her sleep afterwards. Lejla hadn't taken any pills to help her sleep since shortly before the incident with the broken condom, afraid that she could have potentially been pregnant. Now that she knew she wasn't, she resorted to them for help sleeping, to hopefully suppress her nightmares and anxiety. She also knew it would help with the tremors and body spasms she'd been having, which was due to her lack of taking them. She hoped Jesse hadn't noticed just how much she'd been shaking over the past several of days, especially today. And luckily, her spasms seemed to hit her worst during the night.

Jesse took her hand, assisting her into the tub carefully, before stepping in himself. He sat, resting his back against the cool edge of the tub and Lejla sat down in between his legs in front of him, leaning her back into his chest. As she leaned into him, he pressed his cheek into the side of her head lovingly as they relaxed together in the steamy water.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Holding Lejla with his human arm as they sat in the oversized tub, water steaming as it rushed from the faucet, Jesse half-closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. His already drowsy mind wandered, thoughts of Lejla and their possible futures filling his head.

He thought about the dream Lejla had told him about. About the little boy and the home with the big yard to play in. Jesse smiled softly when he thought of the little boy, but trying to imagine his family safe in a home was harder. His smile faded as he began to wonder if the things he and Lejla dreamed about would ever be possible to come to pass. With disquiet, Jesse recalled how he still had a bounty or two on his head. There would be no happily ever after in a lovely home with Lejla and their family until those bounties were no more.

But the cowboy had no solution on how to rid himself of those complications at the moment. He would have to work out a solution on his own without telling Lejla, needlessly worrying his wife-to-be.

Jesse’s arm around Lejla’s waist squeezed her gently, his face nuzzling into her hair and he could feel strands of it entangled into his scruff. The tub had become nearly full and he reached with one hand to turn off the stream.

Silence filled the small room apart from the gentle splish-splash of water when either of them shifted. Jesse bent his face to nuzzle Lejla's neck, kissing it softly.

“I love ya…” he rumbled almost sleepily.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla’s arms rested on Jesse's thighs and she gently raked her fingertips along them, massaging lightly and lovingly. Her head rested against his chest and shoulder as they soaked in the quiet room, Jesse's heartbeat audible as Lejla sleepily relaxed against him.

His gravelly voice spoke, breaking the silence, and she smiled at his words.

“I love ya more,” she replied quietly, her voice raspy.

She sat forward and carefully turned toward him, resting on her knees between his legs, suds slowly slipping down her body as she moved. Leaning into him, her slick breasts brushing his chest, Lejla pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss, her heavily lidded eyes remaining open and locked on him.

The medic parted their lips and averted her gaze to his chest where she played connect the dots with the bubbles and water droplets on Jesse's tanned skin, her face sober.

“So no birth control?” her eyes met his once more as she asked. “Ya _really_ wanna risk it with me?” she smiled shyly, biting her bottom lip briefly.

“Ya know you'll be like, the hottest daddy ever, right?” she wrinkled her nose playfully, leaning close to kiss him once more.

Lejla could feel herself fading fast from the pills she'd taken and she leaned into Jesse, burying her face into his chest, her mind foggy. She placed small, lazy kisses into his chest hair, slowly working her way to his shoulder and bicep, where his cybernetic arm rested on the lip of the tub. She carefully and sleepily straddled his thighs, her eyes heavily lidded as she smiled at him.

“You’re takin’ _my_ last name, right? Jesse Grey,” she giggled lightly, planting a soft kiss against his lips again. “Hmm… Lejla Rori McCree? I _like_ it,” she squeaked playfully, wrapping her arms around his neck, her sleepy eyes locked with his.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse smiled at Lejla as she shifted and turned around to face him, his features looking drowsy, his eyes somewhat lidded. He returned her kiss, his hand cupping around her back as she then played with the bubbles on his chest. He chuckled at her comments, rubbing his hand up and down her back, her skin feeling pleasantly slick with suds against his palm.

“I love it when ya call me ‘daddy,’” he drawled through his softly rumbling laughter. “I get all excited when ya say it. An’ of course I want it, unless ya got a reason we should wait.”

Lejla smiled, looking pleased, but very drowsy. She laid her head upon Jesse’s chest and he rubbed his chin into her crown, his scruff tangling again into her hair. He stroked her back again in big circles as he murmured, “I reckon I like yer name like that, too, Darlin’... Mrs. Jesse McCree,” he joked, but got no response. Tilting his head a little he looked down at Lejla and could tell from her heavy and even breathing that she was asleep. Jesse kissed the crown of her head and continued to hold her while she slept until the water grew cold.

The cowboy started the tub draining and sat upright, bringing Lejla with him and he expected her to wake, but she didn’t. And so he stroked her back again, whispering her name, but still she slept on. The last of the water drained from the tub and Jesse’s brows furrowed for a moment. The stress of the last ten days and all of the excitement of this morning must have really worn the medic out, he thought to himself.

Carefully shifting in the still wet tub, Jesse scooped Lejla up and stepped out of the tub, bringing her to the bed to lay her down carefully. She was still a little wet, but he pulled the sheets and thick comforter over her, knowing she would dry under its warmth. Jesse went around to the other side of the bed and also slipped under the covers next to Lejla, resting his cybernetic hand atop of the blankets piled atop of her. He watched his beautiful fiance sleep until sleep also embraced him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Things had been so tumultuous at the Watchpoint latel, that the holiday known as Christmas had suddenly snuck up on most of the agents. But fortunately, they had a couple of days to prepare for the holiday, so everyone on base that celebrated did what they could to get ready or made last minute runs to the city for mini shopping sprees.

Samantha was one of those people. She adored Christmas and had chided herself for almost letting the beloved holiday slip by. In those two days, she was quite a whirlwind of activity, putting up decorations and even a tree that caused Genji to wonder how she’d produced the thing on such short notice.

Several of the other agents had assisted her in decorating, and a few of them were here now in the rec area with the cyborgs. Genji sat on a couch with Kaida sitting next to him on the arm in a beautiful blue furisode. They watched as Lejla helped Samantha, who was dressed in a green cloak lined with white, fluffy trim, place the last of the decorations on the merrily lit tree. The rest of the room was also decorated with lights and green and red tinsel. Other agents milled about as the time for the impromptu Christmas party drew near.

Jesse walked over to admire the tree, slipping a hand to Lejla’s waist as she stepped back to examine it as well.

“That’s a mighty fine tree ya ladies got there,” he drawled, the cowboy’s eyes sparkling. His head turned to Sam as she hung one last decoration. “How'd ya get a spruce like that over here so quick?”

The cyborg glanced at him for a quick moment, but quickly went back to fiddling with the tree with only a dismissive shrug.

Jesse raised his eyebrow, but said nothing more as Samantha backed away from the tree, seemingly finally satisfied with the decorations. She turned, smiling under her visor at Genji, and stepped over to him only to turn again and gracefully lower herself to sit in his lap, her arm moving to drape across his shoulders as she leaned into him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji sat with his daughter and quietly chatted while watching Samantha and Lejla decorate the Christmas tree that Genji was suspicious Samantha must have somehow magically conjured.  He said as much to Kaida and they both giggled under their breath. He also wondered where she'd gotten such a festive cloak in such short notice.

The ninja hadn't celebrated the holiday since before his cyberization, but felt like this year he had several reasons to do so. Not only did most of the other agents celebrate, but he now had Samantha, his brother, and Kaida to celebrate with. The year’d had its rough spots, but he had also gained so much. He met Samantha and fell in love. He was reunited with his brother who he thought was slowly forgiving himself while making amends. He discovered he had a daughter who was now with him after so many missed years. And he'd been reunited with old friends and made new friends along the way.

As Samantha made her way to him, Genji smiled broadly beneath his visor. She looked beautiful in her green cloak, her golden cybernetic lighting complimenting it nicely. Kaida had made her way across the room to grab a drink when Samantha approached and sat on his lap. He wrapped his metallic arms around her and squeezed, whispering softly so only she could hear.

“And what would _you_ like for Christmas, pretty girl?” he grinned and winked behind his visor, playfulness in his voice.

Lejla turned to Jesse when they were finished with the tree, slipping her arms around his waist and resting her chin against his chest while she stared up at him with a playful smile.

“I dunno where she got the tree,” her eyebrows raised high as she spoke. “Magic?” She giggled softly, her eyes locked on his tanned features.

Lejla was excited for Christmas this year although the holiday almost snuck by all of them. It had been a hectic year and the past couple of weeks had been a whirlwind, but she had discreetly ordered a couple of gifts for Jesse and had them rush delivered. Smiling up at him, she stood on her tiptoes and pecked a small kiss against his lips before dropping back down and squeezing him tight.

Genji’s eyes trailed to the other couple as he snuggled Samantha closer and Kaida sat back down beside them. He reached out a hand to his daughter and she placed her smaller, warm hand within his cool, cybernetic one. The cyborg had noted the other couple had been a bit quieter over the course of the past week or so and the ninja couldn't help but wonder if everything was alright. They had missed a couple of days in the practice range during their usual morning meetups, which was out of character and he’d wanted to ask McCree if he was alright, but didn’t want to pry. They seemed extra cuddly and in love today, their hands or eyes rarely leaving the other. Genji smiled beneath his visor knowing exactly how they must feel. His gaze fell upon Samantha as he secretly squeezed her backside beneath her cloak and pressed his visor into her shoulder with a light clank. He whispered a quiet “I love you” to her before leaning close to Kaida and whispering another quiet _“I love you”_ in Japanese to the young woman, both two very different types of love Genji thought he’d never experience.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Kaida blushed, holding her cup and glancing sideways at her father, a bit embarrassed. In their culture, “I love yous” were rarely spoken and so Kaida had surmised her father’s pertinence to use the words often had been influenced by his many years working and living around Westerners. So, she usually overlooked the quirk, only smiling shyly and not saying anything.

Her eyes then shifted to Samantha for a moment, who sat in his lap, her golden visored gaze in Kaida’s direction. The young woman smiled for her, too, nodding ever so slightly. Kaida had been overwhelmed earlier this morning to find that when she’d returned from her morning practice with her uncle, Samantha had met her at her door with a tower of boxes piled outside of her room. Genji wasn’t there so it was a little difficult to communicate, but after they had moved the boxes into her room and started opening them, it was obvious to Kaida that they were all full of new clothing and meant to be a gift for her.

As they’d pulled outfit out after outfit out of the boxes, Kaida couldn’t help a few tears from slipping from her eyes, her thankfulness overwhelming her. Samantha had noticed right away, going to her and giving her a light hug. With the embrace, Kaida was finally broken from the shock of the gift, expressing her thanks to the cyborg in both Japanese and English.

Samantha smiled at the young woman from under her visor, she looked amazing in her blue furisode. She had made sure to include a variety of different traditional outfits for Kaida in her new wardrobe aside from the modern ones and was pleased to see how beautiful she looked in this piece particularly.

Her gaze then shifted to Genji’s green slash and she brought her metallic hand up to cup the side of his faceplate, her other hand lightly squeezing his shoulder as her arm draped around his back. Leaning gently into him to clank their foreheads together she whispered, “I’ve already got everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Jesse chuckled, low and rumbly, as he gave Lejla’s waist a squeeze. The cowboy felt like the last couple of days had been a dream. Whenever he would think about Lejla and their future, which was almost constantly, his heart would swell and his skin would tingle with excitement. They had spent nearly every moment together since their engagement, and he hoped that their friends hadn’t been disappointed by their absences.

The cowboy looked down at Lejla and she met his gaze, a loving smile at her lips. They had agreed to announce their engagement today, but Jesse was hoping to make it particularly memorable and hoped Lejla wouldn’t mind the slight change of plans when the time came.

He leaned down to kiss her softly, the sparkling lights of the tree and other decorations making this moment feel even more magical. Jesse and Lejla then turned from the tree, making their way to one of the other couches to sit down, the cowboy pulling his lover close as they both settled.

Leaning back deeply into the cushion, the cowboy looked around the room at everyone sitting and still milling about. Throwing his free arm across the back of the couch, he rumbled in a loud voice, “Well, I’m ready fer the giftin’ ta begin. Who’s first?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Jesse spoke, all agents directed their attention to the couches and gathered around with drinks and gifts in hand. Lena and Lucio swiftly distributed gifts to all the agents who were stuffed onto the couches or sitting around on the rug below.

Lejla and Jesse had gotten everyone simple gift cards and personalized ornaments, save for Samantha and Genji who held a special place in their hearts. Knowing Samantha’s love for the violin and that she played frequently, they'd gotten her a shoulder rest that would hopefully not only protect her instrument against her cybernetic shoulder, but also provide more comfort when she played. It featured a cute red bird with a blue, leafy background. They'd also found a handmade silk violin bag in teal and had her name embroidered on the front and included it. Lejla wished she could see her face as she opened her gift. Samantha had welcomed her with open arms and been so grateful for her help in saving the Shimadas back in Hanamura and they'd become such good friends since.

For Genji, both Jesse and Lejla decided he needed the entire Clint Eastwood collection of films.  Some he had seen, some he hadn't, and his excitement was contagious as he unwrapped the flicks. The cowboy and medic shared a love for old westerns and it warmed their hearts knowing Genji would enjoy them as well, knowing his love for old movies and music.

While everyone boisterously unwrapped their gifts and laughed with one another, Lejla turned to Jesse and handed him a box with a small gift tag that read, “To: my cowboy; From: Lejla.” They grinned at each other and before he started to unwrapped it, she leaned close to him and whispered so only he could hear.

“I have a lil somethin’ else for ya, but it's for later,” her cheeks flushed lightly as she leaned back to look at his face, his grin crooked and adorable.

Lejla had purchased Jesse a box of Cuban cigars along with a personalized cigar cutter with the initials “J.M.” and a cigar tube with his entire name etched into it to match. There was another small item inside that was personalized as well. A silver guitar pick pendant on a chain that read “J.M. & L.G.” on one side and “I pick you” on the other.

Genji looked around the room to find Hanzo walking in with a couple of items in his hand and he immediately hopped up to meet him, taking Kaida with him, telling Samantha he would soon return. Hanzo had reached out to his old friend who had crafted Storm Bow many years ago and asked him to craft a similar one for Kaida. Of course, his friend had agreed and rushed the process for Hanzo, having owed him a favor. He presented the bow to Kaida with a deep bow and he spoke of her training and how far she'd come and how proud he was of her. Genji presented her with a wakizashi that he used in his youth and had been so special to him, one that Hanzo had kept and held near after departing Shimada castle all those years ago after their confrontation. The cyborg's heart felt heavy seeing Kaida with weapons both he and his brother held dear to their hearts and used regularly, but his smile was broad beneath his visor. He reached up to remove his faceplate so he could make eye contact with his daughter, telling her of the blade’s history and also how proud of her he was.

After fighting back emotional tears of happiness, Genji replaced his visor and looked to Samantha, who still sat perched on the couch, waiting for his return. Kaida and Hanzo moved to another part of the rec area to discuss weaponry and her training. Genji made a quick pit stop by the Christmas tree and grabbed a gift bag. As he approached, he sat on the couch, handing the large gift bag that contained several gifts to Samantha. One of them was a stuffed Springer Spaniel. He remembered the fond story of her parents and childhood and how her family always had several Springer Spaniels. The next item she removed was a framed calligraphy photo containing kanji representing the words “soul mates.” He explained the meaning, smiling behind his visor, knowing his smile was coming across in his words. The last item she removed was a small moon themed gift box that contained a moon pendant on a chain with the date “9-4-2076” etched into the back side. Genji explained that was the date of their first excursion outside of the Watchpoint, when he took her to the bluff for the first time to look at the stars. The moon on the pendant reflected the moon of that night, a perfect replica.

“So you may never forget that night,” he spoke, his voice soft and thick with love.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Kaida again felt overwhelmed for the second time that day as she stood with her father and uncle, the latter presenting her with a bow case. Her eyes widened with wonder and awe as she opened the case to find a beautifully crafted bow, similar to Hanzo’s, but smaller and with some slight differences. Tears shimmered in her eyes as she bowed low and repeatedly, thanking her uncle for the exquisite gift. She wished she could jump into his arms and hug him tightly, but knew Hanzo would appreciate it more if she refrained from such personal contact in front of the roomful of Overwatch agents.

Then, her father drew near, presenting her with a sheathed, short blade. As Kaida held the wakizashi in her hands and admired it, her father told her of its origins. She looked up into his eyes, her vision swimming with tears again. Grasping the sheathed blade with one hand, she wrapped both arms around Genji, hugging him tightly and weeping with happiness. Pulling back from the embrace, Kaida held the blade with both hands out in front of her, bowing over it and expressing her thanks to him with still wet eyes, but a large smile on her lips.

The young woman often felt overwhelmed since she had found her father, never having experienced such unconditional love and acceptance in her life. Especially so since her uncle and the rest of the agents had finally opened up to her. She trembled slightly, still smiling as Hanzo took her arm, her new bow in his hand, and turned to walk toward a quieter part of the room to talk with her about her training.

As Kaida was receiving her gifts, others were exchanging theirs. Lejla turned to McCree and whispered to him, the cowboy grinned a toothy smile back at her, his eyes sparkling. He took the box she offered, opening it to find a box of the finest cigars complete with personalized tube and cutter. Jesse grinned again widely, leaning to kiss Lejla’s lips quickly but tenderly. “Ya know me too well, Sweetheart,” he rumbled with a wink. He then opened the smaller box to find the engraved guitar pick pendant. Reading both sides, the cowboy then lifted his gaze to meet Lejla’s again, silently leaning back into her for a longer kiss, his tongue lightly sweeping across her lips for a moment. His eyes danced as he drew back to rumble again, deeply, “Thank ya, babydoll. I’ll always pick ya, too.”

Jesse then reached to the floor near his feet, lifting up a good sized box to present it to Lejla. In it was a much smaller box containing two angel-like earrings and a brown leather riding jacket that matched Jesse’s exactly. He explained the earrings were because Lejla was the angel in his life.

Samantha sat near Lejla and McCree as she opened her gifts from them. Her eyes sparkled with appreciation at the shoulder rest and bag for her violin, her heart swelling with appreciation for her friends’ thoughtfulness. She hopped up from her seat, quickly stepping over to hug the medic and cowboy with sincere words of thanks.

Genji arrived just as she was settling back into her seat to admire the gifts. He sat down next to her and he’d obviously made a stop at the Christmas tree because Genji was now carrying a gift bag that he handed to Samantha with a quiet, “Merry Christmas.”

She smiled beneath her visor, then turned her gaze to the bag as she began withdrawing gifts from it. The first was a small stuffed dog that looked almost exactly like one of her favorites her family had owned as a child. Holding it gently in her metallic palm, Sam turned her head to look at Genji, sentiment in her voice, “Awww… Genj, it looks just like Zipper. She was my favorite.” Her lip pouted out slightly at the adorable little stuffed dog, setting it on the couch next to her, but giving it a loving pat before reaching into the bag again.

Next she pulled out a small frame with something written in kanji. Genji explained what it meant and Sam’s heart fluttered, her golden gaze meeting his green one again. She lifted a hand to gently cup the side of his helm, caressing with her fingers as she quietly eked out, “Thank you.” Samantha truly hoped that the gift would prove to be true and that they would remain together forever.

Carefully setting the frame next to her stuffed Springer, Sam pulled out the last item, a small box. She was a little perplexed upon first opening it, but as she examined the necklace and Genji explained, Samantha’s chest grew heavy from her constricting heart and the heat of unshed tears. Clasping the little moon in the palm of her hand, she turned in her seat to glom onto Genji, wrapping her arms around him tightly, their helms clanking together as she hugged him. Her body shook slightly in gentle, happy, tearless weeping, her heart aching with love and appreciation for the other cyborg. “Thank you, Genji-kun,” Sam managed to whisper finally, “I’ll always treasure it, and you…”

Her throat felt thick as she leaned away from Genji, lowering her hood and turning in her seat so that he could help her clasp the necklace into place. She then shifted back to normal in her seat, lifting the pendant with her fingertips and admiring it, the loving smile never leaving her lips.

Genji made her heart soar, and he did it so very easily. Samantha had never experienced any kind of relationship like the one she had with Genji. Sometimes she wondered if her own love was enough for him, even though he told her how much he loved her nearly every day, and little things like this should have only strengthened her reassurance that she was enough for him.

But still, staring at the sparkling little moon in her fingers, Sam was haunted by a feeling that had started to come more frequently over the past couple of weeks. She didn't know exactly why because she refused to dwell on it, but she’d begun to have moments where she felt inadequate. Fearful that, in the end, she wouldn’t be able to hold onto Genji’s heart.

Samantha swallowed past the lump in her throat, again pushing the feeling away and the burning of unshed tears at her chest as Hanzo and Kaida rejoined the group. Kaida sat on the couch on the other side of Genji while Hanzo perched himself in an oversized stuffed chair nearby.

Samantha pushed the unwelcome thoughts from her mind as the others arrived, getting up for a moment to grab four smaller, rectangular gifts from the tree and handing one each to Genji, Hanzo, Lejla, and Jesse. The two brothers both opened boxes that contained bottles of Juyondai, a very fine, hard to find brand of sake. Jesse and Lejla both opened boxes containing bottles of high quality whiskey, Lejla receiving Glenmorangie Signet and Jesse receiving GlendDronach 15 Year Old Revival.

“I also have one more gift for everyone, whenever everyone is ready,” Samantha said quietly as she sat on the edge of the couch, her hands clasped between her knees.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla smiled at Jesse as he handed her a wrapped box, slowly shaking her head. She unwrapped it to find the most beautiful pair of angel shaped earrings. She immediately put them on, smiling widely at him. Also within the box was a female version of a riding jacket that matched his and she squealed quietly, moving to wrap her arms around his neck and squeeze him tight.

“You're perfect,” she whispered into his ear, smashing her lips into his, her eyes sparkling with adoration and excitement to get him alone later on in the night.

Lucio approached Lejla with a gift bag in hand, handing it to her with a toothy smile on his face. Lejla grinned, playfully shaking her head side to side as she took it and pulled her weapon from inside; the same object she'd used to save his life over a year ago. The same weapon he'd been amazed with since that dreadful day. The same one he'd been designing and rebuilding on and off between missions and touring for almost a year now. But there were two of them, one for each hand. Lejla's eyes lit up seeing the new, colorful creation and she immediately pulled them both from the bag, looking to Lucio and wrapping her arms around him with a massive smile on her lips.

“Oh, Luc!!!” she squealed, her smile broad and eyes teary.

She leaned back, making eye contact with Jesse. She held up her weapons to show him, her eyes large and bright. Her gaze fell upon Lucio once more as she placed them back into the bag and she took his hands in hers, squeezing them.

“Thank you, Luc. So much. You're amazing.”

Genji snuggled close to Samantha as everyone unwrapped the gifts she'd given them, broad smiles on everyone's faces. Genji’s eyes widened behind his visor when he saw the Juyondai Samantha had given him and his brother, wondering where she had found it, especially on such short notice. Perhaps she had planned ahead of time and Genji hadn’t realized. He leaned close to Samantha and quickly grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly, leaning into her and whispering quietly to her.

“We…” he began, motioning between the two of them, “are going to share this,” he said, a smile upon his lips. He quickly recalled the night they had gotten whiskey from McCree and drank the entire bottle in his room. That was a darker time and he wanted to share this delicacy with Samantha on good terms, for the right reasons.

“I’d kiss you right now, in front of everyone, if our visors weren’t in the way,” he said quietly, wishing he could press his lips to hers and pull her close to his body.

The other cyborg announced she had another gift for everyone when they were ready and silence fell within the room while everyone gathered around, squeezing onto the couches and sitting upon the floor in front of the couches, all eyes focused on Samantha. Lejla squeezed between Jesse and Lucio, the cowboy’s arm resting upon the back of the couch around her and she grabbed his hand in hers, and snuck her other hand to hold Lucio’s. She met the green slash of Genji's visor and smiled brightly, her gaze then falling to Samantha, excitement in her heart.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sam smiled at Genji’s words, feeling warm from his confession. She would’ve wanted to do the same if she wasn’t so preoccupied with anxious thoughts of her final gift to the agents.

Samanta flushed slightly beneath her visor at all of the eyes on her suddenly as everyone gathered around, glad again for her metallic shield covering her face. But she rose from the couch anyways, excited and a little nervous for the gift she desired to give all of the other agents.

She pulled a large handful of long envelopes from the pocket of her cloak and she began to hand one to each agent, speaking gently as she made her way around the group.

“I have felt so blessed by all of you ever since I’ve joined Overwatch. Even before my accident, those of you that I knew were always great to work with, kind and helpful. And now that I’m an agent myself, you’ve all welcomed me with open arms. I wanted to give you all the gift of something some of us can’t enjoy all of the time.”

Sam finished handing out the envelopes, people looking at them curiously and wondering if they were supposed to open them or not. The cyborg smiled under her visor as she lowered to sit next to Genji again, nodding to the group, “You can open them.”

At first there was only the sound of tearing envelopes and rustling paper, but then a few murmurs and soft gasps erupted, but the bulk of the agents lifted their gazes to stare at Samantha in confusion.

(([ http://rent.privateislandsonline.com/islands/chumbe-island-tanzania ](http://rent.privateislandsonline.com/islands/chumbe-island-tanzania)))

She had expected their reactions and so she clasped her hands between her knees as she explained. “I thought each and every one of you deserved to have a little time off, sometime during the year when Winston sees fit,” she said, looking to the other scientist and smiling behind her visor, the great ape returning a gentle smile. “The brochures that were in the envelopes are for one of my family’s... I mean my… resorts. It’s called Chumbe Island and it’s always been my favorite. I think all of you would enjoy it, too. I’ve already instructed my power-of-attorney to keep one of the bungalows free this next year so that all of you can decide if and at what times you’d like to go.” The room was silent long enough for Sam to also interject, hopping out of her seat a tiny bit, “Oh! Of course air fare is included.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

All of the agents’ eyes widened and mouths fell open when they opened their envelopes from Samantha, not knowing how to reply. Everyone’s eyes darted to one another, then fell on Samantha thanking her for the more than generous gift, also wondering how on earth she could afford to send all of the agents on a vacation.

Genji’s visor fell on Samantha’s, his mouth slightly open beneath his visor, but not asking questions. He leaned close to her, pressing his visor against hers with a light clank and a titter.

Light “oh my goshes” and “thank yous” came from various agents as they moved toward Samantha to thank her. Lejla’s eyes met Jesse’s and they were huge and inquisitive, but she nudged him with her elbow playfully.

When the cyborg’s gaze fell upon them, Lejla mouthed a “thank you” in her direction, knowing she would need to truly thank her later when they were alone and people weren’t swarming her.

The quiet hum of laughter, thank yous, and chatting was broken when Reinhardt bellowed above the crowd with an upbeat Christmas tune from the karaoke machine. Lejla planted a quick kiss on Jesse’s lips as Lucio pulled her from the couch and directed her to the dance floor. She shrugged in Jesse’s direction, laughing as she grabbed a drink and danced with her close friend.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Samantha sighed in relief when most of the attention was finally pulled from her to Reinhardt and the dance floor. Without looking at him or saying a word, Sam leaned into Genji and found one of his hands, intertwining her fingers with his.

Jesse returned Lejla's light kiss, but opened his eyes when her lips suddenly departed his to see her being pulled away to the dance floor by Lucio. He returned her smile just before she turned away, but it quickly fell again. His thoughts went to his engagement with the beautiful woman, the love of his life. He’d hoped they’d announce it tonight, but with Reinhardt having started up the karaoke machine already who would ever hear them over the racket?

Jesse reclined on the couch for a few minutes, his gaze sweeping the room as he watched all of his dear friends enjoying themselves in the moment. His eyes finally trailed back to the dance floor to see others had joined Lucio and Lejla. With a large smile on his lips and an even larger sigh, Jesse hoisted himself from the couch. He strode to the dancers, standing next to Lucio and Lejla as they bobbed and weaved.

“Howdy,” he rumbled over Reinhardt’s loud singing, “Mind if I cut in, pardner?” he asked the DJ.

Lucio looked up at McCree, then at Lejla with a grin. “Who am I to stand between two forces of nature?” he quipped, still grinning, then danced off to join Kaida who had just stepped onto the dance floor.

Jesse made his best attempt to move as the DJ had been, but it was safe to say he was only half as agile as the young musician.

Still dancing, Jesse grinned at Lejla and tried to lean close without their heads accidentally cashing. “Did ya still wanna give everyone the good news tonight?”

Lejla giggled at her cowboy, slipping a hand up to cup his neck while she still danced, her eyes and smile telling Jesse everything he needed to know.

With an ecstatic grin, the cowboy placed both of his hands on Lejla’s hips and their eyes remained locked during the rest of the song. When Reinhardt sang the last lyric, Jesse suddenly let go of Lejla, quickly turning from her to hop up on stage before the giant could go to his next song. The cowboy whispered into Rein’s ear and the big man nodded, then spoke into the microphone.

“Listen! Our friend Jesse McCree says he has an announcement to make!” Reinhardt bellowed, then handed the microphone to Jesse. Thanks to the giant’s loud introduction, all eyes were suddenly on him.

The cowboy smiled at the others, then quickly made eye contact with Lejla, waving her up. The medic joined him, Jesse taking her hand to help her up, but then keeping a hold of it as he spoke into the microphone.

“So now, this announcement is really comin’ from Lejla an’ me, but I’ve decided ta change things up a lil’ bit from what we’d planned,” Jesse’s eyes traveled from the crowd and down to Lejla to see her reaction. The ex-mercenary looked at him quizzically, but still smiled softly so the cowboy continued.

Jesse turned his full attention to Lejla, one hand holding hers and the other still holding the microphone. His nerves were on edge even though he had no real reason to be nervous. The cowboy gazed into Lejla's lovely green eyes as he sunk to one knee.

“Now, I know I'm kinda cheatin’ ‘cause I already know the answer, but I just hafta ask again…” Jesse placed the microphone on the stage while he reached into his pocket to pull out a golden engagement ring lined with five diamonds in a small arc.

“Would ya do me the honors of bein’ my wife, Lejla Grey?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla snickered and sat her drink aside as Jesse approached and asked Lucio if he could step in. She smiled softly at the audio medic, releasing his hand as he made his way toward Kaida who had joined the dance stage. The medic wrapped her hand around her cowboy’s neck as he leaned close and whispered to her, asking if she still wanted to share the good news with the rest of the Watchpoint. _Of course_ she thought, smiling up at her cowboy, nodding lightly.

He gripped her hips as they swayed to the music, waiting for the song to end. Lejla looked up into his eyes, her heart fluttering as she stared at him, her smile never fading. She loved Jesse with all of her heart and hoped their love would persist through anything life might throw at them.

She watched as Jesse’s grasp slipped from her and he hopped on stage, whispering to Reinhardt. The large man announced that their friend had an announcement and Jesse beckoned Lejla on stage. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she joined him and grabbed his hand. When he mentioned he had a slight change of plans, she looked at him wondering what he had decided to change, but only smiled, trusting fully in him.

As he dropped to one knee, Lejla’s free hand moved to her mouth, but before she covered it, she mouthed a “no way” to him as he smiled up at her. She laughed lightly as he spoke of cheating and already knowing the answer. Her eyes widened and mouth fell open slightly when he reached into his pocket and removed a small box and opened it to present the prettiest ring she’d ever seen and asked her to be his wife once more.

“You didn’t!” she exclaimed quietly to only Jesse as she leaned down slightly to wrap her arms around him, burying her face into his neck briefly and breathing him in. She leaned back, meeting his gaze and nodded her head wildly. “You know it, baby!” she responded, smashing her lips to his, her joy bubbling over as she lightly laughed between kisses, her eyes damp with happy tears.

She leaned back long enough for him to remove the ring from the box and place it on her finger, a perfect fit. She gently shook her head from side to side as she planted small kisses against his lips over and over, not caring that all eyes were on them.

“I love you,” she breathed against his warm lips. “I love you… I love you… _I love you._ ”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As Jesse slid the ring onto Lejla’s finger, the room erupted in cheers and celebration, some even throwing fake snow up into the air that sparkled as it fell onto the smiling and kissing couple on stage.

Jesse hugged Lejla tightly to himself, kissing her lips as well, over and over again between beaming, toothy smiles. His chest rumbled deeply with laughter as she breathed her love against his lips, his chuckling only broken when he murmured in return, “I love ya, Lejla.”

He hoisted her up off of her feet, giving her a little spin on the stage before lowering her again, another showering of the sparkling snow cascading over them as he brought his lips to kiss hers more deeply.

Hoots and catcalls echoed around the room as the kiss persisted for some moments, Lucio even playfully shouting, “Get a room!” Zenyatta, who was hovering next to the DJ, looked at him and then at the couple, cupping his hands to emulate Lucio and calling out, “Agreed! Procure a domicile!”

More laughter broke out as everyone, including Jesse and Lejla, turned to look at the omnic.  Lucio slapped him lightly on his metallic shoulder, “Haha! Close enough, bro!”

Genji and Samantha were the first to congratulate the couple as they stepped from the stage.  Sam embraced Lejla, hugging her and speaking softly with sincerity, “I'm so happy for you. Congratulations.” She pulled back from the embrace to look into the medic’s eyes, “You're so lucky, Lejla.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla continued to beam at everyone’s cheers and hollers as she and Jesse stepped off the stage hand-in-hand. Samantha and Genji were the first to approach, congratulating the couple. When Samantha wrapped her arms around her, Lejla immediately returned the embrace, squeezing the cyborg close to her.

“Thank ya, Sam,” she smiled as she stared into the golden slash of the cyborg’s visor. “I _am_ lucky… I must’ve done somethin’ right in my life to deserve him.” The medic briefly glanced up at Jesse before returning her gaze to Samantha’s.

After a quiet second, Lejla’s smile grew wider as she whispered to Samantha, “You’re gonna be my maid of honor when the time comes, right?” Her smile grew playful as she squeezed Samantha’s metallic hands within her own.

Genji grabbed McCree’s hand, pulling him into a brotherly hug as he congratulated him. “I suppose I will have to throw you one hell of a bachelor party,” he laughed, winking beneath his visor. Lejla quickly arched an eyebrow at Genji, a playful smirk upon her lips.

Lucio and a few other agents approached a few moments later to congratulate the couple as Lejla slipped her hand into Jesse’s, looking up at him with a toothy smile.

Genji quickly grabbed Samantha’s hand and pulled her a few feet away, wrapping his arms around her waist as Reinhardt started up more music.

“Dance with me,” he spoke quietly, a smile upon his lips beneath his visor.

He swayed with her slowly and gently as he pressed his visor to hers. The ninja took her hand in his and swiftly spun her on her toe before pulling her body close to his once more as he snaked his arm beneath her cloak and around her waist.

“How about Lejla and Jesse, huh? I am happy for them. I have never seen him this happy before... not like this.” The cyborg’s eyes were focused on the happy couple as he spoke, a smile still upon his lips. He was quiet for a moment before focusing his gaze on Samantha, her visor tilted toward his. “Immediate attraction,” he said, his voice low and even, “like another couple I know,” he quietly tittered, pressing his visor to hers once more as they continued to sway to Reinhardt’s serenade.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Lejla asked Sam to be her maid of honor, the cyborg could only nod, not trusting in her voice to not fail her. She squeezed her friend's hand gently in return, their gazes both turning to the men when Genji mentioned a bachelor party.

Others gathered around to congratulate the couple and Sam and Genji took a step back. Samantha watched as Lejla lifted up her hand to show Mercy her ring, the doctor ahhing over its beauty. Suddenly, she felt Genji’s hand in hers as he pulled her away, Reinhardt’s bass voice beginning to sing a slower tune.

The ninja pulled Sam close and she draped her arms around his shoulders, hands meeting behind his neck. After spinning her and drawing her near again, Samantha’s arms now slipped around his waist. When Genji spoke about the newly engaged couple, her visored gaze joined his to watch them for a moment.

Genji brought his gaze back to her, murmuring low, and Samantha’s heart ached with love, but also the fallacious appreciation that had continued to haunt her more and more often. Genji pressed his visor into hers, but after a moment, Sam’s aching heart compelled her to slip her faceplate from his, resting her head on his shoulder while she squeezed him tightly. She closed her eyes as they swayed, the thought coming to her that she should perhaps talk to Dr. Ziegler about how she had been feeling lately.

Jesse and Lejla received congratulations from every Overwatch agent, the cowboy standing next to Lejla, her hand clasped in his, while he beamed joyfully. Sharing this news, this moment, with his friends was even better than he’d imagined. Their love and support was just the icing on the cake to Lejla's agreeing to wed him.

After the crowd dissipated, Jesse pulled Lejla’s hand, causing her to crash into him gently. The cowboy grinned down at her, moving his hands to her hips and holding her close as he swayed a bit. Leaning down to her ear, Jesse whispered, “Have a first dance with yer fiance?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji slid his hands up and down Samantha’s back lovingly when she laid her head on his shoulder. He’d noticed how quiet she’d been tonight and wondered if everything was alright. He threw caution to the wind and asked quietly, his voice barely a whisper as he held her close, his metallic fingers gently toying with her cybernetics and the synthetic flesh at her back.

“What’s on your mind, Sammy-chan?” he asked as he leaned his helmet into hers, his smile slowly fading.

After everyone had congratulated Lejla and Jesse, agents started to disperse and the cowboy pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. She slid her hands to the back of his neck, interlocking her fingers as he asked her to dance.

“Yup,” she whispered in reply as she grinned up at him.

Her eyes slowly traced his features as she gazed up at him, drinking in every detail of his handsome face yet again, a hobby she'd never tire of. His tanned skin. His large, loving, brown eyes that reflected the intensity of passion and love she felt for him. His perfect nose and lips. His defined cheekbones and scruffy facial hair. She wouldn’t change anything about him, adoring every part.

With a flirtatious grin, Lejla swiftly pulled his hat from his head and placed it upon hers, her hand remaining on the top to hold it in place while she pulled him down into another quick kiss. Quietly laughing against his lips, she slipped her arms to rest atop his, the digits of one hand gently rubbing the fabric of his sleeve between her fingertips. Her smile softened as she gazed up at him and her left hand moved to his chest, resting above his heart. She admired the ring he’d slipped onto her finger, her heart fluttering rapidly within her own chest. Lejla’d been engaged before, but she realized it felt completely different this time. There was meaning behind it now, no pressure, no games. Only pure love and adoration.

Her eyes flitted to the cowboy’s, his already locked on her and she blushed shyly, averting her gaze briefly.

“You’re sneaky, mister,” she grinned up at him, gently flexing her fingertips against his chest.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse feigned innocence, his eyes opening a little wider, “Ma’am… I’d have ya know I’ve never done an underhanded thing in my life!”

They both broke into laughter, Jesse leaning down to press his forehead to Lejla's, pushing his hat on her head back a bit. As their laughter died down, his loving gaze shifted from one of her beautiful green eyes to the other, his heart full and happy. Slipping a hand up to cup the back of his hat on her head, Jesse pulled Lejla even closer to kiss her, their lips dancing lightly, savoring one another as Reinhardt’s song ended and he began singing the more upbeat and bouncy song, Jingle Bell Rock.

Genji leaned his helm into Sam’s, whispering to her and she was silent at first, honestly not sure how to answer him. Her heart ached and she was feeling lost, but how was she supposed to explain to him these feelings when she wasn't even sure where they came from herself?

Samantha swallowed, a bitter lump in her throat that refused to go away. The song had changed and she finally leaned back, looking at Genji’s green slash fleetingly as she uttered, “I don’t know…”

She paused for just a moment, sure that he was peering at her quizzically beneath his visor, before murmuring, “Would you be mad if I went back to my room? I don't think I'm feeling well.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The cyborg ninja waited patiently for Samantha to answer, but she never truly did. Instead, she stated she wasn’t feeling well and would like to go back to her room. Genji’s brow briefly furrowed beneath his visor at her words. They were no longer swaying, only gazing at one another through their visors.

“Yeah. Okay,” Genji replied, his voice quiet and laced with concern as he leaned back from the other cyborg slightly. “May I walk with you?”

Lejla giggled with Jesse at his antics and playfulness, her heart feeling like it might burst with happiness. As the music changed to something more upbeat, the cowboy pulled her closer, pressing his lips to hers and she returned his kiss as well as she could while still smiling.  
  
“Don’t forget I got a lil somethin’ else for ya back at my place, cowboy,” she said with a wink and a small smirk, her cheeks lightly flushing as she pulled the hat from her head to hide their faces from the rest of the room as she pressed her lips to his, her tongue lightly grazing his lips.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s lips caressed Lejla’s softly as they hid behind his hat. The cowboy’s eyes flashed as he parted her lips to gaze into her eyes. “That sounds _mighty_ fine…” he drawled thick and low.

They lowered his hat and Jesse’s eyes wandered the room long enough to see the crowd was beginning to thin, even Genji and Samantha were heading out the door.

Even though Reinhardt continued to bellow the lyrics to Jingle Bell Rock loudly, the couple remained holding each other close on the dance floor. “I reckon the party’s windin’ down,” Jesse said to Lejla with a soft smile.

Samantha had nodded her head to Genji and he took her hand, the cyborgs leaving the room quietly. They also walked in silence to the dorms, Sam’s heart heavy.

When they got to her door however, she suddenly recalled the other, more private, gifts she had gotten for them, but her troubled mind and heart quickly pushed thoughts of those things away.

Sam clicked the button to open her door and turned to Genji, her quiet voice a little thick from the burning lump in her throat, “I guess I'll see you in the morning?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Mmm, I love your lips,” Lejla murmured as Jesse kissed her softly over and over. “And I reckon so,” she repeated, regarding the party dying down. “Meet me at my place in 15?” she asked, her eyes large and shimmery. 

When he nodded in response, Lejla smiled brightly, her cheeks slightly flushing again. She didn’t think she would ever not blush in front of him. Reluctantly parting from him, she slowly backed away, holding his hand until she couldn’t reach any further to do so. With a shy smile, she turned on her heel, grabbed their gift bags and boxes and exited the rec room, making her way back to the agents’ living quarters.

Once there, she thumbed her code into the security panel and entered her room. She’d already decorated her room and it was illuminated by strands of colorful lights, some flashing slowly. Knowing she only had a few moments to prepare before Jesse arrived, she quickly stripped herself of all clothes and opened the bottom drawer of her nightstand, pulling a skimpy, red, Christmas-themed outfit from it. Her cheeks flushed hard as she slipped on the _very_ small, red skirt, trimmed with white tulle beneath. It just barely covered her backside. The top wasn’t made of much more fabric either, as it was about the size of a small swim suit top. It was also red and trimmed with a red bow on the front, much like that of a gift. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she carefully pulled on white thigh highs and slipped her small feet into a pair of matching red pumps. Finally, she grabbed the red cowboy hat she’d purchased to match and placed it atop her head. It had what looked like a black belt, much like Santa Claus’, wrapped around it and white fuzzy material trimming the brim. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she grinned, quickly averting her gaze and flipping the light off.

As she waited for Jesse to arrive, her heart fluttered, hoping he liked the scandalous, Christmas pseudo-cowgirl outfit she’d bought to wear for him. Pulling the hat down closer to her eyes, she grabbed her personal cell phone from the nightstand to check it. She’d kept the phone so she could keep in touch with the handful of friends she’d made while in the military. Her heart soared when she saw she had unread messages, excited to hear from old friends. Her dear friend Zack had sent a friendly “hello” and “miss you” along with a Christmas greeting and Lejla couldn’t help but smile as she replied, informing him they would need to chat soon and catch up. She had several other messages from a number she didn’t recognize, the person not someone who was part of her contact list. Her heart dropped when she realized who they were from and she simply laid her phone back on the nightstand, not bothering to reply. Squeezing her eyes shut with a frown, she pushed the messages from her mind and focused on Jesse who she knew would be there any moment.

Genji walked hand-in-hand and in silence with Samantha as they made their way to her room. He gripped her hand firmly, wondering what had caused her mood to change so quickly. She’d seemed okay earlier in the evening, enjoying the Christmas festivities at the Watchpoint. He’d been concerned after Kaida’s arrival knowing his time would be split between the two loves of his life. He thought he’d been juggling it wisely and successfully, but perhaps he was mistaken. His visor tilted toward her as they continued to walk in silence and he wanted to speak, but didn’t. Instead, he allowed her the silence and only remained a presence for her.

When they reached her room, she opened the door and started to enter, then turned on her heel, asking if she would see him tomorrow. His brow furrowed beneath his visor and he was quiet for a moment before speaking.

“I thought I’d stay tonight,” he murmured sweetly as he moved closer to her, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her close, their visors gently clanking together.

Ignoring his slight trepidation, he forced a smile behind his visor, hoping it would show in his voice as well.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Genji drew close and Sam’s arms went around his waist as well, her eyes closing as he brought their visors together. She wanted nothing more than to be held by him, be reassured by him, but she also felt badly. Sam knew she would be such terrible company right now.

However, her yearning heart couldn’t refuse Genji, she loved him too dearly. And so, without a word, she stepped back into her room, gently pulling him with her to let the door slide shut behind them.

Jesse had watched Lejla leave the rec room, his smile never fading. Some of his friends stepped near to congratulate him again and the cowboy thanked them, but he dismissed himself as quickly as possible, his mind still only on Lejla.

As Jesse left the party, he pulled a cigar from his pocket, lighting it as soon as he was out of the building. The night air was cool, but felt refreshing as the cowboy slowly strode toward the dorms, his eyes trailing up between the buildings to gaze at the few bright stars that made it through the filtering lights if the Watchpoint. He reached the doors before he was finished with his smoke and so he took the last few drags, then dropped the butt to crush it under the heel of his boot.

Jesse’s heart felt light and electrified with excitement as he wondered what his lover had in store for them. She had mentioned a special evening more than once tonight. Reaching her door, Jesse rapped on it, hearing Lejla's sweet voice call him in.

The door slid open and right away Jesse noticed how dim it was in her room, but also lit romantically with strings of lights. In the center of the room, standing between the door and her bed, stood Lejla.

Jesse’s heart skipped a beat, his eyes widening as he beheld her. She was dressed in a very sexy red outfit that showed off her beautiful body and every delicious curve. He grinned again as he saw the red hat on her head and her lovely eyes and lips smiling at him.

Taking a step into the room to let the door slide shut and lock behind him, Jesse slid his own hat from his head. Holding it to his chest, he rumbled playfully to Lejla, his eyes flashing even in the dim light, “Well now. If ya ain't jus’ the prettiest lil gift I ever did see.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla smiled broadly at Jesse when he entered the room. She watched as he removed his hat, holding it to his chest, his voice rumbling low and sultry. Quickly moving to him, she took his hat from him and set it on the table beside her bed and stepped back to him.

“Howdy,” she drawled, tipping her festive Christmas cowboy hat in his direction.

They stared at one another for a quiet moment, Lejla shyly smiling up at him. Just when she was about to avert her gaze elsewhere, she squealed and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as she smashed her lips to his, her hat falling from her head.

She leaned back, looking into his eyes as she kissed the tip of his nose.

Fake yawning, she spoke sleepily, “Ready for bed? I’m pooped,” she said, deadpan.

Feeling his fingertips at her backside, dangerously close to her womanhood, she giggled wildly, her entire body flushing. Lejla’s heart raced for him as she held him close, her hands tangling into his hair at the back of his head as she pressed her lips to his once more.

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Lejla whispered against his lips between kisses.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse could hardly believe how fine Lejla looked in her adorable, festive outfit. He just watched her, eyes flashing, as she took his hat and then strode back to him. He was about to reach for her when suddenly, she leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs and arms around him, pressing her lips into his.

He pushed into her kiss, ready to deepen it when she pulled away, pecking at the tip of his nose and feigning sleepiness. Jesse chuckled, eyes flashing again, and his fingers shifted at her backside, her smooth, bare skin enticing.

“Merry Christmas to you, too, babydoll,” Jesse rumbled low and pleased as they kissed lightly.

He slowly carried her over to the bed where he turned, lowering to sit with her still entwined around him, now on his lap. Slipping his hands up her bare back, massaging her flesh lovingly, the cowboy lowered his face to nibble at her neck and across her shoulder as he rumbled, “I know ya’ve been a very good girl this year, Lejla… Whadda ya want fer Christmas?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

She tittered lightly as he carried them to the bed and sat down, holding her on his lap as he nipped at her skin, his voice low and quiet as he spoke. Her hand slipped to the back of his head, pulling him gently into her as she answered.

“I have everythin’ I could ever dream of right here beneath me,” she breathed. “But…” she began again, her heart racing rapidly, “why don’tcha get naked for me, gunslinger?”

She slid off his lap, kicking her pumps off to the side and leaning down to kiss his lips once more. Her eyes never left his as she stepped to the gift bags beside her nightstand and pulled out the bottle of whiskey Samantha had gotten her. As she unscrewed the lid, her phone on the nightstand buzzed, the screen coming to life with light. She glanced down at it, seeing part of the message that had been sent from the same unknown number, and flipped her phone over so it was lying face down on the table. Her eyes darted back to Jesse, her lips pulling up at the corner as she closed her eyes and smelled the alcohol within the bottle. She watched as Jesse removed his prosthetic and laid it upon the bed. Setting the bottle down on her nightstand, she moved to him and tilted his chin up as she stood between his knees. Kissing his lips softly, she slowly pulled the already unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and slid it off his arms and onto the bed behind him. He peered up at her, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips and her heart ached with the love she felt for him.

Lejla’s eyes glistened as she pulled his shorter arm to her mouth and planted gentle kisses against the tip. She’d never asked what happened, why he had a prosthetic. She cared, but it didn’t matter to her. If it was a harmful story for him to tell, she never needed to know.

“Ya know I’m gonna do this every single time, right?” she drawled, smiling softly at him.

Gently nuzzling her cheek against his residual arm, her eyes met his once more and her heart swelled, feeling like it might burst within her chest. She blinked slowly, a single tear flowing from one of her eyes, as she released his arm and climbed back onto his lap.

“Jesse…” she began, her voice quiet, but laced with sincerity. “You’re so beautiful inside an’ out an’ I’m _so_ in love with ya.” Wrapping her arms around him, she squeezed him tight, burying her face into his neck and gently kissing him over and over until she reached his jaw, nuzzling into his facial hair.

Lejla’s phone buzzed again and she squeezed her eyes shut, kissing Jesse’s cheek and to his ear, where she whispered to him. “I want ya… I need ya… will ya make love to me? Make love to me like it’s our last night on earth.”

She pressed her lips to his with fervor, her tongue exploring his mouth with ferocity. He shifted and she slipped from his lap once more, side stepping to grab the bottle of booze from her nightstand to sip it at first, then turned it up, taking a larger gulp. The brown liquid warmed her entire body and tasted like heaven on her tongue. Jesse replaced his prosthetic as Lejla stepped back to him and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him into yet another kiss.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse chuckled lightly as Lejla requested he remove his clothing and she slipped from his lap.  He began to unfasten his prosthetic as she rustled in the gift bags from earlier in the night. He had just finished unbuttoning his shirt when Lejla stepped between his legs, tilting his face up to look at her.

She looked absolutely gorgeous standing there in the twinkling lights she had decorated her room with. Her face was slightly flush and the rest of her skin smooth, beautiful, perfect, as she smiled and kissed him softly, pulling his shirt off. Lejla then lifted his shortened left arm, kissing the flesh at the end softly, her lips leaving tingles that shimmied up his arm pleasurably.

Jesse chuckled at her proclamation, his eyes shining with delight. She met his gaze and his smile softened when he noticed the wetness in her lashes and the tear slip down her cheek. His smile dropped altogether as she climbed into his lap, murmuring to him sweetly, his heart so full for Lejla that it nearly ached. Jesse’s arm encircled her as she began to nuzzle into his neck, his hand slipping up and down as he caressed her, even dipping down to squeeze her backside.

He’d closed his eyes, only the sound of their breath filling the room until there was suddenly a brief, but loud buzzing. Jesse realized he’d also heard it a few moments ago when he was unbuttoning his shirt.

But then Lejla was breathing heavily into his ear, the noise forgotten as she asked him to make love to her. Jesse returned her heated kiss, then watched as she drank from the bottle of whiskey. As he replaced his prosthetic, he chuckled at her, “Ya know, that kind of whiskey should probably be enjoyed a lil’ more slowly… an’ from a glass.”

Her reply was to press her lips into his again and the cowboy wrapped his arms around her, returning the heat and depths of her kiss, his heartbeat quickening. Scooping one arm under her ass and the other around her back, Jesse lifted Lejla up again only to lay her on the bed, his lips still locked with hers. Hovering low over her, Jesse’s hands moved up and down her arms and her abdomen, caressing everywhere her skin was bared as his lips moved down her neck to kiss along one of her collarbones. Shifting his wandering hands down to her thighs, Jesse’s kisses moved down as his lips caressed to her navel, his tongue dipping in briefly and his lips moving further down to the top of her cute, red bottoms.

But here he stopped, lifting his head to look up at her, and Lejla finally looked at him when she realized he’d paused, her eyes lidded, but her pupils blown and her chest already heaving slightly with excitement.

Jesse rose to standing again and he unclasped his belt as he stared down at her and drawled, “A pretty gift like yerself needs ta be opened slowly…” He unfastened his pants, his already swollen and ready cock emerging, “Carefully…” He didn’t take his eyes off of his beautiful bride-to-be as he stooped to yank both boots off, then standing straight again to let his pants fall as he stepped out of them.

He watched her eyes as they traveled over his body, his right hand moving to grasp his length as he playfully pumped himself a few times, then rumbled low, “My god, babydoll… How do ya get more beautiful every time I look’it ya…”

Jesse lowered himself to hover over her groin, kissing at the red material, but his hands moving to her midsection above him as his hands swept lovingly across her sides and abdomen. He then dropped lower, turning his eyes up to look at Lejla as he grabbed the top of one of her white stockings with his teeth and began to slowly pull it down.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse abruptly scooped her up and laid her on the bed, hovering closely above her. His eyes pierced her and his touch was gentle and loving, his fingertips sending sparks of desire throughout her entire body. His hands traveled lower as his lips danced across her collarbone and lower across her abdomen to her navel. Lejla grabbed the blanket beneath her in an attempt to not writhe and squirm beneath his touch and kiss. His voice was low when he spoke of unwrapping her slowly and she grinned at him, her cheeks flushing more as he stood from the bed and removed his boots and pants.

The lights in her room twinkled across his tanned skin as he stood before her, his hand dropping to grasp his length to slowly stroke it. She grinned and gently shook her head from left to right at his comment on her beauty, thinking to herself she could say the same about him. He’d never looked more gorgeous than in this moment and her body absolutely ached for him, all of him.

He climbed above her again, his face hovering above her groin and Lejla closed her eyes briefly before feeling his mouth at her thigh high as he gripped it with his teeth and slowly started to pull it down the length of her leg. She giggled quietly and chewed her lip, his facial hair tickling as he pulled the stocking from her leg and over her foot. His gaze was playful as he sat up slightly, his eyes locked on hers, his teeth slightly showing and gleaming beneath the dim lighting. It took all the self control Lejla could muster to not sit up and move to him, pull him into her, take his cock in her hand, touch him all over.

The ex-mercenary took a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly as she attempted to calm her excited breaths and heaving chest. “My Jesse…” she cooed, her eyes fluttering open to look at him again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse only hummed a playful growl to Lejla as she called his name. He slid his hands up her now bare leg as his lips trailed up in kisses, savoring her delicate skin. When he reached her knee, he moved over to the other leg, again grasping the stocking there to pull it off with his teeth. The cowboy kissed all the way up the length of her newly bared leg, settling at her abdomen to kiss it carefully, lovingly, as he nuzzled his scruff against her skin lightly.

He then slowly crawled up her torso, kissing here and there as he went, until he was at her lips again, his naked body hovering close and warm over hers. Jesse smiled down at her for a moment, then closed his eyes, bringing his lips to hers, to kiss Lejla slowly and deeply, his tongue exploring and sliding along with hers as his right hand slipped under her little red top, fingers brushing her nipple. The kiss continued as he palmed her, her nipple hardening in his hand, and his lips then slipped to her neck, suckling Lejla’s soft skin.

After paying attention to her neck for a little while, Jesse raised up, his eyes flashing playfully at her as he drew his hand out from under her top, only to bring it to the large bow in front. The cowboy pulled at one of the ends, the bow coming untied and the material loosening. He feigned surprise as he gently pulled the top away to fall at Lejla’s sides, exposing her breasts.

“Welllllllll,” he drawled playfully, “Whadda we have here... Fer me?” Jesse chuckled as Lejla giggled at him. He cupped one of her breasts, but kept his eyes locked with hers as he lowered his mouth to her nipple, his eyes finally closing as his lips closed around her. His tongue slid in circles around her as his lips suctioned lightly.  Finally, his lips slipped from her just enough that he could roll her erect nipple between his lips. Shifting to her other breast, Jesse paid it the same attention, his hand slowly sliding down her body until he could feel the warmth of her inner thigh. As he continued to nuzzle and suckle at Lejla’s breasts, his human fingers caressed up closely against the warmth of her womanhood still hidden by her festive bottoms.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse pulled her other thigh high off, kissing his way up her abdomen to her lips. His warm body hovered above her as she stared up at him, her pupils blown, as he kissed her deeply, his tongue hot and slick against hers. Bringing her hands to his head, she tangled her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him into her lips gently, slightly shifting her hips below him and bending her knees a bit.

She felt his fingers slip beneath her top to stroke at her breast and she breathed hot against his lips between kisses as she panted, her nipple hardening immediately under his touch. She panted as his lips slipped to her neck, his facial hair lightly brushing against her heated skin, sending sparks of pleasure through her body, straight to her groin.

“Mmm, Jess,” she murmured quietly between breaths as he suckled at her neck and continued to fondle her breast.

When he fumbled with the bow at her chest and rumbled low and playfully, they both laughed quietly. His large hand cupped one of her breasts as he lowered his lips to her other, suckling at tuggling at her nipple with his lips. Lejla held his head within her small hands, her fingers gently tugging at his hair as he tongued her breasts, his mouth warm and pleasurable against her skin. She tilted her head back slightly, panting his name between breaths, slightly rolling her hips toward him.

Lejla moaned quietly as his hand brushed her inner thigh, sliding up and dangerously close to her warm folds. 

“Touch me, baby,” she whimpered through gritted teeth, lifting her hips toward him slightly, as her eyes fluttered open and she peered down at him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s lips remained at Lejla’s breast, his mouth gently suckling as she whispered to him. The moment after the words parted from her lips, he slipped his forefinger under the material of her bottoms, sinking it into the wetness of her folds.

Humming lightly against her breast, Lejla’s already warm and wet folds caused a flush of heat that radiated from Jesse’s groin. He suckled at her with more enthusiasm, switching back to the other nipple again as he slid his finger around her lips, occasionally dipping into her. Lejla moaned and pushed her hips up to meet him, and Jesse slid another finger in, pushing aside the now moist material of her of bottoms. His breath began to come more quickly and shallowly with his excitement and Jesse leaned up to look at Lejla beneath him as she writhed slightly, her hands grasping and kneading at his biceps as she stared up at him with a hooded gaze.

Jesse continue to pump his two large fingers into Lejla, making sure to now brush his thumb against her clit as well. As he gazed down at his lover, his manhood throbbed at the feel of her soft, wet heat, aching to be enveloped by her. But Jesse wanted to please Lejla more than once this special night, and so he continued stroking, curling his fingers into her and leaning down into her neck, leaving small, nibbling bites that were firm but not painful.

Between bites he rumbled against her flesh, “Yer so damn silky smooth inside, babydoll…” Imagining himself buried deep inside her, Jesse’s cock twitched and he huffed hot, “Unnnff! Ya drive this cowboy wild!”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla moaned and grunted as her cowboy pumped his fingers inside her, his thumb bumping against her swollen clit with each penetration. She squirmed beneath him, rolling her hips against his large hand as he fucked her on his digits.

“Jesse!” Lejla cried, her arms tugging at his biceps as he pleasured her. His words and voice were music to her ears and his lips heaven against her skin as he nibbled and nipped at her flesh.

Her lips parted as she brought a hand up to cup the back of his head, pulling him close to her. Kissing his lips with fervor between heavy pants and grunts, she rocked her hips against his hand. Knowing her release was close, she parted their lips and stilled her body, desiring to stall her release and hoping he would do the same, but he pressed on, pushing his large fingers deep inside her and curling his fingers into her walls in just the right spot.

Lejla was teetering on the edge of orgasm when her phone started buzzing again, multiple times, over and over.

A phone call.

Pinching her eyes closed briefly, she pulled Jesse's forehead against hers. Her eyes shot open and focused on him, his eyes already trained on her. Her free hand moved to his at her groin and she cupped the back of his hand, urging him to continue, to move harder and faster.

The buzzing stopped and the medic relaxed slightly, but continued to pull at Jesse's hand and head. Seconds later, she pulled him against her, his cheek pressed against hers, as she climaxed. Her pussy squeezed and pulled at his fingers as he continued to drive them inside her.

“Oohhh, Jess… mmmm Jess,” she whimpered into his ear as her entire body tensed and her juices wet his fingers and palm.

She hugged him close, not wanting to release him as she continued to pulsate around his fingers.

Lejla breathed heavily near his ear as she slowly came down from her orgasm, his fingers resting inside her. He slowly raised his head and met her gaze, a soft smile on her lips as she brought  her small hands up to cup his handsome face.

The buzzing of her phone rang loud in her ears once more as it vibrated against the top of the nightstand. Her smile slowly faded, but her eyes never left Jesse’s. _Please ignore it_ she thought to herself.

“Sorry,” she apologized quietly, slight panic in her eyes as she realized the conversation they might have if he asked who it was or what was going on if she reached to turn her phone off.

She knew it would ruin their night if they discussed it, if she read the messages, or listened to the voice mails that were surely left for her. Lejla wasn't sure she had the courage to tell the person at the other end to leave her alone. It had been years since they had been in contact. Why now? Why the hell would he choose to bother her now? When her life was finally making sense. What if Jesse thought they'd remained in touch all this time or had recently started talking again for some reason? Would he think that? Lejla hated the thought. She hated the thought of hurting him. She knew she needed to explain, tell him she'd received messages earlier before he joined her, but she didn't want to ruin their moment, their special night.

Lejla pulled Jesse into a tight embrace as her heart raced, feeling as if it might erupt from her chest.

“I love you, Jesse,” she blurted out with conviction. “And I would never do anything to hurt ya, not intentionally. I pray ya know that.” The words fell quickly from her mouth and he leaned back to peer at her, her features serious, eyes wide and worried.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s hand continued to work at Lejla's moist folds, his cock continuing to throb as his smile faded with his effort to please his lover. Lejla pulled him close and their lips brushed, deep at first, but then lighter kisses as each focused on Lejla’s mounting release. Jesse huffed hot against her cheek, his cock pressing hard and hot against her thigh as she curled up into his hand with each plunge.

Suddenly Jesse grew conscious of a buzzing sound, the same one he’d heard earlier, but now more persistent. He opened his eyes a bit, but continued to focus only on Lejla, the buzzing forgotten before it even ceased. She looked into his eyes, her hand joining his and Jesse bit his lip, grunting as Lejla slipped to his ear, breathing hot and heavy just before he felt her walls contract and then quiver around his fingers in her orgasm, her warm fluids flowing around his fingers.

Jesse groaned in satisfaction as Lejla continued to pulse around him, her arms hugging him tightly. He smiled, almost in a daze, as he pulled back to behold his beautiful lady; flushed, disheveled, and radiant.

The phone on the nightstand buzzed again and Lejla's eyes widened a moment before she pulled Jesse in for a tight hug, murmuring to him hurriedly. He leaned up again to gaze at her, her eyes still wide. After a moment, he smiled softly, his fingers moving lazily along her soaked lips.

“I know that, babydoll,” he drawled, pulling his fingers from her to bring them to his lips as he breathed on them, eyes locked with his lover, “I hope ya know I’d never try an’ hurt ya, either.” The cowboy popped his two fingers into his mouth, suckling on them slightly before removing them and bringing them to Lejla’s lips.

As she opened her mouth to suck the rest of her juices from his fingers, the cowboy grinned at her, “Ya have a long lost Auntie or somethin’ I don't know about? Who’s itchin’ ta wish ya a Merry Christmas tonight?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse responded sweetly to her hurried words, his voice gravelly and accent thick. She watched as he brought his hand to his mouth, sucking the fingers he'd pleased her with before bringing them to her lips. She parted them willingly, allowing him to press his large fingers into her mouth. Lejla licked and sucked, removing the rest of her own juices from his fingers, her eyelashes fluttering as she gazed up at him.

She didn't answer him immediately, only slowly shaking her head from side to side in response as she averted her gaze away from his. Lejla didn't have any living family members that she knew about. No grandparents. No aunts, uncles, or cousins. No parents or siblings. Her heart ached at the thought and suddenly she felt sad as a small lump formed in her throat.

“No,” she finally eked, her voice barely audible, as she shook her head once more. “No livin’ relatives,” her voice was flat as she continued to speak and her eyes slowly trailed back to meet his.

Clenching her fist and gritting her jaw, Lejla slowly sat up, gently pushing Jesse from atop her, her eyes never leaving his. She frowned slightly as she looked down at the blanket below them and sighed. Grabbing her personal phone from the nightstand, she stared at the numerous message notifications on the screen, all from the same person, the unknown number. But she knew who they were from all along and she wished they would disappear.

She breathed an airy half-laugh as she looked back to Jesse, waving her phone around between them. “A good friend and former military buddy wished me a Merry Christmas earlier while I was waitin’ for ya. Told me he missed me and we needed to catch up soon... Zack. His name is Zack,” she smiled fondly, recalling the message from him for Jesse. “You'd like Zack,” she drawled, her eyes dropping back down to look at the phone she held in her hand that now rested in her lap.

She thumbed the button to unlock her phone with her thumbprint, reading the unread messages Nate, her ex, had sent. Messages wishing her good cheer and a Merry Christmas were there waiting for her. There were also messages of apology. An apology she was owed years prior, but never received. There were messages of regret. Regret for what he did. Regret of losing her. There were also messages confessing his love. Confessing how he never stopped loving her.

Lejla took a deep breath, exhaling with a huff as she dropped her phone to the bed. Her eyes finally met Jesse’s once more, finding his already locked on her, studying her face.

“The rest is just a bunch’a crap,” she stated. “Crap from a demon I walked away from three years ago, wishin’ I could forget… an’ was actually startin’ to until… he had to remind me.”

The lump in her throat returned and she attempted to fight back tears that threatened to spill, putting on her military face. Her face dropped, her gaze falling to the blanket beneath them as she scooted her phone toward Jesse so he could read the messages if he wanted.

Anger and hurt boiled beneath Lejla's deadpan demeanor. She felt like she'd finally started to truly move on, move forward, now her ex was trying to interfere and seep in like a toxin.

The medic stared at the ring upon her finger as she brushed the thumb of her other hand across the diamonds lovingly. Her heart raced wondering what Jesse was thinking and she hoped he wasn't upset. She hadn't replied to Nate and hadn't planned on it either, hoping if she ignored him, he would just go away.

Tears stung her eyes again as she wondered if their entire night was now ruined. She tried to fight the urge to cry, but tears silently fell from her eyes. Her heart ached for the man in front of her. It ached for the family she was missing tonight. And it ached from the anger and hurt she felt from the recollection of her past failed relationship and the hurt she had endured from it all.

“I'm sorry this is happenin’,” she managed to squeak out, her composure crumbling as tears streamed down her face.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse watched as Lejla’s face grew troubled and she scooted away from him, the cowboy rolling back to sit on his heels. His own smile had faded and he watched her pick up her phone to look at it, Jesse slightly confused until she spoke about her old friend Zack.

He nodded his head lightly in understanding, knowing what it was like to miss old friends and comrades during times like this. This year however, he was especially blessed to have been able to spend the holiday with most of those friends.

Jesse watched in silence as Lejla's attention was drawn back to her phone again, finally huffing in exasperation at what she saw there. As she began to speak again, realization washed over Jesse. She spoke of her ex-fiance trying to get a hold of her and he could see tears forming in her eyes, the twinkling lights that decorated her room making them glisten.

He reached for the phone she’d pushed toward him, but didn’t part his eyes from Lejla, his heart troubled for her. He held it in his large hand, but continued to watch Lejla, her eyes on her ring as she apologized to him and her tears began to flow.

In an instant, the cowboy had shifted forward into her, gathering Lejla up in his arms and pulling her close to him, his free hand clasping her head to his chest and his face burying into her hair. Jesse's voice rumbled in his chest, sweet sounds of comfort to his lover as he clutched her to himself.

“Ohh, babydoll, no. Don't let that rascal upset ya,” he crooned. Still holding Lejla to himself, Jesse lifted the phone behind her to scroll through the messages. All he saw were pitiful pleas from a man who obviously only ever thought of himself and his current desires and for whatever reason, this season, his desire was for Jesse's beloved.

He clicked off the phone and reached his hand to set it back on the table, his arm then joining his other to encompass Lejla as he hugged her and kissed the crown of her head.

“He jus' has ta get over ya,” Jesse rumbled again. “He had his chance at ya an' he blew it. Yer mine now, babydoll, an' I'm never gonna let ya go.”  
  
“We'll go inta yer phone's settings and jus' block his number. Easy as that, Darlin’,” Jesse finally leaned back a little to look down at Lejla, curling his fingers under her chin to lift her gaze to his. Her eyes were rimmed red and cheeks wet from her tears. The cowboy cooed, low and rumbly as he brushed Lejla's cheek with his thumb, then kissed each of her wet eyelids softly.

“Don'tcha cry, Lejla,” Jesse rumbled low, imploring. “Is there anythin' I can do ta see that precious smile of yers again?” His own lips tugged at the corners even if the smile didn't yet travel to his eyes.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla leaned into Jesse as he pulled her close, her face buried into his warm chest. Wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him tight, she listened to his words, his voice soothing to her heart and soul as always. He spoke of simply blocking the number from which her ex had been attempting to contact her and she chided herself silently for not thinking to do that earlier in the night after receiving the initial messages.

He leaned back, tilting her head up so he could look at her face as he wiped her tears and kissed her eyes lovingly. Lejla couldn't help but return the small smile as he gazed down at her, asking what he could do to see her smile again.

She sat up onto her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him to her and feeling his arms snake around her waist. Lejla closed her eyes and breathed deeply, savoring his scent and the warmth of his skin pressed against hers.

“Thank ya for lovin’ me when I'm a wreck,” she began, her voice quiet and full of sincerity. “I'm sorry I have so much emotional baggage,” she whispered into his ear before leaning back slightly to look into his eyes. “But you… _you_ make me better. And I really hope ya mean it when ya say you'll never let me go… because I never wanna let ya go either.”

Lejla rested her forehead against his, briefly closing her eyes and moving her hand to his cheek to caress it lovingly with her fingertips. “I'm gonna kiss ya… okay?” She cupped his jaw and gently pressed her lips to his. Her kiss was soft at first, but slowly grew more heated as she brushed his lips with her tongue, testing.

Parting their lips, she whispered hot against his mouth, “Stay with me tonight.” Her heart raced. “I still want ya, Jesse.” She clenched her jaw, frustrated they were so rudely interrupted. “But if ya’d rather call it, I understand,” her voice was level as she spoke, but the lump in her throat returned as she pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes once more.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse’s smile finally brightened as Lejla returned it, holding her close again as she moved to embrace him.

When she pulled him into a kiss, Jesse’s lips were soft and loving against hers. But as they continued to dance, lips finally opening as their tongues slid together, Jesse’s breathing grew more excited, his groin stirring again as he drank in Lejla’s taste, touch, and scent.

She pulled from the kiss to murmur to him and Jesse’s hands quickly moved to cup her jaw on both sides, smashing his lips back into hers and nearly cutting off her words.

His hands swept to her back as he pushed into her, causing Lejla to begin to lean back. As he helped her to lay back down on the bed, Jesse murmured against her lips, “I wasn't plannin’ on goin’ anywhere, Lejla. An’ I’ll share yer bed every night from now on, if you'll have me.”

Suddenly, he raised a brow as an idea came to him. Jesse turned back to the small bedside table where he quickly scooped up Lejla's phone, then tossed it to his crumpled jeans laying on the floor as if he was throwing a basketball through a hoop.

The phone landed with a dull thud on the bunched up material and he turned back to Lejla, placing a hand on either side of her as he straddled her. Smiling widely he drawled, “Ain’t no buzzin’ gonna interrupt us now.”

Jesse lowered to Lejla’s lips, his warm breath upon hers just before he slid his tongue out to brush her top lip, then pushed in for a deep kiss.

Lejla’s arms wrapped around him again, one hand tangling into his hair, as they shared a heated kiss that grew into outright hunger, Jesse’s length growing hard again.

His hand once again slid down to cup her warm mound still covered by her festive bottoms, his thick middle finger pushing in as he caressed.  “Besides,” the cowboy rumbled against Lejla’s lips, “I ain't finished unwrappin’ my present yet.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla submitted completely to Jesse as he laid her back on the bed, his words warming both her heart and body. She nodded slowly at his comment regarding sharing her bed every night and she realized she indeed wanted that forever more. The medic watched as Jesse grabbed her phone from the nightstand and tossed it to the pile of his discarded clothes on the ground. He turned back to her, straddling her body, and smiled broadly, his voice excited and playful as he spoke about no interruptions. She grinned in return and kissed his lips when he lowered himself onto her.

Wrapping her arms around him, she returned his kiss with fervor, her tongue sliding across his deeply as she ran her fingers through his hair. Lejla moaned deep in her throat when his hand slid to her womanhood and he toyed at her opening with his large finger, her body reacting immediately beneath his touch. Smiling at his words once again, she whispered back, “Please… keep goin’,” she breathed, feeling his finger wiggle deeper inside her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse pressed his lips lightly to Lejla’s as they kissed repeatedly, his finger gliding along her folds. The cowboy couldn’t keep the smile from his lips, his words came bubbling to his lips as he attempted to express himself to her.

“I love ya so much, Lejla. And I wanna keep on lovin’ ya, every day of our lives.” He lifted his head to look into her eyes, still smiling and finger still gently tracing. “An’ I know ya wanna love me, too, or ya wouldn't’ve bothered ta say yes. So let's stand together from now on. Ain't nothin’ in this world that can tear us apart or that we can't handle together.”

Lejla smiled up at him, hand cupping his cheek as she nodded slowly. Jesse leaned down again and they kissed, slowly and deeply, Jesse's second finger moving in to join the first as he increased the depth and speed of his strokes.

She pawed at him, hand entangled in his hair, and Jesse grunted with pleasure each time Lejla pulled at it sharply. His skin flushed, a light sheen of sweat already beginning to form as his craving and desire for Lejla increased.

Jesse broke their deep kiss with a pop, both panting heavily and flushed. The cowboy shifted back to sit on his heels again, but this time Lejla laid before him, her eyes sparkling with desire and her flesh rosey with excitement.

“Goddamn, Lejla…” Jesse rumbled thickly as he gazed at her, drinking her in as he hooked his fingers into either side of her bottoms. Slowly, he pulled them down to expose her moist flower, Lejla then shifting to help him shimmy them off the rest of the way.

Jesse tossed them aside without looking and, ironically, they landed atop of Lejla's phone on Jesse's jeans, their discarded clothing sandwiching her ex-lover’s messages in a cosmic “STFU.”

The cowboy licked and bit his upper lip softly as he continued to gaze at Lejla, her lips parted as she waited in anticipation. Jesse dipped the fingers of his right hand into Lejla again gently, pumping her slowly as he braced his cybernetic hand against her thigh. Never breaking eye contact with her, he then brought his wetted fingers to his cock, stroking from tip to base to wet himself. Jesse then grasped his length and stroked, grunting as he tried to tease Lejla, gazing at her through hooded eyes.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla laid below Jesse and watched as he pulled his fingers from inside her and stroked himself slowly, her eyes trailing from his to his cock in his hand as he quietly grunted his desire as he touched himself. Her eyes traveled back up his tanned body to his lidded eyes as she gripped the blanket beneath her. Bending her legs, she gently and lovingly rubbed his sides with her feet and calves, tracing the toes of one of her feet up his side and down his arm to the hand that held his cock. Wordlessly, she tilted her head back slightly, her eyes still locked on him as she slightly extended her tongue to toy at her canine, hunger in her eyes.

Her groin ached for him, watching him sit above her stroking his length and grunting as the Christmas lights strung around the room twinkled across his bare skin. She couldn’t get enough of the man who made her heart sing and she had to hold herself back from sitting up and moving against him, pushing him down onto the mattress and taking what she desired. She gently stroked the back of his hand with her foot, nuding it slightly so she could press her toes against his cock, very gently sliding them from the base of his length to the tip and back down. Her eyes were focused on her foot and his hand as she played with him, but quickly met his after she caressed his length once with her small foot. Lejla’s chest heaved slightly with excitement as she attempted to control her breathing. She couldn’t wait to feel him deep inside her, feel his thick cock stretching her almost more than she could handle, feel his essence fill her completely.

“Ya better get down here, cowboy… before I come up there an’ take what I want,” she breathed, her lips parted and a smile pulling at the corner of them as she panted for him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse continued to stroke himself, watching Lejla and feeling her feet as they wandered up his body and one eventually trailed down his arm. He took in a short breath as he felt her delicate foot stroke his length, his body aching for every part of Lejla and every touch.

She panted her breathless words at him and the cowboy’s own lips pulled at the corners as he grasped her ankles, his eyes still locked with hers as he instead pushed her legs up, lifting Lejla's backside up off of the bed a bit instead of lowering her. Her eyes widened for a moment, then softened in trust as Jesse’s hands slid to brace the backs of Lejla’s knees to more easily keep her in position. He then let go of one of her legs for a moment to grasp his base, guiding his head to her opening and pressing it in, heart racing with excitement from the feel of her already, heat radiating from her stimulated folds.

Jesse grasped the back of Lejla’s knees again and slowly dipped his cock into her depths, groaning with pleasure, mouth gaping open as his features slackened, but he did not drop her gaze. The cowboy withdrew and plunged back into her fully, slowly, a couple more times,  moaning louder with each stroke, “Oh, god! Lejla… ya feel soooooo good, babydoll.” Jesse bit his bottom lip, plunging in again and attempting to keep the rhythm slow for now, curling his hips at the end of each stroke as he pressed into her fully, her walls even tighter around him at this angle.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla gasped quietly when Jesse grabbed her ankles, his smile loving and playful as his gaze pierced her. She relaxed her body, fully trusting in him, submitting her heart, soul, and body to him completely. The medic panted hard as he positioned his head at her opening and slowly pushed his entire cock inside her.

The thickness of him inside her was overwhelming and Lejla fought to keep her eyes locked on his. Tilting her head back into the pillow and gripping the blanket beneath them, Lejla cried out for her lover through gritted teeth, never once dropping his gaze. Her skin flushed hard as he slowly pumped inside her, her entire body trembling with pleasure.

“Jesse… _Jesse_ ,” she gasped over and over as her warmth enveloped him with every stroke.

Lejla pawed at the mattress beneath her as she squirmed slightly below him, desiring to rock her hips into him to deepen his penetration. Her hands moved to his at the bends of her knees and she stroked and caressed his fingers, her cybernetic digits lightly scraping against his. Lejla bit down on her bottom lip hard as Jesse continued to plunge deep within her, curling his hips when he was fully buried within her, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her clit and entire body.

She finally succumbed to pure bliss and her eyes fell shut as she pawed at the mattress again, tossing her head back as she cried out for him, her chest heaving with each breath she took.

“ _Oh_ , god, Jess!” she whimpered, moving her hands above her head and gripping the slats of the headboard. “Fuck me like ya mean it,” she begged, “lemme _really_ feel ya.”

Lejla's eyes were wide and wild as she begged Jesse to fuck her into the mattress, slight panic in her mind because of his size, but her heart full of lust and desire for her lover.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Ohhhh, Lejla…” Jesse moaned, his voice low and thick as her hands caressed his and he continued to plunge within her. His body trembled, not with the effort it took to love her, but with the sheer overwhelmingly blissful sensations her tight, hot pussy was sending throughout his body. Jesse bowed his head and in the dim light he could see himself sliding effortlessly in and out of her moist folds. The cowboy groaned long and low, the sight alone nearly sending him over the edge and sweat began to roll from his temples.

Lejla cried out to him, writhing as she grasped the headboard and begged to be fucked. Jesse’s eyes darted back to her, his breaths coming quick and every inch of his body feeling as if it were on fire for her.

He shifted his hands on her legs, lowering them around him as he bent over Lejla. Jesse’s face hovered near to hers, his eyes bright, but sincere, burning in their love and adoration. As he slowly began to pump into her, his right hand pushed onto her hair, tangling within it as he brushed his lips to hers. “I love ya, Lejla…” he murmured, moisture glistening in his eyes, “I love ya… I love ya…”

Jesse continued to whisper his love as his strokes quickened, his face dipping to Lejla’s neck and he breathed hot into her ear. Soon, he was pounding hard and fast into her, the mattress bouncing and headboard rocking against the wall. Jesse’s head spun out of control, he grit his teeth for awhile as sweat poured down his face and glistened on his back, Lejla pawing at him, her own moans driving him deeper into bliss.

“ _Uhnn! Uhhnn! Uhh- Oh, Lejla!!”_ Jesse cried out. His lips smashed into her neck, suckling hard in places and biting into others as he made his way down and across her shoulder and back up again, frantic enough that there would surely be marks the next day.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As soon as the words left her mouth, Lejla watched as Jesse’s eyes darted to hers and he lowered himself above her, his face only inches from hers as he proclaimed his love for her, his hand at the back of her head, cupping it and gently pulling her hair between his digits as he curled them into it. Lejla’s eyes never left his as he slowly slid in and out of her, telling her he loved her over and over again. Her heart swelled and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as he fucked her slowly and deeply. She pulled her knees up to his sides as his rhythm gradually increased and the bed started to rock beneath them.

Lejla squeezed her eyes shut as Jesse dipped his head, his breath hot against her neck as he pounded into her. She cried out his name, his cock bottoming out as he plowed into her almost painfully. His mouth sucked and bit her neck, eliciting long moans and sharp cries from the medic.

“ _Aaahhh,”_ Lejla hissed, pulling his face back to hers and making eye contact before taking his bottom lip into her mouth and suckling hard before biting down firmly, knowing it would leave a bruise.

“ _Mark me up,”_ she demanded, biting down on his lip again, before lapping at it with her tongue.

Jesse continued to pound into her deeply, the bed rocking beneath them and Lejla moaned loudly as his cock stretched her and their skin slapped together. Her eyes remained locked with his and she rolled her hips into him, meeting him with each thrust as her eyes pinched at the corners, moisture brimming her lower lids as he fucked her on demand.

“ _OH, god, JESSEEE!”_ she yelled, pinching her eyes shut once more, tears spilling from them.

Lejla felt so full and stretched around his cock, she ached. “Ya feel massive, baby,” she whispered slowly against his lips between moans. Pulling him closer, she breathed hot onto his ear then extended her tongue to suckle at its lobe, biting it gently at first, then biting down harder as her body tensed, attempting to delay her imminent release.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla’s bites to his lip sent additional shockwaves throughout Jesse’s body, the two intense waves clashing together in crescendos of bliss. He tried to kiss at her lips as she brought them together, but he was panting too hard, his mind swimming, barely keeping afloat on waves of euphoria.

She cried out against his lips and Jesse gritted his teeth, plunging into her again. When she slipped to his ear and whispered, then nibbled at his lobe the cowboy grunted, his loins quickly feeling wound up like a coil.

As he felt his release building, Jesse’s thrusts became more calculated. He made sure Lejla would feel every inch of his length as he slid in and out of her, curling his hip with each plunge to further stimulate her clit. Her depths were incredibly tight and he didn't know how much more of her he could handle.

Jesse bit down on Lejla’s shoulder, the opposite one than he’d already bitten and suckled at. He alternated between suckling this new spot, and baring his teeth as he bit her, his breath exploding with each exhale.

His whole body felt white-hot as Jesse plunged in again and again, his fists balled, one tangled in her hair. He could feel himself starting to come undone and he pressed his lips against Lejla’s heated flesh as he called out to her, “Ohh, god! Oh, baby..!! I'm gunna cum!!!”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As Jesse bit into her flesh and continued to press deep inside her, Lejla clawed at his back and gripped his hair in one hand, pulling it sharply with each thrust in an attempt to hang onto him through their rough lovemaking. His cock hit all the right spots as he plummeted inside her, bumping her clit with each penetration as he worked her.

“Oooh, Jesus… _fuuuck_ … Jesse!” Lejla called to him as he bit her firmly. She hissed through gritted teeth near his ear as his teeth bared down on her shoulder, surely to leave a mark. Her body flushed hot, her depths flexing around his length as he fucked her relentlessly, her mind growing foggy in sheer bliss.

When he called out to her, she gripped him tighter than before, thrusting her hips into his as much as she possibly could. She gripped his head between her hands and pulled him from her shoulder, so she could look into his eyes.

“Oohhh, Jesse… my baby…” she moaned and breathed heavily. “Cum for me, punkin… _cum for me,”_ she whimpered, kissing his lips quickly before pressing her sweaty forehead against his.

Lejla could no longer hold onto her own release, her pussy spasming around his cock, her juices soaking him within her as she called his name, firmly biting his neck to stifle her voice as she called to him. His cock jerked inside her as he spilled his essence deep inside her in long spurts. She grunted as she came long and hard, her insides pulsing around him over and over.

“Oh my god, Jesse… my Jesse McCree…” she cried, tears streaming down her temples from her intense orgasm as her depths finally started to calm.

As they both came down from their shared release, Lejla held him close, not wanting to ever let him go, wishing she could melt into him again. Her breathing was quick and shallow as she pulled his face from her shoulder to once again look into his eyes. When he raised to peer at her, Lejla’s breath hitched in her throat. He was absolutely breathtaking, the twinkling lights dancing across his sweat soaked skin, his damp hair disheveled and stuck to the moist skin of his handsome face in places. His chest was heaving with breath as well and Lejla moved her hands to his jaw, softly kissing his lips before pulling back and using her fingertips to push hair from his forehead and eyes.

“Look at ya…” she whispered, shyly smiling up at him. “Ya take my breath away… an’ melt me completely.”

Her eyes were lidded, but sparkling with love for the man that laid above her. The man who was still inside her, holding both of their essences inside her depths. The man she would spend the rest of her life with. Lejla smashed her lips to his once more, her tongue parting his lips and pushing inside to slide across his tongue.

She parted their lips after a few moments, speaking softly, her voice laced with love and adoration. “I am so lucky… an’ I’m gonna marry the hell outta ya, Jesse McCree.” She bit her bottom lip briefly before smiling broadly, her teeth showing.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse panted hard and fast as Lejla pulled his head from her shoulder, locking her gaze with his as they both mounted nearer and nearer their releases. She called for him to cum and Jesse's eyes rolled up, his lips parting in a long, loud, rolling moan as he felt her clench tighter than ever before, then begin to quiver as she soaked his balls with her flow. Jesse clung to Lejla, his face slipping to press against the side of her head as he orgasmed as well, his cock spurting his essence deep within her and his lips parting in another loud moan as he called out her name.

Lejla continued to throb around his spilling cock for a few long moments and Jesse held her tight, feeling as if they were one and wishing he could feel this way continuously. As they gradually began to calm, Jesse lifted his flushed face to gaze at Lejla. She was flushed and sweaty as well, but she had never looked more beautiful. Lejla murmured to him, but he shook his head softly with a smile, “Yer so damn gorgeous, Lejla… Ya make this lowly cowboy’s heart sing.”

Their lips met in a deep kiss and Jesse realized he would never get tired of kissing her. He breathed deeply as his body calmed, taking in her scent and the scent of their sex as their tongues slid along one another.

Lejla parted their lips and murmured sweetly, causing Jesse to chuckle, his deep bass reverberating. His eyes sparkled at hers as he drawled back, “I reckon we both hit the jackpot, babydoll. I can't think’ve a luckier fella than myself right now.” He moved his right hand to caress Lejla's temple with his fingertips, pushing away some of her sweat-matted hair.

Jesse gazed at her thoughtfully for a moment, then grinned wide as he rested on both of his elbows so that he could slide his arms under and around Lejla, holding her tight. “I ain't never gonna let ya go now, ya know that, right? Even when ya get sick an’ tired of my stinkin’ ass, I’m gonna keep hangin’ onta ya,” Jesse rumbled playfully, but was sincere in his dedication to her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Lejla laughed lightly at his words, squeezing him tight as he held her close.  
  
“I'll never tire of _my_ _fella_ ,” she cooed quietly, her fingers playing in his hair and gently massaging his scalp. “You complete me, Jesse, an’ I love ya so, _so_ dearly. I'll never let ya go. I promise.”

They continued to hold each other for a few quiet moments until Lejla shifted her hips beneath him, feeling his softened, but still large cock within her depths. He slowly lifted his head to lock gazes with her and she smiled playfully, her cheeks flushing once more.

“Ya feel incredible, ya know that?” she asked as she rolled her hips against his, her eyes lidded as she stared up at him. After a moment, she spoke again, “I want ya again, Jesse. I want ya all night. Over an’ over.” Her voice was raspy, her breathing becoming ragged as he remained motionless as she rolled her hips beneath him, slowly loving him from below.

She felt his cock slowly hardening as she loved him and asked her cowboy to flip them. He did and Lejla had control as she rocked above him, their spilled essence soaking them and some seeping out and down onto Jesse’s groin as Lejla rode him.

In this moment, as Lejla stared down at Jesse, nothing but love showing in his eyes, she knew they could overcome anything the world threw at them. The couple came together over and over again throughout the night and early morning, their bodies wrecked and spent when they finally decided to sleep in each other’s arms, the earlier disturbance of the night long forgotten.


End file.
